


Path To Power

by skimo



Series: Courtland Street Chronicles [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 360,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimo/pseuds/skimo





	1. Chapter 1

Faith sees the bassinet being wheeled to the hospital room where the psycho bitch is being observed and recognizes the baby as being Ned's. Already knew it was Ned's. She winces and tries to cover even from herself but finally gives in. "Is this Ned's... and Alexis' baby?" She asks the nurse to slow her progress toward the door. The little brat is going to spoil everything. Ned was already pulling back from what it would take to take Sonny Corinthos down. He just didn't have the killer instinct that was necessary to succeed in this business. Even that old fart Edward had more of a clue but The Old Man is, was and would always be lead around by his dick. For some reason his grandson wasn't. Ned liked it rough and was game for just about anything but that was what it was to him-- a game. Ned might get his rocks off but he was into using sex for control, whereas Edward... well sex is what controlled him. 

"Yes, I'm taking her in to see her mother." 

Faith leans over the bassinet and brushes a single finger over the baby's cheek. "She's so soft and helpless." She murmurs quietly. 

The baby's head turns to try to latch on to Faith's finger and draw it into her mouth. "And hungry." The nurse quips. "I better get her in there before she starts kicking up a fuss." 

Faith holds the door open for the bassinet and then as the baby is clear in the room leans over to pick the baby up to take it to Ned. She cuddles and coos to the baby bringing it close to her as she turns toward the bed. 

"No!!!!!! No!!!!!" Alexis' screams fill the room and then echo down the hallway "She can't have Kristina! I won't let you take her! Give me my baby! Give me my Baby!" 

Faith's jaw drops and her eyes go wide. She'd known that Ned's ex was wacked but **Jesus!** The woman is deranged her body arcing off of the bed like she'd been hit by a jolt of electricity. Her leather restrained hands have formed into claws tearing at everything it can get in their grasp. 

"What is going on here?!" Cameron charges into the room. 

"I was just bringing the baby..." 

"I'll kill you! I'll kill You! You killed my mother, you bitch! You'll never get my daughter; you'll never get me; I'll kill you!!" 

Cameron snaps at the nurse. "I need 1 mg of ativan. **now**." The nurse races from the room. "What the hell is going on?" Cameron comes over to Alexis and holds her shoulders to the bed even as he asks the question of Ned. 

"I don't know?" Ned shakes his head even as he plants both arms on Alexis' to try to keep her down on the bed. "The nurse brought Kristina in and Alexis freaked." 

"She's going to hurt the baby! Have to protect the baby. Have to protect the baby. Have to hide." Alexis pants and strains against Ned, Cameron and the restraints. 

"Shhhh Alexis.... I'll take care of the baby. You know I would never do anything to hurt Kristina." 

"Why are you calling me Alexis? Who are you?! Who are you people? Where is the Baby? Where is Kristina?" 

"Kristina?" 

"My sister! Where is my sister! What have you done to my sister! I have to protect my sister! Mama! Mama no! No, Mama!" Alexis screams at a vision only she can see. 

"Here you go, Doctor." The nurse comes back with a vial and a needle. She quickly preps up the 1 mg of tranquilizer and hands it to Cameron along with a swab. Cameron quickly brushes down an area on Alexis' arm and jabs the needle in. It seems like forever but gradually the muscles relax and Alexis quietly sobs shrinking as far as the restraints will let her into the bed. 

"Alexis...." Cameron says softly brushing her sweaty hair back from her face. 

"Is that who you are? Are you Dr. Alexis?" The patient asks. 

"No, my name is Dr. Cameron Lewis. And I think you need to tell me your name." 

"Natasha, Natasha Bergman. But my papa calls me Tasha. Where is my papa? Did he take Kristina? Is that where the baby is?" 

Ned recoils with horror now realizing what is going on with his former fiancé. He knew that she'd confessed to killing Alcazar. But he'd been told that Kristina had actually killed Alcazar. Or some alter of Alexis that called herself Kristina but this is something totally different. "Ale.... Tasha... do you remember who I am?" 

"Do you work for my papa?" 

"Yes.... he couldn't come to the hospital... but he sent me to check on you. I want you to be good for the doctors." 

Alexis curls her finger to get Ned to come closer. "You have to find my sister. I hid her in the barn. You have to find her and take her to papa okay?" 

"You just worry about getting better." Ned starts backing away leaving Cameron there with Alexis. Once he is outside of the room he collapses on a couch in the hallway, not even really realizing he is sitting next to Faith as he buries his head in his hands. 

"She is fucking nuts." Faith states flatly. "Wacked, psycho, funny farm bound. Never getting out. Get out the restraints, no worries about the manicure she won't be seeing her hands for a good long time in that straight jacket." 

"How can you be so callous?" Ned straightens and turns to Faith. Seeing for the first time that she still has Kristina and is holding the baby close and rocking her. 

"Did you just see what I saw? She's gone. Long gone. I wouldn't leave a dog with her let alone a kid!" Faith shudders. Murder, mayhem and violence she understands and had lived with all her life but insanity... that just gave her the creeps. "Here. Take the kid. She's asleep now. No thanks to mommy dearest in there." 

"Alexis would never hurt the baby." Ned defends automatically. 

"Alexis don't live there anymore." Faith retorts sharply. 

"Unfortunately stated but accurate." Cameron says grimly after shutting the door. 

"What are you saying?" Ned denies the possibility. "Alexis is the strongest person I know! What you're saying is impossible." 

"Yeah, and strong people don't bend. They break." Cameron sits down next to Ned. "Why don't you tell me exactly what happened in there. If I'm to treat Alexis I need to know exactly what triggered this episode." 

"Trigger? She killed Alcazar right? That was the trigger." 

"No, killing Alcazar was a symptom not a trigger." And if I'm right then things just got a lot worse. "Who is Natasha?" 

Ned sighs. "Natasha is Alexis. I mean that is who Alexis was when she lived with her mother. It's her birth name." 

Cameron starts swearing. "This is worse than I thought." 

"Alexis doesn't know who she is, killed somebody and now you think it's worse?!" Ned shakes his head. What kind of shrink are you? 

"Alexis doesn't exist. She never did. Alexis is an alter herself. She might have been the strongest once but I don't know if that's true anymore. What do you know about DID?" 

"Sybil right? Three faces of Eve?" Ned looks over at Faith and hands her back the baby before rising to pace. "It's a bunch of hysterical crap right? Stuff that is planted by hypnosis? It's soap opera stuff." 

"It happens a lot more in soaps than it does in the real world." Cameron agrees. "It's very rare. Extremely rare. It only happens under the most horrific of childhood abuse when the brain is still young and a child's instinct is still to run. Not fight but flee and the only place to hide is inside their brain. That's why I thought initially that Alexis was faking. Having an alter come out at this late date is just about unprecedented." 

"What?!" Ned and Faith both drop jaws on that. Faith is the one that continues. "Well then give her the fucking Oscar because she is wacked." 

"I want to see my aunt NOW." 

Ned looks over to the nurses station at the end of the hallway and calls out. "Nikolas." 

"Ned!" Nik strides over to Ned and the Doctor. "I just heard on the news that Alexis has confessed to Alcazar's murder?! That's impossible." 

"She wasn't exactly herself." Faith says wryly. 

"Who are you and what are you doing holding my cousin?" Nikolas comes over to Faith and takes the baby away from the woman. 

"She's a friend of mine and that is my daughter." Ned takes Kristina from Nik and hands the baby back to Faith. 

"Enough musical baby can we get back to Alexis now?" Cameron demands impatiently. "So Alexis was born Natasha... when did she become Alexis?" 

Ned looks at Nik. "Seven? I don't know. It was when she went to live with Helena and her father." 

"Her name was changed to Alexis Davidovich and she was believed to be a distant cousin." Nikolas explains the family fiction. 

"And Helena... she was the one that slit... Natasha's mother's throat?" Cameron asks. 

Faith grimaces at that. "Was the kid there?" 

Ned nods. "She saw the whole thing." 

Faith just shakes her head. "Rough." 

"And that was the last time anyone saw Natasha... until just now, in there." Cameron states pointing to the hospital room. "So what was the trigger? What happened in that room that brought back Natasha?" 

Nikolas looks at Faith holding little Kristina. "She was the trigger. Was she holding the baby in front of Alexis?" 

"Well yeah," Faith shrugs. "I was just bringing it over to Ned." 

"Bringing HER over to Ned. Her name is Kristina." Nik snarls. 

"What in the hell is your problem?" Faith snarks back. "Is your whole family wacked? Do you get group discounts on the padded cells?" 

"Look at her." Nik demands of Ned. 

Ned eyes his lover and groans when he realizes. 

"What? What?!" Faith demands. As all three men stare at her. "I didn't do anything." 

"Helena." Nik says coldly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later Ned knocks on Faith's hotel room door. Faith opens the door after checking the Judas hole and putting up her 9mm. "You look like hell." She walks over to the bar and pours Ned a drink. 

"I feel like hell." Ned admits collapsing in a chair. He takes the drink that Faith had poured for him and takes a deep drink. 

"She's not coming back is she?" 

Ned looks up at Faith who is eyeing him like she would a puzzle. "It could take months... years. Faith..." 

"You're backing out of our deal." Faith goes back to the bar and pours her own drink. 

"Faith... Kristina is dead, Alexis is... I'm all the baby has. Don't get me wrong I want Sonny to pay. But I can't." 

"You don't know dick about babies, Daddy. You might be all that with little girls but you were handing her off to me... to **me** , Ned, as soon as it started to get cranky." 

"So I'll hire a nanny." Ned shrugs. "And I'll figure it out. I owe it to them to all of them. The baby has lived her whole life in a hospital so far and I have to change that. I have to be the best possible father to that little girl." 

Faith keeps looking down at the bar her back to Ned as she rolls her eyes. Talk about a drama queen. Picking up the glass and swirling the amber liquid in the tumbler she crosses one arm across her body. "And where does that leave me, Lover? We've already gotten started. Sonny and Jason have both already paid me a visit." Faith runs her tongue along one of the loosened teeth on the side of her mouth. "The slut too." 

"Come with me." 

"Excuse me?" Faith laughs. 

"Marry me." 

Faith shakes her head. "I don't think I heard you right. You're dumping me, canceling our plans, setting me up to be killed and then you say _Marry me_?" 

Ned nods. "Yeah, I finally figured it out. We don't have to do anything to Sonny. Not a freaking thing. He'll destroy himself. He already started it when he was kissing Brenda down on the docks. I screwed up thinking we should handle things Sonny's way. Your late husband's way. You need to take him down **my** way." 

"And what way is that, **big** man?" 

"Legitimately. Marginalize him. Take away his legitimate sources of income so that it's easier for RICO to come after him. It'll be slower than a bullet but...." Ned shrugs. "It's your shot, Faith, to go legit and have the power and prestige of the Quartermaine name." 

"You say that like it's the holy grail. Besides, last I looked you were an Ashton." 

"An Ashton in charge of ELQ. Control ELQ and you control the reins of the family and this town." Faith comes over and kneels down in front of Ned. She studies him carefully before setting her drink aside and reaching for the buttons on his shirt. "Is this a yes?" 

"This is an I'll think about it. Maybe sleep on it. I've found that the **harder** the decision the easier it is to make." Faith unfastens Ned's belt and unzips his slacks. 

Ned snorts. "Hard huh? That can be arranged." 

"Yeah, I figured you'd be up for it." 

 

 

 

 

The following day. It didn't seem right to wear white to the wedding. Not when it was her second and not when Roscoe had been dead for less than a year. This little trip down the aisle isn't about love or purity. Not that she'd been all that innocent or pure the first time around. But at least she'd gone in with a few hopes and dreams. Promises Roscoe had made her and then died before fulfilling, the bastard. He'd left her in a world of hurt. And that wasn't going to happen this time around. Faith looks up at the cocktail server. "Champagne. It's my wedding day." Before the server can walk away Faith calls her back. "Scratch that-- make it a scotch-- neat." Faith sees her future hubby walking toward her. "Make it two. Here comes the better half." 

Ned hears the last and grins. "She thinks you're kidding." He leans in and gives Faith a quick kiss. 

"We know better. Did you take care of it?" Ned pats his breast pocket on his suit. Faith reaches in and grabs the contents of the pocket. Some blushing cutie off of the farm might have thought a bauble the most appropriate contents of a bridegroom's pocket. Maybe a couple of gold rings. Faith unfolds the blue backed legal forms and starts reading. 

"It's a standard prenup." Ned informs her. 

"Right. Shut up, Lover. I'm reading." Faith grabs her drink as soon as it is delivered and with drink in one hand and pen in the other she starts thru the contract. If it wasn't to her satisfaction well... a trip to Vegas is never a bad thing. "The signing bonus is low." Faith looks over at Ned and lifts a brow. 

"Yeah, I figured that you could make it up with the money you've been taking from Edward." 

"Do you really want me to continue taking money from Edward?" Faith doesn't even bother denying it. There is a happy glint in her eye. Knowing that Ned knew made it all the sweeter, it boded well for their marriage that the groom wasn't an idiot, spineless but not stupid. 

Ned shrugs. "Take as much money as the old goat will give you. Spend it in good health. Just remember who you married." 

Faith runs a hand up his lapel and rests her hand on his shoulder. "And if you weren't in such a hurry... I could always remove Edward from the picture." 

Ned takes Faith's hand in a bruising grip. "You'll understand once you meet my grandmother why you aren't going to harm a hair on The Old Man's head." 

Faith wrenches her arm away from Ned. "It was just an idea." Then leans in across the table. "Get this straight. I'm not some housefrau. I'm not going to start wearing aprons and tying papooses to them. I'm in this for the power, for the money and because I am going to take Sonny Corinthos down. This isn't for better or worse, Ned. It's an alliance not a suicide pact." 

Ned laughs. "You think you could stitch that one up for a pillow? Cause I've been wondering if you were going kamikazi on me. Subtle, Faith. That we have better things to do. That's the program. Let Sonny think he won while we take him a part bite by bite." 

"Big talk but still no plan." Faith shrugs. 

Ned leans in and with a hand at the back of her neck first nibbles on the lobe of her ear and then starts whispering in her ear. Leaning back Ned grabs the pen from the tabletop and hands it to Faith. 

She looks at him hard and consideringly. Then she signs the prenup after adding another zero to the signing bonus. Flagging down the cocktail server, Faith has her sign as well as a witness before handing the pen to Ned. Ned winces at the changed figure but initials it and then signs the bottom. 

 

 

 

 

Cameron writes in his orders. He hasn't left the hospital since Alexis had been admitted and in fact had crashed for just a few hours sleep in the oncall room. 

"How is she, Dr. Lewis? How is Alexis this evening?" Bobbie asks curiously. "Any change from yesterday when she was admitted?" 

"Actually she's better than the rest of us." Cameron smiles and shakes his head ruefully. 

Bobbie frowns at that. "How is that possible? Isn't Scotty still calling for her head on a platter?" 

"I had him barred from the hospital. Besides wasn't life easier when you were seven?" 

"Not particularly." Bobbie says flatly. "But at least I had my brother to protect me." Bobbie shakes off the memories and focuses on Alexis. "Do you need me to call anyone for her? Friends? Family?" 

"Her friends know where she is. And I understand that her nephew is getting in touch with her family." 

 

 

 

 

"Where is she?" Stefan doesn't slow down as he comes down the international concourse from the private plane where he is met by Nikolas. 

"General Hospital on a locked ward." 

That stops Stefan in his tracks. "That is unacceptable." 

"It was the only way to keep her out of jail." 

"Send her to jail. I will have her out soon enough and away from here." Stefan starts striding away. 

"Uncle..." 

"What?" Stefan asks again turning around impatiently. 

"Alexis is gone. As gone as mother, as Laura, is. Alexis doesn't know who I am. She doesn't know she had a baby. I would have called you anyway but Cameron, that's Alexis' doctor, wanted someone here who'd been there when Alexis was first brought to the island. You have to prepare yourself." 

"For what?" 

"That she won't know you." 

"It is that bad?" Stefan asks quietly. 

"Yes." Nik stands still with his hand clenched in fists at his side. Stefan comes over to the man who'd grown from the boy he'd raised. Putting a hand to the back of his nephew's neck, he pulls Nikolas to him and holds him close. Nik hesitates for just a moment and then hugs Stefan close and hard. "I really needed you here now." 

"I'm here." Stefan steps back framing Nikolas' face with his hands momentarily before allowing his hands to fall to his side. "Come. I need to see my sister and niece." 

 

 

 

 

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Dara shakes her head and continues putting books away into bookcases. She'd spent a fortune staying current and putting up with the public law library. Now that she was in private practice even if she had to eat PB&J until her next birthday she was going to have a **real** law library. 

Jax takes a look at the titles and sees how they are numbered and standing next to Dara starts putting books away as well. "It was all over the news yesterday." Jax admits. 

"So are you here for Skye or for Alexis?" 

"Both." Jax says ruefully. "Scot Baldwin **knows** that Skye didn't do it but you can bet he won't drop the charges until he can file on Alexis." 

"And that will be?" Dara leans up against the bookcase and crosses her arms as she watches Jax with interest. 

"You're the lawyer." Jax shrugs. "What do they say on television? Aid in your own defense? Isn't that the test?" 

"You're telling me that Alexis is crazy?!" 

"She's at General Hospital under the care of Cameron Lewis. He says she has something called dissociative identity disorder." 

"Right." Dara rolls her eyes. "And Carly Corinthos is a pillow hugger. I've already played this scenario more than once, Jax, when I was working in the DA's office. Nobody ever steps up and says... yep, capped his ass and would do it again. It's all mitigation and diminished capacity." 

"Dara, I saw Alexis twice yesterday. The first time she was fine. Well as fine as you'd expect. I'd seen her when Kristina, that's the name of the alter, was... out, and it was Alexis in the hospital." 

"And..." 

"The second time she didn't know me. Alexis knows me. Kristina knew me but she didn't know me anymore." Jax can tell that Dara isn't buying it. "Look I know it sounds farfetched. I know it sounds impossible. But I don't think that Alexis could aid in her defense. And she sure as hell couldn't defend herself in jail in her condition. Can you help them?" 

Dara sighs. "Send Skye around but I swear if she has alcohol on her breath I'll kick her to the curb... in front of a cab." 

"And Alexis?" 

"You said the doctor's name is Cameron Lewis?" 

"Yes, at General Hospital." 

"I'll give him a call." 

"I really appreciate this, Dara." 

"Oh you can appreciate all you like but this is going to cost. Quite a bit." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Tasha." Cameron says quietly as he lets himself into the locked day room where there is a single patient. 

"Hello Dr. Cam. How are you today? Has my Papa called yet? He will come and get me soon. I'm drawing him a picture. See?" The patient holds up a well marked and colorful picture that is signed on the bottom in a childish hand. 

"This is very good. I'm sure he would like it. Why don't you make one for me? The walls of my office are very boring." 

"Okay." Tasha reaches for a marker and concentrates on drawing. 

"I wasn't able to get hold of your Papa." Cameron admits. The woman looks up at him her eyes filling with unshed tears. "But I received a phone call from your brother and he should be here very soon to see you." Cameron says in a hurry. 

"Which one?" Tasha sniffs up her tears. 

"How many do you have?" 

"Two. I've never met them but Papa says I have two brothers: Stavros and Stefan. Stavros is very strong and smart and will be the boss of everything just like Papa." 

"And Stefan?" 

"Papa says that he likes books and figuring things out. That there isn't a puzzle that Stefan will put down until he's got it figured. Papa says he's got patience. Stefan is like him. Papa likes puzzles and figuring stuff out too." 

"Why haven't you met your brothers, Tasha?" 

"I don't want to talk anymore." Tasha puts away the markers. "I'm tired now. I want to lay down." She goes over to the couch and lays down and closes her eyes really hard wrinkling her nose as she does. 

Cameron goes over to the couch and pulls out a blanket and covers his patient with it and then goes over to the door and keys himself out. Once back out in the hallway he sees Nikolas Cassadine standing next to an older man who is white knuckling the sill of the observing glass. "So are you the strong and smart one or the one that likes puzzles?" 

"Puzzles." Stefan turns to face Cameron. "When did you start working for General Hospital? You are unfamiliar to me." 

Cameron shrugs. "A few months. Private practice before that. Here and down in Florida." 

"Florida." Stefan repeats eyeing the psychiatrist. "I've always been curious about people who move from Florida to New York. It seems... perverse." 

Nikolas looks at the floor and actually snickers. He'd forgotten if it was possible exactly how testy his uncle could be. "Cameron was with Alexis when she went into premature labor and brought her to the hospital. He has been... a good friend... and was the first to realize there was a ... problem." 

"Indeed." 

From behind Stefan a voice comes. "Don't take offense at that, Dr. Lewis, Stefan was probably referring to me and my brother. Stefan." 

"Barbara." Stefan turns around to look at his ex wife and nods in her direction. 

"I would really like to talk to you." Cameron interrupts. "Fill in some blanks. You were around at the time and according to your nephew the **only** one around who might have the full history." 

"I want to speak to Alexis first." Stefan counters. 

Cameron shakes his head. "I can't recommend that. She's very fragile and if you go in there and upset her..." 

"Uncle..." Nikolas starts protesting immediately having already gone thru this with Laura. 

"I was observing you from the window. I will not... upset her." 

Cameron shrugs. "Call her Natasha, no... call her Tasha, and don't push her. If I come in there to get you out I don't want a scene I want you to leave promptly." Cameron opens the door for Stefan. 

Stefan walks over to the couch and sits down next to the supine woman. He waits until he sees one eye open and then quickly shut. "I saw that." He picks up an object from the table and then sets it back down. 

"Did Dr. Cam send you?" Tasha asks in a low hiss keeping her eyes shut. 

"No." 

"Did my Papa send you?" 

"My father as well. I am Stefan." 

Natasha sits up fast and grabs Stefan by the arm. "Did Papa get Kristina out of the barn? He got her away from the blonde lady right? The blonde lady had her. I think she had her! Mama and the blonde lady were fighting and then I don't know." 

"I'm sure that Kristina is fine. I am more concerned about you." 

"I'm okay. Can I go home now?" 

"A little bit longer with the doctors just to be safe. But I shall come to see you every day that you are here." 

"But I don't like it here." Tasha blurts out. 

"Has anyone been unkind to you?" 

"No, but I want to go home to Papa, Mama and Kristina. I have to take care of Kristina. Mama needs my help." 

Stefan reaches out and cups his sister's face and looks into those guileless eyes. Alexis' eyes had never been innocent. Not even when she'd arrived on the island all those years ago. Then she'd been a blank. Shut down. And even after she began to speak again after months of silence her eyes had held a dark knowledge. "I will speak with your doctor and see how soon you can come home. I will inform you of his decision." Tasha's lower lip juts out in protest. Stefan runs a thumb over it. "None of this. You have my word that you will not be in here a day longer than is absolutely necessary." Rising to his feet he goes over to the mirror and knocks on it. The door opens and he steps from the day room. 

"Well?" Nikolas asks. "What happened? What do you think?" 

"I think I have finally met my sister." Stefan turns to Cameron. "She does not belong here. I want her released." 

"Well I have a problem with that." Scotty Baldwin says from behind Stefan. "Alexis is a confessed murderer and the only place she is going from here is to jail and then Singsing." 

"Could you please try to be less of a moron!" Bobbie blurts. "You'd think that the DA would know that there are no women at Singsing." 

"It's a figure of speech." Scotty says flushing. 

"It's only a figure of speech if everyone else is using it. You know like _up the river_ , or _thrown in the pokey_. Otherwise it's just you spouting off your ignorance." 

Scott opens his mouth to defend himself but Cameron interjects his own two cents. "I believe I had you barred from this hospital." 

"Can't you tell she's faking?!" Scott snarls. "It's all about beating a murder rap but she confessed and she will pay." 

"And you got your medical degree where, Dr. Baldwin?" Cameron counters. "And you're basing your diagnosis on what observation?" 

"Listen you quack!" Scott protests. 

"I want Dr. Kevin Collins in for a consult. If he is not available find him." Stefan tells Bobbie. Bobbie nods and leaves to make the phone call. 

"Oh great. One nut job evaluating another." 

"Make up your mind, Mr. Baldwin. Do you think that my aunt is sane or not?" Nikolas steps toward Scotty. "You've already had a hand in driving one woman crazy, my mother, you will not be allowed to do the same to my aunt." 

"That was Spencer!" Scott defends himself. 

"Hello Scott." Gail Baldwin adds a calming influence to the floor. "Did you come to take me to dinner?" 

"Gail." 

"Because I know that you wouldn't be here to agitate the patients. Hospitals are places where people come to get well, right Scotty?" 

"Yeah, I came to take to you dinner." Scott takes his stepmother's arm and starts back down the hall. He looks over his shoulder. "This isn't over." They continue walking down the hall." 

"Wow she just appeared out of nowhere." Cameron shakes his head. 

"Barbara." Stefan nods. His ex must have done more than just try to call Kevin Collins. "She has a habit of meddling." He gets back to the matter at hand. "Ale... Tasha is no threat to anyone and does not belong here." 

"The choice is here or jail unfortunately." Cameron counters. He holds up a hand to stay Stefan's protest. "I agree with you. This is no place for a child and that is what we have here. I was trying to work with Alexis when I first suspected there was a problem. And I really don't want to work with Alexis here when Baldwin can walk in anytime and agitate her. Can you imagine what just left here talking to her?" Cameron indicates with a thumb to the woman coloring at a table in the day room. "It's a recipe for disaster." 

"I think that is my cue." Dara says wryly. "Dr. Lewis you haven't been returning your calls." 

"A representative of the DA's office has already been here and been barred from this floor. This is redundant." Stefan stands between the window and Dara so that she can't see into the dayroom. 

"I'm in private practice now." Dara informs Stefan. "Jax contacted me about defending Alexis interests against Baldwin. First things first I need to get into Alexis' apartment." 

"Why is that?" Nikolas asks. 

"Alexis is an attorney and a damn good one facing single motherhood. You can bet that she had things like a will, a medical power of attorney, any number of papers so that she would be the one making her decisions for her and her child rather than the court." 

Stefan nods at Nikolas. Nikolas replies to Dara. "Let's go." 

"Nikolas, after I see Kristina I will be checking into..." 

"Going home to Wyndemere." Nikolas interrupts his uncle. "Dara and I will meet you there with whatever paperwork we find." 

"Very well." 

 

 

 

 

"So we understand each other?" Faith says finally. She'd hit the ground running since returning from Las Vegas as Mrs. Faith Ashton. She'd gotten to meet some of the players up at the big house but the welcome carpet hadn't exactly been rolled out. No surprise there, Ned had brought home too many brides for there to be anything more than a _what was your name again_ response. Edward had been busting with something to say but held his tongue. As soon as he could get a private moment there was going to be a loud conversation there. 

"You got it, Mrs. A." Alice nods her head. "I'm on it. And you don't have to worry about a hair on that baby's head cause I'll break anyone's hand that lays a finger on her." 

" **Any** one, Alice. If Mr. Ashton hasn't put his baby in that person's arms himself. Then they die. I don't care what their last name is." 

"Even Mr. Eddie?" 

"Especially Edward." Faith says coolly. "He'll pay handsomely for the privilege of seeing the baby... no pay handsomely for the possibility of seeing the baby. Do you have a problem with that?" 

"You're the boss." Alice shrugs. 

"Yes, I am." Faith states with a shrug. "Ned said that he has all of his daughter Brooklyn's things in the attic from when she was a baby. They need to be brought down, set up and cleaned. Get help if you need it but it needs to be done tonight. Ned is planning on bringing the baby home tomorrow morning. Whatever isn't in the attic that the kid will need-- buy it. Call the hospital to get recommendations of what they are feeding her and what schedule she is on." 

Alice nods and gives Faith a thumbs up before leaving the room. Faith rolls her eyes. Alice is... rough around the edges but she seemed competent enough. And she'd be damned before she had some young thing in here for her new husband to diddle when he got mad at her. And Ned would get mad at her. Men always did. Eventually. Sooner or later the blood started flowing back to their brains rather than just to their heads and they realized what idiots they were. 

Ned comes in from the car from a quick shopping trip to Wyndams where he'd loaded up on stuffed animals. He carries them up to the nursery and sets the bags down and then comes back to the living area of the gatehouse. "I'm not so sure about Alice." 

Faith thumbs thru a magazine. "If you want your kid home tomorrow then Alice it is. Finding a nanny could take ages what with background checks and the like." 

"But Alice? She is hardly... nurturing." Ned voices his complaint at the staffing situation. 

Faith closes the magazine with a snap of her wrist and throws it down on the coffee table. "You and I have spent the last few months pissing off everyone in town. And that Cassadine kid didn't look like he was going to be throwing you any welcome to daddydom parties either. Alice is perfect for the job duties. Nurturing is your job not the help's." 

Ned considers Faith's comment and slowly nods. "Are you ready for the onslaught?" 

"Bring it on." 


	4. Chapter 4

"You haven't been arrested. You aren't going to be arrested." Dara shrugs from behind her desk at Skye. "All that is going on now is drama. I would love to know how Scotty and Marcus found out about Alexis since I know that neither you nor Jax would have spilled the beans. Oh that sonofabitch." 

"What?" 

"What were you wearing when Scott made an excuse for you to come into the office? Was it that coat? That purse?" 

Skye looks down at herself. "Yeah, so?" 

"Take it off." 

"You think they **bugged** me?!" 

"It's Scott Baldwin." 

"That little f... Napoleon." Skye jumps up from the chair and strips out of her coat tossing it toward Dara. "I didn't set my purse down. I never do." 

"Check it anyway." Dara starts going over the seams of the coat. "Just to see if they planted more than one." She holds up a small wand that she'd discovered at the collar of the coat. 

"Can't I sue them or something? This is so wrong." Skye keeps examining her purse finally dumping the contents on the desk to check her wallet too. 

"Illegal." Dara agrees. "Nothing they got can be used against you. But unfortunately it can be used against Alexis. Do you remember anything that you might have said?" 

Skye shrugs and throws her hands up. "Just talked to Jax about how I wouldn't be able to hold off telling about Alexis for long. There was no way I was going to prison for her... or even be arrested for her." 

"I'm no fan of Alexis but I'll tell you this. If she were in her right mind she would have never allowed you to spend a day in jail for something that you didn't do. She's a firm believer in every day being priceless and doesn't figure anyone should lose or waste any." 

Skye steps back as if slapped. She'd heard it a thousand different ways. Well mostly as taking things one day at a time but for some reason the way that Dara had stated Alexis' philosophy struck home. She'd been throwing away days at a time at the bottom of a vodka bottle. Days at a time trying to get back something that would never be hers-- even if they ought to be: the Quartermaines, Jax. They'd been robbing her of something priceless and she's let them. Her own life. "Are we done here?" 

"Yeah, Scott or Marcus give you any grief just refer them to me. That should back them off soon enough." Dara nods and hands Skye back her coat. 

"I'll do that." Skye shrugs into her coat and then with a brief goodbye lets herself out. _I need to get to a meeting._

 

 

 

 

Ned carries the car seat into the gatehouse like he is carrying the most precious thing in the world. He doesn't even really take a breath from car to house since the baby had fallen asleep like a little angel as soon as he had gotten her out to the car and he didn't want to wake her until **he** is ready to play. He tiptoes up to the baby's room. Faith had seen him come in and is already shaking her head at the sight but follows him up the stairs. 

Alice is just putting on the finishing touches to the room when Kristina arrives. "Now here is the little Missy." 

"She's asleep." Ned hisses in a low voice but hands over the car seat reluctantly. 

Alice sets it atop the changing table and reaches into the car seat her big hands supporting the baby. "Well then we should just let her." Alice puts the baby down and gives her a soft pat on the back. Then she hands the baby monitor to Ned. "Here you go, Mr. A. You'll know before I can tell ya when she is awake." Alice shoos Ned out of the room with Faith's help. 

Once back downstairs Ned starts restlessly pacing not quite knowing what to do with himself but not going to leave either. Faith finally grows impatient. "Don't you have something to do?" 

"I suppose there is something going on over at ELQ." Ned knows there is. "But I don't want to leave either I mean it's Kristina's first day here." 

"Yeah, I can see how that would be a problem for you." Faith nods seriously. "It's a good thing that Alexander Graham Bell invented the telephone right?" Faith sees one of her guys walking up the path to the front door and gets there before he can ring the bell. She opens the door to see her suitcases and things from the hotel. "I'll show you where to put those." She walks back up the stairs to the master bedroom. 

The guy deposits the suitcases on the bed. "What's the deal with this?" 

"Change in plan." Faith says tersely. "You can reach me on my cell. Back off for now, focus on the business." 

"What about Corinthos?" 

"Did you get the pictures of his wife going into the hotel with the lawyer?" 

"Yeah." Fowler nods still bummed he hadn't gotten a piece of that ass. 

"Send them." 

"Morgan's been checking up on me." 

"Hand off surveillance to someone else. Send the pictures from New York City and take a little vacation. Time to turn up the heat and watch him boil." 

"Faith..." 

"Yeah, Fowler?" 

"Do you want your stuff from the house? I mean you got the stuff from the hotel and you actually married this Ashton guy." 

"No. Not yet. Too many memories." Faith admits reluctantly. "Get out of here. Go down to the City and blow off some steam. But don't do anything that I'll have to bail you out for." 

"You're no fun, boss." 

"I'm plenty of fun. That's why you stuck with me after Roscoe died." 

Fowler grins. It's nothing but the truth. "I'll call before I come back." 

"You do that." Faith opens her suitcase and starts to unpack not even paying attention as Fowler leaves. 

Ned comes into the room as Faith is hanging clothes. "I don't like him around the baby." 

"I know." 

"And yet he stops by." 

"I sent him out of town." 

"You could send him to hell and it wouldn't be far enough." 

Faith comes out of the walk in closet and stands in the doorway. "You have no idea what it's like in _my world_ as you call it. Fowler stuck with me, and because he did some of my... first husband's people did as well. I literally **survived** because of him. He's a pitbull, but he's my pitbull; I'm not getting rid of him. So you need to get over it. Did you have something else to talk to me about?" 

"I'm going to have a meeting downstairs. My team from ELQ. Easier for them to come here and than to teleconference." 

"Fine." Faith shrugs. "Let me know when it's over." 

"Faith, you don't have to stay up here or something. I'm just letting you know so you won't come down wearing only one of my ties and get embarrassed." 

"I wouldn't be." Faith shrugs. Ned steps toward Faith with a puckish grin. "What happened to your meeting?" Faith asks. 

"They can wait." 

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure you're up to this today?" Dara asks Stefan after picking him up from the cemetery where he'd been visiting the gravesite of his other sister. 

He'd been up in the mountains when Kristina died-- out of communication range. He hadn't found out until after Kristina was already buried the disaster that was Port Charles on his family. "The sooner the better. What else is needed?" 

Dara shakes her head. "I already have letters from Dr. Lewis and Dr. Collins regarding Alexis' competency, the Medical Power of Attorney that Alexis left. If Scott Baldwin finds out what we're doing he'll have something to say but I'm trying to keep this as private as a courthouse ever gets. Alexis might pull out of this yet and she'd like a career to come back too. This isn't going to get her out of jail or the hospital but at least you'll be able to make necessary decision for her care and it's a step down the road." 

"A step down the road?" 

"Collateral estoppal. One court finds something then the rest fall into line. If one judge agrees that Alexis is incompetent at this point then they'll all have to go along. Basically Scott will have to prove that Alexis is competent as well as guilty rather than us having to prove that she's not." 

"And Alexis' baby? Ashton taking Kristina from the hospital?" 

"The Baby's father has stepped up; that's what they are supposed to do." Dara keeps her eyes on the road. "All the paperwork is clean there. Unless you are planning on declaring Ned Ashton incompetent as well... and then you'd be dealing with the Quartermaines and incompetency has never slowed them down." 

Stefan smirks at that one but then clears his expression. "Nikolas's reaction to this woman friend of Ashton is almost as strong as Alexis. It appears that her presence is what further... fractured Alexis psyche." 

"Faith Roscoe." 

"What do you know about her?" 

Dara shrugs. "What I know or what I can prove?" 

"Everything." 

 

 

 

 

"Well you've sure got a set of lungs on you." Faith leans over the bassinet and brushes Kristina's cheek with the back of her hand. Kristina turns in that direction and draws Faith's finger into her mouth but then spits it out and starts crying all the louder. "Shhhh there. Alice is getting you something to eat, baby. You're fine, just impatient. Like your daddy. He has a habit of rushing things too but I'll slow him down." Faith croons. 

Alice bustles in with the bottle followed closely by Monica Quartermaine. "I got her from her, Mrs. A." 

"Why didn't you pick her up?" Monica goes over to the bassinet and starts to pick Kristina up. 

Faith blocks Monica from touching the baby. "Alice will take care of the baby." 

Monica smiles condescendingly at the tousled blonde in the silk robe that is loosely belted. Ned's wives came and went. The only one he'd ever really been in love with was Lois. The rest were all business and that is exactly what this one was as well. "Kristina might not be your child but she is a Quartermaine. I know it's difficult to realize that Ned had someone in his life before you but there is no reason to take it out on the baby." 

"Excuse me?" Faith tilts her head to one side. "Are you giving me mommy lessons?" 

"I'm just saying..." 

"When I think Ned's having a heart attack I'll call you. 

"I'm just trying to help." 

"You aren't qualified to help and I don't recall asking for any anyway." 

"Um Mrs. A, could you and Doc Monica..." 

Faith nods and grabbing Monica by the arm leads her out in the hallway and then shuts the door. Monica tugs her arm away. "How **dare** you!" 

_Looks like Alice called that one about right. I wonder if I could push her over the edge._ "Like I was saying, when I want help parenting I won't be asking the woman whose raised a murderer, an arsonist and a pill popping mafia princess." 


	5. Chapter 5

Tasha sits up on the bed in her room of General Hospital. "So it's like a cast. I can't get it wet?" 

"You can get it wet if you want. You can even go swimming if you want." Taggart tells her as he fastens on a security anklet. "You can do anything you want on the island where your brother lives." 

"Can I go riding? My Papa gave me a pony. It was when Kristina was born. He thought everyone should get a present cause he was so happy. And he was teaching me how to ride. Is my pony on the island?" 

"Nope, but then didn't expect he would be since it's your brother's place and not your father's. But I hear tell that your brother has horses too." Marcus rises to his feet. "Okay hop down and walk up and down the room so that you can tell me if it's too tight." 

Tasha bounces down from the bed and walks, skips and then hops across the room. "It's heavy." 

"You'll get used to it." 

"And if I wear this then nobody can steal me right? The mean blonde lady won't come and drink my blood?" 

"Who the hell has been telling you stories?" 

"You said **hell**!" 

"You were talking about people drinking blood. That's worse." Taggart defends himself. "If you're wearing the anklet then if anyone tries to steal you, I can find you fast." 

"And then you'll shoot them dead." 

"You're a ghoulish thing aren't you?" 

"What's ghoulish?" Natasha asks curiously. 

Outside of Natasha's room, Cameron and Stefan watch from the observation mirror. Cameron laughs and shakes his head. Stefan looks at him and quirks a brow. "You find humor in my sister being fitted with that abomination?" 

"Not particularly but since it's getting her out of here I don't find it all that abominable. It's Taggart. I've seen him cracking heads down at the PCPD. I could tell that Taggart didn't believe that Alexis had DID. He was being easy on her 'cause she took out Alcazar. And yet look at him now." Cameron shakes his head again. "If we still had tape running on Alexis he would probably consider it blackmail material. I'll go make sure that all the paperwork is taken care of. Our first appointment is tomorrow." Cameron reminds Stefan. "I want her to have a chance to get settled in, in the new place before we have our first appointment." Cameron starts to walk down the hall. "Oh and you might want to find out if she **knows** how to swim before she tests that anklet." 

Stefan considers the last as he walks in the door. "Are you ready to leave?" 

"Yes, please." 

Stefan gathers Alexis's overnight bag and then puts a hand to the back of her waist to direct her toward the door. Taggart follows along. "I have it from here, Lieutenant." Stefan says tersely. 

"I have to hook up the other end of this to your main phone line out on the island. So I'll be accompanying... Tasha until it's hooked up and tested." 

Stefan doesn't like it but decides to ignore the officer. As he walks up the hallway he feels a hand reaching for his and realizes it's Alexis. He gives it a squeeze and keeps walking. It takes him a minute to realize that Alexis is holding Taggart's hand too. 

 

 

 

 

"I'm going to kill that little putz." Ned snarls as he stalks into the house. It was bad enough that he had to go into the office but to clean up one of Junior's messes. 

"You do say the sweetest things." Faith snarks. It's still quite an adjustment being in this life. Everyone was always killing this or killing that but it was all talk. Not exactly what she's used to. Where, when someone said someone was dead... then they were dead. "Who peed in your cornflakes?" 

"Junior." 

"Ah." Faith nods. "Alan Quartermaine, Jr. eldest son of Alan and Monica, working at ELQ after getting busted for RICO violations that were set up by Edward. Ex husband of Courtney Matthews whom he stalked. Suspected arson of Corinthos warehouse and the Oasis where Mrs. Q was shaking her tatas in anyone's face who had a buck. That AJ?" Ned's brows go up at that. But Faith just smiles. "Just getting the players straight, Lover. So what did he do now?" 

"Trying to end run me to get over and impress Edward. He wants my job again. Ungrateful pocket of pus. I let him back in the company to give him a chance to get his wife back." 

"Do you want me to take care of it for you?" 

"Take care of?" Ned asks suspiciously he never knew exactly how far she'd take things. 

"I won't lay a finger on him." Faith promises with a smile. 

"What about your guys?" 

"Them either. I won't have to. And it will give me something to do." 

"Faith..." 

"Oh trust me, Lover. Just give me his phone number." 

Ned does with a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach. "I think I'm going to go over to Spoon Island today... Alexis was being released to Stefan's care." 

Faith shudders. "Better you than me." Then she frowns. "You aren't going to take the kid over there are you?" 

"I'm sure that Kristina would be perfectly safe with Alexis." Ned asserts. 

Faith shrugs. "It's your call. If you're so sure that the kid will be safe then you must know best. It's not like you couldn't just get another one if you're wrong." Faith grabs her fur and her purse and leaves before she tells Ned what she really thinks. She climbs into her car and then reaching into her purse grabs her cell. "It's Faith. Meet me at the Port Charles Grille." She snaps the phone shut. 

 

 

 

 

After discovering Natasha can't swim, Stefan makes sure that she is wearing a life vest and that it is properly secured. While he is consulting with the launch pilot, Natasha starts dipping her fingers in the Harbor half hanging out of the boat. 

Taggart comes up behind her and tugs on her life jacket and brings her back in her seat. "Keep your hands out of the water." 

"Are there sharks?" Tasha asks curiously. 

"No, there is oil, garbage and dead fish." 

"Yuck." Tasha gets comfortable in her seat; the water no longer holding any interest. "Is that my brother's house?" 

"Yeah. Well that is kinda fuzzy." 

"Fuzzy how?" 

"Well it might belong to your brother Stefan or it might belong to Nikolas." 

"That's my brother Stavros' son right? Papa never told me about Nikolas." 

Stefan comes back to the seating area of the launch. "That is because father has never spoken to Nikolas." 

"Did they fight?" 

"No, they are just involved with different things." 

 

 

 

 

Warring with himself between curiosity and fury, AJ walks into the Port Charles Grille. What the hell did that woman think she was doing demanding that he meet her at the Port Charles Grille? Who did she think she was?! Looking into the main dining area he sees Faith lounging across one of the chairs. Lounging was about the only way to describe it. The hair goes up on the back of his neck. Faith is a beautiful woman and she knew it. But there is just something about her that made little precious parts shrivel. Maybe he'd always been too drunk before to trust his instincts. Or maybe it was because Carly had been a better liar and made him believe at the start that she was his friend. But **this** woman is dangerous. And Ned had brought her into the family. 

Faith sees him enter and makes eye contact then slowly smiles. She indicates with a hand to the seat across from her. "Thank you for coming." 

"I don't recall being asked." AJ takes the seat. He waves off the staff not planning on staying long enough to have food or drink with his woman. "I really don't appreciate what you said to my mother." 

"Which part-- the part about Jason being a murderer or you being an arsonist?" Faith leans in allowing her assets to be on display. AJ doesn't even look in that direction but continues to eye her carefully and keep his distance. Her smile becomes more real. Caution. How interesting and how unexpected. "I admire you." 

"Excuse me?" That startles AJ. 

"You're the only one in the Quartermaines that has actually gone up against Corinthos and keeps trying, no matter how often you get slapped down. Eye always on the prize. And you've got the..." Faith pauses and eats the olives out of her martini. "... to actually do something about him." 

"He has my son." AJ says flatly. 

Faith nods. "So I don't understand why you are undermining Ned. Isn't that undermining your own efforts? Ned wants the same thing you do even if he doesn't have the balls to take the more direct approach." 

"But you do." AJ suggests with a raised brow. 

"I waited too long." Faith regrets. "Now I care too much about getting caught. I should have killed him after Roscoe went missing, after.... anyway it's too late now for that. I still want him dead but I want to live." 

AJ nods. "I want my son away from Sonny but I also want to be around to make sure that Carly doesn't hook up with someone worse next time." 

"How sweet. You still think that Carly should be your son's mother." 

"My son hates me. Carly and Sonny have accomplished that. I don't have any other choice." AJ says bitterly. 

"I don't think that is quite the case." Faith leans in again but this time it has nothing to do with an attempted seduction and everything about putting another phase of **her** plan into place. 

"What about Ned? About Grandfather?" AJ finally says at the end of Faith's pitch. 

"Ned will be happy to **not** have you breathing down his neck at ELQ. And Edward? Why don't you let me... handle him." 

AJ shudders at that but he has to consider Faith's plan. It made too damn much sense and nothing that he'd been doing had worked long term anyway. "Don't do anything to hurt Grandmother." 

Faith grimaces. "You all say that. I just got one question for you. What has the old bird done for you lately? I know. I know. You love her. I loved my grandmother too and made her all kinds of promises. Promises I never would have made to anyone else. Promises I kept until the day she died. Your hands are clean. Nothing you're doing screws with her precious Jason... directly. And as for Edward... well if he wants to hurt his wife that's up to him isn't it? How much of your money do the Feds still have frozen? I hear you only got back a quarter of a million." 

"I'm already in, Faith. You can quit the pitch." AJ says shortly. He rises to his feet. 

"Don't be low profile about it, AJ, your kid is old enough to read." Faith declares. "I'll makes sure what needs to stay on the QT stays there." 

 

 

 

 

Taggart is just climbing back out of the launch after setting up the rest of the ankle monitor setup. He glances down at his watch. Still time to pick up something at Kelly's before heading back to the detective's bullpen at the PCPD. If he was really lucky, Scott Baldwin would forget he existed for the day and he'd actually be able to get some work done. 

"Taggart! I mean Lieutenant." 

"Mr. Smith." Taggart turns to face the man that is coming down the stairs two at the time. 

"I was just at General Hospital to see Alexis but they said she'd been released. Kristina is gone from the NICU too. What's going on!" 

Normally Taggart would blow the punk off but he remembers how close the kid and Alexis had been when Zander had been on trial for his life both literally and when he'd testified against Sorel. "Kristina went home with her father. Considering you work for Ashton surprised you didn't know that one. And as for Alexis..." Taggart shakes his head. 

"What? What about Alexis?" Zander barely restrains himself from grabbing the two sides of Marcus' jacket and wanting to beat the information out of him. Only the certain knowledge that he would be paste and still not know where Alexis was stops him. 

Taggart looks across to Spoon island. "She got house arrest on an ankle bracelet. Some kinda deal that Dara Jenson made with the judge." 

"She got house arrest for killing Alcazar?" 

"No, she got house arrest because she's not competent to stand trial."  
  
"This can't be right. Alexis is the smartest woman I know." Zander mutters. _she's got to be faking to beat the charge._

Marcus reads in Zander's face what he is thinking. "Yeah, that's what I figured. That she had to be faking. Maybe learned a lesson from Carly Roberts all those years ago on how to put one over on a shrink. I'm telling ya, kid.... if I were on the jury... well she's got me convinced." Taggart's voice is sad as he continues. "It's kinda sad. But now I'd say she's mentally about the sweetest seven year old I've ever seen." 

Ned walks up in time to hear the last. "Then she hasn't gotten any better?" 

"You knew! Why didn't you tell me?!" Zander demands. 

"I thought you'd already know since your father is treating her." 

"I need to see Alexis." Zander ignores the mention of his father. 

"I'm going over to Spoon Island myself." Ned nods in Zander's direction. Together they walk toward the launch. 

Marcus watches them climb aboard and then wondering at his own actions pulls out his cell phone. "Yeah, Zander Smith and Ned Ashton are on their way to Wyndemere. Should be there in about five minutes. Just thought you should know." Taggart slams the phone shut. He wasn't doing it for the Cassadines. No how, no way. But Tasha, well that girl just wouldn't understand those two and it would confuse the hell out of her. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron waits at the docks of the Elm Street pier for the launch to come from Spoon Island. There had evidently been problems the day before and now the Cassadine Launch pilot waits on the Spoon Island side rather than the Elm Street side. Anyone wanting to get to Spoon Island would either have to have their own boat or call ahead. He takes a sip of the supersized coffee relishing the effect but not the taste. He'd been up all night doing research on DID and his stomach lining was screaming at him. Still a mixed bag where the profession stands on DID. There are still plenty of psychiatrists and psychologist who'd never seen a case of DID and didn't believe it existed. Specially since so many had been debunked as being suggestions planted by hypnosis. The Cassadines had lucked out with the selection of Judge that had granted not only that Alexis wasn't competent to aid in her defense but also her house arrest on Spoon Island. But from the look on Stefan Cassadine's face there probably hadn't been any luck involved. Now there was a man with issues, as in need of long term intensive therapy as Luke Spencer and just as likely to seek it out. 

"How could you keep something like this from me!" Zander snarls at his father ambushing him right there on the docks. 

"Excuse me, Alexander?" 

"You know how important Alexis is to me and you didn't tell me anything that was going on. You didn't warn me." 

Cameron stiffens. "What did you say to her, Alexander? What did you do now?!" 

"What did I do? Oh that's just sweet! It's all my fault now? All my fault that you didn't tell me about Alexis? I could have helped! I lived with Alexis for **months**. She's been more of a parent to me than you **ever** were." 

"Enough of this self serving pitying crap, Alexander. Just tell me what you did so I can assess the damage to my patient." 

"To **your** patient?!" Zander's jaw drops. "I wouldn't send my dog if I had one to you, let alone someone that actually needed help! And I'll tell Cassadine that. If he wants Alexis to actually get better then he better get someone human treating her." 

Cameron crushes his coffee cup and then throws it aside into the nearby garbage can. Alexander could always do this, even before Pete had died. Push every button he had and have each other at each other's throats in nothing flat. "It would be damaging to Alexis to change therapists at this point, abusive even. That is why it is so important that we proceed **carefully**." 

"If you cared so much about Alexis and her getting better then you should have come to me. I know her a hell of a lot better than you ever could." 

"You're right." Cameron admits with a sigh. He goes over to the bench and sits down. "But I thought she was faking." Cameron sees Zander look away. "And you did too. It would have been a savvy legal move to beat the murder charge. But I could have been wrong, I was wrong. And I had to preserve her privacy, doctor/patient confidentiality. Alexander, this isn't a two way street. I can't tell you the specifics of what is going on with Alexis. But I want to know everything you know, anything that might help me and make it easier for her." 

"I'll tell you what I know but I want to know what DID is. Because I'm going to be there for Alexis and I don't want to screw things up again like I did yesterday." 

Cameron sighs. "DID also know as dissociative identity disorder also know as multiple personality disorder." 

"Sybil." 

"Everyone always says that." Cameron keeps going not wanting to get hung up on the television version. "Of the patients that have DID about 80% are from early onset, before the age of eight, sexual abuse another 15% are from ritualistic abuse." 

"That one. Tell me about that one. The ritualistic abuse." Zander interrupts and demands. 

Cameron nods more at the confirmation of his own thoughts than an agreement to discuss the ritualistic abuse. "People that suffer from DID are extremely intelligent, creative, imaginative people. DID is a reaction to a trauma so severe that it would have broken another. Initially its a form of self hypnosis. At least that is how an adult would label it. The child can't deal with what is happening so they retreat into a space where their attacker can't touch them, and create a friend, an imaginary friend, that is strong enough to deal with the abuse. And that friend takes over-- takes on a life of their own. On the average a person with DID has between eight and thirteen different and distinct alters with individual names, traits and personalities." 

"Thirteen. Oh Gawd." Zander's voice is hushed and horrified. 

"A minimum of two is required for the diagnosis." 

"How many does Alexis have?" 

"The personalities may or may not know about each other. Often times they don't. Or there might be just one that knows about all the rest. That one is called the gatekeeper." 

"That's what Alexis always called herself... the Cassadine Gatekeeper. The problem solver. She'll get better right?" 

"There are never any guarantees, Alexander. Now tell me everything you know about Alexis." 

 

 

 

 

Faith looks at the metro section of the Herald. Not even the front page but there was plenty of time for that. This was the start. The foot in the door. 

"What are you looking at?" 

"This." Faith puts the paper down and points to the very small article buried deep in the paper. 

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! What the hell does Junior think he's doing now?" 

"Exactly what I told him to do. He's positioned perfectly. Not somewhere obvious or threatening but where he can do the most damage." 

"The planning commission?" Ned snorts. "Right." 

Faith's smile grows slowly and coldly. "Oh yes. Right in the place where inspections happen, where zoning variances are requested. Nothing gets built or altered in this town without it going thru the planning commission. And thanks to AJ's previous experience on the city counsel he was a shoo in when there was an... unfortunate vacancy. But the planning commission does their work on a more... administrative basis than the city council-- without a lot of publicity or grandstanding. By votes and suggestions and little work sessions that aren't attended by the public." 

"Junior is a Dr.unk. He'll never hold it together long enough... he always self destructs." 

"That's why politics is such a good place for him." Faith shrugs. "Americans seem to forgive their politicians. This is for you." Faith hands Ned an envelope. 

"What is this?" 

"AJ's conditional resignation." 

"Conditional on what?" 

"A seat on the board. It'll help with his career and he needs it for his resume." 

"When did you start being Junior's campaign manager?" 

"When did you start letting your feelings about your cousin get in the way of taking down Sonny Corinthos?" Faith leans against Ned pressing up against him and sliding her hands beneath the silk of his robe. "Deniability, lover. Can you think of a better guy? This gets him out of your hair on a daily basis and keeps Edward's knife outta your back." 

 

 

 

 

Cameron hands his coat over to Mrs. Lansbury but keeps his satchel. Stefan waits for the psychiatrist to get settled in before coming over. Cameron starts the conversation. "I hear you had some excitement yesterday." 

"Fortunately we were warned of their proximity and I was able to take steps to protect my sister. Mrs. Lansbury, would you please go get Natasha." Stefan keeps his focus on the doctor and misses Mrs. Lansbury's nod. 

"How is Natasha? How did she react?" Cameron gets right to the heart of the matter. 

"Ashton brought pictures of baby Kristina." 

"And..." 

"Natasha took it as confirmation that Ashton is working for my father and took the baby to him." 

"Ahhh. Kristina is not her daughter but her sister." Cameron's eyes narrow. It made a kind of sense considering the boundaries of Natasha's knowledge. 

"What is going to happen, Dr. Lewis, when Natasha finds out that..." Stefan starts counting it off on the fingers of his hand. "... our father is dead, our brother is dead, our sister is dead, her mother is dead and my mother is still a threat albeit more toothless than before?" 

"Well I hope you're not going to put it to her like that." Cam says wryly. 

"Will it further fracture her mind?" Stefan cuts to the heart of the question. 

Cameron shakes his head. "A piece of your sister already knows everything you just said. We just need to introduce them to each other." 

"And how do you intend to do that?" 

"Alexander says that Alexis is left handed." 

"Alexander?" 

"My son... Zander Smith. Is Alexis left handed?" 

"Yes, why is this relevant?" Stefan says impatiently. 

"Because Natasha is right handed." Cameron hears the sound of footsteps on the stairs and looks that way. "Good morning, Tasha." 

"Dr. Cam, I'm having a tea party. Would you like to have some tea? Mrs. Lansbury made me scones." 

"That sounds wonderful." Cameron agrees. "I brought you a present." 

"For me?" 

"Only the prettiest girl I know." Cameron flatters as he hands her a wrapped present from out of his bag. "Aren't you going to open it?" 

Tasha rips apart the wrapping paper and sets aside the ribbon and bows for later. "Oh... it's a book." 

"No, not a book really but a journal." Cameron explains. As he takes the cloth covered journal from Alexis and opens it. "See I got the one with no lines on it so you could draw all the pictures you like and save them to show me. Anything at all that interests you. Anything that is different about your day that you want to remember later." Suspecting that Stefan might not have the necessary implements on the island, Cameron had made an additional purchase. Reaching into his pocket he takes out a set of markers in primary colors. "I brought these for you too." 

"Thank you, Dr. Cameron." Natasha says politely taking the markers. 

"And now I'm ready for tea." Cameron suggests seeing where Mrs. Lansbury has placed settings at the table. He makes his way over and seats Alexis and then himself. He leans toward the woman to show by his body language that he is interested in what she is saying and to camouflage putting the micro recorder behind the low vase of flowers on the table. "I think we should get to know each other better don't you? I'm sure your brother would like to hear all the things you did... do with your Papa. Didn't you tell me he was teaching you how to ride? Stefan, did your father teach you to ride?" 

Stefan watches Dr. Lewis carefully wondering what he is up to but the presence of the recorder makes even the most innocuous conversation weighted. "No, a teacher was brought to the island. We did on occasion go for rides when Father was not occupied with business." 

Natasha passes the plates and saucers around as Mrs. Lansbury fills them, very careful to not spill a drop before she retakes her seat. "I had a teacher too. Because Papa had business. But first thing when he arrived he always wanted to know what me and Mama had been doing. But he'd never talk about business cause it was boring. We'd have tea and talk and then Papa would be tired from his trip and take a nap with Mama." 

Cameron leads Natasha thru as many memories as he can in the hour allotted and making sure that he isn't overtiring his patient. Finally he takes the napkin from his lap and wipes away a nonexistent crumb from the scone. He uses the napkin to cover turning off the recorder and putting it back in his pocket. "It was a lovely tea, I hope you wouldn't mind if I came back and spoke with you again?" 

Natasha shrugs. "I guess." 

"I'd like to." Cameron replies quietly. "I tell you what. Anything you want to talk about the next time... just write in your journal." 

"But you said it was for pictures." 

"It's for memories, for whatever you want to put in there, Tasha." Cameron rises. 

"I will walk you out, Doctor." Stefan rises to his feet. Only once they are both out the front door and on the way down to the docks does Stefan demand answers. 

"You said that you met your sister in the hospital." Cameron explains. "I take it that means you have no idea, no more idea than Alexis did, of what her childhood was like before her mother was killed. There will be times when I will need to speak to Tasha alone to see if I can bring Alexis back out. But today was for you and for your sister and to build trust." Cameron climbs onto the launch leaving Stefan standing on the dock. 

 

 

 

 

Skye is waiting for AJ outside of the Port Charles City Building figuring him for taking his new civil servant job seriously and going to lunch at noon straight up. "So when you were going to tell me about this and why am I reading about it in the papers?" Skye calls out getting her brother's attention. 

"Skye!" AJ double takes and then comes over to his sister and gives her a quick hug. He breathes in deeply and then grins. There are certain aromas that brought back memories: burnt coffee, cigarettes, mints. There had been a time when he had worked a program too. Done his ninety meetings in ninety days and spent many an hour with Lee Baldwin working the steps. AJ takes a step back and looks into Skye's clear eyes. "You're looking good, sis. How are you feeling?" 

"Is it that obvious?" Skye says wryly with a sigh. 

"Only if you haven't started smoking." 

Skye groans and sniffs at her coat then grimaces. "I swear there is no such thing as a nonsmoking meeting in this town." 

"Sure there are. At the hospital." 

Skye rolls her eyes. "They call it alcoholics **anonymous** for a reason, AJ." 

AJ laughs at that one. "There is more than one hospital in this town. No matter what the elder Quartermaines believe." 

Skye decides to change the subject and hits AJ with the folded newspaper. "So what is the deal with this?!" 

AJ takes the paper away from his sister and finds the small article on his appointment. "Phase I. And I'm going to need some help with Phase II." 

"Oh you are scaring me." Skye mock shudders but the curiosity gets the better of her. "What do you mean Phase II?" 

"Can I buy you lunch?" 

"Sure. As long as it's not the Grille, or Kelly's, or anything owned by either of our ex's." 

"That's starting to severely limit our choices." AJ realizes. 

 

 

 

 

Zander thumbs thru the selections in the psychology section of the local book store at the mall. There wasn't much. He'd already been to the library and picked up everything he could there and put a hold on everything that was out. There were a few horrifying accounts that he put back on the shelf as soon as he read the back page. **_When Rabbit Howls_** 92 personalities; **_Minds of Billy Madigan_** twenty four personalities but one of those personalities had been raping and robbing. **_Sybil_** that one seemed better if possible- only sixteen personalities. Just reading the back of these books was making him want to throw up. Alexis couldn't be **this** bad, right?! 

"I see we had the same idea." Nikolas interrupts Zander's thoughts. 

"I can't do it, man." Zander admits. "I mean I know Alexis is sick. And I want to help but I can't read these." Zander hands Nikolas a book. "92 that's **nine- two** personalities. How in the hell does a person function? Get anything done? This isn't Alexis, man. It's not." Zander denies the possibility. 

"These are extreme... exaggerations." Nikolas reads the back of the book and then wincing hands it back to Zander. He can't read it either. 

"Yeah, according to my dad the average is between eight and thirteen." Zander says bitterly shoving the book back into the shelf. "You were there. At the hospital when Alexis lost it. What happened?" 

"Faith Roscoe happened." 

"Faith? What did she do to Alexis?" 

"She didn't have to do anything. All she had to do was pick up Kristina." 

"I don't get it." 

Nikolas sighs. "And I don't know if I can, if I should, even try to explain it to you. The easiest way I think would be to take you to Luke's." 

"What's there?" 

"A picture of my Grandmother. Or at least there was before Luke went insane himself and started giving away all his possessions. Maybe he still has it. Maybe he doesn't." Nikolas shrugs. 

"Well lets go find out." Zander brushes a hand down his jeans as he rises to his feet. 

Nikolas winces. "Might as well. Even if the portrait is gone... nobody knows Helena Cassadine better than Luke, except my uncle. And I think Luke would be more forth coming." 

 

~~*~~ 

 

About twenty minutes later, Nikolas and Zander walk thru the doors of Luke's club. Luke is behind the bar and Claude is in the back getting supplies for set-up. Luke calls out in a loud voice. "Claude! Remind me to call the exterminator. We're having that vermin problem again!" 

Nikolas winces. Zander realizes that maybe he should have come on his own. Nikolas tries to start getting things back on a civil footing. "Luke, all I want is some information on Helena." 

Luke snorts. "What? Has the evil bitch queen broken her identical cousin out of prison? Could have told you that one was coming." Luke pours himself a whiskey and gets comfortable behind the bar. 

"Not that I know of." Nik denies. "Do you still have that portrait of her?" 

"Oh hell no. I gave it to the neighborhood weeney wagger so he could whack off at home without freezing his balls off this winter." 

"Okay that's just disgusting." Zander makes a face. 

"Nah, that's karma. Felicia and Roy wouldn't let me kill the old hag. Figured one way or another I was going to put her in a sticky situation." 

"Have you heard about Alexis?" Nikolas tries to change the subject. 

Luke shrugs. "Heard she was playing the psycho card to get out of jail free. Criminal Justice system is screwed. The world would be a much better place without some people in it." Luke glares at Nikolas but stays on topic. "Nobody is crying for Alcazar. Tasha should have gotten a medal." 

Nikolas straightens even more if possible at Luke saying Tasha. 

But it is Zander that blurts out the truth. "She's not **playing** the psycho card." 

Luke tilts his head to the side and then looks back at Nikolas. "Well then it looks like you've got your hands full, Little Prince. Maybe you better just sign Laura's care back over to me so you can take care of your aunt." 

"You will gain more information without me." Nikolas says in a low voice and then he leaves without another word. 

"So. How long you been hanging with Cassadines?" 

"Oh hey... the only one worth anything is Alexis. The rest of them are..." Zander makes a circling motion with one finger by the side of his head. "I'm just trying to figure out what happened to Alexis. Because she's not **playing** crazy, man. And I owe her. I owe her more than I can ever repay." Zander says earnestly. 

"So why did the little prince bring you to me?" Luke pours Zander a whiskey and refreshes his own. 

"He says Faith Roscoe triggered Alexis's melt down. She picked up the baby, you know-- Kristina, in the hospital, in front of Alexis, and Alexis lost it right then and there. He says it has something to do with his Grandmother?" 

"Come with me." Luke demands. "Claude, come cover this bar or I'll fire your ass." Luke stalks back to his office closely followed by Zander. Once there he pushes a button at the red light at the base of the picture of the Statue of Liberty smoking a cigar. The picture goes up into a recessed area behind the desk and reveals another portrait. This one of a long golden haired nude. 

"I take it this is the portrait that you told Nik was with the perv?" Zander winces at the resemblance between Faith and Helena. Okay so Helena's hair was more golden in the portrait. And Faith's was paler more platinum. And Helena had a more lush figure than Faith. But there was something about the eyes. Not even the eye color or shape but something behind the eyes. Something beautiful, carnal, and evil. 

"May I introduce you to Helena Cassadine. The most evil bitch to ever walk on this earth. She took Lucky from me. Made his mother believe he was dead. Played games with his mind. He hasn't been the same since he's been back. I still see flashes of my old cowboy but..." Luke looks up at the portrait. The damn thing seemed to haunt him. No matter what he did to get rid of it. It always ended back here in the club. 

"My dad said..." 

"Your dad?" 

"Cameron Lewis." 

"Oh that's rich." Luke fires up a cigar and going over to the bar offers Zander another drink. 

Zander shakes his head no. One was already going to his head. "Anyway. My dad says that this thing that Alexis has. This DID that it's triggered by abuse... extreme abuse before the age of eight. 80% sex abuse, 15% ritualistic abuse." 

"That leaves five percent. My handwriting might suck but my adding is just fine." Luke takes a swig of his drink. 

"What did Helena Cassadine do to Alexis before the age of eight that would have destroyed Alexis?" Zander starts muttering to himself. "No, that's not right. It didn't destroy Alexis... it created Alexis. What did Helena do?" 

"What was that witch not capable of doing?! She brainwashed my son into poisoning me and worse... listening to boy bands." Luke shrugs it off. He goes over to his record collection and thumbs thru it finally grunting and pulling out an LP that he drops on the turn table bring the needle arm over manually and carefully setting it down. Then he turns up the sound. "It's a beautiful voice isn't it? Song's not my cup of tea. Love music but operas not in my top ten." 

"It's alright I guess." Zander wonders where this is going. 

"Kristen Bergman. One of very few records of her professional career. Alexis' mother. Helena slit her throat right in front of Alexis. Alexis probably ended up with blood and pieces of her mother's larynx all over her. Last time that Alexis saw her mother, saw her baby sister for that matter. Cause Helena ripped the blood splattered ruby and gold necklace off of her nearly decapitated rival and snatched up the kid to take back to her husband as proof of how she was going to handle any further dalliances." 

"Holy Shit." Luke's graphic description creates a too detailed picture in Zander's fertile imagination. 

Luke's eyes narrow. "From the time Alexis was seven until..." Luke shrugs "... a few years ago... she went by the name of Alexis Davidovich. A so called distant cousin of the Cassadines. When she was sent off to college she changed it to Alexis Davis.... thought it would be better for her law career. I actually think that for the longest time she didn't even remember Natasha Bergman or what had happened to her mother. That she believed that her parents had been killed in a car accident. I just figured that for amnesia... for blocking things out. Who wouldn't?" Luke rubs his index finger along the edge of his whiskey glass creating a low vibrating hum. "But there is no way that Helena would have relied on that." 

"What do you mean?" 

"After what she did to my son.... looking back on it now... You have to figure that Helena made sure that Natasha wouldn't remember." 

"Can you burn me a CD of this?" Zander refers to the album. 

Luke winces. "I'll make you a tape." 


	7. Path To Power

Alice pushes the baby carriage while Faith walks alongside thru the park. Faith is dressed in her normal little black day dress and black coat with it's lush mink collar. Since the weather is decent she'd gone with the plain black sheers rather than the heavier lace stockings that she'd been wearing all winter. The baby is bundled up in the carriage where any fresh air she might get will be filtered thru a couple of baby blankets and a cute little afghan that had showed up from outta nowhere. 

When they get to a sunny spot in the park, Alice takes up a place on a wood bench and checks on her charge while Faith paces along the back of the bench keeping her eyes open. As AJ walks up to the bench, Faith snarls. "You're late." 

"It's a big park." AJ shrugs. "Did you get it?" 

"Oh yeah. It's right here." Faith reaches into her purse and pulls out an envelope snatching it back before AJ can grab it. "Where are you on Phase II?" 

"Working on it as we speak." 

"Good. Because that's when you start getting what **you** want." Faith walks over to AJ and with a single finger brushes aside his coat jacket and puts the envelope in the interior pocket. Then she pats the wool covered envelope. "Fuck this up, Junior, and there is nothing leading back to me. Nothing leading back to Ned-- well except for his signature on that and he can spin that as giving you oh just one more chance." 

"I got it under control." AJ says stiffly. 

"Oh I know you do." Faith gives him a little sharp pat on the cheek. "And I've done the eggs in one basket thing before, didn't work for me any more than it's worked for you. Our goals may not be the same but they'll mesh nicely. I get what I want and you'll get what you want." 

"Why do you want him dead so badly?" AJ says under his breath watching every emotion across Faith's face before she can bury them. 

"Who says I need a reason?" Faith shrugs. "You've got the ball, AJ. Question is now... are you going to run with it... or fumble?" 

"You'll read about it in the papers." AJ says tersely and walks away. 

As soon as he moves off one of Faith's guys comes forward and hands her a cell phone. He'd been keeping an eye on the situation from a distance but not too far and knew that Faith had been expecting the call. But she didn't want the phone to wake the brat when it finally came thru. "Yes? Fowler! How are things in the City?" Faith smiles at the answer. "Atlantic City? Really. Trying your hand at Black Jack or the Black Jack dealers?" Faith nods at the answer and then cuts to the chase. "Did you mail it off?" Faith's eyes narrow at the reply. Fowler had been showing initiative again. What he did could work but it wasn't what she ordered. 

_"Yeah, I sent it to the Mrs. instead. Figure that will stir things up proper. I know you said to send it to Corinthos, Faith. But this is better. Drive wedges going a couple of different ways."_ Fowler waits kinda holding his breath. Some days Faith didn't mind a little creative thinking. Other days she took it as a challenge to her authority. 

Faith sighs but then shrugs. "I like it. And the stupid bitch will probably think it's coming from the lawyer rather than us. He was right there to take advantage before wasn't he? Working his own angle." 

_"Yeah"_ Fowler agrees. _"He was working that white knight angle real hard that night. Had to be up to something."_

"Find out. No wait. Hire someone to find out. I have something special in mind for you. Vacation is getting cut short, Fowler, but that's okay cause I know how much you love your work." Faith steps away from the park bench even though she never turns away from watching Alice and the baby to give Fowler his new orders. Once off the phone she walks over and hands it to her goon, who tucks it in his pocket and then steps back into the shadows. Faith leans over the baby carriage and pulls the blankets back with a single finger. "We're going to have to time these little visits to the park differently. Not doing the baby any good if she's sleeping thru them." 

"Oh the fresh air can't hurt whether she's sleeping or not, Mrs. A." Alice makes a cute face in the baby's direction even though Kristina is asleep and misses it. 

 

 

 

 

Skye strolls into Club 101 and looks around. She pulls out her notebook and makes a quick scribble. The choices really were the grille or here for the number of people that were going to be invited. She winces. Not that she wanted to be putting money in either of the owners coffers. Not the Quartermaines and not her ex's that is for damn sure. But this so called Phase II that AJ had filled her in on. Well it could work and if she had to make a deal with a few devils. 

"Mrs. Jacks... um..." The day manager flushes as he realizes that he'd stepped in it big time. 

"Let's just keep it to Skye." Skye instructs the day manager wryly. "Wasn't even Mrs. Jacks long enough to get the monogrammed towels unpacked let alone dirty. Is Jax around?" 

"No, ma'am." 

Skye winces at the ma'am but keeps going. "Good. Here is what I'm going to need. Private party. Banquet for... two hundred. Menus, availability dates. I want to get this nailed down today so that I can get to the printers." 

"I'll get the book." The day manager nods. 

Skye shrugs out of her coat and throws it over the back of a chair and then sits down at one of the nearby tables setting down her own book with the check list next to it. She'd been in this town long enough to know who the movers and shakers were for a fundraiser. And that was what this was going to be. One hell of a fundraiser with tons of press there. And it was going to have AJ's name all over it. Not the Quartermaines but AJ. This isn't to pump up the Quartermaine name but to redeem AJ's reputation and pass the mantel to the next generation. Her generation... the first step in Phase II.  
Pulling out her cell phone she calls Dara Jenson and leaves a message. "Yes, this is Skye Chandler-Quartermaine. I just wanted to thank you for your help with that matter. I haven't seen DA Baldwin since you filed those papers. I did have something else I needed to run by you so please do give me a call back." 

The day manager returns with the reservation book. It is almost as big as the two top table and leather bound. He flips it open to the ribbon marked current day. "How soon did you need the rooms?" 

"I want it soon but I want it to be the biggest thing going. No other do on the same weekend. In the same week!" Skye opens her book. As a Quartermaine she had all the charity doings listed in her appointment book even if with the current state of her reputation she wouldn't be welcome at most of them. She starts flipping thru her book until she finds the date she'd checked. "How about three weeks. That would be plenty of time to RSVP." 

"Not too much time for the printers." The manager fills in the silence as he flips pages with the quick quip. 

"Amazing what roadblocks money will smooth." Skye says wryly. "Is it available?" 

"We are." 

"Put me down then. I'll need menus, band tapes because there should be dancing..." Skye thanks to running 101 for even a brief period of time starts rattling off the linens, dish and flatware she wants along with the price range of the meals. She pulls out a card. "Have the chef fax the menus to me. I'll have a decision by the end of the day he gets them too me so that he can start moving on the purchase." Then Sky pulls out a checkbook and writes out the deposit. "Pleasure doing business with you." 

"No, it's been my pleasure." The Manager says honestly. It's good to have someone that actually knows their own mind. 

"Get the chef going." Skye stands up and gathers her belongings, shrugs back into her coat and starts up the stairs passing Jax without comment as she does. 

Jax had started to say something but closes his mouth as his ex leaves without so much as a word or look in his direction. He frowns but continues down the stairs rather than following her. "What was Skye doing here?" 

"Booking the club for a banquet." The manager looks down at the check. "A fundraiser, I guess." The manager hands the check over to Jax. 

Eyeing the purpose part of the check, Jax makes a quick decision. "Club 101 will provide the food and beverage. It's for a worthy cause. So the Quartermaines are sponsoring Ward House again? I wonder why Ned didn't let me know." He frowns again. "Skye knows I would support this. Why didn't she contact me?" 

"Couldn't tell you that, Mr. Jacks. The books are behind the bar. I have to get the chef going on the menus to fax over to Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine." The manager leaves Jax to his own devices. 

 

 

 

 

His informants had let him know that Kristina was here with her nanny and Ashton's new wife. It was time he saw her for himself. Of course Alexis' extreme reaction, losing her mind, and then Nikolas' grim countenance as he retold the story have warned, or prejudiced him depending on perspective. Faith Flynn Roscoe Ashton. The report wasn't back yet and though he loathed going in without all the facts... this is an emergency situation. Kristina's wellbeing was involved. Stefan pauses using the cover of the trees along the path to watch unobserved. The nanny looks like a bodyguard and yet it is the blonde who stands vigilant her eyes constantly moving but never falling on the baby. He is about to approach when another does. Zander Smith. Time to observe. 

Stefan's brows go up as he sees Smith first intercepted by another body guard. Someone that he hadn't seen that was on the far side. Only once the blonde gives permission is Smith allowed to approach and even then the blonde stands between Smith and the baby. He is too far away to hear the conversation and moves closer, now aware of the other bodyguard and taking precautions accordingly. 

"How is Kristina?" Zander asks taking a sidestep that Faith matches. 

"The kid is fine. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at ELQ shredding documents or something?" 

"I'm going in this afternoon. Ned says he's going to promote me to VP in charge of paperclips whatever that means." Zander answers reluctantly making eye contact with Faith. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He had to have been drunk to ever make the moves on this woman. Probably a good thing that the zoo had been locked that night or maybe he would have tried going swimming with the polar bears too. 

"It means AJ isn't going to be working at ELQ anymore just taking a seat on the board and you're going to have to pick up the slack." Faith slides in closer to Zander smiling as he takes a half step back. Faith reaches up and cups the side of his face angling his head to make eye contact with her, forcing the issue. "Why are you so interested in the brat?" She feels Zander's recoil before he can cover and sees the way his eyes go narrow. "Oh I hit a nerve." 

"Alexis was really good to me." 

"Ned has been too." 

Zander snorts. "Right. Big talk about me going legit and the first things he has me do are felonies to take down Corinthos." 

"Well, well, well. Has Zander Smith found his backbone?" Faith says mockingly. She looks over her shoulder at the carriage and then back at Zander with her eyes narrowing. She steps even closer to Zander rubbing up against him. This time he is better prepared and forces himself to stand his ground. "Alexis is never coming back. Ned is all you've got. Look at that baby the wrong way and you'll be back to peddling shit at raves." 

"I would never do anything to hurt Kristina!" Zander protests between gritted teeth. 

Faith runs both hands up Zander's chest over his t-shirt but underneath the flannel shirt that he is wearing unbuttoned over it. She practically purrs as she kneads her fingers over the young man's pecs. "No, I don't think you would after all she's all you have left of that nutcase. I can be... accommodating, Zander. You give me what I want... and I'll give you what you want." 

"What do you want?" Zander says reluctantly. 

"I'll let you know." Faith smiles triumphantly. She steps back. She doesn't even look back as she says. "Alice?" 

"Yeah, Mrs. A?" 

"Zander is allowed to see Kristina. Supervised at all times and just Zander." 

"You got it, Mrs. A." Alice nods and then looking over at the young man who hasn't been able to take his eyes off the carriage since hearing Faith's directions, she pats the spot next to her on the bench. "Little Miss is catching a quick snooze but you're welcome to take a peek." 

Zander starts moving past Faith but she reaches out and grabs a fist of his t-shirt. "What I want. When I want it. No questions. Otherwise walk away now." 

"I told you. I won't do anything that will hurt Kristina." 

Faith slowly nods and then releases her hold on Zander's shirt. "I'll keep it in mind." The hair goes up on the back of her neck and she starts surveying the park to find the eyes that she feels on her. About ten feet away... too close. How did he get so close? "Zander." 

Zander looks up from looking at the sleeping baby and sees who Faith has spotted. "Alexis' brother, Stefan Cassadine." 

 

 

 

 

"How did you hear about me?" Dara escorts a new client into her office. All of sudden there had been an increase in calls and drop ins and she'd love to know what the hell is going on. 

"Alexis Davis' associate... Gia Campbell?" The potential client looks at Dara. "I received a letter from Miss Campbell indicating that Ms. Davis is having some health problems and is shutting down her legal practice." 

"Shutting it down?" 

"Well I called Ms. Davis office cause I have this contract I need to take care of... wanting to know when Ms. Davis was going to be available again... and she couldn't give me a firm idea when. Referred me to you. Said that Ms. Davis uses you when she needs outside counsel." 

"Ah." Dara nods and doesn't say anything more. If it was just a client stopping by... but Gia must have sent out letters to everyone on Alexis caseload. Course it would have been nice if she'd sent a letter to her too-- to prepare for the onslaught. "Did you bring the contract with you or did you want me to write you up one?" 

 

 

 

 

It's actually a familiar feeling. It didn't happen often but often enough. Stefan realizes he is holding his breath and that could be the reason why his chest feels so tight. He hadn't actually had the wind knocked out of him. The woman meets his gaze easily. Her face expresses boredom but her frame tells another story. 

"Back off." Faith's bodyguard snarls at Stefan. 

Stefan eyes him with disdain. A thug and irrelevant. He looks back toward Faith. "We have matters to discuss." 

Faith's brows go up at that one. "Oh really?" She waves off the bodyguard. 

"You want me to break his knees, Faith?" The bodyguard growls puffing up his chest to look even bigger if that were possible. 

"No. Because if he had been a threat he would have already killed all of us including the baby." Faith says coldly to the bodyguard not looking away from Stefan. 

The bodyguard blinks at that and flushes. He is in so much trouble. "I'll get the car." 

"You do that." Faith suggests softly. Alice gets up from the bench and starts pushing the carriage back toward the car. 

Zander stands up too. "Faith?" 

"I got it." Faith says flatly. Zander shrugs and goes with Alice. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced." Faith extends a red tipped hand. "Faith... Ashton." 

Stefan takes her hand and checks out the antique ring that Faith is wearing. He looks at her knowingly. Evidently striking looks aren't the only similarities with his mother. They seemed to have the same taste in jewelry. "Stefan Cassadine." 


	8. Chapter 8

"Nikolas Cassadine!" A voice calls from behind Nikolas as he exits the Port Charles Hotel where he'd finally finished the last of his meetings. Nik turns around in time to see a guy climbing from a limo and half running toward him. 

"Excuse me-- do I know you?" 

The guy whips out a card and offers it to Nikolas. "I'm from ABC." Nikolas looks at him blankly and then offers him back the card after glancing down at it. "You know... the television network?" 

"I don't watch television." 

The guy's jaw drops at that but he carries on. "Anyway. We've got a show... The Bachelor. You'd be perfect for it. Twenty-five smoking, hot babes that want nothing more than to be Mrs. Nikolas Cassadine. Hell-- Princess Cassadine. It's every little girl's fantasy. The ratings would be thru the roof! Reality Television, guy. That's where it's at." 

Nikolas frowns. "And women actually demean themselves to participate in this... reality television?" 

"We'd screen the candidates to get it down from a couple thousand to twenty-five. But it's been a big show for us. The Bachelor, the Bachelorette." The guy's voice gets low and confidential. "We had a Joe Millionaire in the works but those bastards at Fox got to it first... that's why we had Are you Hot? instead. I came up with the idea for the laser pointer." 

"A laser pointer." Nikolas just looks at the guy like he has crawled out from under a rock. 

"Look. I'll be in town for a couple of days. Staying here at the Port Charles Hotel. You're our top guy but there are a few others... Ned Ashton... Eddie Maine. That would really bring in the viewers." 

"Married." 

"What?" 

"He's married. " _Bigamy hasn't slowed Ned in the past._

"Damn. When did that happen?!" 

"Recently." Nikolas shakes his head impatiently. "I have no interest in your... show. Do not contact me again." Nikolas goes over to the valet that already has his jag out front and climbs behind the wheel of the car. 

"Damn." The guy can't believe Nik got away from him but there's a fun way to spin this and still generate some interest in the show. He pulls out his PDA to track down the phone number. Juggling the PDA and his cell phone he punches in his neighbor. "Yeah, have I got a scoop for you! Two actually. Did you know that Eddie Maine has married again? Wasn't his last wedding interrupted when the bride to be hitched a ride on a semi heading out of town? Right it was supposed to be the fairy tale... The Powerful Quartermaines merging with the Mega Mysterious Cassadines?  
Oh and speaking of Cassadines... Nikolas, that's PRINCE Nikolas Cassadine, is on the short list for the next Bachelor. His people are in negotiation with ABC. But you didn't hear that from me. Love ya! Lets do Lunch next time I'm in town." The guy slaps his cell phone closed and heads in to the hotel. That'd get the ratings up before the show premiered even if they couldn't get Cassadine. A few brownie points with the rags never went amiss; never knew when you might have to call the marker in later. 

 

 

 

 

Coleman slides in behind the hot tight little redhead and nuzzles her neck. "You're a tough lady to track down." He murmurs in her ear. 

Skye brings her shoulders up to her ears and brushes Coleman away like shooing a fly. "Knock it off." She looks around. Everyone is minding their own business at Kelly's for once. She knew she should have found a place closer to the meeting to buy coffee. But damn the coffee had been so freaking bad the evening before. Getting Sober was one thing. Getting an ulcer from battery acid masquerading as coffee was another. 

"I left you a couple of messages... you never called me back." Coleman takes the seat across from her. "You avoiding me?" 

"Why would I be doing that?" Skye rolls her eyes. 

"Exactly." Coleman takes Skye's hand and kisses the palm of it then swiftly grabs her day planner that she'd been covering with that hand and reverses it so that he can read it. 

"Hey give that back!" 

"Fundraiser for the Ward House... my invitation must have gotten lost in the mail." 

"Lots of people not getting invited to this one." Skye says flatly. "I've already convinced Grandmother to send her regrets." 

"Ahhh... so the old man won't be there." Coleman nods his head. "Smooth. Doesn't explain where my invite is... Do **not** tell me that you're gonna go sniffing around Jax for an escort." 

"Not that it is any of your business but no, Jax isn't invited either. Or Sonny Corinthos. Or dear brother Jason. And I didn't think at $10,000 a plate you'd be interested in attending either." 

Coleman whistles. "Baby, for that kinda money you'd better be on the plate." 

"You're disgusting." Skye slams her planner shut and starts to stand up. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell is going on here? I was joking when I said you were avoiding me. But you are, aren't you? You're trying to duck me." 

Skye sighs and looking around leans in and keeps her voice low. "Being blamed for Alcazar's murder was a wake up call for me." 

"Baby, I was right there remember? I was backing you all the way." 

"Maybe... okay yeah, you were but the thing was, is, I wasn't backing myself. I was sabotaging myself. With my drinking, chasing Jax around like some pitiful schoolgirl." Skye flushes. "I'm making... some changes. I'm not going to..." Skye winces. Coleman had been there for her. Listened to all of her drunken ravings, and he had believed that she hadn't killed Alcazar... well hadn't cared if she had which was actually more support then she gotten from the Quartermaines. She wasn't going to tell the guy that she'd banged his brains out whenever she was feeling self destructive. "... keep on using you, Cole." 

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this? I live to be used. I long to be used. I get hard whenever I see a pool table now, and it's making it really hard to go to work." 

Skye bursts out laughing and shakes her head. "I'm not going to be coming into Jakes." She shrugs her shoulders. "That's a day by day thing of course but..." Skye gets serious. "I'm not drinking, Cole. I'm not going to say that I'm never going to drink... just that I'm not going to drink today. And I'm not going into anyplace that I associate with drinking." 

"Or associate with anyone you associate with drinking." Coleman nods. He'd realized the score early on but wanted to hear Skye say it. 

"Sorry." Skye gathers up her things. "It's my problem. But you knew all about it when we met." She waits for the threat that normally follows... all the reminders of how he took the rap when she had hit Nikolas Cassadine while driving home from the bar. 

"Good luck, Skye." Cole says with a shrug but then he shakes his head. "But I get the feeling that luck isn't going to have anything to do with it. Just hard work." 

"Thanks Coleman." The true gratitude in Skye's voice comes thru. He could have made this a lot harder. 

"Don't thank me, baby. Just don't lose my number." 

 

 

 

 

Amazing how not scheming for or against Grandfather freed up your time for positive productive pursuits. AJ realizes as he goes through the comprehensive building plan for Port Charles. Someone with some vision had been hard at work here. There were areas that were targeted for revitalization. Areas targeted for green spaces. Every thing was focused and clear and complex. Damn it was definitely someone's life work. Zoning is just the most basic level of the plan. Carving up the zones made sure that things stayed livable. Not like Damian Smith's plan to put a garbage incinerator in the middle of a neighborhood. AJ winces at the memory of that one. Justus should have gotten a medal for that one. Course it would have gone better if he'd planned it a little bit better. Grandmother would have offered up her Sterling Rose beds rather than having Smith go up in a burning building that almost took out Laura Spencer and a couple of kids. 

AJ opens up an interoffice envelope and pulls out the crime statistics by neighborhood, one week, one month ago, a year ago. So many of the crimes reported would end up being dead, not resolved. The cops coming along afterward to clean up the mess. Like Sonny's warehouse after Alcazar blew it up: arson, murder, handguns, assault. Lots of folks taken into custody and no convictions. Lots of money spent on cleaning it up and nothing on preventing it. The waterfront is a disaster area. Strike that. The waterfront is a warzone. That needed to change. Need to bring new blood into the area... new businesses, new housing, otherwise the Elm Street Pier was going to go the way of Courtland street. There was still time to turn things around.  
Unlike Courtland street which is about ready to be razed. Building by empty building were being used by the Port Charles fire department as training fires as they were taken down to the ground to be started over from scratch. There had to be something that could be done. Should be done. The building commission checked out stuff that came to them. It was more the mayor's office that went looking for projects to move to Port Charles. But there had to be something that could be done. Something to make the properties money makers rather than money takers. AJ picks up the phone and dials the big house waiting to be connected to Lila after taking a ration off of Reggie to not upset the Grande Dame of the Quartermaines. "Grandmother?" 

_Hello darling! How is your new job going? I am so proud of you! It's such a positive step!_

"I want to thank you first for making sure that Grandfather doesn't go to the fund raiser for the Ward House." 

_Now, Darling, you know that Ward House is very close to your Grandfather's heart._

"I know, Grandmother. If there is anything that touches Grandfather's heart it's you and it's Ward House. And I'm not saying that he shouldn't give a sizeable donation to the cause just that..." 

Lila sighs. _"He doesn't mean to shift the focus away from the cause, truly darling."_

Nice save, Grandmother. "But he does. But we've already discussed this. I have something else for you." 

_"Something to do with your job, darling?"_ There is worry in Lila's voice. AJ couldn't have screwed this up already? 

"Sort of, Grandmother. But it can't really have our name on it. It might be considered a conflict of interest." 

_"It sounds fascinating."_ Lila's love for intrigue comes shining thru the phone lines. 

"They are razing some buildings down on Courtland Street... abandoned buildings that were being used by the drug users and dealers... but that's not why I'm calling. Grandmother, the city plan is to replace part of the area with a green space. Not a park really, more of a playground for the kids but with a community garden." 

_"It's very difficult, AJ, to reclaim land after it's been cemented over."_ AJ can hear the wheels turning. Grandmother might be confined to the chair crippled up by arthritis, and they didn't make rose colored glasses any thicker than the pair Grandmother wore when it concerned her family-- but when it came to gardens and gardening there isn't a mind sharper. 

"You know, Grandmother, screw keeping our name out of it. What would you think of maybe the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park?" 

_"Darling, I have to go. I have some phone calls to make. REGGIE!!! Bring the Bentley around! We're going out."_ Lila hangs up the phone. 

AJ grins. Grandmother was on the case. And nobody was going to stand in her way... otherwise they'd likely end up with wheelchair tire marks going up their back and if they really ticked her off she'd probably reverse and run over them again. 

 

 

 

 

At the gatehouse, Faith tucks the belt of the black satin kimono a little tighter as she walks over to the vanity and grabs a bottle of lotion. Things were moving right along. Now if Ned would just hold up his end and move things along with ELQ. AJ has a firm grasp on the concept of freezing Sonny out of everything that might white hat his image. No access to Ward House. Piss Sonny off for her and white hat AJ's image instead. Raise his profile in the community so by the time it came around to getting his son back that no judge in the land would remember all the falls that had brought him to having to plead thru the courts. And it would kill Corinthos to lose his precious Michael. Raising one leg to the seat of the chair, Faith starts rubbing lotion with long strokes into her calf. There was something off there. AJ had just signed custody of his kid over like it was nothing. Seemed out of character. Unless he'd been drunk at the time? 

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward grumbles from the doorway. 

Faith continues to apply lotion working it up the inside of her thighs. "You'll have to be more specific, Eddie. I'm doing lots of things. I think you call it multitasking." 

"I gave you a million dollars, little girl." 

"To spend time with your grandson." Faith shrugs and doesn't bother to pull up the satin that falls off of one shoulder baring the creamy white top of one of her breasts. Might as well give the old fart a peek for his money. It wouldn't be the worst thing she'd ever done "And I am." 

"You weren't supposed to _MARRY_ him!" Edward snarls. 

"He wasn't supposed to ask. What was I supposed to do? Say no?" Faith changes legs and pours more lotion into the palm of her hand. 

Edward comes around so that he is facing Faith but quickly decides that is a mistake as the robe gapes away from her body and provides a distraction that he can't work around. The little snip might be able to multitask but there was something about a blonde that put him on a single track. He wanders around the master bedroom of the gatehouse ogling Faith out of the corner of his eye. "Exactly." 

"I guess you should have been more specific. If I would have known you were so against the um... merger... I would have contacted you to find out if you had any... counter offers. I did ask you what your plan was. You refused to tell me remember? What's a girl to do?" Faith shrugs again but this time shoves the garment back up on her shoulder and retightens the belt. Edward decides he isn't getting anywhere with Faith and starts to exit the master bedroom to head to the nursery. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"To see my great grandchild." Edward keeps on moving. 

Faith moves faster and blocks the hallway. "I don't think so." 

"Get out of my way." 

"No." Faith doesn't even bother with the cutesy games now. "And you try it, Ned and I will be out of here so fast your head will spin. I'm getting real sick of people walking into this place like they were the ones living here: you, your daughter in law. Who is next? Ned's mother?" 

"God Forbid." Edward mutters. "You've got no say here, Faith." 

"Exactly. So push me and we'll be moving someplace where I have a say." Faith's eyes narrow while her voice is both low and sharp as she threatens Edward. "Fact is I think that would be a real good idea anyway." She steps closer to Edward twining an arm around the old man's neck. "Do you really think that Ned would turn me down if I asked him at just the right... time?" Faith grinds her hips against Edward. 

Edward takes a quick step back, flinging Faith's arm off of him. "You haven't heard the last of this, Missy." 

"Oh take it up with my **husband**." Faith gives him a little wave. She follows Edward back down the stairs and shuts the front door after him. With fury guiding her steps she goes into the small kitchen where the bodyguard is drinking coffee and looking at the pictures in a Hogs and Hooters magazine. "That's two." She snarls. 

The magazine is quickly shut and dropped onto the breakfast bar and the bodyguard stands up. "Um... Faith... I don't..." 

"No, you don't. I should just kill you now and put you out of your miserable existence!" Faith stalks the bodyguard backing him up against the wall. 

"What did I do... I mean I know I screwed up with that guy in the park I should have seen him coming... but he was like a ninja or something, Faith, it wasn't my fault." 

"Will you stop your infernal **whining**?!" Faith backhands the bodyguard who shrinks even further from her and hunches his shoulders up to make himself a smaller target. "That old pervert Edward Quartermaine just walked into my bedroom. **Walked in**." 

"I'll take care of it." The guard tries to slide around her. 

"I already took care of it you..." Faith bites her tongue. When she speaks next her voice is calm... too calm. "I want the locks changed. If there is going to be an open door in this house then you are going to be reading your titty magazine right in front of it. Are we clear?" 

"Yeah, Faith. I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." The guard says sheepishly. 

"It better not." Faith tightens her belt yet again. "The locks. Within an hour. Or you won't have to look for another job." 

"I know a guy." The guard reaches for the phone. 

"Then I guess you're good for something." 

 

 

 

 

It had been a productive day. Lined up Club 101, picked the menu, the invitations are on a rush order at the printers to be delivered as soon as they were printed. Everything's rolling right along and falling into place with Phase II for AJ. After she'd gotten all the errands for the party done, she'd hit a meeting over at Mercy. AJ was right on that. It was a pretty good meeting. Nonsmoking so at least her clothes didn't reek. The time wasn't too convenient for her on a regular basis coming in the middle of the afternoon but definitely handy to have in a pinch. Skye goes to put her key into the lock of the lakehouse but the door swings open. Skye takes a step back wondering what the hell. She sets aside everything that is in her arms and knowing she is giving into every cliché of horror flicks the world over enters the house. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Cassadines**

 

Ned pulls into the gatehouse after a long day at the office that seemed even longer after not seeing Kristina all day long. As he is walking up his sidewalk he is looking down and distracted fumbling for his keys. 

"Hey Mr. Ashton." The bodyguard mumbles from his seat right by the front door. 

That stops Ned in his tracks. "What are you doing?" 

The bodyguard looks over his shoulder and keeps his voice down low. "Your grandfather walked into the place today. Faith is hot. I screwed up; I should have stopped him. Anyway-- she changed the locks. I had to sit out here til you got home so you wouldn't be locked out." The guard slaps at a mosquito. They are a bitch this close to the river. He'd been eaten alive since it started getting dark. 

That gets Ned moving. "FAITH!" He is hollering as he walks thru the unlocked door. The bodyguard follows him into the cottage carrying his chair, his magazine tucked under his arm. With a sigh, the guard locks the door and then double checks it. Maybe now Alice would make him a sandwich. The big nanny hadn't been happy with him either. Between Faith and Alice he felt like he'd been tag teamed by two female wrestlers of the WWE. And not in that fun _letter to Penthouse_ way. 

"Will you keep your voice down!" Faith hisses coming down the stairs in a hurry. "The baby is finally asleep. I swear if you wake her up; I will make you pay!" 

"She ain't kidding." The guard mumbles in a low voice as he passes by Ned toward the kitchen. 

"Did I ask you your opinion?" Faith snarls. The guard hurries into the kitchen. Ashton is on his own. 

"Is Kristina alright?" 

"The baby is fine! No thanks to that old fucker you call a grandfather." Faith goes over to the bar and pours herself a drink. She shows the tumbler to Ned who nods. She hands him the drink she'd poured for herself to him and pours another. "He walks in here like he owns the place. And that useless..." Faith takes a drink and shakes her head. "Nowhere to be found. That's two for him and as far as I'm concerned that's two too many." 

"What happened?" 

"I stopped the old goat from seeing the kid. And told the rocket scientist that he needed to change the locks so that this wouldn't happen again. Kristina did **not** like the sound of the drill and screamed the entire time he was here. Alice finally had to take the baby for a walk to get her out of the house and just **now** got the kid down for the night." 

"You should have called me." 

"For what?!" Faith makes a face and then brings her voice up an octave, flutter her lashes and bringing a hand to her bosom "Oh Nedly, I was so scared and needed a big strong man to get rid of the the wicked wicked man." Faith snorts. "Right. You were twenty minutes away. And you can't guarantee me that old man, or your auntie or anyone else in that monstrosity won't be strolling in whenever their little hearts take the notion without changing the locks. So I changed the locks. End of story." 

"Ah-ah-ah." Ned waves a single finger. "You said that was **two**. Perhaps you should tell me what else happened." 

"Zander didn't tell you?" Faith can tell that the kid didn't. "Stefan Cassadine showed up at the park today. And I figure he wasn't there to see me." 

 

 

 

 

"Hey." 

Natasha looks over at her window. There is a man sitting in the tree outside her window. "Who are you?!" She gets up and starts moving toward the door ready to call her brother to make this man go away. She recognizes him from when he'd tried to come into the house a few days ago and her brother had made him go away. 

"Wait. I'm Zander. I'm a friend of yours." Zander can see that Alexis isn't believing it and is moving away from him. "Really. Look. I brought a present from your mother." Zander fumbles in his pocket almost losing his balance and then holds out a walkman. 

"From my mother? Have you seen her? Where is she?! Is she with Papa? With Kristina?!" 

Zander winces. But at least Alexis isn't still moving away from him. "No, she kinda sent this to me but I know she would want you to have it." He swings into the open window and promptly sits down in the window seat so that he isn't moving any closer to Alexis. He sets the walkman down on a nearby table. 

Natasha picks it up hesitantly. "What is it?" 

Zander realizes that maybe walkmans hadn't been around when Alexis was seven. Or at least not for little girls. "Let me show you how it works." He takes the walkman back and puts on the earphones himself. He shows Alexis the walkman and says. "When you hit this button, it makes it play. And this dial here that makes it loud or soft. With the ear phones on it makes it just for you. So here. You try it." Zander takes off the earphones and hands the whole thing to Alexis. 

Natasha puts on the earphones and hesitantly pushes the play button. "Oh! It's Mama! I know this one." She closes her eyes and starts rocking from side to side along with the music-- humming along. Finally she opens her eyes and looks over at the young man. "Did you want to listen too?" 

Zander shakes his head. "I listened to it earlier. Your mama has a real pretty voice." 

"But you didn't talk to her." Natasha's shoulders slump in disappointment. 

Zander keeps his voice low. "I need to know how much you already know." 

"Because of the evil lady with the blonde hair? Who wants to hurt Kristina?" 

"Yeah, cause of her. Can you keep a secret?" Natasha crosses her heart with her index finger. "Your Mama, Papa and Kristina are all together. Okay. And nobody can hurt them." _anymore_

"But what about me? Did I do something wrong? Is that why they don't want me anymore? I didn't mean to disobey Mama. Really. I'll be good. I swear I'll be good." Tasha starts tearing up. "I want to go home." 

"Hey, hey.... none of that. You're the best, better than good, and everyone knows it." Zander wipes a thumb over Alexis' cheek, brushing away the tear. It's so weird to see her like this. "You didn't do anything wrong but you can't go home yet. Nobody is there. The evil lady knows where your house is and she's having it watched. So you had to move. That's why you're here. Cause it's safe here." 

"Then Mama and Kristina will come here." Natasha says insistently. 

_Man-- what have I started? Even as a kid she's working the loopholes._ Zander winces. "The evil lady is in town." He finally blurts out. "That's why you have to stay on the island. And it's why your Mama and Kristina can't come here. Cause they might be seen. But you are safe **here**." 

"Oh." Natasha's eyes go wide. "But you got here. Why can't Mama and Kristina?" 

"...Um... Alex... Nat... ah hell, Tasha,... do you know what a spy is?" 

"Yes, I think so." Natasha frowns. 

"Cause that is kinda what I'm doing, but for **you**. I'm keeping an eye on the evil lady. Seeing what she is up to, making sure that she can't hurt you." 

"And that she isn't going after Mama or Kristina." Natasha says insistently. 

Zander winces and instinctively crosses his fingers inside his jacket pocket. _I suppose it's all in how you define going after._ "I'll keep an eye out for Kristina too. And I'll come see you when I can. But I have to go now. Wait. Do you have a piece of paper?" 

Natasha looks around and sees her journal sitting there. "Here." 

Zander writes down his cell phone number in the journal. "If you need to see me, or talk. Just call this number and I'll be here as soon as I can. Leave a message if I don't pick up the phone." 

"But won't the evil lady..." 

Nodding. Alexis might not be functioning on all cylinders but she was definitely tightening the loopholes in the plan. Gonna have to really think this one thru. "Don't say your name... just leave me the message. I'll know it's you." He pulls out his phone. "See it's the number to this phone here." Zander opens it up. "And whenever I'm around the Evil Lady I'll make sure that it won't ring. That way she won't know that you've called. That's why it might take me a little bit to call you back or to come see you. Cause I have to make sure that it's safe." 

"And it's a secret." 

"Yeah, you okay with that?" Zander smiles when Alexis crosses her heart again. He goes back to the window and prepares to climb back down. He looks back over his shoulder. "You call me if you need anything from town." 

"Because it's not safe there." 

"Right." 

"Okay." Natasha watches as Zander climbs down the big tree. When he gets to the bottom he waves back up at her and then takes off to where he's got the boat he stole/borrowed hidden. 

Natasha fumbles with the buttons of the walkman and then puts the earphones back on. She curls up on the window seat and listens to her mother's voice until she falls asleep. 

 

 

 

 

"I appreciate you seeing me on such short notice." Stefan escorts his date into the Port Charles Grille. His hand is easy at the base of her waist discretely directing her to their table. 

"I appreciate you making it a dinner meeting. I've been a little bit tied up all day. And I was going to call you anyway tomorrow." 

"Oh?" 

Dara silently thanks Stefan as he seats her at the table and then waits until he takes his own seat. "Gia sent a letter out to Alexis' caseload and informed them that Alexis is ill and that it's unknown when she'll be resuming her practice. I've been getting calls all day since Gia put in a referral to me." 

"How... presumptuous of her." Stefan is not pleased. 

"She's between a rock and a hard place, Mr. Cassadine. And it's not like she was getting a lot of direction from your family. The people that depended on Alexis seem to be rather low on your priority list." 

"Call me Stefan please. And other than her daughter... absolutely." Stefan makes no apologies. 

"So Gia took care of it but she does need direction. And you are Alexis' guardian at this time." 

"What kind of direction?" Stefan waits until after the menus are dropped off by the waiter and the water glasses filled before asking the question. 

"What to do with the files. How you want the calls handled. Do you want to maintain that office space or store the files elsewhere. Details. Closing down a practice is just as complicated as opening one." 

"Which is what you're in the process of doing since leaving the DA's office." Stefan nods. 

"I might have been able to work with Alexis had she won the DA's race. Scott Baldwin? Never. It was time, past time for me to get out of there." 

"He does appear to be an unfortunate choice." _and in the Quartermaine's pocket._ "Very well." Stefan makes a decision. 

"Very well... what?" 

"Move Alexis' law office to yours. Forward her calls to your office. Handle it." 

Dara's brows go up at that one. "Oh really?" 

"You are Alexis' attorney. It seems... proper." 

They pause long enough to place their orders. After Dara has handed back the menu and the waiter has left again. "Well now you know why I was going to call you. I still don't know why you **did** call me." 

Stefan's hand tightens around the water goblet and he forces himself to relax. He takes a sip of the water and then carefully sets the glass back down. "Marcus Taggart made an appearance on Spoon Island, without an appointment. Forcing himself into Nikolas' home." 

Dara is already shaking her head. "That doesn't sound like Marcus. Unless your last name happens to be Corinthos. Random checks are part of Alexis' house arrest." Dara leans in. "She **did** kill someone." Dara takes one look at Stefan's face. "I don't care if you think Alcazar deserved it. I can believe that he needed to die too. But if Alexis had been in her right mind she would have agreed with me. He needed to be on the receiving end of a lethal injection after exhausting his last appeal." 

"And when the system is subverted?!" 

"Why do you think I got out?" This isn't getting them anywhere. "Do you want me to call Marcus? I can protest him coming over without calling but I won't win. It will just be for form. Lots of noise and no action." 

Stefan sighs. "That will be unnecessary. Lt. Taggart informed me this will be an evil to be endured to avoid the greater disaster of having either uniforms or Scott Baldwin coming to the house and upsetting Natasha." 

"Ah. Now it's starting to make more sense. Why Marcus was being so pushy. He's always had a soft spot for kids and kittens, and it is always mutual. He and Alexis used to push each other's buttons. Especially with Alexis defending Sonny. I bet Natasha adores him." 

Stefan decides to not go there and instead changes the subject. "You prosecuted Zander Smith." 

"Yes." 

"What is your opinion of him?" 

"He should be in jail doing 25-life." Dara's voice is cold and sharp. "And that's only because he flipped on the guy who actually killed an undercover cop-- otherwise I would have been going for the needle. The Death Penalty is meant for people who kill cops. Drug dealing, kidnapping. Had him cold on all of it. But Alexis was good." Dara picks at her salad. "It's always a big joke on the prosecuting side." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Everyone is entitled to bail, you know, you've had your own run ins. But when you're on the other side of the fence... once you have them in jail you really don't want them back out." Dara laughs. "I wish I had a dollar for every time some defense attorney claimed that their client was no danger to the community and should be OR'd. And I really wish I had a buck for every time I retorted that they should have their client come live with them if they were so sweet and innocent. Alexis actually did it. She had Zander living with her while he was out on bail waiting trial." 

"And this punk knows-- that he would be in prison until he died if it hadn't been for my sister?" 

"Oh yeah." Dara shoves her salad aside. Bunny food just wasn't cutting it. She sets down her fork to wait for the main course. "Why are you asking?" 

"Zander wants to see my sister. But he seems to have ties to Faith... Ashton as well." 

Dara snorts. "Why doesn't that surprise me. I told you Zander was a dealer. He used to deal for Sorel. Roscoe was one of Sorel's goons. Faith ended up the Widow Roscoe when the Corinthos organization went on a purge. The PCPD and DA's office had a number of open cases filed in the _never gonna get a conviction cause the suspect is_ dead file." Dara shakes her head. "It doesn't make sense. Zander flipped on Sorel. He worked for Corinthos for awhile until Morgan got back to town. I think Alexis is the one that got him a job with Ned at ELQ." 

"So his association isn't with Faith but with Ashton?" 

"I have no idea." Dara shrugs. "I still have my connections in the system. I could find out for you." 

"Yes. Do that." Stefan falls quiet letting the salads be cleared and the main courses delivered. 

"I'll get back to you on it." Dara agrees. "I think you're making it too hard though really. It's not an association with Faith, or with Ned. He got the job because of Alexis. There are two people in this world that Zander Smith cares for as far as I can tell. Emily Quartermaine and your sister." 

"And he kidnapped Miss Quartermaine." 

"Yes. Why are you planning on setting him up as a cover for getting your sister out of the country? Say that Zander kidnapped her? Oh shit! Forget I even said that. I do NOT want to know." 

Stefan grins at his dinner companion much to her surprise. She didn't even know that Stefan Cassadine could smile let alone would. "An interesting idea. But no." _Not at this time._ "How is your steak?" 

 

 

 

 

Nikolas comes into Wyndemere and is greeted by Mrs. Lansbury. "I apologize for being tardy. I was accosted by a... television producer outside of the Port Charles Grille. Is my uncle here?" 

"Master Stefan had a dinner meeting in town." Mrs. Lansbury can guess at the next question. "And Miss Natasha had an early dinner and has already turned in for the evening." 

Nikolas glances down at his watch. It is barely eight o'clock at night. But guesses it's reasonable Natasha is keeping Lulu's schedule now. Early to bed and early to rise... "Did Uncle say who he was meeting." 

"I'm not privy to that, sir. Did you want a drink before I bring you your dinner?" 

"Yes, thank you." Nikolas goes into the front room and puts down his briefcase of estate business. It was constant and never ending. Alexis used to help with some of it. He was going to have to get another attorney that could be trusted-- an oxymoron in this situation. His Grandmother was too good at subverting the will of peons and making them her own. He goes thru the stack of new mail on the sideboard after pouring himself a drink. Maybe while he was hiring a new attorney he could try to find a secretary as well, no an administrative assistant. He sorts the mail into piles business, charities and then a very small pile that is actually addressed to him. Today there are only two. One is from the doctor in London and the other is a heavy vellum envelope without a post mark. He opens the envelope. It is an invitation for a charity dinner to be held at Club 101 to support the Ward House. He sets it aside to be added to the calendar later. Thinking he's got a few minutes before dinner he goes up to check on Alexis. 

 

~~*~~ 

 

Easing the door open he sees the made and tidy bed. Where is Alexis? He opens the door wider and looks around finally spotting his aunt asleep in the window seat. The window is open. Nikolas frowns. Going over to his aunt first things first he shuts and locks the window. Then he picks Alexis up cradling her in his arms and carrying her over to her bed. He eases her in under the covers and then sees the walkman half being dragged along. Nikolas takes the earphones off and there is still music playing. He holds the earphones to his own ears and frowns at the opera music. The tune is familiar but the singer is not. And when did Alexis have a walkman? A Discman he seemed to recall from her days of walking in the park while she was pregnant with Kristina but a walkman? Nikolas picks up the walkman from the floor next to the bed and turns it off and then ejects the tape. On one side it is labeled in a familiar hand. Kristen Bergman and the musical selection. Then it comes to him whose handwriting it is. Luke Spencer. He wakes Natasha. "Where did you get this?" 

Natasha tries to grab the tape back from Nikolas. "It's mine! Mama sent it to me. Give it back to me!" 

"Who gave it to you?" Nikolas grabs her by the shoulders. "Tell me!" 

"You're Mean! Mean! You stole it! Give it back!" Natasha breaks into huge sobs. 

"Master Nikolas! What on earth are you doing to that poor thing!" Mrs. Lansbury races in to the room and pushes Nikolas aside. "There, there. What's upset you?" 

"He took it. He took it. It was a present from my Mama and he stole it." Natasha hiccups into Mrs. Lansbury's shoulder. 

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." 

"There is no misunderstanding." Nikolas says sternly. "And you're not getting it back until you tell me where you got it." 

"I hate YOU! I'm going to tell Marcus what you did and he'll shoot you!" 

"Oh no, Missy! You'll not be saying such things. Apologize now." 

"But he..." 

Mrs. Lansbury stands up and snags the tape from Nikolas. "I'll be hanging on to this for safe keeping and Master Stefan will settle things in the morning. Now lights out." 

"But.." 

"Ah..." Mrs. Lansbury gives Natasha a look that brings her up short. 

"I'm sorry! But he should have to say it too!" Natasha pulls the covers up over her head and ignores both Nikolas and Mrs. L. Mrs. L shoos him out of the room and then turns off the light and shuts the door sighing heavily. _Cassadines._

 


	10. Chapter 10

Previously on PTP.... 

_It had been a productive day. Lined up Club 101, picked the menu, the invitations are on a rush order at the printers to be delivered as soon as they were printed. Everything's rolling right along and falling into place with Phase II for AJ. After she'd gotten all the errands for the party done, she'd hit a meeting over at Mercy. AJ was right on that. It was a pretty good meeting. Nonsmoking so at least her clothes didn't reek. The time wasn't too convenient for her on a regular basis coming in the middle of the afternoon but definitely handy to have in a pinch. Skye goes to put her key into the lock of the lake house but the door swings open. Skye takes a step back wondering what the hell. She sets aside everything that is in her arms and knowing she is giving into every cliché of horror flicks the world over enters the house._

"Hello... I have a cell phone and the cops are already on the way. They are on the line right now... you want to talk to them?" Skye lies, calling out loudly into the darkened house. The house feels like someone has been there-- it just doesn't smell right. But it doesn't feel as if someone is still there. She reaches over and flips on the lights. Nobody. She moves over to the fireplace and picks up her shotgun. She is about to search the back rooms when she sees something that hadn't been there when she left this morning. "You have got to be kidding me!" She grabs the card. 

**_I wasn't kidding when I said I couldn't be around this thing. Since it's all your fault... Cole_**

Skye grabs the cue ball and rolls it along the smooth felt of the pool table, into the side pocket, and can't help but chuckle. Who needs a dining room anyway? He better have sent some cues along as well. Or that is all this thing will be... a dining room table with bumpers. 

 

 

 

 

Over at the Quartermaine mansion, Alan looks up from his before dinner drink at the sound of his mother's wheelchair. There is the ever ready smile on his face that he always shows to his _should be sainted_ mother. "My Gawd, Mother what happened to you!" Alan sets down his drink and rushes to his mother's side. 

"Oh darling! I've had such a lovely day. Perhaps a little windy." Lila goes to brush a hand over her tousled coif but catches a glimpse at her hands first. She tsks. "I do believe I'll need to clean up before dinner." 

"Just tell me you weren't mugged. That you are alright. **REGINALD!!!** " Alan bellows. 

"I'm not deaf you know." Reginald comes out of the kitchen. While Lila merely looks a little dirty, Reginald is positively filthy as if he'd been inside a burning building. 

"What on earth?" Alan looks from one to the other. 

"I had a lovely day, darling, and I'll tell you all about it over dinner." Lila says cheerfully. 

"Sally will meet you upstairs, Mrs. Q." 

"Thank you, Reggie." Lila engages her chair heading toward the elevator but she pauses at Reggie and takes his hand. "You are such a good sport, dear." 

"It wasn't the worse thing I've done for the Quartermaines." Reggie says wryly as he pats the back of Lila's. 

Once Lila is out of the room, Alan starts again. "What in the hell did you do to my mother?" 

"Excuse me, shouldn't you be asking what she did to me?" Reggie quips. Then gets serious knowing that the Quartermaines don't play when it comes to Mrs. Q's wellbeing. " _Someone_ told Mrs. Quartermaine about a community garden in the making. We kinda had a field trip today. She had a good day, Dr. Quartermaine. I, on the other hand, I think I strained something." Reggie rolls one shoulder wincing as he does so. 

"Get cleaned up. I'll take a look at it for you." Alan offers. 

"I'll do that." Reggie heads to his quarters. 

Alan shakes his head and walks back to where he set down his drink. Monica comes into the room calling out, "Reginald?" 

"He's in his room getting cleaned up. He and mother went out today." 

"They did?" It has been an increasingly rare event for Lila to leave the mansion. 

"It will evidently be the topic over dinner this evening. Why were you looking for him?" 

"I just went down to the Gatehouse, to invite Ned to dinner. There was no answer and when I tried to go in the door was locked. **Locked**. I tried my key and it didn't work. I was hoping that Reginald knew what was going on." 

"You tried to call?" 

"I didn't have my phone with me." 

Alan goes over to the phone on the desk and calls down to the gatehouse. "Ned, Hello it's Alan. Just calling to invite you for dinner. Monica was just down there to invite you in person... she said something about the door being locked." Alan hears Ned's response and then nods. "Ah. I'll let her know." Alan hangs up the phone. 

"Let me know what?" Monica demands. 

"Ned's new bride had the locks changed after a visit from Father." 

_I wish I could get away with that one but someone always lets him back in._ "So why didn't anyone answer the door when I knocked?" 

"I guess nobody heard. Because I know that no one could ever ignore you." 

 

 

 

 

Ned hands the phone to Faith who hangs it up on the receiver unit sitting on the bedside table. Ned is sitting on the bed having just got out of the shower. Faith grabs a pillow off the bed and throws it on the floor between Ned's feet. "What's that for?" Ned looks up at his bride. 

Faith kneels down on the pillow between Ned's knees balancing one hand on his thigh and the other on the back of his neck. "Floor is hard." She stretches up while pulling his mouth to hers. 

"It's not the only thing." Ned mutters trailing kisses down Faith's neck while pushing her robe out of his way. 

 

 

 

 

The next morning (I know I'm evil but y'all have better imaginations than I'll ever be a writer) 

Edward just about spews his coffee all over the Herald. He'd been glancing thru the paper on the way to the business section when he'd seen the Metro. What on earth? It was like the Quartermaines had taken over the paper and neither he nor ELQ was mentioned once! "REGINALD!!!!" 

"What are you bellowing about, Grandfather?" AJ asks going over to the breakfast bar and grabbing a danish and an orange juice. 

"Where is Reginald?" 

"Did Grandmother lock you out of her room again?" AJ wonders aloud. "Reginald and Grandmother have already left for the day." AJ looks at the paper. "Great picture of Grandmother. And they got Reginald's better side." 

Edward looks back down at the picture. AJ is there standing behind Lila while Reggie is kneeling on the ground next to the wheel chair with his posterior toward the camera. He reads the caption of the photo. " _Lila Quartermaine with AJ Quartermaine of the Building Commission check out sites for the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park, a cornerstone of the Courtland street revitalization_. The **BUILDING** commission! You couldn't have said ELQ?! You ungrateful pup!" 

"ELQ has nothing to do with it, Grandfather. Don't know why it should be mentioned." 

"First Ward House and now **this**! Chloe was a sweet girl. I can do my part!" 

AJ shakes his head. "If you have any kind of respect for Chloe, then you'll stay out of it Grandfather. Grandmother has this project well in hand. And it should be about Chloe don't you think? Not you. Not your ego." 

"It's not your ego I'm seeing on this page, Junior!" Edward smacks AJ with the paper. "What are you up to? What are you doing here anyway? I thought you moved out." 

"Grandmother called me and wanted to touch bases. And now, I really have to get to work." AJ downs the last of his O.J. and with a cheery grin leaves Edward to stew. 

Edward flips to the next section of the paper... the people section. And starts shaking his head. On the right side of the paper is all about the Ward House fundraiser and the various good works sponsored by the house and on the left side of the paper is a picture of Nikolas Cassadine. "Turn to page C4." Edward mutters and thumbs thru the pages until he gets to C4 and then opening it up sees what it is a list of eligible bachelors in Port Charles. Evidently that Eurotrash tops the list along with Jasper Jacks. Ned and Faith's wedding announcement is a footnote in the article since Ned had been on the most eligible the year before. And the family is still represented on the list. "AJ again." Edward growls. He tosses that section of the paper aside.  
Grabbing the sports section. Normally the business section is right behind sports. " ** _Port Charles Stallions welcome back Former Owner._** I'm in hell. No, I'm still asleep and this is a nightmare." Edward tosses aside the sport section without reading it. Finally! The business section. Edward snorts and throws the paper aside. He was going to have to talk to Ned about falling down on the job. Edward stalks out of the living room. Face up on the couch. **J &J of Alaska beats performance estimates.**

 

 

 

 

"Skye? Skye!" Jax lets himself into the lake house. "I saw your car out front!" Jax calls out. 

Skye comes out of the back of the house fastening an earring and then sliding on a pair of heels. She is dressed in a form fitting knit dress that compliments her slim curves. "There is something so wrong with this picture." Skye goes over to the couch where her purse sits. She checks to make sure her keys are inside. "What are you doing here, Jax?" 

"Is that all you have to say to me?" 

Skye lifts a brow. "Do you **really** want me to tell you what I think of you?" 

"I thought we settled all this." Jax says impatiently. 

"Oh right-- the heart to heart down on the docks while you were convincing me to keep covering for Alexis. Boarding school bonding and all that." 

"Skye, I really don't care for your tone." 

That stops Skye in her tracks and her jaw drops. How dare he?! She starts getting flushed. She snaps her mouth shut biting her lip to hold it in but you know what-- _fuck it_ "If you don't like my tone then do **not** walk into my home uninvited. **MY** home, Jax. I got in the divorce settlement so that you could go shack up with your whore. Oh did that strike a nerve? Well you know I couldn't have said it if you hadn't showed up where you... are... not... wanted. If you have anything to say to me, put it in writing and send it to my attorney. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do today." Skye walks over to the door and holds it open. 

Jax walks by her standing in the open doorway. "I don't understand this bitterness, Skye. I know that things didn't work out between the two of us. But you need to move on." 

"Who came to whom, Jax? Lose my phone number, lose this address." Skye slams the door and rams the deadbolt home. She'd just wait a minute before going out to her car. 

"I wanted to talk to you about the Ward House fundraiser!" Jax hollers thru the door. 

"Put it in writing and send it to my ATTORNEY!" Skye hollers back. 

Jax hesitates and then walks down to where his car is parked. "What is it about my exs and their personality switches?" 

Skye listens for the sound of her ex's car to start and drive away. Only then does she go out to her car staying vigilant the whole time. And her day had been going so well. She climbs into the car and before starting it, she pulls out her cell phone and hits a pre-dialed number. "Jax is trying to horn in on the Fundraiser." 

_"How do you know that?"_ AJ asks. 

"He was out at the lake house. Walked in like he still owned the place." Skye says bitterly. 

AJ whistles. _"Maybe you need to take a page out of Faith's book?"_

"What book is that? Pistols at ten paces?" Skye snarks. 

_"She changed the locks on the gatehouse after one too many visits from Grandfather. Mom was raving about it last night at dinner. You should have been there."_

"Pass thanks. Change locks. Yep, should have done that as soon as he served me." Skye mutters. "Gotta go see a woman about a locksmith." 

 

 

 

 

Dara eases back in her chair. It had taken days to find the right chair for her office: that fit her back, that fit her butt, that eased back with just the right tension. No flopping back or having to push off to get it to lean back but smooth. And not leather. Leather is great for pants, for skirts but it's awful for chairs. Sure, it's nice, warm and conformed nicely to the seated but it had a bad habit of making flatulent sounds at the worst possible times. "Lieutenant Marcus Taggart please. I'll hold." Dara works on some miscellaneous paperwork that she kept around for just this purpose. Might as well work in some billing hours while she's on hold. But it doesn't take long. "Marcus! Consider your ass chewed for dropping by Spoon Island unannounced." 

"That's it?" Marcus' smirk practically comes over the phone line. 

"Yeah, you know, in case anyone asks." _DA Baldwin_ "You can tell them I really roughed you up." 

Marcus laughs. "Natasha still roughs up better than you do." 

"Oh?" 

"When I went out to the island she had me down in the stables looking at the horses." 

"But... Marcus, aren't you allergic to horses?" 

"Yeah, but you try telling her no. Next time I'll just make sure I take a pill before I head over there." 

Dara gets serious. "Marcus, how is she-- really?" 

There is a long silence. "She reminds me of a lot of Gia at that age." Marcus snorts. "What am I saying?! She reminds me of Gia when Gia was a kid. Smart, curious, game for anything. Dara, I don't like having her over there with those Cassadines. That whole family is a bunch of blood suckers. They'll ruin her life. Again." 

"Is it better than Ferncliffe? Better than the lock up at the PCPD?" Dara hears Marcus growling on the other end. "I know you'll keep checking on her. And make sure that nobody goes over to the island that might upset her." 

"If I have any problems, I'll let you know." Marcus says finally. "Gotta go; perps to bust; warrants to serve." 

"Right. Same old, same old. Talk to you later." Dara hangs up the phone. 

There is a knock on her door and Dara looks up to see Skye standing there in her open doorway. "The front was unlocked. Do you have a minute? Not business. Not really." 

"Oh?" 

"I wanted to give you this." Skye hand delivers the invitation to the Ward House Fundraiser. "Don't worry about the donation. AJ and I have that covered. Just kind of a Thank You for all your help. Figure you'll be able to shake some hands and pass out a few business cards." Skye says awkwardly. 

"This isn't necessary." Dara looks up from the invitation. "Jax has already paid your bill." 

Skye winces and then bites her lip. "Well actually about that.... I know if I want a shrink head over to GH but really that's not my style. Something you said the last time I was in here struck a chord. Something that I should have known. That I did know. Anyway that's not important to anybody but me. The point is... Jax is a slippery slope that leads right back into a bottle for me, and I **can't** have him involved in my life." Skye reaches into her purse and pulls out her check book. "So how much do **I** owe you, go ahead and add on whatever it's going to cost you to cut Jax a check." 

"You're trying to avoid Jax?" Dara asks curiously. At Skye's nod, Dara leans back in the chair. "This might not be the way." 

"Oh?" 

"The first thing he's going to do when he receives the check is find out why he's getting it." 

Skye groans and closes her eyes collapsing into the chair on the other side of Dara's desk. "He walked into the lake house today. The house I got in our Divorce settlement. Without knocking-- like he still owned it." 

"Sounds like you need to change the locks." The former prosecutor comes out in force for Dara. "Do you feel like you're in physical danger?" 

"Oh no, Jax would never lay a hand on me. Shatter over ten years of sobriety, belittle me, discount me, treat me like something he'd wipe off the bottom of his shoe, but he'd never lay a hand on me. And as for the locks..." Skye pulls out her day planner and opens it to today's date. Right there in big letters is Get Locks Changed. "And I did tell him this morning that if he had anything to say to me that he could put it in writing and send it to my lawyer." 

"Good. Look go ahead and write me a check for your bill." Dara plucks a file out of her desk drawer and finds the total billable, quoting it to Skye. "I'll send a letter along with the refund check indicating your wishes. Send it out by certified mail. That way I'll know exactly when he gets it. That's me doing my part..." She just gives Skye a look. 

Skye taps the day planner. "I'll take care of the rest." 

 

 

 

 

At one corner of the lot there is a pristine tent set up that keeps the wind off of the General directing the action. Lila Quartermaine has rolled to the opening of the tent. She has beside her an old style dictation machine that she tapes her thoughts, plans and orders into. Reggie would take care of the rest. He'd wanted to get her one of those wand style digital recorders but the buttons are just too small. She'd end up beating it against the side of the chair to get it to turn off. The temporary fencing is already up protecting the sight. Those lovely young men on the corner had volunteered to check the site for her; they really should be in school but Reggie had rushed to tell her that wasn't something to ask about. Even now they were going over every inch with the rented metal detectors. Wouldn't want any of the babies to step on an old nail that hadn't been hauled away along with the rest of the junk. 

"Yo, Mrs. Q, what you want me to do with this?" One of the lovely young men asks her holding up a Glock 9mm. He is very careful to not put his prints on it. The only reason such a fine piece would have ended up in the lot would be if it was tied to something that nobody wanted a part of. 

"Oh dear." Lila mutters. "Not another one. That's the third one this morning. The shell casings are one thing. They'll probably make lovely wind chimes. But all these handguns. And the police constantly showing up to deal with them is just slowing us down! What do you think, Mr. MacDaddy?" 

"I know I don't like talking with them. Tell ya what... why don't you just have that Reggie dude put them in individual ziploc bags and give them to the cops at the end of the day after we're all done." 

"Yes, that does seem to be best." Lila agrees. 

The man tilts his head back getting the attention of the child that is watching the Bentley. "Run up to the corner store and get some Ziplocs." The kid turns and starts to run but is grabbed by the scruff of the neck. "Gallon size not the sandwich bags." 

The kid's eyes go wide imagining how much rock you could fit into a gallon Ziploc bag, but he nods and races off. "Shouldn't he be in school?" Lila asks curiously. 

"Teacher in service." The man says glibly. 

"Oh." Lila nods. 

"I'll just leave this with you and get back to my section." The man examines Lila's chair and sees a pocket on the side. He tucks the handgun into it. "Nice ride. How fast you get that thing up to?" 

"My reflexes aren't what they used to be, Mr. MacDaddy. I don't push it." Lila pats the arm of her chair. 

"I got a cousin that could use one of those. Actually there are a few guys in the neighborhood..." Occupational hazard. 

"Really." Lila nods and hmms. "Well that changes things a bit." Lila brings up her recorder and switches it on. "All elements of the park must be handicapped accessible and a portion of the garden space should be raised beds." She switches it off. "Very good to know, Mr. MacDaddy." The guy leaves to go back to his section and another comes up, pouring himself a paper cup of Gatorade after sorting his finds into the recycling tubs outside the tent. 

"Mrs. Q, That Reggie guy says you're like... all that... when it comes to growing stuff." 

"Mr. MacDawg isn't it?" 

"I just go by Dawg, ma'am. Anyway... what do you know about hydroponics? I live in an apartment and you know not much space... and I do like being surrounded by plants. And every time I try... well they just end up turning yellow and then dying." 

"Too much water, dear. You're loving them to death!" 

"Really." The guy nods kinda rocking his whole upper body. 

"I'll bring you a nice book on hydroponics tomorrow but until you have your system set up; I want you to bring me a soil sample from one of the pots that the plant died in. I can have that analyzed to find out if there was something missing from your soil." Lila starts musing. "Might be not enough lime. What were you using as fertilizer?" 

"I was using that miracle grow stuff. I read the back of the bottle." The boy says defensively. 

Lila tsks and shakes her head. "Oh no, Mr. .... Dawg. I have something at home that is so much better." She pats him on the hand. "Bring me in a soil sample tomorrow." 

"Thanks Mrs. Q. You know-- you alright." 

"No problem, dear. And I think you're quite lovely too. Anyone that likes plants is a friend of mine." 


	11. Chapter 11

"I came as quickly as I could." Cameron hands his coat to Mrs. Lansbury. "What happened?" Cameron asks in the general direction of Stefan and Nikolas who are across the room. 

"Nikolas found Natasha in possession of a tape. He confiscated it. Natasha hasn't spoken a word since last night." Stefan hands Cameron the tape. "I thought that you should be apprised of the situation and provide your opinion. 

"Some form of catatonia brought on by auditory stimuli?" Cameron frowns. He'd hoped that Natasha was more stable than that. Ready to take the next step of trying to contact Alexis and hopefully plant the seed of reintegration. 

Nikolas interjects at this point. "More like the silent treatment. She's pouting. Luke Spencer is using my Aunt's illness in one of his own machinations. And telling her to lie to us about it. She says the tape is a present from her mother. We all know that is impossible." 

"Where is Natasha now?" Cameron looks around wondering if there was any possibility that they could be overheard. 

"Reese accompanied her down to the stables. Her stubborn silence has not prevented her from attending to her riding lesson." Stefan says wryly. 

"Good." Cameron turns the tape over in his hand. "So this is a tape of her mother... an opera singer correct?" 

Stefan nods. "To my knowledge her recordings are very rare-- released only in Europe almost forty years ago. I believe the only person in Port Charles who has them is Luke Spencer." 

"You mean he didn't give them away?" Cameron holds up a hand and shakes his head. "Never mind that wasn't relevant." Stefan looks at Nikolas for some kind of explanation of the comment. 

Nik shakes his head barely as an indication that he'll tell his uncle later. "It's Luke's handwriting on the tape." 

"So we know that Luke made the tape." Cameron accepts that the Cassadines would know Luke's handwriting. "How do you know that he gave it to Natasha?" 

"Who else could it have been?" Nikolas dismisses any other possibilities. "Luke has an agenda, and he is familiar with the island. He could come and go as he pleased without the knowledge of the staff and has on more than one occasion." 

"Right. But I'd still like to see the journal that I gave Natasha if I could." Cameron hands the tape back to Stefan. 

"It's in her room. This way." Stefan leads the way. 

 

 

 

 

Dara has barely had time to get the coffee made and a cup poured when there is an impatient rap on the door. She looks over at the clock. The courts weren't even open yet. This is her prep time and she doesn't schedule appointments. Appointments were for either the afternoon or if it is really pressing-- in the corridors of the courthouse before handling another matter. "Who is it?" 

"Delivery." 

"I didn't order anything." Dara mutters to herself but goes over to the door and checks the corridor before opening. "I didn't order anything." She says challengingly to the man on the other side of the threshold. 

"Look, Lady, I just go where they send me. And if I want to be home before nine tonight... I need to get moving." The burly man in a company shirt and heavy canvas pants hands her a clipboard. 

"What is it?" Dara mutters shuffling thru the paperwork trying to find the phrase that will pop up at her. 

"It's the contents of Alexis' office." Gia walks in carrying a box of plants. Looking around she sees a chair next to an end table with magazines on it and sets the plants on the table. "You must have said something to Cassadine 'cause when I came to work this morning these guys were already there packing things up." 

Dara's eyes go wide in horror. "Alexis' Files?!" 

Gia shakes her head and holds a hand up reassuringly. "Luckily they started on the library. I got there before they got to the files. I just locked them all and everything was transported in the file cabinets." Gia reaches into her purse and digging to the bottom comes up with a ring of keys that she hands to Dara. 

"So everyone is on the same page. GREAT. Where do you want the stuff?" The mover says impatiently. 

Dara rubs her forehead. So much for prep time. She was due in court. When she'd rented this space it was with big dreams. The size had been bigger than she needed figuring that she'd grow into it. And because she'd always wanted her own books. Finally Dara just shrugs. "That room over there I guess." 

"Great." The mover goes over to the closed door and opens it. He looks around. "It'll fit." Then he departs. 

"You've got court this morning don't you?" Gia nods knowingly in Dara's direction. 

"How do you know?" 

"I recognize the look." 

"I really don't have time for this, this morning. I knew it was coming but I expected a little more time. I only talked to Cassadine... yesterday?" Dara says with more than a hint of exasperation in her voice at the speed and the lack of notice. 

Gia takes off her coat. "I was planning on putting the morning in at Alexis' anyway. I have a test next week that I really need to prep for and it's way too noisy where I'm staying. I can keep an eye on things if you want to go do what you need to do. It didn't take them long to pack up the office. Should be long gone before I have to get to class." 

"You don't mind?" 

"Not as long as I can get a cup of that." Gia points to Dara's coffee. 

Dara hands her the cup. "I haven't even had a sip out of it yet." 

Gia laughs but takes the cup. "Go." 

"Thank you." Dara says gratefully and retreats back into her office. 

Gia takes a closer look at the entry area of Dara's office. It's set up like a suite complete with a reception area. But once you got a closer look you'd realize that it was a one woman show. Sure, the computer was hooked up at the receptionist's desk, the phone too. But the drawers were empty except for a little message pad and a bic. Whatever was being done in this office was done behind Dara's office door. Not here. This is just a place for the clients to sit. Gia walks over to the door that the mover had left open. This is just a blank room. There are bookcases along one wall. There are even books in each of the cases but definitely not full. The other three walls are blank. The window faces out to an alley. No view. 

"You need to check things off." The mover demands from behind her as he hauls a stack of book boxes three high on a hand truck. 

"Right." Gia goes back to the reception desk and grabs the clipboard. She'd checked things out as they'd left Alexis office so she knows what she is looking for. She grabs the bic from the middle drawer of the desk. "However you stack everything.... I need access to the files...every file... and access to the bookcases down this wall." 

The mover looks at the room again and shrugs. "Fine. Whatever." Then he calls off three numbers. Gia marks them off her list. 

 

 

 

 

It had taken some doing to get the Cassadines to finally leave so he could examine the journal in privacy. Cameron doesn't know quite what he is looking for but he knows he'll know it when he sees it. He grunts when he sees a familiar number written in the journal. Not that he had ever called Alexander on his cell phone but he did know the number. So that is how Natasha got the tape. Mystery solved. Cameron keeps looking and slowly smiles as he finds it. It's not on the front of the journal. But as if someone had flipped the journal over and started writing from the back page. Distinctively angled block writing and not the childish round cursive Natasha uses. "Hello Alexis. I've been expecting to hear from you." Cameron murmurs softly and begins to read. 

 

 

 

 

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave him alone up there." Nik mutters pacing by the french doors that lead out to the courtyard and down to the stables. 

"You have a reason to distrust Dr. Lewis beyond the general distrust of anyone in his profession?" Stefan says wryly pouring himself a cup of tea from the silver service. 

"He was Luke's court ordered shrink after Luke tried to burn down the PCPD with himself in it. I know Alexis trusted him as much as she trusted anyone. She used him in some of her cases." 

One of Stefan's brows go up at that. "Spencer? Was this also when he evidently gave away most of his possessions?" 

Nik nods. "It was after mother took a turn for the worse." 

"Ah." Stefan nods filing that nugget away and going on to the next thing. "Alexis using the good doctor does not imply trust but rather the knowledge of what his testimony would be." 

"True." 

"Natasha seems to like him but we shall be vigilant." Stefan takes a sip of the tea. Mrs. Lansbury comes in from the foyer. She waits clasping her hands together. "Yes, Mrs. Lansbury?" 

"I was wondering what you wanted done with all the presents, Master Nikolas." 

"The presents." Nik says blankly. It's not his birthday nor Christmas. The normally accepted times for the extended family to do their semiannual sucking up. 

"Yes sir." Mrs. Lansbury goes back out to the foyer and returns with her arms loaded to the point of not being able to see over them. Her voice is muffled behind a huge arrangement of flowers. "There appears to be flowers, candy, letters, cards.. um lingerie, sir." 

"What on earth?" Nikolas comes over and starts relieving Mrs. Lansbury of the packages just setting them down on the couch until he grabs one of the cards and reads it. "Do you have a copy of today's Herald, Mrs. Lansbury?" 

"Yes Sir, I'll get that for you." Mrs. Lansbury goes to the kitchen. When she returns she already has the paper turned to the people section of the paper. "I think this is what you seek, sir." 

Nik glances down at it and starts cursing. The nephew of a lawyer he knows there is not a damn thing he can do. The article is factual. He is single and wealthy. It wasn't exactly news. He and Gia had been broken up now for months and the coverage from that had finally died down. But the Cassadine in him comes out anyway. If he couldn't legally stop such intrusive garbage then he'd handle it another way. "Mrs. Lansbury, please contact my business manager and have him waiting..." Nik remembers that he is not doing business on the island right now because of Natasha. "...at the Port Charles Grille." 

"Of course sir." 

Nikolas hands the paper to Stefan. "I won't be able to do business at the Grille for long. Any facade of privacy has been shredded thanks to this." 

Stefan glances at it and then hands it back to Nikolas with a shrug. "It appears the Stateside papers have finally caught up with the rags in Europe." 

 

 

 

 

"Focus on your technique." Reese calls out to the rider in the ring. "Heels down, back straight but not stiff, head up. Holding the reins firmly but without pressure on your mounts mouth. Better. Twice around and then reverse, Miss." 

Cameron comes over to the railing and leans up against it resting one foot on the bottom rail. "How is she doing?" 

"Not as good as Miss Davis." Reese says honestly. If his employers were cooperating with this outsider then he must be expected to do the same. "It's as if there is a war going on between Miss Natasha and her body's instinct." 

"Interesting." Cameron nods turning the possibility over in his head. "So a difference between what the brain, Natasha, accepts and the body remembers." 

"Is that possible?" Reese asks curiously. 

"I suppose that would depend on how good... how trained... Alexis was. There are some that believe the body, the muscles, have a memory. That training can be so ingrained as to be automatic. I don't think you should count on it though. As soon as Natasha starts thinking about what she's doing it won't be automatic. So sooner or later she'll hit a wall in the training. Have the Cassadines arranged for swimming lessons yet?" 

"Sir?" Reese looks at Cameron blankly. 

"I'll take that as a no." Cameron puts on as smile as Natasha nears. "You're looking good out there." 

Natasha pats on her mounts neck. "He's a good horse. Not as good as mine but very sweet." 

"I have something for you." Cameron says softly. 

Natasha's eyes light up. Presents are always welcome. She dismounts with a quick hop and hanging on to the reins walks over to the fence. "For me?" 

"Yes," Cameron hands the tape back to Natasha. "But you really shouldn't keep secrets from Nikolas and Stefan. They were only trying to protect you." 

Natasha puts the tape in her jacket pocket and glares at Dr. Lewis. "Nikolas was mean to me! He stole my mother's music from me and wouldn't give it back. I hate him. I hate them both!" 

Cameron shakes his head. "They thought the tape was coming from someone who wanted to hurt you. And was using your mother's music to do that. You and I know that isn't true." Cameron softly calls out a phone number. 

"How do you know that?" Natasha steps back defensively. Her eyes narrowing suspiciously. 

"Alexander... Zander... is my son." 

"I'm not supposed to tell." Natasha zips her lip tight. 

Cameron nods. "Yes, Zander has always been **your** friend. He doesn't like me, I'm sorry to say." 

"You said he's your son. Why doesn't he like you? That doesn't make sense." 

"It's a long complicated story and not a pretty one." Cameron waves a hand. "I believe that Alexander wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I will talk to Alexander when I return to town and inform him of the difficulties he's caused. It will soon be cleared up. There is no reason for you to not have the tape in the meantime." 

"Thank you, Dr. Cam." Natasha smiles sweetly. 

"Why don't you go up to the house with Dr. Cam, Miss?" Reese suggests. "I'll put Petunia here up." At Natasha's nod, Reese takes the reins. "Straight back to the house with no dillydallying or you'll be getting me in trouble with your brother." Reese warns. 

Natasha slides between the rails of the ring and stands next to Cameron. She takes his hand and starts leading him back to the house. "Come on, Mrs. Lansbury will make a snack. She knows I'm mad so she made shortbread today. The kind she puts jam on. It's really good. She always makes it when I'm upset." 

"How often are you upset, Tasha?" Cam questions. 

"When I miss my Mama and Kristina." Natasha admits. "I still miss them... all the time but the cookies do make me feel better." 

"They are that good." Cameron nods showing nonverbally that he is impressed. "Then you had better share them with me!" 

"Sometimes I pretend to be upset just so she'll make some." Natasha admits slyly. 

"Your secret is safe with me." Cameron winks. "All your secrets are safe with me." 

 

 

 

 

Gia doesn't look up from her book as the door opens. "Ms. Jenson is in court. Did you have an appointment?" 

"Ms. Jenson is done with court." Dara says cheerfully hanging up her coat on the tree in the corner. "Are they gone?" 

"About an hour after you left. How was court?" Gia looks up from her textbook. 

"A dismissal, two pleas, three attorney/client visits at the jail, four motions filed and..." 

" ** _Five goooolllllddddd rings?_** " Gia sings out with an arm in the air in her best dramatic fashion. 

Dara laughs. "No, but close. One _I am so gonna kick Scott Baldwin's ass all over the courtroom_ case." 

"Ohhh I love it when that happens." Gia puts a hand out for a high five. Dara gives the outreached hand a quick slap. "But you know as soon as Scott Baldwin realizes he has a loser on his hands he'll either blame it all on Marcus or dump it off on one of the ADAs. He got enough bad press on the Alcazar fiasco." 

"Tell me about it. No-- don't. I lived it." Dara picks up the book on the reception desk. "Ah this brings back memories. The reason why I got into **criminal** law." 

Gia laughs and takes back her Torts textbook. "It's a bear. And I swear the prof at PCU thinks that he's weeding out the class the way law students at Columbia used to talk about first year Con Law. And it's all Socratic method... that hot seat stuff." Gia's voice goes gruff. "Ms. Campbell, perhaps you could tell the class who has standing in this particular case and why." Her voice goes back to it's normal tones. "I don't know which is worse. Getting it wrong or getting it right. Cause if you get it right he keeps going until you screw it up. There is no getting it right with that man." 

"If you're planning on doing litigation then Socratic is the way to go. Inside a court room you are always on the hotseat." Dara says wryly. "And the minute you forget it, someone like Alexis would come along and remind you. Have you already had lunch?" 

"Zander is going to meet me at the Port Charles Grille before I head over to the University. Do you want me to come over tomorrow?" 

"And do what? I mean not that I mind. It's always good to see you, Gia..." Dara finally just shrugs. 

"Study. Let me study. Where it's quiet. I'll even answer the phone for you in return." 

"Deal." 

"See you tomorrow then." Gia packs up her things and with a wave leaves the office. Dara heads back into hers to put the files away in her active drawer. 

 

 

 

 

Stefan and Dr. Lewis make the trip from Spoon Island to the Harrison Fishing Pier in silence. Only once they are on the Port Charles side of the water and the launch pilot has left to return to the island does Stefan finally ask. "Well? You seemed to improve Natasha's disposition but have you made any progress, Dr. Lewis?" 

Cameron studies him closely. "There is no magic pill, Mr. Cassadine. This is going to take time. And I am not exaggerating when I say it could take years. There will be breakthroughs of course. But it would be better to think of this as a... chronic condition that your sister has had for the last thirty years rather than an event that just happened." Enough of the stick. Time for the carrot. "There were a couple of positive things about today that I do feel comfortable in sharing with you. The tape did not come from Luke. I won't break Tasha's confidence and tell you who and how the tape was given to her. But I have suggested to her that it is safe to tell you." 

"And the other?" 

"Your man Reese who is supervising Tasha's riding lessons. He says that there is an element of her riding that is automatic. The implication being your sister's body may remember what her brain doesn't. This would allow Tasha to advance faster than her mental age in some skills. Like **swimming**." Cameron says significantly. 

"You seem preoccupied with my sister's swimming skills, Doctor." 

"You live on an island. I believe it to be criminally negligent to not make sure that she knows how to be around water safely." Cameron says grimly. "My recommendation at this point is for Tasha to embark on an intensive tutoring program that allows her to go as fast as she is able. As long as Tasha's last memories are back in the seventies she won't be able to leave Spoon Island without being traumatized just by the changes in the environment." 

"I've already been thru this with my brother. I do understand the concept of... culture shock." Stefan says wryly. "Although I find it a misnomer-- lack of culture perhaps being more accurate." 

"I'm not being overly cautious or pessimistic, Mr. Cassadine, when I say it could take years to reintegrate Alexis back into Natasha **if** it happens at all. The reality is that you have a child in a grownups body with all the dangers that go along with that. Tasha is a precious child, very strong willed and very intelligent. She is vulnerable and doesn't have the skills to protect herself. I can work on integration and be a sounding board for her. But you need to arrange for her to have... life skills to serve her in the meantime." Cameron can tell he's come on too strong. Stefan's face is blank, a mask. Cameron sighs. "Look, Tasha could go to the polls next election day. I'd just as soon she have a reason to vote for someone other than the nice lady out on the sidewalk promised her a shortbread cookie! Call me if Tasha needs to see me before our next appointment." Cameron leaves. 

Stefan stands on the docks digesting the information that the doctor had given him. Perhaps there had been a part of him that had thought that perhaps Tasha would just... snap out of it and he'd have Alexis back. And that was foolish. He had plenty of experience with mental illness whether _natural_ like Laura's or chemically induced like Lesley Webber's. Natasha is a blessing, so sweet and affectionate. Even her tantrums are amusing. But he could see Dr. Lewis' point. It is a blessing easily exploited. He pulls out his cell phone and hits a preset. "Mrs. Lansbury, please send to Greece for Nikolas' old school books." Stefan tells her exactly where they are stored in the library. "And break it gently to Natasha her lessons begin again tomorrow. She has been on vacation long enough." He ends the call. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ned is hunched over his desk looking for the flaws in a proposal when Stefan Cassadine is announced. Ned stands up and walks around the desk. "Wondered when I was going to see you. I heard you'd seen Kristina in the park." 

"From your **wife**?" Stefan says after shaking Ned's hand. Ned indicates a couple of chairs to the side of the room. Stefan's brow goes up. Evidently Mr. Ashton didn't feel the need for the powerplay of putting the desk between them. Perhaps reserving it for later. 

"Faith did mention it. And I talked to Zander as well afterward." Ned admits taking the chair with the back to the window. "After my last trip to Spoon Island to see Alexis, I should have talked to Faith and let her know that you'd be in contact to see the baby." 

"She's very..." A non-offensive word for the woman that was with the child. "...protective of Kristina." 

Ned's grin is wry. "Honestly it wasn't what I was expecting when we got married. But I'm not complaining. I don't think I'm giving anything away when I say that my family can be like a snake pit." He leans in to give Stefan a confidence. "She changed the locks on the gatehouse because Grandfather walked in like he owned the place. Faith doesn't let **anyone** near Kristina." 

"Except Zander Smith." Stefan counters. 

"Zander works for me. Alexis recommended him." Ned counters swiftly. "I've had my issues with Zander in the past but he has **always** been loyal to Alexis. He would never do anything to hurt Kristina. Besides, Faith says the agreement she made with Zander was for supervised visits **only**." 

Stefan leans back in his chair resting his hands easily on the arm rests. He crosses one leg over the other. "Kristina is a Cassadine." 

Ned winces but nods. He'd known this one was coming from the minute that Stefan Cassadine had stepped off the plane. Nikolas had his hands full with the Estate, Laura, and then Alexis' breakdown. But Stefan wasn't one to let anything fall thru the cracks. And if there was a family crazier than his about the family line then it's the Cassadines. "Not news." 

"Good. Perhaps you should fill in your wife of that **fact**. While The Family appreciates her vigilance on Kristina's behalf it will not be necessary where Nikolas and I are concerned." 

" **Just** you and Nikolas." Ned clarifies. "Alexis... doesn't know who Kristina is anymore." 

"That will not always be the case." Stefan admits the truth while stating his position. 

Ned leans back. He shakes his head. "Do not misunderstand me, Stefan. I loved Alexis. I don't want to hurt her. But I will protect my daughter... even from her mother." _If Anyone should understand that position it's you._

"Then begin preparing now, Ned, for the day when Kristina has her mother back. For the day they will be reunited. Alexis was, is and will always be Kristina's mother." Stefan states his family's position. "I have talked to Ms. Jenson." 

Ned stiffens at that. A court battle is exactly what he doesn't want. Specially any court ordered paternity testing. It would be unlikely that the tests would be done at General Hospital where he could manipulate the results but would instead be sent out to a secure anonymous lab. "You are bringing an attorney into this?" 

"The child's mother is an attorney." Stefan says wryly. "It is impossible to avoid." Stefan names off a sum that would keep a family of four above the federal poverty level for a year. "...Will be deposited on a monthly basis to an account that names Kristina Davis as the beneficiary with you as executor. Child support, I believe it is called. Ms. Jenson will follow up with the details of the trust." 

"I don't need your money, Stefan. I have plenty of my own." 

"It isn't your money, Ned." Stefan reminds. "It is Kristina's. Use it or do not. It is there. And you will inform your wife that Nikolas and I will be visiting Kristina." 

Ned gets that over the barrel feeling. Stefan is already trying to run things. "Stefan, the baby has a routine. Give us some notice. I don't see that there will be a problem." 

Stefan eyes Ned carefully for any signs that he is being deceptive. _We'll see._ "Please contact me with the best times." He rises to his feet. "And if there is ever anything that Kristina needs...." 

"I've got it covered." Ned rises as well to walk Stefan out. As soon as Cassadine got on the elevator and the door closes, Ned rubs the back of his neck. Things were going to start getting interesting. 

 

 

 

 

You know that things are getting a little routine when you started to think of a park bench as your usual spot. It's enough to put the hair up on the back of your neck. "Is the kid asleep, Alice?" 

"Like a lamb, Mrs. A." Alice checks the blanket anyway. 

"Then we're moving." Faith says impatiently. She tightens the belt on her black cashmere coat with mink collar. She keeps her red leather clutch purse close to her. After that fiasco with Bruno before in the park she wasn't going anywhere without her Smith & Wesson .40. It's a man sized gun that made a man sized hole. And she wouldn't hesitate not if it was necessary. But keeping moving lowered the possibility of it being necessary. Besides it was a nice piece. A wedding present from Roscoe, not something she wanted to dump. 

"But the ducks..." 

"It's a big freaking pond. There'll be ducks on the other side when the kid wakes up. Move." Faith demands. The bodyguard waits until Alice is on her feet and then he leads the way around to the other side of the pond where there are still some park benches. Alice gets settled on the bench with the pram beside her. Faith stands along the back of the bench and the bodyguard inspects every place a person can hide within about a twenty foot radius. 

"It's clear, Faith." Bruno, the bodyguard, comes back. 

"It had better be. Gimme the phone." Faith demands. The kid is asleep might as well get some business done. As soon as the kid was awake they'd start tossing old bread at the ducks so Kristina could see the greedy suckers chowing down. As soon as the phone is handed over she starts making the calls. Starting first with Fowler in Atlantic City and then working her way thru her guys. She is about to start on her next round of calls when the phone rings. "Faith Ashton." 

"It's Ned. Stefan Cassadine was just here." 

"You were expecting that. Is he going to be a problem?" 

Ned snorts. "Like an earthquake. No notice and then the ground falls out from under." 

Save that one for later. "What did he want?" 

"Visitation with Kristina. I want to keep this out of court, out of the press." 

"So you're going along." Faith's eyes don't stop moving expecting Cassadine to pull that ninja shit again like he did before and pop out from behind a tree. 

"I'm keeping my options open." 

"I don't like surprises." Faith says coldly, _unless I'm the one giving them._

"I told him Kristina has a set routine." Ned agrees. 

"Got it. So I tell him when his visitation is so that he doesn't start dictating." Faith nods. "But not the nutjob right?" 

" **Alexis** is Kristina's mother." Ned reminds then sighs. He'd seen Faith's reaction in the hospital when Alexis had lost it. It's not like he's comfortable with mental illness himself-- Drug addition and alcoholism sure. Adultery and a number of other things covered in the thou shall not's might give him a guilty minute. It wasn't Alexis fault. It's just that he doesn't know what the next step should be. Alexis was the one that would have known. Insanity ran in **her** family not his. "The discussion was only about Stefan and his nephew Nikolas." Ned decides to change the subject. "You and the baby at the park?" 

"Yeah, it's a nice day. If you can get away come on down. We're on the far side of the pond." 

"Best offer I've had all day." Ned sighs. "But you'll be long gone before I make a dent in this pile on my desk." 

"Your loss, Lover." Faith purrs suggestively. 

"And what about the baby?" Ned laughs. 

"She's asleep. Fresh air knocks her out every time." Faith sighs for effect and then teases. "Fine. If you won't come over here and gimme what I want guess I'll have to find some... thing else to do. What's Cassadine's number?" 

Ned really laughs at that one and gives the number to Stefan's cell easily. "You don't have a chance in hell with Cassadine, Faith. Any Cassadine." 

"What kinda dig is that?!" Faith doesn't like being laughed at or being put down. 

"No dig." Ned says quietly. "You can't help your face." 

Faith's eyes narrow. "Is this about what that nutjob said in the hospital? And then the way the nephew freaked cause I was holding the baby?" 

"Yeah." 

 

 

 

 

 ** _911 What is your emergency-- Police, Fire or Medical?_**

"This is Edward Quartermaine. My Gatehouse is on fire." 

_I'm dispatching units now, sir. Is there anyone inside of the building?_

"No, Thank goodness. At least I don't think so. My... Granddaughter-in-law took the baby..." 

_I'll relay that to the units, sir. Please have someone meet the units at the road to direct them...._

"What kind of idiot are you? It's a GATEHOUSE! It's at the road!" 

 

 

 

 

A police car rolls slowly by the lot on Courtland street. The PCPD had been damn glad when that building had come down. A firetrap to start and then a den of criminal activity. The homeless were one thing and then turn around and add the hookers and the crack heads. Any decent homeless person had moved out long ago. But you had to wonder watching drug dealing gang bangers out there with metal detectors if this was any better. A call come in and they hit the sirens and the accelerator at the same time roaring down the street. 

Jax pulls around the corner just missing everything but the sounds of the retreating sirens. He hesitates to get out of his car after pulling in behind the Bentley. Finally he gets out, sets the alarm and walks over to the tent set up on the lot. "Mrs. Quartermaine." 

"Jax, Darling!" Lila holds out a hand to the tall blonde which he takes. Looking around he sees a chair and pulls it up so that he can sit down next to the Grand Dame. 

"I heard what you were doing down here." Jax looks around out the front of the tent. "Courtland Street, Mrs. Q?" 

Lila pats his hand. "I know, dear. But I think that Chloe would have appreciated it all the more to be able to provide beauty every day to people, to children, whose lives... aren't." 

"Of Course. You're right." Jax agrees. "It would have been just like Chloe. And I'll be of any assistance I can. Playground equipment perhaps?" 

"What a lovely idea." Lila nods. "I will have Reggie get you the dimensions so that you can pick something out yourself. I know that you'd much rather provide **time** than just a check. Right Jax?" 

Jax grins. She had him there and nobody told Lila no. "Of course." He pats her hand. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about." 

"Of course, Dear. What is troubling you?" 

"I went over to the lake house to talk to Skye about the Ward House Fundraiser. I know she is organizing it for the family." 

"For AJ, Darling. It was his idea." Lila says to be clear. AJ had been coming up with such good ideas lately and really did need to get credit for them. 

"Skye wouldn't talk to me." Jax blurts out gracelessly. Lila doesn't say anything and the silence gets longer. "I'd really like your input on this, Mrs. Quartermaine. I have no idea why Skye all of a sudden...." 

A fire comes into Lila's eyes. "Now you've never struck me as a particularly stupid man, Mr. Jacks. Do you really have no idea why Skye would want nothing to do with you?" 

"We were getting along. I know things have been difficult but I don't understand this sudden hostility." 

"Men." Lila mutters. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Jax, I supported you being with Brenda whom I love like a granddaughter. You two appeared to be so happy together." _At Skye's expense._ "And I am a romantic. I understand there are all kinds of obstacles to the course of true love running smooth. It's been my experience that true love never does run smoothly." Lila adds wryly. "But the course of your quest for true love tromped right thru Skye's heart and then you didn't even marry Brenda?!" 

"She was kissing Sonny the day before the wedding." 

"So you announced to the whole congregation that was there to see you wed." Lila says wryly. "You have treated Skye vilely, cruelly. And I'm ashamed to say that my actions were not kind either. I allowed you and Brenda to rub Skye's nose in your happiness. Happiness gained at her expense. It cost her heart, her self respect, her sobriety." Lila shakes her head. "You are not the injured party, Jax. And the Quartermaines owe you no reparation. Skye doesn't owe you anything... especially her time. Time that she is spending rebuilding her own life." 

"Mrs. Quartermaine, it was never my intention to hurt Skye." 

"Of course not, Darling." Lila pats his hand and her eyes go kinda vague the way that they normally are. "That's why I'm sure you won't hurt her now by going against her wishes." 

Jax sighs knowing that there will be no assistance from Lila. "Right. Have Reginald contact me with the dimensions of the area you've set aside for the playground." 

"Of course, dear." Lila says absently. Already gone on to something else. Jax rises and leaves. 

One of Lila's crew comes over to the tent. "You okay, Mrs. Q?" 

"I'm fine, Mr. MacDawg." Lila sighs. "Such a difficult young man." 

"The dude that just left?" 

"He was... playing... both my granddaughter and a young woman whom I love like a granddaughter." 

"Dammmnnn. And you're still talking to him?! You want maybe I should kick his ass for him?" 

"I do appreciate the kind offer, Mr. MacDawg. But I think that Mr. Jacks has already kicked his own... posterior. One of the girls left town and the other isn't speaking to him." 

"Player's been played." 

"Exactly." Lila pats his hand. "Now what can I do for you, dear?" 

"I was kinda hoping you'd tell me how to use that tea stuff you brung me." 

"Brought. Yes." Lila explains exactly how to use the tea. "You'll find if you use it exactly as I've instructed that you'll have plants a quarter to a third bigger." 

"Wow. That be great." Dawg nods. "But what if I run out?" 

"By the time you run out, dear, you'll already be seeing results. And then we'll talk." 

Dawg stiffens and his eyes narrow. He stands up next to the wheelchair and takes a step closer. "You playing **me** , Mrs. Q?! Get me hooked on this plant juice and then start stringing me along?" 

"Sit down, Mr. MacDawg." Lila says firmly. She doesn't say another word until the young man does. "I know what people see when they look at me, Mr. MacDawg. A doddering old woman, no, a doddering old fool that can be snowed by some company manners. And yours are very nice by the way. Someone took pride in you and it shows." 

"My mother." Dawg admits sheepishly. 

"Please tell her that I appreciate her efforts. Now where was I? Right. Do you know who I am?" 

"You're a rich ol um... lady from the other side of town who digs plants." 

"All true." Lila nods. "I am also Jason Morgan's grandmother." Lila pauses and then smiles sweetly. "I see you recognize the name." 

"Look, I don't want any trouble." Dawg says defensively shrinking a bit. 

"Neither do I. Now I suspect that what you are growing aren't generally considered house plants, Mr. MacDawg?" 

"I'm not saying they is or they ain't." 

"I do wish your mother could have spent more time on grammar." 

"Look. I'm not saying they **are** or that they **aren't**." Dawg says each word clearly and slowly so that there is no misunderstanding. 

"Thank you. It does your mother credit when you use what she taught you." Lila pats Dawg's hand. "Now where was I? Right. Using my tea will increase the size of your plants by a quarter to a third. And I'll keep you provided with it **if**..." 

Dawg sighs and cuts to the chase. "What's your cut?" 

"Ten percent of the plants... not the money. Delivered to the senior center. I'll get you the name." 

"The **senior** center?! Okay, okay what's the rest of it?" 

"And if you are growing what I think you're growing. And you do give ten percent to the person I designate, then I will not only intervene with Jason should you have problems but also make sure you have an attorney if you should have problems with the PCPD." 

"Whoa." Dawg thinks about that one. It would be worth ten percent of his crop to make sure there was no trouble with Morgan and Corinthos... and then to throw in the PCPD too! And Mrs. Q is way confident that her shit will grow the trees way bigger than the miracle grow stuff. "What are the old folks gonna be doing with it?" 

"Do you ask the young people what they are doing?" Lila says smartly. "Marijuana isn't a recent invention young man! But because I think you are being curious rather than disrespectful..." 

"Oh no! I wasn't dissing ya, Mrs. Q." Dawg says in a hurry. 

"The meals on wheels program is run out of the senior center." 

"Man. I get it now. All those sick dudes with the eye problems and cancer and stuff. Medicinal right?" 

"Exactly. So do we have a deal?" 

"If that tea's all you say it is.... Yeah, we can deal." Dawg agrees. 

"There is only one condition, Dawg." 

"Keep your name out of it?" 

"I don't care about that." Lila dismisses. "Nobody would believe it anyway. I will intervene for you regarding **plants** not... chemicals." Lila warns. 

"Ohhh." The young man nods. "Got it." He looks over to the street. "Looks like more company, Mrs. Q." 

Lila stiffens in the chair. "Go get Reginald if you would, Dawg." 

"That guy trouble?" 

"His family is the reason why this is the Chloe Morgan **Memorial** park." Lila says grimly. 

Dawg steps out of the tent and cups his hand to his face. " **YO REGGIE! MRS. Q. WANTS YA.** " 

Lila winces but thanks Dawg for his assistance. The young man crosses his arms and stands at the entry way to the tent. Reginald who had been working on collecting soil samples from around the lot to assist in Mrs. Q's park planning and augmentation program looks up to see Stefan Cassadine coming on to the lot. Reggie brushes off his hands and collects his samples. This he had to hear. 

 

 

 

 

"AJ, where are you?" Skye demands in a quiet hiss into her cell phone. She hasn't even gotten out of her SUV but is instead stuck out on the road where the Quartermaine mansion is. The lights of a cop car show where the traffic is blocked off up ahead. So she'd just pulled over to the edge to make her call. 

"Why?" AJ asks curiously. 

"Just tell me. And please tell me that there are witnesses. Lots of them. I don't care if they are strippers, hookers, whoever --as long as you've been with them all afternoon long." 

"Why would I need an alibi, Skye?" 

"Someone burned down Ned's gatehouse." Skye finally climbs out of the car and goes around to the passenger side to get a better view. "It looks like it's down to the ground. A charred hulk. And if it's a fire..." 

AJ groans and mutters. "Burn down a warehouse and a strip club and suddenly the whole family thinks you're an arsonist." His voice gets loud enough for Skye to hear clearly. "I was in a building commission meeting all day. They are actually televised on the public access channel. It wasn't me." 

"I know it wasn't you, silly. I just want to make sure that you don't get blamed for it." 

"What about you? Where were you?" 

"Where was I?" Skye repeats. 

"I'd kinda like to know that one myself." Marcus Taggart says from behind Skye. "Hang up the phone, Ms. Chandler- Quartermaine." 

Skye sighs. "I've got to go, AJ. Lt. Taggart is here." Skye shuts the phone and then turns to face the police detective. "Actually, Taggart, if you're going to go with the full hyphenate it's Antoinette Skye Chandler-Cudahy-Kinder-Davidson-Quartermaine- Jacks. Call me Skye. And do I need to call my attorney?" 

"If you'd like, **Skye**..." Taggart shrugs. "Course that would mean me taking you down to the station. And waiting for your attorney to show up. We can do that. Or you could just clear it up real fast and tell me where you were this afternoon so I can get back to looking for real criminals." 

"Was it arson?" 

"That is still under investigation. Here or the station, Skye. Your call." 

Skye sighs. "Gimme a sec." Skye reaches into the passenger side of the car and grabs her dayminder out of her bag. She opens it up on the hood to the current day. "I've been at a meeting for the last hour so if that is when the fire happened... guess I'm S.O.L." 

"Meeting?" 

"AA. Before that... I was out at the lake house waiting for a locksmith." 

"Locked out of your car?" 

"Changing locks... all the locks at the lake house: doors, windows, codes on the security system, combination to the safe." Skye mutters. 

"Sounds like quite a project." Taggart sees the number of the locksmith in the book. He pulls out his own cell phone and dials the number. "Yeah, You were recommended to me by Skye..." He looks over to Skye who mouths the word Quartermaine at him. "... Quartermaine. Said you did really great work for her. Thought of everything." Taggart waits giving the guy all the time in the world to gush about Skye and when he'd done the work for her, how long it had taken. "Thanks. I still have a few more calls to make." Taggart hangs up. "You're looking in the clear. What about Junior?" 

"I knew you were going to ask that." 

"Before I interview the rest of the family, I'd just as soon have a little information up my sleeve." Taggart admits. 

_he already knows who set the fire_ Skye realizes. 

Taggart reads her face. "What I know and what I can prove are two different things, Ms. Quartermaine. Where was Junior?" 

"AJ was in a building commission meeting. He says they are televised on public access. Was anyone hurt in the fire?" 

"Nobody was in the gatehouse. The Old Man saw Faith Roscoe leave with her bodyguard, the nanny and the baby." 

"Faith Ashton." Skye corrects absently. 

"Right. Sorry. Faith **Ashton**. The Old Man called the fire in." 

Skye blinks as she realizes there was someone else to worry about. Somebody who doesn't live at the gatehouse. "Is Grandmother okay? Did this upset her?" 

"Mrs. Q was out for the day. Some charity thing." 

"Well thank goodness for that. I need to call my father. Monica is going to freak." Skye shakes her head. 

"They are already on their way." Taggart admits but he is distracted by a black town car coming up the lane toward the Quartermaine gate. 

The car comes to a halt next to Skye's vehicle. The back window slides down smoothly. "What is going on? I need to get the baby back to the house for her afternoon snack and nap. Get these vehicles out of the way." 

"Love to help you out there, Mrs. **Ashton** , Congratulations on that by the way. Real step up from that low life bottom feeder Roscoe. But if the house you were planning on going to was the gatehouse... well there is a little bit of a problem there." 

Faith steps out of the car not waiting for Bruno to open her door. "Stay with the baby." She orders both him and Alice. She walks over to the same vantage that Taggart and Skye have and her face grows tight. "An electrical problem?" She says thru clenched teeth. 

"They are still investigating. Can you account for your whereabouts?" Taggart pulls his notebook out again. 

"I was in the park." 

"And your new hubby?" 

"How should I know?!" Faith snarls and then calms down. "When I spoke to him to invite him to lunch, he told me he was up to his ears in paperwork and had just finished meeting with Stefan Cassadine. Anything else? **Lieutenant?** " 

"You think of anyone that would want you... homeless, Mrs. Ashton?" Taggart suggests. 

Faith's eyes tell a different story than her answer. "No one." 

Taggart closes his notebook. "I'll keep you informed of our progress. If you can think of anything else..." 

"I'll be sure to let you know." Faith interjects. _when hell freezes over._

"Right." Taggart nods and walks off. 

"He knows who did it." Skye says quietly to Faith. 

"Anyone who isn't a complete moron knows who did it." Faith says bitterly. "That fat old fucker has gone too far this time." 

Skye snorts. "What else is new. AJ told me you changed the locks, so I figure this is Grandfather's payback? Bet he has a nursery already all made up in the West Wing." 

"If that's what he wanted then he should have made sure that I was in that fire cause it'll be over my dead body." 

Alice sticks her head out the window and says in Faith's direction. "Mrs. A, we need to either get moving or get home. This kid is working her way to a big ole fuss." 

Skye can see Faith's fury at being helpless in the situation get to her. Since tight situations bring out Skye's creative side, "Look-- I have a rental house. The power is on, the phone is still hooked up. I got it in my divorce settlement. Most of the furniture... sorry... gave it away, but it's got the whole not being the mansion going for it. Because really. Port Charles Hotel would be just like moving into the mansion." 

Faith already knows that Edward has a master key to every room in the Port Charles Hotel. He'd used it often enough to let himself into hers when they'd been playing games with Ned. "Lead the way." 

Skye starts backing around her SUV to get to the driver's seat. She grabs her dayminder off the hood of the car. "Tell Ned when you call him... Brenda's old cottage. I'm sure he'll meet us there." 

Faith climbs into the front seat of the town car next to Bruno. She nods at him and he brings up the privacy screen so that Alice and the baby can't hear them. Faith grabs her phone and calls her new hubby at work. "Make Edward pay dearly or I will." She hangs up the phone. 

About three seconds later Ned is calling back. "What happened? What did Grandfather do?" 

"The police should be contacting you soon for your alibi in the gatehouse being burned to the ground." 

**"HE WHAT?!!"**

"I'm on my way to someplace called... Brenda's old cottage with the baby, Alice and Bruno. Have a plan before you show up. Because if you don't then we're going with mine. I'll even throw in a really nice funeral so the old lady won't feel so bad." Faith presses end and then turns the phone off. Let Ned stew. She was already. "As soon as you drop us off get some of the guys and a truck." 

"You want me and the guys to go get your stuff?" 

"Looks like I have to." Faith clenches her fist. 

"You gonna be okay with that, Faith?" Faith just gives him a look. Bruno shuts up and drives. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Zander has a hand at Gia's back as they walk into the Port Charles Grille. They both stop in their tracks when they see Nikolas in what looks like a meeting on the far side of the room. Gia grimaces and stiffens, which Zander feels. "You know, Zander, the Grille is kinda expensive. Maybe we should go over to Kelly's?" Gia suggests.

"Hey. You're talking to the ELQ Vice President in charge of paperclips. Seriously, Gia, I'm making good money now and still living at Jakes. Let me spend some of it. Besides you can't let him run you off." Zander says bluntly.

"I came out for lunch not for a pep talk."

"I can do both." Zander says cheerfully. "Table for two." Zander tells the head waiter.

"Right this way." They are efficiently seated with a clear line of sight to Nikolas' table.

Gia arranges things so that her back is to Nikolas. She might feel his eyes on her but she wasn't going to let him totally ruin her appetite. "Since when is Nikolas conducting business here? That's his business manager."

"Probably so there isn't a chance of Natasha being upset." Zander says absently as he peruses the menu. twelve bucks for a burger?! They better have hand fed the cow.

"Natasha? Oh Alexis. Right." Gia shakes her head. "I was just getting used to the idea of her being Kristina. Have you gotten to..."

"Talk to her?" Zander waits until after the waiter leaves and is about to tell Gia how her former boss is doing when his cell phone rings. "Sorry I got to take this." It might be Alexis He opens the phone and leans back in the chair. "Zander Smith." Those are the only two words he says as his face gets progressively grimmer. Finally he just hangs up the phone. The timing is perfect as Nikolas is just finishing his meeting. Zander goes over to Nik's table and plants an index finger in the middle of Nik's chest. "I always figured you for a bully."

"What in the hell is your problem?" Nikolas brushes Zander's arm away.

"You get your kicks out of upsetting little girls?"

Nik swears as the realization dawns on him. "I took you to see Luke."

"And he made me a tape of Alex... Tasha's mother."

"I thought Luke... nevermind it doesn't matter what I thought. You had no business being on the island... of giving anything to Alexis."

"Alexis is a friend of mine. And you.." Zander gives Nik another poke in the chest. "...are not going to stop me from helping her. Upset her again and I'm going to kick your ass, little prince."

"Is there a problem here?" Marcus comes up on the two young men standing nearly toe to toe. One of the waitstaff had actually run out into the street to flag down his car. And from the embarrassed look on Gia's face one of them is her lunch date and it's a tossup as to which would piss him off more.

Zander steps back. "It's settled."

"Come on to the island again and you will be arrested for trespassing." Nik growls.

"First you'd have to catch me." Zander sneers. "You upset Natasha again... don't leave the island cause I'll find you."

"That sounded like a threat, Mr. Smith." Marcus says mildly.

"It wasn't a threat. Just a fact." Zander says flatly. Not losing eye contact with Nikolas.

Gia comes over and grabs Zander's arm. "I want to have lunch before I go to class."

"Fine." Zander turns away and goes back to his own table.

"You want to press charges, Mr. Cassadine?" Marcus says very calmly.

"No." Nikolas straightens his already straight suit jacket. "That won't be necessary."

"Good." Marcus leans in and says to Nikolas confidingly. "Having Natasha out on the island is the best of a bad situation. Dara reminded me that she didn't have too many options: jail, Ferncliffe, locked ward over at GH. But I've got my eye on you, and your uncle too. You do anything to hurt that girl, don't worry about Zander Smith finding you." Marcus smiles real big and then gives Nik a pat on the back that rocks him on his feet. Then he goes over to the other table.

Gia sees him coming and groans. "Oh great." Then she forces a smile. "Hi Marcus."

"Gia." Marcus looks at his sister and then looks at Zander and shakes his head. "You sure know how to pick them."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Gia says helplessly.

"We'll talk."

"I know. Believe me, I know." Gia sighs.

* * *

Ned is hunched over his desk looking for the flaws in a proposal when Stefan Cassadine is announced. Ned stands up and walks around the desk. "Wondered when I was going to see you. I heard you'd seen Kristina in the park."

"From your wife?" Stefan says after shaking Ned's hand. Ned indicates a couple of chairs to the side of the room. Stefan's brow goes up. Evidently Mr. Ashton didn't feel the need for the powerplay of putting the desk between them. Perhaps reserving it for later.

"Faith did mention it. And I talked to Zander as well afterward." Ned admits taking the chair with the back to the window. "After my last trip to Spoon Island to see Alexis, I should have talked to Faith and let her know that you'd be in contact to see the baby."

"She's very..." A non-offensive word for the woman that was with the child. "...protective of Kristina."

Ned's grin is wry. "Honestly it wasn't what I was expecting when we got married. But I'm not complaining. I don't think I'm giving anything away when I say that my family can be like a snake pit." He leans in to give Stefan a confidence. "She changed the locks on the gatehouse because Grandfather walked in like he owned the place. Faith doesn't let anyone near Kristina."

"Except Zander Smith." Stefan counters.

"Zander works for me. Alexis recommended him." Ned counters swiftly. "I've had my issues with Zander in the past but he has always been loyal to Alexis. He would never do anything to hurt Kristina. Besides, Faith says the agreement she made with Zander was for supervised visits only."

Stefan leans back in his chair resting his hands easily on the arm rests. He crosses one leg over the other. "Kristina is a Cassadine."

Ned winces but nods. He'd known this one was coming from the minute that Stefan Cassadine had stepped off the plane. Nikolas had his hands full with the Estate, Laura, and then Alexis' breakdown. But Stefan wasn't one to let anything fall thru the cracks. And if there was a family crazier than his about the family line then it's the Cassadines. "Not news."

"Good. Perhaps you should fill in your wife of that fact. While The Family appreciates her vigilance on Kristina's behalf it will not be necessary where Nikolas and I are concerned."

"Just you and Nikolas." Ned clarifies. "Alexis... doesn't know who Kristina is anymore."

"That will not always be the case." Stefan admits the truth while stating his position.

Ned leans back. He shakes his head. "Do not misunderstand me, Stefan. I loved Alexis. I don't want to hurt her. But I will protect my daughter... even from her mother." If Anyone should understand that position it's you.

"Then begin preparing now, Ned, for the day when Kristina has her mother back. For the day they will be reunited. Alexis was, is and will always be Kristina's mother." Stefan states his family's position. "I have talked to Ms. Jenson."

Ned stiffens at that. A court battle is exactly what he doesn't want. Specially any court ordered paternity testing. It would be unlikely that the tests would be done at General Hospital where he could manipulate the results but would instead be sent out to a secure anonymous lab. "You are bringing an attorney into this?"

"The child's mother is an attorney." Stefan says wryly. "It is impossible to avoid." Stefan names off a sum that would keep a family of four above the federal poverty level for a year. "...Will be deposited on a monthly basis to an account that names Kristina Davis as the beneficiary with you as executor. Child support, I believe it is called. Ms. Jenson will follow up with the details of the trust."

"I don't need your money, Stefan. I have plenty of my own."

"It isn't your money, Ned." Stefan reminds. "It is Kristina's. Use it or do not. It is there. And you will inform your wife that Nikolas and I will be visiting Kristina."

Ned gets that over the barrel feeling. Stefan is already trying to run things. "Stefan, the baby has a routine. Give us some notice. I don't see that there will be a problem."

Stefan eyes Ned carefully for any signs that he is being deceptive. We'll see. "Please contact me with the best times." He rises to his feet. "And if there is ever anything that Kristina needs...."

"I've got it covered." Ned rises as well to walk Stefan out. As soon as Cassadine got on the elevator and the door closes, Ned rubs the back of his neck. Things were going to start getting interesting.

* * *

You know that things are getting a little routine when you started to think of a park bench as your usual spot. It's enough to put the hair up on the back of your neck. "Is the kid asleep, Alice?"

"Like a lamb, Mrs. A." Alice checks the blanket anyway.

"Then we're moving." Faith says impatiently. She tightens the belt on her black cashmere coat with mink collar. She keeps her red leather clutch purse close to her. After that fiasco with Bruno before in the park she wasn't going anywhere without her Smith & Wesson .40. It's a man sized gun that made a man sized hole. And she wouldn't hesitate not if it was necessary. But keeping moving lowered the possibility of it being necessary. Besides it was a nice piece. A wedding present from Roscoe, not something she wanted to dump.

"But the ducks..."

"It's a big freaking pond. There'll be ducks on the other side when the kid wakes up. Move." Faith demands. The bodyguard waits until Alice is on her feet and then he leads the way around to the other side of the pond where there are still some park benches. Alice gets settled on the bench with the pram beside her. Faith stands along the back of the bench and the bodyguard inspects every place a person can hide within about a twenty foot radius.

"It's clear, Faith." Bruno, the bodyguard, comes back.

"It had better be. Gimme the phone." Faith demands. The kid is asleep might as well get some business done. As soon as the kid was awake they'd start tossing old bread at the ducks so Kristina could see the greedy suckers chowing down. As soon as the phone is handed over she starts making the calls. Starting first with Fowler in Atlantic City and then working her way thru her guys. She is about to start on her next round of calls when the phone rings. "Faith Ashton."

"It's Ned. Stefan Cassadine was just here."

"You were expecting that. Is he going to be a problem?"

Ned snorts. "Like an earthquake. No notice and then the ground falls out from under."

Save that one for later. "What did he want?"

"Visitation with Kristina. I want to keep this out of court, out of the press."

"So you're going along." Faith's eyes don't stop moving expecting Cassadine to pull that ninja shit again like he did before and pop out from behind a tree.

"I'm keeping my options open."

"I don't like surprises." Faith says coldly, unless I'm the one giving them.

"I told him Kristina has a set routine." Ned agrees.

"Got it. So I tell him when his visitation is so that he doesn't start dictating." Faith nods. "But not the nutjob right?"

"Alexis is Kristina's mother." Ned reminds then sighs. He'd seen Faith's reaction in the hospital when Alexis had lost it. It's not like he's comfortable with mental illness himself-- Drug addition and alcoholism sure. Adultery and a number of other things covered in the thou shall not's might give him a guilty minute. It wasn't Alexis fault. It's just that he doesn't know what the next step should be. Alexis was the one that would have known. Insanity ran in her family not his. "The discussion was only about Stefan and his nephew Nikolas." Ned decides to change the subject. "You and the baby at the park?"

"Yeah, it's a nice day. If you can get away come on down. We're on the far side of the pond."

"Best offer I've had all day." Ned sighs. "But you'll be long gone before I make a dent in this pile on my desk."

"Your loss, Lover." Faith purrs suggestively.

"And what about the baby?" Ned laughs.

"She's asleep. Fresh air knocks her out every time." Faith sighs for effect and then teases. "Fine. If you won't come over here and gimme what I want guess I'll have to find some... thing else to do. What's Cassadine's number?"

Ned really laughs at that one and gives the number to Stefan's cell easily. "You don't have a chance in hell with Cassadine, Faith. Any Cassadine."

"What kinda dig is that?!" Faith doesn't like being laughed at or being put down.

"No dig." Ned says quietly. "You can't help your face."

Faith's eyes narrow. "Is this about what that nutjob said in the hospital? And then the way the nephew freaked cause I was holding the baby?"

"Yeah."

* * *

911 What is your emergency-- Police, Fire or Medical?

"This is Edward Quartermaine. My Gatehouse is on fire."

I'm dispatching units now, sir. Is there anyone inside of the building?

"No, Thank goodness. At least I don't think so. My... Granddaughter-in-law took the baby..."

I'll relay that to the units, sir. Please have someone meet the units at the road to direct them....

"What kind of idiot are you? It's a GATEHOUSE! It's at the road!"

* * *

A police car rolls slowly by the lot on Courtland street. The PCPD had been damn glad when that building had come down. A firetrap to start and then a den of criminal activity. The homeless were one thing and then turn around and add the hookers and the crack heads. Any decent homeless person had moved out long ago. But you had to wonder watching drug dealing gang bangers out there with metal detectors if this was any better. A call come in and they hit the sirens and the accelerator at the same time roaring down the street.

Jax pulls around the corner just missing everything but the sounds of the retreating sirens. He hesitates to get out of his car after pulling in behind the Bentley. Finally he gets out, sets the alarm and walks over to the tent set up on the lot. "Mrs. Quartermaine."

"Jax, Darling!" Lila holds out a hand to the tall blonde which he takes. Looking around he sees a chair and pulls it up so that he can sit down next to the Grand Dame.

"I heard what you were doing down here." Jax looks around out the front of the tent. "Courtland Street, Mrs. Q?"

Lila pats his hand. "I know, dear. But I think that Chloe would have appreciated it all the more to be able to provide beauty every day to people, to children, whose lives... aren't."

"Of Course. You're right." Jax agrees. "It would have been just like Chloe. And I'll be of any assistance I can. Playground equipment perhaps?"

"What a lovely idea." Lila nods. "I will have Reggie get you the dimensions so that you can pick something out yourself. I know that you'd much rather provide time than just a check. Right Jax?"

Jax grins. She had him there and nobody told Lila no. "Of course." He pats her hand. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Of course, Dear. What is troubling you?"

"I went over to the lake house to talk to Skye about the Ward House Fundraiser. I know she is organizing it for the family."

"For AJ, Darling. It was his idea." Lila says to be clear. AJ had been coming up with such good ideas lately and really did need to get credit for them.

"Skye wouldn't talk to me." Jax blurts out gracelessly. Lila doesn't say anything and the silence gets longer. "I'd really like your input on this, Mrs. Quartermaine. I have no idea why Skye all of a sudden...."

A fire comes into Lila's eyes. "Now you've never struck me as a particularly stupid man, Mr. Jacks. Do you really have no idea why Skye would want nothing to do with you?"

"We were getting along. I know things have been difficult but I don't understand this sudden hostility."

"Men." Lila mutters.

"Excuse me?"

"Jax, I supported you being with Brenda whom I love like a granddaughter. You two appeared to be so happy together." At Skye's expense. "And I am a romantic. I understand there are all kinds of obstacles to the course of true love running smooth. It's been my experience that true love never does run smoothly." Lila adds wryly. "But the course of your quest for true love tromped right thru Skye's heart and then you didn't even marry Brenda?!"

"She was kissing Sonny the day before the wedding."

"So you announced to the whole congregation that was there to see you wed." Lila says wryly. "You have treated Skye vilely, cruelly. And I'm ashamed to say that my actions were not kind either. I allowed you and Brenda to rub Skye's nose in your happiness. Happiness gained at her expense. It cost her heart, her self respect, her sobriety." Lila shakes her head. "You are not the injured party, Jax. And the Quartermaines owe you no reparation. Skye doesn't owe you anything... especially her time. Time that she is spending rebuilding her own life."

"Mrs. Quartermaine, it was never my intention to hurt Skye."

"Of course not, Darling." Lila pats his hand and her eyes go kinda vague the way that they normally are. "That's why I'm sure you won't hurt her now by going against her wishes."

Jax sighs knowing that there will be no assistance from Lila. "Right. Have Reginald contact me with the dimensions of the area you've set aside for the playground."

"Of course, dear." Lila says absently. Already gone on to something else. Jax rises and leaves.

One of Lila's crew comes over to the tent. "You okay, Mrs. Q?"

"I'm fine, Mr. MacDawg." Lila sighs. "Such a difficult young man."

"The dude that just left?"

"He was... playing... both my granddaughter and a young woman whom I love like a granddaughter."

"Dammmnnn. And you're still talking to him?! You want maybe I should kick his ass for him?"

"I do appreciate the kind offer, Mr. MacDawg. But I think that Mr. Jacks has already kicked his own... posterior. One of the girls left town and the other isn't speaking to him."

"Player's been played."

"Exactly." Lila pats his hand. "Now what can I do for you, dear?"

"I was kinda hoping you'd tell me how to use that tea stuff you brung me."

"Brought. Yes." Lila explains exactly how to use the tea. "You'll find if you use it exactly as I've instructed that you'll have plants a quarter to a third bigger."

"Wow. That be great." Dawg nods. "But what if I run out?"

"By the time you run out, dear, you'll already be seeing results. And then we'll talk."

Dawg stiffens and his eyes narrow. He stands up next to the wheelchair and takes a step closer. "You playing me, Mrs. Q?! Get me hooked on this plant juice and then start stringing me along?"

"Sit down, Mr. MacDawg." Lila says firmly. She doesn't say another word until the young man does. "I know what people see when they look at me, Mr. MacDawg. A doddering old woman, no, a doddering old fool that can be snowed by some company manners. And yours are very nice by the way. Someone took pride in you and it shows."

"My mother." Dawg admits sheepishly.

"Please tell her that I appreciate her efforts. Now where was I? Right. Do you know who I am?"

"You're a rich ol um... lady from the other side of town who digs plants."

"All true." Lila nods. "I am also Jason Morgan's grandmother." Lila pauses and then smiles sweetly. "I see you recognize the name."

"Look, I don't want any trouble." Dawg says defensively shrinking a bit.

"Neither do I. Now I suspect that what you are growing aren't generally considered house plants, Mr. MacDawg?"

"I'm not saying they is or they ain't."

"I do wish your mother could have spent more time on grammar."

"Look. I'm not saying they are or that they aren't." Dawg says each word clearly and slowly so that there is no misunderstanding.

"Thank you. It does your mother credit when you use what she taught you." Lila pats Dawg's hand. "Now where was I? Right. Using my tea will increase the size of your plants by a quarter to a third. And I'll keep you provided with it if..."

Dawg sighs and cuts to the chase. "What's your cut?"

"Ten percent of the plants... not the money. Delivered to the senior center. I'll get you the name."

"The senior center?! Okay, okay what's the rest of it?"

"And if you are growing what I think you're growing. And you do give ten percent to the person I designate, then I will not only intervene with Jason should you have problems but also make sure you have an attorney if you should have problems with the PCPD."

"Whoa." Dawg thinks about that one. It would be worth ten percent of his crop to make sure there was no trouble with Morgan and Corinthos... and then to throw in the PCPD too! And Mrs. Q is way confident that her shit will grow the trees way bigger than the miracle grow stuff. "What are the old folks gonna be doing with it?"

"Do you ask the young people what they are doing?" Lila says smartly. "Marijuana isn't a recent invention young man! But because I think you are being curious rather than disrespectful..."

"Oh no! I wasn't dissing ya, Mrs. Q." Dawg says in a hurry.

"The meals on wheels program is run out of the senior center."

"Man. I get it now. All those sick dudes with the eye problems and cancer and stuff. Medicinal right?"

"Exactly. So do we have a deal?"

"If that tea's all you say it is.... Yeah, we can deal." Dawg agrees.

"There is only one condition, Dawg."

"Keep your name out of it?"

"I don't care about that." Lila dismisses. "Nobody would believe it anyway. I will intervene for you regarding plants not... chemicals." Lila warns.

"Ohhh." The young man nods. "Got it." He looks over to the street. "Looks like more company, Mrs. Q."

Lila stiffens in the chair. "Go get Reginald if you would, Dawg."

"That guy trouble?"

"His family is the reason why this is the Chloe Morgan Memorial park." Lila says grimly.

Dawg steps out of the tent and cups his hand to his face. "YO REGGIE! MRS. Q. WANTS YA."

Lila winces but thanks Dawg for his assistance. The young man crosses his arms and stands at the entry way to the tent. Reginald who had been working on collecting soil samples from around the lot to assist in Mrs. Q's park planning and augmentation program looks up to see Stefan Cassadine coming on to the lot. Reggie brushes off his hands and collects his samples. This he had to hear.

* * *

"AJ, where are you?" Skye demands in a quiet hiss into her cell phone. She hasn't even gotten out of her SUV but is instead stuck out on the road where the Quartermaine mansion is. The lights of a cop car show where the traffic is blocked off up ahead. So she'd just pulled over to the edge to make her call.

"Why?" AJ asks curiously.

"Just tell me. And please tell me that there are witnesses. Lots of them. I don't care if they are strippers, hookers, whoever --as long as you've been with them all afternoon long."

"Why would I need an alibi, Skye?"

"Someone burned down Ned's gatehouse." Skye finally climbs out of the car and goes around to the passenger side to get a better view. "It looks like it's down to the ground. A charred hulk. And if it's a fire..."

AJ groans and mutters. "Burn down a warehouse and a strip club and suddenly the whole family thinks you're an arsonist." His voice gets loud enough for Skye to hear clearly. "I was in a building commission meeting all day. They are actually televised on the public access channel. It wasn't me."

"I know it wasn't you, silly. I just want to make sure that you don't get blamed for it."

"What about you? Where were you?"

"Where was I?" Skye repeats.

"I'd kinda like to know that one myself." Marcus Taggart says from behind Skye. "Hang up the phone, Ms. Chandler- Quartermaine."

Skye sighs. "I've got to go, AJ. Lt. Taggart is here." Skye shuts the phone and then turns to face the police detective. "Actually, Taggart, if you're going to go with the full hyphenate it's Antoinette Skye Chandler-Cudahy-Kinder-Davidson-Quartermaine- Jacks. Call me Skye. And do I need to call my attorney?"

"If you'd like, Skye..." Taggart shrugs. "Course that would mean me taking you down to the station. And waiting for your attorney to show up. We can do that. Or you could just clear it up real fast and tell me where you were this afternoon so I can get back to looking for real criminals."

"Was it arson?"

"That is still under investigation. Here or the station, Skye. Your call."

Skye sighs. "Gimme a sec." Skye reaches into the passenger side of the car and grabs her dayminder out of her bag. She opens it up on the hood to the current day. "I've been at a meeting for the last hour so if that is when the fire happened... guess I'm S.O.L."

"Meeting?"

"AA. Before that... I was out at the lake house waiting for a locksmith."

"Locked out of your car?"

"Changing locks... all the locks at the lake house: doors, windows, codes on the security system, combination to the safe." Skye mutters.

"Sounds like quite a project." Taggart sees the number of the locksmith in the book. He pulls out his own cell phone and dials the number. "Yeah, You were recommended to me by Skye..." He looks over to Skye who mouths the word Quartermaine at him. "... Quartermaine. Said you did really great work for her. Thought of everything." Taggart waits giving the guy all the time in the world to gush about Skye and when he'd done the work for her, how long it had taken. "Thanks. I still have a few more calls to make." Taggart hangs up. "You're looking in the clear. What about Junior?"

"I knew you were going to ask that."

"Before I interview the rest of the family, I'd just as soon have a little information up my sleeve." Taggart admits.

he already knows who set the fire Skye realizes.

Taggart reads her face. "What I know and what I can prove are two different things, Ms. Quartermaine. Where was Junior?"

"AJ was in a building commission meeting. He says they are televised on public access. Was anyone hurt in the fire?"

"Nobody was in the gatehouse. The Old Man saw Faith Roscoe leave with her bodyguard, the nanny and the baby."

"Faith Ashton." Skye corrects absently.

"Right. Sorry. Faith Ashton. The Old Man called the fire in."

Skye blinks as she realizes there was someone else to worry about. Somebody who doesn't live at the gatehouse. "Is Grandmother okay? Did this upset her?"

"Mrs. Q was out for the day. Some charity thing."

"Well thank goodness for that. I need to call my father. Monica is going to freak." Skye shakes her head.

"They are already on their way." Taggart admits but he is distracted by a black town car coming up the lane toward the Quartermaine gate.

The car comes to a halt next to Skye's vehicle. The back window slides down smoothly. "What is going on? I need to get the baby back to the house for her afternoon snack and nap. Get these vehicles out of the way."

"Love to help you out there, Mrs. Ashton, Congratulations on that by the way. Real step up from that low life bottom feeder Roscoe. But if the house you were planning on going to was the gatehouse... well there is a little bit of a problem there."

Faith steps out of the car not waiting for Bruno to open her door. "Stay with the baby." She orders both him and Alice. She walks over to the same vantage that Taggart and Skye have and her face grows tight. "An electrical problem?" She says thru clenched teeth.

"They are still investigating. Can you account for your whereabouts?" Taggart pulls his notebook out again.

"I was in the park."

"And your new hubby?"

"How should I know?!" Faith snarls and then calms down. "When I spoke to him to invite him to lunch, he told me he was up to his ears in paperwork and had just finished meeting with Stefan Cassadine. Anything else? Lieutenant?"

"You think of anyone that would want you... homeless, Mrs. Ashton?" Taggart suggests.

Faith's eyes tell a different story than her answer. "No one."

Taggart closes his notebook. "I'll keep you informed of our progress. If you can think of anything else..."

"I'll be sure to let you know." Faith interjects. when hell freezes over.

"Right." Taggart nods and walks off.

"He knows who did it." Skye says quietly to Faith.

"Anyone who isn't a complete moron knows who did it." Faith says bitterly. "That fat old fucker has gone too far this time."

Skye snorts. "What else is new. AJ told me you changed the locks, so I figure this is Grandfather's payback? Bet he has a nursery already all made up in the West Wing."

"If that's what he wanted then he should have made sure that I was in that fire cause it'll be over my dead body."

Alice sticks her head out the window and says in Faith's direction. "Mrs. A, we need to either get moving or get home. This kid is working her way to a big ole fuss."

Skye can see Faith's fury at being helpless in the situation get to her. Since tight situations bring out Skye's creative side, "Look-- I have a rental house. The power is on, the phone is still hooked up. I got it in my divorce settlement. Most of the furniture... sorry... gave it away, but it's got the whole not being the mansion going for it. Because really. Port Charles Hotel would be just like moving into the mansion."

Faith already knows that Edward has a master key to every room in the Port Charles Hotel. He'd used it often enough to let himself into hers when they'd been playing games with Ned. "Lead the way."

Skye starts backing around her SUV to get to the driver's seat. She grabs her dayminder off the hood of the car. "Tell Ned when you call him... Brenda's old cottage. I'm sure he'll meet us there."

Faith climbs into the front seat of the town car next to Bruno. She nods at him and he brings up the privacy screen so that Alice and the baby can't hear them. Faith grabs her phone and calls her new hubby at work. "Make Edward pay dearly or I will." She hangs up the phone.

About three seconds later Ned is calling back. "What happened? What did Grandfather do?"

"The police should be contacting you soon for your alibi in the gatehouse being burned to the ground."

"HE WHAT?!!"

"I'm on my way to someplace called... Brenda's old cottage with the baby, Alice and Bruno. Have a plan before you show up. Because if you don't then we're going with mine. I'll even throw in a really nice funeral so the old lady won't feel so bad." Faith presses end and then turns the phone off. Let Ned stew. She was already. "As soon as you drop us off get some of the guys and a truck."

"You want me and the guys to go get your stuff?"

"Looks like I have to." Faith clenches her fist.

"You gonna be okay with that, Faith?" Faith just gives him a look. Bruno shuts up and drives.


	14. Gotta have Faith, Sure as the Skye Above

"Oh my gawd! You little brat! Look what you did to my suit! This is designer! UGH!" Skye puts the baby back in her car carrier and shudders. Carefully she peels the suit top off gagging as she does so. She looks over at the baby who is blowing bubbles and smiling at her. "Oh you think that is cute. Well get over it. You're going to have to work a lot harder than a little puke to top the things that Grandfather has done to me." 

"Did you say something?" Faith comes down from upstairs. She'd already started to get the lay of the land. She'd sent Alice out with Bruno. Bruno to get her stuff. Alice to get supplies for the house. The diaper bag would only cover the kid for one more meal and a couple of changes. 

"Princess Brat here just shared her last bottle with me." Skye indicates with a quick thumbing direction to the ruined jacket. 

Faith shrugs. "Trip to the drycleaners. Good as new. I don't think that Ned and I are going go be that lucky. Or do you think that the Old Fart moved all of our clothes up to the big house before he torched it?" 

"Depends on the story he wants to give the cops. Arson... or burglary arson. So what do you think? Is this place okay?" 

"It'll do." Faith shrugs. "It'll have to do. I already sent the guys to get my stuff." 

"I thought that you had everything at the gatehouse?" 

"Yeah, I bet Edward did too. His mistake." Faith says grimly. "So what's the history on this place?" 

"Belonged to my husband's lover." 

"And you didn't torch it?" Faith raises a brow at that. "Or have Junior do it for you?" 

"No. I just made sure I got it in the divorce settlement." Skye says wryly. 

"Nice." Faith nods agreeable. "Not my style but I can see the benefits. Real estate is always a sound investment." 

"Before Brenda lived here I think Nikolas Cassadine lived here with his girlfriend Gia. And before that Brenda again. And before that... you'll love this one. Jason with his girlfriend Robin **and** Carly." 

"Really." Faith looks around consideringly. "Oh if these walls could talk." 

"More than Princess Brat would be losing her lunch." Skye rolls her eyes. "I did contemplate burning it down. But it was more important to deny Jax having it. That's why I haven't sold it. I don't want him to buy it. The same with the Lake house." 

"You got two houses! Damn. Great Lawyer. I'm impressed." 

"Jax wanted out. And I needed someplace other than the mansion to stay." 

Faith's cell phone rings. She curses having thought that she'd sent it off with Bruno. Luckily the baby is awake. Otherwise the person on the other end of the line was going to be hurting. "This is Faith." 

_"Fowler. What the hell is going on? Bruno called. I'm on my way back."_

"Stop. Just stop. I'm fine, Fowler. You've got more important things to do there." 

_"I don't like it, Faith."_ Faith can tell that Fowler is pacing as he is talking to her. _"You haven't seen that stuff since... well since Roscoe died. You never went back to the house. Listen why don't you just call one of those RentaCenter places and get all new stuff. Have them deliver._

"I can handle it, Fowler. It's just stuff." Faith says defensively. 

_"Babe, if that were true then you would have gone back before now."_

"Tell me this, Fowler, Who is the fucking boss around here?!" 

_"You are, Faith."_ There is a long silence. " _I can be back in an hour. I'll charter a plane._ " 

"And I'll put a cap in your ass if you do. I need you **there.** " 

_"I don't like it."_

"Yeah, well life's a bitch. And so am I." 

Fowler laughs just as Faith intended. _"Everything is on track here. If you need me I can be there in an hour. Don't be such a hardcase, Faith. And don't be mad at Bruno. He was in a bind. I would have killed him if didn't call me."_

Faith snorts. "Chain of command. Sucks to be him." 

Fowler sighs. _"You sure, Faith?"_

"I'll call you when I need you." 

_"You'll call me _ **_before_** _you need me."_

"Yeah, yeah, don't be such a worrywart." Faith waits for Fowler to say bye then hangs up. She looks over her shoulder to see Skye making no pretense of not listening. 

"Who is Fowler?" 

"My guy." Faith shrugs. "Ned doesn't like him so he's working out of town." 

"But keeping tabs. That was fast." 

"Yeah, well Bruno is a snitch." Faith sees the rental truck pull up and a crew of burly guys climb out. "And there he is now." Faith goes over to open the door. Bruno is the first one in and his arms are full of boxes. He stops in his tracks and breaks out into a sweat at Faith's look. "When you were on the phone to Fowler did you happen to mention how you let Stefan Cassadine get within ten feet of me? Or how about Edward Quartermaine walking into the Gatehouse like he owned it?" 

"Um no, Faith. I forgot." Bruno lies sheepishly. 

"Right." 

"Look if you're gonna kill me, Faith, can I at least put this stuff down. I don't wanna get blood on it." 

"That's the first smart thing you've said all day. First right on the top of the stairs is the baby's room. First left is Alice's room. The back bedroom is the master bedroom. You are sleeping out in the garage or the stables. You pick." Bruno nods and starts up the stairs. That had been a close one. As the rest of the guys come in, Faith repeats the directions to each of them. And then she gets out of the way. She hadn't packed the house she shared with Roscoe, it wasn't like she actually knew which boxes everything was in. Faith goes over to Kristina and picks her up. "I know they're noisy, baby. But we'll get them out of here soon enough and you'll finally get your nap." 

Skye's eyes go wide as she sees first a crib and then a changing table go up the stairs. "I thought all of this stuff came from your storage?" She blurts out. 

Faith looks over at her with knowing unreadable eyes. "It did." 

"But..." 

"Thank you for staying with me until my guys got here. You can leave now. I'll be fine. I'll get your suit jacket back to you after it's been cleaned." 

 

 

 

 

After a busy day down on Courtland St. Lila is tired as she and Reginald pull thru the gates of the Quartermaine estate. The first thing that both of them see is the burned hulk of the Gatehouse. All that is left is the foundation, charred support timbers and the chimney. Reginald slows down unable to believe his eyes. Lila's voice is furious from the back seat. "Reginald." 

"Yes, ma'am. I'll make up the guest bedroom for Mr. Q." 

"Move his things out of my suite." 

Reggie winces. It wasn't the first time that he'd moved Edward's things out of Lila's rooms but it didn't happen often. "Yes, ma'am." 

"And if he gives you any trouble... Have them sent to his club." 

Reginald's eyes go wide at that. He'd never heard that one before. Mrs. Quartermaine must be ticked. 

 

 

 

 

"Ned, Man! What do you think you're doing? Your house burned down. The paperwork is going to be there tomorrow." Zander can't believe that Ned is still at the office. "You need to go ho... You need to be with the baby." 

"Faith is fine. Kristina is fine. They are at Brenda's cottage." Ned says aloud what has been his mantra since Faith called. "I have things I have to get done here before I go over there." 

"Really?" Marcus Taggart says from behind Zander. "What would that be?" 

"Have they figured out if it was arson or not? Please tell me it was an accident." Ned pleads with Taggart. An accidental fire was about the only way he was going to keep the old goat alive. Faith had killed her own grandmother for a lot less reason than what Edward had just handed her. He knew it even if he could never prove it. Never wanted to prove it. 

"That's still under investigation. The fire marshal is in charge of that. You afraid what Faith is gonna do if she finds out it was Arson?" Marcus grins at Ned. "Yeah, she's a firecracker with a short fuse, or is it no fuse at all? So who you betting on?" 

"I fail to see the humor in this, Lieutenant." 

"Sometimes you just got to laugh or you'd cry, you know?" Marcus says cheerfully. "The Old Man got his will all up to date? Faith knows that the rest of the family alibis are looking pretty good. She was there when I was talking to Skye and the rest of the younger set. And you know-- she didn't try to pin this one on Corinthos." Marcus shrugs. "Go Figure. Maybe when I do my follow up with her..." Marcus turns to Zander. "I need to talk to you." 

"Hey it wasn't me! You know right where I was around Lunch time." 

"Yeah, getting into it with Cassadine. Move it, Smith." 

"If it's about Gia... we're just friends, Man. I don't want any trouble." 

"Will you just shut up until I ask you a question?" Marcus gives Zander a push out the door and then shuts it to cut off Ned. "What did Cassadine do that you figured upset Natasha?" 

"Why you asking?" Zander asks suspiciously. 

"I figure that this whole DID thing is Alexis' shot to not get screwed up by that bunch of bloodsuckers. You see **anything** out of whack. You let me know. Immediately." 

"Nik said he'd have me arrested." 

"Yeah. So we'll talk down at the station." Marcus gives Zander a slap on the back. "Stay away from my sister." Marcus leaves. 

"Right." _I am **so** screwed. How do I get into these situations?_

 

 

 

 

Skye gnaws on her thumbnail and her eyes are narrowed as she stares out over the water. The trip back to the lake house it was a miracle she hadn't gotten into a dozen different accidents. Faith's stuff had been in storage. Since her husband had gone missing. That guy, Fowler, didn't want her to get it out of storage. The stuff included a baby's room. There was no baby. Well there is a baby **now** but there hadn't been one before. Until Faith married Ned _and the baby_ she'd had a crazy death wish to take out Sonny. Everyone knew that. She hadn't packed the stuff that was in storage. The stuff had been in storage since her hubby had gone missing. Why didn't she pack the stuff? Where was Faith when Roscoe went missing? 

Coleman had parked his car up a ways and walked down to the lake house. He can see Skye thinking. He can practically hear her thinking from here. Faith had called. Told him Skye was going to be trouble. _Red's stuck her nose in something that is none of her business. Either distract her or I'll break it off._ Coleman intentionally makes some noise as he comes up the steps, startling Skye and bring her attention to him even before he knocks on the screen door. "Hey pretty lady." 

Skye sighs. "I thought..." 

"See and I was thinking on that. I was thinking that what needs to happen is you and me make a few memories with absolutely no alcohol involved." Cole grins and waggles his eye brows at her suggestively. 

"I really can't... I've got to...." 

"Let it go, Skye." Coleman says quietly. 

Skye goes still as everything comes together including the timing of this little appearance. "Let what go? How long have you been working for Faith?" 

"It's not like that." 

Shaking her head in disbelief. "It's exactly like that. What kind of idiot... nevermind-- I don't want to know." 

"Faith and I go way back, Skye. Before she was married to Roscoe. Yeah, she called me and told me what happened today. Skye, you need to let it go." 

"If I don't know what is going on-- how can I let it go?" 

"Well that's kinda a circle isn't it? If you do know-- how can you let it go?" Coleman says softly. 

"Where is the baby, Coleman?" 

Brushing both hands thru his hair, Cole sighs. "You going to let me in? Scratch that. How about you light a few citronella candles and we'll just sit out here." Cole takes a seat on the glider out on the porch. He pats the spot next to him. Skye comes out of the house with lit candle and goes around lighting the torches before sitting down next to Coleman and blowing out the candle. Coleman cuddles her next to him. With one foot he sets the glider to rocking. "Now this is the life." 

Skye pinches Coleman on the thigh. "Start talking. So how did you meet Faith. Was she a stripper? Oh my GAWD she was!" Skye straightens away from Coleman and turns to look at him. 

Coleman grabs Skye by the side of the head and presses her head to his shoulder. "Who is telling this story anyway? A long time ago...." 

"In a land far, far away? Isn't that the way most fairy tales start?" Skye says wryly but she slides her feet up on the glider curling up next to Coleman and wrapping one arm around his waist. 

"Hush. I'm getting to it." Coleman cuddles her closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. A guy could get used to this. "I had just hit town. Was bouncing at the Oasis before I took over the place. The Oasis has always been one of those places that really doesn't look for references and didn't give any. Faith was already working there as a **dancer** " 

"Riiiggghhhttt." Skye giggles. 

"Be nice. Her ID said she was eighteen but there was no way in hell. But Faith had a plan. She was going to school to get a degree in business from PCU. Gonna open her own place." 

"A club?" 

"Nah, a florist shop. Can you believe that?" Coleman smiles at the memory tracing circles on Skye's shoulder with a single finger. "But she figured it really was a family business. Did you know that one of the main mob figures back in Chicago ran a florist shop as a front? Threw the best funerals." 

"She wanted to be in the Organization even back then?" 

"According to Faith it was Family business. Her Grandfather ran the mob in Port Charles for awhile back in the thirties. Before he went down for avenging the murder of his best friend and died in prison. Her father was adopted out but he was old enough to remember the story to tell her. Hell of a bedtime story. Faith didn't have a chance. She came to Port Charles looking for the rest of her family." 

"I'm familiar." Skye says wryly before continuing curiously. "You said you didn't think she was of age?" 

Coleman shrugs. "I didn't ask any questions. She was already taking college classes by the time I owned the joint. Besides I figure if a gal has a choice between being home or taking her clothes off for strangers and stripping is the choice she makes? It's gotta suck pretty hard at home." 

"Yeah, that's really altruistic, Cole." Skye says smartly. 

"Courtney came to me, Red. I didn't go looking for her. And AJ ran thru the wall of my club. They picked me; I didn't go looking for them." 

"Alcoholism is a disease." Skye says defensively. This always happened when the conversation came around to AJ. When ever it was about his drinking it felt like an attack on her. 

"Yeah, and you're doing something about it. I don't want to fight with you about Junior." Coleman says with a sigh. "The local thugs would come around the club. They liked the girls. The girls liked their money. Once Sonny started consolidating power he quit being a player at the table of the five families. And the Families started reporting to him instead. That's the way it is now. Sonny's been on top for awhile now but there are plenty with long memories who think that things should be split up differently: Smith, Silver, Rivera, Moreno, Sorel, Roscoe." 

"They're all dead." 

"Yeah. One by one." Coleman gives the glider another push. "Anyway. The players would come around. Chat up the girls. Throw their money around. Faith was a couple credits shy of getting her degree in business. Had the money saved to open her shop. And then Roscoe walked into the Oasis and Faith was a goner. She did things for that guy that I'd never seen her do before. He was punk. Just like all the other punks. But he had something about him that just drew her like a moth..." 

"...to a flame." Skye winces. That kinda relationship was never good for the moth. 

"Didn't see Faith for awhile after that. Heard she married the guy. Doing the whole housewife thing. Roscoe started making some noise. He was a thug under Moreno, a soldier. With Sorel he was a lieutenant. Roscoe always did have a thing for blondes and a little thing like a wife at home wasn't gonna slow him down. After Sorel died he made a grab for it all. Including Carly Corinthos." 

"I don't see Sonny going for that." 

"No. He didn't." Coleman shrugs. "So Roscoe went the way of Sorel, Moreno etc. But there was something weird. Something just kinda off about the situation. You got to figure that Roscoe's guys would be laying low. You go thru enough of these... purges you get to see the pattern. But there was **No** sign of Fowler. Nada. Fowler wasn't even going thru the motions of looking for Roscoe." 

"Faith's guy. That's what she said when he called today." Skye prompts. 

"Yeah, that's when it became real clear that Fowler was Faith's guy and not one of Roscoe's men." 

"The baby?" 

"Roscoe getting snatched up... disappearing... Faith was trying to hold things together. It didn't work. Fowler was the one who found her. Somewhere between the house and Mercy hospital she lost the baby." 

"That's horrible. She lost her husband and her baby." 

"Roscoe wasn't much of a loss. But the baby, a little girl." Coleman brings his hand up from Skye's arm and taps on the side of Skye's forehead. "That twisted her up good. All she wanted to do was die. Fowler pulled her out of it. Can't say as I care for his method but he pulled her out of it." 

"How's that?" 

"Reminded her that the baby wouldn't be dead if Jason hadn't killed her husband. If Sonny hadn't given the order. Gave Faith an outside place to pour her grief. Faith's worn black every day since she got out of the hospital. But it isn't for Roscoe. Faith still wanted to die but she wanted to take them with her... after making them suffer first. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your vantage, Catherine Flynn, Faith's grandmother got to her while she was at Mercy. Faith had to have still been drugged cause Catherine got her to swear that she wouldn't live for vengeance while Catherine was still alive. As soon as Catherine died, the game was on. **Any** connection to Sonny is fair game. She lost her kid in Roscoe's war with Sonny. Nobody is off the table." 

"And then she married Ned and started hanging around the brat." Skye muses. "Does Ned know all this?" 

Coleman shrugs. "I'm not going to tell him and you're not either. Skye..." Coleman thinks how to put this. "Faith losing the baby was like having her heart ripped out and replaced with ice... dry ice... the kind that burns. You poke at her on this and she'll hurt ya because she still hurts. It's up to Faith to share whatever she wants to share when she wants to share it." 

"So why did you tell me?" 

Brushing back a lock of hair from Skye's forehead, Coleman shakes his head. "Cause I like you, Red. I like you a lot. And I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire. So...." 

"Yeah?" 

"You gonna invite me in?" 

"I have to be up early in the morning." Skye warns. 

"I'll make the coffee." 


	15. Chapter 15

With his return to Port Charles it was easy to fall back into his routines, Stefan Cassadine sits at the table that has a vantage down to the stables. Before him are two slices of whole grain toast-dry and a pot of tea. To his right is the morning packet of documents. To his left is the early edition of the Port Charles Herald. Not in the mood to start with fiction first, he reaches for the packet unwinding the string at the front of the binder and then extracting the documents.  
The dossier on Faith Flynn Roscoe Ashton has finally arrived. The cover sheet is a summary of the sources used in the making of the dossier: State of New York-- birth, marriage, death certificates, police records; PCU-- College transcripts; IRS-- income declarations; a standard credit check and Mercy Hospital-- medical history. Since Stefan believes that a person is a product of their upbringing and experience the actual dossier is arranged chronologically from birth to the date of the report. Stefan starts scanning the material mentally making a note of any significant omissions-- Mrs. Ashton appears to have graduated from neither high school nor college but her marks for the courses that she did take are excellent. Declared Major in Business with minors in Botany and Fine Arts. Very eclectic choices in courses with constant progress toward a degree until.... Stefan turns the page. ...She got her Mrs. instead. 

"Good Morning, Uncle." Nikolas goes to the breakfast bar first and makes a selection of fruit and biscuits before taking the seat at Stefan's left hand. Seeing the Herald and that Stefan isn't reading it yet but is instead engrossed in other papers, Nikolas snags it for himself hoping that there isn't any more of that ridiculous eligible bachelor talk. He sees that he's been shoved off the front page by a fire at the Quartermaine Estate. "Uncle." 

"Yes?" Stefan says absently looking up with a frown. Mrs. Roscoe's financial information appeared to be a well crafted work of fiction. 

"Did you know about this?" Nikolas holds up the paper. There is a picture of the burned out gatehouse. 

"No." Stefan takes the paper from Nikolas and quickly scans the article. "Nobody was hurt but they are treating it as a suspicious fire." 

"You are doing lessons with Natasha this morning. I'll talk to Ned and find out what is going on." 

"Insist on a schedule of visitation for the baby when you speak to him." Stefan hands the paper back to Nikolas. 

 

 

 

 

"Hmmm." Skye smiles but doesn't open her eyes. There is a tickle in the middle of her shoulder blades. The chill of covers being drawn back replaced by a warm hand, a gentle kiss, a tickle at the base of her spine. 

"You're faking." 

"Where is my coffee?" Skye demands in a gravely morning voice still keeping her eyes closed. 

"Turn over and I'll hand it to you." Coleman tempts. 

Skye laughs but turns over. She supports her weight on one elbow not bothering to pull up the covers but instead reaching for the promised coffee. She catches the glint in Coleman's eye as he puts his arm out to put the coffee out of her reach. "No. Do not even think of teasing me." She pulls the covers up and tucking them tightly under her arm pits reaches again for the coffee. 

"Spoil sport." Coleman mutters and throws himself to the other side of the bed after giving her the cup of coffee. He grabs the pillow and shoves it around to support his back against the headboard. 

"Hey I was more than willing to let you... enjoy the view but a girl's got to have priorities. You promised me coffee." 

"And if I promised to make a fresh pot... later?" Coleman purrs seductively against the nape of her neck. 

Skye is tempted and it shows but then she sees the clock. "Oh no. No. Do not tell me." She shoves Coleman away, sets the coffee on the bedside table and races for the shower. 

Coleman sighs. It just wasn't going to happen this morning. He reaches over and grabs Skye's coffee cup. If she wasn't going to drink it then he might as well. 

 

 

 

 

She hadn't always been a neatnik, some might even say a control freak. Faith looks around the cottage. It was starting to come together but there was something about boxes half full sitting around the room that just offended her. It was like chipping a nail. It was there and you just couldn't stop picking at it.  
Ned had tried to avoid the whole Eddie Conversation the night before by getting back late. And she'd let him because she'd been exhausted by putting enough stuff together to make things livable. The guys had put together what they could of the furniture. Had even moved it around until she was satisfied with the placement. But after the first Lalique had gone in the dustbin, she and Alice had been on their own.  
Even then they had been working around the kid. Kristina handled the move the best of all of them. But maybe that is cause her favorite stuffed animal and afghan had been with her rather than in the Gatehouse. But she and Alice had still done the handoff whenever one or the other was in the midst of something that couldn't be interrupted. The baby's room and the kitchen were the closest to finished. The rest was all a matter of degree. And there's no way she was going to risk waking the kid to finish her room. 

Ned comes down the stairs dressed in a dark suit and straightening his tie. "I can't believe you managed to pick me up a suit with everything else that was going on." 

"It's Roscoe's." Faith says flatly reaching into a box and carefully unwrapping a glass vase. She inspects it for damage and then puts it up on the mantel out of her way. "As soon as you get a new wardrobe ordered from your tailor or Wyndams they are going to charity." 

"Faith... I'm going to talk to my grandfather today." 

"Screw talking." Faith says between gritted teeth. She reaches for another paper wrapped object. If she kept her hands moving maybe she could control the urge to wrap them around Edward's neck. "He owes me. He owes me for my wardrobe, my jewelry, my... annoyance." Not quite the word she was looking for but it would have to do. "And if you even start to think about letting that old goat off the hook... I hope you have a picture of Brooklyn in your wallet." Ned recoils as if slapped. "Yeah, everything, Ned, every scrap of memory that you had in that place... of your daughter, of your music that you were still working on, your favorite guitar, everything...." Faith reaches up cupping her hand in front of her face and blows once sharply in Ned's direction as if blowing him a kiss. "Ashes." 

 

 

 

 

"Reginald, Bring the car around." Lila orders the butler after she is finished with her breakfast and ready to start her day. 

"We going to down to Courtland street again?" Reggie inquires reluctantly. He really hates it down there. Figured he was taking his life in his own hands every second they were down there. 

"Eventually. First we have to stop by the cottage and see if there is anything that Ned and the baby need." Lila's voice is grim. 

"Mr. Q has been trying to get hold of you last night, this morning." 

"I'll speak to him when I have something to say." Lila says firmly. "The car, Reginald." 

"Yes, ma'am." Reggie sighs and heads down stairs to bring the car around. 

 

 

 

 

Nikolas stands on the front porch of the cottage. He looks out toward the street. He and Gia had been happy here. Had some of their happiest times. And then everything had fallen apart. The move to Wyndemere had been a mistake. The door swings open behind him. "Are you going to stand here all day? If you wanted to see Ned he's already left for the office. If you want to see the baby, she's having a bath." Faith demands. 

"I don't... have an appointment." Nikolas hesitates. "I am Nikolas Cassadine." 

"Then you shouldn't be on my porch. But you are." Faith steps back from the door. Leaving room for Nikolas to enter. "I think you know the way." 

"Then you know?" Nikolas enters and walks down the two steps to the living room. The only thing that looks the same is the fireplace. There are no other signs, no physical reminders of when he'd lived here. 

"Skye told me that you used to own this place." Faith shuts the door and then follows Nikolas to the living room. She feels at a disadvantage without her heels. Damn Bruno. He should have warned her that Richie Rich was here. She shouldn't find out by looking out the damn window. "Security sucks." 

"In general the privacy makes up for it." Nikolas wanders around the living room. "You've made quite a few changes." Not the least being her appearance. Faith is dressed in a red boat neck long sleeved shirt and black pants teamed with black flats. It is the first time he's seen her in pants or wearing a color other than black. Her silky platinum hair is pulled back from her face with a red headband that coordinates with her shirt. Nikolas looks away. 

"Didn't have much of a choice." Faith retorts. "Everything went up in smoke now didn't it?" 

"The Cassadines have their share of problems." Nikolas admits. 

"But..." Faith prompts. "There is a **but** right?" 

"The Quartermaines are... colorful." 

Faith chuckles at that one. "Oh that's one way of putting it." She walks over to the last damn box in the living room. "Do you mind? I want to get this done before Kristina gets going." 

"Sure." Nik reaches into the box and starts unwrapping another of the figures. "You have quite a few vases." _very valuable vases._ Nikolas recognizes the Waterford. 

"Yeah, well it's a thing I used to do." Some hubbies buy roses when they felt guilty. Roscoe had learned early on that a vase went a lot further than flowers and was less likely to be thrown back in his face. The guiltier the conscience the nicer cut to the crystal. 

"Are you sure having a baby around all this glass is a... safe thing?" 

"The kid isn't even crawling yet." Faith says defensively. "Besides this is just unpacking. Checking for damage. Everything will get put away. So, Stefan Cassadine..." 

"My uncle." 

"Right. Wants to know Kristina's schedule so we can be one big cozy family. Hmm does that mean since Kristina is my stepdaughter now that you're my nephew? I've heard all kinda stories about what Monica did with her nephew." Faith licks her lips suggestively. The kid had been avoiding looking at her but that got his attention before he looked back to his unpacking. 

"As I said. The Quartermaines are colorful. The Cassadines... aren't." 

"What a shame." Faith starts calling off in short order when Kristina's meals times are. When her nap times are. When they normally like to be in the park. Which part of the park. "The park is on hold today. A few too many things to get done. And call first. I might not be a richie rich Cassadine or a Quartermaine, but I try to be security conscious and I don't like surprises." 

Nikolas reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. Flipping thru the pictures swiftly he brings out a picture and hands it to Faith. "If she tries to get anywhere near the baby..." 

Faith laughs. "This is her?! The one I supposedly look like?" She goes to hand it back. "The reason that your aunt lost her marbles? We don't look anything alike." 

"Keep it. I have others." Nik says grimly. "Has any bond of affection grown between you and Kristina? Any at all?!" He adds insultingly. 

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me that way?!" 

"The Head of the Cassadine family. Kristina is my responsibility just as Alexis is. And I'm telling you that Helena would kill that child and worry more about breaking a nail than a sweat." Nikolas draws closer to Faith. "That my aunt _lost her marbles_ as you say after she saw Helena Cassadine slit her mother's throat from ear to ear practically decapitating her almost thirty years ago. And yes, take thirty years off my grandmother and there isn't a man in a room that would look at **you**." It grated to reveal anything about the family to this woman but most of it had already been exploited more than once by The Port Charles Herald. 

"I'll have to look her up." Faith puts the picture down on a nearby table, flipping it carelessly for effect. "But don't worry. I won't have the kid with me if I do. If this Helena's such a threat and you're such a stud-- then why isn't she dead?" 

"Not from lack of trying." Nikolas says wryly. "My Grandmother is a brilliant woman, and quite psychopathic. She knows right from wrong and does what suits her. She has body doubles-- including one dying in the women's prison here in New York for murder. As soon as that Body double dies..." 

"She's gotten away with murder and got someone else to do the time." Faith's eyes light up. "Excellent. Helena Cassadine dies-- long live Helena traveling on her double's passport. Unlimited funds?" 

"She's squirreled away some for a rainy day." Nikolas admits. "Her jewelry alone..." He shakes his head. 

"Is it like the crown jewels thing... they aren't really hers she's just using them?" Faith goes over to the couch and has a seat patting a spot next to her. 

Nikolas laughs wryly but has a seat after putting down the vase in his hand. "Perhaps." His eyes narrow. "Except for a few dower jewels.... Yes, that could work." 

"If you could find her. Course if you could find her then you could take all her shiny things what would she do about it? Go to the cops?" 

"I don't have to find Grandmother. She will always find us. And now Kristina." 

"How much of this does Ned know?" 

Nikolas shrugs. "All of it. He's even seen some of it. The attempts made on Chloe Morgan's life by my grandmother before she was..." Nik looks away again. 

"Was what?" 

"Was strangled by my father, Stavros Cassadine, for getting in his way." Nikolas says quietly. "Ned knows **all** of this. But I think **you** understand it." 

"Here she is-- all shipshape and ready to face the world!" Alice says cheerfully as she carries the baby down the stairs. 

Faith smiles over in the direction of Alice and the baby. "And look who is here and who has company. Alice, this is Nikolas. He's here to see the baby. Supervised and by appointment only." 

"You got it, Mrs. A." Alice comes over to Nikolas; Nik has already risen to his feet at her approach. Alice makes a smooth transfer to Nik so that he is holding the baby, making sure he is supporting her head. When she figures it's all clear she steps back and and stands at a parade rest ready to spring into action if needed. 

 

 

 

"Marcus! You're here!" Natasha springs up from the table and races to the foyer. "I thought you were going to come see me yesterday!" 

"Had to work." Marcus smiles at Tasha and takes her hand allowing her to pull him toward the table. 

"Was someone **dead**? Did you get to shoot them?" 

"No, you little ghoul. It wasn't somebody dead. And you shouldn't shoot dead people anyway. It's redundant." Marcus looks over at Stefan who had looked up at his entrance but remained seated by the table where books are spread out. "It was someone playing with matches." His voice is kinda light; suitable for around Natasha, not threatening in the least, but the information is for Stefan. 

Natasha's eyes go wide. "Mama told me to **never** play with matches." 

"Smart woman your mama. If someone had taken her advice then three people would be sleeping under their own roof." 

"Their whole house burned down?!" Natasha looks over at Stefan. "That's so awful, Stefan. They lost all of their things. I will give them my books." She orders graciously very much the young lady of the manor. 

"No, you will not give them your books. You will sit down and **read** your books." Stefan says sternly. "I had already heard about the fire. Read about it in today's newspaper, Lieutenant Taggart. Nikolas has gone to where these poor souls are staying to see if we can be of any assistance." 

Marcus nods at that. "So what are you reading? He comes around the table to where Natasha had been seated and holds the back of the chair for her. Natasha sits back down with a plop and a pout. 

"It's myths. And they're boring." Natasha gives a look to Stefan out of the corner of her eye. "I want to ride Petunia." 

Stefan winces at the name of Tasha's horse. Marcus winces at the idea of being out in the stables around everything that he is allergic to. He quickly reads over Natasha's shoulder. "Reading up on the Greek heroes, huh?" 

"Stefan told me it was the story of a horse but it's **not**." Tasha gives her brother a dirty look. "It's about a **Trojan** horse. And that's not a real horse. It's a trick." 

"You **assumed** it was about a horse. I never said it was." Stefan counters. Nikolas had never been this argumentative. 

Marcus scoots Tasha's chair closer to the table and then sits down next to her. "You've got to read this one to get to the good part. The real fun doesn't start until the Greek guys are trying to get home from Troy after the battle." 

"Really?" 

"Oh yeah. It's one thing after another getting in this guy's way. And he's just trying to get home to his wife and kid. Huge storms, monsters, adventures and his ship gets wrecked a couple of different times." Marcus makes his voice very dramatic and uses big hand movements. 

"I want to read that one!" Natasha demands of her brother. 

"After you read about the Trojan Horse." Stefan says firmly. "Now begin! I will speak with Lieutenant Taggart over there-- privately." Stefan indicates with his hand out the french doors to the patio. 

Marcus nods and rises from his seat. He gives Natasha a squeeze on the shoulder. "It gets good about the time they come up with the trick." 

Natasha sighs heavily and pulls the book to her. 

Once out on the patio, Stefan makes sure that the door is secured but that he can still see Natasha at her lessons. "It was arson then?" 

"Still preliminary but it's looking that way. I'll never get a case." Marcus shakes his head. "Probably the Old Man trying to get Ashton to move the baby to the big house. Didn't work." Marcus looks over at Natasha and then back to Stefan. "He's got the cash to pay off the fire department for their time and effort and it was all on his property anyway. She's giving ya fits isn't she?" 

"I would not have put it that way... yes. It was much easier with Nikolas." Stefan admits and it pains him to do so. 

"Yeah, well you were a lot younger too." Marcus grins at Stefan. He remembers going thru it with Gia because Florence had always been working and doesn't envy him at all, takes pity on him in fact. "Gia was always more of a... auditory learner, I think it's called. She could read something and it wouldn't stick. But tell her something or put it in a song..." Marcus snaps his fingers. "With Tasha's mother being a singer and all..." 

Stefan nods as he remembers back to when Kristen had been his nanny and the methods she'd used. "Possible. I will consider it." 

 

 

 

 

Bruno steps out in front of the Bentley as it pulls in front of the cottage. He walks around to the driver's side. "You got an appointment? Mrs. Ashton ain't seeing people." 

"Please tell her it's Lila Quartermaine." Reginald says confidently. Everyone wanted to see Lila. 

"Wait here. And don't bother getting out of the car." Bruno replies. He walks up to the porch and leans in the front door. "Hey Faith, Lila Quartermaine is here. You want me to kick her off the property for ya?" 

Faith sighs and rolls her eyes. She looks at Alice then at Nikolas still with the baby. Alice nods. Faith goes outside. Bruno steps out of her way. "Kick her off the property." Faith snorts. "Yeah, that's about your speed. Gonna steal candy from the baby next?" 

"I'm really sorry, Faith. I know I fucked up." Bruno says sheepishly. "Who knew that the guy would show up so freaking early?" 

"No excuse. If you want to sleep then you better make sure there is somebody here that is awake!" Faith orders. 

"Yeah, I'll make some calls; it won't happen again." 

Reginald is already out of the car and transferring Lila to her wheelchair. Lila puts it in gear and goes up the drive to the path to the cottage. The stairs are a barrier to her going any further without being carried. She comes to a halt. Faith takes a seat on one of the stairs to the porch. She doesn't say a word. 

"I'll just go make those calls now." Bruno says in a hurry and retreats into the house. 

Faith looks at Reginald. Lila is the one that gives the instruction. "Please wait in the car, Reginald. I want to speak to my new granddaughter alone." 

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Reggie shakes his head but under the combined stares he keeps muttering and climbs behind the wheel of the Bentley. 

"Are you alright, My dear?" Lila inquires. 

"Your husband comes on my property again, in my property again-- I'll kill him." Faith says flatly. "He should have made sure that I was in that fire. He made a big mistake, and an enemy. I'm not your granddaughter. My grandmother is dead; God rest her soul. I'm your grandson's wife. I don't play these little Quartermaine games." 

"Now, my dear, there is no proof..." 

"Don't give me that no proof crap. I don't need proof. I'm not a judge but I will be his executioner if he comes at me again. You can't be as stupid as you play. It was your grandson's house. Your **grandson**. Every picture he had of his eldest daughter, his guitar, his music, his clothes. Everything his baby had? What kind of sick prick did you marry?" 

"I do not appreciate your language nor your accusation." Lila rebukes Faith sternly. 

Faith gets up and walks back into the cottage shutting the door behind her. 

Reginald pops out of the car and hurries over to Mrs. Quartermaines side. "Are you okay, Mrs. Q?" 

"I hate it when she has a point. Courtland Street, Reginald." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Inside the cottage. Nik is standing in the living room holding the now sleeping baby. "Most people do not speak to Mrs. Quartermaine in that fashion." 

"I'm not most people." 

"I noticed." 

"Good." Faith's eyes narrow. "Ned and I were rolling around just fine with no plans on getting married until your Aunt climbed on the trolley to the funnyfarm. I don't think it's a secret to anyone why we got married. I do appreciate the warning about your grandmother. I'll keep an eye out for her **or anything else that threatens the kid**. We clear?" 

"Crystal." 


	16. Path To Power

Marcus looks down then steps back pulling out his phone. "Pick up Faith Roscoe and bring her to the alley behind Kelly's. I think she needs to do the formal ID." Marcus turns to the women who discovered the body. "You didn't see anything?" He grimaces at their answer. Always having to ask the question and never getting the answer. "Then why don't you go back inside. An officer will be in to take your statement." Marcus continues to collect evidence waiting for Faith to arrive.  
Sloppy. The body had been meant to be found. A warning to someone? And there wasn't enough blood in the dumpster. Killed somewhere else and dumped. As soon as the ME could get there they would remove the body and take it to the morgue at General Hospital. They'd get more exact information then. Until then they just had to go with the obvious. The only person still walking around with that much of their brain missing was Jason Quartermaine now Morgan. This stiff hadn't been that lucky. 

Faith comes running from the back door of the Kelly's. Whether it had been the officer that had picked her up or Courtney and Carly inside of Kelly's, Faith is already clued in on what she is going to find. She runs straight to the dumpster and looks inside. "Aw damn it. **Gawd Damn** it. Fowler, you stupid...." 

"You know the victim?" Taggart asks the question already knowing the answer. 

"Yeah, he works for me. So where is he?" 

"He who?" Taggart plays along knowing this is going to be the good one. 

"Jason Morgan. He killed him." Faith says confidently. "He's been threatening me. Threatening my guys. He killed Fowler." 

"Got any proof of that Mrs. Ashton?" 

"Proof is your job, Lieutenant." Faith retorts. 

"And you're going to give me time to do my job, right, Mrs. Ashton. Seeing as how you have your hands full with the new hubby, new baby, and your house burning down and all. Really have had a mixed string of luck recently haven't you." 

"When can I get Fowler's body?" 

"It will be released to his next of kin." 

"I'm the closest he had to family." 

"That will take a bit longer. You'll have to contact the ME at General Hospital to find out the details. Can one of the uniforms drive you back to your house?" 

"No, thanks I'll walk." 

"Are you sure that's such a good idea... you know with Jason Morgan gunning for you and all." Taggart suggests tongue in cheek. 

"Yeah, well maybe my _mixed_ string of luck will change and I'll see him first." Faith snaps and looking over her shoulder at the back door of Kelly's shakes her head. She really didn't want to deal with Lil Courtney Cottontail and Sonny's Slut. She stalks off down the alley until she reaches the street. There was no way she could be around people right now. She heads to the park. She'd have a bout an hour to herself before Alice brought the baby. With her red clutch tucked under her arm, Faith sets a brisk pace trying to walk off her mad and get this all figured out. It was too sloppy for Morgan. Morgan's bodies didn't show back up. Which is why there is a beautiful marble headstone over a grave where Roscoe should be. And Morgan would never have dumped Fowler where Daisy would find him. 

Faith is halfway thru the park on the way to the pond when she sees a couple picnicking. Oh so sweet: Sonny's lawyer and his bobble head waitress-- it's enough to send a person into sugar shock. Faith stops in her tracks. Ric Lansing. She'd contemplated teaming up with him before Ned came up with a better offer. Boy had an ax to grind against Corinthos. Why else would he have taken Sonny's Slut to that motel? If he wanted brownie points he would have called Sonny and told Corinthos about Fowler then. He's too slick. "Oh man." Faith processes. Ric was the only one, outside of her guys, who knew about Fowler and the Slut. But the flip was also true. Fowler was the only one that knew about Ric and Mrs. Corinthos. "What game are you playing now?" Faith mutters figuring the angles. She starts when there is a low growl in her ear. 

"What do you call a thousand lawyers at the bottom of the ocean?" 

Faith smiles and doesn't turn around already recognizing the voice. "A good start." 

"Sorry about Fowler, Babe. He was a rabid dog." Coleman gives her arm a squeeze. 

"But he was mine." Faith bites her lip and continues to stare at Ric in the distance. "You need to be very careful. Fowler went outside the plan. Sent the pictures to Sonny's Slut. I bet the little tramp ran straight to her stud. Somehow he lured Fowler back from Atlantic City. I told him to stay away. Damnit I told him to stay away. He always thought he knew better." 

Coleman gives her a kiss on the side of the forehead. "I can take care of myself and I know how to squeeze someone just enough." 

"He'll pay. He'll pay for what he did to Fowler." 

"He's a dead man walking and you don't even have to lift a finger." Coleman starts massaging the knots out of Faith's shoulders. He's gotten to know all the spots back when she was dancing. Her tension was always at the base of her neck. "All you have to do is make sure that Sonny and/or Jason gets caught with the smoking gun." 

Coleman senses the slow smile and knows that Faith is over the crazy... at least for now. "Something you need to tell me, Old Pal?" Faith says softly. 

Cole sighs and his hands drop from Faith's shoulders. "I told her everything." 

Faith swings around to face Coleman for the first time. "You **what**?!" Her jaw drops and her eyes go wide. Quick as a snake Faith grabs Cole by his pride and joy. "You used my secrets to get laid?! I can fix that." Faith tightens her grip. 

Coleman grabs her above the hand. Using an old bouncers trick, he tightens down on Faith's wrist bone until she loosens up her grip. Not caring if she ends up bruising because he's way more concerned about his own--bruising that is. He tosses her hand away from him. "She's not going to say anything." He makes an adjustment in his trousers. "Geez Faith. I'd tell you to get a grip but you already did." 

"She couldn't say anything if she didn't KNOW anything." Faith says bitterly. "Why didn't you tell her all **your** secrets instead!" 

"Skye didn't ask. She's not stupid, Faith. She put one and one together and got the two of us. She saw your stuff... the baby furniture." 

"Well then put a little gin in her juice. Put a little bloody in her Mary. Give her something else to think about than my business." Faith hisses drawing closer to Coleman again.

"I think that would be a mistake, Faith." Cole lifts both hands in a surrender motion and takes a step back. "I get it; neither of you play well with others." Faith gives him a look and Coleman half grins. "Well **mostly** don't play well with others. But Skye is an asset, Faith. Look how she came thru for you with a place to stay. She hates Corinthos, the old man too-- the only one she does get on with is AJ and you've already got him playing ball..." 

Faith's cell phone rings. She holds up a hand to Coleman and then takes the call. "Why Miss Quartermaine, what a surprise to hear from you." Faith says too sweetly as she gives Coleman the glare of death. 

_"Faith, I don't know how to break this to you. I'm at Kelly's. I stopped for coffee between meetings and well..."_

"Fowler's dead. Taggert is investigating. And the twin twits are all a twittering at Kelly." 

_"Well... yeah."_

"Taggart called me to identify the body. And I'm just as likely to get an arrest on who killed Fowler as I am on the bastard that burned down the gatehouse." Faith says bitterly. 

_"You know who did it?"_

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." 

There is a long pause on the other end of the call as Skye processes that one. _"I can live with that. I just wanted you to know I'm really sorry about Fowler, I got the impression he was important to you. I could tell he felt like he could get in your business."_

"Yes, and look how he ended up." Faith says pointedly. Then she sighs. "I appreciate your call. It's probably about the only one I'm going to get. Fowler didn't have many friends. He wasn't that kind of guy." 

_"I was actually going to call you today." _

"About?" 

_"This fundraiser that AJ is putting together for the Ward House. A... little bird told me that you do flower arranging. I was wondering if you'd be interested. It's a lot of work and with the Princess Brat I'd understand..."_ Skye's voice trails off. 

Faith is frowning. This is not what she's expected from the call and she wasn't sure how to answer it. "Sure. No problem. Get me the details." Faith hangs up the phone. "You told her about the flowers too? Was there anything you didn't tell her?" 

Coleman shrugs guiltily. 

 

 

 

 

"Could I **please** get some coffee here?" Skye finally asks impatiently to the diner at large. She is ignored by the blonde behind the counter who is too busy... twittering just like Faith said. Penny grabs a coffee pot by reaching over the counter. She brings it around to Skye's table only taking a second on the way to top somebody off who had their cup on the edge of the table after seeing she was coming round. 

"Sorry. There was some trouble out back." Penny explains as she pours the cup. 

"Yeah, that explains **today**." Skye snarks. "Would it be possible to just find out when you're working so I know when its safe to come and get something to eat and actually make my next appointment on time?" 

Penny laughs and shakes her head. "I wish you were kidding but I don't think you are." 

AJ comes up behind his sister. "Good-- you got a table in Penny's section." He gives Penny a wink. 

"Actually it's Courtney's but I don't think she'll be stay... nope there she goes." Penny watches the other waitress leave without so much as a see ya later. She sighs heavily. Liz has the afternoon off to be with her guy. Oh well. "Do you need to see a menu or..." 

AJ looks over at the blackboard. "Special sounds good. You have time, Skye?" 

Skye looks at her watch. "Sure. Special is fine." Penny makes a note on her pad and leaves to put the order in. 

"So how is it going?" AJ pulls up a chair across from Skye. "Any more trouble with Taggart?" 

Skye leans in to give the update confidentially. "He's kinda got his hands full with a murder out in the back alley. The Quartermaines' little arson is already off the radar." 

"Too bad. The time I have a real alibi." AJ sighs. "So why?" 

"I wanted to give you an update on the Ward House fundraiser." Skye brings out her dayminder and flips the page open to her planning page and reverses it so that AJ can see. "The RSVP's are solid. It's already sure to be a success for the Ward House." 

" **Faith** is doing the flowers?!" 

"It's kinda penciled in for now. I talked to her a minute ago but with everything that's going on right now..." 

"You talked to Faith a minute ago." AJ repeats shaking his head. "I must have entered the twilight zone. When did you get so chummy with Faith?" 

"I'm not **chummy** with Faith." Skye says defensively. "I just happened to be there when she saw what Grandfather did to the gatehouse. So I lined her up with Brenda's cottage. It wasn't **chummy**." 

 

 

 

 

Edward strides into Ned's office not bothering with being announced. "What do you think you're doing?! Moving that poor child into a hovel on the wrong side of the tracks! When you and your _bride_ and that precious child could have a whole wing..." 

"Here." Ned says flatly and hands Edward a folder. 

"What's this?" 

"An itemized list of everything lost in the fire. Turn it into the insurance company at your own peril. I'd advise you to just cut a check... from your personal accounts not ELQ. If you choose to involve the insurance company then I'm sure there will be an investigation. And I'm no lawyer but I'm sure it would be easier to prove you started that fire in a civil suit than in a criminal one." 

"Now Ned..." 

"Shut up, Grandfather. I'm not finished. I said your personal accounts not ELQ because you don't have check writing privileges with the company anymore." 

"This is **my** company. I created it! How dare you!" 

"Thanks to Skye, ELQ is a publically held company with a responsibility to it's stockholders of which you are only **one**. You get dividends when the company makes a profit just like everyone else. If you don't like it then I suggest you sell." 

"I put you in that chair. I can take you out." Edward threatens. 

"Fine." Ned snarls. "And I'll make sure that the last thing I do is to turn this company over to the SEC with a copy of every check you've written since this company went public. And you'll be in jail just like all the other corporate thieves caught dipping in the company till!" 

"Now Ned..." Edward decides this angle just isn't working. "There is no need to be... hasty." 

"Hasty. **HASTY?!** " Ned bellows. He rises to his feet. "Do you see this suit, Grandfather?" 

"Yes. And?" Edward says impatiently. 

"Nice isn't it? Italian. Custom. Doesn't quite fit. That's because it belonged to Faith's **DEAD** husband. It's this or off the rack until I can get the time to have a new wardrobe made. Do you see this, **Grandfather**?" Ned holds up a framed picture on his desk. "This is the **only** picture I have of Brook Lynn. The rest went up in the fire. Do Not Lecture Me About Being HASTY!" 

"Now Ned..." 

"Take up golf, Grandfather. You're retired. You'll never work in this company again. Make a fuss and I'll tell the world why. Have the check to me by the end of business today. Oh and Grandfather, stay away from Faith and Kristina if you value your life. I might fire you but my wife will kill you." 

Edward turns and charges thru the door almost knocking Zander over. "Get out of my way, you deviant!" Edward snarls. 

Zander waits until it's clear and walks into Ned's office. He grins at Ned hoping to ease the tension. "Wow. That was mild for the old man. You could tell his heart just wasn't in it." 

"Grandfather has his mind on other things." Ned does a shuffle of papers on his desk and then sits back down. He adjusts the suit jacket that is just a little too full in the chest but might fit properly if he was wearing something like say... a shoulder holster. "Have his office boxed up... personal items only and sent to the mansion. Have the contents of his safe removed... brought to my office." 

"You're firing the old man from his own company?" Zander wonders. 

"Do you have problem with that?" Ned asks. 

"Hell no. I think it's kewl. Does he get a going away present? Gold watch or something?" 

"Or something. Take care of that." 

"I'm on it." Zander hands over the papers he'd been bringing to Ned and heads back out. 

 

 

 

 

Faith glances over to the park bench. Alice was settled in and the baby was taking her fresh air snooze. There was time to conduct a little business. "Bruno?" 

"Yeah, Faith?" Bruno comes over to his boss already reaching for the phone figuring that's what Faith wants. Faith jerks his head around with the force of her slap. His hand comes up to cover the red mark on the side of his face. Faith backhands him going the other direction. "What's that for?! What did I do?!" Bruno protests and starts backpedaling but not too far. He'd rather take a beating from Faith than have her shoot him. 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's time to slap the stupid right out of you." 

"Faith...." 

"Shut up and just listen. Because if you don't get it right the first time then I'm going to beat you until you get it. Capice?" Faith lifts a brow eyeing Bruno to see if he'd gotten that info before continuing. Bruno just keeps rubbing on the side of his face and works his jaw to make sure that everything is still attached. "Fowler is dead. He was stupid one time too many and it was his last. He didn't follow my orders and he let himself be lured back here to an ambush. They dumped him in a dumpster outside of Kelly's like he was _trash_ for the cops to find. Like trash!" 

"It was Morgan. I'll take him, Faith." His head jerks to the side as Faith lets him have it again. This time he takes a step hopefully out of her swinging range. Damn ring that Faith always wears cut him across the cheekbone. 

"You Moron! THINK!" 

"Fine! Fine!" Bruno brings up both of his hands in a fighting stance to protect his face. "Just let me think for a minute. Don't hit me nomore." 

"Fowler was my guy." Faith says in a low hiss as she walks around Bruno. He cringes, his shoulders coming up when she's behind him. "He's gone and now I need someone who can **think.** What is the priority here?" 

"Your safety and the baby; nuthin' can happen to the baby." Bruno says by rote. He's got that one down. 

"Very good. What else?" 

"Making sure that Fowler didn't have anything that could lead back to you?" Bruno guesses. 

"Such a smart boy." Faith comes up to Bruno and he recoils wondering if he's going to get hit again but instead Faith caresses the side of his face and then presses a gentle kiss to the bruise she'd created. "I knew you had it in you, Bruno. That's why I've been so patient. I have been patient with you, haven't I?" 

"Yeah, Faith. I know I've been slow catchin on sometimes. And I'm real sorry, Faith. I'm real sorry about Fowler too, Faith." 

Faith sighs. "I'll take care of Fowler. I have to wait until the police are done. But I'll make sure he's treated right." Faith strings an arm thru Bruno's and then brings up her other hand across her body to pat and pet Bruno's arm as she thinks and plans. "You need to have one of the guys go thru Fowler's place and make sure that there is nothing there. Atlantic City too. Make all the phone calls after you're sure you've got the security covered, but be careful, Bruno." 

"Why's that, Faith?" 

"Because it wasn't Morgan. Somebody wants us to be too angry to realize that. They want us to attack Corinthos before **I'm** ready. Sonny is gonna die for what he did to Roscoe, for what he did to me, but it's going to be on my timetable." Faith slowly smiles and it sends an icy shiver down the new Lieutenant's spine. "In fact I think I'll send a message to Sonny's lil Bunny telling her-- and him-- just that." 

 


	17. Reality Check

**Reality Check**

_FOODIE WARNING. FOODY WARNING. FOODEE WARNING. AH Hell you know what I mean._

 

Jax paces impatiently in Ned's office. Finally it's just too distracting to Ned and he shuts down the information he's getting off the computer and leans back in his chair. "What the hell is your problem?!" Ned protests. Jax gives Ned a look. "If that was supposed to mean something to me... sorry. Kinda got my hands full here. So either spit it out or... go grab me some dinner. I skipped lunch today." 

Jax growls. "Sonny's gone too far." 

Ned's jaw drops at that one. "What?" 

"Calling me. Telling me to meet him at a warehouse. Accusing me of trying to have him killed!" 

"Oh yeah, like you'd be crying big alligator tears if Corinthos bit the big one." 

"That's not the point." 

"Then what **is** the point? Look Jax, things are rolling right along as planned. But I have my hands full. There are just some things you're going to have to handle on your own." 

"I did handle it. Taggart investigated. But there was nobody at the warehouse when the cops showed up or rather there were nobody when the cops got into the warehouse. And Baldwin..." Jax rolls his eyes. 

That finally gets Ned's attention. "There is something wrong with that guy." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Port Charles has had it's share of corrupt district attorneys before. Schultz comes to mind. He was so into Grandfather's hip pocket. Even Justus financed his political career as DA with Moreno's money. But Baldwin is out of control and it's not just Grandfather's donations to his campaign fund. Maybe it was when he couldn't put Alcazar away for the explosion that killed Kristina. Maybe it was something before but there is just something..." 

"Off about the guy?" Jax finally takes a seat allowing Baldwin to ease the problems with Sonny to the back of his mind. 

"Yeah. It was one thing when he was harassing Corinthos. Didn't particularly care if everything he was doing was crookeder than the road to hell as long as it drove Sonny nuts." 

"But then it was Brenda, and Skye and Alexis." Jax nods. "I think he's still got an eye on Alexis. Wants to make sure that she never runs for DA again." 

"I don't think that will be an issue." Ned says wryly. "Have you talked to Alexis since the hospital?" 

"No. Not after she didn't know me." Jax admits and feels guilty. "Everything I've been doing has been thru Dara." 

"I went over to Spoon Island once." Ned holds up one finger as a nonverbal reinforcment of his statement. 

"It didn't go well?" 

"She thinks I work for Mikkos. And that the reason I had pictures of the baby was because her sister was with Mikkos and Kristen." 

"She doesn't even realize Kristina..." 

"No. And I wish she were faking. I'd love for her to be whispering in my ear _Gotcha_ about now but..." Ned shakes his head. "... not with Stefan back. If Alexis were faking then he'd be pushing for the Cassadines to have joint custody. To have Kristina over on the island." 

"So Alexis could see her. And he's not?" 

"Oh he wants visitation alright. But on this side of the water. There is no real effort to put Alexis and Kristina together." Ned looks up to the doorway and sees Zander standing there. "Zander?" 

"Natasha's not faking." Zander says flatly. 

"How do you know?" Jax asks disbelieving. "Alexis could fool the doctors if she put her mind to it." 

"Cause I went to see her again after that time." Zander tells Ned ignoring Jax. "And Alexis couldn't fool me. Natasha is different. She's just a kid who misses her parents, her little sister and her pony. Who thinks they have abandoned her cause she wasn't a good girl and didn't stay with her sister. Who **knows** that the evil blonde lady is after her and her sister." 

Ned winces. "Enough, Zander. Faith is my wife. I know how Alexis feels about her, how Natasha feels even. Keep your opinions to yourself even if you're just repeating what you think Alexis would say. Alexis doesn't know Faith, not really. All she saw was Helena, not Faith." 

"If she knew Faith she would have been freaking even harder." Zander mutters. 

"Faith is letting you see the baby." Ned reminds Zander with the implied threat that, that could change at anytime. "Was there anything else?" Ned asks pointedly. 

"No, I was just telling you I was leaving the office for the day. I'll see you tomorrow." Zander bites his tongue clipping off each word to keep from saying more. 

Ned looks at the time and winces. "I'm not far behind you." 

After Zander leaves Jax studies his friend. "Heading off to see the missus? You don't seem to be to enthusiastic. Guess this means the honeymoon is over." 

"Thanks to Grandfather." Ned mutters. He stands and starts packing his briefcase. He hesitates over the desk top but then grabs the framed picture of Brooklyn. He'd get a couple of copies made... it would have to do until Lois sent some more. Damn he was going to have to let Lois know the change in address and that he'd gotten married... again. 

 

 

 

 

Faith smiles a slow smile as she eyes AJ sitting on her couch. He hated being there you could see it in ever cell of his being but there he was. "I appreciate you stopping by." 

"Did I have a choice?" AJ asks. 

"Sure, you didn't have to come by just cause I called." Faith shrugs. "Course you know you've gotten more done with my suggestions than you have in... how many years?" 

"You're working with Coleman." 

"And why do you have a problem with that? If it were true that is." 

"He forced my wife into stripping!" 

Faith starts laughing and then takes a seat on the couch next to AJ. She toys with the hair over his ear smoothing it back. "And from what I hear she was really good at it. Like she was born to it-- shaking her ass in your brother's face and getting him all droolie over her. Sliding his hands all up and down her thighs to get the **really** big tip. She couldn't dump you fast enough to get her hands on that. You thought she was a princess. That's your deal. Sonny's little sister is a bunny. And all she wants to do is fuck and you weren't getting it done. But I bet little brother can pump away until even a bunny would say enough" 

"Shut up." AJ grinds out between clenched teeth. He brushes Faith's hand away like a pesky mosquito. 

"And you didn't even get custody of the dog. First you lose your kid to Carly and then the dog too?" Faith tsks. 

AJ pops off the couch and starts pacing. "Just shut up!" 

"You're the one that brought her up." Faith counters. Her voice is low and cold. "I thought you wanted to get your kid back seems I was mistaken." 

"You weren't mistaken." AJ turns toward Faith. "But I want to know what's in it for you?" 

"Why should you care if you get what you want?" Faith shrugs. "What I don't get... you just signed your kid over kinda like a quit claim on a piece of property you weren't interested in anymore." 

"It wasn't like that!" AJ protests. 

Faith eases back on the couch and gets comfortable. "Then what was it like? Tell me exactly and don't leave anything out." 

 

 

 

 

Penny racks a load of dishes to go thru the washer. She wasn't supposed to be here tonight. An _emergency_ had come up. An emergency where she ended up working a double. She was going to have have veins like a roadmap if this didn't stop. Arches that would fall a lot sooner than Rome. Enough oil on her skin to solve the world's crisis. When would she ever learn? **No** would be good to learn. **No** would be excellent to learn. But the first step on the curve is realizing that Sure is a four letter word. One that had come back to bite her in the butt constantly. No wonder Tammy had left for greener pastures over in Salem. At least she'd gotten an apartment out of the deal. How in the hell had Tammy managed it? She not only had covered for the No Shows, Gotta Gos, and working constantly but also still managed to have three men on her string. She'd probably moved to Salem to stop juggling Tony Jones, Mike Corbin and Luke Spencer! Tammy had been busier than back when she'd been hooking. 

"Miss, could I get some coffee?" 

"Sure." Penny internally winces as she answers but puts on a smile and wiping her hands on a nearby bar towel grabs the pot and brings it out onto the floor. There aren't that many people here. It's kinda that vague time between dinner and when the spring sports practice is over. People with families were home having their meal. People with boyfriends were out on dates. "Is there anything else I can get you?" 

"You know an eight letter word for lame that ends with a C?" The regular doesn't look up from the crossword even as he's reaching for his refilled coffee cup. 

_My life. Nope that's only seven and ends with an e. _ "Pathetic." 

"That's great! Thanks." He looks up at Penny and grins at her. "I always figure that I have a better shot of finishing the crossword when you are working." 

"Thanks. I think." Penny laughs. Penny goes back behind the counter and puts the coffee back on the burner and loads the last of the dishes in the washer and starts it. The noise kicks up a notch in the diner so Penny turns to the radio and turns up the volume as well. 

_So did you win?_ The radio voice demands. _Last night's drawing was the biggest in New York Lottery history at 57 million dollars. And the only winner is from right here in Port Charles! So check your numbers boys and girls! Here they are again---3, 7, 24, 35, 41, 57 and the bonus number is 12!_

Penny realizes that she'd flipped her pad over and actually written the numbers down on the cardboard backing. She didn't often buy a ticket but what the heck it had been 57 million. That had to have been worth a buck. 

"Penny, could I get..." Nikolas looks at the blackboard. The food was better at the Grille but thanks to that _Who wants to Marry a Millionaire_ producer and the resulting media storm things had started to get crazy at the Grille and he hadn't been able to get a damn thing done. "A... pattymelt I guess. And an ice tea." 

"Did you want fries, potato salad or cole slaw?" 

"Fries are fine." Nikolas sees that she has written a series of numbers on the back of her order pad. "You didn't actually play the lottery did you? You have more chance of being struck by lightening than of really winning." 

"I know." Penny admits sheepishly. "I was weak. Besides what do they always say? You can't win if you don't play?" 

"Rich isn't all it's cracked up to be." Nikolas says wryly as he accepts the plastic tumbler filled with tea and ice. 

"I'm sure everyone has their own dream. Most people goes something like... When I win the lottery..." Penny informs the rich boy on the other side of the counter. 

"I'm going to buy a fishing boat!" The guy doing the cross word puzzle chimes in. 

"I'm going to take a trip around the world." Another over by the jukebox agrees. 

"I'm going take about a million dollars of it and spread it all over my bed and then roll around in it nekkid." A corpulent man informs the diner. That brings out laughs for everyone along with mental winces as the image settles in. And that's the thing-- once its there you just can't get rid of it. 

"What would you do, Penny?" One of the regulars ask. "You'd keep working right?" 

"Yeah. Right." Penny nods. "Cause you all know I live for Kelly's and your abuse!" 

"Glutton for punishment and nobody can dish it out like us. Right guys?" The jukebox man looks around to the other regulars. 

There are a chorus of "Rights." from around the room. 

Penny just shakes her head and goes back into the kitchen getting the things together to make the patty melt first putting on the sliced onions to caramelize on the grill in a dab of butter then slapping two hamburger patties on and then on a cooler spot the dark russian rye bread buttered side down. "Nikolas, did you want american or swiss cheese on your patty melt?" 

_What difference does it make really? Processed yellow or processed white cheese food._ "Swiss is good." Nikolas calls out. "So what would you do? If you won the lottery, I mean." He watches Penny thru the pass thru as she bustles around the kitchen. 

A heaping handful of fries go into the fryer basket and then dropped into the hot grease. Penny shrugs going back to the grill. She puts a couple of slices of swiss on both pieces of bread. She likes the sandwiches to be nice and gooey and well if Bobbie didn't like it-- then Bobbie could just fire her. "I have no idea. But it would be fun figuring it out! Oh I know. I'd go to that Ward House Fundraiser over at Club 101. I still haven't been over to that place because I'm always working. I hear it's really nice. And the Ward House is a good cause. Maybe take a day off and read a book with my feet up. I haven't done that since..." Penny winces. It has been too darn long.  
The onions are caramelized so using her spatula Penny flips them into the melting cheese atop the rye bread. She uses the spatula to give the burgers a press against the grill rushing the cooking along then flips the burgers on top of the onions. Carefully she puts the other slice of bread on the top and then grabbing a lid for one of the sauce pans sets it over the top of the sandwich. She goes over to the fryer and gives it a good shake so that the julienned spuds cook evenly. As they rise to the top she pulls the rack out and gives it another shake then lets the grease drain from the potatoes. They made their potatoes from scratch here at Kelly's. No frozen spuds-- no sirrie, Bob. Nice long shoestrings of crisp yummy addictive bad for you french fries. If you wanted frozen fries you could always go to McDonald's.  
Going over to the prep table she grabs a platter down and puts the garnish of a wedge of dill pickle on the plate and then brings the sandwich from the hot grill slapping it down on the counter. Putting toothpicks on either side so that it would stay together once cut in half, Penny grabs the nice big knife that is kept at the ready in the kitchen and with a smooth rocking motion bisects the sandwich, arranges it artfully on the plate and then dumps the fries on the plate. Bringing it out to the front she makes sure that Nikolas has ketchup and plenty of napkins. "Here you go." 

"It looks great." _And smells better._ Nikolas reaches for the ketchup. 

"Thanks. Is there anything else I can get for you? More ice tea?" 

"I'm fine." 

"Okay well let me know." Penny walks to the other end of the counter and reaches under it to where her purse is. She pulls out her wallet and the lottery slip. She flips her order pad onto the counter so she can see the numbers and then compares it to her slip. _oh my gawd. oh my gawd. OH MY FUCKING GAWD!_

"Penny, Are you alright?" Nikolas asks curiously. The waitress had made a squeaking noise and then grown pale, her whole body swaying. 

"Oh Gawd." 

"Breathe." Nikolas orders firmly getting up from the stool and coming around the counter in a rush. "Breathe! What is it? What happened?" 

"I hope you catch me." And with that Penny slips into a graceless faint. 

Nikolas grabs her by the waist holding her up with one arm and shifting her around. In her hand is a slip of paper. Figuring it is the cause of Penny's distress he examines it: 3, 7, 24, 35, 41, 57, bonus number-- 12. He compares it to the numbers on the back of Penny's order pad. By this time all the guys in the diner are crowded around the counter. 

"Is she alright?" 

"Did you want me to call an ambulance?" 

"I know CPR and rescue breathing." 

"I wonder if she ate anything today? She's probably exhausted. She's always working." 

Nikolas sees the key hanging underneath the register and hands it to one of the guys on the other side of the counter. "Lock the door and turn the sign around." He says grimly. Then lifting Penny up into his arms he brings her around to the front of the diner and since there are no booths picks a chair that he can prop her against the wall and sets her down. 

"Is she alright?" Crossword man comes back after locking the door. 

"She did it, didn't she?" One of the other regulars realizes. "She won the lottery." 

"If you care about her at all you will not say a word." Nikolas demands. "Not a word to anyone." 

Reality sinks in for everyone in the room. The ordinary joes might dream about winning the lottery but reality is a bitch. "Gees. What the hell is she going to do?" 

"Enjoy it I hope." 

"She will." Nikolas declares. "If she is given time to examine her options. That's why privacy is paramount." 

"We won't tell. Right guys?" Crossword man looks around to his buddies. They all shake their heads. 

Penny groans and reaches for her head and then straightens abruptly. "Where is it?" 

"Right here." Nikolas hands her back the ticket. 

"Since you're awake and all... we're going to get out of here. Make sure that you sign the back of that slip!" One of the customers says awkwardly. "And you don't have to worry about us saying nothing." 

"Yeah, dinner is on me." Penny says gratefully. "Thanks guys." Nikolas walks the guys out and makes sure that the door is locked again when he comes back. "I know that I just made you that sandwich and I'm sorry but I really think..." 

"I'm not leaving yet." Nik says calmly and then goes back over to the counter and sits down by his patty melt with fries. "You need to come up with a plan. And going home can't be part of it." 

"But the guys said..." Penny winces. 

"And they probably meant it. But one of them will realize that they are part of the biggest story..." 

"Yeah, I get it." Penny sighs and comes around the counter. She automatically refills Nikolas' ice tea. "So you're rich. What should I do?" 

"You need a lawyer; I would recommend Dara Jensen since my Aunt no longer practices. You need an accountant. I can get you a name there. And you need to buy a dress for the Ward House fundraiser." Penny laughs at that as Nikolas intended. As he finishes a bite of his sandwich he asks. "How much was it anyway?" 

"Fifty seven million. Even after they take taxes..." Penny shakes her head. "My head is spinning." 

Nikolas thinks she means literally and rises ready to come around the counter again. "Sit down before you fall down." Penny doesn't follow his advice but instead leans back against the reach in ice cream cooler that was kept in the front to make shakes. "How did you get to work today?" 

"I took the bus." Penny asks automatically. "Why?" 

"I'll give you a lift..." Nik shakes his head. "Home is really not a good idea. Not until that is verified and your claim acknowledged. And even then I doubt you have the necessary security. My family owns a summer house outside of town. It's very secluded and since you have no ties to the family no one would think to look for you there." 

"Why are you doing this for me? Why are you helping me?" Penny asks. 

"Because you just made my life so much easier. Welcome to the front page of the Herald, Ms. Penny... what is your last name any way?!" 

 

 

 

 

Zander puts the key in the door to his room over Jakes and then swears as the door just eases open. He knows he locked it. He always locks it. Oh well there wasn't anything that he couldn't afford to lose in the room. The door drifts open and Zander groans at the sight. 

Faith leans up on her elbows watching the door. Her legs are crossed at the ankle but it is more than obvious that she'd made herself comfortable on the most comfortable piece of furniture in the room... the Bed. "Close the door." 

"I really don't think that this is a good idea." 

"Thinking has never been your strong suit has it, Zander? Shut the door." 

Zander shuts the door momentarily closing his eyes to gather his strength and then he turns around to face his boss' wife. "What do you want?" 

"It's time for you to pay up. I told you there would be a cost to you seeing the baby." Faith says seductively. 

"um... Ned..." Zander shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other. 

Faith starts laughing. "Oh you should be so lucky!" 

"If it's not that then what... look I'm not doing anything illegal. I've gone straight. I don't want any trouble with the PCPD." 

"And I don't want you to have any trouble either. It's really very simple." 

The hair goes up on the back of Zander's neck. He wasn't liking this already. "So if it's not..." Zander indicates with the wave of a hand to the bed. "...and it's not anything illegal-- then what?" 

"Come over here and sit down." Faith orders patting the bed next to her. As soon as Zander gingerly sits on the end of the bed, she sits up and drawing her knees under her kneels behind Zander pressing against his back but whispering in his ear. "A little bird told me that you have something on Sonny Corinthos." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zander denies. 

"You were there when AJ lost custody of his son. Offering up quality scotch in exchange for a signature." Zander doesn't comment so Faith continues. "You know that AJ's signature was coerced and would never stand up in court if it came to that. I want you to write it all down and swear to it." 

"No way. I'm not signing my own death warrant." 

Faith murmurs. "And I thought that you loved Alexis, that you owed her and wanted to be around for Kristina." 

"I do." Zander protests. 

"I want that admission. AJ will never press charges. I'll make sure of that. You were just a... witness. Priorities, Zander. What is more important to you? Corinthos hates your guts. Morgan has beat you up how many times-- put you in the hospital how many times?" 

"And Roscoe didn't?" Zander retorts sharply. 

"I'm not Roscoe." Faith presses a kiss to the ticklish spot right below Zander's ear. "You don't owe Corinthos anything. But the Quartermaines on the other hand... Emily's family. Kristina's family. AJ says that Emily is Michael's godmother. I wonder what she would think if he was blown up in a little carbomb meant for Sonny? And you could have prevented it." 

"You wouldn't." Zander jumps up off the bed and starts to pace. 

"Of course not. I love kids. I could just eat them up with a spoon." Zander gives Faith a look but doesn't stop pacing. "Insurance, Zander. It's insurance. I can't believe that you didn't think of this before. You beat Sorel by having the goods on him. Pinning that dead undercover on him." 

"Sorel almost killed me!" Zander snarls. 

"So do it smarter this time. You were there: Kidnapping, assault. All the things that the PCPD, the feds, have been trying to hang on Corinthos for years. And if Sonny kills you then he doesn't have any witnesses now does he? Killing you is a get out of Jail Free Card. Can you feel the ice cracking under you, Zander? Unless of course you write it all down and put it somewhere safe... like with a lawyer. And wouldn't it be nice to have a Quartermaine on your side?" 

"Emily doesn't care what AJ thinks... only what Jason thinks and if I give it up on Sonny then she'll never speak to me again." Zander says bitterly. "Besides Emily already knows. AJ told her. It's why she broke up with me." 

"See how that worked. You screwed her brother over, and she screwed you over. Make it right with AJ and then you've got someone saying sweet things about you to the little Mafia Princess-- AJ, Ned, I think I could even swing Skye. All you have to do is tell the truth. Write it down, swear to it. Heck you can even send a copy to Sonny just so he knows that if anything happens to you that his family is going to be blown to bits... figuratively-- of course." 

"I'll think about it." 

Faith grabs her purse and her coat and walks over to the door. She stops at the last minute and turns around. "Don't bother coming to the park until I have that affadavit in my hand. Until you give me what I want your loyalty is still to Corinthos... not Kristina, not even the crazy lawyer. And if I can't control you then you're not getting anywhere near the kid." Faith grins at Zander. "I bet you're wishing about now that all I wanted was best two out of three in mattress tag, you would have pony'd up fast enough. Sorry lover. But look on the bright side. This works for you too." Faith leaves shutting the door behind her and walks down the stairs into the bar. 

Coleman is working behind the bar. Bruno is standing on one end waiting for Faith. "Everything go okay?" Coleman asks. 

"Peachy." Faith smiles and hands the master key back to the owner of the bar. She looks around. "This is supposed to be a step up from the Oasis?" 

"It's more of a lateral move." Coleman admits looking around. "But it's got possibilities." 


	18. Smoking

So this is how the other half lives. Penny wanders around the _summer_ house curiously. Last night had been a fog. Hopefully she'd closed the diner up tight. And today was her day off anyway. She gives a little laugh at that. A day off. It would be par for the course to be getting a phone call right about now asking if she could come in for a _just a couple hours_. She'd learned early on that if she actually wanted a day off to turn the ringer off on the phone. Course Bobbie knew where she lived... and if it was a choice between Luke working or... well she'd been suckered in a few times that way too. But nobody was going to be able to get hold of her today. Penny laughs again. "I don't even know the phone number here, let alone the address and I really doubt the buses run out this way."  
Nikolas Cassadine had dropped her off here the night before telling her to just make herself at home that he'd be back today with a lawyer and to just relax and let things settle in. For a place that didn't get used it's pretty well stocked. Penny makes a pot of coffee automatically in the well organized kitchen. Then checks the fridge. Well there is the proof of the didn't get used much part. "Good thing I take my coffee black." Penny mutters.  
While waiting for the coffee, Penny contemplates the latest curiosity in her life and it isn't winning the lottery. There were all kinds of sayings. Be wary of Greeks with gifts. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Don't get in cars with strangers. Course Nikolas Cassadine isn't exactly a stranger. He is Lucky's brother. He'd been Bobbie's nephew for half a second once upon a time. He'd pulled Emily's cookies, and Elizabeth's too, out of the fire more than once. That's the thing about Kelly's. Everyone comes thru. Even if they didn't-- their friends probably did. Nikolas Cassadine isn't exactly a stranger. She might not know him but he isn't a stranger. Strange maybe but not a stranger.  
Pouring herself a cup of fresh dripped coffee, Penny walks out onto the back terrace and next to the pool. Unable to resist she dips a toe in. "Oh you have got to be kidding me? There is no milk in the fridge but the pool is heated?!" Penny looks around. The place is surrounded by not only fences but hedges-- totally private. She chews on her lower lip. Setting her coffee down on the diving board and pulling the t-shirt she'd used as a nightshirt over her head and slinging it down next to the coffee, Penny walks to the edge of the pool and makes a shallow dive barely skimming below the water before making her way to the far side and reversing for another lap. 

 

 

 

 

"I really appreciate you meeting me." Zander says earnestly. 

Gia reaches for her set of keys and unlocks the door to Dara's office. "I don't know why you called me. I'm not a lawyer. I can't even play one without getting in serious trouble from my brother. He's got no sense of humor." 

"I just need somebody who is not involved in all this..." 

"Oh hell. Involved in what?! Zander!" Gia looks over her shoulder at the guy while putting her shoulder to the door and pushing it open. 

Zander holds up both hands. "Look it's old stuff. That's come back to bite me in the butt all right?!" He finishes the last of his comment at a mutter. 

"And what do you think I can do?" 

"You're right. This is a mistake." Zander starts walking away. 

Gia grabs him by the back of the coat and pulls him into Dara's office and then locks the door again. "You're here now. And if it gets too messy at least it's a lawyer's office." She laughs. "And you were just telling me that you had money to burn." 

"Not to burn, exactly. Just that I don't have to eat at Kelly's all the time anymore." 

"Now if you could just get a decent place to live." Gia says wryly. Since she is the first one in the office she starts the coffee. "Come into the library." 

"The Library?" 

"That's what it's going to be." Gia leads the way into the spare room. 

"These are Alexis' books." Zander sees the tag on one of the boxes. 

Gia nods and looks at the boxes. "Stefan sent them over here when he closed up Alexis' law office. How is she? How is Alexis?" Gia reads the answer in Zander's face. "Nevermind." Gia sighs. 

Zander goes over to one of the boxes and unseals it and grabbing some of the books within puts them on the empty cases that line one wall from ceiling to floor. While he is looking away shoving books onto the shelves, he blurts out the reason why he is here. "I was involved in a kidnapping/assault a couple of years back and coerced a guy into giving his kid up." 

Gia shakes her head. "What did you just say?!" 

"Don't make me repeat it. It was bad enough the first time." 

Gia's eyes go wide. "AJ!" 

"Yeah." Zander admits grabbing another load of books. 

"While you were working for Sonny." 

"Yeah." 

"That's why Em broke up with you." 

"Yeah." 

Gia comes up behind him and smacks him upside the back of the head. "Moron!" 

"Yeah." Zander sighs. "Not my finest hour." 

"I can **not** believe you! What were you thinking?!" 

"I think we can safely say that I wasn't." 

"Why now. Why is it coming up now?" 

"Somehow Faith Roscoe found out about it. She wants me to make a statement. Not in court or anything just a written statement. I figure she's going to leverage Sonny or Carly with it somehow." 

Gia grimaces. "I don't know about putting things in writing. I mean you shouldn't even tell me about this!" 

Zander shrugs. "AJ knows, Em knows, Sonny knows, Sonny's goons know. Is it really a secret? And with that whole manure not being exempt from the laws of gravity thing..." 

Gia blinks and takes half a second to translate back to the vulgar saying before commenting. "Why does Faith Roscoe want to know? Why does she care?" 

"She's after Sonny. And well now that she's married to Ned that kinda makes her in that camp, I guess. So is she after Sonny or helping AJ?" Zander shrugs. 

"Or Both. Or neither." Gia says wryly. "Do you want some coffee?" 

"Sure why not." 

 

 

 

 

"Good Morning, Master Stefan." Mrs. Lansbury makes sure that the maid has properly set the table. 

"Good morning, Mrs. Lansbury." Stefan says absently. Then he glances over at the housekeeper. It isn't her custom to initiate conversations without reason even for something as mundane as a morning pleasantry. 

"Master Nikolas has already left this morning. He indicated that he had errands in town." 

Stefan frowns and nods. "Thank you." 

"Of course sir. I'll just go check on Miss Natasha." Mrs. Lansbury gives a brief nod of her head and goes back up the stairs. 

After seating himself and starting his breakfast, Stefan reaches for the Herald. The top story appears to be a lottery winner. He makes a derisive sniff. Just the kind of pap that kept the common man throwing good money after bad. Lotteries are poor investments. One had more chance of being struck by lightening. 

 

 

 

 

Skye threads her way thru a crowd outside of Kelly's with Coleman's hand on her back. "What on earth?" 

"Maybe the place got robbed?" 

"There are no cops just press." Skye counters. She pauses as she gets to the door. Coleman reaches around her and opens the door. "What on earth happened?" Skye demands of the room at large. 

Bobbie comes out from the kitchen. "They were here at open this morning. Someone told them that the waitress here won the lottery." 

Coleman whistles. "The Big One eh?" 

"Course I have no idea who on earth they mean. Nobody has said anything to me." 

"No offense, Bobbie, but you really only have **one** waitress working here." Skye says wryly. 

Bobbie blanches. "Oh no. I would be very happy for her of course but..." 

"Where is Penny anyway?" Coleman asks looking around. 

"Today's her day off." Bobbie muses. "Excuse me. I'll be right with you." Bobbie goes over behind the counter and reaching under grabs the phone and dial Penny's number quickly. It rings about six times and then goes over to voice mail. Bobbie sighs. Oh well school is out soon. Maybe there was a high school kid that needed a summer job. Going thru the folder by the phone she grabs the help wanted sign. Might as well be prepared. Taking the sign and the pot of coffee she goes first to the window by the door and puts the sign out and then walks over to Skye and Coleman's table. 

 

 

 

 

Lucky would have just picked the lock. No. Lucky would have thought to grab Penny's keys the night before. Nikolas thinks wryly as he hands over a hundred dollars to the super of Penny's building and enters the waitress' apartment. "I appreciate your discretion." Nik shuts the door in the Super's face. Nik had driven by Kelly's already this morning and seen the news crews there. It's only a matter of time before the name of the big lottery winner became public knowledge.  
The apartment is small, tidy. The furnishings are nothing special. It appears there is nothing in the apartment that couldn't be abandoned on a moment's notice. And if the super would let in anyone with a hundred dollars this is perhaps a silver lining. Nikolas opens the entryway closet and spots a sport bag on the floor. He empties it and goes into the bedroom. Opening one drawer and then the next he starts stuffing clothes into the duffle. Penny wouldn't need much really. Just a few of her own things until a more formal move could be made. Despite a lack of experience, Nikolas swiftly goes thru the rooms identifying possible important mementos and filing them into the duffle. When it is full he takes a last look around the room and then pulls out his cell phone. He calls Dara Jenson's office and leaves a message on her machine requesting she return his call.  
Nikolas walks out the apartment and checks the door behind him to make sure it locked and then takes the stairs down. As he is crossing the street to where his jag is parked he sees a news van make a turn onto the street and then park. It would appear Penny's time is up. Nik smoothly pulls onto the street and continues on his way careful to not draw attention to himself. 

 

 

 

 

Zander looks across the desk at Dara Jensen. Not one of this favorite people. She's a step up from Scott Baldwin, several steps up but she still had an antagonistic relationship with Alexis even if she'd come thru lately. "So that's the whole story? And why Gia wanted me to talk to you?" 

_It would be_ ** _soooo_** _unprofessional to start pounding my head against my desk._ Dara thinks as she licks her lips and then tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "Have you had some indication that the police are going to be arresting you for these **major** felonies?!" Dara asks. 

"Nope, but I had someone tell me that I'm kinda on borrowed time. This really isn't something that Sonny Corinthos would want getting around. Insurance you know." 

"Yes, I know." Dara says dryly. 

"So you know in case anything happened to me it could go to the cops or something." 

"AJ didn't press charges." 

Zander shrugs. "I guess he figured nobody would believe him. And he did tell everyone at Sorel's or was it Chloe's funeral. You can ask Mac. I wasn't there but all the Quartermaines were there and heard it." 

"So AJ didn't press charges, nobody believes that it happened. But you think you need insurance?" 

"Yeah. And I'm going to need a copy of it too. One in safekeeping with you. One in safekeeping with me. Do you think I ought to send one to Sonny just to let him know not to mess with me?" 

Dara closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Don't borrow trouble. Lets just get this statement made and then just hold it. I'll represent you on this, Mr. Smith because it's in the **past**. I've known you weren't an angel for quite some time." 

"I'm getting my life straight now, Miss Jenson. I've got people I've got to take care of now." 

"Em..." Dara stops at Zander's shake of his head. 

"Em's got plenty of people looking out for her. I mean Kristina and Tasha." Zander shrugs. "I figure with my dad in Tasha's corner as her shrink she's going to need all the help she can get. But especially Kristina. I don't think that Faith would ever hurt her." Zander furrows his brow. "Unless of course she found out Sonny Corinthos is Kristina's father and not Ned." 

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"** Dara's jaw drops. 

"I figure the only people that know are Ned, me and now... you. Even Alexis doesn't know anymore, not really. Maybe my dad but I doubt it." 

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Mr. Smith... Have you been smoking crack?" 

Zander snickers at that and the look on his attorney's face. He got the feeling that Dara Jensen was rarely taken by surprise. "Carly came to me the night that she found her husband and Alexis in bed together before she drove into the lake. I know exactly when Kristina was conceived." 

"But Ned..." 

"Loved Kristina, Alexis' sister and would never have cheated on her. But hated Sonny's guts. And after Kristina was killed in that warehouse... a bomb that was meant for Sonny. Both Ned and Alexis blame Sonny for that. They would both do anything to protect Kristina from Sonny's lifestyle." 

"Does Gia know?" Dara asks softly. 

"Just you, me and Ned." Zander replies equally soft. "And Ned doesn't know that I know." 

"If Stefan Cassadine knew about this..." Dara muses aloud. "This means that Ned doesn't have standing. The only reason why Cassadine didn't go after custody is because he believes that Ned is the father." 

"But who is going to tell him? Won't be me. Won't be Ned. And really there is absolutely no proof. Lived with Alexis long enough to know how much stock you lawyers put in proof. If it comes down to it I'll go to Cassadine myself and tell him. Thing is-- it was the Cassadines that put Alexis in this spot. What they did to her. Don't think they should get a chance at her kid." 

Just then the phone rings. "Sorry, I have to take this. Gia has already gone to class and I'm expecting a call from a judge." Dara rolls her eyes. Normally she would have put the phones on to voice mail but she'd been looking for an excuse to get rid of Mr. Smith right up until he'd dropped this baggage on her. "Dara Jensen." Dara's face goes hard. "Call Taggart and call her doctor. Do not leave her alone with him and don't let her say anything! I'm on the way, make sure the launch is on the right side." 

Zander is already on his feet. "What is it? Has something happened to Alexis?" 

"Scott Baldwin just showed up at Wyndemere." Dara says grimly. 

"I got to go." Zander races out of the room. 

Dara sets the phones to voice mail and is right behind her new client. Unless Zander decided to make a swim for it she'd meet him at the launch anyway. 

 

 

 

 

"Mrs. Lansbury, show in Mr. Baldwin." Stefan indicates with a nod as he hangs up the phone. "And as soon as you've done so-- contact Lieutenant Taggart at the PCPD and Dr. Cameron Lewis and inform them of Mr. Baldwin's presence. Ms. Jensen is on her way please inform the launch pilot. 

"Yes, sir." 

"After you have made the calls stay with Natasha. She is **not** to come downstairs until I come to get her." 

"Of course sir." Mrs. Lansbury nods. "I'll take care of the Miss." 

"Mrs. Lansbury, Natasha cannot go out of the range of her anklet but I would prefer her to not speak to Mr. Baldwin are we clear?" 

Mrs. Lansbury nods. _the tunnels it is-- if needed._ "I'll get Mr. Baldwin sir." She walks back to the front door and opens it to the impatiently pacing district attorney. 

"Well it's about time. I was going to call the PCPD to break the door down." Scott pushes past the housekeeper who gets out of his way and shuts the door. 

"This way sir. Mr. Cassadine is waiting in the front room." Mrs. Lansbury leads the way. As soon as Scott is in the same room with Stefan Mrs. Lansbury keeps walking and goes straight up the stairs grabbing her cell phone from her suit pocket as she does so and makes the phone calls that Mr. Cassadine had directed. 

"Mrs. Lansbury, see what I made?!" Natasha gets up from the table in her room and brings her journal. "See it's a picture of Petunia. I should show Stefan!" 

"There will time enough for that, child. Mr. Stefan has a business meeting downstairs and cannot be disturbed. But I did talk to Lieutenant Taggart and Dr. Cam both and they are coming to see you today. Perhaps you should be making pictures for them." 

"Alright." Natasha agrees and goes back to the table. 

Mrs. Lansbury goes into the attached bathroom and grabs Tasha's brush. She never seemed to get the back of her hair and the front is always hanging in her eyes. Perhaps Master Stefan would permit her to give Miss Natasha just a little trim to get her hair out of her eyes. 

Downstairs, Scott has made himself at home on one of the davenports in the front room. "So how long is it going to take to get the faker down here?" 

Stefan stiffens even more so. Taggart was bad enough. His presence tolerated because on advice of counsel it was a necessary evil to allow his sister a semblance of normalcy. And Taggart had proved useful as Natasha liked him and Taggart appeared to be willing to keep the family informed if there were any problems with Baby Kristina. But this... "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me." Scott looks around. "Nice dodge your sister is pulling. She ought to be in a six by eight waiting for a needle. Is she even here or perhaps she jetted off to Europe?" 

"My sister is in compliance with the judge's order." 

"Then where is she?" 

"It is... inappropriate for you to see her without her lawyer." _illegal, unethical, inadmissible._

"Just a friendly visit." Scott grins showing his teeth. 

"You are not friends with my sister. Why are you here?" 

 


	19. Picking Locks

"What on Earth do you think you're doing!" Mrs. Lansbury protests looking around for a weapon. 

"Zander!" Tasha races to the window. "Mrs. Lansbury didn't tell me you were coming over. Only Marcus and Dr. Cam." 

"That's because Lt. Taggart and Dr. Lewis use the front door." Mrs. L sniffs. But since Miss Natasha seems to recognize the burglar she instead of raising the alarm or bashing the young man over the head helps him into the room. 

"Sorry." Zander half falls in the window and quickly regains his balance. "I was over at Dara Jensen's; she said that Scott Baldwin was over here." 

"Miss Tasha, why don't you go pick out a ribbon for your hair?" Mrs. Lansbury suggests. 

"Okay, Mrs. Lansbury!" Natasha goes into the bathroom and starts tearing apart the lower drawer of the vanity looking for the right ribbon. 

"Master Stefan does not want Miss Tasha upset." Mrs. L hisses as soon as Tasha is out of the room. 

"Me either." Zander agrees. "So what's the plan and how can I help? And how in the hell did Baldwin even get on the island?" 

"How did **you**?!" Mrs. Lansbury demands with a raised brow. 

"Borrowed a boat." Zander shrugs. 

"You have a boat?" Alexis comes out of the bathroom carrying a couple of ribbons. She hands them to Mrs. Lansbury then plops down on a chair across from where Zander is standing. "Can I go for a ride on your boat? I like boats; they're fun!" 

"No, you **may** not go out on the boat." Mrs. Lansbury inserts as she picks up a comb and starts sectioning Tasha's hair for french braiding. "You know you are supposed to stay on the island. Your brother would be very unhappy if you disobeyed him." 

Tasha's lower lip start working. Zander can't stand it and kneels in front of Natasha so that he is at eye level with her. "It's not much of a boat anyway just a leaky old outboard. Not fun at all. And Mrs. Lansbury is right. You need to stay on the island remember?" 

"When are you going to make the bad lady go away?! I want to see my Mama and Kristina. I want to talk to Papa! Papa will make her go away. Papa will tell Stefan to make her go away!" 

"I'm working on it." Zander says earnestly. "You know I'm keeping an eye on her." 

"But I want you to make her go away **now** before she hurts Mama and Kristina." 

"I'll see what I can do." Zander sighs. 

"That means no. That means you aren't going to do it." Tasha gets up from the chair and pushes Zander over. "I don't like you anymore! Go away and don't come back!" 

"Miss Natasha! You apologize this instant." Mrs. Lansbury demands. "And keep your voice down. A lady doesn't yell." Grabbing Tasha by the loose french braid running down the middle of her back she pulls the grown woman back to the chair and then rests both of her hands on Tasha's shoulders to keep her in the chair. "I'm not hearing it, Missy." 

"I'm _sorry_." Natasha bursts into tears and then shrugging away from Mrs. Lansbury runs into the bathroom and slams the door. 

"That went well." Mrs. Lansbury winces when she hears the sound of the bathroom door being locked. 

"Let me try to talk to her. I'm the one that upset her." Zander goes over to the bathroom door and sits down on the floor right at the door's threshold. "Tasha... Tasha, come on. Open the door and come out. Look. I'm sorry too. I know I didn't tell you what you wanted to hear. And I'm sorry it's taking so long. I just want to make sure that's it's a surprise for the bad lady... that she doesn't have time to hurt anybody before I can stop her-- you, Kristina... Me. Tasha, don't be mad oka?. Come on out." Zander hears the knob twisting but the door doesn't open. 

"Zander, I can't get the door open." Tasha's voice is panicked. "It's stuck. I'm going to die. I'm going to die! I can't breathe." 

"No, no hush." Zander insists. You just locked it remember." 

"It won't unlock!" The door starts rattling against it's hardware. 

"Okay that's nothing to worry about. I'll just open it from out here. Just relax, I'll get you out in a jiffy." 

 

 

 

 

"Why are you dodging?" Scot snaps back after twenty minutes of delay tactics. "I want to see Alexis and I want to see her now." 

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible." Dr. Cameron Lewis says breathlessly from the door. "You don't appear to be getting it, Mr. Baldwin. In words of how many syllables do you want this? Alexis. Is. Sick. Alexis. is. not. aware. Alexis. is. not. here. You. will. **not**. see. my. patient. unless. I. ok. it." 

"You're covering for her!" Scot snarls his face flushed. 

"No, you are acting outside the rules, Scott." Dara steps up. "I am Alexis Davis' counsel and you don't speak to my client or any of her altars without me there. I'm ready to go back to the judge right freaking now, Scott. The Cassadines have been cooperating with the judge's orders. You are the one who is messing it up here!" 

"I have the right..." 

"Oh bullshit." Taggart interrupts. "She's on electronic monitoring. That is supervised by the PCPD not the DA's office. You dumped it in the last budget go around. If you want to start supervising the EM again take it up with Mac. We've got 250 DUII's, 75 presentence, 87 jail paroles, 3 compassionate leaves. Twelve other diversions like Alexis. You take them all or you take none of them otherwise it's... 

"Malicious persecution." Dara finishes it up for Marcus. "And I can work it a couple of different ways. I can sue on behalf of my client for relief... or I can go around to the victims of all the other crimes you aren't doing home visits on and have them put a class action suit. Why aren't you hounding those perps the way you are hounding the person who allegedly killed Alcazar? Why is the person who did that being treated more harshly than the criminals who injured them? Isn't their pain and suffering realized by the DA's office?" 

"Or you could do both?" Dr. Lewis suggests helpfully. 

"You haven't heard the last of this!" Scott protests. 

"No, Scott, you have that backward. **You** haven't heard the last of this. Because I am taking this back to court. You can just explain this to the judge and the state bar as far as I'm concerned." Dara states flatly. "I don't know what agenda you are pushing by trying to sabotage Alexis' recovery but it's not going to happen. And you are going to play by the rules or I am going to destroy you." 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" 

"The one that knows where your bodies are buried. Don't push it, Scott." Dara threatens. 

"I'm not going to forget this." Scott threatens. 

"I sincerely hope not. Scenes such as this are already tiresome." Stefan says flatly. "Dr. Lewis, do you believe it is a good idea for Alexis to see Mr. Baldwin?" 

"No." 

"Miss Jensen?" 

"No. And I'll be informing the judge so." 

"Lt. Taggart?" 

"I don't care one way or another." Marcus shrugs. "I say go for it, Scottie. I'll have all 427 files including Alexis' loaded up and sent to your office as soon as I get back to the PCPD. Save me and the department a lot of time." Marcus' eyes narrow as he sees Mrs. Lansbury come down the stairs in what appears to be a rush. But the woman doesn't slow down but instead goes into the kitchen. "So what's it going to be, Baldwin? Stay or can I walk you out?" Marcus comes over to the DA and clapping a hand on his back starts steering the guy toward the front door. 

As soon as Marcus has cleared the front door with the DA, Stefan demands. "Mrs. Lansbury! What on earth? I told you to stay with Natasha!" 

"She locked herself in the bathroom, sir. I'm just getting the key." 

"Then why didn't you just stay with her until Baldwin had left?" 

"Mr. Smith is with her, sir." 

"Alexander?" Cameron starts up the stairs at a run. 

Dara sighs which gets Stefan's attention before he can also go upstairs. "You aren't surprised." 

"Zander was in my office when your call came in." 

 

 

 

 

As Nikolas lets himself into the summer house he is drawn by the sound of soft music playing toward the back. He sets the duffle of items next to the door and wanders toward the back of the house and the french doors that are off the room that adjoins the kitchen. Speakers had been hauled by the doors and the doors left open so that the music could be heard out by the pool. Nikolas grins. Well that was one way. The other would have been to turn on the stereo out by the pool. Guess Penny hadn't found that control panel. He steps out onto the back patio and immediately spies his houseguest. She is ensconced in a white terry robe on one of the chaises and appears to be engrossed in a book. 

"You found the suits but not the control panel for the stereo?" Nik asks startling her. "Sorry." 

"There are suits?" Penny asks blankly. "You actually stock suits for people?" 

"In the cabana." Nik nods toward the small building on the far side of the pool. "There are suits, pool equipment, controls for the outdoor lights and stereo." He extends a hand to Penny. She looks around for a place to set her book and then takes his hand letting him assist her up. Penny immediately lets loose of the hand and makes sure that the robe is covering all her assets. "Let me show you." Nik says wryly. Maybe he shouldn't show her where the suits are. He had a feeling that the robe was Penny's only garment and that is just fine with him. He contemplates the feeling in that moment. Emily would probably tell him he was acting like a dog. But this is really the first inkling of interest for someone **not** Gia in months. 

"Holy cow." Penny interrupts his thoughts as she looks around the cabana. "It's bigger than my apartment." 

Nikolas looks around. "Bout the same size actually. I stopped by your apartment on my way out here to pick you up some clothes." 

"I could have done that." Penny protests. 

"The news crew was arriving as I left. They are already staking out Kelly's." Nik nips Penny's idea of leaving in the bud. "I left a message for Dara Jensen early this morning on her machine but she has yet to return my call." 

"She's probably in court or something." Penny suggests. 

"Yes, I'm sure she'll call." Nikolas agrees. "As a responsible host I should tell you that it is not wise to swim alone." 

"I used to lifeguard." Penny shrugs. "I know the risks. I stay pretty close to the side when I'm swimming alone... just in case." 

"Lifeguard?" 

Penny nods. "Did the high school swim team thing, lifeguarding and lessons during the summers. The pay is definitely better at Kelly's not to mention it's a year round job." 

"Not something you have to worry about for the foreseeable future." Nik reminds. 

"Oh. Yeah. Right." 

"Why don't you select a suit. I'll try to call Dara again." Nikolas steps back. He waits until Penny goes into the room where the women's suits are and goes into another room changing quickly into trunks and grabbing a towel. By the time that Penny has finished changing, Nikolas is already back by the pool with his cell phone to his ear. 

"Any luck?" 

"Voice mail again." Nik frowns but the frown falls away as he spies Penny in a bright red maillot. The suit is definitely designed for swimming and is form fitting cut high on the thigh. 

"You know I was wondering... how **did** you get into my apartment?" 

 

 

 

 

Cameron reaches Tasha's room on a run. His first glance is to the open bathroom door and then as he continues to scan the room he is brought up short. Alexander is sitting in the window seat. Alexis is sitting across his lap cuddled up next to him. Cameron steps back out of sight. 

"See you're okay now. I've got you." Zander says softly. 

"I'm sorry I was mean." Tasha hiccups. "I don't want you to go away. I want you to still be my friend." 

"I know you didn't mean it. And I'll always be your friend. You know that." 

"Maybe that is why I was so awful, cause I knew that you knew that I didn't really mean it." 

Zander laughs at that. "Maybe. But no more locking doors okay?" 

"Only if the bad lady comes." Tasha qualifies. 

"She won't come to the island. You're safe here. If you weren't safe here then we'd leave." Zander says reassuringly. He uses the flannel of the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the tear trails from Natasha's face and then brushes the hair that was loose of the braid back from her face. 

"But you'll leave to go watch **her**." There is a pout in Tasha's tone, of jealousy. 

"For you. I'm watching her for you. You know I'd do anything for you, Al.. Tasha." Zander hugs Alexis even closer to him and starts rocking her a little until she feels better. "You feel better now?" 

"No. I want to stay here with you. If I say yes then you'll go away." Tasha insists. 

"I can stay for a little while." Zander says reassuringly. "Besides you won't be by yourself, your brother is here and you said that Dr. Cam and Marcus were coming over." 

"Why do you call him Dr. Cam and not papa?" Natasha asks curiously. 

"Yes, Alexander. Why is that?" Cameron comes into the room. 

Zander shifts Natasha to the window seat and stands up. His hands are clenched in fists at his side. Tasha reaches out and pushes her fingers into the fist nearest to her until Zander finally relaxes and holds her hand. "Because he's better at being Dr. Cam than he is at being a father." 

Cameron nods. "Touché." 

"I got to go, Tasha." 

"But you said..." 

"Dr. Cam is here now. I need to get that boat back before someone figures out it's missing. I'll see you later. Call me if you need me." Zander rubs his index finger over Alexis nose. "Be good. And no more locked doors. Promise?" 

"Promise." Tasha sighs. She watches as Zander climbs out into the tree outside her window and watches until he is out of sight. Then she turns around to her doctor. "Zander doesn't like you." 

"No. I'm afraid he doesn't." 

"Zander will like you if I tell him to." Tasha offers. "He's my boyfriend. He likes it when I'm happy. I'll tell him I'll be happy when he likes you. And then he can have a papa again and he'll be happy too." 

"It isn't that simple." 

"Why not?" 

"Because Zander wasn't happy when I was his papa." Cameron says sadly. Then he shakes it off. "Your brother Stefan's guest has left. Why don't you go tell Mrs. Lansbury that Alexander unlocked the door. Maybe she'll make us tea for while we talk?" 

"And scones?" 

"I do like Mrs. Lansbury's scones." 

"I'll go see." Tasha races from the room. Cameron uses the time to grab the journal and quickly flips it over and starts reading. The block writing is tight, small and angled in a way like many lefties. 

_I feel like I'm in a cage and I can't get out. What is going on? What about Kristina? What about my baby? There are such blanks... every time I wake it's dark. I know I'm at Wyndemere. How did I get out of the hospital? I reach for the door and never get there. It's like something is holding me back. What is going on? Am I losing my mind?_

Picking up a pen, Cameron writes quickly wanting to have the journal back in place before Tasha returns. _Kristina is fine. She is with Ned. You have something called DID. Dissociative Identity Disorder. I know you think that you were faking it but-- surprise. You've done the legal research on the illness already. Stefan returned from Europe and brought you to Wyndemere so you can get better. Examine the journal, Alexis. The goal is to reintegrate you with your other personality(s). I'll try to contact you soon. Until that happens use the journal to communicate with me and the others._ Cameron hears Tasha coming back so he swiftly writes his name and then puts the journal back where he found it. 

"Mrs. Lansbury will be here soon with the tea. She is so mad at me. But she won't say anything around my brother." Tasha smiles at Cameron. 

"Are you okay with Mrs. Lansbury being mad at you, Tasha?" 

"I guess." Tasha sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "Mrs. Lansbury wants me to be a **lady**. And says things like a **lady** does this or a **lady** doesn't do that. Mostly Doesn't Do. Being a lady is boring. I'd rather be riding Petunia or maybe climb trees with Zander. That would be fun. And all Stefan wants to do is read books. Fat, heavy books. With no pictures." Tasha sighs again this time more heavily and more put upon. "I told him I wanted to do something fun and you know what he did?" 

"What?" 

"Got out a chess set." Natasha just shakes her head slowly. "My brother doesn't know how to have fun. It's very sad." 

 

 

 

 

With a powerful motion of his hands and arms that brings water up over the edge, Nikolas leverages himself out of the pool and races over to the chaise to pick up his ringing cell phone. "Nikolas Cassadine. Yes, Dara. Thank you for returning my call." Nik looks at his watch on the table. _although it wasn't too promptly_ "I was hoping you could come out to the Cassadine summer house to discuss a new client." Nikolas waits on Dara's answer but then shakes his head. "Well you see the new client has a bit of a problem with showing her face in Port Charles. Too many people know she's won the lottery already." Nikolas laughs at Dara's comment on that one but then gives direction to the Summer House. "When can we expect you? Why were you at Wyndemere?" Nikolas frowns at Dara's non answer. "I will see you soon." Nikolas terminates the call and clicks the phone shut. 

Penny comes up on the side of the pool dipping her head under the water and back to keep it from sticking to her face. She rests on her arms along the side of the pool. "So that was Dara Jensen?" 

"Yes, she will be here in about an hour." 

"And she's at your house now. Was there some kind of wire cross thing going on there?" 

"Perhaps. We'll find out when she arrives." Nikolas goes over to the side of the pool and offers his hand to Penny to assist her out. Penny reaches up and instead of allowing him to pull her out tugs him toward her and then lets go letting him fall into the water behind her. As quick as an eel she ducks away from the edge and heads back into the deepest part of the pool. Nikolas comes up sputtering and wiping water from his eyes looking to where he'd seen her last and treading water. He reverses at the sound of a voice behind him. 

"You said an hour. Only takes me about twenty minutes to get dressed. Tag. You're it." Penny takes a deep breath and then dives under the water again. 

"Oh no. I don't think so." Nikolas takes a deep breath and dives too. 

 

[ **Back** ](http://debspathtopower.tripod.com/ptp18.htm) [ **Home** ](http://debspathtopower.tripod.com/ptph.htm) [ **Next** ](http://debspathtopower.tripod.com/ptp20.htm)


	20. Congratulations Papa

"Don't you have to go into Jakes or something?" Skye asks curiously. She tosses the empty to go cup of coffee from Kelly's into the trash container in the park. 

"It's my day off." Coleman nuzzles the back of Skye's neck. "You trying to get rid of me?" 

"I do have things I need to get done. This fundraiser. Meeting Faith about the flowers. Find out what she needs. Have a check up over at GH." 

Coleman turns Skye around before she even completes the list. "Are you alright?" 

"Of course. It's just routine. See how much damage I did this time to my liver." Skye blows off his concerns. 

"I don't even want to contemplate the condition of mine." Coleman says wryly with a laugh. "But I tell ya what. Since you've given up the booze we're going to have to find another way to be bad. Very bad. So how about I let you get your appointments done and then meet you back at the lake house." 

"What are you planning?" Skye asks suspiciously. 

"I was thinking a well marbled three inch porterhouse steak, marinated and then cooked out on the grill. Baked potatoes loaded with sour cream and bacon bits and hmm how about something really sinful for dessert?" 

"I've heard that anything but missionary position is considered really sinful." Skye suggests helpfully. 

"I do like the way you think." Coleman gives Skye a playful pat on the ass and then starts moving away. "Don't keep me waiting." 

Faith comes up to Skye having witnessed Coleman's leaving. "He's such a romantic." She sighs and pats her heart while fluttering her eyelashes sarcastically. 

Skye laughs. "I've had romance thanks. I'll take obvious. How are you doing? Did you bring the Princess Brat with you today?" 

"She is with Alice. Figured if we were going to a bar not too cool to bring the kid. Lets get this done." Faith keeps it to business. 

And that is fine with Skye. "How familiar are you with Club 101?" 

"Carly Corinthos started the club was bought out/kicked out by her partner, your ex so she moved on to make the next hot club. Making Club 101 the lukewarm club." 

"And now that I'm not working there... tepid." Skye says wryly. "But it's a great space and it's got enough room for the fundraiser without directly involving Quartermaine assets like the Port Charles Hotel. One way to pretty much guarantee we can control the guest list." Skye stops in her tracks when she sees someone unexpected. "What on earth are you doing?" 

"Well it involves a dog, a leash, a park and..." AJ pulls a small plastic bag from his back pocket. 

Faith laughs derisively. "You took custody of the dog. I guess it's a start. Congratulations papa." 

"Courtney has been leaving the dog for days on end at the sitters. So yeah, I did. Lets see how long it takes for her to realize that Rosie is gone. And nobody seems to care if I bring her to work so..." AJ shrugs. 

"Like I said it's a start." 

AJ looks down at the dog. "You're playing hell on my upholstery though aren't ya girl?" There is a croon in his voice as he rubs behind the dogs ears. "The Porsche is never going to be the same. But hey. I'm making some changes anyway. Got to get something a little bigger, safer." _Big enough for Me, Rosie and Michael too_

Skye realizes what he is thinking too and hopes he isn't setting himself up for a fall. "One step at a time, AJ." Skye reminds warningly. 

"Get something bulletproof. You're going to need it." Faith interjects and then starts walking away. The last thing she wanted was to be around a golden retriever in her little black dress. 

Skye gives AJ a quick wave and then rushes to catch up with Faith. "How can you say something like that when AJ is trying so hard?! You're the one that is setting him up for the big fall anyway!" 

Faith takes a step back and looks at Skye. "You never struck me as some kinda Pollyanna. Telling AJ to take things one step at a time-- I got no problem with that. It's good advice-- as long as you do have a long term plan. But so is the bulletproof glass. The guy wants his kid back. A kid who has been a pawn in Sonny's games almost from the time he was born. If AJ fails then Sonny's going to be gunning for him. If AJ succeeds then Sonny's enemies are going to be gunning for Michael thru AJ figuring that is still going to be Sonny's weak link. It's what I would do. Now can we get this done? I need to get over to the morgue and get Fowler." Faith walks in the direction of Club 101\. 

Skye is shocked in her tracks. But the reminder of Fowler is her wake up call to the different world that Faith and Sonny live in. That because of Sonny and Carly that Michael lives in too. She shakes her head and then rushes to catch up again. Once she does she pulls out her cell phone and calls AJ's leaving a message. "AJ, have you checked out those Hummers? I don't think a little shedding would even phase one of those monsters." 

"Now you're getting with the program." Faith comments as Skye hangs up. 

 

 

 

 

"It's really coming together, Mrs. Quartermaine." Reggie looks around him at the lot that had once been one of the worst crack houses in Port Charles. It was cleared down to nothing now with every bit of metal out of it. Well except for the irrigation and lighting systems which are being installed today. And the playground equipment which had been delivered early and was being set up on the far side.  
After hearing about the large number of young people in the neighborhood that are confined to wheel chairs Ms. Lila had adjusted her plans to make everything wheelchair accessible. Most things had been before but now everything was. The plan was for wider paths, raised beds, which made the irrigation that much more important. 

Lila eyes Jax assisting in the assembly of the play equipment. Good. He'd taken her direction to heart and wasn't just throwing money at the project. This would have Chloe's name on it. She deserved more than a couple of checks written. Lila frowns when she hears the annoying continuous beeping of a truck backing up. "What on earth?" 

"I'll go check." Reggie goes over to the street and around to the drive to find out what is going then reports back to Lila. "It's a gazebo. A pretty big one. Big enough to have a quartet play in. The driver says that it was ordered by Stefan Cassadine for the park?" 

Lila sighs. "He must have gotten detailed access to our plans, Reginald." Lila indicates with a crippled hand to the plans that are stretched out and weighted down so that they wouldn't blow away. "Show the driver where it is to go." 

Mac Scorpio parks next to the delivery truck and gets out of his unmarked cop car. He looks around him carefully. Courtland street had been the bane of his tenure as Police Commissioner and the constant politician's promise for as long as he'd been in Port Charles. Always promising to clean it up and never quite getting it done once they were in office. And here was Lila Quartermaine and her grandson doing more in a couple of weeks... well there had been the head start of the abandoned building but there had been abandoned buildings for years down here as people finally got fed up and got out. "Mrs. Quartermaine." 

"Commissioner Scorpio. How are you doing today?" 

Mac takes a seat next to Lila so she doesn't have to look up at him. "Better for seeing all this." Mac waves a hand. "Course I would have liked it better if I wouldn't have had two .38s, three 9mm, and a .22 dropped off like take out delivery to my desk Sergeant. Mrs. Quartermaine, each one of those weapons was a potential crime scene that is lost because you didn't call us out here to do our jobs." 

Lila sighs. "Reginald did point that out to me. He is a fan of those awful crime shows on television... CSI or something. On much too late for me. And I prefer a nice musical or a comedy..." 

"So do I." Mac interrupts to try to keep the conversation on point. "So if you knew why didn't you call?" 

"Commissioner, we did call on the first one. And it took **hours**. The site was shut down while we waited for the police to arrive for them to process the firearm and for them to question everyone on the site for a firearm that was, by the lovely policeman's admission, a _dump_? Reggie explained to me that meant that the crime happened somewhere else and then the gun was just abandoned here. And yes, at that point I decided that it was more important to make sure that Chloe's park would no longer be a dump. You have the guns and the boys were very careful to not put their fingerprints on them. Isn't it more important that those weapons won't be used for another crime?" 

"That brings up another point, Mrs. Quartermaine. _The Boys_." 

 

 

 

 

 _Ever have one of those days when you just felt like you were never going to catch up?_

Skye looks at the bank of elevators and then at the stairs and then at her three inch heels. "Hell with it." Stringing her purse over her head to get it out of the way she heads for the stairs. Actually got a lot done today, she reassures herself. The space for the fundraiser is coming together. The menu set. The rsvps coming in. The flowers a done deal thanks to Faith. The woman was amazing with a few sprigs and a bit of greenery even the samples were amazing. And NOBODY would believe it unless they saw it. Never.  
This appointment was a last minute addition she'd shifting things around in order to take the first available appointment. That is with Dr. Meadows, a doctor who specialized in high risk pregnancies and fertility. Skye snorts at that one. All she needs is a checkup but she'd take what doctor she could get as long as it wasn't Monica and it got it over with today. She'd even got the blood work already done in the lab so all she had to do is the examine and move on to the next task on her list. Fifth floor. Skye opens the door to the hub and settling her breath down to normal walks over to the nurses station. "I have an appointment with Dr. Meadows." 

"Dr. Meadows just called. She's finishing up with a patient and will be with you in just a minute. If you could fill this out please." The nurse hands over more paperwork. 

Skye takes it with a sigh and looking around decides the waiting area is her best bet. "Perfect." Skye mutters wryly and glances at her watch. With another heavy sigh she digs thru her purse for her mont blanc pen and starts filling in her medical history. What a waste of time. After all her trips to the ER when she'd been on benders and fallen you'd think that they would have already sent for her records in Pine Valley. 

"Skye Quartermaine?" The black woman in a white lab coat and dark glasses looks up from a chart. 

Skye gets to her feet recapping her pen and dropping it in her purse. "Dr. Meadows?" 

"I apologize for the delay." Dr. Meadows smiles absently really not too apologetic. "Babies have their own timetable." 

"I appreciate a doctor who apologizes." _even when they don't mean it._ Skye hands over the half filled forms. "I already took care of the lab work downstairs." Skye shows the doctor the crook of her arm that still has a piece of gauze and tape. "Figured that blood and urine should cover it." 

"And how did you manage that without an order from me?" 

"I used your name and my father's." Skye admits shamelessly. "I'm on a tight timeframe and it seemed the most efficient way of doing things. Sorry." _See I can apologize without meaning it too._

 

 

 

 

"Faith." 

Bruno's calling her name distracts Faith from the paperwork she is reviewing while riding shotgun in the Lincoln town car. Bruno had cleaned out Fowler's apartments and brought her back anything he thought she might need and erred on the side of caution. There was still plenty that was going to need to be shredded. "What?" 

"Got company." Bruno indicates with a nod the teenage boy sitting on the front steps of the cottage with the duffle at his feet. 

"Who the hell?" Faith frowns. 

"You want me to take care of it?" 

"Stay with the baby and Alice." Faith demands. As Bruno pulls the car to the cottage and leaves the motor running Faith steps out of the car but leaves the door open, using it as a barrier between her and the kid. "I take the Herald online and if you're selling something-- sell it somewhere else." 

"Does Ned Ashton live here?" 

"Who is asking?" 

"I'm his brother Dillon." 

Faith shakes her head at that. "Who?" 

"Dillon. Ned's brother. I tried at the Quartermaine gatehouse that's where my mom said he lives but it's... gone and the maid said that Ned lived here now. Who are you?" 

"Ned's wife." Faith sighs and re-engaging the safety on her pistol instead pulls out her cell phone from her red leather clutch purse. She hits a preset. "Get home now." Faith hangs up the phone. 

Three seconds later the phone rings. _What is going on? Is it Grandfather? Stefan? Is the baby alright? What is up?!_

"You know somebody named Dillon?" 

_"I'm on my way."_ Ned hangs up. Then calls right back. _"Ask him where Tracy is."_

Faith holds the phone away from her. "Ned wants to know where Tracy is." 

"That's kinda a long story." Dillon admits. 

"He says it's a long story." 

_"I'm on my way. Don't let him go anywhere."_

Faith puts the cell phone back in her purse and crosses her arms after slamming the door of the town car shut. "So. You're Ned's brother." 

"So. You're Ned's wife." Dylan studies Faith closely. She wasn't like any of Ned's other wives although she's blonde like Chloe and Katherine. 

Faith bends over to say into the car window. "All clear for now but keep an eye on him." Bruno turns off the engine to the car and then climbs out holding the door for Alice so she can focus on getting the baby and all the goodies that go along out of the backseat. Dillon's eyes go wide when he sees Bruno. The last time he'd seen a guy that big Tracy had been running the Soletos. And then he spies the woman, at least he thinks it's a woman, getting out of the back seat with a baby car seat.  
Faith watches his reactions. "That's Bruno. What he says goes. No questions, no thought. He tells you something-- you do it. You got a problem with that then you still do it and talk to Ned after. And that's Alice. She's your niece's nanny. That is all she does. She doesn't fetch, she doesn't carry, she doesn't cook. She takes care of the kid. She tells you do to something-- you do it. You don't like it, you still do it and then talk to Ned after. The baby is Kristina. She is your niece. She tells you to do something-- you do it. You don't like it you still do it and then talk to Ned after." 

"She doesn't look like she is big enough to be saying much." Dillon says wryly. He gets up from where he is sitting on the steps into the cottage. 

Just then Kristina starts fussing ticked off by the car stopping. Alice interjects. "ah... Mrs. A." 

"Go ahead, Alice." Faith doesn't take her eyes off of Dillon as Alice takes the baby inside. "You'd be surprised." 

"What about you? Am I supposed to ask how high when you say jump too?" Dillon snarks. 

Bruno shakes his head sorrowfully. Kid wasn't too bright. "Think Faith already told ya. You don't get to ask questions." 

Faith doesn't let herself be drawn into a snarkfest with the kid. "Bruno, Ned doesn't want him to go anywhere." 

"Right Faith." 

Faith goes into the cottage and shuts the door leaving Dillon and Bruno standing outside. Bruno just crosses his arms blocking the stairs down from the deck. If the kid was going to run he was going to have to jump over the railing of the deck. 

There is a long pause. That gets even longer until finally Dillon can't stand it. "So... how long have you been working for my brother?" 

"I don't work for your brother." 

 

 

 

 

Dr. Meadows comes back with the lab results on the blood work. "Good news, Skye. Your liver and kidneys seem to be fine. Of course you realize you can't continue to abuse them and have it stay that way." 

"Yes." Skye sighs. "It's why I came in for the physical." Skye buttons the last of her buttons on her jacket. 

"And you're not pregnant." Dr. Meadows continues down the list of lab results. 

"Didn't think I was. If you have my files from Pine Valley then you know that I can't get pregnant... no that's not right. I can't carry a baby. I was in an accident when I was younger." 

That strikes Dr. Meadow's since it is in her specialty. She goes flipping thru the file on her desk to find the relevant portion. "Hmm... well you know there have been advances. The accident was quite some time ago. And even if it can't be repaired... there appears to be nothing wrong with your ovaries... you could use a surrogate..." 

Skye is already shaking her head. "Oh no. Did you see how wacked Monica got when she was going thru fertility treatments? There are times to just face reality. Monica should be brushing up on her change of life literature. And I'm not cut out to be someone's Mommy. Alcoholic, can't seem to stay married." 

Dr. Meadow's closely eyes her new patient. More than a facet of her job is psychology and how stress and the rest impact on conception. She hadn't gotten to be the best without learning how to read her patients and this one is someone who is resigned but not happy with the hand dealt her. "There is always..." 

"Adoption. Right. Look, the last time I was feeling this much maternal..." Skye holds two fingers about an inch apart. "...because I am human after all, the kid puked all over my designer suit. I'm over it. And if I feel it coming on again, I'll take two aspirin and lay down until it passes." Skye quips with a shrug. 

 

 

 

 

Ned slams into the cottage. "How dare YOU! Leave my brother, My BROTHER on the front stoop like some... salesman." 

Faith glares at Ned. "Another thing you can thank Edward for-- it's not like I've ever seen a picture of your brother. Guess they all went up in flames along with the gatehouse." Faith takes a long sip of a scotch. "So he's your brother. So what?" 

"He's going thru a tough time right now." Ned begins. That was the problem with arguing with Faith somehow she managed to turn the argument around. Of course Faith wasn't going to let Dillon in the house. It was only the possibility that Dillon had been telling the truth that had kept the kid from being strip searched for weapons and then probably shot and buried in the back yard. 

"No." 

"My mother, well she's a piece of work." 

"No." 

"Her new boyfriend..." 

"No." Faith starts shaking her head frantically. "It's not happening you are not going to dump another kid on me. This is not what I signed up for. I **told** you. I am **not** some hausfrau with babies hanging from apron strings. You're a good fuck but this is about taking down Sonny not me looking after your brats!" 

"I didn't ask you for anything! I don't want anything from you!" Dillon yells from the doorway. "I'm out of here." 

"Bruno." Faith snaps. 

The bodyguard comes up from behind Dillon and puts the kid in a headlock covering his mouth to silence him. "Bite me, kid and I'll put you out." Bruno growls. "Sorry Faith." 

"Take your hands off my brother!" Ned demands. 

Bruno looks at Faith who nods. Bruno takes his hand from Dillon's mouth but keeps a hand on his shoulder. "You aren't going anywhere until I say you are." Faith says flatly. "This conversation is between me and your brother. You'll get your say **after** I've had mine. Bruno." 

"Come on, Kid." Bruno gives Dillon's shoulder a squeeze . "You heard her." 

"My name is Dillon not **kid**. And if she told you to kill me would you do that too?" 

The door cuts off Bruno's answer from Ned's hearing but he winces anyway already knowing what the bodyguard would say. "Faith..." Ned runs hands thru his hair. "...Look. No apron strings involved. Dillon can take care of himself; he's had to. Tracy did a little more parenting with him than with me-- if you could call it that. She's at least kept Dillon with her. Me she dumped in a boarding school when I was six." 

"His father." Faith says flatly. 

"Any connection to Dillion is a connection to Tracy." Ned shakes his head. "When my Mother burns bridges they stay burnt." 

Outside Bruno's answer had knocked Dillon back on his heels. He'd thought he'd been asking a rhetorical question. Bruno's _"Yeah or she'd kill me."_ had been a tough one to hear. 

Bruno sighs. "Look kid. Faith is just pissed right now. Got nuthin to do with you. But if you don't let her get her mad out then she's gonna take it out on you. See this?" Bruno turns his head so that Dillon can see the side of the burly bodyguard's face that is bruised and the slice where Faith's ring had caught him. 

"She did that to _you_ and you **let** her?!" 

Bruno nods. "And if she ever smacks you a good one you'll stand there and take it like a man-- not like some whiny little bitch. Then say sorry and whatever you did that pissed her off-- promise to never do again. Cause this is **nuthin**. It was a lesson cause I'd been messin up. Faith was letting me know I couldn't mess up no more." 

"Why is she so pissed? If it's not cause of me." Dillon finally asks. 

"I just got a promotion. I'm supposed to take care of things for Faith now. Fowler, that's the guy who took care of Faith, well he got wacked. Me and Faith we went to the funeral home today. I stayed in the office cause you know those places give me the willies. But not Faith. Fowler was **hers** and she went back there and she cleaned him up and brushed his hair and dressed him in the suit she picked out. Cause he was **hers**. And I know if anything happens to me Faith will take care of things." 

"She doesn't want me here." 

"I'm tellin ya she's just pissed. You just got to do what she says and not let how she says it bug ya. It's like the kid. Faith will never say anything nice about that kid. I'm supposed to be protecting **Faith** but order number one..." Bruno holds up a finger. "... is to protect the baby. Anything happens to that baby I'd better be dead cause she'll kill me for sure." 

"And make sure you have a nice funeral." 

"Yep." Bruno agrees with a nod. 

"So who... wacked Fowler?" Dillon feels like he's fallen into an episode of the Sopranos. 

"I was thinking it was Jason Morgan or his boss Sonny Corinthos. That's who wacked Faith's first husband, my old boss Roscoe. But Faith says no; she says it's someone trying to stir things up between Faith and Sonny. It's a really bad time, kid. If you're going to be staying here you gonna have to follow some rules." Bruno warns. 

Dillon shrugs. "One of my Mother's names used to be Soleto. It's been awhile but I think I still remember how." 

"Soleto huh. From down in the city?" 

"Yeah, my Mom was running things for a while until her step daughter took over." Bruno gives Dillon a look. Dillon grimaces and nods. "Yeah, it was ugly. Spent a **lot** of time in Europe. Mom's only been able to go to NYC in the last year." 

Faith comes to the door and opening it crooks a finger toward Dillon. 

"You remember what I said." Bruno mutters just low enough for Dillon to hear. "Just agree with everything she says." 

Dillon walks into the house hesitantly not knowing what he will be witness to. 

Ned smiles reassuringly at Dillon. 

"You can have the couch." Faith says grudgingly. "The kid gets a room, Alice is in the room next to hers. Unless you're planning on taking the couch, Ned, and give up your half of the bed?" 

"You've got the couch, Dillon." Ned agrees. 

Bruno clears his throat. 

"Yeah, Bruno?" Faith asks. 

"There is room out in the stables, Faith. Since it's been converted to a bunkhouse for the guys. That way the guy has his own room and doesn't have to worry about waking the baby." 

Faith raises an eyebrow in Dillon's direction. "Ned tells me you are used to fending for yourself. You ready to bach it with Bruno and the guys?" 

"That would be cool. I guess." Dillon shrugs. 

"Get him settled in." 

"Faith, is that really a good idea?" Ned shakes his head. 

"You can always go stay out there with them. Just to make sure." Faith smiles. 

"Nah, I'm kewl." Dillon says quickly not wanting another fight to start. "Um Bruno, right. Why don't you show me where to put my stuff?" 


	21. Chapter 21

After changing into a casual halter style sundress for the dinner out on the patio. Skye examines the champagne flute that Coleman hands her. "What is this?" 

"A little concoction of my own creation." Coleman says polishing his nails dramatically on his open necked shirt. "It's passion orange on ice with a splash of tonic water for bite." 

Skye takes a slow sip after sniffing the offered beverage. She frowns but then nods. "It's different." 

"Different good, different bad?" Coleman ask. 

"I like it." 

Checking the coals, Coleman decides they are about right and reverently pulls out the well marbled steaks that had been marinating from the time he'd left Skye in the park. The aroma of cooking meat soon fills the air. Because the steaks are so thick it's going to take awhile. Coleman gets comfortable against the railing. "So how did that doctor's appointment go?" 

"I'm fine." Coleman gives her a long look questioning her answer. Skye repeats more emphatically. "I'm **fine**. Liver, kidney, no sign of ulcer-- all of the things I so totally deserve about now. Five years from now..." Skye shrugs. 

Cole shrugs too. "Who the hell knows what is going to happen five years from now. Come here." He holds out his hand to Skye. she takes his hand and allows him to pull her close. She sets the champagne flute on the railing of the deck. Coleman wraps both arms around Skye but leaves plenty of room between the two of them. Skye would narrow the gap when she felt like it. When everything that they did was her idea, or mostly her idea it made his life less complicated. "So we have something to celebrate." 

"Am I interrupting?" Jax says coldly from the path to the front door. 

Skye takes a step back breaking the connection between her and Coleman. 

Cole sighs. "Yeah, actually you are." He looks at Skye and shakes his head. "Babe, why don't you light some of those citronellas it's started to get dark around here and bringing out the bloodsuckers. I'm sure there is something I could be getting from the kitchen." 

"Thanks, Cole." Skye says softly. She waits until the door shuts before answering Jax. "What are you doing here?" 

"I want to know about this." Jax holds up a check. 

"It's the money for my attorney costs. You don't have to pay my bills, Jax. We're divorced. And even when we were married, money was never one of our problems... you being in love with your ex was. 

"Don't bring Brenda into this! Our marriage broke up because of your lies!" 

_Deep Breath. Count to ten. Take a sip of the juice. Deep breath. Just get rid of him. Not worth it. How many times we going to have this scene? Just get rid of him._ Skye sets the champagne flute back down. "Yes. It did. I lied to you. I deceived you. I was a horrible, weak, pitiful, pathetic, needy creature who would do anything to stand by her man. I did it. I did it all. So why the hell are you here?! You got what you wanted. You're free of me so why do you keep coming around?" 

"I thought you'd quit drinking?" Jax refers to the flute. 

"Okay that's enough." Cole comes out slamming the screen door as he does. "You're trespassing; the lady wants you gone." 

"What are you doing with this guy?! He's not fit to shine your shoes!" Jax protests. "Really Skye-- this self destructive behavior. You have to pull yourself out of this before..." he shakes his head. 

"Jax, we're **divorced**. Maybe you need to talk to Dara and find out exactly what that means. You don't get a say in what I do and who I do it with. Why are you acting like the dumpee rather than the dumper? You called it quits. You started the divorce. I know you have more experience with fake marriages and dead wives but you have to get how... creepy this is. I know this is a tough one and it took me awhile to figure it out but **I don't need you anymore.** I'm doing just fine without you." 

"Leave before I call the cops." Cole reaches for the cordless phone. 

"This isn't over, Skye." 

"Yes, it is. That is what Divorce means." Skye watches as Jax turns and stalks away back up to where he'd parked his car. Skye takes a deep shuddering breath. "Sorry." 

"You can't help being the luscious sweet strawberry just out of his reach." 

"Excuse me?!" Skye turns around with a laugh to face Cole. 

"They write songs about it. _Don't know what you've got until it's gone..._ " 

Skye laughs again and moves to Coleman's side. She wraps her arms around his neck. His hands go down to her hips resting easily there. "You're sweet. But don't ever sing again." 

"You don't like my singing?" Cole nuzzles her neck and nibbles on her earlobe. 

From a distance, Jax hears the laughter and turns around in time to see Skye and Coleman standing there wrapped in each other's arms. With a growl he pulls out his cell phone and calls the Quartermaine mansion. "Alan Quartermaine please." As soon as Alan comes on the phone Jax informs him that Skye is in trouble and needs his assistance. That she is drinking again and associating with men that will do nothing for her self esteem and will probably give her a disease. Then he hangs up the phone and waits. 

 

 

 

 

"You were a little rough on Dillon." Ned says from his side of the bed where he is reclining. 

"He was eavesdropping on a private conversation." Faith comes out of the bathroom switching the light off after her. Although it is still light outside, She and Ned are already dressed for bed even if the plan didn't include much sleeping. Faith sighs. "You remember when you'd shove me up against a wall and bang away like a sailor after a six month cruise? That spot down on the elm street pier..." Faith smiles nostalgically at the memory. "And now this. Early to bed, early to rise. Don't make too much noise might wake the baby. Next thing you'll want to go missionary position only while watching the Leno monologue... over before the Leno monologue. Marriage sucks." 

Ned laughs but decides to play along. "Come here; I don't have too much time. I still have to pickup some lunch before heading back to the office." 

"ohh. A nooner I like." Faith hangs back from the bed but runs a hand down the front of her skimpy garment. "I think your wife is getting suspicious. I think she's having us followed." 

"Aw she doesn't understand me. Not like you, baby." 

"I think she understands you perfectly that's why she's having you followed." Faith says with a laugh. "Didn't you meet her while she was taking dic... tation." 

"Yeah, and ever since we got married, dic...tation has gone out the window." 

"Is little Nedly feeling lonely? Does he want to come out and play." Faith reaches down inside Ned's pajama bottoms, sliding them down his trim hips. Why the man bothered to wear anything to bed was a mystery to her. The only thing Ned needed to be wearing in bed was her. 

Ned winces. "Hey lay off the little Nedly comments or this isn't going to go far." Faith giggles at that one and leans in to whisper naughty things in Ned's ear that has him ready to spring into action. With a growl he grabs Faith and pulls her roughly across him positioning her above him. Faith bites down into his shoulder as Ned slams her onto him. Ned grunts at the pain of the bite and grabs Faith by the hair at the back of her head peeling her from him. Faith practically purrs as she tightens around him and Ned's grasp eases on her hair and tightens on her hips urging her forward and faster. 

 

 

 

 

Bruno does the introductions to the two other guys that are in the common area of the bunkhouse. "This is Dillon, Ned's brother." 

"Figured it would be safer down here than at the house." One of the wiseguys nods. "And you're right cept for the whole new guy cleans the bathroom rule." 

Bruno warns. "He ain't no flower but just remember if you mess with the kid you're going to be having a conversation with Faith." 

Dylan winces. _Great blow the chances of making friends here._ He decides to gut it out. "Yeah, she'll probably pin a medal on you." 

"Faith doesn't like surprises." Bruno tells Dylan. "You were a surprise." 

The other guys nod emphatically. "No surprises. Unless she is giving them. She's okay with that." 

"Come on. I'll show ya where to plant your stuff." Bruno goes walking down the hallway. "This is the bathroom. We keep the first aid supplies in there too." They continue on. "This is the library." 

"The library?" Dylan looks at Bruno in disbelief. 

Bruno walks into the small room one wall is lined with shelves loaded with DVDs. "Yeah, Got all the latest here. Matrix reloaded, Italian Job. That was a great movie. Not as good as the original of course but lots of action. Pretty good caper." 

"But this is still out in the theater. You aren't supposed to have this." 

"Faith always gets the first run movies. She knows people." 

"At the studio?" 

"Nah, at the theater." 

"That's illegal." Dylan informs Bruno. 

Bruno shrugs and laughs. "Yeah, like you've never downloaded music off a computer before." Bruno walks back out of the library, Dylan follows him but grabs the Italian Job from the shelf as he does so. "This is your room. 

"It's a stall." 

"It used to be a stall. The guy who lived here before-- this was all a stable. But, you know, put in some real doors and windows, drop in a floor, use up a lot of lysol... it starts getting real homey. Besides I was here first so I got dibs on what used to be the hayloft." 

"Why would you want to convert a stable..." 

"Cause it was more comfortable then leaving it a stable. That main living area-- that used to be the tack room. It was in the best shape. And there was already a bathroom there. But then Faith wanted 24 hour security going. Needed to have guys round the clock. That takes some doing, ya know? But all of Roscoe's guys came up thru the trades. Not that they actually did them but, you know..." 

"They know people." 

"Exactly." Bruno cracks a proud grin and gives Dillon a pat on the back that sets him rocking on his heels. The kid is catching on. "I'll let you get settled. Don't stay up all night. I figure as soon as Ned is at work tomorrow you and Faith are gonna get better acquainted." 

 

 

 

 

Skye brings out all the fixings to dress up the baked potatoes. Coleman is convinced that his steaks are so juicy and tender and so perfectly done that anything as mundane as steak sauce would be a sacrilege. And the very last thing that Coleman had done before pulling the steaks off was to grill a few veggies: some asparagus, peppers and squash. "Everything looks amazing." Skye compliments. "You are a man of hidden talents." 

"Nah, just something about you brings out the caveman in me." Cole brings over the last of the dinner from the grill and covers it so that the coals will go out. Setting the platter on the middle of the table on the front patio, he comes around to seat Skye before dragging his chair and place setting next to her and taking his own seat. 

They are just serving up the dinner when Alan walks up the path to the lake house. 

"Oh he didn't." Skye mutters. 

"What?" 

"Jax called my father. I can **not** believe this." 

"Maybe the guy just stopped by." 

"He never has before." 

"How do you want to handle it?" Cole asks. 

"How should I know?" Skye's smile is forced. "Father, what brings you out here?" 

"I didn't know you'd be having dinner." Alan hesitates before walking up the stairs to the deck. He'd been preparing himself since the call from Jax to walk into a drunken orgy. 

"Jax didn't tell you that part?" 

"Skye." Cole says warningly. He rises to his feet and extends his hand to Alan. "Cole Radcliffe. We met at the trial and then for that shindig at your place around the holidays." 

"Yes, of course." Alan nods as he shakes Cole's hand. "You and Skye were doing some business deal..." 

"Actually I was blackmailing your son after he burned down my club. But then I met Skye..." Coleman looks down at Skye who is biting her tongue. 

Alan winces and drops the handshake. "Really." 

"Blackmail is such a harsh word, Cole. Father, think of it as a civil compromise. It'll make you feel better." 

"Weren't you..." 

"Stalking Courtney for AJ?" Cole offers helpfully. 

"Cole, you are really not helping. Why don't you get my father a drink, **exactly** what I'm having. In fact I think I need another." 

As soon as Coleman goes into the lakehouse. "Skye, I really think you should come back to the house with me. Living out here on your own really is not safe. Not a good idea." 

Skye hands Alan the last of the her drink in the champagne flute. "Try it." 

"I don't..." 

"Neither do I. Try it." Skye demands. 

Alan takes a hesitant sip and then frowns. "What is this?" 

"Passion Orange with a splash of tonic water. Because Cole thinks I'll get sick of bottled water with a slice of lime and I'm really not the cola type." 

"It looks like a mimosa." 

Coleman comes out carrying two more champagne flutes on a plate. "Presentation is everything. Are you staying for dinner? We made plenty." 

"I really shouldn't." Alan takes one of the flutes. 

"I figure you got some things to say. You're going to say them. You might as well be eating cause I'm not going to let this get cold." 

"You're sure?" Alan pulls up a chair across from Coleman's and on the other side of Skye. 

Coleman takes Skye's drink off the plate and hands Alan the plate. "I'm sure." 

Jax watches from a distance as Alan sits down at the table with Coleman and Skye. 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Faith lets herself into Dillon's room. She starts sorting thru his clothing and rolls her eyes. Looks like Ned wasn't the only one that needed a wardrobe. 

"What do you think your doing?" Dillon demands from making sure that he's covered. Mornings play havoc on all guys but especially the young ones. 

"Do you drive?" 

"Yeah, why." 

"Meet me up at the cottage in twenty minutes. Do you drink coffee?" 

"Yeah." 

"Don't keep me waiting." Faith walks out of the room. 

"What the hell?" Dillon mutters but rolls out of bed. _Twenty minutes._ He grabs come clothes and his toiletries. and heads to the shower. If she asked about coffee she must be planning on making sure he had some. 

~*~ 

Eighteen minutes later, Dillon is walking in the back door of the cottage. He is greeted with the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. He starts opening cupboards looking for a cup and as soon as he has doctored the brew to his liking he collapses into a chair in the breakfast nook. Bruno had told him to not stay up to late but he'd gotten hooked into a movie and hadn't fallen asleep until like 2am. Coffee was a must. 

Faith comes back into the kitchen already wearing her coat and carrying her purse. "Bruno has errands today. You're with me." 

"I just..." 

Faith grabs the coffee from Dillon searches the cupboards until she finds a travel mug and transfers his brew while handing him the keys to the Lincoln town car. "Here." 

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Dillon sees the word Lincoln on the key ring and remembers the car that Faith had pulled in the day before. It was a freaking land yacht. The next thing to a limo. 

"Can you hit what you're aiming at from a moving vehicle?" 

"Huh?" 

"There is a reason they call it shotgun. You drive. We've got a lot to get done before meeting Alice and the baby in the park just before noon." Faith starts walking toward the door and Dillon scrambles to keep up with her. Ever the gentleman, he gets the passenger door for her and then goes around. It takes him a few to figure out where every thing is and to get the seat situation where he is comfortable since Bruno was the last one driving the car. 

"What could possibly be open this early?" Dillon finally asks. 

"First stop shooting range." Faith gives Dillon directions and they are soon at the back door to the shooting range. Faith knocks on the door and waits patiently for it to be open. 

"Faith. Babe! I'm sorry about Fowler. He was a damn good customer; Can't believe someone got the drop on him." The proprietor shakes his head and changes to a more cheerful subject. "Hear you got married." The guy holds Faith's hands away from her so he can get a look at the whole package. "Still looking good. So is this your new mister?" He gives Dillon a grin and a wink. 

"My husband's little brother, Dillon, so yeah, I guess that makes him mine." Faith shrugs. "He's going to be hanging with the guys for the summer. Dillon, this is Sam. Sam, this is Dillon." 

"Ah." The man says with a nod. "You got one?" 

"I have to talk to Ned first but I at least need to know he's not going to do anything stupid like shoot a toe off." 

"What did you have in mind?" 

Faith brings out a case and opens it in the direction of the proprietor. "This. Not like it's being used." 

"So that's how. He didn't have his piece on him." 

"Yeah." Faith says bitterly. "Believe me I'd like to bring him back to kill him for that piece of stupidity. Bruno took it from his place yesterday. Yesterday was not a good day." 

"What is it?" Dillon comes over to look in the case. He was getting the feeling that this little trip wasn't about Faith getting in some target practice. "You don't think that I'm going to..." 

"Nothing to it, Kid." Sam tells him. "Three pounds of pressure on the trigger. Any idiot can fire a gun. That's just the problem. And if you're hanging around Faith's guys you're going to be around guns. Best you know which end to point and to be able to hit what you're aiming at." 

"I couldn't to it. I mean I'm no killer." 

"It's a paper target." Faith sighs. "Once again proof of why I am riding shotgun and you are driving. Shoot or don't shoot I don't care." Faith moves down the row to the furthest spot and sets up her target. The sound of the gun report would echo in here and make a person deaf in no time so she puts on the ear protectors and pulls her 9mm out of her purse. She drops the purse to the floor and takes up a stance. Not rapidly but steadily she puts the bullets thru the target. Too many of the thugs these days are wearing the Kevlar so she goes for the head shot on the target. 

"Faith shoots as therapy." Sam informs Dillon. "And losing Fowler... she might go thru a couple of boxes. Why don't I show you how to break this puppy down. Even if you never fire a pistol... you need to know how to handle one safely." Sam starts walking Dillon thru Fowler's handgun showing exactly where the safety is, how the clip works, how to ratchet the slide to get the bullet out of the chamber. As soon as the glock is unloaded Sam starts going thru the procedure for cleaning the gun all the while walking Dillon thru it. Dillon pays attention but is distracted by Faith's almost continuous firing from the end of the line. There are only pauses to reload or to change the distance to the target. "You sure you don't wanna..." Sam tempts. "Need to get this gun dirty again so you can clean it." 

"You sure it would be okay?" Dillon asks curiously picking up the glock. 

"Come on over here. Let me set ya up." Sam places his hand over Dillon's to ensure that the pistol is pointing to the floor. "Never point a gun at anybody you ain't trying to take out. There is no such thing as an unloaded pistol." 

"But you just... I saw you. It **is** unloaded." 

"Yep, this time." Sam rolls up his sleeve and points to a puckered scar that goes thru the meat on the side of his arm. "Damn lucky it was just one of those .22s. Was at a gun show and some idiot thought he'd be cute and put a bullet in one of the guns. Next idiot that picked it up decided to give it a squeeze figuring that all the guns would be unloaded. I'm damn lucky it wasn't one of these." Sam refers to the glock with an affectionate pat. "Could have lost my arm up to the elbow. Same problem with cars and guns. There is always some idiot with something bigger than he can handle. And it's up to the rest of us to not just drive but to live defensively." 

"What happened to the guy that shot you?" Dillon asks curiously. 

"Kicked his ass." Sam shrugs. "That's the other piece. TV and movies make you think you shoot someone and they'll fall down. Not the way it works. Very few people are that good with a firearm to take someone out with one shot. You fall down if you figure you ought. Not when the pain is too much, or you've lost too much blood and go into shock." Sam taps the side of his head. "If you don't mind, it don't matter. Just keep on going." 


	22. An Integrated Chapter

Stefan and Nikolas go over estate business during a working breakfast. Stefan had already suggested to Mrs. Lansbury that Natasha have something in her room when she woke since it was impossible to conduct any kind of business with her in the room. With that in mind, Mrs. Lansbury decided to let Tasha sleep as late as she wanted. 

"Faith Ashton said something interesting when I was over visiting the baby." Nikolas says half out of the blue. It had been something that he'd been stewing on and was ready to drop in his uncle's lap. 

"Something about Kristina?" Stefan looks up from one of the many files. 

"Grandmother actually. Since she was closed out of the estate accounts, the jewelry she has to be what she is using to fund her latest... schemes. That jewelry doesn't actually belong to her but to the estate." 

"Why on earth were you discussing Helena with Faith Ashton?" Stefan inquires while processing the suggestion that Nikolas just made with narrowed eyes. 

"So that she will be on guard if Grandmother should try to leverage us using the baby." 

"She does appear to be more security conscious than the Quartermaines." Stefan admits grudgingly. He would prefer to find nothing of favor with Faith because there's something too familiar about Ned Ashton's bride. And it isn't just her taste in rings. Stefan glances down at his watch. "I think I will go to the park today if you are going to stay close to the island..." Stefan winces. "Nevermind. I need to find a swimming instructor for Tasha. Dr. Lewis continues to bring it up after every session with her." 

"Penny." Nikolas blurts. 

"Excuse me? The girl who won the lottery?" 

Nikolas nods. "It'll take four to six weeks for her to actually get the money from the state and the press are already on to her so she can't work at Kelly's. She said she used to lifeguard back in school and taught swimming as well." 

"You seem to have... taken an interest in this girl." Stefan says carefully. 

Nikolas shrugs. "At first... it was just a means to an end. Although Penny is nice enough." 

"And what end would that be?" 

"Getting the tabloids off of me and on to someone else." Nikolas says wryly. 

"And I have no desire to have Natasha be the way this woman gets the tabloids off her back." Stefan says coldly. 

"She's not like that, Uncle. I'm sure Bobbie would give her an excellent reference. Besides she is still staying in the summer house and I've been her trusted advisor in this... unsettling time for her." 

Barbara's taste with everything but men is normally sound. "The lessons would have to happen here." 

"Because of the monitoring. I understand. Let me ask Penny." 

"If she is agreeable have a car sent for her." 

"What do you think about the jewelry?" Nik asks. 

"I think that it should be brought up casually the next time Lt. Taggart is visiting your aunt." 

 

 

 

 

"Where are we going now?" Dillon asks curiously. 

"Here." Faith points out the driveway to a parking lot. "Get a spot over there." 

"A florist shop? They aren't open yet." 

"Yeah, like the gun range wasn't open." Faith agrees. Following the same process as at the gun range she goes to the back door and knocks. 

Since Faith is expected the manager of the shop is quick to answer the door. "Hi. I've got everything set up in the cooler for you. Who is **this**?" 

"This is my brother-in-law, Dillon." 

The Florist is more up on the local gossip than the gun shop owner. "oh." He looks the young man up and down. "Really. Dillon Ashton." 

"I go by Quartermaine actually. Dillon Quartermaine." The look he is getting from the florist puts the hair up on the back of his neck. 

Faith interjects wryly. "Down boy. He's jailbait." 

The florist strings his arm thru Faith's. "Is that a reminder for you or for me, honey?" 

"I'm a married woman." Faith's tone is fake affronted. 

"Oh right. I forgot." At the large walk-in cooler Faith and the manager part company. Faith goes in the cooler and the manager goes back into the front. With those choices Dillon follows Faith into the cooler and makes sure that the door is shut behind them. 

"Not used to getting hit on?" 

"Not by guys." Dillon says wryly. 

"Now you know what girls go thru from the time we hit puberty." _if not before_

"What are we doing here? And okay I know I tried that target practice but don't think you're going to get me to arrange flowers." 

Faith points to a stool that is off in one corner of the big walk in. There is a table in the middle and shelves on both sides are filled with flowers. The side facing the shop is glass so that customers can reach in and get bouquets or cut blooms for themselves. "Such a stereotype. Certain jobs seem to be magnets for the... **creative** set: dancers, actors, florists, designers. If they are guys they must be gay. So if you're a gay guy then you should go into those occupations. Kinda one of those self fulfilling loops."  
While Faith is talking she is pulling out the supplies she needs to make an arrangement. This one was going to be big and almost gaudy. Not subtle. Cause this was going to be for Fowler. And Fowler's idea of flowers had always been tilted toward parade floats or the blanket of flowers thrown over the necks of thoroughbreds in the winning circle at the track.  
"But it wasn't always like that. A flower shop is an easy business to break into, or it used to be kinda like the fake nail shops that are all over the place now. You know the ones that have Orientals who barely speak english working in them? Perfect for the new immigrant. So back in the twenties when the Irish, Italians and Jews were coming over from the old country they'd set themselves up with carts selling flowers or fruit. And they'd get into the best neighborhoods. Nobody would think anything of a guy pushing a cart. They'd come in thru New York-- move out to the other big cities... Philly, **Chicago**." 

Dillon looks up at the emphasis on the word Chicago. "What happened in Chicago?" 

"Not so much Chicago as Prohibition. It was going on all over. Any time you make something illegal you make it tempting. Kinda like you, jailbait." Faith watches the blush ease up Dillon's collar with a small grin but then goes back to her arrangement. "Anyone who is on the bottom wants to be on top. But it's tough when you're the new kid on the block. Nobody's rolling out the welcome mat. So you got to take what you can get, maybe cut a few corners. Just cause nobody is opening doors doesn't mean that they don't have windows. You see what they have, what you want and you figure out a way. Kennedy made his money running booze and guns. You look back far enough on any of the fat cats who have their names on libraries and the like and you'll find that they made their money off someone else. Old Eddie for example..." 

"My Grandfather." 

"Union busting. Bet you any amount of money. He still can't stand the unions." Faith steps back from the arrangement and looks at it with narrowed eyes and then turns it on the dais in the middle of the table to see all of the angles. Then she puts on the finishing touches. "Anyway... Chicago. Turned out there was way more profit margin in beer once prohibition rolled around than in flowers. But you couldn't sell beer... you could sell flowers." 

"Or you could sell both and just have the flowers be advertised and that way you can deliver in all the best neighborhoods." 

"Smart man." 

"So is this place... you know... connected." Dillon asks curiously. 

"Of course not." Faith lies with a smile. "I was talking about Chicago." 

 

 

 

 

"Mother, it's Ned. If you're there-- pick up." Ned sighs when there is just silence on the other end of the answering machine. "Dillon arrived. I need to know how long he is staying. If I should be enrolling him in school... A little warning would be nice. You've probably already seen the papers and know I got married. Is this is about that? Or was it me making you a grandmother again?" Ned asks wryly. Tracy had been less than pleased when Brooke had been born. "Look Mother, you can reach me on my cell phone... that hasn't changed but the gatehouse burned down so I'm living at..." Ned reads off the address of the cottage. "Oh and Mother when you come to pick up Dillon make sure you call first." Ned hangs up the phone and then shakes his head. 

"What's the lovely Tracy done now?" Jax asks from the doorway. He is dressed in running gear. 

Ned sighs and leans back in the big chair. "How long have you got?" 

Jax gets comfortable in the chair across from Ned's desk. "You're expecting her to drop in?" 

"Maybe you should change your locks over at the Port Charles Hotel. You'll probably see her before I do." Ned suggests. "I'm sure Bruno can give you the name of a good locksmith. Tracy is Tracy." Ned shakes off the disappointment that all contact real and attempted instilled in him. "That isn't why you stopped by." 

"Actually I'm concerned about Skye." 

Ned looks at Jax blankly. "Why?" 

"The choices she's been making lately are rather... suspect." 

"I thought her choices were suspect when she married you!" Ned gets half serious. "You think she's finally pickled her brain?" Ned jokes and then nods. "Yeah, I can go along with that. She and AJ are likethis. She's got to be crazy." Ned holds two fingers together. "Faith would have more of an idea you should probably talk to her. I've been so busy trying to keep Grandfather's greedy little paws out of my life that most of the family gatekeeping has fallen on to her shoulders." 

"I don't think that the Quartermaines are The Family that Faith Roscoe ever imagined herself gatekeeping." 

"Unfortunately, The Family is probably the best training for dealing with the Q's." 

"Or vice versa." Jax suggests before getting back on his point. "Skye is practically living with a man named Coleman Radcliffe." 

"She brought him to the holidays. He was doing a Rip Van Winkle stuck in the seventies thing." 

Jax winces. "He's bad news. He's isolated her away from everyone out at that lakehouse. I know he was the one that was keeping Skye in liquor when Brenda and Jason were on trial. Wherever Skye was... he was near by. He's a user. He used to own a stripclub and now he owns a bar." 

"Okay.. well... she got the lakehouse from you so it was isolated long before this Coleman guy came on the stage. As well as the cottage where I'm living. Thanks for that by the way. Your generous settlement to Skye kept Faith from killing Grandfather. And Skye has probably never needed help finding liquor. I know that AJ could always find it even without knowing bar owners. She's a ways over twenty one, Jax, and I've never had any influence with her. You'd be better off sharing your concerns with Alan. He dotes on her." There is a long silence as Ned examines his friend and business rival. "My Gawd. You already have." 

Jax tries to shift the focus. "I was just thinking if you gave Skye a job here at ELQ..." 

"You just said she was drinking!" Ned interrupts shaking his head. "I'll check into it. But frankly there is nothing I can do. If Alan can't talk any sense into her then I don't have a chance in hell." 

 

 

 

 

"A store that is open." Dillon says wryly. "That's a first." 

"It took longer to do the arrangement than I thought it would." Faith comments. 

"What are we doing here?" 

"I'm getting sick of looking at Ned wearing my dead first husband's clothes." 

"So you guys **were** living in that gatehouse that burned down." 

"Was **burnt** down. On purpose." 

"Did you..." 

"No, and I really should be offended that you even asked-- if I had done it then Ned would have had his clothes, his pictures of his daughter and you, his music... that Old Man is just damn lucky that I didn't have any ammo in the cottage. Or he could have taken out a few firemen with that stunt." 

"Grandfather burnt it down." Dillon looks over at Faith after putting the car in park. Faith doesn't say a word just looks at him. "You can tell me. My Mom she talks about her parents some but she doesn't have anything nice to say really about her father. You wouldn't surprise me or anything." 

"Well you see now that I've met you it doesn't make much sense. Old Eddie knows he has one foot in the grave and is all about his dynasty. First it was Ned and AJ..." 

"Actually first it was Uncle Alan and my Mother." Dillon corrects his sister-in-law. 

"Yeah," Faith nods consideringly. "That plays. Then he was all about Michael, AJ's kid. Since he can't get his sticky paws on Michael he's coming after Ned's kid, Kristina." 

"It's a really big house." Dillon unfastens his seatbelt and turns so he is facing Faith. "I bet my Mother knew the gatehouse burned down. Maybe she thought I couldn't stay with Ned." 

Faith reaches out and runs the back of her hand along the edge of Dillon's chin. _I like the way this kid thinks._ "She wants the dynasty too? She probably figures you've been getting screwed all these years while Alan's kids have been lapping up the cream." 

Dillon shrugs. "Maybe." There is no maybe about it. He'd heard enough of his mother's rants over the years. 

"You could you know. You could go stay with your grandparents. I don't think Ned would stop you. It would probably be a big score. But I'll tell you right now. I won't step foot in that house. And the baby will go in that house over your brother's dead body." Faith winces. "Another thing to consider, Ned and I have ticked off a few players in this town." 

"That's why all the guards." 

"That's why all the guards." Faith agrees. "Hell I just got finished making a funeral wreath. **And** if that wasn't bad enough baby K's mama is lethally wacked from a long line of lethally wacked. She killed a guy. And from what her nephew has to say-- the baby's step-gramma has killed lots of guys and would kill to get her hands on the baby. So we're getting squeezed on that end too." Faith grins. "Sounds like I'm trying to talk you out of staying with your brother, doesn't it?" 

"Then why do I feel like I'm just getting settled in?" Dillon grins back at Faith. 

"Come on then. Lets get Ned something to wear to work. And if you find something to make your place a little more homey let me know." Dillon races out of the car and around to hold the door for Faith even assisting her out. "Whatever anyone says about your Mother... she gave you damn fine manners." Faith strings her arm thru Dillon's and they walk together into Wyndams. 

 

 

 

 

Nikolas picks Penny up from the summerhouse. He uses the time while he can just keep his eyes on the road to tell her what he thinks she needs to know. "Alexis used to come into Kelly's all the time." 

"She can't cook." Penny agrees. "She and Zander used to come in every morning for breakfast, sometimes lunch and dinner too." 

"I didn't realize how close they were." Nikolas frowns. 

"Very." Penny verifies. "But the papers say that Alexis was found not competent to stand trial?" 

Nikolas nods. "My aunt has had a very... difficult life. Long before she came to Port Charles, and those difficulties have manifested themselves now." 

"Manifested themselves how?" Penny asks cautiously. 

"Her mind has gone back to the time before the difficulties began." 

"Okay." Penny is just agreeing not knowing what the hell Nik is getting at. 

"She has the mind of a seven year old." Nikolas says flatly. "She doesn't remember anyone. She won't remember you. I had to be introduced to her, as was my uncle. Zander has managed to insinuate himself in her life again. But now instead of being like a son to her, he is like a big brother." 

"Whoa." 

"Alexis Davis, Harvard Law school graduate, scourge of the courts, mother of Kristina, was an excellent swimmer. She lived on a Greek island from the time she was seven until she went off to boarding school! Natasha Cassadine, that's her name now, Tasha-- I don't know. She says she doesn't know how." 

"She doesn't remember being pregnant or having the baby..." Penny can't believe it. 

"No. I know it's a lot to take both in and on-- but Penny, you have to really just forget you ever knew Alexis, anything you know about her and just treat her like Tasha Cassadine, pain in the ass." 

Penny starts laughing at that. "I take it she is a rambunctious seven year old." 

"My uncle used to blame me for the traces of grey he'd find on occasion in his hair or his beard. It is no longer true." Penny reaches out and runs a hand thru Nikolas' hair. "What are you doing?" Nikolas flinches away from her hand before relaxing. 

"Looking for the grey. Cause I think your uncle isn't the only one getting them." 

 

 

 

 

Dillon is kicking in a chair people watching when Faith comes to stand in front of him. "Here." Dillon stands up and takes the suits figuring that Faith just ran out of hands. Faith finally gets disgusted and points toward the dressing room. "Go. Try them on." 

"Doesn't Ned need to try them on?" 

"They aren't for Ned. They are for you." 

"I'm doing okay. I don't need anything." 

"I don't know where the rest of your clothes are but you need at least two suits. One summer weight and one for funerals." 

"Faith, no offense but I didn't know Fowler and I don't think it would be right..." 

"No. **Your** funeral if you don't try on those clothes. Now. Go." Dillon thinks she is kidding but knows she has a loaded pistol in her purse and shaking his head goes back to the dressing rooms. "And I want to see each one of them once you have them on." Faith calls after him. Faith turns to the clerk. "Next... Ned Ashton. Do you have him in your system somewhere?" 

"Of course." The clerk nods and going over to a book pulls it out and looks up the information on Ned with all of his sizes and what he has purchased in the past. 

"Everything he has purchased in the last six months I want duplicated." Faith orders. The clerk's jaw drops. Faith continues. "If you work on commission it's your lucky day. House fire. He needs everything from the skin out." 

"I'll get right on that." The clerk goes from dazed to rushed as he starts pulling items off of the racks. 

Dillon comes out of the back wearing a summer weight navy Brooks Brothers suit. He tugs at the sleeve. Faith walks over to the triple mirror. She makes a motion for Dillon to turn around and then frowning comes up behind him. She runs her hands over his shoulders and then down his back, looking in the mirror over Dillon's shoulder making eye contact with his reflection. "It fits but...." 

"It would look better on Ned." Dillon comments. 

"Try on the Perry Ellis. We'll come back to the Brooks Brothers in about a decade." While she is waiting Faith starts pulling out ties and examining them at arms length considering this one and that and then checking the tensile strength of each. Maybe if Ned was still being a bad boy she could tie him up with his new ties. 

"Faith?" Dillon gets her attention. 

Faith straightens when she sees him and her eyes narrow. She crosses the men's department like a cat on the stalk. When she gets close she makes a slow twirling motion with one finger. Dillon holds his hands out from his body and turns around. Faith comes up behind him so that they are both facing the triple mirror. Like the suit before she runs her hands over his shoulders and then down his back smoothing the jacket. "The next few years of your life are going to be absolutely miserable." Faith says softly still talking to Dillon's reflection but her mouth is right next to his ear. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because girls your age are stupid and women old enough to really appreciate you-- know better than to get their hands caught in the cookie jar." Faith looks back over her shoulder. "We'll take this one. The pants need to be hemmed." 

"Of course, Mrs. Ashton." The clerk reaches for the phone to call the tailor down to the floor. Faith looks down at her watch. 

Dillon catches her at it. "Are we late? For the park I mean." 

"Well we aren't going to stick around after they get the pins in that's for sure. They can deliver everything when they deliver Ned's wardrobe." 

 

 

 

 

Stefan walks thru the park finding the most likely spot. He glances down at his watch and then starts looking around. The line between the child having a schedule and being predictable is a thin one. A schedule is good being predictable is not. Stefan straightens when he sees Kristina's nanny approaching pushing a carriage. They are accompanied by the same thug as before. He rises to his feet and walks over. "Is there a problem?" 

"Who says?" Bruno demands. 

"Where is Mrs. Ashton?" 

"Mrs. A's got things to do. She'll be here when she can." Alice informs Stefan. 

"Not his business, Alice." Bruno tells the nanny. 

Alice gives Bruno a look that has the big bodyguard taking a step back. "Why don't you have a seat right here, Mr. Cassadine. Little Missy will be waking up from her snooze soon and will want to see the ducks." Alice pats a spot on the park bench next to where she'd planted herself. "Mrs. A said there'd be no problem with you visiting with Kristina, as long as **I** was with you." Alice scoots a little closer to Stefan. 

Bruno keeps an eye on the situation wincing as he does so. Sure Faith had said it was okay for Cassadine to see the kid. But this wasn't what Faith had in mind he was sure. Taking a step back from the bench he reaches into his pocket for his cell phone and hits the preset. "Ummm Faith. Umm just thought you should know that that Cassadine guy showed up. He's here at the park. But don't worry. I'm on it. He ain't gonna go anywhere with the kid." Bruno hangs up the phone and then stuffs it back in his pocket and then crosses his arms and looks grim. 

 

 

 

 

Penny jumps into the shallow end of the pool and then goes over to the edge where Tasha is standing. "It's nice and warm and don't worry-- it isn't deep. See it only comes up to here on me." Penny indicates a point on her midline. 

"I don't think this is a good idea. Where is my brother?" Tasha asks suspiciously. "Where is Stefan?" 

Nikolas sees the way that Tasha is hanging back and can already see this is not going to be a fun one. He comes at the pool at a run and cannonballs into the shallow end soaking Penny and splashing Tasha too along the edge of the pool. When Nik comes up and stands next to Penny who is sputtering. "Stefan had to go into town. I thought it might be a nice surprise if you could show him you were learning to swim. But if you're **scared** we can always go back in and I can teach you how to play chess instead. That would make Stefan happy." 

"I'm not **scared**!" Tasha denies. 

Nikolas starts making chicken noises. 

Tasha takes two steps back and then practically throws herself into the water. Because it's the shallow end her hair doesn't even get wet. She pops back up like a cork. "It's **cold**! You lied." 

"Nah, this isn't cold. Cold is the river." Penny counters. "But I'm glad you jumped in." 

"Why?" 

"So you can help me do this!" Penny starts splashing water in Nikolas' direction. "Payback!" 

"Payback!" Tasha yells and starts splashing in Nikolas' direction turning her head away so she doesn't get hit by the water. 

"Hey two against one! That's not fair!" Nikolas starts backing up. 

"Who is chicken now?" Penny starts making chicken noises all the while splashing in Nikolas' direction. 

Laughter from the side of the pool distracts Tasha and she opens her eyes to see who is there. "Zander!" She wades to the side. "This is Nikolas' friend, Penny. She's going to teach me how to swim!" 

"That's great, Tasha." Zander comes over to the edge of the pool and squats down. "Although you know you're going to have to get your hair wet right?" He sees Tasha's secretive movement. "Don't even think it." He warns. 

"I wasn't going to do anything." Tasha pouts. 

"Sure." Zander winks at her but takes a step back from the pool. 


	23. Chapter 23

"What took you so fucking long?!" Bruno mutters under his breath to Dillon. But he also breathes a sigh of relief. Faith is here now and she could make the call on that Stefan Cassadine dude. 

"Sorry, it was either Wyndams or the Florist. We were already out the door at Wyndams when Faith checked her messages." Dillon mutters back. "Who is that and why are you freaking?" 

"That's Baby K's uncle. He's allowed to visit, but I can tell Faith doesn't trust him. His name is Stefan Cassadine." 

"What's Faith going to do?" 

"Watch and learn, Kid. Watch and Learn." 

The guys fall silent. Stefan rises to his feet as Faith approaches. "I hope everything is... alright." Stefan asks Faith. 

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Faith shrugs with a put upon smile. "Ned's brother has come to visit. Dillon?" Faith calls out in a louder voice and indicates that he should come over. "Dillon, this is Mr. Cassadine, Kristina's uncle. Stefan, this is Dillon. He just arrived yesterday." 

"Mr. Cassadine." Dillon answers politely. 

"Dillon." Stefan nods. He watches as Faith runs a hand over Dillon's arm. There was no sign of any kind of flinch at what might be perceived as a familiarity. Too familiar for such a short acquaintance. He'd seen the like before-- lived it. It was the way Helena used to treat Stavros. When he'd been able to pull away from the island and go to university, the psychology department had put names to many of the things he'd observed all of his life. A cold comfort. "Send the boy away so we may talk." Stefan demands. 

Dillon stiffens at that. "Excuse me?" 

Faith doesn't break eye contact with Stefan. "Dillon, we didn't have time to get anything to feed the ducks. Could you go over to Kelly's and see if they have any day old bread... Kristina will kick up a fuss if she doesn't get her duck time." Faith reminds Dillon absently putting the most face saving spin on Stefan's order. "It's a public place. Bruno will keep me safe until you get back." 

Dillon steps away and pauses by Bruno who mutters loud enough for Dillon to hear. "Remember rule numero uno." He warns. Dillon's eyes narrow as he looks over to the baby and wonders how far Faith will go to protect Kristina. Bruno continues. "You'd better get going. Don't worry; you won't miss anything. The party is just starting." Dillon starts back to the car not running but stretching out his stride to cover a lot of ground. 

Stefan waits until he's leaving. "Isn't he a little... young for you?" 

Faith laughs. "That's a question that's trouble any way I answer. Dillon's sweet and he won't always be too young." 

"And easier to manipulate than your husband I am sure. But to what end? Or have you even decided yet?" 

Faith tsks and changes the subject. "Nikolas gave me a picture of your mother when he was over at the cottage." 

"He told me." Stefan decides Nikolas' perceptions of Faith are now suspect and it would be better in the future if Nikolas' contact with Faith is limited. While Nikolas' exposure to manipulative blondes is greater than anyone not a Cassadine, he'd never actually been the undivided attention of one. Laura had always pushed Nikolas away and Helena too caught up in the loss of Stavros to be as effective as she could have been. "He also shared your idea about tracking my mother thru her jewelry." Stefan makes a brief bow. "It is an avenue to be explored." 

"Glad I could be of... service." Faith leans up against a nearby tree. From her angle she could see Bruno and Alice with the stroller while the tree covered her back. Stefan does what Faith expects and maintains eye contact with her. But to do so he has to put his back toward the others including the baby. "I do think it would be better if we all... cooperated. Don't you?" 

"Yes, it seems to be working. And I will of course notify you if I have any warning of my mother returning to Port Charles." 

"How is your sister?" Faith asks flatly. 

"Do you really care?" 

"No... and yes. If you think she is going to see the baby." Faith's tone conveys the cold day in hell when that will be happening even if she doesn't say it. 

"I'm not concerned about how Alexis would react to seeing Kristina. I am sure that no harm will come to the child. But it would be confusing for both of them. And your presence..." 

"Well see that would be a problem. Since I plan to be around. And if your sister can't tell the difference between me and your mommy dearest then she ain't getting close to the kid." 

Stefan's jaw stiffens at that proclamation. Not that he intended to try to reunite Tasha with the baby any time soon. There were a number of points that needed to converge first but ultimatums unless he's the one issuing them are... annoying. "Understood." 

 

 

 

 

Not too much later, not too far away, Dillon walks up to the counter at Kelly's and requests some day old bread from the waitress behind the counter. 

"Going to the park?" Liz asks politely. 

"Yes. Thanks." Dillon spots a phone and points to it. "I'm just going to make a quick call." 

"Take your time." Liz shrugs and heads back into the kitchen to put the squeeze on some bread and rolls. Might as well keep busy until Ric came to pick her up. Bobbie really needed to get more help in here. 

Dillon goes over to the phone and squinting at the keypad dials his brother's number by little used memory and connects with voice mail. "Ned, it's Dillon. We're all at the park. Some guy named Stefan Cassadine showed up. Bruno was acting funny so I figured you ought to know..." 

"You've got to help me." A young blonde appears at his elbow pleading. 

Dillon looks at her and figures from the flush of her cheeks that she is upset or angry. "I'm sure everything is fine. I just wanted you to know." Dillon hangs up the phone. "Help you with what?" He asks giving her his full attention. 

"Just play along okay?" With that the little blonde throws herself in his arms and plants a liplock on him hot enough to peel paint off a Chevy. 

 

 

 

 

"When are you going to see Zander next?" Dara demands of Gia without so much as clearing of throat or howdy do as she comes out of her office to the lobby area of Dara's law office. 

Gia looks up from her reading and recoils in her chair. "We don't exactly have plans. Why?" 

"Nevermind." Dara goes back in her office. 

Gia gets up and follows her, standing in the doorway. "Is this about the kidnapping thing?" 

"He shouldn't have told you about that." Dara's tone conveys her disapproval. 

"Oh believe me I know." Gia shakes her head. "How did Em put up with it? Oh yeah, she was in love with the guy. So what do you figure was Alexis' excuse?" 

"I'd love to say the triple billing I'm sure Alexis gave to Sonny, but it was probably the challenge. You know you're damn good when you can keep Alexander Lewis aka Zander Smith out of jail." 

"Really he hasn't been to jail lately." Gia defends halfheartedly. "A couple of bar fights when he found out his father was in town. A little drug overdose... but ever since Alexis had her meltdown he's been good as gold." 

"Shouldn't you really be knocking on wood on that one?" Dara asks dryly. _Cause the stuff Zander is into now could get him killed on about three different fronts. Damn it, Alexis. How could such a great lawyer so royally screw-up her life even before going crazy?_

"You represented Sonny..." 

Dara interrupts quickly. "No, I represented Jason and Brenda. Big difference. And Jason's name was at the bottom of the check. And I took over the case for Alexis. If she had it I knew it was already winnable. I didn't know it was winnable because she was the one that gave Alky a push over the railing." 

"So there is no conflict right?" 

"It actually might save me some conflict." Dara sighs. "With this affidavit of Zander's that takes me out of Sonny's circle." _That and representing Alexis' interests if Zander is right about Sonny being the father of Alexis' baby._

"I can tell you're all broken up about it." 

"Lets do the math... Valentine. Dead in a suspicious car accident. Alexis. Nuttier than a fruit cake. And that is just the last two attorneys. Unless I'm ordered by a judge and can't get out of it... I'll leave Sonny Corinthos to Ric Lansing." 

 

 

 

 

Coleman puts a ritual polish on a highball glass as he puts it within easy reach of the bar well. It's still early in a bartender's day. The thin crowd is all regulars. These guys would would open the bar with a shot and a cup of coffee before heading off to work. Working day shift is all about inventory, stocking and getting ready for the rowdies who would start trickling in at about three when the first shift let out and not end until closing time. 

He hears the sound of a stool scraping back and not looking up or over asks. "What can I get for you?" 

"The question should be what I can do for you." 

Coleman slowly looks up at that and down the bar. "I was wondering when you would show up." 

"You took a quarter of a million dollars to stalk Courtney Matthews for AJ Quartermaine." 

Coleman shrugs and puts away the glass. "And your point?" 

"How much would it cost for you to stay away from Skye?" Jax pulls his check book out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket and lays it on the bar opening it. 

"See that's the nice thing about taking a quarter mil **and a bullet** for doing that little job for Junior. I don't need your money." 

"Your sort always needs money." 

"I'm the sort of man with simple tastes: a cold drink, a hot meal, a hard mattress and a soft woman to bounce on it." Cole grins at Jax. "And Skye is so soft. She's got skin like a baby. And hair like silk that just spins around your fist. But I don't have to tell you all that do I?" 

"You're a disgusting pig." 

Coleman laughs. He'd been called worse. "It's your loss. She was all yours and you blew her off. Don't think I'll be making the same mistake. So hey. The drink's on me. What can I get for you?" 

Jax gets up and walks out of the bar. There would be another way around this one. 

Cole reaches under the counter for the phone that he keeps right next to the Louisville Slugger. "Hey Babe, you got a future on the psychic hotline." 

_"Don't call me, Babe."_ Skye demands. _And that's it. I'm getting a restraining order. This is ridiculous._

"What is ridiculous is you saying that I couldn't take the dude's money. We could have had a hell of vacation on his tab: Tahiti, pineapple on the rocks, cocoa butter suntan oil." Coleman practically croons that one. The mental image makes him glad he's got the bar in front of him. 

_"Sand in your shorts."_ Skye offers to dampen his enthusiasm. 

"I'm not wearing any." 

Skye laughs at that. _"Oh there is so much I could say to that but I think I'll bite my tongue."_

"Ah if you were only here so I could do that for ya." Coleman says with a sigh. "Well I better let you go. Get this place set up for the evening crew." 

_"You going to come out to the lake house after work?"_ Skye asks absently her mind already on something else. 

Coleman straightens. It's the first invitation she's extended. "Sure, you want me to pick anything up?" 

_"You took care of last night. I got tonight. Talk to you later."_ Skye hangs up the phone. 

"Yes!" Coleman grins. Turning around he sees the blackboard for specials and decides that the perfect Happy Hour Drink for today is a little Sex on the Beach in honor of this very moment. 

 

 

 

 

Lucas bristles beside Maxie. "What do you know about this guy?!" He demands of Dillon. Georgie shifts uneasily from one foot to the other. She really hopes that she hadn't picked wrong. Not that there had been a lot of choice. It had either been the stranger on the phone or the really gross guy sitting next to the jukebox. 

Dillon tries to do the polite thing and extends a hand to the guy next to the petite blonde. "Dillon." 

Lucas ignores the hand. "Come on, Georgie. Lets go." 

"Dillon and I were just going to go to a movie." Georgie lies quickly. This is actually working out really well. Lucas had never seemed so jealous. Now if only this guy would go along with her. Georgie looks at him pleadingly. 

"After I dropped some bread off to my sister-in-law and niece in the park." Dillon agrees with a nod then adds dryly. "Evidently my niece gets cranky if she doesn't get her duck time." 

"How old is your niece?" Maxie asks. 

Dillon looks at her blankly. "I don't know. She's about this big." He holds his hands apart about two feet like he's telling a fish story. "And I've seen her when she's cranky. It's not a pretty sight." 

"What's her name?" Lucas demands trying to trip up Dillon. 

"Kristina." Dillon looks over to the counter where Liz lifts a brown bag significantly. He walks over and pulls out his wallet. "How much do I owe?" Liz tells him and he peels off a couple of ones and hands them over. Dillon back to the trio. "So..." 

"So... we better get that to your niece." Georgie says fast not wanting everything to fall apart. She takes the bag from Dillon and starts walking to the door. Dillon falls in after her reaching around her to open the front door of the diner for her. 

Lucas looks after them with his eyes narrowed. "You ever seen that guy before?" 

"Nope." Maxie watches her sister and the new guy until they can't be seen from the window. 

"Me either. I don't like this." 

Out of sight of the diner, Georgie hands Dillon back the bag of day old bread. "Thanks. I really appreciate your help back there. Georgie Jones." Georgie extends her hand to Dillon. 

Dillon takes it. "Dillon Quartermaine." 

" **Quartermaine?!** " 

Dillon smile sheepishly. "Yeah, is that a problem?" 

"No, I just thought I knew who all the Quartermaines were. My mother wrote Lila Quartermaines biography." _At least that is what she said she was doing while she was running around with Mr. Spencer._

"Really? Then maybe you can fill me in on everybody. Because mostly I've just been getting acquainted with my brother Ned and his new wife." Dillon looks back over his shoulder at Kelly's. "You know they are going to grill you the next time they see you." 

Georgie grimaces. "I know." 

"So lets go to a movie." 

 

 

 

 

"Hi, Gia right?" Skye walks into Dara's office. "AJ says nice things about you." 

Gia is startled because she and Skye have never really crossed paths before. But knowing each other's names is not that unusual. She's been the Face of a Deception and engaged to Nikolas Cassadine while Skye Quartermaine had had her own share of press coverage for a variety of reasons. "Thanks. I guess. It's been awhile." 

Skye sighs. "Well I'm doing a little event planning for AJ. A benefit for Ward House. And it's going fine but of course the only examples he has of event planning is what you put on for the Stallions and what Carly did for him. So I've been hearing **your** name quite a bit." 

Gia laughs. "I didn't do any event planning... not really. Some press releases and a couple of local sporting store openings." 

"Is Dara in?" Skye asks. 

"Let me check how buried she is." Gia says with a nod. "She's just been coming out randomly, saying sentences and then diving back into her office. It's my fault. I dumped Alexis Davis caseload on her when Alexis closed her offices." Gia holds up her index finger. "Dara? Skye Quartermaine is here. She was hoping you had some time today..." Gia hangs up the phone. "She'll be right out." 

Abracadabra. The door behind the reception desk opens and Dara sticks her head out. "Let me guess Jax got the check?" 

"How do I get a restraining order?" 

"It's that bad?" 

Skye starts holding up fingers. "He has been out to the house. He called my father to come out to the house. He called Ned to try and have him give me a job at ELQ after telling him I was **drinking** again. That was a peach of a conversation with Ned. Jax tried to buy off the man I'm seeing. And what he doesn't get about Cole is that Cole would take Jax's money and then use it to take me on a nice vacation." 

"Should have let him." Gia suggests. 

"Gia!" Dara protests then sighs. "Has he laid a hand on you?" 

"No, but isn't there something about stalking or something in this State?" Skye runs a hand thru her hair. "I know this is partially my fault. I've played the damsel in distress before around Jax to have him come running to my rescue but this is over the top. He's out of control." 

"Are you ready to talk to the police about this?" Dara finally asks. 

"Is that what you are recommending?" Skye asks hesitantly. 

"Either the guy is crazy and we need to start documenting or the guy needs a wake up call. Jax has never struck me as crazy." 

"I'll call my brother." Gia suggests. "He specializes in wake up calls." 

"Yeah, call Marcus. Marcus has a little chat with him and this will get nipped in the bud." Dara agrees. "Skye, I'm going to set you up in the library. I want you to write everything down. Marcus will still question you but I'll be there too." 


	24. Chapter 24

Edward Quartermaine, scourge of the business world for the last thirty plus years has taken a beating in the last few months. On the business front, Ned had kicked him out of ELQ. And on the personal front, Lila had not only kicked him out of the her bedroom-- not just him but his clothes as well. "Lila." His tone is argumentative but supplicating at the same time. After throwing open the double doors of the family room he is stopped in this tracks. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?!" 

"You looking for Mrs. Q? She and her dude are out in the greenhouse. Getting me some of her gardening tea." 

"Her _dude_?" 

"Reggie?" The young black man asserts with an eye roll. 

"SALLY!" Edward bellows at the top of his lungs. The young upstairs maid comes running. Edward says under his breath but loud enough to be heard. "Keep an eye on him. If he moves call the cops. And..." He leans in closer. "Count the silver when he leaves." Then stepping away. "REGINALD!" 

The young man shakes his head. "That the old man that Reg is always bitchin' about?" 

"Yes." Sally agrees simply. If they'd been anywhere but at the mansion, if it had been a dark alley somewhere she would be leery of the young man. But the staff of the house know everything that is going on-- including all of the young men that Lila has working for her on the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park. "So are you MacDaddy or MacDawg?" 

"Dawg. Just Dawg. Mrs. Q says she got some plant stuff for me and I was supposed to stop by." 

"I know." Sally smiles. "My father works at the senior center doing the Meals on Wheels. I'm the way that Miz Lila knows the details of the program." 

"So I guess you and me gonna get to know each other a lot better. You ever get a night off from this place?" Dawg gives her a big grin and turns on the charm as he sits on the arm of a chair. 

 

 

 

 

"What you need, Counselor?" Marcus Taggart meets Dara Jenson coming out of a court room. He looks at the docket that is posted outside of the door and his face gets grim. This judge is doing the restraining orders. There is nothing worse than a domestic. Domestics are like train wrecks waiting to happen. "What's up?" 

"I was hoping you could serve something for me... personally." Dara juggles her paperwork to get it into her attaché, keeping out the one file that she needs for her conversation with Lt. Marcus Taggart. 

"Somebody messing with you?" As a former ADA it wouldn't be the first time that Dara had received threats and required the protection of the PCPD. And some of the perps were too stupid to realize that she'd left the District Attorney's office. 

"No, one of my clients." Dara hands the paperwork to Marcus. 

He takes a minute and examines it. "Skye Quartermaine?! This is bullshit right? I talked to her after the Quartermaine gatehouse burned down." 

"Good." Dara nods. "Then you're familiar with the situation. Her alibi on that was getting..." 

"The locks changed on her place out by the lake." Taggart interrupts. "She had everything changed: doors, window locks, safe. I talked to the locksmith." 

"Jax divorced her but when it didn't work out with Brenda, he's been coming around like he's entitled. Skye's moved on with things. She's doing the work putting her life back together. Jax is walking into her house like he owned it. He's spreading rumors behind her back to her family and in the business community that she's drinking." 

"Is she?" 

"Not that I can tell." _Skye has such a case for defamation of character just off of that action._ Dara shakes her head. 

"Has he laid a hand on her?" 

"I don't want it to come to that. I like Jax. I have no idea what is going on in his head; that is why I want you to serve him. Marcus, he needs a wakeup call and Skye deserves a chance. He needs to know what he is doing is stalking. This is just a temporary restraining order." 

"You didn't need to take it to court, Dara. I would have had a chat with him without it." 

"Thanks for that." Dara smiles and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "But he's already had a couple of chances to listen and he's just not getting it." 

"I'm hard to ignore." 

"I've always admired that about you. Gia told me that you were the perfect guy for the job." Dara adjusts the strap on her shoulder. "When do you think..." 

Marcus looks down at his watch. "I'll give you a call at the office, heads up. If you know where he is..." 

"Club 101, I think. He didn't start hanging out there until Skye hired the place for the Ward House Fundraiser. Before that you could have found him at the Port Charles Hotel." 

"I'll call." Taggart tucks the paperwork into his inside jacket pocket. 

 

 

 

 

Always one to multi-task, Stefan's pleasant conversation with Faith in the park covers his actual thoughts which are a review of what he knows about Faith Flynn Roscoe Ashton. Faith's dossier appeared complete-- even her fictional financial information. Of course Ashton has no clue as to whom and what he's dealing. Few men would-- really would. In Port Charles probably only he (and though loathe to admit it Luke Spencer) could truly understand the damage this petite blonde is capable of inflicting.  
Baby Kristina appears well tended. The nanny is rough around the edges but competent if somewhat oversexed. While there's no public appearance of affection from her stepmother, there is a vigilance to Kristina' every movement. Between that and the positioning of the guard to protect the child, not the woman, Alexis would have counted her blessings to have been treated half so well as a child. Helena had never been one to take a baby to the park to feed ducks, not even her beloved, Stavros.  
They exchange niceties, no reason to be more familiar: discussing the baby, and the weather. Stefan falls silent as Dillon approaches with a young girl. Faith stiffens and steps away. "Excuse me." Faith walks over to the approaching duo, she looks over the teenage girl and then dismisses her with a look a she focuses on Dillon. 

Dillon has Georgie wait. He remembers how hostile Faith had been to him when he arrived and how she really does not like surprises. "Here is the bread for the ducks you wanted for Kristina." 

"Who is the milkmaid?" Faith demands. 

"Her name is **Georgie**. I met her at the diner." Dillon flushes at the memory of the way he met her, which does not escape Faith's notice. "Thinking of going to a movie, if you don't mind." 

Faith looks Georgie over causing the girl to shift uneasily from one foot to the other. "I'll catch a ride home with Alice and Bruno. Don't be out too late I need you tomorrow." 

"Thanks Faith." Dillon steps back to take Georgie's hand. 

Georgie would love to ask questions. The blonde woman, Dillon's sister in law, had been so cold and rude. But having just met Dillon she doesn't want to rock the boat. She'll ask him about Faith later. 

Faith walks back toward Bruno, Alice and the baby. She hands the day old bread to Alice. "Bruno?" 

"I'll get the info tonight when he gets back from his date." Bruno says calmly. "Tween me and the boys he'll spill." 

"I don't like surprises." 

"I'll remind him, Faith." Bruno says earnestly. "He's a good boy." 

"If the little slut is getting ideas make sure he's not being stupid." 

"He's just a kid, Faith." 

"Oh **that's** reassuring." Faith rolls her eyes. 

 

 

 

 

Taggart strolls into Club 101. It's too early for dinner and too late for lunch. Dara had nailed it. Jasper Jacks is sitting at the end of the bar reading the business section of the paper. 

"Hey Lieutenant." Brian, the bartender, acknowledges the cop. Brian moved to Club 101 from the Outback after business fell off there. He'd contemplated moving from here too until the boon of the Ward House Fund Raiser came thru. The Cellar is too small; there always the No Name. The No Name is high risk bartending though even if the tips are good. "What can I get for you?" 

"Working." Taggart says simply with a shrug. He walks to the end of the bar. "Consider yourself served." Marcus slams the folded order on Jax's forearm and then on the open newspaper. 

"What?!" Jax opens the paperwork. "There is a mistake. Skye would never believe I would hurt her!" 

"If you want to contest the order show up for the court date. In the mean time-- do not call her. Do not talk to her. Do not get within 100 feet of her. Do not try to _clear this up_. If you do-- you will be in jail until the court date." 

"It's impossible! This is my club. The fundraiser is being held here." Jax grasps at straws. 

And Taggart knows it. "Brian!" He waves the bartender over. "Must be nice to have the boss around, getting all hands on. Who manages now that Mrs. Corinthos and Ms. Quartermaine have left?" 

"Me." Brian shrugs. "I've been handling things. This place is small potatoes for Mr. Jacks. He's got to be able to go on a moment's notice." 

"Right. That's what I figured. Thanks." Marcus nods. The lieutenant looks back to Jax. "So you want Brian to handle the liaison work or you want Ms. Quartermaine to have someone else handle her end?" 

"I won't interfere." Jax says reluctantly. 

"Great!" Taggart gives Jax a big grin. 

"I would never hurt Skye." Jax says convincingly-- his voice conveying his concern. "I'm trying to help her-- the man she's with..." 

Taggart's grin falls away and he holds up a hand in a stopping motion. "Just stop right there. That's none of your business." He makes a tapping motion on the paperwork. "That's exactly what this is about. You don't get to make Skye Quartermaine's decisions. She's a big girl. Hell that's not right either. She's a woman, not a child. Respect her decision or you prove her point..." Taggart pushes off from the bar. "... and I'll prove the Judge's. See ya, Brian." 

"Later, Lieutenant." Brian doesn't look up from doing his set up. He'd heard every word but as long as he didn't actually look at the boss maybe it wouldn't be so obvious. 

Marcus takes out his cell phone and makes a quick call as he walks up the stairs. "It's done." He snaps the phone shut. 

 

 

 

 

"One sec! Hold your horses!" Skye calls out as she belts the white terry cloth robe. The pounding on the door finally stops. She grabs her hair from her neck and pulls it out over the top of the robe. She checks the window by the door and then opens it. "You're early." 

Coleman growls low in his throat and his mischievous gaze goes from mussed hair to polished bare toes and back up again. "You couldn't convince me of that, Babe. I'm thinking I'm right on time." 

"Don't call me babe!" Skye demands but she takes a step back. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour." 

"I called my relief in early. That phone call earlier got me hot, the though of you, me, a sandy beach with a little bit of suntan oil." Coleman shuts the door behind him but doesn't lose the eye contact. "You been slaving over a hot stove? You did say you were getting dinner tonight." 

"Oh hell no. I picked up some deli on the way home. I was just going to jump in the shower and get ready." 

"Then I'm right on time." Coleman starts shedding his jacket and un-tucks his shirt. 

"Whoa buddy, who invited you into my shower?" Skye puts a hand on the middle of Coleman's chest. 

"I'll scrub your back." Coleman offers. 

Skye sighs. "Fine. But only until the hot water runs out." Skye screeches half surprise and half laughter. She grabs hold with both hands as she is swept off her feet. "Put me down, you maniac!" 

The phone starts ringing and Coleman can feel Skye stiffen. "Ignore it. Let the machine pick up." 

_Skye? It's Dara. I just received the call from Taggart. Jax has been served. If you have any problems... give me a call _ **_After_ ** _you call the police. _

Coleman puts Skye back on her feet. He cups her jaw with his hand and looks into her gorgeous eyes. "You really did it." He says quietly. "Are you okay?" 

Skye shrugs. Second thoughts had been plaguing her since she'd given Dara the go ahead. "It's not like he ever laid a hand on me. Or that I haven't given him reason in the past for him to believe that I didn't mean what I was saying." 

"Don't second guess yourself, Babe. I may not know shit about this program you've put yourself on but I can see it's tough enough without someone coming along and telling every one you're drinking when you're not. Hell you gave me a big enough ration when I harp on AJ...." 

"AJ was pretending to be drinking to get Grandfather's goat." Skye interrupts defensively. 

Coleman snorts at that. "Talk about cutting off your nose. He's getting a lot more done now that he's stopped playing games and started playing things straight." 

"Oh please, you know my brother is just a pawn in Faith's game to take down Sonny Corinthos." 

"One he went into with his eyes open. As far as I know, Faith hasn't asked him to do anything that AJ couldn't live with." Coleman shakes his head. "Why the hell are we talking about Faith and AJ?! Look-- Jax didn't realize how good he had it and now he wants you back, any way he can make it happen." Coleman puts a hand to the middle of his chest. "Believe me, I understand the motivation. Cause I'll take you drinking or sober. Hell I'll take you any way I can get you, Lady. The difference between me and Golden Boy is, I know you're too good for me and he's just figuring that one out. Difference between me and him-- he's trying to bring you down so that you'll need him. Babe, I'm gonna give you the best time you've ever had so you'll need **me**." 

Skye bites the inside of her lip to keep from smiling at her lover's declaration. Cole when he's being sweet and earnest is impossible. He's rude and uncouth and calling him rough around the edges is being kind but he'd never hurt her, always supported her. "Promises, promises." Skye teases. "And don't call me Babe." 

 

 

 

 

"Gia, you better head on out of here. I'll lock up." Dara directs after finishing her call to Skye's machine. 

"You think Jax is going to show up here?" 

"If he's extremely bright, no. If he's extremely stupid, no, he'll go out to Skye's instead. If he's anywhere in between...." 

"Yeah, he'll be stopping by." Gia starts laughing. "Probably to get you on his side." 

"Too late. I don't have to like my clients-- thank goodness-- but they are my clients." 

"You know when I was dating Nikolas Cassadine he dumped me: hard, publically, involved the press. Turned out the whole thing was a pretense so that he could get next to psycho granny and play his little Cassadine games. He didn't tell me anything. It was all to **protect** me. Beginning of the end really. He didn't trust me with the truth of what he was doing and I figured out I had to protect myself. We got back together when it was all over but it was never the same." 

"The Curse of the White Knight." Dara agrees. "They don't get how demeaning and insulting it is. All they see is the dragon." 

Stefan raps on the door which had been slightly ajar. It is rude to eavesdrop but some of the most relevant pieces of information drop into your lap that way, if you just let them. "I don't have an appointment." 

Stefan's presence has Gia packing her stuff up in a hurry. "I'm out of here. See you tomorrow, Dara. I'm in class until eleven." 

"Thanks for all your help, Gia." Dara waits until Gia leaves. "She doesn't like you much." 

"I've noticed. I have nothing against Miss Campbell." 

"Right. Now that she isn't engaged to your nephew." 

"You say that as if you believe that I am a racist, Ms. Jenson." Stefan quirks a brow. 

Dara looks at him carefully. "No, that would be too easy. I think you believe nobody is good enough for your nephew. Too bad. It's a cold sterile existence you are sentencing him to, especially if he starts thinking the same way. What are you planning on doing? Importing some rich girl from an old family, not old American of course cause there is no such thing, but old European... she'll probably be **good** enough. But will she make him happy?" 

"Americans and happiness." Stefan shakes his head. 

"Hey, it's guaranteed in the Declaration of Independence, not happiness of course but the pursuit of it-- bunch of hedonists those good old white boys from 1776." Dara says wryly. "We've been pursuing it ever since. But I doubt you're here for a history lesson. What can I help you with this..." Dara looks at the clock. "...evening, Mr. Cassadine?" 

"I was hoping to discuss any issues you might have with Alexis' practice, estate after having time to go thru her paperwork in detail over dinner. I just spent an... interesting afternoon with Faith Ashton and Kristina at the park. Nikolas and I have made a pact to not conduct any kind of business on the island." 

"Where Alexis might run into someone she ought to know but doesn't." Dara nods. "Have you had any more trouble with Scott Baldwin?" 

Stefan shakes his head and his eyes narrow. "No, do you think he's... due?" 

Dara's laugh is a derisive snort. "Scott has a short attention span and he likes to win. He isn't going to win here. He'll move on. Probably to using the office in his vendetta against Luke Spencer and Sonny Corinthos." Dara's eyes narrow. "Corinthos I think. He couldn't get Jason for Luis Alcazar's demise. He'll find something." 

"It shouldn't be hard." Stefan agrees. 

"Pot and kettle there. Please remember I did work at the DA's office for quite a few years. If it wasn't Spencer or Corinthos then it was Cassadine." Dara can see that Stefan is insulted by that. "If you don't like the company then you shouldn't take the reputation of being above the law. It's something you all have in common. Which really annoys the rest of us who actually **do** follow the rules." 

"Dara!" Jax strides into the office without even slowing down or bothering to find out if there is anyone else with the capable attorney. 

Dara gives Stefan a look that is impossible to misunderstand. _See what I mean?!_ "Hello Jax." 

"I need to talk to you about a... private matter." Jax demands. 

Stefan looks at his watch significantly. "Ms. Jensen and I were just about to leave for dinner. Dara, did you want me to wait..." He indicates the open door that has become the library thanks to Alexis' books. 

"Thanks." Dara nods. Course the dinner isn't a sure thing but it gave her an out when Jax started to get annoying. 

"You aren't actually dating him are you, Dara? I know even without being married to Alexis that the Cassadines..." 

"Haven't you had enough restraining orders filed on you for one day?" Dara suggests coolly. 

"Then you know about this." Jax pulls the paperwork out. 

"Of course I do. Skye is my client. And you were warned about getting into her business, Jax. More than once. It shouldn't have come to this." 

"I have never laid a hand on Skye!" 

"Are you or are you not divorced from Skye Quartermaine?" Cross examinations had always been her specialty. And might as well get it done now rather than actually have to take it to court. 

"Dara!" 

"It's a yes or no." Dara says flatly. 

"Yes, but..." 

"Since the divorce has Skye ever come to the property granted to **her** in the divorce and found you inside it?" 

"Yes, but..." 

"Have you gone to her family: Ned Ashton, Alan Quartermaine-- and told them that she is drinking?" 

"You don't understand." 

"No. I think you don't understand. It's trespassing. It's defamation of character. It's illegal. It's harassment. It's stalking, and it's going to stop. Right now." Dara punctuates every sentence with a sharp poke of her well manicured finger in the middle of Jax's chest. 

"Ow! Knock it off." Jax takes a step back. 

Both of Dara's eyebrows go up. "Exactly. Knock it off, Jax. I couldn't have said it any better. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to see a man about a steak dinner." Dara goes over to hold the door for Jax. He stands there undecided for a moment before walking out the door. As soon as he's gone, Dara goes over to the spare office. Opening the door she sees Stefan putting books up on the shelves. 

"I would have thought that you'd have these up by now." He looks up from the books. 

"Other priorities." Dara shrugs. 

"And have you slain your dragon, Ms. Jensen?" 

"I've worked up an appetite, Mr. Cassadine. Is that offer still open?" 

"Of course." Stefan puts the book he is holding away. "Let us depart." 


	25. Let's Talk About Sex

All of the boys have their ear perked for the sound of the Lincoln Town car pulling in. They'd been half heartedly playing cards just to pass the time.  
  
"I don't even talk to my **own** kid about sex." One of the guys mutters as he accepts the cards dealt him. He grunts as he shuffles them into his hand. Working for Faith they'd gotten into some marathon rummy games that could be continued if something came up. "Just took him down to The Oasis and let Wynonna explain it to him."  
  
Bruno winces. "Don't know if that one would go over. Faith might be okay with it, but her hubby-- he'd probably freak."  
  
"What she want us to do?"  
  
"Just the skinny. I figure she'll handle if from there."  
  
The headlights hit the window of the stables and all the guys tense and studiously eye their hands. As soon as Dillon walks in and starts back to his quarters one of the guys stands up. "Yo Dillon! Cover my hand. I gotta take a leak."  
  
Dillon shrugs. "Sure."  
  
Bruno mutters to himself. "I shoulda thought of that." As soon as Dillon takes a seat and looks at his hand. "So you get lucky?" He looks at the other guys. "Dillon's here just a few days and he's already scoring with the ladies. Cute little blonde..."  
  
"Jailbait?" One of the guys asks interrupting on cue.  
  
"Oh yeah." Bruno nods. "Any of us try a piece of that, it would be orange jumpsuits for sure." Bruno refers to the jail uniform worn by people charged with felonies.  
  
"You aren't kidding." Dillon mutters.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Her dad is the police commissioner, Mac Scorpio."  
  
A long silence is followed by a chorus of grim oh's. Faith did **not** like surprises and this would certainly qualify.  
  
"Yeah, Oh." Dillon picks up a card, slides it into his hand and discards. "Between my Mother's reputation from down in New York and well... you know, I'm screwed."  
  
"And not in that fun letter to Hustler way." Bruno agrees. "They make movies about stuff like that."  
  
"Books and plays too." Dillon agrees. _Romeo and Juliet comes to mind._  
  
"Are you really-- into this girl?" The bodyguard with a kid at home tries to get the lingo right but then breaks into the way he talks to his guys. "Is she worth it? Cause you know you can get a piece of ass anytime, anyplace. Hell I can make a phone call and no luck involved just scratch an itch..."  
  
"Gees! Will you shut up?" Bruno demands.  
  
"The Police Commissioner's daughter! Faith is going to go ballistic! Fowler isn't even in the ground. Dillon is gonna be driving her out there tomorrow to get him planted. We don't need this kind of problem."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Dillon finally gets a word in edgewise. "She was just using me to try to make some guy jealous. All she was talkin about was Lucas this and Lucas that."  
  
"Ouch. That sucks, man." But secretly everyone but Dillon is taking a sigh of relief.  
  
"Other fish in the sea." One of the others interjects helpfully.  
  
"You just got into town. You've got plenty of time." Another says reassuringly.  
  
"Seriously I know a pro you start feeling like you need a scratch."  
  
"You know comments like that are exactly the reason why Faith doesn't have you driving the baby." Bruno rebukes sharply. "You kiss your kid with that mouth?"  
  
"It's just us guys. Come on!" The other protests. "Dillon doesn't mind, do ya kid?"  
  
"Nah, I'm kewl."  
  
"Well don't let things build up 'cause that ain't healthy." All the guys around the table nod.  
  
"Course you got to be safe too. Used to be a shot in the ass cured what ailed ya but you haven't seen pis... ticked til you bring something home that ain't candy or flowers."  
  
All the guys nod emphatically at that piece of advice. The game has been progressing and someone goes out leaving everyone counting up their hands and the score being carefully tallied.  
  
  
 _Yo, I don't think we should talk about this  
Come on, why not?  
People might misunderstand what we're tryin' to say, you know?  
(No, but that's a part of life)  
  
Come on  
  
Let's talk about sex, baby  
Let's talk about sex_  


 

  


 

  
  
"I had a really good time today." Penny pulls the key to the Cassadine summer house out of her purse. "And I think Tasha learned enough today... well... she needs to be supervised around water. If something happened she'd probably panic. It isn't a habit yet."  
  
"Dr. Lewis believes there are body memories. Activities Natasha will learn faster because her body is already familiar."  
  
"He's the expert." Penny unlocks the door to the house and flips on the lights. "All I know is she's got the blowing bubbles, flutter kick down, elementary dog paddling-- not too bad. I still wouldn't want her by the pool without someone around. It's not just the skills."  
  
"It's maturity."  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe I'm saying this. She's a cute kid." Penny sees Nikolas' wince. "What are you going to do? I mean how does this work?"  
  
"I'm the Head of the Cassadine Family." Nikolas shrugs. "This wasn't exactly covered in the job description. It comes under the heading of everything else. And everything is mine. My uncle, Stefan, has been great. He's seen this as an opportunity to bond with the sister he should have had all along."  
  
"He wasn't around today." Which is kinda nice, even when Stefan was married to Bobbie he gave her serious Lurch moments. Maybe guys like Stefan were normal in Europe but around here the only guys that were **that** polite and buttoned down worked in funeral homes.  
  
"He knew I was going to be, so he took the opportunity to spend time with Alexis's daughter." Nikolas feels Penny's questioning gaze before she looks away. "Yes?"  
  
"Alexis' daughter not Natasha's." She shakes her head. "Not my business. Look I'm going to put the kettle on. Did you want a cup of tea or coffee or something? Your house-- I'm just making it."  
  
"I don't want to impose." But he's tempted.  
  
"Please! I'm the one imposing on you." Penny smiles at Nikolas. "I'm the one who collapsed at the diner like some Victorian miss with her corset laced too tight. I know you've saved my bacon a couple of different times since, you know, the whole lottery thing. I really have no idea what I would have done."  
  
"I have every confidence in you." Nik shuts the front door and locks it before following Penny into the kitchen where she is putting the kettle on and getting out the teapot.  
  
"I'm glad one of us is. It's kinda like this story I read once where the reoccurring theme was all about being careful what you wished for. And now I'm living it. Did I tell you I called my post office?" Nik gives her an _oh?_ look. "Yep. Stopped the mail to my apartment and told them I'd be by to pick it up. They were really nice about it. Asked me though if I'd ever seen that movie Miracle on 34th street."  
  
"Why?" Nik leans up against the counter next to the stove.  
  
"Have you ever seen it?" Penny glances at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ought to rent it for Natasha and Lulu around the holidays. I'm sure they'll love it. But get the old version with Natalie Wood it's classic. Anyway-- there is a scene where this guy is trying to prove his client is Santa Claus."  
  
"Santa Claus." Nik grins at Penny.  
  
Penny glances at him again sheepishly like she has a guilty secret even knowing the plot. "I know, I know. I told you it was a holiday movie. So anyway. The guys at the post office in the movie find out Santa is on trial so they send over all the mail addressed to him that they'd been saving."  
  
"Ah." Nik nods having read a few lists made by Lulu over the last few years. "How many bags does the post office have for you?"  
  
"They said to bring a truck. My name and address are evidently out there."  
  
"I was afraid of this." Nik sighs.  
  
"When does it end?" Penny shakes her head ruefully.  
  
"It doesn't, not really. You just... adjust." Nik decides to lighten the mood a bit. "Speaking of that the Cassadines bought a table for the Ward House fund raiser. Even if none of the family go and instead give the tickets to others it's for a good cause. I did get a couple of tickets, would you like to go with me? I believe it was on your wish list before you actually won the lottery."  
  
That catches Penny at a loss for words and she blinks. "Are you sure?"  
  
"There is nobody I'd rather escort." Nik replies gallantly making an abbreviated bow, even has he does so he realizes it is nothing but the truth. Nobody he knows would enjoy the benefit more than Penny who'd wanted to go all along but up until a short time ago couldn't have afforded to go.  
  
"I don't have a thing to wear." Penny laughs. It's nothing less than the truth. She shrugs. "Yeah, I'd love to go. I guess I'm stopping at Wyndam's on the way to the post office tomorrow."  
  
Nik pulls out his cell phone and hits a preset. "Bobbie?"  
  
Penny pauses in the preparation of the tea pouring the hot water over the loose tea in the pot to listen to Nikolas' side of the conversation.  
  
"How would you like to drive my Jag tomorrow? Penny needs to pick up her mail at the post office and they advised her to bring a truck. Thanks. We'll swing by early."  
  
"What are you doing?" Penny asks.  
  
"Switching cars with Bobbie. There is no way that all that mail is going to fit in the Jag. Bobbie has a SUV." Nik puts his cell phone away.  
  
"I know Bobbie has a SUV. She's my boss. I mean she **was** my boss." Penny clarifies. She takes a deep breath. "I'm not... part of the Cassadine Estate. I'm not like Natasha-- coming under the heading of _everything else_." Penny can see Nikolas starting to shut down and reaches out to put a hand on his arm. "Please, please, please do not take this wrong way. I meant it earlier when I said you'd saved my bacon plenty of times since this whole thing started. And I **do** appreciate it. But you can't keep doing things for me. I **need** to learn how to do this. You said it yourself-- it's not going to end."  
  
Nik eyes Penny with narrowed eyes. "You aren't going to start quoting that old homily about giving a man a fish."  
  
Penny laughs. "Does it mean it's not true?!" She runs her hand further down Nik's arm so that her hand is over the top of his. She tucks her fingers down over the webbing between thumb and index finger so that she is holding his hand. "Please. Don't do this **for** me, teach me how to do it myself. You didn't learn how to run The Cassadine Estate overnight. I know I have a huge task ahead of me, and I'm asking a lot...." Penny looks up into Nikolas' eyes.  
  
Nik curls his fingers so that he is holding Penny's. "You are attempting to pacify me."  
  
"Maybe, but does that mean what I'm saying isn't true?" Penny asks earnestly. "You know what I don't get?" She tries to pull her hand away from Nik's. "I don't get what is in this for you. Why you helped me in the first place. You didn't know me, not really."  
  
Nik keeps a hold on Penny's hand. "I know things have been... crazy for you lately. Is it odd to say that you've actually been my oasis of sanity? Being able to help you with-- this, I have actually felt..." He shrugs.  
  
Penny nods. "Okay. Just so this is a two way street. It isn't just you being there for me. I'm here for you too."  
  
_Let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that may be  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex_

  
 

  


  
 

  
_Let's talk about sex for now to the people at home or in the crowd  
It keeps coming up anyhow  
Don't decoy, avoid, or make void the topic  
Cuz that ain't gonna stop it_  
  
Ned comes into the master bedroom and starts unrolling the sleeves of his dress shirt. He'd gotten his daddy time in this evening by giving Kristina her bath and then sending her off to sleep with a lullaby. Looking across the room he spies his wife standing by the window that overlooks the back of the house and toward the stables. "What's up?"  
  
"She get to sleep okay?"  
  
"Alice and the baby are both snoring." Ned says wryly.  
  
Faith frowns at that. "I'll have Alice make an appointment with the pediatrician tomorrow to make sure the kid isn't coming down with some kinda head cold."  
  
"I was kidding." Ned wraps his arms around his wife's waist and looks over her shoulder out the window. "What are we looking at?"  
  
"Dillon just got home from his _date_."  
  
" **DATE?** " Ned laughs. "That was fast. He just got into town."  
  
"Yeah." Faith says grimly. "The guys are going to find out what's up and get back to me. If it's going to be a problem I want to know now."  
  
"Gees Faith! He's a teenager. They date."  
  
"They also get pregnant or catch diseases. Woohoo." Faith pulls away from Ned and walks over to her vanity table, she grabs a brush and starts working it through her hair.  
  
"That **is** a point. A rather extreme one." Ned admits. "There is plenty of room between making friends and catching a disease. My Mother..." Ned stops to collect his thoughts. "Faith, I hope Dillon is here a long, long time and my Mother **isn't**. That means registering for school, making friends." He shakes his head. "Where is this coming from? Just a couple of days ago you were ready to tear me a new orifice over Dillon showing up."  
  
"Don't push your luck." Faith gives Ned the evil eye. "Just because I'm not taking it out on the kid doesn't mean I'm not still ticked at you. You owe me."  
  
 _Now we talk about sex on the radio and video shows  
Many will know anything goes  
Let's tell it how it is, and how it could be  
How it was, and of course, how it should be_  
  
Ned walks over to his wife and takes the brush out of her hand tossing it back on the vanity. Then he clasps one hand around Faith's wrist and holds it behind her back. He starts nuzzling her neck, nibbling her jaw, teasing the lobe of her ear. "How were you planning on collecting that, Faith?"  
  
Faith growls in against Ned's cheek. "You're wearing too many clothes." She can feel the deep rumble of Ned's laughter in his chest. She grinds against him. "Is this where I prove I can take you with one hand behind my back?"  
  
"Well I guess that all depends on what your definition of take takes." Ned teases.  
  
_Hot to trot, make any man's eyes pop  
She use what she got to get whatever she don't got  
Fellas drool like fools, but then again they're only human  
The chick was a hit because her body was boomin'_

  
 

 

  
  
Bruno knocks on Dillon's door before opening it. "You still awake?"  
  
"Yeah." Dillon hits the pause on the DVD player. "I know. Faith wants to get an early start tomorrow."  
  
"You gonna be able to handle tomorrow?" Bruno tests. "I can have the other guys watch Alice and the baby. Cover it for ya. I don't know how Faith is going to be. You gotta be ready for anything."  
  
"You think there is going to be trouble?" Dillon adjusts the pillow behind him so he's sitting up on the bed. "Somebody going to come after Faith? You think some of the guys..."  
  
Bruno is already shaking his head. "This is about Fowler. I ain't kidding when I say he was Faith's guy. Thick and thin, lotta history there. I know of two guys who can talk Faith down when she gets crazy and one of them is being planted tomorrow right next to her... first husband's grave."  
  
"Ned..."  
  
"And he ain't the other." Bruno says grimly. "I been working day and night, reaching out to try to find out who did Fowler. Been calling in markers I ain't got. If I don't figure out who did Fowler then sooner or later, Faith's gonna lose it. She's been too calm, you know? Acting like everything is just peachy. I hate it. The other shoe is gonna drop, and it ain't gonna be on my neck."  
  
"What do you want me to do? Tell Ned that she needs him to be there tomorrow?"  
  
"Hell no! Your brother seems like a nice guy but he really doesn't have a clue the damage Faith can do."  
  
"Don't be so sure of that. You've never met my Mother." Dillon says wryly.  
  
"Your brother doesn't know anything about the shooting range." Bruno says flatly. "He doesn't know anything about the boxes of ammo Faith goes thru. He figures he keeps her heels in the air and she won't go after what she figures is hers. Don't know why-- but Faith seems to have taken a shine to you. Not saying she trusts you, or that you can talk her down. Don't even try. I'm just saying it's up to us to make sure that whatever Faith does...."  
  
"I'll make sure she gets back to the house tomorrow. Whatever it takes." Dillon promises.  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that. Any problem you call me. I'm gonna call for reinforcements too." Bruno starts to leave but pauses at the door. "So about this girl..."  
  
"I like her." Dillon says simply. "But it's complicated."  
  
"Yeah, I got that earlier."  
  
"She's into this guy who is into her sister."  
  
"Messy." Bruno sympathizes. "I've read about stuff like that. Y'know... sisters." He pulls his mind out of the gutter. "I figure you got to let them figure it out, the sisters that is, before even dipping your toe in that pool. And it can't hurt to be just a little uh... man of mystery, you know, standoffish abit. James Bond gets all the chicks." Bruno pats the open door. "Well I'm going to take a walk around the perimeter, make sure everything's put to bed. Don't stay up all night. Lack of sleep makes ya stupid. And you're gonna need all your wits tomorrow."  
  
"I'm gonna crash soon." Dillon promises.  
  
Bruno leaves and shuts the door behind him. Just as he told Dillon he does a perimeter check of the property. He isn't surprised to see a blonde dressed in a satin robe standing on the front deck of the cabin waiting for him. "It's tight, Faith."  
  
"Good. What did you find out?"  
  
"She's nothing to worry about. Dillon knows she was just using him to make another guy jealous."  
  
Faith's eyebrows go up at that and then her eyes narrow. She strolls down the steps of the deck until she is at eye level with Bruno. Then she smiles and purrs. "What are you leaving out, Bruno?"  
  
He shifts uneasily from one foot to the next and clears his throat. "Ah hell." All the other guys knew and one of them would eventually slip up; Faith had a way of getting information one way or another. Might as well get it out in the open. "She's Police Commissioner Scorpio's daughter, Georgie Jones. Now Faith..." Bruno starts trying to do damage control.  
  
"So the teasing little slut has connections." Faith interrupts with a shrug. "Georgie Jones. Georgie Jones. Why is that sounding familiar?!"  
  
Bruno snaps his fingers. "That Alcazar dude that the Davis broad wacked. He kidnapped the commissioner's kids. He slid out from under that. Guy had some real juice to beat that one."  
  
"Didn't save him from taking a header from ten stories after getting a knife in the gut." Which was so redundant one or the other would have been just fine. "She's trouble. And young Dillon is just white knight enough to think he should rescue her rather than slapping the silly bitch down. And while that might be sweet..." Faith sneers. "...it's also dangerous."  
  
"Faith..." Bruno protests.  
  
"No. I haven't come this far just to lose it all again because a teenager is being led around by his joystick. Don't worry, Bruno." Faith gives her bodyguard a pat on the cheek. "I've got it from here." Faith turns around and goes back into the house.  
  
Bruno waits until the front light goes out and then starts back to the stables. He shakes his head. "Sorry kid. But better you than me."  
  
  
_And believe me, you, it's as good as true  
There ain't a man alive that she couldn't get next to  
She had it all in the bag so she should have been glad  
But she was mad and sad and feelin' bad  
Thinkin' about the things that she never had_


	26. Dead Issue

When Dillon comes up to the house the next morning he is dressed in the suit that Faith had picked out for him at Wyndams. They'd evidently put a rush on the hemming and had it delivered the night before. When he woke up he'd seen it hanging on the back of his door. Dillon knocks before coming in the back door into the kitchen. The coffee is already on so he knows someone is up in the house. 

"Pour me one." Faith requests as she comes into the kitchen still putting in discreet diamond stud earrings. She is wearing a little black day dress. 

"We going to stick around long enough this morning to drink it?" Dillon asks wryly although he does want an answer to the question. 

Faith glances at the clock on the stove. "Yeah. We got time." 

Dillon takes down another mug and after filling it hands it to Faith. She glances at the front page of the Port Charles Herald that is set on the breakfast bar. It often takes on the unintentional aspect of giving her, her laugh for the day. The Herald is as clueless as most of the sheep in this town. There was no evidence of journalism, or investigation, just a regurgitation of press releases from the district attorney's office. Anything that was actually newsworthy is buried in small paragraphs in small print in the very back of the front section. 

Ned comes into the kitchen. He's dressed in another of Roscoe's suits. He picks up Faith's coffee cup and takes a sip. It was surely the safest cup in the house to drink out of. "Anything in the paper?" 

"Nothing much." Faith thumbs thru the paper and hands Ned the business section. The Business Section of the Herald is actually the most valuable. With ELQ, J&J, Barrington Enterprises, Cassadine Industries even Morgan/Corinthos Imports this little upstate berg is humming with industry. Course saying that was the most valuable was saying they got maybe half of the story. 

Ned takes the section from Faith. Then he glances over at his younger brother and does a double take. "You're all dressed up. What's going on today?" 

Faith answers before Dillon can. "I have an appointment with my grandmother's estate attorneys today." 

"I thought she left everything to charity." Ned replies. Which is why you had to get money from my grandfather to pay for the hit woman that you sic'd on Corinthos. 

"Yeah, but that's bullshit. She isn't going to get the last word. She isn't going to ignore me the way she..." Faith turns the page on the front section of the paper. 

Ned puts a hand at the base of Faith's back. "Faith, you don't need her money. You don't need anything from Catherine Flynn." 

"Great. It's a good thing I don't, isn't it? Seeing as how the old bag gave everything that should be mine, mine by blood, to Carly Corinthos while she was alive and charity when she was dead. Well it's not gonna fly. I'm going to fight it. I kept every one of my promises that I made my Grandmother..." _including the one about not going after Corinthos as long as she was alive._ "...and she couldn't even keep **one**." 

"Faith, you... " _...killed her._ Ned bites his tongue before he finishes the sentence remembering that Dillon is in the room. 

Faith's brows both go up and she looks up from the paper. "Oh?" Daring Ned to finish his thought. 

Thinking faster now. "You're giving her too much power over you. You didn't like her trying to control you when she was alive. Why let her control your actions now?" 

Faith turns around leaning against the counter so that she is facing Ned. "Dillon, are you listening to the line of crap your brother is spewing?" 

"Uh Faith, I..." Dillon shifts awkwardly from foot to foot really not wanting to be the focus of this conversation especially when he knows that today isn't about Faith's grandmother but about Fowler and his brother doesn't seem to have a clue. 

"I'm sure he gives you the same advice about your mother and how she has too much power and influence over you." Faith interrupts. She might have put Dillon in the conversation but she never looks away from Ned. "Shame he can't take it or he would have told that old control freak that burned down the gatehouse to drop dead. Or is that what you're afraid of, Ned? That Edward will drop dead and leave all of his money to charity?" 

"My grandfather would never!" 

Faith gives Ned a rap on the cheek, a sharp friendly pat. "To get you to heel like a little bitch?! To get over on his family and prove to them who really holds the purse strings and controls all of you even from beyond the grave? To make sure that you and AJ never bury the hatchet and keep fighting each other rather than taking out the **real** problem?" Faith doesn't look at Dillon as she asks the next question. "Oh wait! Next best scenario, Dillon, what is going to happen if Ned and AJ don't start working together before the old man kicks the bucket?" 

"Mom is going to take over after letting them take each other out. It has a noir quality to it that Mom would love." Dillon says with a sigh. 

"I do like the way that boy thinks." Faith looks over her shoulder and smiles at Dillon admiringly before looking back at Ned. "Be careful, Lover. They're nipping at your heels. I need to get going." 

Ned sees Faith's black wool coat with the fur trim slung over the back of one of the chairs and picks it up to hold it for his wife. Dillon swigs down his rapidly cooling coffee and gets the door for Faith as she sweeps out of the house. Dillon looks at his brother and shakes his head. "She's just stressed out. Don't worry I'll make sure she's okay." Dillon runs after Faith getting to the car before her so he can hold the door open. 

Ned stands in the open doorway watching as Dillon makes sure Faith is seated in the front passenger seat before coming around and climbing in behind the wheel. He mutters to himself. "Tracy, you have no idea what you've done." 

 

 

 

 

AJ flips the light on in his office and leaning over takes the leash off of Rosie's collar. "Go ahead, girl." Rosie is already getting used to the routine of hanging with AJ and goes over to _her_ corner of the office where there are chew toys and a bed already set up. "I figure I have some time before everyone else comes in to get some real work done, that way we'll be able to cut out early and check out what Grandmother is doing down on Courtland street." AJ intentionally doesn't say fun buzz words like _walk_ that might get the golden retriever going.  
CEO of ELQ was a more glamorous title and the carrot that had been waved in front of him all of his life. Unfortunately there was only one carrot and lots of family that were going for it: Ned, Tracy, Skye and then him, sucking the hind teat as per usual. It was only after Carly got pregnant that he'd started to dream of something different. And even then ELQ had been a big part of it, something to give Michael. But if it came down to having ELQ or having his son? Then his choice is Michael and anything he had to do to make that happen. Even if it meant giving up the dream of ELQ. Even if it meant throwing in with Faith Roscoe Ashton.  
He'd thought she was high when the opening had come up in the building commission but it hadn't taken long for him to see the benefit. The Quartermaine name might make it possible for him to bring his dog to work, but it was his work implementing the city plan that was making him respected in the building. People are starting to look to him when they want to get things done. The Mayor's face was on the front page of the Herald but every building permit of significance had AJ Quartermaine's signature on the bottom of it.  
He'd already been able to bury the plans for another Morgan/Corinthos warehouse at the end of pier 52 and suggest a few inspections of the primary warehouse. Coffee is after all-- food. Wouldn't want there to be any vermin leaving so much as a hair in something that was meant to be consumed. Courtland street wasn't anyone's priority but it made Grandmother happy to be busy. And it made one less place where Sonny Corinthos could do his illegal business. Course that hadn't been Ned or Faith's plan, not really. They wanted to dry up all of Sonny's legitimate money to make it more than obvious to the Feds that he was an IRS audit away from prison and away from Michael. 

As he goes thru the new pending proposals, AJ snorts and shakes his head. He reaches for the phone. This is too good to not share. 

 

 

 

 

"Keep your eyes on the road." Faith demands feeling Dillon's concerned eyes on her. 

"Ned doesn't know about Fowler-- being buried today, I mean?" 

"He'd know if he wanted to know." Faith sighs and shifts in the seatbelt so she is more angled toward Dillon. "Ned never liked Fowler. And he has his hands full dealing with ELQ, your grandfather and the Cassadines. He doesn't need to know about Fowler and I really don't want to hear any fake sympathy crap." 

"Would it be fake?" 

Faith rolls her eyes. "As fake as any tears I'd cry at your grandfather's funeral. For that old goat, I'd probably have to have ammonia on my handkerchief." She is about to say more when her cell phone starts ringing. Faith reaches into her purse and right next to the 9mm is her cell phone. "Yeah?" 

Dillon looks over as he hears Faith start laughing. "What?" 

Faith doesn't bother covering the mouthpiece on the phone. "Your grandfather just filed to rebuild the gatehouse. It's on AJ's desk right now." There is a voice in her ear that she answers. "No, Dillon is driving me on some errands today. So what are you planning on doing with this rebuild permit? Oh sweet. Good news deserves good news, Junior. I got Zander Smith to give a statement about what happened when you signed away rights to your son. It's locked up tight at his attorney's office. But he's sending a copy of Sonny just for insurance." Faith listens to AJ's reaction to that bit of news. "Not yet. Okay so you got the family car if you can call a hummer that, and you got the dog. Where you planning on stashing this kid if you do get him back? Quartermaine central? You still got time to get your ducks in a row. You'll know when it's time to move. Hell. I'll tell ya." 

 

 

 

 

Skye doesn't naturally wake early. Only back when she'd been drinking the dehydration of overindulgence would wake her at an indecently early hour with a raging case of dry mouth and normally a screaming headache. When she'd been married to Jax he'd done one better-- not only waking early but also cheerful. Thinking back on it, it had been extremely annoying. Only a woman in love would put up with it or consider it cute. Coleman seems to wake early when he has a reason-- like promising to make her coffee but other than that tends to sleep in and snuggle. It's the absence of the furnace at her back and the weight around her waist that brings her the rest of the way out of sleep. Skye rolls over on to her back and mutters sleepily. "Cole?" 

"Go back to sleep, Babe." 

"What are you doing up so early?" Skye glances over to the alarm clock, then sees that Cole is dressed in a dark, conservative suit. There is no tie and the first button is undone but it's formal for him. "Do you have court or something today?" 

"Funeral." 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Skye says awkwardly. 

"Don't worry, Babe." Cole says wryly not wanting her to be overly concerned. "It's just Fowler." 

"Faith's guy." Skye makes the connection as she starts to wake up. 

"Yeah. Bruno gave me a call last night to remind me. I wouldn't normally go but Bruno says Fowler is being buried next to Roscoe." 

Skye sits up in bed bringing her knees up. With one hand she holds the sheet to her chest and with the other shoves the hair out of her face. A thought occurs to her as she is shoving her hair back. "Wait a minute-- you told me they never found Roscoe. What do you mean... _buried next to Roscoe?!_ " 

Cole ignores the question and instead puts his watch on. 

"Oh Gawd. She's burying Fowler next to the baby, her baby." 

"Yeah." 

Skye half laughs uncomfortable with the whole idea. It doesn't really make sense unless... "She can't honestly believe Fowler would... guard the baby in the afterlife or something?! That's just... bizarre." 

"Nah. If Hell exists Fowler punched a one way ticket a long time ago and he'll have plenty of company for the toasted marshmallows but it won't be the kid." 

"Because it's kinda comforting to think of him taking care of the baby. Because he would have. I heard Faith on the phone with Fowler once. Even one sided you could tell he really could get thru to Faith without... annoying her. You said Fowler was the one who took her to the hospital." 

Coleman sits down on the bed and starts to pull on his boots. "Babe, if there was a chance in hell Fowler would have been guard dogging the baby, Faith would have have punched his ticket herself." Cole says wryly. 

"Wait for me." Skye demands. "I'm going with you." 

 

 

 

 

At the cemetery parking lot, Dillon gives Faith a hand. Heels and lawn don't mix. Luckily paths cut thru the bulk of the cemetery. Faith leads the way knowing exactly where Fowler is being buried. She'd visited the neighboring plot often enough. She hates the damn place. Soon she and Dillon are standing by a headstone that reads Paul Roscoe and a single date. The headstone has an angel on it. In the next plot over there is an open hole ready for a casket with rich earth piled on one side and a mahogany box suspended over the hole. The wreath she'd made is at the head of the casket and it's the only flowers there... for Fowler. "I hate this place." 

"Seems nice enough." Dillon looks around, like a park but with marble headstones. 

"Maybe it's the company." Faith points to a nearby fenced off portion of the cemetery. "Sonny Corinthos' first wife is buried over there. He visits her all the time and acts like he owns the place. That nobody else could possibly have a reason to be here but him. Bastard. **He's** the reason I have to come here." Faith shakes it off. "I need some time." 

Dillon nods and steps back on the path to give Faith some privacy. He watches as Faith stands next to the Roscoe headstone. Her hand caresses the marble. He can see her lips moving but can't hear what she is saying. Because of all the errands he'd run with Faith the day before he recognizes the funeral director as he is coming up the path. He walks over to the director. "Faith wanted some time." 

"Of course." The Director nods. "Mrs. Ashton indicated that she wanted a small private internment with no service. We can begin whenever she is ready." 

They wait as Faith walks over to the casket. She runs a single red tipped finger over the length of the casket and then where Fowler's head would be she leans over and murmurs a farewell before caressing the smooth dark wood and straightening. She nods at the funeral director. She's ready now. Walking over, she stands next to Dillon. The funeral director goes over to the casket and pushes the lever that slowly lowers the casket. 

Bruno walks up to Faith and gives Dillon a discreet hand movement so the kid moves off again. "I found out what you needed to know." Bruno says quietly. 

"Who." Faith says flatly not looking away from the casket. 

"Ric Lansing. He's got the tire iron in his apartment. Fowler wasn't the only one beaned that night. He got one in on Jason Morgan too." Bruno sees Faith's look. "I know, I know-- it would have been sweet. But Lansing's got other plans for Morgan, like his prints all over the tire iron that did..." Bruno nods in the direction of Fowler's slowly descending casket. 

"Pour some gas in the little war between me and Sonny. Not that it would have taken much. Two can play that game. Fucker. I am so sick of him getting in the middle of my business. First it was hopping on Sonny's little wife spoiling all of Fowler's plans for the slut and then _trying_ to make bad blood between me and Jason Morgan?" Faith laughs. "Redundant." The word is clipped off tersely. "Like Mr. Lansing. Find out what is important to him. And then Take. It. Away. Don't kill him. I want his hands dirty. I want him to suffer." Faith's nails dig into Bruno's forearm as she is talking to him. 

Bruno puts a hand over Faith's flattening her hand out so that her nails aren't digging as hard into him. "I told the street-- anything they know we want. I'll get the info, Faith." 

Faith looks from Fowler's grave to Bruno. Her eyes are so hot they are practically shooting sparks in his direction. "Payback is a bitch, Bruno. And I don't mean me. He took one of mine and I'll take one of his. Lansing was setting us up to either do his dirty work or die trying. Corinthos is going to pay but I'm not going to be stupid about it. Lansing won't interfere anymore. Sonny is going to lose everything before I'm finished with him. Everything." 

"Yeah, so I need to set Lansing up. So maybe Sonny will take him out for ya." Bruno offers hopefully. 

"Find out what is important to Lansing and take it away. Make sure if there is a little trail of crumbs it leads right back to Corinthos." Faith orders. 

 

 

 

 

Zander reviews the latest proposals that had come across his desk as Vice President in Charge of Paperclips. The title is a big damn joke but it had actually turned into a job. It was all about supply, and not just paperclips although a Fortune 500 Company like ELQ went thru quite a few. There is nothing a former drug dealer understands better than supply and demand. That old story about a missing nail causing the loss of a kingdom is turning into his mantra. Ned had given him a shot, trusted him with this job and he was gonna make the most of it. There is too much riding on him being legit now. He has to keep the peace with all facets of his life, Tasha **and** Faith. 

"What are you doing in my office?" Ned demands. 

"They are doing major reconstruction in the office next to mine. I screw up on one of these it's going to be something the company is stuck with for a year. I needed to be able to hear myself think." Zander explains and then he frowns. "Wait a sec. What are **you** doing here?!" 

"I work here." Ned enunciates slowly. And points to the plaque on the door. "Name is on the door and everything." 

"No, I mean what are you doing here **today** \-- **now**?! I thought you'd be with Faith." 

Ned shakes his head. "Okay. I'm getting there is something important about today, now. But I'm not getting why it would be different than any other day. I know that Faith had appointments today and took Dillon to drive her. She didn't say anything about wanting my company." 

"Yeah, I guess you could call it an appointment. Faith is burying Fowler today. And yeah, he was a sonofabitch but I can't imagine Faith..." 

The way that Dillon had been dressed this morning starts to make sense. Why hadn't Faith told him? "Lock up when you leave." Ned turns a 180 and starts to leave then he turns back around. "You wouldn't happen to know where?" 

"The cemetery by Queen of Angels is where Roscoe is buried. I figure she'll use the same one for Fowler." 

Ned nods and races from the building. Once in the car, he calls the cabin. Alice picks up the phone. "Alice, what's going on at the house?" 

_"Everything is peachy, Mr. A."_ Alice says cheerfully. _"Me and the little Miss are just kicking around the house today since Bruno and Mrs. A had appointments they couldn't put off. I called and made that pediatrician appointment Mrs...._

Ned clicks off the phone in mid sentence cutting off the nanny. "Please, please, please don't let Faith be killing someone today." 

 

 

 

 

Bruno's eye starts twitching. He had to tell Faith today. Had to let her know that there was proof of what Lansing had done but damn. Faith had been stewing before the news and she was about half a tic from a full scale explosion. And he can see it coming. The cops are here, Mac Scorpio with that Capelli dude. The Police Commissioner showing up at the burial of a thug. Maybe Fowler would get a kick out of that wherever he is now but it was making **his** life hell. And Faith knowing who had killed Fowler but the cops being here rather than putting Lansing in a box. Oh man. _Please, please, please don't let Faith be killing someone today. Not with all of these witnesses._

A possible answer to his prayer arrives just then. Coleman and Skye come up the path toward them. Coleman stops by Bruno. "Well that's quite the picture." 

"Thanks for coming." 

"When did the cops show up?" 

"After I told Faith who killed Fowler." 

Coleman winces. Skye leans in. "Where is Ned?" 

"He doesn't know. I don't think he even knows that Fowler is dead. Or if he does it's not on his radar." 

Skye looks at Cole. Cole puts a hand on Skye's wrist and leans in to whisper in her ear. "Stay close to the kid. Don't even breathe on Faith until I find out what's up and that it's okay for you to be here. You might be one unexpected person too many after those guys." Cole nods in the direction of the cops. Then he sees just what he doesn't want to see. Faith making a move toward the cops. "Oh Shit." Cole steps up the pace. 

"Are you here, Commissioner, to tell me who killed my husband? No? How about that you've found him so I can have something to bury under that headstone?! Who in the hell do you think you are to show up here?! Don't you have a donut shop to shake down? TELL ME! TELL ME THE PERSON WHO KILLED FOWLER IS IN JAIL. TELL ME OR GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!" 

"Mrs. Roscoe..." Capelli takes a half step in front of his boss. The Blonde is nuts even when she wasn't grief stricken if that is what this is. 

"It's Ashton." Dillon steps up next to Faith. "Faith **Ashton**. And I believe my sister- in- law asked you a question. Have you found out who killed Mr. Fowler?" 

"We're following a number of leads, Mrs. **Ashton**." Mac says quietly. He'd found that being in control of himself often lead the person he was talking to bringing themselves back under control as well. 

Faith rolls her eyes. "You've got nothing. You **are** nothing. **Nothing**. You aren't even a player in this town. Sonny Corinthos runs this town because you don't have the **balls** to take him on. Look around you, Commissioner, You're the one filling the cemetery because you don't do your job. But hey it's just mobsters right? **Just** mobsters." 

Coleman steps up. This was going to a place that was going to get ugly. "Sorry, I'm late, Faith." He puts a hand at her back and starts rubbing it soothingly. "Tell you what... why don't we go down to Jake's and I'll get you drunk and we'll tell tall tales about Fowler. We both brought our designated drivers. I ever tell you about the time Wynonna sprung a surprise on him for his birthday? Never saw a guy so happy to be caught with his pants down." He starts steering Faith away from the cops. 

Bruno, Dillon, and Skye too, form a wall between the police and Faith. Dillon is too young in Skye's opinion and Bruno well he looked like the thug that he is even in the well cut Italian suit. "Thank you for stopping by, Gentlemen. I will relay your condolences, I know you have no intention of making this any harder on Faith or her **family** than it already is and have somewhere else to be. Goodbye." Skye says politely but firmly. 

"Tell Mrs. Ashton that we'll be in touch." Capelli answers with a growl as he follows Mac from the cemetery. 

"That a promise or a threat?" Dillon asks wryly after they are out of sight. It's a rhetorical question but Bruno answers anyway. 

"Both. They didn't like what Faith said. Specially since it's the truth. PCPD doesn't get a damn thing done. They spend their time either with a hand out for a bribe or jacking off." 

Skye winces at the vulgarity. "I don't want to hear about it. But if that guy was threatening Faith, I'm sure she'd like to know if he is taking bribes and who is pulling his strings." 

Bruno looks at Skye with new eyes. He was finally beginning to see what Coleman would like about her. He'd always thought it was just her being a natural redhead, probably a wildcat in the sack. "Yeah, I'll look into that." 

"Where is Ned?" Skye looks from Dillon to Bruno. 

"Faith said he has enough going on." Dillon offers. "Besides, she says that Ned didn't like Fowler anyway." 

"From what Cole says nobody liked Fowler." 

"That's true." Bruno agrees with a shrug. 

"Well someone told him." Skye sees Ned coming from the same direction as the cops had left, from the look on his face he must have run into the cops. Ned seems to be looking past them to where Cole is distracting Faith. "Let me guess. He doesn't know that Cole and Faith are tight either?" 

Bruno shrugs again sheepishly. 

"Great. Just Great." Skye straightens and gets in Ned's path. "I'm so glad you're here." She stops Ned in his tracks. "Did you see the police on your way in? Can you believe them coming in here and upsetting Faith?! As if today wasn't bad enough." 

"What are **you** doing here? How did you know about Fowler?" 

Skye keeps her voice low and talks fast. "I was at Kelly's when they found Fowler's body in the dumpster. I called Faith to let her know." _course she already knew but that's neither here nor there._ "I've know how important Fowler was to Faith ever since he talked Faith down after Edward burned down the gatehouse and you had to move to the cottage." 

"What is **he** doing here?" Ned refers to Cole who is standing too close to Faith. 

"He came with me." Skye says quickly. "You know I... well anyway... I'm glad he did. I couldn't have dealt with Faith **and** the cops. And really I was the only one who could deal with the police. No offense guys." Skye looks from Bruno to Dillon. 

"Nah, it's kewl. She handled the cops like a pro, Mr. A." Bruno agrees with a nod. "Ain't that right, Dillon?" 

"Yeah, couldn't have done it without her." 

"We're going to talk." Ned says to his brother flatly. 

"I figured. Look. Faith really does have an appointment with the attorney later. She didn't think this morning would be so freaky. It was just the cops showing up, Ned." 

"Maybe if you took her home, Ned. Let her spend some time with the baby not be around all this..." _death_. Skye waves a hand around indicating the cemetery rather than finishing the sentence aloud. 

Ned looks at Dillon. 

Dillon makes a half shrug. "I'll drive Faith's car home. No problem." 

Ned walks toward Faith and Coleman. Coleman sees him coming and stops talking before Ned arrives. He indicates with a nod that Ned is approaching. 

Faith turns around and sees Ned walking up. "If I knew there was going to be a party I would have booked a band." Faith snaps. 

"I saw the police as I walked up." Ned nods. "Are you done here? Why don't I give you a lift back to the cottage? I talked to Alice and she said that she and the baby were staying close to home today." 

"I have that attorney appointment." 

"Not until this afternoon. Come on, Faith, let me take you back to the cottage. We'll kick back with the baby. Relax." Ned runs a caressing hand down her arm. "Lock the door. Unplug the phone." He twines his fingers thru hers. He can feel the hesitation. The weakening. Ned looks over to Coleman and lies thru his teeth. "Thank you for coming." With a steady pressure on Faith's hand he starts back down the path. When Faith is even with him he puts an arm around her shoulders and silently walks her to his car. Assists her in taking the front passenger seat and then comes around. He glances over at his silent wife before buckling up and starting the engine. "I would have come with you today." 

"You've got enough on your plate." Faith says absently. She has her head half resting on her fist and the glass of the door window. 

The fact that Faith is so quiet is making Ned leery. He starts the engine and starts driving back to the cottage. 

"AJ called." Faith says out of the blue. 

"What did Junior want? Has he screwed up that job you found him already?" 

"Oh I'm so glad you said that to me rather than to anyone else." Faith retorts wryly. 

"Why is that?" 

Faith turns to look at Ned. "Cause you would feel real dumb after saying that to AJ. This is really good information. He was calling to tell me the rebuild permit for the gatehouse is on his desk. The Old Goat is going to have to work real hard to get that gatehouse rebuilt and it's all because of AJ and that job. Do you see how perfect it is?! How perfect it is to have him there? I just wanted him there to screw with Corinthos and his legitimate business but this is icing... pure butter cream icing." 

Ned reaches out with his free hand and runs it along the back of Faith's neck, tangling his fingers in the silky smooth hair at the nape of her neck. "I've been thinking about what you said about Grandfather." Ned admits. "What I've been doing with the Old Man hasn't been working, hasn't worked ever." 

Faith snorts at that and raises a brow in a nonverbal _duh_. 

"And yes, the idea of Junior doing anything right is so beyond my personal experience...." Ned shakes his head. "Teaming up with AJ is just... wrong." 

Faith slides a hand between Ned's thighs cupping the thigh nearest to her. "I'm not asking you to team up with AJ. I'm not teaming up with AJ. I'm **working** him. He is a cog in our plan, Lover. I don't need him to take Corinthos down. AJ just makes it sweeter, smoother-- easier. I got him out of ELQ for you. You don't have to deal with him at all but I don't want you to split his focus either with this family feud. Hell he's even making your grandmother happy with her little community garden." 

Ned brings his hand from the nape of Faith's neck to rest on top of her hand that rests on his thigh. "Okay. Tell you what... I won't undermine Junior if you don't ever count on him." 

"Which ever way he jumps I can make work for us." Faith counters. "And whatever way he jumps it won't be back in the direction of Edward. So do what you're going to do with ELQ-- while the Old Goat is alive. He will try to pull the rug out from under ya when he's dead-- just like my grandmother." 

Ned stews on that one until they arrive at the cottage. He comes around and gets the door for Faith, escorting her up to the front door. He opens the door and Faith crosses the threshold first. The first thing she sees is Kristina playing on one of her blankets in the middle of the floor under Alice's watchful eye. Faith walks straight over to Kristina and picks her up, inhaling the fresh powdered baby smell. Kristina reaches out and grabs a hold of Faith's hair and gives it a steady tug bringing it to her mouth. Ned comes up behind the two of them and extracts Faith's hair from the baby's grasp. Then he looks over to Alice. "We've got it from here, Alice if you've got something you need to get done." 

Alice looks from one to the other. "You know I think I **did** hear the buzzer go off on a load of clothes. You just give a holler if you need anything." She goes upstairs. 

Faith sits down on the couch with the baby in her lap. Ned sits down next to her. "I am sorry about Fowler, Faith. I didn't like the guy but I know he was important to you." 

"It's okay." Faith says in a fake cheery voice as she makes a smiley face at the baby. Then she starts baby talking. "I know just who did it. Yes, I do." She rubs noses with Kristina. "And they are going to be really, really sorry. Yes, they are. Yes, they are." 


	27. Not Unnoticed

  
  
Natasha looks at Penny sitting on the floor of one of the many rooms at Wyndemere. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Reading my mail." Penny looks to the doorway where the other woman stands.  
  
"You know a **lot** of people don't you?" Tasha looks at all the bags. "Do you have to read **all** of it before you can go swimming?" She comes into the room and looks into one of the three large canvas bags.  
  
"I don't know them-- but they seem to know me. If I read all of it without a break I would not only go crazy but blind too." Penny says wryly. "It shouldn't be so bad now. I didn't pick up my mail for a while and it kinda grew."  
  
"It won't be bad if you simply shred every letter there." Stefan declares as he comes into the room. Natasha has been avoiding him and her lessons this morning. As soon as Tasha hears her brother's voice, she ducks behind a piece of furniture but already knows it's too late and she's busted. "If you don't know the person then it is a person wanting something. It is entirely possible there might be a letter worthy of attention there. Greater odds than actually winning the lottery but barely." Stefan says with a raised brow.  
  
Penny holds up her hands in surrender. "Hey I've learned my lesson. I'm not playing anymore, Mr. Cassadine."  
  
"You should have your mail forwarded to your accountant, or if you haven't decided on one of those, to your lawyer."  
  
"Do you want me to tell Ms. Jensen you said so? I mean she just took me on as a client and I really don't want her to drop me before I get to meet her a second time. Heck before I even go to collect the money."  
  
Stefan actually smirks for a moment before going to back to his normally stern visage. "She was hired for precisely this reason." Stefan indicates the number of bags.  
  
Nikolas comes in and brings the shredder with him. It's a Cassadine Industries sized shredder that has seen it's share of use over the years and definitely up to the task here. "I know, Uncle."  
  
"And we have a staff that could have set up that." Stefan indicates the shredder.  
  
"Yes." Nikolas finishes setting it up and plugs the shredder in. "Penny wants to learn how to manage her own windfall rather than being directed by others."  
  
"And Nikolas **did** advise me to hand everything over to Dara Jensen, Mr. Cassadine. To let her sort thru everything, and just show me the _worthy_ letters. I just need to prove to myself that it is mostly scam letters. Then I'll be able to let it go and let someone else do it."  
  
Stefan nods. "Sound reasoning if tedious in the application." He pulls one of the letters out of the bag at random and holds it up to Penny in a questioning gesture. She shrugs and nods so he opens it and examines the letter. In less then three seconds he is done. He comes over to Penny and says, "Do you see this sentence?"  
  
"Yes." Penny reads it. " _For a small initial investment..._ "  
  
"Tasha, Do you wish to assist Penny so you two may go swimming before lunch?" Stefan asks the room at large pretending he doesn't know where his sister is hiding from him.  
  
Tasha comes out from behind the big chair where she'd been ducked down. "Do you mean it? I can help?!"  
  
"You will probably be extremely bored. Your lessons would be more challenging."  
  
"But I want to help!"  
  
"Very well. Come here." Stefan sits down at the couch and pulls out a stack of letters. "Open each one of these. If you see these words..." Stefan shows Natasha the phrase _For a small initial investment_ "...then it goes into a stack to be put thru the shredder. Set aside the others for Penny to look at personally."  
  
"And once we get a big enough stack, I'll show you how to use the shredder." Nikolas offers. "Because if there is one thing every Cassadine should know how to do it's run a shredder."  
  
Penny snorts at that and then refocuses on the paper in front of her. "I do appreciate all your help, all of you."  
  
"It is a good lesson for Natasha to learn as well." Stefan dismisses Penny's thanks. "Thus we are agreed. Letters until an hour before lunch. Swimming for an hour, lunch-- then lessons, Tasha."  
  
Natasha sighs. "Fine." But she secretly smiles as she opens her first letter. It has gotten her out of morning lessons and anything was better than the stupid Peloponnesian war between the Spartans and the Greeks even if Stefan had all the model boats and armies. There are no girls in the stories. And Stefan wouldn't let her play with the boats or the little armies. They are _representational_. What ever the heck that meant. Stefan, Nikolas and Penny are all scanning letters and starting their stacks. They move rapidly thru each letter basically do a first sort. It takes Tasha a bit longer until she stops trying to read the letters and just scans for the phrase. As everyone goes on autopilot, Tasha's speed picks up to match the others. This does not go unnoticed.  
  


 

  
 

  
Zander gets to a good stopping point with all the contracts he is reviewing and decides to take a break for lunch. Hell to just get out of the building and have his eyeballs look at something further than a computer monitor or a desk top away from him. He rotates his head from side to side to break up the stress and stretch the tight muscles. He glances down at his watch and realizes that Gia is between classes, and calls her cell. "If you're up for lunch, I'm buying."  
  
 _"It'll have to be something close to campus."_ Gia says distractedly.  
  
Zander can tell she is juggling books, bags and her cell. "Kelly's good for you?"  
  
"Sure, I can be there in... ten."  
  
"See ya there." Zander stands up and does a quick straightening of the folders on the desk, putting them on the credenza behind Ned's desk. He doubted Ned will be back in the afternoon, not the way he tore out of the building after finding out about Fowler's funeral. Then he does a quick save before shutting down the computer. Making sure that the door is locked behind him, Zander checks out with Ned's secretary, letting her know where he'll be if there are any questions and letting her know that Ned had a funeral that morning so if anything could wait that it probably should. The secretary is very sympathetic for Mr. Ashton's loss. "If you only knew." Zander says wryly and gets in the elevator. He doesn't have any time to waste. If Gia said ten minutes she meant ten minutes.

 

  


 

  
  
Or less.  
  
"Hi, Bobbie." Gia drops onto one of the stools at the counter. Her books are set at her feet. She tries to not think about the last time that the floor had been cleaned at the counter, hopefully it had just been last night. "I'm supposed to be meeting Zander for lunch but I'm early."  
  
"Do you know what you both want or did you want to wait until he gets here?" Bobbie asks as she puts a glass of ice water in front of Gia.  
  
"I'll wait especially since he says he's buying." Gia shrugs. "Wait a sec... what are you going here?"  
  
Bobbie points to the Help Wanted sign in the door and rolls her eyes. "Liz is only working part time because she is still taking classes and every spare minute she has she spends either in her art studio or with Ric Lansing. Courtney has dropped off the face of the planet. If Carly wasn't married to Sonny, I would fire her." Bobbie mutters the next. "No call, no shows."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"And you know Penny won the big lottery-- 57 million. Really nobody deserves it more." Bobbie half smiles. "Unless it's me."  
  
"Or me." Gia grins right back. "But I can't complain. I'm doing what I want to do and using my modeling money to do it. And really I had enough of the idle rich when I was engaged to Nikolas. It is just not what it's cracked up to be."  
  
"Specially if Helena is part of the package." Bobbie adds, the voice of experience speaking.  
  
"Oh yeah." Gia agrees with a nod. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Well Lucas, Maxie and Georgie are finally old enough to pick up a few hours. It's going to be a scheduling headache but they all want _their own money_. Lucas is saving for a car, Georgie wants to go to an Ivy league college and Maxie is seriously addicted to the latest fashions. So I have the afterschool and weekend shifts covered. I need to find a fulltime day person." Bobbie sighs. "I miss Penny although I did see her this morning. She and Nikolas stopped by to switch cars with me. They were going to pick up Penny's mail at the post office."  
  
"She needs to get an agent." Gia shakes her head. "Just to sort thru the marriage proposals." She leans in resting her elbows on the counter. "Did you hear that Nikolas was approached by the television show _The Bachelor_? The Herald says that he's on the short list for the next season." Both Bobbie and Gia start laughing as they know Nikolas too well to believe that.  
  
Bobbie is still laughing when she replies. "Where does the Herald get this stuff?!"  
  
"What stuff?" Zander asks breathlessly as he slides into the seat next to Gia and reaches for the laminated menu that is propped between the napkin holder and the sugar shaker.  
  
Bobbie and Gia's eyes meet and by mutual agreement they fudge the truth. Nikolas and Zander are not fans of each other and have gone a few rounds since everything had happened with Alexis. "We were just talking about how the Herald is handling the story about Penny winning the lottery." Gia tells him.  
  
"Ah." Zander keeps reading the menu then glances up at the Specials board. "Hard to respect a paper that couldn't even figure out who I really was when I was standing trial for murder. But I guess it just goes to show that you can call yourself anything you like."  
  
"As long as we don't call you late for lunch?" Bobbie offers."  
  
"Exactly." Zander puts the menu down and looks over at Gia. "So do you know what you want?"  
  


 

  
 

  
From a window high above the pool, Nikolas and Stefan watch Penny and Tasha. Penny is supporting Tasha's back as she floats in the shallow end of the heated pool. "She's good with Tasha." Nikolas tells Stefan.  
  
"Yes." Stefan admits. Trust is a difficult proposition for him and has been for as long as he could remember. "In more ways than one."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This." Stefan goes back to the couch where Natasha had been sorting. Her piles had gotten a bit creative. There was the stack for shredding. There was a stack for Penny. There is a stack because they are pretty and then there is the final stack that only has three letters in it. "Read these."  
  
Nikolas reads thru the first letter quickly and then rereads it more slowly. He frowns. He goes on to the second and third. "They are worth researching."  
  
"Agreed. And that Natasha is able to pick them out is worth mentioning to Dr. Lewis, but only to Dr. Lewis." Stefan warns. "Find out what it means first. Does it mean that Alexis is coming back, does it mean that Alexis is... watching?"  
  
"That's what I was thinking too. But who knows?! Maybe Tasha is some sort of legal savant. Perhaps it was Tasha who was watching over Alexis' shoulder all these years." Nikolas suggests, but he's mostly joking-- mostly.  
  
"It would be in Penny's best interests to spend all of her mornings here at Wyndemere receiving lessons in managing her newfound wealth." Stefan declares. "I will be willing to... trade such lessons in exchange for continuing... swimming lessons with Natasha." Stefan tells his nephew. "As you said-- she has a good rapport with your Aunt."  
  
Nikolas is no stranger to reading between the lines with his uncle. Stefan would give Penny the lessons, and sound advice-- but it isn't about Penny and never would be. It's all about Alexis. He has to make a similar decision. Whether to agree or disagree. Yes, agreeing would benefit Alexis but in the long run Penny is the one that will get hurt... everyone associated with the Cassadines eventually did. This bargain could potentially take on the same coloration as Alexis' once upon planned trip to Tahiti with Ned. The one Stefan had cancelled by taking over ELQ Jakarta. His uncle had a habit of getting his way, one way or another-- no matter how long it took.  
He looks down to the pool below where Penny and Tasha are splashing in the shallow end and now practicing doing their bubbles. "Saying it's in Penny's best interests," Nikolas shakes his head. "It is in ours, in Tasha's, let us be... honest. Penny is a good, kind person-- like Bobbie, Lulu, Emily, Chloe-- Kristina. Penny is worthy of our concern as well. The Cassadine don't have a sound track record of protecting the innocent, using yes, but not protecting."  
  
"Ah yes, but you are in charge now." Stefan reminds pointedly. "I am merely here in an advisory capacity and to help out with Natasha."

\-----

  
Down by the pool, Penny looks up and catches Nikolas and Stefan watching up above. "They look so serious."  
  
Tasha sighs. "I know. They are no fun at all. It's all business and secrets that nobody will tell me. If that weren't the worst now Stefan wants me to read these boring books, and they smell old and nasty." Tasha makes a face. She rests on to the edge of the pool with her elbows up on the top so she is half hanging out. "And Stefan hates my horse and will never go riding with me. The only fun I have is when you come over to play in the pool, or when Zander comes over. But he leaves as soon as Dr. Cam shows up. Dr. Cam is his father but Zander doesn't like him. Which is weird."  
  
"Very." Penny agrees.  
  
"I love my Daddy. He's not like Stefan and Nikolas always talking about Business. Daddy always said money was for doing what you like. Daddy likes inventing things. He always fixes things for me. He made me a clock that instead of making a bunch of noise in the morning would open the curtains instead and sounded like birds singing. That way you're happy when you wake up, rather than thinking there's a fire."  
  
"That is a **great** idea." Penny agrees. She pulls herself up so she is resting half in and out of the pool like Tasha.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Sure." Penny shrugs.  
  
"Daddy is working on a weather machine. He says it will make it so that there won't be any floods or any droughts. He says it will make so it only rains at night when I'm asleep so it will be sunshiney all day. I wish he would come get me so I could be with Mama and my little sister. Daddy would protect me from the mean lady."  
  
 _Oh yeah, hell of a good job he did on that one. Got to change the subject fast._ "You know I don't think that Stefan hates your horse. Nikolas says Stefan taught him how to ride so I don't think that's it. Maybe he doesn't like the horse's name-- Petunia. Probably thinks it should be named something like-- Olympus or Zeus. Something mean and powerful sounding."  
  
"But Petunia isn't mean. She's nice. And I like Petunias. It's a good name." Tasha pouts.  
  
"Yes, but I'm right. He doesn't hate your horse. He just doesn't like the name."  
  
"Maybe." Tasha sighs. She changes the subject back to what they'd been doing all morning. "So do you have lots of money now?"  
  
"That's not a polite question but since we're friends I'll answer it." Penny sighs. "I will be."  
  
"More than a hundred dollars?"  
  
"More than a hundred dollars for every single hour of every single day for as long as I live." It had been hard enough to wrap her mind around that one in the first 24 hours after winning the lottery.  
  
"Wow. That's a lot." Tasha tries to picture it.  
  
"Yeah. That's why all the letters from people who I've never heard of who want to be my friend now."  
  
"You think Nikolas is your friend because you have money now?"  
  
"I don't know." Penny says softly mostly to herself. The Cassadine Prince had never even really looked in her direction before she'd fainted right in front of him from the shock of reading her numbers. Hell it wasn't even looking, he hadn't really seen her. She shakes her head. "Nah, it couldn't be that." She lies reassuringly to Natasha. Besides it isn't like the people who are trying to scam her. Maybe her having money now made **him** feel safer. "Tasha, I didn't get my laps in this morning. Will you stay here on the shallow end while I get them done?"  
  
"How many are you going to do?"  
  
"Until I'm tired." Penny shrugs. "You can tell me how many I did when I get done that way I'll know."  
  
"But we're going to have lunch soon."  
  
"Then I'll swim fast we'll see how many I can do, how fast I can do them."  
  
"Okay. **GO!** "  
  


 

 

  
  
Dara shuts the door after her last client and entourage and realizes what she is missing from her office is a decontamination chamber. Sure, she'd dealt with her share of scum while working on the other side of the fence in the DA's office-- seen more than any human being should have to, the stuff that nightmares were made of. Even worried about becoming jaded by the constant exposure to other people's suffering. The definition of crime is doing harm to another whether monetarily, or physically. The system was supposed to look out for the victims but when it stopped being that way in Port Charles she had to get out-- before she disappeared all together.  
Leaving the DA's office and going on her own had been a big risk but she'd needed it. Mostly this is better. She has more control over her clientele and, sorry to say with Alexis out of the picture as the premiere attorney in Northern New York, business is booming. But there is a downside. Everyone deserves protection, everyone deserves competent representation. But sometimes _Everyone_ gave a girl a serious case of the creeps. How had Alexis ever done it?  
  
Gia breezes into the office. "Good Afternoon, Dara."  
  
"Someone had a good day."  
  
"One of the other students went...." Gia makes a circling motion with one finger at the side of her head. "... and has to take at least the next semester off which frees up a spot in an entertainment law seminar I normally would **not** be eligible for but because I **was** the Face of Deception and now there **is** an opening..."  
  
"You do know that makes you the case study for the seminar."  
  
Gia shrugs. "It'll still look good at the end of the day. Before that I had lunch at Kelly's. Study schedule is looking manageable for now." She pauses to consider. "Yep, I'd say a very good day so far. How about you?"  
  
"Here's a hypothetical for you... elderly woman writes a will leaving everything to charity just before she dies. The **previous** will leaves everything to a granddaughter, her only living relative."  
  
"Sucks to be the granddaughter." Gia retorts but then her eyes narrow. "Did the new will mention the granddaughter by name or give any reason for cutting the granddaughter cold? Leave her anything... even a dollar?"  
  
Dara crosses her arms and smiles shaking her head. "Nope."  
  
"Then it sucks to be the charity, you could probably make a case for undue influence or something. The granddaughter have the money to fight it? Lots of charities have deep pockets... how much money are we talking?"  
  
"Millions. Yes, the charity has deep pockets and yes, the granddaughter has... access to the money to fight it. I would have loved to have turned it down."  
  
"Are you representing the charity or the granddaughter?"  
  
"My first instinct was to turn the whole thing down. But then I read the will. Damn it, Gia! You could have written a better will as a first year. What the hell was the Grandmother thinking?! Let alone her attorney?! It's just... offensive and... sloppy."  
  
"Okay so you're representing the granddaughter. You going for overturn or for a settlement to make it go away?"  
  
"The Granddaughter is out for blood." _literally_  
  
"Well since I'll probably be out of law school before this one is settled should I put my request in now for how I want my office decorated?" Gia grins at Dara. "Just kidding. Although if this drags out the way it could-- if the charity doesn't roll over, you'll probably be able to buy this building with the billable hours off of this one case."  
  
"Get me the cites." Dara orders. "I have to make an appointment with the opposing side. And AJ Quartermaine is supposed to be coming in later for an update on his case against The Justice Department. They've been a lot slower giving back his money than they were in taking it. They took it in one chunk, AJ believes they should give it all back the same way rather than in installments."  
  
"You going to talk to him about Zander?" Gia pulls out her legal pad and makes a note.  
  
"No, you know better than that. It's up to Zander. Besides Zander told **both** of us that AJ already knows. But it wouldn't surprise me if we end up doing a little research on that one as well. You might as well get a head start on that." Dara points to the legal pad. "I'm sure we'll use it eventually."  
  
"So... is Stefan Cassadine going to be your last appointment of the day **again**?"  
  
"Alexis did a lot of work for the estate." Dara says defensively hoping that her face isn't looking flushed.  
  
"Yes, she did. But Stefan didn't take her out to dinner three times a week either."  
  
"Gia?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get to work." Dara goes into her office and closes the door.  
  


 

 

  
  
"You're very quiet." Nikolas glances at the corner of his eye at Penny sitting next to him in the Jag. They'd just finished switching cars back with Bobbie and he's driving her back to the Cassadine Summer House outside of town but needs to make a stop on the way.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"A pen... um... anything you'd care to share?" Nikolas offers.  
  
Penny looks over at Nikolas half turning in the seat so she can watch him directly. "I think I get it now."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"You."  
  
That has Nik's hands tightening around the steering wheel. "Oh?"  
  
"It was going thru all those letters, all those people wanting something either to get over on me, or really legitimately needing money-- but all of them wanting something. That's what it's been like for you all along right from the day you were born? Nobody just liking you or getting to know you-- just **wanting** something."  
  
"There have been a few." _very few_ "And even if it starts as someone wanting something..." _bone marrow, blackmail payments_ "...it can still turn into friendship."  
  
"I've only been dealing with it for a little while and it's already...." Penny shakes her head and sighs. She tilts her head so that it's resting on the padded leather headrest. "It's... unnatural, to be so... guarded and untrusting."  
  
"For you. We've had generations of practice." Nik admits wryly.  
  
"I think that's what makes Tasha so sweet. She looks at things at face value. A hundred dollars is a lot of money and her brother hates her horse."  
  
"Stefan doesn't hate her horse."  
  
"That's what she thinks since he never goes riding with her."  
  
Nikolas sighs. "I'll speak to him. Thanks for letting me know, Penny."  
  
Penny shrugs. "No problem, I told her that he doesn't hate her horse-- just the horse's name."  
  
"Probably true."  
  
"I want you to know something, Nikolas."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just because you really didn't see **me** until I made an idiot of myself and fainted right in front of you doesn't mean that I didn't know about you. I worked for Bobbie for a long time at Kelly's. I know that Bobbie already has a car picked out for Lucas and is just waiting for him to save up enough money to pay for the insurance. Lucas thinks he's working to buy a car. Just because your uncle and Bobbie got a divorce doesn't mean that she quit worrying about you: hoping you were happy with Gia, wondering what the hell you were thinking when it looked like you were teaming up with your Grandmother. And it's not like she could talk to her brother about it. I must just have one of those faces-- people tell me things. "Penny shrugs. "But anyway, thanks to Bobbie, heck Emily and Elizabeth too-- you aren't just The Cassadine Prince to me, and haven't been for a long, long time-- if ever. You're **just** a really hot guy with a lot of things on his plate."


	28. Chapter 28

Penny groans as she reads the last of the papers Stefan had given to her. Someone probably did the research for him. She hopes so since it would be hell to think this had been off the top of his head. 

"What is it?" 

"Your uncle." Penny flips over the last page. "It I were a suspicious woman..." 

"Do you think he is trying to mislead you?" 

"Oh no!" Penny shakes her head. "He is just being thorough. Very thorough. To the point of scaring the hell out of me." 

"You already had a head start." Nikolas reminds wryly. He reaches across the table at the Port Charles Grille. "Do you..." 

"Go ahead." Penny shoves the papers toward him. "The way he explained it to me, I don't have to worry about the whole amount-- just use that as principle. I'd heard that before so that part made sense. Then he tells me that it would generate a..." Penny looks both ways and drops her voice low. "... a **million** dollars a year and that is what I should plan on _managing._ **A million** like it was chump change!" 

"It's just a suggestion." Nikolas smiles at his companion. "If you want you could spend the whole thing in the first year." 

"Ha!" Penny still can't picture it. 

"Nikolas? Nikolas Cassadine?! How... unexpected." A polished woman walks up to the table angling herself so she is speaking directly at Nikolas and has her back toward Penny. "It's Lydia. Lydia Karinen. We met back on your island." 

"I don't think she means Spoon." Penny says wryly. "You two seem to know each other and I need to get over to Ms. Jensen's. I'll talk to you later, Nikolas. Thanks for bringing me this." Penny collects her paperwork and tucks it into her shoulder bag. She pushes back from the chair. 

Nikolas rises to his feet. "Penny..." 

Penny pats the bag and says forgivingly. "It's going to take awhile-- you two catch up." 

"I'll meet you over there and give you a ride back to the summer house. Don't leave without me." 

"Sure." Penny nods. Penny doesn't bother saying goodbye to the woman who is still totally focused on Nikolas. She just shakes her head and walks out of the hotel and toward Dara Jensen's office. 

Lydia makes a discreet clearing of her throat. Nikolas comes around and seats her at the table, politely. "It's been..." 

"Fifteen years or more." Lydia laughs. She push back her shoulder length hair and angles her head significantly. "May I say... you've changed." 

Nikolas sighs. "Lydia, you're in Port Charles, New York. I think we can drop the surprised to see me element." 

"As you wish." Lydia shrugs. She has more than one trick in her bag and obtuse has never been her strong suit. 

"Why are you here?" Nik asks bluntly. 

"I need a husband and a little birdy told me you're available." 

"Says whom?!" 

"Every tabloid, American television-- your Grandmother to my Grandfather just before he died." 

"When?" 

"You've been fodder for the paparazzi recently since they've been laying off Prince Charles son's until they've had a chance to... mature. You know how the game is played." 

"No, when did you see my Grandmother." Nikolas demands pulling out his cell phone. 

Lydia frowns and considers her answer. "Two months ago. At my Grandfather's estate. I was visiting for the weekend and she was there. She was there when I left. She wasn't at the funeral, that was a month ago." 

"Nice?" Nikolas tries to remember where the Karinen estate is. 

"For the last few years, Grandfather has been staying at the apartment in Monaco." Lydia is casual in her mention of the five plus room apartment that took up two floors of a luxury building within walking distance of the casino, yacht harbor and with a clear view of the palace. "The weather was better there for him." 

Nikolas dials a preset number that connects him immediately with his uncle. "Helena was in Monaco as of two months ago, staying with Georges Karenin. I am at the Grille. Penny has an appointment with Dara." Nikolas disconnects that call. "So my Grandmother talked to you about me?" 

"No. She talked to my Grandfather." Lydia says bitterly. "Resulting in a particularly nasty codicil to his will. If I'm not married by this time next year all of the Karenin monies go to a trust-- a very tightfisted trust run by men who wouldn't know a good time if it bit them in the-- men with no sense of humor what so ever." 

"And if you're married?" 

"A more generous trust with a say in the disposition of funds. An income comparable to what I was receiving when Grandfather was alive rather than an annual income which will barely cover what I normally spend for shoes... in a month. I'd love to know what your Grandmother said to him while my Grandfather was on his deathbed, I really would. The Cassadines weren't mentioned by name in the will but your family was mentioned in the video tape he left for me." 

Nikolas asks wryly. "Was your Grandfather on his death bed before the visit from my Grandmother-- or after?" He is already dialing another number on the phone. "Faith? Nikolas Cassadine. Helena, my Grandmother, was spotted in Monaco two months ago. Nothing more recent but my uncle now has a fresher trail with this sighting. Will you let Ned know?" Nikolas keeps up the polite fiction that Ned would know what to do if confronted with Helena then realizes there is another piece of information that might be useful to his niece's stepmother... "Oh and Faith-- Grandmother prefers Madeira to sherry." 

 

 

 

 

Penny strolls into Dara's office; she's early for her appointment. She gets comfortable in one of the chairs in the outer office and pulls out the sheaf of papers, putting them back in order and carefully reading them again. Stefan is taking the barter of swimming lessons for money management lessons seriously, and he's definitely an old style task master-- for every hour of lecture there is two hours of homework. But it is excellent bedtime reading, made you really wonder how the Cassadines could ever be a family of insomniacs.  
Stefan also seemed to realize early on she is a creature of careful budgets. It had been tough to budget from her work at Kelly's because tips varied which was why she'd always made sure that her wages would cover her expenses and never created an expense that couldn't be covered by her wages... like a car, when a bus pass worked perfectly fine. She'd never had to buy a health club membership because she'd always been willing to pull a lifeguard shift when needed. Tips had been carefully saved for planned expenses like the heat in her apartment. Even after all these years in upstate New York heat is something she is not frugal with. If it ever came down to a choice between her thermostat set at seventy instead of sixty five or food-- well then she'd have taken her meal at Kelly's To Go. Luckily it had never come to that. 

"Hey! I didn't know you were here." Gia comes out of the library where she'd been doing some research for Dara while putting away Alexis' books on the shelves. It made the research go more slowly but at least if you had to look for something again it was on a nice orderly shelf rather than in the bottom box stacked five high and deep. 

"I'm early." 

"Dara called from the courthouse. She's going to be cutting it close for your appointment. But all the information came in from the accountant, all the accounts are set up. You need to decide which plan you're going for... so it's just a matter of going down to Albany and having your picture taken with that ceremonial check and authorizing the wire transfer. So what are you going to do first? Buy a house?" 

"Can you believe its actually been cheaper for me to live now than it was **before** I won the lottery?" Penny shakes her head. "I gave up my apartment. Everything is in storage. I'm staying at the Cassadine Summer house. I have no expenses. They won't take any rent." 

Gia snorts. "I wouldn't have even offered!" 

"Still I can't keep up with that. They've already been so kind." 

"Kind?!" Both of Gia's brows go up at that. "The Cassadines were being kind. Okay, Nikolas that plays--but you said **they**. And as a rule Cassadine and kind does not compute unless there is an angle. You cannot tell me that Stefan is being kind." 

"I'm giving his sister swimming lessons and in return he's giving me a crash course on excessive money management." 

"Nope, that isn't it." Gia disagrees. "He would have taken the swimming lessons in exchange for having you stay at the summer house. Stefan is getting something else out of this crash course... maybe it's a refresher for Nikolas. Maybe it's a way of making sure you don't start looking at the Cassadine gravy train... there is some other angle." 

Dara comes in, in time to hear the last two comments. "Gia has a point-- but I think you have to figure in who can be trusted around Alex... Tasha. The Cassadines seem to have made that their focus. As it should be." 

"Oh yeah, no doubt." Gia agrees with an emphatic nod. "I'm not disagreeing there. It's not **what** their focus is. It's **how** they focus." 

"You ready?" Dara asks Penny to change the subject. 

"Sure." Penny takes a deep breath and gathering her papers rises to her feet. "Let's get to it." 

 

 

 

 

Faith stuffs her cell phone back into her red leather clutch right next to the 9mm. She doesn't check her firearm but instead makes sure she had a the spare clip in the bag as well. Only once she has done that does she close her purse. Looking over at the bartender of Club 101, "Do you have any Madeira?" 

The bartender shrugs. "Don't have many calls for it, but yeah-- there is some in the cellar." 

"Keep it up by the bar." Faith demands. "At least until after the big party." She waits until the bartender leaves to get the fortified wine from the cellar and contemplates her next move. _I won't be setting foot in this place after the fundraiser. Hell! I should never have been involved with this in the first place._ She unclasps her purse again and pulls out her phone. "Alice. Heads up. The baby's psycho granny, no not **mother** , grandmother has been spotted. Tell all the guys. I'll send Bruno back as soon as he and Dillon get back from the Florist's." Faith hangs up before Alice gets a word in edgewise. Faith starts when she hears the sound of the door opening above her up at street level. She relaxes when it's Bruno and Dillon coming in both of them with their hands full. 

"This is the last of it." Bruno announces as he slides the boxes onto a table right besides Dillon's. 

"I need you to head back to the house, shut it down tight." Faith says flatly. 

That gets both Dillon's and Bruno's attention. Bruno steps away from Dillon and toward the staircase. He isn't surprised when Faith moves with him. "What's up? Who is making a move?" He asks in a low hiss. 

"Cassadine. Might be nothing but that old broad who has her son and grandson seeing boogie men coming out of the walls was spotted, and is on the move. Nikolas gave me a heads up. It's old news but newer than anything we've had so far. So play it tight. If she makes a move here in Port Charles it will be on the kid." 

_And job one is to protect the kid._ Bruno nods. "Got it." He starts up the stairs but stops at Faith's hand on his arm. "Yeah?" 

"Stop and pick up some Madeira on the way home make sure it's out where I can find it in a hurry." 

Bruno shudders but then nods. "I'll take care of it. What about that one?" He nods in Dillon's direction. Dillon is straining to hear the conversation between the two of him and flushes when he is caught at it. He digs into the boxes and starts unloading them. 

"I'll keep an eye on him." Faith says with a small smirk. 

Dillon remembers the story that Faith told him about prohibition back in Chicago and the way the cart florist had used their carts as camouflage for delivering beer. He blurts out. "If there is trouble maybe Bruno should take the Lincoln; we've got the florist van until tomorrow." 

Faith is about to slap Dillon down for interrupting but then her eyes narrow as she considers what he said. "Take the Lincoln." Faith states flatly. She turns away from Bruno, knowing he will follow her orders, and heads back to the prep table where Dillon is unloading the last of the supplies. She runs a hand over Dillon's shoulder. "I do like the way you think. It was a good suggestion. Now lets get this place ready. Skye and Junior have a party to throw tonight." 

"Faith..." Dillon hesitates. "If there is a problem I would just as soon know about it than step in it." 

Faith studies Dillon for awhile, so long that it has him shifting uneasily from one foot to the other. "Okay." She digs into her purse and pulls out a folded picture. Faith hands it to Dillon. "I told you that Ned and I had pissed off a lot of people. Well the kid's mother did her share of it as well before she went off to lala land. Cassadines think the old lady is gonna be coming after the kid." 

Dillon unfolds the picture and studies the older woman. The intersection of the folds leave a point right between her eyes. He doesn't think it's an accident. "If I see her, what do you want me to do?" 

"Get out of my way." 

 

 

 

 

Nik makes the walk up to Dara's office with leaden feet. Anything not Helena related had flown from his brain, but that hadn't include Penny. After hanging up with Faith it had occurred to him that this was the worst possible time for the Cassadines to be trying to make friends-- worst possible time for the friends. The last thing he wants is for Penny to end up like Chloe or Katherine.  
Penny would have tonight, the Ward House Fundraiser but then tomorrow he would cut all ties to her-- for her own good. Lydia is a good excuse; set the groundwork for that tonight, make sure she is at the fundraiser, give her just a shade too much attention. Lydia couldn't be trusted on the island, not around Natasha and now with her ties to Helena but she could be a diversion-- not only for Helena but also Penny. But now the first gauntlet. "Gia." 

"Nikolas." Gia says coolly. 

"Penny still in with Dara?" 

"Why don't you have a seat." Gia suggests, not answering the question while she answers the question. 

"Are you going to the fundraiser tonight?" Nikolas decides to make conversation. It is really pitiful that he can barely talk to the woman he'd once been engaged to, planned to spend his whole life with. 

"Nope." Gia pulls one of her books toward her. 

"How have you been doing?" Nikolas asks awkwardly. 

"Fine." 

"Gia..." 

"Look-- we have nothing to talk about, Nikolas. No hard feeling, no feelings at all. We never had anything in common but really hot sex and I finally figured out that wasn't enough to put the rest of my life on hold." 

"Gia, that isn't true." 

Both of Gia's brows go up at that. "Well we certainly didn't have trust. I hope you treat Penny better, are more... honest with her, rather than keeping her in the dark. Things didn't work out for us. I think you're a great guy with a huge chip and I want you to be happy. I really do. But the only way that is going to happen is if you actually learned something from everything that happened with us. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Gia's laugh is abrupt and without humor. "She told me that Stefan is being **kind** , Nikolas. What a load of crap. Something is going on and you'd better play it straight with her, and not leave her swinging the way you did with me and _Lucien Caine_." Gia sees Nikolas wince and the way he looks away. "What happened?! What's going on?! Is it Stavros? Back from the dead **again**. No, Stefan was being nice. Something is up there." 

"My uncle can be nice." Nikolas says defensively. 

"Ha!" Gia's eyes narrow. "Psycho granny. It's psycho granny isn't it? What has Helena done now?" 

Dara's office door opens in time to hear Gia's comments. She looks toward Nikolas for an answer. "I thought Helena was in jail." 

Gia waves a dismissive hand. "Right. Lets just say someone is serving Helena's time. The old bat would never stay long where she couldn't get a manicure or access to her plastic surgeon." 

"Gia." Nik says in a low growl. 

"What? Am I saying anything that isn't true?" Gia demands. 

"Penny, if you're ready I'll give you a lift." Nik says flatly. 

"Sure." Penny looks from Gia to Dara to Nikolas. 

 

 

 

 

"What the hell is going on?!" Ned demands as he makes his way into the cabin. Dillon is kicking on the couch. Faith is upstairs getting ready for the fundraiser. "I've seen less security outside of The White House." 

Dillon looks upstairs and then makes a motion toward the kitchen. "Did they frisk you on the way into the house?" 

"No. But they did take the car apart." Ned says disgruntled as he follows Dillon into the kitchen. 

Dillon keeps his voice low. "Faith got a call from one of the Cassadines. Somebody named Helena was spotted in Europe a couple of months ago so now all of a sudden everyone is getting a heads up. Faith says you two are still going to that fundraiser thingee to make AJ look good but everything is going to be tight around here. Bruno is staying here rather than driving you." 

"If it's so dangerous then we aren't going anywhere." Ned says flatly. 

"It's intel that's a couple months old, Ned." Dillon reminds sounding decades older than he is, probably repeating what some of the guys had said. "It could be nothing. Faith just wants all the bases covered." 

Ned's starts shaking his head. "Dillon... Dillon." Ned bites his tongue and shakes his head again. 

"Faith told me about this upfront, Ned." Dillon insists earnestly. "That things were crazy here what with Kristina's mother being a Cassadine and going wacko then Fowler dying and everything. She said it would be fine if I wanted to go stay at the mansion with Grandmother and Grandfather. But I really don't see what staying at the mansion is going to make anything better. Hell I think it will make things worse. As soon as I move into the mansion you know Mom is going to show up." 

Ned groans and covers his eyes with one hand. That hadn't occurred to him but now that Dillon said it, it made perfect sense. 

"I haven't told Faith about Mom, not really, just a little. She knows if Mom shows up that she'll probably go after ELQ again." Dillon admits studying his big brother's nonverbal cues. "I know enough to know I really don't want them to meet." 

"Me neither." Ned sighs. He pulls up a chair at the small dining room table. "This isn't what I was expecting for your next visit, bro." Ned says apologetically. 

"It's not like it was a planned visit and it's not like you planned having Grandfather burn down your house." Dillon says wryly as he takes a seat across from Ned. He is distracted by a movement in the doorway. "Whoa. Wow. You look great." 

"I look like a whiskey billboard." Faith says bitchily as she slides her hands down the black velvet dress. The dress has no back and is slit practically up to her crotch but the material itself makes the statement. That and the diamonds at her ears, neck. The antique ring on her right hand is a departure from the glitter. "Ned, your new tux is hanging upstairs. She runs the back of one hand over his cheek. You might want to shave unless you want me showing up to this fundraiser with razor burn in interesting places." 

Fearing that Faith might be even more blunt, Ned gets to his feet. "I'll be ready to go in... twenty minutes." He loosens his tie and starts toward the stairs. 

Faith comes around to Dillon's side of the table and opens up one fist showing a diamond bracelet. "Help me with this." 

Dillon takes the bracelet from Faith and bending over her wrist carefully fastens it. "There." 

"Thanks. She runs a hand over the base of Dillon's jaw tilting his head back so he's looking up at her. "Do you know what to do?" 

"I won't let you down." 

"I don't like surprises, baby." Faith says softly. 

"I know." 

 

 

 

Penny smoothes down the silk of the strapless dress. It's a beautiful abstract hand painted fabric in rich colors. The dress itself is very plain, very simple, just a column of fabric. The design is everything, well that and the undergarments that provided enough lift to keep the dress up. When they'd gotten back from Port Charles there had been a selection of dresses waiting for her. She'd thought that she'd have to go shopping at Wyndams, it's a good thing that somebody had been planning ahead because it was like Nikolas was on autopilot all the way back to the summer house. Penny knocks on the door to the room that Nikolas is using to get ready. 

"Come in." Nikolas calls out. He is looking in the mirror and fastening the black tie that goes along with the tux. 

"Don't you feel like you're going to strangle in that?" Penny asks. 

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do." Nik starts untying the tie and tosses it aside and then undoes the top button. "Thank you." 

Penny sits down on the bed. "Are you ready to tell me what happened back in Dara's office?" 

"You know about me and Gia." 

"Yes, and that wasn't what it was about. Although I'm sure it... amplified whatever the hell was going on." 

Nik turns around and sits down on a nearby chair. "I was going to ask you to leave the Summer house tomorrow and then cut all ties between you and my family." 

"Wow drinks with Lydia. She must be particularly potent." 

"No. My Grandmother is lethal and a firm believer in collateral damage. Lydia brought news that my Grandmother is... stirring things up." 

Penny nods consideringly. "Okay." 

"Okay?! That's all you have to say?!" 

"What did you expect me to say?" Penny says softly. "I already knew that your grandmother is lethal and how did you put it... a firm believer in collateral damage. I worked for Bobbie, Nikolas. I've lived in Port Charles as long as you have." 

"Between winning the lottery and our... association, you are scarcely anonymous anymore, Penny. You are a target." 

"Would I be less of a target if I were to stay away?" 

Nik's frustration comes thru. "I don't know. I thought so. Now I'm not sure." A thought occurs to him. "I want you to move to Spoon Island." 

"Excuse me? One second you're telling me you're dumping me and then next you're asking me to **move in**?!"


	29. The Party

"You look good enough to eat." Coleman growls in Skye's ear. 

"Down, Big Guy." Skye says jokingly even though she is halfway serious. They were already late because Coleman had become fascinated with her undergarments and gone exploring every hook and ribbon. "We're late." 

"The party doesn't start for another 45 minutes." 

"Yes, but I really should make sure that everything is going smoothly." Skye protests. "I should have been here an hour ago." 

Coleman sighs but his eyes promise more to come later. "Fine. You check the kitchen and dodads. I'll check the coats and then the bar." 

"You're a lifesaver." Skye slides her coat over Coleman's arm and then stretching on her toes gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Teach the bartender that drink I like. I'll meet you there." She hurries off to check on all the last minute details. 

Coleman goes over to the bar and instructs the bartender in the fine art of the nonalcoholic cocktail that Skye prefers. 

"Is that one for Skye?" AJ comes up beside Coleman. 

"Yep." Cole agrees with a nod. 

"I'll have one of those. You might as well put it on the menu as a Q Special." AJ says wryly to the bartender. "My Dad was raving about it the last time I saw him. You're in with my Mother and Grandmother now mostly cause he didn't tell them about the Porterhouse. The place looks great. Skye really came thru." 

"You expect differently?" Coleman's voice is low and he is focused on his drink. He might take Junior's money for a little stalking but it doesn't mean that he has a shred of respect for The Heir of All Quartermaine Dysfunction. 

"Nope. The surprise was Faith doing the flowers. She and Dillon were leaving just as I arrived." 

"Look AJ, You got to know something about Faith..." Cole says reluctantly. If anything happened to the little punk Skye would be upset. 

"If you're about to tell me that she doesn't do anything without an agenda... don't worry I've already got that figured out. I get it. We don't have the same agenda; they just intersect in points, and then we go our separate ways. She's helping me out cause it furthers her goal of making Sonny Corinthos as miserable as possible. Great. That's an intersecting point I can get behind." AJ picks up the champagne glass that is filled with a mixture of passion orange nectar and tonic. "I have to check the band and make sure that the staff has instructions regarding the media." 

Coleman watches him leave. "I hope you know what you're doing, Faith." 

 

 

 

 

Stefan arrives at Dara's office in plenty of time to pick up his date to the fundraiser. He'd contemplated cancelling the evening based on the sighting of his mother in Europe but instead allowed himself to be satisfied with his cell phone in his formal wear jacket, and Lt. Taggart's presence at Wyndemere with Tasha. By no stretch of imagination would the good Lieutenant ever be what anyone pictured when they heard the phrase _nanny_ or _baby sitter_. But then Tasha wasn't what one pictured when they thought of the conventional seven year old either. "Ms. Jensen?" 

Dara comes out of her office. She is dressed in a conservative gown that is highlighted with a verging on funky scarf that is fastened to the front of her dress with a unique pin. This is a work function for her but also a cause she believes in all the way back to the days when MaryMae first vitalized the Ward House. "Almost ready." She grabs her coat. 

Stefan takes it from her and holds it so that she can slide her arms into the sleeves. "I would have picked you up at your apartment." 

"And we would have been late. Because I was working up until about twenty minutes ago." Dara says wryly. 

"Ah yes. One of your afternoon appointments was Nikolas' friend." Stefan nods. 

Normally Dara wouldn't have anything to say about one of her clients but she'd had access to all of the information that Stefan had put together for Penny. "The information you gathered for her was excellent... for both of us. Penny is so..." 

"Understated?" Stefan suggests. 

Dara shrugs. "That's one way of putting it. I believe people make the mistake of thinking she is a pushover. The financial planner realized his mistake early on in the conference call. Because of the prospective you put together for her... she really held the line with him." Dara grins up at Stefan. "Fact is I think she knocked him back on his heels. 

"Good. How soon will your client be ready to collect her winnings?" 

Dara winces. It's verging on being nobody's business but she suspects that the Cassadines will probably be giving Penny a lift down to Albany. "Today was the last of the paperwork. Could probably arrange for her to pick up the check and do the PR soon just to get it over with." Dara sees Stefan's flinch at the phrase PR. "It's big news." 

"Hopefully soon to be old news." 

"Amen." 

 

 

 

 

Ned stands at Faith's back at the top of the stairs that go down to Club 101. The place is already hopping with people doing meet and greets all over the main floor. There's music playing in the background although nobody is dancing. The placards are up announcing the benefit and how much money has already been raised. Of course the posters make sure it appears to be about half of what is actually needed. There will be more fundraising done tonight. "Skye's good." Ned says in Faith's ear. 

"She pulled it together." Faith sniffs. "Just make sure you mention AJ _nicely_ if asked by the press." 

Ned groans but it is quickly cut off by Faith's elbow in his gut. "Fine." Then he spots someone he'd hoped not to see if just to keep the sanity such as it was in the family. "Did you know he was going to be here?" Ned asks quietly. 

"The rich boy?" Faith's eye automatically finds Ric Lansing across the room. He's there with his vapid bobble head, billing and cooing like the smarmy murdering two faced little shit that he is. And if she isn't mistaken.... Faith's eyes narrow as she observes Ric Lansing checking his watch while his date is playing nice with someone nearby. "He's up to something." 

"Faith." Ned's tone is censorious. "If I have to be nice to AJ for the evening...." 

"Fine." It doesn't stop Faith from reaching into her purse and pulling out her cell phone. "Bruno, Ric Lansing is waiting on something. I want to know where he goes. He's got plans somewhere else. Okay. How are things at the house?" Faith nods and then hangs up the phone. 

"How are things going?" 

"Alice and Dillon are playing You don't Know Jack-- The Movie Version at the cottage. Everything is locked down. And they all have a shoot on sight order." 

"You're kidding right?" 

Faith shrugs, she spots the place where the press is corralled. "You're on, Lover. If you can't say something nice about AJ make sure you don't say anything nasty. Make it all about whatever this thing is for." 

"The Ward House." 

"See. You've got it down already. I'll be at the bar." Faith smoothly glides down the stairs and across the floor to the bar. "Champagne." Faith requests of the bartender. Her glance meets the bartender's briefly but then it slides along the bar. She makes an abbreviated nod as she finds what she seeks. 

Coleman is standing next to Skye who'd finished up her checklist and is finally ready to relax and enjoy the evening. He's got an arm along her back and the base of her waist and just waiting for the dancing to start. He nuzzles at her neck and looks over at Faith who is tracing along the rim of her glass with a red tipped nail. "So how long do we have to stay?" 

"Cole!" Skye protests. 

Faith laughs. "Sometimes it's good to be in public places. This is one of them. Just make sure that you don't leave before that one right over there." 

Coleman presses a kiss on the back of Skye's neck and uses the opportunity to look over her shoulder in the direction that Faith has indicated with the tilt of her head. "Well, well look who the cat drug in." 

Skye figures out who they are looking at. "Ric Lansing. So? He's got the bucks and the connections with the old money set in the Northeast. His father, Trevor has done deals with Chandler Industries. He's good press for the Ward House." 

Faith snorts at that. "I guess you really were drunk off your ass when you were flipping your heels up for Luis Alcazar. That one was the perfect patsy for his murder before the wack job shoved him off the balcony at the point of a steak knife. I wonder if Daddy knows he was washing Alcazar's laundry and is now doing Sonny's?" 

Skye blanches. "AJ doesn't need this. **Nothing** is going to screw this one up for him." 

Faith pffts. "Lansing seems to cover his tracks well enough for all of his dirty deeds. Maybe Junior should take a few lessons." She picks up the champagne glass and moves in AJ's direction. 

"Keep it frosty, babe." Cole tells a worried Skye. 

She stiffens hearing the constrained fury in his voice "You too." Skye retorts. "Faith has an ugly way with words even if what she says is technically true." 

"And with what she doesn't say as well." Cole reminds. "And if Faith is looking for an alibi then maybe we should be covering that base as well. Lets boogie." He sets their glasses on the bar and tucking Skye's arm thru his heads for the dance floor. 

From the balcony up above, Jax watches as Coleman escorts Skye onto the dance floor. 

 

 

 

 

"Don't push yourself to the front." Faith tells AJ quietly over the top of her champagne glass. "Everyone knows, or there are enough people who will tell about you putting this all together. Just make sure you're the one doing the introductions." 

"I did run my share of political campaigns." AJ says wryly not making eye contact with his cousin's wife. "I know how to do PR." 

"Fucking this up, AJ, won't mess with my plans but it would grease yours." 

Taking a page out of his mother's book, AJ's retort is automatic. "Put a sock in it, Faith." AJ walks over to the manager of the Ward House and offers her his arm. "Lets get the speeches over with, feed the pack and then we can relax." 

"Relaxing sounds good." 

"I'll do a quick introduction. They have handouts for the details. You'll be fine." AJ tells the nervous woman reassuringly as he pats her hand. "Everyone believes in your work and I'll be right here." 

"Thanks." The woman takes a deep breath and runs a hand over her hair. "Okay. I'm ready now." 

 

 

 

 

It's just damn embarrassing. Who would ever accept him into film school when he'd just got his butt kicked two out of three by the _Nanny_ in You Don't Know Jack- The Movie Edition?! Luckily Kristina woke up and distracted Alice leaving him to lick his wounds in private. 

A grim faced Bruno comes into the living room. "We got a situation." 

Dillon jumps to his feet. "What?" 

"There is car at the end of the drive. Woman says she wants to see her Granddaughter." 

_Helena. _ Dillon blanches. "Why are you telling me?!" 

"Cause she says she wants to see her son **s** too." 

Dillon runs his hands thru his hair. "Oh Gawd. It's my Mother." 

"Yeah. So what do you want to do?" 

Dillon takes a deep breath and makes what he hopes is the right decision. "Turn her away. Tell her to call Ned... at the office... tomorrow." 

"You sure?" 

"Faith doesn't like surprises and **nobody** likes my mother." 

"You got it." Bruno pulls out a walky talky and relays the information to the guard at the gate. As soon as he does he turns back to Dillon. "Maybe you should warn your brother." 

"Let them have just one night of fun. They'll find out soon enough." Dillon suggests fatalistically. 

Bruno nods and shrugs. "So... how you do on that computer game you were playing with Big Alice." 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

 

 

 

 

The concierge at the hotel had been able to make arrangements for the last minute addition to the fundraiser at Club 101. It is the only thing going on in town, so it was either this or vegetate in her room at the PC Hotel. And that is no way to snag a husband. You'd have thought that the Cassadines would have invited her to stay over at their place considering all the times they'd visited the estate in Nice or used the apartment in Monaco when they were on the Continent on business. Nikolas had made his position clear so he is definitely going to be a fall back position, but there isn't a whole lot of time to waste.  
Weddings took time to put on-- even quicky ones. Luckily the amount of single male millionaires per capita in this little berg didn't make it a total dry hole. Jasper Jacks is certain to be at tonight's function. And it wouldn't be the first time that he'd married a woman to help her gain her inheritance. Maybe even Stefan Cassadine, okay so he was old enough to be her father... just meant he was one step closer to making her a merry widow with nobody pulling her financial strings. And it isn't like the Cassadines are a particularly long lived family. They all seemed very accident prone, at least along the male line. Lydia hands over her ticket at the front door to the club and then crosses the threshold. It wasn't a party; it wasn't clubbing. But it didn't look as boring as some of the functions her Grandfather had always been trying to rope her into-- for one thing the band is better. 

Down in a seemingly random gathering, Nikolas is checking in with his uncle. Dara and Penny take a half step away to give them a little bit of privacy. Who knows what Cassadine plot might be hatching. And maybe you were better off not knowing. 

"I invited Penny to come stay on Spoon Island." Nik blurts out. 

Stefan's brows go up at that. "Are you sure that's wise?" 

"No." Nik's internal conflict is evident in his terse tone. 

"Then why did you do it?" 

"She's already been too... exposed. And the Summer House is too isolated." 

"Nikolas..." 

"No, Uncle!" Nik says sternly. "I won't have the blood of another innocent on my hands! Pushing people away or keeping them in the dark has only resulted in them being used as pawns in Helena's or my father's games. You said it was my decision as head of the family and I'm making it!" 

Stefan shakes his head. "I was merely going to suggest the hunting cabin on the island. It has privacy but also access to the main house. It would be more... discreet." 

"You aren't going to fight me on this?" Nik asks hesitantly. 

"No, your decision while difficult is well thought out, considering the current information. But it becomes all the more important, with Tasha and your friend on the island, that the security around Spoon Island is not compromised and that Helena's **current** location be ascertained." 

Nikolas nods. "You'll take care of the security?" At his uncle's nod, Nikolas continues. "It's time to report the dower jewels stolen. Have all of the legitimate and... shady sources of revenue wired into the international police networks." 

"I will inform Lt. Taggart this evening." Stefan gives a nod but it is not to Nikolas. "I believe your date is trying to get your attention." 

"Nik, isn't that the woman who talked to you at the Grille?" Penny indicates the top of the stairs. "The one who told you about your grandmother?" 

 

 

 

 

 _"... and then Lucas said..."_

Dillon allows his mind to go blank, the little blonde's words wash over him. He'd love to listen to her... really. If she wasn't talking about another guy. If he hadn't just received word that his mother was in town and considering the ramifications of that. 

**_ "OHMYGAWD, I don't believe this! Mac is going to FREAK!" _ ** __

"What? What happened?" Dillon is pulled right back into the conversation. 

_"I was getting information for some extra credit problems, not that I need extra credit but..."_

"Georgie." Dillon interrupts. 

_"It's the high school website! There is a video of my sister _**_doing_** _it with Kyle Ratcliffe! I can't believe this!_ ** _a VIDEO_** _."_

Dillon flips open his laptop and logs on to the Port Charles High School website. Sure enough it's been taken over by Maximum Maxie. "Where is Maxie now?" 

_"You think it's _ **_LIVE_** _?! Oh Gawd. Oh Gawd. Mac is going to freak. FREAK. I gotta call you back."_ Georgie hangs up. 

Dillon watches the screen. He can hear a phone ringing on his lap top. Maxie gives Kyle a quick smooch and holds her finger to his lips to remind him to be quiet and then she reaches into her purse that is on the floor by the bed. Then she looks over her shoulder with the phone still held to her ear. He can see her eyes go wide as she spots the webcam for the first time. Then the feed goes black. 

 

 

 

 

The tables are set up around the edges of the dance floor. And unlike most functions the dancing started early thanks to Skye and Cole who'd barely been able to pull themselves off the dance floor and who had soon been joined by other couples who'd decided tonight is going to be fun, after all they'd paid enough for the privilege. AJ seeing the way things were going, reorganized on the fly to make sure serving dinner would correspond to a long break from the band. Then there would be dinner, short speech, a little more arm twisting, another collection for the Ward house, kick the press out, and then back to the dancing. 

The Cassadines are at one table with their dates. Dara had excused herself at Stefan's urging to do some networking. "May I?" Stefan stands and offers his hand to Penny. 

"Sure." Penny agrees and rises to her feet allowing herself to be lead onto the dance floor. Stefan is a smooth dancer and she relaxes just letting him take the lead. 

"Dara indicates you purported yourself well with the Financial Planner." Stefan announces. 

"Thanks to you and that research you did." 

" **We** did." Stefan emphasizes. "I merely showed you where to look. This first year is going to be the most trying for you as you adjust to your new... situation." 

"Mr. Cassadine, I don't know which way you're going here. Are you saying you think I need more lessons or are you saying fly birdy, be free?" 

"Nikolas wants you to move to Spoon Island." 

"And..." Penny doesn't know which way things are going to go and preps herself for a brush off. 

"I concur." 

"What?!" That was unexpected. "No offense, Mr. Cassadine, but I really wasn't expecting you to say that. You don't exactly have the reputation for being... nice." 

"Nor have I **ever** strived for that goal. Pen..." Stefan exhales. "What is your real name? I find nicknames childish and overly familiar." 

"It **is** my real name. Okay, my real name is spelled a little differently but it's pronounced the same-- Peni, P-e-n-i, Cuivre." 

Stefan stops on the dance floor. "You're kidding." 

"No. I guess that means you speak French." 

"Of course." Stefan nods and then resumes dancing. 

"What can I say? My father had a sense of humor. It gets worse; Okelani, my middle name, means of heaven in Hawaiian, my mother's contribution. I think I should just stick with Penny." 

"Another sound decision." Stefan says wryly. "So you'll move to the island?" 

Penny bites her lip. "I know there are all kinds of adages that would cover this situation. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth..." 

"Be wary of Greeks baring gifts." Stefan suggests an alternative with a self mocking smile. 

"Mr. Cassadine, I would really feel better about the decision if I knew why you are going along with this, even... encouraging it. Because you are, you're being nice." 

"And you've been around my former wife enough to know how unlikely that is." Stefan nods but understands when Penny doesn't reply. "Very well. I am... using you. You have a good rapport with Natasha. But more than that, and this goes no further, I believe you have introduced an avenue to contacting Alexis." Stefan sees Penny's eyes go wide at that. "Just something I observed while we were sorting your mail that first day, and something I have yet to discuss with Tasha's doctor; it goes no further." 

"I swear." Penny agrees with a serious nod. 

"You are also very diligent in your studies, cognizant of the responsibility of this new wealth, it is positive modeling not only for Natasha but also Nikolas." 

"Nikolas?" 

"While he has been prepared all of his life for the extreme wealth that goes along with his inheritance, I think he has always seen the pitfalls rather than the possibilities. My fault I'm afraid." 

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Nikolas taps his uncle on the shoulder. 

Stefan looks at Penny. "Thank you for the dance, Mr. Cassadine. I'll think about what you said." 

Stefan nods and leaves the floor. 

"What did my uncle say?" Nikolas asks suspiciously. It's well within Stefan's character to tell him one thing and Penny another. 

"If that offer to stay on the island is still open... I'll take you up on it." 

 

 

 

 

Skye and Coleman are on the dance floor when his cell phone starts vibrating. "Damn." 

"What?" 

Coleman reaches into his pocket and grabs the cell phone. "This better be good." 

"I didn't know you even had one of those." Skye jokes. "What's up?" 

Coleman starts growling and then slaps the phone shut. "I got something I've got to take care of." 

"Is the bar okay?" 

"Yeah. It's a family thing." 

"Family?" Skye looks over at Faith curiously. 

"Not La Familia, an actual biological family thing." 

"I didn't know you had any family... um... in town." _Great Skye, why don't you just ask the guy if he hatched from under a rock._

"Yeah, well they don't like to remember either cept when they want something. I got to go, Babe." 

"I'll go with you." Skye offers. 

"No, it'll be ugly. I don't want you to worry about it." 

"Please. Remember who you're talking to. Family, ugly. It's all kind of a given. And really everything is going so well here if I don't get some family dysfunction in I'll be waiting for the other shoe to drop here." 

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Cole leads her off of the dance floor and to the coat check. 


	30. Morton or When It Rains, It Pours

Ned has his hand at Faith's back and the remote key already out for the car. Aiming it in the direction of his car it makes the obnoxious clicking noise as the headlights come on. He comes around to the car and is about to open the passenger door when he is stopped by a voice off to the side. "Faith Roscoe?" 

"Ashton." Faith says impatiently. "Faith Roscoe **Ashton**. I believe we've already had this conversation, Companelli." 

"Capelli." 

"Right." _whatever_

"The DA wants to see you down at the station." 

"I want a Porsche for my birthday." Faith retorts. 

Ned makes a mental note of the wish and reminds himself to figure out when his wife's birthday is, she might be kidding or she might not. "What is this about, Detective?" 

"That's up to DA Baldwin." 

Faith smiles showing all her teeth. "I don't think so. You can either be a little more forthcoming or you can just go fish and I don't mean with me." 

"We're making a few inquiries into the disappearance of Courtney Matthews." 

"That has nothing to do with us." Ned says dismissively. "I haven't had anything to do with Courtney since she had the good sense to leave my cousin AJ." 

Faith's eyes narrow. "Oh Lover, they aren't interested in **us**. They are interested in **me**. You think I had something to do with the Sonny's dim little sister's blowing this popsicle stand? Have you checked the circuit? Since she quit working at the Oasis **just** before it burned down... maybe she's shaking her tatas down in Rochester? OH I know! How about that titty bar over in Beecher's Corner? Those rubes would eat her little Daisy Mae routine with a spoon. The tips probably aren't that great but she could always pick up a little extra in the back of their pickups." 

"We'll add that to our list of things to do." Capelli opens the back door of his cop car. "Mrs. Ashton?" He says politely. 

"I'm not going anywhere without my lawyer. And if you want me in the back of that car without putting me under arrest..." Faith says with a smile. "Then your little boytoy will go right on back to the party and find Mr. Ric Lansing." 

Capelli turns to Cadet Spencer. "Lets make this easy, Spencer. You know who Ric Lansing is?" 

"Yeah, I know him." Lucky looks both ways and then crosses the street to the club. 

"Faith..." Ned tries to interject although he doesn't know who he would suggest for a lawyer but he knows that Faith is up to something requesting Lansing. If Alexis were in her right mind.... Maybe Dara. 

"As soon as the Detective gets my attorney, why don't you head home, pick me up some clothes. I really don't want this dress to smell like the PCPD." 

"Faith..." 

But before Ned can protest again, Lucky is already back. "He's not there. He was paged and there was no answer." 

"I wonder where he could be." Faith says with tongue in cheek. "Maybe his apartment. Lets stop there on the way. We can pick him up. And if he's not there maybe he's at his little diner darling's place. You know that number don't you?" Faith runs a hand down the front of Lucky's uniform pausing over each button as she goes. While Faith knows that Lansing is up to something she only suspects he has something to do with Courtney Matthews disappearance. He's up to something and she was going to do everything possible to make sure he has zero alibi for this evening. 

"Yeah. I know the number." _and yours too_

"I thought you might." Faith takes a step back. "I'm not going to need my purse or..." She flicks a finger to her diamond studded ears. 

"Nope." Capelli agrees, not even wanting to know what is in Faith's purse although he knows from his earlier record check that she does have a permit. 

Faith goes over to the car and opening up the passenger door sets her purse on the seat. She makes sure that her back is to the officers and they can't see the 9mm in her purse. She unfastens her jewelry all but her wedding ring and slides it into her purse and then refastens the clasp. When she turns around both Capelli and his little cadet have their hands on their sidearm's. She gives an abrupt laugh. Faith goes over to Ned and gives him a kiss on the bottom of his jaw. "Meet me at the station." 

"Faith, are you sure? I don't think this is..." 

"It'll be fine. Just bring me a change of clothes." Faith says reassuringly. "Lets go, boys." Faith walks to the back of the police car. Spencer holds the door and Capelli gives her a hand in. It's a detective's car so there are actually handles in the backseat. Faith slides over to the middle of the backseat where she can keep an eye on both of the long arms of the law. Lucky shuts the door and then climbs into the front passenger seat. Capelli comes around and slides into the driver's seat. Faith makes sure that as soon as he checks his rearview mirror that she crosses her legs allowing the slit skirt of the black velvet dress to fall away revealing a creamy white thigh and interesting shadows. She meets Capelli's gaze in the mirror, knowing that she'd caught him looking. Cops are so predictable. 

 

 

 

 

"You have family that lives **here**?" Skye tries to be subtle and fails. It's hard to believe a guy that had owned the Oasis, who owns Jakes has family this far on the other side of the tracks. This is the suburbs-- an upper class suburb. If she wasn't mistaken the police commissioner just lived two blocks over. 

"My little brother." Coleman growls. "Or should I say, my little brother's family. He went out for a pack of smokes a year ago and hasn't been seen since. My ex-sister in law only calls when the shit hits the fan with my nephew and he starts acting too much like the demon seed as she puts it. Other than that she just cashs the checks." 

"Ouch. I'm sorry, Cole." Skye reaches out and puts a hand on her date's forearm. She can feel the tension radiating off of him. "What happened?" 

"She was hysterical. I didn't get anything out of it. I have no idea of what we're going to be walking into, Skye." Coleman looks over. "He could have gone out and gotten drunk with his friends. Maybe she found some weed in his dresser. I doubt it was grades, she bribes him to keep his grades up although maybe he got caught cheating." 

"He sounds like he's crying out for help." 

"Tell me that again after you've met Kyle." 

 

 

 

 

Ned makes his way into the cottage. After unlocking the door he stuffs his keys into his pocket and groans as his hand connects with a scrap of lace and silk. It isn't a handkerchief. He takes the stairs at a run. The need to get Faith a change of clothes just became imperative before she did her own version of Basic Instinct with the cops down at the PCPD. 

Dillon had been notified by the guard at the gate that Ned was on his way in without Faith and was counting his blessings that he could give Ned the news of Tracy's arrival without his sister-in-law going ballistic. "Ned." 

"I have to leave again. Detective Capelli stopped us coming out of the Fundraiser and took Faith down to the police station. " Ned starts wondering at his own motor mouth. "She hasn't been arrested." Ned says reassuringly. "They just had a few questions." 

"What did she do?" 

"You're asking me? You spend more time with her." Ned says with more than a little frustration. He grabs some clothes out of Faith's closet and stuffs it into an empty overnight bag that is at the top of the closet. "She wants a change of clothes and her attorney, Ric Lansing." 

"No way." Bruno says from the door. 

Ned looks up at the bruiser of a bodyguard. "I get the feeling you two know something I don't know." 

"Yeah. A couple of things." Bruno says wryly. "Maybe you best let me take Faith her stuff, Mr. A. You got something you need to handle here." 

Ned looks at Dillon questioningly. Dillon takes a deep breath and then blurts it out. "Mom stopped by tonight." 

**"WHAT?!"** Ned sags onto the king size bed that takes up most of the room in the master bedroom of the cottage. 

Dillon takes the overnight bag out of Ned's slack hand and hands it to Bruno. He moves in close enough to hopefully give some privacy. "If you have any info for Faith about Capelli..." 

"Yeah. I got a little. Maybe it'll help." Bruno takes the bag. "If Mr. A's leaving later let the gate know, pull one of the guys from the game for back up here." 

Dillon nods. "No way Faith would want Ric Lansing to be her lawyer, not really." 

"Yeah, I got a little on that too." Bruno leaves. 

Ned has been watching the conversation between Dillon and Faith's lieutenant. After Bruno leaves he says very softly. "I think it's time we had a little chat, Dillon." 

 

 

 

 

Coleman pounds on the door with a closed fist. "Open the damn door!" 

"Gees Cole!" Skye tries to restrain him. 

"They call me over and then don't stick around." Coleman growls. 

A teenage boy with stylishly mussed hair answers the door. "Sorry, I thought Mom was going to get it." 

"This is your chance, hotshot. Your mom was too pissed to tell me what the hell is going on. Get your story straight and get it out there." Cole walks into the house and right by his nephew into the foyer. He leans on the railing of the stairs that lead up to the second floor. 

Kyle looks from his formally dressed Uncle and his very classy uncomfortable looking date. "I didn't know." 

"The _I don't know_ defense. Oh I know I'm going to love this." Cole retorts sarcastically. 

Skye bites her lower lip, she can tell already that her presence is going to make things worse. Cole is clearly pissed, and teenage boys plus humiliation equals a recipe for disaster. "Look, I need to check in with AJ see how things are going. I've got my cell.. can someone point me to the... kitchen?" 

"Yeah, it's right thru there." Kyle nods gratefully for his Uncle's date's tact. As soon as Skye is out of the foyer, Kyle can't resist. "She's hot. Is she really a redhead?" 

Cole can't resist either. He pops Kyle upside the back of his head with the flat of his hand. "Don't go there. You going to tell me what is going on, or am I going to hear it from your mother first?" 

Kyle winces. "I **really** didn't know." 

"Didn't know what?" Cole demands. 

"Didn't know that one of the guys had hacked the high school website." 

"Okay, well I know that **wasn't** you. If you could have hacked the high school you would have gotten a better grade in biology last semester." 

Kyle winces. "They broadcast the webcam from my room." 

"Okay." _so_

"I was with a girl." 

"A girl." _bad feeling._

"She's just a wannabe, you know hanging on the fringes. She wanted to be with me." Kyle says defensively. 

"Did she want to be on a webcam broadcasted all over school, all over the internet?" Cole says too softly. 

And Kyle knows it. His tone is defiant. "I didn't **know** alright?! It was a stupid bet okay? No way in hell I would have put it out there; I'm not stupid." 

"So you were holding your own little dogfight with your buddies or something? Were all the other guys keeping video score of the notches in their bunk beds too?" 

"Maxie isn't a dog." Kyle mutters under his breath. 

"The Girl. The Wannabe. So she's got a name. Maxie. Maxie what?" 

"Jones. Maxie Jones." 

"Where is she?" 

"She ran out of here; I tried to catch her but I didn't know what the hell to say... I called the guys to give them the riot act. I really screwed up." Kyle admits. 

"That's about the first honest thing I've heard from you tonight." Cole nods. "Let's go talk in your room." 

"Don't want your girlfriend to hear?" 

"Hell no. I have enough of a time getting her to put up with me." 

 

 

 

 

When Bruno walks in the PCPD he knows exactly which interview room Faith is in, It's the one with all the flatfoots with their noses pressed to the glass like kids at a candy store. He clears his throat loudly but gets no response. He clears his throat again. 

"May I help you?" A uniform female asks impatiently. 

"I think I'm the one who can help you." Bruno smiles breaking up the crags in his face. "I have a change of clothes here for Mrs. Ashton." 

"I have to search it." But she is already reaching for the bag. 

"Figured." Bruno hands it over. "While you're doing that can I talk to Mrs. Ashton?" He rushes to add. "She wasn't arrested. She's just down here helpin' out." 

"Capelli brought her in." The officer says discouragingly. 

"Yeah, but doesn't seem right that Mrs. Ashton is just helpin out like I told ya and she's being treated like a peep show. It's a good thing its just me rather than her husband. He'd be throwing a fit for sure." Bruno raises his voice loud enough to be heard throughout the bullpen. 

The uniform spots Lucky who is carrying a couple of coffees toward the interview room. "Yo Spencer, this guy wants five with Ashton while I go thru her change of clothes." 

"I'll let Capelli know." 

Bruno is familiar with the hurry up and wait of police stations and just rocks back and forth heel to toe. He doesn't sit down. Sitting down is an admission that you knew it was gonna be awhile and you went directly to the back of the line. Capelli and Spencer come out of the interview room. Bruno sees the nod between Capelli and the officer he's been dealing with and starts walking toward the interview room. He makes a significant glare at the LookyLus. Capelli snaps at the officers who find something else to do fast. Bruno sees Faith sitting on the far side of the conference size table. 

Faith breaks her studiously relaxed but seductive pose when she sees Bruno. "What the Hell?! What are you doing here?! Where is Ned? Did something happen to..." 

"The kid is fine. Both of them." 

"Then **what** are **you** doing here, Bruno?!" 

"Figured you might want to know stuff that Mr. Ashton doesn't know." 

That calms Faith down. She moves into Bruno's space knowing that while the eyes are gone from one side of the room; it's still bugged. "What?" She hisses in a low voice. 

"Lansing is on his way to Martha's Vineyard. Got a guy tailing him. You know that guy and his family owns a lotta shit, lotta real estate. Don't figure that close to midnight is the time to be inspectin an abandoned mine shaft. Didn't stay long. Your guy kept following Lansing. Didn't get a chance to check it out." Bruno talks fast not knowing when they are going to be interrupted. 

Faith nods. But she can tell Bruno is itching to tell her more. "And?" 

"That fire crotch Cole's been bird-dogging?" 

"Yeah?" 

"She said something at Fowler's funeral that got me thinking. You know that maybe somebody is pulling Capelli's strings." 

"Who?" Faith leans in to hear the answer. This could be really helpful in her dealings with the stubborn, good looking cop. 

"No clue. But somebody is. He's careful but Mouse found a money trail. Need a little more time to nail it down." 

Faith grimaces. "Could be anybody: Corinthos, Morgan-- Hell even Lansing making a play." 

"Yeah. Bruno agrees with a nod. "But you know maybe that broad ain't so bad." 

Faith rolls her eyes even though she might agree. "You would have looked anyway." _I don't owe her anything._

"Yeah, probably." Bruno shrugs doubtfully. 

"Anything else?" 

Bruno grimaces. "Yeah. Dillon's mother showed up while you were at the deal." 

"And?" Faith is ready to go all over again. 

" **And,** Dillon told her to get lost. Or at least call first. She didn't step foot in the house, Faith. She didn't see the kid. If there was any problem I'd've called. But I'm gonna have Mouse check into her too. Dillon says that one of his mother's ex's was Soleto down in The City." 

"You do that." Faith snarls. _Ned should have told me that._ ** _You_** _should have told me this before tonight._

Wincing, Bruno realizes the same thing at about the same time and gives his rationalization. "She's been outta it for over a year, according to Dillon. After the stepdaughter took over." Bruno sees the wheels turning. 'Yeah, I'll have Mouse check out the stepdaughter too." 

"Mother Quartermaine first since she's at the door. Then Capelli." Faith sets the priority. 

Bruno nods releasing the breath he is holding. That could have been a close one. "I'll tell Mouse." 

There is a rap on the door and the female officer enters. "I'll show you where you can change." 

"Nevermind. I'm not staying." Faith decides. She pushes by the officer and walks over to Capelli. "Baldwin isn't here. You can't find Ric Lansing let alone the little milkmaid. If it was important then Scorpio or Taggart would be here. Gimme a call when you don't have your thumb up your ass." 

"Mrs. Ashton..." 

"Am I under arrest?" Faith demands interrupting the Detective. 

"No." Capelli admits with a sigh. 

Faith walks with a wave over her head as she does and Bruno half running to get the door before she gets there. 

 

 

 

 

Skye had checked in with AJ. Called Alan. Checked her messages. Finally running out of things to do, she looks around the tidy suburban kitchen and sees the making for tea. "Okay." She fills the kettle and puts it on. The pounding on the front door startles her causing her to jump and put a hand to her chest with an unnerved laugh. But then she frowns. The pounding continues. "What on Earth?! Where is everybody?" Skye walks back to the front door. Checking before she opens it she spots Mac Scorpio. 

"Commissioner Scorpio?" 

"Where is he? Where is the little punk? Take advantage of my little girl?!" As he pushes by Skye, Mac is practically frothing at the mouth; he is so furious. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Skye shakes her head. "But you need to calm down." 

"Calm **down**?! I have calmed down!" Mac yells. "Now I only want to beat the punk until he cries and then arrest him! Before I was going to castrate him with a butter knife and watch him bleed to death!" 

Skye blanches. "What on earth did he do?" 

Mac tells her. 

 

 

 

 

"Dillon, I know you're doing your best to fit in around here. And we really haven't had a chance to really talk." Ned decides he can't put of the big talk for any longer. 

"I know you've been busy with ELQ and Grandfather and stuff." Dillon says forgivingly. 

Ned doesn't know how to say this so he just blurts it out. "Don't let Faith or her guys talk you into robbing any banks, or any other felony for that matter." 

"All I do is drive." Dillon says firmly. 

But even that has Ned groaning and shaking his head. "Accessory after the fact." He mutters. He's familiar with the phrase. He'd been accessory after the fact to a multitude of Quartermaine crimes over the years. "Dillon, Faith isn't..." 

"Like other people. I know. Don't worry; Bruno filled me in." Dillon tries to nip anything that Ned might say in the bud. 

_Why couldn't he have filled me in?_ Ned wonders. "She's made a lot of enemies..." 

"Ned, I've been living with Mom. Don't worry about Faith. I get it. She doesn't like surprises. Organized crime was her family business like ELQ is yours. She doesn't like cops or Sonny Corinthos. The _baby_ comes first. I get it. At least with Faith I know where in the pecking order I am. I'm not deluding myself." 

"Dillon, Tracy loves you." 

Dillon snorts at that. 

"She **does**." Ned says earnestly wondering if he is lying for a good cause or setting the kid up for a big fall later down the line. "Tracy isn't like other people." 

"Why did you marry Faith, Ned? Is it because you think she is like Mom?" 

"Bite your tongue!" Ned demands but then he sighs. 

"You don't love her." 

"Not like the fairy tales." Ned agrees. "Faith will never wait for the prince on the white charger to come to her rescue. And she's the last person in the world that would ever accept a poison apple, give one maybe. Faith and I have an adult relationship." 

"You were having sex. So why did you marry her? You can have sex without being married." 

"I shouldn't be talking to you about this." Ned stands up and starts pacing. Faith and I are adults. If we use each other for all kinds of reasons they aren't necessarily bad. Besides we're not like you, Dillon, we'd already found and lost the great loves of our lives. After Alexis had her... break, my priorities changed. They had to, and I always wanted my daughter to have a real family unit. It was important, is important, to me to give Kristina what you and I never had. Sure it's not the same as before-- just enjoying each other's company taking things as they come. I think we both know not to expect moonlight and chocolate covered strawberries. Why mess up a perfectly good relationship with emotional complications?" 

"Is that a rhetorical question?!" Dillon demands. He shakes his head really starting to get angry. "You haven't got a clue, Ned. I might only be a kid but even I know that relationship equals emotional and complicated. The guys down at the bunkhouse know that! Sure they talk a lot about letters to Penthouse and itches that need to get scratched but they know. Faith would put a bullet in anyone that tried to hurt Kristina. Hell she'd take a bullet for her! Faith isn't like Mom, Ned. She's nothing like her!" 

"That's enough, Dillon." Faith says quietly from the doorway. "I need to talk to your brother. Bruno has things he needs to do for me. Can you coordinate with the guards?" 

"Yeah." Dillon starts stomping out. He comes to a halt when Faith puts a hand to his face, cupping his jaw. He looks over at her. 

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and whispers in his ear. "I'd take a bullet for you too, baby." 

Dillon looks at her and tries to figure if she's serious. "Don't. But thanks." 

 

 

 

 

There is a rapid succession of slamming doors that is coming closer to the room that Kyle and Cole are talking in. As the sound gets closer they stop talking. Coleman gets to his feet and starts moving toward the door to find out what the hell is going on. Luckily he's a little slow otherwise the door would have caught him full in the chest as Skye slams into the room. Her whole body is shaking in fury. Looking around the room she spots the computer and she spots a window. Storming over to the window she throws it open and then grabbing the computer she wrenches it free of all of it's accessories and heaves it out the window. It is followed in short order by the monitor and then the webcam. The webcam is flung so hard out the window that it smashes to pieces in the middle of the street outside the house. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Shock had held Kyle silent but only for so long. "That's my stuff!" 

"You. You little pervert. You sick little shit." Skye snarls. 

"Oh Hell." Coleman figures out Skye knows about about Kyle's activities this evening. Looking around for something to throw and not finding anything, Skye reaches for one of her shoes. "Not the heels, Skye. You could put an eye out with one of those things." Cole warns. 

"An eye isn't what I'd be aiming for." Skye growls, still she hangs onto the heel and advances on Kyle who has figured out that his uncle is not going to stop the crazy lady. 

"Uncle Cole!" Kyle's pleading eyes meet his uncle's. 

"You've got this one coming, kid. I'd protect your nuts." Cole gives the last word of advice and then steps out of the way. He senses a motion out of the corner of his eye and sees Mac Scorpio standing in the doorway. "Did her father call the cops?" 

"I **am** her father." Mac says too calmly. Somehow watching Skye beat the snot out of the little punk was giving him an unexpected catharsis. He can feel his control coming back and the rage receding. 

"Stupid." Coleman shakes his head in disbelief. Somehow Kyle had forgotten to mention that part. "No excuse for what he did, Commissioner. None." He looks back to where Skye is whaling on Kyle who is curled up in a fetal position with both of his hands up protecting his face. She shows no sign of slowing down. He figures she isn't going to quit until her arm gets tired. "You know I never quite understood why the Indians used to give their prisoners to the women." Cole winces. "Now I do. Skye's not going to get arrested for this right?" 

"Oh no." Mac states reassuringly. "In fact, she's probably saving the little punk from being arrested. I wouldn't want him to try to claim police brutality. So the more bruises the better really." 

Skye switches off hands and starts all over again working with the left. All of her time in the gym, sparring with AJ and kickboxing puts some power and speed in the blows. And while the Italian leather isn't a belt the shoe stings with every application. 

Finally Mac is the one that intervenes grabbing the shoe out of Skye's hand. "That's enough." More than enough. 

"He needs to go to the hospital." 

"Babe, you worked him over good but I can patch him up here. I've handle more than my share of bar fights." 

"No. He needs to go to the hospital: blood, urine all of it. Make sure he didn't give that poor girl a **disease** on top of everything else." 

Mac hands Skye back her shoe. 


	31. All Coming Together

_Winning the lottery is turning me into a gypsy. It's my second move within a month._ Penny looks out the window of the Cassadine hunting cabin that is set a distance from the main mansion. This one actually seems rustic in an almost overwrought way. The furnishings aren't just old; they are probably antiques. The kitchen isn't much-- just a place to heat soup or make coffee but still nicer than the kitchen in her apartment. Not like the Summerhouse, which had really been a house and well-- modern. Not until she'd started taking lessons from Stefan in wealth management and giving Tasha swimming lessons here at Wyndemere had she found out how unlikely the words modern and Cassadines are in the same sentence. 

"What are you thinking?" Nikolas asks from the loft above. He'd been standing there for awhile studying Penny in her contemplations. 

"In case of a freak summer snow storm, which of these..." Penny points around the room. "...do I break up for firewood and which would cost me half of my winnings?" 

Nik starts and then laughs looking around. "I'll make sure that the woodpile is replenished immediately and the chimney inspected." Since Penny is wearing his dress shirt from the evening before he just pulls on his trousers and walks down to where Penny is standing. "But it's not something you have to worry about. Do you see that mirror?" 

Penny glances at the full length mirror that is next to the hall closet. "Yeah?" 

Nikolas walks over to it and presses a point along the edge making sure that he is standing out of the way so that Penny can see exactly where he is placing his fingers. With a click and then a silent swing the mirror swings in revealing a tunnel. "It goes to..." Nik has to think about it for a minute and makes a tracing movement with one finger. "...the solarium. So when the weather is inclement, travel is possible between here and the house without getting your feet wet. I'm sure Mrs. Lansbury has already checked all the lighting along the tunnel." 

"Already? Nobody knew I was moving in. It was decided last night right?" Penny asks suspiciously. 

"No nefarious plot." Nik holds up both hands in surrender. "Mrs. Lansbury takes care of everything where the house is concerned. I'm sure that would include lights in the tunnel and making sure..." He sniffs the air. "Oh yes. Mrs. Lansbury strikes again." He walks away from the open tunnel entrance and follows his nose across the cabin, taking Penny by the hand as he passes her. 

"What?" Penny trails after Nikolas into the rustic kitchen. 

Nikolas pulls the scones out of the oven where they'd been keeping warm and hits the switch on the coffee maker without even looking to see if there are water or grounds. "Scone?" He offers her the basket. Then he keeps looking around until he spies it. "Ah!" He hands the note over to Penny not bothering to read it and already suspecting what is within. 

Penny takes another bite of scone and then sets it down brushing the crumbs from her fingers and then taking the note reads it aloud. " _Welcome Ms. Cuivre, Master Stefan informed me that you'll be staying at the hunting cabin indefinitely. The launch pilot was dispatched this morning to retrieve your personal items from the Summer house but I will need the key to your storage facility. Miss Tasha_ ** _did_** _overhear of your moving to the island this morning so a visit from her is probably imminent although Master Stefan did catch her before she could enter the tunnels and reminded her that you would be up to the house for lessons at a more reasonable hour before going down to Albany with Master Nikolas this afternoon for business...._ Is this lady a housekeeper or a personal secretary for everyone on the island?!" 

"Yes." Nikolas grins. "Okay so it looks like you've been tasked: key to the storage unit, list of anything you need around here, lessons with Tasha and my uncle in the morning, flying to Albany with me this afternoon." 

"Flying?" 

"It would be a three hour trip one way even in the jag." Nikolas reminds practically. "Little more than an hour by plane and most of that would be spent taxiing at the airports." 

"I can't ask you to do that." Penny shakes her head. "This is just too much." 

"You would think that but..." Nikolas sees the larger envelope that is also on the counter this one with his name on it. "Yes, just as I suspected." He unwinds the string holding the envelope closed. "My itinerary for today as well." He pulls Penny into the circle of his arm so that he can read over her shoulder. "You'll notice that it's been amended so that I am conducting Cassadine Industries business at the State Capitol today as well. In his own way, my uncle is very... frugal. And Mrs. Lansbury takes her cues from him." 

"There is no **way** that you could have arranged..." Penny grabs the list from the counter and scans it. "...to see two state senators and director of economic development overnight!" 

"I've known you were going to have to go over to Albany for how long?" Nikolas reminds. He shrugs. "They are mainly PR visits anyway. If they end up getting rescheduled it's no hardship for either party. The actual work has been done via phone, fax and modem. Coffee?" Nik turns around to where the pot has just finished dripping and reaches for two coffee mugs. 

"Yeah. I guess." 

 

 

 

 

"You missed some excitement last night." Capelli tells Taggart as he plants himself in the perp chair next to Taggart's desk. 

Taggart keeps entering information into his computer. "Oh?" 

"Pulled in Faith Roscoe. See if anything would shake loose about the Matthews disappearance." 

"Has anyone reported her missing finally?" Taggart asks wryly. 

"Well not her brother or his muscle. They're being tight lipped same old, same old." Capelli shrugs. "Her father, Mike Corbin, isn't quite up to The Code, I guess, where his little girl is concerned." 

"And Faith Roscoe just strolled on in here easy as pie?" Taggart raises a brow at that. 

"Yeah, didn't feel right to me either." His eyes narrow. "So why did she? She was making a big deal about how cooperative she was being all she wanted was her attorney-- Ric Lansing." 

"Ric Lansing isn't her attorney. Dara Jensen has been handling her legal work since Justus Ward left town and went back to Philly." Taggart hits enter on the computer and leans back in his chair. 

"Oh **really**. Doesn't that just make it a little more interesting. She was real clear that she wanted Ric Lansing. Had Spencer search the party for him, stopped by his place, called his girlfriend and woke her up. Roscoe wasn't saying a damn thing until he was there and left without saying anything when we couldn't find him. Slick. So why would Widow Roscoe want to make sure that Lansing didn't have an alibi? Guess that is the question along with where were **you** last night?" 

"Night off-- left the pager at home." Taggart ducks the question. 

Seeing that his buddy isn't going to be more forthcoming, Capelli changes the subject. "What are you working on?" 

"The Cassadines are reporting a bunch of jewelry stolen. They don't know when it happened. It was discovered while doing a routine inventory for their insurance that somebody has sticky fingers." 

Capelli whistles. "How much?" 

"Insured value about $24 million. Figure there will be a hell of a finder's fee on that one." _other than you have to go thru Helena Cassadine to get the jewelry back but this is a hell of a lot cleaner than putting a bounty on that crazy old woman's head._ "I've entered it into the FBI data base as well as Interpol. The kind of gems we're talking about here is gonna light up the network like a Christmas tree. If they haven't been fenced already we'll be able to nab the perp. Cassadines aren't interested in the insurance they want the jewels back... evidently they're _heirlooms._ " 

Capelli's cell phone rings. "Yeah, it's Capelli. I'm on my way." He slams the phone shut. 

"What is it?" Taggart asks. 

"General Hospital. Courtney Matthews has been brought in. Looks like she is suffering from a concussion, exposure and a sprained wrist." 

"Who brought her in?" 

"Oh you'll love this. Jason Morgan." Capelli grimaces. "Bet he shuts her up tight." 

"Good luck." 

"You coming?" 

"I'll meet you over there; I have to make some calls." Taggart waits until Capelli leaves before reaching for his phone. "Yeah, everything is set up for the FBI and Interpol to throw out their nets. If she's traveling on the gems this should give something a little more recent than a sighting two months ago in Monaco." 

 

 

 

 

Tasha sighs again and gives Stefan a sidelong glance as he hangs up the phone. 

Stefan ignores his sister refusing to give into her foray into martyrdom. Although she appears rather advanced for her mental age. It took Nikolas to his teenage years to develop the put upon sigh to such good advantage. 

"I don't see why I can't go see Penny! Nikolas did! It's not fair!" Tasha can't hold it in any longer and bursts out with her complaint in machine gun fashion. 

"Penny will be coming up to the house to do her lessons with you. Nikolas will not be." Stefan reaches for another section of the paper and works on ignoring the tantrum that is about to erupt. 

"Fine! Then Nikolas can't go swimming with **us**! Or do lessons either!" 

"Moderate your tone, Natasha. I will not be yelled at because you are displeased with my decision." Stefan says sternly. "You had Mr. Marcus over last night to keep you company while Nikolas and I attended to business over in Port Charles. If this is the way you are going to act the day after you have friends over I will reconsider allowing it in the future." 

"You're **MEAN** and I **HATE** you!" Tasha runs out of the room pushing right by Nikolas who she gives a shove just for good measure. 

"What was that about? Where is she going?" 

"Probably to call her friend, Zander, to rescue her from our evil clutches." Stefan shakes his head. "I have discovered that my sister has a skill for drama. She must have inherited it from her mother." 

"Or yours." Nikolas suggests wryly. 

 

 

 

 

About an hour later after their normal morning lesson in the pool, Penny starts doing laps along the length and Tasha along the width of the shallow end using a kick board and practicing her flutter kick and breathing. The board soon gets in the way and Tasha starts just keeping her arms out straight in front of her flat on top of the water so she knows when she hits the wall. There had been a few times when she'd felt the whoosh of water underneath her and known that Penny had dove under her and continued on with her lap. Finally Penny comes to a halt. "How many did you do?" She pants. 

"A lot. How many did you do?" 

"Don't know." Penny smiles. "Just kept going until I was tired. I think you might have to pull me out of the pool." 

Tasha takes her seriously and starts tugging Penny toward the ladder at the corner of the pool. Penny allows her feet to float out from underneath her and just drifts along floating on her back with her eyes closed. "Are you okay?" Tasha worries. 

"Shh. I'm sleeping." Penny cracks a grin and opens her eyes. "We should have your Uncle do our classes down here." 

"He won't let anyone bring books down by the pool." Tasha sighs. "And I have to be nice to him or he won't let Mr. Marcus come over anymore. And Zander is mad at me too. I called him and told him how mean Stefan is being. He doesn't like Mr. Marcus at all and thinks that Stefan should keep him away from the house." 

"You **are** having a bad day." Penny agrees with a nod. She climbs out of the pool and wraps a towel around her waist. She runs her hands thru her short hair combing it into some semblance of order while squeezing out the pool water. 

"The **worst**." Tasha agrees dramatically. 

"I am expecting the two of you in my study in twenty minutes: changed and with your notebooks." Stefan calls down from one of the parapets that overlook the pool area. 

"Busted." Penny looks at Tasha and then shrugs. "See you in twenty." She races across the back property toward the hunter's cabin. Tasha races off toward the house and up to her room. 

 

 

 

 

Nikolas strides into the Port Charles Hotel and up to the front desk clerk. The desk clerk is on the phone and holds up one finger to Nikolas silently requesting his patience. "Yes, ma'am. I'll have that brought right up. Yes, ma'am I've made sure that all your messages are being held except for your family. Yes, ma'am. I've notified housekeeping that you want chocolates from the Hawaiian Chocolate Factory rather than mints on your pillows. Yes, yes I'll have them flown in directly." Finally the desk clerk hangs up with a sigh of relief. 

"I'm sorry." Nikolas shakes his head. 

"No, sir, I'm sorry. How may I help you?" 

"No really. I'm sorry for inflicting Ms. Kerinan on you." 

"Ms. Kerinan has been an ideal guest." The clerk indicates with honest bewilderment. 

"Then who was that if it wasn't Lydia?" Nikolas indicates the phone with a wave of his hand. 

The clerk bites his tongue and then can't resist. He hisses in a low voice leaning over the counter. "Ms. Tracy Quartermaine. She checked in last night. The night manager has already quit. The chef will be next I just know it. You used to work with Mr. Ashton. He has to help us." 

"What do you think Ned can do?" Nikolas asks not without sympathy. 

The clerk sighs and his shoulders slump. It's nothing but the truth. All they could hope for is that either Ms. Tracy wormed her way into her parents good graces and moved out to the mansion. **Or** that she is kicked out of town all together. "What may I help you with today, Mr. Cassadine?" 

"Please bill all of Ms. Karenin's charges to the Cassadine Estate." There is now a running tab going between the Estate and The Port Charles Hotel because no face to face business can be conducted on Spoon Island with Tasha there. 

"I'll make a note of it, Mr. Cassadine." 

"Where is Ms. Karenin now?" 

"I believe she is in The Grille, sir." 

"Thank you." Nikolas taps the counter and then goes to The Grille that is set up with the daily Breakfast Buffet with it's made to order omelets. He spies Lydia having breakfast with... AJ Quartermaine. 

 

 

 

 

Stefan had learned early on to keep Penny and Tasha on opposite sides of the study when lessons are in session. Both attended to their lessons with all due diligence but Natasha has an unsettling tendency to erupt into a fit of giggles at seemingly random times. 

"It's too much!" Penny shoves her notebook away. "I can't go to Albany! I can't do this." 

Stefan stands behind her, placing a hand on the back of her chair. "Break it down. The budget percentages are exactly the same." He says both soothingly and matter of factly. 

"It's a million dollars." Penny protests. "I'm already breaking it down. It isn't even the whole thing." 

"Break it down again." Stefan retorts. "Month by month, just fill in the dollar amounts to your percentages. This is not a process that requires thought-- merely skill with a calculator." 

"I'm not exactly spending 35% of my income on housing now." Penny mutters. But she starts punching in numbers anyway 83,333 per month times 35% equals $29,166 and change. Penny enters the number in her budget. 

"Then save it for a down payment when you find a place you prefer." Stefan replies. "Once you have your monthly numbers focus on your charitable contributions. You gave ten percent before winning the lottery." 

"Hundred thousand dollars a year." Penny mutters. "I'm giving away more money than I've made before in my whole life." $8333 a month. "Well I know what to do with the first month, I owe Nikolas for taking me to the Ward House for that Fundraiser last night." 

"You were at our table." Stefan disagrees. "If you hadn't attended the seat would have been empty." 

"But it's still a good cause, and I don't have to think about it. It'll give me a little breathing room if I at least have this month picked out." Penny finishes entering her figures and opens the notebook to the section on charities. Stuffed into a folder, are all the potentials from her mail including the three that Natasha had found. Penny uses the laptop to investigate each of the charities using the list of questions that Stefan had given her to ask about each potential. The questions are so pointed: what percentage of donations go to overhead? what percentage of donations go to the top person's salary? And the questions got pickier from there. But the digging is interesting. There are a few charities that she'd always given to in the past that wouldn't pass muster with Stefan Cassadine. 

Once he sees that Penny is back on task, Stefan moves over to check on Natasha who is working on her own math exercises. He taps an exercise over her shoulder. With a put upon sigh, Natasha starts erasing and doing it over again. 

 

 

 

 

Nikolas sits down at Lydia's table after AJ excuses himself to go into the office. "Another potential marriage candidate?" 

Lydia shrugs and then leans in to talk confidentially. "You might have told me that he was one of **The** Quartermaines and not just a government drone. For Goodness Sake! His place card at the fundraiser said Building Commission. What on earth is a Building Commission?" 

"Perfect positioning for a grassroots political campaign." Nikolas sighs. "AJ has had political aspirations in the past. Did you happen to read the complimentary Port Charles Herald delivered to your room this morning?" 

Lydia rolls her eyes. 

"I thought not. If you had you would have seen that AJ ramroded the Ward House fundraiser and introduced the keynote speaker. I guess that will teach you to be nicer to the _little people_." Nik suggests wryly. 

"Is that what you are doing with your little pet project?" Lydia asks snidely. The look that Nikolas gives her has her biting her tongue one quip too late. 

"I feel some responsibility for your grandfather's sudden fatal decline in health, Lydia, and your current financial straits-- but not much." Nik states flatly. "And the only responsibility I feel is as the Head of the Cassadines. My personal life is **not** of your concern, whatever my grandmother's intentions. We are taking steps to insure that she is not a threat to you or anyone else. My responsibility to you ends on the day she is no longer a threat. I suggest you apply yourself to making the best use of that **very** limited time to better your situation." 

"Ouch." Lydia winces dramatically. "Guess you told me." She shrugs. "I can count on you for... introductions." 

Nikolas nods. "And I can count on you to notify me if my grandmother should have any contact with you-- **any**." Nik emphasizes. 

"Oh yes." Lydia nods. "You'll be the first one I call." 

"Good." 

"So... tell me about AJ Quartermaine. And didn't I see Jasper Jacks at that little fundraiser last night as well? Oh wait. Ned Ashton-- doesn't he live in this little berg?" 

"Yes, you did. And Ned's off the market." Nikolas grins. "You don't want to tangle with his wife." He glances down at his watch. Enough time on this. He has to pick up Penny at the Elm Street pier; they have appointments in Albany. 

 

 

 

 

Capelli and Taggart walk together back into the PCPD. Their shifts are about done for the day and as with any day spent cleaning up the messes left by anything concerning Sonny Corinthos it has been a frustrating waste of time. 

"I called that one." Capelli runs a hand thru his hair and wonders if he still has that bottle of Excedrin in his locker. "Wish I would have been wrong. It would have been like winning the lottery to finally get something on that bunch." 

"Yep, shut Courtney Matthews up tight." Taggart agrees. "No real surprises there. Even if we'd gotten to her first, I doubt that she would have said anything. Big Brother already has her indoctrinated. Concussion, exposure, sprained wrist-- yeah, she was out _hiking_ and fell down an abandoned mine shaft." 

"Hiking over thirty miles out of town with **no** car, or pick up point. She must have teleported out to those woods." 

"Oh that's too logical. You can't ask that question." Taggart says sarcastically. Taggart gets comfortable in his chair. All he has to do is check his messages and he is done for the day. 

Capelli pulls up the perp chair again. Even though they'd never get a conviction, hell they'd never get an arrest it felt better to at least mentally know what happened, to piece it together. "So Roscoe's widow puts a neon sign on Lansing. Matthews falls down a mine shaft in the area of some mines owned by..." 

"Lansing." Taggart nods. 

"Lawyer Lansing is nowhere to be found last night when his client is looking for him but we find him this afternoon at his apartment and he's looking in need of medical attention himself." 

"I'm thinking stairs. Couple flights. Maybe repeatedly." Taggart says cheerfully. 

"Oh no." Capelli disagrees sarcastically. "I'm sure he just slipped in the shower. It is the most dangerous room in the house." 

"I thought that was the kitchen. Oh wait-- that would only have been if he ended up with some nice knife wounds in him." Taggart gets serious. "You on board with the idea that Lansing grabbed Matthews for some reason, Sonny beat the location out of him and Quarterbrain brought her into the hospital for a checkup." 

"That plays. But it doesn't explain Widow Roscoe being so helpful." Capelli looks for the weak link and then it dawns on him. He starts shaking his head and makes eye contact with Taggart. 

Together they come up with the answer at the same time. "Fowler." 

Taggart continues with a nod. "Just need to figure out why Lansing has such a hard on for Sonny Corinthos that he would try to escalate the war between Sonny and the Widow by taking out her pitbull. And when that didn't work he snatched Sonny's sister and laid a trail back to Faith?! I'm feeling played. Are you feeling played?" 

"I am really feeling played." Capelli agrees. "And I really hate that feeling. I think I'm going to be taking a closer look at Mr. Ric Lansing, he's not adding up to what he appears to be." Capelli hauls himself out of the chair. "But that's tomorrow. You out of here?" 

"Yeah, not far behind." Taggart waits for Capelli to head toward the lockers before he picks up the phone. "Gia, I need a little research, keep it quiet but I need to know everything about Ric Lansing. I know I'm the cop. But you're the budding lawyer wannabe. I want this guy's resume. Look you do this for me and I'll tell Mom you're dating a doctor. That should be good for what... three, four weeks of peace and quiet?! Yeah, yeah-- I know Mom loves you best now that you are in law school. So how about this... you do it or I tell Mom you're dating a thug who has been on trial for murder and kidnapping? Yeah, I thought you'd see things my way." 

 

 

 

 

"Tired?" Nik brushes the back of his hand against Penny's cheek. 

"It's been a bizarre day. You **know** it's a bizarre day when the most normal thing about it was having lessons with your uncle in his study." Penny replies with a sigh. She angles herself on the seat of the launch so that she is looking at Nikolas. "I feel like I've signed my life away." 

"I know that feeling." Nik agrees. He takes Penny's hand and threads his fingers in her hers. "That's the way I felt when my Uncle left the last time, to go to Europe after handing over the reins of The Estate to me. I always knew it was going to happen eventually but I thought it would be later. It won't be so bad." He says reassuringly. 

"Oh that's right you were in the back room when the little impromptu press conference was held. Won't be so bad. **HA!** " Penny snorts. "I think I'm still half blind from the flashbulbs and I can't believe the questions they were asking!" 

"You did fine. It's over with. Now it can process into being old news." Nik says soothingly. The launch pulls into the docks with barely a ripple. Nik gives Penny a hand up onto the dock. The conversation is put on hold until they reach the top of the stairs. "Did you want to be alone or?" 

"Would you mind?" Penny inquires. 

"It's not problem. I know you have to process things. I'll just walk you to the cottage." _You're an idiot, Nikolas Cassadine. Why did you even ask the question?_

"No, I mean would you mind **staying**. I know I probably won't be that great of company but if I'm by myself I'm just going to worry this to death." 

"Oh. No, of course I don't mind." **_Yes!_** Nikolas releases a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The quiet between the two of them is a little easier. Nik takes Penny's key from her and unlocks the door to the hunting cabin flipping on the light and standing aside handing her back the key. 

"Thanks." Penny comes into the cabin and then comes to a sudden stop. "Oh my gawd." She looks around the room. 

"I believe Mrs. Lansbury has delivered the contents of your storage unit and the rest of what was at the Summer house." Nikolas realizes. 

"Wow." Penny looks throughout the rest of the small lodging. "I never knew my stuff could look so good!" 

"I never knew that the Cassadine _stuff_ could look so comfortable." Nik counters wryly. "It seems to be a good mesh." 

"Who would have ever believed?" 

 

 

 

 

Looking around the Summer house there is evidence that someone had been there recently, the house is spotless but has the smell of occupation rather than the musty smell of disuse. A disappointment-- although there is no one here now. Perhaps it can still be of use. 


	32. Chapter 32

_How in the hell did _ **_I_** _end up in the doghouse?_ Ned wonders. Faith had managed to turn it around on him again. She'd ripped on him for trying to _turn Dillon against her_ and then went straight into not telling her that his mother had been married to Soleto down in The City. Like he'd even kept track of a marriage that A) wasn't his own and B) hadn't lasted six months let alone a year. "Really gonna have to find out when Faith's birthday is." Ned mutters. 

"Why?" Dillon asks. "You're not going to throw her a party or something right? Because she'd hate it-- the way she feels about surprises." 

"Good point." Ned agrees looking at his brother who is driving the BMW with capable skill. When he'd declared that Dillon was with him for the day, Dillon had automatically picked up the keys. Ned had winced at that too-- more signs of Faith's influence. "Look I know you're pissed a me right now but we really need to be on the same page where Tracy is concerned. I need to know what **you** want, Dillon." 

"I don't want any trouble because of me." Dillon hesitates before answering. "I know you and Faith were arguing about me yesterday." 

"Not about you, bro." When Dillon gives him a look, Ned winces. "Okay, not **just** about you. Faith had a laundry list of things she'd been saving up-- pretty much dating from before we were married until now." 

"Bruno says that when Faith is in a mood you just have to apologize and let her get it out." Dillon advises. 

"Bruno is willing to have Faith beat him like a rug to keep the peace. I am not. Nor do I want her laying a finger on you." Ned demands authoritatively. 

"There are things that hurt a lot worse, Ned." 

"That's it!" Ned explodes. "I don't care what you want or what Mom wants or hell even what Faith wants! You're staying here in Port Charles. You're going to go to the local high school with kids your own age. No more hotels. No more of Tracy's neglect or drama. We're going in there and one way or another I'm getting guardianship so you can have a _normal_ life!" 

Dillon quips lightly to ease the mood. "Ned, that sounded really great. Right up until the _normal_ part." 

"Too much?" Ned half grins self mockingly. He means every word but going off in front of Dillon would only traumatize the kid more. 

"Just a tad. You don't think Faith is really going to freak do you?" 

"She's more likely to freak on me if I let Tracy take you out of here, or let her use you as leverage." Ned says reassuringly. 

"United front, Ned." Dillon and Ned exchange man to man glances. "And leverage goes two ways." Dillon reminds. "It's not like we don't know things that Mom would prefer not being public knowledge, if it came down to it." 

Ned nods. "I should call you on saying something like that. Really I should, but you've got a valid point." 

"Ned, there is normal and then there is Quartermaine." Dillon says wryly. 

 

 

 

 

The guard at the gate had let her know that company is coming. "What the hell are you doing here?" Faith demands, standing on the front deck in just a robe. 

"Just tell me you have the coffee on." Coleman growls. 

Realizing that Coleman is as pissed or more so than she is, Faith moderates her tone. "It'll take a second to make a fresh pot." 

"Whatever." Cole waits until he is inside to take off his shades. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Faith asks as she walks thru the cottage to the kitchen. She dumps the dregs of the pot into a cup and shoves it in Cole's direction knowing he will take what he can get until she can make fresh. "That dipsomaniac finally wise up and show you the door?" 

Coleman wraps a hand around the mug, drawing it to him, smelling it, savoring before finally taking a life sustaining sip. "Faith," He growls. "I know you did your _Thirty Days to Better Vocabulary_ in between pole dances but it's wasted on me. If you're asking if Skye kicked me to the curb-- Not yet, not that I know of." 

"What did you do?" Faith slides onto the barstool next to Coleman. 

"Thank you for your support." Cole says sarcastically. 

"You banged her when she was so drunk she didn't know her name. You took the sloppy seconds off of Alcazar. Provided her with an alibi how many times? She acts like her shit doesn't stink and you're something that she has to wipe off her shoe most of the time. Nevermind all the things you've done for her." 

"Faith..." Coleman growls. 

"I'm just saying if you haven't dumped her by now then **you** must have done something." 

"It wasn't me." Cole claims. 

"Oh the _other dude did it_ defense. That's my favorite." 

"Are you going to listen or bust my chops?!" Coleman demands. 

Faith sighs and shrugs. "Well I did make coffee." 

Cole cuts to the chase knowing Faith had been tight with Wynonna and knows all the players. "Kyle got busted having sex on the internet..." 

"Go Kyle." Faith gives Coleman a slap on the back. "Guess he takes more after the Radcliffes than that pasty faced bitch your brother married." 

"...With the Police Commissioner's daughter." 

After a long pause Faith asks hopefully. "Georgie?" 

"Maxie." 

"Damn. I just can't get a break." 

" **YOU?** What has this got to do with you?!" 

"Ned's little brother has the hots for the Police Commissioner's daughter. If the little tease was putting out all over town it would make my life easier." 

"Sorry to inconvenience you, Faith. But you know it's not all about you." 

Faith gives him a look as if she is not convinced of that. "Fine. So little Kyle was getting busy... you didn't think he was virgin, did ya, Cole? That is **so** sweet." 

"You are the wrong person to be talking to about this." 

"Probably." Faith agrees. The coffee has stopped dripping so she gets up and pours fresh cups for both of them. 

"Anyway. I took the kid to school today to make sure he didn't try to skip. That way the rest of his crew could see the consequences of his actions." 

"Okay I must still be asleep. Why **you**? What consequences? What crew?" 

"His crew. The ones that hacked the school website and ran Kyle's web cam live. The consequences of Skye beating him black and blue when she found out and me because Kyle's mother; Margery, decided last night was the perfect time to chase one too many xanax with a fifth of bourbon and is now in the second day of a 72 hour detox." 

"Wow." Faith doesn't know what else to say so she says it again. "Wow. Black and blue huh?" 

Cole nods. "And it's a good thing too. She did it right there in front of Police Commissioner Scorpio after throwing Kyle's computer out the window. Saved Kyle from being arrested." 

"Destroy the evidence." 

"It's the internet, Faith. There is no destroying the evidence. This will be floating around forever like nudie pictures of some soap star." He shakes his head. "I did not sign up for this. If I would have wanted to be a daddy then I wouldn't have been using protection all these years." 

"Is there a Patron Saint for _Please don't let the Rubber Break_?" Faith quips. 

"If there isn't, there ought to be. I'd be lighting candles." Coleman agrees. 

"Did he..." 

Coleman nods. "Yeah, he used protection. He was hollering it when they were coming at him with a needle." 

"Needle?" 

"Took him in for a blood test to make sure that he didn't have or give that girl a disease or something. I think that Skye made sure that it was the biggest, scariest fucking needle in the place." 

"Kyle?!" 

"Stupid one way, could be stupid another." Even though his shrug is casual, he knows he's going to be sweating bullets right along with Kyle on that one. 

"True." 

"It wasn't until after we'd gotten back from the hospital after having the test done, amazing what the daughter of the chief of staff of the hospital can get accomplished at 2am, that I actually found Margery passed out behind the wheel of her car in the garage. I would have let her sleep it off but Skye found the bottle of pills-- so right back to the hospital. I sent Skye home in my car. I've got Kyle's. Not like the little punk is going to be getting it back anytime soon." Coleman shakes his head. "This is not my job." 

"So let social services take him." Faith suggests knowing that Coleman would never go along with it. If he would have been that kind of guy he wouldn't have basically been paying child support since his brother skipped out on Kyle and his mother. Skye had never asked what Coleman had done with that quarter million that her brother had paid for Coleman to stalk Buttercup, nobody had. "It would serve that bitch right. Let her explain it to her country club friends why her kid isn't living at home." 

"Yeah, right." Coleman snorts at that. "Kyle would probably be sent off to _military school_ for a little _indiscretion_ after she came back from the _spa_. What the hell am I going to do? I can't leave the kid hanging out there. And if I give Skye too much thinking time she is going to change the locks again." 

"Then you better pray Kyle doesn't get expelled and that Slugger likes nooners." Faith gives Cole a commiserating pat on the back. "Help yourself to another cup of coffee. I have to get dressed to go to the park with the kid." 

"Give you a hand with that?" 

"Nah, thanks I think I can manage but I'll give you a call if the zipper gets stuck." 

 

 

 

 

"Maybe this isn't such a great idea." Dillon worries as he and Ned stand outside of their Mother's door at the Port Charles Hotel. 

"Gonna have to do it, sooner or later." Ned counters. Taking a deep breath he raps on the door. There is no immediate answer. "She's not in?" 

"Great. Maybe she's already headed back to New York City or something. Maybe Europe." Dillon says hopefully. He really doesn't want Faith and his mother to meet anymore than Ned does. 

"It's not going to be that easy. She might have gone over to the mansion. See if she could butter up Grandmother." Ned reaches for his cell and calls the mansion. "Yeah, Sally, is my grandmother or Reggie there?" A few weeks ago it would have been automatic for Lila to be home but ever since she started the community garden project down on Courtland street and kicked Edward out of her bedroom after the gatehouse burned down, Lila seemed to be spending more time not at home. "By any chance has my mother called? You did?" Ned winces and hangs up the phone. 

"What? She called there?" 

"Sally told her that Grandmother is down at the community garden." 

 

 

 

 

The whispers are everywhere. Sure the guys are giving him the thumbs up but he can't imagine what it must be like for Maxie. She's at school. One of the guys had told him that already. Felt like a count down to his own execution. There is a play by play that is being relayed to him. When the computer expert came into the computer lab. When the Police Commissioner had shown up. Everyone seems to want to be the first one to let him know. And he'd been covering pretty well but next class up is going to be gym. Shame that doctor that had done the blood draw couldn't have given him a note to get out of PE. 

"Kyle, dude, the Police Commissioner is **still** here." One of his crew snivels while changing books between classes. 

"Then you better make sure you've gotten rid of that weed. Everyone knows we hang." 

"Oh man, this is so bogus. There goes my allowance." But he races off with a baggie of trees to the boys bathroom-- whether to smoke them or flush them is anyone's guess. 

Kyle rolls his eyes. If Spiccoli from Fast Times at Ridgemont High had ever procreated this would have been the offspring. If Beavis and Butthead came to life... and the curse of it is, the guy's a computer genius. The one who had probably put his webcam feed on the school website. One of the other crew might have thought it was funny but they couldn't have done it without Beavis. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Maxie at her locker. "Maxie." It was one of those moments where utter silence happened to fall right when he was calling out her name and now everyone is looking. 

Maxie cringes and doubles her pace shoving books into her locker and grabbing others. 

Kyle comes over to the humiliated blonde. "I didn't know. I didn't know what they were doing." He can read in her eyes that she wants to believe him. Wants to believe that he wouldn't have treated her so badly. 

"Just get away from her, Ra **t** cliffe. Haven't you done enough?!" Lucas Jones give Kyle a push that has him backed into lockers and wincing. 

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Kyle says again and goes to class. 

Maxie watches him leave and then not caring who is watching races to the girl's bathroom where she bursts into tears. 

"Oh that's just great, Lucas." Georgie protests. 

"What? Why are you jumpin on me? I was just trying to help." Lucas asks. 

"You are such a... guy!" Georgie runs after her sister. 

In the gym locker room about ten minutes later, Kyle is getting ready to go out to join the rest of the class when he is called back by the instructor. "You know the rules, Radcliffe-- proper gym attire, get changed." 

"Look can't you just let it slide this once..." Kyle tries but at the coach's shaking head turns around and taking off his long sleeve t-shirt reaches for the school issued t-shirt. 

"Holy Mother of God. What the hell happened to you?!" The coach examines the vivid bruising on Kyle's back and arms. "There something you want to tell me, Son?" 

"No. I'm fine." 

"You aren't fine. I think you need to go see the nurse. Boy-- you've been beat. I have to report this." 

"Fine! Just fucking report it! The Police Commissioner is in the principal's office! Why don't you report it to him!" Kyle slams his locker shut and goes out into the gym, slamming the locker room door after him. 

 

 

 

 

Tracy daintily extends a trowel to her mother at the end of two fingers and then carefully wipes her hands. Lila uses it to direct the activities of her boys in filling the raised beds. Reggie acts as her legs beyond the distance of her voice and Dawg, her favorite of the boys, stays close and always asks good questions. He'd already started to see an improvement in his growing operation and is eager to learn more. 

"Mother, I was hoping when I sent Dillon home that he would have been staying with you and Daddy." 

"Dawg, darling, do you see what he's doing?" Lila aims her trowel in the direction of the next raised bed over. 

"I'm on it, Mrs. Q." Dawg hollers out. "Yo Dude, don't pack it like that." He strides over to the other bed and starts helping out. 

"How can you associate with these... hoodlums, Mother." 

"You are in these boys' neighborhood, Tracy. I know I tried to instill better manners than to come into someone else's home...." Lila's disappointment is clear. 

Tracy is quick to apologize. "I didn't mean any disrespect, Mother. I just wanted to talk to you about **Dillon**. As soon as I found out he wasn't staying with you and Daddy, I came straight back to check on him. Mother, I was **barred** from the property where he is staying. By my own **son** , Mother." Tracy follows after her mother on the paths that run through all of the park. 

"Darling, Ned was out with his wife at the Ward House Fundraiser. I'm sure that Ned and Faith's staff were just being protective of the children." 

"I'm his **Mother** , Mother! They don't need to be protected from **me**." 

"If we'd known you were coming, Mother, we'd have baked a cake." Ned says from behind the two women. 

Tracy spins around to see Ned standing there with Dillon standing right beside him. For the first time she realizes she might have erred in her plan to send Dillon to Port Charles. Dillon had always been hers, always on her side. "Dillon! Darling!" Tracy runs up the path and draws Dillon into a hug. "Oh I've missed you so much. I think you've grown. Oh but the hair." Tracy shakes her head ruefully. 

"Lay off the hair, Mom." But it's an old argument with it's own humor and Dillon half smiles at her. 

"Mother." Ned interrupts the little reunion. 

"Ned." Tracy takes a half step back but she keeps an arm around Dillon. 

"You could have just faxed the paperwork to get Dillon registered for school. But since you're here... I have the paperwork in my office over at ELQ." Ned cuts straight to the point. "I wouldn't want anything to interfere with your travel plans." 

"My plans are flexible." Tracy says defensively. "Really, Ned. I have yet to meet your new wife or youngest daughter. And I understand you've moved off of the Quartermaine estate." 

"Kind of had to, Mom." Dillon interjects. His voice drops down to a whisper. "But we probably shouldn't talk about it around Grandmother." 

Ned pulls out his cell phone and dials Faith's number. "I'm with my Mother now. She wants to meet you and the baby. When would be good for you? I'll set it up." Ned closes the phone. "Dillon, Faith doesn't want to leave the baby without one of us there." 

Dillon nods. "I'll keep an eye on things. If you want to take Mom and Faith out." 

"Why don't you meet me back at the car?" Ned suggests. 

"See you later, Mom." Dillon starts back out of the park and to where the BMW is parked at the edge. 

"Ned." Tracy says thru gritted teeth. "I didn't raise Dillon to be some kind of glorified babysitter. I can't believe you'd take advantage of your brother this way. I think it would be better if Dillon came to stay with me." 

"Are you thinking that perhaps you'll get Grandmother to let you stay at the mansion if Dillon's with you, Mother?" Ned wonders with excessive calm. Then he nods. "Maybe. That might get you back in the mansion. But I run ELQ now, Tracy, not Grandfather. And Dillon will be the heir to ELQ if **I** make him the heir. Not you, not Edward. Don't piss me off, Mother. I'll have the registration paperwork brought to the hotel by messenger. Don't come to dinner without it signed." Ned comes over and gives Tracy a kiss on the cheek and then turns around and slides smoothly into the passenger seat of his car. 

Tracy hears the electric whirl of her mother's wheelchair and turns around. "Did you hear the way he spoke to me, Mother?! What on earth is going on? And the way he talked about Daddy? There is something wrong with Ned. Something seriously wrong." 

"Tracy, my darling girl..." 

"Yes, Mother." Tracy bends over to hear every word. 

"Don't mistake Faith for either Jenny or Lois." 

 

 

 

 

If there was any higher brain function going on, there would surely be a comparative analysis of which was better: the view from the top or the view from the bottom. But there isn't. That could wait for later but for now-- "Gawd. Baby." Cole can feel Skye tightening around him as she reaches for the headboard for balance. He brings his hands up to grab her hips rocking up on his shoulders and heels. 

Skye doesn't say anything but bites her lip, her hand slipping from the headboard to Cole's shoulder where her fingers dig in. "Cole. Cole." 

"Now, Baby. Go. Got ya." Feeling his control slipping, Coleman urges Skye over the top before he loses it all together, and it's close. That's the thing with Skye, always with Skye. Definite case of yours, mine and more likely than not **ours**. 

Skye collapses on him; Cole brings up his arms to hug her close. The only sound in the room is their gasping breathe slowly returning to normal. He licks the sweat from her shoulder and then presses an open mouth kiss to her smooth skin loving the shudder and moan as he hits the right spot. 

"Down boy." Skye mutters. 

"I'm down; I'm down." Cole laughs against her neck. "For now." 

Shifting around on top of Cole until she's comfortable, Skye balances her chin on her folded hands on top of Cole's chest and looks him square in the eye. "How am I supposed to get your car back to you?" Skye asks. "I suppose AJ can follow me in mine." 

"Don't worry about it. This actually works better for me. Only way I can insure that Kyle is grounded from his car." Cole growls as he runs a single finger down the middle of her back. 

At the mention of Kyle, Skye rolls away from Coleman. "I have to get changed." She avoids looking at him. 

Coleman watches as she goes into the adjacent bathroom. "I'm going to kill that kid." He mutters. He follows Skye into the bathroom. She is already in the shower. Cleaning up, Coleman pulls on a robe that hangs from a hook on the back of the bathroom door. Skye is avoiding him or rather avoiding conversations about Kyle. Deciding to give her a little space, he reluctantly leaves the bathroom where every instinct is screaming at him to join her. Instead he goes into the kitchen and starts pulling together the fixings for lunch. 

When Skye comes into the kitchen she is fully dressed and just putting on earrings. 

"Lunch is about ready." Cole hands her a sandwich about two inches thick, not counting the bread. 

Skye looks at him and rolls her eyes. Grabbing a knife she cuts it in half and looking at it again cuts it into quarters. Then she picks up a quarter and takes a bite. _Gawd! That's good._ She chews the savory combination of flavors that no way could have come out of her fridge. "I thought you had to work today?" 

"Pulled in someone to cover. Till I get that kid straightened out." He observes Skye put her sandwich down as if losing her appetite. "Look Skye, I know the kid screwed up. Hell he screwed up royally. But right now I'm all he has. And I have to come thru for him." Coleman says defensively. 

"His mother..." Skye ignores Coleman's snort of disgust. "... what about her?" 

"She isn't getting out of detox until tomorrow. She wasn't handling it before. You were the one saying he was crying out for help." Cole reminds. "He's not a stupid kid, Skye, and Margery... " Cole shakes his head. 

"I didn't help matters any." Skye mutters guiltily. 

"Whoa! Is that why you've been distancing yourself? Skye, Babe, you saved that kid's bacon that night." 

"He's a child, Cole. I never..." 

"Doing adult things. We aren't talking crayons on the walls or bathing the dog in cologne. You saved him from having FELONIES on his record, Skye. It was the Police Commissioner's daughter! You were the only person there that could have done it. Scorpio was out for blood but he would have stopped me. Kyle's mother-- You saved that kid's ass, Skye, and he knows it. He knew it that night; he knew it this morning. Okay so he's a teenager-- he'll probably forget by this weekend." 

"Coleman, it was **not** my intention to save him from going to jail. I wish I could say it was. I've been angry before, hell I've been spiteful at times but..." 

Coleman comes around the breakfast bar and gives Skye a hug from behind. "Let it go, Babe. This isn't something that is going to happen every day. Just let me handle things until Margery gets back on her feet. Then we'll be good to go-- are you going to eat the rest of that?" 

Skye gives him an elbow in the stomach. "Eat your own!" But she picks up one of her sandwich quarters and starts eating again. 

"We okay?" Cole rubs the back of her neck. 

"Yeah." Skye says slowly with a nod. "But you'd better check in at Jakes between babysitting me **and** your nephew." 

Cole grimaces but reaches for the phone. He punches in a the number. "Yeah, it's Cole. How things going? You need anything before shift changes? What? When? Right gimme the number." Skye hears the _gimme the number_ and reaches for pad of paper and pen. Coleman sees what she is doing and calls out the number aloud so Skye can write it down. "Yeah, I'll stop by before shift change and I'm on my cell. Yeah, right. So I'll check it now and then-- LATER." Coleman hangs up the phone 

Skye tears off the number. "What happened?" 

"School Vice Principal. I've actually been expecting it. Only question is; is it suspension or expulsion? They hacked the school website." 

 

 

 

 

Dillon drives into the visitor's slot at the high school. "We're here." 

"I wasn't expecting Tracy to get me that signature back so fast." Ned admits as he looks at the prisonlike exterior of PCHS. "But I don't want to give her any excuses. So lets do this. Whatever you need: notebooks, pens, whatever pick up at the school store and we'll get the rest later. You need any money?" 

"I'm fine." _I hate being the new kid._

_I always hated being the new kid._ "This is it, Dillon, from now until you graduate. I know it will be tough but you already know that one girl." 

"Georgie." 

"Right Georgie. I'm sure they are going to want to do tests or whatever." Ned adds lamely as they walk into the main office. "Ned Ashton. This is my brother, Dillon Quartermaine. He's registering to finish the rest of the year." 

"Hello, Dillon." The secretary smiles at the young man. She pulls a packet of forms from below the counter. "I'll let the two of you start on these and get a counselor to help with the schedule." 

Ned takes the packet and hands half to Dillon along with a clipboard and pen. Applying themselves to the task they are soon distracted by the commotion in the Vice Principal's office. Ned recognizes Mac Scorpio with two other adults and a wall of kids sitting on a bench outside the office. "Looks like we're just in time for something." 

"Someone hacked the school website." Dillon explains. He starts filling in blanks. Institutions are all about the paperwork. "And was running amateur porno." 

"You're kidding?!" Ned looks up from the blanks he's attempting to fill. Not that he knows the answers to most of the questions, in fact the blanks were showing him how much he **doesn't** know about his brother. "I should have gotten this in advance." He mutters apologetically with a glance in Dillon's direction. 

"Just gives them time to figure things out." Dillon states with the authority of experience. "I've got it from here, Ned. If you want to get back to the office." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay. I do have an errand to run. But I've got my phone so if they need any info..." 

"Go." 

"Right. Somebody will pick you up after school. Call me if there are any problems." 

Dillon takes back the paperwork that Ned hasn't completed and adds it to his own. 

 

 

 

 

"Faith, you aren't going to believe this." 

"What?" Faith asks the guy guarding the gate looking out the window toward the gate holding the phone to her ear. 

"There is a guy here with a car. He says it's for you. He just handed me a card. The envelope says. _Tell Faith I didn't know when her birthday is. Ned_ " 

"You're kidding!" 

"It's a freaking Porsche, Faith." 

Faith remembers her quip to Capelli and shakes her head in disbelief. "Verify his ID and send him up." She goes out onto the front deck and stands there with her hands on her hips. 

The delivery guy jumps out of the car and polishes off any stray fingerprints before running the keys and card up to Faith. "Happy Birthday, Mrs. Ashton. All the paperwork is in the passenger seat." The driver gives a wave and goes to the other dealership car waiting or him up by the road. 

Faith leans over the Porsche Boxster convertible that has the top down and grabs the packet of information. She runs an appreciative hand over the glossy black exterior and buttery red leather seats.. There is no room for a baby seat in this one but who would want a baby going the speeds **this** baby could go. Tucking the packet of information under her arm, she rips open the envelope. 

_F. I don't know if you were kidding or not, but Happy Birthday, Happy Everything except for Mother's Day since this is coming on the heels of Tracy's arrival. I know this isn't what you signed on for and I haven't made it easier, Sorry. Ned. _

"Gees. Roscoe would have just sent a vase." Faith muses. "These people are crazy." 

 

 

 

 

Cole strides into the High School. He can see the Vice Principal standing along with Mac Scorpio, someone that looks like a PE teacher and another suit in a glass walled office. Coleman's eyebrows go up. He sees Kyle sitting on a bench outside the office. 

"I didn't ask them to call." Kyle says defiantly. 

"I take it this isn't about the website?" 

"I should have gotten a note for PE." 

"Ah." Cole nods. "Fight. You started it. Someone else finished it." He gives the cover story quickly and tersely. 

Kyle nods. "Probably more believable than skateboard accident." 

"True. But that one is a good one too. They say anything about suspension?" 

"I think that the geeks are still working on the computer." 

"Great." Cole goes over to the the VP's office and raps on the door. "I'm here for Kyle Radcliffe.... Commissioner." Cole nods in his direction. 

"Coleman." Mac gives a nod back. 

"You two know each other?" The coach looks from one to the other. 

"We have people in common." Coleman says cryptically. 

The VP has a dawning realization and winces. But performs the introductions of the Coach and Child Protective Services worker. "We're required by **law** to report any suspect injuries. And Kyle has been less than helpful. He told us his Mother is unavailable and he was in a skateboarding accident? Mr. Radcliffe, your nephew's injuries...." 

"Don't match his story." Cole interrupts. "Kyle got in a fight. He started it. It's finished." 

"It was already investigated." Mac chimes in. "Neither party wanted to press charges and **believe** me there were enough charges to go around. Kyle was treated at General Hospital the same night as it happened." 

The CPS worker looks from face to face and sees there is going to be no assistance from the police. "Where are the child's parents?" 

"His mother has custody and she's... having some tests done at the hospital." Coleman offers. "Look-- I'm his uncle and I'm staying with him." 

"Where you _staying_ with him when Kyle got into this fight?" The CPS asks pointedly. Spotting Cole's wince, she nods. "That's what I thought." Going over to the door she calls Kyle in. Kyle walks in hesitantly not know what to expect. The CPS lays it on the line for everyone in the room. "I'm going along with the fight _story_ but only so far. Young man, there will be an open and active investigation in my office. It cuts two ways. If you're in trouble, if your situation isn't... safe-- I can help." 

"You said two ways." Kyle goes looking for the other shoe. 

The CPS nods. "If you get into _any_ trouble from here on out: school, substances including alcohol, curfew, criminal-- **any** trouble, I will file a Minor in Need of Supervision so fast your Mother's head will spin." With that the worker stuffs her notebook into her satchel and leaves. 

Mac puts in his two cents. "Shame she said from here on out. Or you would already be on your way to Juvie." Mac turns to the VP. "Let me you know what you want to do about the website, PCPD will take it from there." Mac leaves. 

The Coach shakes his head and starts to leave too but he pauses at the door when Coleman asks, "You call the Juvie cops when you see a fresh tatt on one of the kids too?" 

"Uncle Cole." Kyle protests. 

"Last time I heard those were illegal too for people under eighteen. Mutilation pure and simple." 

"Good point." The coach agrees and then leaves. 

"You are totally going to ruin my life." Kyle slumps into a chair. 

"Yeah, you bet I am." Cole agrees. He leans over to whisper in Kyle's ear. "I was trying to make up with Skye when I got the call to come down here. Your toes are **so** going to be on the line. And I figure the fewer **friends** you have the less likely we are to see that CPS worker again." 

"Speaking of friends." The Vice Principal interjects. "It's just a matter of time before the police prove who hacked the school website. Or you can tell me now." 

"I didn't know what they were doing." Kyle shrinks in the chair with the Vice Principal in front of him and his Uncle standing behind him. 

"Oh I believe that, Mr. Radcliffe. But you see I didn't ask you **what**. I asked you **who**. And you know who." The Vice Principal leans in planting both hands on the arms of the chair where Kyle is sitting. 

"Isn't one of you supposed to be the good cop?" Kyle pleads. He sighs a breath of relief as the final bell for the day rings. 

But it doesn't seem to have any affect on the men who don't lose focus until the Secretary comes in. "Bob, I think you need to see this." 

"See what?" The Vice Principal looks around and sees that there is a loggerjam of students at the front doors. "What is going on?" Turning back to Kyle he slams out in a terse voice. "Suspended until the guilty parties are brought forth. So if you aren't going to talk you better hope either your **friends** do or the cops are quick or else you'll be repeating. Now get out of my office." But he is the first one out the door and clears a path to the front door where there the mob of students gather. Coleman and Kyle are right behind following in the Vice Principal's wake. 

The attraction is soon apparent. Across the parking lot is a platinum blonde in a very short black dress and very high heels leaning up against a brand new black Porsche. Every teenage boy's wet dream come to life, right here in the parking lot of his school. Coleman steps up to stand beside the Vice Principal and once he sees who it is just shakes his head and grins. "Faith." 

"You know her?!" The vice principal asks. "She's causing a scene." 

"She knows. Faith lives to make a scene." Coleman retorts wanting to know how this plays out. And it doesn't take long. 

Dillon walks out of the school talking to Georgie and it takes a minute for him to realize that there is something going on. "Oh hell. I gotta go." 

Georgie recognizes Faith from the park and holds back and Dillon walks alone across the parking lot. Faith straightens from the car and walking to the front so that she is standing by the hood with one hand outstretched-- opening up her hand to offer the keys. 

Dillon reaches out and to take the keys but Faith closes her hand around his and pulls him in close for a hug and a close mouth kiss that just misses his lips. Then stepping back she has Dillon escort her to the passenger side of the car. After getting her settled and belting her in, Dillon goes around to the driver's side of the car and climbs in. Praying that he doesn't kill it or otherwise make himself look like an idiot, Dillon focuses on getting to the road and away from all the eyes. "What was that all about, Faith?" Dillon asks as soon as they are out on the road. 

"Building your rep, babe." Faith brushes the hair at the base of his neck with her fingers. "It is the least I can do. I have you to thank for this very sweet ride." 

"How do you figure?" 

"Ned starts worrying that maybe your Mama is gonna tick me off and he buys me a Porsche. I think he's feeling guilty. But he set the bar so high. What is he going to give me when I catch him with his dic... playing footsie with someone else's?" 

"A divorce." Dillon says flatly. "Ned is capable of a lot of things, but he is not a cheat." 


	33. Chapter 33

Dara is turning out lights and getting ready to head back to her apartment for a dinner date with Mr. Campbell Soup and a fiction novel instead of a law book for a change. 

"Hey LIGHTS?! Still here!" A voice calls out from the spare room that has been converted into a combination library/ file room. 

Dara flips the lights back on. "Gia? What on earth? Do you have a test tomorrow?" 

"No." _I have a brother who is a pain in my neck_ ** _everyday_** "I just have some research I need to get done for a project." 

"I hope it's not one of mine?" Dara inquires guiltily. But then she looks over Gia's shoulder and sees Ric Lansing's resume. "What are you doing?" 

Gia bites her lip. Dara sits down next to her and raises her eyebrows nonverbally cueing that she is not going anywhere without some answers. "Fine! Marcus wants a background check on Ric Lansing. And since Ric is a lawyer and I'm **going** to be a lawyer of **course** I must know everything there is to know about the guy." 

"Marcus is investigating Ric Lansing?" Dara's expressive eyes narrow at that. "What have you found?" 

"For the last three years his resume lists him working for the family holdings. But there is nothing with his name on it: no contracts, no leases, nothing." 

"And being your brother's sister... The flag came up and you kept on digging." 

"Well Yeah." 

"And of course, Marcus didn't tell you that at one point Lansing was a suspect in the Luis Alcazar murder?" 

"No, he left that part out." Gia says wryly. 

"Doesn't surprise me." Dara rolls her eyes. "So check international-- South America-- cross reference with Alcazar. He did have some legitimate arms deals. Actually most of the business was legitimate or at least sanctioned. Thing is and this is just water cooler, alumni, email chat and the reason why Lansing was a suspect-- Lansing and Alcazar had a falling out over money and Alcazar had him thrown into his own little jail." 

"I don't get it." Gia interjects. "The guy is totally power tripping thru college, law school, right fraternity, right affiliations, right clerk job, right law firm out of college, passes the bar on the first go. **Why** Alcazar?" 

"For the money?" 

"He's loaded." 

"Some people can never be too loaded." Dara says wryly. "But okay, then for the connections." 

"Preppie Boy **wants** connections to an international crime enterprise?!" 

"Some people might say that describes the Cassadines." Dara reminds as she stands up. "Don't stay up too late and hit the lights on the way out." 

"Right." 

"Oh and Gia?" Dara turns around at the door. 

"Yeah?" 

"Why did Lansing stay in Port Charles **after** Alcazar's death, after Alexis' confession? Maybe the reason he went to work for Alcazar is the same reason he stayed here." 

"And why is this loaded, connection craving guy working for Carly Corinthos down in the Cellar?" Gia waves the resume like a flag. "That's where I got this." 

"Ah." The light dawns. "So Marcus figures that Carly is more likely to talk to you, The Former Face of Deception, than him, Big Bad PCPD." 

"Does my brother **know** how transparent he really is? He is not getting away with anything." 

"Then why are you doing it?" 

"If I don't, he's going to sic my Mother on me." Gia sighs. 

 

 

 

 

"Howzit goin'?" Bruno ducks his head into a quiet corner of the converted stables that Mouse has claimed for his own. Mouse's quarters isn't a room but an office with state of the art computer set up: no bed but a comfortable couch instead and his own cabinet of food stuffs. Mouse didn't get the nickname because of his size but because of his hacking habits. Just like the little rodent, anything he could get his nose into, Mouse could get in. Then he would keep gnawing on it until the problem disappeared. 

"A lot faster if I wasn't being poked!" Mouse snarls. "And if Faith would make up her mind what she wants." 

"You know what Faith wants." Bruno counters matter of factly. 

"Yeah." Mouse slumps. "Everything-- yesterday." 

"Yep." Bruno agrees with a nod. "She and Mr. A are out with that Quartermaine Broad, Dillon's Mom. Otherwise she would be down here do the progress check." 

"This background in on the QT from the kid right?" 

Bruno grimaces. "Yeah, if he asks tell him your looking into Soleito and if she's gonna be a problem. Faith will check this lady out personally. I'm sure she'll have more for you tomorrow." 

"Great." Mouse declares sarcastically. "I got the books to do still. Quarterlies are due. Research on Quartermaine, Soleito, Capelli, Helen Cassadine, Ric Lansing **and** that charity that Faith's granny gave all the bucks. I'm only one guy!" 

"Protecting the kid is number one." Bruno reminds. "So Quartermaine and Cassadine. The rest are shooters; I can guard that until you give Faith the ammo she needs to take them down. I got to do a perimeter-- check in with Dillon and Alice up at the house. You need anything?" When Mouse shakes his head, Bruno leaves. Once he is outside and on his way to the gate, his phone rings. "Yeah? Doing the perimeter now, Faith. Alice and Dillon are doing a movie marathon but he knows he has school tomorrow. Kid is asleep. Yeah, got it covered. You and Mr. A have a banging good time. I've got it nailed down for the night. Nobody in or out. If that Quartermaine Broad shows up after your meeting? Kay. Dillon's call. If he goes, it's with her and she doesn't step foot on the property. Yeah, I'll have them tailed if he leaves the house." 

 

 

 

 

Across town at Jakes, the payphone in the back underneath the stairs and across from the bathrooms. 

"Yeah, I know she's got to pay for what she did but there is zero access. She isn't faking. She is really crazier than a bed bug. Prosecution is being deferred because she can't aid in her own defense. Cassadines have her locked up tight. Yeah, You'd think-- but the only cop that gets on that island is Taggart. Not even Spencer, who I took on to try to **get** access, goes over there and he's Nik Cassadine's brother!  
Sonny Corinthos has his hands full with Ric Lansing, who snatched Corinthos' sister for some reason. Damn! I knew that name sounded familiar. Is he working for you? Lansing seems to be stirring up a hornet's nest between Sonny and Faith Roscoe.  
Jax? Well after he dumped Brenda Barrett at the altar he started sniffing around his ex-- Skye Quartermaine. She's filed a R.O against him and changed the locks. Yeah, she was there the night he died. Saw everything. But she was both pickled and had her own ax to grind on Brenda Barrett for breaking up her marriage. Took her a long time to come clean about Alexis Davis. And then it was only after she started looking good for killing him and the witness, old woman named Ida. That one finally closed to a suicide but that's about as likely as your brother taking a voluntary swan dive from the tenth floor of the Port Charles Hotel. Davis probably did Ida to cover her tracks and doesn't remember doing it. Yeah, I'm talking **that** crazy. What do you want me to do? Okay Corinthos and Lansing. Got it." Hanging up the phone, the good looking cop walks back toward the bar and his beer. 

From the landing above, Zander steps out of the shadows. He definitely needs to get a new place but bad luck for Capelli that he hadn't yet. Zander goes back into his room and sits down on the bed. He reaches for the phone and then pauses wondering who is he going to call? Having Kristina with Faith is actually a blessing. The very last person she'd trust is a cop. Zander grimaces and quickly dials a number. "Yeah, Mrs. Lansbury? It's Zander Smith. Yeah, I know what time it is. I need to talk to Stefan or Nikolas. It's about Tasha's safety. Yeah, I'll hold." 

 

 

 

 

The company this evening had been unexpected but very welcome as they had taken their relationship to the next level. She had also been the bearer of a piece of the puzzle that kept him awake now mentally calculating all of the ramifications. The soft buzzing of the telephone by the bedside table distracts Stefan from his musing, he leans over his companion and picks up the phone. Very quietly he answers. "Yes, Mrs. Lansbury? Very well put him through. Stefan Cassadine." Stefan is silent as Zander explains exactly what he overheard and what his concerns are. 

_...it sounded like a couple of things. That Capelli wants to pin Ida's death on Alexis too _ **_and_** _that Alcazar has family who might be coming after her. _

"I concur with your assessment." Stefan gives Zander that much knowing that it wouldn't have been easy for the distrusting young man to call. "And appreciate your discretion." 

_"What are you going to do?"_

"Nothing overt at this time. But you may trust that Detective Capelli will never be alone with Natasha." 

_"She's wearing that anklet. She's a sitting duck for the cops. I know this place in Canada..."_

"I will take that under advisement, Mr. Smith. And should it become necessary for Natasha to be moved to another location, I will make arrangements for you to accompany her if that is your wish, but it will be a location without extradition to this country." Stefan states bluntly. 

_Oh Right. That's good. Okay. I have to tell Ned about this. Faith would never let Capelli next to Kristina but she's got to know about Lansing and Alcazar, especially Alcazar._

"Do not embellish your account, Mr. Smith. As I will also be contacting the Ashtons to see Kristina and will advise them of any additional information." 

_"What kind of information?"_ Zander asks suspiciously. 

"This is not the first time I've dealt with Alcazar." Stefan says cryptically then hangs up before Zander can ask any more questions. Stefan climbs from bed his Egyptian cotton sleep pants hanging low on his hips. He slides on his robe and belts it tightly. 

A sleepy voice calls his attention back to the bed. "You're slipping. You really shouldn't be talking about felonies in front of your lawyer. Because I would of course advise you to not take Natasha out of the country to avoid prosecution." 

"Ah yes, but all of our conversations are confidential, Counselor." Stefan absently presses a kiss to Dara's bare shoulder and runs an affectionate hand over her hair. Already he is processing the additional information and adding it to the tidbit that Dara had brought him earlier about Lansing. 

"Capelli is dirty?" 

"A colorful description but it would appear so." 

"Damn it." Dara tucks the sheet over her bosom and sits up. "This is exactly why I left the DA's office. You never knew who was pulling strings. You have to tell Marcus." 

"I do not." Stefan retorts affronted by the suggestion. 

"Stefan, I came here to tell you that Marcus found out Lansing was causing trouble for Faith. To make sure that Kristina isn't caught in the middle. If Capelli is dirty, Marcus needs to know so he doesn't turn his back on the guy! Especially if he's over here checking on Tasha." 

"I will consider it." Stefan temporizes. 

Dara starts reaching for her clothes and pulls them on quickly stuffing her bra and stockings in her purse as she grabs her coat. "Yeah, you do that, Stefan, and I'll consider reminding Zander Smith exactly whom Marcus babysits. I bet he'll tell Marcus-- to keep Alexis safe. And he **hates** cops." 

"I will do what I think best." 

"Back at ya, Stefan." Dara mentally curses the sheer stupidity of sleeping with a client or rather a client's guardian/brother and a Cassadine at that. "Are you calling the launch or am I swimming?" 

"Dara..." Stefan reads the resolve on her face and picks up the phone. "... Mrs. Lansbury, please call the launch." He hangs up the phone. "I will consider telling the Lieutenant." 

"Do or don't." Dara shrugs. "He's going to know by end of business tomorrow. I get it that you like keeping family business private. I'm more about making sure my clients stay safe from preventable violence: your sister, your niece and my friend, Marcus. He would take a bullet to protect a citizen and I would just as soon it not be in his **back**." Dara slams out of Stefan's bedroom. 

Stefan winces at the slam grateful that his sister's room is on the other wing and Nikolas is probably down at the hunter's cabin at this late hour. Going over to his desk, he opens his laptop computer and calls up the file on Alcazar that he'd started when he'd used the arms dealer and his petite mistress to lure Jasper Jacks away from Port Charles and Chloe. Who knew back then that he set in motion that day everything that had come since-- including his own sister's death, his other sister's breakdown, the near ruination of his relationship with Nikolas, and the arms dealer's demise. All because Chloe's tumor had given her images of Helena's doings and he'd sought to use them, and her, to foil his Mother and protect Nikolas. He never thought he'd need the file again. 

 

 

 

 

Bright and early the next morning, Zander knocks on the door to the CEO's office at ELQ. "Ned?" 

The secretary comes out of an alcove in the reception area. "He's not here yet. Did you have an appointment with him this morning?" 

"I just needed to touch base with him on something. I'm not really in today." 

"Message or voice mail." The secretary offers helpfully but discreetly. Ned had called from the Port Charles Hotel because he'd been running late this morning, running late with his **wife**. 

"I'll leave a note on his desk." Zander decides. "I have my cell phone. So have him call as soon as he gets in. It's about his daughter." 

"Oh." Priorities shift. "I'll make sure he knows first thing." 

"Thanks." Zander quickly writes a note and then leaves. He is supposed to meet up with Gia about getting another place and after last night that had taken on a certain urgency. 

 

 

 

 

Ned lets in room service to the suite at the Port Charles Hotel. "Set up over there." He points to the small table. He signs the order and ushers the server out of the room just as the shower is stopping. Faith comes out wearing the complimentary robe and towel drying her hair. 

"Feels like old times." Faith quips. She lays the towel around her neck and lifts one of the warming lids. "French toast, sausage..." She dips a finger in the syrup and brings it to her lips sucking it clean. "... blueberry syrup. You're spoiling me." 

Ned comes over and dipping a finger in the syrup holds it to Faith's lips. He watches intently as she licks the last drop from his finger. "No, you're spoiling me." He runs a thumb over her lower lip. "Maybe this needs to be a regular thing." 

"Who knew that putting a choke chain on your mother would be such a turn on?" 

"Last night will just drive her underground, Faith. Tracy didn't know what to expect now she thinks she does. She'll probably ally herself with Jax. She's done that in the past, or Edward since she's figured out that Grandfather is looking for an avenue in." Ned warns. 

"I can handle Edward." Faith shrugs. 

"Faith." 

"I won't kill him." Faith rolls her eyes. "You are so easy sometimes, all the time. **And** I won't upset your Granny either. Although she should be familiar with his weakness for blondes by now. But I can tell you Edward trusts me a hell of a lot more than he trusts your Mother." 

"That's not a big stretch." Ned seats Faith at the breakfast table and takes the seat across from her. For some reason the process of sitting down across the breakfast table from his wife puts him in a family rather than an intimate mood. "Was there any trouble picking up Dillon yesterday?" He butters his own slices of french toast. 

"No. I waited in the parking lot until the final bell rang." Faith drizzles syrup over the slices of sugar dusted french toast. "Dillon saw me first thing." 

Ned groans. "I bet he did." _And I bet he wasn't the only one_

"Just building his rep, Ned." Faith takes a bite and then chews thoughtfully. "Now that he's at school and since _you_ don't want him driving me around-- maybe he should get a part time job, not ELQ though. Something else." 

"What did you have in mind." Ned asks suspiciously. 

"I know some people-- legitimate..." _mostly_ "...people, Ned. The Florist Shop that did flowers for the fundraiser. They deliver-- great tips. Get him familiar with the city. A video store, Dillon would probably like that one. The money would be peanuts." Faith admits. "But it's another tie to the town and keeps his priority on school." 

Ned nods chewing thoughtfully. "I can sell that." 

"Okay, I'll talk to him about it when I pick him up this afternoon." Faith takes a sip of coffee. "I'm having Mouse investigate Soleito to make sure the daughter isn't going to be a problem. I might have to go down there." _If Fowler were here he'd have already taken care of it for me._

"How bad is this?" Ned asks with a wince. Once Faith had torn into him he'd started to realize the ramifications of his Mother's ill fated marriage and short term career path. 

"I'm not going to go out of my way to protect your Mother, but I'll make sure Dillon is off the table. Your Mother was **lucky** to get out of Brooklyn alive. That's not the way it works around here-- Smith, Rivera, Moreno, Sorel... Roscoe. People don't retire, Ned. They don't walk away." 

"What about you?" 

"I was never at the top." Faith admits. "It was getting to the crossover point before we married. You know that, you brought it up in your pitch. Yeah, I still have more connections than most, a few things going." Faith shrugs at the understatement. "Probably not as threatening to Sonny since I backed off. Course he and Jason are probably wondering why I haven't come after them for Fowler." 

 

 

 

 

"You know I'm doing you a huge favor so will you please stop looking at your watch?" Gia says sharply as she slams the bedroom door of a vacant one bedroom apartment to get Zander's attention. 

"Sorry." Zander says guiltily. "I'm just expecting a call from Ned. I left a message for him to call me. I thought he'd be in the office by now." 

"Is your cell phone on?" Gia demands. 

Zander double checks it. "Yeah." 

"So focus. Close to ELQ. Close to the park. Not far from the hospital." Gia starts calling out the amenities of the building. "Lot of the single medical staff live here." 

"Close to PCU which is why you live here." Zander adds. 

"It was cheaper than staying at the Port Charles Hotel, since I'm a student again and not modeling anymore-- money doesn't exactly grow on trees. And it's not the crazy maker that renting from Bobbie Spencer would be considering my brother rents from her. He is in my business enough as it is. AJ Quartermaine turned me on to this place. He lived here a few years ago. It's kinda yuppie, I guess." Gia looks around the generic beige apartment ready to be stamped with the personality of the occupant. 

"As long as it doesn't smell like cheese fries and spilled beer." Zander shrugs. "How much?" Gia tells him what she is paying. "Lets go find the manager." 

"What are you going to do for furnishings?" Walking over to the door, Gia asks as she opens the door. 

Zander shrugs. "I'll think of something." He recalls his conversation with Stefan. He might have to leave in a hurry. "I'll probably just rent until I find something I like." 

 

 

 

 

Faith has an extra spring in her step when she comes up the stairs to the cottage with a garment bag over her shoulder. It's wonderful what a few rounds of mattress tag could do for a girl's disposition. Sure, there is a list of things a mile long to get done, mostly security related but that could wait until she checked with Alice to make sure everything had gone smoothly the night before. Faith hangs the garment bag over the railing to the stairs. It would have to go to the dry cleaners. A small noise draws her attention and she turns around. "How is that delicious creature I see?! Oh you are so lucky that I already had a big breakfast or I'd just eat you up!" Faith scoops Kristina up from a blanket on the floor in the middle of the living room and gives her smooches until the baby giggles. "Were you good for Alice and Uncle Dillon last night?" 

"Good as Gold." Alice comes out of the kitchen. "In bed by 1900 after bath and bottle. Dillon did a last perimeter check at 2300 and then crashed. Bruno had one of the guys drive him to school this morning. The Lincoln is sounding kind of rough I'm going to look at it after they get back, might just need to have the mix adjusted..." 

"7pm and 11pm right?" Faith interrupts. 

"Right." Alice grins. "I made a fresh pot of coffee." 

"Great. I have had zero sleep." Faith says cheerfully as she carries the baby into the kitchen. 

"You look really rested for somebody who hasn't...." Faith give Alice a significantly salacious look. "Oh. Well of course you did, I mean do." Alice shakes her head. "What was I thinking?" 

"I have no idea." Faith grins. "You really need a night off. It does wonders for your stress level to um get the kinks out. Thanks." Faith takes the coffee and pushes it out of the reach of the baby. 

Alice takes a seat across from Faith bringing a stack of messages, her cup of coffee and a bottle for the baby. Since it's just the girls-- formality is out the window. She gets herself situated and then reaches for the first phone message. Since Faith has her hands full with the baby and the bottle she reads it aloud. "Stefan Cassadine called at too freaking early this morning. He wanted to know if there was going to be duck time today or if he should stop by here to see the baby. I think he had things other than story hour in mind. He had a tone in his voice. Like there was a big mystery. Mouse called at 8am to say he was going to bed and wouldn't be up until noon." 

"Damn. Okay. What else?" 

"Zander Smith called very insistent that he had to talk to Mr. A, talk to you. Said he'd try to get hold of Mr. A at ELQ." 

"He wanted to talk to Ned?" Faith says curiously. "But he mentioned me so it wasn't about ELQ. But he mentioned Ned first?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay." Faith frowns at that. Something is up. And men working **around** her normally meant it wasn't good news. "I'll call him back." 

"Mr. Coleman called. Said he liked the show at the high school the only thing missing was the cherry sucker." 

"He would think that." Faith narrows her eyes and then shrugs. He had a point. That was the thing about Coleman and what had made him so good at The Oasis. He knew what the customers liked to see and caught the little details. Yeah, that would have covered all the bases. 

"Sam called said he had a..." Alice squints at the message to make sure she got it right. "... really sweet CZ 75 DPCR compact with a decocker that just came in and he wanted you to work." 

" **CZ 75**. Oh yeah. I'll call him. That one can wait until after school. I'll take Dillon with me." Faith can already feel her trigger finger starting to itch. She'd wanted to try one of those ever since she'd seen a picture of one hanging on the wall of Sam's shooting range. But they were a bitch to get. Especially with the decockers-- which unlike what it sounded like, are not guns for women with attitude but a feature normally only found in guns carried by cops. The CZ didn't have the extended magazine of a Glock only carrying 10 rounds but it made up for it in reliability and accuracy, at least by reputation. 

"And Tracy Quartermaine called, **after** Dillon had already left for school. She wants to talk to you." 

"Really." 

 

 

 

Gia and Zander sit in a pair of recliners and the local rent a center waiting for Zander's paperwork to process thru. "Is there going to be a problem?" Gia asks. 

Zander shakes his head. "Nah, this place specializes in people with no credit. That's how they get away with raping ya with the interest rates." His cell phone rings and he is grabbing it straight away. "Yeah, this is Zander. Ned, damn where have you been?! I've been trying to get hold of you. I wanted to talk to you before I talked to Faith." He looks over at Gia who is listening intently to his conversation and not looking as if she is either leaving or going to give him some privacy. He glares at her but then drops his voice down low. "I heard one of the Port Charles Finest last night talking about Alexis, it sounded as if he was talking to somebody related to Alcazar, and that they would be coming after her. Yeah, I know Faith won't have anything to do with the PCPD. But you might give her a heads up that Alcazar family or Lansing might be making a move. Yeah, I said Lansing. He used to work for Alcazar. Do you want to tell her or you want me to next time I come over to see Kristina? Yeah, I've heard that she doesn't react well to surprises." Zander hangs up the phone and then looks over at Gia. "What?" 

"Which one of the PCPD?" 

"Gia--" 

"My brother is already asking questions about Lansing, which is the first step to getting in the guy's face. Which one of the PCPD?" 

"Capelli." 

Gia pulls out her cell phone and hits a preset. "Marcus, I need to talk to you. Privately. Yeah, well you shouldn't ask me to find out stuff for you then. I mean it, Marcus. **Alone**. Right. Park. I know the spot." Gia snaps her phone shut. "Hey! We're leaving in two minutes! Deal or no deal!" She hollers loud enough to be heard in the back room as she throws the recliner forward and comes out standing. 

 

 

 

 

Tucking her clutch under her arm, Tracy glances up at the sign. **Sam's Guns and Gallery.** She suspects that it isn't going to be sculpture and paintings inside. _Why on earth am I meeting that brassy, brazen blonde that Ned had the misfortune of being married to? What had Ned been thinking?_ Tracy snorts. She already knows the answer. _Or rather what had Ned been thinking with?! Men are so predictable._ Tracy carefully opens the door with as little contact as possible and stands back from the counter not wanting to touch anything. 

"Can I help you?" Sam had come out of the connecting office when the buzzer on the front door had alerted him of a new customer. He automatically takes an inventory of the person in front of him, never knew when a good description might come in handy. This gal is definitely a .22 concealed in her purse next to her cell phone. Purse is a stupid place to keep a gun though, the purse is the first thing to go. Something that he'd told Faithy often enough. Course she'd shrug and ask where else she was going to put it. And damn if she didn't have a point. Faith didn't wear enough clothes to conceal the 9mm she preferred. 

"I am supposed to meet Faith... Ashton _here_." Tracy says with some disbelief. 

"Yeah, Faith's back in the Gallery. I'll buzz you in." Sam had been notified that Faith was expecting company. He hits the remote on the door that leads back to the soundproofed shooting gallery in the back. As soon as they are back in the gallery the report of weapon fire threatens to deafen them both and Sam hands Tracy a set of ear and eye protectors. Tracy slides them on and follows Sam to the far row where once she nears she can see her new daughter in law steadily and easily decimate the center of a man shaped target on the far wall with round after round. 

Only once Faith finishes the clip does Sam give her a tap on the shoulder. "You got company." He indicates Tracy. 

Faith takes off her ear and eye protection and sets the semi auto down next to them. She'd have to bring Dillon another time. Meeting Tracy here would hopefully throw the other woman off balance, especially since she didn't have all the info she needed yet. Damn Mouse and his need to sleep. "Mother Quartermaine. You wanted to speak to me? Or perhaps you wanted to go a few rounds?" Faith indicates the shooting gallery. 

"No." Tracy says flatly. The place gave her the creeps and the smell of spent gunpowder is probably sinking into her silk jacket which was going to have to go straight to the cleaners. "I want to know how much it's going to cost for you to go away." 

Faith laughs. "Do you have a million dollars? That's what your father paid me to be with Ned." 

"Daddy?!" 

"Yes," Faith drawls it out. "Daddy. Do you really think that Ned and I met by accident?" 

The way that Faith said Daddy had a totally different flavor to it that leaves a bad taste in Tracy's mouth. "My father would never have wanted my son to marry **you**. " 

"No, that was your son's idea and, yes, he already knows about my deal with Edward. He doesn't care how much money I take from _Daddy_. I think Ned likes the idea of me taking _Daddy's_ money and then doing exactly what I want." Faith smiles. 

"I am taking my son and getting him out of there." 

Faith's smile falls away. "No, you're not. And once you think about it you'll agree with me." Faith steps closer to Tracy. "You hate it that AJ and Jason have gotten all the opportunities. That Ned, hell not even him so much, but **you** have always had to scrabble for the scraps of ELQ. You want Dillon in the driver's seat because he still loves you and will bring you in. Then **think** , Tracy. Ned is in the driver's seat. Not Edward, not AJ or Jason or your brother. Ned. This is the closest you or Dillon have ever been to what you've told Dillon all along that you wanted. And you're going to blow it out of the water because you don't like who your son is fucking? Get over it. We can be allies or we can be enemies. It's your call. But I need Ned exactly where he is sitting and if you do anything, **anything** that threatens that..." Faith takes another step closer. "...they will never find your body." 

"How dare you threaten me?!" Tracy steps in ready to go toe to toe with this impertinent snip. 

"Me? I won't have to lift a finger. OH wait-- maybe one." Faith holds up a well manicured index finger. "Just this one. One phone call to Brooklyn." Faith snaps her fingers. "But don't worry. Black is my best color and I'll make sure that the service is beautiful. We'll put up a headstone right next to my first husband. They never found his body either." 

"You are insane." Tracy declares. 

"No." Faith disagrees. "Sociopath. It's more of a personality disorder. Insane is Ned's **ex** girlfriend." 

Tracy steps back at the unexpected answer and gives a braying laugh that echoes throughout the gallery. "My son is a fool." 

"But he has such pretty manners. They both do." 

"Thank you." Tracy gives a regal nod taking all the credit. "Yours could use some work." She pauses. "So... what is in it for me?" 


	34. Lion's Den

"I'm not doing it and you can't make me." Kyle protests. "Hell I shouldn't even be here. It's a bar. That CPS lady would throw a fit if I called her." 

"Family business and we're not open yet." Cole counters. It was a disgusting task that he had set for the kid but disgusting tasks had a habit of sticking in your mind long after it was over and motivating a body to never be in the position of having to do them ever again. "Your ass is mine, kid, until you're back in school. So here you go." Coleman hands him a bucket of cleaning supplies. "And do it right the first time or you'll be doing it until you get it right." Cole gives him a shove in the direction of the men's restroom of Jakes. "Men's room, women's and then I'll show you how to clean the grease filters back in the kitchen." 

"When were these bathrooms last cleaned?" Kyle asks suspiciously. 

Coleman shrugs and lies thru his teeth, not that anyone outside the business could tell. "I think Jake had them cleaned right before she sold me the place." Kyle groans and opens the door to the bathroom. Then he starts gagging. Taking off his shirt he ties it around his face in dramatic fashion. Coleman interjects cheerfully. "Drunks are notorious for their lousy aim. You might want to open a window and wear the rubber gloves-- maybe two pairs. I'll be doing inventory when you're ready for inspection."  
Cole doesn't wait for an answer but instead goes back out to the main bar. The guy that works nights had already given them a head start as far as clean up by putting all the chairs up on the tables. They had until 11am to get the place ship shape and ready to go. Course it would open at 11 ready or not. Which is why sometimes things carried over from one day to the next.  
Coleman goes behind the bar and sets up his cleaning supplies, nothing fancy just a bucket of blistering hot water and enough bleach to worry about putting holes in the bar towels. He'd been doing this since he was Kyle's age and it's automatic. First set the bar rags to soak, start a pot of coffee, empty the dishwasher from the night before, then start cleaning. Since Kyle is here, Cole just cleans behind the bar and then starts restocking and making the liquor order. The kid could take care of the rest of the place sweeping and mopping. Course there was no way in way in hell that the kid was going to be anywhere behind the bar. 

Cole smells a familiar perfume and just keeps on working ignoring the hand that comes over the bar and reaching into the maraschino cherries. "You called." Faith gets comfortable on the barstool after popping the cherry in her mouth stem and all. 

"We're not open yet." Cole figures he can refill the garnishes while he talks with Faith and pulling out some lemons and limes slices them quickly and efficiently. 

Faith puts the stem from the cherry in an ashtray. There is a knot neatly tied in the middle. "So what were you doing at the high school?" 

"I'm done." Kyle says from across the room, not realizing at first that his uncle has company. 

Faith spins the barstool around resting both of her arms along the bar and thrusting out her chest. "Guess that answers that question. So this is little Kyle. Not so little anymore. Why it just seems like yesterday that you were hanging out in the dressing room with Wynonna's black bra on your head pretending to be Mighty Mouse. Guess you've got a new Superhero now--- Long Dong Silver?" 

Coleman winces. He'd forgotten about the time that Kyle had been dropped on him. He hadn't owned The Oasis back then but had been bouncing, his brother had dropped the kid off so they could go off to Montauk for the weekend with zero notice and no time to get anyone to cover or babysit. "Faith, give him a break." 

"If he's going to be in movies he really should get used to critics." Faith protests before turning back toward Kyle. "Just a word of advice. Short... films might impress the little girls who've never seen a movie before but real women like their films **long** , drawn out, over the top with really explosive endings." 

"Faith, just shut the hell up." Coleman demands. "Kyle, start back in the kitchen." 

"Doing what?" Kyle asks but then shakes his head. "Nevermind I'll find something." Kyle leaves. 

"What are you telling me to shut up for?" Faith protests. "You're not doing him any favors letting him think that Slam Bam is what women want. That's what women who get **paid** want-- Quick and Out the Door. Hey! That can be the name of his next movie!" 

"Faith, you didn't come here to rip on Kyle. Why are you here?" 

The door slams and Zander walks in alone. "One guess." Faith turns to Zander. "You have something to tell me, Sweet Meat?" 

The dread is in Zander's face and voice. "Faith." 

"In the flesh. So what was so important that you felt you had to tell Ned before you told me?" 

"I was going to tell you." 

"Yes, You are. Right now." 

_I can't believe I'm saying this._ "I think we should take it upstairs." 

Faith eyebrows go up at that and she hops from the barstool. "Now you're talking. Lead the way." Faith follows Zander up the stairs. 

Kyle comes out as soon as the coast is clear. "Is she gone?" 

"Not far." Coleman warns. 

"I didn't really ever wear a bra on my head?" Kyle asks with some dread but now that he's thinking back the memory starts coming back too. 

"There are photos." Coleman says wryly. "Wynonna thought it was cute; you were about six. That was the last time your mother dropped you on me. Always since then it's just been backup. That doesn't mean that your father doesn't probably still have it in his wallet." 

"Oh man." 

"Let this be a lesson to you. Cameras are **never** a good thing. Now lets get this place ready to open before the dayshift gal or the regulars start arriving." 

 

 

 

 

Faith kicks back on Zander's bed. She glances at her watch. Mouse would be awake soon and damn if that over muscled geek was going to dictate to her about anything. "Well." She snaps her fingers. "Chop chop. Clock is ticking. You've got something for me. Give it up or I'll take it." Faith smiles. 

"Do you ever get tired of being such a bitch?" 

"Why would I?" Faith asks blankly. 

Zander sighs and pulls the chair away from the desk and reversing it has a seat. "I overheard a conversation last night. Detective Capelli on the phone..." 

Faith sits up and all pretense of sex kitten falls away-- she is all business. "Who was he talking to?" 

"Whoever it was..." Zander shrugs. "Luis Alcazar was their brother." 

"Oh fuck me." Faith gets up and starts pacing. "You heard wrong." 

"You don't think I wish I heard wrong?! It was Capelli on the phone right downstairs by the bathrooms. I was right on the stairs. He was talking about Alexis. He was talking about Sonny. He was talking about Lansing. He was talking about Jax. He was talking about Skye Quartermaine. He was talking about you." Zander is flipping fingers up as he goes thru the list. 

"Me?!" Faith squeaks. "Why was he talking about me?" 

"The Sonny and Lansing thing. Lansing putting you in the middle of it to take the heat off himself." 

"He's gonna come after the kid. I **knew**. I **knew** someone was pulling Capelli's strings. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! Think." Faith's pacing increases. 

"Capelli was trying to convince whoever it was that Alexis is off the map. I don't think he's coming after you but Alcazar was definitely after Sonny. He was after Sonny the night that the warehouse blew up with Kristina, Alexis' sister, in it. And I get the feeling that whoever is behind Capelli isn't going to let it go." 

"Why? Why would you bring this to Ned before me? **Why?** You know better than that, Zander. Who else knows? Who else have you told?" 

"Stefan Cassadine." Zander winces at Faith's snort at that one. "He's dealt with Alcazar before. That's what he said on the phone anyway." 

"Oh big surprise there. International arms dealers and a family of international psychopaths-- of course their paths would cross. Who else?" 

"Gia overheard me talking to Ned." 

"You told Taggart's sister. Taggart?!" 

"He's the only cop that gets onto Spoon Island. I want to keep it that way." 

"I could give a rats ass who gets on Spoon Island. I don't care if that crazy bitch ever sees the light of day again." Faith snarls. 

"You see, that's why I told Ned first. Because he does." 

Faith picks up her purse and pauses at Zander's door just before opening it. "You know. I was in such a good mood this morning." 

 

 

 

 

Nikolas is reviewing some estate paperwork while Penny shifts things around the cabin. It's amazing what Mrs. Lansbury had accomplished while they'd been down in Albany but Penny is still trying to figure out where everything is. Both of them are startled when there is a knock on the door. 

"Probably not Tasha. She would have used the tunnel." Nik says wryly as he stands up. "Do you want me to get it?" 

"Sure. Thanks." 

Nikolas opens the door. "Uncle." 

"May I come in?" Stefan inquires politely. 

"Yes, of course." 

Penny looks from one to the other. Something not good. "What do you need me to do? Disappear for awhile so you can talk? Go keep Tasha busy?" 

"Thank you, Penny." Stefan replies. "Mrs. Lansbury is keeping an eye on Tasha, and this is actually something you need to know since you do supervise a portion of Tasha's regular lessons." 

"Is it Grandmother?" Nikolas demands. 

"No, although I am still looking into her whereabouts. May we sit?" 

"I'm sorry." Penny ushers Stefan into the cottage and then realizes that both men are waiting for her to sit down. So she picks a spot on the couch. Nikolas sits down next to her and Stefan takes a chair. "If it's not Mrs. Cassadine what is it?" 

"Luis Alcazar had a brother, Lorenzo, and a daughter, Sage. I found out last night that one of the Detectives of the PCPD is working for Lorenzo Alcazar. Detective Capelli." 

"That's Lucky's training officer." Nik realizes. 

"I suspect that is not an unplanned event. Do you know who Detective Capelli is, Penny?" 

"Yeah. Yes." Penny nods. "He's come into Kelly's. Coffee sweet and an onion bagel to go." 

"What?!" Nik asks wondering if Penny has lapsed into some kind of code. 

"His usual. Capelli'd always get an order to go. A coffee with sugar and an onion bagel." Penny explains impatiently but then realizing that she is the one that brought up the tangent takes Nikolas' hand and gives it a silent squeeze of apology. 

"Is Alcazar coming after Alexis?" Nikolas asks. 

"I am going to have to... leave town for a few days. It's unfortunate that this business trip has come up so suddenly and when there are so many... irons in the fire." Stefan says quietly with significant pauses. "I will endeavor to make my trip brief." 

"And keep in regular contact." Nikolas demands. 

"Yes. Regular contact as well. Although it is important that if for any reason I miss one of these... contacts that you not follow me." 

"I feel like I should be putting on a deep southern drawl. I feel a steel magnolia moment coming on." Penny quips. "So Nikolas is supposed to make sure that all the wimmenfolk are safe while you're off having _business_." 

"Colloquially put but accurate." Stefan agrees. "Zander Smith is the one who informed me of Capelli's second income and Dara Jensen had every intention of telling Detective Taggart so that he wouldn't be... caught off guard. Taggart is also acting as the local contact for the FBI and Interpol in tracking the Cassadine Dower Jewels." 

"When is your plane leaving?" Nikolas asks quietly. 

"It is being fueled now. I will be in the air within an hour. Do not let Tasha fall behind on her lessons." 

"I'll take care of it." Nikolas stands when Stefan does and walks with him to the door. Nikolas gives Stefan an embrace which Stefan returns. There is a desperation but stoic resolve as well in the hug. 

Stefan cups Nikolas face. "You are the best of us. Remember that." Then he leaves. 

Penny had been hanging back wanting to give the two of them some measure of privacy. "He doesn't think he's coming back." 

"He's prepared to not come back. There is a difference." 

Penny comes up behind Nikolas and rubs his back in a long stroking motion from nape of the neck to the middle of his back. "You should probably go up to the house. Tasha isn't going to understand this." 

"She isn't the only one. Come with me." Nikolas invites. 

"Okay." Penny takes his hand and walks with him back to the big house. 

 

 

 

 

Jasper Jacks stops after unlocking and opening the door to his suite at the Port Charles Hotel. Someone is in his rooms. He tosses the paperwork from this morning's appointment on the desk and waits for the inevitable. Jax knows whom, he'd been hearing the skuttlebutt around the hotel for a few days and wondering what was taking so long. "Tracy." 

Tracy swings a chair around, the slim cheroot still smoldering in the ashtray. "Darling. Miss me?" 

"Surprised it took so long. The hotel has been buzzing since your arrival." Tracy preens at that and rising from the chair comes over to Jax and with a hand firm at the back of his neck pulls his head down for a kiss that is more than friendly. Jax breaks it off as soon as possible and restrains the urge to wipe his mouth. "You haven't changed. So what took so long." 

"I had to see my son. You know Dillon is staying with Ned?" 

Jax nods. "Ned's turned into quite the family man. Married, daughter, now brother all living together." 

"I'm... concerned." 

"He's not playing the Quartermaine games." Jax nods. "I see where that would be a problem." 

"He can't just take the company and then act like it's one of his toys to take home because he doesn't want to play anymore. That is not the way it works, Jax." Tracy fondles the lapel of the summer weight suit Jax is wearing as she looks up thru her eye lashes in a seductive fashion. 

"Yes, and that is exactly the reason why whenever I was going to take over the company the plan was to break it into little pieces and sell it off. Your family is crazy, Tracy. Kudos to Ned for finally figuring it out." Jax takes both of her wrists in his hands and sets Tracy at arms length, all the while wishing for a ten foot pole. 

"He's paranoid, Jax. He thinks everyone is out to get him. And that wife of his..." Tracy shakes her head, then twists the truth a bit. "Do you know she demanded to see me? Threatened me? Called for a meeting in a shooting gallery to tell me that I couldn't even talk to my son?" 

"Don't you mean son **s**?!" It was odd watching the way this played. And why he would feel for Ned so much. This is exactly the same thing that had happened in the Jacks family. The elder son ignored while the younger is put on a pedestal as the next great white hope. 

Tracy waves a hand. "Of course. That is what I meant. Jax, that woman is..." Tracy shudders dramatically. "And the only way to save my son, **sons** , from her is to get ELQ away from Ned. She made a point of saying she wanted Ned exactly where he is. She has some kind of plan for Daddy's company and has to be stopped." 

"Oh and I'm sure that you would take on the task. To protect Ned." Jax interjects sarcastically. 

"Now you're with the program." Tracy goes to give Jax another kiss. 

He tilts his head back to avoid it. "No, I've already got my plate full. Find another backer, Tracy." 

"Plate full?! Please Jax! This is something that is perfect for you. What on earth would distract you from the deal of the century?" Tracy spots the paperwork on the desk. "A restraining order. Are you being stalked, Darling?" Tracy does a quick grab and has time enough to get a good peek before Jax snatches it back. "Skye? That little guttersnipe is saying YOU are stalking HER?!" Tracy throws her head back and laughs. 

"Your niece." Jax grinds from between gritted teeth. 

All humor leaves Tracy's face. "No, she's not. She's the cuckoo left to roost in Alan's nest. Alan might be gullible enough to believe whatever she's told him, what Gretal told him. But I need a little more proof than that. Especially since I saw Gretal banging away on some dock worker nine months before that red haired bundle of trouble made her appearance. Who do you think told Daddy?" 

"You bitch." 

"Excuse me? I think you mean **that** bitch. Gretal Rae Cummings set this one in motion when she tried to palm her brat off on my family." 

"Skye doesn't know any of this." 

"HA!" Tracy exclaims disbelievingly and then she shrugs. "If she doesn't it's not my problem. She can take it up with her loving, lying mother. I'm back now and I'll be damned before that imposter takes what belongs to me and my family." 

 

 

 

 

Well the distraction of the fundraiser is over. Even court had been a distraction quickly over. There is only so much straightening up that can be done at the lake house. Cole is busy with Kyle. _As it should be._ Skye thinks guiltily at begrudging a troubled teen time with her... "What the hell is Cole anyway?" Skye decides she doesn't want to think about it. Picking up the phone, "AJ, Hi! It's Skye. I was just wondering if you had plans for dinner?-- Oh with Alan? Maybe another time then. Are you sure? I'd love to." Skye hangs up the phone. One evening taken care of. Something has got to break. Okay so it should be a relief to not be in the hot seat over at ELQ but damn it! "I'm good at what I do." And it just seemed to rub it in that AJ was doing so well with the building commission, had a dog, a new car, was dating. Hell getting his life in order while she painted her toe nails and coordinated purses and shoes. "Climb out of the pity pot, Skye." But Skye knows herself too well. The last time she'd been this... underemployed, she'd ended up married to Ben Davidson in a quickie Las Vegas wedding. Which just went to prove you didn't have to be drunk to do something stupid. "I've got to get out of here." 

 

 

 

 

Kyle and Cole swing by General Hospital to pick up Margery from detox. Kyle had insisted on going home first for a shower after spending the morning cleaning the bar. The only explanation for the bathrooms had to be-- some things just look better when you're drunk, or you just didn't care. 

"You got any skin left?" Cole asks wryly. 

"I'm going to burn those clothes." Kyle replies. Normally his Mother is the biggest pain in the ass and drives him crazy but no way would she go for him cleaning urinals in a dive bar or sweeping up cigarette butts from the parking lot. 

Cole smirks. "You're thinking that your Mother is going to let you off the hook?" 

"No." Kyle looks away. He hits the elevator to the floor his mother is being released from today. "But I bet you are. Since I'm really cramping your game." 

"Kyle... you are my nephew and I want to do right by you, cause I want you to do well... not grow up to be a selfish jerk." 

"Like my dad." 

"You said it not me." Cole quips. The elevator door opens and Coleman starts walking to the nurses station. The nurse sees him approaching and gives him a look. Cole gets a sinking feeling in his gut. "Kyle, why don't you have a seat while I take care of the paperwork." 

"Right." Kyle has a sinking feeling as well having seen the eye contact between his uncle and the nurse. 

Coleman waits a few seconds to give Kyle time to move away. "What?" He demands tersely. 

The nurse hands him an envelope. Cole tears it open and quickly scans the letter before crumpling it in his fist. _Bitch_ "Great thanks." He walks over to Kyle who has come back to his feet, a look of dread on his face. Cole hands him the letter. He gives Kyle a minute to flatten it back out and read it before Kyle balls it up in his hand. "Let's go." 

Kyle lets the paper fall to the ground and doesn't flinch away when his Uncle's arm comes around his shoulders in silent support. 

The nurse comes over and picks up the paper and can't resist taking a look. 

_Darling Kyle,  
This isn't about you. How can I take care of you when I can't take care of myself..._

"Oh gees. She Dear John'd her own kid." It wasn't the first time the nurse had seen it but it didn't get any less disgusting. 


	35. Command Performance

Alan Quartermaine is in paternal hog heaven. He looks across his table at the Port Charles Grille where AJ is seating his sister, Skye. Course it would have been even better with Emily and Jason. But Emily is at school in California and Jason-- well Jason it had to be enough that he'd trusted his father to look after Courtney when she'd been brought into GH. 

AJ, after a quick glance, sets the menu aside. Skye does the same. The waiter descends on the table and efficiently takes their order. So the three of them are left alone to get down to chit chat. 

"You did a wonderful job with the Ward House fundraiser." Alan compliments. "Lots of money and volunteers for the House." 

"And nobody ended up in their underwear." AJ adds wryly. 

Alan smiles fondly at the **many** memories of Lucy Coe at the Nurses' ball before coming back to the here and now. "Skye--" He glances over at his daughter. "How are things going with Jax? I know Mother tried to talk to him as well." 

Skye shakes her head. "The paperwork was filed today. I probably won't need it now, but Dara would have dropped me as a client if I hadn't followed thru." 

Alan reaches over and takes her hand. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think this is for the best. He hurt you, Skye. We all did over Jax and.... I think it's time you took some time just for you." 

"Too much time." Skye retorts wryly. "Now that I'm not busy with the fundraiser-- and no, AJ, I won't be your on call dog walker." 

"Rosie goes to work with me anyway." AJ counters. "There is always the Courtland Street Community garden with Grandmother." 

"Or I can talk to Ned at ELQ." Alan offers. 

"I think Jax already did that, Thanks." Skye grimaces at the memory of that particular conversation. 

"Honey, Ned knows you're not drinking." 

AJ decides it's time to change the subject. "Is it Coleman's bowling night or something? He's been keeping you pretty busy." 

"He has some family things going on right now." Skye replies discreetly. AJ gives her a disbelieving glance. Skye returns it with an _I'll talk to you later_ look. "So AJ-- you seemed really chummy at the fundraiser. What's her name?" 

"Lydia Kerinan. She's staying here at the hotel." 

"She isn't the only one." Alan says grimly. "Tracy's back." 

**"What?!"** Both Skye and AJ's heads turn as Alan gets to his feet. 

Tracy strides across the dining room brushing by the manager. "Alan!" She gives him an abbreviated hug and a sharp affectionate pat on the cheek then steps back. She gives him a pat on the stomach. "You're looking prosperous, at least you still have your hair." Then she glances over at AJ who'd risen to his feet as well. "Junior. Hear you are getting back into politics. Definite move in the right direction. Any idiot can get elected with enough money behind him. But smart to start with dog catcher." 

_My turn._ Skye winces but then puts on her poker face. "Tracy." 

 

 

 

 

 _It really isn't a case of the mountain coming to Mohammed._ Faith convinces herself. It is more a case of getting Ned and Dillon out of the house and keeping business separate. That's the reason why she is down in the bunk house to touch base with the guys. "Mouse, I gave you an extra six hours. You better have something juicy for me." She walks into his room without knocking and plants herself on his couch, crossing her legs at the thigh and making herself comfortable. 

Bruno wanders in after. He should be on detail with Ned and Dillon since Faith is here with the baby but she'd demanded he stick around. First clue that the shit is about to hit the fan. 

"Where do you want to start?" Mouse brings out a stack of folders filled with print outs. 

"I'll be kind. I'll start. Capelli's strings are being pulled by the Alcazar family." Faith lets them in on what Zander had told her and what she had yet to discuss with Ned, since he'd been busy getting ready to meet his mother in an effort to keep the peace and play nice for as long as he could. Familial espionage is what it really is. 

"Oh shit." Bruno straightens away from the door he had been leaning on. 

"Damn! Do you know how long it took me to find that?!" Mouse complains. "You know how hard it is to track wire transfers on offshore accounts?!" 

"Well I hope you cleaned out a few while you were there." Faith lifts a brow. Mouse is her kind of guy not only brilliant but with more than a hint of larceny. He'd steal anything that wasn't nailed down. 

"Got to pay for expenses." Mouse shrugs, popping a top on his soda. 

"What else did you get?" 

"Lorenzo Alcazar, Luis' younger _but you wouldn't guess it_ brother." Mouse hands over a grainy surveillance photo that he'd backdoored from the WSB. 

"This is Luis." Faith hands it back. 

" **No**. That is Lorenzo." Mouse refuses to take it. 

Faith looks at it again. "Okay this picture sucks, but how much younger are we talking? Two minutes?" 

"I didn't go looking for the birth certificate. Here is everything I could find on him." 

Faith starts thumbing thru the information and it's remarkably detailed. But one thing is missing. She tosses it back to Mouse. "This is no good to me. Who is he fucking? Where is his weakness?! All you've given me is that he is an efficient, profit-hungry killer. I don't need to know that. I could have figured that out on my own. Next." 

"Carla Soleito." Mouse sets one aside and reaches for another. 

"Bruno." Faith pats the spot next to her on the couch. "You're gonna have to handle this one so listen up." 

Bruno comes over and sits down next to Faith. Now he knows why he wasn't on detail with Ned and Dillon. And it was making sense. With the threat of Alcazar, looked like he was going to have to take Faith's back where Soleito was concerned. "What do you want, Faith?" 

"I want an ally. Because Ned's mother is not going to be. Not for long. But if the little mafia princess thinks she's going to go thru Ned or Dillon to get to Tracy..." Faith shakes her head. "They're mine. She can have Tracy. Hell she can have Tracy running scared, I'll serve her up on a silver platter. That works too. But it's not going to come back on me. Find out what Soleito wants and give her a taste but don't give away the store. And if you get yourself killed..." Faith threatens. 

"I'll get it done, Faith." 

"I want you to take something with you." Faith pushes up from the couch and goes into the main area of the stables to the gun locker. Opening it up with a quick entry of a code she pulls out a box. "I want you to have this. And wear it damn it." 

Bruno takes Fowler's gun. He examines it. It's spotlessly clean but he expected nothing less since Faith had worked it down at Sam's with Dillon. He loads it and sliding out of his jacket allows Faith to help him with a shoulder holster and then puts the gun in the holster. Faith holds his coat for him. "Don't worry, Faith. She wants Tracy. Not you. Not me." 

"Tracy should be dead already. She made some kind of deal. You know it. I know it. It sights a little low." Faith refers to the gun. "But that shouldn't matter if you're aiming for center mass. No head shots. Not until you've worked it some." 

"Okay." 

"And take one of the guys with to drive. So you can read the file on the way." It can only be described as fussing as she waits for Bruno to put his jacket back on, holding it for him. 

"Okay." 

"And call me every day. Every fucking day, Bruno. I don't want any surprises." Faith warns. 

"You hate surprises, Faith." 

"Yes. I do." 

 

 

 

 

The six hour flying time from Port Charles to Venezuela is not wasted. Stefan Cassadine uses the time to gather information, make local contacts and decide how this should be handled: stealth or openly. Lorenzo Alcazar has a reputation for being all business. But Stefan is suspicious of that. The Alcazars, when in Europe, are based out of Italy-- the land of Vendetta. Luis had been a familiar face in Sicily and Milan. Lorenzo known in both Florence and Naples. The Cassadines had taken Timoria to heart when they'd move their base of operations to Greece after the Revolution. And that is what this is about to become-- a blood feud. Alcazar had killed Kristina. Cassadine had killed Luis. An eye for an eye, when Luis hadn't paid thru the justice system; Alexis had taken an older form of Justice. It can end now with the scales balanced. Or the Cassadine would wipe them off the face of the map. Caution is called for-- a measured response. The experience with the Spencers would make Nikolas slow to respond, but he would take seriously the threat to those innocents under his protection. There is a discreet buzzing of the internal phone. "Yes?" 

_"We'll be landing in Caracas in about twenty minutes. A car is waiting to take you to the hotel."_

"Thank you." Stefan stars closing down his computer and collecting the information he'll need. As a business man, Alcazar needed to be reachable but because of the business he is in-- not touchable. There is a way in. There always is. 

 

 

 

 

Neither one of them is hungry. But Cole had stopped anyway at Eli's to pick up some ribs and sides. Hell could always have them for breakfast. Coleman places the order, pays and takes a number. He sits down across from Kyle. Cole's comment is abrupt and just kinda thrown out there into the weighted silence. "I'm not ready to talk about this yet. I sure as hell don't have any brilliant answers. Need a little more processing time so lets just... let it ride. I'm not saying its going to be..." _Hell who knows what it's going to be_ "Anyway, we've got time." 

Kyle's expression is a mixture of fury, betrayal and abandonment. A hurricane of suspicion-- his father split; his mother split. What is left to trust? "Whatever." 

Cole slaps his hand down flat on the table causing Kyle to flinch but focus on his uncle. " **Not** whatever. I told you we need time to figure out how to work this and that is exactly what I meant. You are skating on thin ice with CPS; we both are. I get you are pissed but that little hearts and flowers note your mother left didn't exactly spell out who is supposed to be supervising you! You need to be laying low, while I buy us some time. Unless you like the idea of Juvie or a group home?!" 

"This sucks." Kyle slouches back against the bench seat. 

"Like a Hoover." Coleman agrees. He is distracted by a cop standing at the counter who is listening to a call before he can place an order. He holds up a hand before Kyle can say anything else. "What does that code mean? 10-10?" Coleman calls across the restaurant to the cop. 

"Possible crime, in this case a violation of restraining order. Why?" The cop answers. 

"That's Skye's place." Coleman is already on his feet. "We're leaving." 

"What about your order?" The gal behind the counter demands. 

"Deliver it. He's got the address." Coleman points to the cop. He is already out the door and Kyle is at his heels. 

 

 

 

 

Skye's hand is shaking as she hangs up the phone. Jax had left once she said she was calling the police or rather he'd left once he **saw** she was calling the police and not just saying it. But this has been a day of one thing after another. For Goodness sake they'd just been in court this morning! **This Morning!** And then Tracy descending with her load of bull in the ladies room before even having a chance at dinner. Skye flinches when there is a knock on the door. 

"Ms. Quartermaine, it's Detective Capelli." 

Going over to open the door, "He's already left. He left when I called the police. Look I don't want him in jail I just want him **away** from me." Skye invites Capelli and uniformed cadet Lucky Spencer into the lake house. "Here." Skye hands the paperwork to Capelli and then crosses her arms not so much in a defensive posture but she can't seem to get warm. 

"Did Jax get into the house, Skye?" Lucky asks. "Did he make any threats?" He feels like he knows her from his long conversations with Em. 

"No, he isn't like that. And I changed the locks before I took out a restraining order. I'm okay. _Really_." Skye adds emphatically when she sees the questioning look Capelli and Lucky exchange. "I was having a bad day before Jax showed up." 

"Is there anyone who can stay with you, Ms. Quartermaine?" Capelli asks as he's handing back the paperwork. 

"Skye?!" Coleman comes up the stairs to the deck at a run. "Are you okay?" He gets between Skye and the cops, running a hand over her hair and then shoulders. "We heard the call on a police radio." 

Skye lets herself be pulled into a hug. "I'm fine." 

Coleman keeps an arm around her as he looks at the cops. "Are you going to talk to this guy-- Or am I?!" 

"Cole--" 

"No, Babe, this is BS and it's been going on too long!" 

"He's our next stop, Coleman." Capelli interjects. "I advise you to keep your distance from Mr. Jacks." 

"That will be easy enough to do **IF** he stays away from Skye." Coleman retorts. 

Capelli and Lucky leave. Kyle overhears Capelli tell Lucky on the way to the car. "He's one to talk considering he dodged a stalking charge himself. The vic wouldn't press charges after she shot him." 

"Well that is reasonable. Besides you know there was more to it than just Coleman stalking Courtney Matthews." Lucky replies. "I'm sure Skye won't press charges on the restraining order if Coleman shoots Jax either." 

Kyle comes around to stand in the doorway, once the cops have left. Coleman and Skye are standing, Skye still has her arms crossed but Coleman is running hands over her upper arms in a warming, reassuring motion. Skye rests her head on his chest and takes a deep shuddering breath. This is not the same woman that kicked his ass just a few days ago. 

"Are you okay?" Coleman asks softly. 

"I want a drink." 

Coleman's hands pause on her upper arm and his voice changes to a very neutral tone. "What can I get for you?" 

Skye snorts. She lifts her head back up so she can look him in the eye. "I said I **want** a drink. I always want one. Not that I'm going to have one." 

Kyle's first clue. His Uncle's girlfriend doesn't drink, can't drink. Maybe that is why she'd been so insistent about Mom going to the hospital. Kyle doesn't know what draws his Uncle's attention to him. 

"Skye, Kyle and I were at Eli's picking up some ribs when we heard the call." 

"Great. So you guys have missed dinner over this too." 

"Nah, Uncle Cole just told them to deliver it out here." Kyle gives an awkward grin not knowing what his reception is going to be. 

"Have you eaten?" Cole asks Skye. 

"That's a long story." Skye sighs. She looks down at herself. Dressed for dinner at The Grill and hadn't even had a chance to have salad. "I'm going to go change into something... comfortable. You know where everything is." She gives Cole's hand a lingering squeeze and then pulls away to go back to the bedroom. 

"Well that went well." Kyle releases a breath. 

"You think she was going to plant her heel in your butt again?" 

"Yeah." 

Coleman puts him in an affectionate headlock. "Come on lets get everything ready. Should probably call Eli's and make sure they have the address." Coleman picks up the phone to make the call then realizes there is someone else on the line. And normally he'd hang up but there is something about Skye's voice that puts the hair up on the back of his neck. 

_"Rae, It's been so long since I've seen you. So much has happened. Any chance of maybe arranging a little mother/daughter weekend? I just had dinner with Alan and he asked about you."_

Cole can hear the temptation in Skye's voice, the lure set. And isn't surprised when the other woman agrees to come to Port Charles. He waits until both of them hang up before making the call to Eli's. After he hangs up the phone. "Kyle, do me a favor and wait for the delivery guy. I'm going to see what is keeping Skye." 

Kyle takes a look around the lake house kind of casually before being drawn out onto the deck. This place must really rock during the summer. Maybe Uncle Cole's girlfriend isn't so bad after all. 

When Skye comes out of the bathroom dressed in a dressier than sweats lounging set, she is half zipping the jacket up over a tank top. She isn't surprised to see Coleman reclining on the bed. "Did you get an earful?" 

"You want to tell me what exactly happened tonight? And I don't mean Jax. What happened at the Grille?" 

"Do you know who Tracy Quartermaine is?" Skye comes over and leans on one of the posters for the bed, wrapping her hand around it so tight that her knuckles are white. 

"A pain in Faith's ass." Coleman replies with a shrug. He sits up and rests his arms on his knees and laces his fingers together. 

Skye grins. "Yeah, she's got a lot of company on that one. **Auntie** Tracy has never like me. Never. But this is huge even for her." 

"What happened?" Cole demands. He takes Skye's other hand and pulls her over to him so that she is standing between his knees. His hands rest on her hips. "I can't fix it if you don't tell me what is going on." 

Skye bites her lower lip. "She says Alan is not my father. I am not a Quartermaine. She couldn't wait to get me alone to drip her poison." Skye puts a vicious twist on her tone. "And she was so smug. But hey she's willing to keep quiet about it. All I have to do is pay her five million dollars." 

Cole whistles. He really should be used to the measuring sticks that the Quartermaines used by now but it's just too unreal. "Five **million** dollars." 

"Whatever Tracy Quartermaine is... cheap isn't one of them." Skye pushes her hair back. "Smug, Cole. She knows **something**." 

"You aren't going to pay her." 

"Hell no. If she's starting at $5mil what is going to be the next payment?!" 

"You want me to..." Cole shrugs. 

"No. No. You've already done too much for me. I have to find out why she thinks she can pull this crap. And that means the one person who was there-- Rae." 

Cole nods. "And you can take it from there." 

"It would explain so much." Skye muses. "If it's true I mean. It would explain why Edward **sold** me when I was a baby. Why he basically **pimped** me out to Sonny Corinthos when I first came to town. Say what you like about Edward but he's all about **his** family and I've never made the cut." 

Kyle raps on the slightly ajar bedroom door. "The ribs are here." 

"Okay we'll be right out. Don't eat them all." Cole says quietly. He waits until Kyle leaves. 

"I guess I should let you guys get back to Kyle's Mother." Skye gives Cole's shoulder a pat. "I'll be fine." 

"Ummm Babe, about Kyle's mother..." Cole gets up and starts heading for the door holding it open for Skye. "She decided that she couldn't take care of the kid until she could take care of herself." 

Skye turns around abruptly so she can read Cole's face. "You're kidding." 

"Nope. And just to let you know we're staying here too. At least the night. The kid can crash on the couch. I don't want you by yourself after Capelli has a little conversation with your ex." 

 

 

 

 

In another hemisphere with a combination of intuition, information and bribery, Stefan arranges to be exactly where Lorenzo Alcazar will be for the evening. There are two topnotch authentic Italian restaurants in Caracas. One is designed more for couples complete with traveling violins and the other is more low key. Stefan had used bribes not to the manager but to a nondescript server to verify Alcazar's patronage. Then arranges to be waiting in the private dining room, a small cup of espresso growing cold in front of him. 

Lorenzo Alcazar walks into the room accompanied by two bodyguards that wait at the entry. There is a brief hesitation at the invasion of his routine, but then he continues to the lone table in the room. "I don't recall having an appointment this evening." Alcazar says coolly taking a seat across from the interloper. 

"Stefan Cassadine." Stefan replies smoothly introducing himself. He doesn't offer his hand to shake. "You've shown an interest in my family. I thought it best we meet." 

Lorenzo's eyes narrow. This was coming too close on the heels of the update he'd received from Capelli. "Oh?" 

"If you have questions about my sister's health please refer them to me. Detective Capelli as a source of information has been compromised I'm afraid." Stefan tsks. "The person who overheard the conversation was... induced to mention the conversation to others within the police department." 

"By you?" Lorenzo suggests. He leans back so that the server can place a glass of wine in front of him. 

"No. By his current attorney. Anything Capelli tells you about Corinthos is of no interest to me. Anything that happens to Corinthos is of no interest to me. " Stefan wants to make it perfectly clear where the line is drawn for him and the Cassadines. "The same is not true of my sister." 

"She killed my brother." 

"Your brother killed my sister, Kristina." 

"That was an accident." Lorenzo realizes Cassadine is trying to makes this even and over. 

"She's still dead." Each of them take a break to ease back from the escalation. Lorenzo takes a sip of wine. Stefan a sip of the cool coffee. Stefan observes the man across from him. He's more familiar with Luis having investigated Brenda's whereabouts. Lorenzo is a mixed message. His appearance is rough even vulgar with a full untrimmed beard and garish jewelry. His table manners would serve him however whatever the company. If eyes are the windows of the soul then there is cause for concern. Alcazar has piercing blue eyes that announce his intelligence, and that he is a hunter-- but give little else away. 

Alcazar interrupts Stefan's thoughts. "So how is your sister? Since I should ask you." 

"Broken." Stefan says flatly. "Long before your brother left her in the snow to deliver her baby alone. Unfortunately nobody knew how broken until after...." 

"The report is that she had a... psychotic break." 

"I have little use for psychiatrists and their labels." Stefan replies quietly weighing the truth vs. subterfuge. If Alcazar is an honorable man he would leave Alexis alone and if he is not then he had to know that there would be consequences. "Did she break? Yes, but it was decades ago and covered well until the trauma of losing Kristina and then almost losing the baby. She has the mind of a child now." Stefan exaggerates slightly knowing that Dr. Lewis has been able to makes some contact with Alexis but then only on a limited basis. Now is all about protecting Natasha. "She does not leave the island and is constantly supervised via ankle monitoring, as I'm sure you're aware, in compliance with a court order. But she is supervised also for her own protection. She no longer knows who her enemies are." 

Knowing his close resemblance to Luis, Lorenzo suggests. "And if she saw my face?" 

Stefan's eyes narrow as he contemplates the scenario. " **Probably** nothing. She'd walk up to you as easily as a puppy expecting to be petted. Which is why she is **never** alone." Stefan warns. 

"I am a business man, Mr. Cassadine. There is no profit in Vendetta." Lorenzo announces with a shrug. 

Stefan nods and rises from the table. "Thank you for your time." He doesn't breath easy until he is in a car on the way to the hotel and even then believes it was too easy. Alcazar had been too reasonable. Yes, he is a businessman but he is a man in the business of arms-- of death. 

Back in the restaurant, Lorenzo waits until after the server has delivered his main course and left before getting Javier's attention. "Go to Port Charles." 

"Alexis Davis?" Javier inquires with a significant tone in his voice. 

"Not yet. Business comes first-- Corinthos. And remind Mr. Lansing that my brother's death does not relieve him of his debt to the Alcazars one way or another he **will** pay." 


	36. Road to Hell

Jax slams into his suite at the Port Charles hotel and goes directly to the bar. Pouring himself a drink, his hand tightens around it and he is thisclose to flinging it up against a wall when there is a knock on the door. 

"Port Charles Police. Open the door, Mr. Jacks." 

Jax carefully sets the tumbler down and walks over to the door. He opens the door and walks away back to the bar leaving the officers to let themselves in. "Capelli. Lucky." 

"Mr. Jacks, do you know why we're here?" Capelli asks. 

Jax just gives him a look. 

"There is a restraining order in place, Mr. Jacks. Do not be within 100 yards of your ex wife." 

"She doesn't want you in jail, Jax." Lucky goes for the mitigation, taking a reasonable even kind tone. "All she wants is for you to give her, her space." 

"But don't waste our time, Mr. Jacks." Capelli gives Lucky a shut the hell up glance. "You have contact with Skye Quartermaine and you're going to go to jail. And you'll sit there until the Judge lets you out. Do not call her, Do not email her, do not write her letters, do not come onto her property..." 

"I gave her that house." Jax interjects. 

"Exactly. That's what makes it **her** house, do not call her family, do not call her friends. If Ms. Quartermaine is the topic of conversation then you are not a part of it. Have I left anything out?" Capelli looks over at Lucky. 

"I don't believe so, Detective." Lucky gives Jax a sympathetic look. 

"Just in case, just so there is no misunderstanding. If it has anything to do with Skye Quartermaine it has NOTHING to do with you. Are we clear, Mr. Jacks?!" 

"Very." Jax lifts the crystal tumbler in a mocking toast and waits until they've left to put it down untouched. Going over to the phone he dials an international number. "If you were closer I'd deck you." 

_"For what now?!"_ Jerry protests. 

"Why didn't you ever explain women to me?" 

 

 

 

 

The ribs and fixings are spread out on the dining room table. There are plates and cloth napkins. Kyle and Cole exchange a masculine smirk as they daintily flip out the napkins and place them on their laps in matching mocking gestures. 

Skye rolls her eyes. "What?!" She takes the napkin and tucks it in the bodice of her tank top. "I hate the way paper napkins disintegrate and smear the sauce around." She pushes up the sleeves of her warm up suit and reaches for one of the sides to start dishing up and then passes it to Kyle. 

Cole makes a _she's got a point_ shrug and reaches for one of the ribs and passes the container to Skye. "So Faith came into the bar today..." Kyle gives Cole a pleading look. "...to see Zander. Looks like I'm going to have a room available." 

Skye chokes on some coleslaw and coughs bringing the napkin to her lips. "Excuse me. Those two sentences didn't actually go together, did they?!" 

"Nah, I just wanted to see the look on your face." Cole grins at the dirty look that Skye fires in his direction. "Been expecting Zander to move ever since he took that job as..." 

"VP in charge of Paperclips at ELQ." Skye fills in the blank. "It was AJ's old job. Pays well but you have to take the heat for everything that goes wrong. There ought to be a subtitle-- Family Whipping Boy." 

Cole bites into a rib and uses it to not say what he thinks of Junior. He takes his time chewing until he can get back to a reasonable topic. "Since Zander is one of the few that can go back and forth between..." 

"Ah. Switzerland." Skye nods. 

"More like the DMZ in Korea." Cole says more realistically. "Guess he gets enough drama at the office he doesn't need to be part of the nightly soap opera that is Jakes." 

 

 

 

 

He'd been half kidding about telling Mom about Gia dating a hoodlum who'd been on trial for kidnapping and murder. That's cause it had never really occurred to him that they'd actually be dating, let alone picking out furniture together. Marcus Taggart slams an open palm against the steering wheel of the car as he drives down the suburban Port Charles neighborhood.  
Then having Gia and Zander tell him about.... Taggart slams his palm again. Between the cops on the take to Sonny, and the cops on the take to Faith Roscoe or other members of the five families-- all they really needed was to have another player lining pockets. Alcazar. Thought he'd heard the last of that one after Luis had taken an assisted swan dive off a Port Charles Hotel balcony.  
Course that son of a bitch had federal juice that made everyone look bad-- from the Judge, to the DA's office, to the Cops because the sonofabitch had been guilty as hell of the bombing that had killed Kristina Cassadine. They had him cold and he walked. And now if Gia and Zander are right there's another Alcazar out there and he's pulling Andy Capelli's strings. Finally when he'd gotten a detective who felt the same way he did about Sonny Corinthos and the mob in this town... Taggart hits the steering wheel again. **"Damn it!"**  
Taking a deep breath, Taggart pulls into the drive way of Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio. And the bitch of the whole situation is... IAB is just as riddled with dirty cops as the rest of the department. Dara had finally gotten fed up and moved out of the DA's office. It's what made her so effective now working on the other side. She had a pretty good idea who was on the take and none of the cops could say anything but the truth, as she wanted it, unless they wanted their careers handed to them in open court. 

Mac is out washing his car when Marcus arrives taking advantage of the lengthening days after a long day at the PCPD. He'd been expecting his number one Detective and from the tone of Marcus request knew it wasn't something he wanted to discuss in doors around the girls and since they were both grounded until **their** kids would be old enough to vote that meant he was the one who had to move outdoors. Wearing cutoffs and sneakers that had seen better days, Mac wets down the car and starts taking his frustration at the cold shoulder he'd been receiving at home on the grime built up since he'd last washed the car.  
He doesn't notice the sudden proliferation of neighborhood ladies deciding that now is the time to be working in their front yards. "What was so important?" Mac asks when he looks over from doing the top of the car. 

"Capelli is on the take." Marcus' voice is low and carries only as far as Mac. 

"Sonny?" Mac makes the obvious assumption. 

"Alcazar." When Mac looks at him in surprise Marcus nods. "Yeah. I can't decide whether it was a plant all the way back to get Sonny. Or if this is a recent development to get over to Spoon Island and take out Natasha. Zander Smith says it's **both**." 

"This came from Zander **Smith**." Mac is incredulous. 

"I know. I know. The boy's credibility is zero. Except when it comes to Alexis, Mac. He believes what he overheard." Marcus picks up the hose and starts rinsing the section that Mac had finished. After the first splash back, he steps away from the vehicle and pulls his shirt off over his head and tosses it on the fence. Grabbing another rag from the bucket he starts washing another section of Mac's car. 

Mac grimaces. "Any chance of nailing him?" 

Marcus gives Mac a look. "Who are you going to give it to? IAB? the DA office? The Feds? That's worked so well in the past." 

Mac grimaces. "There are times when I just want to go back to working at the Outback and doing a little PI work on the side." 

"I'm almost there." Marcus agrees. He grabs the hose and starts rinsing what he'd washed down. "We are doing mine next right?" 

"Seems only fair." Mac agrees. Next door a couple of ladies pour themselves a tall glass of ice tea and set the porch swing rocking as they enjoy the view. Hopefully, the commissioner could make this a weekly routine. 

 

 

 

 

AJ gives his copilot a quick pat as he pulls up to the lakehouse. Skye had been quick to leave after Tracy had shown up and that wasn't like her. Skye was normally more than ready to go toe to toe with the Wicked Auntie of the East. Climbing down from the hummer he holds the door open for Rosie and starts up the stairs. Rosie goes immediately over to the porch swing where a young man sits just looking out at the lake. Rosie goes for the standard introductions and presses her nose into his crotch. 

"Hey Rosie, come here." AJ calls the dog back. "Sorry. She's a little friendly." AJ laughs. "I'm AJ Quartermaine. My sister, Skye, lives here." 

"Kyle Radcliffe. Me and my uncle brought dinner over." 

"Your **Uncle**." AJ gives a half grin half shrug, guess Skye hadn't been fibbing when she claimed Coleman had family business tonight. "So Cole is your uncle. Is Skye here?" 

"Yeah, they were just doing clean up and kicked me out. Didn't have to tell me twice." _I've already cleaned enough grease traps today._

"You keep an eye on Rosie? While I have a chat with Skye?" 

"Sure, but if you're going to ask her about the cops showing up here because her ex husband was hanging around you're just going to upset her. And Uncle Cole just got her calmed down. You really don't want to see her when she's pissed off." The voice of experience speaks. 

AJ leans back against the railing of the deck. Maybe he needed some more information before going inside. "Jax was here." 

"I guess." Kyle shrugs. When Rosie comes over to visit with him again he is more prepared and is leaning forward to hold the dog off while petting it. "If that's her ex's name. Uncle Cole and I overheard a call on a police radio when we were getting dinner at Eli's. He was already gone by the time we got here." 

"Is Skye alright?" 

"Yeah, she's had a little time." Kyle guesses. AJ starts to go into the house but Kyle's next question stops him in his tracks. "Did your grandfather really sell Skye when she was baby?" 

AJ turns around and says very carefully. "That's the rumor. But I don't think that Skye would have talked about that with you." 

"She didn't know I heard." 

"What else did you hear?" 

"Nothing." Kyle says defensively. 

"Right." AJ knocks on the door and doesn't wait for an answer before going in. He figures with a teenager out on the front porch even Coleman wouldn't be stupid enough to start something he'd be finishing with an audience. "So did you save any ribs for me?" 

"Not a one." Coleman ties a knot in the garbage bag going out to the can. Out this close to the lake you had to take all precautions otherwise the raccoons would spread garbage from house to the road. "I'll just take this out, Babe." 

"Thanks." Skye puts the last dish in the dishwasher and starts it. 

"So you weren't kidding about Coleman have some family business going on. And he's moved in? Or is he just having a sleepover because of Jax?" 

Skye winces and then she makes a big deal of looking at the calendar that is open next to the phone. "Hmmm 2003 that makes me how much over 21? Or did you want to start discussing you getting busy with Lydia Kerinan when you're supposed to be getting a house for when you get your son back?" 

"Okay. You've got a point there." AJ admits. "Sex life is off limits." 

"Agreed. It's too ookie to even be thinking about anyway." 

"Agreed." But then AJ shrugs. "What's going on, Skye? You barely said anything to Dad before you left the Grille without staying for dinner. And then Jax showing up here? I thought you said you had that nipped in the bud with court this morning?" 

"Whose got the big mouth that told you about that?" 

"Same one that has the big ears who overheard you talking to... I'll assume Cole about Grandfather selling you as a baby." 

"Oh hell." Skye mutters. " **KYLE!** GET Your Butt in Here!" 

Coleman is just coming back from the garbage can when he hears Skye's very ticked tones. "What did you do now?" He demands of Kyle. 

"Nothing." Kyle protests but he goes into the house keeping a firm hand on the dog and really hoping that this isn't going to be a repeat. He already knows that his uncle isn't going to lift a finger to save his ass on this one either. 

"Kyle?" Skye says thru gritted teeth. "Have you ever seen this man before? Ever talked to him before? That you would feel comfortable telling him **my** business? For all you knew he could have been a reporter from the Intruder!" 

"What?! I didn't tell him about your grandfather pimping you out to Sonny Corinthos!" 

Skye's eyes go wide at that. AJ winces. Coleman puts Kyle in a less than friendly headlock. "I've got this one, Babe." Coleman tells Skye. "You ever. EVER. Talk about anything that happens inside the walls of this house to **anyone** I **will** get those negatives from Wynonna. Are we clear?" 

 

 

 

 

Nikolas has grown increasingly antsy watching the clock. 

"When is he supposed to call?" Penny asks knowing that is what is on Nikolas' mind. 

"About twenty minutes. He wouldn't call until after Natasha is asleep. He wouldn't want her to be involved." Nikolas explains. "He shouldn't have gone alone. He shouldn't have gone at all." 

"Nikolas, your uncle survived in a family that had your grandmother and your father in it and warred with the Spencers for how many years? I think it can safely be said that he's a survivor. He knows what he is doing." Penny says reassuringly hoping that Stefan doesn't make her a liar. 

"Good point. If he can survive my family, then a sit down with a potentially homicidal arms dealer should be a piece of cake." Nikolas says wryly. He comes over and takes a seat next to Penny. "Thanks for keeping Tasha distracted. I'm afraid I wasn't much assistance." 

"You know what's going on. She doesn't. That made it easier." Penny replies with a shrug. She can feel Nikolas tensing next to her and knows that he is about to stand back up and start pacing so she makes a quick move that has her straddling him on the couch and resting her hands on the back of the couch so he's totally surrounded. 

"Penny..." 

"As a former waitress..." Penny grins at that. "...I think I can safely say that the old saying about a watched pot never boiling **feels** just about right most of the time." She kisses Nikolas along his jaw, at the mole at the corner of his mouth. She nibbles on his lower lip. 

"Penny, I shouldn't; we shouldn't..." Nikolas growls but even so his hands are resting on her thighs at either side of his body. He kneads his fingers into the aged denim like a cat getting comfortable. 

"We're not going anywhere, we aren't even going to take our clothes off." Penny whispers in his ear. "We'll hear the phone. And you know it takes you a hell of a lot longer than twenty minutes. Just killing time and this will feel a lot better than pacing, I promise. Just make out. Just a smidge." 

"You're trying to distract me." 

"And you're doing a sucky job of distracting me." Penny retorts. "You're used to this. I'm not. The least you could do is get with the program." 

"Take one for the team." Nikolas grins. 

"Exactly. I try to distract you. You try to distract me and we'll see who wins." Penny sets forth the rules of the competition. 

Nikolas brings up a hand to frame Penny's face but then tilts her head to the side and slowly and thoroughly kisses her. His tongue dances with hers drawing her even closer to him. The hand that had been resting on her thigh slides up her back underneath her shirt caressing her warm bare skin. Penny's hands fumble for the buttons of Nikolas' shirt so that she can get even closer. Nikolas slides his other hand beneath her shirt and moving them both up her back bring her shirt up with it. Penny gives a mewling protest that is quickly cut off as the shirt is brought up over her head and thrown aside to the floor. Nikolas runs a thumb over one of the lace cups of her bra, feeling her body respond under his hand before tucking an index finger behind the hook between the two cups bringing his fingers together he unfastens the bra and parts the cups bringing his mouth to one breast... 

The phone rings. Nikolas lets it ring twice to bring his breathing back under control. "Nikolas Cassadine." Penny rocks back and starts hooking her bra back together but Nikolas stops her. He rests his free hand on her ribcage continuing to caress her while he listens to his uncle. "How did it go?" At Stefan's answer he gives Penny a nod. Penny lets out the breath she had been holding and gives a smile. "Everything is fine here. Penny is going to stay up here at the house while you're gone... to keep Tasha distracted. We won't let our guard down. When will you be back?" Nikolas eyes narrow which has Penny frowning in reaction to his nonverbal cues. "Very well. The same time tomorrow, Uncle." Nikolas clicks off the phone and leans back to put it in the cradle. 

"He's not coming straight back?" 

"Uncle said it was too easy, and he is suspicious. He is going to check things out a little more. Now where were we?" Nikolas slides his other hand up Penny's ribcage 

"You're feeling a lot better all of a sudden." Penny suggests with her head cocked to the side. 

"Yes." Nikolas agrees. "You are right. My uncle is a survivor. I overreacted. Everything is going to be fine, just fine." He gives Penny a lingering kiss. 

 

 

 

 

"What are we doing?" Lucky asks as he takes a sip of coffee from the convenience store. As they sit in car that had been appropriated out of impound on a shadowed side street with a clear view of the comings and goings at a high end apartment building, the next best thing to the Harborview Towers. 

"Stakeout." _Rooks_ Capelli does an eye roll at the Cadet's missing of the obvious. 

"It wasn't mentioned at briefing." 

"Briefing is for the routine stuff. Things have a way of getting back to certain players in this town. Which should be no surprise to you since your cousin is married to one of them." Capelli covers. 

Lucky winces. "You going to bring up my Father's many felonies next? Because that is getting really tired." 

"Watch your mouth, Cadet." Capelli snaps back. Then he becomes all business. "Subject in sight." 

"Ric Lansing?" Lucky frowns. Elizabeth's new boyfriend put his back up but as long as he treated Elizabeth like a goddess then he couldn't have much to say about it. He'd been the one to screw things up and in the most cliché way possible... by sleeping with her sister. "What is Lansing doing?" 

"Trying to start a war between Sonny Corinthos and Faith Roscoe." 

"Ashton." 

"Whatever. Way Taggart and I figure it, Lawyer Lansing there kidnapped Courtney Matthews and maybe, just maybe, killed Faith's lieutenant-- Fowler." 

"Elizabeth-- his girlfriend, she doesn't know about any of this." Lucky insists. 

"And you're not going to tell her. Because we only talk to civilians about things we can prove, not what we suspect, Cadet." Capelli reminds. The two fall silent as they observe a fight between Elizabeth Webber and Ric Lansing in front of the building. Finally Liz rips her arm from Ric's grasp and stalks away. 

Lucky starts unbuckling his belt taking off his sidearm and pulls his uniform shirt off and the kevlar vest as well. Leaving him dressed in a t-shirt and his uniform navy pants. 

Capelli gives him a look. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"I'm going to find out what just happened." 

"And how do you think you're going to do that?" 

"Elizabeth and I were once as close to married as you can get without a priest. She's upset. She'll tell me what's going on." Lucky eases out of the door careful to make sure that the dome light doesn't come on and draw attention to the parked car. He might not have been a cop for long but he's been a Spencer forever. "I'll call you when I'm clear and it's safe to pick me up." Lucky leaves without further comment blending into the back alleys which is amazing enough in that white t-shirt. 

Capelli is about to go after his cadet and tear him a new anal orifice for daring to think while still a rook when his cell phone rings. "Capelli." 

_This is Lorenzo Alcazar._

"Mr. Alcazar, you really shouldn't be calling me at this number. I'll call you back from a payphone." 

_"Don't bother."_ Lorenzo says grimly. _"Your cover has been compromised."_

Capelli doesn't see the bullet coming. 


	37. Chapter 37

******************* **WARNING** ******************* 

Reb says that the first paragraph is just ookie. And Bark agrees that its riding the edge of really gross. So those with squeamish tendencies skip the first paragraph... should be fine after that. This is the last chapter for the week. Haven't even begun working on the next one. So enjoy! 

 

 

 

**The Usual Suspects**

 

A late night dog walker is the one that finds the body. Tonight he'd get a pass on the pooper scooper law because there were a lot more disgusting things on the sidewalk: puke, blood, brains. He'd provided the puke himself. Twice before he could finally call 911. Pulling his dog over to the nearby steps he sits down and pulls the dog even closer to him. Petting the dog not to quiet the dog but instead to quiet his own shattered nerves. 

Two cops cars roll up on the scene with lights flashing but no sirens. They approach the car with maglights out. The driver is gone, without a doubt. Hopefully he had fingerprints on file somewhere. One of the officers reaches in to the inner pocket of the jacket... "He's one of us." 

"What?!" 

"It's Capelli." 

The other officer calls it in and requests Capelli's last task. While the other comes around to the other side and finds the utility belt and uniform shirt. "Where is Spencer?" The search goes out for Lucky Spencer at the same time as the answer comes back from dispatch. Capelli was off the clock.  
The cops back off not wanting to contaminate the scene and to wait for the detectives. One keeps an eye on things while the other goes to talk to the dog walker. The red and blue lights on the street have more and more lights coming on in the buildings around the car. But nobody will have seen anything. Nobody ever does, at first. As soon as the detectives were on the scene they could start canvassing. But damn it-- they had to find Lucky Spencer. 

 

 

 

 

The phone wakes Mac instantly. "Commissioner Scorpio. Where? I'm on my way." Mac rolls out of bed and checks his watch as he puts it on. Putting on the clothes that are handiest, he stops by Georgie's room on the way out. "Georgie?" 

"Daddy?" Georgie asks sleepily rubbing her eyes. 

"I have to go out." Mac says quietly. "It could be awhile. I'm on my cell." 

"'Kay." Georgie falls back on her pillow already almost back to sleep. 

Mac turns around and Maxie is standing there in her robe. "I heard the phone ring." 

"I have to go out." Mac tells her. 

"Someone got hurt. A police officer. That's why you have to go." The constant fear that goes along with being the daughter of a police officer is in Maxie's eyes before she looks away. 

"I'll know when I get there. I'll try to be home for breakfast." Mac comes over and gives Maxie a kiss on the top of the head. "You're in charge, pumpkin. Make me proud." Mac leaves locking the front door behind him automatically. Maxie knows that she is not going to be able to get back to sleep and goes down to the living room and flips on a light. 

~*~

Mac arrives at the crime scene within minutes. The Detectives are already there, the crime scene investigators, and the coroner's van. Taggart is hanging on the heels of the coroner not quite in the way but not getting out of the way either. "Marcus." 

Taggart hears his boss from outside the scene and steps back to go fill in the Police Commissioner. He gives him an abbreviated update of what he's done so far. "It's Capelli. Put an all points out on Lucky. He's not at his place over Kelly's." 

"I have to ask this." Mac shakes his head. "Where were you, Marcus, after you left my house?" 

"You think **I**... " Marcus snorts in disbelief. "I went home to the brownstone and was in all night." 

"Did anyone see you?" 

"I talked to Bobbie, a package for me had been left with her, it was about nine o'clock. After that...." Marcus shakes his head. "You'd have to talk to her or Lucas." 

"You can't be lead on this. It's going to come out. Everything about Capelli and that means there could be a perception of bias." Mac says quietly. 

_Politics _ Marcus keeps his temper between gritted teeth and asks, "Did you have someone in mind?" 

"That's going to be the tough one." Mac agrees. "Get one of the uniforms who is on the list for detective to run it. Take a supervisory role but let them take lead. When are you going to start the canvas?" 

"As soon as they start leaving the buildings." Marcus looks up at the surrounding apartments. "The door to door will start as soon as the sun comes up." 

Mac nods and goes over to the coroner. "What have you got?" 

"I'll know more when I get him back to the shop." The coroner says automatically not wanting to be rushed; it's his answer at every crime scene he's called to. "He's dead. Has been for a couple of hours. One shot, close but not contact, entry. I'll know more when I get the bullet. Your next problem just arrived." The coroner nods in the direction of the yellow police tape. Behind it are just arrived local news crew and the crime beat reporter of the Port Charles Herald. 

"What the hell is going on?!" Lucky comes out of the same alley that he'd left from just a few hours ago. He'd come back on the run when he hadn't been able to get thru on Capelli's cell phone. 

Mac and Taggart descend on him and pull him back in the alley away from the lenses of the press. "Where were you?!" Mac demands. 

"I was over at Elizabeth Webber's." Lucky looks from Mac to Taggart. "I was on the stake out with Capelli. I saw Elizabeth leave and knew I could find out more by talking to her. Capelli maintained surveillance." 

"Surveillance on whom?" Mac asks softly. 

"Ric Lansing." Lucky looks from Mac to Taggart. "You know about it. Capelli says you talked about Lansing starting a turf war between Sonny and Faith. It wasn't covered at briefing cause you couldn't risk a leak getting back to him." Lucky looks from Taggart back to Mac. "What's going on?!" 

"Marcus, take Lucky back to the station and keep him under wraps. He can call his rep but that's it." Mac orders. He runs a blocking pattern while Marcus escorts Lucky to a car on the far side away from the reporters and the drive back to the PCPD. 

"How much trouble am I in?" Lucky asks Taggart once they are clear of the scene. 

"You and Capelli were on an unsanctioned stake out. You left your partner. Your partner is dead. Expect IAB to crawl up your ass." Marcus cuts straight to the chase. 

"But you talked to Capelli about Lansing." Lucky protests but guiltily because he had left his partner. 

"Yeah, I think the guy is dirtier than hell." Marcus agrees. "But Capelli, according to what you're saying, stepped out without a net. Nobody knew you were out there, Lucky. And whoever took him out..." 

"Could have taken me out if I would have been there." 

"Or pinned it on you." Still Taggart can't resist. "What did Elizabeth tell you?" 

"Ric dumped her and asked Courtney Matthews to marry him. Courtney said yes. That's the short version." Lucky adds when Taggart is speechless. 

"Don't call your rep when you get back to the station." Taggart says quietly. "Call Dara Jensen. You're going to need her. And don't say anything more until Dara's in the room. It's going to get cleared up, Lucky." Taggart looks over at the man he'd known since the kid had been in junior high. "Dara won't let them pin the murder on you but your short lived career with the PCPD is going to be a much tougher fight." Taggart pulls out his cell phone and hits the number he still knows by memory. "Dara? It's Marcus Taggart. Yeah, I know it's late. Andy Capelli was killed tonight. Figure you might as well bring a lunch to the PCPD. Most of your clients had a reason to want him dead. And I've got another one for you..." Marcus hands the phone to Lucky. 

"Ms. Jensen? It's Lucky Spencer. Taggart says I need an attorney." 

 

 

 

 

"Morning, Babe." Cole gives Skye a kiss on the top of the head as he sets the coffee on the bedside table. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Skye grumbles as she pushes away from the bed. 

"The kid is a bottomless pit." Cole says wryly. "I sent him out to get the newspaper. It was the only way to save you some french toast and sausage." 

"You're always feeding me." Skye mutters but she is already reaching for a robe. "Just give me about five minutes to take a shower." 

"You got a whip and chair in here somewhere?" 

"Nope, but there are lots of pointy objects in the kitchen." Skye says practically after a sip of coffee. 

Cole goes back to the living room. Kyle's already unfolded the newspaper and is going for the sports page. Cole pours himself a cup of coffee and snags the sports page away from the kid. He doesn't give a rip about sports but he has to keep up for the patrons at Jake's. Kyle decides it's not worth the protest and takes the comics. When Skye comes out of the back both guys are focused on the paper; she rolls her eyes, gets a refill on her coffee and looking around tries to find the promised french toast and sausage. Finally finding them warming in the oven, juggling french toast, sausage and her coffee cop she drops everything at the table and grabs the front page of the paper. "Cole?" 

"Yeah, Babe?" Coleman says absently. Looks like the Yanks are on their way to buying another pennant. Course half of the folks down at the bar were more into the Jays up in Toronto; they are the closer team. 

"Isn't this the police officer who was at Fowler's funeral?" That gets Coleman's attention and his head snaps around to look at the front page of the paper that Skye is holding up to him. Once she has his attention, "It looks as if this was rushed to print." She says disapprovingly. "There is no real information." 

"Do you mind if I...?" Cole points to the television. 

"Go ahead." Skye keeps reading. "This is terrible." 

"Capelli biting it?" 

"That too." But then Skye continues. "Actually I meant the story. There is nothing to it, and the editing is awful. I understand it's breaking news but there is no excuse for this." 

"You think you could do better?!" Cole jokes. 

"Yes." Skye retorts and then it dawns on her. "Yes, I could. You are a genius!" Skye jumps up from the table and races back to the bedroom. She knows now exactly where she can do the most good. 

"Do you think she is going to eat that?" Kyle asks Coleman pointing to the abandoned breakfast plate. 

 

 

 

 

Dara Jensen took a little while to get down to the PCPD. After a quick consult with her new client, Lucky Spencer, she knows that she should have brought a change of clothes. She is going to be here all day. Marcus had warned her and even that little bit of information had given her a head start. Capelli. Only the night before she'd found out he was dirty. Many people had a reason to want him silenced. She'd tried to call Stefan earlier to give him a heads up, had tried to call him right after she talked to Marcus but Stefan wasn't on Spoon Island. Something she would be keeping to herself even if asked. Dara interrupts her own thoughts to interject. "Marcus, that isn't relevant. Lucky, you don't have to answer that." 

Marcus grimaces. He leans in on the table, making eye contact with both of them. "Look, I've known you for a long time, Lucky. You know I don't think you were involved in the murder of Andy Capelli. But you screwed up. I'm going to be straight with you. You're a **cadet**. You don't have the same protections career wise. As far as the department is concerned you are a... student." 

"And I just flunked out." It wasn't anything that Lucky didn't already know. That hadn't already hit home on the drive back to PCPD. 

"They'll call it something different. It'll start with a suspension. You aren't going back on the street. I can't speak for the union." 

"Marcus..." Dara protests. 

"Dara, reality check here. You're going to be able to clear him. He might be able to give information that will help catch whoever did kill Capelli. But he isn't going to be a cop. Not here in Port Charles and frankly..." 

"It's not a resume builder if the ink isn't even dry and you lose your partner." Lucky tells his attorney. "My father will be doing cartwheels. Not bout Capelli but me getting kicked off the force. If I would have been there..." 

Marcus and Dara exchange a look. Dara is the one that says what they'd both been thinking. "Then you'd be dead too, Lucky." 

"One of the possibilities that has to be ruled out is that Capelli wasn't working for the PCPD last night." 

"Who would he be working for?" Lucky asks with some bewilderment. 

"The Alcazars." Marcus says softly. That has Lucky rocking back in his chair. "Changes the whole picture doesn't it? Start thinking back. You spent a lot of time with Capelli." 

"He wanted to get out to Wyndemere?" Lucky asks. All the other cadets had been assigned to senior uniform training officers, he'd been assigned to a plain clothes detective. That it had seemed a real foot up. "He was using me to get to the Cassadines, to my brother?" 

"And Tasha." Marcus pushes back from the table. "Look-- why don't we take a break. Get some coffee, send out for breakfast. Then we'll go thru it again. Every thing you saw, heard. Everything." 

Lucky nods. He drops his head into this hands. 

Dara follows Marcus out to the bullpen and is about to call after him but he is a totally focused on getting to a notebook at the far side of the room. "What is it?" Dara asks looking around the big Lieutenant. 

"Tasha's ankle monitor record. She didn't move off the island." 

"Did you think she would?" 

"One less thing to worry about. Same thing as Lucky. Make sure she's eliminated so she won't be upset by any questions. I know that Zander told the Cassadines about Capelli. To protect Tasha. They're going to have to talk to the PCPD, Dara." 

"I'll contact them." Dara asks "Are you going out to the island?" 

Marcus shakes his head. "Mac already told me I'm being pulled off this one. Too close. He asked me where **I** was last night." 

Dara's eyes go wide at that. "I'll make some calls." 

"I'd appreciate it." Marcus taps the monitoring book significantly. "One way or another we're going to have to get a statement from them-- Stefan, Nikolas, Mrs. Lansbury, Penny if she can alibi Tasha." 

 

 

 

 

The sound of a ringing phone wakes Nikolas. He looks at the clock at his bedside. It is later than his habit. "Nikolas Cassadine. Yes, Mrs. Lansbury? She called last night too?" Nikolas frowns. "Put her through-- Ms. Jensen?" Nikolas is silent as Dara fills him in on the news. He instinctively goes for the stone wall as the first line of defense. "Ms. Jensen, this has nothing to do with the Cassadines." 

There is a long pause on the other end of the line. "Well I can't decide now if Stefan didn't tell you before he left or you're just playing me. But hey. Either way. Taggart gave me a courtesy heads up to try to avoid having the PCPD come out to the island. Tell you what. Why don't you call **me** if you need an attorney?" Dara hangs up the phone. 

"Hell." Nikolas is wide awake now. Rising from his bed he pulls on a robe. There is no television in his room and he goes to a nearby room to find one. He flips the station to the local news. The rest of the morning news takes about three minutes and then the top story begins again. 

 

 

 

 

Coleman comes into the bedroom to let Skye know he's on his way to work and finds her on the floor of her walk-in closet surround by papers and open files. "What hurricane blew thru here?" 

"Picking writing samples." Skye bites her lip and thinks aloud. "My resume is always updated. Normally the only thing I have to change is my address. I'm thinking the writing I did in Lanview. Pine Valley was for a magazine, more in depth, less hard writing. Maybe a couple of the Pine Valley-- it's not too dated." 

"What on earth?" Coleman squats down and picks up one of the discards off the floor and scans thru it. "You can do **this** and you were working at **ELQ?**?! Why Skye?" 

"Acceptance, family business blah blah blah" Skye says wryly. "It's not like I could go to medical school and become a doctor like Alan. ELQ was something I was good at." 

"So is this." 

"You're biased." Skye retorts but her eyes are vulnerable. 

"Hell yah!" Cole agrees. "And I don't know shit about writing. But this..." he refers to the story in his hand. "...is better than that." Cole points back in the direction of the kitchen. "I thought you were kidding-- pulling my chain." 

"Would I do that?" 

"In a heartbeat." Cole gives her a quick kiss. "I'm going to take the kid and get Jake's set up. Are you going to be all right?" 

"Yeah." Skye waits until Cole is on his feet before asking. "Are you going to call Faith?" 

"I think I'm staying out of this one." Cole shrugs. 

"Me too." 

 

 

 

Gia stops by the PCPD with a file for Dara. Dara had called her at home requesting the detour by the office to pick up anything that had to go out today. Gia hands over the file. "You need a secretary." 

"Not normally." Dara replies. 

"With Alexis out of commission, Yes, you do." Gia retorts emphatically. "I'll be able to drop these off but then I'm in class all day and you're not going anywhere--" 

"It doesn't look like it." Dara agrees. She signs the last of the letters. 

Gia has been stuffing each one in the proper envelope or folder as they talk. "The phone is on the machine so you can check messages when you get time." Gia collects all the morning mail and stuffs it back in her backpack. 

"Thank you for this, Gia." Dara says gratefully. "Things should settle down tomorrow." 

Gia sees Ric Lansing walking into the PCPD accompanying Liz Webber. "Right." Gia draws it out. "Looks like you could go for a coffee now. Lizzie brought her own attorney." 

Mac sees Liz and Ric arrive and meets them by the counter. "Thanks for coming down. Liz, could I talk to you for a minute?" 

"That is inappropriate, Commissioner." 

"It's one question, Counselor." Mac retorts. "All she has to do is nod or shake her head." 

"It's fine, Ric." Elizabeth steps aside wondering _What on Earth?_

"I'm going to be asking you questions about Lucky being at your studio last night. Are you okay with Ric hearing that?" 

Liz blanches and then straightens. She says loud enough to be overheard. "Ric is here as my lawyer not my **ex-** boyfriend." 

"Great." Mac points in the direction of the interview room. 

 

 

 

 

Takes thirty days to build a habit. At least that is what they say. Cole doesn't figure it will take that long. Kyle had been mouthy in his protest but got the job done anyway, already knowing where everything is. But Cole can tell that after two days, Kyle is ready to go back to school. 'Cause being away from his phone, the computer being strictly off limits even with the excitement at Skye's last night-- boredom has begun to set in. Cole pours himself a cup of coffee and starts organizing the previous evenings receipts. He hears the sound of the front door being opened and automatically checks under the counter for his equalizer. "We're closed. Come back at eleven." 

"I'm sorry. I was told that you have rooms for rent?" 

Coleman takes in at a glance the slim Hispanic man in front of him. The hair at the back of his neck screams **_TROUBLE_**. But that is the collection he has upstairs. Jakes had always attracted the fly by night crowd which is why rent is paid in advance. "I've got something coming up. First, last, deposit. Know how long you'll be staying?" Cole quotes the rate for weekly and monthly rent. He comes from behind the counter with the master key. Zander cleared out the afternoon before and returned his key. Cole takes the lead. " **NO** business here of **any** kind. I don't mind my tenant's business unless they start interfering with mine." 

"Claro. Of course." The man says smoothly. "I will be here for a few months, not for the winter." 

"Makes perfect sense to me. This is the bathroom here. There is one on each end of the hallway." Cole points them out then automatically knocks on the now vacant room and then unlocks it. He looks around in a quick assessment. "It could be ready by 6pm." 

"I'll take it." Javier Gomez reaches into his pocket and starts peeling bills off. 

 

 

 

 

Nikolas and Mrs. Lansbury arrive at the PCPD together. "I apologize, Ms. Jensen. I do realize you were just trying to protect Tasha." Nikolas says awkwardly. 

"So which was it? Stefan being secretive or you being too much like him?" 

"Too much like him." Nik admits wryly. 

Dara nods. "Good, that will save me time filling you in." She pulls Nikolas and Mrs. L aside. "Marcus has been pulled off the case. Mac believes he is too close. Marcus **did** verify that Alexis was on the island the whole time." 

"Thank Goodness for ankle monitors." Mrs. Lansbury mutters. 

"Yes." Dara nods. "That's probably what is going to keep the police off Spoon Island. A least for a little while and if it comes down to it probably have Marcus **there** even if he can't take lead. Scott was chewed out royally by the Judge for the last stunt so it could go either way-- either slow to react **or** any excuse." 

"Was Lucky with Capelli?" Nik asks interrupting. 

"No, and you'll have to get the details from him." 

 

 

 

 

 _I have nothing to feel guilty about. I have nothing to feel guilty about. _ "Lucky stopped by my studio at about 8:30pm. I had just gotten home. We talked. It was long overdue." 

Mac nods his understanding. "Do you recall what time he left?" 

Liz frowns. "He called somebody at about 10:30 but didn't get an answer. I thought he was calling his Dad since it was so late; Luke doesn't keep normal hours. When there was no answer Lucky said he was going to check it out." 

"Did he use the phone in your studio?" 

"Yes." Liz nods. 

"May we check your phone records?" 

"Is that really necessary?" Ric protests. 

"Does your phone keep a log of calls?" Mac asks Elizabeth. After she nods he continues. "Then either way would assist the investigation. Have one of our officers go with you and write down the last dialed numbers." 

"First you want to invade the privacy of Elizabeth's communications and now you want to invade her home?!" Ric demands in disbelief ready to go on a fourth amendment rant. 

Elizabeth cuts him off. "That would be fine. I know Lucky didn't have anything to do with killing a police officer and I want this cleared up ASAP." 

"Thank you." Mac stands up and flags down one of the officers from the bull pen. "Could you give Ms. Weber a ride back to her house and make a copy of the last..." 

Liz thinks about it. "I called Ric this morning and Gram so the last five numbers?" She suggests. 

Mac nods at his officer in agreement. Liz stands up to go with the officer and Ric rises too. "Oh no, Mr. Lansing, I have a few questions for you as well." 

"About Capelli?! You're fishing, Commissioner. I'll be accompanying my client." Ric starts after Elizabeth. 

"Actually about the **Alcazars** and why they'd be keeping you under surveillance." 

That stops Ric in his tracks but only briefly. "Luis is dead." 

"Yes, he is." Mac agrees. "I didn't say Luis. Where were you last night at about 8pm?" 

 

 

 

 

The answer of _There are no positions available_ just is not going to cut it. Skye's eyes narrow. First they'd tried to shuffle her off to the entertainment editor as a **story** rather than a writer. So the local doors were blockaded. **FINE!** More than one way around this. Skye opens up the Herald to the inside page and finds out who owns it. This is what she should have done from the start. Skye starts toward the library already formulating a plan of how she is going to convince a NYC media mogul it is time to dump the local PC paper and she is just the gal to take it off his hands. 

 

 

 

 

The questions for Mrs. Lansbury are to the point. As the Cassadine housekeeper, she prides herself on her discretion so the answers are brief, accurate and politely given. But there is no guessing, supposing, or speculating on her part nor tolerated from the officer asking the questions. Dara had only overheard a little and is properly impressed. Jason Morgan might be less forthcoming but not by much and Mrs. Lansbury is so _sweet_ about it. 

Once Nikolas arrives, Mac hands off the questioning of Ric Lansing to Taggart and takes over there bringing Nikolas and his attorney up to Mac's rarely used office since the interview rooms are starting to get crowded down in the PCPD bullpen. Nikolas is not as skilled as Mrs. Lansbury of putting on a polite, helpful facade while not giving anything away so Dara stays close. Mac asks Nikolas where he was the night before. 

"On the island." Nik says simply. "I didn't have any outside appointments." 

"So nobody can verify your whereabouts after 8pm?" 

"That isn't what he said, Mac." Dara interjects. 

"My Aunt turned in for the evening at 8pm. Penny and I had a quiet evening." Nikolas clarifies. 

"And Stefan?" 

"Is out of the country on Cassadine business." 

Mac's brows go up. He'd actually been expecting Stefan to show up rather than Nikolas this morning. This explained Stefan's absence. "Oh? Where?" 

"He did not apprise me of his itinerary." 

"Is that usual?" _Oh hell no, it's not-- except if Stefan is off doing something illegal and doesn't want little Niky getting his nails dirty._

"Mac, Stefan is over eighteen. He didn't put his entire life on hold when he came back to Port Charles for Alexis. I'm sure he'll be sorry he couldn't be here to make things easy for you. And Nikolas is not responsible for knowing where his uncle is." 

"Oh I'm sure." Mac says sarcastically after long experience with the Cassadines. "Have you heard from your Grandmother?" 

"You think Helena killed Capelli?" Dara's eyes go dramatically extra wide. "Really?! Mac, Capelli was a spy who'd been revealed. My clients didn't want him dead. His bosses however would be another story." _and I don't represent them._

"We're investigating all angles, Dara. Stay available, Nikolas." 

"I'm not going anywhere, Commissioner." 

"My client will be available with reasonable notice to come **here** , Mac." What Dara doesn't say is as clear as what she does. 

Mac nods. _message received and if it doesn't interfere with the investigation fine._ "Have Stefan call me." 

 

 

 

 

"Why Lucky?! **Why?** " Elizabeth demands. "Why would you ever-- I know things have been strained, I thought things were getting better-- not that you were **spying** on me for the PCPD?!" 

"I wasn't spying on you, Elizabeth." Lucky says defensively. 

"No, **worse** you were using me! Did you get what you wanted?!" Liz asks bitterly. "You **use** me and I **covered** for you! I thought you were calling your dad!" 

"Elizabeth--" Lucky takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say. I was hearing things about Lansing and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"Don't top it all off by lying to me, Lucky." Elizabeth's tone is angry and even a little threatening. She knows him better than this. "Oh I believe you want me to be safe, but that wasn't what it was about **really**." 

"What I know and what I can prove are two different things, Elizabeth." Lucky falls back on copspeak. 

"Lucky, it's **me**." Elizabeth pleads. 

"Come in." Lucky stands back to let Elizabeth into his room over Kelly's. "Elizabeth, what do you know about Ric Lansing... Really." 

 

 

 

 

 _Should have quit after twenty minutes not like the info could have been sweated out of them. _ After an unproductive hour with Jason and Sonny getting no information, Taggart is ready to get out of the building and figures it's time to have a little chat with Zander Smith over at ELQ. His badge gets him straight thru to Zander's office on the same floor as Ned's. It's not a corner office but more than you'd expect for a drug dealing, felony dodging, punkass wannabe who was spending too much time with his sister. Taggart raps on the door and pushes it open. Zander is standing by the fax machine. "You have a minute?" _or twenty_

"I guess." Zander says with some dread; he'd actually been expecting this one. He turns around so he is facing Taggart but still listening for the fax. 

"See the paper today?" At Zander's nod, Taggart continues. "Kinda interesting timing on that. Where were you last night?" 

"At my new place waiting for furniture delivery." Zander says wryly. 

"Until when?" 

"About seven thirty." Zander frowns. "I was putting the place together after that." 

"What's the address of your new place?" Taggart makes a note of the address in his black leather bound notebook. It's a solid fifteen to twenty minute drive to get from Zander's address to the alley outside of Lansing's building. And since Capelli had been off the clock few people would have known his location. "Who did you tell about Capelli? I know you told the Cassadines. Who else?" 

Zander winces. This was going to be the tough part. Luckily Faith isn't going to be able to rip on him for snitching. 

Ned answers the question from the doorway. "Zander told me. He wanted me to know before my wife found out." 

"And did your wife find out?" Taggart already knows the answer to that one. He'd read it on Zander's face. 

"Faith and I haven't discussed it. Frankly, Lieutenant, my family has... bigger challenges than a dirty cop. Capelli... Alcazar... whoever... would have no interest in my daughter. Faith has her hands full taking care of our family: my daughter, my brother, me." 

_He's trying to sell this like she's June _**_fucking_** _Cleaver?!_ Zander shakes his head in disbelief; he and Taggart share an amused glance and then realizing what they are doing glare at each other. 

 

 

 

 

Faith has no problem separating human from meat. That's what is left on the slab-- meat. After the first thirty seconds of shock, it turns into a puzzle. "Close but no contact by the gunpowder and the damage looks like bigger than a thirty eight?" She looks over her shoulder to ask. 

"You know your bullet wounds, babe. He one of yours? Don't bother with spending the big bucks on the suit. Nobody is going to see it-- closed casket and lots of flowers for this one." The coroner takes his time examining the way the fabric of Faith's skirt frames her rear and the way she bends over the table to take a closer look at the body has the short skirt hiking up even further. "If I ask Sam to send over all of his spent shell casings am I going to find a match to the bullet that did this?" 

"I guess that all depends on if the shooter works out at Sam's." Faith covers the body back up with a sheet and shoves the slab back into the drawer and closes it. She leans back against the stainless steel doors keeping her shoulders back so her assets are front and center. The coroner is an ass and leg man but he isn't opposed to a nice rack either. "And Capelli's somebody else's problem. Although it might be interesting to find out who pays for his going away party." 

"How interested would you be?" The coroner asks slyly. 

"What do you want?" Faith counters. "And I'll decide how interested I am." 

"Wynonna isn't returning my calls." 

Faith sighs and shakes her head. "Doc, you smell like formaldehyde. The only people turned on by that are high school biology teachers. You're a great guy." Faith comes over and rubs a hand up the coroner's lapel. "But it gives Wynonna the heebies. Sorry." Faith gives him a pat on the chest and then turns to leave. 

"Faith?" 

"Yeah?" Faith pauses at the door. 

"He was on a cell phone when he bought it. Found pieces of the phone in the wound." 

"I'll talk to Wynonna. No promises." Faith blows him a kiss. 

The Coroner watches her leave and then after he does sniffs at his lab coat. He can't smell a thing. 


	38. Grind

Maxie yawns in the back seat of English class while fighting to stay awake. The consequence of not getting a full night's sleep the night before worrying about Mac. 

"Are we boring you, Miss Jones?" 

"Sorry. I didn't sleep well last night." Maxie replies with a grimace as she straightens in her chair. 

"I bet she didn't. Maximum Maxie gettin busy." One of the too kewl kids holds out his hand for a quick five from one of his moron buddies. The teacher seems to be deaf to the comment and continues on with his lecture with his back to the class. 

Maxie flushes at the comment. It wasn't exactly quiet. Everyone had heard it. Hell it was probably going to be under her yearbook picture. They wouldn't even have to complete the thought just make her the Girl Most Likely. Not to succeed. Not to travel the world-- just the Girl Most Likely To. Luckily the bell rings soon after, just long enough for her to go from embarrassed to ticked and time enough to run the script thru her head a few times. As soon as the classroom clears she goes up to the teacher. "Thanks for your help back there. It's _teachers_ like you that have kids dropping out. Great Job, humiliation is such a great motivator." Maxie slowly claps her hands in mocking applause. 

"Miss Jones, I will not tolerate this kind of disrespect." 

"But you expect me to put up with it?! What are you going to do?! Suspend me? Please make my day. Can I make it easier? Yes, I'm fucking bored in your class cause you are a fucking suck up to the A crowd in this school because you want to be the kewlest teacher. It's be a far, far better place I'd go than I've been in this fucking class." Maxie gives a sarcastic twist to the current reading assignment to suit her rant. 

Georgie had come running between classes when she'd heard what happened in Maxie's English class and grabs her sister by the arm. "She doesn't mean it. Sorry. Maxie, come on." 

As Maxie is being dragged away by her sister. "I do mean it. I mean every word of it. You must have a really small dick that you can let those jocks take control of the class like that. Or maybe they have pictures of **you** on the internet?" 

"That's **IT**! Report to the office. **NOW!** " Mr. Lawrence snaps. 

"Thank. You." Maxie clips her words off sharply from the doorway. "But don't worry. I'll take you down with me." 

Georgie finally gets Maxie away. "Gawd. What were you thinking? Mac is going to freak. You were trying to get suspended." 

There is a scandalized whisper off to the side. "Did you hear her? She said she went down on Mr. Lawrence." 

"You stupid cow." Georgie snarls. "She said TAKE down not GO down." 

"I never..." 

"I wish your parents never had!" Georgie interrupts. "It would have been better for the gene pool. Come on, Maxie, we're leaving." 

"I'm supposed to stop at the office." 

"So what? What are they going to do? Call a cop? They were planning on doing that anyway." 

"You guys need a lift?" Dillon offers. 

Georgie nods wanting to get her sister out of this place as soon as possible. Things weren't getting better they were getting worse. Maxie never talked like that. Didn't even **think** like that. "Yeah, that would be great." 

"Don't think I'm staying." Lucas chimes in. "Let's go." 

"I don't want you guys to get in trouble." Maxie bites her lip. "This is all my fault." 

"No, It's Kyle and his stupid friends' fault. There is chocolate cheesecake haagen-daz at home calling our names." Georgie asserts and then she winces. "Sorry Lucas." 

Lucas sighs dramatically. "I'll just drink water, maybe a slice of bread. And watch you pig out in front of me." He puts an arm around Maxie's neck and gives her a quick hug. "I'd say that was the final bell for the day... what do you say?" 

"Lets go." Maxie agrees. 

 

 

 

 

As soon as Jake's opened and the morning gal had arrived to take over, Kyle and Cole move up to the second floor of the bar. Between the cleaning needed up there and getting the room ready for the next tenant, there is enough to keep them both busy. Since Cole is called down to assist in putting a delivery away, Kyle takes a minute to make a phone call. "Hey. How zit going?" 

The person on the other end of the phone answers in a whispered hiss. "Dude! You wouldn't believe it. Maxie Jones went down on Mr. Lawrence and then she left school when her sister caught her doing it. Mr. Lawrence has been in the Vice Principal's office all afternoon. They're calling witnesses to see if anyone knew about them hooking up." 

"That's a load of crap!" Kyle explodes. 

"I'm just saying what I heard." 

"Then tell them this. It's a load of crap! Maxie isn't doing Mr. Lawrence. That's just twisted." 

"Maximum Maxie was saying she didn't get any sleep last night. This suspension working out for ya, buddy?" Beavis asks slyly. "I tried to call your house and nobody was there." 

"No, it's not working out for me. I'm sick of it. The VP knows I didn't have anything to do with the internet deal. I tell him you were behind it and you can find out what it's like to be suspended!" 

"Dude, that is so bogus. I can't believe you are talking this way. I thought we were buds." 

"Believe it. I can't believe you're being such a dick and letting me take the fall for your stupid scam. _Dude_..." Kyle says sarcastically. "...I know too much about you for you to leave me hanging like this. Fix this! And leave Maxie out of it." 

"Man, you are so whipped." Beavis mutters. Kyle had just closed down one avenue of him fixing it. "I'll call you later." 

"No, I'll call you." Kyle disconnects the call and then punches in another number quickly. 

"Prynne residence, Hester speaking." 

"Maxie? Is that you?" Kyle asks hesitantly. He checks the number. "I was trying to call the Scorpio residence?" 

"Kyle?" 

The phone is snagged out of Maxie's hand. "Haven't you done enough?!" Georgie snarls in the phone. "Leave my sister alone, you freak!" Then all he hears is the disconnect tone. 

Cole is standing in the door leaning against the jam. "Maybe the Commissioner's daughter needs a restraining order on you." 

"They're giving her a hard time at school... she ditched..." Kyle says hesitantly. 

"Are you surprised? I need a hand in the kitchen putting stuff up. Lets go." 

"Uncle Cole, I really screwed this up royally." 

"Yeah. You did." 

"How do I fix this?" 

"I don't think you can." Cole shrugs. "An apology doesn't undo the damage. It's done. The only thing you can do is make sure it doesn't happen again. You couldn't have trashed this girl's life any more if you had tattoo'd slut onto her forehead. You made her fair game for any guy with itchy pants thinking he's going to get it scratched." 

"Maxie isn't like that!" 

"Been a long time since I've been in high school, kid. **Long** time. I kinda remember it as being a different kinda school... sharks." Cole nods. "And the only thing to do when sharks are in a feeding frenzy... stay low and feed them something else. Break's over." 

 

 

 

 

"Grandmother, may I borrow you?" 

Lila looks up at Skye who is hesitating at the edge of the community garden. "Of course, Darling. Dawg?" 

"Yes, Mrs. Q?" Dawg looks up from where he is inspecting the irrigation system of the raised beds. They are so trick and he thinks he can apply some of it to his own operation. Mrs. Q might even be willing to give him some of the scrap so he can add to his system. 

"Would you be a love and keep an eye on things for me?" 

"I gotta go to work soon." Dawg warns. 

"I know you **have** to leave soon. But they know where to find you." 

"I don't like the customers coming around the garden, Mrs. Q. It's for the neighborhood." Dawg reminds his mentor. 

"You're right of course. What was I thinking? Just let me know when you're leaving." Lila wheels away toward the gazebo on the far side of the garden. Skye follows her and then takes a seat on one of the steps. "What's bothering you, my dear?" 

"I want to run a couple of things by you for a sounding board..." 

"Edward or Alan..." 

"I can't, Grandmother. Not on this." 

"Very well." Lila lifts her chin ready for whatever news isn't fit for her son and husband's ears. 

"Someone is trying to blackmail me." Skye watches Lila's face closely for any sign of strain. Lila doesn't even flinch. That is really no surprise with the Quartermaines. "They said if I don't pay them five million dollars they will say I'm not a Quartermaine." 

"Who is it, Darling?" 

"That doesn't matter." Skye dismisses. "They just sounded so sure. I'm not going to pay it, Lila. Even if it ends up being true. I won't. I've already contacted Rae and told her to come to town. I'm sorry if that... peeves Monica but hey she might get good news out of the deal." 

_Tracy_ Lila knows her daughter too well. She holds out an arthritically twisted hand to Skye. Skye reaches out to support Lila's hand but is careful to not put any pressure on it that might cause the older woman pain. "Darling, I am **your** Grandmother and that is how you will refer to me." She admonishes. "Are we clear?" 

"Yes, **Grandmother**." Skye answers a weight already lifted. If Lila is on her side she can handle a lot more. 

"It is always lovely to see your mother. I think you should bring her down here to see the gardens... it's such a peaceful space." 

Skye laughs. "It'll surely keep the mansion a lot more peaceful." 

Lila sighs. "The tension at the mansion...." She shakes her head. "And that is my doing I'm afraid. I have been slow to forgive Edward. I really am going to have to make my peace with him." _So we can be a united front where Tracy is concerned._

"Oh no you don't. Grandmother, this is all on him. He is the one that caused the wedge in the family." 

"Yes, Darling, but that is what he does. It's up to us to keep the peace. Even Faith in her... own way.. has brought Ned more peace that he's ever had before by focusing him, and AJ too, on what is really important." 

Skye's brows go up at that. "You like her." 

"Our little secret, Darling." Lila pats Skye's hand. "Our little secret. But what is no secret at all is that my son loves you. Alan respects you, and he values your good opinion. You've given Alan so much just by letting him be a father to you, by needing that from him and letting him give that to you. I think you do him a disservice by suspecting his love in the face of this... poison." 

"My mother..." 

"Was very young, Darling. And ill treated by the family. Gretal did not have an easy path and losing you changed the whole fabric of her life. I don't know what Edward was thinking." Lila shakes her head. "Maybe it's a sign of his respect for Alan's choice to become a doctor that he would have protected Alan's potential career." 

"Oh now there is a silver lining." Skye suggests wryly. 

"If you look hard enough you can normally find them." Lila smiles at Skye. "But you know that already. Your father is impressed with Mr. Radcliffe." 

"He is?!" 

"Coleman needs a little help with his clothes and manners, Darling." 

Skye doesn't even attempt to deny that one. "I'm working on it." 

"But your father says he's observed how protective and supportive, Coleman is. Now that is not to say that if Coleman ever hurts you in any way that your father won't drop a house on him." Lila warns. _literally_

"I'll warn him." Skye smiles. "Which brings me to the second thing. Cole being supportive wasn't exactly the segue I was planning but he was asking what the he..ck I was doing trying to run ELQ when what I really want to do, what I'm good at, is writing." 

"Of Course! How obvious! You were editing a newspaper in Llanview before you came to Port Charles." 

"Grandmother, The Herald needs help. And I tried talking to the editor and getting my foot in that way..." 

"Waste of time, my dear." Lila nods. "And now I understand you coming to me. Even if you had been successful going that route, Edward would have managed to put his foot print all over it." 

Skye winces. "So you think I should buy it too, not junior partner just flat out..." 

"Buy it." Lila agrees with a nod. "Darling, Edward shows his love by being... involved in what his grandchildren are interested in." 

"Oh that's one way of putting it." Skye mutters. 

"And with Ned being so stern about ELQ, Edward has been at loose ends lately and this is just the thing that would bring him out of his funk." Skye groans at that and puts her head in her hands "I know, Darling. I know." Lila pats Skye on the back of the head. "If you do need a financial partner I do have a little set aside, but please no board meetings. I have a tough enough time getting out of ELQ's." 

"Between my divorce settlements and years of Adam's guilt money, I have the money covered, Grandmother. But I need to move quickly. This is going to have to be a handshake deal with no opportunity for Grandfather, or Adam, getting wind of it until it is a fait accompli. Both of them and the owner of the Herald have done deals together before. I can't even get my foot in the door." 

"Do you have a phone on you, Darling?" 

"Sure." Skye pulls out her cell phone. 

One of the necessary adjustment to not being able to write everything down, and despite what others might have observed, Lila's memory had actually improved as her body had begun to fail her. She calls out a phone number and then takes the phone from Skye. "Rupie, Darling, It's Lila Quartermaine. I know; it's been too long... Yes, I'm still with that scoundrel. But he has annoyed me lately and I do know just the thing to twist his tail. Would you be interested?" Lila winks at Skye. 

Skye's jaw has dropped in disbelief. Lila has _Rupie's_ private phone number **_memorized_**?! 

 

 

 

 

Bobbie Spencer lets herself into the Scorpio house with her own key. She'd been receiving phone calls from all over this afternoon. First the school but that had been followed closely by a call from Mac who is up to his eyeballs in a cop shooting and can't get away. "Ollie, Ollie, Oxen free! I know you're here. Come out now. Lucas, Maxie, Georgie... FRONT AND CENTER! **NOW!** " 

"Hi Mom." Lucas says sheepishly as he comes out of the kitchen. 

"Grounded. Next." 

"But you don't know what happened!" Lucas protests. 

"Yes, I do-- which is why it's only a week instead of until school lets out. NEXT!" 

Maxie is the next one out of the kitchen. She has her back straight as if expecting a firing squad and her face is a uncaring mask that is frayed around the edges. "Yeah?" 

"We need to talk, Maxie." Bobbie says softly. "Why don't you go up to your room and I'll clear this place out." Bobbie's soft voice does what the day hadn't. Maxie bursts into tears and runs up to her room. 

"Mom!" Lucas is ready to go toe to toe. 

"Lucas, you need to go back to school. Georgie and whoever else is in there who is driving the Lincoln town car." Bobbie says the last sentence loud enough to be heard in the kitchen. Georgie and Dillon slink out of the kitchen. 

"Hi, Aunt Bobbie." 

"Your dad will deal with you when he gets home from work. You and your friend need to go back to school now. Expect detentions for skipping." 

"But Aunt Bobbie," Georgie protests. "We couldn't stay after what happened. It was just wrong!" 

"And this isn't a right." Bobbie counters. "Go back to school. Hold your head up high and tell anyone who disrespects your sister that they can go straight to hell. I'll take care of Maxie. You go do damage control." 

That puts a different spin on it. Georgie straightens like a soldier prepping for battle. "Let's go guys." Dillon follows Georgie out. 

Bobbie catches Lucas at the door and putting a hand up to his face makes sure that they have eye contact so there will be no misunderstandings. "You should have called me." Lucas slowly nods as he realizes the truth of that, and knows **that** is the reason he is grounded. "Make sure if there are any fights they are fair." 

"I've got her back." 

"I know you do, Lucas." Bobbie gives Lucas' cheek a quick caress not wanting to embarrass him when his friends are waiting and watching. 

"Maxie is a mess, Mom. Georgie has already tried Haagen Dazs therapy. Maxie didn't sleep last night. Georgie says she never does when a cop gets hurt and Mac is called out." 

"Alright. I'll take it from here. I'll talk to your dad if there is any fall out getting detention." 

"This one he can't blame on the Spencers. It's all Jones." Lucas suggests wryly. 

"He'll find a way." Bobbie can't resist and gives Lucas a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at home." 

"Thanks Mom." 

"Oh don't thank me. I mean it; you're grounded." Bobbie can't resist a quick maternal finger shake in her son's direction. She waits until she sees the town car pull away and then shutting the door goes up to check on her niece. She finds Maxie face down on the bed crying her eyes out . Bobbie sits down next to Maxie on the bed and just rubs her niece's back. Her voice is a low murmur. "Get it all out, Baby. Get it all out." 

 

 

 

 

"How much trouble are you in with Aunt Bobbie?" Georgie turns around in the seat so she can look at Lucas who is sitting in the back seat. 

"You heard her. Week grounded. Not for the ditch but because she thinks we should have called her. What do you think your dad is going to do?" 

Georgie sighs. "I don't know. He's got his hands full with this investigation, because of that detective who was murdered. I'm going to have to come up with a plan though otherwise he'll put me and Maxie on the first plane to Texas." Georgie sees the truth in Lucas' eyes. "I know, I know. That might be the best thing for Maxie. But this isn't going to blow over, Lucas. If she goes to Texas, if we go, then we might as well never come back. This is our home. I'm not going anywhere. And Maxie won't either." 

"School year is almost over." Dillon interjects. "A lot of things can change over the summer." 

"How much trouble are you going to be in?" Georgie asks. 

"That all depends on who shows up at school. If it's Ned I'll be okay-- probably. If it's my Mother or Faith..." Dillon winces remembering Bruno's words of advice from that first meeting that seems so long ago. "...then I'll just have to apologize, swear to never do it again and take whatever she dishes out straight up and not like a whiny little bitch." 

"Excuse me?!" 

"Sorry. Advice that Faith's security guy gave me when I moved in with my brother. Bruno kinda has a way with words." 

"I guess." It doesn't take them long to be back at the high school and pulling into the parking lot. "Dillon." 

"I see it." Dillon says with a grim dread. The black Porsche is parked in the fire lane so it's the first thing he sees. "Don't get between me and Faith." He warns Georgie. 

"What is she going to do?" Georgie whispers. Faith intimidates the hell out of her and has ever since that day of the park when Faith had looked at her like she was something to be scraped off the bottom of her shoe. And if anything, Faith's opinion of her had gotten worse and she doesn't know what she'd done to deserve Dillon's sister's ire. 

"You're not going to find out." Dillon looks in the rear view mirror making eye contact with Lucas. "Both of you just get whatever slips you need to get back into class and keep going." Together the three of them walk into the school and into the front office. Dillon sees Faith sitting in the Vice Principal's office and he walks straight there standing in the doorway and blocking Faith's access to the rest of the office. "Veep, Faith." Dillon announces his presence. 

Faith stops the rhythmic tattoo she'd been keeping on the wooden arm of the chair as she waited for Dillon to make his appearance back at school. She looks at him with a laser hot stare and lets him know he's in for it. "I trusted you." Her voice is low and too controlled. 

"I'm sorry, Faith. It won't happen again." Dillon says simply. He doesn't break eye contact. 

"You **know** what is at stake. You're not **stupid**." 

"Mrs. Ashton," The Vice Principal gets a feeling there is more going on than what he's used to and attempts to take back control of his office. 

"Shut the hell up!" Faith screams at the Vice Principal; she rises to her feet. 

Dillon gets between Faith and the Veep. Faith might beat the tar out of him but killing the VP isn't entirely out of the question when she's this ticked and he'd promised Bruno to keep Faith out of trouble. "I'm sorry, Faith. I screwed up. It's **my** fault you were called down here." 

"Bruno is out of town. Your mother is looking for any fucking excuse. **ANY** excuse, Dillon, to cause trouble. I had to leave the **baby** to come down here. All because of the Commissioner's little slut and her cocktease sister?!" 

Dillon winces. "Georgie didn't ask, Faith. I offered." 

"Then you are being lead around by your dick. Tie a knot in it or I will." Faith threatens. 

"Mrs. Ashton," The vice principal tries again to intervene, becoming worried about the physical well-being of his new student. 

"Veep, please." Dillon pleads. "You did what you were supposed to do. You called Faith. I screwed up. I get it. Everything is fine. It's not going to happen again." 

"Damn straight it's not. You've got so much time on your hands. You're getting a job. Because you aren't getting any allowance from Ned. And I swear on my Grandmother's grave, if you take a penny from your Mother or Edward I will charge you rent!" 

"Yes, Faith." 

"And no car either. One of the guys will pick you up and drop you off at school." 

"Yes, Faith." Dillon agrees with a nod. 

"If I **ever** have to come down here again..." Faith leaves the threat unfinished. 

"You won't. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Dillon agrees quickly. 

Faith stalks out of the Vice Principal's office. All of a sudden there is a rush of movement as everyone finds something to do. Dillon lets out the breath he'd been holding. The Vice Principal comes up and puts a hand on Dillon's shoulder. "Son, do you want me to call your Mother? What just happened here..." He shakes his head in dismay and disbelief. 

"No, please. You can't call my Mother. I'm sorry Faith was... rude to you. Everything she said was right though. Calling my Mother would make everything so much **worse**. Look I'll do the detention. I'll be a model student. Just let it go." 

 

 

 

 

"You just need to let it go, Maxie." Bobbie suggests softly. "I know it seems like the end of the world. But it's not." 

"You don't know." Maxie rolls over and wipes at her reddened eyes. 

"Don't go anywhere." Bobbie gets up and goes into the bathroom wetting a washcloth and comes back and folds it up and puts it over Maxie's eyes. "Maxie, you think nobody knows. I think I probably know better than anybody. I'm really sorry this happened to you but do you remember a certain nurses' ball? Emily doing video interviews...." 

Maxie pulls the washcloth off her face as she sits up. Her eyes are wide. "You and Jerry." 

"Yep. And let me tell you-- General Hospital... just one big extension of high school. Amy Vining? I rest my case." 

"What did you do?" Maxie asks curiously. 

"Well there are plenty of differences too." Bobbie reminds. "I loved Jerry and knew he loved me. We were engaged to be married." Bobbie leans in and whispers. "I have a few um... decades on you." Then her voice returns to normal. "I knew it was an accident. Emily was horribly embarrassed. Oh and Carly..." Bobbie rolls her eyes. "Oh the drama! How could **I** ruin **her** life like that? 

"But Carly..." 

"Oh I know. She's had plenty of her own notoriety but never pictures. She leaves that to me or _Eddie's Angel_." Bobbie reminds as the thought occurs to her. "I bet Alexis is glad she doesn't remember that." 

"That's a little drastic." Maxie says wryly. She reaches for a tissue and gives a good blow. 

"Yes, it is." Bobbie smiles but then gets serious. "Tell me about the boy, Maxie." 

"His name is Kyle, Kyle Radcliffe and he didn't know about this, Aunt Bobbie." Maxie says defensively. "It was his stupid friends and now everybody knows. Kyle got suspended. He said he was sorry. He must have heard what happened because Kyle tried to call but Georgie hung up on him." 

"Do you love him?" Bobbie asks hesitantly. 

"I **_like_** him." Maxie answers softly. "I liked him a lot. I thought he liked me too. Before everything was wrecked."


	39. Sleepless in Port Charles

The evening guy decided he'd rather go on a date than show up for work so Cole reluctantly pulls the night shift, knowing he wouldn't get off work until after 3am. Kyle's stuck right along with him. Cole stashes the kid back in the office off of the kitchen and tells him to read a book, or twiddle his thumbs but he isn't going anywhere.  
 _No call; no shows_ are a no go at Jake's. Better be a great piece of ass because it's cost the guy his job. It doesn't matter how good the excuse. This little stunt is the difference between sleeping over at the lakehouse and crashing on the couch over at Kyle's. Can't just show up at three am with the kid in tow. Couldn't dump the kid on Skye and he sure as hell couldn't leave Kyle unsupervised at his house. Already seen where that one went.  
He couldn't even close the place early. It's tournament night. All the pool players are here. Right around midnight, Skye strolls into the bar like she owns the place. Coleman had just finished delivering a round of drinks to the players and spots her out of the corner of his eye. Skye has a look in her eye that he hasn't seen before, smug as a cat in someone else's cream. Skye walks right across the bar and taking the tray from Coleman's hand sets it on a table and plants a liplock on him that wakes him all the way up. He runs a hand over her hair and nibbles on the bottom of her lip as he whispers. "What's gotten into you?" 

Skye slides in even closer wrapping her arm around his waist. "Did I tell this morning you are a genius?!" 

"Yeah, but I just figured that for the great sex." 

"Oh that too." Skye kisses him again. "I just got back from New York City. He took the meeting on the plane. _ON THE PLANE_." 

The way that Skye says **He** makes Coleman believe it was akin to an audience with God. "Who? What meeting?" 

"Rupie. At least that is what Grandmother called him." Skye throws her head back and laughs. "I can't believe this. Cole, I bought a newspaper. I bought a freaking newspaper! **I** own the Herald! It's mine. Not Adam's not Edward's-- it's mine. I'm a media mogul!" 

"Good GAWD, Woman! What have you done?!" He'd never thought that anything Skye could do would surprise him. 

"I know. It's crazy, and I feel great. I feel amazing. Monday I am going to have to go to work. I have somewhere to go next week. Thank you." Skye gives him another kiss. "Can you take break?" 

Cole growls and he looks around, his gaze falling on one of his regulars that is sitting up at the bar. "Make sure the place doesn't burn down and nobody robs me blind." 

"You got it, Cole." 

Cole tucks Skye under his arm and walks back to the office. As soon as the door is shut he frames her face with his hands and tilts her head back to ravish her mouth. Skye wraps her hands around his waist as her knees start going weak. 

" **Ahem**." Kyle clears his throat and then just in case... "AHEM. Somebody here." 

"What is he doing here?" Skye asks with her eyes still closed. 

"I couldn't just leave him at the house or dump him on you." 

"He's not a puppy for goodness sake, Cole." Skye sighs and takes a step back from Coleman. She looks at Kyle with cool reserve. "Do you swear to always wear headphones when playing your music?" 

"I do." Kyle wonders where the hell this is going. 

"Fine. I can drive Kyle back to the lakehouse. Unless you want to stay here until the bar closes, Kyle?" 

"I'd love a lift." Kyle jumps to his feet he'd been bored out of his gourd for hours, trapped in this cell of an office. 

"You don't have to do that, Babe." Coleman protests. "I don't want to put you out like that." 

"Don't wake me up when you come in." Skye counters. "And I promise I'll wake you up before I leave in the morning." 

"Promise?" Coleman's voice is a silky growl. 

"Oh yeah." Skye agrees stepping back in close. 

"AHEM." Kyle clears his throat again. 

Skye backs away from Coleman. "I'll see **you** later." 

 

 

 

 

The first thing that Stefan does upon arriving back to Spoon Island is go up to check on Tasha. She is sound asleep curled on her side. There is a night light midway between the bed and the adjacent bath. Stefan uses the defuse lighting to go over to Tasha's bedside table. He gives her an affectionate caress, tucking her hair behind her ear and then takes the journal from the table and goes out into the hallway to quickly read it front and back to find out if there have been any changes in his absence. The trip back from South America had been a hurried one. When he'd checked in with Nikolas that evening the first news relayed had been of Capelli's demise. Alcazar moved quickly. Before he can make his next move, Stefan wants to be right where he anticipates the next battle will be-- right here in Port Charles. 

"Uncle." Nik say softly from down the hall. He'd been notified as soon as the Cassadine jet had landed in Port Charles. Stefan holds up a cautioning hand and silently goes back into Tasha's room to return her journal. When he comes back out he carefully closes the door. Nikolas gives him a quick hug. "Lets go downstairs." 

"Have there been developments?" 

"More details perhaps. You believe this was the work of Alcazar?" 

"The timing is too curious for it to not be." Stefan says simply. "Within hours of telling Alcazar his tool would no longer be useful, he disposed of it." 

"Lucky was with Capelli." Nik pours Stefan a brandy and then one for himself. At Stefan's interested gaze, Nikolas continues. "He's fine, but I'm sure annoyed at us once again for not informing him of our suspicions. Don't be surprised if you hear about it later. I'm sure I shall." 

"Your brother will understand." Stefan indicates casually. "As you would if it pertained to Lesley Lu." 

"Ah that is where you are wrong." Nikolas counters. "If I were left uninformed of a threat against Lulu I would be furious." 

Stefan nods and changes the subject. "Tasha?" 

"Penny kept everything _normal_ around here." Nik says wryly. "Penny has been sticking close to the island anyway waiting for the calm and the press to move on to another story." 

"There is a silver lining." Stefan suggests. "Penny should be able to increase her activity while the press is preoccupied with Capelli." 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Nikolas shuts down that avenue promptly. "Not with Grandmother being more active." 

Stefan glances at his nephew. _More going on there._ "Any word on Helena? Or has Taggart's time been with Capelli as well?" 

"Taggart was pulled from the Capelli case." 

Stefan quirks a brow and snorts. "Of course he was. That makes perfect sense when dealing with the PCPD." 

"According to Dara, before he was pulled as lead investigator he did manage to eliminate Tasha as a suspect. Because of her ankle monitor, she has a better alibi than any of us. But with the rest of us as suspects, I do not know how long we will be able to keep them off the island." 

"Any attempt to search Spoon Island..." 

"... Would upset Tasha and accomplish little." Nik finishes. "How immediate a threat is Alcazar?" 

Stefan frowns. "I still need more information. Alcazar never left South America. If he ordered Capelli's... termination, then he already has another operative in place." 

"I'll talk to Lucky tomorrow. It's overdue anyway." 

"Very well. I will see you in the morning." 

 

 

 

 

 _Seems like old times_ Lucky thinks as he turns over and tucks his arm under his head. _Cept Elizabeth's floor at her grandmother's had been better padded. Or maybe I'm just getting old?_

"Lucky, are you asleep?" Elizabeth whispers. 

"Nope." Lucky whispers back before adding wryly. "You?" 

Elizabeth leans over and flips on the bedside table light. "Maybe I should just go back to the studio." 

"Are you ready to deal with Ric?" 

Liz falls back against the pillow. "No, but I'm being such a chicken hiding out here. I haven't done anything wrong. He is the one who is being...." 

"Freaky?" Lucky suggests helpfully. "Schizo?" 

Liz throws a pillow at him which Lucky accepts gratefully tucking it under his head. "You don't know him, Lucky." 

"Oh Puleeze. Didn't you have to deal with **me**? Wasn't that enough? Hell, Lizabeth, Zander Smith has less drama in his life and he's dodged felonies." 

"Oh like we haven't done a few of those too." Liz reminds wryly. "How **did** you get on the police force?!" 

"Mac wrote a letter, but that isn't going to do much good now." Lucky is resigned to his fate. His career at the PCPD is done; all that's left is sticking a fork in it. "Course I think he only wrote the letter because part of him is still ticked because of my Dad and Felicia." 

"Would Mac do that?" Liz asks. 

Lucky grins. "Oh yeah. Course he knew I really wanted in. He kinda buried my psych profile. Would have saved himself a lot of trouble if he hadn't I guess." 

"Psych profile?" 

"Brainwashing, little claustrophobia, doesn't do well with authority." Lucky calls off some of the little quirks documented in his prescreen psych eval for the academy. 

Liz flips around in the bed so she is laying on her stomach at the foot of the bed with a pillow tucked under her chest, resting on her elbows. "That's not fair. You didn't ask to be kidnapped by Helena." 

"Yeah, but the _doesn't do well with authority_ is down to the bone." Lucky grins at her. 

Genetics is a funny thing, Liz chews on her lower lip. She'd always felt like a cuckoo in the Webber nest but she'd seen it often enough in the other families of Port Charles. Genes are character. There are certain things you could expect: from a Spencer, from a Cassadine, from a Quartermaine. "Ric is Sonny's brother, half brother." She blurts out adding the last to be accurate. 

Lucky's jaw drops. "You are kidding me." 

Liz shakes her head. "And remember how you were when Nikolas first came to town? Same thing. I don't think Sonny knows. Ric has always blamed Sonny for not being with his mother, evidently his dad is a really cold guy who really fanned the hate. Sonny might actually know now, he and Ric had it out on Martha's Vineyard." 

Lucky whistles and winces. "Sounds too familiar. Right down to a staircase being involved." 

"Ric tried, Lucky. Tried to get to know Sonny. Wanted Sonny to trust him. Worked with Carly at the Cellar. Sonny just never..." 

"Trusted him because Ric was lying to him?! Ric, is slick-- educated. Just the kind of guy who puts Sonny on the defensive, Elizabeth. Sonny isn't stupid." Lucky rolls over so that he is staring at the ceiling both hands behind his head as he pieces everything together. "This whole thing with Courtney doesn't make sense. Especially since she's Sonny's sister. That's just _close_. It would be like Lucas dating Georgie or something." Lucky says with distaste. "And why did he kidnap Courtney to start?" 

"I'm not saying he did!" Liz protests. 

"And why would Courtney say yes?" Lucky muses, ignoring Liz's automatic defense of the guy. "She's knows Sonny doesn't trust the guy. Jason definitely doesn't trust him." 

"Jason doesn't trust you either." 

"I tried to kill Jason." Lucky reminds. He sits up abruptly. "I need food. I think better with food. You want to raid Kelly's?" 

"Sure. I can't sleep anyway." Liz rolls off the bed and goes over to Lucky's dresser. She picks thru the coins on top of it, pulling out the quarters. "For the juke box." 

 

 

 

 

Ric Lansing knocks on the door to the studio. "Elizabeth?! Let me in. We have to talk. Elizabeth?!" When there is no answer, Ric leaves. She isn't at her Grandmother's. He checked the studio and Audrey's as soon as he was released from police questioning. _Lucky._ Elizabeth had been with Lucky when Capelli had been killed. _Stop messing with her life, Ric. Haven't you already screwed it up enough?!_ "It wouldn't hurt to stop by Kelly's. Just to be sure she's okay." Ric says to himself. 

As he is coming out of the building where Elizabeth's studio is, he is jumped from behind. The beating inflicted lands on top of the bruises still tender from his conversation with Sonny in Martha's Vineyard. His vision is fading around the edges and is about to pass out when he hears an accented voice, hissing in his ear. "Your debt to the Alcazars didn't end with Luis. One way or **another** you will pay." Ric passes out on the dock of the Harrison pier, the victim of an apparent mugging. 

 

 

 

 

The porch light is the only light on at the lake house when Coleman pulls into the drive. Letting himself in with _his_ key, Cole flips off the porch light and carefully makes his way in the back to the master bedroom without turning on any other lights. Knowing he reeks of smoke and spilled booze, he heads straight for the shower. Only after he has showered, shampoo'd and shined does he crawl into bed next to Skye. 

"Hey." Skye murmurs as she adjusts to his presence in her bed, rolling onto her side with one arm across his chest. 

"Go back to sleep, Skye." Cole says softly. 

"'Kay." Skye agrees never really waking up. 

Cole toys with her silky hair letting it twine around his fingers as he combs a hand thru it. Anyone who messes with this is going to have hell to pay. But still he is worried. He'd come into Skye's life at the lowest point in her life: her marriage was breaking up; Jax rubbing her nose in it; falling off the wagon, driving drunk, sleeping with Luis Alcazar. He'd never known Skye when her life wasn't in the crapper. But piece by piece, she'd put it back together: climbed back on the wagon; trumped Jax's divorce papers with a restraining order of her own; now buying the paper, and building a career separate from her lunatic family. Yep, as far as he could see the only thing left for Skye to do, to really get back on track is dump his ass. 

Skye cuddles closer and sighs. 

Cole presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

 

 

 

AJ pauses at the entrance to the park. The sun is just starting to come up and the light drives the shadows back to the trees. Rosie is impatient and ready to go but waits braced for action as AJ checks the laces on his running shoes and does a final stretch. Before taking custody of the retriever, running hadn't been his thing. Instead it was trips to the gym: weights, kickboxing, and treadmills. His whole life now, he realizes, is about getting off the treadmill. He'd been running as fast as he could and getting absolutely nowhere. But that is all going to change. 

"Let's go, Girl." AJ sets a brisk pace down the path starting at a jog and then opening it up into a run with Rosie running along side. This was definitely a better way to start the day. 

 

 

 

 

Bobbie starts the coffee at Kelly's and flips the sign around. She would be so glad when school was out and the kids would be able to pick up some morning hours although, if the kids were anything like she was when she was that age, morning hours would start around noon. Course with Lucas being grounded he'd probably be volunteering to pick up some hours just to get out of the house and be in a place where his friends could stop by and visit. 

"You have the coffee on?" Penny asks from the door. 

"Come here!" Bobbie gives Penny a big hug. "How **are** you?! I haven't seen you since you and Nik swapped cars to pick up your mail." 

"And I've been reading it ever since." Penny says wryly giving Bobbie a hug back and then sits down at the counter. "It was three bags the first time and then it started tapering off until I picked up the check. I might be off the front page for the Herald but I swear there must be a website out there that lists people who've come into a _stupid_ amount of money." 

Bobbie pours them both a cup of coffee. "You get much sympathy with that line?" 

"Not a bit. And I'm back in school again-- The Stefan Cassadine School of Money Management." 

"Oh now you have my sympathy." Bobbie laughs as she shakes her head. Then she leans in resting her weight on the counter. "They aren't like other people." 

"You can say that again. At least working here, I did get a little bit of a head start. I've had a front row seat for a lot of years." 

"Are you still staying out at the Summer house?" 

"Not since there was a Helena sighting." 

Bobbie straightens away from the counter and gets serious. "Excuse me?" 

"Nik should be by any minute, he was just parking the car." Penny nods. "He wants to talk to Lucky too." 

As if by cue, Nikolas walks in the door. Bobbie looks at him. "Helena?! Don't you have enough on your plate?" 

"What better time?" Nikolas says wryly. He looks at Penny to find out how much she has filled Bobbie in. 

"I told Bobbie I was staying out on the island because of the Helena sighting." 

"It was in Monaco a few months ago." Nik tells Bobbie reassuringly. 

"So she could be anywhere now." Bobbie sighs not buying it. "Do you want me to let it slip to Luke?" Nik gives a lopsided smile and doesn't say a word. Bobbie nods. "Done." 

"Is Lucky upstairs?" 

"I haven't seen him, but there is evidence of a late night kitchen raid." 

"Very well." Nik takes a deep breath. "Anything hitting a wall will probably be a Spencer or a Cassadine." 

"Stay away from the stairs." Bobbie offers helpfully. 

"Good idea." Nikolas runs up the stairs passing Elizabeth on the way up. 

Liz looks at Bobbie kind of sheepishly when Bobbie gives her a significant look. "Sorry I'm late." 

"I suspect you didn't get much sleep. I've seen the kitchen." Bobbie reminds. 

Liz winces. "I've got it from here. I'll clean up." Liz grabs a clean apron from under the counter. 

"Make Lucky help you." Bobbie orders. When she passes Liz, she runs an affectionate hand over the younger girl's shoulder. "Good to have you back." 

"I'm not really _back_ , back. Not really. Lucky and I were just up late, talking." 

"Right." Penny and Bobbie say together with matching grins. Bobbie leaves pausing just briefly at the door to grab her coat from the tree. 

" **Really!** " Liz says defensively. As she grabs the pot to refill Penny's cup. "Oh Gees." She starts turning green as the aroma of the fresh brewed coffee hits her nose. 

Penny grabs the pot away from Liz. "Are you alright?!" 

"Oh Gawd." Liz swallows hard. "I don't know. Do you think that Luke made the potato salad?" 

"Only over Bobbie's dead body. Not after the last time." Penny watches Liz carefully and wonders when it's going to happen. She mentally starts counting _one, two, three...._ She isn't even to three when Liz is making a run for the bathroom. Penny just shakes her head and then starts to take a sip of coffee. Just then there is a rap on the door. 

AJ sticks his head in. "Sorry, I've got Rosie with me. Any chance of getting a cup of coffee to go?" 

"Sure." Penny hops up from the counter and going behind it grabs the to go cup quickly pours a cup and doctors it up the way that AJ likes it. She brings it over. "Here you go. Hey Rosie." Penny pets the dog then takes the money from AJ. 

"I thought you quit?" 

"Just helping out for a minute." Penny explains. 

"Thanks." AJ toasts Penny with the cup. 

"Thank you. Have a great day. And I didn't get a chance to tell you before but I had a really great time at the Ward House fundraiser." 

"It's a good cause." 

 

 

 

 

Lucky opens the door to Nik, rolls his eyes and turns around going into his room. He leaves the door open. Nik comes in and closes the door. Lucky pulls a shirt on over his head after sniffing it experimentally. Then he gathers the bedroll from the floor and throws it on the neatly made bed. "Better late than never I guess." 

Nik winces. "How bad is it?" 

"You mean that I am the primary suspect in my training officer's murder? Not too bad." Lucky retorts sarcastically. "Everyone knows that Cassadines and Spencers don't speak. There is no way I would have known that Capelli was just using me to get out onto Spoon Island and whoever fed him that idea must have been smoking crack." 

_Pretty bad._ "May I sit?" Nik asks. 

Lucky shrugs. 

Nik shoves the bedroll out of the way and sits down on the bed. "We, not even we, my Uncle found out about about Capelli..." Nikolas looks blank for a second. "...only a couple of days ago. Stefan immediately went to Alcazar to..." 

Lucky interrupts to offer helpfully. "Kill him?" 

"No." Nik denies quickly. "But he did tell Alcazar that Capelli would be of no use in the future." 

One of Lucky's brows go up at that. "Oh that puts a spin on things." 

Nik nods his agreement. "My Uncle concurs. The timing is too curious to be coincidence." 

Lucky rolls his eyes. Conspiracies always seemed to bring out Nik's inner Cassadine. But then his own Spencer comes out. "That means Alcazar already has someone here. Someone either working with Capelli and/or replacing him." 

Nik leans toward Lucky resting his elbows on his knees. "When Zander overheard Capelli on the phone to Alcazar he didn't just mention Alexis, but also Sonny, Jax, Ric Lansing." 

"So whoever is picking up Luis' grudges." Lucky muses. He leans back against the desk half sitting on it. "Taggart said that Capelli was on an unsanctioned stake out on Ric Lansing. It didn't have anything to do with the PCPD." The phone rings on the desk and Lucky reaches over and grabs it. "Yeah? Hey Aunt Bobbie, you calling me from downstairs?" Lucky frowns. "Okay. I'm on my way. Thanks for the heads up. I'll let Elizabeth know." Lucky hangs up the phone. 

"What is it?" Nik asks curiously. 

"Ric Lansing was brought into GH overnight. Looks like he was mugged down by Harrison Fishing pier." 

"Right, a mugging." Nik shakes his head in disbelief. "Alcazar's new operative is hitting the ground running." 


	40. Family Time

Ned wakes before Faith and relaxes for a minute realizing he is not going into the office today. Today is going to be all about kicking around the house with **his** family. Course with his mother back in town, not barricading himself in the office is probably begging to have ELQ stolen out from under him-- again. But if Tracy has allies this time, they aren't the usual players. AJ is busy with his own things. Maybe Skye. Jax is always good for a conversation. He'd helped Tracy in the past. Edward had always handed Tracy the stick to stir the pot but never the keys to the castle. Locking the old man out might actually force a truly unholy alliance. Ned's eyes narrow at that thought and then starts when he feels a hand slide up his thigh to cup him. His wife is awake. 

"Where are you?" Faith's sleepy voice brings him back to the here and now. 

"Right here, Faith." Ned combs a hand thru his wife's platinum blonde hair and tilting her head back ravishes her mouth, not bothering to make it easy or soft. Keeping Faith breathless seems to be the best answer to a contented marriage. 

"Good answer." Faith growls and the practically purrs arching her back as Ned runs the nail of his thumb up the middle of her back from base to the back of her neck. Faith playfully bites him at the edge of his jaw, careful to not break the skin. That would come later when she was too far gone to know where the hell she was and not really care. Whatever anyone says about Ned, the man has skills. He could tie her in knots ready to beg if she had the breath, if she could scream-- and then drive the point home repeatedly exactly who is the man of the house. 

 

 

 

 

Down at the bunkhouse, one of the guys raps on Dillon's door and then comes in. "Phone for you. It's Bruno." 

Dillon winces as he sits up and wipes the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah, been expecting this one." 

"You want I should tell him we've already kicked your ass for being so freaking stupid?" 

"Thanks for the offer." Dillon takes the phone and goes for the pre-emptive strike. "She didn't kill the Vice Principal." 

_"Yet."_ Bruno's gravelly voice reminds. Then he gives the kid a break. _"Faith didn't tell me about it. One of the guys did when I called to check in."_

Dillon gives the guy that handed him the phone a dirty look. The guy shrugs, grins and reminds Dillon. "When Faith is pissed she's pissed at everybody. You make my life miserable and I'm gonna return the favor." 

"Thanks for the reminder." Dillon snaps at the guy after covering the mouthpiece on the phone. 

_"What did Faith say?_ ** _Exactly_** _."_ Bruno brings Dillon's attention back to the phone. 

"Grounded from the cars. Need to get a job. If I take a penny from my Mother or Grandfather she's going to charge me rent. OH and that I didn't want to know what was going to happen if she has to come down to the school again." 

_"That's the truth."_ Bruno agrees. He doesn't tell the kid that getting a job had been part of Faith's plan all along, one that she'd already filled him in on. The only difference really is the no car thing. _"You open to suggestions?"_

"Oh yeah." Dillon agrees gratefully. 

Bruno gives Dillon two names. The first the kid doesn't recognize. _"He's the guy that runs the video operations. He's got a couple of outlets around town. There is one in the mall. He also owns the local movie theater. Tell him that Bruno sent ya and you'll do okay. It'll get your foot in the door. You might want to hold off on the theater until after school is out, if your grades drop then Faith is going to be right back in the school again."_

"Something we're trying to avoid." Dillon agrees. 

_"You know the other guy, the guy who runs the flower shop. I know he's kinda...."_

"Yeah." Dillon agrees knowing exactly what Bruno is talking about. 

_"Advantage there is that you'd have access to a vehicle until Faith eases up on the no car thing. And chicks really dig flowers. You could probably get all the action you can handle out on deliveries. I read that some of those ladies_ ** _really_** _know how to tip, if you know what I mean."_

Knowing exactly what Bruno's preferred reading material is, Dillon just shakes his head. "You do know that you can't believe everything you read in the Letters to Penthouse right?" 

_"Sure."_ Bruno replies but he doesn't sound so sure. _"Oh yeah, and when Roscoe would screw up he would bring Faith a vase. Faith seems to really like those."_

"There are enough vases in the house for a twenty years!" 

_"Roscoe fucked up a lot."_ Bruno admits. 

 

 

 

 

Edward has a spring in his step that hasn't been there in weeks. Nothing is going to ruin this day. Lila had relented and all is right in the house again. His suits are hanging on his side of the closet again rather than in the guest room or worse the Port Charles Hotel. "Coffee, Reginald." Edward demands of the butler as he passes him in the foyer. 

"You know where the pot is." Reggie doesn't look up from the paper as he climbs the staircase passing Edward. He ignores the doorbell ringing as he goes up to check on Lila and bring her the morning paper. 

Edward grumbles but tries to throw it off. Nothing is going to ruin his day. "Sally! Get the door!" When the doorbell rings again he stomps over to the front door and throws it open wide. 

"What is **SHE** doing here?!" Monica snarls from the family room entry when she sees who is at the door. 

"It's good to see you again too, Monica." Gretal Rae Cummings says with a lopsided smile from the door. 

"Rae." Alan's voice is cheerful as he greets the mother of his eldest daughter. "How are you? I didn't know you were coming to town." He says just to make clear to his very jealous wife. 

"Skye called me and suggested a little mother/ daughter get together." 

"Skye doesn't live here. Why don't you just get together somewhere other than **my** doorstep?!" Monica demands. 

"Monica." Alan's tone is rebuking at his wife's rudeness. "It's good to see you, Rae and I know that Skye will be glad to see you too." 

The whir of Lila's wheelchair announces the matriarch's presence. "Rae, It's been too long. Skye told me that she hoped you'd come to Port Charles this weekend." 

"And nobody could tell me?" Monica mutters. 

"Skye has some wonderful news and I really don't want to spoil the surprise." Lila edges around the facts. Well the Herald would be good news but not the real purpose. "How are things in Llanview?" 

"Great." Rae lies thru her teeth. Her life hadn't been this screwed up in decades. She'd been exposed as a fraud and was being sued by most of her former patients, the hospital and the university. She'd managed to keep her head above water by blackmailing Asa Buchanan, the richest man in Llanview, into marrying her. But in addition to being the richest man in Llanview, Asa is also the meanest snake walking on two legs and made her life a living hell. She just has to stay married until the storm dies down. It isn't for life that's for damn sure there is no such thing as until death do you part to a man that has been married ten times already. She extends her left hand to Lila and makes sure that Monica sees it as well. "I got married." 

"Skye didn't say anything." Alan inquires. 

"It was a very small wedding. More of a elopement really." 

"How romantic." Lila compliments. 

"Who is the sucker.. um groom?" Monica asks. 

"Asa Buchanan." Rae offers. 

Edward's ears perk up at that. "Really. Did you want a cup of coffee? I'm sure that Cook has put out some croissants. REGINALD!" 

 

 

 

 

Kyle takes a deep breath and then exhales and takes another one and exhales and realizes that he is procrastinating. He either needed to do this or not. Nobody knew he was here. Well Skye had given him the okay to be off the leash this morning but that was more so that she could get some private time with Uncle Cole. Still he knows that she will cover for him if Cole should wake up before he's back.  
She'd even given him a task to cover for being gone from the lakehouse. He was supposed to go over to his place and pick up some clothes, and then over to Cole's to pick up some clothes for him too and any mail that might have been building up over the last few days. It isn't going to get any easier the longer he puts this off. Fact is it's getting worse. Before he can punk out, Kyle reaches out and raps on the door marked Port Charles Commissioner of Police. 

"Come." A harried voice calls from within. 

Kyle takes another breath and then opens the door. "Commissioner Scorpio." 

"You." Mac gets to his feet. His hands automatically go into fists. There is nothing he'd like better than to pound this little prick into pieces. 

"I heard what happened to Maxie at school with Mr. Lawrence and what the kids are saying." 

"Do you have a death wish? Some kind of suicidal impulse?" Mac says between gritted teeth. 

"I can't take back what I did, Commissioner. I didn't think that things would turn out this way." Kyle shifts uneasily from one foot to the other. And then realizing what he is doing tries to still the nervous movement. 

"You didn't think at all." 

Kyle winces. It's nothing but the truth. He'd been friends with Beavis for years, he knew what a freak he could be. "No, sir. I didn't. But I think I know a way for this to be better for Maxie. Not fixed. I know I can't do that. But better." 

"I'm listening." 

 

 

 

 

"Stefan!" Tasha runs down the stairs when she spies her brother sitting at the dining room table. "You're back!" She gives him a big hug. 

"Good morning." Stefan rises from the table and assists Tasha to her seat. "My trip didn't take as long as I thought it would." _and I didn't accomplish all that I'd hoped._

"Where did you go? Did you see Daddy and Kristina? Does Mama miss me?" 

"It wasn't a family trip, Tasha, but a business one." Stefan prevaricates. He was going to have to consult with Dr. Lewis and find a way of breaking the news to Tasha that there would be no visits with her parents or sister-- now or ever. 

"Oh." Tasha is momentarily disappointed but then leans in to ask. "Where did you go?" She asks again. 

"South America. Do you know where that is?" 

"Of course! Daddy has a workshop there where he's making a machine so it will sunshine all day and only rain at night when I'm asleep. Is that where you went?" 

Stefan blinks and is momentarily speechless. Natasha definitely had a different vision of their father than the bitter, absently cruel man he remembered growing up. "No, I stayed in the city so it was very quick with little time to go exploring." 

"Did you bring me anything?" Tasha demands. 

"Now that's not polite, missy, to be asking for things." Mrs. Lansbury corrects Tasha as she puts down the breakfast plates. "If he did, and I'm not saying that your brother did, then he'd surely wait now until tonight just to remind you to mind your manners." 

"But..." Tasha is silenced with a look from the housekeeper. 

Stefan sighs and shrugs his shoulders as if to say that he can't go against the housekeeper's instruction but silently breathes a sigh of relief. He has the day to come up with a present for his sister. He'd forgotten this aspect of parenting. "So what do you have planned for your day?" 

"It's Saturday so no lessons." Tasha reminds her brother firmly lest he forget **that** like he did her present. She isn't fooled at all. "Zander is coming over to take me riding. Mister Marcus was supposed to come see me yesterday but he called and said that he had to work. There was probably a dead body this time not someone playing with matches like before." 

"Nikolas told me. I'm sure Lieutenant Taggart will come over when he is able." _and even sooner if I call and let him know I'm back from my trip._ Stefan remembers that Taggart has been pulled from the Capelli case and realizes that it would be best for him to go **into** the PCPD before they had the opportunity to come out here. "I am going to have to leave the island later. As soon as Nikolas and Penny get back." 

"Do you think Penny has more mail? Is that why they aren't at breakfast?" 

"That is possible." Stefan agrees. "Although I was not informed of their plans." 

"Mrs. Lansbury says that's rude." Tasha lectures her brother. "You're always supposed to tell someone where you're going and when you're going to be back. But I think she says that cause she's fraid the blonde lady is going to kill Nikolas and Penny and leave them laying in a puddle of blood that gurgles." 

"The blonde lady would not dare touch Nikolas." _Helena. Another reason to touch base with Taggart._ Stefan stiffens as what his sister said sinks in. This was beyond the ghoulishness Taggart had accused her of in the past. Blood that gurgles is too accurate a description of what had happened to Kristin at Helena's hand. "But we will be on our guard nonetheless." He adds reassuringly. 

"Good." Tasha agrees and reaches for her juice. 

 

 

 

 

Ned is carrying the baby and a bag over his shoulder that has a blanket and anything that the baby might need. He holds out a free hand to Faith and half drags her toward the woods. They aren't going far. They're even within calling distance of the guys. One of Faith's security detail had taken Dillon on some errands. Alice has the garage door up and is using her day off to work on her project car-- a 1970 Barracuda which is more a rust bucket at this point, but it has potential. The security guys that aren't at the gate or playing cards are standing around tsking at the impossible task that Alice has set for herself all the while telling each other what **they** would do. Alice rolls her eyes and keeps on tearing the car apart. She's gonna take it down to the metal and build it back up from there. 

"So Alice, what you figure? Nice midnight blue right?" 

"Nah I figure black with metallic fleck, right Alice?" 

Alice puts them out of their misery. "Candy apple red. Black leather interior. Rebuilt hemi." 

"Ohhh..." The guys look at the rust bucket with new respect. 

Faith watches from a distance as the guys look under the hood of the old car and shakes her head. "Men are so predictable. Alice will have them eating out of her hand in no time and probably buying her steering wheels or hubcaps or something." 

Ned is kicked back on the blanket with Kristina on his chest and his head in Faith's lap. "I should be offended by that comment but I think I'm going to let it slide." 

"Ha!" Faith runs her fingers thru Ned's hair giving it a little tug. "You're letting it slide because you know I'm right. You having a moment here?" Faith asks as she looks around realizing the perfection of the scene: nice sunny grassy spot, her, Ned, the kid. 

"I was thinking about it." Ned admits. "It makes for a nice change. And knowing it could end at any moment with just the ring of a cell phone..." 

"Shh." Faith gives him a quick kiss to shut him up and then leans back on her hands so that her face is tilted up to enjoy the morning sunshine as well. But Ned had already jinxed them. The sound of the Lincoln town car pulling in breaks the peace. 

"Dillon's back." 

"Yeah." 

"You two, you and Dillon, going to be okay?" Ned asks. He sits up and places Kristina on the blanket between them. "Faith, he's just a kid. They have to be able to screw up." 

"And they have to know that when they do that there is going to be a consequence." Faith counters. "That's the way **real** life is. Edward burns down your house; you kick him out of his company. Dillon ditches school; he doesn't get a car to drive anymore. He can still ditch; he'll just have to do it on foot." 

"And if he ditches again are you going to remove a foot?" 

"Nah, probably just a kneecap." Faith sees the look on Ned's face. "I'm **kidding**." She rolls her eyes. 

Dillon sees Ned and Faith sitting off back toward the woods. At first he is hesitant to go over and join them but when he realizes since Alice is working on her car that his brother probably has Kristina with him. It's safe to join them. He pulls a fancy wrapped box from the car and carefully walks over to his brother's family. He hands the box to Faith. "Here. This is for you." 

"For me?" Faith checks out the box and then slowly unwraps it. "Wow." 

"I know it's not crystal or anything but I am sorry, Faith." 

Faith pulls out the small perfect porcelain vase that is decorated with simple floral style glazing. "It's beautiful, Dillon." Her eyes narrow. "Where did you get the money?" 

"I had the money, it wasn't that much really. I just thought it was the nicest one. I got it at the curio store next to the flower shop." Dillon mentions the, more often than not, junk store next to the flower shop. "I'm going to be picking up hours at the flower shop until school lets out. Anyway-- I am sorry, Faith." Dillon gets up and starts to go back to the bunkhouse. 

"Dillon?" 

"Yeah?" Dillon turns around. 

"We're okay." Dillon nods and then walks back to the bunkhouse. Faith looks the vase over running a finger over the impression on the bottom of the vase and whistles shaking her head. "Wow." 

"It's nice." Ned agrees wishing now he'd been able to see the look on Faith's face when the Porsche had been delivered. 

"If it's what I think it is. It's about 500 bucks." Faith mutters as she carefully repacks it in the box and makes sure it is out of the way of the baby. 

"Excuse me?!" 

"It looks like manners weren't the only thing your mother gave Dillon. I've been in that shop next to the florist. It's a dump. If Dillon found this there... he's got skills. I'm more into crystal and art glass-- but it's a vase." Faith shrugs as if that explains her knowledge. "I think it might be Roseville... they stopped making the real stuff back in the 50s." 

 

 

 

 

Mac stands by the fireplace. Georgie and Maxie are sitting on the couch and Kyle has just finished explaining his plan. Georgie is already shaking her head. "No. No way in **hell**! It's just wrong. Daddy, you can't seriously be going along with this! It's sick! It's medieval!" 

"Why?" Maxie says softly, finally asking the question that she should have been asking all along but had been blinded by social ambition. "Why are you doing this?" 

"So far we've been the PCHS version of Pam and Tommy Lee." Kyle tells Maxie. "And if we keep adding to the drama then it's gonna keep being news like what happened with Mr. Lawrence on Friday. We need to be so boring they move on to someone else." 

" **That** wasn't Maxie's fault." Georgie snarls. "It was those morons!" 

"Who never would have said anything, **anything** about Maxie if I would have been there. And there would never have been any comments about her being... with Mr. Lawrence either. You both know how it works. There are some couples at the school you don't mention one name without the other. They're Joe and Jill Anonymous. The only time they are news is if they break up." 

"Daddy! Mac?!" Georgie protests again. She knows what Kyle says is true but she doesn't trust the guy as far as she can throw him and she **knows** that Mac feels the same way. "It's like marrying a victim off to her rapist. It's **wrong** , Daddy." 

"I wasn't raped." Maxie declares flatly. 

"If Kyle does more than hold Maxie's hand, he knows that I'm going to throw him in a cell with whoever the perv dujour is." Mac sighs. "I don't like it, Maxie. I agree with Georgie. I definitely don't like what is going on at that school. Say the word, baby, and I can have you on the first plane to Texas." 

"And then stay there." Kyle adds. "Because that will end up being part of the drama, and you'll just be postponing this. It'll be what everyone is talking about in September. Will Maximum Maxie show her face? Rather than did you hear about Kyle and Maxie breaking up over the summer? They seemed like such a perfect couple." 

"HA! What a load of crappola." Georgie gets up and starts pacing behind the couch. 

"He's right, Georgie." Maxie doesn't break eye contact with Kyle. "You know he's right." 

"You don't need him, Maxie. You can just ignore all of it. They'll get bored and move on to something else." 

"She's right, Maxie." Kyle agrees. 

"I don't need you agreeing with me, suckwad!" Georgie snarls. 

"They'll move on when there **is** something else. When the sharks have something else to chew on as Uncle Cole would say. I know you hate my guts and I don't blame you. It's just until school gets out, Maxie. And then let Georgie's plan kick in over the summer. By next year, it'll be old news." 


	41. Mama Knows Best

Cole stumbles blearily from the backroom to the living room and spies Skye intent on whatever she is studying on her laptop. "Coffee?" He pleads hopefully before collapsing onto a barstool at the breakfast bar. 

Skye springs up and goes into the kitchen, reaching over and just flips the switch on the coffee. "Kyle and I finished the first pot, so I just set this one up for you." 

"Where's the kid?" 

"Sent him to pick up some clothes from his place and yours." 

Cole grunts and rubs a hand over his face. "You were supposed to wake me up." 

"Before I left." Skye reminds. "I haven't left." She juggles pot and coffee mug to fill the mug from the still dripping pot. "You need to sleep sometime, Cole." She brings the coffee over and hands it to the half-asleep walker. 

Cole takes the coffee with one hand and wraps the other arm around Skye and pulls her in close. Between the aroma of the fresh coffee and the heat of Skye next to him, Cole starts to rouse. "This is good." 

"You haven't even tried it yet." 

"I know." Coleman takes a sip of coffee and enjoys the fussing of Skye toying with the hair that hangs beyond the collar of his robe. "What's your schedule looking like?" 

Skye sighs and takes a half step away. "I'm supposed to meet with my Mother." 

"Do you want me and Kyle to clear out?" Cole offers reluctantly. 

" **NO.** " Skye asserts firmly. "I made a reservation for Rae at the Port Charles Hotel. If this turns out the way I think it's going to, even if it doesn't... I don't want her anywhere around here." 

 

 

 

 

"Ungrateful wretch." 

"Did you say something, Madam?" The manservant asks carefully. Madam's moods are... uncertain. And even more uncertain when in Port Charles around her remaining family. They didn't want her around and who could blame them? He wasn't in it because of loyalty but purely for the money. Madam did pay well, sufficiently well to purchase a life insurance policy that would take care of his family when this job... terminated. 

"I sent a _fortune_ to Nikolas, a **fortune** , and he refuses it!" Helena snaps shut the society section of the Port Charles Herald and tosses it aside in her fury. 

"A fortune, Madam?" 

"Lydia Kerinan. She is worth billions to the Cassadine coffers. **Billions** of dollars, that Nikolas is just giving away without thought. Fool! This is Stefan's handiwork." 

The manservant takes a step back. Madam's furies are well known and no one could set her off like her only remaining son. "Forgive me, Madam. I thought you said The Prince no longer relies on his regent, but makes his own decisions." 

Helena waves a hand. "Of course, Nikolas, makes his own decisions. He is The Prince. Stefan has no power save the crumbs that Nikolas gives him." Helena laughs throwing her head back at the thought. "My son is nothing but a tutor, an appropriate occupation for the bookish monk. But Stefan still tries to manipulate my grandson, offering up companions whose strings he pulls." 

"The waitress." 

"Exactly. Unsuitable. I'm sure Stefan cast her before Nikolas, knowing Nikolas shares his father's weakness for diddling servants." The manservant shudders. It wasn't just Stavros weakness, but a Cassadine one. Helena considers her options and sighs. "Well if I can't have a wedding to welcome me back to this town. Then I guess it will have to be a funeral." 

 

 

 

 

"Over my dead body." Tracy mutters watching Edward fawn over Gretal Rae Cummings. "Scotch." 

"Coming right up." The bartender at the Port Charles Grille actually sighs a sigh of relief. The sudden appearance of the Old Man at the Grill had stopped Tracy from hitting on him. Not that he wasn't used to being hit on-- just he didn't like being in the position of possibly losing his job if he didn't put out to a woman old enough to be his mother. "Here you go. Are you going to be joining..." 

"No. Not **them**. My sons are supposed to be... ah." Tracy sees Ned and Dillon arrive. She strides over to the entrance to the restaurant and gives Dillon a big hug. "You're just in time. Do you see that?" 

Ned sees Edward with Rae and rolls his eyes. "She's not his type." 

"Of course she is. Rae's married to Asa Buchanan. He's probably hoping that Asa would back Skye taking ELQ right out of your hands." Tracy threatens. 

Ned takes an easier breath. At least it appears that Tracy hasn't teamed up with Edward and Edward hadn't lost what was left of his mind. "Grandfather would never invite Asa Buchanan into his company, Mother, and you know it. He would never be able to get that old wildcatter out." 

Tracy shrugs but she relaxes a bit too. What Ned says is true enough. "Why are they being so slow in getting our table?!" Tracy bitches loud enough to be heard across the restaurant. 

"Because he knows we're waiting for Faith. She is getting Kristina settled with the babysitter here at the hotel." Dillon explains. 

Tracy rolls her eyes. "Isn't that why your brother has a nanny?" 

Dillon and Ned exchange glances and grins. "Faith doesn't interfere with Alice's days off." 

"And if you'd ever met Alice you'd understand why, Mom." Dillon adds. 

"I'd love to meet Alice." Tracy smiles baring all her teeth. "But that would involve actually being allowed on my son's property rather than being treated like a door to door salesman." 

"Oh no, Mother Quartermaine, I shoot door to door salesmen." Faith strings her arm thru Ned's and smiles back baring all her teeth. _And you know how good a shot I am, Bitch._

"I should ask Grandmother if she has any rose cuttings she might want to send our way." Ned says wryly. "If you're going to be ridding the world of Fuller brush men we're definitely going to need a rose garden." 

"You aren't taking out the Girl Scouts are you, Faith? Cause I live for those thin mints." Dillon teases. 

"And I was just about to compliment your mother on your manners." Faith sighs. The maitre de comes up to the party standing in the doorway and leads them to the available table. Dillon seats his mother and Ned his wife. Faith makes sure that she has her back to the wall and has a full view of the entire restaurant and all the possible exits. One of the servers brings over Tracy's scotch from the bar and everyone checks out the menus. That is until Faith sees Edward sitting with Rae. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" 

"Gretal Rae Cummings Buchanan. Skye's mother." Tracy eyes Faith as suspiciously as Faith eyes Rae. 

Faith asks Ned. "Is this going to be a problem?" 

_Even if it was I wouldn't tell you. I want to have a nice quiet meal._ Ned shakes his head. "Grandfather is just sucking up because she's married to Asa Buchanan." 

"Who?" Faith shrugs. The name doesn't ring any bells. 

"Texas oil among other things." Ned understates. 

Skye arrives solo and scans the room. The desk clerk said her mother was in here. She really hadn't intended to cause a public scene but it wouldn't be the first for the Grille and it won't even be the first for the Q's who use the Grille as an extension of their own dining room. But what a recipe for disaster-- Edward with Rae and Tracy here with Ned and his little brother. She makes eye contact with Faith and then steps back before she is observed. 

Faith pushes back from the table. "Baby, I'm going to powder my nose." Ned and Dillon half rise as Faith tucks her clutch under her arm and strides out to the lobby. She spies Skye hanging out by the public phones out of the main traffic area. "What's up?" 

"I hear a rumor you don't like surprises." Skye begins. 

Faith's eyes narrow. "Hate them." 

Skye blurts out the situation. "Tracy is trying to blackmail me. I was hoping to talk to my mother **privately**. Nip the whole thing in the bud." 

"Well that's to hell and gone." 

"Tell me about it." Skye agrees wryly. 

" **No,** tell **me** about it." Faith demands tersely. "Bruno is off to the City to get the dirt on Mother Quartermaine. You're not planning on paying...." _Damn! talk about falling asleep behind the wheel. Bruno should have let me know that Skye had a secret worth some bucks. Hell Coleman should have shared. He'd spent enough time sharing all my secrets with Skye. He couldn't return the favor?_

"No." Skye declares flatly. "I'm going to blow her out of the water. Lila has already guessed what's going on so I don't have to worry about her and the rest of us... we're all adults." 

"Is this something that is going to mess with Ned or his brother?" 

Skye hesitates before answering and then shrugs. "I don't know. Not on my end but with Tracy..." She shrugs again. "If Tracy is telling the truth it could solidify Ned at ELQ." 

Faith demands impatiently. "You going to stop going around the block and just spit it out?" 

"Tracy wants five million dollars or she'll tell the Quartermaines that I'm not." 

It takes Faith a second to realize what Skye means. "...A Quartermaine. Won't that get Edward's boxers in a bunch." Faith muses. "He's been... flirting with your Mother because she's married to some oil baron?" 

Skye starts. "What?! Since when?" 

"Lose one father-- gain another." Faith says glibly after all it's not her drama. 

"Did you find out a name?" 

"Asa Buchanan." 

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Shaking her head in disgust. "You know I'm starting to really hate surprises too." 

"Gimme a sec." Faith hits a predial on her cell phone. "Bruno? You got anything for me?" She covers the mouthpiece. "I've always believe in pouring a little oil on a fire-- maybe you can give Tracy a taste of her own." At the sound of a voice in her ear, Faith focuses on the phone. "Make me happy, Bruno." Faith purrs. 

 

 

 

 

Liz looks at the glass sitting on the back of the toilet in her studio. The plastic wand resting in it told the whole story. This should be the happiest day of her life-- course it was supposed to be when she was a bit older, was an established artist, married to a man she adored. "Oh hell! What am I going to do?" Penny had come thru for her again, kicking her out of the diner and pulling the shift. Otherwise Bobbie would have had to come in. The smell of coffee had set her off every time... and she wasn't able to make a run for it when the smell of bacon frying hit her. This isn't food poisoning-- or if it is it's the nine month rather than the 24 hour kind. Liz read the truth of that in Penny's eyes. So she'd made a stop at the drug store on the way back to her studio. _What am I going to do?_ Liz walks over to the phone and picking up the handset looks at the keypad. She hesitates, changes her mind twice and then finally punches in a number. She sits on the arm of her couch waiting for the other end to pick up. 

_"Hello?"_

"Gram, I need you. I've really done it this time." 

_"Elizabeth? Where are you, Darling? I'm on my way."_

 

 

 

 

When Skye starts back to the dining room the first thing she spies is Tracy over at the table with Rae and Edward and swears under her breath. This has just gone atomic. Faith passes Skye and pauses taking in the room and then walks over to the table where her family is sitting. Before taking her seat, she pauses to whisper in Dillon's ear, "Be ready to get yourself and the kid out of here. I've already told Manny." Faith references the bodyguard who is in the nursery keeping an eye on Kristina and the babysitter. Dillon starts to ask questions but Faith just shhhs him and then comes around to her chair. 

Ned is already up and seats her. He rests a hand on her shoulder as he leans in to murmur in her ear. "Is there a problem?" 

"Nah, but you know you really should have a decorator come in and redo this place. Even the bathrooms are starting to look... dated." 

"I'll put it on the list." Ned says wryly. "But it's going to have to wait. I wanted to update the security system and the electrician told me that the wiring couldn't handle it. I'm just trying to wait until after graduation season-- proms and all the out of town guests but then yes, it's going to be major reconstruction. Between the wiring and a 9/11 refit while we're in the walls anyway..." 

"I doubt that anyone is going to be flying a plane into the Port Charles Hotel, Ned." Dillon denies. 

"Oh me either. But why not do the whole thing while getting the wiring up to state of the art? The Quartermaines aren't in the business of running a Motel 6. This is supposed to be the crown jewel where we put up our business associates to impress them." 

Dillon looks around the dining room and starts comparing it to all the hotels that he stayed in, in Europe. He nods and then wonders. "I wonder who has the florist contract for this place?" 

Faith laughs. "You've been on the job less than one day and you're already starting to look at the angles. You are definitely Ned's kid brother." 

"I'm going to be a film director." Dillon states firmly. "I'm not going into ELQ. No matter what Mom wants." 

Ned leans back in his chair and runs an arm along the back of Faith's chair. "It's a wonder Mom has any hair left at all. Between me wanting to be a rock star and you wanting to be Steven Spielburg...." 

"Being able to see the angles is a skill that transfers well to any endeavor." Faith's eyes narrow. Evidently everybody was going out for a late lunch this weekend: Alan and Monica had just arrived. And AJ was right behind them with some brunette. She can read AJ's body language from across the room. 

AJ stiffens as he sees the combination of Rae, Tracy, Edward and Skye. Only after spying that table does he see Ned and family on the other side of the room. He winces and shakes his head. "We might be better going somewhere else." 

Lydia frowns. "But you made reservations..." 

AJ sighs. "Right. Just don't be thrown off by the floor show. I know they look certifiable on occasion but the Quartermaines are really just high strung." After taking Alan and Monica over to the table with the rest of the Quartermaines, the Maitre De is back to escort AJ and Lydia to their table. "Something out of the way and **quiet**." 

The Maitre De looks back at the Quartermaine table over his shoulder and then makes a pitying eye contact with AJ. "Might I suggest room service then?" 

Lydia is about to tear into the servant for overstepping but AJ is already chuckling. "Yeah, I know it was a bit much to expect. How about out of the line of fire?" 

"Right this way, sir." 

 

 

 

 

Coleman looks up from the paper where he is kicking on the couch when Kyle lets himself into Skye's lake house. "Where you been?" 

"Picking up some gear." 

"Yeah, I know that's what you told Skye. So what are you going to tell me?" 

Kyle sighs. "Getting back into school. I'm back as of Monday." 

Coleman sits up. Folds the paper and lays it on the coffee table. "Neat trick. How did you manage that one?" 

"Went to talk to Commissioner Scorpio." 

Cole snorts at that. "I can't decide if that was incredibly brave or stupid. But since you're still walking and nobody called to ask for bail..." 

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." Kyle goes over to the fridge and pulls out a quart of orange juice. He doesn't bother with a glass since he's planning on finishing it. He takes a swig right out of the carton. 

"Who'd you roll on?" 

"It wasn't just that." Kyle winces. "I wanted it to be something that wouldn't come back on me. I told the Commissioner where Beavis scores his pot and about when. Beavis won't hold up under questioning. He'll spill everything including doing the school website. I didn't say who-- I just told the Commissioner where and when. If he wants to put a car round there that's up to him." 

"Right." Cole sighs. "Okay so you're off restriction as of Monday. That was only on as long as you were out of school. But that doesn't mean that you aren't still on notice. That Children's Service Worker was looking for something... anything. So you got to be keeping your nose clean. And this... Beavis. If he's going to spill so fast-- what's going to stop him from taking you down with him?" 

 

 

 

 

"Mrs. Q, its for you. Dawg. From the police station." Reggie offers the phone to Lila. He knows about the arrangement that Lila has with the young hoodlum from the park. 

"Oh dear." Lila takes the phone. "Darling, what happened? Did they get into your apartment?" Lila relaxes a little at Dawg's answer. "Well that's good. Now you know my condition." 

_"It was trees-- No chemicals."_ Dawg is careful to not say Lila's name. _"I haven't messed with the chemicals since we made our deal-- I'm strictly botanical now. You going to send your dude down?"_ Dawg looks up at Taggart who is studying him like a bug under glass. 

"Everything will be taken care of." Lila avows. "Now tell me your name as your mother had it put on your birth certificate. I don't want Reggie bailing the wrong Dawg out of the pound." 

Dawg grins at that, relaxing all ready. Mrs. Q is on the case. _"Marshall T. Wilson."_

"Oh that's lovely! A strong, powerful name-- your mother had great expectations for you, Marshall. Reggie will be right down. And you know I don't like watching those crime shows on television but you do know your rights? Jason is always so particular about making sure that he takes advantage of **all** of his rights whenever he has meetings with the police." 

_"I got my phone call and now I'm gonna keep my lips zipped."_ Dawg agrees. 

"Reggie and I will be right down." 

_"I know this is gonna take awhile, cause of paperwork and stuff-- maybe you should just send your dude. I'll check in as soon as everything is straight."_

"As soon as you are released." Lila demands. "Reggie is on his way." Lila waits until Dawg hangs up. 

"I heard." Reggie nods. "How much is this going to cost?" 

Lila shakes her head. "I have no idea. Take the checkbook. Marshall T. Wilson is who you're picking up. I need my address book." She taps her nose with one finger. "I need Bunky's phone number." 

Reggie grins. "Yeah, that'll work." He sorts thru Lila's address book and finds the name of the superior court judge. He dials the number for Lila and then hands the phone back to her. 

"Bunky? It's Lila Quartermaine. How are you doing?... It's been so long since you and Edward went golfing. And your wife?... I missed her at the last Garden Club meeting. I've been so busy with this park project down on Courtland street. It's going to be so lovely. Already coming together and the flowers are going to be amazing. Actually that's the reason I'm calling. The... foreman of the project has been the victim of a misunderstanding. I'm afraid the police have arrested him. I really need him on the project and it cannot wait for this to be straightened out. Is there any way you could...." Lila lets the silence grow until she gets the answer she wants. "Yes, Thank you, Bunky. His name is Marshall T. Wilson. And I'll have Edward call you about a round of golf very soon." Lila hangs up the phone and hands it back to Reggie. 

"You're good, Mrs. Q." Reggie gives Lila a small round of applause. 

Lila takes a bow with the nod of her head. "I know." 

 

 

 

 

Lydia snaps her fingers in front of AJ's eyes. "You there?" 

"Sorry." AJ smiles at his date. "I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop." 

Lydia looks at the gathering of Quartermaines over on the other side of the room. "What's going on?" 

AJ starts naming off the players in the drama across the room. "The tall woman with the braying laugh of an as... donkey is my Aunt Tracy. She just landed back in town after a long... exile. The red head is my sister, Skye. The well accessorized woman that is sitting next to my Grandfather is Skye's mother, Rae." 

"And the blonde glaring daggers?" 

"Is **my** Mother. Nevermind that Rae and my Father were over long before my parents married... Mother doesn't want Rae anywhere near my Father for any reason." 

"That's reasonable." Lydia agrees with Monica's stance on that one. "Specially if he's coming to a hotel to talk to her? Too many beds." 

"Well they can't discuss Skye at the house... since it's my mother's house. Mom really needs to make up her mind." 

"Why would they need to discuss Skye at all? She looks a little beyond bobby socks and skinned knees to me." 

"And that is the mystery. Rae didn't come to town when Skye got married. She was no where around when Skye got divorced... fell off the wagon... was a suspect in a murder. So why is Rae coming to town now? And if Skye called her to town... what is so important **now**?!" 

Lydia looks at the gathering with more interested eyes. Something more than being a murder suspect? This is going to be good. "Your Grandfather looks like the cat that ate the canary... and really your Father looks like... the canary." Lydia tells her date honestly 

"Grandfather thrives on dissention. And my Father..." AJ sighs. "My Mother ignores him most of the time except when another woman shows up that might be interested in him. Then she becomes...." 

"Territorial?" Lydia supplies the adjective. 

"Exactly. And Rae knows it and finds it amusing to push Mother's buttons. Aunt Tracy wants everyone **but** her alienated from Grandfather so that she can reap the reward of ELQ out from under the Old Man. It's the only way that Grandfather would ever let her within 100 yards of the company. If she were the last person on earth." 

"What about you?" 

AJ snorts. "No thanks. I've decided my sanity and sobriety is worth more than the family business. I chased that carrot for a lot of years." AJ rests his arms on the table and focuses on Lydia. "I've found that I do better when there is some distance. That's why I'm working for the County and why I'm looking for my own place." 

"If it's so important that you keep your distance from the family then why stay **here?** What's wrong with New York? Or if you like politics... Washington DC?" 

"My son lives here. His mother has full custody but that won't always be true." AJ says with confidence, hoping that wishing and now planning will make it true. 

Lydia studies the dynamic between Monica and Rae and winces. Maybe she needed to cross AJ off her list of potentials and move on. But she's on a tight timeline here. "So I take it you don't get along with your son's mother?" 

"She's a crazy bitch from hell." AJ says with a grin. "She loves Michael. I have no doubt about that. But her taste in men is a horror show." 

"Present company excepted." Lydia reminds. 

"Including me." AJ says shaking his head. "I'm not a good bet, Lydia." 

"Yeah, but it's the longshots that pay off big." Lydia reminds him and herself. "So what kind of house are you looking for? I'm an ace when it comes to real estate. And it's a great way to get familiar with the town." 

 

 

 

 

True to what he'd said with his one phone call, Marshall T. Wilson aka MacDawg, is keeping his mouth shut. Taggart eyes the punk sitting handcuffed to the perp chair. Dawg's demeanor had gone from defiant to smug as a result of one phone call. They had the punk cold-- him and the buyer. Interestingly enough, Mac was more interested in the buyer than the dealer. Mac had been the one who came up with the tip. A tip that paid off. Dawg is just a street dealer and while he'd never been arrested or convicted of anything, he'd been a person of interest since long before he started pulling this BS good Samaritan gig at the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park down on Courtland. They had surveillance on all those street thugs. Maybe Mac was playing the buyer to get him to roll on Dawg. That would make sense. 

The phone rings. 

"Taggart." At the voice on the other end of the phone Taggart automatically stands up. "Judge Bunker. What can I do for you, Your Honor?" 

_"You have a Marshall T. Wilson in custody?"_

Taggart looks at the perp and then slowly answers. "Yes, sir." 

_"What's the charge?"_

"Delivery of a controlled substance-- Marijuana." 

_"Amount?"_

"Got him with an ounce but it was packaged." Taggart explains knowing that the judge will understand. An ounce of weed for personal use was one thing. But eight packages rolled up with an 1/8 in each was a different kettle-- that brought it into felony delivery territory. 

_"Priors?"_

Taggart winces. He has no idea what is going on but already had the feeling at the back of his neck that it isn't good. "None." 

_"ROR, Lieutenant. Get the paperwork together."_

"But, Your Honor, ROR...." Released on his own recognizance? 

_"It'll give you time to get your case together, Lieu. It's on me, Taggart, if this goes south."_

"Yes, sir." Taggart says grimly. He stares at Dawg who just smiles helpfully back at him. Taggart hangs up the phone and then sits back down wondering what the hell just happened. 

Reginald Jennings arrives at the Detective's bullpen of the PCPD and goes up to the desk. "I'm here to bail out Marshall T. Wilson." 

"You called Lila Quartermaine." Taggart realizes. 

"Yeah. I did." Dawg admits figuring the cat is out of the bag as soon as Taggart recognized Mrs. Q's dude. 

"And she called a **judge** for **_you_**?!" Taggart says with increasingly disbelief. 

Dawg sits straighter in the chair and puffs up a little bit. "Yeah. She did." He calls out to Reggie. "Yo Dude! The Judge says I'm outta here. No bail or nothing." 

"Anything." Reggie corrects absently and then tucks the checkbook back in his jacket pocket. "That's too easy. What's the catch?" He walks over to Taggart's desk. 

"Yeah, what's the catch?" Dawg demands looking from Reggie to Taggart. 

"You are still charged with a felony, and you still have to go to court, and I'm still going to nail your ass to the jailhouse door. The judge is trusting you are going to show up to court. And if you don't then I can legally hunt you down and shoot you." 

"That's a hell of a catch." Dawg nods consideringly. "Can I get this thing off now?" Dawg refers to the handcuff that keeps him fastened to the metal chair. 

_Cocky sonofabitch_ Taggart reaches into his pocket for the handcuff key and unfastens the cuffs. "You can't leave until I get the paperwork done." 

"Figured. But you mind if I stand up and stretch my legs? I think my ass has fallen asleep." 

"Fine." Taggart says between clinched teeth. He signs on his computer and picking the proper form starts filling in the blanks. 

Dawg stands up and stretches. He turns around and sees the kid he was arrested with in the glassed in interrogation room at the end of the bullpen. The Port Charles Commissioner of Police is sitting in there with him, back to the windows. Dawg had never really had problems with the cops-- at least no more than anyone else. But this whole thing screamed set up. And if the judge was going ROR on him then it wasn't him that was being set up. He makes a motion as if putting a gun to his head and pulling the trigger. Dawg sees the little white boy start cringing his eyes wide and his jaw dropping. He quickly turns it into a wave as the Commissioner turns around. He curses his own impulsive action when the Commissioner comes out of the interrogation room. 

"Marcus?" 

"Judge Barker called. Mr. Wilson here is getting ROR." 

"Really. Maybe the judge knows something we don't. Maybe Mr. Wilson was **buying** marijuana rather than **selling** it." 

"Yeah, maybe." Dawg agrees. "It's kinda like profiling right? The brother has got to be the dealer, right?" 

"Shut the fuck up." Taggart demands, insulted by the playing of the race card when the little punk is guilty as hell and everyone knows it. "Or I will turn in my badge just to kick your ass." 

Mac winces. Reggie winces. Reggie is the one that speaks up. "Mr. Wilson has nothing more to say until he is represented by counsel." He gives Dawg a warning glare. 

Dawg shrugs and makes a zipping motion with his fingers to his lips. 

Mac goes back into the interrogation room. He carefully shuts the door and then looks at the young man while saying softly. "Well that does put a different spin on things. That young man says that he wasn't selling drugs but buying them. And the judge believes **him**. Which is why he is free to go and you? Well with his testimony we'll probably have enough for the feds to throw you in jail for twenty years. Sentencing guidelines. Sorry. There is no getting around them... unless of course there is some kind of mitigating factors." 

His mouth is dry. His stomach is in a knot wondering if he is going to lose his lunch any second and that would be preferable to taking a leak all over himself which just about happened when he'd been arrested down on Courtland street. Beavis hesitates, swallows hard and then asks. "What do you mean by mitigating... exactly." 

Mac lies thru his teeth. After all that isn't against the rules. You just couldn't do anything that would make an innocent person confess. And Beavis here isn't innocent. Not by a long shot. "Mitigating. You know anything that you might have done locally so that we'd have to keep you here rather than turning you over to the feds. Something not drug related. If all we have you on is the dealing..." Mac shrugs. "Well then sorry. You're out of my jurisdiction and there is nothing I can do to help you." 

"This is so not kewl." Beavis moans. "I wasn't dealing, man, you have to believe me." 

"Oh I do. I really do." Mac says earnestly. "And I want to help you. But you're not giving me anything to work with." 

 

 

 

 

Faith eyes the Quartermaine table with careful eyes. Tracy had never rejoined them but instead had pulled up a table not wanting to be miss anything that came out of Edward's mouth. Stupid cow. She didn't seem to get it. Edward is the past. Ned and Dillon are the future and she'd be better off currying favor at this table than that one. It seemed to confirm everything that Bruno had found out from Carla Solieto down in the City about her former step-mother. Tracy is short sighted and impatient and never failed to shoot herself in the foot. 

"You're taking that bastard's side over your own daughter?! Daddy, how could you! She's not even ALAN's! Just the lose sperm of a randy dock worker that got his rocks off using Gretal instead of knothole in a plank!" Tracy's abrasive tones can be heard from one end of the room to the other. 

"Waiter." Faith demands and the waiter is at her elbow in less than a minute. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Faith points to Dillon. "He'll take his lunch to go. Have it waiting at the front door." 

"Of course, Ma'am." Without asking permission from Dillon, the waiter sweeps his plate away and double times it to the kitchen. 

"Get Manny and take Kristina home-- now." Faith demands of Dillon. "Put the house on lockdown." 

"Right." Dillon stands up more than willing to get the hell out of there. "Ned... Mom..." 

"Go, Dillon." Ned says softly. "Faith and I will make sure Tracy is okay." 

Faith waits until Dillon is out of earshot. "Define okay." 

"Faith..." 

"She backed the wrong pony." Faith says flatly. "Knowledge is power. You and I both know it. But if she had info on Skye to sell then she should have come to **you** not that old pervert." 

"Tracy, keep your voice down!" Edward demands in a roar interrupting the conversations of everyone in the dining room. 

"And you knew it! I told you back when Gretal came around with her big belly and hand out! Already trying to climb on the gravy train." Tracy sneers at Rae who is shrinking back in her chair. 

"Father?" Alan asks in disbelief. 

"Please, Alan, do you really think that Daddy would have **sold** a Quartermaine? Even a bastard? Skye's nothing but the spawn of a whore and some sailor. It's a miracle you didn't get a disease!" 

"Tracy, shut up!" Edward demands. 

"You did know." Alan realizes in horror. "Father? Rae?" 

"Now, Alan. I couldn't be sure and it was a long time ago. Tracy's relationship to the truth is strained." Edward declares defensively. "That's it, Tracy! I want you gone! Out of Port Charles and don't come back!" Edward goes on the attack to distract from his own part in the story. 

"Mother will never allow it, Daddy." Tracy asserts. 

"Lila knows, Tracy." Skye says softly. "Did you really think I'd allow you to blackmail me?" 

"Skye! How could you?! Mother is frail." 

"Oh I didn't tell Grandmother who, Alan. I told her I was being blackmailed and what the blackmailer was claiming. She took it really well but hey guess that blackmail is commonplace with the Quartermaines. Grandmother would be more upset if I told her that her roses had aphids." 

"She isn't your Grandmother!" Tracy screams spitting across the table in her fury. 

"Grandmother says she is. So go ahead, Tracy, tell Lila that Edward is being mean to you and wants you to leave town. She'll know exactly why as soon as you bring it up. You'll be the one breaking her heart because at least now she can pretend it's someone else who would demand five million dollars to keep their mouth shut." 

"You bitch!" Monica finally chimes in. "Alan is your brother!" 

"Oh and that corner is finally heard from. Not because I finally rid your house of this harpy whose been trying to get her claws into Alan forever. But because you believe that nobody. But that shouldn't be a surprise because you're just as common as she is." 

"That's it. I'm out of here. I'll be back at the house checking on Lila." Monica stands up and throws her napkin on the table. "Alan?" 

"Go ahead, Monica. I'll be right there. I need to talk to my Father" _and Rae._

"I'm not staying!" Wanting to get away from the scene of this debacle as soon as possible, Edward stands up and strides after Monica. "I'm going home to check on my wife." 

"Pack your bags, Tracy." Alan demands. "You're out of here tonight." 

"My son is CEO of ELQ. He decides what happens in this hotel." 

"And your son and his wife are living in my house." Skye looks up from the butter knife she is polishing the water spots off. "I already told Faith what you were trying to do. She hates Edward's guts and doesn't particularly care one way or another, I'm sure." Skye shrugs. "Cept you didn't give her husband the information. Watch out, Tracy. You don't have too good a track record with daughters- in-law. And I have it on good authority that Faith doesn't like surprises." 


	42. New Day, New Beginnings

  
  
Lydia kicks back on the floor of her suite at the Port Charles Hotel. On one side of her is the Sunday edition of the Port Charles Herald and on the other is a fully extended map. She pulls out a napkin that she'd written down relevant information on: AJ's address at work, the harborview towers where his son's mother lived, the address of both grandmothers, the park where he likes to run his dog, the private school Michael attends. With a felt tip marker she places a dot on each of the addresses. How far could a child that age walk-- a mile? two? Better stick with a mile.  
Looking at the scale of the map, she fakes together a compass with dental floss and the felt tip marker then starts making circles around each of the points approximately a mile out. Where do they overlap? Michael's maternal grandmother's house seems to be included in all of the circles. That is the neighborhood that AJ needs to be in. If he was there then he'd be within walking distance of any place his kid happened to be. Hell! If he couldn't find something suitable there, he could always build. Don't think there will be a problem with permits, not with AJ being on the building commission.  
There is a knock on the door. Believing it is room service, Lydia calls out. "Just a second." She looks at the disaster area all around her and shrugs. It isn't like she doesn't need all the information that is strewn around. She'd straighten up before the maid got in the room. No need for the help to knowing her business. Lydia goes over to the door and after tightening her robe at the waist opens it. "You can set up over..."  
  
"I come bringing a peace offering." AJ says wryly. "Coffee and croissants."  
  
"I didn't know we were at war?" Lydia steps back and lets AJ in.  
  
"Maybe it's more of a peace and quiet-- I was offering."  
  
Lydia's eyes go wide. "How bad was it? When you went to check on your Grandmother?"  
  
"Not too bad actually. Nobody wanted to upset my grandmother. Grandfather is afraid that my mother is going to kick him out of the house again. My mother is gloating. And I can't get a read on my dad."  
  
"Did you talk to your sis... um to Skye?"  
  
"There are times when I really wish Skye had gotten a dog. Instead she has a pit bull."  
  
"Aren't they a breed of dog?"  
  
"This is the two legged kind. I tried calling yesterday... Skye hadn't gotten home yet. Coleman... the stray she's taken in wasn't happy I was calling before Skye did. I probably worried him. He told me he'd give Skye a message but to not expect a call until today... late today."  
  
"I have an admission to make." Lydia states with a tad of remorse but not much. "When the maitre de said we'd be better off having room service yesterday-- I well... I wanted him fired. That was none of his business and his comment was inappropriate."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"That man needs a raise. Or a bonus or something. Next time he warns me like that... I'm taking his counsel and going elsewhere."  
  
That gives AJ a chuckle. "I'll mention it to Ned the next time I see him. What are you working on here?"  
  
"Oh check this out." Lydia comes over and kneels down on the floor with everything surrounding her. "I took all the information you gave me yesterday and put it on the map."  
  
AJ sits down on the couch and takes the map that Lydia is offering him. "Wow."  
  
"Do you see where all the circles intersect? Your son's school, your office, the park, even the Harborview Towers."  
  
"Bobbie's house or close enough." AJ realizes.  
  
"That is the neighborhood where you need to begin. It's within walking distance of everything is important to your son. But this is where I ran into a major roadblock." Lydia stretches to grab the real estate section of the paper. "The advertisements are split by neighborhood but I don't know what the neighborhood is called. I don't know what it looks like. So I couldn't go thru this. I suppose you could call a real estate agent or drive around the neighborhood."  
  
"Go get dressed." AJ orders decisively.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"We're going for a drive... maybe a walk too, so bring a jacket."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Wear comfortable shoes."  
  
Lydia rocks back on her heels and bounces to her feet. "I'll be five minutes. Call room service and cancel my breakfast since you brought some anyway."  
  
AJ picks up the phone to do just that but he is distracted because Lydia has left the bedroom door ajar and he can see her changing in the full length mirror. He focuses on the phone and makes the call cancelling the breakfast. "It's cancelled." He calls out careful where his gaze falls.  
  
"Good. And don't worry if you don't see anything you like." Lydia charges. "Now that you know the area you can always have something built as long as the location is right."  
  
"Location, location, location." _See anything I like?_ AJ groans.  
  
"Exactly. Location is everything." Lydia comes out of the bedroom and is tying her hair back in a scarf to get it out of the way and has a windbreaker tied around her waist. "You're on the building commission you know it's true."  
  
"I thought timing was everything."  
  
Lydia shrugs. "No time like the present."  
  
AJ holds out a his arm for Lydia to take and then hands her, her coffee. He grabs the housing section of the paper and the map and opens the door.

 

  


 

  
  
When Skye hadn't arrived back to the Lake house before he had to go to work-- Cole started making calls to get coverage for a Saturday night and for Sunday morning. Hell. As soon as AJ called to **check** on Skye, he'd started to make calls figuring that things hadn't gone as planned. Skye's cell phone had been off, but no surprise there either. He should have gone with her, damn it. Luckily Skye had showed up before he'd gone looking for her. Kyle had taken one look at her posture and barricaded himself in the spare room.  
  
"How bad was it?"  
  
"I didn't get round to telling them I bought the paper." Skye drops her purse on the table and shrugs from her jacket.  
  
"Aw Babe." Coleman brings Skye in for a bone crunching hug and doesn't ease up on it until Skye does too.  
  
"Things didn't quite go as I planned."  
  
"Tell me." Coleman sits down in the oversized comfortable chair and pulls Skye down in his lap.  
  
Skye wraps a hand around Cole's shoulders. "Well when your only ally in the situation is Faith... you know it's going to be bad."  
  
"What the fuck was Faith doing there?! You were going to talk to your mom at the hotel?"  
  
"Oh I did. It just ended up being in the Grille instead of her room." Skye sees the look on Cole's face. "Yeah, I know. It gets better. **Mom** had stopped by the mansion before the hotel so she had Edward with her. Tracy was there with Ned and Dillon...."  
  
"And Faith."  
  
"Right, and Faith. Alan and Monica showed up."  
  
"AJ was there." At Skye's questioning look, he explains. "He called a couple of hours ago looking for you. He didn't give me any details though."  
  
"AJ was on a date." Skye laughs. "I am sure he was claiming **no** relation at all. Edward was doing some major smoozing on Rae. Seems Mom got married. First I've heard of it-- to Asa Buchanan."  
  
"Who?" Coleman asks blankly.  
  
"Not important. It won't last. The guy has been married at least ten times. But the smoozing got Tracy all... venomous- not that it takes much. I didn't even have to ask Rae. Tracy threw it out there for everybody. Rae didn't deny it. Edward knew all along."  
  
"Old Sonofabitch."  
  
"It kinda explains him selling me over and over again like some generational con game. As Tracy pointed out, Edward wouldn't have done that not even to a Quartermaine bastard."

\---

  
"Everything okay?" Kyle breaks into Cole's thought as he joins him leaning on the rail and looking out over the trail to the lake.  
  
"Yeah. Took the day off so you've got the day off too." Cole straightens but keeps both hands on the railing.  
  
"I thought you said I was off punishment." Kyle protests.  
  
"Sure-- just thought you might want to make some money."  
  
Kyle winces. His mother used to just hand over dollars on demand. He is getting an inkling that won't be the case with Uncle Cole. "Mom used to give me an allowance out of the support checks Dad sent."  
  
"I got a thing about forging signatures. Not going to happen." Cole says wryly. "So when your mother shows back up... bill her." _Damn if I'm going to be sending money to finance her abandoning her kid._ "And if you're thinking of hitting me up for a loan-- wanna talk interest rates?"  
  
Kyle winces again. "Right. I don't think so."  
  
"Summer's coming, Kid. Better start planning now."  
  
"Unless he's playing sports." Skye counters from the front doorway. She is still dressed in a robe although her hair has been brushed. At Cole's questioning gaze, Skye explains. "If Kyle is in sports then he won't be doing drugs, he'll be keeping busy. And if he's good, it might pay for college. Besides your mother will probably be back by then. Is the paper here?"  
  
Cole grabs the plastic wrapped Sunday Herald from the slider on the porch. "Here you go, Babe."  
  
"Thanks." Skye says absently. She is already unwrapping the paper, reading the headlines and walking back inside.  
  
Looking at Kyle consideringly, Cole shrugs. "She's got a good argument. Something to think about." Coleman stiffens as he sees a car pulling in. "Keep Skye busy." Cole walks down the steps and meets Alan Quartermaine as he pulls up. Alan rolls down his window. "What's up?"  
  
"Is Skye okay?" Alan worries.  
  
Coleman shrugs. "Probably too calm. She was just planning on talking to her mother yesterday not take on the whole clan."  
  
Alan turns off the engine and steps out of the car. "It wasn't comfortable or pretty." Alan admits. "But Skye was the only blameless one. How much has Skye told you?"  
  
"That your mother is a classy broad. But I knew that already from Christmas."  
  
Alan smiles. "Yes, she is. I'd like to speak with Skye." His smile falls away. "What I have to say might upset Skye, but I hope in a good way. I didn't react well yesterday and I'd really like to clear the air."  
  
"I take it you don't care for surprises either?"  
  
"Surprise! You have a beautiful, smart capable daughter? Those kind of surprises I can handle. Surprise! You don't. That's the kind I can live without."  
  
Coleman nods consideringly. "Yeah. And if you need a topic changer. Ask her what her good news was."  
  
"Good news?"  
  
"Ask her. And send Kyle out." Cole steps out of the way so that Alan can walk up to the house. Alan Quartermaine out weighed him by a few pounds... okay more than a few and was a little long in the tooth, not to mention that Skye would have never forgiven him for kicking the guy's ass. It would be a no win situation.  
  
Kyle comes out of the house and checks in with Cole first thing. Leaping down all the stairs at once. "Did I just get suckered?"  
  
"No, I told him to have you come out. They need to settle it."  
  
Inside the house, there is a long awkward silence. Finally Skye stands up and tucks the belt on her robe a little bit tighter. "Did you want some coffee?"  
  
"Sure. Skye... I want to apologize for yesterday."  
  
"Why? You have nothing to apologize for. You've been great. I've enjoyed being your daughter, Alan." Skye straightens as if facing a firing squad.  
  
"Enjoy."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Present tense. You **enjoy** being my daughter. Or I hope you'll **enjoy** being my daughter in the future."  
  
"Alan..."  
  
"I know Rae lied. And it's a little late to adopt you." Alan adds wryly before continuing. "But if there is anything Emily and **you** prove it is that family doesn't have much to do with blood. I love my daughters... **both** of them."  
  
"Did Lila talk to you?" Skye still isn't believing it and there is a defensive element in her tone.  
  
"Mother is actually a really good listener." Alan reminds. "She gave me some time to get my thoughts together-- a luxury that neither of us had yesterday. That's another thing I have to apologize for. I keep hearing myself asking you about telling your grandmother about the blackmail. I **know** , Skye, that you would never do anything to hurt or upset Lila."  
  
"I had to have someone to talk to, Alan."  
  
"Dad." Alan corrects.  
  
"Dad, I didn't want her to be ambushed. I certainly didn't want it at the mansion. I couldn't let Tracy blackmail me, Alan. But Grandmother knew... I could see it in her eyes."  
  
"The first clue you weren't a biological Quartermaine..." Alan jokes. "Rather than paying the blackmail or killing the blackmailer you just took the weapon away. I am so very proud of you, Skye."  
  
"Did Tracy..."  
  
Alan shakes his head. "Not yet. I think she'll try. Tracy always tries." Alan holds out an arm to Skye. Skye hesitates but then comes in close and gives Alan a hug. Alan wraps his arm around Skye and rubs her back and gives her a kiss on the top of the head. "And Tracy can try all she likes, because we're solid." Alan rubs Skye's back again. "Now... Cole said you had some good news..."  
  
Skye steps back and her eyes go wide. She grins. "Ohmygawd. You'll never believe what I did. What Grandmother helped me do. She hooked me up, helped me get the introduction..." Skye goes over to the breakfast bar and holds up the front page of the paper in front of her.  
  
"You got a job at the paper?" Alan guesses.  
  
"Yeah, you might say that. I bought the Herald."  
  
Alan takes a half step back and his jaw drops. "Skye!" He half laughs. "You bought the Herald?!"  
  
"I tried to get a job there and they wouldn't even talk to me not really. All they wanted was the inside scoop on The Quartermaines and the Fundraiser for the Ward House. I told Grandmother what was going on and she made **one** phone call. ONE."  
  
"Skye... how could you afford... do you need any money?"  
  
Skye laughs. "That's sweet, Dad. But really you know how Monica is always saying it's her house and you gave it to her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well this is the business my ex's bought. It's my paper. They gave it to me. They just don't know it."  
  
"Lets keep that just between you and me." Alan suggests wryly.  
  
"Oh?" Skye asks curiously.  
  
"Yes, If Monica finds out she's going to want me to buy her General Hospital."  
  


 

 

  
  
AJ had parked the hummer down the street and assisted Lydia in jumping down from the oversized vehicle. He points out landmarks. "That's Bobbie's house."  
  
"It's charming. Rowhouse."  
  
"Brownstones, is what they call them on this side. Bobbie's is split into apartments- flats. But she owns the whole thing."  
  
"They have a lot of character. Possibility. You would never be able to buy your son a pony." Lydia warns. "Unless you are planning on getting a country house too?"  
  
"Michael is more into boats, at least last I heard. One of the few things that Carly liked about being married to me was the Quartermaine stable. Horses are not going to be a way that I'll be able to make whatever time I get with Micheal about him and me. He does like the dog. Rosie is about our only line of communication when I run into Michael in the park or outside of Kelly's."  
  
"The neighborhood is within a mile of the river as well. You really need to know which way the wind blows. I remember one fall in Pisa..." Lydia makes a face. "The Arno was low because it had been a dry, hot summer... **everything** gets dumped in the Arno. Pisa is the last major stop before it hits the sea."  
  
"The Charles River can get bad but it's pretty localized to the harbor area. So it should be fine. If what is coming across my desk is any indication... there is a renaissance going on with these." AJ indicates as he offers Lydia his hand and they start walking the neighborhood. "There are a lot of proposals for remodels and the like."  
  
"They are very convenient." Lydia suggests. "With a lot of work they could be charming." They kind of remind her of similar house in New York City and London-- very upright and sturdy with faces to the front.  
  
AJ spots the small sign decorated with balloons ahead and knows exactly what it means. "An open house. A Sunday staple of the real estate business. Ever been to an open house?"  
  
"Sure." Lydia agrees then wonders. "What's an open house?"  
  
"A time when properties that are for sale are open to the public. Come on." Together they walk up to the heavy stone steps that lead to the available property.  
  
Lydia pauses at the base of the steps and looks to either side of the property. A country house where your nearest neighbor is a mile away is one thing. But this is like her grandfather's apartment in Monaco. The wrong neighbor could make your life a living hell. It's one reason the Cassadines always lived on islands. There is nothing to immediately give her a bad feeling so she starts up the front steps.  
  
In the foyer of the brownstone, is the real estate agent. The house is vacant which is mixed blessings. Many people had a clearer idea when they saw a house with furniture. On the downside...some people's taste was enough to drive potentials away. "Good morning." She smiles at Lydia and AJ. The guy looks familiar. "Here are flyers on the property." She indicates the flyers on the end table right next to her business cards. "The house is available for immediate occupancy for preapproved buyers. If you have any questions please ask or if you'd like I can show you through?"  
  
"Thanks. We'll just wander if you don't mind." AJ picks up a flyer. He and Lydia start checking it out from basement to attic, hard wood floors to crown molding, front steps to back yard. It's the backyard that has AJ on the verge of a huge impulse buy. The yard backs up to an alley where the garage is but beyond the alley is Queen of Angels.  
  
Lydia stands beside him. "You'd be hearing church bells at ungodly hours."  
  
 _Can church bells be ungodly?_ "That's Queen of Angels. Michael's school."  
  
"Oh." Lydia's eyes narrow at that. "Location, location, location."  
  
"It's perfect and that makes me nervous." AJ says simply. "Nothing is perfect. Not around me anyway."  
  
"Well you'd have to convert the space over the garage into servant's quarters if you are going to have a live in. And I don't think your car will fit in that garage. It needs to be totally re-landscaped back here. It's hideous. I don't know what they were thinking." Boxhedges to block that ugly fence. No water elements... a fountain or something.  
  
"I need to show you my grandmother's park. Landscaping isn't going to be a problem." AJ says wryly.  
  
"And I'm sure there are all kinds of inspections that need to be done."  
  
"That would be easy enough to arrange. One phone call. I could know by tomorrow."  
  
"But that salesperson wouldn't need to know that." Lydia suggests. She looks over the flyer again. "How much time do you have? Is this a good price?"  
  


 

 

  
  
Coleman raps on the door of a room at the Port Charles Hotel. He can feel eyes upon him and it takes a long time for someone to answer the door.  
  
A middle aged woman who looks like she's had a rough night finally answer the door. "Can I help you?"  
  
"My name is Cole Radcliffe. I'm a friend of Skye's."  
  
"Really?" Rae has a tough time believing that.  
  
"Yeah. Really. I was there when she fell off the wagon. I made sure she had an alibi when she was a suspect in the Alcazar murder. I was there when Jax dumped her to go back to his little girlfriend and rubbed her nose in it in front of the Quartermaines. So I guess the question is... where the fuck were you?!"  
  
"Come in." Rae offers reluctantly. The last thing she wants is a scene in the hallway of the hotel. She's already had enough scenes. "How is Skye?"  
  
"Little late to be asking." Coleman comes in and closes the door behind him.  
  
"You don't know what's going on. You have no right to judge."  
  
Cole shrugs. "Lady, I'm not the judgmental type. I could give a rats ass who Skye's parents are. I'm more of a cleaning house kind of guy. I just want to make sure that there isn't going to be anyone showing up at Skye's door with a hand out claiming to be her dear old dad. You set her up to be blackmailed by Tracy Quartermaine. That's not going to happen again. So start naming names so I can do damage control."  
  
Rae sits down and runs a frazzled hand thru her hair. "It was a long time ago." She looks up. "I really thought that her father was Alan. I wanted it to be Alan. That's what would have been best for Skye. You don't know what things were like..."  
  
Coleman interrupts harshly. "I **don't** care. Look, Lady, this isn't about you. It's about Skye. Skye **now**. Not you back then."  
 

"It was a different time."  
  
"Okay so you didn't get his name. How about a general description, age, height, occupation. Red hair?"  
  
"No. Blonde. I met him at a club over by the university. He wasn't some dockworker like Tracy was claiming. We didn't do a lot of talking." Rae finally admits too tired to put a shiny face on it. "Alan was at school, we'd had a fight. I was all alone."  
  
"About your age?" Coleman doesn't get sucked into the drama and tries to stick just with the facts. Anything that might give him a clue.  
  
Rae nods. "Thin build, tall."  
  
"Hands?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Soft? Calloused?"  
  
"I don't remember!" Rae stands up and starts pacing. Then she stops. "Soft-- no rings." Then she looks at Coleman. "He was charming and bad and..." Rae shrugs. "He was a walk on the wildside. I don't know what else to tell you. I tore up his phone number when I got back to my place and the phone was ringing. It was Alan. Don't you see-- it should have been Alan?!"  
  
"So he lived here in Port Charles?"  
  
Rae shakes her head. "I don't think so. I think he was visiting. He said he had family here." Rae snaps her fingers. "That's right. He was here because it was the anniversary of his mother's death and he was trying to find his father. They'd lost touch."  
  


 

 

  
  
In another part of the hotel, Tracy slams into her room only to come to an abrupt halt. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why Mother Quartermaine, Aren't you happy to see me?" Faith raises a brow. "And I thought we were going to be such friends. Course friends share." Faith tsks. She pours two glasses of sherry and reaching for one glass takes a small sip.  
  
"I don't share." Tracy declares.  
  
"Me either. Which is why it's time for you to be leaving."  



	43. Monday-- Morning, Midday and More

  
  
Dara juggles briefcase, coat and coffee to get to her keys and then with a twist of a wrist and kick at the base of the door to get it open. The only reason she is half way caught up is because she'd come in on Sunday to get all her prep work done. Luckily other than a few filings that could get done as soon as the court clerk's office opened today was going to be an office day.  
  
The briefcase is dumped behind her desk. The coat is hung on the coat tree along with her suit jacket. The coffee set on the desk. Hit the message button.  
  
 _Ms. Jenson? I heard your name from AJ Quartermaine. My name is Lydia Karenin. I'm staying at the Port Charles Hotel. Would you be able to review some family legal work?_  
  
Dara writes down the particulars and then goes on to the next message.  
  
 _"Dara, it's AJ..."_  
  
"Speak of the devil."  
  
 _... I've got a couple of things going on. I need an update on the IRS and I think I'm going to be buying a house. It's vacant now. I'm going to call in an inspector to check it out but then anything you can do to cut down the paperwork would be great._  
  
Dara picks up phone and checks her rolodex to get AJ's work number. When she gets his voice mail she leaves a message. "AJ, don't use an inspector from this county on a property you're interested in buying. Big time conflict of interest. Call someone from a county away **at least**. Call me when you get in the office to make an appointment."  
  
 _"Dara, it's Skye. I know I should have called you last week. It was a handshake deal...."_  
  
Dara winces at that.  
  
 _"That's not why I'm calling. I'm sure that will be fine."_  
  
"Famous last words." Dara mutters.  
  
 _"I bought the Herald on Friday. I want to have the business contracts sent over to you. I don't want to miss any deadlines. I'm sure the paper has it's own legal department...."_  
  
"If they don't it would explain so much." Dara mutters. She takes down the particulars.  
  
 _"Is this Dara Jensen's office? Mrs. Quartermaine said I should call you since I got arrested over the weekend. It's total bullsh... um anyway my name is Daw.. um Marshall T. Wilson. And Mrs. Q might call you too. But I'll call back later."_  
  
"That was interesting."  
  
 _"ahem... Ms. Jensen, this is Edward Quartermaine. Some... family issues have come up and I need to amend my will. I can't use Justus since he'll be named of course...."_  
  
Dara raises a brow at that. "What on earth did they put in the water this weekend?" If this kept up she was going to have to take on a partner.  
  
 _"Ms. Jensen, this is Ric Lansing. I was hoping that I could take you to lunch one day this week to talk about a business proposal that I think could be mutually beneficial."_  
  
"I hope you'll examine that offer carefully." Stefan interrupts from the door.  
  
"Stefan!" Dara gets up and starts to go to the door to give him a hug and then remembers that she is totally ticked at him and instead turns off the message machine. "That was a privileged conversation." She says instead warningly.  
  
"You have been very... careful to avoid the taint of Sonny Corinthos and his thuggish companions."  
  
"What does Ric Lansing have to do with Sonny Corinthos?"  
  
Stefan winces and half laughs not believing what he is about to say. "Elizabeth Webber told Lucky Spencer who told Nikolas-- Ric Lansing is Sonny Corinthos' brother."  
  
"You're making that up."  
  
"If I were it would be more plausible." Stefan counters.  
  
Dara sits back down behind her desk and leans back, letting her head rest against the top of the chair and closes her eyes. "How was your trip?"  
  
"Interesting. May I?" Stefan indicates the chair on the other side of the desk.  
  
Dara sighs and sits up pulling the chair up to the desk. She reaches for a pen. "Sure. What can I do for you this morning, Mr. Cassadine?"  
  
"Dara..."  
  
"Do you have an alibi for when Detective Andrew Capelli was killed?"  
  
"Dara..." Stefan shakes his head and answers her question simply. "Yes. Jet flight plans and reservations at a hotel in Caracas."  
  
Dara mutters. "I guess it will have to do." Dara puts the pen down again and starts shaking her head. "Within 24 hours, Stefan. **Twentyfour!** "  
  
Stefan's face is grim. "A fact of which I am not unaware, Dara. Something you might not yet know is that Mr. Lansing was in all likelihood calling from General Hospital. He was admitted for injuries resulting from a _mugging_."  
  
"Sonny?"  
  
"Lansing was also mentioned in Capelli's call to his employer." Stefan reminds Dara.  
  
Dara groans. "It's not my business. I'm going to make it my new mantra. It's not my business. I left the DA's office. I'm out of the superhero business. I just write wills. It's not my business. Maybe some contracts-- do a little research. Why are you laughing at me?"  
  
Stefan covers his smirk with a smoothing hand over his beard. "Was I?" He asks innocently.  
  
"Stefan, I know it goes against the whole Cassadine credo but how would you feel about actually sharing information with the PCPD? You met Alcazar didn't you?"  
  
"Who did you have in mind?"  
  
"Marcus. Mac."  
  
"You would be there to advise me." Stefan sets his conditions. "And it would occur in this office... before I change my mind. I have an appointment with my niece for _ducktime_ as her stepmother calls it."  
  
Dara winces. That was another one she'd be meeting with today. She's gotten the counter proposal back from the charity. It was a settlement offer that Faith was sure to throw back in their face. "Let me make the call."  
  


 

  
  
"This is a bad idea. This is the stupidest idea you have ever had in your entire life. Hell in the history of stupid ideas this is a capper. If they gave out medals for dumbass you'd be on the top of the podium."  
  
"Georgie, will you Puleeze give it a rest?!" Maxie demands, turning around to glare at her sister.  
  
"Let her get it out of her system." Kyle counters. He looks in the rear view mirror where Maxie's sister is glaring back at him. "Because the only way this is going to work is if you go along with it once we get to the school. I get it. You hate my guts. No problem. You can even hate my guts in public. You can wonder what the hell your sister sees in me. But we hit those doors and it's real."  
  
"I know what to do. Dumbass. **I'm** not stupid." Georgie snarls.  
  
"Why is she in the car again?" Maxie asks the driver. Her stress level is building the closer they got to the school. If this didn't work then she'd be on the next flight to Texas even if she had to stowaway.  
  
"Because Mac said the only way you'd be in a room alone with Mighty Dong again was over his dead body-- Dong's not Mac's." Then Georgie has a cheerful thought. "But I can lie and tell Mac that I left the two of you alone. Then you **would** be dead."  
  
"Georgie, I know you're having a really good time right now but I really can't take much more of this and I'd really like to have just a little bit of... support from my sister. I don't want a repeat of Friday. I just want..." _to be invisible again._  
  
"This will work." Kyle looks over at Maxie. "By the end of today we're going to be old news."  
  
"It better." Georgie threatens. She bites her tongue as they pull up at the school and into the student lot. There is a flood of students already half racing to the school as the first bell neared. She would have to go straight to class but Maxie and Kyle both needed to check in at the front office because they were coming in off of suspensions. Or at least Maxie needed to find out if she was going to get one for swearing at Mr. Lawrence. Georgie slams out of the back of the car.  
  
Kyle comes around the car and opens Maxie's door. Normally it would just be politeness but the hand he offers her actually ends up half pulling her out of the car. "It's going to work."  
  
"You don't know what it was like." Maxie mutters. Her legs feel like they have cement blocks weighing her down.  
  
"They'll have to go thru me." Kyle counters. He strings his and Maxie's backpacks on to one shoulder and then tucks his arm around Maxie's waist. Maxie half jumps when she feels a hand in her back pants pocket that isn't her own. "Take a deep breath." Kyle mutters.  
  
"Right. Breathe." Maxie strings a finger thru one of Kyle's belt loops. "One perfect couple coming up."  
  


 

 

  
  
"Oh just bite me!" Faith snarls as she nearly slams Ned's fingers in the door to the Porsche.  
  
"You can't just kill anyone who gets in your way." Ned states as if to a two year old.  
  
"Who says?!" Faith demands revving the powerful throaty engine of the sports car.  
  
"It's the law, Faith."  
  
"Oh Please!" Faith rolls her eyes. "I didn't kill her. I didn't even lay a finger on the scrawny dried up bitter old prune."  
  
"Because I showed up. Damn it, Faith. It's my mother."  
  
"Do I really have to tell you all the reasons why her permanent absence would be a very good thing?! I gave her the option of leaving. She wasn't taking me up on it."  
  
"No-- you told me yesterday, all last night and all this morning." Ned says tiredly. "Faith, she's my **Mother** "  
  
"You should be able to come up with a better reason than that." Faith states flatly. "Step away from the car."  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
"I already told you I wasn't going to kill her. I gave you my **word**. If that isn't good enough for you then you'd just better take me out now." There is a long pause while Faith glares at her husband. "I didn't think so. So. Step. Away. From. The. Car."  
  
"Where are you going?" Ned demands again.  
  
"To see my lawyer." Faith hits the gas on the car sending gravel flying.  
  
Ned jumps out of the way. "What do you mean you're going to see your lawyer?!" He yells after her.  
  
Alice comes out onto the front porch carrying Kristina. "Um... Mr. A... I couldn't help but overhearing."  
  
"Who couldn't?" Ned says wryly.  
  
"Exactly. Um... Mrs. A had an appointment with Ms. Jensen-- that thing with her grandmother's will."  
  
"Oh." Ned breathes a little easier and relaxes. "Right. I knew that." He looks at his watch. "I should get to the office."  
  
"Yeah. That might be good." Alice agrees with a tired sigh. _I need a nap._  
  


 

 

  
  
"I don't see why we couldn't have this little meeting down at the station." Mac mutters as he opens the door to Dara's office. "It reeks of favoritism."  
  
"Just tell anyone that asks that my coffee is better. And if they'd ever had any of the coffee down at the PCPD they'd know it was true." Dara suggests. "Hey Mac, Marcus."  
  
"So the gangs all here. What's up?" Marcus goes over to the water cooler and gets cup of the chilled water. He isn't much of a coffee drinker.  
  
Mac nods as Dara offers him a coffee by lifting a mug in his direction. Dara hands Mac the coffee and then leads them both to the room that is being used as a library. It has the longest table... the closest to a conference table in her offices. "Stefan Cassadine was out of the country when Andrew Capelli was killed." Dara reminds the newcomers.  
  
"Nikolas said that much." Mac counters but the _so why are we here_ is implied.  
  
"But what my nephew probably didn't mention was that I was out of the country meeting with Alcazar. **Lorenzo** Alcazar." Stefan steps away from the window and then adjusts the blinds so that while there is light coming into the room the view from outside is obscured.  
  
Marcus comes over and pulls up a chair across from Stefan. "Well that's just interesting. How did you happen to find Mr. Alcazar so quickly after getting the information from Zander about Capelli? Why exactly were you meeting with him and where? What ever you said to him must have pissed him off. We've got a dead cop."  
  
Stefan looks at Mac and then at Dara. Mac takes a seat next to Taggart. Dara the seat next to Stefan. He begins slowly as if there is rust on his voice. "I have had a file on the Alcazars since... before Chloe's death. I knew Brenda Barrett was the companion of Luis Alcazar." Dara looks at Stefan and her jaw drops in disbelief. Stefan continues speaking. "In the course of my research, I identified a number of... usual locations for the family. It was simple enough to update my information after Mr. Smith overheard Capelli's conversation with his employer."  
  
"You knew Brenda was alive and you didn't say anything?!" Mac demands.  
  
Stefan raises a single brow. "Ms. Barrett is over the age of consent. Is that really what you want to discuss, Commissioner Scorpio?" Stefan's tone is combination of bored and taunting.  
  
Marcus intervenes. "Is Alcazar coming after Tasha?"  
  
Stefan nods in Marcus' direction. Tasha's police officer seems to understand the priority. "That is as yet unclear. He indicated no but then the police officer was killed. Ric Lansing was attacked and put into General Hospital. This Alcazar appears to have taken up the flag of his brother-- which would make my sister a target. The Cassadine will **not** be dropping their guard."  
  
"Well that's just peachy." Mac snarls. _we're going to have a bloodbath and it's already started._  
  
"Where was he?"  
  
"I met with him in a small restaurant in Caracas, Venezuela." Stefan shakes his head. "This is all irrelevant. It doesn't matter where he **was**."  
  
"Only where he's going to be." Marcus nods. "And that's going to be here."  
  
"Eventually. With Capelli exposed, he was no longer of use. He has to have another operative here paving the way."  


 

  
 

  
Kyle pays for his lunch and Maxie's too and then half blocks her when she tries to get away from him herding her toward the table with the A list kids. "Come on."  
  
"Kyle." Maxie mutters.  
  
"It hasn't been too bad so far has it?" Kyle asks. "Don't answer that." He says in a rush. "It's been better than Friday."  
  
Maxie just gives him a look. There are two seats left at the round table. She half smiles at the people at the table but doesn't expect any welcome and doesn't make extended eye contact with any of them. She puts down her tray and drops her book bag at her feet. Kyle does the same making sure that he has a hand resting on Maxie's shoulder when he takes his seat.  
  
"Kyle, have you talked to Beavis?"  
  
"Not since Friday. Why?" _here it comes_  
  
"Ohmigawd! You haven't heard?! He was arrested for trying to score down on Courtland street. And I have no idea what they did to him down at the police station but he totally admitted to hacking the school website!"  
  
"I would have killed him." One of the girls tells Maxie. "If that little perv had taken pictures of me with **my** boyfriend. That's just...." She makes a face.  
  
"Wait a minute. Isn't your **dad** a cop?" One of the others at the table asks.  
  
"Yes." Maxie admits.  
  
Kyle steals the dessert off of Maxie's tray. "And I can tell you straight he was not amused. He didn't know about me and Maxie until that stunt Beavis pulled. I'm on extremely thin ice with him."  
  
"And my sister hates your guts." Maxie adds to cover for anything Georgie might say now and in the future.  
  
"Kyle, I tried to call you over the weekend to let you know what was up with Beavis if you hadn't already heard."  
  
"My Mom is... out of town so I've been crashing with my uncle and his girlfriend."  
  
"That totally sucks. Couldn't you have just stayed at the house? Party would have been at your place, Guy."  
  
"My uncle's girlfriend's place is out on the lake." Kyle says lake with some significance and a little wink. "Nice, quiet, secluded." He toys with a lock of Maxie's hair.  
  
"You totally set up Mr. Lawrence to get suspended didn't you? Not him but you so you could have Friday off with Kyle didn't you, you sly thing."  
  
"It was a beautiful day." Maxie admits. "Really too nice to be in school."  
  
After scarfing all of his lunch and parts of Maxie's, Kyle stands up and puts a hand on the back of her chair. "Come on, Babe. I need to see if it's too late to sign up for summer soccer before we go to class."  
  
"Since when have you been interested in soccer?!" One of the guys asks.  
  
"Since I found out it's either soccer or a j-o-b this summer."  
  
There is a chorus of groans around the table. "Tell me about it! You remember when summers were just for fun?!"  
  
"Yes," Kyle agrees wryly. "I believe it was before I got my driver's license. You ready, Babe?" He grabs Maxie's book bag from the floor with his own and waits for Maxie to stand up. Maxie grabs the trays to return to the dishroom. "We'll see you guys later." The two of them leave.  
  


 

  
 

  
"One cobb salad, dressing on the side and soft drink." AJ holds out a brown bag. "I really appreciate you seeing me over the lunch hour, Dara."  
  
It feels to Dara as if she's already been there ten hours and there is really no end in sight. She hadn't even gotten Mac, Taggart and Stefan out of her offices and Faith was already in the lobby with a full head of steam. It had been one client after another with barely enough time to make notes let alone think. To get some time for lunch she'd turned the message machine on and now that AJ is here she locks the door. "I'm starving."  
  
"Great idea calling your order in so I could just pick it up. Where do you want to do this."  
  
"My desk is a disaster." Dara indicates with the tilt of her head back to the conference room table in the library. She grabs three folders off of the reception area desk. "They faxed over all the information. What did you find out from your inspector?"  
  
"An inspector one of my inspectors recommended." AJ wants it to be made perfectly clear. "I did get your message this morning. He's going to do a write up on it. But he gave the okay over the phone. The place isn't going to fall down."  
  
"I'd be hoping for a lot more than that." Dara is unpacking her lunch as they are talking and getting everything situated the way she likes.  
  
"The property backs up to Queen of Angels. That's where Michael goes to school."  
  
Both Dara's brows go up at that. "Firing that warning shot right cross the front of the boat eh?"  
  
"Bobbie Spencer lives just a little bit up the street. Don't imagine there will be too much trouble with Taggart living right there. Probably the safest neighborhood for an enemy of Sonny Corinthos to live."  
  
"So the property is a go?" Dara asks reaching for the slimmest of the three folders.  
  
"Definitely. And it's vacant so I want to be able to move ASAP."  
  
"School is going to be out in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Maybe that will make it less threatening to Carly. She'll forget I'm there by the time September rolls around again."  
  
"Doubt it." Dara eats left handed while filling in the blanks on the standard offer sheet with her right.  
  
"Me too. It'll just be good to have my own place again. And the brownstone is actually within walking distance of the office. I won't have to drive to the park to exercise Rosie before driving to the office." AJ says wryly.  
  
"I'll fax the offer over when we're done with lunch." Dara pulls over the next files. "So Mr. Building Commissioner are you going to be going hardball on yourself about building a new stadium for your football team?"  
  
AJ winces. "Another conflict right?!"  
  
"Oh you betcha. I'd advise dropping this one right in the lap of the City Commissioners and find out if they would prefer having the conflict or you moving the Football team from Port Charles and make sure it's an open meeting-- preferably televised so that there are no questions later. Good luck."  
  
"What do you mean _good luck_?! You're going to be there. I get the feeling the less I say the better."  
  
"Just the kind of client I like." Dara hands over some routine contracts that need to be signed. AJ moves thru them. He glances over the first pages of all of them. They are all as he and Dara had discussed. He signs and moves on passing them back to Dara. "You've got a rookie holdout. Gia's been fielding calls from the GM and the Coach. They prefer dealing with her since they remember her from when she was doing PR for the team."  
  
"What does the Coach say?"  
  
"If the guy doesn't get his butt into training camp then he might be worthless for the season. There is no way to gauge his conditioning. No way for him to learn all the plays. That it will screw up _team chemistry_." Dara makes little quote marks in the air.  
  
"Dara, you know my bank account better than most. If I'd already gotten all my funds back from the IRS then I could afford to be flexible. But screw it-- no screw **him**. Some 22 year old is not going to hold up the team. The coach is going to have to plan with what he has now for the season. Just make sure that little punk isn't playing anywhere else this season and if you can arrange it any other season either."  
  
 _Six foot four, 240. little punk. Yep._ "Hardball. Got it. His mama isn't getting a new house this year unless his name is on the dotted line."  
  
"Yep, that's why they call them signing bonuses. And speaking of hardball..."  
  
Dara shakes her head and pulls over the fattest of files. "How is your relationship with Ned?"  
  
"That bad?" AJ gets a sinking feeling.  
  
"It's time to bring some senators in on this one. It took one of Edward's to get the IRS to lock up your money and I think it's going to take another to unlock it. AJ, it could take years. You're just damn lucky to have gotten a portion of it back, to have a job, the team and your seat on ELQ board which all generate income. If this has to go thru the courts... You'll get the money back and be signing the check over to me for fees. I am not kidding. It could take years and hundreds of billable hours-- I'm not just talking lunches here. You aren't broke." Dara adds reassuringly. "You've got the resources to buy the house, hell pay for the new stadium... not that I'd recommend doing that.. it would be better for you to go with the bond measure and have the city/county pay for the stadium like you already have planned. You can't afford a third world country. Maybe an island-- a small island. Not a country."  
  
AJ snorts at that. "I'm not going to kiss it off, Dara. It was wrong. How can the FEDS take my money and **not** Sonny's? **Not** Jason's?!"  
  
"It's political now, AJ. We'll win. There is no question of that. It's a question of **when** and how much will be left."  
  


 

  
  
Coleman shifts from one foot to the other and can't believe he is standing here. This might actually be a first. He'd gotten out of Jakes on time. The evening gal had shown up promptly at six. Monday's were good for that. Kyle had already checked in and was going to have dinner out. Skye was still busy at the office on her brand new job and let him know to not expect her til late. She wants to talk to most of the staff, and the Herald is a 24 hour a day business. Whoever she doesn't see today she wants to at least shake hands with tomorrow. Gave him a bit of time to do some research on his own.  
  
"May I help you?" A very soft but firm voice inquires. _Are you lost?_  
  
"Yeah. I hope so." Cole clears his throat and then drops his voice down to a whisper too. "Can you show me how to read the old copies of the Herald?"  
  
"How old?"  
  
Coleman shrugs and does a mental calculation. "That's tough. I'm looking for an obituary about 35 maybe forty years old."  
  
"If you have the person's name..."  
  
"Now that would be a problem. It's one of those, I think I'll know it when I see it situations. Female late..." Cole winces. He really doesn't have that much information. "...thirties to early fifties. Survived by husband at least one son."  
  
"And you're planning on going thru five years worth of obits to find her?"  
  
"Yeah. How long do you think it's going to take?"  
  
"My name is Lillian. I think we're going to be well acquainted." The librarian holds out a hand for Coleman to shake.  
  
Coleman winces but takes the hand and gives it a soft polite shake. "That long. Okay. Hell. Well, Lil, my name is Cole. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Let me show you where we keep the archives and I'll get you started."  
  


 

 

  
  
Georgie, Maxie, Kyle, Lucas, and Dillon are all at Kelly's doing homework while having dinner. Georgie and Maxie had already checked in with Mac. He's working late because of a new lead in the cop killing. Lucas is going to help his mother close the dinner after he gets his homework done. Dillon to take a break from the fight at the cottage the day before that had stretched into this morning. Ned knows where he is.  
And Kyle. Well Kyle is getting the coldest of shoulders from just about everyone. His plan at the high school worked as if charmed. But these are Maxie's friends and they knew exactly what had gone down. Enough of the crew from the high school swung thru Kelly's for it to be important for him and Maxie to be seen together outside of school. And while her father isn't okay with the idea, Kelly's made it tolerable. Evidently Maxie and Georgie's Aunt owns the place.  
  
"Yes!" Georgie raises two clenched fists into the air in a declaration of triumph and then slams her last book shut shoving it into her book bag. "Done. Free at last. Free at Last."  
  
"Um Georgie... could you help me..." Bobbie calls out from the kitchen.  
  
"Spoke too soon." Lucas gives his cousin a grin.  
  
"Lucas, How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine Mom." Lucas calls out and reapplies himself to the books.  
  
"Gees homework is like the soaps **ought** to be. Miss a day and you miss a lot." Maxie mutters. "I didn't think that they gave out homework on Fridays. Did I pick the one day that they did?"  
  
"Anyone mind if I put some music on? I can't study like this-- might as well be in the library." Dillon asks.  
  
"Go for it." Is the chorus of agreement.  
  
Dillon takes a break from the table and moves over to the jukebox. He sees someone he knows coming toward the diner and opens the door for her. "How you doing, Skye?" It's casually stated but Dillon knows too much for it to be a casual statement.  
  
"Good. You?" Skye asks Ned's little brother. "How is your mother doing?" Skye asks facetiously although hoping for news that Tracy has left town.  
  
"Not speaking to her right now." Dillon admits. "I'm really sorry, Skye. I didn't know..."  
  
"There was no reason for you to know, Dillon. And thankfully neither of us are responsible for the choices our Mothers make."  
  
"No, we just have to live with them."  
  
"True enough." Skye senses someone coming up beside her and half turns. "Kyle?"  
  
"Are you okay? Is he bothering you?" Kyle bristles.  
  
"Down boy." Skye grins. Kyle was taking on all of Cole's pitbull tendencies. "Dillon is Alan's sister's younger son. You've met Alan. And Dillon's brother Ned is married to Faith."  
  
Kyle blanches at that-- images of his six year old self running around in a cape made out of a towel with a black bra on his head flash thru his brain. "Great. Small freaking world."  
  
"Isn't it?" Skye agrees. She looks around. "Is Cole here?"  
  
"He had something he had to take care of after work since he says you'll be working late tonight at the Herald. Uncle Cole's got his cell, I can give him a call."  
  
"No." Skye shrugs. "I'm just getting a bite to eat and then I'm heading back to the office. There is going to be a late staff meeting. I probably won't be in until the paper is put to bed. How did school go?"  
  
Kyle shrugs. "I can get into summer soccer but I'm going to need to get a physical."  
  
 _Already have that half started... the lab work is already being done at GH._ "I'll talk to Alan. He should be able to do that easily enough. Specially if you talk your Uncle into inviting him over for steak dinner. At that point it will be a sure thing."  
  
"Skye?" Bobbie calls out from behind the counter. "I have your order ready."  
  
"Great. Thanks. I'll see you guys later." Skye walks over to the counter and pays for her to go dinner and then leaves.  
  
Dillon and Kyle glare at each other. Kyle is the one that breaks the silence. "Your brother is married to Faith."  
  
"Yeah. How do you know her?"  
  
"She's been friends with my uncle for years."  
  
"Small freaking world."

  
  


 

  
  
Dara takes a deep breath and drops her chin to her chest to stretch out her neck. She holds it for ten counts and then tilts her head to the side. _ten count_ Back so she's looking at the ceiling. _ten count_ Head to the left shoulder _ten count_ Next thing start rolling her shoulders both of them together and then one at a time, loosening up a body that has been sitting for too long. Dara glances over at the clock and groans. Ten pm and it didn't look like she was going to get out of here much before midnight. The only thing that is going to be slowing her down is if she starts getting stupid. Dara starts at the sound of a knock on the door.  
  
"Ms. Jensen. It's Ric Lansing. I saw your light on from the street."  
  
 _Damn_ Dara stands up and goes over to the door, unlocking it and stepping back. "Mr. Lansing. Sorry. I was planning on calling you back but got a little swamped."  
  
"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Ric moves stiffly into Dara's office.  
  
"So what was it? Sonny pushing you down the stairs at your father's house on Martha's vineyard or the beating you took down on the docks?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're walking like an eighty year old man, Mr. Lansing."  
  
"Call me Ric." Ric smiles flashing the pearly whites that got him what he wanted most of the time.  
  
"Sure. And you can call me Ms. Jensen, Mr. Lansing." Not buying. "You mentioned on the phone that you have a business proposition for me."  
  
Ric opens up a leather portfolio and pulls out a resume. "I think that our styles would be very complimentary, Ms. Jensen. If we were to form a partnership it would mean you would be less likely to be working until midnight."  
  
Dara takes the resume and studies it like she's never seen it before. "It's very impressive, Mr. Lansing. But incomplete. It doesn't mention your work for Luis Alcazar or the work that you've done for Carly Corinthos." Dara hands the resume back. "It's a small town, Mr. Lansing."  
  
"Evidently a **very** small town."  
  
"It's big enough for both of us, Mr. Lansing, but we won't be working in the same office because we don't run in the same circles." Dara rises to her feet.  
  
"I'm a very good attorney, Ms. Jensen."  
  
"I know." Dara agrees with a nod. "So was Alexis Davis. I didn't go into partnership with her either. Thank you for stopping by. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful. Do let me know when you open your office to referrals." Dara opens the main door to the office and waits impatiently for Ric to leave. As soon as he does, she shuts and locks the door and going into the library that faces down to the street she stands by the shuttered windows in the dark just watching the street below. She observes Ric Lansing getting into his car-- and the car following.  



	44. Open Your Eyes

  
"Are we there yet?" Tasha asks. She has both hands hanging on to one of Zander's. Her steps are slow and hesitant over the uneven ground.  
  
"Almost-- don't peek."  
  
"I'm not peeking." Tasha says defensively but closes her eyes to reduce the temptation to peek around the blindfold that Zander had fashioned out of a scarf. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Almost. Almost there. Okay just wait a second." Brings Tasha to a halt and then comes around her and unties the blindfold after first saying. "Are your eyes closed?"  
  
"They are! What's my surprise?!"  
  
Zander takes away the blindfold. "Open your eyes!"  
  
"Oh ZANDER! I love it." Tasha runs to the swing. She sits down on it and starts to push off with her feet. "Gimme a push?" She requests charmingly.  
  
"Sure." Zander comes around behind Tasha and starts giving her a push to get her started on the swing. Soon Tasha is almost laying back on the swing stretching her toes out to reach the sky.  
  
"Higher!"  
  
"Any higher and you'll be flying." Zander teases. He steps out of the way to watch Alexis swing on the swing. Getting the feeling that she isn't going to be stopping any time soon, he gets comfortable at the base of the tree, resting his back against the trunk.  
  


 

 

  
  
"Okay, open your eyes." AJ hesitates wondering with dread what the reaction is going to be.  
  
"It's a house." Monica looks at AJ blankly. "What's going on, AJ?"  
  
AJ leans on the realtor sign that has a new sticker across it. **SOLD**  
  
Monica looks at the sign and then looks at the house. "It's a house, AJ."  
  
"It's **my** house, Mom."  
  
"But you live at the mansion. You can't live here." Emily is in California. Jason might as well be on the other side of the planet. "AJ..." _don't do this to me._  
  
"Take a look at it, Mom." AJ goes up the stairs and with his own new set of keys he opens the door. _Going to have to get the locks changed. I'm sure that Skye still has the number of that guy she used out at the lakehouse._  
  
Monica walks up the steps as if she is walking the final mile. Dread in every step. She can tell how proud AJ is of his new purchase but she doesn't want this. "AJ, you don't have time for a house. Not really, not with your new job and all your new responsibilities." She trails after him as AJ walks to the back of the house and to the huge window that overlooks the backyard.  
  
"See that, Mom? That's Queen of Angels."  
  
 _Michael._ Monica realizes. _I've lost. He's not going to change his mind. I have to make the best of this or I'm going to lose him too._ Monica turns around to look at the room and takes a deep breath. "It does seem to get a lot of light. Is it the whole thing?"  
  
"When you count basement and attic about five floors. I'm going to have to have it inspected to see what the possibilities are as far as an elevator."  
  
"Yes, you will if you want your grandmother to come visit you." Monica agrees. She sighs. "I suppose it has possibilities. And there is plenty of room for Rosie. I want to see the rest of it." Monica strings her hand thru AJ's arm and he proudly shows her the rest of the house.  


  


 

  
  
"I need you to open your eyes." Alan's voice is kindly but firm as he addresses the patient that had just been brought in by ambulance. The woman's breathing is labored with a gasping element to it. Her lips are tinged blue from lack of oxygen.  
  
Swallowing hard the woman opens her eyes. With a gasp. "Spider. Black Widow. Allergic. Need anti-venom."  
  
"You're allergic to spider bites." Alan clarifies. He is already reaching for an oxygen mask. He wouldn't intubate unless he had to. Only if the patient started crashing. Now he needed to assist her breathing and send the nurse for anti-venom. "We don't get too many black widows around here. Too cold. Were you down in a basement or something?"  
  
"Hotel."  
  
Alan takes the anti-venom shot from the nurse and injects it. "You're going to be fine."  
  
"Phone."  
  
"You need a phone." Alan has difficulty believing the wish of the patient.  
  
"Yes. Please."  
  
Alan can't believe he's doing this but he hands the woman his cell phone. He watches as she stumbles thru the call having to start over more than once before finally getting thru. He makes no pretense of giving the woman privacy but instead examines the sight of the wound. It looks like a spider bite-- twin tiny red punctures, surrounded by white and then surrounded by red swollen flesh so it looks like a bullseye. He cleans it with antiseptic.  
  
"It's Lydia. Helena made contact." Lydia's strength fades and her hand drops to her side.  
  
Alan can hear the voice at the other end of the phone and picks it up. "Hello?"  
  
Nikolas is practically screaming in his ear. _"What the hell is going on?!"_  
  
"This is Alan Quartermaine. The young woman was brought into the ER of General Hospital with a spider bite. I haven't seen the spider but she says it was a black widow."  
  
 _"Is she going to be all right?"_  
  
"She's receiving prompt medical attention."  
  
 _"Tell her I'll be right over."_  
  
"He's going to be right over." Alan says reassuringly. Every bone in his body is screaming and the hair is up on the back of his neck. Had the young woman said Helena?! There are plenty of Helena's in the world but it isn't a popular name in Port Charles. And not to anyone who could manage to dial the cell number of the Cassadine Prince while in shock. "I need you to rest and let the anti-venom work. Leave the oxygen on."  
  
Lydia nods and closes her eyes. She felt like hell but she didn't feel like she was going to die. Which is an improvement over ten minutes ago.  
  
Alan goes out and spots the rescue unit driver restocking his kit after the run. "She said you picked her up at a hotel?"  
  
"Port Charles Hotel. She knew what was up and called us right after she was bitten. I've never seen anyone react like that to a spider bite, doc. Maybe if they were bitten on the neck or really small like a baby but..."  
  
"She says she is allergic." _But if this is the work of Helena Cassadine-- it might not be an ordinary spider either._ "You might want to check your kit and clothes to make sure you don't bring it back to the fire station."  
  
The driver shudders. "Yeah. I'll check, Doc."  
  
Alan goes over to a private alcove and pulls out a small address book from his inside jacket pocket and then calls a number he should have preprogrammed. "Ned, It's Alan. We just had a patient admitted to GH with a spider bite."  
  
 _"Was it Tracy?"_ It would be just the way that Faith could get around the promise to not lay a finger on his mother. Let a spider do the work instead. Should probably warn Tracy about searching her room for spiders and snakes.  
  
 _Why would you ask that?_ "No, but it was a guest at the Hotel. And nobody has told me that they have killed the spider."  
  
"Right. I'll take it from here. Thanks for the heads up."  
  


 

 

  
  
"But I don't want you to go! You just got here!" Tasha protests.  
  
"Sorry, Tasha." Zander smoothes Alexis' wind tousled hair. "I have to get back. I'm already way over my lunch hour and your brother wasn't too happy about me just showing up anyway."  
  
Tasha sighs and pats Zander on the back. "He doesn't like it when Mr. Marc..." Tasha looks away sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay. I know Taggart comes over here."  
  
"Mr. Marcus' really nice, Zander." Tasha explains earnestly in a rush.  
  
"I'm glad he's nice to you." Zander decides to bite his tongue. Tasha had to put up with his father and the supersized PCPD cop. If she could make lemonade out of those lemons more power to her. "I tell you what. You be good for your brother so he isn't pis... angry at me for stopping by and I'll bring you a present the next time I come."  
  
"Better than my swing?"  
  
Zander grins. "Don't know about that. Can't repeat myself. Something different."  
  
"Tell me. Then I'll be really good." Tasha promises with a wheedle in her tone.  
  
"You be really good and next time I'll show you." Tasha fakes a pout. Zander doesn't know why he does it but he taps her lower lip to get her to suck it in. "I had to get a new place in town... somewhere quieter. I have nothing on my walls." He hints at a distraction that works.  
  
"I'll make you a picture." Tasha forgets that she is pouting as she offers.  
  
"I'd like that." Zander twines his fingers in Tasha's. "You going to walk me to the steps so I can catch the launch?"  
  
"Okay." Tasha starts swinging their joined hands as they make their way to the docks.  
  


 

 

  
  
"This better not be the way the next three months go." Liz mutters. Gram had given her all the pamphlets about the early part of pregnancy. Liz'd moved her easel over closer to the window. All she wanted to do was paint... every thing was flowing it was totally working cept for the fumes from the paint making her want to hurl every five minutes. All the windows in the studio are open. The fan is going both here and in the bathroom but she was still going as long as she could and then hanging her head out the window and sucking in fresh air. If you could call what was coming up from the alley fresh.  
  
It's one of those moments when she's got her head between her knees fighting off a dizzy spell when she hears the sound of paper sliding under the door. She looks up and sees the envelope on the floor by the door. As soon as she is able she goes over to the front door and picks up the envelope. There is no return address. She opens up the door and looks down the hallway in both direction. Whoever dropped if off has already left. Liz goes back into the studio and shuts the door making sure she gives the deadbolt a turn. This is too weird. She opens up the envelope and even swallowing hard can't hold it back. She vomits in the sink. The pictures from the envelope fall to the floor-- black and white pictures of the father of her unborn child in bed with his brother's wife.  
  
In an apartment across the alley from Liz's studio, A woman watches as Liz gets her eyes opened to the kind of man she's taken to her bed, to her heart.  
  
"She open it yet?" The manservant asks from the door. He's out of breath from his run down the stairs of one building across the way and back up another couple flights of stairs. He looks both ways down the hallway. They'd have some explaining to do if the real occupant of the apartment showed up. Vacant apartments were always the first place the cops looked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Faith puts down the binoculars. "Those negatives are paying for themselves. Ned won't let me take care of Tracy-- Fine. More time to take care of **my** business. Paybacks are a bitch. Ric Lansing, this is your miserable life and it's just getting started." Faith looks over her shoulder. "Welcome home, Bruno."  
  
"Good to be back, Boss. What's next?"  
  
"The Charity coughed up the first installment on my grandmother's estate. Dara's going to let them know it's not the last piece but the first one."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The deed to the building where the Cellar is. And for a welcome home present I'll even let you drive." Faith extends the keys to the car.  
  
Bruno's eyes light up. "The Porsche?!"  
  
"I'll pay the speeding tickets." Faith offers generously. "And once we get there... drinks are on me."  
  
Bruno grins. Faith had been in a funk about Ned spoiling her fun ever since he got back from The City. It had kinda been taking a page out of Fowler's book to remind her that Ric Lansing was still breathing. It had brought a real spring back to her step. He almost felt sorry for Lansing... that was until he remembered Fowler dumped in the garbage behind Kelly's with his head bashed in. "Hey Faith, maybe Lansing will be there. Isn't he the business partner or something there? You can give him the good news in person." Bruno holds the door for Faith and snags the car keys from her hand as she passes him. He carefully relocks the door behind him so no one would know they were there and it can be used again if necessary. Then he half runs to catch up with Faith by the time she reaches the stairs.  
  


 

 

  
  
"... I was planning on redoing the West Wing this summer anyway. So if there is any furniture there you think you might want for your place." Monica offers to AJ as they are walking thru the doors of the ER of General Hospital.  
  
"Thanks, Mom. That would really give me a head start. How do you think Dad is going to react to this?"  
  
Monica shakes her head. "Better than me." She admits wryly. "But that is probably because it'll be another place he can go to break his diet."  
  
"You know about that?"  
  
"AJ-- I've been married to your father how long?"  
  
"Which time?" AJ teases.  
  
"Never you mind." Monica spots her husband charting orders at the nurse's station. "Alan!"  
  
Alan looks up and his face lights up before he remembers that he is in the dog house with his wife and his expression grows guarded. "Monica, AJ? Is everything alright?"  
  
"AJ has some news." Monica lets her son have the floor.  
  
"I'm moving, Dad. Not out of Port Charles but into my own place."  
  
Alan studies Monica's face before he carefully says. "I didn't know you were looking for your own place, Son."  
  
AJ explains. "It kind of fell into my lap and I had to go for it." He glances past his father and frowns when he sees someone he knows through a break in the curtain of one of the examining rooms. "Lydia?" He moves past his parents to the examining room.  
  
"What is going on? Did you know about this?" Alan demands of Monica as soon as AJ is out of hearing range.  
  
Monica shakes her head. "It backs up to Queen of Angels. You can see Bobbie's front stoop from the front of it. Hell I think you can see the Harborview Towers from the attic dormer."  
  
"Michael." Alan says softly. Monica just nods.  
  
Inside the examining room, AJ pulls up one of the rolling stools and sits down next to Lydia's side. "I'd ask you if you're okay but most people don't hang out in hospitals. Were you in an accident?"  
  
"Spider bite." Lydia pulls the mask away from her face. "I'm allergic so I called the emergency number."  
  
"You were bitten by a spider in the Port Charles Hotel?" AJ says with more than a little disbelief.  
  
"You've been very kind and... straight forward with me, AJ." Lydia begins. "There are things you don't know about me."  
  
"An allergy to spiders for one thing. Which is a good thing to know. How do you feel about shellfish?" AJ teases.  
  
"Love it. It's not just spiders, AJ. Or I should be more specific and say I've an aversion to black widows."  
  
"Who doesn't?" AJ takes Lydia's hand and squeezes it. He smiles reassuringly. But he is distracted by the curtain being pulled aside abruptly.  
  
"I got here as quickly as I could." Nik tells Lydia. "Helena did this?"  
  
Lydia nods. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Gentle reminder that time is running out. The doctor seemed to believe it was particularly potent bite. Not that it would have to be with me-- I'm allergic anyway."  
  
"I will make arrangements for your protection." Nik says grimly.  
  
"That doesn't work for me." Lydia counters. "If I don't... I might as well be dead."  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" AJ interrupts. "Why would Helena Cassadine attack you?"  
  
"Nikolas believes she killed my grandfather. Or at least hastened his demise. I haven't been cooperative with her plans."  
  
"Neither of us have." Nik reminds. "Lydia..."  
  
Lydia interrupts. "There is only one thing that will eliminate the problem and you aren't willing to do it."  
  
"Kill Helena?" AJ offers helpfully.  
  
"Make that two things." Lydia sighs. "You wanted me to call you first thing, Nikolas. You were the second call I made... after 911. I don't think Helena is in Monaco. Just leave me out of it. I can't go into hiding."  
  
"I'll redouble my efforts to find Helena." Nikolas swears.  
  
"Yeah, you do that." Lydia falls back against the pillow and closes her eyes. Nik takes the hint and leaves. AJ is about to get up and leave as well thinking that Lydia needs her rest but her grip on his hand tightens. He sits back down. Lydia doesn't open her eyes but just starts talking. "My parents were killed in a boating accident when I was a teenager. They never did have much luck with boats. I met Nikolas when I was a child and the boat ran aground on the Cassadine island. After my parents died, my grandfather raised me... or at least provided a place to go on school holidays. It wasn't a particularly warm relationship but I had no reason to believe that things would ever be different from what he'd brought me up to believe."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Two months after a visit from Helena, I buried my grandfather. At the time I believed it was natural causes... he wasn't a young man. He'd changed his will. And left a video that strongly suggested that I marry Nikolas Cassadine and combine our families resources."  
  
AJ thinks over the conversation. "The one thing Nikolas won't do?"  
  
"He wants to be _in love_. And I'm sure being handpicked for him by Helena isn't exactly the..."  
  
"Good Housekeeping Seal of Approval?" AJ suggests wryly.  
  
Lydia looks at him funny and rolls her eyes before closing them again. "Whatever that means. I think Grandfather was actually trying to protect me -- maybe he knew what Helena was doing to him. If I'm single one year from the reading of the will-- control is out of my hands. If I marry, I inherit. The video suggested I marry Nikolas but the will doesn't require it."  
  
"How much time have you spent with the Cassadines?"  
  
Lydia shakes her head. "Not much that holiday with Nikolas on the island when we were children-- a dinner with Helena and grandfather in Monaco."  
  
"Have you ever heard the phrase Cassadines don't divorce?"  
  
"Our set generally doesn't-- it's too complicated and too expensive." Lydia wonders where AJ is going with it. "Why?"  
  
"Marry me."  
  
"You have no idea what you're saying." Lydia says dismissively  
  
"Sure I do." AJ shrugs. "It would satisfy your grandfather's will and get Helena off your back at the same time. You were willing to marry Nikolas. Marry me instead."  
  
"You're trying to get your son back."  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No, I think it's admirable but..." Lydia shakes her head. "I've never been around children. I don't know anything about them."  
  
"Me either." AJ reminds. "That's the whole problem."  
  
"Why? Why would you do this for me?" Lydia asks.  
  
"How are you feeling, young lady?" Alan interrupts as he comes into the curtained room. Standing by Lydia's bedside he takes her pulse and makes a so-so motion with one hand. It could be better. Perhaps AJ is upsetting his new patient.  
  
"Like I'll live. Thank you, Doctor."  
  
"Dad, This is Lydia Karenin. Lydia, this is my father, Dr. Alan Quartermaine."  
  
"Ah!" The light goes on exactly where he remembered Lydia from-- out with AJ the night that Tracy had dropped her stink bomb on the family about Skye. "Here's to meeting under better circumstances next time."  
  
"I'd drink to that." Lydia agrees.  
  
Alan sits down on the other side of Lydia's bed so she can make eye contact with him without straining her neck. "You received the anti-venom in plenty of time. You could be having flu-ish symptoms for the next few days to a week. But that is normal for a spider bite vs. life threatening which is where you were when you were brought in." Alan sees Lydia's nod. "Not unexpected I see. I'm not comfortable with you staying at the hotel. Even with room service. So I'm going to admit you."  
  
"That won't be necessary, Dad. I'll take care of Lydia. In fact, I think it would be best to get her out of her as soon as possible. And if you could... lose her records."  


  


 

  
  
Striking a pose, Faith pauses in the doorway of The Cellar and sniffs dismissively. "Dead."  
  
"It is Tuesday, Faith." Bruno reminds. He gives a look at a couple of different tables that has the couples looking for their checks and gathering their belongings.  
  
"Hell! That's half way to **hump** day." Faith drawls. She strides across the intimate redo of a twenties speakeasy. Doesn't even pause at the pass thru just goes behind the bar.  
  
"Hey you can't be back here." The bartender protests.  
  
Faith just stares at him letting the silence grow while the bartender shifts uneasily from foot to foot. Finally when the moment is right Faith says "BOO!" And hops in the direction of the bartender both hands extended like claws.  
  
The bartender retreats back into the office. Carly didn't pay him enough for this shit.  
  
"What's everyone drinking? I'm buying." Faith calls out. She grabs one of the bottles from the well and tosses back a shot. She grimaces. "Oh that's terrible!" She tosses the bottle over her shoulder knocking bottles behind the bar to the floor.  
  
The few remaining patrons leave.  
  
"Pour me something, Faith." _I want to play too._ Bruno requests. Faith does and looks at him questioningly. Bruno tosses it back.  
  
"Well?" Faith asks.  
  
"It's crap, Faith."  
  
"Can't have that." Faith tosses that bottle behind her shattering the mirror.  
  
"That's seven years bad luck." Ric says from the office door.  
  
"Sucks to be you then." Faith pours herself and Bruno another round.  
  
"I don't think you want trouble with Sonny, Mrs. Ashton."  
  
"Over a few bottles of booze?! That isn't going to be a problem. **Your** problem is going to be explaining to Sonny's Slut why she doesn't have a club since she doesn't own this place."  
  
"Her lawyer should have found out about that. Right Faith?" Bruno asks. This straight man gig is pretty good. Course Faith got all the punch lines.  
  
Faith grins at Ric. "You'd think. But maybe they don't teach split deeds at that fancy pants law school he went to."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
Faith grabs another bottle and hurls it cross the bar aiming for mirrors as she goes one after another. "Mine. Mine. Mine. And you're trespassing."  
  
"Listen you psychotic bitch..." Ric takes step toward Faith to stop her from destroying the club.  
  
Bruno reaches out and slaps Ric to the floor.  
  
"Now Bruno-- what did you do that for?" Faith asks with mock bewilderment.  
  
"Figured he could use some manners." _You can't have all the fun._  
  
"There **is** that." Faith nods thoughtfully. "But it seems so mean considering all the trouble Lil Ric here seems to be having lately and did you hear?"  
  
"What's that, Faith?"  
  
"His girlfriend dumped him. Guess she's a sucker for an old **flame** in uniform. Or maybe it's just the toys."  
  
"I've read a few thing but cuffs but never seemed too much fun to me." Bruno shrugs. "Course it could have been who was putting them on."  
  
"There is that but really, Bruno-- I have to be honest...." Faith drops her voice as if to whisper but there is no missing what she says. "...for us girls it's all about riding that stick. That Cadet Spencer-- he looks like the creative sort."  
  
"Elizabeth would never..." Rick protests wiping away blood from the corner of his mouth as he rises to his feet. He doesn't make the mistake of getting within swinging range of Faith's bruiser again.  
  
"Sure. Sure." Faith waves a hand around. "Yeah, little Bo Peep did strike me as the type that would stick where you put her. Not like Sonny's slut." Faith refers to Ric's boss at The Cellar. "She just can't seem to keep her knees together. First she was with Morgan and then she married his **brother** , AJ."  
  
"And then she went back to Morgan, Boss."  
  
"Right. And then she was grinding away on the guy that Jason loves like a brother."  
  
"Seems to have a thing for brothers. I read about chicks like that-- oh wait it was a movie. All in the Family starring Arch N Bangher." Bruno offers helpfully.  
  
"I did noticed that. It's a good thing Sonny doesn't have any brothers." Faith lies with a smile. Her eyes are ice cold.  
  
"He's got a sister though, Faith. That Courtney is hot and she knows how to shake them." Bruno shimmies his shoulders and raises his brows a few times significantly.  
  
"That's true." Faith nods consideringly. "And aren't Daisy Mae and Bo Peep just thick as thieves? I bet they share **everything**." Faith watches Ric retreat not to the office but up the stairs at a run to check on Elizabeth. "And away he goes. What's next?"  
  
"This music kinda sucks, Faith." Bruno says honestly.  
  
"You not a jazz baby?" Faith shrugs. "If you put on country music I'm going to have to shoot ya, Bruno." Faith moves from table to table tossing things on the floor. She'd take the place over... maybe cement it shut again in memory of her Grandmother's treachery. It could just stay that way for another seventy years.  
  
Bruno goes behind the bar and finds the stereo system. The CD that he likes must have been left by the cleaning crew. He drops in the arena rock of Jock Rock. These songs weren't chart toppers but anyone that had been to a basketball game had heard them. Clicking thru the National Anthem. Looks at Faith for the Queen version of We will Rock you. When she shakes her head no and wrinkles her nose he goes on to the next song. He pulls out the jewel case to find the perfect song and FF to number eight. "Oh yeah."  
  
Faith does a little shimmy as the intro to Shotgun by jr. Walker and the All Stars starts. She blows out one of the candles and then drips hot wax all over the tablecloth.  
  
Bruno starts doing a white man shuffle behind the bar complete with biting his lower lip and a John Travolta twirl of his fisted hands in front of his body. When he turns toward the doorway again. "uh oh." He stops in his tracks. "Um Faith?"  
  
"Yeah?" Faith asks.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah?!" Faith says impatiently. She turns around and sees Ned standing in the doorway. She grimaces and goes back to dripping wax all over everything.  
  
"Bruno, wait upstairs and make sure nobody comes in."  
  
"I don't know if that is such a good idea..." Bruno reads Ned's face. "Okay. I'm going. I'm going."  
  
"Candyass." Faith mutters under her breath.  
  
"Saw your car outside when I was driving by." Ned announces.  
  
"So."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"I'm all talked out."

 

 

**_****** Warning******_ **

**_********Adult Content*******_ **

 

 

 

  
  
"Yeah, me too." Ned says grimly. Going over to where Faith is he turns her around and lifting her by the waist to sit her ass on the table. He reaches under her skirt and pulls her undergarments down and out of his way. Faith plants a four inch heel in the middle of his chest holding him back and glaring at him but she makes no effort to roll off the table or reach for her purse which is within point blank range. Ned covers the top of her foot with his hand and then running his hand along the back of her ankle to the shivery spot behind her knee and then brings his other hand in to slide it between her thighs.  
  
"I'm still ticked at you." Faith wraps her legs around Ned's thighs bringing him in-- her perfectly manicured red nails reaching for his zipper.  
  
"Yeah, well you're no picnic either." Ned rips open Faith's blouse. The demi cup bra she is wearing offers plenty of support but not much coverage.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one with an appetite for destruction tonight." Faith taunts. It's as much warning as she gets and any additional bitching is cut off as without further foreplay Ned slams into her. Kinda reminded her of the time down at the Harrison Pier. Ned hadn't wasted any time then either. Course he hadn't just left her hanging then either.  
  
"Now that I have your attention." Ned's tone is half way between a grunt and a growl. He just waits and doesn't move letting Faith adjust to his presence.  
  
Wishing she had spurs on her heels to get him moving, Faith glares at her husband and digs her heels in anyway. Two could play this game.  



	45. Need

  
  
Ned hands Faith a neatly folded napkin from off of table. "I found another reason why you can't kill my Mother."  
  
"You want to talk about this **now**." Faith uses the napkin to clean up and then looks around for her underwear. She ties her blouse in a double knot at her solar plexus. _Talk about a mood killer_  
  
"I might have just been driving by-- but I was out looking for you, Faith."  
  
"I have a cell."  
  
"We haven't exactly been communicating the last few days." Ned says wryly. "I didn't want you to be able to hang up on me."  
  
"You want something to drink?" Faith changes the subject.  
  
Ned shrugs. "Whatever you're having." He goes over to the bar watching as Faith slides behind the bar. Somehow she had managed to keep her shoes on which is a good thing considering all the glass and mess behind the bar. Ned takes the drink that Faith pours and considers it watching the way the caramel brown liquor clings to the edges of the glass. He takes a drink-- not a sip, not tossing it back-- a measured controlled drink.  
  
Faith matches him then sets the drink down. "What is that so great reason?!"  
  
"I just finished up supervising the fumigation of an entire floor of the Port Charles Hotel. One of the guests ended up in the Emergency Room over at General Hospital from a spider bite."  
  
Faith shudders. She prides herself on being self sufficient. And for the most part she is but there were a couple of things that even though they might be considered girly are just things she couldn't handle. She'd do it if she had to. Spiders gave her the willies. And it was so stupid since most spiders are harmless even beneficial. "Were they wandering around down in the basement or something?"  
  
"It was a black widow. And the person bit evidently managed to get on the wrong side of Helena Cassadine."  
  
Faith had been about to take a drink but at the mention of Helena's name the glass comes back down onto the bar with sharp rap. "That bitch is supposed to be in Europe."  
  
"The World is Helena's oyster. Or so she would have us believe. And Nikolas is the pearl in the middle of it. She'll never be far from him for long. Faith..." Ned sighs. "I need you. Kristina needs you. Not in jail and not going after my Mother. My Mother is... an annoyance. Helena kills people."  
  
"The kid?" Faith's question is terse. She is already looking around for her purse.  
  
"I already called Alice. She was going to put the house on lock down." Ned tells his wife.  
  
"Dillon?"  
  
"Manny went to pick him up from his job. He's already home too."  
  
"Good." Faith slides her arms into the sleeves of the coat that Ned is holding out for her. "Probably an overreaction. It's just a freaking spider bite."  
  
"I talked to Alan about that. Black Widow bites are nasty but less than 1% end up in the hospital over them. It isn't the bite that is so bad but the secondary infections. He said that this was a spider on steroids. He actually wanted it taken alive so that it could be studied over at the university."  
  
Faith shudders at that. Grinding them to mush under a leather clad toe was more her speed and then only if she couldn't find a combat boot clad man to do the job for her. "Can she do that? The spider on steroids thing?"  
  
"She raised her son, Stavros, from the dead."  
  
"Right." Faith's voice is grim.  
  
"Faith, pull all the strings you want. Make all the trouble you like-- I don't care. But make it long distance-- nothing that can lead back to you. I need you home not in jail."  
  
"Baby, I'm not even going to get a speeding ticket." Faith says grimly. She grabs her purse and starts up the stairs to leave The Cellar.  
  
"What were you doing here anyway? The last place I expected to find you was in Carly's club."  
  
"Like it?! It's all mine now. First installment of breaking my grandmother's will. The Charity is on the run; I can smell the fear." Faith sneers.  
  
Ned takes a last look around at the trashed club with the broken mirrors and glass. "It's looked better."  
  
Faith shrugs carelessly. "Just giving the current tenant their eviction notice. Dara can handle it from here."  
  
At the top of the stairs, Ned starts to make a key exchange with Bruno. "I'll drive Faith home. But she is going to want to talk to you so stop by the house."  
  
"No. Bruno will drive me home. I'll be down at the bunkhouse." Faith gets out her cell phone. "It's Faith. I'm on my way home. Be there in about 15 minutes. Get the guys together. And if Mouse isn't there by the time I am, I'm going to kill him. Dillon needs to be there too." Faith slams her cell phone shut. "You need to go talk to your Mother. She can make up for not telling you about Skye by keeping her nose out of this."  
  
"You think my Mother would team up with Helena Cassadine?"  
  
"Oh you betcha. And so do you. You think Tracy would make a deal with the devil himself with the long term plan of double crossing him to get her way."  
  
Ned winces. "I'll meet you at home." He comes over to Faith and gives her a possessive kiss.  
  
Faith is silent as Bruno leads her around to the passenger side of the Porsche and makes sure she's belted up. The hair goes up on the back of his neck. Faith is stewing on something and it isn't going to be good. "Everything alright, Faith?"  
  
"Just thinking." Faith says absently. Ned's voice runs thru her brain over and over on a continuous loop. _"The World is Helena's oyster. Or so she would have us believe. And Nikolas is the pearl in the middle of it. She'll never be far from him for long."_  
  


 

 

  
  
"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Lydia leans heavily on AJ as he fumbles to unlock the front door of the dark house.  
  
"It'll be like camping. The house is still in the name of the previous owners so there is nothing leading to either of us. Most of the utilities will be turned on tomorrow morning-- first thing. It will give you time to get your strength back."  
  
"I don't like being a bother."  
  
"Reggie was over earlier, while we were still at the hospital and set things up. And you're no bother." AJ opens the front door to the brownstone and as Lydia sags against him, sweeps her up in his arms, carrying her over the threshold. He sees the note hanging on the railing to the stairs. He carefully sets Lydia down so that she is sitting on the beautifully finished stair treads. Lydia hangs on to the railing for support. AJ glance thru the note, holding it up to the front living room window to use the street light to see it. "Reg set up a room for you on the main floor. And brought over a generator from the mansion."  
  
"Who is Reggie?"  
  
"The family butler-- he's kind of like the Maitre De at the Grille." AJ says absently. "He oversteps and puts your back up and is too often right. Which is really annoying. He's also very efficient when he wants to be. Which really ticks people off because he looks like he won't move faster than a stroll with anyone but my Grandmother-- whom he adores. Wait here. I'm going to check out what he's set up." AJ moves thru the dark toward the back of the house where the kitchen is located.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Lydia says wryly. The body aches had already set in. Along with a killer headache. She closes her eyes and leans her head against the railing. It's already to the point of being too heavy to lift.  
  
"Are you going to be able to walk?"  
  
"How much further?" Lydia asks tiredly.  
  
"Not far." AJ gives her a hand up and sliding an arm around her waist supports Lydia as they walk to the back of the house. He'd already turned on a battery operated lantern. Reggie's efficiency is evident. There is a queen sized airbed inflated and made; the smooth cotton sheets already turned down. Lydia's clothes had been brought over from the hotel. Off the hallway there is another lit battery lantern showing a half bath. AJ sees her looking. "The water is on. But the generator is going to have to run awhile to get the water hot. First thing tomorrow, I promise." The apology is clear in AJ's voice.  
  
"You've already been so kind. Why? Why are you doing this for me?"  
  
"Because you've let me." AJ turns at the sound of scratching on the door. "There you are." He goes over and unlocks and opens the back door. "Hey Rosie." AJ gives the dog a combination of rub and pat. "Do you need help changing?"  
  
"I think I can manage." Lydia unzips the small overnight bag that is sitting on the bed hoping that it has everything she needs in it. Evidently AJ hadn't overstated this Reggie's efficiency. Her movements are slow and laborious but she's getting it done.  
  
"I'm going to check things out a bit. If you need me just give a shout." AJ keeps a hand on Rosie's collar.  
  
"My own Galahad."  


  


 

  
  
"Is everything okay?" Penny asks softly in the darkness.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Nik replies guardedly.  
  
"Because I can't breathe." Instantly the pressure of the band around her waist is eased.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Penny turns on the light and then turns so that she is facing Nikolas in the bed. She tucks an arm under her head so she is making direct eye contact with him. "You've been... frantic since you arrived back on the island after that mysterious phone call. You and Stefan both have gone... silent running... like submarines or something. And okay, Mrs. Lansbury and I can try to keep Tasha... unknowing but it would be easier if we knew what we were keeping from her. Is it Alcazar? Did he follow Stefan back to Port Charles?"  
  
"Bite your tongue; that is all we'd need at this point."  
  
"So it's not Alcazar."  
  
Nikolas shakes his head no and then reaches over and turns back off the light. Maybe talking about the insanity in his family would be easier in the dark. "The call was from Lydia. Helena made contact with her."  
  
The darkness is a blessing. It covers Penny's wince. "I guess it wasn't an email or a phone call."  
  
"Black widow spider." Nik says tersely.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She received medical attention in time."  
  
"But she didn't actually **see** Helena. Or talk to her?" Penny says reassuringly.  
  
"I have heard a story. I have no idea if it's true. It is said that a buzzing mosquito does not bite. So if you hear buzzing you're fine but if you don't..."  
  
Penny laughs. "Nice analogy-- course you're comparing your grandmother to a mosquito." She rests the palm of her hand against the center of Nik's bare chest, feeling the comforting beat of his heart. She leans in and gives him a kiss on the side of the mouth, missing her target because of the dark.  
  
Nik places a hand on her hip and turns his head so that their lips meet. Slowly, lingeringly the kiss goes on. "Are you trying to distract me?" He growls.  
  
"Is it working?" Penny gives a shuddering sigh her head falling back on the pillow. "So how long until you send me away?"  
  
"You would be safer..."  
  
Penny interrupts. "Would I?"  
  
"Penny, everything has happened so fast. This isn't your fight." _I don't want anything to happen to you._  
  
"I'm really trying to decide whether or not I'm insulted." Penny keeps her voice light to cover the hurt. "How long are you going to put your life on hold, Nikolas? Are you supposed to give up everything to accommodate your..."  
  
"Psycho." Nik offers.  
  
"Since you said it. Yes, your psycho grandmother. She's cost you everything so far: your Mother, your father, Gia, just about every rocky patch you've had with Stefan, Lucky and Lulu for most of your life, your Aunt Kristina. Hell she's cost you Alexis. Don't get me wrong. I know she's dangerous. I told you from the start that I **know** that. Nik, I'm going to be straight with you."  
  
"You haven't already?"  
  
Penny gives him pinch. "Pay attention."  
  
 _You've been spending too much time around Mrs. Lansbury._ "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"You listening?" Penny demands.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Then here is what I think. I think Helena is never going to die. **Never!** I think waiting until she's dead to start living your life is a waste of **your** time. I get it. Do everything you can to stop her but you can't stop living... or that makes the battle... pyrrhic."  
  
"I thought that Stefan was just giving you lessons in economics."  
  
"He's been going over Greek heroes for Natasha. I don't think she got it. I know I didn't. I mean I did but I didn't. I don't get it. That's what I'm trying to say and making a hash of it."  
  
 _ **"One more such victory and I am lost"**_ Nikolas gives the quote.  
  
"That's what Stefan said too. Maybe you'll eventually win. But win what? What will be left when you're done?"  
  
"How can someone crave what they've never had?" Nik wonders aloud.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Peace. Sanity. Common Sense. Not qualities normally found in the Cassadine. And everything I find in you." Nik brushes a caress across Penny's face. "Run while you can. Leave while I can let you go."  
  
"No." Penny kisses the palm of his hand.  
  
"So be it." Nikolas leans in and seals the deal with a kiss.  
  


 

  
 

  
The following morning Lydia doesn't know what wakes her, but she doesn't feel uneasy-- for the first time since her grandfather's death. There is a movement from the foot of the airbed as Rosie jumps off the bed and heads toward the front door. Lydia turns over and sees the dented pillow next to her. It starts to come back-- all the times in the night when she'd thought her body was going to revolt. AJ had been there supporting her when she had to go to the bathroom, rubbing out the muscle cramps that had attacked her screaming in the night. He probably hadn't slept at all. "AJ?"  
  
AJ comes back toward the kitchen carrying a brown bag. From his dress it's obvious that he's been out. "Sorry. I was hoping to be back before you woke up. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been hit by a car."  
  
AJ winces. "Some thing else I need to warn you about. That's actually one of Helena's preferred methods. Mostly poison yes but she's been known to run people down with her car... my cousin Chloe for example."  
  
"Of the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park. That is your grandmother's passion."  
  
"Yes. And knives. Helena plays with knives not **my** grandmother." AJ just wants to be clear. Lydia shudders. AJ sees it and decides to change the subject. "But enough about that. She doesn't know you're here. So you've got some time to get your strength back. I stopped by Kelly's and picked up some tea... breakfasts don't seem to travel well so just got a couple of muffins... but help is on the way in that department too."  
  
"Help?"  
  
"Exactly." There is a knock on the door. "That should be her."  
  
"Her... who?"  
  
"Sally... one of the maids from my parents' place. Today is her day off. I need to go into the office for at least a few hours and tie up some loose ends. I'll be back as soon as I can." AJ goes to get the door.  
  
Lydia start half crawling out of bed.  
  
AJ opens the door and it's not just Sally but his grandmother's work in progress. He groans and closes his eyes briefly.  
  
"Dawg gave me a lift." Sally explains. "You said someone is trying to kill her." Sally says defensively. "Sick is one thing-- I can handle sick. Target for assassination... I want someone else here with me so we can make a run for it if we have to."  
  
"Fine, fine come on in. Let me introduce you." AJ leads the way. Sally follows behind and Dawg checks out the space with slack jawed appreciation. It was a hell of a lot better than his basement apartment. Most of that was taken up with his grow anyway. This is **empty** space. Something not even Mrs. Q's place had. "Lydia, this is Sally and..." He winces. "Dawg. Dawg is my grandmother's foreman on the community park."  
  
"Marshall T. Wilson." Dawg steps up and shakes Lydia's hand. "Nice crib."  
  
"Thanks." AJ says wryly. He looks at Lydia and mouths the word, "Sorry." Then he speaks in this normal voice. "I'll be back as quickly as I can. Don't let anyone in that you don't know or aren't expecting. Hell don't let anyone in. I'll be right back."  
  
Sally goes over to the kitchen and sets the grocery bags on the counter. "I brought everything for breakfast but I need electricity. Reggie said that he brought the generator over."  
  
Dawg perks up. He's not stupid. He knows most pot growers are busted from their electric bills which is one reason why they jack their neighbor's juice instead. It took a lot of power for the grow lights. "A generator? That can run this whole place?! Let me at it."  
  
AJ and Dawg go out the back door to figure out the generator. AJ pauses by Lydia and gives her a kiss on the temple. "I'll be back soon. You're in charge."  
  
"Right." Lydia gives a lingering brush of her hand over AJ's arm.  


  


  
 

  
Ned had left for the office, Dillon for school. The guards are on alert. Faith is having a cup of coffee and still stewing. It's just her nature. Things that tick her off have a way of taking on a life of their own.  
  
"I am a fucking genius." Not bothering to knock, Mouse announces from the door. He has a folder of papers under his arm. "I am worth every penny I steal for you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. There is nothing wrong with your ego either."  
  
"Stone the same weight as one that was reported stolen to FBI and Interpol has hit the market at the diamond exchange in NYC." Mouse pulls out a copy of the report that he'd hacked from the PCPD and then produces the inventory sheet from a diamond house. He points out the match. "Here and here. Same weight, same color, cut, clarity. Week ago."  
  
"How much did she get?"  
  
"Seventy-five Gs."  
  
"The PCPD have this?"  
  
Mouse grins. "Not exactly. The diamond dealer-- he's kinda gray. He keeps good records but he doesn't show them to anyone.  
  
"A fence." Faith says flatly. "And a good one."  
  
"Exactly." Mouse agrees with a nod touching index finger to the tip of his nose.  
  
Faith reaches for a phone. "I want to see you. Now."  
  
 _"Mrs. Ashton, I was waiting for a more civilized hour to call you."_ Stefan replies.  
  
"Screw that. Let me tell you how it's going to be, Mr. Cassadine. When you got information that will impact my security-- you call. No matter what the fucking time." Faith snarls.  
  
 _"I don't appreciate your language nor your tone."_ Stefan's reply is glacial.  
  
Faith continues as if she hasn't been interrupted. "And when I have information, I'll return the favor. This is **my** call, Cassadine. What you do is up to you." Faith hangs up. "Arrogant, tight-ass, sonofabitch, know it all."  
  
"You going to tell him, that Cassadine guy, about this?" Mouse asks.  
  
"That's up to him. But if he thinks he can just spring little surprises on me. I've got an idea for a hell of a good one on him."  
  
Mouse winces. "Right. Well I'm going to get back to it."  
  
"Mouse?" Faith's voice is practically a purr.  
  
Which is enough to put the hair up on the back of the neck of any guy that went by the nickname of a fuzzy little rodent. "Yeah?"  
  
"You're a freaking genius." Faith smiles at her computer hacker. "Since I'm kinda on house arrest until this nutjob is under control will you do me a favor and make Ric Lansing's life miserable?" Faith asks nonchalantly-- like asking him to pick up the dry cleaning on the way home from errands.  
  
"How miserable?"  
  
Faith just smiles.  
  
"Okay. One super deluxe coming up." Mouse shakes his head. "Poor SOB won't know what hit him."  
  
"Make it a freight train. A nice big one-- figuratively speaking of course."  


  


 

  
  
Stefan hangs up the phone and sets it to the side of his breakfast place. His movements are abbreviated and forceful. Nik and Penny look at each other from across the table. Luckily, Tasha hadn't woke up yet and was still upstairs. This was probably the only real **safe** time to talk.  
  
"That was Faith?" Nikolas asks. He'd heard Stefan say as much.  
  
"That woman..." Stefan focuses on controlling his breathing. "...believes she can order **me**."  
  
Nik winces. "I should have called her yesterday from the hospital after I talked to Lydia. Ned must have told her what happened since it did happen at the Port Charles Hotel. I apologize, Uncle. I should have made sure she was informed since she does manage Kristina's security."  
  
"Having her in charge of my niece's wellbeing..." Stefan clips off what he is going to say. In a perfect world Kristina would never meet someone such as Faith Roscoe Ashton. But in a perfect world his Mother wouldn't still be breathing and his sister's mind wouldn't be fractured. Faith did guard Kristina, hoarded the child like gold. That is as much as he is willing to give. Stefan frowns as he reconsiders the conversation. "She has information."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"She indicated it was **her** telephone call-- implying she was showing me more courtesy than I had shown her. She has information." Stefan wipes at any stray crumb that would dare to imbed itself in his beard and tosses the napkin to the side of his plate. He rises from the table and strides out of the room toward the front door and the launch.  
  
"I wonder what Faith could know."  
  
"She's... scary." Penny tells Nikolas. "I have no idea what made Faith Roscoe the way she is. She's been cleaning up her act since she married Ned but she still has connections I'm sure that you don't want to know about."  
  


 

  
 

  
True to his word, the rest of the utilities had been turned on first thing. What happened next had been the surprise. Although not much of a surprise to Sally who is used to dealing with the Quartermaines. Reggie had given her a call, a bit of warning. But only about twenty minutes worth and then the truck arrived.  
  
"What is this?" Lydia demands as she looks out the front windows from a peek along the side of the curtains.  
  
"According to Reggie, it's everything that Dr. Monica and Ms. Lila pruned from the house that AJ might need." Sally explains. "The Quartermaines don't do garage sales." Lydia looks at her blankly. "Guess your family doesn't do them either."  
  
Dawg nods. "Sweet. This is better than the fifteenth of the month down on the block."  
  
"What happens on the fifteenth of the month down on the _block_?" Lydia asks. Sally is wondering the same thing but is too polite to ask.  
  
"That's when the sheriff throws out everyone evicted and their stuff ends up out on the sidewalk. Huge sidewalk sale. Anything that folks wanted they made sure didn't end up there. Guy could furnish his whole crib in just a couple of months and not spend a dime."  
  
"That is just so depressing." Lydia shakes her head in disbelief. At the same time she wonders if that is what her future holds-- once the purse strings are permanently in the hands of the trustees. The process is probably the same even if the scale are grander.  
  
"Do you have any idea where AJ is going to want these things?" Sally asks Lydia. She'd overhead the comment that AJ had made to his guest that she is in charge and is more than willing to drop the whole thing in Lydia's lap, knowing that she is going to be stuck unpacking everything. It's a good thing AJ is paying a hell of a bonus for the day's labors.  
  
"I have no idea what is on the truck."  
  
"This is going to be fun." _not_ "Let me go out and talk to them and see if there is something to be figured out immediately and then work from there." Sally goes out to the street where movers are jumping down from the truck and already have the side panels up and ready to start unloading.  
  
Lydia looks at the stairs. There is no way. There are three floors above them including the attic and then the basement below. Her strength is sapped and not even on the road to recovery from the spider bite. She'd be lucky to make it up half a flight and the trip down would probably be a combination of gravity and unconsciousness. Lydia looks around the living room and wonders if everything in the truck will fit in the one room for AJ to sort out when he finished tieing up his loose ends.  
  
"Where do you want it?" The mover asks.  
  
Before Lydia can answer, Sally does. "Set it up right here along with the coffee table and that throw that Mrs. Quartermaine sent along."  
  
 **It** is a old style fainting couch. Soon enough there is a seating area where Lydia can sit right by the front door, actually lay down, with silk throw over her legs and a coffee table in front of her. Next thing put in front of her is 3 sheets of plain wrapping paper out of the moving truck. Figuring out Sally's plan, Lydia sketches the basic rectangles of the three main floors. Anything going to the basement and attic would just have to be figured out later. She draws in the basic rooms from memory. As each mover comes in he calls off what the item is and shows some aspect of it-- the shade of the wood or the colors in the carpet, the subject of the original paintings. Lydia points out on the plan where she thinks it should be located.  
  
"What am I supposed to be doing?" Dawg asks bored out of his gourd.  
  
Lydia and Sally look at each other. Neither really have an idea what task wouldn't insult the guy but didn't particularly want him around the silver either-- if there was any sent over from the mansion. "You are the foreman for AJ's grandmother at a community garden?" Lydia asks.  
  
Dawg shrugs. "You might call it my day job." _no pay involved but it's saving him a bundle on lawyer fees. And there was no way he would have gotten ROR without Miz Lila's influence-- so it was paying off in other ways._ "Why you want to know?"  
  
"When AJ was going thru the house before buying it... he observed that the back grounds need... something. Actually I did. The fence is hideous. The area does need to be secure because AJ has a dog and a small child but there has to be a way of obscuring the...boring blankness..."  
  
Sally straightens at Lydia's comment about Michael and her eyes go wide. Every thing was starting to make perfect sense. Junior is up to something. Reggie would kill for this information although Ms Lila probably already knows.  
  
"...Plants will have to be carefully selected to make sure that there isn't any poisonous elements." Lydia tries to remember what else had occurred to her looking at the back area. "Water. There needs to be some kind of water-- a pond, a fountain. AJ mentioned his grandmother would probably handle it for him or at least give a recommendation but since you're here--"  
  
"I can check it out." Playing it cool, Dawg does a one shoulder shrug. "I know what Mrs. Q likes. Maybe give you a few ideas."  
  
"I'm sure that AJ will appreciate it." Lydia replies. She takes an easier breath when Dawg goes out the back and into the yard. She looks at Sally. "Was that wise?"  
  
"Before he started working at the community garden with Mrs. Q? No. Now..." Sally goes down the hallway so that she can see the backyard and not be seen by the street dealer. "He's already on the cell to Mrs Q. It'll be fine."  
  
Everyone has their task. Lydia directs the movers from the front door. Dawg is exploring the back yard and taking soil samples in some ziploc bags he happens to have in his jacket pocket. Sally is concentrating on getting two rooms in order-- the kitchen and the master bedroom.


	46. Supply On Demand

AJ half runs up the stone steps to the brownstone. He'd done everything double time to get done by lunchtime and in fact was going to have to do work from home as well and messenger it over to the government building but at least he'd covered the bases so he could stay home with Lydia until she felt better. _Home with Lydia._ He unlocks the door. "I'm ba... What the hell?" 

"Did your mother happen to mention to you anything about sending some furniture over?" Lydia asks wryly from her spot on the chaise. 

"She said something about remodeling the West Wing this summer. Lydia, I'm so sorry-- I had no intention of putting you in this position when you're just coming back from being ill. I had no idea this was going to happen. My mother... this is a surprise." 

"I'm fine. I just... directed traffic? You'll have to examine everything to make sure it's where you want it. I didn't leave the living room." Lydia says wryly. She slowly gets up from the fainting style couch. On the coffee table is the rolled up packing paper. She hands it to him. "I tried to make notes as everything was happening." 

"I can't believe this." AJ comes over to the fainting couch and reseats Lydia and then sits down beside her. He unrolls the plans. "I can't believe you got all this done. Where was Sally?" 

"Putting things together and supervising the other floors." Lydia reminds. "I didn't leave this chaise." 

"And where was Dawg?" 

"I got to get this to Mrs. Q." Dawg's demand can be heard from the kitchen after the slamming of the back door. 

"You could messenger it over. That's how Mrs. Q had it sent." Sally reminds. "You aren't leaving me here with no way home." 

"We've been here all day and nuthins happened." Dawg protests. "I have to tell her about this stuff." 

"Tell Grandmother about what stuff?" AJ raises his voice to be heard to the back of the house. 

There is a significant quiet and then the sound of footsteps. "When did you get back?!" Dawg demands; he is carrying a camcorder in his hand. "Cause if you're back I need to get this to Mrs. Q." 

"What is that?" AJ asks. 

"Wilson is doing an assessment of what needs to be done with the back grounds." Lydia explains. "I thought it would be okay-- you said he works for your grandmother at the memorial garden?" Lydia's tone is a little defensive. 

_WILSON?!_ "I wish I would have thought of it." AJ points to the camcorder. "So that's pictures of everything for Grandmother?" 

"I know Sally says I can just messenger it over but I'd just as soon watch it with her, you know, if she has any questions." Dawg explains. 

"There is some soup on the stove. It's nothing Cook would claim but I think you'll be able to keep it down, Miss Karenin." Sally puts her jacket on and grabs her bag. 

"Would you take AJ on a walk thru before you leave so he has an idea where everything is?" Lydia asks. Sally nods reluctantly since she is ready to leave and find the nearest hot bath with bubbles. AJ follows her up the stairs. Lydia looks at Dawg. "It has possibilities, Wilson?" 

"Call me Dawg." Dawg gives a considering tilt of his head and then shrugs. "I got a few ideas. Mrs. Q will have more. This is her thing. Could be awhile before you get all the info back 'cause I took soil samples from all around the yard to find out what was needed where. And I'm gonna come around a couple more times today." 

"For what reason?" 

"Check the sun angles. I got a pretty good idea but plants are picky about how much light they get. Not enough-- they droop. Too much-- they curl up and die. You're still going to lose some over the year. Cause checking the sunlines one day of the year..." Dawg shakes his head. "But that's what the stakes are in the backyard so don't mess with them. Otherwise I'll be starting all over and it will just take longer. You want Mrs. Q to call you?" Dawg goes back to the authority on the subject-- nobody messed with Mrs. Q when it came to gardens. Not even her old man. 

"It's unlikely I'll be doing any digging over the next few days." Lydia reminds wryly. "But I'll tell AJ that if he has any plans to pull up any sticks in the backyard that he should call his grandmother first." 

"That'll work." 

 

 

 

 

Stefan's mood is... frayed. Faith had called him early enough in the day to reprimand him for not communicating with her and then has her thugs bar him from the property? 

After a long wait and then a brief conversation on the phone. "Faith will see you now." The steely eyed guard opens up the gate to the property. It's a very stylish gate-- course it would take C4 to take the thing down. 

"It is about time." Stefan drives thru the finally opened gate. Perhaps he should have gone over to ELQ and spoken to Ned instead. 

"Make an appointment next time. Have a nice day." The guard adds facetiously. 

Stefan takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Soon he is at the front door, it is answered at the first rap on the door. "I do not appreciate being kept waiting." 

Faith rolls her eyes. "Then you should have called instead of coming over." She steps away from the door. "Ned told you from the start Kristina has a routine. And I'm not going to change it just because your family is one whack job after another. Did you want coffee or tea?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Simple enough question." Faith walks away from Stefan and back to the kitchen area. "Kettle or Pot?" Faith has a little smirk when she asks the question while holding up a tea kettle in on hand and a coffee pot on the other. 

"Kettle." Stefan looks around the well lit breakfast nook. This is where the majority of meals would be taken. Or at least the majority of Kristina's meals. There is a folder on the table. He runs his index finger over it. 

"Go ahead." Faith puts the kettle on, and sets up the tea pot. 

Stefan opens up the folder. "Where did you get this?" He demands after glancing thru the first couple of pages. The first page was sufficient, the next pages just confirmation of the first. 

"You don't need to know. All you need to know is that it's fact. One of the stones from the dower set was pawned in New York City a week ago for seventy five thousand. You're the best gauge of how long that will last your mother." 

"Thus your call. Not to inform me but to find out my mother's habits." 

"You wanna talk about spiders?!" Faith counters with a snarl. "You want to play this like a game of poker and not show me your hand... that'll be just fine. But then don't start questioning what I do to protect the kid." Stefan nods but doesn't say anything in agreement or not. "So how long will 75g last?" 

Stefan shrugs. "Helena's expenses vary depending on what her plans are." 

"Funding a lab to put black widow spiders on steroids?" 

"Exactly. Was she able to access that information or did she have to generate it? But which ever way Helena went on that project... it is now over. And I suspect that she has no further use for the lab or the researchers." 

Faith remembers how she saved expenses on the hit woman she hired to take out Sonny Corinthos. There was no reason to pay the woman since she hadn't fulfilled the contract-- the dead have no use for money. "So not looking for real estate transactions. Got it. Anything she can't live without... you said she likes Madeira. But what about some kind of fancy champagne or caviar or something. Something niche-- something perishable." 

Stefan strokes his beard. He can see where Faith is going with this. He taps the folder. "The police will not find this information any time soon?" 

"Unlikely." 

"So your sources are not..." 

"Theirs." Faith fills in the blank simply but it says it all. 

"Caviar then. Russian beluga. It can be purchased of course but there is a massive problem with poaching. The yield this last year is 15% of the year before-- making the cost very dear indeed. And yet there has been no reason given for the fall off. No **explainable** reason other than poaching. And if Helena can't find it thru legitimate sources..." 

Faith leans back in her chair. She crosses her legs and taps her fingers on the table. "And how much does your mother like her fish eggs?" 

"Supplied at all times." 

"I can work with that." Faith nods. 

"Look who is here." Alice announces from the doorway. She makes her presence known as so not to hear anything she doesn't want to hear. 

"Good day, Kristina." Stefan says softly to the small child who is already reaching out to him. Already a daddy's girl she knows how to wrap men around her little fingers. When she **needs** something it's all about Alice or Faith... but when she **wants** something it's all about the boys. And they never refuse her: not Ned, Dillon, the Guards, Zander nor even Stefan. 

Faith uses Stefan's distraction in taking the baby to pick up the folder and going into the kitchen. She takes the close enough to singing kettle off the heat and pours it into the teapot to let it steep. She writes **_Russian Beluga Caviar-- NE supplier_** on the folder. "Alice, we're going to be talking for awhile if you want to work on your own projects." Faith slips Alice the folder. 

"I could put an hour in." Alice curls it in her hand and tucks the folder in the pocket on the side away from Cassadine. "Give a yell if you need me." Alice stuffs her hand in her pocket angling her arm so that it covers the folder and strolls casually out of the house. That Cassadine is a handsome man and she wouldn't mind spending a little time with him but she'd heard enough over the last couple of days to know that someone was threatening the baby. Proving to Stefan Cassadine that he needed to leave the twigs behind for a **real** woman would just have to wait. 

Faith makes Kristina up a bottle. The kid is a little pig. Alice had already gotten the okay from the pediatrician about adding some rice cereal to her formula. It's a little earlier than the books said but that's what doctors were for. Considering the rocky start the kid had and all the time in the hospital putting on a little weight is a good thing. "You want to give her this?" Faith offers Stefan. 

 

 

 

 

"What are you watching?" Alice demands from the door way. 

"It's research." Mouse says defensively. "Hackers, The Net, I even got a copy of The Parent Trap. Faith wants me to submarine Ric Lansing-- take his life apart, blow him out of the water. I want to take a holistic approach." 

Alice snorts at that. "Yeah, right. Here." 

"What's this." 

"I just deliver-- I don't read them." Alice leaves Mouse to his movies and goes to the garage where her project car is. The seats are coming out today to be sent to the reupholster shop. Bruno had promised to drop a name or two to get them back before her next day off. Not that she'd need them that soon. She was still trying to get the chassis down to bare metal to get it painted. 

Inside the bunk house, Mouse looks at the comment on the front of the folder and winces. Faith isn't going to like it. He already knows the major underground importer of Beluga caviar for the northeast: Corinthos/Morgan. At two thousand dollars a 500 gram tin and no drugs involved it's an easy guess. A lot of it went to Sonny's enterprises-- his casinos and the like for the high rollers. Hell Faith could probably find the same shit she's looking for down in the fridge of The Cellar now that she owned it. "Bruno!" 

"Yeah, yeah what?" Bruno is dressed only in a towel and has one around his neck as well. He'd ended up doing the night shift of guard duty and was just waking up. 

"Can you get into The Cellar?" 

"I think Faith was going to have it padlocked today. Have the mouthpiece serve Corinthos' broad with eviction papers." 

"But can you get in?" 

"Stupid fucking question." 

"Yeah," Mouse holds up the folder so that Bruno can see and taps the note she'd written. "You think you can go to the Cellar, get this stuff and deliver it to Faith while that Cassadine dude is still here? It would make us look real good and him real slow-- short bus slow." 

Bruno grins. "Yeah. I like that idea. Just take me a minute to get dressed." 

 

 

 

 

Dawg pauses the tape. "You see this spot here. The lady your grandson left in charge-- she wants some kind of hedge or something to _obscure_ the blankness of the fence." Dawg makes his voice high and a bit prissy with the hand holding the remote on his hip. 

"That is what she said." Lila has a smile in her voice. 

"Pretty much. That and water and it had to be secure. I figure everyone else has a hedge. How about a nice blueberry bush or apple tree but you know pruned and tied out fancy." 

"Espalier?" 

"That's the ticket." Dawg agrees. "Espalier." He drawls out the french phrase. 

"I don't know that it would take the place of the hedge however since 5-6 months of the year there would be no leaves on the trees. So you're back to the problem of a blank fence." 

"Yeah, there is that." Dawg sits down on the chair next to Lila's and starts the tape up again. "And the sunlight thing. The fence would screw that up. Would really cut down on production." 

Lila sighs. "Always production with you." 

"I just think there ought to be some payoff, you know?" 

"Beauty is it's own payoff." Lila reminds. 

"Yeah, yeah, I get that." Dawg says. "But...." 

"Stop!" 

"What?" 

"Stop the tape. Go Back. Right there." Lila indicates the frame with a bent hand. "That is where you'd have the apple trees. Not on the wooden fence but up against the iron fence in back. The part that backs to the alley. AJ would be more than willing to share the apples with the children at Queen of Angels walking home from school." 

"You're bad. You're very bad." Guy could learn a lot about baiting the hook from Mrs. Quartermaine. 

"Don't let it get around, Darling. Did you bring me soil samples?" 

"Yeah, I got them right here." Dawg reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ziploc bags that are all carefully labeled where they came from. 

"Go give them to Reginald so he can send them out for analysis. And get my tape player too. We'll need to go thru the video again from the top." 

"Right. I'll be right back." Dawg leaves the study and as soon as he is in the foyer does what he's heard Quartermaines do all the times he's visited. " **YO REGGIE! MRS. Q WANTS YA AND BRING HER TAPE RECORDER!** " 

 

 

 

 

Bruno knocks on the door but then walks right on in. "Hey Faith, Mouse said you were looking for this." He hands over a 500gram tin of Russian Beluga Caviar- near on a pound of fish eggs. 

Stefan gets to his feet from the carpet where he'd been playing with his niece. "Where did you get that?!" 

Bruno looks at Faith for confirmation. Faith shrugs and nods. "The Cellar." 

"WHERE?!" Faith demands, not believing what Bruno is saying. 

"The Cellar." 

Faith's jaw gets tight and her face flushes an unattractive color. "Watch the kid." 

"Yeah, Faith, No problem." Bruno agrees quickly. 

Faith stalks out of the room and out of the cottage. Stefan watches with interest. He sets down the tin of caviar on an end table and picks up Kristina before she can start to fuss. "I would have thought this good news?" Stefan says quietly to the bodyguard. 

"I guess I didn't think it thru." Bruno winces. "Should have figured. Ned's gonna be hot if he finds out about this. Probably be a good time for you to leave. Faith ain't gonna be happy." 

"I fail to see why the best lure to trapping my... to ensuring the success of our endeavor would put Mrs. Ashton... out of sorts." 

Alice is wiping her hands and tucks the rag in the pocket of her apron as she marches up to Stefan and plucks the baby right out of his arms. "Come on, Little Miss, time for your nap." Alice does a quick 180 and goes straight up the stairs with the baby. 

Faith stands in the doorway between the kitchen and the front room. She waits until she hears the door shut upstairs. "Timing is fucking everything." 

Bruno winces and brings his shoulders up to protect his neck. This was going to hurt. "Sorry, Faith. I should have known better. I know you don't like surprises." 

"If I would have known about the damn caviar **yesterday** I would have had a bargaining chip with **THAT BITCH**." 

Bruno cringes away from Faith. "We didn't know, Faith. Ned could still talk to Morgan." 

"Shut the hell up!!" Faith hisses in Bruno's ear. 

Bruno tries another angle. "We could give them Lansing. They'd like that." 

"Lansing is mine. He'll crawl in the dirt like a worm pleading forgiveness. THEN I'll give him to Morgan and take pictures of the results." 

"What do you want me to do, Faith?" Bruno asks in a whisper. 

"I need to think." 

"I'm gonna just see Cassadine out then." Bruno steps away from Faith. "Time for you to go." 

"He stays." Faith states flatly. 

"You sure?" Bruno tightens his jaw at his own loose lips. "I'll just... uh... be out on the front porch when you want him gone." Not looking back, Bruno goes out on the front deck and stands by the window where he can still see everything out of the corner of his eye. 

Stefan's look of distaste is plain at Faith's loss of control and vulgarity. "Would you care to explain yourself?" 

Faith snorts. "You smug sonofabitch. So sorry you're going to have to get your hands dirty." 

"Excuse me?" 

"The biggest NE importer of Russian caviar is Sonny Corinthos." Faith watches Stefan's face carefully. His only reaction is a blink. "Yeah. Thought you'd like that one. You withheld the information so it's your problem now. **You** go make a deal with Corinthos to find out who he sells to. Find out who is selling to your Mother. I have a sit down with Sonny Corinthos and only one of us will walk away from the table. Now get out." 

 

 

 

 

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Lydia's voice is muffled against a pillow. 

"Once upon a time in another life I managed the gym at General Hospital and dated a physical therapist." AJ admits as he continues with the massage. "I learned a few things." 

"I knew you were good when you always managed to find the knots and cramps last night but I don't think I can move. " Lydia admits. "If you ever lose your fortune you can always find work in any spa." 

"You'll write me a recommendation?" 

"Oh yes." Lydia sighs. Holding the sheet to her she manages with great effort to turn over. She pats the spot on the bed next to her. "You know, today has been a good day." 

"Really? Considering you're coming back from a major bug bite, ended up supervising a move and Dawg. Drank dinner out of a mug. I **am** going to find some bowls though...." AJ promises. 

"The soup was excellent. Sally seems very competent." 

"I don't know her that well. She keeps a low profile at the mansion." 

"Probably too young to be considered for a housekeeper." Lydia comments but her tone of voice says the opposite. 

"You think it would be a good idea." AJ counters. 

Lydia shrugs. "Unless you want to be the one looking for the bowls." 

AJ laughs; then he gets serious. "True. Besides Sally is actually a known quantity since she has worked at the mansion for a number of years. My Grandmother knows her father thru the senior center. She wouldn't be a stranger. Or someone that would be tempted by Sonny Corinthos or Helena Cassadine. If she was spying it would be for my grandmother." 

Lydia shudders. She's managed to not think about Helena for most of the day. 

"Are you cold?" AJ grabs the blanket and tucks it around Lydia. 

"I'm fine." 

"Have you thought anymore about my... proposal." AJ hesitates as he asks. 

Lydia wraps her arms around her knees. "Yes. And No. I haven't made up my mind. I still think you have no idea what you are getting into. Sure, you'll be saving me from Helena. But only until she kills you. And then it can start all over again." 

"I don't agree." AJ counters. "I've learned many lessons from watching my parents marriage but the biggie seems to be... Never be worth more to a spouse dead than alive. Have you been able to get hold of Dara?" 

"No, why?" 

"It's just a matter of writing the right contract. You said that your grandfather wrote his will that way to protect you... as much as he was able, from Helena. Marry me. Take care of your Grandfather's will. But we get a prenup lined up. What's mine is mine. What's yours is yours. Take away any incentive Helena might have to tamper with you or our marriage." _or my brakes._

"And this prenup you suggest... would it include back rubs? Could I divorce you if you didn't give a back rub... twice a week?" 

AJ laughs. "Will you be serious?!" 

"Oh I am, very serious. It's a deal breaker." Lydia says straight faced. "No back rubs and the engagement is off." 

"Could I substitute foot rubs?" 

"Ohhhh You do feet?" The gal with over a hundred pairs of Italian heels in her closet back in Monaco croons. "Yes. You could substitute foot rubs." Lydia brushes her hair back with both hands twisting it so that if falls down the middle of her back and out of her way. "It still doesn't work, AJ. There is incentive for neither of us to kill the other. Not that I believe that was a possibility anyway." 

AJ bites his tongue. Saying anything about his parents at this point would not be encouraging. 

"The only way to stop her is for there to be another heir." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I have to be pregnant." 


	47. Trouble in River City

  
  
  
  
The whole _don't take candy or poisoned apples from strangers thing_ was going a little over the top. Old enough to drive. Old enough to shave--most days. From the time Manny picked him up from the florist shop, pretty much all night long and then again this morning. Hearing it over and over again. Helena Cassadine is the wicked witches of the east and west combined. She had been in Europe killing people but now she's back in Port Charles and using arachnids to do her dirty work.  
Okay, so Faith wasn't like most adults that would give you a pat on the head and send ya to your room so the grown up could talk. Even baby Kristina had heard the warnings because Faith hadn't wanted to repeat herself to give Alice the heads up. The "family" room of the bunkhouse had been standing room only. And Faith really knew how to work a room. The guys were ready to kill for Faith anyway but they'd started to get crazy looks in their eyes. Forget Postal-- the mail carriers better just stay away from the gate cause anyone bringing a package to the cabin was taking their life into their own hands.  
After the meeting, Faith had pulled him aside to talk privately. She still wasn't going to let him drive but now the reason had changed. Unless he was willing to sweep the car for bombs and bugs **every** single time he got into it then he was going to be in a vehicle where someone had done the sweep. The parking lot at the school is too wide open and too easy to tamper. For about thirty seconds he was about to ask how she knew that-- but had bitten his tongue. Faith had been swearing already under her breath about him taking the job at the florist shop instead of the video store because of the exposure but he'd gotten to hang onto that by the skin of his teeth by adding walkie talkies to the standard equipment of the van. He was to check in after every call with address of the next place he was going to be. Which if he thought about it would really tick him off but he's trying to think of it like a movie-- cops had to check in after every call. It's a safety precaution-- not a leash.  
  
There is the sound of snapping fingers that brings him out of the his thoughts. "You in there?"  
  
"Yeah, just thinking. Sorry." Dillon looks over at Georgie. "What's up?"  
  
"We were all just planning on going over to Kelly's for another study session. Are you in?"  
  
"Thanks but I have to work after school and then do the family thing. Maybe another time." Dillon picks up his books as the bell rings ending study hall and walks out the door.  
  
Georgie looks after him with a frown. Family thing is right. Ever since Faith had caught them ditching, Dillon had been practically cold to her. Okay so he'd been okay at Kelly's but then he'd pulled back again. "Dillon! Wait up!" Georgie gathers her books and races after him. 

 

  
  


 

  
  
"Elizabeth!" Ric pounds on the door to the studio. This isn't the first time he'd tried to talk to Elizabeth since Faith had dropped her bomb at the Cellar. He'd always thought that Courtney and Liz weren't friends, wouldn't be exchanging confidences. What if Courtney told her about the mine shaft?! About trying to get Sonny's attention? She had to let him explain. The marriage proposal-- that was about being family with Sonny not because he loved Courtney. Nobody made him feel the way Elizabeth does. Made him have hope for the future like Elizabeth does. But he has to do this. He owes it to his mother, the mother he'd never known. To his father who'd married that bitch to make a family for him-- that hadn't worked out so well. "Elizabeth, I know you're in there. I've already checked the diner and your grandmother's. Your car is outside. Do you really want to discuss this thru the door?! I can explain!"  
  
Lucky is putting his cell phone back in his pocket as he is walking around the corner. "Step away from the door, Ric."  
  
"This isn't any of your business, Lucky."  
  
Liz opens up the door. "I made it his business. I called him." Liz's chin is up and her expression is strained. She isn't going to lose it. Not again. "You're the one that doesn't have any business here, Ric. You dumped me remember?"  
  
"Elizabeth, I can explain. It's all just been a huge misunderstanding." Ric smiles earnestly and his voice is low and confidence building. "If you'll just let me explain my side... privately."  
  
"Your side of what?" Lucky asks intrusively.  
  
"Do you mind?!" Ric snarls.  
  
"Nah. Pretend I'm not even here." Lucky leans up against the wall, crossing his arms. "You were about to tell Elizabeth about a... misunderstanding? Does that mean you really didn't mean to break up with her and propose marriage to Courtney Matthews? Your brother's sister?" Lucky smiles at Ric encouragingly.  
  
Ric looks at Liz accusingly. Liz blurts defensively. "What? Was it a secret? It didn't seem like a secret when you broke up with me on the street in front of your apartment! Where you were under surveillance by the police?!"  
  
"Elizabeth, can we please go inside? I can explain."  
  
Liz reaches back into the apartment and pulls out the brown envelope that had been shoved under her door. She hands it to Ric.  
  
"What is this?" Ric is already opening the envelope. As soon as he sees the contents he is shoving the black and white photos back into the envelope. He'd been paying blackmail on these pictures since about a week after the motel incident just to avoid this situation. "Elizabeth, I can explain. This isn't what it looks like."  
  
"Explain why you were having sex with your brother's wife?"  
  
"I didn't have sex with Carly."  
  
"You were just naked in bed with her."  
  
"Someone slipped her a drug at Jakes the night The Cellar opened. She didn't want to go home. Sonny had been kissing an ex girlfriend or something. She thought her marriage was over."  
  
"So you got naked with her in a hotel room and _comforted_ each other."  
  
"It isn't what it looks like."  
  
"So you were drugged too." Elizabeth asks hopefully. Maybe it was like Emily and dead Ted. Maybe Ric and Carly had both been set up... set up by whoever was taking the pictures.  
  
"No," But before Ric can continue....  
  
Elizabeth interrupts when her hopes are dashed. "So you were getting nekkid with a drugged woman. Isn't there a law against that?" She looks from Lucky back to Ric.  
  
"I love her when she's like this." Lucky grins. "But it sucks to be you." Then his smile falls away... it was fake anyway. "If, no **when** I go to my **cousin** and ask her about those pictures is she going to tell me that nothing happened?" Rick might be a hotshot lawyer but Lucky is a Spencer and reads the answer in Ric's face before he can say anything, before he can cover. "I didn't think so." Lucky straightens away from the wall and takes a step toward Ric. "There is a word for that. It's called rape."  
  
"Elizabeth, I didn't..." Ric pleads with Elizabeth. "I didn't have sex with Carly."  
  
Elizabeth has grown pale almost gray and she swallows hard. "But you let her think she had. You let her think that she'd had sex with you. Probably that she wanted to get back at Sonny. That's why you're working at the Cellar even though Sonny hates you... oh gawd I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Elizabeth... " Ric reaches for her.  
  
"Don't touch me. **DON'T TOUCH ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!** " Elizabeth reaches for the palette knife on the counter next to the sink and waves it in Ric's direction. "Get away from me! GET AWAY!"  
  
Lucky gets between Ric and Liz. "You heard her. Get away. And don't come back."  
  
"Why won't you listen?! This isn't the way it seems."  
  
"Sell it to Sonny." Lucky gives Ric a push and then steps back into the studio and shuts the door-- locking the heavy duty locks that Jason had insisted on when he'd been dating Elizabeth. He turns around to check on her. Elizabeth is collapsed on the floor. "Elizabeth..."  
  
"I'm going to be sick." Elizabeth half crawls and then gets to her feet and races to the bathroom slamming the door.  
  
Lucky can hear the sound of retching inside. He gets a dishtowel and wets it in the sink. He is ready when Elizabeth comes out of the bathroom. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."

  
 

  


  
 

  
Gia sorts thru the mail on the reception area desk of Dara's office and drops her book bag on the floor. This is getting just as bad as when she was trying to run Alexis' office while Alexis was losing it over her sister, Kristina's death, having the baby premature and then going crazy. There is too much stuff here to do. Dara needs help: a paralegal, an office manager, another lawyer. Something other than a law student still a year away from the bar. Because nothing is going to get between her and the bar, and passing it the first time. Which meant she could love and respect Dara as the awesome mentor she is-- but no way is she going to be able to bail her ass out of this one. Getting out the letter opener, Gia gets comfortable behind the desk and starts opening and time stamping the correspondence. She doesn't even look up when Dara comes in from the afternoon session of court. "You need to hire somebody."  
  
"I know. I know." Dara sighs. "Let me at least take my jacket off before you start."  
  
Gia waits impatiently for Dara to set down her bag and unbutton her jacket and hang it on the hanger then on the coat rack. Once that is accomplished. "You need to hire somebody. A few somebodies. I've got a full caseload at the university, Dara..."  
  
"And you've been a big help." Dara sighs and drops onto the couch across from the reception desk. "Believe me I know. I've already called a temp agency. I appreciate all the time you put in, and I really don't want you stuck opening the mail. Especially when everything is going on with the new stadium and that rookie contract. The coach and manager both ask for you before they'll talk to me."  
  
"Sorry." It's a real apology but there is an element of preening in it as well. It's great that the guys still look for and trust her after all this time. And from the way the others talked at school it was never too early to start looking for your first job.  
  
"Hey. It works. Generally." Dara says wryly. "Maybe it's having a big brother but you seem to speak their language. And I really don't. Give me a nice tight contract and I'm a happy woman."  
  
"I cleaned up a few messes while I was doing PR." Gia shrugs.  
  
"Anyway, Ric Lansing stopped by to offer to go into partnership..."  
  
"Um... ah... Dara."  
  
"I turned him down flat."  
  
Gia gives a sigh of relief. "I know I said you needed help but that would have been..."  
  
"A snake pit." Dara offers helpfully. "Yeah. Lets start with paralegal/office manager. I called the temp agency on the way back to the office. They are supposed to be sending someone by." She glances down at her watch. "I'd better get as much done as I can before they get here."  
  
"I'm just glad I didn't have to twist your arm to get you to see things my way." Gia hands Dara the opened mail.  
  
"Right. Like that would have happened." Dara laughs.

 

  


 

  
  
"Is he back in the office?" Skye Chandler pauses at the bar of Jake's to ask the question.  
  
"Hey Skye." The day bartender finishes what she is doing and moves down to the end of the bar where Skye is standing. At the sound of her name, a guy at a table looks up to check out the red head at the end of the bar. He quietly goes outside, careful to not draw attention to himself. The bartender gets comfortable on her side of the bar. "Cole left pretty much after I showed up at eleven. He'll probably be back for shift change but he did all the orders and adios!"  
  
Skye frowns. "I tried him on his cell and at home."  
  
"Well I can explain part of that." The bartender points to a coat that is hanging on a peg behind the counter. She reaches into the pocket and pulls out the cell phone. "I turned it to vibrate cause there was no way I was answering his phone."  
  
"Why on earth would he leave his phone..." Skye shakes her head.  
  
The bartender shrugs and suggests. "Do you know how close I was to calling in? Other than the fact I knew I would be so fired? It is too gorgeous of a day for working. And way too nice for a heavy coat." The bartender puts the cell phone back in the pocket of the coat.  
  
"Ahhh." Skye nods her agreement. "True." She laughs. "Let me take the coat. I'll see him before you do."  
  
"You got it." The bartender passes the coat to Skye. "So I hear you got a job at the Herald. Cole has been bragging on you for days although he says the hours are just as screwed as tending bar?"  
  
"It'll settle down. But yeah, I could get called in at 2am. I'm hoping to keep it to a minimum. Nothing later than six. Unless Cole has to close."  
  
"It's great you have such a flexible schedule." The bartender nods in the direction of one of the tables. "I'll be right with you." She calls out.  
  
"Go take care of that. I'll talk to you later. Anything else that Cole needs to see?"  
  
"Nope. OH wait. My boyfriend dropped this off. It's the proofs for the entertainment schedule next month. He wanted Cole to check it out before doing the print. If I can get it done before shift change it'll shave a day off getting it back."  
  
"Got it." Skye takes the folder. "Talk to you later." Skye goes out to her car. She comes up on the passenger side first so she hits the unlock button on her remote and opens the door putting in her bag, Cole's coat and the folder on top. Then she comes around the car. "Oh you have got to be kidding. DAMN IT!" The back tire is totally flat. The temptation to kick it is almost too much to bear but she restrains herself. She looks at her neatly manicured nails and down at the hose she pays 12 bucks a pair for cause they are so silky shear and wouldn't hold up to changing a tire in a gravel parking lot that probably has broken glass and gawd knows what else which is the reason why she is in this position to begin with....  
  
An accented voice interrupts her thoughts "Excuse me?" Skye jumps and puts a hand to her chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. If you have a spare and the jack I will change the tire for you."  
  
"That's really nice of you to offer. But I have triple A and OnStar too. They'll send someone out to fix it."  
  
"But that will take some time and I am right here."  
  
Skye glances at her watch. Kyle would be home from school soon. She still hadn't connected with Cole. She bites her lip. "Are you sure?"  
  
"No problema." The man grins. "Is the spare in the trunk?"  
  
"I think so. I have the car regularly serviced. But this is the first time I've had a flat with it." Skye goes to the trunk and opens it up and has a sigh of relief when she sees the spare there and looking in much better shape than the tire on her car. She steps back so that she is out of arms reach. _What kind of idiot am I? Some guy offers to change my tire in a parking lot of a seedy bar and I practically climb in the trunk for him?_ Skye moves to the other side of the car and opens up the passenger side door again. She grabs her cell phone. "I really do appreciate this."  
  
The man's dark eyes are knowing. "Would you like to wait inside while I change this? It will not take long."  
  
"No. Of course not." Skye poopoohs that. But she keeps the cell phone in her hand.  
  
The man takes off the hubcap and starts loosening the lug nuts. "My name is Javier."  
  
"Skye."  
  
"Skye? That is an unusual name. I am pleased to meet you, Skye. Even under such circumstances. I will have you on the road again in no time at all."

 

  


 

  
  
Kyle looks in the rearview mirror of his car. Georgie is back there just staring out a window. There had been no insults, no sarcastic quips. It's... weird. "Is she okay?" Kyle mutters to Maxie.  
  
Maxie looks over her shoulder and frowns at her sister. "Dillon was acting weird today."  
  
"Dillon is weird."  
  
"Oh you're one to talk, Mighty Dong! And she isn't deaf, Moron." Georgie snaps.  
  
"And she's baaaacccckkk." Kyle grins at Maxie.  
  
"I don't know why you have to be such a little bitch." Maxie turns on Georgie. "Kyle was just worried about you **and** Dillon was acting weird today. You think so too."  
  
"Will you please remember that you're just pretending to like this asshole?! He isn't really your boyfriend-- he's got no business getting in my business-- even if he was!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that he didn't know what Beavis was doing?! It wasn't Kyle's fault, Georgie."  
  
Georgie meets Kyle's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Oh I believe he didn't know that Beavis was going to attempt to become the porn king of Port Charles. But he knew that web cam was on. He knew exactly what he was doing. And I'll be so glad when school is out and I don't have to see your degenerate perverted self for the whole summer."  
  
"Well be careful what you wish for!" Kyle snaps back burning from Georgie's caustic but true take on the situation. "Because school is the only reason you're seeing Dillon. And as soon as school is out, your little boyfriend will be nowhere to be found. Why would he want you when he has Faith?!"  
  
"That's just gross, Kyle." Maxie protests.  
  
"She's his sister in law! There is nothing going on between Faith and Dillon."  
  
"Right. Which is why she planted that liplock on him in the middle of the school parking lot and let him drive the Porsche. Looks to me like Dillon is getting schooled more at home than at school."  
  
"You're just sick." Georgie turns to look out the window again wishing they were already home.  
  
The remainder of the trip to the Scorpio home is made in silence. Georgie slams out of the car. Kyle winces and says to Maxie. "I shouldn't have said..."  
  
"You weren't the only one that saw that kiss. Everyone did. All the kids were talking about it." Maxie reminds. "She'll calm down."  
  
"See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. You start summer soccer practice tomorrow after school. So we'll get home on our own."  
  
"Damn. I forgot about that." Kyle winces. "You should really come to a few of the practices. Just for..."  
  
"Right." There is a long pause. "I should go inside. Georgie is so ticked she'll probably call Mac if I don't."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya." Maxie climbs out of the car. When Kyle doesn't immediately pull out of the driveway she walks to the front door. Only once she is inside does Kyle leave and head out to the lakehouse.  


 

  


 

  
  
"Are you okay?" Liz applies the damp dishcloth to the back of Lucky's neck.  
  
"You can't just say things like that. Blurt them out like that." Lucky protests. He holds the dishcloth to the back of his neck but lifts his head from between his knees.  
  
"You're not the one who is pregnant. I don't see why you're the one that practically passed out."  
  
"There has to be some lead up. Some foreplay. Not just **BAM** \-- laying it out there."  
  
"Oh there was." Liz suggests wryly.  
  
Lucky winces. "Forget I said that. I don't want to know. Can we just pretend it was an immaculate conception?"  
  
Liz sits down next to Lucky on the floor. Both of them have their back resting against the couch she'd crashed on too many times to count. "I wish. How could I be so stupid? I believed everything he ever told me. Courtney tried to tell me. Hell even Carly tried to tell me."  
  
"Like you'd take anything Carly said at face value after everything that happened with Deception."  
  
"Yeah, us being buds. Not likely. Ever." Liz agrees.  
  
"You think that was going to keep Lansing from your door?"  
  
Liz sighs. "No. Specially once I start showing."  
  
"So you're going to..." There is no polite way to phrase a question about terminating a pregnancy.  
  
"Ric and I had already broken up when I found out I was pregnant." Liz reminds Lucky. "I've already had the mental conversation, hell had the actual conversation with Gram, about keeping the baby-- **my** baby. I knew that Ric wasn't going to be in the picture."  
  
"But you just said he'd be back when he found out you were pregnant."  
  
"That doesn't mean I would have **taken** him back. Gees Lucky! How pathetic do you think I am?! I'm not your cousin. I don't need to get pregnant to hang on to a man! Oh hell."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This baby and Carly's are going to be cousins."  
  
"If they're not half siblings." Lucky counters.  
  
Liz winces. If Ric lied, and he'd proven what a capable liar he could be... it's entirely possible. "Yeah. What a mess."  
  
"You know, this is really twisted and I know I have no right to think it-- but I never thought of you ever having a baby other than mine. Something I guess Helena never got round to programming out of me." Lucky says wryly.  
  
"After the fire, you don't know how many times I prayed that the birth control would have failed so I could have had you with me. A part of you anyway. But we were always so freaking responsible!" Liz gives Lucky a punch in the arm.  
  
"Yeah, we were." Lucky looks at Liz. "So what the hell happened? Did he poke holes in the condoms or something?"

  
  


 

  
  
Dara looks at the resume of the woman in front of her. "You just moved from Boston?"  
  
The woman quips with a lopsided smile. "I really **did** edit the Harvard Law Review. Not for content as for spelling and the like. Guarded the gate for the head of the department."  
  
"It's really amazing. That you've accomplished so much so fast. And still managed to move about every eighteen months, Ms. Bishop." Dara says kindly but suspiciously. A job hopper is the last thing she needs. The plan is to sustain the business not let it go back to the pre-Cassadine addition to her caseload.  
  
"My husband was in the Marines."  
  
"And he's out now?"  
  
"He's dead. Conner was killed in Iraq." Mary Bishop states bluntly. Knowing what a conversation stopper that can be and not wanting the other woman's pity she hurries on. "Before Boston most of my office work was in JAG offices wherever Conner was stationed. The first one was a fluke. Every base after that was sort of planned. I took the job at Harvard because we'd planned on staying in Boston after Conner got out of the Marines but then Conner shipped out and didn't come home... anyway. There was no reason for me to stay. Ms. Jensen, we... I own a small place outside of town. I listed with the temp agency because I'm looking for a long term position and didn't want to get locked into anything until I found a good fit. Port Charles was where Conner and I always vacationed but I'm not familiar with the opportunities."  
  
"But you want to stay in the legal arena?" Dara takes her clue from Mary and slides over the loss of the woman's husband. There would be enough time for that if she was going to be a member of the team. At Mary's nod, Dara continues. "Port Charles does have it's share of everything: criminal, corporate, family. I have a... general practice. I just left the DAs office in the last year. So... it's not exactly... risk free."  
  
"You've already got a partner..."  
  
Dara smiles. "Gia isn't a partner-- yet. She's coming up on her last year of law school at the University. Gia worked for another lawyer in town for a couple of years until the other lawyer had to close their practice due to illness. I inherited the practice." Dara adds wryly. "Controlled growth kind of went out of the window. Tell you what. We don't know each other and I have to do my own checks but I do trust the agency. How about we give it a try? I'm in for the rest of the day with appointments. Gia would love to be stuck in the library studying for her finals rather than working the phones."  
  
"Point me at them."  
  
"Come on let me show you the set up." Dara walks Mary out to the entry way. Gia is in the conference room/library but she has the door open incase someone should come in. "Appointment book, phones, pc, internet access, standard software. If you have any questions-- I'm right in there. And if I'm with a client..."  
  
"Then I'm right in here." Gia hollers from the conference room. "Up to my ears in three hundred years of the fifth amendment."  
  
Mary takes off her suit coat and rolls up her sleeves a couple of turns. She takes the seat behind the desk. "Ah yes, the joys of self incrimination. That one had some fun clauses that I dealt with on the military side."  
  
"That's right. There are all kinds of exceptions for the military on that one isn't there?"  
  
... _except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the militia, when in actual service in time of war or public danger_...." Mary quotes. "Vague enough to keep the JAG in business. Don't worry. I'll call out if there is any problem."  
  
There is a knock on the door. "Is this Dara Jensen's office?"  
  
"It is... and you are?" Mary demands of the young black man.  
  
"My friends call me Dawg."  
  
"Yes, but what would your lawyer call you?" Dara asks.  
  
"Marshall Wilson."  
  
"You come recommended, Mr. Wilson." Dara says with a nod. She indicates with a wave of her hand where her office is.  
  
"He does?" Mary asks cautiously as Dara and her client go into the office and shut the door behind them.  
  
"He does." Gia says from the conference room doorway. "Lila Quartermaine called to confirm his appointment. And when Lila Quartermaine gives someone a thumbs up then they are **recommended**."

  
 

  


 

  
  
Kyle is kicking on the front deck of the lake house in a pair of jams and no shirt with his boombox blasting when Skye pulls up. He leans over and turns down the stereo. True to the deal they'd made from the start, if anyone was around then the headphones would go on.  
  
Skye walks up the stairs. "Is your uncle here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn. He wasn't at Jake's either." Skye worries her lower lip.  
  
"Why don't you just call him?" Kyle asks.  
  
Skye holds up Coleman's coat and reaching into one pocket pulls out the cell phone. When she does a small folded piece of paper falls on the deck. Skye leans over and picks it up. She recognizes the barely legible handwriting as Cole's: _Lil_ and a local phone number. Skye blanches and crumpling the paper stuffs it back in the pocket of the jacket. Probably just someone he was going to hire at the club. "He didn't take his phone."  
  
"You're not going to kick my ass if I say you look like you aren't having a good day? Is this a good time or bad to tell you that Dr. Quartermaine left a message, he said he was going to come over for dinner tonight-- you know to sign my soccer thing."  
  
Skye pushes her hair back from her face. "You know I was having a really great day. Got off work early went over to see Cole see if I could talk him into playing hookie from the bar and it's gone down hill from there."  
  
"What else happened?"  
  
"I had a flat tire. Right in the parking lot. Someone probably broke a bottle or something..."  
  
Kyle doesn't think that too likely since he's been sweeping the parking lot at Jakes on a regular basis. Plenty of cigarette butts but not too many bottles.  
  
"...Luckily there was someone there that offered to change it. Alan is coming over because he wants some artery clogging porterhouse steak like Coleman made for him the last time he was over. I totally forgot about it."  
  
"Tell you what. One of the kids from school works at a tire place in town. I could probably get the flat fixed and pick up some ribs. Those clog arteries too right?"  
  
Skye laughs. "Yeah, they do. Do you mind?"  
  
"Dr. Quartermaine is the one doing me the favor so I can start soccer tomorrow. I just need some money for the ribs and fixings."  
  
"You're a lifesaver." Skye juggles everything and reaching into her bag grabs a couple of twenties. "The flat too. I have no idea how much they charge for that even if you know somebody." She pulls out a couple more. "Max out on the ribs. Whatever you three don't eat tonight I'm sure you'll take care of tomorrow."  
  
"Right. Keys?"  
  
"Oh right to get the tire put back on. Here." Skye tosses the keys to Kyle in an quick underhand toss.  
  
Kyle catches them easily. "I'm out of here."  
  
"Kyle?" Skye stops him in his tracks.  
  
"Yeah?" He turns around on the stairs.  
  
She reminds. "Shirt."  
  
"Right." Kyle brushes by Skye and racing to the room he's taken over grabs a muscle t-shirt pulling it on over his head. "Don't worry about Uncle Cole. He'll show up. He always does."  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"Yeah?" Kyle asks impatiently.  
  
"Wreck my car or yourself and I will kick your ass again. And don't mess with my presets."  
  
"Got it." Kyle grins at his uncle's girlfriend. He makes sure he drives very conservatively until he is down the driveway and halfway to town before he opens it up.  
  
Skye can guess exactly what he is going to do but at this point really doesn't care. All she wants is a hot tub with bubbles and no interruptions. She checks the messages to find out when Alan is coming by and then dropping everything in a chair goes back to the master bedroom. She is already kicking off her shoes and stripping out of her clothes as she goes. She grabs a scrunchie to get her hair out of her face. Drawing the bath, she adds a liberal handful of bath salts. Grabbing her own walkman, she drops in a Billie Holiday cd, slides into the hot scented water, sighing as she does so. She puts on the earphones and turns on the music. Her eyes close and she starts to hum along focusing on the music to take her away from her doubts but maybe Billie isn't the right one for that....  
  
 _I'm a fool to want you  
I'm a fool to want you  
To want a love that can't be true  
A love that's there for others too  
_  
Coleman is expecting Kyle to be home when he walks in the door. Kyle's car is there. His music is playing on the box out on the deck. Maybe the kid went for a walk down by the lake. Cole puts the porterhouse steaks in the marinade and puts all the fixings away for a salad. Dr. Quartermaine was stopping by today. Probably a good thing for Skye to keep ties with the good doctor since if his suspicions were on track, her bio-father didn't have much to recommend him. He starts when he hears a voice from the back bedroom.  
  
 _I'm a fool to hold you  
Such a fool to hold you  
To seek a kiss not mine alone  
To share a kiss that devil has known  
  
Time and time again I said I'd leave you  
Time and time again I went away  
But then would come the time when I would need you  
And once again these words I had to say_  
  
The hair goes up on Coleman's neck. Something is up. And it couldn't be good. Is Skye thinking of going back to Jax? He follows the trail of clothes he hadn't noticed before to the master bath. Skye is in another world. Her eyes closed and singing along with Billie Holiday. He watches as with one foot, Skye adds a little more hot water to the mix while plaintively singing about a cheating man.  
  
 _Take me back, I love you  
...I need you  
I know it's wrong, it must be wrong  
But right or wrong I can't get along  
Without you_  
  
Unable to take it anymore, Coleman stops her voice with a kiss. Skye straightens in the tub her eyes opening wide and her hands splashing down into the tub. "Ohmygawd, Cole. You scared me to death. Where have you been?!"  
  
Coleman kisses her again. He threads his fingers thru her hair and pulls it from the scrunchie so it falls into his hands. "I didn't see your car."  
  
"Kyle has it."  
  
That has Cole rocking back on his heels. "What?!"  
  
Skye takes off the walkman and puts the earphones on the floor next to the stereo. "He offered to take my car in and get a flat fixed."  
  
"You had a flat? Why didn't you call me?" Cole demands instantly ticked.  
  
"Where? On what?" Skye counters just as quickly.  
  
Coleman realizes that he hasn't heard his phone ring once all day. And that is a rarity when you own your own business. "Oh shit. Where did I leave it?"  
  
"At the bar with your jacket." Skye offers. "I stopped by there when I got off work early."  
  
"Damn. I'm sorry, Babe. I really screwed up this time."  
  
"Luckily one of the guys from the bar changed the flat for me."  
  
"One of the guys from **my** bar?! Which one so I can buy him a round or two."  
  
"He said his name was Javier."  
  
That bad feeling that has just been easing is back and growing. But just then the phone rings.  
  
"You better get that. It's probably Kyle wanting to know what kind of ribs."  
  
Cole protests. "Hey! I'm making steaks tonight."  
  
"Oh good I didn't know if you remembered. Tell Kyle that then. It might save him a trip."  
  
"Don't go anywhere." Coleman demands. "I'm coming right back to scrub your back." He goes into the bedroom and tries to grab the phone before the machine picks up. "Yeah."  
  
"Uncle Cole?"  
  
"Yeah." He can hear something dire in his nephew's voice. "Don't tell me you wrecked Skye's car?!" Cole's voice is a low hiss. "I swear to God above, Kyle, I will kick your ass...."  
  
"It's not that, Uncle Cole. Skye didn't get a flat. At least she didn't **just** get a flat. Someone slashed her tire, Uncle Cole. There is no way to fix or patch it. It's bad. She's going to need a new tire. Two new tires actually cause that kind you have to buy in sets. And the way it was slashed. It would have had to be someone coming up behind the tire... you know...so you can't tell from the front. Hell you couldn't tell when I pulled it out of the trunk not until you turned it over. Somebody is trying to mess with Skye, Uncle Cole."


	48. Man O' Man

  
  
  
"Was that Kyle?" Skye doesn't open her eyes just knows that Cole has re-entered the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, he says they aren't going to be able to repair your tire tonight." Cole reaches for a washcloth and dips it in the tub. His movements are measured. All he wants to do is keep things normal and not let Skye in on the contents of the phone call.  
  
Skye leans forward hugging her knees. She rests her head on her knees her eyes close and she sighs as Cole starts washing her back. "Guess I'll just have to take care of it tomorrow."  
  
"You'd probably be better off replacing it." Cole suggests.  
  
"Okay." Skye says easily arching her back like a cat. As long as he kept that up, she'd agree to just about anything.  
  
"I'm sorry about the phone, Babe. I should have had it on me." Coleman's tone is light but his face is grim. "No excuse for you not being able to get hold of me."  
  
Skye can't tell how grim since her eyes are closed savoring the feeling of his hands on her. "There was no way of knowing today would be the day I got a flat. Besides it wasn't like I had a blowout on the highway or something. Hey! Don't stop." Skye demands.  
  
The stroking starts again. "You know what this place needs?" Cole decides to change the subject before he contemplates locking Skye in the lake house and never letting her out into the world where things like blowouts on highways happen.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A hot tub on a deck right off of your room."  
  
Skye opens one eye to look at Coleman. "Properly shaded for privacy right?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Coleman dips the cloth in the tub again and this time starts washing the inside of Skye's calf. "Completely private." He leans in and kisses Skye, tangling his tongue with hers and then nibbling at her lower lip. At the same time his hand moves from her ankle over her knee and down the inner part of her thigh. Skye's breath catches and she shudders, her legs parting slightly to not impede his progress.  
  
She half turns in the tub so that she can take Cole's face in her hands. She runs a hand over his beard and draws him in close, not kissing him but instead inhaling deeply running her nose from his ear to his chin and down to his collarbone. She can smell Jakes on him: smoke, grease, the salt from the peanuts on the bar. Still a hint of the aftershave he'd splashed on this morning. It's reassuring because what she doesn't smell is guilt-- another woman, a fresh shower, or a new application of aftershave. The piece of paper was probably just someone that he was hiring for Jakes. "Who is Lil?" Skye whispers against Coleman's cheek.  
  
Coleman leans back. The front of his shirt is soaked from transference from the tub and Skye. He's wearing a western style shirt. Not particularly stylish but easy enough to shed. He tugs at the front and the snaps come undone. He tosses the shirt aside. He ignores the question and reaches for Skye again.  
  
She nibbles at his ear and slides one hand down his chest following the treasure trail to the top button of his jeans. "Who is Lil?"  
  
Cole rocks back on his heels and brushes Skye's hand away from his fly.  
  
"I take it she's not someone you're going to hire for the bar."  
  
"No. She's a librarian."  
  
"She's a **what?!** "  
  
"Librarian."  
  
"Lil, the Librarian. Sorry-- that sounds like someone who'd be riding a pole at the Oasis!"

 

  


  
 

  
Rick stalks back to the apartment, slamming the door open;, he flips on the lights. Nothing. What the hell?! First that scene with Elizabeth and the so smug Lucky Spencer. Then his car is towed for _**parking tickets**_ and now this? A blown circuit breaker? Rick lights one of the candles that are meant to be decorative and finding some function and goes in search of the circuit box. Everything appears fine. There are lights in the corridor outside the apartment so power wasn't out all over. He reaches into his pocket to get his cell. First he calls information then has them directly connect him to the electric company. "Hello. This is Ric Lansing..." Ric gives his address. "...I want to report a power outage." He can hear the clacking of keys and a pause as the person at the end considers their information.  
  
 _"Received a moving notice-- shut off date today's date_." The person sounds as if they are reading right off a screen.  
  
"There has been some kind of mistake. I don't know who did that but it wasn't me." Ric protests. "Just turn the power back on."  
  
" _Can't do that. All requests for new service must be submitted in person at ..._ " As the person starts giving the address, Rick hangs up.  
  
He gets it-- someone is making a point at his expense. Probably to get him to move out of town. Well it isn't going to work. He goes to the sink in the kitchen and lets the water run not surprised when it sputters. "Water too." He mutters. He can't stay here. He'll have to get a place at the Port Charles hotel until this is straightened out.  
  


 

 

  
  
Kyle gives a look to Skye and his uncle. There is something going on. They are both in the kitchen but back to back and not saying a word to each other. There isn't that much space in the kitchen really but he can tell that the space in between the two of them is about as cold as Siberia. Kyle decides making conversation with the other person there is the way to go. "I really appreciate you doing this, Dr. Quartermaine."  
  
"Lets get the house call portion out of the way then I can reach the _**do as I say not as I do**_ portion of tonight events." Alan says cheerfully.  
  
"If you're feeling guilty you can always have two portions of salad--" Skye suggests with a raised brow. She keeps chopping up the bits and pieces that are going to make the salad worthy of the steaks that Cole is working on.  
  
"Bite your tongue, daughter!" Alan gives her a kiss on the temple and then follows Kyle back to his room. "Normally a sports physical is just a matter of checking your heart and lungs." Alan gets the physical aspects over. After washing his hands and putting his bag aside he sits down. "Your tests came back."  
  
Even though he doesn't believe there will be any problem , Kyle sits down on the bed abruptly. The word _tests_ coming from the mouth of a doctor is a loaded word. "Yeah."  
  
"The reason for the tests is to _**rule out**_. If this test or that is negative then it couldn't be this and such. Scientific method after you know everything it isn't then you know what it is." Alan looks at Kyle. "So you took a battery of tests to rule out STDs and drug use."  
  
"I used protection, Dr. Quartermaine." Kyle says defensively.  
  
"Good." Alan nods. "Now do you want to talk failure rates on condoms? Effectiveness when not used with spermicidal jelly?"  
  
Kyle winces. "Not really."  
  
"Me either." Alan can already smell the steaks out on the grill. But he sighs. "It comes down to respect and trust, Kyle. If you can't trust who they've been with-- who they are or respect them enough to use protection for yourself and **them**. Then walk away. There will be other opportunities. There is no such thing as safe sex-- only saf **er** sex."  
  
"How much has Skye told you about me, about what happened?" Kyle asks suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing." Alan admits. "All I know is that the tests were ordered and when they were sent to the lab. Not very usual for lab work to be processed at that time of night. I know Skye used my name to get a rush put on things."  
  
"M... She's not like that. The girl I mean. I was stupid." Kyle stutters out.  
  
Alan looks thru his bag and comes up with something close enough. He hands over the questionnaire that is given to anyone who donates blood at the hospital. "You can probably answer all of these questions in about 30 seconds. Most people do-- check, check, check and onto the blood letting and doughnuts. The question is can you answer them for the girl, the girl who is _not like that_. IF you can't then...?" Alan shrugs and rises to his feet. "You need to spend some time getting to know the person better. Now if you'll excuse me." Alan signs a half sheet of paper and hands it over to Kyle. "I have to see a man about a steak."  
  


 

 

  
  
Going to Sonny Corinthos is a last resort. Jason might be a stonecold killer but at least he's Emily's brother. Asking favors from Corinthos is like jumping from one shark tank to another. Alexis hadn't endeared herself to Corinthos or Morgan. Nobody could forget the scene at Kristina's funeral. There are a million reasons to not deal with Sonny Corinthos and only **two** \-- he has the information they need. And if it came down to having to have a face to face with Sonny then Stefan would do it. Stefan demanded that he be the one rather than _exposing_ The Prince to the Criminal Element. But they weren't quite there yet. There were still a couple of options available.  
  
"Well Hell must have frozen over." Zander pulls up the chair across from Nikolas. "If I'm being summoned by the Prince."  
  
Nikolas gives Zander a look that has Zander straightening.  
  
"What? What happened?! Is Tasha okay?"  
  
Nik pauses. "Tasha is fine. There is reason to believe Helena is back in the States."  
  
Zander leans and hisses. "What?!"  
  
Nik nods. "We suspected she is funding her reign of terror by selling the Cassadine dower jewels. A stone from one of the sets was sold in New York City a week ago."  
  
Zander swears then adds. "What else?"  
  
"Someone who isn't following Helena's program received a potentially life threatening message."  
  
"The hits just keep coming." Zander mutters. But the little tingle at the back of his neck indicates there is more. Other than the fact Tasha liked him Nikolas Cassadine would just as soon see him take a long walk off the Harrison fishing pier... with weights. Zander glares at Nikolas. The only reason Cassadine would be telling him this is if he wanted something. "And?"  
  
"In addition to tracking what she is selling there is a possibility of tracking what she may buy."  
  
"Ooookkkkkaaaayyyy." Zander draws it out. "And you think it's something I'm selling?"  
  
"I doubt it." Nik says wryly. "Unless you've gone into the Russian Beluga Caviar black market."  
  
Zander is already shaking his head. "I can't help you."  
  
"I haven't even asked..."  
  
"You want me to talk to Sonny Corinthos or Jason and find out if someone's been buying a lot of caviar and I can't do it."  
  
"Emily..."  
  
" **You** can play the Emily card with Jason just as easy." Zander interrupts. He taps the table. "They know I work for Ned at ELQ. And the **only** way I can move back and forth between Kristina and Tasha is if I don't piss off Faith. Sonny's probably figured that out by now." _After he received the letter from Dara with my telling about AJ._ Zander winces. _Rock and a hard place-- is Faith willing to sell out AJ to maybe get Helena? Sell both of us out? Because that is my insurance policy too._ "We didn't exactly part on good terms. As soon as Jason got back, Sonny kicked me to the curb." _Literally._ "I didn't take it well." Zander understates. _And there is the whole almost sleeping with his wife._ Zander shakes his head. "It wouldn't work."  
  
Lucky comes down the stairs from his room above Kelly's. Seeing Nik and Zander together gives him a start. Knowing it can't be good he pulls up a chair at the table. "So... did hell freeze over?"  
  


 

 

  
  
Edward looks down at the piece of paper in his hand and then at the brownstone with the sold sign in front of it. He stalks up the steps and pounds on the front door. "Open up, AJ! I know you're in there." His voice drops to a mutter. "I've already been to your office, you... slacker. Already taking time off. Ha! So much for turning over a new leaf. The only thing you can manage to do is block the permits to rebuild my gatehouse."  
  
AJ opens the door. He's wearing a white button down shirt untucked over his slacks and isn't wearing any shoes or socks. "Grandfather. How unexpected."  
  
"AJ." Edward strides into the house brushing by his grandson. "I would have spoken to you at your office... **if** you had been there."  
  
"Just taking a leaf out of your book, Grandfather. Working from home. Telecommuting is a wonderful thing."  
  
Edward harrumphs but finally has left off enough steam to look around. "I've seen that picture before. And that table."  
  
"And the oriental too I'm sure. Mother and Grandmother have been busy." AJ agrees with a nod and a sigh. Even with Sally's help before he'd been kept busy around the house getting things set to rights... that and other projects. Projects he is still working on, and was probably waiting impatiently. "What can I do for you, Old Man?"  
  
"My gatehouse..."  
  
"You shouldn't have burned down the first one. And I think really it's my mother's gatehouse. Dad bought it for her." Alan's son reminds Edward automatically.  
  
"There is no proof I had anything to do with...." Edward says defensively.  
  
AJ interrupts with a shrug. "There are all kinds of easements and requirements of new construction." AJ shrugs again. "Address the building commission's concerns and it'll sail through. Oh and have the owner of the property sign off on it as well. I'm sure Mom will sign no problem." _Once she gets a check for the remodeling of the west wing too._ "Anything else?"  
  
"AJ..." Edward sighs. "I'm concerned about Ned. His judgment recently has been... suspect."  
  
AJ laughs. "You should be. He's married to Faith. And if she doesn't kill **you** she will probably kill him. Or she could take kill both of you and take over ELQ."  
  
"That isn't funny."  
  
"No, it's really not." AJ agrees seriously.  
  
"I have enough votes...." Edward stops when he sees AJ shaking his head.  
  
"If it's you? No. If it's Tracy? Hell no. And I'm not going to jump back in that snake pit. Frankly Grandfather, I'm busy. But even if I were interested, I doubt you **do** have enough votes. Grandmother might be going easy on you to deal with Aunt Tracy. But Dad after what happened with Skye? I don't think so. And if you want Mom's vote... she's planning on remodeling the west wing of the house. Get out the checkbook. The only person who could probably seriously challenge Ned right now with some semblance of family support is Skye." AJ sees Edward's wince. "Which you know already."  
  
"What does she have on you?"  
  
"Who? Faith? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And I'm going to keep it that way." _Just don't ask what she's doing for me._ "It's been fun, Grandfather." AJ puts a hand on Edward's shoulder and starts steering him toward the door. "And I'm going to have you and Grandmother over real soon. Just as soon as I get my house in order. Have a great night." AJ shuts the door in Edward's face and locks the deadbolt. "I'm really going to have to change the locks." He mutters to himself as he walks back to the kitchen and grabs two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice and takes it upstairs to the master bedroom, one of the few totally finished rooms in the house.  
  
"Who was at the door?" Lydia asks from the rumpled king sized bed. Since they hadn't been expecting anyone, she'd kept silent with her ears straining to find out if she was going to be trapped by Helena's agents.  
  
"Just my grandfather trying to seduce me into going back to the family business." AJ says wryly handing the juice to Lydia.  
  
"You aren't interested?" Lydia takes the juice from AJ and takes a sip.  
  
AJ sets his juice on the bedside table and strips out of his shirt throwing it over a nearby chair. His slacks soon follow as he climbs back into bed. "There is **The** family business and then then there is **My** family business."  
  
Lydia slides a hand under the sheet to caress AJ. "Perhaps I will have better luck seducing you into family business."  
  
"Finish your orange juice." AJ growls but he is already reaching for her.  
  


 

 

  
  
"That girl has entirely too much energy." Taggart collapses on a couch in the living room of Wyndemere.  
  
Stefan smirks although they'd both been saved by the bell when Mrs. Lansbury had taken custody of Tasha when it was time for her to get to bed. "And yet I remember Alexis protests about Jane Jacks and five mile hikes."  
  
"We did at least that today. And she was talking the whole time." Taggart leans forward on the couch. "Okay. What's up? You didn't make near the scene you normally do when I show up unannounced."  
  
"Putting the information regarding the dower jewels into your system has born fruit."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"One of the jewels was... fenced a week ago in New York City."  
  
"Nothing showed up..." _on his system_ Taggart nods realizing the answer to his question. "Faith."  
  
Stefan doesn't answer that question but instead continues. "She received $75,000 for the gem."  
  
Taggart whistles then gets serious. "Gimme a name, we'll put surveillance on the fence, pick them up the next time someone shows up with a stone."  
  
"With respect, Lieutenant, I believe it unlikely your scenario will succeed." Stefan states. Stefan has grown tolerant of the big cop because Taggart had proven over and over again to have Tasha's best interests at heart and equally impressive was his apparent incorruptibility. "My mother will not be the one selling the stones. She will send a trusted representative: male, young, handsome."  
  
Taggart winces catching Stefan's drift. "Right."  
  
Stefan says with some regret. "I was never able to place an agent in her service. The most I was ever able to accomplish was to make her think Mrs. Lansbury would be willing to sell my secrets."  
  
"Would she?" Taggart's voice is cold.  
  
"Never." Stefan says flatly and then continues with bitter confidence. "Between the information regarding the stone, and Lydia Karenin being bitten by a black widow spider while staying at the Port Charles Hotel-- the only thing we can surely say is that Helena is near."  
  


 

 

  
  
Ned sighs as he comes into the bunkhouse. "Is there room for one more?" He'd shed his jacket up at the cabin but the atmosphere had been so hostile he'd decided to take a walk.  
  
"You get kicked out of the house, Ned?" Dillon asks what the guys are all thinking.  
  
"No." Ned pauses before he continues. "I left on my own. So you guys willing to deal me in?"  
  
Everyone looks at Bruno. "Sure." Bruno shrugs. "Pull up a chair."  
  
"So what happened while I was at school?" Dillon inquires. "Because Faith was on the warpath before but now..." He shakes his head. Dillon shuffles out the cards for the rummy game that is constantly going down at the bunkhouse. Because it was constantly going anyone could join at any time. The scores rose and fell with people's luck and taking the lead was always about a hand away.  
  
"Yeah, while I was at work." Ned asks.  
  
Manny looks at his cards. "You gonna tell them? It's all your fault." He prompts Bruno.  
  
"My fault?! Mouse was the one that told me to go get the stuff." Bruno protests. "How was I to know?!" He says with an expression of victimized innocence on his face.  
  
Ned looks from Manny to Bruno. "Does this involve a _surprise_?"  
  
Bruno sighs. "Yeah. We were trying to make that Cassadine guy look bad. You know the one that looks like he should be working at a funeral home?"  
  
"Stefan."  
  
"Right. So Faith gets the idea maybe we can track that Helena broad by the caviar she baths in or something."  
  
"Good idea." Ned likes it so far. He sorts his cards.  
  
"Only I probably should have told **her** before I told Cassadine that the biggest supplier of caviar in NE New York... hell all the way to Toronto is Sonny Corinthos."  
  
Ned starts protesting. "No. You're kidding right?! Sonny Corinthos?" He looks around at all the grim faces.  
  
"I wish." Bruno draws a card. Examines it against his hand and discards. "Should have known. Hell-- Mouse should have known. It's all his fault really. Anyway the caviar is a dead end unless I can get one of the five families to front for us and not clue Corinthos in. Unless you want to talk to Morgan, Mr. A?"  
  
The door had opened just in time for that remark to be heard. "No, Ned doesn't want to talk to Jason Morgan. Not about anything that involves a favor." Faith says coolly. "Where is Mouse?"  
  
"Back in his hidey hole." Bruno nods in the direction of the hall.  
  
Faith makes eye contact with Ned. "I won't be long."  
  
"Last hand." Ned shrugs.  
  
Manny looks at Ned. Normally he'd make a quip about the guy being totally whipped. If it had been any woman but Faith. Whipped took on a more literal meaning around her. "You know you'd be doing us all a big favor if you managed to have Faith let off a little steam."  
  
"You guys asking me to take one for the team?" Ned jokes as he looks around the table and sees all of them nodding. Their faces are serious.  
  
"Yep." Dillon agrees.  
  
"Really appreciate it." Manny agrees.  
  
"We'd owe ya big time." Bruno promises.  


  


 

  
  
Alan has already headed home. Kyle is in his room studying for finals. Or at least that is what he said he's doing. Skye puts the last dish in the dishwasher and starts the cycle. Ignoring Cole she stalks by him and back to the master bedroom. Cole grabs his coat and feeling the pocket finds the phone that had caused all the problems today and a crumpled up piece of paper. He examines it and then slams into the master bedroom. "This is what tonight was all about?!" He demands waving the paper in Skye's face.  
  
"You want to take women's phone numbers. Not my business." Skye says nonchalantly.  
  
"Call it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pick up the fucking phone and call the number!" Coleman demands. He hands her the handset to the phone forcing it into her hand and the piece of paper.  
  
"Fine!" Skye stabs out the number and then rolls her eyes as she listens to the phone ringing.  
  
 _You have reached the Central Branch of the Port Charles Library. Hours of operation are..._ Skye hangs up the phone. Before she can apologize Cole is already talking.  
  
"I don't have to lie to you, Skye. Ever. If I ever want to screw another woman you will be the first one to know. If I have the strength after dealing with **you** to fuck another woman, you'll be the first to know!" Coleman yells at the top of lungs.  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Skye demands in a hiss. She goes over and slams the bedroom door shut.  
  
"Lets get this straight right now. I have been working in bars, whorehouses and around strippers for... years! Hell decades! You might not think much of me, but it takes more than a sweet rack and tight piece of ass to get my motor running. I got over letting the little head think for the big one a long time ago."  
  
"What do you mean I don't think much of you?!" Skye demands honing in on the part that ticks her off the most.  
  
"Well you don't think I'd be hanging out in a library evidently." Coleman says bitterly. Nevermind that he really doesn't spend all that much time in the library until recently.  
  
"It wasn't exactly where we met!" Skye reminds him. She holds up both hands in a surrendering motion. She takes a step back and a deep breath. Then another one, then she calmly asks. "Cole, why are you getting on a first name basis with a librarian at the Port Charles Central Library?"  
  
"Before she left town again, I had a little chat with your mother...."  
  
Skye interrupts in a disbelieving screech. "RAE?!"  
  
"Only one I know about. Lil showed me how to check the archives of the Herald to find out if maybe I could figure out who your father is if Alan Quartermaine isn't-- with the clues that Rae gave me."  
  
Skye's jaw drops. She snaps it shut and then it drops again in disbelief. She shakes her head trying to clear the fog that is settling in her brain. "Why? Why would you do that for me?"  
  
"You're not going to be blindsided again. Not while I'm around." Coleman says flatly.  
  
"Except by you." Skye comes up to Coleman and wraps her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry." She kisses him on the jaw, on the collarbone. "I was being a bitch. I come with a lot of baggage."  
  
Coleman snorts at that but she's impossible to resist. He starts rubbing her back. "Babe, you've got steamer trunks."  
  
"Yeah." Skye rests her head against Cole's chest. "I'm so sorry, Cole. I should have just asked the question and not gotten all suspicious. I just don't... understand why you put up with me and I get a little crazy, I guess."  
  
"I can handle a little crazy."  
  
Skye tilts her head back so she is looking Cole in the eye. "Admit it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lil, the Librarian sounds like a nom d'pole."  
  
Cole starts laughing and nods. "Yeah, okay, I give you that one: hair up in a bun held up with one comb, half glasses, charcoal suit with white shirt, little tie-- maybe, bending over to shush the audience at the start, black stockings..."  
  
"High heels."  
  
"That's a given." Cole nods. "Higher the better."  
  
"What music?"  
  
"hmmm. Van Halen Hot for Teacher." Coleman says consideringly.  
  
"You do know how to set a scene." Skye says admiringly.  
  
Cole leans in and starts whispering in her ear creating another scene for the two of them.  


  


 

  
  
 _"What do you know?"_ A distant voice asks.  
  
"A message was given to Lansing. He is not popular in this town. If he were to disappear there would be many suspects and much deniability."  
  
 _"Just watch him. What else?"_  
  
"Your brother died a lucky man to spend his last night on earth with Skye Quartermaine. The woman is very beautiful with delicate porcelain skin... you can see every vein beneath it. Hair like fire. If the Cassadine woman hadn't killed Luis, perhaps Skye would have been able to break Brenda's spell on him."  
  
 _"I don't believe I've ever heard you wax so poetic, Javier."_ Still Lorenzo is intrigued. _"Keep your eyes and ears open. I'll be there soon enough but I want to know about all of them-- Sonny Corinthos, Jasper Jax, Ric Lansing, Alexis Davis.... and yes, I want to know more about this Skye Quartermaine."_

 


	49. Got His Own

  
  
Luke kicks back in the chair in his office, putting his feet up on his desk he leans back and blows a smoke ring, dotting it with the end of his Cuban and then closes his eyes savoring the cigar and the rough, sweet voice of Billie Holiday coming from the speakers carefully placed all around his soundproofed office.  
  
 _Them that's got shall get  
Them that's not shall lose  
So the bible said and it still is news  
Mama may have, papa may have  
But god bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own_  
  
Luke starts singing along. He isn't a religious man. He didn't deny it when some called him godless. But there were certain things that just made you believe in the soul: Ella, Etta, Aretha and nobody like Billie.  
  
 _Yes, the strong gets more  
While the weak ones fade  
Empty pockets don't ever make the grade  
Mama may have, papa may have  
But god bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own  
Money, you've got lots of friends_  
  
Luke doesn't notice when the door to the office opens, Lucky holds his fingers to his lips so that Zander doesn't say anything. Instead they both stand respectfully at the door while watching Luke enjoy the song.  
  
 _Crowding round the door  
When you're gone, spending ends  
They don't come no more  
Rich relations give  
Crust of bread and such  
You can help yourself  
But don't take too much  
Mama may have, papa may have  
But god bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own_  
  
Luke opens his eyes and leans forward to flick the ash in the ashtray that Lulu had made him in Bluebelle girls. He waves Lucky and Zander to a seat but before they can say anything he holds up a hand so that he can listen to the end of the song.  
  
 _Mama may have, papa may have  
But god bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own  
He just worry 'bout nothin'  
Cause he's got his own_  
  
He hits the remote on the stereo, silencing it. "What can I do for you boys?"  
  
"Helena's in town."  
  
Luke grinds out his cigar. "What? And I'm just hearing about it now?! I must be slipping. Who told you, Cowboy? This one?"  
  
Zander starts to explain. "Cassadine came to me..."  
  
"Vlad?"  
  
"Nik." Lucky interjects to clarify.  
  
"He wanted me to find out from Sonny Corinthos if there had been a big sale of Russian Beluga Caviar... or who Helena might go to, to get the stuff. I can't go to Sonny. But I have to know if Helena might be coming after Alexis or Kristina. I can't protect them if I'm dead."  
  


 

 

  
  
"Who are you?" Stefan demands coldly from the door.  
  
"Excuse me? Who are **you**?! Office hours were over at five." The new secretary snaps back. _No wonder Gia said Dara never got out of the office before midnight. Her time isn't her own. Anyone felt they could just walk in and demand..._  
  
"DARA!" A big black man comes out from behind the other. After everything he'd heard he didn't like the idea of friends being around strangers any more than Cassadine did.  
  
"That's it! I'm calling the cops." Mary reaches for the phone.  
  
"They're here. Or rather I'm here." Taggart gives Stefan a look and steps in front. "I'm Marcus Taggart with the PCPD."  
  
"And I'm little Mary Sunshine from Saturday Morning Television." Mary keeps her hand on the phone but holds out her hand demanding something.  
  
"Oh. Right." Taggart reaches into his inside pocket slowly since she's already spooked. "I'll just get my ID."  
  
"Good idea." Mary agrees. Only once she's seen the ID does she hit the intercom button on the phone and speaks to Dara. "There is a Lt. Taggart here to see you along with a person who refuses to give his name."  
  
Dara opens the door, the phone still to her ear. "I heard." She clicks the phone off. "Gentlemen... I'd like you to meet Mary Bishop. Mary, you've already met Marcus and this is Stefan Cassadine."  
  
"Sir. Mr. Cassadine." Mary nods at both of them.  
  
Marcus' brow goes up. _Sir? I could get to like this._  
  
Dara explains. "Mary started today, and I've already kept her way too late. I appreciate all your help today. See you tomorrow?"  
  
Mary nods. Stefan follows Dara back into her office. Taggart hangs in the lobby area watching as Mary covers the computer, puts the phone to voice mail, locks all the cabinets. When she is reaching for her coat he gets there first and holds it for her as she slides her arms in it. He watches as she pulls her long curly hair out from under. "So where did Dara find you?"  
  
"Temp Agency, Sir."  
  
"Call me Marcus, Sunshine." Taggart suggests. Mary gives him a mirthful look. Marcus considers what he said and restates his request. "Call me Marcus."  
  
"I'll try, sir... um Marcus." Mary winces. "Sorry, too long around military bases."  
  
"Were you in the military?"  
  
"That's a tough question to answer." Mary replies softly. "Technically no, but I felt as if The Corps was my whole life at one point. It giveth and it taketh away."  
  
"I'm sorry." Taggart doesn't know quite what he's apologizing for. But it feels necessary. "May I walk you to your car?"  
  
"Shouldn't you wait for your friend?"  
  
"Nah," _he isn't a friend_ "I was just here to see if my sister, Gia, needed some dinner."  
  
"You're Gia's brother? Gia **Campbell**?"  
  
"Yeah. So she here?"  
  
"She left a few hours ago. Went back to her apartment."  
  
"Should have called her." Marcus mutters. "So let me walk you to your car. I'll touch base with Gia a little later." Marcus holds the door for Mary and then steps out of the way.  
  
Marcy locks the door behind them to make sure that Dara isn't interrupted again. "Gia's studying for her finals."  
  
"Bring her some brain food." Marcus agrees. "So what do you think of working with Dara?" He asks as they walk down the stairs together and to the well lit street where Mary's car is parked.  
  
"It's my first day." Mary reminds wryly. The car she is driving is too old to have a remote lock or a security system on it. It is too old to be stolen and the stereo is a joke at first and last glance. Mary looks in the backseat anyway before she unlocks the driver's side door. One of the consequences of being a Marine's wife even while Conner had been alive she'd been alone so much of the time because he'd been out in the field or training even before the war had started. She'd learned to take care of herself, to take precautions, to make sure that there was nothing to distract Conner from what he needed to do. And even then everything done hadn't been enough.  
  
Taggart interrupts Mary's memories. "She's good people. I worked with her a lot of years on a lot of cases."  
  
Mary is grateful for the distraction and latches on to it. "Why did she leave the DAs office?"  
  
"You'd have to ask her that one... but I think it was politics. You'll figure it out if you ever have the misfortune to meet Scott Baldwin, the current DA." Marcus holds the door for Mary and then after she is buckled up he gives her a nod. "Good to meet you, Mary Bishop."  
  
"Good to meet you too, Lieutenant." Mary takes a hold of the car door and firmly shuts it. Marcus steps back as she starts the engine and drives off.  
  
Marcus pulls out his cell phone and hits the preset for his sister. "Hey Gia."  
  
 _"Look if you want me to do another research project-- you can just go soak your head, Marcus! I have to finish this paper."_  
  
"Hey, Hey hey! I was just calling to find out if you wanted me to pick you up some dinner or something." Marcus makes sure that his tone is hurt and put upon. "There is nothing I want more than for my baby sister to do well in school."  
  
" _Oh."_  
  
Marcus grins. He can practically hear his sister's wince. This was going to pay off for months if he can just leave it right there. He'd been nice and she's caught being a brat. But all that lordly big brother good karma goes out the window and he doesn't even realize he's said it until he does. "So what do you know about Mary Bishop?"  
  
Gia groans. _"Marcus...."_

 

  
  


  
 

  
Nik lets himself into the quiet hunter's cabin. He is about to go upstairs to the loft bedroom where hopefully Penny is sleeping the sleep of the innocent and for now-- unknowing. Maybe that was why the Cassadine are a family of insomniacs; innocent or unknowing isn't in their characters. The sound of snoring draws his attention to the living room and he quietly goes to the entry way. He flips on the light behind him not wanting to wake whoever is in the living room but wanting to know who it is since Penny doesn't snore.  
  
He watches as Tasha rolls over and tucks the throw quilt tighter around her, never waking from where she is crashed on the couch.  
  
"Don't wake her." Penny says softly from above. "I already let Mrs. Lansbury know that Tasha is having a sleepover."  
  
Nik nods and turning off the light goes up to the loft. "She didn't tell Mrs. Lansbury ahead of time?"  
  
"No. It was after you left to meet Zander. Lieutenant Taggart was over and spent time with her but when he left with Stefan.... I think they both thought she was already asleep."  
  
Nik groans already shaking his head, knowing what had happened. "What did she overhear?"  
  
"Enough to know the _bad lady_ is around. So she came down thru the tunnel to stay with me. It's okay. We stayed up making cookies and drinking hot chocolate until she crashed out on the couch."  
  
"Cookies?"  
  
"Alexis can't cook. I'm going to try to fix that this time around with Tasha." Penny declares.  
  
"Maybe you should be giving me lessons too." Nik suggests.  
  
"I'm no expert." Penny shrugs. She crawls back into bed and watches as Nikolas undresses.  
  
"If you can do more than microwave popcorn..." Nik replies.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened tonight?" Penny interrupts. "Can Zander help?"  
  
Nikolas climbs into bed. He takes his watch off and lays it on the bedside table before turning off the light. He draws her close to him. "No. He won't. Lucky had an idea that may bear fruit. There is another who may help and already knows Helena's habits."  
  
"Damn." Penny mutters.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I should have thought of that." Penny muses. "Luke right? He's the Port Charles expert on your grandmother."  
  
 _I should have talked to her about this. It might have saved time._ "Yes, Lucky and Zander went to talk to him. Luke takes one look at me and he's too busy poking me with a sharp stick to think about the big picture."  
  
"Because of your mom?"  
  
"Even before that but that is what has him focused on me now. I won't turn her care over to him." Nik waits for Penny to say something about that but she doesn't. "He refused to see her illness while there was still time to help her and now she's so far gone.... It wouldn't be in my mother's best interests for him to see her."  
  
"And Lucky agrees with you."  
  
Penny can feel Nik's shrug. "Most days."  
  


 

 

  
  
The sun is up and making itself known, even early. Faith gives Ned a kiss and hands him his briefcase as he heads out to the office. She even watches as he gets in his car and reverses down the drive with a wave. "Okay. Stepford wife moment over." She turns around to go back in the house when she sees Zander's car pulling in the drive. "Well isn't that interesting timing." Faith tightens the belt on her black silk robe and waits for Zander to reach the house. "You planning on telling **me** something before you tell Ned? That will make a nice change." One brow goes up.  
  
Zander winces but he nods as he climbs out of his car. "Yeah, I had a visit from Nik Cassadine about caviar and Helena Cassadine."  
  
"Chicken shit." Faith mutters. "I told Stefan Cassadine to go make his own deal with Corinthos and instead he drops it on his nephew and you rather than doing what he has to do."  
  
"Don't think he's going to have to, Faith. That's why I'm here. You don't have to make any deals with Sonny. No need to be making any deals at all." Zander says reassuringly.  
  
"You thought I was going to rat you out." Faith pouts. "I'm hurt. Would I do that to you?!"  
  
"To protect Kristina? Yeah. And I'd expect you to. That's why I'm saying you don't have to. Not on this. Not for this."  
  
"Helena is a long shot, a sucker's bet." Faith declares coldly. "So what if the bitch is back? If she gets in my way, I'll take her out. I don't care how much caviar she goes thru. So what? That doesn't tell me where she is or what her plans are. You aren't the bait she'd bite on. You're the bait that **Sonny** would bite on."  
  
Zander frowns at Faith. He believes her. She isn't going to give up either him or AJ to Sonny to get the information. There are too many links in the chain. If it was a flat out trade between Sonny and Faith-- his silence for Helena. Maybe. Probably. But not his silence for a clue to maybe Helena might come again or not. But it does sound like Faith has an idea of what bait Helena would take. _I don't want to know._ "Lucky Spencer and I went to talk to his father last night."  
  
"Luke Spencer? What does that nut job have to do with anything?" All Faith really knows about the present incarnation of Luke Spencer is a vision of him on the nightly news on the roof of General Hospital ready to jump.  
  
"He's got a history with Helena Cassadine. Hell with all the Cassadines. He's been able to take her down before..."  
  
"If he'd been able to take her down we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Faith protests.  
  
"Yeah, but he's motivated. If he calls in any favors from Sonny Corinthos they'll be **his** favors. What Sonny is to you... that is what Helena is to Luke. He won't stop, Faith. Luke will keep her busy and if he gets what he wants-- he'll put her in a box."  
  
Faith leans back against the deck railing. She spreads her arms out along the top rail and crosses one ankle over the other. "So in your opinion, I'm back to the just making sure that the kid is fine and Sonny Corinthos is a miserable son of a bitch?"  
  
"I don't think I would have put it quite that way." Zander says wryly. He shrugs. "You're the expert, Faith. I'm not going to tell you how to protect Kristina. Helena hated Alexis' guts and came after her: threatened to slit her throat a couple different times; tried to run her down with a car. But Alexis is... small potatoes, an afterthought really, where Helena is concerned. She is after the Cassadine power which means she has to take out Stefan, control Nikolas. Honestly? The person who has to look out is Penny."  
  
"The waitress from Kelly's?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear she's been living with Nik Cassadine since she won the lottery. After the way Helena went after Gia for not being good enough for Nikolas-- it could get really ugly."  


  


 

  
  
Tasha is still wearing her PJs and has a severe case of bed head when she shows up to the table with a cloth napkin that she sets by her brother's breakfast plate.  
  
"Mrs. Lansbury told me that you had a sleepover at Penny's last night." Stefan sets aside the paper and tries to not wince at his sister's appearance.  
  
"I didn't think she should be all by herself if the bad lady is near."  
  
Stefan nods consideringly. "That is every well thought out, Natasha. But it would have been better thought out if you had told someone **before** you went."  
  
Tasha thinks on that for a bit. "It was rude?" She guesses.  
  
"Very. You don't like it when Nikolas leaves and doesn't tell anyone when he will be back. You did much the same. You caused Mrs. Lansbury to worry." Stefan makes the situation clear.  
  
Tasha sighs but nods her agreement. Then she straightens. "Aren't you going to try them?"  
  
"Try what?"  
  
"Penny and I made cookies while we were waiting for Nikolas to come home. You have to try them."  
  
" **You** made cookies." Stefan looks at the crumpled napkin next to his plate as he would one of his mother's black widow spiders. "That was very... thoughtful but I don't particularly care for sweets."  
  
"That's what Penny said you'd say. That grown ups don't like really sweet things." Tasha looks bewildered at that incomprehensible idea. "So these are _special_ for you."  
  
Knowing there is no way of getting out of it, Stefan unwraps the cookies and takes a careful bite, ready to lie to protect his sister's feelings but he doesn't have to. The cookies might be misshapen but they have good flavor. "These are excellent, Tasha."  
  
"You like them?!" Tasha basks in his praise. "Even though they aren't really sweet?"  
  
"They are just sweet enough. Like you." He leans over and gives Tasha a kiss on the forehead. "Now I think you should go upstairs and get dressed for the day. We might have guests."  
  
"Is Zander coming over? I can get more cookies from Penny for him." Tasha stands up ready to run thru the tunnels back to the hunter's cabin.  
  
"After you get dressed and brush your hair please."  
  
"Okay." Tasha sighs as if put upon but then runs up the stairs to her room.  
  
Stefan reaches for another cookie and the newspaper. They are really quite good.  
  


 

 

  
  
At the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park, Dawg is working on everything within Lila's hearing so that he can fill her in on what's going on while he checks the status of all the raised beds and how the sod is coming in. It hadn't been too long since they'd been weeding .38s and 9mm out of the abandoned lot. He looks around. Things had changed a lot The gazebo was in place. The playground was already being used by the neighborhood kids. Some of the old ladies from the neighborhood that never ventured out unless they had their grown kids with them were getting sun on the benches and a few had brought their broad brimmed hats and gardening gloves more than willing to take on anything that might poke on out of the raised beds.  
And the neighborhood was perking up too. All the fire escapes and windows had pots on them little spots of color whether it was pansies, petunias, geraniums or even pots of herbs. And all the windows facing the park are shiny as if nobody wanted anything blocking their view of the green space.  
  
"... so that Dara broad says that before I go to court, I have to have a j-o-b. You know something with paystubs and everything. Not volunteering here and definitely not working for myself if you know what I mean. Although she says the volunteering is a good start and shows community activism."  
  
"I do know, Darling." Lila nods. She hits the juice on her wheel chair and advances to the next area where Dawg is ready to work. "And you should really call her Ms. Jensen."  
  
"I can't believe you set me up with an attorney who used to work at the DAs office, Mrs. Q."  
  
Lila indicates that Dawg should come over with a crook of her finger and her voice is very low. "That just means she knows where the bodies are buried, Darling."  
  
Dawg grins and nods. "Yeah, that makes sense. So she's good?"  
  
"The best in town still practicing." Lila sighs. "And how are things going with you?"  
  
"Really good. Everything's coming together and I'm already seeing a strong growth spurt. Should be ready for my first harvest... month or so-- then I can start wholesaling rather than retailing, ya know? I'll be able to get some good bud over to the senior center to Sally's dad."  
  
Lila nods. "It would be best if it was kept as... discreet as possible."  
  
"Oh yeah." Dawg agrees. "Nobody's business right, Mrs. Q?"  
  
"Exactly. Now about this employment situation..."  
  
"I guess I can pick something up flipping burgers. That would give me a couple of paystubs before court." Dawg shrugs.  
  
Reggie comes over with some pots that he sets in the raised bed that is ready for planting. He arranges it, fussing with it a bit but then backs off. "Don't see what judge would be impressed with flipping burgers, unless you were trying to sell him on the idea that you wanted your own burger flipping place. I bet all the criminals try to get a j-o-b with paystubs. Paystubs that are nothing in comparison to their potential ill gotten gains."  
  
"That is scarcely kind, Reginald." Lila rebukes but she does see the logic in it. "Perhaps you have a _helpful_ suggestion."  
  
"The Community College offers courses in Landscape Technology. It's designed for people who want to be self employed for everything from landscaping to nurseries. So it includes small business courses that would be good whatever business to which you applied them. Landscaping or..." Reggie continues in a mutter under his breath "...dealing."  
  
Dawg looks from Lila to her Dude and his eyes narrow. "You two setting me up here?" When there is no answer, he thinks about it. "The Judge would never buy it. How would I be coming up for the cash to be going to school? It would be a total giveaway."  
  
"Unless of course my garden club were to offer a scholarship-- which they have done regularly in the past." Lila suggests. "And considering your volunteer work and your... innate skills I suspect you'd be an excellent candidate to put forth. But I don't know if the judge would be satisfied with a plan or what proof he would need." Lila frowns. "Marshall, darling, you're going to have to look into that. Find out what you think the judge would be satisfied with. Pick up a class schedule or something."  
  
Dawg nods. No harm in looking. "What about the j.o.b? You think your dude is right?"  
  
Lila taps the arm of her wheel chair as she considers that. "Reginald, Call AJ and tell him I want to speak to him."  
  
"I'll take care of it now." Reginald pulls out a cell phone from his vest pocket and steps away from Lila to make the phone call.  
  


 

 

  
  
 _Enough of this cloak and dagger bull..._ Dara thinks as she pulls out her phone and calls a prearranged number. _I'm the house counsel for the Cassadines... or is it counsel to the House of Cassadine anyway-- I've got a full caseload. I could stay at the office until midnight every night of the week and I'm making **freaking** housecalls?!_ "This is Dara Jensen. I'm in front of the house." Dara hangs up and walks up the stairs.  
  
The door opens as she reaches it. "Thank you for coming, Miss Jensen." Lydia lets Dara in, making sure that she is standing in such a way as to not be seen from the street and then carefully locks the door. "I know this is... unusual."  
  
"Yes. It is." Dara says flatly.  
  
"I **was** staying at the Port Charles Hotel but their security was compromised."  
  
" **YOU** were the one bit by Helena Cassadine's spider?!" Dara puts everything together. "I thought you were calling me about your grandfather's will."  
  
"Oh I am. Helena wants my family's money in her family's coffers. And if it's over my mostly dead body she'd be okay with that." Lydia says wryly.  
  
"So you're in hiding. Whose house is this? The address sounded familiar."  
  
"It should-- I believe you did the paperwork for the transfer. AJ Quartermaine."  
  
"Ah." Dara looks around. It has a settled been there forever feel. "He's had this house for what-- less than a week?"  
  
"Because I've been ill, AJ rearranged his schedule so that he's here most of the time. It's allowed him to set things to rights. It's starting to come together." Lydia looks around consideringly. "AJ would have been here to perform the introductions but his grandmother called. He's hoping to be back before we finish. I'll set up a tray in AJ's office... the file is there as well." Lydia leads the main floor study that has been turned into AJ's office. So far it's just the chaise, desk, chair and computer. There are boxes that have yet to be put up. There is a rug rolled out and a picture of Lila in her youth hanging on the wall furthest from the curtained windows that are drawn for privacy. "It's a work in progress." Lydia apologizes. "But we do spend most of our time here, I'm still avoiding stairs. Dizzy spells-- thanks to that damn bug."  
  
"I'm still putting my office together and it's been about a year." Dara goes over to the desk and sees the file on top. "This?"  
  
"Yes. That is actually the very simple part. I've read thru it..." _about a thousand times_ "...things start getting complicated when the accountants and the trustees become involved. They will be the big losers if I take control of my grandfather's estate. But I'll leave you to review the information and get the tray of refreshments." Lydia indicates with a hand for Dara to take the seat behind AJ's desk.  
  
Dara takes the suggested seat and opens up the file. True to what Lydia said the details of the will are really very simple and tightly drawn. The financial ramifications of whatever decision Lydia makes are outlined in the rest of the folder. Dara flips thru page after page of assets that circle the globe. "Son of a bitch."  
  
"It's appalling isn't it." Lydia pours Dara some tea and points to the sugar.  
  
"I'll take it straight." Dara can't help but blurt out as she leans back in the chair. "How much are you worth? Exactly."  
  
"I have no idea." Lydia pours her own tea and takes a seat on the chaise. "It varies from day to day. That Microsoft Man? One bad day on the market and he's worth millions of dollars less. But if he doesn't sell his stock on that day then the next day he might be worth millions more." Lydia shrugs.  
  
"But that's the ballpark you're playing in." Dara wants to clarify. "Not millionaire but **billionaire**."  
  
"If I'm married within one year of the reading of my grandfather's will. If not then I will receive a stipend from the trustees; I'll be the wealthiest woman with absolutely no money. They've already let me know it's a good thing I have enough shoes to last me for the rest of my life because there will be no more. And you can see why Helena would want to... unify the fortunes."  
  
"She can't have access to that kind of money." Dara declares. "Sorry, I know you already know that but that woman has been a plague on Port Charles for almost thirty years! She's a war crime waiting to happen."  
  
"Luckily the Cassadine bridegroom feels the same way you do." Lydia says wryly. "But it is doubtful that Helena will ever put a black widow spider in her grandson's bed to get him to go along with her plans."  
  
"You're right; your grandfather's will is tight. If you wanted I could try to contest it. You wouldn't be any worse off for trying to fight it. Although you might want to contest the choice of trustees rather than the will itself. That would protect you from Helena and hopefully ease up the purse strings."  
  
"Do you really think that anyone would give up that kind of money without a very ugly and dirty fight? Administering the estate is going to make the trustees millions." Lydia shakes her head.  
  
"Okay then what did you have in mind?"  
  
Lydia sets aside the tea cup. "I want a prenuptial agreement. Something as basic as my grandfather's will. What is mine is mine, what is his is his. Everything to be inherited by the children of the marriage. Oh and there has to be a clause in there that failure to give backrubs is just cause for divorce."  
  
"Excuse me?" Dara chokes on a sip of tea and coughs to clear her airway.  
  
"Okay foot rubs may be substituted-- make that a codicil that is just between me and my husband." Lydia nods. "And then there will be wills. Mine and his. They have to be set up so that neither of us would have a reason to be suspect of harming the other."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking... who **is** the bridegroom?"  
  
"AJ Quartermaine."  
  
"Does AJ know..." Its a crass question but working in the DAs office Dara had got used to asking the rude questions. "...how much you're worth?"  
  
"No, He knows I'm well off, or will be if we marry. The Karenin's have never courted the media-- we have kept a low profile." Lydia makes a so/so motion with her hand before explaining further. "No marrying the widow of a beloved president. No drug overdose dramas. In some circles we might be considered nouveau riche since it's only really grown in the last hundred years or so...."  
  
"Hundred years." Dara laughs before adding wryly. "In the US you have to have made your money in the last twenty years or so to be considered nouveau riche."  
  
"I don't think it would matter to AJ even if he did know the extent of the Karenin holdings. That's not what AJ wants from me."  
  
"CEO of ELQ right?" Dara guesses. Having spent enough time around Justus Ward and Ned Ashton back in the day she knows it is the holy grail of Quartermaine living.  
  
"To be the head of his own family." Lydia says simply.


	50. Chapter 50

Lydia looks around the living room. It had been a week since her meeting with Dara. The paperwork is all together-- already signed even. Maybe it's going out of order to wait to get married until she's actually pregnant but it just felt _safer_ for all of them if the Karenin-Quartermaine heir is more potential than pipedream. She's been living low key and would continue to do so until after the marriage-- her choice. As she'd told Dara there was a lot of money riding on her grandfather's will for the trustees and it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for them to attempt to sabotage her efforts to beat them.  
In the past week, AJ had hired Wilson to oversee the planned changes to the back grounds; Sally to oversee the house and the remodeling of the apartment over the garage-- one of the bribes AJ had offered to get her to take the job. The remodeling project is complicated by the fact that the Hummer wouldn't fit in the garage alone let alone with any other vehicle-- including a bicycle. Neither of them had any doubts about Sally but hiring Wilson had been a favor to AJ's grandmother. It had only happened after Mrs. Quartermaine had convinced AJ she would do the actual landscape planning but Wilson needed employment to stay out of jail. Scarcely a reassuring recommendation.  
There are still breaks in the decorating of the brownstone but they are intentional spaces left for items in her Grandfather's apartment in Monaco or at the country house. Things she isn't going to pick up until after the marriage is fait accompli and the lawyers have no say. Everything in place is either a Quartermaine castoff or something Sally had managed to pull together as Lydia pointed out a need. Somehow they'd managed to avoid anything screaming **new** and put together. Sally seemed to discern early on that while Fashion and Shoes may have to be the very latest... home is about physical comfort and emotional security. And everything had to be done on the generous budget AJ had set up for his household. Another way to avoid detection by the lawyers and Helena.  
She'd have gone crazy without fresh flowers. Luckily AJ has a connection at a local florist and knew the delivery driver-- actually a family member. Once they'd been introduced she'd remembered him vaguely from the infamous luncheon at the Port Charles Grille. Dillon Quartermaine, AJ's cousin, lives with his brother outside of town. She doesn't even ask what flowers are going to be delivered anymore but instead likes to be surprised by what ever the florist thinks looks the best and is the freshest.  
Dillon has never disappointed. According to AJ, he is still in high school although about ready to be on summer break. AJ said it isn't unusual for young people to have jobs to earn their own monies, although it is unusual for a Quartermaine-- evidently AJ's youthful experience had been being paid by the family to stay away. And it had been Dillon's experience as well-- until he'd moved in with Ned and his new wife.  
Dillon had given them a name of someone that could do the remodeling for the garage. He didn't actually know the people but indicated they were people who'd worked with Faith's staff in the past. Curious that. It had been **Faith's** staff, not Ned's. And if the names Dillon gave him were any indication her staff is diverse, Dillon gave her a sheet with names of electricians, plumbers and a variety of a local tradesmen all guaranteed to be discreet. It had been somewhat... unsettling.  
  
"Everything is ready, Miss Lydia." Sally announces. Because company is expected she is wearing her more formal uniform of a black dress with a white apron. The uniform she'd worn every day working at the Quartermaines. Things are different here-- when nobody is expected, and because of Lydia's situation nobody is expected unless they have an appointment, her work uniform is jeans and a t-shirt. It is more in keeping with the neighborhood and made her inconspicuous when running errands.  
  
"What is going to happen?" Lydia asks nervously. She tweaks the placement of a vase of fresh flowers. "You've known AJ's mother for a number of years."  
  
"Honestly or do you want me to tell you everything is going to be fine?" Sally inquires wryly.  
  
Lydia winces. "Honestly."  
  
"Dr. Monica has never liked any of AJ's girlfriends but that is no surprise since most days she's doesn't like AJ. Loves him... yes. Respects him... no. Sure, she thinks he's turned over a new leaf with this." Sally indicates the house with a wave of the hand. "But he's turned over new leaves before. Lots of them. Thing about leaves... sooner or later they crack, break and turn to slime. She's being nice to AJ now because she has an empty nest thing going on. If any of her other kids moved home she wouldn't give him a second look."  
  
Lydia sighs and closes her eyes. "Hell. I asked. Okay, lie to me."  
  
"Everything will be just fine."  
  
"You're a peach."  
  
"That's why you pay me the big bucks." Sally grins but then she snaps her fingers. "I know how to do it!"  
  
"How to do what?"  
  
"You want to get the Quartermaines eating out of your hand? That's what you have to do. You have 6 months."  
  
"Six months to what?"  
  
"To pull off the perfect Thanksgiving dinner **with** turkey. The Quartermaines have never been able to do it. They try every year and always end up having to send out for pizza. They have a Thanksgiving Turkey Curse. I have no idea who laid it on them. Probably Helena Cassadine, she's cursed just about everyone else in town."  
  
"You aren't kidding." Lydia mutters. "One dinner. One dinner and they'd respect me and AJ?"  
  
"One **Thanksgiving** dinner. It's a big deal. Too soon for me to request that weekend off?"  
  
Lydia laughs. "After what you just told me, you can have Christmas off. You can have New Year's off. There isn't a chance in hell of you getting Thanksgiving off."  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that. Christmas and New Years both in exchange for Thanksgiving." _What the hell I've been putting up with the Q Thanksgivings for years._ The doorbell rings. "Show time." Sally tells Lydia. At Lydia's nod, she goes to get the door. "Good Morning, Dr. Quartermaine. May I take your coat?"  
  
"Thank you, Sally." Monica looks around the house that she hasn't seen since she walked thru it with AJ. Then it had been vacant and lonely. Now it isn't.

 

  
  


  
 

  
"I can't just keep hanging out here." Liz tells Lucky. It seems like old times with her crashing in the bed and Lucky on the floor. But it isn't fair. This time around it's Lucky's bed, and his floor in his rooms over Kelly's. He'd taken over the manager's apartment over Kelly's which meant it was the one _apartment_ with a bathroom and even a washer and dryer. Bobbie had been redoing it with the plan of offering it to Penny with the manager's job before the waitress had won the lottery and basically went into hiding on Spoon Island. Still Lucky isn't as young as he used to be and she swears she could hear a creak this morning when Lucky had gotten up to go take a shower. "I should go back to my studio. Or to Grams. Gram has been practically begging for me to move back."  
  
"Was Ric there the last time you tried to stop by the studio to pick up stuff?"  
  
"You know he was."  
  
"Worse he was there within ten minutes of you showing up. He's got someone watching the studio. Hell probably watching you all the time just waiting for you to be alone and have a weak moment."  
  
"Paranoid much, Spencer?"  
  
"Family trait, Webber." Lucky reminds.  
  
"What are you going to do today?"  
  
Lucky sighs. "Quit my job. It's been coming ever since Capelli died. I'm not cut out for sitting behind a desk... at least not all day everyday. Don't know if that means I'll be working for my Dad... maybe covering the bar while he's off chasing Helena. Although Claude has that covered and I'd just be backup." Lucky shrugs. Money had never been an issue for him. If he needed some he went out and got it.  
  
"Luke having any luck with that?" Liz asks with a shudder. She'd had her own run-ins with Helena. Been a pawn in Helena's game with Nikolas and Lucky. Just another trophy in the Spencer/Cassadine war. She rubs her belly absently. The last thing she wants is to be in the middle of anther turf war. It's one reason why she hasn't gone to Sonny for assistance. He'd always come thru for her in the past. Him and Jason both. And he's help her fast enough... both of them would-- happily-- as long as she is firm in her resolve to keep Ric kicked to the curb. Sonny is the baby's uncle after all. But that would put her in the middle of Ric and Sonny. And if there was something to be said about the bone between two dogs is that it got chewed up and spit out and then chewed on some more.  
  
"Haven't heard anything from him. I doubt I will until he either needs information or a shower." Lucky jokes. "Nobody goes to ground like my dad."  
  
"Is it bad for me to say that I wish you could still be a cop? I know it's selfish but I think it would have been safer than you being...."  
  
"A Spencer?" Lucky pulls on a shirt. "Yeah, I think that's what my father hated about it so much. Me being part of the them rather than just taking care of things. I should have known about Capelli, Elizabeth. He should never have been flying under my radar. There is no excuse; I should have seen him coming."  
  
"I think you did. That's why you never took him over to Spoon Island." Liz counters. "It might never have been anything you said or even thought but one way or another it didn't happen."  
  
"You're putting on the rose colored glasses. You get that prescription from Aunt Bobbie?" Lucky grins as Liz sticks her tongue out at him. "What are you doing today?"  
  
"I have a check up over at the hospital with Dr. Meadows. Then I thought I'd do lunch with Gram. I'm going to try to talk her into here rather than the cafeteria at the hospital. The smell of coffee might make me want to hurl but anything they serve at the GH cafeteria will have me tossing for sure."  
  
"Well getting quit/fired probably won't take long. Give me a ring if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks Lucky." Elizabeth waits until he's gone to get out of bed and gathering her stuff together goes to the shower. Time to start moving. Too much time alone is all the time Ric needs to ambush her and start pleading his case. It's still too soon. Every time she saw Ric-- his face morphed into Tom's and all she wanted to do was slice it off. Homicidal couldn't be good for the baby. "I don't care if you have his eyes. I don't care if you have my artistic... temperament. But please, baby, be more than whatever insanity runs thru your daddy's side of the family."  


  


  
 

  
There had been awkward pleasantries. Basic polite getting to know you. Places they had in common in Italy. Evidently Dr. Quartermaine took a vacation to Italy whenever the family was too much for her, often in the company of her daughter, Emily. Everything under the Tuscan sun except anything to do with AJ and what Lydia's doing in his house.  
  
"You wanted to know when it was getting close." Sally adds fresh hot water to the tea pot.  
  
"Thank you." Lydia rises to her feet and goes over to the entertainment center in the den. She opens it up to reveal the television. Picking up the remote, She turns to the public access station and turns up the volume.  
  
"Is there something going on?" Monica asks curiously. It's really rather rude to be turning on the television when a guest was there. Course that would be admitting that she was a guest in AJ's house and this Lydia person the hostess.  
  
"Planning Commission is hearing testimony on the football stadium today and giving their recommendation. AJ recusing himself of course because of the conflict of interest but he will be there." Lydia says absently. The production values aren't all that great but it's clear enough to see. AJ is sitting in the first row of the Gallery. His sister Skye is sitting next to him with a tape recorder going. There is another reporter in the second row... probably the sports reporter. Dara, as AJ's representative, was there to state the case to the balance of the planning commission. "Just in case they have any questions that Ms. Jensen can't answer. I hope you don't mind. I want to know how it went before AJ returns home."  
  
 _"Thank you for being here today, Ms. Jensen. We are ready to hear testimony regarding the new stadium."_  
  
Dara takes a sip of water and then clears her throat. _"Thank you, Mr. Chairman, members of the Commission. I hope you have all had time to review the proposal that was messenger'd over."_ She rises to her feet and activates the power point presentation regarding the new development and the economic and environmental impact it would have on the community. The presentation is smoothly done with all questions being held to the end.  
  
"I didn't know this was happening today." Monica mutters. I didn't know this was happening at all.  
  
Lydia gets comfortable and sets the remote on the table next to the tea set. Now that the tea had a chance to steep, Lydia pours herself a refill and one for Monica as well. "I suspect Skye is there to write an editorial for the Herald. Doesn't look as if she is recusing herself from the situation. Maybe it's advantageous she ended up not being a biological Quartermaine. Less likely for her to be called on a conflict of interest for supporting AJ's plan." Lydia studies Monica out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Monica stiffens at the mention of Skye. "She's still using the Quartermaine name."  
  
"But if I read the scene correctly at the Port Charles Grille her mother won't be... anytime soon or **ever**. And woman to woman-- isn't that really the most important thing?!"  
  
"That is none of your business." Monica sets down her tea cup.  
  
"No. Not really." Lydia agrees. "It's just that I do understand and empathize with your position considering I am becoming involved with a man who has a child with another woman. Another woman who has proven to be... unstable?"  
  
Monica laughs bitterly. "If you're talking about Carly-- how about an amoral, gold digging slut? Unstable is just the most endearing of her qualities."  
  
Lydia winces. "And yet she is the mother of your grandchild and thus will be a part of any relationship that AJ has with his son. But I have to bite my tongue. You see I **do** understand your difficulty with Skye. Skye is an adult; scarcely one to have to have Daddy called when she skins her knee. And now with the revelation she is not your husband's biological child even less reason for her mother to use a grown woman to manipulate him and your marriage. Michael on the other hand is just a little boy."  
  
Monica considers Lydia and what she's said. "So you're a part of whatever plan that AJ has?"  
  
Lydia shakes her head. "Not really." She frowns. "I believe AJ does have a plan to get his son back but I am not privy to the details. I told him that I have no experience as a mother or stepmother but he doesn't seem concerned. If he was going to marry to provide a mother for his child there are many more suitable candidates. My only piece of the plan, as far as I know, is to make sure that Michael is not AJ's only child. I do have your son's best interests at heart, Dr. Quartermaine. He **will** get his son back. He'll have a political career if that is to what he aspires. Alan James Quartermaine will be the founder of his own dynasty."  
  
Monica is taken aback. "I don't know you. I don't know anything about you other than the fact that Helena Cassadine wants you dead."  
  
"Now you know what I get out of the plan as you called it. My only living relative just passed away and I want a family." Lydia says frankly. "I admire your son and believe we will suit."  
  
"What about about love?"  
  
"What about respect, admiration and trust?" Lydia counters. "I came to this country to get married and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Once I'm married I'll be of no interest to Helena. I want you on my side, on **our** side, Dr. Quartermaine." Lydia leans in.  
  
 _"Are there any questions about the proposal?"_ Dara asks from the television.  
  
 _"AJ, you've been sitting back there like the cat that ate the damn canary. Lay it out there, Boy. If we don't suggest approval to the mayor-- what are you planning on doing?"_  
  
AJ gets up and walks past the bar to the podium. He leans into the mic and shrugs. _"Take the proposal to Beecher's Corners. It won't affect the players or even the season ticket holders since it's within a reasonable range. People travel a lot further for a good game. Beecher's Corners would reap the economic benefit and I wouldn't have the conflict between my job on the commission and the team. I'm not willing to give up either, Bob._ "  
  
"Planning on having it all, AJ?"  
  
 _"It's looking that way, Bob._ " AJ agrees with a small smile then he gets serious. _"Unlike many of the people that stand on this side of the podium, I **do** know, the long range development plan for Port Charles. I have a framed copy hanging in my office. I know this is ahead of schedule. Port Charles isn't looking for a new stadium to break ground until 2015-- I know it. But the team is outgrowing the current facility now and I can't wait until 2015 to **break** ground. The team needs to be in and practicing. And I think you've already seen that I believe in... multi-use. Dara touched on that with the proposal. I know it's quite the investment but there would be a benefit to the community at every facet of the development. The only question now is which community... and that's up to you. _  
  
Monica watches Lydia's face as she watches AJ.  
  
"Isn't he wonderful?" Lydia asks.  
  


 

 

  
  
"I'll have a beer." _What the hell. I'm not on duty._ Lucky tells the bartender at the Outback.  
  
"Same." Mac agrees as he slides in the booth across from his ex employee. "You're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here after you finished up with Personnel."  
  
"Yeah, you might say that."  
  
Mac looks around the place. "I'm damn lucky that this place runs itself thanks to Brian. It keeps the girls in trips to the mall. You have any idea what a prom dress costs these days?" He grins wryly. "But the same can't be said of the detective agency. Felicia was running it when she wasn't running off..." _with your father._ "She's in Texas now taking care of Mariah and I don't know when she's going to be back."  
  
Brian comes back with the beers and sets them down in front of the guys. Lucky takes a careful sip before he asks. "I don't know if I'm presuming something here but are you offering me a job?"  
  
"Not exactly. I'm offering you a business: some stationary, a phone, a closet you can call an office and a rolodex. No pay other than what you bring in. Hell I'll throw in an apartment if you want one. Nobody has lived over the restaurant since V left on that world cruise with Simon. Getting thru the police academy will be a good start to getting your license if that is what you want. You had more computer skills at sixteen than I ever will." Mac shrugs. "It's up to you."  
  
"How much is this because you need someone or the business will fold and how much is to piss off my dad?" Lucky asks suspiciously.  
  
"The business is already folded. You would be starting from scratch." Mac clarifies. "If you've already got something going..." Mac lets his voice trail off.  
  
"Why don't you show me this closet." Lucky takes a long pull on the beer and then rises to his feet.  
  


 

 

  
  
Ric is waiting in the visitor's area for Elizabeth to come out of whatever appointment she had at General Hospital. When he sees her walking up to the nurse's station with a black woman in a white lab coat he rises to his feet but hangs back waiting for Elizabeth to be alone. She had to understand. Had to be **made** to understand.  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Meadows." Elizabeth signs the papers that she needs to at the nurse's station. "I appreciate you seeing me on such short notice."  
  
"Audrey is a tremendous advocate and it's actually a relief to see someone that isn't high risk on occasion."  
  
Elizabeth sighs and smiles. "That is so good to hear."  
  
"Just remember that the nausea and lethargy are a common occurrence. It'll ease and then hit you hard again toward the end. You can fill the prenatal prescription down at the pharmacy." Dr. Meadows looks at the nurse behind the counter. "I'll see Elizabeth in about a month."  
  
The nurse nods and sorting thru Dr. Meadows schedule finds the next available appointment about a month out. "Did you prefer mornings or afternoons?"  
  
"Afternoon." Elizabeth interjects. "If I'm working I end up sleeping late." The nurse writes down the appointment on a card and hands it to Elizabeth. "Thanks."  
  
"About the working, Elizabeth... just make sure you're in a well ventilated area... be careful around the solvents... and have you ever considered watercolors?"  
  
Elizabeth laughs. "Not my preferred medium but I'll be careful, Dr. Meadows."  
  
Dr. Meadows walks Elizabeth to the elevator and they chat until the elevator comes and then the doctor walks back to her office.  
  
Ric sits down abruptly on the nearby couch. His legs have turned to butter-- melted butter. "Prenatal vitamins?" He whispers. "Elizabeth is having my baby. We're going to have a baby."  
  


 

 

  
  
"The lady wants you to bring those up to her room." The concierge at the Port Charles Hotel tells Dillon.  
  
Dillon winces. "That isn't the way things normally work. I drop the flowers off at your desk and you have them taken up. That way **you** get the tip."  
  
"I know. But it's either my job or yours and I'm keeping my job. She wants to see you."  
  
"That's what you think." Dillon counters with a threat of his own. "Ned isn't going to like it."  
  
"Ned is reasonable. Your mother is not." The concierge makes a shooing motion with both hands and then turns to the next guest.  
  
"I'm going to remember this." Dillon gets the last word as he goes over to the bank of elevators. He hits the up button and is cursed when it immediately opens. Maybe it would break, maybe he would hit every floor on the way up, maybe the hotel would be struck by lightening and the power would go out. Before he can come up with even more options of delaying, the elevator opens on his mother's floor. He goes up to the door and taking a deep breath raps on it. "Delivery."  
  
The door swings open before he even finishes the word. "Darling!"  
  
"Hi, Mom."  
  
"It's appalling I have to call the florist shop to see my baby." Tracy gives him a huge hug.  
  
 _I should have taken the job in the video store._ "If I would have known, Mom, I would have made you the last delivery of the day. I can't stay long. Where did you want these?"  
  
"Oh there is fine." Tracy points to an occasional table. She sits down on a couch and pats the spot next to her. "Tell me how you're doing? School! Yes, how is school? Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"MOM!" Dillon reluctantly sits down next to his mother, knowing he isn't getting out of here until he gives her something. He sighs. "There is a girl I like. Her name is Georgie but I don't think it will go anywhere."  
  
"Why not?!" Tracy protests ready to jump to the defense of her cub.  
  
"She's the police commissioner's daughter. Faith would tear her to shreds."  
  
"Well I think you should follow your heart, Dillon. If you like her that's good enough for me."  
  
Dillon looks at his Mother with narrowed eyes. He can't decide if it's Invasion of the Body Snatchers with his Mother as a pod person or maybe PuppetMasters starring Donald Sutherland and then it strikes him. Of course his mother would like Georgie-- he'd just said that Faith didn't. He stands up. "I really do need to get going, Mom. I have a delivery outside of town and I don't want to be out too late. It was great to see you."  
  
"Bring Georgie over for dinner one night. I promise to be good." Tracy gives him a kiss on the cheek and then wipes ineffectively at the smear of lipstick.  


  


 

  
  
"Mr. Lansing, this house had everything that you had on your list?" The dark haired woman in her thirties unlocks the door of the suburban house. There is nothing to draw attention to the house from the outside. It has a lovely yard, just like the neighbors. A sturdy fence-- just like the neighbor's. There is only one thing on the list that made this house different from the rest.  
  
"Even the..."  
  
"Let me show you." The woman walks over to a built in bookcase in the living room and opening the glass front pushes a button inside. "There is also a remote. But this room is totally autonomous. There are monitors to the house and the entrances. Someone went a little overboard with the Y2K scare I think..." Realizing she'd just motormouthed herself out of a potential sale, the real estate agent starts backtracking. "Although it's ideal for collectors. You said your wife is an artist?"  
  
"Yes, She'll be having her first gallery show after our child is born."  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you." Ric looks around. "I'll take it. There is a problem with our apartment and we're staying at the Port Charles Hotel right now while it's being straightened out. How soon can we move in? The sooner the better."  
  
"Well..." The real estate agent is flabbergasted. This wasn't a negotiation but a flat out offer. "It's vacant now but there is some paperwork that needs to be completed."  
  
"Then lets go back to your office." Ric takes the keys and locks up after taking a lingering look at the living room. Elizabeth would be happy here. Happy and safe.  
  


 

 

  
  
"Don't take your coat off." Lucky orders turning away from the counter and hopping down to meet Elizabeth half way into Kelly's.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Liz demands. "Please, thank you?!"  
  
"Have I got something to show you." He grabs her by the arm and starts dragging her out of Kelly's and to his pickup truck.  
  
"I've seen your truck." _I've even seen the stars from the bed of your truck more than once upon a time._  
  
"Come on, Elizabeth. Don't be difficult. We're going to have to give Ric's goon the slip anyway."  
  
"Where do you want to go that he can't follow? He already knows about the studio and Kelly's. Oh hell. He probably even knows about my doctor's appointment." Liz frowns at that thought.  
  
"Pregnancy is something that can't be hidden for long. Mom was **HUGE** with Lulu. Started to wear big floral hats so nobody would look at her ankles."  
  
"You are not funny."  
  
"Just making a suggestion." Lucky helps Liz up into the truck. "I think you'd look great in a big floppy hat with fake flowers on the brim."  
  
Liz shudders. "Stop I beg of you." She buckles up. "So where are we going?"  
  
"You are looking at the first ever franchisee of Scorpio Investigations. Absolutely no money in it to start." Lucky says cheerfully as he pumps the gas twice and then turns the key in the ignition. The truck roars to life with a cloud of smoke. "But it comes with an apartment with all utilities included. An apartment nobody has used since V Ardanowski left town."  
  
"Over the Outback!" Liz realizes.  
  
"Bingo. You never went there with Ric right?"  
  
"No. Never. Thank Goodness."  
  
"I checked out the apartment. It's got a room that would be good for the kid or for a studio. Great Light. I think that's from when Lucy was living there. Wouldn't surprise me if she knocked out a wall, window and parts of the ceiling. I know that Kevin Collins used to hang his art in the Outback."  
  
"What is the downside?" Liz asks.  
  
"Getting all your stuff over there without clueing in Lansing."  


 

  


  
 

  
Lydia flips from one screen to another and back again. She makes a note on the pad on the desk. "AEEEEE! Oh My GAWD, AJ, don't scare me like that!"  
  
AJ leans over and kisses her again. This time there is a little more enthusiasm as Lydia focuses on him. "Sorry. I thought you heard me come in. What are you working on?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute. Well?" Lydia looks at him questioningly.  
  
AJ looks back the same way. "Well?"  
  
"What happened? Did they approve? Tell me!"  
  
AJ slowly grins. "It'll be recommended to the mayor and will be on the next ballot for approval."  
  
"That's because you were brilliant. Your Mother thought so too."  
  
"My Mother?"  
  
"She was over having tea and we watched together."  
  
AJ pulls Lydia out of the chair behind the desk and then pulls her back into his lap. "Did you just say you had **tea** with my mother? Lydia..."  
  
Lydia wraps an arm along his shoulders and replies matter of factly. "I was going to have to meet her eventually. I did already met your father although the circumstances were less than auspicious. It went very well."  
  
AJ raises a single brow.  
  
"It **did**. Even Sally said so." Lydia adds defensively. "Okay. It could go either way. I think I laid the ground work for your mother and me to be allies. Or she could turn on me the first time I step out of line."  
  
"Or both." AJ says wryly. "Family loyalty is kinda..." AJ makes a rocking motion with one hand. "Iffy. It last longer than business loyalty which means about 3 months on the outside. That's how long it takes the family to rotate the CEO position of ELQ around."  
  
"Business loyalty pfft." Lydia makes a dismissive noise. "You have your position with the city, the team and your investments. It is as you told your grandfather, you are too busy for his ELQ. If they want your vote they will run things the way you want. And if they don't then it is their loss."  
  
It takes AJ a while to let that one absorb so he changes the subject. "What were you working on?" He looks over at the computer screen.  
  
"Sally told me about this family loyalty problem and she believes she has found a way around it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You and I will host The Quartermaine Thanksgiving Dinner."  
  
"Ah... Lydia..." AJ starts shaking his head. "You have no idea what you're getting into... Thanksgiving is a disaster. We should be out of the country. Going skiing... heading down to the Bahamas for sun and fun."  
  
"Oyster or Sage?" Lydia demands.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Which kind of dressing? Oyster or sage?"  
  
AJ closes his eyes and sighs resignedly. "Oyster. But it will never work."  
  
Lydia leans in and gives him a kiss and then another one. "I have six months; don't be such a pessimist. Besides I've already told Sally that she has to work-- Christmas off, New Year's off but she has agreed to work Thanksgiving. How much loyalty would the perfect Thanksgiving Dinner get us?"  
  
"It would get you thru New Years." AJ says honestly. "And then they'd start being nice to us again the closer to Thanksgiving coming around because they'd be expecting you to do it all over again."  
  
"So three months here... two months there. That's almost a year." _Considering I plan to be very pregnant by New Year's._ "It'll work."  



	51. Chapter 51

Cole has the paper spread out over the bar all the prep/book work is done and the place is dead which isn't a bad thing considering he's pretty much focused on the Editorial page of the Herald. Even though it isn't signed, he can tell by the writing Skye has put in an editorial about the potential stadium. Because the news had broken at the planning commission meeting- normally the most boring meeting in city government, the Herald had scooped the local TV and radio stations who'd had to pick it up off the public access feeds. Freaking embarrassing for a television station to be showing public access feed and not on the six o'clock news but the 11pm. Sure the Herald hadn't reported until today but they had more information and more detail.  
The sports page is full of it. Commentary not only from Dara and AJ but also from the coach and the, until recently, hold out rookie sensation who had just signed a long term contract with the team. One of the sports reporters had even managed to get a comment from the mayor.  
Skye's editorial had stayed away from sports angle and slammed right into the economic impact-- jobs, Port Charles infrastructure, and Quality of Life. Comparing Port Charles to other cities the same size around the country.  
 _I may not know jack about journalism but I think I know about the stadium now._ "Everything but where it's going to be. That's about to be some prime real estate." Cole mutters. The phone rings and reaching over he grabs it. "Jakes." 

"You son of a bitch!" 

"You're going to have to be more specific. Which SOB are you needing to speak to?" 

"You, Coleman Radcliffe." 

"Margery?" 

"Where is my money?" 

"I don't what you're talking about." Cole states flatly. He knows exactly what she's talking about and has been expecting this call. 

"My money!" 

"It's not your money Margery, it's child support. Now if you're ready to get your ass back here and start acting like a Mother...." 

"I won't let you force me back, Cole. Where is your brother? HUH?!" Margery's tone is bitter and strident. 

"I'm not sending him money either." Cole counters sharply. "Tell you what... why don't you go get the money out of him?" 

"You bastard!" 

Cole can tell she is about to hang up. "Oh and Margie..." He knows how much she hates being called by that nickname. "...you get the bright idea of borrowing against the house-- Don't. It's Kyle's." 

Busted. "It's my house." 

"My blood paid off the mortgage. Which is exactly why it isn't your house, Remember?!" Cole reminds grimly of the paperwork that he'd added as a condition of paying off the house. It seemed like a small thing back then. Nothing that would ever be used but it was saving his ass now and Kyle's too. "It's Kyle's college fund, Margie. You need money? Then get a job or come back to Port Charles. But don't screw the kid over more than you already have." 

"Screw the **kid** over?! What about what he's done to **me**?! I have put my life on hold since the day I found out I was pregnant! While your brother went merrily on his way!" Margery screeches. "Kyle has been the spawn from hell ever since his father left! Drinking, Drugs and now Internet Porn! This is your brother's fault. Kyle is out of control." Margery's voice takes on a sly threatening tone when she says the last. 

"Back it up." Cole snarls. "Take that out of your vocab right now cause if the state gets their hands on Kyle because of something you say or do... they will come after **you** for child support at minimum. I'll make sure of it. So either get your shit together and start acting like a mother or go _find_ yourself and keep your freaking mouth shut." Then all he hears is a dial tone in his ear. He swears and grabbing a bar rag flings it in the direction of the sink. "Bitch." 

 

 

 

 

Bruno pauses to collect his thoughts and then very carefully starts writing. He'd always been more into reading than writing but hell this needed to be done. 

_...Never thought this would be the letter I'd be writing. The only letters I'd figured on all start with either-- _**_Things like this never happen to me..._** _or_ ** _I'm 6'4" and hung like a horse._** __But I was down in The City on business for my boss and was flipping thru the channels at the hotel bored out of my gourd and came across your show and had to let you know.  
Now I don't want to start up any east/west coast gangsta thing but I know somebody who while she'd never put a fish tank in the back seat of a car like you did on your show, knows everything about turning a junkyard clunker into a hotrod that would get the ugliest SOB you know laid. And really isn't that the true test of "pimping" a ride?  
Alice would kill me if she knew I'd sent this stuff to you. That's the Somebody that can work magic on a car. Her name is Alice and she works for Ned Ashton, being the nanny for his daughter. You might know Mr. A as Eddie Maine or the head of L &B Records. He was in the music biz until he quit to take over the family business.  
Anyway here are some pictures of projects Alice has already finished and the one she is working on now. That one is just the before picture cause she's still working on it. Looks like a piece of crap doesn't it? We all thought she was crazy but there is a huge difference already. And yeah, that's Alice in the picture.  
I'm just saying that if you're ever doing an East Coast thing you should look Alice up. She'd be a real fan of your work. 

_Sincerely, _

_Bruno C _

Before Bruno can change his mind he encloses the pictures and seals the envelope that is already addressed to Pimp My Ride care of MTV. He'd mail it when he's in town. 

 

 

 

 

Helena leans in to sniff the fresh flowers that decorate the entryway to the Cassadine Summer House in Port Charles. The flowers were delivered the day before. Ari would have done a better arrangement. Helena thinks critically as she adjusts a few blooms. But there is no use crying over spilled blood. She'd been fond of Ari and made it quick. "Did you make sure that you told the florist no orchids? In this part of the country sudden orders for large amounts of orchids attracts attention we don't desire." 

"Of course, Madam." The manservant stands to the side breaking out into a cold sweat wondering of this is the day when he is going to be providing for his family with that overly large insurance policy. 

"It's adequate." Helena finally says. She comes over to the manservant and gives him a firm pat on the cheek. 

"Thank you, Madam." The manservant releases the breath he'd been holding. "I was able to pick up your correspondence." 

"Lovely. I would prefer to be in Europe and handling it directly. But Nikolas needs me here. Even if he doesn't know it yet. And the lab?" 

"It's been... closed per your instruction, Madam." 

"Excellent." Helena walks away with her correspondence. She'd finally managed to infiltrate the Swiss lawyers that managed the Cassadine Estate. She is receiving copies of everything Nikolas is getting. That had cost a very fine emerald. Now just to find the perfect opportunity... the perfect opening. 

The manservant shudders. He can still hear the screams of the scientists in his dreams as the building had gone up in a sudden inferno. But he would live another day... evidently. 

 

 

 

 

Javier leaves his room above Jakes and is heading out to get lunch before resuming his surveillance on Sonny Corinthos. 

"I was hoping to run into you today." Cole stops him in his tracks. 

"Yes?" Javier asks. 

"Been missing you but I wanted to thank you for helping Skye out with her flat. Out in the parking lot?" Cole reminds as if Javier might have been changing more than one flat. 

"It was my pleasure." Javier practically purrs. 

"You remember how I told you I'd stay out of your business if you stayed out of mine?" 

"Claro." Javier nods. 

"Skye is my business. Come near her again and we're going to have a problem. Have a nice day." Coleman goes back to polishing one of the highball glasses before putting it away. 

Javier shrugs. No point in protesting his innocence. That would only draw attention. While observing Skye Quartermaine is a personal pleasure, Alcazar's more interested in Corinthos, Jacks and Lansing. "You are a lucky man, Coleman. If I have trespassed please accept my apologies." He leaves. 

"Trespassed my ass." Coleman mutters. That guy had put the hair up on the back of his neck from the first minute he saw him. And the way the guy had started practically drooling when talking about Skye was enough to put every instinct on red alert. Now he knows for sure that Javier is gone, it's time to take a look around upstairs and find out what the hell this guy's agenda is. 

 

 

 

 

"What the hell is AJ thinking?" Jax slams the paper down on Ned's desk. He'd managed to get past Ned's secretary with a wink and a pearly smile. "No, let me rephrase that. What on earth is the Herald thinking backing any of AJ's schemes?! Haven't they figured out that anything Junior is planning is eventually going to bite Port Charles in the ass?" 

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Ned mutters. "Have a seat." 

"You can't believe that you're telling me to have a seat?" Jax knows better but still flips it back at Ned as he pulls up a chair across the desk from Ned. 

"That too." Ned says wryly. He leans back in the big comfortable leather chair that went along with being president of ELQ. "I guess you haven't heard?" 

"Heard what?" 

"There has been a change of management at the Herald. Skye owns it now." And while he is waiting for Jax to pull his jaw off the floor, Ned keeps the hits coming. "I'm going to support this stadium proposal too." 

"Why?!" Jax finally asks. "Oh I get it. It keeps AJ out of your hair. AJ does his own thing and he's not coming after ELQ. And when it blows up in his face you get the pleasure of the _I told you so_." 

"With Skye out of the family **and** running the Herald that puts her out of the running too. It's actually going to make dealing with Grandfather easier-- or rather **not** dealing with him." 

"Unless he ropes your Mother... nah that would never happen." Jax snaps his fingers. "Justus! That's who Edward will be going after to unseat you." 

"Don't mention that around my wife." Ned says with a shake of his head. He isn't particularly fond of Justus but he doesn't hate him either. "It wouldn't be fair to Justus. Besides Justus knows the score with the old man." 

"That he's been kicked out of his own company?" 

"Nah, that Edward will turn on him like the scorpion in the old story. So did you come here just because of the front page?" 

"Front page, business section, sports page... Skye really bought the Herald?!" 

"That's what Faith told me." Ned shrugs. "Don't ask me how Faith found out. But since she wants AJ successful away from ELQ she's probably already looking at logical properties to turn a profit on...." The light dawns. "You too?" 

Jax grins. "Don't see why I shouldn't do a quick flip before Junior crashes and burns. I think there is going to be a land rush here in Port Charles. By the way, how do you know that Edward won't come to me to get AJ reinstated as president?" 

"Because he knows you'd just be supporting AJ in order to get your grubby paws onto ELQ-- same reason he wouldn't touch my Mother with a ten foot pole." 

 

 

 

 

"What the hell we doing down here, Faith?" Bruno goes cruising along Courtland street. He keeps vigilant. This isn't the part of town where you wanted to let your guard down. Some banger might see the shiny car and get stupid. At least Faith isn't in the Porsche. 

"Going into the real estate business." Faith muses. She keeps an eye on the run down tenements as Bruno slowly drives by. 

"You figure this is where they are going to put in the stadium?" Bruno looks at some of the boarded up apartment buildings. Mr. A's grandmother had made a start with that park... and that end of Courtland street is looking better but this side is still a place where he is more comfortable with his pistol, safety off. And he sure as hell wasn't going to stop... unless Faith said to. 

"Hell no. AJ and the City will probably find some piece of shit neighborhood that is convenient to everything. Level it and build his stadium." 

"So why are we here? We going to visit the park?" Bruno says hopefully ready to pull a u-ie and head for the Chloe Morgan Memorial park. 

"Where you think all those people whose places are leveled are going to live? Up by the Quartermaines? Over on Charles St.? I don't think so." 

"Oh yeah. That makes sense. I don't know, Faith. These are really dumps." 

Faith reaches over and pops Bruno in the back of the head. "Think! Between the sudden rise in the need for low income housing... you got that park you like so much down the road. Slap a little paint on them. Double the money before the first brick is even laid for the stadium. Besides we can use some of the fronts for the remodels and do a little laundry at the same time. It'll make Ned's Grandmother happy if she thinks we're playing along with her little project; I make money on the real estate and on the laundry too. Win, win, win." 

"And it would really tick off Sonny too. He thinks he owns all this part of town." Bruno suggests helpfully. 

Faith smiles even bigger. "That's my Bruno." She croons. "Guess it's a go all the way around." _Win, win, win..._ ** _Win._**

 

 

 

 

School's barely out for the day and he'd rushed across town only making one quick stop. "I did exactly what you said, Uncle Cole. Course they think I'm nuts down at the store now. I used one of their cameras to rewind a roll of film that I exposed and then the other roll I just advanced thru with the lens cap on. What do you need two ruined rolls of film for?" 

"The guy who slashed Skye's tire." 

"You know who did it?" 

"I know who fixed it. Which means I'm pretty sure on who slashed it." 

Kyle's eyes narrow. "So what do you need the film for?" 

"To replace these." Cole pulls out two rolls of film that are the same brand and number of exposures that Javier had in his room. Probably a good thing that the guy hadn't gone digital. "I need these developed. I want to know how long he's been watching Skye." 

"I've got to get to soccer practice but I can drop them off at the one hour place on the way. You can pick them up when you're done." 

"Yeah, that'll work." Coleman nods. Cole pulls a ten dollar bill out of his pocket. 

"This for the film?" Kyle asks. 

"It for the drive thru so you can get something to eat. But you're right." Cole reaches in and grabs some more money. "I do owe you for the film." 

Kyle pockets the money. "You going to warn Skye?" 

"There is nothing to warn her about... yet. If she's on these..." Cole refers to the rolls of film he'd taken from Javier's room and hands to Kyle. "...then yeah, we're going to have a talk. Kyle?" Cole stops Kyle from leaving. 

"Yeah?" 

"We need to talk too." 

"About the guy stalking Skye? Sure seems to get stalked a lot-- this guy and before that her ex." 

"No, about a call I got from your Mother. She's not back." Cole adds quickly. "I just got a call from her. We can touch base on it tonight when you get off of soccer." 

"Is she okay?" 

"Pissed at me but what else is new?" Cole shrugs. "Yeah, she's fine. Go to practice... and don't forget the film." 

Kyle reluctantly leaves. 

 

 

 

"Let me guess... you want me to cook? For the guy who screwed Skye over and then started stalking her? Oh no. Don't worry. I'm fine with it. Bring him on over." Faith shuts her cell phone and hands it back to Bruno. 

"Umm Faith..." 

"Shut up." Faith complains. "I know. I can't kill him even if I decide that I'm on Skye's side. You really need to find Helena. This being nice crap is cramping my style." 

"The fence is getting pictures of everyone who is bringing in high ticket big gems and going to have them messenger'd up to you." 

"Oh really?! And is it going to have their address written right on the bottom of the picture?" Faith asks sarcastically. She puts back on the ear protectors and picks up the 9mm from in front of her. She looks down the alley and bringing the firearm up she supports it with her off hand and starts firing. She doesn't stop until the clip is empty. Leaning down she picks up the spare clip and slams it into the pistol. Switching hands she starts working her off hand. The firing is a fraction slower, less automatic, but just as accurate. 

Bruno steps back from Faith and just lets her go until her arms get tired. He goes over to Sam and leans on the counter. "Howzit going?" 

"Good. Haven't seen much of you guys." Sam slides shut the latest edition of Guns &Ammo. 

"Faith's kinda on her honeymoon you know." 

"Right." Sam says knowingly. "She was on her _honeymoon_ when she was coming around with the kid-- real regular." 

"Well..." Bruno kinda rocks his head from side to side. 

"Faith having more problems with Sonny?" The old man asks, concerned about his best girl. 

"Nah, no more than normal. This is someone who is actually after Ned's side of the family. So Faith's been staying pretty close to home keeping an eye on the baby and the kid. It's a serious threat. Ned knows it and is leaving everything to Faith." Bruno finally blurts out keeping an eye on Faith to make sure she doesn't catch him spilling the beans. 

"Civilians." Sam sneers. "Probably just like Dillon was at the start. Wouldn't know which way to point a firearm. They're lucky to have her looking out for them." 

"Right." Bruno nods. "Ned knows enough to not play where the kids are concerned." Bruno sees Faith is done firing and putting everything away and falls silent. He doesn't like the look in her eye. Faith might not be able to kill anyone right now but that didn't mean she couldn't make mischief. 

Faith reaches into Bruno's inside pocket and grabs the cell phone. She dials a familiar number from back in the day when she and Ned were doing nooners on a regular basis and then asks for a room number. "Mother Quartermaine? It's Faith. Ned is having a small dinner party this evening. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to even up the numbers? It'll just be Ned and me and then Ned's friend Jax? Do you know Jax? Is seven good for you?" 

Bruno is just shaking his head when he takes the phone back. "That's just plain evil, Faith." 

"Nah. Evil would be inviting Skye and Cole over." She starts reaching for the phone again. 

Bruno takes a step back and quickly stuffs the phone back in his pocket and then covers it up with his hand. "Um... Faith..." 

"Oh spoilsport." But Faith doesn't reach for the phone. "Fine, you call Dillon and tell him to bring home something for the table. His mother is coming to dinner." Faith stalks out of the shooting gallery. 

"Boy, my advice to you would be to lock up the guns and bring out the kevlar. I've seen Faithie around Dillon's mother. It ain't pretty." 

"I know." Bruno says grimly. He pulls an envelope out of his pocket. "You mail this for me?" 

"Your last will?" 

"I hope not." 

 

 

 

Luke squats down leaning his elbows on his knees as he surveys the scene. Once upon a time it had been a small thriving lab. Now it's a crater. He pulls out a cigar and lights up narrowing his eyes to look thru the smoke. Helena isn't above blowing things up although she preferred to work up close and personal. It would all depend on what boytoy she had working for her. Or could be maybe she'd been taking lessons from Faison... Faison was the one that liked blowing stuff up: boats, motorcycle shops. But the timing is right. Luke pulls out his hated cell phone and calls his son. "Cowboy?" 

"Dad, where the hell are you?" 

"Hell is about right. I'm at a wide spot in the road off of US 90 down in Pennsylvania. Northeast of Erie. There used to be a lab here." Luke starts rattling off the specifics that he'd found in the local phone book. "They were working on legit stuff as far as I can tell. But the timing is interesting. The gal that was bitten by a spider?" 

"Yeah. Nik said she was on Helena's list." 

"This place blew the same night as that gal checked herself into the hospital." Luke lets the silence grow on the line. "About two and a half hours away." 

"The place blew?" 

"They brought in fire trucks from all around. Nobody got out." 

"That's what they always say." Lucky's quip is bitterly wry. "Whoever she still needed-- you can bet they found a body that will be misidentified. And it's right on the water. If Faison was involved they probably escaped by Lake Erie." 

Luke can hear the clacking of fingers on a computer keyboard as he is talking to his son. "You researching?" It had been a long time since he'd heard that around his son. Whatever Helena and Faison had done to his boy had taken a long time to work out of Lucky's system. And even though he hated the freaking things it's a welcome sound. 

"Yeah." Lucky's tone is absent. "You going to be around for awhile?" 

"I'm not going to have my phone on. But I'll call you back." Lucky would understand why. There were times when a phone ringing could be damn inconvenient not to mention ending up a **dead** giveaway. 

"Right." Before Luke can hang up, Lucky adds. "Be careful, Dad." 

"Just check up on the women. Lesley isn't used to this kind of thing." 

"I will. But Grandma can handle it." 

"Didn't say she couldn't. Just that she isn't used to it." Luke hangs up. Casting the still smoldering cigar into the crater as his own burnt offering to the funeral pyre of all those poor saps who'd gone down with the lab, Luke rises to his feet and walks back to his car. 

 

 

 

 

The front door is locked when Skye gets home. But Cole's car is out front. And it looks as if there had been some big truck four wheeling along her side yard. "Cole? Is anyone home?" 

"Out here, Babe." 

Skye follows the voice back toward her bedroom. One wall is a picture window that looks out over the lake. On either side of it are windows that open. "Cole?" 

"Out here." Cole repeats louder. 

Skye looks out the window and sees Coleman outside. He is dressed in cut off shorts and not wearing a shirt. His hair is tied back in a stubby pony tail and he is wearing a red bandana around his forehead. "What on earth are you doing?" 

"Getting the area level for your hot tub deck." 

Skye laughs in disbelief. "You're putting in a deck? Now?" 

"Nah. **We** are. The guys down at the lumberyard say it will be a weekend project." Cole leans on the rake that he'd been using to spread the gravel out. "Why don't you change into something a little more comfortable and you can give me a hand." 

"Cole, I wouldn't know a hammer if one hit me in the head." Skye says honestly. 

"And that's good to know, Babe." Cole laughs. "Don't worry. Kyle and I will do the heavy lifting. But no reason why you can't be marking off where everything goes-- figure that way it will end up square. I need to talk to you about something anyway." 

Skye can tell he's serious and nods. "I'll be right out." True to her word, Skye is soon out back with Cole dressed in her gardening grubbies complete with hat. If she didn't wear a hat she'd be a crispy critter in nothing flat even using extra strength sunblock. 

"Here are the plans." Cole unfolds them for her and shows her the details. 

Weirdly enough after staring at it for a few minutes, Skye can start to picture how the lumber that is laying at the side of her house would end up being a deck. "There is no door to the deck." 

"That we're going to have to hire a pro for. That and wiring things: lights, the tub etc. Figure leave the railing off one side too... to get the hot tub on the deck." 

"And you don't want to wrap the deck around to the front?" 

"Hell no!" Cole protests. "This is the _private_ deck and we're talking a small hot tub-- not one of those orgy models." 

"Gotcha." Skye walks over to the lumber carrying the plans. Reading thru the supplies list she starts slowly identifying them and getting the picture of how everything would go together. It's kinda like a jigsaw puzzle really. Once she's got it figured out, Skye comes back over to where Cole had resumed raking every once in awhile testing the ground with a ruler looking thing. "What's that?" 

"A level. There is a bit of a drop off but that's okay. I figure that way rain will run off toward the lake like it's supposed to but want the side to side to be the same." Cole pulls out a tape measure from a back pocket. "You okay with figuring out where the footers go?" 

"The concrete thingees?" 

"Yeah." 

"Show me where you want the first one and I'll have it from there." Skye nods. Coleman goes over and grabs one of the concrete footers and walking it over plants it about three inches from the house and in the corner where the wall of the master bedroom meets the master bath. Once Cole goes back to what he is doing, Skye goes over to the pile and picks up one of the concrete footers. It's heavy and a bit awkward but not more than what she'd lifted at the gym. She puts it down roughly where she thinks it should go and then starts using the tape measure to get it precisely right. "What did you want to talk to me about?" 

"A couple of different things but I wanted to talk to you about one thing before Kyle gets home from soccer practice. I got a call from Kyle's Mother today." 

Skye straightens. "Is she coming back?" 

"Not right now." Coleman says. "And Kyle knows she called. He stopped by Jakes between school and soccer practice. I let him know she wasn't on her way back." 

"Poor Kyle. But if you've already told him that, then what haven't you told him?" 

"She was calling because she's run thru the money in her bank account and was wondering where the rest is." 

Skye turns around from getting another of the footers. "Excuse me?! She takes a walk and she doesn't ask about her son? How he's doing? Why he isn't living at the house? Why you **both** aren't living at her house?!" 

"That was another thing brought up, Babe. It's not her house. It's Kyle's. Margery was in a panic when my brother split... thought they'd lose the house for sure and they would have. He and Margery used to play keeping up with the Jones with money they didn't have. Everything was mortgaged to the hilt. I paid off the house but only on the condition that it was in Kyle's name. I figured Margery would eventually hook up with some other sucker and I never wanted Kyle to feel like he didn't belong you know?" 

" **You** paid off the house." The time it takes for Skye to haul another footer and plant it in roughly the right spot and Skye has it figured out. "You took that job stalking Courtney for AJ to pay off the house. You got shot to pay off that house! And Kyle doesn't know this?" 

"Hell no! And he's not going to find out. Kyle figures out he owns the house and he'll be throwing parties and renting out rooms to buy pot. He's a teenager for Goodness sake! This guy came into the Oasis one time, financial planner, should have been blowing off steam and getting his rocks off instead he was yammering away about the ways to pay for college. One way is to buy a place in a college town, have the kid live there, rent out rooms to pay expenses and then when he's done with school, sell the house and use the profits to pay off school. The house is Kyle's college fund. Nobody is touching it. Not Kyle and sure as hell not Margery." 

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?" Kyle calls from inside the house. 

Skye and Cole look at each other. Skye says hurriedly in a low voice. "Lie. Tell him his mother asked about him. Don't mention the money. Say she tried to call the house and couldn't get hold of him there so she called you at work." 

Cole nods and then calls out. "We're out here, Kyle. Come around to the side of the house." 

 

 

 

 

Dillon and Bruno walk up to the cottage from the bunk house. Bruno is already practically salivating and feels like he should tell Dillon why. Imparting some words of wisdom, "There are two basic ways a woman gets loyalty from a man." 

"Oh?" _What brought this on?_

"Sure. His dick and his stomach. I've heard women tell that joke before when they thought no men were around... you know... How is man like a carpet? Lay him right the first time and you can walk on him for years. Guys don't think it's funny mostly 'cause it's true. After Roscoe bit it and Faith was trying to keep things together, she could have played the guys but she didn't. Instead every once in awhile, Faith would have them all over for dinner. Sure, it's a risk cause you know if Faith doesn't like you..." 

"You could end up having a previously unknown fatal heart ailment. Yeah, I've heard." 

"She doesn't like to do it often-- 'cause then people would expect it, but Faith can cook." Bruno's eyes narrow. "All those nights when Roscoe was out doing his thing you know it wouldn't surprise me if Fowler was the one dining at home." Bruno gives Dillon a stern look. "And I mean dining. Faith never played around on Roscoe and it wasn't like she didn't have offers. You know who taught Faith to cook?" 

"Who?" 

"Roscoe's mother. All her son's favorite dishes. But neither here nor there. Things were rocky after Roscoe disappeared. Faith was a zombie. Fowler was trying to hold things together. He snapped her out of it. Faith had all the guys left over for a big powwow. All the guys Fowler could hang onto that hadn't jumped ship to Sonny or to the Five Families. Had them over for dinner, sat them down like family... With Faith sitting at the head of the table and Fowler right there at her right hand. Letting the whole table know who was in charge, and if anyone crossed her then they'd have to deal with her right hand. Fowler was a pitbull. But what I'm saying is that Faith would lay out this spread and she wouldn't talk anything important over the main course, just _family_ type stuff you know... but by the time dessert rolled around all the guys were hanging on her every word and ready to take a bullet for her. And then after the first one you know..." 

"Died." 

"Yeah, and the guys saw how she handled everything... really took care of them-- personally, not just throwing money around. They would never get that from Roscoe, from the five families." 

"So you're going to be at the dinner too tonight?" 

"Hell no. I'm going to hang in the kitchen and grab the leftovers." Bruno says cheerfully. "You're the one that is going to be going to the dinner and paying close attention. The guys are going to want to know everything: what was served, where everyone sat, what was discussed-- the total picture." 

Dillon opens up the back door to the cottage and walks in. He is hit by the aroma of the food cooking and almost drops to his knees. Now crack made sense. Things inhaled went straight to the brain. Yeah, if Faith did this all the time there would be some serious addictions built. 

"Bruno, open the wine for me. It needs to breathe. Hell pour me a glass. I need some now." Faith demands from in front of the stove, not even turning around. 

"You got it. You want both bottles, Faith?" 

"Dillon?" 

"Oh yeah. You're going to need both." 

"You heard the man, Bruno. Dillon, would you check the table and fill the water glasses?" 

Dillon goes out to the dining room after grabbing a water pitcher from the fridge. Alice had been on a cleaning jag when he'd got home from work with the flowers. Faith had shoo'd him out of the house after grabbing the flowers from him and told him to get changed for dinner. He hadn't even gotten to see the table. As he is filling the glasses he checks out the place settings, Faith had put Ned at the head of the table and her at his right hand. After what Bruno said that made sense. Specially since this dinner was for his mother to see. Mom would find out soon enough that Ned and Faith are a united front and if Tracy went after Ned she'd be coming thru Faith too. _I wonder how the table would be set if it was Faith's party? Would she be at the head? Would Ned be at her right hand? Bruno?_ Dillon notices for the first time which vase Faith had decided to use for the table. It's the one he had bought for her to get out of the doghouse. _Me?_ Then he realizes from the place settings that he **is** the one that is sitting at Faith's right hand. 

Ned comes into the house followed by Jax. "Is the coast clear?" 

"For what?" Dillon asks as he shrugs. "I think Alice is up getting Kristina settled. Bruno is opening wine bottles for Faith. Mom isn't here yet if that's what you're asking." 

"Mom?" Ned blinks. 

"Yeah, Faith had me bring flowers home from work because Mom is coming to dinner." 

"Excuse me." Ned says to Jax. Then remembering his manners he quickly says. "Jax, this is my brother Dillon. Dillon, this is Jax. I'll be right back." 

"May I get you something to drink?" Dillon offers playing host. 

"Tracy is coming to dinner?" At Dillon's nod, Jax sighs. "Scotch if you have it." 

Dillon goes over to the liquor cart and examines the bottles until he finds one that he thinks looks right and pours a healthy amount of the liquor into a tumbler. "I take it you know my Mother?" 

 


	52. Stranger in a Strange Land

The guys gather in the common area of the bunkhouse. Manny has already hauled out the school sized dry erase board. Bruno has been sending down the leftovers from the dinner party that wouldn't be left over for long. So they already know the menu. What they hadn't gotten was the commentary. That was going to have to wait until Dillon and Bruno got back. 

Dillon is the one that walks thru the door and is surprised by what he sees. There is a big table set up and all the leftovers are on the table but nobody has eaten... okay so the shrimp and cocktail sauce are history but the rest is all there. 

"Where is Bruno? We want to get started." Manny demands. He can feel his blood sugar dropping and if they didn't get started soon he would probably kill something. 

"He had to drive my Mom and Jax back to the Hotel. Jax drank too much or something." 

The guys look at each other but don't say anything. Mouse finally interjects. "I say Dillon has to give the commentary. I don't want to wait for Bruno. I'm dying here." 

"Yeah, Dillon can do it." All of them say in a rush as they take their seats around the table. One of the guys starts around a bottle of wine. Dillon happens to notice it's the same kind as what was served up at the house. 

"So first things first. Where was everyone sitting?" Manny grabs the main dish and gives himself a heaping helping before passing it on. 

Dillon looks around and wonders what the hell but then shrugs and goes for it. He grabs a dry erase marker and draws the table. "Ned was sitting at the head of the table." 

"Who was at the foot?" The guys all seem to be holding their breath waiting for the answer. 

"Nobody. Faith put the flower arrangement down there." 

"That's good. That's good." Mouse says around a mouthful of food. "I hate those things. You can't see the person across from ya. How can you tell if they're lying if you can't see their eyes?" 

All the guys nod. "Where was Faith sitting?" One of them demands as he snatches a piece of garlic bread from the basket. 

"Here." Dillon puts an X at Ned's right. "And I was sitting next to her. Jax across from Faith with my mom next to him, across from me." 

"Break from the boy/girl." Manny's eyes narrow. "Faith doesn't like your mother much. She should have put your mother at Ned's left." 

"No way." One of the other guys protests. "That would have put Faith and Dillon's Mother on equal footing, with Faith barely having the edge cause she was on the right side. She had to have the seat the furthest away from Ned and on the left." 

Dillon looks around the thankfully round table as the guys chew on the dinner and the ramifications of the seating arrangements. He thought Bruno had been kidding. But at this rate it would be past midnight before they got around to discussing the dessert. It's a good thing he doesn't have school tomorrow. 

 

 

 

 

"The person at the lumberyard said you could put it together in a _weekend_?" Skye questions skeptically as she collapses on the couch. 

"I think we made a good start today. The weather is supposed to be decent. I managed to get the weekend off from Jake's. It'll work." Cole collapses next to her. 

Sagging into the big comfortable chair, Kyle figures that his Uncle had gotten the weekend off just in case because of those pictures but he hasn't been alone with Coleman to find out what happened. "Are we going to eat?" 

Skye looks at Coleman. "Yeah. Are we going to eat?" 

Coleman looks at the two of them and then shakes his head. "Fine. Burrito bar. You chop up the fixings. You find some music we can **all** enjoy. I'll do anything that has to do with the stove." 

"I'm going to clean up." Skye gives Coleman a pat on the thigh. She crawls out over him and toward the master bedroom. _I'm going to be feeling this in the morning._

"Uncle Cole..." 

"When we're all sitting down, Kyle." Cole tries to shut him down fast before Skye gets back. 

"Then she was in the pictures?" 

"Yeah. Keep the music mellow." Coleman hauls himself off the couch and over to the kitchen where he first sticks his head under the faucet and then quickly washes up scrubbing down from elbow to fingernails. 

Skye comes up behind Coleman brushing up against him before opening the fridge. "My fridge is looking a lot different since you and Kyle moved in." 

"You still have your bottled water and yogurt." Coleman quips. He reaches around her to grab some ground beef but not before wrapping an arm around her waist and nuzzling the back of her neck. He finally reluctantly pulls back and goes over to the cabinet next to the stove and pulls out a skillet. 

"I'll grate the cheese." Kyle offers from the other side of the breakfast bar after turning on some easy going music and washing up. 

Skye tosses a block of cheese from the fridge to him. Cole finds the grater and a dish to put it on. Skye brings tomatoes, lettuce, avocado and the rest of the burrito fixings over to the sink and starts setting up a platter with all of the veggies. 

Skye catches Kyle mouthing "Now?" to Cole when she looks up. 

"Now what? Do what now? Did you want to talk some more about your Mother calling? Cole? You really should have the phones forwarded here. That way you won't miss her calls." 

"I'll take care of that Monday." Cole agrees but then he sighs. He checks some of the tortillas that are heating. "Kyle wants to talk about when you got the flat tire, Skye." 

_I already thanked Kyle for the help._ "What's up?" 

"Tell her." Coleman tells Kyle. 

"The tire didn't go flat, Skye. It was slashed. It didn't sound right from the start. I sweep that parking lot now. There is never enough glass on it to slash a tire." 

"You guys are kidding right?" Skye looks from one to the other. "This isn't funny." 

"I didn't think so either. Kyle, keep an eye on this." Cole passes the spatula. He goes over to his coat and pulls out a couple of photo folders out of the inside pocket. Coming over to the breakfast bar he starts laying out pictures. 

Skye is getting paler as picture after picture of her is set on the counter. At the paper, at the planning board meeting, at Kelly's, stopping by to see Lila. "Who..." 

"Oh it gets better." Coleman keeps pulling out pictures. Pictures of Ric Lansing, Sonny Corinthos and Jasper Jax. 

It's the first that Kyle sees the pictures. "He's not just stalking Skye." 

"Yeah, and at this point I'd rather he had been." 

Skye swallows hard. "Alcazar. Oh Gawd. Alcazar. That's the only person all of us have in common." 

"That's what I figure too." Coleman agrees. "You mentioned to Bruno, kind of as a distraction at Fowler's funeral, that Capelli's strings might be being pulled. They did a little bit of research and found out you were right... but it wasn't Sonny or one of the regular players. It was an Alcazar alright. Lorenzo Alcazar, Luis' brother. And as soon as they found out about Alcazar..." 

"Capelli was killed. Oh I'm really going to be sick." Skye goes over and sits down; she supports her head with both hands. "I didn't kill Luis. Okay so I didn't come forward right away but I didn't **know** what happened that night!" 

"I don't think he wants you dead, Babe. I think he wanted an introduction. I got these out of Javier's room." 

"The guy who changed my tire." 

Cole nods. 

"I should call the police." 

"You could do that." Cole's voice is carefully noncommittal. 

And that in itself is a giveaway. "But you don't think so." 

"I think you should call Faith-- find out if there is any more information." 

"And that's why you got everything for the deck. Today, all of a sudden, without talking to me about it. You want me to stay here this weekend. Give her time to do whatever she's going to do." 

"Babe, I've been wanting to lock you in an ivory tower since Kyle told me that your tire was slashed. That was over a week ago. I've been showing a lot of restraint." 

"You should have told me that you were suspicious! Damn it, Cole." 

Kyle finishes up the seasoned ground beef and sets it aside to grab a tortilla. Might as well get something to eat. He wasn't going to wait for those two. 

 

 

 

 

"You got it from here?" Bruno asks as he dumps a semiconscious Jax on the bed. 

"Oh I can handle it." Tracy purrs. She loosens Jax's tie and then starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Have a nice night then." Bruno practically double times it out of the room. Poor SOB, no matter how he'd ticked off Faith-- did anyone really deserve that?! And it wasn't like he was really drunk. If he was drunk he'd wake up in the morning and be able to convince himself that he hadn't been able to get it up. This way he was gonna wake up in the morning and not know if he had or not. "I'm never ticking Faith off again." And it had all been up to Tracy. Tracy could have just dropped off Jax at his penthouse but no, she'd insisted that Bruno leave Jax at her hotel room. Hell who was he to be telling Ned's mother no? "I was just following orders." Bruno mutters as he hits the down button on the elevator. "Poor SOB." 

 

 

 

 

"What exactly was that you had Tasha make for dinner?" Nik asks curiously. He sits comfortably watching Penny move around the room-- a woman on a mission. He'd already tried to stop her once but Penny hadn't been able to sit still. 

"Saimin-- quick and easy. I grew up on the stuff. You could get it anywhere-- even at McDonald's." Penny does some last minute straightening up. Tomorrow Mrs. Lansbury would be coming down to clean and the place has to look presentable. 

"I've been to McDonald's with Lulu-- she insists. I've never seen it on the menu." 

"You would in Hawaii. Just like if you go to McDonald's in Texas they have breakfast burritos. I went easy on you, Nik." Penny laughs. "No squid balls, spam, or fish cake-- just a little egg flower and green onion. Tasha would love fish cake.... it's pink." 

Nik shudders and gags. Pink food is just unnatural. 

"Don't knock it until you try it." Penny threatens. "And I can find it. I used to get homesick sometimes and would go down to chinatown to get some or gawd..." Penny groans. "Li hing mui. Every day after school I'd pick up some to eat on the way home. I miss li hing mui. Didn't you have anything like that?" 

"I had tutors until I came to Port Charles. The closest would probably be a chiliburger and I don't crave those-- or cheese fries." 

"What about patty melts?" 

"No. I don't crave patty melts. Beautiful women who make them for me but not patty melts." 

"Women?" 

"Woman." 

"Better." Penny wraps an arm around Nik's shoulder. He wraps both arms around her low at the waist. "Tell me what you kind of food you like and I'll teach Tasha how to make it for you." 

"Anything you make will be great." 

"Squid balls?" Teasing, Penny grins up at him. 

Nik swallows hard and sighs. "Even squid balls. Whatever the hell they are. As long as you're fixing them I'm sure it will be great." 

"Oh if you could see the look on your face." Penny brushes a hand against Nik's cheek. "You're giving me too much power, Nikolas. I like trying new things, you will regret saying **anything** will be great. How about instead... you'll **try** anything but if you don't like it you don't have to do it again. That's fair right?" 

"Does this only apply to food?" 

Penny shakes her head. "Life. All of it." 

 

 

 

 

Jax wakes with a groan and slowly opens his eyes. His head is killing him. He hadn't gotten this wasted since he'd seen Brenda go off the cliff and not been able to get to her. Once his eyes are open he realizes a few things in quick order: this is not his bed, this is not his room and he is not alone. He bites back the quick curse as he realizes that Tracy Quartermaine is snuggled up to him with her head pillowed on his shoulder, pinning him to the mattress. He lifts the covers and smothers a groan. Tracy is wearing a negligee but he's not wearing anything at all. 

_I'm going to kill Jerry. This is all his fault. I have no idea how. But it is. Oh I know how it is. He never told me how to get out of this one._

Then it's like he can hear his brother's very amused voice, 'cause Lord knows that Jerry would get a kick out of him being in this predicament. "Well Golden Boy, you've got one of two choices. You can either wake her up with a kiss and then run like hell. Or you can amputate and run like hell. Your call." 

It all started to make sense now. The reason why a wolf would chew his own foot off to get out of a trap. 

"Good morning, Darling." Tracy murmurs as she wakes already reaching for Jax. 

The choice taken out of his hands, Jax jumps out of the bed as if burned and grabs the pillow to quickly cover his assets. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" 

 

 

 

 

 _"Maxie! Mighty Dong is on the phone! Isn't it bad enough that we have to see him Monday thru Friday?! Why the hell is he calling on the weekend?"_

_"Georgie, hang up the phone. I've got it."_ Maxie waits for the click and then says.  _"Hello? Kyle?" _

"You know any other Mighty Dongs?" Kyle says wryly. "I'm sorry for calling so early on a Saturday. I was just wondering if you wanted to come out to the lake? Give you a break from everything. Hell bring Georgie if you have to. It's going to be a nice day." 

_"Kyle, I don't think that is such a good idea. There is absolutely no way that Mac would okay it. And that would just be causing more trouble for you."_

"Tell him Skye will be here. And I'll be busy with my Uncle Cole. He's putting a deck on the side of Skye's house. Seriously, Maxie, it would be just a chance to decompress and not worry about whose minding our business. Just kicking by the lake. You don't even have to talk to me. If you can make it great. If you can't I understand too. I'll see you Monday." Kyle gets ready to hang up. 

_"Kyle?"_

"Yeah?" 

_"I'll ask but I don't think it's going to happen."_

"Okay." 

 

 

 

 

"Who was that on the phone?" 

"Coleman." Faith puts the phone back on the cradle. "He's invited us over to help him build a deck on Skye's house." 

"Build a deck?" Ned snickers. "Why on earth did he call us?" 

"Because it's an excuse. Something is up. Considering that we're living in Skye's house it might be... polite to show up." 

"I should really give Jax a call. Check up on him. I've never seen him get that wasted before." Ned counters. 

"If he can't hold his liquor he shouldn't be invited over. Really Ned, I think he's a poor example to have around your little brother. Or maybe he's a good example of a bad example." Faith shrugs righteously. "Whatever. I'll take Bruno and Dillon. Alice and the baby will want to go... they haven't had any duck time since this whole blow up with Helena." 

"I'm going. I'm going." Ned knows when he is beat. For someone with no kids-- Faith really knows how to lay on the guilt. He climbs out of bed. So much for sleeping in on the weekend. "But just to let you know... wood shop wasn't offered at boarding school." 

"Either was Rock Star 101 but I'm sure you managed." Faith counters. "I'll make sure Bruno packs the first aid kit." 

About twenty minutes later, Bruno and Dillon are packing the trunk of the Lincoln Continental. Dillon puts in Kristina's stroller, her blanket, her necessary bag. "All of us traveling together, maybe Ned needs to get an SUV or something." 

"Maybe we should talk Alice into customizing a bus for her next project." Bruno suggests. As the last of the items makes it into the trunk, he slams it down. "Shot gun!" He tosses Dillon the keys. 

"Why'd I know you were going to say that?" Dillon smirks. Then he asks the question that had been nagging him since the night before. "Are the guys always like that? Analyzing every seating arrangements for goodness sake?" 

"Ah it's just entertaining." Bruno shrugs. "You want to really drive them nuts show them a picture of The Last Supper and let them go on that one. It's setting a scene. You're into movies... you know how important it is. Even if you don't know dick about it, haven't made a study of it like the guys... when you're sitting in that chair you just know where you are in the scheme of things, you know? Faith had you sitting next to her... not your mother. And it gets even more tellin' if there isn't a seating chart... if you see the way people group together. Just kinda fall together you know?" 

 

 

 

 

Lucky is ready to pound on whoever is knocking on his door. He'd been up all night doing research on the lab trying to find out exactly what they'd been working on for whom and it felt like he'd only just fallen into bed-- his very lonely bed over Kelly's. Liz is totally moved into the apartment over the Outback. She'd be fine there as long as she has raiding the kitchen privileges and enough paint to keep her busy until they... **he** could do something about Ric Lansing. "Oh hell, maybe it's Elizabeth." Lucky leaps out of bed, jumping into his jeans the same way a fireman would if the fire bell was ringing, and grabs the door open. "Do you know what freaking time it is?" 

"Nine?" Nik looks at his watch. "I was waiting down in Kelly's until a decent hour." 

"A decent hour on Saturday is noon." Lucky growls. He runs both hands thru his hair. "What do you want?" 

"You know your way around Chinatown right?" 

"Why are you asking me?" 

"I need to pick up some things at a grocery store... an oriental grocery store, I think." 

" **You** are going to a grocery store." Lucky shakes his head in disbelief. "I think I must still be dreaming. Some weird kind of dream where you're a normal guy doing normal things. Next thing you know you'll be changing the sparkplugs in the Jag or something." 

"What's a sparkplug?" Nik keeps a straight face when he's teasing his brother. 

"Oh that is just so wrong. You better be kidding." Lucky pauses in the process of pulling a t-shirt over his head. 

"The Jag is taken in for regular maintenance." Nik shrugs. "If that makes you feel better." 

"It does." Lucky finishes pulling the shirt over his head. "Why do you need to go to an oriental market?" 

"I think Penny is feeling homesick. Things changed rather abruptly when she won the money... I just..." Nik shrugs. "I just wanted her to feel more at home." 

"I'm not doing this for you. You get that right? I wouldn't do anything for you before noon on a Saturday. This is for Penny-- because I'm so grateful for her putting up with you." Lucky grabs his coat. "I'm going to need a cup of coffee. You want to know what my dad found out?" Lucky ushers Nik out of his rooms. 

"Did he find Helena?" It was too much to wish for that this would be over already. 

"He found the lab where she was cooking up her spiders." Once downstairs Lucky goes directly behind the counter and pours his own coffee in a to go cup and feeling generous pours Nik one as well. He hands the waitress some money and then starts putting on the lids that will surely break at the most inopportune time. 

Nikolas waits until they are outside and walking toward the Jag to comment on Lucky's good news. "Excellent, Uncle will want to ques.... The lab has been destroyed." Nik realizes glumly as he reads his brother's expression and the shake of his head. 

"Blown sky high. Supposedly with everyone in it. Same day as that woman was put in the hospital. I was up all night trying to figure out what else they are... were working on." 

 

 

 

 

"Hi, Uncle Stuart. Just calling to check in. How is everything going?" Skye sips her coffee while standing out on the front deck and doing her weekly check in with her Uncle Stuart. It's one way of keeping up with everything in Pine Valley without the stress of actually visiting. And the lovely thing about Uncle Stuart is that you always got the news with a shiny aspect to it-- since Stuart never seemed to see anything but the good. 

"Skye!" Stuart's cheerful voice comes over the line. "It's wonderful to hear your voice! I looked at the Herald Online just like you said and it's really pretty. I showed it to Brooke and Edmund and they said so too." Stuart says very proud of his niece's accomplishment and letting her know by telling her he'd shown it to the two people who'd know best in Pine Valley, the owner and editor of Tempo Magazine. 

Skye can't resist asking and she really should know better by now. How many times did one person need to get kicked in the teeth before they figured it out? "Did you show it to Adam?" Evidently one more time. 

Stuart changes the subject quickly sort of. "Adam and I are ready to take our summer trip to Canada to go fishing. Marian is looking forward to it too. She says she is going to take Liza to a spa while we're gone-- Colby too. Marian says it's never too early to start pampering yourself." 

_Marian would. But at least it's spa pampering rather than gathering boytoys like she did before she married Uncle Stuart._ "That sounds really good for everyone, Uncle Stuart." 

"What are you doing? Do you want to go to the spa with Marian and Liza?" Stuart offers generously. 

"No." Skye says quickly but then adds. "Cole is putting a deck on the lake house this weekend. And his nephew Kyle is still staying with him... um us, while his mother is out of town. Besides it's really too soon for me to be leaving the paper for an extended period of time." 

"Marian gets upset with me if I spend too much time working in the gallery. She doesn't mind if I'm painting-- she knows I can't help that-- but she thinks I should spend more time with her." 

Skye hears the warning in what Stuart is saying and nods. "Cole isn't one to be ignored, Uncle Stuart. And I do try to make sure that our hours match so we spend time together." Skye sees a car pulling up the drive. "It looks like I'm going to have company in a minute, Uncle Stuart... tell everyone hi for me and I'll talk to you next week." 

"Have fun, Skye. Maybe me and Adam can come back thru Port Charles after we go fishing to see your new deck." 

_Great idea. Adam will never go for it._ "That sounds great, Uncle Stuart. And I'd love to see you. Even if you can't make it with Adam after the fishing trip, you could always come and see me. I'd really like you to meet Cole." 

"I'll look forward to it. Bye Skye." Stuart signs off. 

Skye hangs up the phone and watches as everyone climbs out of the Lincoln Continental: Dillon from the driver's seat, Alice next to him, Bruno riding shotgun and in the back are Ned, Faith and the baby. Skye goes back to the front door and calls inside. "Cole? Faith and Ned are here." 

Cole comes out of the house and cupping his hand at the back of her neck leans over and grabs her mug of coffee from the top railing of the deck. He takes a sip and watches them off load everything that had been put in the trunk for the baby. "Was there a rocking chair on the roof?" And starts humming the theme from the Beverly Hillbillies 

Skye gives him a quick elbow and chokes back a laugh. "Did you want me to fill Faith in while you and Ned go make manly noises about the deck?" 

"You okay with that?" 

"I think you pulling Faith aside is going to make Ned just a little suspicious." Skye says wryly. 

 

 

 

 

Walking into the oriental market is like stepping into another country. Lucky looks around him in fascination. It had been awhile since he'd been down here. He's already decided to forgive Nik for coming around too freaking early. "You understanding any of this?" Lucky eavesdrops on a conversation between the person behind the counter and a little old lady with short grey hair. 

"No. It seems my uncle was remiss in the language lessons. Five different languages and not a single Asian one. What do you think? Chinese? Vietnamese? Korean?" 

Lucky shrugs and grins. "It's all Greek to me." 

"If it were Greek I could understand it." Nik mutters before saying loud enough to be heard by the older man behind the counter. "Excuse me, I was hoping you could help me find something?" 

"Yes, how may I help you?" The man says politely smoothly transitioning to English. 

"I'm looking for something called... Li Hing Mui?" Nik has no idea if he is slaughtering the phrase or not having only heard it twice the night before. 

"Right this way." The proprietor comes out from behind the counter and goes down the cookie and candy aisle. 

Lucky watches the exchange as the proprietor hands Nik a small cellophane package that had been hanging on a peg on the wall. "What is it?" 

Nik is clueless; if he isn't mistaken, they are prunes dusted in something.... 

"Sweet salted plums." The owner explains. "May I help you find anything else?" 

"I think we're just going to wander around abit." Nik replies. But he reaches to the same place on the candy rack and takes down a couple more packages. Penny would probably share with Tasha. And since Tasha liked anything Penny did, they'd quickly be gone. 

Lucky waits until the owner is gone to lean into Nik and quickly comments once they are alone. "There are dried seahorses in the display case up front." 

"They're supposedly an aphrodisiac." 

"Haven't these guys ever heard of Viagra?" 

 

 

 

 

Kyle had retreated to the back yard as soon as he'd seen Faith. That's all he needed was for his Uncle's friend to start spilling family secrets while Dillon was here. The last thing he needed going around the school was that he used to wear a bra on his head and that there were pictures out there somewhere to prove it. Would have been nice to know they were coming over before he'd made that call to Maxie. Although with Dillon around maybe Georgie would give him a freaking break. If they even showed up. 

Soon enough he is joined by Ned, Dillon, Bruno and Uncle Cole. All examining the bones of the deck. They'd got that much done the night before. Now it's a matter of putting down the planks. The railings would be last because of needing to get the hot tub on the deck... as well as having a door put onto the deck. 

Alice throws a blanket over her shoulder and strings along the necessary bag and starts hiking down toward the lake hoping to find some ducks but always staying within calling range of the house... just in case. 

"Okay, so the guys are gone. What now? Are we supposed to bond or something?" Faith demands. 

"No." Skye makes it clear. "Cole thought it would be better for me to tell you while Ned is distracted." 

"Well a deck isn't much of a distraction so talk fast." Faith demands. 

Skye goes over to a kitchen drawer and picks out the two packets of pictures laying them out on the counter. "A week ago I got a flat tire outside of Jakes. Cole found these in the room of the guy who fixed the tire for me." 

"Shut up." And unlike the current teen age vernacular, Skye knows that is exactly what Faith means and falls silent giving her time to look at the pictures. Faith looks up and her face is tight and furious. "Alcazar. You know what this means?" 

"The guy who fixed my tire probably slashed it." 

"And probably was the one that blew Capelli's brains all over the sidewalk." Skye swallows a gag. She didn't need to know that. Didn't want to know that. It takes her a second to realize Faith isn't done talking. "Cassadine went down to South America and talked to Alcazar after I found out about Capelli. Cassadine wasn't even back when Capelli was taken out." She gets back to the present. "Cole searched his room?" 

Skye nods. "Javier evidently lives in one of the rooms over Jakes." 

"Figures." Faith nibbles on her lower lip. "And he wanted to meet you?" 

"I was one of the last people to see Luis alive." Skye reminds Faith. "I have no idea why... Luis hated Sonny and Jax because of Brenda. I don't think that his brother would **hate** me." 

Now that she'd had a second to think about it... "Well these are actually a relief to me." Faith shoves the pictures back in the envelopes. "Even though it sucks to be you. No pictures of the baby, or the house. Not even a picture of spoon island which would relieve Ned since he still worries about the nutjob. I'm not normally one to go running to the cops, they do nothing but muck things up anyway... but hey hand them the pictures and say they were taken by a cop killer... and this guy won't last any longer than Capelli after his cover was blown." Faith hands the pictures back to Skye. 

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure?" Lucky asks. 

"I should have had you over before this. I do trust you, Lucky. You just have to remember that this is **Tasha**. I don't know if Alexis even comes out anymore... maybe some in her sessions with Dr. Lewis. Everything was just so unsettled... I needed to focus." 

"I get it, Bro." Lucky still takes a deep breath. It couldn't be worse than their Mother's catatonia. "At least it's here and not up at the big house." 

"The ankle bracelet actually gives Tasha free rein of the entire island. Tasha spends the time when she is not in lessons with her horse, in the pool or down here. Penny has been giving her cooking lessons." 

"Oh really?" Lucky grins at that. 

Nik opens the door. "Penny, you around?" 

"We're in here." Penny calls out. Nik walks thru the kitchen but that isn't where they are. Instead Penny and Tasha are seated at the table in the eating nook. There is stacks of paper in front of them. "In addition to cleaning house, Mrs. Lansbury also had one of the men bring down my mail." 

"I'm running the shredder." Tasha declares proudly. 

"That's great, Tasha." 

"Who is he?" Tasha points at Lucky who is standing behind Nikolas. 

"This is my brother, Lucky. Lucky, this is Tasha." 

"Good to meet you, Tasha." 

Tasha gets a cagey look that has both of Laura's sons wondering what is up. But they don't have to wait long, Tasha has yet to learn delayed gratification. Whatever she is thinking is soon shared. "Nikolas is my nephew and he brings me presents. If you're his brother then you're my nephew too." 

"Mrs. Lansbury heard you talking that way and you'd be in so much trouble." Penny rebukes. 

"But Nikolas **does** bring me presents." Tasha protests. 

"Today I brought a present for Penny." Nikolas wants to nip this in the bud before Tasha goes into a full-fledged tantrum. They rarely happened but it seemed he was the one that always got pushed or punched when they did. 

"You did?" Penny stands up from the table. "You shouldn't have, you and your family have already done too much for me." 

"It's something little." 

"Really little." Lucky interjects with a grin. "He didn't break the bank on this one." 

"Close your eyes." Nik demands. It wasn't like he'd had time to get the seeds gift wrapped. "And hold out your hands." When Penny does so, Nik lays the packages of Li Hing Mui in her cupped hands. 

Penny opens her eyes. "Nik! Thank You. You knew I wanted these." 

"What is it? What is it?!" Tasha demands getting up from the table and coming over to stand next to Penny. 

"It's... hard to describe. It's not really candy... it's not really fruit.. You want to try one?" Penny rips the package open and grabs one for herself and starts nibbling on the edge of the plum. Back home she'd nibble on the li hing mui until the seed was nearly exposed and then suck on the seed to get the last bit of flavor-- and then spit the seed as far as she could. But hey that was when she was a kid. 

Tasha had been watching carefully as Penny had started nibbling on the seed and does exactly the same. She makes a face as she takes the first little bit and wrinkles her nose. 

"Weird isn't it? Try a little bit more." Penny urges. "It's salty at first and then it gets sweet." She offers some to Nik and Lucky. They both take one to be polite and that is what it ends up being... just to be polite. The dried plums are **too** salty, **too** sweet. Maybe you had to start when you were a kid to like them. 

"We have to go up to the house and talk to Stefan." Nik tells Penny after discreetly spitting the seed into a napkin. 

"Okay." Penny nods looking from one brother to the other. Something is up. "Tasha, how much longer do you think it is going to take to go thru the mail?" 

"Hours." Tasha exaggerates. She's already popped the seed in her mouth and is making a face while sucking in her cheeks. 

"It'll be awhile." Penny agrees. "We'll meet you at the pool after we finish **our** business." 

 

 

 

 

Mac hadn't believed it when Maxie had come to him asking to go to Kyle Radcliffe's house. The instinctive... "Not only no, but **hell** no." had left his lips before his brain had even engaged. So it's kind of curious how he'd ended up driving the girls out to the lake. Maybe it was to verify that the little snot hadn't been lying when he said that Skye Quartermaine would be there. After seeing the way that Skye had worked Kyle over, **she** could be trusted around the girls. 

As he pulls up to the lake house he observes all the vehicles, there is Skye's SUV and three other vehicles. If he isn't mistaken the Lincoln town car belonged to Faith Roscoe... Ashton. He parks the car, the girls are already climbing out. 

"See you later, Mac." 

"I think I'll just have a little chat with Skye and Radcliffe's Uncle. Make sure that everything is on the up and up." 

"Do you have embarrass me?" Maxie protests. "Fine." 

"I think Dillon's here." Georgie tells Maxie. "That's the car he used to drive to school before he got grounded. But where is everybody?" The sound of music comes from the side of the house. 

The girls take off around the side of the house and Mac follows more slowly. If this ended up being a teenage orgy his girls would not be staying... and those little scamming punks would be bunking together down in lock up. Mac comes around the house in time to hear Kyle tell Maxie and Georgie both... 

"We're going to be working on the deck. If you guys want to go hang by the lake you'll probably run into Alice and the baby." 

"Kristina is getting some duck time." Dillon explains to Georgie knowing she'll understand since that is the way that they met. 

Mac sees Cole, Bruno, Ned, Skye and Faith up by the bones of a deck. It looks as if everything is on the up and up-- other than Faith Roscoe being there. Skye sees Mac and glances at Faith. Faith shrugs. Skye walks up to Mac. "Hi. Kyle told me that he'd invited Maxie and Georgie out." 

"I'm just making sure there is adult supervision." 

"Oh yeah." Skye smiles. "We have them seriously outnumbered. And there won't really be too much play time. Unless you count the girls keeping the baby entertained. Cole wants to get the deck finished this weekend." 

"Gimme a call when the girls are ready to go home." Mac finally relents. 

"Sure." Skye looks over her shoulder. She knows that she is the best one to do this. Cole and Faith didn't exactly have a good rapport with the police. Especially Faith. "I was wondering if you could take a look at something for me in a professional capacity...." Skye leads Mac back around to the front of the house. 

Cole pulls an elastic out of his pocket and ties his hair back at the base of his neck in a stubby ponytail and then pulls out a bandana. He gets out all the fun toys he'd picked up at the home center: the cordless rechargeable screwdrivers with extra batteries, the saws-- stuff that it made more sense to rent than to buy. "Let's get this sucker done. I got an electrician coming on Monday to put in the wiring for the hot tub." 

Faith sheds her jacket to reveal the black camisole that is tucked in neatly to the black twill walking shorts she's wearing. She grabs one of the cordless drills. If it looks like a gun then it's the tool for her. "I only have one question..." 

"What's that?" 

"When is our landlord going to install a hot tub at our place?" 

"Yeah." Ned looks at Cole. "I was wondering that too." 

"Don't ask me. " Cole shrugs. "I'm not your landlord." 


	53. Day of Rest

Sally has Sundays off and most of Mondays too. It works out for the best. Sundays are for kicking around the house anyway: reading the paper, maybe some croissants and coffee. It isn't quite breakfast in bed though considering that AJ made the newspaper and croissant run with Rosie while she made coffee and juice... then the two of them would climb back into bed and spend the morning just catching up with each other and the rest of the world from a safe distance-- reality could wait one more day.

The big surprise of the stadium request to the planning board was starting to build steam with the letters to the Editor in the Herald. Skye had actually taken the unprecedented position of not only putting a selection of letters in but also counting all of the letters and their positions. "Everyone is evenly split." Lydia tells AJ reading from the editorial page. "Or nearly so-- forty, forty and 20 percent undecided. The pros seem to be all about the team the nays all about the taxes and the undecided mentioning both." 

AJ nods absently. He is reading the sport page to see what the editorial comments are there. There is more about the rookie sensation finally signing his contract than about the stadium. "I can work with that. Dara and Gia are going to start taking some speaking engagements around town. Educational stuff. Really hit the economic pluses-- jobs from groundbreaking to actually running the place. What?" AJ sees Lydia just looking at him. 

"You just sound so... sure." 

"I'm an expert at **sounding** sure." AJ says wryly. "It's a political thing. Or an alcoholic thing that has crossed over. Either way. The Stadium is easy though since Beecher's Corners has already contacted the team manager's office. There is no downside for me on this one but I would like Port Charles to have the benefit." 

Lydia searches thru the newspaper until she finds the about town section. On the front page of the section is the Grand Opening of the Chloe Morgan Park down on Courtlandt St the following week. There is evidently going to be live music and other entertainments. "Your Grandmother's park is having it's grand opening next week." 

"Good-- maybe Dawg will get busy on the back yard finally." AJ counters. 

Lydia flips a page and doesn't know if she comment on it or not. "AJ..." 

"Yes?" 

"I think you should look at this." Lydia hands AJ the paper. 

AJ looks at the announcement in the paper. A announcement of the upcoming wedding of Jason Morgan to Courtney Matthews. Not even Courtney Matthews Quartermaine. The wedding is going to be held at Queen of Angels. Good to know. Make sure they are nowhere around that weekend since the wedding is basically happening in their back yard. "Not unexpected considering Courtney was sleeping with Jason before the divorce papers were even filed." He hands it back to Lydia. 

"Are you okay?" 

AJ forces a laugh. "I don't have the right to be upset. I married Courtney... hell I got engaged to Courtney with the plan of trading her for Michael. I fell for her after we were married and by then the marriage was already heading for the rocks. Not my finest hour. Courtney was looking for Prince Charming and I'm not." 

"But your brother is?" 

AJ shakes his head. "That seems to be the consensus. Do you want an introduction? There is still time... they aren't getting married for a couple of weeks." 

"Does he give foot rubs?" 

"Never to me." AJ answers wryly. 

"Then I'm afraid he isn't what I require." Lydia shrugs and then taking a deep breath, shares the news that has been preying on her nerves. "Besides I believe he is too late. I will probably be married by then." 

AJ wrenches the paper out of Lydia's hand and throws it off the bed onto the floor. Then he cups her face staring at her as if expecting some change... maybe a magic tattoo across her forehead proclaiming that she is pregnant. "Are you sure?" 

"No." 

And that is when he sees the fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"I don't know anything about babies, about children. What if I'm a horrible mother? What if I screw this up? What on earth was I thinking? That this baby would protect us from Helena-- make her leave us alone. Who is going to protect this baby from **me**?!" 

"Us." AJ hugs Lydia close. "How long have you been holding this one in?" 

"I realized when you left with Rosie to get the paper. I was making coffee and saw the Calendar that Sally has in the kitchen. That's when everything became... real. I should have waited until I took a test." Lydia starts to pull away. 

AJ stays her with a stroke of his hand down her arm. "No, I'm going to be here every step of the way. I know you're freaking, Lydia. Even though we **planned** this. And I know you have issues being an only child and your parents being gone...." 

Lydia interrupts not wanting there to be any misunderstanding. "They were never there, AJ. My parents adored each other and saw nothing but each other. I was just a tagalong long before they were killed in that boating accident. By the time they died I wasn't even a tagalong... my grandfather put his foot down after they ran the sailboat aground on Cassadine island. There was a horrible row. He told them they were damn fools and planning on killing themselves with their adventures they should at least make sure I was safe. I was shipped off to boarding school the next day. I think my parents were relieved." 

Taking his time with his answer, AJ continues to stroke Lydia's back and side. "I don't think we're going to have that problem, Lydia. We're both so focused on not repeating what we hated about the way we were brought up-- we're probably in more danger of spoiling the kid rotten. That and making sure one isn't favored over the other or compared to the other. And even in that I'm getting ahead of myself... believing that Michael is going to be involved in this baby's life." 

"He will, AJ." Lydia vows. "This baby is going to know that he's not alone. That he has family, a big brother-- grandparents, great grandparents. Sweet potatoes or yams?" 

AJ laughs. "Excuse me?" Then he realizes what Lydia is doing and gets serious. "No. Damn it. Don't put that kind of pressure on yourself, Lydia. I want you to understand this... my family is never happy. Never. You could give them the perfect Thanksgiving every year for as long as they live and the most you are guaranteeing is that maybe they'll be happy for a couple of hours **that** day and it's a long shot at that. I want this baby to know what I found out way too late... to be... confident and self assured and not let the Quartermaines hold the mirror to whom he is. All I need for a perfect Thanksgiving is you-- I don't care if we have pizza or turkey or rack of lamb. As long as we're together, **our** family, it'll be perfect." 

"This is the first I've heard about rack of lamb. Where in the hell am I going to get rack of lamb in November?" _New Zealand!_

"You're missing the point." 

"No, I'm not." Lydia leans back into AJ and wraps her arms around him. She closes her eyes and lets his warmth surround her. "What next?" 

"We get married. Today if I can arrange it." 

"But we don't know for sure." 

"I do." 

 

 

 

 

Lucky knocks on the door of the apartment over the Outback. Liz appears frazzled when she answers the door. "You okay? Still having problems keeping things down?" 

"I don't want to talk about that." Liz demands. "I don't want you to jinx me." 

"If it's not that then what is going on?" 

"I want something but I don't know what I want." Liz complains plaintively. "I've already gone thru everything in my kitchen and nothing is quite right. I've been thru the Outback kitchen even tried some vegamite that they had around for anyone crazy enough to try it from the menu. I think they keep it as a bet or something." 

"Well can you give me a clue..." Lucky suggests. 

"Pickle ice cream. No, a pickle ice cream sandwich on saltines." 

Lucky swallows hard. Liz's morning sickness might have left her but if she kept talking like that he might develop a case. "Elizabeth, I don't think that is one of the Thirty One Flavors." 

"You asked!" Liz grabs her coat. "That's it... I'm going to the store." 

"You're supposed to be laying low." Lucky blocks the door. Liz glares at him. "Okay, I've got something... exotic in the truck. I was going to give it to Lulu but maybe it will work. It's about as weird as a pickle ice cream sandwich." 

"On Saltines.... maybe wheat thins... you know the really big ones. But I've got the saltines here already." 

"Just wait here. Try the stuff I have in the truck and if that doesn't work I'll go out and get you the fixings for a pickle sundae." Lucky runs back to the truck and pulls the li hing mui that he'd saved for Lulu. He figured that if Tasha liked it then maybe Lulu would too. He brings the package up to the apartment. "Here. Nik got some of these for Penny." 

"Is she pregnant?" 

"Not that I know of. Just homesick. These are evidently a childhood delicacy. Penny nibbled on them and then when she started to see the seed just started sucking on them." Lucky opens the bag and offers Liz one. "It's not pickle ice cream but at least I know where to find this stuff." 

Liz suspiciously nibbles on the small dried plum and then pops the whole thing in her mouth. "Oh that works. What are these again?" She asks around the plum that she has tucked into her cheek like a squirrel storing nuts. 

"Soon to be in short supply." Lucky hands the whole bag over. "And don't tell your doctor who gave them to you. I'm sure they'll freak on the amount of salt in those things." 

Liz tucks them into the pocket of her jacket and goes into the living room of the apartment and collapses on the couch that had been a midnight delivery from her studio. Luckily there aren't any other apartments around... just commercial properties that with the exception of the Outback closed after six. There hadn't been anyone around to question the pickup or delivery. "I thought you were going to stop by yesterday. I haven't seen you since Friday and then you were working in your office until I crashed... what time did you leave? 3am?" 

Lucky kicks right by her. "Four. And then Nik showed up at Kelly's at 9. I could have killed him. Easily." 

"Nine on a Saturday **morning**?" Liz is aghast. 

"That was my thought too." Lucky looks around the apartment. It's a lot more space than Liz had in the studio or even what they'd had in the apartment over the motorcycle shop. Liz would probably start on the murals soon to fill up the space. Course the kid couldn't sleep on a mural. Maybe some of the things from the attic at his Mom's. She'd put everything up there after she remodeled into what he'd started to think of as her White Period. _Should have known then that Mom was going crazy._ "You wanna work on a wish list for this place?" 

"You've already done so much, Lucky. I couldn't ask you to do that. I can't afford for you to be doing that." _Although maybe I can go back to work now that I'm not hurling._

"One-- you didn't ask, I offered. And Two-- I'm not planning on spending any money-- this is going to be making the absolute most of your creative talents-- I figure with your Grandmother's garage, my Mom's attic, and Bobbie's basement this place will be whipped into shape in nothing flat. And whatever I can't get there..." Lucky shrugs. 

Liz sighs. "I guess a bed should be the first thing. That way when you're working until four am you can just come up here and crash rather than going back to Kelly's." 

"This is **your** apartment, Elizabeth." 

"I wouldn't have it without you, Lucky, so don't be stupid. I crash at your place; you crash at mine. That's just the way it is." 

 

 

 

 

Ned kicks back in the most comfortable chair in the living room. The newspaper is open in front of him so anyone looking at the chair would see the open paper and a pair of bare hairy muscular legs in house slippers. Yesterday they hadn't slept in but rather gone over to Skye's allegedly to help with the deck but actually to give Kristina some duck time. Today is Alice's day off and it's Daddy day, a tradition that had been implemented early on. With Kristina, he had a chance to do all things he'd dreamed of doing with Brook Lynn. First Kristina kept track of his sit ups propped up on his thighs and playing a game of peek of boo every time he sat up. Kristina had told him all about her week from her playpen while he'd showered. Then they'd had breakfast and now the Sunday ritual of reading the paper. 

"What next, Kristina?" Ned asks. "Food or Travel?" Kristina grabs hold of one of the sections crumpling it in her drool moistened hand. "Travel. Good choice." It's a good thing his baby girl is already strongly right handed. It makes the choosing less of a surprise. "The Food section will be much more interesting once you have more teeth." Ned gives her a kiss on the top of the head and then starts reading elements of the travel section to the baby. 

Maybe it was working on the deck yesterday but Faith had gotten inspired to start working on the exterior of the cottage, filling the planter boxes with herbs, plants and even a few flowers-- not a rose bush in the bunch, she'd leave that to Lila. Since this is Ned's Daddy time she absolutely refused to have anything to do with either Ned or the baby. They are on their own and she can work on her own projects. She hadn't been able to have a garden since before Roscoe died. It feels good to be digging in the dirt again after all this time. She'd never looked back after he disappeared, never stepped foot back in the house that she'd shared with him. Fowler had closed the house put everything in storage while she'd still been at Mercy. All the meetings with the guys had been held at Fowler's apartment since she lived in hotels until hooking up with Ned. 

"Manny?" Bruno has the day off and had gone to the movies so Manny is staying close to Faith and the baby. He's wearing his ear piece so he can hear anything that goes on down at the gate to give the family plenty of warning. 

"Yeah, Faith?" Manny looks up from where he is sniffing at the last pot of geraniums that Faith had him line the steps up to the front door. 

"Hang this one high out of the baby's reach. Nice sunny spot." Faith dusts the soil from her gloves. "I really need to get a greenhouse. It's a tropical plant." She worries. 

"What is it?" Manny looks at the wimpy looking vine that Faith had started to train with some florist wire up the supports of the hanging basket. 

"Rosary Pea. A climbing vine and a few other things." 

"What's that? What they make rosaries out of?" 

"You could." Faith agrees. "But probably only if you go with the adage that The Lord Helps those that Help Themselves rather than Six of Ten." 

"What do you mean Six of Ten?" 

"Thou shalt not kill. Out of the reach of the Baby, Manny. One seed is lethal to an adult if prepared properly." It isn't her preferred poison, but Rosary Pea would work in a pinch if you didn't mind the person dying in agony puking up blood. It's kind of hard to miss when dealing with the body-- the only way it could be accidental would be if the person had a habit of going for wilderness walks and nibbling on the plants. Swallow one of the seeds and you'd probably be fine as long as the seed coat isn't broken in anyway; it would pass right thru the body like a kernel of corn. But chewed or ground into paste it would be lethal. 

"You got it, Faith." Manny carefully eyes the decorative hanging basket. As he hangs it from a sunny corner of the house. "Uh... Faith? How many of these are you know..." He makes a slashing motion across his throat. 

"Poisonous?" Faith looks at the various containers that she'd potted up and smiles. "Not many. All the ones by the back door are herbs for the kitchen. But on the big deck I wanted some greenery to soften things up." 

"Soften things up. Right." Manny nods. 

During Daddy time, calling for Alice's help is also a big no-no. Even though Alice is just out in the garage with her head under the hood of the car. Alice has a list of deliveries of things that were coming for the car and couldn't really leave. Ned had been bad when Alice first started and interfered with her first Sunday off. Every Sunday after that Alice had left the property until this one. Ned knows he is on notice. It's better to have Alice here in case of emergency, so he isn't going to call on her unless it is one. 

Alice and Bruno aren't the only one with the day off-- half of the guys are gone for the day. The other half had been gone yesterday. Faith always liked to make sure there was plenty of coverage and with the exception of the guy at the gate all the rest of the guys had the run of the place as long as they kept in constant contact. Which meant most of the guys on the property are hounding Alice about what she's doing. And sure enough-- just as Faith had predicted-- they came bearing gifts: wheels, tires, stereo and other miscellaneous items. 

Dillon had gone into work, once summer started he'd have regular days off but until then he's working six days a week when you included school. Yesterday had been his day off and that had been spent over at Skye's place. Course with Georgie there it was probably where he'd wanted to spend his day off anyway. Yep, it was shaping up to be a nice quiet Sunday. 

 

 

 

 

"Hello, Mrs. Hardy." 

Audrey straightens from where she is cleaning out her garage. In her younger wilder days she'd be swearing at being caught unaware but decades of raised expectations have her biting her tongue and only thinking what she'd love to say. "Hello Mr. Lansing." 

"Please call me Ric." Ric smiles at Elizabeth's grandmother. "Is Elizabeth around?" 

"Liz doesn't live here. But no, Elizabeth isn't _around_." Audrey states flatly. 

"Mrs. Hardy," Ric pauses significantly to gather his thoughts. "Liz and I have had a misunderstanding... and the only way we can clear it up is if we can just sit down and talk. It's not just us involved anymore, Mrs. Hardy. I know about my baby." His face is earnest and kind-- trustworthy. 

The fact of it is, Mrs. Hardy hasn't seen such an instantly trustworthy face since Dr. Ryan Chamberlain. You never quite forget the lesson that ended with being beaten to death's door. Audrey takes a shallow breath to camouflage her sudden fear. "Elizabeth never told me it was your baby, Mr. Lansing." _God will understand. Steve would understand. Elizabeth is afraid of this man._ "I love my Granddaughter, Mr. Lansing." Then Audrey continues and lies thru her teeth. "But there is something you should know-- Elizabeth is... promiscuous, Mr. Lansing. If she's told you it's your baby then I'm sure that's **possible**." Audrey makes sure it sounds as if it's very unlikely. 

"Elizabeth would never cheat on me." Ric protests. But there is a sinking feeling in his stomach. Elizabeth never told him she was pregnant-- let alone that it's his baby. 

"Did you ever ask?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Elizabeth is promiscuous, Mr. Lansing, not dishonest. She considers it part of her artistic temperament. " Audrey shrugs. "Or it could be a backlash against a father than never paid attention to her but always to her sister Sarah whom was held up as perfection. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to get back to this. There is a truck coming to haul off any of the useable items tomorrow." Audrey watches as Ric walks back to his car. She isn't surprised when there is a hand on her shoulder after Ric is gone. "That was a mistake, Lucky. He'll come after Elizabeth harder now." 

"He'll have to go thru me, Mrs. H." Lucky reminds her quietly. 

"If I didn't believe that, Lucky, I never would have gone along with your plan." Audrey looks up at him. "He's not right, Lucky. I know what you told me. I know what you told me he did to Carly, to Courtney. I don't want him anywhere near my granddaughter. But what he did to them wasn't... personal, not really. If he gets his hands on Elizabeth-- she can't hide-- not in her condition, Lucky: prenatal vitamins, checkups... And we're talking about Elizabeth-- she'll run out of cerulean blue in the middle of a painting..." 

Knowing everything that Mrs. Hardy is saying is true, Lucky winces. "I'll shut him down, Mrs. H. Everything that Ric did brought up stuff for Elizabeth. Stuff about Tom." Lucky says awkwardly. "I just want to give her a little more time. Getting the apartment ready will keep her busy, give her something else to focus on. I'll make sure she doesn't run out of paint. But maybe it's time you started patronizing the Outback on a more regular basis." 

 

 

 

 

The reality of working for yourself is that you never really  get a day off. Even when she'd been working at the DA's office she'd come in to do on Saturday what had piled up all week long. Dara reminds herself. Sunday always ended up being the day for cleaning house, doing laundry and running errands. Getting everything done in one day that would have to last all week long. Dara looks around her apartment. It is a peaceful retreat... or at least as peaceful as she could keep it without actually having anything living in it.  
There couldn't be any plants or pets. Plants had to be kept at the office since that's where she spends most of her week. And pets... that would just be cruel. She'd tried fish for while and even that hadn't worked. Now there is just the tank with the pump running to give a little bit of atmosphere. Instead there are colorful prints on the walls, dishes of potpourri, candles and the best stereo she could afford ten years ago. Should probably upgrade but frankly she didn't have time to go shopping-- and a stereo is something you have to hear before you buy.  
She figured out ages ago that online and catalogue shopping is the way to go for most things. Do the shopping on your lunch hour over a sandwich packed from home and have everything delivered to the office. No immediate gratification but real life had a way of convincing anyone that reached adulthood that delayed gratification is the only kind you get most of the time. Course there had to be a balance between achievement and being a caged rat going round on a wheel and never getting anywhere. The difference between being her own boss and being a cog in the District Attorney's office.  
Course seeing how the other half lived... you couldn't exactly call them the idle rich: Stefan, AJ, Skye and Lydia. All of them rich as hell and you couldn't pay her to have their lives or the trouble that went along with. Even if it meant that she had to clean out her own fridge. It's a chore she'd learned the hard way to not skip. Because she spent so little time at home, the milk with a few days left on it went down the sink. Any leftover take out cartons went into the garbage along with the contents of the crisper. The contents of the crisper got to be an oxymoron but it wouldn't be a big appliance selling point if they called it a slimer instead, even though it would be truer advertising.  
But everything else is done. The apartment dusted, vacuumed and scrubbed as needed. Now just a few errands and maybe, just maybe a bit of a book read for _fun_. Gathering up the garbage to dump it on her way out, Dara opens the door without looking and almost runs into someone just about to knock on her door. "Mrs. Quartermaine?" 

"I'm sorry to disturb you on your day off, Dear. But the utmost discretion is needed." 

"Just let me drop this off." Dara goes over to the garbage Shute and drops the bag in. "Come on in, Mrs. Quartermaine. How may I help you?" 

 

 

 

 

"This is getting to be a regular thing. The neighborhood is going to start to talk." Mac says wryly as he passes Taggart a sponge to wash the other side of the car. 

"At least I brought my car this time. You called this meeting?" Taggart takes the sopping wet sponge and starts scrubbing down his boss' car. In some lines of work this would be considered and abuse of power... but since they couldn't talk at the station after Capelli this was the handiest way. "Hear you offered the Spencer kid the PI business." 

"Yeah, he'll be good at it. Not as many rules." Mac grabs the hose and rinses off one section and moves on to another. "Actually though I wanted to fill you in on what Skye Quartermaine told me yesterday. Or rather what she gave me." 

"What's that?" 

"Pictures... surveillance pictures that her... what the hell would you call Coleman?" 

"Bad Judgment?" 

Mac smirks at that but goes on. "Coleman did a little search on one of his tenants at Jake's and came up with surveillance photos." 

"Of Skye?" 

"Skye, Sonny, Jax, Ric Lansing." 

Taggart winces. "Capelli's replacement." 

"Maybe his killer." Mac agrees. 

"Stalking horse. We won't be able to use any of it." Marcus shakes his head. He takes the hose and rinses the section he'd been working on. That about finishes up Mac's car. Gathering up all the supplies he goes over to his own vehicle. 

Mac takes a minute to make sure all the windows are rolled up on the lieutenant's car. "If it were just about anybody but Coleman. No way is he acting as an agent of the police." Mac counters. 

"Yeah, anyone who knows him would know that. But a jury-- they don't get **all** the facts-- just the ones that the judge figures are admissible. And besides how do we know that Coleman didn't take the pictures himself? He's more than capable." Taggart counters. 

"Works for me. Pictures fell into our laps along with some rumors... we work from there." Mac suggests. "Capelli was dirty but he was a cop. We don't catch this guy it's declaring open season. We've got enough of a credibility problem in this town as it is." 

"Mac? Is Lieutenant Taggart staying for dinner?" Georgie calls out from the front porch. 

"Just going to grill some seafood." Mac offers. "You're more than welcome." 

"Shrimp on the barbie? How could I pass that up?" 

 

 

 

 

"Welcome home, Mrs. Quartermaine." 

Set back on her own two feet, Lydia leans into AJ's embrace and kisses him in the open doorway of the Brownstone. "Say it again." She demands. 

"Welcome home?" 

"Oh that's lovely too but the other part." 

"Mrs. Quartermaine." AJ nuzzles her ear and combs his fingers thru her long hair. "Mrs AJ Quartermaine. Lydia Quartermaine. Lydia Karenin- Quartermaine." 

"I think that last one might be too long for most forms of identification." Lydia says wryly. Although it does kind of roll off the tongue. 

"Lydia K. Quartermaine." 

"Definite possibilities." Lydia agrees. She takes a half step back so that AJ can finish coming into the brownstone and shut the door. "I can't believe you arranged all that for a **Sunday** afternoon." 

AJ shrugs. "We knew we were getting married and already had the license. It was just a phone call. Tonight, I think, is going to be the last night that we have to ourselves. Things will start to get interesting tomorrow-- when we go public. You do realize that the consensus of opinion will be that you are crazy?" 

"For marrying you?" Lydia guesses. Shrugging, she dismisses the concerns of the masses. "Then they don't know you the way I do." She takes AJ's hand and starts up the stairs. Looking over her shoulder she adds. "And they better never." 

 


	54. Rollercoaster

__Growing old isn't a graceful process. It's something that hits you in the face one day when looking in a mirror and not recognizing the person who looks back. Truthfully you are only as old as you feel. And she still felt the way she did back when she'd been meeting Edward on the sly while Tolliver was off conducting his business. Those long drives in the countryside with the top down on the convertible. The wind blowing thru their hair. Everyone knew back then that any day could be the last due to that Horrible Little Man in Europe. It was imperative to **live** not looking forward or back because now might be all anyone had.  
The end of The War had given everyone some ease and the oblivion of knowing that tomorrow would come. Routine and Mundane. Thinking more of what was going to happen next than what was happening then: get married, have a family, build a business-- always looking toward the future.  
And then it arrived. The day your body betrayed you for the first time. And again facing the reality of your own mortality. Pushing it to the back of your mind. Again and Again until it couldn't be pushed back any longer. She'd had a long run really. It's getting tougher and tougher to push back. 

"Mrs. Quartermaine?" 

"Yes, Reggie?" Lila answers absently. 

"Dawg called. He's already down at the park. He's wondering when you're going to arrive. He evidently has an idea he wants to run by you." Reggie says wryly. 

Lila looks at him. "Did he share it with you?" 

"No, he knows I'd tell you... since I'm your **dude**." Reggie grins. 

"Have the car brought around." Lila orders. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

 

 

 

 

"I'd like to see Dara Jensen please." 

"Do you have an appointment?" 

"No, I'm afraid not. It's regarding something that just came up this weekend. But she's actually been expecting it." 

"May I have your name please?" 

"Quartermaine. Mrs. Lydia Quartermaine." 

"And what it's regarding?" Mary picks up the phone to dial Dara's extension. 

"Just tell her my name as I gave it to you and she'll know." 

Mary Bishop repeats the message to Dara including carefully stating the client's name as it had been given to her. Dara hangs up on her and the door bursts open. "You didn't!" 

"We did." Lydia holds out her left hand with the shiny new wedding band on it. "You're the first to know. Although AJ is probably telling everyone in his office by now. And I think he was planning on contacting Skye and letting her know as well." 

"He went into the **OFFICE?!** " Dara's jaw drops. She's aghast by the lack of romance in AJ's soul. Even a Quartermaine should know better than go into the office the Monday after getting married. Oh wait-- we're talking Quartermaine. 

"It'll take a little while to arrange the honeymoon and even then I suspect it will be less of a honeymoon and more a fight with the trustees of my grandfather's estate. Besides some might say that we've put the cart before the horse as far as the honeymoon goes." Lydia adds wryly. "Are you ready?" 

"Are **you**?" 

"Ready or not." Lydia counters. "The element of surprise will soon be lost." 

"Did you bring it?" 

"Here." Lydia reaches into her purse and brings out the signed marriage license. "It's a good thing AJ knows a judge who was willing to give up part of his Sunday." 

Dara looks at her watch. "I think I have enough time to get the ball rolling before I have to leave for court. Mary, could you type this up for me?" Dara hands Mary a tape marked confidential. 

"Sure." 

 

 

 

"What is your surprise, Darling?" Lila asks Dawg as she brings the wheel chair to a stop on the path that runs thru the middle of the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park. 

Dawg pulls a palm sized walkie talkie out of his pocket and gives the word. "Now. Mrs. Q is here." A couple of guys on the roof of a nearby apartment building wave from the top. They start tugging on ropes that pull up a white canvas from the middle of the building to the top creating a blank white wall. Unlike the apartments on the west side of the park which faced the green space, the apartment building on the east side is just a blank brick wall. "If you like it I can have the guys paint the side of the wall so we don't have to mess with the canvas. It'll take longer than tagging but I figure nobody will call the cops." 

"It's a movie screen." Lila realizes. 

"And I checked it out... you can actually use the same electrical hook up as for the gazebo and the music acts. All really need is a projector and reels of film. So what do you think?" Dawg can't believe it but he is actually holding his breath waiting for Lila's answer. 

"Marshall, you are brilliant. Reggie, doesn't Marshall have a brilliant idea?!" 

Reggie is slowly nodding. "It's good. I mean it's really good. Another thing for the neighborhood to do." 

"And it's so lovely on a summer's evening to be outdoors watching a film." Lila nods. "Darling, I think you should have your friends do the... tagging. That way you don't have to worry if a breeze comes up." 

Dawg nods and then pulls out the walkie talkie again. "Mrs. Q wants a screen painted on the wall." 

_We'll start on it tonight._ a voice comes back thru the walkie talkie. The guys up there stayed up there most nights keeping a look out for the dealers. From the rooftop they could see any suspicious vehicles coming up on the guys on the corner. But it got boring, this would at least keep them busy and awake. 

"Now, Marshall, I spoke with Ms. Jensen this weekend...." Lila prompts the young man. 

And he immediately gets defensive. "I was gonna stop by there today. I got all the information about that community college course. It just took a little longer than I thought it would. They don't make it easy you know. And then I was looking at all the stuff they offer. And I got that gig over at your grandson's. I need to get on that too." 

"Do you have the curriculum with you?" Lila asks. 

"Yeah, it's over at the gazebo. I was reading it while I was waiting for you." 

Lila hits the power on the wheel chair. "I want to see it. Perhaps some of these courses can be applied to what you're doing over at AJ's. Didn't you say that Lydia wanted a water element?" 

"Yeah, they had a course in water garden management. I took a real close look at that one but then I realized they weren't talking hydroponics, you know, but like fishponds and stuff. I'm thinking that the greenhouse course will be more on track for the uh... business. But they want you to take all these requirements-- crap like chemistry and computers." 

Lila gives him a look. 

"Sorry. But I don't see the point." Dawg says sheepishly. 

"Darling, you know I am not a fan of chemicals... as it applies to the... business." Lila says significantly. "But you do recall that I did have your soil analyzed so we could find out exactly what the plants were missing. To have healthy plants, you have to have a healthy growing medium-- and know how to amend it to make it so. You have to be able to make your own... tea." 

"But I get my tea from you." Dawg counters. 

"I'm not going to be around forever, Darling." Lila says realistically. 

 

 

 

 

"You busy?" AJ knocks on Skye's door at the Port Charles Herald. 

"Come on in." Skye waves him in. 

"Sorry I didn't get back to you yesterday. Lydia and I were out for most of the day. Building a deck, Skye?" 

"It wasn't my idea." Skye laughs. "Monday never looked so good. I was so ready to come back to work to _rest_! I used muscles I didn't know I had and ones that were never used at the gym." 

"I don't think I want to know." AJ gets comfortable in the chair across from Skye. "Nice write ups on the stadium." 

Skye warns him. "You know I'm going to print the downside too, AJ. It's not going to be a rubber stamp. It's a lot of money. And we aren't exactly talking the best of times as far as the economy is concerned." 

"It can't be-- a rubber stamp I mean." AJ agrees. "If you did that it would cause a backlash against the project. And if the people can't trust the Herald to report all the facts...." 

"Exactly. Then they won't believe what we do report." Skye nods. 

"So ask me what I did this weekend instead of coming over to help you stain your deck." 

"Okay. I'll bite. What were you doing, AJ, instead of helping me stain my brand new deck so I could get a hot tub installed today?" 

AJ holds up one hand. His left one. He rubs his thumb significantly against one finger... a gold banded finger. 

Skye's eyes grow wide. "You sonovabitch-- how could you?!" 

"That was not the response I was expecting." AJ says defensively with a frown. He stands up. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea but he'd expected Skye to be happy for him. The ration of gloom and doom would be coming from the rest of the family. 

"How could you not?!" Skye comes around the desk and punches AJ in the arm and then hugs him enthusiastically. "How could you get married without me being there?! What were you thinking?! Does this mean you're going to be bringing Lydia out of hiding and letting the rest of the family meet her? Reception... something?! Where are you going on your honeymoon? Why aren't you already on it!" 

"You're beginning to sound like a reporter." AJ says wryly as he returns the hug and then extricates himself. "Here. The wedding announcement. The picture was taken by the Judge's wife." He pulls a carefully worded statement out of the interior pocket of his suit jacket. 

Skye reads thru it quickly and gets to the part at the end. "...planning on taking a tour of Europe later this summer for their honeymoon." 

AJ nods. "Lydia still has some things to settle with her grandfather's estate. So we'll end up going to Switzerland and Monaco at least." 

Skye hesitates before asking but can't resist. "AJ... how much of this is because of the announcement in the Sunday paper about Jason and Courtney?" 

"I guess I should get used to that question. So I'll be straight with you because I want you to be able to put the rest of the family straight if they should ask. None. Jason and my ex wife had nothing to do with the timing of Lydia and my wedding, Auntie Skye." 

Skye blinks and repeats. "Auntie Skye. Wow." 

"Confirmed this morning with a home test." AJ grins. "I think I'm going to go buy some cigars after I leave here. Although we are trying to keep that one a bit under wraps until Lydia is further along." 

"Don't worry that one comes directly under Auntie privilege and goes no further." Skye crosses her heart. "Are you happy, AJ?" 

"So much so it scares me." AJ says frankly. "It's going too well, Skye. Have you ever felt like that?" 

"Rarely... but yeah." Skye bites her lower lip. Normally right before the bottom fell out. Married to Jax one day with a beautiful future in front of her as a welcomed part of the Jacks family and the next day him shot, paralyzed from the swelling around his spine and his girlfriend not leaving his side. "So stick with just telling about the marriage, don't even mention the b-a-b-y. The marriage will be enough to get the rest of the hoard to attack and try to talk Lydia into dumping you while the dumping is good and that way things will get back to normal." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

 

 

 

 

Cole has stretched his weekend into a long one. Course it wasn't a real weekend. He knew that both Skye and Kyle had raced out of the house today grateful to be back to work and school. Course he still had a list of things to get done and guys coming over to get them done. The new door off of the master bedroom. Wiring for the hot tub, a little romantic lighting, getting the tub itself installed, having the phones forwarded from Kyle's house to here. Sunday and Mondays are notoriously slow at Jake's until Football season opened back up in the fall. Maybe he needed to sponsor a volleyball team or something. Maybe open up a deck. Nah. This is Jakes. Besides he didn't need the bar too busy as long as Kyle is staying with him. Riding herd on the kid would keep him occupied. 

"It looks good." 

"Wasn't expecting to see you, Commish." Cole shakes his head. And he should have. Between Maxie and Georgie being over on Saturday and Skye admitting she'd given the pictures to the commissioner maybe it's a surprise it has taken so long. "Still waiting on the hot tub delivery." 

"That door wasn't there before." 

"Yeah, it wasn't there before Skye went to work either." Cole says wryly. "You here about the pictures?" 

Mac nods. "Don't clue the guy in, Radcliffe. The only way this can work is if you aren't part of the mix at all. If Alcazar finds out that his cover has been blown... he'll either be pulled back or go the same way as Capelli." 

"That doesn't bother me. At all. My **only** priority in this is Skye. That smarmy little fucker slashed her tire and then stuck around to change it. He could have done **anything** to her. And he's not getting another chance." 

"I'm not suggesting he should." Mac says calmingly. "You already warned the guy off Skye. I'm just suggesting you treat him like any other guy cutting in. Not like a cop killer. I want to bring the guy down, and Alcazar too." Between Luis kidnapping his kids and Lorenzo corrupting and killing cops-- Alcazar isn't a name they'd be laying out the welcome mat for. 

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure about this?" Reggie asks from the front seat of the Bentley. "Faith wasn't exactly rolling out the red carpet the last time we stopped by." 

Lila explains. "She was still annoyed at Edward." 

"I think she's **still** annoyed with Mr. Q." Reggie counters. He sees the stubborn tilt of Lila's head and sighs. "You're the boss." Reggie stops at the gate. "Mrs. Quartermaine to see Faith Ashton." 

"One minute please." Bruno calls up to the house. After a brief conversation he leans back out of the guard house. "She'll see you. Pull in around on the kitchen side." 

"Thanks." Reggie puts the car in motion and pulls around to the back of the house. The cottage is still not handicapped friendly so he has to wonder exactly why they aren't pulling around to the front but figures it's not the time to be asking questions. Mrs. Quartermaine wanted something and he wasn't going to be standing in her way. 

Faith comes out of the back of the house carrying Kristina. Ned is at work, Dillon at school. Alice is working on her project putting in as many hours as she can although now she has the baby monitor with her incase she was called back to work. She's already walking back to the house from the garage wiping her hands on a rag and then pocketing the rag. 

Reggie assists Lila from the car and into her chair. 

"Mrs. Quartermaine." 

"Faith. Hello Kristina." Lila holds a hand out to the baby. 

Alice looks at Faith waiting for her nod before bringing the baby over to Lila. 

After a brief renewal of acquaintance, Faith interrupts. "I suspect you had a reason for coming over, Mrs. Quartermaine." 

Lila looks to Alice to take the baby back. "Reginald, I need to speak to Faith privately." 

"Mrs. Q..." Reggie sees Lila's resolve face and sighs. "So... Alice... rebuild any carburetors lately?" 

"As a matter of fact.." Alice nods, with the baby on her hip she leads the way. "Come check it out." 

Faith takes a seat on the back steps of the cottage surrounded by the herbs that she'd potted up the day before. "Floor's yours." 

Lila waits until Reggie and the rest are out of earshot. "I'm dying." 

Faith just shakes her head in disbelief. "Why the hell are you telling me?" 

"Because I'm not planning on telling anyone else. And it's time for you to make peace with Edward." 

Faith laughs. "Not even over your dead body." 

"It's Cancer, Faith. My doctor tells me I have six months-- maybe a year, more or less." 

"You're refusing treatment." Faith declares flatly realizing where it's going. If she had inoperable cancer she'd probably do the same-- if she didn't blow her brains out first. 

Lila nods. "It's a quality of life issue, frankly. I've talked to my doctor, gotten the second opinions. They all say the same." 

"Monica or Alan..." 

"I'd be poked and prodded until the day I died and gain... weeks... probably of agony. Alan, Monica... Edward... they can't make those kind of decisions. Not for me-- they wouldn't know when to let go. I'm grateful that my doctors have given me sufficient time to put my affairs in order. Ned and Dillon have you. Skye has the newspaper now and if I'm not mistaken that charming scoundrel Cole as well. AJ is dating a lovely girl and has a new job. Jason is getting married. Emily is doing well at Stanford. But I'm worried about Edward and my dear, you're the only one in the family that can handle him." Lila waves a hand. "Oh I know that Emily can cajole him sometimes but he'll tell her what she wants to hear and she'll believe him." 

"Yeah, like I'd ever let him get away with that." 

"Precisely." Lila exchanges a secret smile with Faith. One capable woman to another. "And you've already drawn your line in the sand with Edward. Oh he would push it without a doubt but he wouldn't be... out of control." Lila hesitates to ask the next because Faith had been suspected of being overeager in the past. "There may come a time when I need your help." 

Faith shakes her head. "It won't come to that. You'll only need my... help if you're in pain. By the time it comes down to it they'll all know. And Ned will make sure that you're not in pain because I'll make it crystal clear to him what will happen to you if you are." 

Lila nods. "Yes, that will work. There will be nothing for you in my will, Faith. I don't want any suspicion to fall on you." 

Faith nods. "I wasn't expecting anything. I already have the million dollars your husband gave me before I married Ned." 

Lila gives Faith the closest thing to a sour look that she can before she continues. "Yes, that reminds me. Make it clear to Edward that if he starts dating anyone younger than our daughter after I'm... gone that I'll be back to haunt him." Lila catches Reggie's eye and waves him over. "It was good talking to you, Faith. I hope you will bring the baby to the grand opening of the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park." 

"Bruno would never forgive me if I didn't. He's a fan of your work." Bruno had called for relief and is just walking around the corner of the house. 

He hears what Faith says. "I am, Mrs. Quartermaine. What you've done down there is just flat out amazing." 

Bruno and Faith watch and wait as Lila is settled back in the back of the Bentley and even give a wave as the car pulls out. 

"Bruno?" 

"Yeah, Faith?" 

"Get that remodeling crew together. I want wheelchair ramps on the front and back doors. By the time they get done with what I want done around here, I'll be ready to get to work on a property down on Courtland." Faith doesn't wait for an answer but instead gets up and brushing off her shorts goes back into the house. 

"You got it, Faith." 


	55. Old News

"Come on you ditzy bitch, lets have a look. Where's the bread and butter?" The razzing voice comes from behind the iron gate at the back alley of the brownstone. They are careful enough to stay off the property but the voices carried and drove the occupants indoors with the curtains shut. The marriage announcement had been very civilly done by the Herald and it had snowballed from there. Two days later most of the respectable press had given ground to the influx of European gutter freelance _**press**_.  
  
"That is just fucking it. That is just wrong." One of the guys working on the conversion of the garage into an apartment while big enough to park the hummer has had enough. He hadn't worked construction in years but is here as a plant for Faith so she could keep up on what was going on at AJ's. Faith had wanted someone over here ever since Dillon had told her about AJ's new girlfriend. He pulls out a cell phone. "Faith, how much trouble will I get in if I kill something?" 

_"Define something?"_

"Listen to this crap." The construction worker/spy holds his cell phone out so that Faith can hear the catcalls from down below. 

_"What ya working on?"_

"Putting up new walls in the apartment. Got the framing done so AJ can park his tank in there already." 

_"He's the one that needs to run over those pests with that tank."_ Faith mutters. _"Fine. I'm on my way over. Feel free to drop something on their heads but make it look like an accident. Toilet would be fitting."_

"Yeah, now that would be karmic." 

Before the guy can hang up, Faith gets his attention again. _"They're on the back alley?"_

"Yeah. Probably around front too. Pretty much have the place surrounded. The landscaper is the only thing moving. Everyone else is barricaded in the house-- including the dog." 

_"Call Father Coates. Have him turn the hose on them. Bruno and I are already in the car. We'll be there soon."_

 

 

 

 

"I don't like this." Sally glances out the window of the upstairs of the brownstone. "I think it's getting worse." Right now she is really missing the Quartermaine estate with it's nice big iron gates and fence. The only thing between them and the reporters out on the sidewalk is the front door. Luckily it is a very nice front door. 

"Harry will get caught smoking dope or another of Princess Grace's progeny will run off to the circus, AJ and I will soon be old news." Lydia says practically. She gives Rosie a caressing pat on the head. AJ had left the big dog at the house rather than taking her into the office thru the gauntlet of reporters-- here and there. "Besides this way we can be absolutely sure that nobody is sneaking into the house. How could they-- thru that horde? By the time the reporters get bored maybe Helena will as well." 

It's like a train wreck or an exhibit at the zoo, but who is the exhibit... us or them? Sally sees the black Porsche pull up and starts muttering. "Oh boy, oh boy." 

"What is it?" 

"Faith is here. Ned's wife." Sally explains, looking over her shoulder at her employer. 

"I've been looking forward to really meeting her. I saw her at the Ward house fundraiser of course but I wasn't paying attention." Lydia replies. 

_Looking forward to meeting her? Oh no, you aren't._ Sally thinks. _Not if you have any sense whatsoever._ "I'm calling AJ and telling him Faith is here." 

"That's not necessary." 

"Lydia, you wouldn't see Helena Cassadine without back up-- same rules apply to Faith. They say she killed her own grandmother for the money! Dr. Monica is one thing-- Faith is a totally different ball park." Sally leaves to call AJ. 

Curious now, Lydia moves over to the window-- something she'd avoided since the horde descended. As if by magic a parking space clears. A muscular man climbs out of the front passenger seat and comes around to the driver's side. A platinum blonde takes the offered assistance from the low slung car. The local tabloid hounds start going nuts, surging past the international press, calling out questions and pressing close-- snapping pictures. The only better money shot in Port Charles would have been Faith in the company of Sonny Corinthos. The bodyguard clears a path to the front door. Sally has the door open by the time Faith saunters up the stairs. Bruno stands guard glaring at the reporters and keeping an eye on the Porsche. 

"Morning, Mrs. Ashton." 

"I know you from the mansion." 

"Sally, Ma'am. I work here now." 

"Smart move." Faith compliments. She sees Lydia coming down the stairs. "So you're the little bitch who is ruining my plan. Congratulations on your marriage." 

Sally winces. "May I take your coat, Mrs. Ashton? Will Mr. Ashton be joining you?" _please, please, please... even if he and AJ don't get along._

"Nope, just us girls." Faith makes an assessing look at Lydia. 

"Mr. Quartermaine did call to say he'd be home **soon** for lunch." 

"Snitch." Faith says softly to Sally. 

"Yes, Ma'am." Sally makes no bones about it. 

"Maybe I should wait to give my congrats until AJ gets here." 

"That won't be necessary." Lydia says firmly. "Sally, will you bring a tea tray to the den? AJ will join us when he arrives." Lydia leads the way to the den. "Ruining **your** plan, Mrs. Ashton?" 

"Call me Faith. This hiding crap is screwing everything AJ is doing to get his kid back. Perfect opportunity for front page and you're **hiding**." 

"This will blow over." 

"Yeah, which is why you've got to get out there **now**. Unless you want someone else telling the story?" Faith reaches into her purse and pulls out a rolled up tabloid which screams the headline. _**Lady Lydia's Latest Luv**_ , the small print is more titillating with a less than flattering description-- even for AJ. There is all kind of text that implies Lydia had been manipulated or coerced into the marriage by a gold digging, social climbing, drunken ugly American under investigation for money laundering. 

"Oh Gawd. Where did you get this?!" 

"Some of my guys branch out from the standard men's magazines." Faith says wryly. "It surprised me too." 

"This is too specific." Lydia mutters as she quickly scans thru the article. She winces. There were things in the article that she would have preferred telling AJ herself. 

"Excuse me?" 

"They have information here that didn't come from the Herald release that AJ gave Skye and it is just too fast. They had to be working on it before the Herald announcement. And Helena didn't know where I was, or that I was with AJ-- or she would have come after me before we got married." Lydia goes over to the phone. "Dara Jensen please, it's Lydia Quartermaine... Dara, yes, thank you-- I'll make it brief; your secretary told me you have court. I think the trustees have fired their volley." Lydia gives the name of the paper and the date. "...the information they have could only have come from the trustees. It's not like I make my family's financial statements public-- or some of the conditions of my grandfather's will. This hasn't even gone to court yet. It's definitely not a matter of public record!" 

Faith listens carefully to the conversation not making any pretense of minding her own business. As far as she is concerned this **is** her business-- Especially after AJ's new wife mentioned Helena Cassadine. And since Lydia had said that the article was **too** accurate that mean that the part about all the freaking money is probably on target too. Which makes Lydia and AJ a threat to Ned's position at ELQ. Time to get a few ground rules set with the new family member-- just so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings. 

Dawg bursts into the house. "Anyone got a video cam?" 

Lydia covers the phone. "Why?" 

"Because there is a priest turning the hose on the reporters out back." 

"Dara, could you call me back after you get done with court?" Lydia nods at the answer, then hangs up. "Wilson, I have a guest." 

"Yeah, I noticed." Dawg checks Faith out and his eyes start popping. "How you doin'?" He gives her a lopsided grin that some gal had told him was sexy once upon a time. 

Faith snorts and rolls her eyes. "I take it **this** is the landscaper." 

"This is Wilson; AJ's grandmother recommended him." 

Faith's eyes narrow and she checks Dawg out more closely. "Really." She walks around Dawg and he starts getting that really bad feeling. "I'm married to another of Lila's grandsons-- Ned. Maybe you should come over and work on my yard next. If he's good enough for Lila, I guess he's good enough for us, right Lydia?" Somehow it just sounded nasty the way Faith said it. 

"Wilson, why don't you go find a video camera. I think Sally would know if there was one in the house. I know AJ would appreciate your efforts." 

"Right." Dawg beats a quick retreat. "Should have asked her first." 

"I apologize." Lydia says after Dawg leaves. "Wilson is... unorthodox. But I've found since moving to Port Charles that most of the staff are." 

Faith stiffens. If this bitch is expecting a pedestal she's in for a big surprise. Her eyes go flat. "Yeah, us common folk are just... colorful." 

"That's not what I meant." Lydia protests. 

"I know exactly what you meant." 

"Hello Darling, what did I miss?" AJ walks into the den. His tone is wry. Why doesn't it surprise him that Faith would be spreading sweetness and love thru the family?! Crossing to where Lydia is standing he puts an arm around her waist and gives her a reassuring squeeze and a kiss on the temple. 

"I've made a muck of things." Lydia explains apologetically. 

"Happens quite a bit around Faith. She just brings it out in people. Isn't that right, Faith?" 

"Hey lover boy, I was just here to give my congrats." Faith retorts. "And ask when you were going to get your head back in the game and out from under your wife's skirts?" 

"Back off, Faith." AJ says too quietly. 

"Now is not the time to be backing off, Junyer." Faith stalks over to the desk and grabs the tabloid. "Unless you want your son to be asking his psycho slut of a mother what a..." Faith starts picking words out of the article and calling them out. "...gold digger or social climber or drunk-- wait he has probably heard that one already, even read it about you in the papers before. How bout this-- American Lothario under investigation for money laundering." Faith reads aloud and then adds her own commentary. "Bet nobody tells him that the wrong Daddy got busted for the RICO violations! Isn't that just so special?!" Faith throws the paper at AJ's head. "You think **Sonny's** son knows how to spell Lothario? Maybe some of his little buddies can teach him what it means. The only way to fight fire is **fire**. Why do I even bother?! You men are all alike. Piece of ass comes along and you'll follow it anywhere." 

"You've made your point." Lydia declares flatly. "My husband won't lose his son because of blatant lies and a breech of confidentiality by the trustees of my grandfather's estate." Lydia starts toward the front door. 

AJ grabs her hand and pulls her back. "No. You can't be around a mob of people. Anything might happen to you or the..." His mouth snaps shut quickly but Faith is already on the scent. 

Faith slowly grins. "Well... . well... quite the stud, aren't you? Congratulations, Daddy." 

Sighing AJ runs a hand over his closed eyes then looks at Faith. "It's too soon to be talking about the baby, Faith. We don't want to do anything to... jinx it." 

Slowly nodding, Faith agrees. "Yeah, a lot can go wrong between now and then. You think you could have picked a house with more stairs?" 

"No. But I'd already bought the house before Lydia agreed to marry me." 

"I love this house." Lydia declares. "I helped you pick it out remember?" 

"Oh this is just so sweet." Faith rolls her eyes. "So what are you going to do about the other kid? You know, Michael-- the bun **out** of the oven?!" 

Lydia looks at AJ. "They're here now. We could... get it over with and if there starts to be a crush we'll have the door right behind us." 

"Great! So lets do this." Faith gives them a little waving motion toward the door. "And don't worry. Anyone gets near either of you and I'll put a cap in their ass." 

"Did she just say that she'd shoot someone?" Lydia asks in a whisper to AJ. 

"Don't ask." 

 

 

 

 

Zander comes into the big office at ELQ. "Ned, you got a minute?" 

"Not really." Ned doesn't look up from what he's doing. 

"Make one." Zander goes over to the TV that is used for presentations and flips it to the local news station. "Faith is on the news and she's not alone." 

Ned bangs his head on the desk and then sighs. "Okay. I'm ready." 

"AJ! AJ! Why the secret wedding?" One of the reporters calls out. 

AJ keeps it simple. "It wasn't a secret. It was small. It was..." 

"Impulsive." Lydia tucks her hand into AJ's. 

"Yes, impulsive." AJ agrees bringing Lydia's hand to his lips. "But we both believe a big wedding would have been inappropriate so close to Lydia's grandfather passing away." 

"Where did you two meet?" 

"The Ward House Fundraiser." Lydia replies. "We were introduced by a friend of both of our families." 

"Faith-- were you surprised by the news?" 

"Not after a few minutes. Although I'm starting to see a pattern here." Faith shrugs and grins. "It's not like Ned and I had a long engagement either. You really didn't think that Lydia and I would let those two get away?!" 

"No way." Lydia smiles at Faith. Only someone who knew her might see the strain. But nobody there does-- cept AJ. 

"AJ! AJ! Where's the honeymoon?" 

AJ laughs and shakes his head. "Next question?" 

Zander turns off the television. "I really wish Faith wouldn't go on television. I don't want Natasha to see her." 

Ned winces and shakes his head. "I'll call Cassadine make sure that he stops the papers. I've never seen a television over there. Faith has had someone watching the house ever since she found out that Lydia was the one set up by Helena with the venomous spider." 

"You think Helena would come after her again, after AJ's wife I mean?" 

Ned shrugs. "Who the hell knows how that woman thinks. The only one that is even close would be Luke Spencer... and nobody has seen him in days." 

Zander makes a note to himself that maybe it's time that Tasha had another tape for her walkman. Maybe it's time for another visit to Luke's club. "Maybe this Lydia is old news now where Helena is concerned. You know the one that got away?" 

"I don't know if I should wish for that or not." 

 

 

 

 

Maxie tilts her head back to catch all of the sun's rays. The weather had been beautiful ever since the weekend at the lake. The teachers are getting short tremors syndrome same as the kids and are allowing study halls and free periods to be held outside. 

"I wish it was over." Kyle murmurs in Maxie's ear. He looks over her shoulder at the cluster of kids doing the same thing they are. Soaking up rays seeing who the whose who was as the year came down to a close. He and Maxie could probably break up now. He hadn't heard any comments about Maximum Maxie in the locker room in a couple of weeks. But the only thing he wanted over is school and right now he isn't so sure about that. 

"Friday can't come fast enough. Then three months of freedom. No more prying eyes." 

"From this place at least." Kyle agrees. "I'm sure my Uncle has plans for my ass this summer." Which made now even more special. And he's going to savor every minute since there isn't a chance in hell that his summer is going to be like anything he'd had before. 

"You still haven't heard from your Mom?" Maxie rests her hands on Kyles' thighs that frame either side of her body 

"Not since she called Uncle Cole at the bar. The calls have been forwarded now but there is no way of her knowing that. What about you? You heard from your Mom?" 

"Sure. She calls every week, every Sunday like clockwork to tell me and Georgie how much she **misses** us. And how much she wants to be here." 

"But you didn't tell her about..." _Shut Up, Radcliffe, you fucking idiot._

"No." Maxie states flatly. "There is nothing she could have done. Nothing that Aunt Bobbie didn't do already. It wouldn't have changed anything only made her feel guilty about being with great grandmother in Texas." 

_Welcome to the mine field._ Alarms start going off in the back of Kyle's head and he has no clue what to say that won't blow the situation all to hell so he decides to just keep his mouth shut. He rubs his hand down Maxie's arm from shoulder to elbow, and watches the others making idiots of themselves. Time to change the subject. "Got the hot tub installed out at the lake house. Course I'm a dead man if I ever stick a toe in it. It's strictly for Uncle Cole and Skye. You can't even get to it now cept from Skye's room." 

Maxie half turns so she is looking at Kyle but his face is so close she is practically looking at him cross eyed so she tilts her head back again, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. "There wasn't a way from Skye's room to the deck when I was there." 

"Uncle Cole took care of that Monday when he had the wiring and everything taken care of-- Nice big French doors. I thought you'd know that since your Uncle Mac was over." 

"He **what**?" 

"Yeah, freaked me out too." 

"I'll find out what's up and call you tonight." 


	56. Planting a Seed

Would there be anything but a sunny day on the grand ribbon cutting of the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park? 

The official ribbon cutting would be at Noon but there is plenty to do before then to get ready. School is letting out today so the children would be present in the afternoon and activities have been arranged for them. There would be face painting, puppet shows, games and enough junk food to keep them wired until the Fourth of July carnival.  
The PCPD is sponsoring a DARE booth. The Ward House is sponsoring a child safety booth where children can have pictures taken and get finger prints done as well. The Gardening Club which had been so instrumental in providing the seedlings are sponsoring a booth where children could plant their own flowers or vegetables. The activities of the Gazebo are plotted down to the hour with speeches and musical acts, underwritten by the Herald and the local radio and television stations. There are even going to be fireworks after dark. The Ribbon Cutting is going to be a launch of summer for the town of Port Charles and expectations are high.  
Faith arrives early checking things out. She keeps an eye on the sight lines. Ned is planning on bringing the baby to this but would be arriving closer to the actual ribbon cutting. She snorts when she sees the movie screen painted on the building to the east side of the park. It's not just a movie screen but someone has gone all out and painted curtains around it as well. She rolls her eyes. At least there are plenty of paths thru the memorial park so she doesn't have to worry about her heels sinking into the turf. On the west side of the park is a building that is decorated with hanging baskets and ribbons highlighting the positive impact the park has already made on the neighborhood.  
Faith is just finishing up her walk thru when she spots AJ's hummer pulling up. His landscaper climbs out of the back seat and gives a hand to the maid. AJ comes around and gives his new wife a hand down from the oversized vehicle. Only once they are all out of the vehicle and AJ has set the alarm does everyone turn around and see Faith standing there. "I don't think you can park there." Faith points to a sign. "Unless you're planning on being first in line?" 

AJ sees the sign for the child safety seat installation seminar along the curb. "I'll move the car." 

Dawg excuses himself. "I gotta go. Mrs. Q wanted me to check the sound system on the gazebo before helping out at the Garden Club booth." 

"I need to drop off these to my Dad's Meals on Wheels booth." Sally hesitates before leaving but Lydia waves her off. 

"Nice catch." Lydia tells Faith wryly. They wait together while AJ re-parks the car. 

"I'm a bitch about details." Faith shrugs. "So you and AJ finally getting out?" 

"This is our first... public appearance. His Grandmother invited us to this since there is no way she can get to the house with the reporters there and until he has an elevator installed. Wilson has been acting as courier with her missives but I didn't marry AJ to be locked in a house no matter how lovely it is. As you said-- Fight fire with fire." 

"Which is exactly why Lydia and I will be taking our turn at the smoke detector booth that city hall is sponsoring." AJ comes up beside Lydia and places a hand at her back. 

"You'd think the pyros would be getting enough action on this street already with all the controlled burns the Fire Department is doing taking down the abandoned buildings, after all that's the way they got the park." 

"What are you doing here, Faith?" 

"Ned is bringing the kid down later once your grandmother is here and Dillon finishes up his last day at school. I'm just checking things out before they arrive. Parking is going to be impossible." Faith looks around the park again checking the windows carefully that look down at the park. 

"It's a neighborhood park." AJ shrugs. "Most days that won't be a problem." 

"Oh Good! You're both here." Lila rolls up on AJ with the two women. "AJ, will you help Reggie with the supplies? Faith, that blasted volunteer from The Garden Club has cancelled on me at the very last minute. She is afraid of the neighborhood." Lila rolls her eyes and then sighs in disgust. "The children are looking forward to being able to take home some flowers from this. They've been talking of nothing else all week." Lila holds up a gnarled hand. "Reggie and Marshall are fully booked with their own obligations to get this ready." 

"You want me to make sure she doesn't cancel on you again?" Faith asks sweetly with a predatory smile. 

"Perhaps later, Dear." Lila puts the chair in gear. "But today I need your hands. Both of your hands." Lila looks at Lydia. "I feel like I know you already." 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Quartermaine." Lydia walks along Lila's chair. 

"Call me Lila dear. Or Grandmother. AJ needs to bring you by the house. Edward and I have your wedding present there. AJ told me you aren't taking deliveries at the house because of the press being such pests. Marshall could have brought it over I know but I did want to meet you." 

"AJ and I were considering all the furnishing you and Dr. Monica sent over to be the wedding presents. It really made it so he could make the new house a... home." Lydia replies. 

"Oh no, Dear. That was you helping Monica out. She is already planning on redecorating the west wing. And of course a housewarming present for AJ." Lila rolls up on the Garden Club's booth that is two long tables put together under a tent. There is plenty of room behind the tables for the plants, peat pots and potting soil. "This is going to be just lovely. Now if only Skye and Emily were here everything would be perfect; I'd have all of my granddaughters with me. The regulars to the park already know I was bringing the plants and potting soil. They may bring their own containers. Where is Reginald?!" 

"Right here." Reggie has a wheeled cart that is topped with bags of potting soil and has a big rake stuck in it as well. "What do you need, Mrs. Q?" 

"I forgot my clipboards. For the signups." 

Reggie snaps his fingers. "Right. I'll get them on the next load." He positions the cart and then takes off again. 

Faith leans over and in a low voice that doesn't carry gives her own order. "Pace yourself, old woman, or you won't even make it to the ribbon cutting." 

Lila gives her a glare and looks over at Lydia quickly to make sure she hadn't heard anything. "Faith has done lovely things out at the cottage with containers, really softened the lines. Decks are so... angular. I know you've been directing Marshall for the project at your house, Lydia. But I don't know how much gardening you've done in the past, Dear." 

Lydia winces. "A little flower arranging back at school. I'm great at giving directions." 

"Excellent. Then you can be in charge of the signups." Lila nods. "I've been holding informal seminars while putting the park together and Marshall thinks they should be more organized-- so the neighborhood won't have to go to the community college the way he is. Reggie will be bringing back the clipboards and you'll see what I mean." 

Faith shrugs. If Lila isn't going to pace herself it's not her problem. Reaching into her red leather clutch she pulls out the illegal butterfly knife and with a flick of her wrist exposes the double edged blade. Which causes both of the other women to catch their breath while they wait to see what she is going to do next. Faith starts slicing the plastic bags the potting soil is in and dumping the contents into the rolling cart. Then she uses the rake to aerate the soil and stir it up. Once that is done she puts the butterfly knife back and grabs her cell phone. "Bruno? Yeah, it's Faith. I need Manny down here at the Memorial Park. And have him bring my gardening kit. He'll know. No, you're with the kids. Yeah, see you before the ribbon cutting. Tell Ned I'll be at the Gardening Club booth. Bruno... Bruno... if you don't stop snickering I'm going to plant **you** the next time I see you.. Much better. Manny. Now." Faith snaps the phone shut and then puts it away. 

"Where do you want these?" AJ asks with a grin. He'd heard the entire conversation. 

Faith gives herself some room on one end of the tables for partially filling the containers and marks off a spot. "Here is good. The far end is going to be for the signups evidently." 

AJ slides the flat of plants onto the table. "I figured there would be more demand for flowers than veggies, so I'm bringing them out first." 

"Yeah, whatever." Faith dismisses AJ's comment. But it doesn't stop her from sticking a finger in one of the peat pots to check how dry it is. Manny better remember to bring her watering can too. 

AJ snickers and then goes over to nuzzle on his wife's neck. "How you doing?" 

"She's really quite... forceful isn't she?" 

"Faith?" 

"No, your grandmother. AJ, she said something about wanting Skye and Emily here so she could have all of her granddaughters working in the booth." Lydia says quietly just for AJ to hear. 

"Can't do anything about Em but I'll call Skye and see if she can get over here." 

"In her grubbies." 

"I'll warn her." AJ gives Lydia another kiss. 

 

 

 

 

"I don't think this is a good idea." 

"If I didn't get out of that apartment and get some fresh air other than when I was up on the roof painting furniture-- I was going to go crazy. Besides. This is Courtland St. Ric will never be here." Liz says cheerfully as she takes Lucky's hand and twines her fingers in his. "It's a great way to honor Chloe. She would have loved this. The paper said there was going to be live music, face painting and even fireworks." 

"Fireworks is right." Lucky keeps an eye out for Lansing. Elizabeth might not think the guy would show up here but for once Courtland St. is the place to be for something other than scoring drugs. It's looking like the who's who of Port Charles. The place is lousy with Quartermaines of course since it's the **Chloe Morgan** Memorial Park. And there is a strong police presence because it **is** Courtland St. Taggart is running the DARE booth. Commissioner Scorpio is wandering around the whole park. The kids are out of school so he's seen Lucas with all of his friends. 

"Lucky!" 

Lucky turns around when he hears his name being called. "Hey Lulu. Did Grandma bring you?" 

"Niky and Penny." Lulu points to where she'd come from and sure enough there is Nik and Penny checking out one of the booths but also keeping an eye on baby sister. "They have face painting." Lulu's eyes are pleading. 

"I don't know, kiddo." Lucky hesitates just for show. 

And in that time, Liz holds out her hand. "That is **just** the booth I wanted to go to. I can't decide between a lady bug or a daisy. Tell you what... you get one and I'll get the other." Before Lucky can say a word they are gone. 

"Damn." 

"Lose your date, Bro?" Nik says wryly. But it doesn't stop him from keeping Penny tucked close to his side. He'd almost not come to this-- considering it's because of Stavros that this is a **Memorial** park. 

"Face painting. Just tell me you haven't seen Ric Lansing." 

"No, but we haven't been looking for him either." Penny answers after a quick nonverbal consult with Nik. "You think he's going to be here?" 

"I don't think anything else is going on in this town. Everyone seems to be here." Lucky shrugs. "Gia is over at the Stallions booth doing PR for the team and talking up the Stadium. Mrs. Q is at the Gardening Club booth. Taggart is at the DARE booth. AJ was at the podium a bit ago doing some speech and then I think I saw him go over to the Child Safety Seat area to help out over there. Jax is staying at the playground end of the park... which is good because Skye is at the Gardening booth and the restraining order is still in effect. It's like invasion of the uptown crew." 

 

 

 

 

This is the first time he's been down to Courtland St. when it wasn't to score some weed. Course he'd always been careful to come down here kind of at dusk not wanting to be in this neighborhood after dark. He isn't stupid. "I can't believe I'm down here. And my Uncle knows about it and approves." 

"I wouldn't be here if Uncle Mac wasn't." Maxie replies. "And if I hadn't signed up for a shift at the face painting booth." 

Kyle sees someone he knows and stiffens. _Shit_ "Yo." 

Dawg stiffens too and looks around. "Look Dude, I'm not working. And there isn't any of that going on in the park." Most of the dealers are taking the day off and playing with their kids down by the playground. The ones who **are** working are down at the far end of Courtland. Course that would all change when the sun went down and the cops all headed back to their side of town. 

"Good. Way too many cops around here." 

"Haven't seen you much." Dawg checks out Maxie while he is talking to Kyle. 

Kyle strings an arm around Maxie's neck and brings her in close. "Been busy. You know how it is." 

"Yeah, I guess. I gotta check in with my peeps. See ya." Dawg strides off. 

"Yeah, see ya." Kyle mutters. 

"Who was that?" Maxie asks. 

"My dealer. And the guy Beavis was with when he got caught by the cops." 

Maxie looks around. "If Mac saw you talking to him...." 

"Yeah, I know. Lets go over to that face painting booth." 

 

 

 

 

"Dillon, give me a hand here." Ned calls out. 

Dillon and Georgie change direction and end up at the sound table that Ned is standing by. "Ned, isn't it kinda... noisy?" 

"Yeah, exactly. Would you take Kristina over to Faith and Grandmother. Kristina seems to be loving it but Faith is going to kill me. I didn't know I was going to end up running the sound board and I didn't bring any ear protectors for the baby." 

"I'll take her, Mr. Ashton." Georgie holds her hands out to take the baby. 

Ned and Dillon's eyes meet and there is a mutual wince. "I better take her, Georgie." Dillon intercepts Kristina before Georgie can take her. "Just until we get to **Faith**." 

"Oh. Right." Georgie reaches for the stroller that has the diaper bag tucked into the bottom. "I'll just bring this." 

"Thanks Georgie." Ned says gratefully. "Dillon, Alice was going to stop by later to pick Kristina up after she'd seen everything. So even if Faith is busy it won't be long." Dillon carries Kristina toward the Garden Club booth and Georgie pushes the stroller. They only stop long enough to buy a balloon for Kristina which Georgie ties to the stroller. 

Business is booming at the booth, there isn't really a line but there are a number of people standing at the booth. Some at one end signing up for seminars with Lydia and talking to Lila. At the other end, Skye is doing a quick consult with Faith about a container offered by a child on the other side of the table. 

"Your mom know you brought this?" Faith asks the kid. 

"I picked it up on the street. Nobody wanted it." The child says defensively. 

Faith eyes the copper tea kettle missing its lid. "It'll work for awhile but then the bottom will start rusting out cause you are going to have to water it." She warns. 

"Okay." 

"Lots of light in your room or just some?" 

"Some." 

Skye goes over to the racks of plants behind her and grabs two. "Faith?" 

"Perfect." Faith holds the two plants out to the little girl. "Okay, here is the deal. Neither of these plants like lots of sun. You leave them outside on a sunny day they'll burn to a crisp, roll up their leaves and die." Faith waits until the child nods and then continues. " **AND** they don't put out flowers, **BUT** you treat them right and they'll keep going and going. You could take this plant with you when you move out and get your own place. You give them a place to trail and they'll grow all the way round your room." 

The girl nods seriously and then points. "I want the purple one." 

"Figured." Faith puts the philodendron back and works with the wandering jew. She fills the teapot up to the spout level and then funnels one of the stems down the spout and into the planting medium. Adding more potting soil she puts the rest of the plant from the smaller pot into the opening on top. Then she gives the plant a good drink of water and hands the tea kettle back to the little girl by the handle. "There you go. Check in with Mrs. Q to make sure I did it right and to sign up for the container class." Faith orders. 

"The Container class?" 

"You brought in the most original container so far. Most people have just been bringing in buckets. You did great." Skye compliments. "In fact if you don't mind, I'd really like to get a picture of you with your plant." She goes over to her purse and grabs her camera. Coming around to the front of the booth she takes a quick couple of pictures. "Perfect. Thank you." 

"Thanks." The little girl replies. Then she goes over to the elderly lady in the wheel chair. "Mrs. Q, the lady wants you to check the plant to make sure it's okay. And she says I should sign up for the container class." 

"I think that is a very good idea." Lila agrees. "What did Faith tell you about your new plant?" 

"The Lady said some sun but not a lot cause it'll get crispy and die." 

"And don't water too much because you don't have any holes in the kettle for the extra water to drain out. A little water more often not a lot of water at one time." Lila counsels. "If you have questions there will normally be someone in the gardens that can help you." 

"Okay." The little girl runs off carefully hanging onto the tea kettle by the handle and making sure that it's held steady. 

"I think you made another convert, Mrs. Q." 

"Coleman!" Lila holds a hand out to Skye's beau. 

Cole kneels down next to the wheelchair. "Been checking out the park. Everyone's talking about your booth.... and the gorgeous women running it." 

Lila gives Coleman a little pat on the back of his hand. "Have you come to steal Skye away?" 

"Maybe for a little while. Go listen to some music. Maybe get her to dance with me." 

"Scoundrel." 

"Guilty." Cole gives her a lopsided grin. 

"Grandmother, is Faith still here?" Lila turns the chair when she hears Dillon calling out to her. 

Faith ducks her head out of the booth. "What the hell are you doing with Kristina?" 

"Ned is working the sound board. He thought it was too loud for the baby." 

"Damn straight." Faith agrees coming out from behind the table. "If I would have caught him at it I would have fired off a 9mm next to his ear and see how he likes it!" 

Dillon winces. "Yeah, I'm sure that occurred to him too." 

"Faith, Darling." Lila has a hint of wheedle in her tone. 

"Fine, fine." Faith takes the baby from Dillon and places her in Lila's arms making she that she has one arm around to support as well since Kristina had a habit of going and doing what she liked, when she liked. 

Lila starts cooing at the baby. Skye is glad she still has her camera out and starts snapping pictures. Coleman comes over and takes the camera from her. "Go ahead. Let me get some with you in the picture." 

"Are you sure?" 

He gives her a brushing motion as if scooting her over there. "Lydia right? Get in here." 

"Yes, I should have a picture with my granddaughters." Lila insists. "Lydia, Skye come over here." 

"At least I'm wearing something that can be puked on this time." Skye says wryly as she leans down by the other side of the chair and looks over toward Cole. 

"Kristina hasn't hurled on anyone in..." Faith shrugs. 

"Since she started in on the grown up food." Dillon starts making faces at the baby from beside Cole to get her looking in the right directions. "Now she just throws stuff-- cheerios, spaghetto's, jello. It ends in O she gives it a go." 

"She's such a beautiful baby." Lydia says softly. "Oh look at those dimples, and that curly hair." 

"Kristina looks just like Ned as a baby." Lila declares. 

"Will you just take the damn picture?!" Faith demands. "I swear Cole that Charlies Angel's fantasy you've got going is older than the shirt you're wearing. Skye, I can give you the name of the guy at the men's department at Wyndams. They deliver." 

"Hey. I like this shirt." Cole protests. "No teaming up." But figuring that the longer they are together the more likely it is that they **will** team up he quickly snaps off a picture and another just to be on the safe side. "And now if you'll excuse me." He hands Dillon the camera. "I think they're playing our song." He comes over and takes Skye's hand. "Good seeing you, Mrs. Q." 

"Good seeing you too, Coleman." 

 

 

 

 

Maxie and Liz work from the same paints decorating small children who hold their faces up and close their eyes waiting to be transformed. Maxie keeps it simple with ladybugs and flowers and on a few-- some whiskers. Liz gets a little more fanciful on kids that are old enough to sit still while she transforms them into lions or tigers or fairy princesses. She is so involved in what she is doing she doesn't notice until she's finished, the problem that has just landed in front of her. "There you go. What do you think?" 

"I look SCARY!" The Tiger Boy grimaces in the mirror and then grins at the artist. 

"Yep. All done. Okay, who is next?" As the little boy runs off, Liz looks up and then blanches. "Ric." 

"We need to talk, Elizabeth." 

"No, we really don't." Liz counters swiftly. "I've said everything I'm going to." 

"Then hear me out." 

"Maxie." 

Maxie knows there is trouble even if she doesn't know what it is and starts looking around. "Kyle!" She waves her hand to get his attention. "Get Mac." Maxie takes Liz's hand. "My Uncle Mac, the Police Commissioner, is on his way over here. I think it's time for you to leave." 

"I just need a couple of minutes." Ric pleads his gaze never leaving Elizabeth's face-- searching for the minute changes-- was her face a little rounder, did she have a special glow? 

"Why won't you get it?! The thought of you-- the look of you makes me want to throw up. I look at you and I get sick to my stomach. I think of you touching me and I want to boil my skin off. You disgust me. I pray you get a disease and your dick falls off." Liz rants. 

"I know about my baby, Elizabeth. I know you're pregnant." 

"You may be having a baby, but it's not with **me**." Liz declares flatly. "I would never carry a rapist's baby. I'd throw myself down a flight of stairs before I'd have **your** baby. This is **my** child." Liz puts a hand over her still flat stomach. 

_Oh My GAWD! where is Uncle Mac?!_ Maxie starts looking around for help because this is just insane. She sees Lucky running toward them with Nikolas right behind him. She squeezes Liz's hand harder both of them are white knuckling the other. _Help is on the way. Help is on the way._

Lucky puts a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I think you mean **our** child, babe." 

"Elizabeth would never have cheated on me! Never." Ric denies it, but the work Audrey had done, hell even Faith back when she'd taken possession of the Cellar from Carly, is a wedge in his confidence-- in his sanity. If it had been anyone but Lucky claiming paternity... **anyone** but Lucky. 

"Lot of nights when you were out with Courtney, out with Carly. Did you really think Elizabeth was sitting home twiddling her thumbs? Can you really call it cheating? It's not like you two were exclusive. Didn't you ask Courtney to marry you?" 

"Ric knows you were at my studio that night, Lucky. I was your alibi when Capelli was killed. Remember, Ric?" Liz taunts. 

"I think you've outstayed your welcome, Mr. Lansing, and should be leaving." Nikolas orders as he steps on front of Maxie and Liz. "You can go on your own or with a police escort." 

"You faithless, lying **slut**." Ric swears at Liz. "I loved you. I trusted you and you betrayed me." 

"Your mistake." _And mine. Why won't he leave?!_

Ric turns away and starts stalking out of the park just as Mac and Kyle arrive. Maxie throws herself into Mac's arms. "Oh Mac, he was crazy. He said awful things to Elizabeth and then he wouldn't leave and I didn't know what he was going to do. If Lucky and Nikolas... if Kyle hadn't gotten you..." Maxie shudders. 

Mac rubs her back and then tilts her head back looks her in the eye. "Find your sister and stay close to her. I have to check this out." 

Maxie nods tearfully and steps back. 

"The rest of you okay?" At the chorus of nods, Mac takes off in the same direction as Lansing. 

Kyle steps up and puts an arm around Maxie's shoulder. "Are you okay-- really?" 

"I just want to get my sister and go home." 

"I'm really sorry, honey." Liz tells Maxie. "Thank you for staying with me." 

"Thanks Maxie." Lucky leans over and gives Maxie a kiss on the temple. "I owe you. Big time." 

 

 

 

 

At the Garden Club's booth Lydia and AJ are off dancing as are Cole and Skye. Leaving Faith to run the damn booth since Reggie had wheeled a protesting Lila away to the car and back to the mansion to make sure she didn't get overtired. But Faith isn't in it alone-- Dawg is on one side of her and Dillon on the other with Georgie down taking names on the sign up sheets. Kristina had already headed home with Alice and Bruno. As soon as they ran out of supplies they'll close up shop, and drag Ned away from the soundboard. 

"Oh my gosh! What happened?! What did you do now, you pervert?!" Georgie comes out from behind the table and runs to her sister's side. 

"It wasn't Kyle." Maxie immediately protests. "He went to go get Mac. Elizabeth Webber's ex- boyfriend was getting really scary. **Really scary**. If Lucky and Nikolas hadn't shown up..." 

"Ric Lansing?" Faith inquires. 

"Do you know him?" 

"You might say that." Faith looks around the park. "Where did he go?" 

"He left. Mac is following him." 

"Georgie, Maxie wants to go home." Kyle tells Maxie's sister. He studiously avoids making eye contact with Dawg at the booth. Dawg does the same. "I think that would be a real good idea." 

"If **you** took us home then Mac would kill you as soon as he got home." Georgie says practically. Her concern for Maxie is so great that she isn't even giving Kyle a ration just the facts. 

"Skye has her cell, Kyle." Faith's eyes are vigilant watching everything. Lansing had killed Fowler, had tried to jump start the war that never really ended between her and the crew at Morgan/Corinthos. Dillon picks up on what Faith is doing and starts watching the crowd as well. Luckily most of the action now is down by the gazebo where people are listening to music and dancing. "Dillon, Dawg start packing this place up." 

"Faith...." Dillon doesn't like the idea of leaving Faith. He **knows** that Ric Lansing killed Fowler and if Faith did something stupid then Bruno was going to have more than something to say. 

"Don't fuck with me, Dillon! Pack it up **now**." She turns on Kyle. "Are you going to call your Uncle or are you going to stand there with your thumb up your ass?" 

Kyle pulls out his cell phone. "Dialing now. See-- numbers being pushed." 

"You should have them on speed dial. Oh would you please stop sniveling and make yourselves useful?! Pack up the tent!" Faith orders with a snarl at Maxie and Georgie. "Brats. How did I get stuck babysitting brats?" 

"Faith." 

"What?!" Faith turns with a snarl toward Dillon. He is holding out her red leather clutch bag. He knows exactly what is in it. Faith grabs it and ducks it under her arm. "Good thing one of you is thinking." 

"Keep it frosty, Faith." Dillon says soothingly. _Bruno should be doing this, not me. What the hell do I know?_ "You decided Ric could wait... Mouse is handling it, right? You have other... fish to fry." Maybe he's imagining it but he thinks he sees Faith relax just a little. 

"Pack up the supplies." 

"You got it, Faith." 

"Is she always like that?" Dawg asks Georgie who happens to be standing right next to him, stacking empty flats and consolidating left over plants. 

"No, sometimes she's scary." 


	57. The Villains Chapter

Ric watches from a rental car across from the park. He'd be in his own car but somehow sugar had ended up in his gas tank which resulted in a ruined engine. He watches as Sonny's limo pulls up. Jason and Courtney get out of the limo first with Michael then Sonny with a hand on the back of his pregnant wife. Carly. He can hear Elizabeth's voice echoing in his head getting louder as it repeats over and over again. 

_"You may be having a baby, but it's not with **me**. You may be having a baby, but it's not with **me**. You may be having a baby, but it's not with **me**. You may be having a baby, but it's not with **ME**." _ "Carly." Ric softly murmurs. 

There are a lot of mutters as the Corinthos party arrives at the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park. Lila would be sorry she missed them. AJ is just relieved that Ned managed to get Faith out of the park. Whatever her _plan_ is... he doesn't trust there won't be bloodshed involved if Faith runs into Sonny and the opportunity arises. Skye has already left with Cole and the Police Commissioner's kids-- so another reporter is handling the pictures of the new arrivals to the block party on Courtland St. 

"AJ?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Where did you go?" Lydia demands holding a hand to AJ's face to bring his focus from the distance to right in front of him. 

"Michael is here." 

"Where?!" Lydia turns around and starts looking for a little boy. She locates him by finding Courtney and Jason whose pictures have just been in the paper because of their wedding coming up next week. "He doesn't look anything like you. Oh my gracious, that red hair." 

"Carly's mother-- Bobbie has red hair." AJ explains absently as he can't take his eyes off his son. Michael has grown so much. 

"So that's your first wife." Lydia murmurs but she is checking out Courtney-- the most recent previous Mrs. AJ Quartermaine and the one that is at present single- but who will soon be off the market-- not soon enough for her. 

"My first and second wife-- best of friends." AJ says wryly. "Every ex husband's nightmare." 

Lydia snaps her fingers in front of his face so that he focuses on her. "Ah yes, but every current husband's nightmare is paying too much attention to his **ex** wife, wives." 

AJ grins at his wife and taking her hand kisses the back of it. "True. True. Would you like to dance?" 

"I thought you would never ask." 

 

 

 

 

Skye leans against one kitchen counter and looks at Cole leaning up against the other. "What the hell has happened to us?!" 

"Damned if I know, Babe." But Cole nods his head in bewilderment. "One day we're using the pool table not for its designed purpose, in the middle of the afternoon, in the middle of the dining room-- with all the curtains open...." 

"Then we're babysitting three teenagers. Not that I really mind, although I do miss our pool games, but I just don't know **when** it happened." 

"And we were thisclose to having five." 

"Dillon and Lucas. I'm too close to AJ for Lucas to be comfortable here, and I get the feeling though that Dillon was running some kind of interference for Faith." 

"I think insulation might be a better word." Cole suggests wryly. "I get the feeling that kid knows too much. You saw it at Fowler's funeral. Ashton didn't have a clue. But Dillon was stepping up there just like a little man." 

"That's because nobody tells Ned anything." Skye counters. She might not be a Quartermaine anymore but the defense is automatic. "He's got his hands full with ELQ and dealing with Edward." 

Cole just quirks a brow. "Right." 

"Is there anything to drink?" Kyle comes into the kitchen interrupting Cole and Skye's conversation. 

"I think we should lock them out of the house and just let them drink from the hose." Cole suggests only half kidding. 

"Cole!" Skye rebukes him with a quick glance then goes over to the fridge. "Water, soda, juice or iced tea, Kyle. Did Maxie leave a message for her dad?" 

"Georgie did. At the house and with dispatch." Hanging up the cordless phone, Kyle takes three drinks. "Finally got Maxie calmed down. It would go a long way toward her being cool if that guy is locked up." He suggests over his shoulder as he walks from the kitchen. 

After the screen door slams shut behind Kyle, Cole starts talking again. "Not a damn thing that the police commissioner can do about Lansing. At least not about what he did at the park. Maybe a little chat, that's about it. Public place, Babe, and he didn't lay a finger on Elizabeth Webber or Maxie Jones." 

"I was afraid of that." Skye hugs her arms close to her body. "He really did kill Fowler, didn't he?" 

Cole hesitates before answering, his first instinct is to lie-- to reassure Skye. _No, Babe, there are no monsters in the closet._ Finally he answers, "Faith thinks so." He shrugs. "And yes, Faith... overreacts." 

Skye snorts and rolls her eyes at that. 

"Jason Morgan is still breathing. And that's who was set up for the murder. That's how convinced she is Lansing killed Fowler. Hell the **cops** know Lansing killed Fowler; they just can't prove it." Cole comes over and gives Skye a hug. She squirms a little but just to free her hands so she can wrap them around his waist. Closing her eyes she rests her head on his chest. 

Kyle takes a half step back from the screen door, glad that he hadn't started to open the door. The hinges squeaked and Uncle Cole would have stopped talking. Munchies would have to wait. He'd thought Maxie was the one overreacting-- first telling him to go get her Dad and then freaking so hard even after the guy was long gone. Maybe there is something to that whole feminine intuition thing-- _although it doesn't explain why Maxie didn't see me coming._

 

 

 

 

Jax decides it's past time to be leaving when Sonny and his crew arrive. Not that he was letting Sonny run him off, he'd been ready to leave for awhile. He just hadn't wanted to leave the same time as Skye. Taggart had already given him a dirty look when he'd arrived to help out on the playground. But it was his funds that had paid for the equipment and his sweat, thanks to his deal with Lila-- installing it.  
Business is going great. Life should be great. But its his only shiny spot to see the kids enjoying the playground. Because of a couple of things that are just messing with his mind: Skye has a restraining order against him-- **against him** , and he'd woke up in bed with Tracy Quartermaine. 

Mac comes up to the playground and stands next to Jax. Kids are so cute at this age, seems like only yesterday that Maxie and Georgie had been pleading with him to give them a push on a swing, or hold their hand down the slide. Maybe with Lila's park and some people taking some interest now; they wouldn't be _**People of Interest**_ for him in a couple of years. 

"Normally it takes Corinthos to clear a room." Jax quips. "And normally it isn't the face painting booth that causes the exodus." He and Mac keep up the pretense of not being friends. There is too much water under the bridge for them to be close friends... or unfortunately-- strangers. "Is Maxie okay?" 

"The girls checked in with dispatch. They're over at Skye's house. I'm on my way to pick them up now." 

"Skye's?! WHY? When in the hell did that happen? Coleman." Jax realizes that Coleman had not only moved in lock, stock and barrel but also brought along his relatives. 

"Well it could have been when the PCPD had to investigate this restraining order..." 

"You're a riot." 

"People are starting to talk about you, Jax. First Helena Cassadine now I hear you've got something going with Tracy Quartermaine. No, that's not quite right... maybe Monica is the one who needs to be worried. You're kind of working your way thru the Quartermaine women: Lois, Chloe, Skye even Brenda is an honorary Q and now Tracy." 

"I was drunk. I don't remember anything. Mac, I would never..." 

"Jax, if you're telling me that you were sexually assaulted... we can go right down to the station and I'll take a statement. Press charges. I know that Skye will keep your name out of the papers." Mac says agreeably but with marked insensitivity. 

"The last thing I remember was having dinner over at the Ashton's. The next morning I woke up in Tracy's hotel room." 

" **You** had dinner with Faith Roscoe?" Mac shakes his head in disgust. "It's a good thing that stupid isn't criminal-- because that would be a felony. Didn't Jerry teach you anything?" 

 

 

 

 

Bruno, Manny and Alice had taken the town car back to the cottage hours ago when they took Kristina back to the cottage. Which really sucks for Dillon. Since he's the one pretzled into the back of the Porsche while Faith drives and Ned navigates. If Ned hadn't been there then he would have gotten to drive the Porsche. There is no doubt about it.  
And Faith is covering big time. Didn't mention Lansing once to Ned when she said she wanted to leave-- just that it was time to go. Lila had left. Skye was gone and she'd done her bit for Quartermaine family togetherness. If he didn't get her out of there she was going to kill something etc. Ned had gotten the hint. If Dillon had realized that the Porsche was going to be the only transportation back he would have tried to hitch a ride with Georgie in Skye's SUV. The trip isn't over and already he can't feel his extremities. The trunk on this thing is bigger than the backseat and that isn't saying much. Dillon groans. 

"Almost there." Ned says encouragingly, glancing over his shoulder. 

"Your mother should have made you sleep with bricks on your head." Faith quips with a look in her rear view mirror. 

"Is that a dis on my hair?" Dillon jokes. "Because I'm not that tall." 

Faith pulls in behind the cottage and climbs out of the car. She flips her seat up. Ned does the same on the other side. Dillon practically cries as he crawls from the car and the blood starts getting back to his lower legs. "Next time I'll just give you cab fare." Ned promises. There is no way he'd volunteer to ride in the back of the Porsche. 

"Please." Dillon agrees. "Guess I'll head down to the... " Dillon indicates the bunkhouse with his thumb. "Fill the guys in on what happened." 

"What do you mean fill **them** in?!" Faith demands. "I spend the whole day stuck in that Gardening shack potting plants. You can fill **me** in on what happened. **Nobody** even brought me lunch." 

Ned looks guilty as he holds the back door open for Faith. "Sorry Faith, I was on my way back when I got roped into running the sound board." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Faith walks over to the fridge and pulls out a little of this and a little of that. "Shouldn't you be going to check on Kristina?" Faith taps a toe until Ned leaves and then starts fixing herself a sandwich and then thinking about it a moment hands that one to Dillon and makes another. "So what **really** happened at that face painting booth." 

"I was with you. Me and Georgie both." 

"Right." Faith shakes her head and then waits patiently for Dillon to give up the goods. 

"Okay, okay. It seemed like Maxie wasn't freaking on what Lansing said... at least not until the end-- when he got nasty. Elizabeth Webber was the one really acting weird from what Maxie told Georgie. Saying that Ric was a rapist. It wasn't his baby. I didn't even know she was pregnant.... or care. Anyway it got really ugly when Ric called her a lying slut that had betrayed him." 

"Diving head first into the shallow end of the family gene pool." Faith makes a whistling noise followed by a little "Boom!" Dropping those pictures off to Ric's pasty face little waitress is paying dividends. 

"What?" 

"Nevermind. What else?" 

"Nothing else. Not really. It looked as if everyone was having a great time: music, dancing, it wasn't boring." 

"Remember to tell your grandmother. She'll be happy." Faith picks at her sandwich. "And hey it isn't a party until something gets broken, even if it was Ric Lansing's coal black heart." 

Bruno knocks in the door. "Hey Faith, Mouse just got these from the city. Thought you might want to look at them." 

"He get a picture of the guy who is working with Helena?" Faith dusts her hands off and starts reaching for the folder. 

But Bruno beats her to it. "He thinks so." Bruno puts the folder of pictures down on the counter and flips to the one that matched the guy selling a stone that is on Faith's watch list. "This one." 

Dillon looks around Bruno to see that picture and ends up grabbing it off the counter to take a closer look. "I know that guy. I've seen **that** guy." 

"Where?!" Faith snags the picture from Dillon and starts memorizing the face. 

"I don't know." 

"Think!" 

"Doing deliveries. That's the only place it could have been." 

~*~

Half an hour later. "Faith, I don't think this is such a good idea." Dillon white knuckles the wheel of the Porsche as he drives to the house on the outskirts of town. In the rear view mirror he can see Bruno driving the town car following them. The only reason he is along is because he knows where the house is. And he hadn't given Faith the address or directions 'cause he was hoping to talk her out of doing something... rash. 

"Why?" Faith puts on her gloves and then opens the box that she'd tucked behind the seat. 

"I mean... shouldn't you just call the cops-- let them handle it?" 

After loading the magazine of the pistol, Faith screws on the silencer. It's a disposable gun and silencer. There are no memories associated with this pistol. It wasn't Fowler's, it wasn't the one Roscoe gave her. The silencer-- Well that's a felony all on its own-- cause there is no **legal** reason to have one. "They've been **so** effective so far: Roscoe, Fowler. I am so fucking sick of being the one throwing the funeral-- it's their turn.. What is the **First** priority, Dillon." 

"Protect the baby. But Faith..." 

"Helena Cassadine is a threat to the baby. She's got to go." Faith rolls her eyes. She forgets sometimes how young Ned's brother is. "I don't care if she goes back to Europe or to Tim-fucking-too. **Then** she'd be the Cassadine's problem. She isn't going to stay in Port Charles and she isn't going to be a threat to Kristina. I'm just going to... have a little chat with her." 

"And if she isn't there?" Dillon asks hopefully. 

"Then I'll leave her a message." 

"If you're just going to talk then I can be there." _To make sure all you do is talk._

"Nope. You aren't going to be around Helena any more than Kristina is. You're going to drop me off and then you're going to back to the house, call the florist shop and **quit.** " 

"Faith..." 

"Piss me off, Dillon, and you know I'm going to want to kill something." Faith declares matter of factly. 

That shuts Dillon up. As he gets close to the driveway he drives past it and then pulls over on the side of the road leaving room for Bruno to pull in behind him. "That's the house." 

"Go home." Faith orders. "Straight home." 

Bruno comes up on the passenger side and opens Faith's door. He offers her a hand. "I got it from here, Kid." 

As Bruno is shutting the door, "Bruno..." 

"I know. It'll be okay. Fill you in later." Bruno shuts the passenger door and then pats the top of the roof of the car to let Dillon know to clear out. 

Together Bruno and Faith walk up the drive to the house set back from the street. Faith raps on the door and then looks back toward Bruno so her face can't be seen by whoever is looking thru the Judas hole. 

"May I help you?" A polite male voice with a slightly foreign accent inquires holding the door slightly ajar. 

"Helena Cassadine please. She should be expecting me." Faith turns and looks the manservant over carefully. He's just as pretty as his pictures but evidently not too bright. It's so hard to get good help these days. Look what she's gone thru with Bruno to get him thinking like her right hand rather than a pretty piece of meat. Faith tilts her head to the side and smiles sweetly. 

"Madam isn't he..." Too late realizing it's a trap, he tries to slam the door. 

Bruno brings his hand up and stops the door from closing while Faith brings up the 9mm with silencer that had been obscured from the doorway with two quick pops she takes out the manservant's knees. A good surgeon and prompt medical attention might be able to save the lower legs but walking without a limp is now out of the question. The manservant falls to the floor screaming in agony. Bruno grabs him by the back of his collar and drags him back down the foyer, leaving twin trails of blood on the hardwood floor. Faith shuts the front door and sets the deadbolt. _Dillon better have gone straight home._ "Search the house. Make sure that bitch really isn't here." Bruno takes off with a nod. Faith pulls up a chair and crosses her legs at the thigh resting the 9mm on her knee. "Now. Where were we? Oh that's right, you were about to tell me where Helena Cassadine is." 

"A doctor. I need a doctor." The man gasps. 

"No, you won't. Not unless you tell me what I want to know." Faith says soothingly. She leans over and brushes the man's hair back from his clammy forehead. "You're going to go into shock soon and won't be able to tell me what I want to know-- then you'll die. Because you're not going to get what you **need** until I get what I **want**." 

"Please..." 

"No sign of her." Bruno puts away his own sidearm as he comes back into the foyer. "But someone with rich bitch tastes is living here." Bruno flips Faith a familiar tin of caviar. 

"Damn. That is inconvenient." Faith nibbles on her lower lip. "Where is she?" 

"I don't know. I don't know. A hospital. Please." 

"Another angle." Faith mutters to herself and then her eyes narrow. "I want the combination and location of the safe. Gimme that and I'll give you a phone to call the ambulance." Faith offers as if it is the most reasonable request in the world. 

 

 

 

 

There is nobody to play with. It's boring. There is nothing to do. Mr. Marcus is at the carnival talking to all the **other** kids. Zander too. Nikolas and Penny went but she didn't get to go because it wasn't safe for her to be on the mainland because of the bad lady. It wasn't fair. And you can't tell Stefan there is nothing to do... cause he'll FIND something to do and that was worse than having nothing to do. Tasha kicks at the dirt under the swing, dragging her feet along. 

"Hello." 

Tasha looks up to see the bearded man dressed in black just like all the guys that work for Stefan and Nikolas. "Hi." 

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" 

"Everyone went into town to go to the carnival but I can't go." Tasha shuffles her feet on the ground again. 

"Because of that?" The man points to the ankle bracelet that Tasha has worn since leaving the hospital. 

"No, this is so Mr. Marcus can find me if the bad lady comes to drink my blood." 

"The bad lady." 

"My brother would have told you about the bad lady." Tasha declares suspiciously. 

"Right. The bad lady." The man nods. " **Stefan** did tell me about her." 

Tasha relaxes when he says her brother's name. "You didn't get to go to the carnival either?" 

He shrugs. "Someone had to make sure that the bad lady didn't come to the island." 

"Do you have a gun?" 

"Do I need one?" 

"Maybe. Mr. Marcus has a gun. But he doesn't shoot dead people, he says it's redundant." Tasha changes the subject to what she really wants. "Will you give me a push? Just to start. I like to swing really high." 

"Sure." The man comes up behind Tasha and with a firm hand on her back, gives her a push. 

"My name is Tasha. What's yours?" Tasha asks as she leans back to get more height. Her new friend looks funny upside down. 

"Lorenzo." 

"We can take turns." Tasha offers generously. "I push really well." 

"I've heard that about you." 

 


	58. Bad Man

Faith and Bruno are back in the car driving toward town. Faith gathers the jewels together and dumps them into her bag, giving it a good shake so they settle to the bottom. 

"I don't know about leaving him like that, Faith." Bruno worries as he looks over at his boss. He shudders. Faith had set up a little game of Lady or the Tiger for the wounded manservant. Faith had paced off what she figured was a good head start for them and put down the cordless phone then directly across from the phone against the other wall she'd put the gun with silencer. Faith had figured the servant would have time to get to one **or** the other but not both. She explained it to the manservant-- if he went for the phone he better be praying that Helena didn't get home before the ambulance arrived. But if he went for the gun first then he'd be able to either protect himself or kill himself if he wanted it to be quick. 

"Helena will kill him before he ever gets a chance to talk to the police." Faith shrugs. She runs the colored gems over her hand. "Pretty, pretty." 

"What are you going to do with them?" 

"I think we should keep them." Faith grins but then sighs. "I suppose I could put them in some safe deposit box for Kristina. A little going away present from step-grandmama Cassadine." She snaps her purse closed after stuffing the gloves in there and grabbing her cell phone. "You know what I want?" 

Bruno looks over at her and grins. "Ice Cream?" 

"Lets go to Baskin and Robbins. That way we can get a variety for the guys." 

"I'll buy." Bruno offers. 

Faith nods but holds up a single finger to get Bruno to hush while she's on the phone. "Manny, it's Faith. The Bitch wasn't there. I don't think she'll like the message I left her so make sure you've got your eyes and ears open. Right. We'll be back in about half an hour." After hanging up, she dials another number. "Anything for me?" 

_"No, but I suspect since you are calling-- you have something for me."_ Stefan says wryly. 

Faith calls off an address. "She was sleeping there as of last night but I don't think she'll be sleeping there tonight." 

There is a long pause on the other end of the line as Stefan recognizes the address of the Cassadine summerhouse. He curses he hasn't checked it before now but Penny had just left there it seemed like just a couple of weeks ago. _"She couldn't have been there for longer than a couple of weeks."_

"You're familiar with the house." Faith says in a low hiss. 

_"It's our summer house."_ Stefan admits reluctantly. 

"Well the bitch isn't there now. Maybe you should be looking around at all your other houses." Faith slams the phone shut. "Those people piss me off. Kristina is definitely keeping the Cassadine Family Jewels. I'll buy her a nice strong box to put them in myself." 

Bruno looks over at Faith and doesn't say anything. He really doesn't think she's talking about what is in her purse. 

 

 

 

 

Stefan looks at the phone and then picking it up again dials an inside line. "Mrs. Lansbury? Where is Tasha? Yes, thank you." Stefan hangs up the phone and calls down to the stables. "Yes, will you send Tasha back up to the house please... what do you mean she isn't there?! Where is my sister?!" 

Nik and Penny are laughing as they enter but Stefan's tone has that falling away in an instant. "Uncle?" 

"Your grandmother was... located at the Summer house. At least that is where she was last night although my source indicates that she won't be there tonight." 

"The Summer house?" Penny swallows hard and pales. " **The** Summer house." 

Nik tucks her in close. "Have you alerted security?" 

Stefan hangs up on the stable hand and dials that number next. "I don't know where Tasha is." He says while the phone is ringing. "She isn't upstairs or at the stables." 

"The swing." Penny suggests. 

"We'll go check the swing." Nik tells his uncle. 

"Nikolas--" Stefan calls Nikolas so that he turns around to look at his uncle. "Do not become separated. Penny has no immunity where your grandmother is concerned and her only use is against you." 

"I understand, Stefan." Nodding, Penny is the one that answers. "I can keep up. But just to be on the safe side. When you call security could you have them check the tunnel between the hunter cabin and here. If Tasha isn't at the swing she might be there, hopefully not burning down my kitchen. But I'm suspecting wherever she is... she is so grounded." 

"Yes, I do believe that is an appropriate measure." But the worry is clear in his voice. The other end of the phone picks up. "There needs to be a perimeter search of the island-- there has been a possible breech." 

Nik and Penny move quickly to the hill where Tasha's swing is located. The first thing they see is her on it and both breath a little easier until they realize she is not alone. "Tasha!" Nik calls out. 

Tasha waves from the swing and then showing off leaps from it while still high in the air and runs toward Penny and Nik. "You're back! Did you have fun at the carnival? Did you bring me anything?" 

Penny takes Tasha's hand in a firm grip. "The bad lady is close; we have to go back to the house." 

"But Lorenzo is here." Tasha protests. "He'll protect us from the bad lady." 

"He's a stranger, Tasha. We need to leave now." 

"But Lorenzo said...." 

"He lied. We need to leave now. Come on, Tasha." Penny tugs Tasha toward the house. 

Frowning and betrayed, Tasha looks over her shoulder. "I'm telling Mr. Marcus on you!" With that the two women run back toward the house. 

"Ah yes, the gun toting Mr. Marcus." Lorenzo takes a seat on the swing. "Nikolas Cassadine?" 

"Lorenzo Alcazar." Nik replies coldly. "And Mr. Marcus as Tasha calls him is actually Police Lt. Marcus Taggart. I believe my Uncle already talked to you about Tasha down in Caracas." 

"Some things you have to see for yourself." Lorenzo shrugs. "So Tasha is concerned about the _Bad Lady_... who might that be?" 

Stefan had followed Nik and Penny after notifying security and had passed Penny and Tasha as they went back to the house. "Mr. Alcazar." 

"You're right. She walked up to me like a puppy. I could have done anything I wanted to her. You're slipping, Cassadine. You said she was never alone. For her own protection-- evidently not from me." 

"It won't happen again. Shall I escort you to your transportation, Mr. Alcazar?" 

"I can find my way." Lorenzo shrugs. "I'm sure you have to be telling Tasha there is a new boogie man in town." 

 

 

 

 

"Baby, stop crying and tell Mr. Marcus what happened. Was Nikolas mean to you again?" _I'm going to kill that kid._ Marcus had received the call just as he was climbing into his car. Things are winding down at the Memorial Park at least as far as the DARE booth is concerned. 

"No." Tasha hiccups. "I thought he worked for Stefan. And he pushed me on the swing and Penny says he lied and that he's a **bad** man and because of him I'm **_g-g-grounded_**. I didn't mean to be bad. I'm sorry, Mr. Marcus." 

"Tasha, is Penny still there?" Marcus hears the phone being dropped and Tasha running somewhere then hollering for Penny to pick up the phone because Mr. Marcus wants to talk to her. 

"Lt. Taggart?" Penny's worried voice is the next thing Marcus hears. "Tasha, hang up the phone I have it now." Penny doesn't talk until she hears the click. 

"Am I coming over there because Tasha got put on punishment for a good reason and I need to reinforce it but it's not an emergency?" 

"Tasha was out **alone** on the island while we were at the carnival. Right when we got home we found out that Helena Cassadine has been staying at the Cassadine Summer House **here in town**. Then when we found Tasha at her swing there was a strange man pushing her. Lorenzo Alcazar. The only way he could have gotten to the island is his own boat but there wasn't one at the dock." 

"What's the address of the Summer house?" Taggart makes a note of it. "I'm on my way." 

"Thanks Lieutenant." Penny says gratefully. She hangs up the phone. 

Taggart activates his lights and carefully but quickly pulls away from the curb. He is already on the phone to dispatch-- cars to be sent to the Summer House, Harbor Patrol to be looking for a boat and him to the Harrison Pier. 

 

 

 

 

"Javier, it would be best to **not** be on the lake side of the river. I suspect that Stefan Cassadine is going to react to my visit by... overreacting." 

"We're almost there." Javier pulls into the shelter of some trees and then picking up a pair of binoculars verifies that the target is there. "Here. Right thru the trees." He hands his employer the binoculars and then waits. 

Finally, Lorenzo sets the glasses on the railing of the boat. "So you've become a voyeur now." 

"The hot tub is a recent addition. The deck is a recent addition. The deck was installed last weekend, the hot tub on Monday." 

"You've been keeping a close eye on Skye Chandler-Quartermaine. What about the rest of the people on my list?" 

"Sonny Corinthos and Jasper Jacks were both at the opening of the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park. Corinthos with his family. And Jasper Jacks was keeping a close eye on Skye Chandler... but from a distance because she has filed a restraining order against him." 

Remembering what the childlike version of Alexis Davis had told him. "Carnival?" 

"There were games and booths." Javier shrugs. "You could call it that I guess." 

Alcazar picks back up the binoculars and looks off into the distance to the same spot as before. "And Ric Lansing?" 

"He was there as well. Made a scene confronting his girlfriend. When he left, he ran some errands and then went to his new house." 

"New house?" Lorenzo inquires absently not looking away from the scene unfolding in the distance. 

"Someone else is trying to ruin Mr. Lansing's life-- the power and water were turned off to his apartment, there was sugar put in his gas tank. Annoyances really but persistent ones." 

 

 

 

 

"Are you **sure** that Kyle isn't going to come out here?" Skye straddles Cole in the hot tub. It is a question she'd asked every night. The first night the tub had been warm enough to go in she'd worn her swimsuit into the hot tub-- that had lasted about 5 minutes and she still hasn't found both pieces of the suit. Every night since she'd just made sure that her robe stayed dry on the bench a couple of feet away from the tub. Her hands grip the sides of the tub on either side of him for balance. 

"Skye, I didn't exactly get explicit with him... but he is a guy. He's got a pretty good idea what we're doing and that I'll kill him if he messes this up for me." 

"Does that mean that Kyle's life is in my hands? That if I don't let you have your way with me he's a dead man?" 

"Oh so dead. Babe, what you're doing right now is the **only** thing keeping him alive." Cole groans. He runs his hands up Skye's bare back, pressing her closer to him the water lapping between them. Skye had pulled her hair up and out of the way so that it wouldn't get soaked, leaving that long beautiful neck exposed except for a few tresses that had escaped. 

"The things I do for that guy." Skye teases and then gets serious as she whispers. "The things I do for you." 

"Come here. Show me the things you do for me." Cole's hands sink below the water again, his hands cupping her rear and pulling her closer to him and half out of the tub exposing the fullness of her breasts to the nippy dusk air. 

 

 

 

 

Stefan isn't happy Penny spoke with Lt. Taggart. Even if Tasha had initiated the call and his is a silent menacing presence at the back of the room. Penny and Nik are closer to Tasha but it's Taggart who asks all of the questions. "And then what did you say?" 

"I said we could take turns on the swing and that I was really good at pushing. And Lorenzo said he'd heard that about me." Tasha looks over at Stefan who is standing next to the wall. She can almost see the steam coming out of his ears. "I didn't mean to be bad. He said your name and that you had told him about the bad lady. He knew your name." 

"Tasha." Taggart brings her focus back to him. "Lots of people know your brother's name. And not all of them are good people. This isn't the first time you've done this. You let Zander Smith in your window." 

"Zander isn't bad!" 

Nikolas snorts at that. 

"But you didn't know that and that is why you got grounded then too." Taggart continues after giving Nikolas a dirty look. "Unless somebody is introduced to you by Stefan, Nikolas or Penny here-- they are strangers. And you do **not** talk to them. You get one of them or you call me **before** you say a word to them. Do you understand me?!" 

"Yes. But you can find me because I'm wearing this!" Tasha holds out her ankle with it's police monitored anklet. 

Knowing what a little ghoul Tasha is, Taggart gets graphic. "All that anklet means is that I'll be able to find your dead body once the bad lady or the bad man gets done with you." 

"I'm sorry!" Tasha breaks into sobs. "I won't do it again, I swear!" She throws her arms round Taggart's neck and cries into his chest. 

"Mrs. Lansbury." Stefan orders with a tilt of his head. 

"You come with me right now, Missy." Mrs. Lansbury unwinds Tasha's hands and keeping a firm grip on her charge's arm starts marching her up the stairs outlining the punishment as she goes. "You're straight to your room where you can think about what you've done. And there'll be no stories or treats from the carnival either. You scared your brother and me both! If you can't be trusted to let us know where you'll be then you won't be going anywhere!" Mrs. Lansbury's voice fades as she and Tasha move away from the front room. 

Taggart's cell phone rings. "Taggart. What do you have?" Taggart closes his eyes as he just listens to the voice on the other end of the line. "Right. Check the place for prints/trace. I'll check with the ME in a little while after contacting the owners to have them do an inventory." He hangs up the phone and looks at Stefan. "Who called you about the Summer house?" 

Stefan lies smoothly. "It was anonymous. Why?" 

"Someone called dispatch before I did-- to report a home invasion. When the cars arrived the door was wide open. They followed the blood to the body of a Mediterranean looking male late twenties." 

"My mother always was hard on her staff." Stefan says softly. 

"I think I'm going to be sick." 

"Uncle, I'm going to take Penny back to the cabin." 

"Security has already checked your cabin and the tunnel, Penny." Stefan says reassuringly. They wait until Nik and Penny are gone. "I can't go with you to the Summer house. Not after what happened with Tasha." 

Taggart nods. "Nik, Penny even Tasha have alibis, Cassadine. You don't. I'll be back when I have more information." He pauses before he leaves. "He told her that he'd heard she was good at pushing. Alcazar isn't going to let this go." 

"I concur." Stefan says grimly. 

 

 

 

 

"I'll send Alice down to the bunkhouse to get hers." Faith tells Bruno as she climbs out of the car. She has the a single dip of mocha chip that is about to drip and she takes a quick lick to get it back under control. She grabs the bag with Ned's pint of ice cream and juggles it with her clutch. 

"You want me to go with you?" 

"What? To explain to my husband I decided to go get ice cream?!" 

"Well doesn't he have to know that The Bitch is back and she's probably ticked?" 

Faith shrugs. "Let Cassadine tell him. That would be interesting. See how long it takes our **ally** in protecting Kristina to update us on how things shook down. Considering that Helena was staying in one of **his** safe houses. Make sure Dillon quit that job at the florist shop. If he really wants to keep working line him up with the video store." 

"Yeah. I'll talk to him." Bruno takes the two bags of variety of ice cream down to the bunkhouse. It's a good thing that they have a big freezer because Faith always got carried away at Baskin and Robbins. But it's a good alibi. The gals behind the counter would remember someone who ordered twenty **different** pints of ice cream and took their time doing it, sampling as they went. "Hey! Someone want to give me a hand with this?" Bruno kicks at the door to the bunkhouse. Luckily Manny had called ahead and let them know that he was on his way and all hands are on deck grabbing the bags and dumping out on the big conference table. "Someone is going to have to take Manny his ice cream up at the gate." Bruno picks out a pint of peppermint and one of those weenie pink spoons that always break when the ice cream is too hard. He tosses them in the direction of one of the guys who has already picked out his pint. "I'm going to start while you're gone so don't take long. Where's Dillon? He's not up at the house is he?" 

"Nah. He's hanging in his room. That Georgie girl called. Faith isn't going to like that one chasing Dillon. Not with her being the Police Commissioner's kid." Mouse has a pint of chocolate chip in one hand and a pint of jamoca almond fudge in the other. "Did you pick up any bananas?" 

"And when were we supposed to do that? While the ice cream was melting in the car? Gees. Everyone's a critic." Bruno complains. He walks back to Dillon's room and raps on the door before opening it. Dillon is on the phone still. 

Dillon covers the mouthpiece. "Is everything okay?" 

Bruno makes a shaking motion with one hand. "The bitch wasn't there so Faith left a message. We're going to have to up security. Meeting is starting in about two seconds. Can you call her back?" 

"Georgie, Let me call you back in about... fifteen minutes. It'll give you time to find out if Maxie has come out of her skin yet. Yeah. I will." Dillon hangs up the phone. "What kind of message?" 

"We picked up ice cream on the way back. You want some?" Bruno walks out of the room. "Last one there gets stuck with the pint of bubblegum." 

 

 

 

 

Mac comes up behind Taggart and looks at the scene. It was real obvious to the first guy on the scene that the victim was dead and he'd tiptoed around the foyer to get to the rest of the house to see if anyone else was there. Once he verified that there was no one in need of medical assistance he'd secured the scene and waited for the ME and the crime scene guys to arrive. 

Taggart feels the presence behind him and looks back over at his shoulder to Mac. "You don't have to be here. That's the thing about being Police Commissioner it's supposed to be a political appointment." 

"I suck at sitting behind a desk." Mac says grimly. "What do we have?" 

Taggart rises from a squat where he'd been resting his elbows on his knees. "It was originally called in as a home invasion. I think the vic made the call but I'd have to listen to the tapes. Cassadine received an anonymous call that Helena was crashing here. I dispatched cars." 

"You didn't come out yourself?" Mac is wondering what the hell. 

"Lets talk outside." 

Once they are outside-- "What the hell could have been more important than a Helena Cassadine sighting inside the Port Charles City Limits?!" 

"Lorenzo Alcazar on Spoon Island pushing Tasha on her swing." Marcus declares flatly. 

Mac starts swearing and doesn't stop until he gets a worried look from the uniform who is standing guard at the door. Mac runs both hands thru his hair and then takes a deep breath. "Any other good news? First Ric Lansing, then Helena Cassadine and now Lorenzo Alcazar. Really what would top this day?" 

"Howzit going, Bubba?" Luke Spencer moves out of the woods and into view. "All this commotion and Helena's never going to come back. Don't either of you flatfoots know anything about setting a trap?" Luke lights up a cigar. 

"I had to ask." Mac mutters. 

"Helena's been and gone, Spencer." Taggart sighs. "No need for you to hang around. Wait-- What **are** you doing here?" 

Luke pulls out a copy of a police sketch. "Just got back into town. I remembered about this place from when Vlad was helping himself to a side of the Commissioner here's dish. Figured Helena would love to get in Stefan's face. This guy was seen around a lab down in Pennsylvania. Since the lab blew sky high with everyone inside it and they were working on some super spidees on steroids... took one look at the sketch and knew he is just the kind of boytoy that would get Helena's panties sopping." 

Mac and Marcus both grimace. It's an image they could have done without. Helena Cassadine might be an evil, lethal bitch escaped from hell but she was also someone's grandmother. 

"Hey Luke, congratulations by the way. Lucky shared the happy news today at the ribbon cutting." Mac decides to get a little payback for the dig about Katherine Bell. "How does it feel to be a grandfather?" 

"Excuse me?!" Luke chokes on inhaled cigar smoke. 

 

 

 

 

Ric Lansing comes up to the house with his arms full of bottled water. He'd been running errands all day since leaving the Memorial Park. There was so much to get ready for the new baby. Ric slows when he realizes that the door is ajar just barely as if not properly latched. He's sure that he shut the door. After everything that had been happening lately, he **knows** that he shut it. Nothing connected him to this house, well other than the real estate agent. Trevor Lansing's holding company had purchased the house. He was using a credit card from the same company. All of his personal bank and brokerage accounts had been tampered with and then frozen by the IRS. Ric puts the water down on the landing and then stepping to the side eases the door open. 

Lorenzo Alcazar doesn't look up from the book he is reading but instead reaches for a cup of coffee. "Come in, Mr. Lansing. I hope you don't mind that I've made myself at home." 

The knife at his back prompts Ric into the house. Javier shuts the door. 


	59. Working Saturday

Edward flips thru the paper and rather than reading the business section or even the front page grabs the living section which has basically been given over to the review and pictures of the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park. Since he'd just gotten out of the dog house with Lila about everything that happened with Skye, he'd been minding his P&Q's and even stayed away so he wouldn't be a _distraction_ to the cause. 

The pictures are about all he is going to get. 

There are pictures of everything-- the face painting booth complete with lions, tigers and butterflies, the safety seat installation with AJ helping a young couple make sure that the seat is fastened properly, a little girl proudly holding a teapot with a plant trailing out of it in front of the Garden Club booth, and a picture of Lila holding Kristina, surrounded by Faith and Skye and according to the caption his new granddaughter-in-law, Lydia. And that is just on the front page of the special section. The interior pages have even more pages including pictures of Ned working the sound board for the musical acts and pictures of couples dancing. 

He pulls the section free from the rest of the paper and spreads it out on the desk so he can get comfortable and check out every detail. If Reggie actually **worked** for him he might have been able to get a real report but this was going to have to do. The Herald is using the section to cover the Memorial Park but also as a kick off to summer with all the various camps, lessons and events. "Sky is doing a good job with the Herald." Edward mutters and then looks around furtively to make sure no one heard him. 

 

 

 

 

An intern slides uneasily from one foot to the other waiting for his boss' boss to look from the wall where the upcoming programming is displayed. 

"WHAT?!" He comes in on Saturdays to get some work done not to be stared at. 

Taking a deep breath the intern exhales. What could they do to him? Fire him? "We had a letter come into Pimp My Ride...." 

"We have lots of letters come in. People love that show." The guy mutters. "Just proves they can't follow directions. They're supposed to send in emails if they want to be part of the show." 

"This isn't about someone wanting to have their car done. It's about someone that does cars-- Eddie Maine's Nanny." 

The boss blinks and for the first time turns around and actually looks at the intern. "Eddie Maine? Of Eddie Maine and the Idle Rich? The one who could have been the real life prototype for Eddie and the Cruisers he fell off the map so quickly? Eddie Maine AKA Ned Ashton former head of the now defunct L&B records? Eddie Maine who was actually filthy rich and quit the business to go run the family business? That Eddie Maine?!" 

"I guess you've heard of him. I was just thinking... You know it has everything-- Pimp My Ride... Cribs... Where Are They Now... and if everything I've read about the Quartermaines is right-- The Osborne's. The Nanny for Goodness sake. I caught a break today. I was kind of following up on the letter and doing a little research. There was a big outdoor thing this weekend in Port Charles, New York where they live and they actually have pictures of Ned and his brand new wife." The intern snaps his fingers. "The Newlyweds! It's not Like Nick and Jessica are anymore... they're coming up on their third anniversary." 

"Just tell me he hasn't gotten fat and bald." 

"No way. And his new wife is hot." The intern spots the nearest flat surface, a coffee table, and opens up the file of pictures that he'd copied from the Herald Online: Ned, Faith, there is even a picture of Alice chowing down on some cotton candy. "That's the Nanny." 

"You have got to be kidding!" 

"I figure she'll pull in the wrestling crowd. Male demographic 13-35. You know the type that dig a gal who could break them in half... you know like Chyna. **And** she pimps cars. The guy who sent in the letter sent in some pictures of her projects." The intern flips to those before and after projects. "From the looks of it-- it's more restoring than really pimping but she's good." 

The Boss gives the order while hanging onto the folder. "Get me everything that Eddie Maine has done since he quit the business. Gimme a timeline. Possible contact people to interview. Start digging." 

"You got it." The intern says cheerfully, heading for the door. 

"Good work." The boss goes back to the programming board. With a sharpie he fills out a 3x5 card and looking around sees the spot. He tucks it into the slot. **_Eddie Maine Project?_** Still might be a little premature. Might be a better fit over on VH1. "Wrestling crowd huh?" 

 

 

 

 

"Thank you for getting here so early, Dr. Lewis." Stefan meets the launch at the dock so that he can have a private moment with Tasha's doctor. 

"Thanks for letting it be so early. I'm booked from 9am on. " Cameron climbs from the launch to the dock. "What happened? Was there some kind of break thru that couldn't wait until Tasha's regular appointment?" 

"What you were afraid of." 

"Where Tasha is concerned I have a lot of concerns. Could you be a little more specific?" 

"The brother of the man Alexis killed was on the island Friday. He was pushing her on the swing. She was oblivious to the danger." Stefan replies grimly. "Tasha has already been reprimanded by the family and Lt. Taggart but I want to know where Alexis was? Why didn't she warn Tasha?" 

"DID isn't Dial A Personality, Stefan. Tasha can't just call them up when she feels like it, or even when she needs them." 

"I haven't... _seen_ Alexis since her... breakdown but she's been here, Dr. Lewis. I have observed her in the... automatic... things that Tasha does. Tasha could have been killed! This is unsatisfactory!" 

"I'm sorry Alexis wasn't more accommodating in scheduling her mental break." Cameron suggests wryly. "What else is going on? That is upsetting **you**?" 

"You are my sister's doctor. Not mine." Stefan slams the door on that quickly. 

"I have more chance of... success if I actually have some information, Stefan. Whatever is bothering you is surely affecting the way you deal with your sister and her illness." 

"My mother was staying outside of town at the Cassadine Summer House." 

"Great! So she's in custody." 

"No. She killed her manservant yesterday and her current whereabouts are unknown. If Tasha will walk right up to the man who is the exact image of the man Alexis killed.... She has no memory of Helena as Helena is **now**." 

"And no admission of a memory of back then either." 

"Other than her reaction to Faith and her, as Lt. Taggart calls it, ghoulish nature." 

Dr. Lewis nods. "I need pictures of Helena. The more current the better. Pictures of Luis Alcazar and his brother as well. Anyone else who might be gunning for your sister?" 

"Isn't that enough?" 

 

 

 

 

Taggart makes a visit to the crime lab to see if they have anything for him. From there it will be a trip to the morgue. He could wait for the reports. But that would involve **waiting**. And that cliché about the squeaky wheel getting the grease is just as true as the one about the wheels of justice grinding slow. "What have you got for me?" 

"I wish my house was that clean-- even **with** the dead body." The tech shakes her head. "There was all the blood of course. I haven't seen a way yet you can kneecap a guy and keep it tidy. I haven't found any blood other than the vic's. This guy did not put up a struggle." 

"Prints-- finger, shoes, tires... anything." 

"I know there is going to be something. There always is. Everyone leaves something. Are we going to be able to find it? Has it already been tainted by the investigation or **all** of the cleaning supplies that were in that place?" The tech shrugs. "I'm doing the best I can." 

"Thanks. Keep on it." Taggart sighs. "I'll go talk to the ME see if he has anything." 

"There was one thing that was kind of odd." The tech calls Taggart back. 

"What's that?" Taggart turns at the door of the lab. 

"The house is spotless right? Or as close as you can get without having the place hermetically sealed." The tech waits until Taggart nods before adding. "So why was there Miracle Grow Potting soil on one of the hallway chairs?" 

**"Potting Soil?!"**

"Yeah." 

"Thanks." 

 

 

 

"The parking lot is done." Kyle tells his uncle as he pulls up a stool at the bar. 

"You know what's next." Cole doesn't look up from the special section of the paper. Skye must have given her camera to the photographer of the Herald. Cause it's **his** picture of Skye, Faith, Lydia and Lila on the front. Shouldn't he be getting some $$ off of that? Since he took the picture and all. Maybe Skye would work it out in trade? 

"How about a quick break? Maybe a shot of tequila to dull my senses... particularly my sense of smell?" Kyle suggests hopefully. He'd been doing this often enough now to know the first time he'd cleaned the restrooms hadn't been an accumulation of months like his uncle wanted him to be believe but rather just the result of a busy night. 

"If you're passing tequila thru your nose you're doing it wrong." Cole answers absently still not looking up from the paper. 

"Ah... I'll get on those bathrooms right now, Uncle Cole." Kyle jumps off the barstool and bolts from the room. 

Cole looks up with a frown and sees what had gotten Kyle moving. "We're not open for a couple more hours, Commissioner." 

"He doesn't clean behind the bar right?" 

"I'm not that stupid. I am trying to turn a profit on this place." Cole flips a napkin down in front of The Commissioner. "What can I get for you?" 

"How is the coffee?" 

"Better than you got at the station." Cole pours a cup and sets it in front of Mac Scorpio. 

"That isn't saying much." Mac takes a sip. "Javier here?" 

"Didn't come back last night. Or if he did it was after closing and his car wasn't in the lot when I arrived. Why? You gonna lock him up?" Coleman asks hopefully. 

"I got a call after I picked the girls up yesterday. Lorenzo Alcazar was on Spoon Island." 

"Uncle Cole?" Kyle comes in from where he'd been eavesdropping. 

"Skye's already at work. I dropped her off myself." Cole reminds Kyle. "Even on a Saturday she's got at least fifty people in that building with her." 

"But..." 

"Why don't you give her a call and volunteer to bring her some lunch at the office... so she doesn't have to go out. Call her from the kitchen." Coleman orders. He waits until Kyle leaves. "Sorry. Kyle is starting to get the impression Skye gets stalked a lot." 

"I wonder why?" Mac says wryly. "You and I both knew this was coming. Didn't know it was going to be happening this fast." 

"Have you got **anything** that links Alcazar to Capelli?" 

"To Capelli-- yes. To his death..." Mac shakes his head. "We're following all possible leads." Mac gives the copspeak for _we don't have jack._

"I was afraid of that." 

 

 

 

 

Skye doesn't take her eyes off the door as she answers the phone. She knows she has to make it good or there was going to be blood all over the office. Whose is anyone's guess. "Skye Chandler. Cole, no, you can't come over. I need to get some work done specially if Kyle is going to be bringing me lunch. He said he was coming straight from Jakes to Eli's to here. Maybe you should have arranged things better. We could have made it a long lunch and Kyle could have driven me home. Right. I'll see you later." Skye disconnects the call and then dials 9-1- and holds her finger over the one. "I've been expecting you." 

"Really." Lorenzo Alcazar straightens from the door jam. "Who called? Cassadine? Lansing?" 

Skye shakes her head. "Great. Thanks for letting me know who isn't on the Christmas Card List this year." 

"Were they on the Christmas List before?" 

"Good point. No. They weren't." Skye says wryly. 

Lorenzo glances over at the phone. "That is unnecessary. You have nothing to fear from me, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine. I know my brother died a happy man." 

"No, he didn't." Skye declares flatly but hangs up the phone anyway. She points to the chair on the other side of the desk. She waits for him to take a seat and then sighs. "It's one of those things I don't know what to wish for. If I wasn't so drunk I wouldn't have passed out. And your brother would probably be alive. But if I wasn't so drunk, I wouldn't have been with him. Although who knows-- I wasn't exactly in a great state of mind even on the rare occasions I was sober back then." 

"Brenda and your husband." 

"Ex husband now but you knew that because you've been keeping up on what is going on in Port Charles." Skye leans in so she can speak confidentially. "Just so you know if Javier comes near my house I'm going to shoot him--12 gauge-- they'll be picking pieces of him up from the front door to the driveway. Fool me once and all that. I want him moved out of Jake's before Coleman loses patience. Preferably out of the country." _For Coleman's sake, cause I hate the lighting in the jail visiting rooms._

"Ah yes, Coleman Radcliff." Lorenzo makes a tsking noise and shaking his head he strokes his beard. "He's not good enough for you." 

"Stop." Skye leans back in the chair. "You say you don't have a problem with me. Great. I won't have a problem with you either unless you start thinking that my sleeping with your brother **once** gives you the right to any say in my life. The role of overprotective male in my life has already been filled." 

"Skye?" Kyle looks from Skye to the man on the opposite side of the desk. 

_Wonderful. Overprotective male in training. _ "Oh Good you're here. I'm starving." Skye smiles at Kyle and then looks back at Alcazar. "Are we done here?" 

"For now." Lorenzo agrees with a nods as he rises to his feet. He and Kyle pass at the doorway. He waits outside the door knowing that there is going to be something to hear. 

"What did he want? What did you mean overprotective male?" Kyle demands looking back over his shoulder but only seeing the open doorway. 

"Evidently the newspaper business is a _man's job_ around here." Skye makes a few quote marks in the air. "And cause he's got a pair he thought he could tell me how to run things." 

"I'm the one that can testify that you kick ass-- literally." Kyle raises a right hand as if swearing to the Almighty. "I might still be able to find a bruise or two." 

Skye grimaces and then straightens. "You can't really can you?" 

"Nah, they're soccer now. But you were excellent prep for anything any opposing team could throw at me. I had it coming. If I hadn't then the Police Commissioner would have stopped you." 

"Coleman would have stopped me." Skye says guiltily. 

Kyle laughs and starts sorting out the order from Eli's. "Right. Uncle Cole doesn't stop you from doing anything." 

Lorenzo quietly leaves. There is evidently even more to Ms. Skye Chandler- Quartermaine than first impressions. 

 

 

 

 

"When am I going to be... permitted to have the cleaners come in?" Stefan inquires of Lt. Taggart. 

"I wanted you to check this place out before everything is shoved under those big Cassadine carpets you got." Taggart waits for Stefan to open the door to the summer house. "Everything started right here. No sign of forced entry. He opened the door to the shooter." 

"Of course he did. My mother killed him." 

"I'll go with that." Taggart shrugs. "But your mother didn't get to him first. There something you want to tell me about that anonymous caller who told you Helena was here?" 

"I didn't recognize the voice and it came up private on the caller ID." Stefan covers. 

"Right. So anyway. Blew the guy's knees out _mob style_ right here standing in the doorway. Dragged him out of sight of the door. Let him lay. See where there are pools of blood soaked into the hardwood?" 

"Is this really necessary, Lt.?" Stefan's distaste at the subject matter is clear. 

"Just want you to know for sure who you're dealing with." Taggart retorts. "So um... somebody pulled up a chair and had a little chat with the vic. Now look here. The blood trail isn't as straight. Maybe the guy was trying to reach something. Probably the phone since a home invasion was reported from this address. And then look-- another trail across the foyer, whatever he was going for he didn't get though-- bang. Dead right here. Same gun did the knees and the kill shot. But the ME figures they were done about an hour apart. The call to 911 on the home invasion pretty well clears the first person of the murder and puts it square on your mother." 

Stefan curses Faith's impatience. If she would have just waited a little bit longer she could have rid the world of his mother as well. An hour. And part of that time would have been interrogating the manservant. "Do you know who he... was?" 

"I'm betting his prints are on file somewhere. But considering it's **your** mother, it'll probably be Interpol that finally comes thru." Taggart reaches into his inside pocket and pulls out the police sketch. "It's a decent likeness when you have the two of them together. Guy wanted for questioning in the bombing of a lab down in Pennsylvania." 

"A lab." 

"Yeah. Lets go back outside." Taggart goes back out to the front porch. "How is Tasha today?" 

"Not giving us the silent treatment. She knows she had an error in judgment and will accept the consequences of her actions." 

Taggart shakes his head. He felt for the kid but there is an irony in that. Tasha standing up for her punishment, and Alexis getting away with murder. 

 

 

 

 

"Skye darling, it's Grandmother, I hope you don't mind me calling you at the office? I tried you first at home and Coleman's nephew let me know you were there." 

_"Even if we didn't consider I wouldn't have an office without you making that first call for me-- I never mind a call from you, Grandmother. I had a **great** time yesterday, and I know Cole and Kyle did too."_

"I was hoping I'd be able to get copies of the pictures from yesterday. Especially that one with all of us. I think enlargements on that one-- your grandfather is going to want one, and your father of course, AJ and Ned too. I'm sure Ned **needs** pictures at his house. I really do need to call Lois too." Lila mutters as kind of an aside. "Lois probably has some extra pictures of Brooke Lynn around." 

_"Right. The fire. I'll look thru all the pictures, not just the ones that made the paper, and make copies of pictures with Ned, Dillon, Kristina and Faith. I haven't been over to the cabin since they were moving in. You said that Faith has been doing a lot with the place."_ There is a quest for more information in that comment. 

"I did stop by to talk to Faith about well I suppose building a bridge between her and Edward would be too much to expect but to at least open a door to those two not bumping heads. Oh and Darling?" 

_"Yes, Grandmother?"_

"I want to have a small gathering for Lydia and AJ-- to welcome her to the family, after Jason and Courtney's wedding of course, so the focus isn't split. And it can't be at the house because I do want Ned and Faith to be there. I was hoping you'd have an idea?" 

_"I think that the Cellar has an elevator."_ Skye muses. _"Faith took that back over from Carly. I'll check with Faith when I drop off the pictures see if she'll let Edward in. Otherwise Grandmother, I think the best bet would be the Grille. It would be... neutral territory."_

"I do appreciate you checking on that for me, Darling, and the pictures as well for me and for Ned. So your grandfather and I will see you tomorrow?" 

There is a long pause on the other end of the line as Skye chews on the phrasing of that last comment. _"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."_ Skye hangs up the phone. 

"She'll do it?" Edward demands as he takes the phone from Lila and hangs it up. "She'll bring over copies of the pictures?" 

"Yes, but frankly, Edward, if you blot your copybook this time there won't be a thing that I can do to mend the situation. This **has** to go well. Ned won't relent until Faith does. You won't be out of the doghouse with Alan until you accept Skye. And Lydia is an absolutely clean slate with the family-- with you." 

"Ha! That's not likely. I'm sure AJ had plenty to say." Edward grumbles. 

"Edward!" Lila rebukes him with a single word at a shake of her head. She hits the go button on the wheel chair. Reggie is probably growing impatient out in the greenhouse wondering where she is. Perhaps there is a chance for the family to mend before she's gone. After all Edward had come to her about the pictures; it's a start. 


	60. Just Dropping By

Stefan makes no effort to hide or to vary his route. If he could wear a sign that says **HERE I AM** he would have-- focus the attention away from his sister, away from Nikolas. But there were things he wouldn't be doing for as long as the threat is fresh: going to see Kristina or going to see Dara. Of course direct confrontation isn't his mother's style, stealth is. Stefan stands. "Thank you for meeting me." 

"No problem." Ned pulls up a chair but why all the cloak and dagger. "But I don't know why we couldn't have just met at ELQ." 

Stefan slowly sits back down. He scans Ned's face to see any sign of knowledge of the weekend's events. "You haven't been watching the news. Didn't read the Herald yesterday." _aren't in your wife's confidence._

"Kristina and I read the Herald every Sunday. But never the front section. What happened." 

"There was a home invasion..." Stefan pauses to see if there is any reaction before continuing. "... at the Cassadine Summer house. Whoever broke in may have assumed the house was empty. I know I did." 

"Helena." 

Stefan nods. 

Ned reaches into his jacket pocket to grab his cell phone. "I need to call Faith. Warn her." 

"I'm... surprised she doesn't already know. That you don't already know. The PCPD is already questioning people. Where were you Friday after the ribbon cutting?" 

Taggart walks up in time to to hear the question. "Getting your stories straight?" Taggart says coldly. "I'd like the answer to that as well, Mr. Ashton. Where were you and your _lovely_ wife on Friday?" 

"We went straight back to our house and were there all weekend." Ned replies. 

" **ALL** weekend. You and Faith were never apart for the **whole** weekend." 

"What are implying, Lieutenant?" Ned demands. "No, what are you accusing us of?" 

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Just eliminating a few things. Friday... after you left the Memorial Park... you, Dillon and Faith left together and went straight home. Then what?" 

"Then nothing." Ned says blankly. "I checked on Kristina. Faith made herself a sandwich and then she and Bruno went out to get ice cream." 

"Ice cream?!" Taggart and Stefan say disbelievingly. 

"Yeah." Even Ned can hear how lame that sounds. He is going to kill Faith for this. "They brought some for everyone. There must have been about 20 pints." 

 

 

 

 

Skye already knows better than to drop by unannounced, she'd been warned often enough. She calls from the car while she's still about a mile away from the cottage. "Hi, It's Skye-- is it okay to stop by?" 

"Sure, I'll let the front know. When?" 

"About now." Skye hangs up the phone. But she'd allowed enough time and she is waved thru by the guy up at the edge of the property. The changes are evident. Skye hadn't been by the cottage since the day Edward burned down the gatehouse. There is a guard station at the front of the property for one thing... and a gate where as before there had just been a fence. The stables Nikolas Cassadine put in are clearly being used for other purposes. The cottage itself rather than rustically settling back into the woods now looks like a stylized English cottage complete with containers of all shapes and sizes of flowers and plants lining walks, decks and the eaves of the cottage. If she isn't mistaken there is a ramp going up to the kitchen side of the cottage while the front door still has two steps leading up to the deck. "Faith! I almost didn't recognize the place!" Skye climbs from the car and brings her shoulder bag along with her. The oversized bag had come in handy since she started back to work, substituting for carrying a briefcase. 

"Is that a good thing?" Faith is standing out on the front deck and keeping an eye on Kristina who is exploring the deck and had declared her independence not even wanting to hold her hand but instead is getting by hanging onto the railing and pulling herself along. 

"Considering I was thisclose to burning this place down. It's a great thing." Skye steps up onto the deck and turns around. "I don't believe it. How did you do it?" 

"With that Bitch Cassadine on the loose I'm kind of stuck around here. I had to have something to do. We haven't even been able to get over to the park to get any d-u-c-k time for the kid in weeks. I'm glad you stopped by... I was going to call anyway. Cause if I can't bring the kid to the d-u-c-k-s, I was kinda thinking of bringing them to her." 

"You want to put in a pond?" 

"Thinking about it. And thinking better of it too. Too much of a temptation for this one, I'd bet." Faith picks up Kristina over her protests and starts walking around to the back of the house. The area between the house and the stables has ended up being a turn around for a number of vehicles. The only ones that are garaged are her Porsche and Alice's project car. "Going to have to figure out what to do with the cars before winter rolls around again." 

"NO! DOWN!" Kristina demands pushing against Faith and arching her back. "NOW, FATE!" 

"Fine." Faith goes to a grassy spot and sets the baby down which immediately makes the kid happy as she starts pulling out tufts of grass. "Little Miss Independent has decided that she doesn't want to be carried anymore. Well I don't think that you stopped by to talk ponds or bossy babies. What do you want?" 

"Nothing." Skye sighs. "I actually came by to drop these off for you and Ned. Okay, there is something else." 

"What?" Faith takes the manila envelope and unfastens the clasp but the _something else_ has her attention. There was probably a shoe dropping somewhere. 

"You've known him longer than I have. Just how long does Cole stay mad once he gets there?" 

"What did you do now?" 

"Met with Lorenzo Alcazar." 

"Yeah, that would do it." Faith takes a seat on the bench that is covered by a bentwood framework. She takes the papers out of the envelope only once they are half out does she realize they are pictures. "Is this from the ribbon cutting?" 

"Any picture that any of the photographers took of you, Ned, Dillon or the baby. Grandmother called me with the suggestion that you might need a few pictures around the place." Skye takes a seat next to Faith and keeps an eye on the baby to give her time to look at the pictures. 

"I'm going to kill that sonofabitch." 

"What?" 

Faith holds up a picture of Ned holding Kristina while working the soundboard. 

"She looks like she's having a good time." 

"Of course she is. She's a total Daddy's girl." Faith puts the pictures back into the envelope and the words are rusty but she manages it anyway before abruptly changing the subject. "Thanks for this. So you met with Lorenzo Alcazar." 

Skye nods. "Saturday in my office. He stopped by. We talked for... oh about ten minutes and then he left." 

"And Coleman is ticked." 

"Oh yeah." Skye sighs. "I knew he would be, I guess. I sort of made sure that they **didn't** run into each other." 

"Just because Coleman is a lover not a fighter doesn't mean that he can't take care of himself." 

"Just cause Coleman is my lover doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself." Skye winces remembering all the times when she couldn't take care of herself and Coleman had been the only reason she hadn't ended up in jail, detox or the funny farm. "Most of the time anyway. I don't see Ned getting all up in arms because you take care of yourself and the kids too!" 

"I really don't think you want to go with a comparison between the two of us-- cause nobody could mistake me for a damsel in distress." 

"That's not my thing either!" Skye says defensively. "I kickbox! I'm well aware of my right to bear arms and I'm not talking in that InStyle summer fashion b-a-r-e kind of way. I was having a bad spell for awhile but I'm back now. Coleman should be with me because he needs me not because he thinks I **need** him!" 

"Don't tell me." Faith grimaces. The last thing she wants is to be involved in someone else's sticky relationship. "Either tell **him** or just fu... screw him until he's too tired to be ticked." Faith glances over to the baby and it's a good thing cause Kristina is intent on listening to the two of them. "What do you think you're doing?" Faith demands of Kristina. The baby just smiles and then starts giggling showing off a growing collection of baby teeth. "That kid is going to write a book someday." 

"Why did I just get a cold chill?" Skye says wryly, rubbing her arms for dramatic impact. "I do want to touch base with you about Alcazar." 

"The guy was taking pictures of you, not me." Faith retorts. She shrugs. It's not her problem for once. 

But in this case, Skye knows just how to push both of Faith's hot buttons. "And in the course of our ten minute conversation he mentioned both Cassadine and Ric Lansing." 

"ALICE!" Unless of course Alcazar wanted to make it her problem. 

 

 

 

 

Taggart is the first one thru the door when the Baskin&Robbins opens for business. 

"What can I get for you?" The young lady tucks the keys back into her pocket and walks behind the counter. 

"I need to speak with anyone that was working on Friday." 

"Excuse me?" The girl takes a step back from the counter and a step closer to the phone. 

Taggart reaches into his pocket and pulls out his badge. "Sorry, I should introduce myself, Lt. Taggart, PCPD. I'm just wondering if you remember anything unusual about Friday." 

"We got slammed: school let out, it was a beautiful day and there was some park opening thing. It felt like **everyone** was getting ice cream. I closed and I thought I'd never get out of here." 

Taggart pulls out some surveillance photos that they'd had for awhile on Faith and her shadows. They date all the way back to her time in the park waiting on the ducks after Fowler was murdered. "Do you recognize any of these people?" 

The girl is already shaking her head no before she even sees them. "I mean we were **slammed** I wouldn't have known my own moth.... Bethany!" 

"Yeah?" A voice comes from the back room. 

"Come here a sec." The girl pulls the photos closer to her. When the other girl comes out of the back room she shows them to her. 

"Why do you have a picture of Bruno and his boss?" Bethany asks Taggart. 

"You know Bruno?" 

"Well not **know** him. He gave me his phone number on Friday. He says he normally works weekends and has Sunday and Mondays off if I wanted to hook up. I was going to give him a call today." 

"What were they doing?" 

That's a really stupid question so it deserves the stupid answer. "Buying ice cream...." _duh_ "They must have been having some kind of party or something. But they didn't like buy a five gallon tub of something or other... there was like twenty, twenty five pints of all different kinds. It would have been easier if they'd just said a pint of everything but Bruno's boss tasted everything before she'd give it a yeah or nay. It took forever." 

"And you were slammed." Taggart prompts. 

"Oh yeah. But they were really patient. Because only one of us could work on their order at a time while the other took care of the rest of the customers." 

_How likely is that? Faith... patient?!_ "Do you have any way of pinning down a time? Are there surveillance cameras?" 

Bethany winces. "There are, but they are only like on a one day tape and automatically rewind. Saturday has already been taped over. IF we'd been robbed or something then they'd pull the tape. Did Bruno **do** something?" 

"I'm still working on that. Do you have the receipts? Did they pay by credit card. Anything with a time stamp on it?" 

Bethany and the other girl look at each other. "Cash. Sorry." 

"Time stamp from the register?" Taggart requests hopefully. 

"I'll go see what I can find." Bethany shrugs and goes into the back room. 

"So... can I get you anything?" The other girl suggests. 

 

 

 

 

"Go ahead say it." Penny demands. She's done waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

"Say what?" Nikolas answers quietly staring off into the distance. 

"That you want me to leave. That you want me to go somewhere safe." 

"Mind reading, Penny?" Nikolas looks at her over his shoulder. 

"You've kind of been broadcasting it since we arrived back from the Memorial Park on Friday with Tasha missing and Helena on the loose." Penny says wryly. She comes up behind Nikolas and wraps her arms around his waist. "Okay. Fine. I'll leave if that's what you want. Just tell me where would be safer than right here?" Penny rests her cheek against the middle of Nikolas' back. "And if there is a safe place then lets **both** go." 

"I can't do that." Nikolas says on an exhale. 

"I know. Neither can I." Penny says quietly. "All or none of us, Nik. I'm not going if you're not going. And you're not going without Tasha and your uncle." 

"Or Lucky and Liz, Kristina and Lulu, Bobbie and Lucas." Nik starts his list. 

"Face it. Port Charles is home. Helena is going to have to be the one to leave. Her and Lorenzo Alcazar both." 

"I wish Lucky would call." Nikolas mutters. "And I wish I could say this wasn't like him." 

"There was no answer at the studio either." Penny is worried as well but is trying to stay positive. "Did Lucky tell you where Liz's staying now?" 

"She moved to an apartment over the Outback but she doesn't have her phone hooked up yet." Nik answers offhand. "There is no way of getting hold of her without sending security and possibly drawing attention." 

"Oh please." Penny smacks him in the middle of the back and goes over to the phone. She looks around for a minute for a phone book and when she can't find one dials a quick number. "Information? I need the listing for The Outback." 

 

 

 

 

Luke looks up at the sound of a key in the lock. He waits until his son is in his room over Kelly's and then flips the light on. It's daylight outside but all the shades are pulled since Luke has never been a day person. "You got something to tell me, Cowboy?" 

"DAD!" Lucky turns around as the light flips on. "What are you doing here?" 

"I own half the place. At least I think I still do. Unless Bobbie has kicked me out." Luke leans forward. "So...." Luke looks at the clock. "I've been here since the trail went cold on Helena. That was Saturday night. You haven't done anything stupid, have you? Like go back to the PCPD?" 

"Nah, putting out some feelers on the investigation business. I've been expecting you to call if you had any info that you needed me to follow up on." 

"Oh so you were at the office." Luke has a sarcastic tone to his voice. 

"You got something to say, Dad?" Lucky says wryly not planning on being drawn. His father would get around to what ever is bothering him when he felt like it. 

"A grandfather, Lucky?!" Luke is still aggrieved at the new title. He'd been called many things in his life, many of which couldn't be used in mixed company but this is a first-- as far as he knows. 

"Ah." Lucky nods and grins. "So that's what's got you waiting up for me. Maybe you should have been waiting up a few months ago. Hell-- years ago. Relax, Dad. It's Elizabeth." 

"Since when? I thought she was dating the lawyer; I was already planning an intervention! There has to be a twelve step program for that kind of sickness. There is one for everything else. There is no way I could have missed it. Lulu would have told me." 

"Ric Lansing has been hassling Elizabeth. He's already proven to be the type to not hear the word no." Lucky doesn't look at his father as he says that. They'd cleared the air over the years or at least reburied things deeper this time. But everyone knows exactly where the bodies are buried. If his mother could forgive the old man then who was he to say differently? He meets his father's steady gaze. "It's Elizabeth's baby, Dad. You can consider it an immaculate conception or you can consider it mine. But anything else would be a World O'Hurt for Elizabeth." 

"Tough row." Luke doesn't need more of a picture drawn. "So what do you think... Larry, Leon-- How about Louis? For the Old Satchmo?" 

"I'll run them by Elizabeth." Lucky shakes his head but he's smiling. "And what if it's a girl?" 

"Laura." Luke says softly. 

Lucky nods. He sits down across from his father. "Nik has put more security on Mom since the thing with the spiders." 

"Your mother is in hell. She's **never** been safer from Helena. Anything Helena did to her would be redundant or an end to her suffering." Luke says bitterly. 

"What did you find out about that lab? Any sign of Faison?" Lucky tries to change the subject. 

Luke quirks a brow. "Where in the hell have you been? It's been all over the news. I'm surprised Bubba didn't fill you in. Wasn't Faison; was Helena's boytoy and he's chilling a slab down in the morgue. Just a little bonus from his employer. Happened Friday at the Cassadine Summer house outside of town." 

Lucky gets up and goes over to his answering machine; there are over twenty messages there. He hits play. 

_Lucky, it's Nikolas. Helena has been staying at the summerhouse. She'll be on the run now. Lorenzo Alcazar was on the island. I hope you're over at Elizabeth's. Call me when you get this."_ The date and time stamp announce the message has been blinking away for about 48 hours. 

Lucky stops the messages there. "Guess I should have recharged my cell. So did Helena really kill her guy or did you just make it look that way?" 

"Wasn't me." Luke shrugs. 

 

 

 

 

The door bell announces his presence with a pleasant chime. "I'll be right with you!" A voice calls out from the back room. 

"Take your time." Taggart says politely although he's starting to get a distinct bull in a china shop feeling. There are plants and gifts everywhere and huge refrigerator cases filled with the more fragile blooms. But he'd follow every lead. Maybe it would be the thing that led back to Helena Cassadine and whoever killed her manservant. 

"Well hello. What can I do for you?" The florist checks out the hunky lieutenant. _or more to the point... **to** you?_

"Lieutenant Marcus Taggart, PCPD." Taggart brings out his badge. "I was wondering what you could tell me about this." He brings out a copy of a florist card. 

Considering the name and address is on the card. "It is one of ours. Did something happen?" 

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit more about it?" 

"Maybe you could give me a little bit more of a hint... an address perhaps?" The florist goes behind the counter. As Marcus reads the address out of his notes the Florist enters it in his computer. Then starts nodding. "New customer. Just in the last couple of weeks but the deliveries 2x3 times a week... **very spendy, very exclusive.** " 

"Did they pick them up in person?" Marcus is ready to pull out the pictures of Helena or the manservant. 

"Placed the order over the phone and then we delivered." 

"I'd like to talk to the delivery driver." 

"I **am** sorry. I'm afraid he was only working here while school was in. He's gone to his full time summer job." 

"His name? And his full time job?" 

"Dillon Quartermaine. I think he said he was going to be working at the video store over at the mall." 

_Really._ "I'll need a copy of whatever paperwork you have to this address. Credit card numbers. Anything." 

"Anything for you." The florist gives him a wink. 


	61. Chapter 61

"I could always hire some lovely retired Israeli special forces. They have a reputation." Lydia muses as she glances out the back window of the brownstone. The press are still hanging at the back fence, if anything they are hugging closer to it knowing that the priest at Queen of Angels has a hose and is willing to use it. 

"Roommates aren't part of my job contract and I already have dibs on the garage apartment." Sally transfers all the dry cleaning to real hangers. "If I wanted cute but lethal I would have gone to work for Jason. So if you're going to hire some ex-government spook... they're sleeping in the basement or the attic or in a van across the street." Sally hangs onto the wire hangers. She'll return them to the drycleaners on the next trip. "I thought you said they'd find something else to do. This isn't all from the ribbon cutting is it? I mean come on there was like a major crime spree that weekend complete with someone getting..." Sally makes a motion across her throat. 

Lydia gives Sally a grimace and shakes her head. "Change of subject." Lydia sighs. "Although I thought that might help as well. Especially with Helena implicated. My little spider bite never made the papers thanks to Dr. Alan and AJ." 

"So if it wasn't them connecting you to Helena..." Sally demands. 

Lydia points to the latest paper. Wilson had made it part of his regular duties to stop at the newsstand and pick up the papers for her. "It's on top." 

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Sally mutters. "Has AJ seen this?" 

"I called him at the office and gave him the highlights." 

"They are never going to pass the stadium measure." Sally looks up from the paper. "Too many of the voters are going to figure it's pocket change for you." _And I really want a raise._

"No, you can't have a raise. You already have Christmas and New Year's off." Lydia can read Sally's expression easily enough. "One-- you work for AJ and two, I don't actually have the money and won't until my grandfather's estate is settled. Ms. Jensen is working on it. But there is no way that should be in the papers, it isn't a matter of public record. Someone is feeding them." Lydia indicates to the press. And then she's distracted as are the press on the back gate who are moving toward Queen of Angels. 

"What is it?" Sally asks and goes over to the window. 

"Something is happening at the church." Lydia wishes that she were into the opera just to have some glasses around. 

"I think they're getting ready for the Morgan/Matthews wedding. That's supposed to be this Saturday. Reggie says the Quartermaines will be going." 

"Really." Lydia doesn't know quite what to think of that but believes there is an element of betrayal in there somewhere. 

"Yeah, it's the only way most of them get to see Michael. Carly doesn't _mind_ if Michael sees Lila but Jason is the only one that brings him over to the house. And since Sonny married Carly that isn't happening too often. Maybe Jason figures it's interfering in Carly's marriage and Sonny being Michael's _Daddy_." Sally makes little quote motions in the air. "I know; I know." Sally shakes her head at Lydia's dirty look. "AJ's not here. I'm just giving it to you straight." 

"AJ will **not** be dismissed." Lydia declares. She goes into AJ's closet and pulls down one of the Stallions practice jerseys from the built in cedar dresser . She strips out of the cool sleeveless linen blouse she is wearing and drops it on the closet floor. She pulls the jersey over her head and ties a knot at the base so it's resting above the waist band of her gently distressed designer denims from back in the day when she just handed over the credit card and thought nothing of paying 1000 dollars for a pair of jeans. Her allegiance would be plain to anyone that could read the front of a t-shirt. 

"What are you going to do?" Sally asks with some dread. 

"I'm going to assist Wilson with the back yard. And I might even answer a few impertinent questions from the _gentlemen_ of the press." Lydia pulls her hair up into a ponytail. "So do I look the part?" 

"You need a hat. But yeah." Sally shakes her head.  _ Quartermaines. Even the ones who marry into the family are weird.  _

 

 

 

 

Penny raps on the door three times. And then feeling like an idiot raps two more times. She can feel someone looking at her thru the peephole in the door. "Hey." She calls out and holds up a bag with characters rather than letters on it. 

There is the sound of a couple of locks being turned and then the door opens. "Hey." 

"Well guess this one we can't blame on Luke's potato salad." Penny starts emptying out the bag from the oriental market. In her own undercover efforts with Helena on the loose she'd taken the bus down to Chinatown figuring that there was no way of Helena being able to follow her or anticipate what the bus would do... Cassadines didn't seem to deal well with everyday things. 

"Oh Ling hi mui. You are a true friend." Liz grabs a cellophane bag and rips it open with her teeth popping the first sweet dried plum in her mouth and then putting the rest into the pocket of an oversized shirt she is using as a painting shirt. "I needed this." 

"Where is Lucky?" 

"Over at Barrington Industries drumming up business doing background checks for the PI business and then he was going to head over to Dara Jensen's. You want some tea or something?" 

"Iced if you got it." 

"Oh yeah. Just the way I learned to make it for Kelly's." Liz goes into the kitchen and pulls out of the fridge a restaurant sized glass pickle jar Lucky had appropriated from Kelly's. She uses it for brewing tea by the gallon and carefully pours two teas over ice. 

"I'd forgotten this place was here." Penny takes one of the ice teas. She looks around the galley style kitchen. It's smaller than the one at her place on Spoon Island. But that made sense since Liz is more likely to be cleaning paint brushes in the sink than whipping up some five course meal. If it isn't take out then it better be something that could be eaten raw. Cooking is not one of Liz's strengths. And when she's painting it could be hazardous to everyone's health. 

"I think that was the whole idea." Liz admits. Feeling a bit isolated she really wants to stretch the visit. "Let me show you around. It's just one bedroom but it's more than I've ever had before. The place over the motorcycle shop was basically a studio and well my studio... 

Penny fills in the blanks. "Was... a studio." 

"Right. The place is starting to come together thanks to Gram's garage, Bobbie's basement and Laura's attic." Liz looks around the living room. "Lucky stripped all the furniture down to the wood up on the roof-- because of the solvents and then I stained or painted depending on the condition of the piece. The couch has to be comfortable." 

"Why is that?" 

"I'll show you." Liz opens the door to the only bedroom. And it's good sized but it's also a painting studio. "It has the best light." She admits sheepishly. There is a futon bed on one wall but the couch is more comfortable. 

"Not to be rude or anything but where are you going to put the baby?" 

"Lucy Coe used to live here." Liz explains as if that says it all. 

"Yeah? And?" 

Liz goes over to the walk in closet and opens the door. "I think she knocked out a wall to expand the closet." 

"Oh My Gawd." Penny walks into the closet too. "You could put the futon in here and still have room for the crib. But with no windows or anything it's kind of like those panic rooms that rich people have." 

"You mean like you?" Liz suggests slyly with a grin. 

"No, I mean like **really** rich people-- rich, paranoid people." 

"Well just cause you're paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to get ya." Liz reminds Penny of the Spencer family motto. 

 

 

 

 

Lorenzo Alcazar pauses as he walks up the step to Ric Lansing's house. There is something off about the lawyer. Ric had been angry and focused when working for Luis as if on an agenda that nobody knew but him. And that is what it has been exactly. But even with the embezzlement from Luis' accounts, Lansing had been brilliant-- it had taken too long to discover. One of the reasons why Luis had planned on having Lansing rot in his own private jail until he got a round to killing him rather than just demanding the money back. 

Lansing is working another agenda. But his focus appears to be all over the place. Oh he'd said the right things to placate Lorenzo. They'd even made a deal to sell Lansing's condo to the arms dealer for a reasonable amount. But considering one of the reasons Lansing came to Port Charles was to kill Luis, the lawyer is being too... accommodating.  
A movement out of the corner of his eye gets his attention. One wall of the living room is sliding in on itself. Ric Lansing comes out of the hidden room and then going over to the bookcase on the perpendicular wall triggers something at the back of the case. The Wall slides shut again. "What are you up to, Lansing?" When he'd confronted Lansing on Friday night the guy had been bringing in cases of bottled water. "It's a little late for Y2K." Lorenzo ducks back away from the house and decides to wait. Once Lansing left he'd go in and do a little more investigating on what he **hadn't** discovered the first time around. 

 

 

 

 

"May I help you?" Mary Bishop pulls the headphones away from her ears and stops the tape. 

"Lucky Spencer, I'm here to see Dara." 

Mary nods and consults her book even though she'd taken the call earlier and knows exactly what it says. "If you want to have a seat... I'm expecting her back from court anytime now. Lucky Spencer from Scorpio Investigations?" 

"Right." Lucky gets comfortable in one of the easy chairs there for the clients. Not that anyone really felt comfortable in a lawyer's office. 

"Free at LAST!" Gia announces as she strides thru the door. "Last test taken, last paper handed in. I am on vacation. I don't even want to think about school until August." 

"Your messages." Mary hands over a handful of pink slips. 

Gia groans. "No, didn't you hear me? I'm on **vacation**." 

"The GM called twice. The coach once and believe it or not the Rook called but I think he's looking for a date." Mary announces the calls since it doesn't sound as if Gia is going to look at them. "AJ Quartermaine called too. He wants to touch base on some community meetings to talk up the stadium." 

"Curse of the Supermodel." Lucky grins at Gia. 

"Lucky Spencer." Gia puts her hands on her hips. "How are you? Mary, did you know that Lucky is going to be a Daddy? He announced it at the Chloe Morgan Park. I'm surprised it didn't make the Herald." 

"Congratulations." Mary tells Lucky automatically. 

"Thanks." Lucky gives Gia the _We've got to talk_ look. 

"Why don't you step into my office." Gia clears the path to the library that's she taken over between her studies, research and whatever Dara handed her to do. 

"Yeah. Why don't I?" Lucky counters. He gets as far as the door and then moves aside to let Gia go first. Then he walks in and shuts the door. "So you seem to be doing well." 

"Was I supposed to curl up and die when Nikolas dumped me?" Gia counters sharply. 

"Which time?" 

"Prick." 

Lucky winces. "Yeah, sorry. Seriously Gia, you look great. This law student gig seems to be agreeing with you." 

"Don't tell my mother. I would never stop hearing the I told you so's." 

"Oh yeah. I got those from my dad about being a cop." 

"Your dad wanted you to be a cop?" Gia's brows go up in disbelief. 

"Hell No. He just about disowned me for throwing in with The Man." Lucky raises a closed right fist in a nonverbal power to the people sign. "So when I got booted off the force the only reason the I told you so's didn't start was because he was out of town tracking Helena." 

"How is that going?" Gia takes a seat and rests her arms on the conference table. 

Lucky pulls up a chair as well. "It's a good time to not be tight with the Cassadines." Lucky says ruefully. "I worry about Nik but you and I both know that if Helena is doing her thing that she's going to come after Penny or Lulu. Something to leverage Nik. The only thing that Helena cares about is Nikolas. She's not easy to leverage." 

"They said in the paper it was a home invasion. I know it was the Cassadine Summerhouse. I've been swimming there before. I probably still have swim suits there. Marcus isn't talking but what else is new?" 

"To me either." Lucky shrugs. "Everything I know, I know from my dad. He figured that Helena would use the summer house to rub Stefan's nose in her being around. But he showed up after Helena had already done in her henchman and taken off." 

"So it wasn't a home invasion-- that's just a cover story." 

"Oh it was. It definitely was. Someone was counting coup on Helena. Or throwing down the gauntlet. However you want to put it. Took it straight to her just to prove that they could. Helena doesn't appreciate anyone getting the better of her." 

"I think the phrase you're looking for is-- sore loser." 

"Definitely." Lucky agrees with a nod. 

There is a rap on the door and Dara sticks her head in. "I'm sorry I'm late, Lucky." 

Lucky rises to his feet. "I appreciate you seeing me." 

"Your timing is excellent. You're just the guy we're needing around here." Dara ignores Gia's dismissive snort. "I have a few cases that are going to... be involved. And I really don't want there to be any surprises if I end up having to litigate. Of course you understand that anything you discover would be considered work product and it would be Confidential? You couldn't tell anyone about the work you do for me... not your father, your brother, or any of your contacts on the PCPD." 

"No problem." Lucky agrees. 

_You say that now._ "Let's talk in my office." Dara suggests. 

 

 

 

 

Lorenzo leaves Javier as the lookout when he breaks into Lansing's house. Going straight to the book case he triggers the mechanism to open the door to the secret room. Walking into the room the first thing he sees is a metal shelving unit loaded with supplies and then on the back wall is a bank of a video monitors that seem to monitor everything in the house and both the front and back doors. Looking at the angle of the front door monitor, Lorenzo winces. The only way that Lansing wouldn't have seen him earlier was if he hadn't been looking. Turning around, Alcazar sees the single cot with it's utilitarian bedding and then the Cadillac of baby cribs. Secret room or _cell_? Lorenzo comes out of the secret room and closes it behind him. He meets Javier out front and they drive off. 

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Javier asks. 

"I don't know." Alcazar says quietly. "It could be nothing. I want you to put Ric Lansing under 24 hour surveillance. Don't interfere but I want to know exactly what he is doing." 

 

 

 

 

Even though the Karenins had been low profile it doesn't mean they don't know how to deal with the press. They were low profile because they **did** know how to deal with them. Lydia reminds herself. They are like a pack of dogs-- show fear and they'd compete to tear their prey to shreds. She ignores the rapid snapping of film and digital cameras being advanced as images are stored. At least she isn't wearing a sheer skirt that would appear transparent with the sun behind it. 

"Lydia! Lydia! When are you going back to Europe?" 

"I'll go back to visit and to take care of business but Port Charles is my home now." Lydia speaks clear enough to be understood without appearing to be shouting. 

"You're going to be living **here**?!" The foreign press hound makes his distain known in his tone. 

"This is my husband's house, of course I'll be living here." Lydia declares evenly. "AJ is very proud of Port Charles and involved in the community thru his work at the Building Commission as well as his ownership of the Stallions, the local professional football team." 

"Of course she's going to be living here. What kind of fool question is that?!" Edward grumbles from behind Lydia. "The Quartermaines have been in Port Charles since the 1700s and Lydia is a Quartermaine now." 

Hoping that she has it right and isn't going to look like an idiot. "Edward, I wasn't expecting you today." 

"I didn't know if I'd be able to get away until the last minute." Edward covers smoothly but before any of the press can ask him any questions that would end up being a discussion of his golf score-- since Ned had kicked him out of his own company. "Sally sent me on thru but I have a package for you from Lila inside." 

"Please excuse me." Lydia says politely to the press and starts walking toward the house. Edward puts a hand on her back to give an impression of closeness for the press. Once they are inside, Lydia steps away and turning around holds out a hand to Edward. "I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Lydia Quartermaine." 

"Edward Quartermaine. AJ's grandfather." Edward takes Lydia's hand and shakes it and then covers it with his other hand. "You're prettier than your pictures." 

"Thank you, I think." Lydia says wryly and reclaims her hand. "What can I do for you, Mr. Quartermaine?" 

"Call me Edward." 

 

 

 

 

"Honey, I'm home!" Lucky calls out as he lets himself into the apartment above The Outback. 

"Ricky, is that you?" 

"Yeah, and that's about my limit of the I love Lucy role playing." Lucky locks the door behind him and tosses his keys on the table next to the door. "Did Penny stop by?" He already knows the answer after all he is a detective and there is a plastic grocery bag on the kitchen counter. 

"Yeah, she brought by some dried plums." Liz comes out of the bedroom, wiping her hands on a towel. The phones for the PI business including the fax are routed thru her place. It would come in handy when Lucky wasn't around... people liked to talk to people not answering machines. Even if the person was acting as an answering service. "The fax machine hasn't stopped since about a half hour after you left." 

"Barrington is in the midst of bidding for a big government contract. They don't want any surprises on their team. No security holdups." Lucky says absently as he starts glancing thru the faxes. It isn't anything exciting but it's enough to start having money come in. Hell Elizabeth could do this with a little bit of coaching and not much of that and it would leave him time to do some real detecting for Dara. Playing Paul Drake to her Perry Mason. 

"I think Penny has managed a way to duck Helena **if** Helena is looking." 

"Oh?" Lucky asks looking up from the faxes. 

"She takes the bus. She didn't have a car before when she was working at Kelly's so it's nothing new. But she's right... a Cassadine would be clueless... I mean **public** transportation?!" 

Lucky smirks thinking of the look on Stefan's face. Public anything would definitely be something to avoid: pools, toilets and transportation. Yep, that would be would be worth seeing. Stefan would be as likely to take the bus as he would to escape thru the sewer system. Then Lucky gets serious. "The weak part of that is getting on the bus the first time. She's a sitting duck from the Elm St. pier until she gets on the bus. And Penny's hitting the lottery means that there are a lot more people out there interested **other** than Helena." 

 

 

 

 

He shouldn't be surprised but he is. "Grandfather." AJ goes over to his wife and gives her a kiss. He runs a hand over her shoulders. It's an affectionate gesture but it also checks for stress. Lydia might prefer the nightly foot massages but she carried her stress in her neck and shoulders. "You should have called me." 

"We're fine." Lydia declares and takes AJ's hand so that he takes a seat next to her on the couch. "Your grandfather brought a present from your grandmother for me. I suspect a little bird told them that I was going to be helping Wilson with the back grounds." 

"Oh?" _Wasn't me so it must have been Sally._

Lydia leans over and picks up a hatbox. She pulls the hat out and places it on her head. It's very cute, functional with its broad brim but rather ridiculous as well. "There are gloves, a basket and a beginners gardening set as well." 

"It looks great on you." _And if Grandfather wasn't here I'd want to see you wearing nothing but that hat._ AJ smothers a grin. 

"Edward has a present for you as well." Lydia turns to Edward and prompts the older man. 

Edward clears his throat and doesn't quite make eye contact with AJ when he tells him. "I made some phone calls and arranged some meetings in Washington, DC for you on Friday so that you can get your money back." 

"Isn't that lovely of your grandfather, AJ?" Since Lydia knows that Edward is the one that had arranged for his grandson to be broke and humiliated, her question isn't as gushing as it might have been if it had been an altruistic gesture. "And the timing is so fortuitous. I'm sure Washington DC is lovely this time of year." 

"Lovely." AJ agrees. "It'll be a nice weekend to be away."  _ With my ex wife marrying my brother on Saturday basically in my backyard with my family in full supportive attendance.  _

"I thought so too." Edward nods but then gives his cover story. "It'll get the both of you out of town while they're looking for Helena Cassadine. Kill two birds with one stone. And you haven't been on a honeymoon either." 

"The killing two birds with one stone seems to be a shared family trait." Lydia replies. "AJ and I have already discussed taking our honeymoon to Europe when I have to finish settling my grandfather's affairs. Edward, I do hope I'm not stepping on anyone's toes when I invite you and Lila to Thanksgiving **here** this year. I know I'm thinking far in advance... but I do feel I have so much to be grateful for this year and I would like to share that with my new family." 

"I think that's great idea." Edward says quickly before anyone can change their mind. "Lila will call." He gets to his feet. 

AJ and Lydia do as well, walking Edward to the door. As soon as the door opens, Edward shakes hands with AJ and then leans over to give Lydia a kiss on the cheek. It's a performance but one he hoped to make real. Skye and Faith would definitely be tougher nuts to crack. "Welcome to the family." 

"Thank you." Lydia steps back. They watch from the open doorway as Edward goes to the waiting car. Both of them give a little wave and then step back into the house and shut the door-- sealing out the rest of the world. "Well that was interesting." 

"Yeah. Interesting just about covers it." AJ agrees. "You okay? He didn't say anything out of line before I got here... try to buy you off... talk you into moving into the mansion? 

"Mansion yes. Buy off no. My darling husband, I think you have your grandfather... on the ropes." Lydia gives a questioning look just to make sure that she'd used the phrase correctly. "He can't buy **us** off. Thanks to **my** grandfather's will, **your** grandfather will have to come up with other ways to get back in your good graces. And cleaning up the mess he created is a start. How was your day?" 

"Not as eventful as yours evidently." AJ really notices the t-shirt that Lydia is wearing. "Raiding my closet?" 

"I wasn't kidding about the two birds with one stone. Just thought as long as I was putting on a pretty face for the press that I might as well do a little advertising for the team and the stadium." 

"I don't know... I think I want my shirt back." 

"Do you?" Lydia leans in and gives AJ a kiss. "But what if it was the only thing I was wearing?" 

"Then I would definitely want it back." 

"Let me see if I can arrange that." Lydia turns and runs up the stairs. 

AJ is about to follow her but then takes a quick detour back to the living room to grab the hatbox with Lila's present in it. 


	62. Chapter 62

  
Faith has the paper open to the Society page when Ned comes down the stairs. He's dressed for a wedding. A wedding she would not be attending. It's a compromise point. Isn't that what marriage is all about?! Ned wants her to go to the wedding. She wants to bring her 9mm. He's taking Dillon instead. 

"There a big write up of the wedding? It's going to be the thing for today."  
 

Ned must be still hoping she'll change her mind. "I'm sure Father Coates would frown on there being anything but God's blood in the church." 

Ned winces and reminds himself to gag Edward so he doesn't make some stupid comment inside Queen of Angels. Not expecting him to say something stupid in general is just too much. "Right. Good point." 

"I'm more interested in this." Faith holds up a movers and shakers page. Someone hadn't gotten any sleep. It's a write up of a local boy, AJ, in the Nation's capitol with his new bride doing the DC version of painting the town. "I wish I would have thought of Skye owning the Herald. This is working out very well." 

Ned scans the blurb from the paper Faith is holding. "So that's where the Quartermaine jet went. What is Junyur doing in DC?" 

"Getting his money back." Faith replies absently as she studies the picture in the paper. It's a good thing Lydia convinced her AJ has no interest in ELQ any longer. Junyur is going to have his hands full being married to Mrs. Heir to the Karinen fortune. 

"Good luck with that." 

"Oh I think it's going to happen. Lydia is loaded to the tune of buying countries. There are plenty of suck up senators who would love to have her whipping up a little industry in their district- including this one. Edward is trying to get out of the family dog house. He greased a few palms to make sure needed people stayed in town." 

"Well if he wanted to stay out of the family dog house he probably should have gone to DC with them." Ned says practically. "He's always been better at putting the hammer down on strangers than family." He gives Faith a kiss as he sees out the kitchen window Dillon coming from the bunkhouse. "I'll be back after the reception." 

 

 

 

AJ holds Lydia's hair while she tosses her cookies. Morning sickness has hit with a vengeance. As soon as it seems to pass, he helps her back to her feet and hands her a glass of water to rinse out her mouth. "Are you going to be okay?" 

"Gawd I hope so." Lydia presses the glass to her forehead. "I volunteered for this right?" 

"Oh yeah." AJ rubs the middle of her back. "I don't care if Dr. Meadows said it's to be expected. I don't like it. And I really don't like leaving you here when you're not feeling well. I'll call and reschedule." 

"No. Don't do that!" Lydia protests. "Dr. Meadows said hopefully it won't last too long. By the time you get back from the appointment I should be ready to go out and about. Make sure there is plenty of press when I'm not looking green. Last thing we need is the press being on baby watch." 

"I don't like it." AJ says reluctantly. 

"As long as you have your cell phone." Lydia sighs and reaches for her toothbrush. If she doesn't get that nasty taste out of her mouth.... 

"I'm going to call room service and have them send up some dry toast and a pot of tea." 

Around a mouth full of tooth paste Lydia answers, "I know that will sound good in 20 minutes but I don't want to hear about it now." 

AJ can't resist a grin but he leaves to make the call rather than talking about it. At least at the newly remodeled Hay-Adams, he was sure that Lydia would be safe and well taken care of until he returned. It isn't as big as the Madison Hotel but it isn't as obvious either. Lydia might have indicated a willingness to court the press on this trip but there had to be some down time. 

 

 

 

 

"Why do I have to go to this?" Cole asks as he slides on a linen jacket he'd never seen before but had appeared in the closet. 

"You don't. Course then I'll have to get another date for the wedding." Skye counters as she is putting on a necklace. 

Cole growls as he comes over. He finishes locking the clasp of the necklace and then starts nibbling on her neck. "That is just dirty pool." 

"It's the only kind of pool I get to play lately." Skye counters. She turns in Cole's arms and wraps her hands around his waist. "Believe me I wish we weren't going-- it just seems disloyal to AJ." 

"And Faith." Cole is more worried about that. 

"We could consider it work?" Skye suggests. "I'm not going as a family thing but for the paper. It's news." 

"Course if you went in with a press pass flying you'd never get past the door." 

"Lila's going to be there. Alan too." 

Cole sighs knowing he's beaten. "Fine. But don't be turning down any excuse to leave okay?" Going over to the bed he grabs Skye's wrap and purse and hands them to her. He retains her keys. Her SUV is nicer than his car, and she doesn't seem to mind him driving. 

Out in the living room, Kyle is dressed in his kicking about the lake gear and reading the sports page of the Herald. Kyle whistles when he sees Skye. She does a slow pirouette to show off the dress. Just because she has no desire to be at this wedding doesn't mean she can't look good. "We'll try to get you a piece of the cake but your uncle wants to get out of there early." 

"Hell kid, I'll buy you a fucking cake if it means we don't have to stay." Cole mutters. 

 

 

 

 

Faith putters around the house working on her garden and containers keeping a watchful eye on Kristina. With Ned and Dillon both on their way to the wedding, Alice is getting extra time on her project car. Half of the crew are off for the day, but Bruno keeps a watchful eye on the perimeter. He'd been expecting some payback ever since he and Faith paid a visit on the Cassadine Summer home. He sees a familiar car coming up the drive. Without an appointment. It really isn't a surprise, but Faith is not going to be happy. He calls up to Faith. "Faith, Cassadine is on his way in." 

"Which one?" 

"The Stiff." Bruno waits for her reply. 

"Fine. But I hope he isn't expecting me to put the kettle on for him." 

When Stefan pulls up the drive he pauses at the guard house. Bruno leans in. "You really should call first. Faith is around back." 

Stefan doesn't bother with thanks and smoothly accelerates to the end of the drive; he parks by the stables Nikolas had built when he lived here and walks over to Kristina first. He greets the baby under Faith's watchful eye and then after giving her a kiss on the top of the head walks over to where Faith is dead heading some earlier spring flowers. "You are impatient." 

Faith snorts. "Right and you're the one that can't wait for an appointment." She strips off her gardening gloves and going over to a pitcher on the table pours herself a glass of lemonade. She doesn't  
bother to pour Stefan one even though there is another glass sitting right there. "But I'll bite. I'm impatient." She waves the glass in a you have the floor motion. 

"My mother came back to the summer house within an hour of... the home invasion." 

Faith grimaces but goes with her alibi. "I have no idea what you're talking about. If you're talking about the break in at the Cassadine Summer house? I was at Baskin and Robbins getting ice cream for the crew after the Park Grand Opening." 

"She will be even more difficult to find now." Stefan counters. "But perhaps with your resources we'll be able to find her again via the Dower Jewels." 

"We?!" Faith's brows go up at that. "Nah, I figure the ball is in your court now. Best you just assume she is too smart to pawn another jewel. We already know she likes things on the cheap. Why would she pay money for a place to stay or that beluga caviar she likes so much when she can just eat yours? That would make it all the sweeter. She's probably not too happy about traveling without a boytoy now. Who you figure in your family would be hiding her? 

Stefan's expression doesn't give anything away. There are two major issues here. There are many in the extended family who might give Helena shelter as a hedge against her coming back to power again. Course they are the same that might sell her out, again as a hedge against her never coming back to power. And the other issue. Faith is clear in her lack of clarity. Helena would not be using the Dower Jewels. Because Helena no longer has them? Faith's smug expression answers that question. "Those jewels belong to Nikolas and his future bride." 

"Guess you'll have to ask Helena about that when you find her." Faith shrugs. 

 

 

 

 

"What are you doing?" Kyle is starting to get bored all on his lonesome out at the lake. 

"My dad is cooking out." Maxie answers. "Evidently with the big mob wedding going on the crime stats are going to drop big time and he wants to take advantage of the break." 

"Skye and Cole went to the wedding." Kyle informs Maxie. "Uncle Cole was really not happy about it. Having the day off and then having to spend it around Skye's family?" 

"Miz Lila's okay." Maxie says automatically. She didn't have much to do with Lila Quartermaine. But it is The Proper Response. "My Mom wrote her memoirs. Mrs. Quartermaine didn't hold anything back. Or if she did then gees. She was a wild woman back in the forties. After you read the book you understand why Edward Quartermaine stole her from another guy." 

"Really?" Kyle just remembers the old lady in the wheel chair at the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park. 

"Really. Look, you want me to ask my Dad if you can come over?" 

"That would really not be a good idea." Kyle is shaking his head. 

"I think he'd be okay. After the park and everything. Course I wouldn't get in any arm wrestling contests or anything with him. And it would really tick Georgie off since Dillon is at the wedding too. Let me ask him." 

Before Kyle can say no, Maxie is already gone but carrying the phone with her so he can hear about half the conversation. "This is so not a good idea." He mutters. 

"Mac says sure." Maxie finally comes back on the phone. Of course she doesn't talk about the negotiation that had gone on... the one that went something like you can invite him over or I can go out to the lake. Did you know that Skye and Coleman are at the wedding? Mac is a reasonable man. 

 

 

 

 

Hours later, Skye stands outside Queen of Angels. "Pick up, Pick up. Pick up." She looks over at Coleman who is also on his cell phone. She shakes her head no just as the phone goes to message. "AJ, it's Skye. Call me as soon as you get this message. As soon as you get this message, AJ. I'm not kidding. I don't care if this is your mini honeymoon. CALL ME." Skye clicks the phone down and walks over to Coleman. "Well?" 

"Yeah, Faith? Better get your alibi in place and I hope you didn't get any shady phone calls today." 

"Just this one. Why?" 

"Carly Corinthos was kidnapped out of Queen of Angels." Cole isn't surprised when he hears the snort of laughter. 

"Of course she was. Dumb cow." There is a pause. "Why am I hearing about this from you? Where is Ned? Where is Dillon?" 

"That Faith on the phone?" Taggart holds out his hand for Coleman's phone. Cole reluctantly hands it over. "Mrs. Ashton, this is Lt. Taggart. How is your afternoon?" 

"Where is my husband?! Where is my brother-in-law?!" Faith's voice is furious. "If I don't get an answer right fucking now I am coming down there! Bruno! Get the car! Alice, take the brat!" 

"Mrs. Ashton! Faith! FAITH!" 

"WHAT?!" 

"Mrs. Corinthos' son had a reaction to the kidnapping. The Drs. Quartermaine took him to the hospital for observation and your husband drove." Taggart waits as Faith processes the new information. "Dillon is here but he is sequestered with the rest of the guests until they can give their statements. He's fine." 

"He ain't saying shit to you without representation. I'm not talking that bitch he calls a mother, Taggart. An attorney." 

"Should I look be looking for Mr. Lansing? Is he Dillon's attorney too, Mrs. Ashton?" Taggart knows it's a lie when he says it. The last time Faith had been so adamant about Ric Lansing being her attorney it turned out she was making sure he didn't have an alibi for the kidnapping of Courtney Matthews. 

There is a long pause. "Well wouldn't that just be interesting." Faith mutters. "Get my brother-in-law released, Taggart. And tell him to get his ass home." She disconnects the call. 

Taggart hands the phone back to Coleman. He walks over to the uniform that is keeping an eye on the guests. He gives him some quiet instructions and then leaves the room again. The cop goes over to Dillon and makes a motion for the teenager to follow him. 

"What do you think you're doing with my son!" Tracy protests. 

"It's okay, Mom." Dillon leaves the room. 

Taggart is waiting for him. "Give the officer at the door your name and address. If you remember anything that might help us find Mrs. Corinthos, tell me-- not Faith. And go straight back to the cottage." 

"If Faith okay? She hates surprises." Dillon is already reaching for his keys and his cell phone. "The officer wouldn't let us make any calls until we were released." 

"Just keep her away from here. Don't forget to check out." Taggart reminds. He takes half a step away but stays in hearing range. 

Dillon is already on the phone. "Faith, yeah, it's Dillon. They wouldn't let us call anybody until we were interviewed." 

"Oh and so they let out the owner, editor and nosy busy body of the Herald?!" 

"I think they were afraid Skye would start interviewing the other guests." 

"Good point. Dillon, on the way home stop at AJ's house, the garage apartment. The guys would have been there keeping an eye on things." 

"If I do, does that mean you'll stay home?" Dillon tries to negotiate. "Faith, you really can't be in this one. I know if Sonny dropped dead tomorrow you'd wear a red dress to his funeral." 

"And my dancing shoes." 

"Right. But Helena right. You're making sure she doesn't come after the baby. Or Alcazar. He's coming around again right?" Dillon offers up all the alternatives he can think of off the top of his head. 

"Who says Alcazar isn't involved with this?" Faith suggests softly. "Do what I told you, Dillon." 

"I'm on my way." Damn. 

Taggart watches as Dillon breaks into a run to the car. Luckily it was still there. Ned had driven the Doctors' car to the hospital. Someone is going to have to tell Tracy to get a ride home with her parents. There is a near collision at the entry to the road as Mac arrives just as Dillon is leaving. Neither stops. Mac pulls up to where Taggart is standing. "You save me a steak?"  
  
"Yeah, but I doubt you're going to get it. Maxie invited Kyle over. What have we got?" 

"Carly Corinthos kidnapped from the vestibule of the church. Chloroform soaked rag left behind. Looks like Michael might have seen the whole thing." 

"Who did it?" 

"He's not talking. He's totally shut down and probably going to be at GH until he comes out of it." 

"Damn." Mac sees Skye and Coleman still in front of the church and indicates he's going to drive up on them to Taggart. Taggart taps the top of the roof of the sedan and steps away. Coleman comes around to the drivers side of the car when Mac pulls up. "Appreciate it if you got your nephew out of my house. One thing for him to be there when I am... but when there are no adults around..." 

Cole winces and nods. 

Skye has walked around the car so that she overhears what Mac is saying. "Mac, do you want the girls to come out to the lake?" 

"If you're going to be there. How much of this is going to end up in the Herald, Skye?" 

"Nothing about Michael." Skye declares. "If he did see anything I don't want him to be a target. He's too vulnerable." 

Mac nods. "I'll have the information officer put together something official and fax it over to the Herald." 

"Thanks." 

Cole keeps a hand at Skye's waist and leads her away from the police car and to her SUV. He seats her in the front passenger seat. "I can call Kyle and tell him to head home if you want to head to the hospital." 

Skye hesitates. Then her phone starts ringing and she grabs it hoping it's AJ. "AJ?!" 

"Wrong." Faith counters. "But I guess this means you already have a call in to AJ." 

"Of course. But he must be in a meeting his phone is going to message." 

"Doubt it's still the senator. He probably has his head up his wifey's skirts." 

Skye winces. "It is a mini honeymoon, Faith." 

"I don't suppose I can talk you into waiting before telling him." 

"No." Skye hesitates and then can't resist. "Why?" 

"I don't like surprises." Faith counters as she plays for time thinking aloud. "But this could be it if AJ plays his cards right. The bitch is missing. He's got the goods on Sonny. He's still probably going to  
be brought in for questioning. AJ is going to be profiting from this. Course being out of town probably stopped him from being arrested already." 

"You have got to be kidding?!" 

"Yeah, tell him to come back. First flight and straight to the hospital. He doesn't leave Michael's side... and if Sonny makes a fuss then the floor that Michael is on. Dara can make all the legal moves." 

Say what you want, she always hits the ground running. 

Skye can practically hear the wheels turning as Faith twists the situation to her advantage. "I'm keeping Michael out of the paper, Faith. He may have been a witness but he is... a mess. Shock maybe catatonic." 

"Damn." Faith reshuffles her plan. "Waste of an opportunity. The kid is a tough nut. He isn't broken just a little cracked. So is the paper planning on playing up the mob angle? Mobster's pregnant wife kidnapped?" 

"Alleged mobster." 

"Gang violence. All the reasons why Sonny shouldn't have custody of a hamster?" 

"I'll think about it." 

"Have AJ call me." Faith hands up before Skye can says anything. 

 

 

 

 

"Excuse me, Mr. Quartermaine." The concierge comes around the desk to catch up with AJ and Lydia just returning from a picnic in one of the local parks complete with live music to set the mood. 

"Yes?"  
  
"I apologize for the interruption, sir. You've had a number of messages over the last few hours and they've become increasingly... frantic." The concierge hands over the messages.  
  
AJ thumbs through the pink slips and his eyebrows go up: Skye, Faith, Monica, Grandmother, hell Dara? "Has there been anything on the news about an explosion in upstate New York?" AJ hands the messages to his wife and reaches for his wallet. He tips the concierge. "Thanks for flagging us down."  
  
"What on earth could have happened?" Lydia leans in with a hushed voice.  
  
"I think we're about to find out." AJ's voice is grim. Anything that would get his Mother and Skye calling would have to be huge. He blocks the elevator door with the picnic basket and once they are in, Lydia keys their floor. The trip is quick and silent. At the door, he already has his mag key out.  
  
"You call Skye. I'll call Dara." Lydia offers. Both of them pull out their cell phones and hit preset numbers. "Dara, it's Lydia Quartermaine. AJ and I just received a message you called. Oh Dear. When did this happen?"  
  
AJ is on the phone with Skye and she is directing him to the story that is already on the Herald Online. 

Lydia comes over to read it over his shoulder. "How is Grandmother?"  
  
"She's went to the hospital as soon a she was cleared by the police but since she had Edward and Tracy with her she didn't stay too long. Alan is staying near Michael. Monica was called into surgery or she would be there too. Jason is already... hunting." 

Of course he is. And that's the perfect word.  
  
AJ nods at that. "Before or after the nuptials?"  
  
"Before. Michael had forgotten the rings. It all happened when Carly went to get the rings."  
  
"That doesn't sound too planned. How could anyone know?"  
  
"All they had to know really was that she was going to be there. Michael saw the whole thing, AJ, and he has totally shut down. Faith says if you would have been in town you probably would have been arrested or at least brought in for questioning. You probably still will!"  
  
"I wouldn't kidnap Carly."  
  
"Faith also thinks this may be the right time for whatever you've got planned."  
  
"Lydia is already on the phone with Dara, Skye."  
  
"Be careful, AJ. Faith said if you played your cards right that this could be it. I got the feeling though she was afraid you would rush into everything and..."  
  
"Shoot myself in the foot?" AJ suggests wryly. "We're on our way back, Skye. Just have to pack this place up and call for a car."  
  
"Good. Call when you're about to land and I'll meet the plane." Skye offers.  
  
"Thanks, sis." AJ hangs up and then enters a number that is not in his presets-- Faith's cell number. It's too late to be calling the cottage. "Faith, it's AJ."  
  
"The prodigal finally checks in. Where the fuck have you been?"  
  
"Picnic in the park, listening to a band. I take it all hell broke loose."  
  
"Your ex managed to get herself kidnapped. Your kid is in the hospital. Sonny is playing the grieving maniac like he was born for the part and Morgan is tearing the place apart. There-- you're up to speed."  
  
"They kidnapped Carly right out of the church?!"  
  
"That's what I hear. Ned and Dillon went to the wedding. I had... other irons in the fire."  
  
"Are you going to be okay on this?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm staying out of this one all together. Not going to make it any more difficult but not going to make it any easier either. The longer this takes; the more time Sonny has to show the cracks." 


	63. Chapter 63

"I think me and my little lottery win and the Cassadines are both back under the radar." Penny says absently as she walks out of the cabin kitchen with the Herald that Mrs. Lansbury had left along with some fresh fruit and muffins. She keeps scanning the front article.

"Why do you say that?" Nikolas asks.

Penny turns the paper around so that Nik can see the cover of the paper.

Nikolas whistles. "Kidnapped from a church? Thats..." He shakes his head.

"... Port Charles." Penny finishes the sentence wryly probably not the way that Nik intended..

 

 

 

 

"Lucky, did you see this?" Liz comes padding into Luckys office dressed in flannel pjs, one of Luckys t-shirts and a robe hanging open.

"You didnt go out to get the paper did you?" Lucky demands. "Youre suppose to be keeping a low profile."

"Please! Youre a Spencer. You wouldnt know low profile if it bit you in the left buttock." Liz keeps on reading. "This is better than anything the Intruder ever put out." 

Lucky grabs it out of her hands and whistles when he sees the headline. Carly is kidnapped but its a picture of Sonny above the fold with the headline about _Mob Boss Wife Abducted_. Carlys name didnt even make the headline. "Damn. I need to call Aunt Bobbie."

Liz winces when she realizes she missed a nuance of the story. "Im sure shes fine, Lucky. Its Carly."

"Yeah, Im sure she is too. Im more worried about Aunt Bobbie." Lucky dials his aunts number and gets her voice mail. "Aunt Bobbie, its Lucky. Anything you need Im there." Lucky sees Liz flagging him down and pointing to herself. "That goes for Elizabeth too." Lucky hangs up the phone. "So who would want to kidnap Carly?"

Elizabeth snorts. "Sorry. That wasnt nice. I guess on the silver lining side. It wouldnt be anyone who actually knew her. Because wouldnt they have to actually be around her? Sonny might make money off the deal." 

"The whole thing is just crazy." Lucky shakes his head.

Elizabeth pales. "Oh my Gawd. Its our fault. We told him it wasnt his baby. Those pictures."

Lucky realizes where Liz is going. "Shit. He said he didnt sleep with Carly."

"Ric said a lot of things."

 

 

 

Lydia makes her way to the Chief of Staffs office and raps on the door before entering. "AJ. Any change?"

"Hes still out of it. His eyes are wide open but he doesnt... see anything." AJ looks up from folding the blanket and putting it back over the comfortable leather couch in his fathers office. It had to be comfortable. There have been too many times his father had to spend the night on it either for professional or personal reasons. 

"Has Michael said... anything?" Lydia hands AJ a bag with his shaving gear and a change of clothes.

"Mommas gone. Over and over." AJ says grimly. "Until Dad finally gave him a sedative so he could get some rest. I didnt get to see him until Sonny and his goons left after Michael fell asleep."

"Oh Darling." Lydia moves into AJs arms and gives him a strong hug.

AJ rubs her back and then brushes her hair back. "How are you?"

"Fine for now. And if my stomach goes into revolt... well then were in the right place. Wilson took Rosie for a walk. And Sally got into my address book even before we were on the plane back to Port Charles."

"Excuse me?!" AJ blinks at that. Lydia is gradually breaking down the old school barrier between employer and staff but he cant imagine any time when it would be okay for the maid to go thru his wifes address book.

"Security. She knew I was looking into security because of the trustees and the foul leaks they have put out about Grandfathers will. But then when Dillon came over to the house after the kidnapping to ask if anyone staying in the Garage apartment had **seen** it." Lydia shudders. "Shes arranged appointments for us to interview."

"Hell since shes gone that far. Why doesnt she just hire them?!"

"Because I think she expects us to pay for them. Theyre former Mossad, AJ. They dont come cheaply."

"Do it." AJ nods resolutely.

"There have already been... overtures from the trustees. They know were going to win and dont want to lose everything. Youve taken care of me. Let me take care of this. Ill hire the security, AJ. It has to be in place before you bring Michael home, before..." Lydia puts a hand to her still flat stomach.

"I wish I could say it was going to be okay." AJ doesnt offer an upside to all this. Hes been burned too many times before. Even if by some miracle he did get custody of his son away from Sonny, the mobster would never stop trying to get Michael back. And Carly, Jason and Sonny had done their work well poisoning Michaels mind against him.

There is a rap on the door. "I dont want you people to start thinking I make house calls." Dara brings in a briefcase of just the irons that AJ and Lydia have in the fire. The billable hours on this couple is going to buy her a house. "Who is up first?"

"I am." Lydia declares. She gives AJ a kiss but then rubs the back of her hand against his unshaven cheek. "But Im sure that AJ will be ready in..."

"Twenty minutes." AJ gives Lydias hand a squeeze and then smiles at Dara. "We really appreciate you doing this, Dara." AJ leaves to the adjacent full bath to get changed into fresh clothes.

"Well I know there were phone messages when I got home last night." Lydia takes a seat and urges Dara to do so too. "I think it was the pictures of us with the Senator at the opera. The trustees have realized that they have lost. I have fulfilled the terms of my Grandfathers will."

Dara nods. "The tone of the faxes changed in the last 24 hours but if you had someone else to handle the business I would probably move everything just because theyve pissed me off. And breeching confidentiality. Unless they come up with a few names, and Im talking Vice Presidents Senior Partners whatever, to throw on a figurative sword, they arent sucking up hard enough."

"Demand an accounting." Lydia nods. "Might as well get all the blood letting out at once. Ive made it clear that AJ and I are going to be living in the United States so Im sure that we will soon be courted to move to banks with stronger ties here than in Europe. After everything that has happened with AJs son as well as taking up the reins of the family money, well be taking on security. The neighbors on either side of us seem quite lovely but well need to get another house on the street for them."

"So the trustees need to seed an account with...?" Dara looks up from her notes.

"The security will be more expensive than the property. They cant be local. Security in Port Charles is... compromised. Five million to start."

Its like monopoly money really. Its not like real money that you fold up in your wallet.

Lydia sees Daras carefully blanked expression. "Its not just for the security, Dara. Truly. Im not that out of touch. Although between security and the measures they will demand to protect Michael and our baby from kidnapping-- its not going to go very far. Its also a test of the trustees. If they so much as blink or ask for an explanation then its going to be a very easy decision when it comes down to it."

 

 

 

 

It had been a cryptic phone call that brought him to the outback. Nobody would be surprised that he stopped by after all he owned the joint. But the middle of a kidnapping might not be the time to check in on the help. Or that is what the Mayor would be screaming. "This better be good, Lucky." Mac knocks on the door that stands ajar as if waiting for him.

"I appreciate you coming over, Mac."

Mac looks around the room. Lucky had the business for less than a month and already the place was humming with things In boxes, the Out box and the fax spitting out papers.

Lucky sees him looking around the room. "Barrington is up for a Federal contract and dont want any surprises. Full background checks on the principals. Everything they put down ever is being verified. It isnt sexy but its going to pay the bills."

Mac nods. He always liked the bread and butter of the PI business. Hed had enough excitement when he was younger. "What have you got for me?"

"Its not me." Lucky clicks a button on his desk and within a minute Elizabeth is in Luckys office. "But Elizabeth is keeping a low profile."

"Were probably overreacting. Its just things thrown together with a big conclusion right in the middle." Elizabeth downplays her theory. Now that the Commissioner is right in front of her she isnt quite so sure.

"What is this about?"

"Carly Corinthos. I think, we think, we know who kidnapped her."

Shes got Macs full attention. "Who?"

"Ric Lansing." Elizabeth hands over the pictures of Ric in bed with Carly. "Someone sent those to me before everything that happened in the park. Ric said he didnt have sex with her but hes a liar and I dont know what to believe."

"We figure he was making Carly think she had sex with him. Its the only reason he could have been the lawyer for the Cellar. Sonny hates Ric."

"Then I told Ric that this isnt his baby." Elizabeth holds a hand to his stomach. "And he got all crazy."

"Babe, he was crazy long before this." Lucky counters.

"Its just that Carlys pregnant and I dont know if its Rics baby or not."

Mac looks at the pictures. "Does Sonny know about this?"

Lucky and Elizabeth look at each other and shrugs. Lucky is the one that answers. "We have no idea."

"Do you know where the pictures came from?"

Elizabeth shakes her head. "Someone pushed them under the door of my studio and they were gone by the time I got to the door."

 

 

 

 

"Are you going to be able to get out of here without being seen?" AJ doesnt like Lydia leaving without him. He knows the press has descended on the hospital but the hoard is being held off by Hospital Security. A few cagey members might be able to get around and a few members of the press might get a tidbit of a story from security for a quick bit of cash but most of them are at the exits on the far side of the street so that people with a reason to be there still could get access.

"Dillon is going to borrow the florist van from his former employer and bring it around to the services entrance. He is going to pick me up there." Lydia pulls out her jacket and grabs her purse. "We do really appreciate you doing this, Dara. Hopefully, it wont be much longer and well be able to make office appointments again." 

Dara reviews the things she has going with Lydia very quickly on the long yellow legal pad. "Any questions on this we should be able to handle by phone call or fax. Hopefully by the time we need to schedule another appointment Michael will be out of the hospital."

"And that is my cue to get things ready for him." Lydia answers. AJ walks her to the door of his fathers office, gives her a kiss and a brush of his hand down her arm. Lydia gives his hand a squeeze and then strides off to the bank of elevators at the end of the hall. She is going to have a busy day. Now its her turn to take care of AJ. Hed taken such good care of her after the spider bite. This isnt a threat to their new family. Its an opportunity to bring it closer together. And to bring a new member home... Michael.

"Earth to AJ?" Dara gets AJs attention finally as he had not moved waiting to see Lydia get on the elevator.

"Sorry after Carly gets kidnapped out of a freaking church, I really hate the idea of Lydia going anywhere by herself." AJ turns around and takes a seat across from Dara.

"Nice segue to what we need to talk about. Ive got it all together in a packet. Everything that Sonny did to get your signature on the papers relinquishing Michael. Petitions to take immediate physical custody of Michael. We can do this, AJ, but its going to be ugly and its going to put Michael right in the middle of it."

"Michael is where he needs to be right now, Dara."

"Its that bad?"

"He is ... not aware. Its like hes reliving the moment of Carlys kidnapping over and over again." AJs voice is grim. "Believe me, Dara. All I want to do is grab Michael and get him as far away as possible."

Dara remains very carefully silent waiting for AJ to finish his thought.

AJ sighs. "And I cant do that. What I want isnt what Michael **needs** right now. Yes, I want custody. But what I really want is for Sonny to not be able to take my son anywhere. Im not going to pull him away from his doctors. I need to know that Sonny and Jason arent going to either. If that means police on the door so be it. Jason hates doctors with a passion, an irrational passion. He pulled Carly out of the hospital two days after she woke up from having Michael and put her on a plane. She was still recovering from almost bleeding to death and a C-section."

"You havent said anything about Carly."

"Lydias been drilling me on this one." AJs smile is wry. "I am not to say a word about Carly that isnt concern and a fervent request for her quick return. This isnt about my ex-wife. Its about her husband. Hes a danger to my son. Hes already proved that with Carlys kidnapping."

"She has been drilling you. Im impressed." Dara nods. "Okay so injunction from Michael being removed from the hospital. Motion to get your parental rights back. From there move for joint custody with Carly: physical, legal, medical. In Carlys absence that would put you in the drivers seat and as soon as she is back you guys can start fighting for the wheel." Dara pauses. "I hate child custody cases, AJ. Its one of the reasons I went into criminal law. The last thing I want to be doing is playing King Solomon with others lives. You see enough of the ways that people screw up their kids working in the DAs office. It isnt legal advice and it sounds like Lydia is already going there but... dont badmouth Carly to Michael. Dont do to him what Carly and Sonny have done to him about you. You might as well already start a trust fund for the therapy hes going to need for the rest of his life. And if you do manage to get Michael under you roof...."

"When." AJ interrupts to correct. 

" **When** you manage, because everything Carly and Sonny have done since Michael was born, Michael is going to hate you. He is going to fight you every step of the way. Its going to be hard, AJ. The hardest thing youve ever done."

"But if I dont do it now a couple of years from now is going to be too late and hell be mini mobster and calling for hits on kids that tick him off or something."

Dara grins its a horrible if hilarious thought. "Get Bobbie on your side. Shes someone that Michael trusts. Ill handle the legal end."

"Thanks, Dara."

"Its what you pay me for. Im going to track down a judge and get the injunction filed as an emergency and then try for the first available court date on the motions." Dara packs up her briefcase and leaves.

AJ picks up the phone and his father paged. "Dad, how is he doing?" 

 

 

 

 

"I do appreciate you giving me a lift to the cottage." Lydia tells Dillon. 

"Its okay. Im getting used to driving." Dillon looks over at the gorgeous brunette in the passenger seat of the florist van. Lydia had hid in the back until they cleared the service entrance of the hospital. "Faith is a firm believer in riding shot gun. How is Michael doing?"

"Not well. AJ says Michael seems to be emotionally locked to the moment when his mother was taken."

Dillon grimaces. "Poor kid." 

"I have quite the lengthy list of things to get done before AJ can bring Michael home to the row house." Lydia is trying to duck out of the meeting she is about to have.

"Well then its a good thing to get Faith and Skye involved in this." Dillon is having none of it. "Both of them know how to get things done in this town." Dillon nods at the guy in the gate and then pulls on thru to the back door where Skyes SUV is already parked. He notes the cars. "Good Ned isnt here."

"Excuse me?!"

"Youll see." Dillon hops out of the van and comes around to open the door for Lydia. "Just go ahead to the back door. Ive got to get the van back."

Lydia is kind of bewildered as she goes up to the back door of a very charming cottage. She knocks on the door.

Skye answers. "Good. Youre here. Faith has the kettle on and Grandmother is going to call in..."

"About five minutes." Faith interrupts. "Time enough to get freshened up if you have to and get settled. Ned is doing duck time with the brat. Alice will call before they come back. Coast is pretty well clear."

"Clear for what? Lydia asks curiously looking from one to the other.

Just then the phone rings.

"Early. The Old Lady is impatient." Faith mutters. She picks up the phone. "Yeah, Lydia just arrived. Let me put you on speaker phone."

"Good Morning, Darlings. Im sorry I couldnt be there with you today but Edward has put his foot down. Im to rest and avoid anything that might be construed as news. How is Michael, Lydia?"

"Hell need to stay in the hospital for a bit longer, Mrs. Quartermaine." Lydia takes a seat at the kitchen table so that she is close enough to the phone to be heard on the other end. Skye takes a seat as well. Faith grabs the tea tray and brings everything over before taking a seat at the head of the table closest to the phone.

"Call me Grandmother, Darling." Lila insists. "I was at Queen of Angels so I know he seemed to be in shock. Alan and Monica were quite concerned."

"He saw it, Lila. You know that. Thats what has him freaked and that is why he is in danger. He knows exactly who kidnapped his mother." Faith is blunt with the old woman.

Skye glares at Faith. "Grandmother, Alan and Monica havent left the hospital since this happened. Hospital security has been increased. And Sonny has posted additional guards at Michaels room."

"Actually Sonnys guards are there when Sonny is there." Lydia counters. Shes now ticked by the recitation and she isnt as guarded in what she says in Lilas hearing. "AJ only got in to see Michael after that bastard had left for the day. Dara is meeting with AJ now to see what can be done legally. AJ is staying in his fathers office at the hospital until Michael is released."

"Skye? What was the headline of the Herald this morning?" Lila asks.

"Put it on Sonny, Grandmother. Mob boss blah blah blah. Carlys name wasnt even mentioned until the second paragraph of the story."

"Faith?"

"Nothing from the guys that were working late on AJs garage, Lila. If this had been a big op they would have noticed the cars. This was one person coming after them. Really opportunistic and slick. One or two people. One car. Quick in and out."

"Yes, nothing like that Thanksgiving that Tracy threw one year." Lila mutters. "This doesnt sound like Mr. Corinthos competitors."

Faith shrugs. "Sonnys got more enemies than just business."

"That is true." Lila pauses before delicately asking. "Faith..."

Faith is blunt. "No. When it comes to my feelings about Sonny; they arent this subtle. When I go after that son of a bitch it wont be through his stupid cow of a wife. Ned asked me to put my plans on hold as long as Helena Cassadine is sniffing around. Hes afraid the old hag will come after Kristina."

There is a long pause as Lila considers Faiths comment. Then she sighs. "Ned is right, Darling. You definitely cant take the lead on this. The baby has to be your priority. I do hope youll give Lydia some sound advice though so she knows with whom she is dealing. While Mr. Corinthos has lovely manners; he is a scoundrel who has robbed the family of my great grandson."

"AJ told me what Corinthos did to him. Mrs. Quarter... Grandmother." Lydia interjects. "Sally has already arranged appointments, and Ill be interviewing for additional security later today."

"I could give you a recommendation there." Faith suggests.

"Thank you for the offer but no thank you." Lydia says calmly meeting Faiths eyes evenly. "They will be... imported and uninfluenced from any of the... players in this town."

"Mossad trained?" Skye asks curiously going for the guys with the sternest reputation.

"Yes."

Faith shrugs. She isnt going to be able to infiltrate them the way she had the construction crews. "Let me know if they need a shooting range. I know all the best in the area."

"Grandmother, Faith is going to be busy with the baby. Lydia is going to be getting her house in order. What do you want me to be doing?" Skye asks.

"Youre already doing so much keeping both Carly and Michaels names out of the paper. They are both the **victims** in this. Long before the kidnapping, because of Mr. Corinthos business. I know hes done such good works with his donations to the hospital in his dead wifes name over the years and at the nurses ball. But he does seem to be a magnet for ill will. And the timing of this when AJ is doing so well new bride, new house, new job, the team. Edward says everything went lovely in Washington. Hes already been on the phone to the Senator. AJs funds should be released back to him in just a couple of weeks. Although you should probably wait on announcing that."

"Wouldnt want to jinx it, Grandmother." Skye agrees. "It may not be news but it is a fact that AJ is Michaels biological father. So maybe more on that and him not leaving the hospital while his son is ill."

"So risky, Darling, because it cuts so close to putting Michael in the paper." Lila worries.

"Ill figure away around it, Grandmother. And Kyle has already offered to talk to Maxie about what might be going on over at Mac Scorpios."

"Hell. She could probably have Coleman talk to Mac Scorpio. I think theyve bonded over all the stalkers Skye gets." Faith suggests snarkily. 

Skye glares at Faith and isnt surprised by Lilas next query.

"Oh dear. Jax isnt still making a pest of himself is he, Darling? Do you want me to talk to him again?"

Since one good turn deserves another. "No, Grandmother as far as I know Jax is trying to snag all the property down on Courtland St. before Faith can get it all so they can land speculate low income housing to replace where the New Stadium is going to be built."

Faith mouths a quick "Bitch" in Skyes direction.

Skye is surprised by Lilas response to the less than charitable action on Faiths part. "Darling, you should get Edward involved in that with you. Hes been grumbling about only being able to play so much golf." Before Faith can protest, Lila continues. "If we dont keep Edward busy then you know he will find something to keep himself busy. And hes been so good about ELQ lately. Going _Mano a Mano_ as he likes to say against Jax would be such a nice distraction."

Faith mouths a quick swear word but then says loud enough to be heard. "Ill think about it." Shaking her head and silently cursing. Just then Coleman raps on the door and comes into the kitchen. He goes over to the fridge and helps himself to a soda before leaning up against the breakfast bar. Faith rolls her eyes but then says, "Coleman just showed up. Were going to have to cut this short."

"It was so good to talk to you, Darlings. I hope next time well be able to get together in person. Maybe at the Garden Club Meeting? And Skye, as many meals as Coleman has been feeding your father we really must return the favor. Bring him over for dinner next Sunday."

"Yes, Grandmother." There is a chorus of byes and then Lila hangs up the phone on her end. 

Faith disconnects the speaker phone and then looks over at Coleman. "Oh for Christ Sake. Get your head out of the gutter."

"You three just make it so easy." Coleman shrugs. "Just call me Bosley."


	64. Chapter 64

After Skye and Coleman drop Lydia off at her house, they head back out to the lake. Well there is a quick detour to Elis to pick up ribs and fixings. Coleman gets enough for an army as he doesnt know who all is going to be at the lake when they get there. Really should start passing the hat to Kyles friends. Or at least tell them its pot luck. But Skye wouldnt hear of it. Shed rather have Kyle out at the lake or in some scheduled activity than say... spending too much time on the computer. And this way they got to see his friends. Strangely enough the kids Kyle brought out to the lake are kids that would pass inspection and not his drugging and drinking buddies. 

And Skye has managed to convert them all to cloth napkins. Course now with all of Kyles friends around Cole had made a purchase from the Restaurant supply house. Sure enough when they pull up the music is coming from the back dock and there are 4 cars there. "It looks like some of the kids, Kyle plays soccer with." Skye ID's the cars. "Did you finish all the measurements?"

"Yeah, I got all the measurements for... I was thinking a gazebo with a hot tub in it. The electrical is going to be interesting but that is not my problem."

"It doesnt sound like a weekend project."

"Ill take it to the Home Depot Guys tomorrow and see what they have to say. Weve got labor out back that has been eating you out of house and home anyway."

"Good! You guys are here. Are you going to get out of the car?" Kyle demands as he comes up on the passenger side of the SUV. He takes the packages from Skye. He can tell by the smell exactly what is in them and doesnt need to see Elis written on the side of the bag. "Now that youre here I can give Maxie a call."

Cole knows his nephew talks to Maxie daily even more now that they are both out of school for the summer. It would be a wonder if they didnt end up with carpal thumbs the way they texted each other. "Yeah, give the all clear. Save some of those for us."

"Right." Kyle takes off.

Skye looks over at Cole and undoes her seat belt. "So you want to know what was decided?"

"Not particularly." Cole replies wryly. "Id prefer to be surprised. Just let me know where you have the bail money stashed."

"Hopefully it wont come to that."

 

 

 

 

Mac is up to his elbows in the investigation. On a freaking Sunday when he should be having a cookout with his girls. Hes got the new lead that Lucky and Elizabeth had given him. It would be an interesting twist. Of all the families that have come after Sonny through the years, to have his own brother be the one that was a sleeping with his wife and then kidnapping her. Firm case could be made for the kidnapping cause even if Carly had been cheating on Sonny she never would have left the guy in front of her kid. And Michael is traumatized by whatever he saw. When the phone rings hes distracted. "Yeah."

"Mac? Its Maxie. Kyle just called. Everyone is getting together at the Lake."

"Define everyone." Mac asks suspiciously.

"Skye is going to be there. Kyles uncle too. The guys from the soccer team."

"Fine. Gimme a call if youre not going to be there and keep your cell phone with you."

"Thanks Dad. Youre the best!" 

Mac is grinning when he hangs up the phone.

"Let me guess. That wasnt business." Taggart knocks on the open door.

"Good! Youre here. Check this out." Mac hands over the pictures to Taggart. 

Taggart whistles. "Where did you get these?"

"Someone shoved them under Elizabeths door."

"When and where?! I thought she wasnt living in her studio anymore because she is ducking Ric Lansing."

"Back when she was living at her studio. Its what had her handing Lansing his walking papers. According to Elizabeth, when she confronted him with the pictures he pretty much timed them to the night of the Cellar opening."

"How pregnant is Carly Corinthos?" Taggart asks the question more appropriate for a reporter of the Intruder than a detective of the PCPD.

"About Cellar Opening pregnant. Which is interesting timing but its also when we didnt have Alcazars agent taking pictures... that we know of."

Taggart winces. "I know Capelli was a lot of things including dirty but I dont think he was taking pictures of Sonnys wife doing the lawyer. I can see Alcazars guy maybe doing the pictures. Hes got an ax to grind with Sonny. But the timing is wrong, Javier didnt take a room at Jakes until after Capelli."

"The pictures ended up under **Elizabeths** door. Thats about messing with Lansing."

"Faith." Both men say together.

Taggart takes a seat. "When Coleman Radcliffe and Skye left the church they each made phone calls. Skye was on the phone to AJ to let him know what had happened. Radcliffe was on the phone to Faith."

"Really." Macs eyes narrow.

"I kinda borrowed Colemans phone in mid conversation and had a little chat with Mrs. Ashton. I asked her if I needed to get her attorney Ric Lansing to be there when I questioned Dillon."

"You didnt question Dillon without his mother did you?" Mac groans. Taggart had been known to play fast and loose with the rules. 

"Thats not the important part."

"The DA would think it was."

"Damn it Mac! I didnt question the kid I was yanking Faiths chain. When Courtney Matthews went missing Faith made a big thing about Lansing being her attorney even though there is no way in hell Faith would have anything to do with Lansing; she was just messing with his alibi. I was... being sarcastic about Dillon. She got real quiet. Then kinda muttered something like well isnt that interesting. Lansing is messed up in this." Taggart taps his index finger on his boss desk for emphasis.

"Okay." Mac nods. "Lucky and Liz believe that as well. They think hes gone wack job and since Elizabeth is denying her baby is his; that hes flipped and decided that Carlys baby is his."

"Did his biological clock go off or something?!" Taggart snorts in disbelief.

"Or something. Since youre getting on so well with Faith. You do the interview with her. Ill take Sonny and Ric."

 

 

 

Lydia brings a picnic basket to the Chief of Staffs office. She hadnt been in the hospital long enough to have a meal, even when she was ill, and hoped to keep it that way. "Any improvement?"

"Hes stopped saying Mamas gone over and over. But now he isnt saying anything. Sleeping quite a bit. Some nightmares."

"Poor boy. And can they really be called nightmares? I doubt they are about the creature in the closet." Lydia sets the basket down on the table and sits next to AJ on the couch. He pulls her in close and gives her a kiss. She tucks in close to him curling her feet up on the couch. Closing her eyes she just lets the moment run. 

"I missed you today." AJ murmurs. "I got a lot done but I missed you."

"I missed you too." Lydia sighs. She straightens and leaning over opens up the basket and pulls out the fruit plate and a couple of forks. She sets it on AJs lap and hands him a fork. "Even though your cousin Dillon had his own plan for kidnapping today."

"Excuse me?"

"I was planning on going straight back to the row house."

"Brownstone."

"Potato/potahto. Instead he drove me over to Faiths house. Where there was a huge powwow with Faith and Skye and even your grandmother on speaker phone."

"Grandmother?!"

"Oh yes."

"My Grandmother and FAITH?!"

"Oh yes. In fact I think your grandmother tasked Faith with keeping your grandfather busy and out of everyones hair. I truly think she was going to ask Faith to look into the whole kidnapping thing until Faith mentioned Helena Cassadine might be coming after Neds baby?!"

"Its Neds baby with Alexis Davis, Helenas very unloved step daughter." AJ takes a bite of a fruit portion and then when he is done chewing explains further. "Its really a long shot that Helena would come after Kristina. She never liked Alexis and you can bet that Ned and Faith are not raising the baby to be Cassadine. Helena is more likely to strike at Stefan or anything to control Nikolas. But you already know most of this. The spider biting you is what put Ned and Faith on high alert."

Lydia nods around a piece of pineapple and then swallows. "And your Grandfather is evidently afraid that shell stress herself out by all the doings. He really doesnt seem to know her too well." Lydia shakes her head. "She was quizzing Skye on what was going to be in the paper. And suggesting that Skyes lover find out what the Police Commissioner is thinking."

"Colemans nephew is dating the Police Commissioners daughter."

"Oh more than that there was something said about Coleman bonding with the Police Commissioner because of all the men who have stalked Skye."

"I thought there was only Jax?!" AJ protests.

"It was actually Faith who implied there was more than one. Your grandmother assumed Jax too."

"Im going to have to give Skye a call." AJ mutters.

 

 

 

 

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dara pulls out her cell phone from her bag and reads the number. Then she groans. "I am going to have to call her back. I am so sorry. Two minutes and then Im shutting off the phone for the rest of evening."

"Promises, promises." Stefan shakes his head. "Go. Ill order for you."

"Thanks." Dara takes her phone and hurries from the dining room of the Port Charles Grille. "Yeah, Faith? Whats up? Taggart is at your house picking your brain about the kidnapping? Carly Corinthos kidnapping?! Why would he think you were involved? Ric Lansing? Really? Damn. Im really glad I didnt take him up on his partnership offer. He kidnapped Courtney Matthews too?! Damn. But isnt Lansing from oldish money with property all up and down the eastern seaboard? That is going to drive Mac and Taggart nuts. Multi-jurisdictional cases are a bitch. Its never a good idea to be interviewed by the police without an attorney present. But if he isnt going to arrest you can you postpone the interview until tomorrow?" Dara asks hopefully. After Faith makes fun of Dara actually having a date and trying to get the name out of her the conversation comes to a close. Dara shakes her head as she heads back to the table. "And I was actually hoping that none of my clients were involved with Carly Corinthos being kidnapped from Queen of Angels."

"Oh?"

"It was too much to expect. Too many people were at the wedding so of course everyone is being interviewed." True to her promise Dara turns off the phone and shows it to Stefan to show him its done. Then she slides the phone back in her purse. "Tell me youre not involved in the kidnapping."

"This is not a Cassadine matter." Stefan says confidently. "Although self serving-- it has been somewhat of a relief."

"How is that?"

"As Penny pointed out to Nikolas, we are no longer front page news."

Dara looks at the entryway to the Grille like shes seen a ghost. "Hes dead. Alexis killed him."

Stefan looks over his shoulder and grimaces. "That is Luis brother, Lorenzo Alcazar. And if you are truly trying to avoid getting involved in the Corinthos kidnapping... dont take any work from him."

"I knew about Lorenzo of course because you told me after you got back from South America but I didnt realize how much he looked just like his brother. Its uncanny." 

 

 

 

 

"I love summer." Maxie murmurs as she kicks back by the stone circled fire pit that is midway between the lake house and the lake. Everyone had exhausted themselves between huge helpings of Elis ribs and fixings and many trips into the lake. The sun is going down on the far side of the lake and everyone is just being mellow around the fire.

"Well its not going to be boring." Kyle says with a snort.

"How do you figure?"

"Soccer practice 5 days a week. Games two days a week. Pick up hours at Jakes on the weekend for gas money. Now youre going to start picking up hours at Kellys? Im never going to get to see you." Kyle complains.

"At least its day shift at Kellys. Even if it means getting up early those are the best hours for tips and Ill be done by two so plenty of sun time. Aunt Bobbie really needs the help especially with Penny winning the lottery, Courtney leaving to get married and then Elizabeth Webber going into hiding."

"Shes really gone into hiding?!"

"Pretty much. You saw Ric Lansing at the Park Grand Opening. The guy is nuts. Elizabeth is totally freaked out by him. So yeah, she quit working for Aunt Bobbie. She moved out of her studio. Nobody really knows where she is. Aunt Bobbie sent her last paycheck through Lucky. And if Lucky is helping her then even if she is in town shes hiding in plain sight."

"How do you figure?"

"Lucky is a Spencer. Theyre like cats; always landing on their feet and doing their own thing."

"Isnt that woman who was kidnapped a Spencer too?"

Maxie nods and then explains. "Aunt Bobbies daughter Carly. Its why everyone is worried but not worried as much as they would be for any other pregnant woman whod been kidnapped. Stories about Carly are legendary when she was pregnant with Michael." Maxie shakes her head and decides to go for the subject change. "You heard any more from your mom?"

"No. Ive been going by the house and checking the machine even though Ive forwarded everything to my cell. And picking up the mail. Nothing." Kyle shrugs. "Shell show up eventually when she gets her shit together."

With too much experience in the maternal abandonment, Maxie mutters. "I hope so."

"I know I bitch and stuff but I dont think Id want to move into town now. Maybe when school started again but this is a sweet set up. And Skye and Uncle Cole are weird because theyre really big on privacy and I get a lot of privacy but they are all up in my business too."

"How do they manage that?"

"I think anything I ever thought of doing Uncle Cole did it, got the t-shirt, and probably sold tickets." Kyle says wryly. "And Skye well, shes always... reasonable. I mean even when she was kicking my ass for what I did to you... that was reasonable. She doesnt try to be all lovey dovey or anything like that. She knows she doesnt have to. Cause if Skye aint happy aint nobody happy. Uncle Cole will make my life a living hell until she is happy again. Hes nuts for her."

"All the guys are nuts for her." Maxie has a hint of jealous in her voice. Skye seems to have it all. It wasnt like she was parading around in a string bikini in front of all the guys. Oh no, nothing skimpy or sexy. She was always wearing dresses and hats with broad brims. And these animals whod brag about belching the alphabet, all of a sudden remembered they had manners around her.

Kyle tightens the hug of his arms around her. "Hey Im nuts about you." 

"Good!" Maxie bumps her head back against his shoulder. "Because if you treated me like Dillon treats Georgie when ever Faith Ashton says boo..."

Kyle winces. "Well I can understand about Faith, babe. Not cause shes hot or anything. When you cross Skye shes disappointed. You cross Faith and she might put a cap in your ass."

 

 

 

 

"I cant believe you!" Dillon doesnt bother keeping his voice down since they are no where near the cottage. "You tell me to never have a sit down with a cop without an attorney present and then you give TAGGART tea?!"

"He didnt drink it."

"That is not the point."

"I called Dara. She was out on a date."

"Interesting but also not the point. Why didnt you tell Taggart youd talk to him in the morning down at the police station or something when your attorney could actually be there!"

"But he was already here." Faith examines her blood red nails. Its a good color on her but the least little chip showed up like a neon light.

"Damnit, Faith! Youre not suppose to talk to the cops without someone else there!" Dillon turns away and throws his hands up in disgust.

Faith comes over and rubs down Dillons tense shoulders and back. "Im sorry. I wont do it again. He wasnt interested in me. It doesnt hurt to look like weve got nothing to hide."

Dillon gives her a glare. "You are so not funny. So did you tell him the truth?" Dillon gives a fairly decent impression of Faith raising his voice to a falsetto.  _"Oh no, Detective Hardass I didnt kidnap that stupid cow, Carly Corinthos, cause Im gunning for that old hag, Helena Cassadine. Shes going to come looking for me because I broke into her house, kneecapped her servant and stole the family jewels."_

"I didnt put it quite that way." Faith grins. Hes such a delight to tease.

"Look all my knowledge might be from forties film noire but you cant alibi yourself by offering up three other felonies!" 

"Actually baby, you can just so long as you get immunity from the Judge first. Now that would be a sweet deal. Clear up some old stuff on some new stuff I had nothing to do with. And I dont think that Old Stiff Cassadine would press charges on me for... searching his house for him. Why I practically had an invitation." 

"Faith!" Dillon is now so ticked that hes practically in tears.

Faith realizes shes pushed it too far and comes around. "Im sorry. Look I promise okay. I wont even talk to a cop about the widows and orphans fund without a lawyer present." She gives Dillon a hug and pulls him close. She whispers in his ear. "Shhh now. I promise." She presses a kiss to his jaw right below his ear. "Everything is fine."

"Thats not the point." Dillon declares.

"I know. And youre so sweet to worry. I mean it, Dillon. I promise and I keep my promises." She steps back but keeps her hands on his upper arms. "And were not going to talk about the family jewels. Even around Ned. Those belong to the baby. Shes earned them just by being born into that nutjob family." She cups the side of his face. "Are we okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Walk me back to the house." Faith strings an arm through Dillons and brings herself in close pressing her chest against his arm. "And I know youre going to snitch me off to Bruno. But tell him what I promised so I dont have to hear this all over again, okay?"

"Yeah. I will." Dillon nods. "Its just everything is going so well right now, Faith. I dont want anything to mess it up."

"Everything will be fine. Ill take care of everything." Faith gives him a kiss on the cheek and goes in the cottage. She watches from inside and doesnt turn off the exterior light until she sees him go in the bunk house. She isnt particularly surprised when she hears a voice behind her.

"Everything okay with Dillon, Faith?" Neds voice is cool. Their bedroom window overlooked where Faith and Dillon had been talking.

"Peachy. He wasnt at all happy about me inviting Taggart to tea. I guess the only person he wants policing me is my husband."

"Exactly. Faith, dont lead him on. Its bad enough that hes already declared hed take a bullet for you. I dont want my brother so twisted up that hed shoot someone for you."

"I wouldnt ask that of him." Faith answers. His aim isnt that good... yet.

 

 

 

 

"Mac, Im home and going to bed." Maxie calls out as she comes in the front door. Shed made her curfew by about ten minutes. "I have to work the early shift at Kellys tomorrow."

"Night, Maxie. You want me to make sure youre awake in the morning?"

"Thanks Mac." There is a stomp of a teenage girl heading up the stairs.

"Okay, so where were we?" Mac asks Taggart over a fresh beer.

Taggart takes a swig from the bottle. "Faith was forthcoming... relatively. I actually believe her when she said she had nothing to do with the kidnapping. And anything to do with what bunch of SOBs Corinthos, Morgan and Lansing are. She didnt have a thing to say about Alcazar or Cassadine. Very carefully nothing to do with Cassadine or Alcazar."

"That says as much as it doesnt." Mac winces. "Sometimes I hate our job. The whole running square into what you know versus what you can prove is like a brick wall to the head over and over again. "That miracle grow potting soil in the Cassadine Summer house..."

"Yeah. But how much tighter an alibi can 20 pints of ice cream be?" Taggart shakes his head. "Id bet on Faith commissioning those photos. Whether it was to mess with Sonny or mess with Ric or hell-- considering the battle she was having over the Cellar with Carly Corinthos... it could have originally been all about that."

Mac nods. "Ric doesnt live at his apartment any longer. He sold it to Alcazar. Ive requested a record search to find out where hes living now in Port Charles. I did get to talk to Sonny."

"Did you show him the pictures?"

Macs tone is regretful on that one. "Yeah. I wanted to break thru that cocky know it all attitude to see if I could get a little truth out of him. He didnt have anything to say. I could see in his face his surprise, but not a word. I put a uniform on his house see if he goes after Ric. I did tell him that the information we have about the pictures is that Carly was drugged then too."

"But Rico Suaves mucho macho wouldnt buy that one would it?" Taggart shakes his head in disgust. 

 


	65. Chapter 65

Two weeks later

Bobbie watches the television with increasing horror. Sonny is on the **News**. Drunk with a new blonde hanging over his shoulder and declaring her daughter dead. **DEAD.** The FBI is saying there are no new leads. That there hadnt been any demands. While they dont go as far as to say that Carly is dead there is a suspicion that shed left of her own volition. Where the fuck were these idiots when Michael was slipping into a catatonic shock with a chloroformed rag left in the church? Bobbie picks up the phone and hits a number that shes been calling a lot lately. "Jason, what is going on? How could he do that? How could he say she is dead?"

"I tried to tell him, Bobbie." Jasons frustration comes through. "Michael saw Ric take Carly. He saw her. And Sonny denies it. Ive searched Lansings house. I cant find anything. I know hes got her. I **know** it." 

"Well I dont care what you do to that SOB, Jason. I want my daughter back. My GAWD this was suppose to be her perfect pregnancy. No bleeding to death like with Michael no falling down the stairs. And then Sonnys long lost brother kidnaps Carly and Sonny decides NOW is good time to lose his freaking mind?! What about my girl? What about Carly?!"

"Im going to keep looking. Im not going to stop, Bobbie."

"Thank God for you, Jason. Youre the only one I can count on. The only one who believes Carly didnt do anything to deserve this. Bring her home, Jase."

"Ill do my best." Jason hangs up the phone.

Bobbie watches the news repeat. Its the top story and has been for the last two weeks. Shed never thought shed be grateful for AJ for anything. But AJ had filed an injunction the Monday after the kidnapping to make sure that Sonny didnt take Michael out of the hospital. The last thing that she wants is her poor grandson being exposed to **that**. The motions had started flying after that. Reinstating AJs rights as biological parent since hes termination had been coerced. Sonny still had some rights as Carlys husband but he seems to be kissing them away. Bobbie turns off the television and looks at the mirror. She brushes her hair back. One of those motions is going to be filed today.

 

 

 

 

Across the street and down a few houses. AJ is fussing with his tie. Lydia finally brushes his hands out of the way and grabs him by the tie to hold him still. "Youve done everything you can do. We have the additional security. Those government people..."

"CPS-- child protective services." 

"Yes, them. They have done an inspection of our house to make sure that Michael will have suitable lodging and that you have a plan in place that has nothing but his best welfare in mind. Michaels stepfather was kind enough to lose his entire mind on the morning news for anyone to see."

"Youre making the same mistake I did, Lydia. Expecting criminals to play by the same rules as the rest of us do."

"Oh please, AJ, we are scarcely the _rest of us._ Yes, we will play by the rules but well also make sure that the rules are enforced in our favor. Whats the use of having money if you cant make your family safe?!"

AJ sighs and nods. "Thanks, Lydia. I needed to hear that."

"I just cant believe how awful that man was. I know Carly is... well I know what your mother thinks of her and that is enough said but its only been a couple of weeks and hes declaring her dead? The courts at least wait seven years!"

"It could be some scheme that hes worked out with the FBI." AJ offers. He hates Sonnys guts but he cant believe that Sonny would write Carly off that quickly.

"Just need to stick to the plan. Let Dara do all the talking in the courthouse and then when the press start pressing...."

"Let them know we have every confidence Carly is alive and will come back for Michael and her family. But we dont have confidence Sonnys house is the best place for Michael while he is recovering."

"Only try to not use his name, in court yes but, not to the press. Say my son ormy son with Carly instead. The tabloids will know his name but keeping his name out of the sound bites will be better for Michael."

"Right." AJ nods. He exhales. "I think were ready as were ever going to be."

"Youre going to win, Darling. And then the tough part will begin. Undoing all the damage Carly and her lot have done to him."

 

 

 

 

Stefan has actually been up since five but with company had stayed in bed. Now he watches Dara get ready in her court clothes. Persuasion is not a skill honed by the Cassadine. They were more into either passive/aggressive tactic or sledgehammer style force. Seduction maybe. Persuasion not at all. 

Even Alexis when she had practiced law didnt persuade juries or judges. She would browbeat them with precedent and fact. It is... entertaining to watch Dara prepare for court. Every move is practiced. Her argument is smooth, unhurried, compelling. "Who is Mr. Corinthos getting to represent him in this matter?"

"Ric Lansing if you can believe that."

"They are brothers. I suppose not a real surprise."

"Considering the scuttlebutt is Ric kidnapped Carly and is holding her somewhere? Yeah, it is a surprise."

"Who would believe this?"

"Im surprised you havent heard about it already. I guess you havent been talking enough to Nikolas. Lucky, Faith, Skye, Jason, Mac, Taggart. Its pretty much a consensus. But there is no proof. Mac and Taggart cant get into Rics house. Ive heard rumors Jason looked around a couple of different times but nothing."

"Burglary? Mr. Morgan? Say it isnt so." Stefans sarcasm is dry to the point of arid.

"If they have to search all the property that is owned by the Lansings it could take years. AJ didnt want Michael in Sonnys house when Carly was there. He sure as hell doesnt want him there now."

"Especially after this. I taped it for you." Stefan says rather proud of himself. Hes technology savvy but there arent many televisions out on Spoon Island. Hed just been killing time after TaiChi and while waiting for Dara to wake. He pushes play. Since he rewound it exactly to the right spot, the first thing Dara sees is Sonny spouting off like an idiot.

"Oh my gawd hes drunk." Dara mutters. "When was this taped?"

"Last night I believe but it must have been late as it was on the morning news."

"I need that. Ric is probably going to say AJ is a drunk as a reason why Michael cant live with them. I need that tape. Its awful of me to hope, for Carly to be just fine maybe at spa somewhere getting a pedicure, that she stays away until after court."

"If Caroline were able, Dara, she would have been back in time for the joint custody hearing that youve already won." Stefans voice is grim. "I have been observing Caroline and her family for many years. I have little doubt that she will turn up again but it will be worse for wear. She might have Bobbies eyes but her nature is closer to her uncle."

"Bobbie is the wild card in all this. If she had filed a petition it might actually have been a fight. Especially with that tape. Right now Bobbie is Michaels only constant."

 

 

 

 

In the bathroom of the courthouse, Lydia comes out of a stall after losing the contents of her stomach. She goes over to the sink and rinses out her mouth and then washes her hands. She takes one of the rough paper towels and folding it puts it on the back of her neck.

"Are you okay?" Bobbie asks curiously taking in everything about the young woman.

"Yes, Im fine." Lydia opens her eyes and looks at the other person in the bathroom. "Youre Barbara Jean Spencer."

"And youre Lydia Quartermaine." Bobbie says consideringly.

"Scarcely the way I wanted us to meet." Lydia shakes her head. "Not at the hospital, the courts, like this. I knew when I married AJ that we would know each other."

"He picked his house very carefully." Bobbie tests.

"Yes. **We** did." Lydia nods. "AJs house is near everything that is important to Michael: his school, his mothers house, your house. There was a room set aside for Michael from the very first day even if it was never furnished. This is Michaels room; AJ would tell me. That worries me now. The room overlooks the backyard with a view to Queen of Angels."

Bobbie doesnt try to hide her wince.

"Is that the grandmother wincing or the registered nurse?" Lydia asks wryly.

"Both. I would like Michael to come home from the hospital with me. Or Stay with Courtney and Jason. He knows us. He doesnt know you or AJ."

"That isnt AJs fault." Lydia says softly. "And it wont get easier by being put off. You are welcome in our home at **any** time, Ms. Spencer. That open door policy has never applied to my husband in the past."

Bobbie looks away knowing it is true. "Courtney and Jason..."

"AJ has told me that Jason will not rest until he finds Carly. And Courtney is Sonnys sister, and my husbands ex wife. I dont think so." Lydia throws away the paper towel then turns toward Bobbie. "Ive made sure this judge isnt bought, or Im sure youll think not bought by Sonny Corinthos. Dara is the best attorney in town now. AJ is going to prevail on this petition as he should, as he should have all along."

"You havent been around AJ when hes drinking." Bobbie warns.

"No, but I have seen your daughters husband drunk on the news this morning so lets not go there." Lydia counters. "And my husband isnt declaring your daughter dead so that he can move in some... tart."

"Youre starting your own family. It would be better if Michael came to stay with me. Open door policy. Absolutely."

"Michael is part of my husbands family. I hope that youll come over to the house after the hearing to help me get his room ready. I havent painted the nursery or even put together anything. That room looks toward your house. If you think it a better idea, Michael can have that room when he comes home from the hospital."

 

 

 

 

After the hearing AJ stands on the foot of the courthouse steps. Lydia is by his side. Bobbie and Monica stand on the step above him so they are looking over his shoulder while Dara speaks to the press about the results.

One of the members of the gutter press shouts out. "Hey AJ! Isnt this climbing over you dead ex wife?!

There are put on gasps of horror at the question but everyone looks to AJ to answer the question. Dara starts to interject but is stopped by Lydias hand on her arm.

AJ says loud enough to be heard. "Carly isnt dead. Saying that she is, is premature and cruel to her family including my son. Im sure my brother is already looking for the person who has Carly, frankly there isnt a rock small enough for them to crawl under." AJ looks straight at Ric Lansing when he says that. "Until Carly gets back, our son will be staying with me." AJ starts down the steps with Lydia by his side a protective arm around her waist. Dara stays in front of Lydia if the pregnant woman slips on the hard limestone steps she isnt going to fall.

Lydia looks over her shoulder to Monica and Bobbie. "Ill need both of you at the house if you dont have to be back to the hospital."

Bobbie after the conversation in the bathroom knows what it is about. Monica nods in agreement. Monica looks at Bobbie. "Well be there." 

As Dara, AJ and his wife make their way thru the crowd the press actually swarms around the newlyweds leaving Bobbie and Monica standing on the steps watching the crush. "Lydia is very... supportive of AJ." Bobbie doesnt look away from watching.

"He was making changes before." Monica says defensively.

Ric comes up to Bobbie and Monica. "Im very disappointed, Bobbie, that you didnt support Sonny more in this."

Bobbie looks at Ric like he is a fly crawling around on a pile of canine excrement. "Unless you are telling me that my daughter has been **_found_** safe and sound, get the fuck out of my face. You and your faithless brother!"

Monica sees Sonny and Courtney heading in their direction and after decades of experience with the Quartermaines knows this is going to bring the press right down on top of them again suggests quickly to Bobbie. "Weve other places to be."

"Right." Bobbie agrees. "We should have car pooled. Ill meet you over there. You may want to park behind my place. I dont think youll be able to get close."

"Right good plan." Monica and Bobbie leave before Sonny and Courtney arrive to talk to Ric. 

Courtney knows of Jasons suspicions about Ric and they arent a stretch for her considering the guy had kidnapped her and dropped her down a mine shaft to try to get Sonnys attention. But she believes this is her chance to help Jason and Sonny by staying rather than showing her revulsion. Maybe hed slip and give a clue.

 

 

 

 

Inside the hummer, Lydia is already on the phone to the security detail at the hospital to let them know that custody had changed and that Michael isnt to leave the hospital with anyone but AJ. Dara is on the phone to Mary at the office dictating a statement that would be released to the press. Lydia shuts the phone. "I was surprised that Skye and your father werent there."

"I asked them to stay by the hospital today." AJ replies. "If there were going to be any problems I wanted somebody there that has our backs."

"This is my stop." Dara hangs up the phone and points to the corner that is close to her office. "Do you want me at the hospital too?"

"No, weve got a copy of the paperwork. And there wont be a press presence when we take Michael out of the hospital." AJ pulls over smoothly and climbing out of the hummer gives Dara a hand down. Women in tight skirts and heels didnt have an easy time getting in and out of the big vehicle. "Thanks for all your help today, Dara."

"Its what you pay me for. Course it would be nice to work on some of my other clients for awhile so feel free to take a break from the legal wrangling." Dara suggests wryly. "Talk to you later." She strides off to the corner deli to pick up lunch for the office before heading back. Kicking Ric Lansings ass in court is the perfect way to work up an appetite.

 

 

 

 

"Do you know why Lydia wants to see us?" Monica doesnt bother with the hello when she arrives at the kitchen door to Bobbies brownstone. Its the most convenient door to the parking by the garage. Its been awhile since she and Bobbie had really been tight. Lots of water under that bridge but as long as Bobbie stayed away from Alan maybe bygones could be bygones.

"I ran into her before court in the bathroom. I think shes pregnant."

Monica isnt particularly surprised. "The few times Ive talked to her... I cant say Im surprised; she is needy for family ties. Her Grandfather was her last relative. Helena Cassadine was coming after her for her money, wanting her to marry Nikolas."

"Nikolas is like this..." Bobbie holds two fingers together. "...with Penny Cuivre, my waitress who won the lottery? Nik has been taking care of her ever since. And Penny has an endorsement in that she is someone who Helena **didnt** pick."

"If Lydia is pregnant, then it was very planned, Bobbie." Monica muses. "I know its my fault I overcompensated for the way I felt about Jason when he was born by being a better mother to Jason than I was to my own son. AJ was just as needy for family ties, unconditional supportive family ties."

"And hes got that in spades with Lydia." Bobbie shakes her head. "Evidently from the day that AJ bought that house he has had a room picked out for Michael."

"That whole house was picked out with Michael in mind. Close to you, close to the school. I would have tried to fight it the first time he showed it to me empty and ready to be furnished. You know I would have preferred for him to stay out at the mansion. But then he was pointing out Michaels school and his room. I knew I didnt have a snowballs chance in hell."

"Thats the problem right there. The room they picked out for Michaels looks out over Queen of Angels. I think Lydia is calling us over to help her get Michaels room situated away from the back yard. Where are you going?!"

"I have a change of clothes in the trunk of the car." Monica informs Bobbie. "Ill be right back."

They arent actually grubbies but they are clothes designed to get something other than a court date out of the way. Bobbie and Monica go around the block to the back alley between AJs property and Queen of Angels. There is an intercom on the wrought iron fence that encloses the property now. Sally answers the inquiry quickly and Bobbie hears the click of the door to the garage. She opens the door and is met by a well built older man with even older eyes. "Ms. Spencer, Dr. Quartermaine. Youre expected. Keep an eye on that Wilson character. I know Ms. Lydia seems to like him but..."

Monica grins at the security agent. "And if you ever see him on the street, I wouldnt trust him but hes here as a spy for my mother in law. He wont do anything to harm the family." 

The Guard releases the lock to the other door that goes into the back yard. Monica and Bobbie walk up to the house. "I guess that isnt any weirder than the gatehouse youve got at your place."

"Not really." Monica agrees. She doesnt have to knock on the door and the door is open. Rather than her black and white maids uniform, Sally is wearing jeans and a t-shirt. 

"Good Afternoon, Dr. Quartermaine. I didnt realize until the last minute... I wasnt told..." She tugs at her t-shirt.

Bobbie takes pity on the young girl. "I do appreciate the way AJ and Lydia are trying to blend with the neighborhood. No gun turrets, no Lurch running around. Welcome to the neighborhood. Were much more casual here."

"Yes, Maam." Sally replies. "Everyone is up on the second floor taking in the layout. Mr. AJ says hes not going to move things more than once."

"Famous last words." Bobbie grins.

"Yes, Maam."

 

 

 

 

Dara had sent Mary home at six. Gia had stayed until eight. Poor Gia is on her summer break but there is no break here at the law office. Since she isnt a lawyer anything she writes has to be reviewed but she has taken the lead on the Stadium project as well as dealing with anything that has to do with the Stallions. It actually involved a lot of time out of the office, speaking at various organizations. Shes become the spokes model for the Stallions. Taggart probably was wondering which was better, Gia hanging with Zander or Gia escorting the Stallion Rook to some event. Considering the bad rep some pro athletes had given the rest... Zander must be looking better.

"Its almost ten oclock, counselor." Stefan says from the doorway.

Dara starts and presses a hand to her chest. Shed never given Stefan a key to her office but he always managed to get in without drawing her attention. "Thanks for the update." Her voice is wry. She reaches over and grabs a remote to the TV that is tucked up and away in the corner and hits on for the evening news. "I didnt get to hear how Ric spun losing this one. Sonny made this one easy before he showed up hung over on the Judges morning news. I didnt even have to enter the tape. Just offer to enter it. You could see the Judge salivating. Hed already seen the news. And then AJ and Lydia had totally opened their home to CPS. Sonny wouldnt let the worker in the building let alone the penthouse."

"Caroline is going to be furious when she gets back."

"Not my problem." Dara retorts kicking back in the chair. "Carly sure knows how to pick them."

Stefan comes around to the chair and offering her a hand assists her from the chair. Knowing his best chance other than throwing her over his shoulder is to wait until after the news story is passed, he takes the chair behind the desk and pulls her back down into his lap. "Ive given more consideration to what you said earlier about Caroline and Ric Lansing."

"Oh?"

"Alcazar. In addition to his... visit with my sister on Spoon Island, has also been keeping surveillance on anyone that had dealings with Luis. Including Ric Lansing, who had crossed his brother. Faith Ashton was relieved that there were no pictures of Kristina but there were pictures of Ric, Sonny, Jax, Skye."

"How the hell did Skye cross Luis?" 

"She did not-- to my knowledge." Stefan shrugs. "I will mention it to Taggart the next time he is over to visit Natasha. Alcazar took over the lease on Lansings condo. So there is a connection there."

"Youre keeping an eye on Alcazar."

"Oh yes. And Alcazar has been keeping an eye on Lansing."

Dara gets the shivers at that and welcomes Stefan hugging her closer. There is no talking as they watch the news waiting for the top local story. Kidnapping, child custody, gangsters, more money than Midas. Its the top local story.

 

 

 

 

"Is he asleep?" AJ whispers from outside the door to Michaels new room.

"Yes, finally." Bobbie answers in a whisper. "I should stay tonight at least, AJ."

"Lydia thought you might think so. There is a room set up right down the hallway. She suggested these too." AJ holds up the baby monitor. Lydia and Sally had been doing their nursery shopping online. Everything is still in boxes luckily. It made it easier to shift the nursery furniture to the other bedroom. "Our room connects to this room but this way you could hear if he wakes too."

"You think of everything." Bobbies voice is more than a little bitter. "Right down to putting Rosies bed in his room."

AJ shakes his head. "No, I never dreamed this would happen, Bobbie. Or at least not this way. Yes, I was getting everything together to get a **say** in Michaels life. Carly didnt know until after the fact how Sonny got my signature on those termination papers. She might have not looked to hard but she didnt know, Bobbie. I am more than willing to put this all on Sonny. Are you?"

Bobbie starts to say something and then thinks better of it. "For now."

AJ walks Bobbie to the nearby guest room and then goes back to the master suite. He takes off his robe and crawls in to bed next to Lydia.

"Is she going to help us?" Lydia asks in hushed tones.

"Until either I muck it up or Carly is found." AJ doesnt have any illusions. "Were going to be the center of things again for a few days press wise."

"Just for a few days, then it will be back to the couple that are always there. Even now its more about Sonny and Carly."

"Im going to stay home tomorrow, maybe the next day. I dont know. Try to build a routine or something. Get to know my son." AJ knows he doesnt know what the hell he is saying or how he is going to make it happen. There has been too much water under the bridge for this to be easy. Hed wished for this since before his son was born and now its finally happened 6 years later.

"Maybe a half day." Lydia suggests. "Or maybe you go to work in the morning and get everything you need done there and bring home anything that can be done here. That way Bobbie and I can feel things out a bit. Well save taking Rosie to the dog park for you."

"Are you sure?" AJ hesitates.

"Be back by lunch." Lydia gives AJ a kiss and slides her hands down his frame. "So that is what you are going to do for me tomorrow. What are you going to do for me tonight?"


	66. Chapter 66

 Stefan makes his way up the stairs to Wyndemere from the launch. He'd left Daras while she was still asleep but had told her of his intention the night before, letting her know Tasha has an early morning appointment with Dr. Lewis and he could not miss the outcome. Dr. Lewis had been working with Tasha to give her the top ten most wanted Bad People as it pertained to the Cassadines. Scott Baldwin had even made the list more on the _dont talk to this man at all_ rather than physical danger to Tasha. Tasha had been grounded until recently for talking to Lorenzo Alcazar. Stranger danger is something that is having to be re-instilled in his sister. Alexis had received the same lesson back when her mothers throat had been slit by Helena right in front of her. That had started the fracture in Alexis psyche that had broken to a crevasse when she'd delivered Kristina prematurely and then killed Luis Alcazar.

Dr. Lewis had not just been Alexis friend but once upon a time potentially more. Now he reports to the court on the drawings of a woman with the mental age of about eight. Sometimes though there are shadows of Alexis, communicating through a journal or in her automatic responses. Its been a tough adjustment to realize the sister hed known for years was actually an alter. His true sister had been buried under protective mental and emotional layers arrested to the age when her mind had broken. Penny had come at the situation with a refreshing perspective. Since the limit of Alexis culinary ability had been microwave popcorn, shed already started Natasha on lessons in the kitchen. She saw it as a opportunity to correct what had gone wrong before. Its a healthier attitude. 

Good Morning, Master Stefan. Will you be requiring breakfast this morning? 

Yes, please Mrs. Lansbury. And the correspondence, newspapers as well if they wont disturb Tasha. 

Every thing is about Miss Barbaras poor daughter, Caroline. Good lessons in there for Miss Natasha. Shes awake and getting ready for breakfast now. 

Thank you, Mrs. Lansbury. 

Oh and Sir? Mr. Marcus called. Poor man is up to his ears in work but he knows Miss Natasha has her appointment this morning and was hoping to stop by and check on her after. 

Good. Please let me know when he arrives. I would like a few private minutes with the Lieutenant. 

Very good, sir. Mrs. Lansbury retreats after a brief nod. 

Tasha announces her arrival by running down the stairs. You werent here last night. 

No, I was on the mainland. Stefan answers truthfully but doesnt feel the need to give more detail. 

I told Mrs. Lansbury you should be grounded too because you didnt tell anyone where you went, but she said you told **her**. Tasha watches her brother closely to see if that is the truth or if Mrs. Lansbury is just covering for her brother. Mrs. Lansbury always does whatever Stefan wants and its just not fair. 

Mrs. Lansbury knows how to get hold of me. 

That doesnt count! Tasha protests. She puts her ankle up on the chair to show off the ever present monitor. Mr. Marcus knows how to find me too after the bad lady kills me and stuffs my body down a deep dark hole. 

Mrs. Lansbury had just been about to announce Cameron Lewis but keeps silent as Dr. Lewis had waved a hand wanting to hear what Tasha said. Its interesting since in fact that is exactly what Helena had done. The bad lady had killed Tashas mother and stuffed Tasha down the deep dark hole that is the protective cocoon of her brain. What would count, Tasha? 

He should have to tell where he is, like I do. Otherwise its rude! Tasha declares loudly. 

Mrs. Lansbury, it looks like were going to have a discussion here. 

Ill bring you some scones and coffee, sir. 

Youre an angel. Let me know if they dont treat you right. Cameron comes over to the breakfast table and pulls up a seat. Tasha takes the seat across from him in a more adversarial position although today maybe Dr. Cam would be on her side and Stefan would have to tell where he is going too. Stefan takes a seat at the head of the table but bites his tongue watching, waiting and observing where this is going. Most people dont wear an ankle bracelet like yours, Natasha. You wear it because of the bad lady. Its not quite the truth but as much as the child like woman could understand. Most people carry these instead. Dr. Lewis pulls out his cell phone and puts it on the table. But its rude to answer the phone when youre talking to someone else. Thats saying the person who is calling is more important than the person youre talking to. Dr. Lewis makes a production of shutting off his phone. 

Well why cant I have a cell phone instead of this? 

Stefan answers this question. Too many people lose their phones and you are too precious to lose. 

Oh. Tasha thinks about that. Why cant I have both? That way I can call Zander when I cant sleep. He says I can call him any time I want. 

Did you call Zander last night when you couldnt find Stefan after the bad dream? 

Tasha looks away and doesnt answer. 

Its okay, Tasha. Zander told you it was okay to call him. 

Yes. 

And he made you feel better so you could go back to sleep? 

Zander says he is going to come see me and bring me another tape. It wont be of Mama but some of her friends. And he says that the Bad Lady is hiding now cause people are hunting her to beat her up and call Mr. Marcus on her. He says the Bad Lady doesnt have time for me right now. Shes more mad at other people. He says all I have to worry bout is all the people who dont like Stefan. 

Cameron winces. Thats my boy. 

Which is why Dr. Lewis has pictures of all the people who dont like me. Stefan says easily. Of course these people might get someone else to be bad for them so you have to be on guard, Tasha. If you dont know someone then dont talk to them until you are introduced to them by me, Nikolas or Mr. Marcus. Come get us and well be happy to tell you if they are a friend or not. 

But the Bad Lady, what if she is more mad at Mama or Papa? Shouldnt they come here now that shes gone? Wouldnt it be safer here now? 

And that is a whole different can of worms. 

 

 

  


 

 

Zander had called Lukes place after talking to Tasha the night before. He already knows that Lukes more of a night owl than an early bird and he wont be able to pick up the tape until after lunch. Because of the afternoon appointment hed headed into ELQ early to get done everything that came under the umbrella of VP in charge of Paperclips. Ever since his deposition had been given to the court so that AJ could get his parental rights back hed been shadowed by one of Faiths goons. She was probably hoping to use him as bait to take out one of Sonnys minions. But Carlys kidnapping had focused everyones energy there. Sooner or later, Sonny would come after him for crossing him. But right now Sonny is a freaking mess, and everything around him is too. Its a surprise and a statement of Faiths commitment to her relationship with Ned that she hadnt jumped into the fray and grabbed power. Whatever Ned and the Quartermaines are offering is evidently sweeter than taking control of The Organization in Port Charles. Either that or she figured that a power grab wouldnt stop Jason Morgan from putting a bullet behind her ear then go back to looking for Carly. 

Youre in early. Ned stops by the open door and takes a step in. He looks at the stack of papers on Zanders desk. The VP in charge of Paperclips had been a ceremonial title when Junyur had held it, but Zander applied his experience as a drug dealer to the position and stream lined contracts that had to do with supplies. A Multinational Corp like ELQ went thru a lot of paper, pens, computers in the course of taking over their piece of the pie. If there was a demand then Zander handled the supply. Nobody had the excuse of needing a shoe for their horse in order to win the war. 

Im going to see Tasha this afternoon. 

How is she doing? Ned comes in and takes a seat. 

She called late last night after she should have been asleep. Bad dream. 

Does that happen often? 

She tells me about her bad dreams sometimes but its after the fact. She normally only calls me when shes in trouble with Stefan. 

Ned grins at that. And what kind of trouble could that be? 

Zander is not amused. When Nikolas and Penny found Lorenzo Alcazar pushing her on her swing. 

Ned isnt amused either. Does Faith know about this? 

Probably wouldnt even hit Faiths radar. Besides she wouldnt care even if it did. Zander states matter of factly. She knows Alcazar is in Port Charles and has been watching people in town: Sonny, Jax, Ric Lansing, Skye. Shed pin a medal on the guy if he took out three of the four. Hell shed probably pin a medal on the guy if he took out Tasha so that the _**Nut job**_ wouldnt ever be around the baby. Zanders tone is bitter at the last. 

I think Faith has proven over and over that she is more comfortable with... personality disorder than mentally ill. Ned doesnt know if he is apologizing for his wife or not. While Faith is more extreme, he recognizes guiltily that he feels the same way. Its one of the reasons he hasnt made more, hell any, effort to see Alexis after the first time out on the island. 

 

 

  


 

 

Taggart pounds on the door of the Condo that had once belonged to Ric Lansing. Alcazar answers his own door. Course having the PCPD on the other side of the door is not a surprise. Hed been observed from the time hed left his car down in the garage. The oh so earnest Mr. Marcus. What have I done today to warrant another visit from the PCPD? 

Its Taggart, Lt. Taggart. Marcus makes it clear. He sees Javier on the far side of the room. And this is a private conversation. 

Lorenzo waves a hand and Javier retreats from the room but Marcus gets the feeling he isnt going far. And now we are alone, Lt. Taggart. What can I do for you? 

Little birdy told me you may be keeping tabs on Ric Lansing... _among others_. 

Just because it was Alexis Davis blade that pushed my brother to his death doesnt mean that I dont know that she just beat Ric Lansing to it. Lansing may have stayed in Port Charles to bond with his brother but he came here to kill **my** brother. 

And yet here you are living in Lansings condo. Taggart indicates with one hand the apartment. 

My Condo now. It was a very good deal. Lorenzo says coolly. He nonverbally offers Taggart a cup of coffee which is declined and then pours himself a cup. Has this little birdy been telling you anything else of interest? 

That Lansing may have had something to do with the disappearance of Carly Corinthos. 

He is quite the villain isnt he? So why are you visiting with me? I hope youre not expecting me to do your dirty work for you and beat the truth out of Mr. Lansing. While I would enjoy the process I believe that wouldnt be admissible in your Courts. Stalking Horse, I believe it is called. Its never been a goal of mine to be an Agent of the Police. Lorenzo smirks in Taggarts direction. 

There has been a two million dollar reward put out for information leading to the safe recovery of Carly Corinthos. Not even apprehension of the kidnapper. Just getting her back. Taggart raises his voice slightly. Maybe Alcazar wouldnt bite. He didnt need the money but maybe his minion wouldnt be so picky. And Im not asking for anything you might find out from here on out. Agent of the police and all that. But if you happened to have any information from before, from keeping an eye on Lansing... 

I would have to check with my people. Lorenzo non-answers. 

You do that and give us a call. It would go a long way toward clearing your books with the PCPD. Sonny Corinthos is one thing but a pregnant woman with a history of life threatening complications.... Taggart is reluctant to say more, reluctant to offer more. It was killing him to offer this much when he would like to shove the guy off one of the cliffs over on Spoon Island. 

Ill check with my people. Lorenzo says again. 

Taggart leaves. There is nothing more for him here. 

Javier comes out of the back. Playing by the rules doesnt seem to be working for the good Lieutenant. What would he say about that Panic room in Lansings house? 

Nothing yet. Lorenzo says absently. First we have to verify that Mrs. Corinthos is there and make sure it is revealed in the worst possible way for Mr. Lansing. If I decide to reveal it at all-- watching Corinthos organization fall to pieces while he drinks himself into a stupor, Luis would savor this. Lorenzo looks down at his watch. First I have an appointment with the owner of the Herald. 

 

 

  


 

 

Tasha looks up at the clouds laying back on the grass her head resting on Zanders stomach. I love my present. 

Im glad. Zander replies. Hed brought a different player so both he and Natasha could listen to the CD Luke had made. Luke had put together a mix of his own. His record collection might encompass the width and breadth of genres but its a little thin in the Opera section. Hed filled in with some early female blues and jazz greats. Definitely more Zanders cup of tea than listening to women screech in Italian. How did your session go today? 

Dr. Cam thinks I should have a cell phone. Stefan has one and thats why he doesnt have to tell Mrs. Lansbury where he goes at night. 

Tasha. Zanders voice is stern. He knows his father too well to believe that crock. 

Well Id still have to wear my anklet because I might lose the cell phone, and Stefan says Im too precious to lose. 

Now that I believe. 

And then Mr. Marcus came over cause hes always afraid that Dr. Cam will say something that will make me cry. 

Did he, make you cry I mean? 

No, we had cookies instead. Mrs. Lansbury makes excellent cookies. But it was very sad. I know you said that the Bad Lady went away but Mr. Marcus told me about the other lady stolen right out of the church. I would have kicked and screamed and made all kinds of noise. But Dr. Cam said the bad person must have given her some medicine that made her go to sleep. Which is why you should never talk to strangers even if they seem nice. Tasha says righteously. And when they thought I wasnt listening Stefan told Mr. Marcus that the bad man who made me be on punishment, he might know who kidnapped the lady from the church. Maybe he did it himself! 

Its rude to listen in on other peoples conversations, Tasha. 

But Mr. Marcus came over to see **me**. Tasha looks up at Zander. Are you mad at me? 

Zander brushes a hand down her arm. No, of course not. I could never be mad at you. Well unless you locked yourself in the bathroom again. 

Nope, just that once. 

Well maybe if you let someone else push you on your swing. 

Only you. Tasha crosses her heart. Nikolas and Stefan dont count right? 

Nope. They dont count. Mr. Marcus either. But nobody else. Nope, I could never be mad at you. 

Tasha turns over on her stomach so she can look at Zander without crossing her eyes. In the process of doing so she gets tangled in the earphone wires and it takes a minute for everything to get untangled. Then she finally gets to tell him. Youre my best friend, Zander. 

And youre mine, Tash. 

 

  


 

 

Skye decided early on that she was going to make a success of being the editor, publisher and owner of the Herald. It meant trusting the people who head all the divisions and their decisions. Nobody can do it all and she sure as hell isnt a superwoman. Because the paper is a 24 hour business she can take her Uncle Stuarts advice and match her hours as much as possible with Coleman so they can spend time together. Kyle is a good kid but finding alone time with Cole is getting tough. Especially now that Kyle is out of school. Thank the gods for soccer practice. And now this. How is it going, AJ? 

Too soon to tell. But AJs tone is grim. 

Where are you? 

Michael and I took Rosie to the dog park so she can play off the leash. Hes throwing the ball for her and for about a half dozen other dogs. 

Well that sounds okay. 

He hasnt said two words to me. Youd think I was the one that kidnapped Carly the way hes treating me. 

It took Carly and Sonny six years to make him hate you this much, AJ. You cant fix it overnight. One day at a time, bro. 

AA as it applies to fatherhood. AJ jokes. 

You and I have both been there, AJ. Noticed when we were cute and maybe not even then. Can you think of a better motto for a father? Cause doesnt that imply that youre there every day, one day at a time?! 

I hear you, Skye. And I know you're right. I just dont know what to do. 

What youre doing now. Skye counters. Kyle has a soccer match later. There are normally a lot of families watching. And the younger kids play in the earlier matches. Im sure youve got a hell of a tailgate on that Hummer. But if you bring Rosie she better be on a leash. I dont want to step in anything. Skye smiles as she hears AJs laughter. Ill see you later? 

Well be there. AJ agrees. Thanks Skye. 

Anytime, AJ. You know that. Skye hangs up the phone and looks up to see the quizzical gaze of Lorenzo Alcazar. How long have you been standing there? 

Long enough. Your brother is having trouble with your nephew? 

Its not worth explaining that AJ isnt **really** her brother and Michael isnt **really** her nephew. Michael is traumatized by his mothers kidnapping. He never had a chance before this to get to know his father so hes getting a double whammy. Skye takes a deep breath. Sorry. This is really none of your business but its just so frustrating because Michael is the one that is suffering for the choices that his par... adults made. 

Isnt that always the case? Lorenzo suggests softly. All I know is from the research that Luis did. Sonny has been parenting his wifes son? 

Skye snorts at that. Ive spent enough time on the couch to not want to call it parenting. More like Alienation of affection. AJ didnt count. He was just biological. Sonny was the father of choice and AJ has horns and a tail and carries a pitchfork. And that is all on Carly. Dara told AJ he might as well set up a trust fund for Michaels therapy now... even without the kidnapping. 

So this kidnapping might actually have a silver lining? Lorenzo queries. 

I will **never** say that. Skye denies. I hate what Carly did to my brother. Hell what they did to each other. I get it okay. Im not the only drunk in the family. AJ did some really stupid things when booze had the wheel. But Michael is the sum of his parts, of both of his parents as well as his upbringing. Frankly Im afraid for Carly because I dont think this kidnapping is about business. If it were then Sonny could bargain and wouldnt so obviously be falling apart. Its not about money. Its personal. Its crazy. If something happens to Carly, Michael will blame himself. He already blames himself for not being able to stop this. Skye blinks and then shakes her head. Why am I talking to you about this?! 

Lorenzo smiles. You evidently needed to get it off your chest. 

What are you even doing here? 

I was hoping to take you to lunch but it looks as if you have your hands full. Perhaps another time. 

I dont think that would be a good idea. Skye counters. 

Well see. With that Lorenzo leaves. 

 

 

  


 

 

Zander hesitates by the door to his apartment with the key out and then stuffing his keys back in his pocket walks across the hall and raps on the door. Hey you want to go out to Elis or some... Zander sees that Gia has company of the brother variety. Without waiting for an invitation he walks in to Gias apartment. I went to see Tasha today. How did your chat with Alcazar go? 

How did you know about that?! Marcus glares at Zander suspiciously. 

Have you forgotten that whatever else Tasha doesnt know... she is still a Cassadine?! 

Little sneak was listening out in the hall. Marcus curses. 

Hallway, secret passage. Hell if I know. But I do know that she knew. 

Why would she listen in on a conversation between Stefan and Marcus? Gia wonders. 

Because Mr. Marcus came to see her. Therefore Stefan had no business talking to him. Because hes her friend, not his. 

Gia snorts at that. Oh I know it isnt funny but it really is. I worked for Alexis for a year. And her acting like a brat along with Marcus calling her a little sneak is just Outer Limits type stuff. 

Alcazar know where Carly is? Zander gets down to brass tacks. 

Police business, Zander. Marcus counters. 

Gia and Zander look at each other and say together. No. 

Marcus shrugs. Not even when I mentioned the two million dollar reward. Im still hoping that is the bait that is going to pull Javier out from under his rock. 

 

 

  


 

 

Alcazar hangs back at the top of the stairs by the Harrison fishing pier. He hoped he was wrong but there had been a look in Javiers eye when he reported where the trigger to the Panic Room was hidden in the book case and the fact that Carly Corinthos was there of all things chained to a wall. The woman was evidently living up to her difficult reputation if Lansing couldnt control a pregnant woman in a locked room without chaining her to a wall like a bitch. 

Money is a strong pull. Javier could make that two million dollars in just a few years of service to the Alcazars but one act of disloyalty, of betrayal and hed have the money in a Swiss or Cayman island bank account and if done properly maybe he thought the Alcazars would never know. It didnt work that way. Lorenzo slips the knife smoothly in Javiers back slicing between his ribs straight to his heart. He doesnt bother pulling the knife back out. Its a throwing knife, specialized yes, but not particularly special. The knife would hold the blood in, otherwise the wound would pump the contents of Javiers corpse, still standing, onto the wooden pier and even on to him. Pressing between the top of Javiers shoulder blades with his left hand, Alcazar pushes Javier into the Charles River and then walks on. 

 


	67. Chapter 67

The days are working to the longest days of the year. Its a handy fact for soccer games. The PeeWees could get their game in and be home in time for dinner and the high schoolers could have their game after the dinner hour and maybe even not have to turn on the field lights. 

There are bleachers on both sides of the field and since both teams are from Port Charles the bleachers are filled with parents, family and friends and then the sides are also. Skyes SUV has become a feature at all of Kyles games. She is set up to the side under a large umbrella with a comfortable chair and cooler that she has set up as a side table. Coleman actually provided the contents of the cooler. Jakes had taken to providing the midgame snacks of sliced veggies, fruits and other drinks. If there is something every bartender knows how to do... even in a beer joint like Jakes is how to slice a garnish. 

In her breezy summer dresses with the sunhat and the umbrella for extra protection everything about Skyes appearance screams southern belle rather than southern Pennsylvania. Even though she does nothing overt to draw attention to herself, shed blush if she knew the way the high school boys thought about her.

"Man, you are so lucky." One of Kyles teammate groans as he looks over in Skyes direction. All the girls their age are into tans and bare mid-drifts down past their hip bones leaving nothing to the imagination. Skye is a **woman**. "She look that good in the morning?"

"Yeah." Kyle admits.

"And she really kicked your ass."

"Oh yeah." Most of these guys had phys ed with him. Theyd seen the bruises after the Maximum Maxie incident.

"Oh man." All of a sudden Skye isnt wearing a white linen dress but black leather bustier with black, no, red leather pants. Big pointy heels and a paddle, yeah a wooden paddle. "Oh man, You are so lucky." 

"You are such a perv." Kyle moves away from the guy to keep warming up. The game would be starting in about twenty minutes. He looks over at Skye under the umbrella and she sees him and waves. Just then his uncle arrives carrying his own folding chair. He leans over and gives Skye a kiss that would get the couple suspended if they had tried that back in high school.

Over on the sidelines, Skye has her hand gripping firmly the front of Colemans shirt and pulls him in again for another kiss. "I thought you were going to miss the start."

"Relief was almost late showing up." Cole nuzzles her neck inhaling deeply. Reluctantly he pulls away and sets up his own chair on the other side of the cooler. "We could be home. We know where the kid is going to be for the next couple of hours. I could give him some money for going out after the game..."

"Nope. Games were here. Practices were definitely not."

Coleman reaches over and gives her another passionate kiss.

Kyles teammate comes over. "I take it all back. Your **UNCLE** is the lucky man."

Kyle doesnt say anything but he does realize he is a lucky guy. Skye and his Uncle are cool. His Mom never came to his games back in middle school. It was one of the reasons he quit, even if he didnt say that. And his father had never come to his games, ever. He watches as Skye touches base with one of the high school newspaper geeks. Skye makes a habit of buying pictures from the students for the Herald High School games coverage. Shed even made a deal where the top photographer would get a season press pass to the Stallion Games. It was almost enough to make you want to be a geek. Cept Skye had given him a look and rolled her eyes then told them that the paper had box seats anyway. Her brother owns the freaking team. Kyle watches a Hummer pull up to the sidelines. The coach calls them all over to the sideline.

AJ jumps down from the Hummer and comes around to help Lydia down. "Michael, keep the leash on Rosie, okay? Shell be in big trouble if she gets loose around here."

Michael doesnt answer but he does keep a close hand on Rosies leash as he and the dog jump down from the hummer. 

AJ winces and blanking his face goes around to the back of the hummer to grab some chairs and blankets. Lydia takes the picnic basket that Sally had filled. It was their souvenir from the trip to Washington DC. "Hell be fine, AJ." Lydia says reassuringly.

"I hope so. I really hope so." AJ reaches out and takes Lydias free hand. Once they get over to the umbrella the chairs are switched around so that Skye and Lydia are under the umbrella and closest to the cooler while AJ and Coleman sit on the other sides of their ladies. Michael and Rosie are kicking on the blanket in front of everybody. Michael doesnt say anything just keeps petting the dog who is laying slavishly across his lap luxuriating in the attention.

"So... anyone know the rules to this game?" Lydia asks.

"I did a little field hockey back in boarding school. At least with this they arent beating each other with sticks." Skye replies. Then she reaches over and punches Coleman in the arm. "Forget it."

"I cant, Babe. This is one for the long nights when youre at the paper. Was your hair in braids?"

AJ starts laughing and even Lydia cracks a smile. Skye looks over at them. "Dont encourage him." She gives a sigh of relief as the game starts. Hopefully Coleman would behave.

 

 

 

 

Its isnt really a planned thing where Stefan was off the island one night and Nik the next. It never was spoken. But Tasha hasnt been alone on the island since the incident with Lorenzo Alcazar. With the heat off them thanks to the kidnapping, Penny and Nikolas went to a play in the park.

The breeze is kicking up off the water and Penny snuggles into Nikolas. The guy is a furnace. Must be something about genetics and Russian winters. "I had a great time."

"I would have taken you down to the city. To Broadway."

"Yeah, but could we have kicked back on the grass and watched the stars between the acts?"

"Well... I guess its all in how you define stars." Nik laughs. His cell phone rings and he reaches into his pocket. "Nikolas Cassadine. Why are you calling me; you just pulled up to the docks?" Nik hears the answer and frowns. "Thank you for letting us know. Have you already called the police?" Nik nods at the answer.

"What is it?" Penny looks at the Launch that is already at the end of the pier.

"There is a body in the water. The pilot didnt want you to see it."

"Oh youve got to be kidding." Penny grimaces. "It seems to happen every summer, someone goes out in a boat and gets trashed."

"He has a knife in his back."

Penny opens her mouth but then closes it again and shakes her head. "Im just going to be right up there trying to not throw up."

"I have to...."

"You could wait for the police."

"If its about us then its best we know before the police. Please call Uncle and let him know what happened in case Tasha has questions about the lights." Nikolas strides toward the dock after giving Penny his jacket to keep her warm. Its only after Nikolas is half way down the dock does Penny realize that shed been included in the us along with the Cassadines.

 

 

 

 

After the soccer game everyone descends on the ice cream store. Skye is surprised to see Faiths guy Bruno there but then when it becomes clear he is hitting on the gal behind the counter she just shrugs and tries to decide between the purist french vanilla and maybe the pistachio almond. She bites the inside of her lip.

Coleman comes up behind her and wraps his hands around her waist. "Get both." He growls in her ear.

"You are such a bad influence on me."

"Yeah." He nibbles on her ear delighting in her shivers and the way her eyes close as she leans back into him. The moment is interrupted by her cell phone going off. 

Cursing Skye reaches for her phone and knows she will have to take it as soon as she sees its the night editor at the paper. "French vanilla and pistachio almond but in a cup not a cone, okay?"

Coleman nods.

Skye goes outside and takes the call. She turns around and stares at Bruno until he notices and frowning goes outside too. Skye has a quick conversation with Bruno and then goes back inside. 

Coleman is just putting in their order when she comes back.

"You going to have to go to work?"

"No. The night editor can handle it."

"But its something Faith needs to know about?"

"Maybe." Skyes face is too serious.

Coleman pulls her back under his arm and gives her a hug. "Nothing going on that a little Baskin and Robbins wont fix." He grabs the cup of ice cream and a stupid little pink spoon and his milkshake and escorts Skye outside. They take a seat at the little white two topper outside. "Well."

"Alcazars man Javier was found floating in the Charles. The night editor heard the body called in over the scanner and sent someone out to find out if it was hold the presses time or just get it on the website."

Coleman takes a sip of his shake as he considers his answer. He isnt going to be a hypocrite. One stalker down and one to go. Good riddance to bad rubbish. He hadnt forgotten that Javier had forced an introduction to Skye by slashing her tire. "Then its a good thing Kyle and I have alibis."

Skye is quick to retort. "Dont even joke!"

"Im not joking. Couldnt have happened to a more perfect guy. Dont even worry, Babe. Other than having the perfect alibis Kyle and I would be way down on the list that would have wanted this guy gone. Hell even Faith is a ways down the list."

"How do you figure?" Skye cant imagine Faith being down on any list that involved criminal doings.

"Javier is the _wink wink_ suspect in Capellis death remember?" Coleman counters. "And he works for Alcazar which means not too popular with Corinthos, Morgan, Lansing, hell even Jax."

"Stabbed in the back." Skye says flatly. "I refuse to believe Jax has anything to do with this."

"That probably eliminates Morgan too. If hes going to kill someone hes going to shoot them. Puts Faith even lower on the list. If shes involved there is either a hole you could drive a truck thru or not a scratch on them. Course they all have people who could be tasked to get it done. The last real stabbing in town was..." Coleman curses his runaway mouth.

"Luis."

 

 

 

Kyle is still in his soccer gear when he stops by Kellys. He should be surprised to see Maxie there but he really isnt. "Missed you at the game."

"I am so sorry." Maxie apologizes even though shed texted him earlier to let him know what was going on. "Mike called in. He is either hanging out with Courtney and Sonny or he found a floating craps game. And Bobbie is over at AJs house helping out with Michael. I couldnt call her and tell her that Mike pulled a no show. I really wasnt planning on pulling a double when I came in this morning. My feet are killing me."

"No good deed goes unpunished." Kyle says piously and then shakes his head. "Look, youre going to close in about ten minutes. If there is one thing that Ive learned how to do since my mom split and I started living with my Uncle its how to clean a kitchen. You let me help and well be out of here ten minutes after you close."

"You mean it?"

"Oh yeah."

"I called Mac and let him know what was going on. He got called out on another case. So he isnt expecting me home until at least midnight."

Kyle rubs his hands together. "Let me at the cleaning supplies. I think we can get you out of here within 5 minutes of closing. Anyone comes in tell them the grill is closed." Kyle heads back to the kitchen. It appears whoever started Kellys had gone to the same school of organization as his Uncle because he quickly finds all the supplies he needs to start shutting down the kitchen and scrubbing pots, pans, counters and floors. He grabs a work apron from off a shelf and puts it on. If he didnt then his soccer uniform is going to be specked with holes from getting hit with hot grease. 

"Dont make it look too good or Aunt Bobbie will never believe I did it." Maxie calls thru the pass through. She is not expecting an answer and is already on her way to the tables to flip the chairs up and turn the juke box up. The sugar, salt, pepper and napkins had already been refilled earlier during a lull. So she grabs a broom and starts sweeping. 

For once its like the teenage gods are smiling, everything goes as planned and they are out the door within 15 minutes of Maxie flipping the sign around. Maxie had been dropped off at work by Mac since she was only supposed to be working until 2p so its good that Kyle has his... "That is not your car."

"My Uncles." Kyle tosses the keys. "He drove home with Skye from the game. I had a feeling which is why I hitched a ride to the game with one of the other guys."

"I feel so gross." Maxie tugs at her t-shirt. "You could probably make an order of fries off all the grease Ive got on my skin."

"And I came to Kellys straight from the field." Kyle nods. Then the brilliant idea occurs. "Why dont we go over to my house? I still have some clothes there. We could use both showers... or one." He looks over at Maxie.

She looks back at him and nods. "That sounds great." 

Kyle resists the temptation to floor it. The last thing he wants to happen now is to get a ticket.

 

 

 

 

Faith strides into the bunkhouse. "This had better be important. The baby had a series of shots today at the doctor and shes being a little bitch. Alice finally got her to go down."

"It is, Faith." Bruno nods.

Faith looks around at all the grim faced guys in the bunk house. "I take it Im not the first to hear this?"

"Itll be on the news but I doubt theyll be naming any names. That Javier dude bought it down off the Harrison Fishing Pier. Knife in the back." Mouse blurts out Brunos news. 

Bruno gives him the glare of death. It is his news after all. "I ran into Coleman and the redhead at Baskin and Robbins. She just got a call cause it came over the police scanner. Her reporter on the scene heard one of the cops ID the guy."

"I do like having Skye owning the Herald." Faith murmurs. "Should have thought of that." She looks around the room. "Anyone here missing any knives?"

"No, Faith." All the guys shake their heads. 

"Good. Cause you know I dont like surprises. This is a good heads up, Bruno." Faith nods. "We got no beef with Alcazar so far. At least as far Port Charles is concerned, we got people in common on the karmic _Couldnt Happen to A Nicer Guy_ list. I wouldnt mind knowing who did it but just to find out if there is another player in town."

"You gonna talk to your guy down at the morgue, Faith?"

Faith nods but is slow to answer. "Not in our best interest to appear too interested, ya know? Going to drop this one on Cassadine. Hes the one that needs an alibi. Him and the nutjob. Shes got a history of playing with knives. We need to keep on our own game here." Faith starts holding up fingers. "One-- find the hag and send her back to hell. Two--cut the Corinthos organization off at the balls and three-- make some money. Im paying you guys too much to have you sitting on your asses waiting for Coleman and Skye to put a hot tub in."

 

 

 

Kyle races around the front of the classic Pontiac Firebird to open the door for Maxie. He helps her out of the car and gathers her close. They have trouble walking up the walk to the house because they cant keep their hands off each other. This is the first time theyve really been alone, **alone** since the internet incident. As they end up on the stoop Maxie has her back to the door and Kyle is sliding his hands everywhere they can reach while ravishing her mouth.

"Inside. Shower." Maxie gasps.

"Right." Kyle groans. He fumbles for the keys to open the door and the dead bolt. They fall back into the entryway as the door opens. Kyle goes right back to devouring Maxie.

She finally has to punch him in the side to get his attention. "Kyle!"

"What?!"

"I know I wasnt paying much attention before but I dont think your house looked like this last time."

Kyle takes a step back and starts swearing as he looks around. Hes been burglared. There is nothing on either side of the entryway. No furniture or electronics in the living room. No dining room set or china cabinet on the other. "Son of a bitch!" You could still see the dents in the carpet where the furniture had been. Even the area rugs were gone. "Son of a bitch." Setting Maxie aside he starts racing upstairs.

"Dont touch anything!" The Top Cops daughter hollers after him already reaching for her cell phone. "I cant believe this happened! Our house is one street over from here. Mac made sure there is the best neighborhood watch in the whole city around here. Cause he knows hes always getting called out and wants to feel okay with leaving me and Georgie alone." 

Kyle comes back downstairs much more slowly than he went up. "All my stuff is still here. Who are you calling?"

"The cops." Maxie replies.

"Wait a second on that okay? Its not like we caught them in the act. Fuck! They would have had to show up with a moving van to do this." Kyle wanders into the kitchen. Even the fridge is gone. He opens up a cupboard and isnt surprised that everything is gone: dishes, pots, pans and Captain Crunch.

Maxie is the one that finds the business length envelope on the counter addressed to Coleman. Getting Kyles attention she hands it to him.

Kyle doesnt care who its addressed to and rips the envelope open. "My mother. My mother did this. Now who are you calling?"

"Your Uncle and Skye."

Kyle groans but this time doesnt try to stop her. They were going to be in deep trouble over this. But not as much trouble as if they didnt call. He knows that his Uncle will know at a glance what they were up to. "Lets wait for them outside. I cant look at this." Maxie hands the phone over to Kyle. "Yeah? Uncle Cole, I stopped by here to get a change of clothes bring some more stuff out to the lake house. The house has been emptied, and there is a letter from my Mom." Kyle winces. He can hear his Uncle swearing not only at his mother but at him too for what he KNEW Kyle had been planning at the house. They are calling on Maxies phone after all.

Talk about a mood killer, Maxie and Kyle wait on the front porch for Coleman to arrive. Neither are surprised when Skye is with him but neither know if this is cause for a sigh of relief or a sign that things are going to get real ugly real fast.

"Wheres the letter?" Coleman demands. Kyle offers the letter without word.

"Kyle, why dont you take Maxie home and come straight back." Skye says quietly. As soon as she heard that Kyles mother had done this shed started to get a very bad feeling. The last thing she wants to have happen is two ticked off guys together when they cant get at the person they are really ticked at. "Straight back, Kyle. Oh and Maxie? Tell Mac about this before I get a chance to."

"Right." Kyle gives Maxie a hand up and heads over to the Firebird.

"That fucking bitch." Coleman swears. "I cant believe she did this to her own kid!"

Skye takes the letter and scans thru it. She winces at the part where Margery lays the blame at Colemans door. How because he wouldnt help her that shes had to resort to this. "Lets see how bad it is before Kyle gets back."

Coleman goes into the house and if anything gets more furious as he walks thru the empty rooms. The only room with anything in it is Kyles. That had been left intact. Everything else is gone as a big screw you. "I cant believe she did this to her own kid." Coleman shakes his head again. If Margery were here right now hed snap her neck without a second thought.

"Its not that bad really." Skye offers scrambling to make lemonade out of this situation. What would Lila do?

Coleman looks at her like shes finally lost her mind. "Babe, are you sure you didnt get the buttered rum ice cream?"

Skye scrambles to make something positive out of this. "Well we know what would have been happening here if Margery hadnt... cleaned house." At Coles growl she knows that might have been a step in the wrong direction. Different track but what? "Okay well. I think that tomorrow you and Kyle should rent a van and finish what Margery started. Bring all his stuff out to the lake house so he can have his own things in his room. And then... rent this place out. Put the money in an account for Kyles expenses. Start the college fund now. And then if there is another family in here, he wont have the urge to use it as his private love nest?"

That gives Cole pause. He still has his apartment. Most of Kyles stuff had been left here and hed been just crashing in the guest room. This would be... official. Him moving in with Skye. Its a hell of a silver lining in a truly fucked situation. He had tried to maneuver things so that she hadnt spent the night alone out at the lake house ever since busting Jax on his stalking. "You serious?" He asks very quietly. He doesnt want there to be any misunderstandings.

"Its not a big deal. You and Kyle are already living with me." Skye shrugs.

"It is a big deal, Babe. And make sure before you make the offer. Cause if I take you up on this then Im cleaning my apartment out too."

Skyes eyes narrow at that. "Oh now slow down, buster. If you think youre bringing your bachelor pad decor out to the Lake House you can just think again. You dont even have to bring your clothes. In fact Id rather you didnt." Skye cries out in surprise as she is swept off her feet in a huge circle. "Put me down you maniac!"

The last thing Kyle expects to see when he arrives back at the house is Uncle Cole sitting on the stairs with Skye in his lap making out. He clears his throat. If this was the lake house he would have just retreated back to his room without saying anything but Skye had been real clear. Straight to Maxies and back. He was going to need the alibi with Maxies dad. He clears his throat again. He isnt particularly surprised when his Uncle growls in his direction. 

Cole keeps his hands right where they are and looks up at his poorly timed nephew. "What are you doing here?"

"Hes going upstairs to pack whatever he wants straight away because it will take you a few days to arrange for van to pick up the rest and bring it out to the lake house." Skye reminds Cole.

"Right. What she said." Cole nuzzles Skyes neck. 

Skye gives him an elbow and crawls off Colemans lap. "Kyle, were going to head back to the Lake House. Just take the things youll want for the next few days before every thing else can be delivered. And the rest... I think it would be better if you and your Uncle talked later after youve both had a chance to calm down and think things thru."

"One hour, Kyle." Cole demands. He knows its only going to take about that. But the nonverbal is clear. Longer and hed ben in trouble. Earlier and hed really be in trouble.

"Ill get my stuff." Kyle nods. He waits until they have left, then calls Maxie. "Im still breathing. Skye put some kind of mojo on Uncle Cole. Hell probably still be ticked in the morning but she bought me some time to get my story straight."

"Well maybe by the time we get our stories straight Mac will be ready to hear them. The case he got called out on is a murder, down by the docks."

"Thats not too far from Kelly's!" Kyle protests.

"Oh I know. Ill probably be hearing about that too. In about 12 hours, if I dont do some very fast talking, Im going to be losing my boyfriend and my job."

 

 

 

 

Nikolas opens the door to a suite at the Port Charles Hotel. Penny walks in first and looks over her shoulder. "We could have waited until they were done down at the docks."

"I dont think they are going to be done until morning." Nik disagrees. He tosses the mag key on the desk just inside the door. "Im sure they will be looking for clues once the sun comes back up. And there is no way I wanted to take you to the Summer House."

Penny shudders at the thought. And then remembers that Helena had done her own dirty work here at the hotel. "The Quartermaines did beef up security here right?"

"Very much so and they had the entire hotel fumigated." Nik nods. "And I signed in under an assumed name and paid cash. The desk clerk may have recognized me but there is no record."

"Ohhh Sneaky."

"I am The Cassadine. It is part of the job description." Nik proclaims self mockingly. He notices then that Penny has burrowed deeper in his jacket rather than removing it. "Are you still cold?"

"I cant seem to get warm." Penny shivers.

"Go take a hot shower. Ill call room service to bring up some tea." Nik orders. He gathers her in his arms and hugs her close.

Penny apologizes her voice muffled against Niks chest. "Sorry. First I faint when I win the lottery and now Im doing the damsel in distress imitation. Im not like this really."

"I know. I know. You are my reason. Please, Penny, go get warm. Ill join you as soon as I make the call." Nikolas releases her and urges her in the direction of the bathroom. He picks up the phone and is already calling when Penny looks over her shoulder.

 

 

 

 

Skye hears Kyle pull up to the Lake House and eases out from under Colemans arm. Sliding her silk robe on she belts it tightly before going out into the main part of the house. "Kyle?"

"Im not late." Kyles voice is defensive.

"I know. I was just hoping to get to talk to you. Your Uncle is still very angry. Maybe too angry to be measured in his answers."

"Why shouldn't he be?! Im angry too! She said that she couldnt come back because of Uncle Cole!"

"Do you believe her?"

"I dont know what to believe." Kyle says bitterly.

"Would you believe me?" Skye asks. She goes over to the fridge and pours them both a glass of juice. Kyle pulls up a stool at the breakfast bar. Skye leans against the other side of the counter. "Its no big secret that Im an alcoholic. Your uncle has seen me when Ive been drunk and when Ive been sober. I like myself better sober. He knows that and supports me. The night I met your mother..." Skye shakes her head. "I dont know your mother at her best. Im sure you do. Youve got memories of her being something off of the Cosby show or something."

Kyle snorts at that. He rolls the glass between his hands and doesnt look at Skye.

"Or not. Right now I dont like your mother too much. But I dont know her either. Im willing to say hell I dont know, maybe shes drinking? Maybe shes drugging? I dont like the idea that someone would be so cold as to come to town, clean out the house and then try to alienate you from the guy who has stood up for you from the first day I met you!" Skye stops and takes two deep breaths and then another one. "Sorry. I guess Im having a tough time giving measured responses too. I just cant believe that letter."

"And if shes drinking or drugging?"

"Its a disease. She needs help. But until she wants help, gets help then something else is doing the talking for her the addiction." Skye reaches across the bar and lifts Kyles head so he is making eye contact with him. "I told your uncle to lie to you, and Im sorry about that now. When your mother called him at the bar she didnt ask about you. She asked about money. Thats why I think the addiction is still in control. She was furious that she hadnt gotten her child support."

"Why was she calling Uncle Cole about that?"

Skye takes a sip of juice to avoid answering the question. "And when Cole told her to talk to your father about the support payments she threatened to take a mortgage out on the house and get money that way. The thing is...." Skye takes a deep, deep breath and knows that she is betraying a confidence. But Cole and Kyles relationship is too important. "... you remember when your Uncle got shot? He took a job watching my brothers ex wife, Courtney. She caught him, freaked and shot Cole. Your uncle spent weeks in the hospital. Had all kinds of run ins with the cops about it. He earned every penny of the money that AJ paid him. And he spent all that money on the mortgage on your house to make sure it was free and clear. Maybe he knew or maybe Cole was just being Cole but he set things up so that your mom couldnt get any money out of the house. When he reminded her of that...."

"She couldnt take the house so she took the furniture." Kyle figures out.

"Yeah, thats about it." Cole growls from the bedroom doorway. He is standing there in his shorts, hair gone wild.

"So it isnt my Moms house. Its your house." Kyle counters.

"Not exactly." Cole mutters. He goes around to the kitchen and grabs Skyes juice and drains the glass. "Were done. You want to talk about it tomorrow. Well talk about it tomorrow. Not going to happen tonight." He puts an arm around Skyes shoulders and starts walking her back to the bedroom.

"Hit the lights please, Kyle." Skye asks as she wraps an arm around Coles waist.

Kyle watches them leave and the door shut after them. He grabs his bags and heads back to his room. Its off on the other side of the house far away from the master bedroom and its a good thing. His cell phone is vibrating so he grabs it and knows there is one person who would be calling. "Hey, babe."

"Are you okay?"

"Skye worked some more mojo on Uncle Cole. Were still going to have a chat no doubt but it isnt going to be tonight."

Maxie can tell from Kyles voice that Cole isnt the only one that Skye had mojod. "What is going to happen? About your Mom I mean?"

"Its her stuff." Kyle shrugs. "Id love to know when she did it though. I was just over there a couple of days ago to mow the lawn and make sure that the mail was picked up."

"If you really want to know, if you want to find her..." Maxie hesitates. "My dad sold his detective agency to Lucky Spencer. You know Elizabeths boyfriend? He could find out."

"It may come to that. I dont think that Uncle Cole wants her back in town. If Mom showed up, hell he might just stuff her in a freezer somewhere."

"Kyle..."Maxie doesnt know quite how to put this but decides to get blunt. "I saw that letter too. She wants you to be ticked at your Uncle Cole. And sure fine whatever. Thing is what happens if she comes back and decides **you** need to go with her? Are you going to go? How could you not go? I mean shes your mother. Your uncle was only supposed to be in the picture for a couple of days until she got out of detox. There is nothing official right? Georgie and I have been thru this with our mother. Every once in awhile she decides its time for us to go be with her. Nevermind that our lives are here with Mac. Its like we dont get a say."

"If Skys right then shell be back. One way or another shell be back."

"What did Skye say?"

"Skye wants to believe that treatment didnt take and the reason why Mom dumped me is because shes still drinking and drugging. If Skye is right then shes going to need money as soon as she runs through whatever the furniture will get her. Im her ticket. She doesnt get child support unless shes supporting the child."

  
 


	68. Chapter 68

Nikolas is up with the birds. If he could have heard them in the Penthouse suite of the Port Charles Hotel. While he has a familiar companion it is an unfamiliar bed. He would have to verify that the pier was clear before taking Penny back to the island. He reviews the night before and cant help but wonder if perhaps Penny would have been better off seeing the body. She didnt appear too afraid of death only violent, unnatural death.

He knows there is one person who will be up, well two. "Hello, Mrs. Lansbury. Could you put me thru to my uncle?"

"Of course, Master Nikolas." 

Within seconds Stefan is on the phone. "Nikolas."

"Any word?" 

"It is Alcazars man and he was stabbed. I suspect even Mr. Marcus good graces will not keep the Cassadine out of this mess."

"That ankle monitor of Tashas is sure coming in handy for alibis."

"Yes. After you called last night I contacted the University and have commissioned a study of the prevailing wind and current patterns to insure there is no way Scott Baldwin can even raise the foul implication that Javier might have been killed here and drifted across the river."

"Right. If it would have been on our side of the water he would have gone down stream rather than across the river."

"Any child with a... rubber duck would know that to be true. Why do I suspect that DA Baldwin will try to prove otherwise?"

Nikolas sighs and rubs his eyes. "How is Tasha?"

"She saw the lights. Taggart did call her to reassure her that Helena had nothing to do with this."

"Do we **know** that?" Nik counters sharply. "He was stabbed. That is one of Grandmothers many Modus Operandi. Her manservant three back. Ari."

"If asked I will have no problem offering that as a viable option. Faith Ashton believes Helena will no longer be using the Dower Jewels to finance her movements. Without having the jewels to trace, it would be convenient if Helena were suspect in a murder, a current murder."

"She is already." Nik shakes his head. Trying to keep up with his Grandmothers carnage is tougher than both he and Stefan can keep up with. "Maybe not the lab down in Pennsylvania that Luke found but surely the murder of her latest manservant at the Summer house?"

"You may want to make an appointment with Dara while you are on that side of the river." Stefan counsels. "I would prefer the reminder of Helenas proclivities come from an... unbiased source. Give Penny my best and we will see you for the noon meal?"

"They should be done by then." Nikolas agrees. "Be safe, Uncle." Nik hangs up.

"Everything okay on the island?" Penny belts the spa style robe provided by the hotel and comes over to Nikolas.

"Yes. Taggart called Tasha and reassured her. This really could be my Grandmother, Penny."

"Why?" Penny shrugs. "I get it. Your grandmother is psycho but she has her own logic. She gets rid of people when they are no longer of any use to her. But when was this Javier guy of use to her? Have Helena and Alcazar hooked up? Because if they have then Tasha would already be dead. He wouldnt have just been pushing her on the swing."

"Still. It would be best if Grandmother is at least a suspect in this. Having her wanted by local, state and federal police can only work in our favor." Nik turns around and leans a hip against the desk. He pulls Penny in closer so that she is standing in her bare feet between his legs. She wraps her arms around his neck. "So we have more time on this side of the river. We are not expected back to the island until noon. Any errands you need to run?"

Penny shrugs. "Mail is already being delivered to the island so I dont need to pick that up. Want to go over to the Outback and see Lucky and Elizabeth?"

Nikolas looks at the clock. "They wont be up for hours yet."

"Bummer." Penny grins and then leaning in presses a kiss to Nikolas parted lips. "What will we do to kill the time?"

Nik grins and then gives her a half step head start racing back to the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

Kyle looks at the list of things that his Uncle had found for him to do at Jakes. This is more than the parking lot and the bathrooms. Its more than filters over the grill that had to go thru the dishwasher half a dozen times to get the grease out of them. Scrubbing down the walls of the bar to get all the nicotine off of them. Its a bar. Its Jakes. No matter how evolved the state legislature had tried to be about smoking in public places there is a coating of yellow/brown crap from the cigarette smoke mixed with a heaping helping of grease that bound together the loops of the bar towel. Scrubbing it down isnt that bad really. Its the crap they use to cut the build up. It really couldnt be good for his hands. The towel practically disintegrated after just one wall. Needless to say he had no desire to ever smoke a cigarette. People put this stuff in their lungs? "Alright. I get it. Youre still pissed at me." 

"Why would I be pissed at you?" Cole doesnt look up from the Sports page. Not just looking at the pictures from Kyles game but also the box scores so that he can be current for whatever fanatic happened to stroll in his doors and wanted to discuss baseball over a beer.

"I shouldnt have taken Maxie over to the house."

"Oh I understand. Really I do. Youre a teenage boy and your dick gets hard if the wind is blowing in the wrong direction. You think that the Police Commissioner doesnt know the same thing? Maybe some day youll grow out of it. Some guys never get over chasing tail. Made a lot of money off them down at the strip club. Some bored chick with double d's shakes her ass in their face and theyd be signing over their paycheck."

"Maxie isnt like that." Kyle counters.

"Right. And I can tell that by the way you treat her. Right?"

Now Kyle is ticked. "Look Ive done what Im supposed to do. Dr. Quartermaine gave me the lecture back when he gave me my soccer physical. Maxie and I have talked about all of it. I know about her heart surgery, all the medication she has to take for that, and the plastic surgery she had to minimize the scar. Thats the only thing that could have put her at risk of getting HIV and she had tests all along because of what happened with her older sister, Robin."

"You mean other than you."

Kyle swears under his breath. "Im clean. You know that. And Maxie is it. No other girls."  

"Well thats good to know." The Police Commissioner says from the doorway. 

"Commissioner." Cole pours the not unexpected visitor a cup of coffee and puts away the sports section of the paper. "You hear enough?"

"Heard enough to know Im not going to kill your nephew today."

"Thank you. I have grown fond of him." Cole nods.

Mac pins Kyle with a laser glare that hed developed too late. He should have had it perfected before Robin started dating. Maybe things would have been different if he had. "I dont have a problem with you being around if Maxie has to close at Kellys. I dont even mind you helping her close. Bobbie says you did a great job by the way. I dont mind if you are around Maxie when there is adult supervision, or on publicly sanctioned events like the park opening, the summer carnival, or the fourth of July picnic in the park. I am not going to talk to you about having sex with my girl because even thinking in that direction makes me want to lock her up until shes forty and castrate you. So lets just keep this really simple. You hurt my girl or do anything that will potentially hurt her and Im going to hurt you. Comprende?"

"Yes, sir." Kyle says quickly.

"Good now that is out of the way tell me where you were from 5pm until 8pm yesterday."

"Excuse me?!"

Cole answers. "I was here waiting for my relief to show up. Kyle was at the soccer field getting ready for his game and then playing. We were both at the soccer field; were both covered."

"Covered for what?" Kyle looks from his uncle to the Commissioner. "Why do I need an alibi?"

Again Cole is the one that answers. "The guy that was stalking Skye and slashed her tire ended up in the Charles River with a knife in his back."

"And how do you know that?" Mac asks.

"Skye decided it wasnt worth holding the presses but it did make the Herald Online this morning. Name omitted of course until next of kin can be notified."

Mac nods. "And Faith Ashton?"

Coleman shakes his head. He is not going to be drawn into this one. "Youre going to have to ask her. She wasnt at the soccer game."

 

 

 

 

Down at the PCPD detectives bull pen, Taggart checks the ankle monitor for Tasha. He didnt think that the little girl would stab anyone but if Alexis came back out well then her history would put her to the top of the list for doing Javier. He sighs easy when he sees that Tashas monitor reads her as being on the island the whole entire time. No blips, no technical difficulty its clear and so is Tasha.

"Well?" Scott Baldwin asks from behind Taggart. "Did the faker get away with another one?"

"The ankle monitor indicates 100% compliance." Taggarts voice is calm and low. It wouldnt do to pinch the DAs head off in front of the entire PCPD.

"Proof right there that shes into this up to her cute little pig tails. You think if she could get all you yahoos to buy this fake job that she couldnt beat a little ankle monitor. Shes a Cassadine!" Scott proclaims. And the thing is, if Alexis was faking hed have a point.

"I seem to remember another case of a Cassadine stabbing when I was working at the DAs office." Dara interjects from over by the sergeants desk. Shed hoped that Nikolas would be wrong with the early morning phone call but nobody could discern a motive quicker than Stefan Cassadine and move to counter or even preempt it. "Unsolved. Young man employed by Helena Cassadine. Stabbed in the back and found floating in the Charles down river from her yacht. You remember that one, Marcus?"

"Andropolis, Ari." Marcus nods. "Damn." He goes over to the computer and starts calling the case up. Maybe its linked and maybe its not. "And Helena was at the Cassadines Summer house until about three- four weeks ago. Another manservant. That one shot in the head."

"Javier was working for Alcazar right?" Dara asks.

"Could have been wrong place; wrong time. She would have done anyone that was on the pier if it messed with her getting over to Spoon Island." Taggart picks up his phone and calls Spoon Island. "Mrs. Lansbury, its Taggart. Stefan around? Thanks." Taggart sorts thru the information and prints out a copy just to have it for reference. It would be interesting if the Coroner came up with a similar angle of attack. "Stefan? Yeah, its Taggart. You already upped security?" Taggart nods at the answer. He looks over at Baldwin who is still standing around like a vulture. "Were going to have a tech come out to the island to do some maintenance on Tashas anklet. Make sure its working properly. Now is not the time for it to go on the fritz. Ill fax over a picture before I send the guy." After he hangs up he looks at Baldwin. "Well you might be half right. It might be Cassadine but its not Tasha."

Scotty would love to protest but any Cassadine would be worth headlines. "Get me the proof. Ill make the case."

"Yes, sir." Taggart throws off a mocking salute but somehow he doesnt think it translates as Baldwin just nods as if its his due and moves on to make someone elses life hell. Taggart looks at Dara and just shakes his head. "So how much of that crap you were spewing do you actually believe and how much was put on for Baldwin?"

"Its plausible."

"But not too likely." Taggart retorts. "Within hours of me telling Alcazar, and I know Javier was listening, about the two million reward for Mrs. Corinthos safe recovery and Javier is feeding the fish." 

"So this is the kidnapping, not someone coming after Tasha? Not Helena?" Dara asks with a lifted brow. She tucks the lock of hair that always seems to get on her nerves behind her ear.

"Like you said, the Cassadine theory is plausible. It cant be eliminated yet."

 

 

 

 

Kyle cant believe he is standing here. Hed finished up with the list that his Uncle had come up with and it had given him plenty of time to think. Think about everything that Skye had said last night, his Mothers letter, the fact that his Uncle didnt have anything official. This could be the absolute wrong thing to do but it was something.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I want to talk to this lady." Kyle hands over the business card that the CPS worker had given him back when shed been investigating the beating hed taken after the Maximum Maxie fiasco. "She said if I ever needed help I should talk to her. Shes keeping a file on me."

"Your name?"

"Kyle Radcliffe."

"Ill see if she can see you straight away or if youll need an appointment."

"Tell her Ill wait if I have to." Kyle takes a seat.

Maybe it was the offering to wait but Kyle soon hears the buzzing of the reception area door unlocking at the CPS worker opens the door and looks straight at him. "Mr. Radcliffe. Come on back."

"Thanks." Kyle follows the woman back to her cubby hole of an office. Because of the confidential nature of everything that happens with the kids at least its a real office rather than a cubicle. The walls go all the way to the ceiling and there is a door that shuts. Kyle waits until hes told to have a seat and looks around at the office that is stacked with files and has a computer that should have been junked about ten years ago.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Radcliffe?" The CPS worker pulls out her thin file on the young man and opens it ready to make notes.

"Can we just talk for a minute? Id just as soon this doesnt go on the record until I hear what you think."

The woman makes a production of closing the file and recapping her pen. "Whats bothering you, Kyle?"

"Things have been going pretty good since that time in school." Kyle starts. "Ive got the grades. No trouble with the cops. Nothing with drugs, not even pot. Im playing soccer, working some for my Uncle. Same girlfriend. Everything is great, okay?"

"If it were you wouldnt be here. And I know you havent had any police contact. I promised you I would check and I have. Whats going on, Kyle?"

"Uncle Cole told you he was just looking out for me while my Mom was having some tests done. It was only supposed to be a couple of days." Kyle takes a deep breathe cause this is where he could be screwing himself big time. "The tests were because she ODd on some pain killers on top of a bottle of booze. It was an accident, okay? She wasnt trying to kill herself or anything. She just has a problem, okay?"

"Is your Mom using again, Kyle?"

"She never came back after the evaluation. She checked out of the hospital and left a note that she had to find herself."

"That was months ago!" The CPS worker flips the file back open and uncaps her pen.

"See and I really dont want you to do that okay?! Just listen and if you want to make notes later I wont be able to stop you but just listen okay?" The worker slowly closes the file and nods giving the floor back to Kyle. "Thats why I told you how everything is going okay. Im staying with my Uncle still. Him and his girlfriend Skye Quartermaine."

"So what has changed?"

"I went by my house last night to pick up some more clothes, the mail, you know... stuff. The place had been emptied out and there was a note from my Mother." Kyle hands the note over to the worker.

"This is addressed to your uncle."

"I know. Hes already read it."

The worker reads the letter and knows she is going to be making a copy of it to go in the childs file. "Does he know youre here?"

"No. I probably should have gone to a lawyer first but you promised to help if there was a problem. And I dont have a problem. Im doing fine but I think my Mom might still have one. Skye and I were talking about it last night and she figures that if my Mother isnt being a total and complete bitch then shes probably still drinking and drugging. If shes using then whatever shes going to sell our furniture for isnt going to last long. And then shell be coming after me if only to get the child support. I dont want to go into foster care or some group home or any of that other crap you might be thinking right now. I want to stay with my Uncle. What do I need to do to make that happen? I figure I have until my Mother runs out of money to get things lined up my way."

The CPS workers voice is stern. "Youre asking me for legal advice and I cant give it." She stands up and goes over to the top of her filing cabinet and pulls a thick book out from under her dying Fichus. Its the collection of applicable family law statues. She opens up a page grabs a highlighter pen and turns it around for Kyle to read after shes doctored it.

_In general, it is considered abandonment of the child when the parents identity or whereabouts are unknown, the child has been left by the parent in circumstances where the child suffers serious harm, or the parent has failed to maintain contact with the child or to provide reasonable support for a specified period of time._

_"_ How long is long?"

"A year is pretty much the standard for termination of Parental rights. But your mother left you with your uncle. You are doing fine. Just like you said. She didnt leave you alone in the house to eat cat food or kick you out on the street. Shes kept the door open. And because you have waited until now to report her." The CPS worker shakes her head.

"She can do anything she wants?!"

"I need to file a report, Kyle. Or yes, she can. We need to get the ball rolling now and document everything back to her not coming back after leaving treatment. _ " _

_"_ This cant be happening." Kyle protests burying his hands in his hair. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Notify your uncle and his girlfriend that Ill be doing an emergency home study within 24 hours."

 

 

 

 

"Hello handsome." Faith stands in the doorway with her hand on her hip. It throws open her jacket and exposes a large amount of cleavage to view.

The man in the white coat leans back in his chair. "I was wondering if I was going to see you. Knife wounds arent your style, Faith."

"You know I appreciate good work. No matter what the ... tool."

The Coroner grins. Whenever someone died violently in Port Charles he had a chance to see the buxom blonde with the legs that went all the way up. He looks her over from her platinum blond hair to the skimpy black dress that shows off a lot of thigh all the way down to the black pumps that made a man just want to kiss the arch of her feet. "You throwing this ones funeral, Faith?"

"Nope, rumor has it that hes one of Alcazars. But I might send some flowers." She crosses over to the desk and slides up on it crossing her legs so that her skirt rides up even higher. The Coroner is a leg man. "Winona been treating you right?" She reaches over and starts fondling the mans tie.

"Oh yeah."

"You going to let me see poor Javier?"

"Faith. You know I really shouldnt." The Coroner groans as Faith reels him in by his tie so that his eyes are right at bust level. Faith swings her legs around so that her legs are on either side of the man in the chair. He cant resist running his hand up her calf. Damn she had the best legs. Better than Winonas. Although hed never tell Winona that.

"I just wanna a little look see. You know all about look sees, right Handsome?"

"You cant tell anybody. I could lose my job over this, Faith."

"It would be our little secret, Handsome." Faith smoothes his tie and hops down from the desk. "Which drawer is he in?" The Coroner groans and going over to the wall of refrigerators pulls out Javier. The Coroner is on one side of the drawer and Faith on the other. The Hispanic man is on his back, face up with a sheet over him. Faith pulls the sheet down. "He wasnt in the water long. No bloat."

"There are some animal bites: fish, turtle I think. But no, he was found relatively quickly."

"Show me the wound."

The Coroner rolls the body toward him and he isnt surprised when Faith gets close to the body examining the killers handwork. If Faith wasnt a killer herself she would probably have made an excellent forensic examiner. "Didnt have to look for the weapon. It was still lodged."

"Could be smart. Could be stupid." Faith mutters as she takes a step back. "Smart since the killer didnt get any blood on himself. Stupid if the knife was distinctive."

"From the positioning of the wound Id go with smart." The Coroner sets Javier back down.

"I saw that. Excellent placement of the wound. Would have sliced him like butter and the guy wouldnt have said a word. And the knife?"

"Manufactured in Great Britain but available in the states. One piece forged carbon steel. Perfect weight and design but not the most expensive knife out there."

"Someone with an eye for substance over style." Faith mutters. "Guess that rules out the old hag."

The Coroner raises a brow at that.

"You know this is the guy who probably killed Capelli. You might have a real dead cop killer on your slab." Faith studies Javiers dead face wondering what secrets had died with him. "Capelli bought it on the phone. Any sign of this guys phone? It would be interesting to see who his last phone call was to."

"I can tell you about his last meal. Last phone call..." The Coroner shrugs. He closes the drawer.

"Thanks Handsome. Ill tell Winona how sweet youve been to me. Youve... scratched my back and now shell scratch yours." Faith leans in real close. "Real hard. I promise."

After Faith leaves, Taggart comes out of the room where hed set up surveillance on the morgue. "She do that often?"

"Only on interesting cases." The Coroner admits reluctantly. Taggart had him by the interesting bits thanks to an informant in the Medical Examiners office. "Shes got a brilliant mind."

"Yeah, I saw you looking at her mind. Shame she couldnt use it for good rather than evil. Write up an incident report on this. And if you take her up on doing the hooker in exchange for this little tete a tete Im going to have you fired and brought up on charges." 

 

 

 

 

Skye is in the midst of attempting to write an editorial but it is like pulling teeth. Luckily there are opinion writers who can fill in the blanks and even the big boys from off the AP. Still something had to be local and not about the damn stadium. She looks up from her computer with some relief at the knock on the door. "Kyle. Come in. I am so glad you are here I need a break from this thing. I really dont want to get a reputation for throwing computers out the window." Skye takes a good look at Colemans nephew. "Okay. What happened and why am I going to hate it?"

Kyle winces. That about summed it up in two questions.

"Did you and Cole have a fight at Jakes this morning? He didnt get... creative did he?"

"Scrubbing the walls creative yes, but it isnt about Uncle Cole."

"He had you scrubbing the walls?" Skye pauses to shudder. "I do not want to know what came off of them."

"You really dont." Kyle agrees with a sigh. He takes a seat. "After the School website was hacked I had a meeting with the High School VP, a worker from CPS and Uncle Cole. The worker from CPS was kinda kewl or at least it seemed like it back then. So when all this went down with Mom, and the letter and all I figured Id talk to an expert."

"Oh my gawd you went to Child Protectives Services." Skye pales.

"Yeah."

"Kyle, you have always been incredibly brave about doing the right thing in the most..."

"Stupid?" Kyle offers helpfully.

"That wasnt what I was going to say." Skye rebukes the teenager. Mostly because it was what she was thinking but she never would have said it. Because Kyle has already put it out there she goes on with her thought. "It is the right thing to do. Its definitely the right thing to do. What is going to happen now?!"

"She says my mom is in the clear because she left me with Uncle Cole and its not like Im living on the streets or anything."

"Really?!" Skyes brows go up on that and she puts a little note on a pad of paper. Maybe CPS needed a little looking into because that is just a crock. "What else did she say?"

"That Mom has to be out of contact or not paying child support for a year before they even think about terminating her rights. Hell Ill be 18 by then!" Kyle adds. "She isnt allowed to give legal advice so shed just be real quiet and highlight passages in a rule book she had and let me read them. Shes going to file a report. There is going to an emergency home study within 24 hours. Shes probably already calling Uncle Cole and chewing him out because he should have requested it within 24 hours of my Mom ditching treatment."

"You still had bruises within 24 hours of your mom ditching treatment."

"She knows about the bruises." Whatever color had been coming back to Skyes face fades at the new information. Kyle is quick to keep talking. "It was cleared back then. Back when it happened. Maxies dad totally covered. But this home study thing, Skye. I am so sorry."

"I am just without words." Skye leans back in her chair. "What the hell is a home study and what do they want from us? Theyll probably think were horrible because we get take out from Elis too often. Oh Gawd. The lake isnt fenced off."

"Im 17 not seven."

"Right. Right." Skye is already reaching for her purse. She grabs her keys and offers them to Kyle. "Get some of your soccer guys together. Go over to your house and clean out your room. Furniture everything. Get it all moved into the lake house." 

"What are you going to do?" Kyle takes the keys to Skyes SUV.

"Im going to call the only experts I know on this home study thing. My brother AJ and his wife. They just had to go through one before Michael could come home from the hospital."

 


	69. Path To Power

Cole is in a foul mood when he pulls up to the Lake House. Hed been ambushed by the CPS worker at Jakes and the worker had tore him a new one. Basically laid it out that he shouldnt get custody of a hamster. And that its a pitiful choice if he is the best Kyle has. Course if the kid was dead then there wouldnt be an issue. Then he wouldnt be fighting for parking with the kid and all his friends. Seeing AJs hummer blocking the front walk just caps the day.

Kyle meets the car. "Hey Uncle Cole." 

"Remind me to kill you later." 

"Yeah, but until then can you go in there and give Skye a chill pill? She and AJs wife are talking child proofing the electrical outlets."

"What the hell is going on? And dont bother with the home study. I already know about that one." 

Kyle winces. Hed figured as much but almost hoped that hed been wrong. "I told Skye right after I talked to the CPS lady. I didnt think I would be opening this can of worms. I just wanted to know how to deal with Mom. Skye told me to clean my stuff out of the other house and get it set up here and then she showed up with AJ, Lydia, the kid and the dog."

It appears to have worked as a bonding moment for AJ and Michael as they both have escaped from the house and are walking around the backyard toward the lake. They are soon joined by the guys from the soccer team who had helped Kyle move his furniture and stuff to the lake house and either put it in his room or in the guest room depending on which was better, his stuff or the guest room furniture that was already there. And being familiar with the property they are already kicking off their shoes and stripping off their shirts and racing for the lake. They race by AJ and Michael. None of them dive off the dock knowing that at the end of the dock its only about eight feet deep. Instead they go for maximum splash. "Make sure none of your friends are asses around the kid." Cole mutters. "Oh and Kyle?

"Yeah, Uncle Cole?"

"If that CPS worker wasnt coming tomorrow youd be sleeping on the porch. And I wouldnt care how thick the mosquitoes were. Family first then everyone else. You got a question? You ask me. You ask Skye. Hell you ask Lil down at the library before getting a cop involved. The only thing you ask a cop for is directions. Got it?"

"I thought real men didnt ask for directions." Kyle jokes.

Coles face stays serious. "Exactly." He half runs up the steps of the deck to the front door. "Well, Babe, how bad is it?"

"Not so bad I guess." Skye stands defensively in the living room and looks around the cozy house. This place really is her sanity. Having Cole and Kyle here just added to that feeling of security. But having CPS coming-- its like judging her and what kind of person she is. That put her right back into the mind set of wanting Adams or Edwards approval and always falling short. Always. "Unless of course she asks how Kyle got those bruises all that time ago. And the reason why you didnt want to have the emergency home study done when Margery first flew the coop."

Cole kicks back on the couch and puts his feet up on the pristine coffee table with the neatly arranged magazines and understated floral arrangement. "Hmm could it have been my numerous felony investigations? That I had just gotten Jakes a few months before and would have had to put down for previous employment the strip club and stalking AJs ex wife? Babe, you are not the weakest link here. Between Margery splitting. Hell my brother splitting on the kid. My... checkered past and Kyle's foray into starring in his own online porno flick. I wasnt ever planning on getting CPS involved just going to slide under the radar. Margery blew that plan all to hell. Come here."

"Cole."

"Come here." 

Skye is slow to walk over and isnt surprised once she gets there that Coleman takes his feet off the coffee table long enough to pull her around and set her down on the coffee table so that she is right across from him. He puts his legs on the outside of hers and then puts his right arm on her shoulder and cups the back of her neck. He doesnt start talking until they are forehead to forehead. Then he keeps his voice soft but very blunt. "Babe, nothing bad is going to happen tomorrow. You dont have a fucking thing to prove. I was living on my own when I was younger than Kyle is now. CPS, unless they are morons, arent going to take the kid out of here and put him in some foster home or group home just to prove they have bigger balls. Kyle is one year to being on his own. Hes one good lawyer away from being emancipated. And you know a hell of a good attorney."                                                                 "The CPS worker is going to come in here and shes going to talk a good game. Shes going to give us some great suggestions Im sure on all the things we could be doing better, BS classes we could take or some such crap. Then she is going to file her little paperwork and the only thing that will come out of it is that Margery is going to be called on the carpet if she ever shows back up and pulls anything. And Kyles ass is covered. Thats it." Coleman taps his head against Skyes. Its an easy tap but he isnt too worried even if hed given her a hard rap. He doesnt know a harder headed woman than Skye. "You hear me?"

Skye sighs. "I hear you."

"You believe me?"

Skye takes another deep breath. "Yeah, I believe it. Sorta. Is it not believing if I have Dara on speed dial just in case?"

Cole chuckles at that. "Itll be you and me both, Babe. We can have dueling cells." Cole cups Skyes face with his hands and gives her a deep kiss focusing only on Skye, the feel, smell and taste of her. Skye grips his thighs and leans forward into the kiss.

Lydia retreats back to Kyles room not wanting to interrupt the couple. Cole had been able to focus Skye in minutes while she and AJ had just managed to keep his sister from coming off the rails... barely.

 

 

 

 

"This is because you know my cooking right?" Elizabeth jokes as she sees who is at her door. There are very few people that knew where she was staying. And most of them didnt bring take out with them since the cover story was a dinner at The Outback.

"Thought you might be getting cabin fever." Penny nods. "But yes, its probably best for the baby if you dont eat your own cooking."

"Only because I know youre right am I letting you in." Elizabeth stands back to let Penny and Nikolas in. "Lucky just went downstairs to put the phones to the message machine. Those Ling Hi Mui seeds have been a life saver. They hit the spot so many different ways. Have a seat. Tell me what is going on out in the world. All I see is what I can see from the roof, and from the Herald Online." Elizabeth takes a seat so that Nikolas will sit down.

"Nik and I stayed in town last night because the pier was blocked off for a murder investigation." Penny goes for the most sensational.

"Who was it?"

"Yeah, Id like to know that one too." Lucky asks from the door. Hed just arrived and going over to the fridge pulls out the glass gallon jar of ice tea that Elizabeth keeps going at all times. There was probably another jar up on the roof steeping now.

"Capellis replacement in Alcazars Port Charles Organization  Javier." Nikolas gets up to help Lucky. But its really to get a private moment alone with Lucky. Capelli, while dirty and a user, had been Luckys training officer on the PCPD. If Lucky had been in the car then he would have died with Capelli. There is no doubt in his mind. Lucky had to be on the short list of suspects really. Nikolas considers Lucky. Is his brother capable of killing? Without a doubt, but it would be in defense of another, not even himself and then face to face. And it would haunt him. Getting Lucky off the Police Force had probably saved his brothers soul if not his sanity. But Spencer's seldom think of the long term. Nik counters his own internal assessment realizing that the Cassadines on the other hand seldom think of anything but the Long Term.

"Had Javier crossed Alcazar? We already know hes about as hard on his help as Helena."

Niks eyes narrow. He should have thought of that.

 

 

 

 

Edward is waiting out front of the mansion. He glances down at his watch. Shes late. This is all Lilas idea. And its not a good one. Lila doesnt know Faith the way he does. Then he winces. And she better never find out how well he knows Faith.

The black Porsche convertible pulls up to the front of the mansion. "Get in." Faith demands. She is dressed in her signature low cut black dress with hose and heels, the better to seduce her favorite coroner into doing what she wanted. Sunglasses are in place. As a defense to having the top down, she is wearing a long silk black scarf wrapped around her head and trailing back behind her. Fine hair is a bitch. If she didnt do something with her hair the wind would tie it into tight little knots. 

Edward is barely in the front passenger seat and reaching for the seat belt when Faith accelerates away from the house. "This is a bad idea."

"Tell me about it, Old Man. You think I want your wrinkled fat fingers in my pie?"

Edwards mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water as he turns bright red.

"Youre doing this for your wife. Im doing this for Ned. Were going to get along. But know right now... you try to screw me and they wont find all the pieces."

"The only reason Im doing this is so that you dont make a mockery of Lilas work at the Park." Edward says righteously.

"Dont lay that line of bull with me, Old Man. The reason youre doing this is because its what your wife wants. Its a chance to get over on Jax and because youre bored out of your gourd. But lets be crystal clear Im in this to make money and if Jax ends up curled up in a corner sucking his thumb... oh well."

Edward eyes Faith suspiciously. Really there is no other way to eye her. "Did you really slip Jax a mickey so that he ended up my daughters bed?"

Faith glances over at Edward and grins. "Would I do that? And if I did would I admit it? And really if it makes Mother Quartermaine happy and out of my business..."

"Tracy is the boys mother."

"And if Jax makes her happy... well what is a good Daddy to do?"

"Grind him into the dust."

"Exactly." Faith looks over at Edward and sniffs. "You should have worn a hat. Im not putting the top up even if you do get sunburned." The trip down to Courtland Street is made in short order. The first thing Faith does is cruise the area slowly moving out from the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park. She and Bruno had already cruised the neighborhood after dark to check the trouble spots. "Ned found out what buildings Jax is interested in. Jax mentioned them while he was visiting Ned at ELQ."

"Sorry day when that Aussie Raider can get into the company I built and I cant." Edward sniffs.

Faith is unsympathetic. "Guess that will teach you to not play with matches."

"Youre not going to make any money if you get in a bidding war with the Aussie."

"Who says Im going to pay more?" Faith sees a familiar face and pulls over to the side of the street.

"What can I get for ya..." The street dealer sees who is actually in the car and changes his tune rapidly. "Um... hey Mr. Quartermaine. How is Miz Lila doing today?"

"Fine, fine." Edward recognizes the young man from his many trips out to the Mansion to see his wife.

"Well isnt this just interesting. And I wonder what Lila would say about her favorite landscaper doing deals on the corner?" Faith thinks shes got something on the guy but then at his cocky smirk narrows her eyes behind the dark shades. There is story there that she doesnt know.

Dawg shrugs. "I was on my to class anyway." He winks at Faith. "Ill tell Miz Lila I saw ya." He strolls off.

"Your wife is up to something."

"Wasting her time on that hoodlum. No gratitude for all the things shes done for him!!" Edward blusters. "Lila made phone calls for him to get him out of jail when he was arrested right before the opening of the park. He should be in jail. Not going to college on a scholarship my wife arranged!"

"Heard it said more than once that your wife has a thing for scoundrels." Faith gets out of the car and comes around to the curb. There is a young man about the same age as Wilson hanging on one of the stoops. She opens up her purse and pulls out a fifty. She tears it in half and makes sure she gives the guy the short half. "The other half is yours when I get back and my car is just the way I left it."

"And if its not?"

Faith smiles as she takes off her sunglasses and puts them in her handbag leaving her hand in it. "That car was a present from my husband for my birthday. Im afraid I couldnt go home without it. Unless of course I brought him back the eyeballs of the guy who was supposed to watch it and didnt." She opens the butterfly knife with a quick flick of her wrist and then just as fast flips it back around, closing it and putting it back in her purse. Then pulling out her cell phone she takes a quick picture of the guy and saves it. Pulling the scarf down so that it is temptingly wrapped around her neck, she brushes her platinum blonde hair back with her fingers and then hitting the buzzer on the building waits for the super to buzz her in.

Edward finally realizes she isnt getting back in the car and races to catch up with her and holds the door as it opens. Faith strolls thru the door. "This one? This one is a dump."

"Then the price will be right. And isnt real estate all about location, location, location?"

 

 

 

 

Its the only way she gets to see him. Dillon is supposed to be her boyfriend but with everything that is going on with his family and his job and all the guys that live out at Neds house she never gets to see him. Its pitiful when you wish for school to start up again when its only been out for three weeks.

"Dillon, your little girlfriend is here." The owner of the video store draws attention to Georgie.

"Thanks." Dillon goes over to the cart of DVDs to be put back on the shelf and makes his way down the aisles shelving them to give himself some time away from the counter and with Georgie. "How is it going?"

"Other than never seeing you?" Georgie protests. "Fine I guess."

Dillon winces. "Sorry. I know its been crazy."

"At least if you were still working for the Florist I might be able to go on deliveries with you." Georgie sighs as she grabs some of the DVDs and starts putting them back on the shelves too. "Im going to ask my dad if I can work at the Outback. I might as well have a job and make some money for clothes and stuff. Although Maxie might be working at the Outback soon too because of what happened down at the Pier."

"Kellys isnt that bad."

"Thats what Maxie tried to tell Mac. But then between what happened and then finding out that Kyle drove her home...."

While Dillon is no fan of Kyles, he gets the feeling that there are no Miranda rights for a guy dating one of Commissioner Scorpios daughters. They didnt have the right to remain silent. They didnt have the right to an attorney whether they could afford one or not. Breathing became a privilege. Faith and Ned would probably be the same way when Kristina hit the age when she wanted to go out on dates. Course Kristina would have a hell of a time too. He doubted that Faith would have lost any of... **it** by the time the poor kid started dating. Her dates would be drooling over Faith instead of keeping their attention on the date.

"Everyone is going out for Pizza tonight: Lucas, Maxie, some of the guys from the soccer team." Georgie hints.

Dillon knows it and normally hed give in to keep the peace even though he doesnt like Kyle or the guys from the soccer team particularly. But giving in today would create a bigger war at home. "Id love to go with you..." _not really_ "...but Faith is cooking tonight for the guys and if Im not there Ill be on the menu."

Georgie doesnt bother waiting for the invitation that would not be coming. Faith hated her. She sees Maxie at the mall side opening of the video store. She is holding up her bags in the nonverbal successful hunting signal. It also means that shes ready to head back home. "I have to go."

"Georgie." _Dont be mad_.

"Its fine. Ill talk to you later." Georgie doesnt look back. 

 

 

 

 

Lydia looks over her shoulder to where Michael and Rosie are both half sacked out in the back seat of the hummer. It had been a long afternoon getting everything ready but the boy and the dog had both managed to get in the muck of the lake even the application of the hose after hadnt gotten them truly clean. "Michael, Rosie will need a bath before she goes to bed tonight. You both will. Will you take care of that?"

AJ is about to protest but waits as Lydia squeezes his thigh.

"Really? You want **me** to give her a bath?" The one thing Michael isnt used to is reasonable responsibility. Leticia always takes care of everything. His only job was to make sure his mother was okay and hed blown that one.

"It would probably save time if you did the both of you at the same time. Wash the dog, AJ can dry Rosie off while you take your shower. Im sure the dog will attempt to make you even more filthy in the process of giving her a bath. Next time we go out to visit your Aunt Skye at the lake we shall have to bring the proper clothing. But I really didnt think that youd both end up going swimming!"

"Sorry, darling." AJ brings Lydias hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to the back. "It was cold but it did feel good."

"It was probably freezing." Lydia had done her own share of swimming in lakes in Switzerland. It didnt matter if it was almost July it takes months of warm weather for melted snow runoff to actually be warm. "At least Rosie is wearing a fur coat. The two of you..." She shakes her head. 

AJ glances back at this son and gives him a grin and a quick roll of the eyes. "Women."

"Yeah, women." Michael agrees with a grin and then remembers who he is talking to and looks away. 

For a moment there he had him. AJ squeezes Lydias hand. Maybe it isnt one day at a time like Skye said. Maybe it was one moment at a time. Lydia squeezes back. "And all of you. No tromping through the house or Sally will have both of you drawn and quartered. The bathroom off the kitchen. Ill bring more towels and spare clothes. And youll have to take the car tomorrow to get cleaned."

"Detailed. Thats what they call cleaning a car inside and out."

"Yes, thank you, detailed."

"I should have gotten a military style hummer." AJ shakes his head. "Then we could have just hosed it out. Ill drop it off on my way to work tomorrow. What are the two of you going to be doing?"

"We both have checkups tomorrow. Nothing drastic." Lydia is quick to reassure. "Not even an ultrasound and then your Grandmother has asked us to stop by. She is making the final preparations for the Fourth of July Picnic. I believe it will be a good... dry run for Thanksgiving."

"Nice thought, Lydia, but not even close. For some reason the Quartermaines are actually nice on the Fourth. Maybe its since the fireworks are already provided." AJ again catches Michaels eye. This time using the rear view mirror. "My Grandmother has two dogs. Theyre getting kind of old but they still like anybody who will throw a ball for them. Reggie keeps a supply of old tennis balls around." AJ arrives at the back alley to the property and slows way down. Even with the modifications to the garage the hummer is a tight fit. He eases into the garage and hits the remote to shut the door behind him. Michael and Rosie are jumping out of the car while he comes around to help Lydia from the vehicle. They hold hands as they make their way to the back door to the house. 

Sally is there to meet them. "Michael told me and hes already headed to the shower with the dog."

"Good. AJ will supervise. Ill get them both a change of clothes. Warm drinks and a snack in the study?"

Sally nods. "Itll be ready when they are."

"Thank you." 

 

 

 

Alice and the baby are up in the cottage. Ned is out at his club with Edward playing nice. Faith as is her custom waits until the guys have had their supper including dessert. The talk is general and fun the teasing give and go of a bunch of guys who know each other too well. Only after the last bite of dessert is eaten and everyone has their second glass or cup of whatever does Faith get up to talk. Manny gets up too and pulls the dry erase board into place. He and Mouse had been working on it earlier. Mouse had also set up a power point presentation using his lap top and a projector. This is the first full fledged meeting Dillon has been at but it seems to run along the same lines of the dinner breakdown that happened the night that Jax and his mom had come over. Cept this time it isnt the dinner menu being dissected.

"Im not going to spend a lot of time talking." Faith tells the guys. "I spent enough time on this meal that I dont want to ruin anyones digestion." There is a chorus of laughs and some applause. Faith mocks a curtsey and goes on. "I said it before. It comes down to three things. 1) Finding the Old Hag. I want verification she is gone or she is buried. Either of those two things would make her not our problem. 2) Cutting Corinthos organization off at the balls. And 3) Making some money. Mouse, youre up."

Mouse takes a quick sip of water. Faith had hired him for his hacking skills not his public speaking. "Tracking most of the Cassadine dower jewels is back burner as a possible lead. There are just a couple of pieces unaccounted for. Could be that the broad fenced them before we started looking or she was wearing them at the time she went back underground. Got the net out on those. PCPD just updated the FBI and Interpol that Helena Cassadine may be of interest in the stabbing down at the docks."

"Really." Faith leans in at that.

Mouse nods. "About three years ago, unsolved murder, guy stabbed in the back. Helenas former boytoy. They think she did that one herself. Ive updated my file on her to include all the information our source inside the FBI could give us. Used that as a bouncing off point." Mouse clicks on the projector and it comes up with a picture of Helena with a bulls eye over her face. Then there is a listing of crimes shes been suspected in all the way back to showing up at Luke and Lauras wedding in Port Charles. "The crimes listed in red are the crimes believed to be linked to Helena coming from the PCPD, FBI and Interpol. The one black one is actually a conviction." He makes another click. "These are very similar unsolved crimes and the tracking is about right as far as movements." The amount of crimes triple. Mouse clicks on another slide. This brings up the globe with highlighted points at each of the crime points. "We dont have the resources to actually take her out anywhere but in Port Charles."

"Keep tracking those like crimes." Faith nods. "I want to try to pinpoint her location. If shes here then Im taking her out. If shes abroad shes the Cassadines problem. Get a listing of the Cassadine holdings and lay it over the crimes. See if there are any other hidey holes like the Summer house."

"Trying to pin Javiers murder on her whether she did or not is a smooth move by the PCPD. Taggarts prints are all over it. Hes been spending a lot of time over on Spoon Island with the munchkins psycho mommy."

Bruno asks what the others are thinking even though its not on the agenda. "You go see the Coroner today, Faith?"

Faith grins. "You know I did. Dillon, I need to borrow you for a second." Once Dillon stands up, Faith stands behind him. She makes as if she is going to stab him in the back. "One entry wound right here. Straight to the heart. Throwing style knife left in the wound so he wouldnt pump out. Javier was dead standing up. No defensive wounds, no time to yell." There is a chorus of whistles. Its good work. Slick. Nobody in the room could do it. Not even Faith, well Faith probably could but it just isnt her style. Mouse starts frowning. "You got something to say, Mouse?" Faith asks. She pats Dillon on the shoulder and he retakes his seat.

"Im all for the PCPD trying to pin this latest one on Helena but its not going to fly long term. The boytoy was taken out with the same... stroke. It was a longer, serrated knife, probably a steak knife. And this Javier dude was a doer. I dont think too many people could have come up on him." 

The guys take a moment to digest that one. Faith looks around and decides its time to move on to point two. "Corinthos."

"Hes been fucking up ever since his wife got kidnapped." Manny starts. Manny had been over at AJs house doing surveillance the day of the wedding. "Everyones seen it. The drunk in public. The blonde bimbo. Losing custody of the kid to AJ. Saying his wife is dead to the news?!"

Bruno is the one that interjects here. He and Fowler both had long made a study of the hotness that is Carly Corinthos. "There is no way hed be declaring Carly dead; its too soon. Hasnt she been dead before and always come back? She drove her car into the lake right? And everyone suspects Ric Lansing has Carly. So why is Corinthos going on the news and saying something different? And as far as keeping Michael, he basically did everything wrong, step by step. He could have put up a much better defense to keep AJ away. Hes not just fucking up; hes fucking her over."

Mouse is the one that puts it on a business setting. "Corinthos doesnt have his head in the game, in any game really. Morgan is kicking ass on only one thing finding the Missus. I dont think hes figured out that Corinthos is covering Rics ass for whatever reason. AJs only been working half days at the Bureau of planning but hes still managed to block anything that might give Morgan/Corinthos a legitimate income to cover the business. There are rumblings from the families. Normally they can get thru to Morgan if Sonnys too... busy- not the case this time. And then Sonny doing that press conference with the FBI?"

Faith tries for wide eyed innocent with one hand to her cheek. "Oh my! Do you think that maybe Sonny is going to make a deal with the FBI to get his wife back? Why what could Sonny possibly offer? Were old news and he wouldnt turn on himself or Morgan..."

There are some slow grins around the table. Sonny would have a tough time getting help from any of the five families.

Bruno rubs his hands together. "Now for the good stuff. Bring on the bucks."

 

 

 

 

Even if it wasnt written into his prenup, its an easy wind down from a long day and it gave him a chance to consider and plan his next move. At least for a little while.

Lydia groans her head is back over the arm of the couch and her eyes are closed. "That feels so wonderful." She draws the wonderful over about six syllables. Like Rosie at the soccer match with Michael she isnt going to do anything that might make AJ stop. This is her little slice of heaven and just about the most fun you could have with your clothes on-- well except for shoes.

AJ caps the peppermint lotion and continues with the foot massage. "It was a good day. I feel for Skye. I havent seen her this stressed out since Jax was shot and her marriage fell apart."

Lydia straightens and lays one hand along the back of the chaise. "Do you think she believes that Coleman will leave her if this home study doesnt go well?"

"Who knows." AJ shrugs. "Coleman will get that thought out of her head. He is not the guy I would have picked for Skye ever. Hes bad news...."

"But darling, shes in the news business." Lydia grins as she interrupts and leans in. AJ leans in as well and their lips meet in a slow kiss. Whatever he was going to say about Coleman just doesnt seem as important now.

 


	70. Chapter 70

Lydia looks over at Michael. They are both buckled into the back of sedan with a professional driver/bodyguard at the wheel. "Well its a relief to have that done. Your other little brother or sister seems to be doing just fine." Lydia pats her stomach but then she frowns. "You mustnt worry about your Mums baby, Michael. Its a relief to know this baby is fine, but women have been having babies all the way back to Adam and Eve and most of that time without vitamins and ultrasounds."

"Its a boy Mamas baby. Hes going to be named Morgan after my Uncle Jason."

"AJ and I havent even thought of a name. Its much too soon to even know if its a boy or a girl. Which is why I havent picked colors for the nursery. Definitely going to have to do that." Lydia pulls a small journal from her bag. "I havent another appointment for a month. What about you? What did Dr. Cam say?"

"He wants to see me every week." 

"I suspect he will until your mother gets home again." Lydia nods and makes a note. "Same time?"

"Yeah." Michael leans forward and pets Rosie. "Are you going to bring me?"

"Its looking good for that day." Lydia runs her fingers down the morning. "Its rather nice to have that hour to myself while you talk to Dr. Cam. I think Ill bring a book. It can be my reading time. Ever since your father and I married all Ive been reading is news and business reports and they are just depressing."

"AJs not my father. Hes just biological." Michaels firm on the subject.

"You see and that doesnt make sense to me." Lydia muses aloud. "Its lovely to be able to pick your family. I picked AJ after all and hes my family now." She puts her hand to her stomach. "This baby is going to be biological. Your brother or sister. AJs child. There is no **just** about it. If biology wasnt important why are you so excited about your mother having another baby?"                                        "AJ is your father. Your mothers husband may be your daddy, or your papa or whatever you want to call him. Because AJ is your family too, you never have to worry about being alone while youre waiting for your mother to come home because youll have me, and this baby, and your great grandmother Lila. And your **biological** grandparents Alan and Monica. Your Aunt Skye... we were helping her yesterday. Your cousins Ned and Dillon. Dillon comes over to the house quite frequently. Then there is your biological great grandfather, Edward. I havent quite figured him out yet."

"Mama said he tried to steal me when I was baby." Michael warns.

"That is very good to know. Well have to keep a close eye on him. Thats the other thing about families..." Lydia sighs. "My grandfather raised me after my parents were killed boating accident. I was about your age in fact. And I did love him. He was my grandfather after all but he was... difficult. Every family seems to have at least one. I guess that your great grandfather Edward is ours."

"Why cant I see Uncle Jason?"

Lydia half turns toward Michael. "There is no reason why you cant see your Uncle Jason. You should call him and have him come over to see you." Lydia gets very serious. "Things are... weird, Michael. Your father knows your mother is still alive. Of course AJ believes your mother is alive because she is just too stubborn to ever leave you for long." Lydia gives the boy an affectionate caress over his red hair but doesnt say what AJ really thinks. _And too mean to die_. "We dont understand why your mothers husband said she was dead. Maybe hes trying to trick the people who stole your mother. That is what your Grandmother Bobbie believes."

Michael nods at that. It sounds like something that Sonny would do.

"But your Uncle Jason is out there every day looking for your mother. He stopped by the hospital every day that you were there before going out and looking some more."

"And Aunt Courtney?"

"Oh Michael." Lydia sighs. What she wanted to say was directly counter to everything shed tried to tell AJ to do. Its normally so easy to tell someone what to do than to do it yourself. But there would be all kinds of hell if she actually said what she was thinking. _If you really want to see her then Ill bite my tongue and be nice to her just as Id expect you to do if you dont like my friends. But you know she married AJ before I did? While I am very happy they are divorced so your father could marry me, Courtney and I are not going to be friends. And Im afraid that if she said anything mean about AJ I would have to pull all her hair out. Which is not very grown up of me._ "If you want to see your Aunt Courtney perhaps you should ask your Grandmother Bobbie to arrange something over at her house. Im sure your Grandmother Bobbie would like to see your Aunt Courtney as well."

 

 

 

 

Maybe the CPS worker understood the stress involved in waiting but she calls right at 9am to let Skye know that shell be there within half an hour. She could have called at eight. Hell at seven. Nobody was sleeping in. Skye felt like she hadnt gotten any sleep at all. Even the effects of Cole getting her into the hot tub the night before hadnt lasted long. Cole had made breakfast. Nothing impacted Kyles appetite but the only reason shed had some toast was to avoid throwing up when the civil servant was here. That would have been just fabulous?! Probably put in the report that she was bulimic or something. Skye fluffs a pillow and looks around the spotless living room. Even work hadnt distracted her.

"Im going to kill that kid."

"Excuse me?" Skye looks over at Cole who is standing in the doorway to the bedroom. 

"Quit stressing on this, Skye."

"Youre so amusing." Skye rolls her eyes and looks around. Is there anything that might put a little asterisk on their application? She looks at the mantle. The shotgun is put away in a locked cabinet which if the stuff ever hit the fan out in the isolated house theyd be at a disadvantage. Having Javier dead didnt really ease up the concern on that front. "I just wish shed get here."

"Kyle felt comfortable going to her thats a good sign, Skye."

"I know." Skye sighs but then she stiffens as she hears the sound of a car pulling up in front of the house.

"Game on, Babe." Cole comes over and puts a hand at the base of Skyes back. Theyd be a united front.

"Dont call me Babe. Ive heard Kyle start calling Maxie that and its just not a good practice. He starts doing that to all women and hes going to sound like a used car salesman or worse a movie producer looking for some action on his casting couch." Skye looks at her lover. He rode a close line as far as his dress: white shirt and slacks. It wasnt his court/ funeral outfit but it wasnt his kicking around the house outfit either. Skye raises her voice. "Kyle, shes here!"

Even as Kyle is coming out of his room, dressed in summer casual but at least nothing hes wearing is ripped or says something inappropriate on the front, the door bell is ringing. Figuring he started this, Kyle gets the door. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." The CPS worker replies. She looks beyond Kyle to the couple standing in the middle of the living room. She knows Kyles uncle of course but this is the first time meeting Skye Quartermaine. Frankly if there is any hope for Kyle at all it would be his uncles girlfriend. Coleman Radcliffe under normal circumstances wouldnt ever be considered for a foster parent. A half blind, deaf, one legged octogenarian on a respirator would have a better shot if they were even somewhat blood related to Kyle. Unfortunately for Kyle nobody was stepping forward except his uncle and the girlfriend. "Hello, Im Casey Marcos. I apologize for the early hour; Ive court later."

"We prefer early." Skye smiles even though its strained. "Im Skye Quartermaine. Welcome to **our** home. How is this done?"

"Lets start where Kyle will be sleeping." Ms. Marcos replies. "And then I just need to take a quick look around. Then if there are any questions we can clear things up."

Kyle points in the direction of his section of the house and leads the way. The CPS worker follows and Skye and Cole trail after. Marcos is very efficient, but its an easy home study really. Shed walked into hell holes to get kids before: crack houses and meth labs. Held her breath to keep from throwing up from the smell of rotten food or stockpiled dirty diapers. There are elements of her job that are trips to the worst places people can do to each other, worse to their kids. 

Kyle has his own room, hell he practically has a suite because the room next door has the overflow of all his things. There is a bed in the third bedroom for guests but it is clearly set up as Kyles living room. Which explains the pristine condition of the living room shed walked into. Here are the computer, the play station, his sporting gear that didnt fit in his bedroom. There isnt a separate entrance but the window would do if the kid decided to cut out in the middle of the night. Going back into the main living area Marcos goes into the kitchen and opens up a few cupboards, there is one whole cupboard set aside for a variety of cold cereals and then the fridge. The fridge is also well stocked.

"I dont cook." Skye blurts out. "I chop things and do the grocery list. Cole and Kyle do whatever cooking gets done."

"Yeah, she took chips off the grocery list." Kyle quips. "Skye figured if I was hungry after dinner I could have cereal since they at least have vitamins in them. And playing soccer, Coach told Skye none of the players can afford to eat crap just for the calories. Ninety minutes is a long time to be running. So when the guys come over they dont get any junk food either."

"I checked. You havent played soccer for a few years. Why now?" Marco takes a seat at the dining room table and pulls out her paperwork. There are a few blanks that need to be filled in.

"He gets paid to play." Cole shrugs.

"Excuse me?" Marcos brows go up at that.

Kyle is the one that explains. "My Mom used to give me money whenever I wanted. Uncle Cole told me from day one that wasnt going to fly. If I wanted spending money then Id have to earn it. Thats why I work some hours doing clean up at Jakes..."

"Before they open." Skye interjects quickly. She takes a seat too. After she does the guys take seats at the table.

"Because Im playing soccer, Uncle Cole pays the insurance and stuff on my car and doesnt charge me rent even though he bitches I could eat him and Skye out of house and home. He wasnt going to go for it at first. It was Skyes suggestion. She said if I was playing sports then I shouldnt have to get a job for the summer. Because if I was good Id get a scholarship to college, they do drug testing and she figured that my stoner friends wouldnt be playing soccer."

Marcos nods and covers a little grin. It sounded as if that was a direct quote. And laying things out that way she could understand why Kyles uncle would go for it. "There is no alcohol in the house. Kind of strange for a guy who owns a bar."

"Im an alcoholic." Skye declares flatly. "Ive had a relapse within the last year but before that I was sober for over ten years. If someone wants alcohol they can get it. Thats a reality of the disease. But I wont have it in the house. Cole has seen me at my very worst. Both Cole and Kyle have been very supportive of my sobriety."

Cole takes Skyes hand and twines his fingers through hers offering nonverbal support. Skye didnt try to hid the fact she had a problem with alcohol but she didnt exactly take out a billboard either. "I know youre not a fan of mine but lets just lay it out there. There isnt a thing Kyle could think of doing that Skye and I havent tried between the two of us. Because of the bar and because of Skyes history we can spot impaired at 20 yards. The kid has a roof, a bed, and regular meals. You may not like him working at Jakes and I really dont give a fuck if Kyle hates it. If he hates it then hell arrange his life so that he wont be working in a bar or restaurant. And if hes ever down on his luck, I know hell never starve because hell always be able to get a job."

"Cole." Skye protests his language with a wince.

"You both work."

Kyle is the one that jumps in here. "Im not a baby. Sure, Uncle Cole and Skye both work. They even work really screwed hours and they could be called in whenever. We eat dinner late after I get done with soccer practice. If Im pulling hours at Jakes then Im up early otherwise I like to sleep in. Its summer. The guys from soccer might come over because you know, the lake. But my girlfriend cant come over here unless Skye is here. Her dads idea, not mine. I always have my cell on me and its always charged or Im busted. Skye and Uncle Cole are like this..." Kyle winds two fingers together. "... with the soccer coach and Maxies dad, the Police Commissioner. They know what Im doing even if they arent all up in my face."

Marcos continues to ask questions but it only confirms what shed seen almost from the get go. This is a vibrant supportive family unit. They werent the Father knows Best or the Cosbys but frankly shed never seen a family that was outside of television. "Okay I think I have what I need." She glances down at her watch. "The report will be done by the end of the day and signed off by the judge probably tomorrow to make everything official. Ill need to know if your mother shows up again, Kyle. Now that you guys are official shes going to have to answer a few questions before you can move back in with her." Marcos packs up her report and recaps her favorite pen stuffing them both in the messenger style bag that holds her life while she is on the road. "Skye, would you mind walking me out to the car?"

"Of course." Cole is about to protest but Skye waves him off. They were getting what they wanted shouldnt do anything to blow it now. Skye walks the CPS worker out to the state issued sedan.

Marcos unlocks the door and casts her bag onto the front passenger seat. She stands in the open door. "I think you know I was prepared to not be impressed. Between your record and Kyles uncle..." She shakes her head. "But Ill admit it. You two are just what that kid needs. Ive seen too many kids from so called good homes who have been ruined because the parents would rather give them money than time. And it ticks me off. Its avoidable, and I could be spending my time with the children who really need me, the ones who will be dead or on the street if someone doesnt step in."                                                    "I wasnt coming in here totally blind. I have talked to the Police Commissioner, Kyles soccer coach and his neighbors at the old house. All that information will be in the report too. It makes it pretty damn clear theres a clear division in Kyles life. His life when his mother was his sole influence and when his uncle stepped in. Even with my initial reservations, it was a slam dunk that Kyles uncle would be allowed to foster him. Now that Ive seen things with my own eyes..." Marco takes a second and then continues. "Id really like to convince you and Mr. Radcliffe to become licensed foster parents for just the reasons all of you mentioned we have too many of the older kids transitioning from inpatient alcohol and drug treatment back into the same situations that created them."

Skyes jaw drops. "What did you say?!" 

"You heard me. Think about it. Ill check back with you." Marco gets into the car and with a wave heads down the long drive to the road.

Skye walks back to the house in a daze. Cole jumps to the conclusion that the CPS worker had said something to upset Skye and is instantly furious. "What did that bitch say?!"

"She wants us to become foster parents. Not just for Kyle."

 

 

 

 

Reggie had referred Faith to the Greenhouse when she showed up at the mansion. The moist, warm climate is the best place for Lila. Being surrounded by plants and flowers raised the older womans spirits like nothing else. There is a café table and chairs set up at the far end of the green house where Lila could take tea or dictate directions to the gardening and landscaping staff. Today Lila is there with Lydia working on the plans for the Fourth of July picnic in the park while both of them keep an eye on the red haired boy wrestling with three dogs on the back lawn.

"Faith, darling! What a surprise!" Lila exclaims cheerfully. "I was hoping youd call me today and let me know how things with went with Edward. He did have that extra spring in his step last night when he came to bed."

"Too much info, Lila." Faith shakes her head to remove the image. "Ran into Wilson down on Courtland." Lila looks at Lydia out of the corner of her eye and then shakes her head at Faith. Faith gives a put upon sigh and then changes the subject. "What are you two doing?"

"Grandmother Lila was kind enough to share with me the plans for the fourth of July celebration. Since Ill be doing Thanksgiving this year I did want to get a more comprehensive picture of the undertaking."

Lila indicates a chair with an arthritically curled hand. "Now that Skye has that beautiful house on the lake we should really try to convince her to hold the next Fourth of July celebration at her house. Im sure its a wonderful view of the fireworks over the lake."

Faith nods. She already knows Lila isnt planning on being around for the next Independence day celebration. Lilas suggestions takes on a different weight. "Edward would probably love that. He could cruise up on the boat and avoid the holiday traffic. You think you can get Monica there?"

"I have faith in you, my dear." Lila shrugs. "And Lydia, darling, I dont want to scare you off but in all my years of marriage to Edward we have never managed to have a... peaceful Thanksgiving."

Lydia smiles. "AJ told me the same. Ive not set my sights as high as peaceful, Grandmother Lila. We agree if I can manage to actually have a turkey on the table without the dogs eating it; the dinner will be a check in the success column."

"True enough." Lila agrees with a smile. "Why dont you take this folder with you. It has all my contacts and the timetable. You can make a copy of it for Skye if she decides to do the Fourth next year. It will have all the information you need for entertaining here in Port Charles."

"Thank you. I appreciate your support on this so much." Lydia replies. She has the feeling that there is a conversation going on between Faith and Lila that neither of the women want her a part of. "I should get Michael and Rosie. Michael seemed to enjoy the soccer match when we went to see..." How does one describe Kyles relationship to Skye? "...Skyes young friend Kyle play. AJ wants to take him again." Lydia rises to her feet and starts gathering her things. "Ill call you later if anyone says anything different from what youve arranged, Grandmother Lila."

"Even if you just want to talk, Darling or have any questions at all." Lila agrees. She waits until Michael is called in and gives her a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye, after Lydia gives her one to show him what is expected. Only after the two and the big dog are gone and Reggie had corralled Annabelle and Raoul does she give Faith her full attention.

"So whats your deal with Wilson. I told him I was going to tell you he was still dealing and he was acting like he didnt give a rip."

"Oh dear." Lila sighs. "I had so hoped hed be done with that by now. Its so dangerous."

"So you do know about his dealing."

"Of course. And I do hope you will let me know immediately if you find out that he is selling anything other than marijuana. Marshall and I have an agreement that he would not involve himself in the... distribution of any chemicals. We were so hoping by now that he wouldnt be involved in.... retail at all."

Faith shakes her head and wonders if she has dropped into some alternative reality. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Its actually good that you found out, my dear. Im afraid Im going to have to ask you for your assistance with this as well. Marshall came to me after he was having difficulty with his hydroponic growth. He was over fertilizing the plants and burning the roots. I agreed to supply him with some lovely composting tea that I make myself. Does wonder for plants."

"And." Faith asks impatiently.

"And to make sure that he didnt have any problem with Jason or the police."

"Is this kid another one of Alans bastards or something?!"

Lila frowns at Faith. "In exchange he agreed to no more chemicals and that he would give me ten percent of his yield. Marshall is very ambitious and knows the real financial reward is in working in wholesale rather than retail. Youre going to be the best one to take care of this for me after Im gone. The others just dont have your green thumb, Faith."

Is it possible to preen and be flabbergasted at the same time? Lila wanted her in on this not because of her criminal connections but because she has a green thumb?! "You are getting ten percent of a marijuana crop."

"Consider it a charitable donation, Darling. Marshall will deliver a tenth of his yield to Sallys father at the senior center. He runs the meals on wheels not just to the elderly but also those disabled because of cancer, HIV or AIDS among other things. I am hoping that by the time Marshall finishes with school that his landscaping business will provide him with sufficient income that hell be cutting back on the other and giving his entire crop to charity."

 

 

 

 

Lydia and Skye are set up underneath the huge umbrella with the cooler between them. Ice tea with mint is the beverage of choice as they watch Kyle and the older kids work with the Peewee. Michael and Rosie are both out on the field kicking the ball around and barking up a storm respectively. Lydia leans over. "And then Michael asked me if Aunt Courtney could come over to the house. What am I supposed to say about that? Im sure shes a lovely girl but Id just as soon invite a mouse into the house?! I knew Carly was going to factor into my marriage until well past Michaels majority but do I have to put up with **all** of AJs ex wives?" 

"Just Courtney and Carly Im sure. And Courtney would like to forget all about her marriage to AJ."

"Id like to forget it too. AJ told me he wasnt on his best behavior."

"Oh he wasnt. Cole got shot over it. He was keeping an eye on Courtney while AJ was down in Washington trying to get his money back. Keeping an eye on Courtney is an euphemism. He was semi stalking her. AJ wanted to find out who shed call if she was afraid. Well he found out. She shot Cole and called Jason. The marriage didnt last long after that. And AJ was drinking back then. AJ drinking is not a good thing, Lydia. I love AJ but if hes drinking then your priority is going to be protecting yourself and the kids."

"AJ would never be abusive."

"Agreed. But he would drive. And he would say mean things he would regret in the morning. AJ for the longest time was what we call in the program a dry drunk. He might not be drinking but he wasnt doing anything to support the not drinking. It was just a matter of willing himself not to drink. Very big with the macho men and very easy to slip into the next vodka straight up thats offered. This time around hes been working a program and seeking support. But that doesnt mean that hes not an alcoholic. That Michael doesnt have a greater chance of being an alcoholic. That the baby youre carrying may have a problem with alcohol."

"And hemophilia ran in the Russian monarchy." Lydia shrugs. "Ill do my reading and be vigilant but see no reason to borrow trouble. Inviting Courtney Matthews wannabe Morgan into my home is borrowing trouble. Oh and Grandmother Lila wanted me to give you your copy of this." Lydia hands over the folder.

"What is this?"

"All her notes for the Fourth of July celebration, the caterer she uses and the like. She thinks your house would be brilliant for next year rather than the park. The view for the fireworks would be amazing."

Skye grimaces. "I know you want to do the whole Thanksgiving thing to bring about world peace or some such crock but Ive been to the Quartermaine Thanksgiving, the Quartermaine 4th. The reason why the 4th works so much better is because its held in a public place. The Quartermaines will throw a fit in public-- just look at what happened in the Grille. But in private there isnt even a hesitation before it goes ballistic." She takes the folder anyway and tucks it into her tote that holds her laptop and the rest of her work on the road gear. "Ill talk to Cole after he sees the 4th in the park. How did it end up with Michael?"

"I told him hed have to ask his Grandmother Bobbie."

"Oh passing the buck classic parenting technique."

"I know it was small of me but I just cant do it."

"Do what?" Bobbie walks up on the duo. She pauses to applaud some fun play on the field and gets Michaels attention and waves at him. "I called AJ; he said youd be here with Michael. Is Michael going to be taking up soccer? Lucas always played baseball. Im afraid Im rusty on this game."

Skye gets up from her chair and goes over to the SUV. There is another folding chair there and she brings it out for Bobbie. Bobbie sets up next to Lydia. "Im getting better because Ive been watching Kyles games since the summer league started."

"I saw a few matches in Europe but frankly the crowds are scary over there." Lydia shrugs. "Michael was asking about Jason and Courtney today. I explained Jason is looking for Carly which is why he hasnt been in as frequent contact. Then he asked about Courtney. Im sorry. Carly is one thing. She is Michaels mother but I am not going to have a parade of AJs ex wives thru my house."

Bobbie winces sympathetically. "Just keep telling yourself its not who gets there first its the one who gets there last. You want me to have a little thing at my place maybe Jason and Courtney both?"

"I would love to say yes but I really need to talk to AJ first. Things are finally settling down a bit. Michael is doing well with his counseling and opening up some to AJ. Having Jason, Courtney or even Carlys husband bad mouthing AJ or that he is working things through with Dr. Cam would just make Michaels life hell because he is **not** going to live back in that environment when his mother isnt there to protect him."

"Look. Look." Skye gets the other womens attention to what is going on the field. Kyle is feeding the ball to Michael working on passing as they move toward an open goal. At the very last minute Kyle feeds the ball to Michael so he can kick it into the goal. All three women starting cheering like its the finals of World Cup. Michael shrugs his head down, bringing his shoulders up and his face matches his hair.

"Ill have to bring a video camera." Lydia sighs as she retakes her seat. "AJ is going to be annoyed he missed that. He had to pick today to start back with full days at work. Hes not going to be here until Kyles game starts."

"Thats Kyle right? He helped Maxie close Kellys when she pulled a double." Bobbie studies the teenager who just made a little boys day. Shed seen him around Kellys of course but never really got involved in the drama that is the teenagers lives. "Maxie told me what was going on. I cant believe his mother would empty the house of furniture and not even bother to call her son." Bobbie shakes her head. She's done some stupid things as a parent but had never been intentionally cruel like that. "I cant believe he went to CPS voluntarily." Bobbie shudders. When she was younger than Kyle she probably could have used a little help from the Florida version of CPS but knows she would have run from their intervention. There is no way she would have been separated from Aunt Ruby or Luke even if it would have been for her own good.

"Kyle has always marched to his own drummer." Skye sighs. "And of course neither Cole or I could tell him that it was the wrong thing to do. Because it was the right thing to do. The very complicated, nerve racking **right** thing to do. But its turned out. The CPS worker that Kyle went to did the home study this morning. She says everything will be cleared through the judge by tomorrow and if Kyles mother shows up she wont be able to just snatch Kyle which she could have before. So there are a lot more protections for Kyle and Cole both." 

"Tell her the rest. That is the best part." Lydia urges her sister in law.

"The CPS worker wants Cole and me to be foster parents. Real foster parents not just for Kyle."

Bobbie blinks and then starts laughing. "What on earth did Cole have to say about that?"

"Well when he stopped gaping like a fish out of water? It was all Hell No." Skye nods. "And I can understand why. He loves Kyle and would walk thru fire for the guy. Hes willing to make the investment in time and loss of privacy for Kyle. He was scrambling for a reason that wouldnt make him sound like a total jerk. Which was entertaining in itself."

"What did he finally come up with?" Bobbie asks.

"I dont have a full year of sobriety in again. According to the program Im not supposed to be making big changes in my life."

"Oh you mean like buying a newspaper? Moving in your lover and his nephew?" Lydia blows holes in that argument within half a second of Skyes explanation.

"I let it go. It was so... out of the blue her asking like that. It was a huge compliment but Im leery about it too. And it is not a decision that should be made in a snap."


	71. Chapter 71

**4 th of July Celebration**

 

The biggest park in Port Charles has been converted to a carnival atmosphere. There are rides and booths. Families are having picnics staking out the best spots for the fireworks later. The Quartermaines had forked over the bucks for the fireworks just as they had done in years past. But hopefully the fireworks wouldnt start until after dark.

AJ and Michael have gone on all the rides. Some of them twice. Poor Rosie had been left at the house because of the fireworks. The Quartermaine picnic is going to be interesting. Jason and Courtney had already let Lila know they were going to be there. Sonny might even be stopping by. It had all the ear marks of ugly. And ugly is furthered by the knowledge that Faith is going to be there with Ned, Dillon and the baby. The bodyguards alone for all the factions if laid down end to end would stretch all the way to the hospital. Which might be a prophetic thought.

Lydia and Sally are acting as Lilas legs getting everything ready before Lila and Edward even arrive. Lila is saving her strength for the actual picnic and resting up so that shed be able to stay up all the way to the fireworks.

The teenagers are traveling in a pack: Maxie, Kyle, Georgie, Dillon and Lucas at the core. They are catching up with all their friends that have been off doing other things because nobody missed the 4th. 

The twenty something's are listening to the music and maybe doing a few of the rides and a few of the games. Penny and Nikolas have already agreed to do the picnic thing with Lucky and Elizabeth as part of Bobbies picnic plans for the Spencer's including Lulu and Lesley. Elizabeth had finally gotten fed up with being holed up over the Outback and is making a public appearance. Didnt mean she wasnt going to be surrounded by her friends and family. Ric Lansing is sure to be here but hed have to go through quite a few before he got to her. But it is also part of the plan to draw Ric out. 

Jason had gotten hold of her and asked for the favor. While everyone was distracted he wanted another shot at Lansings house. The guy hadnt been out of town for any amount of time since the kidnapping. Its unlikely that Carly would be at any of the other Lansing properties. Even if Lucky had still been a cop, he would have gone along with it. Carly is his cousin. Whats a little breaking and entering when family is involved?

Zander hadnt been welcomed in that little foursome even when he had been dating Emily to much water under that bridge. The only reason he is here is to win a stuffed animal to take to Tasha. Theyd be watching the fireworks from Spoon Island. It would be cheaper to just go to a store and buy a stuffed animal. Next time he would but that was no help today since the stores are all closed for the holiday.

The police presence is strong both uniform and in civilian dress. The cops might be able to get a funnel cake or a turkey leg at one of the booths but they were getting paid double time and a half for it. There is a tent set up at the end of the park with an old style paddy wagon at the far end of it. Its cute in a relic kind of way and fully functional for anyone that lets the holiday get the better of their judgment. They even had two no lines, no waiting to be hauled off to the police station. There they would probably be released with a ticket but they would have missed a lot of the fun at the park.

Even Faith had gotten into the holiday spirit wearing a boat necked red and white striped top and royal blue capris that hug her legs. She wears flats so she can walk easily on the grass. But never one to be totally unarmed especially at a party where her two worst enemies are potentially going to be shes packing her smallest and least favorite firearm, a .38, in a purse that is worn across her body. Ned knows its going to be tough for Faith to resist taunting Jason or Sonny, if Sonny is stupid enough to show up. He keeps a close arm around Faith nuzzling her neck and focusing Faiths attention on him. Hopefully Jason would be like in years past and just stick around long enough to say hello to Grandmother but then head off in his own direction. But with AJ taking custody of Michael that dynamic might change.

Lucky and Nikolas are each keeping a hand on their little sister. Penny and Elizabeth follow behind catching up on all the local gossip. They both notice a problem at the same time. "Lucky?" Elizabeth gets his attention. 

Lucky looks over his shoulder but keeps it casual as he looks around to see what Elizabeth has noticed. Its not that Courtney is at the park. No, its that Jason is NOT with her. And they arent the only ones that have noticed. All of a sudden Ric Lansing is making a break for his car. "Hell." He glances down at his watch. "I figure Jason has about twenty minutes if he is already in the house." They go over to Courtney to give her the news about Jasons cover being blown. Penny and Elizabeth take the lead because they worked with Courtney at Kellys and the guys want to have deniability. As soon as Courtney is given the news she makes a call to Jasons cell but isnt surprised when he doesnt pick up. Even a phone set to vibrate could give away location if Jason were in danger.

Lucky comes over. Screw deniability. "Here, call this number from a payphone." Lucky scribbles a number on Courtneys hand.

"What is this?"

"The phone number at Lansings house. Just let it ring twice and then hang up. Then try the cell again. Come on, babe. Weve done what we can here. We need to get over to the picnic area before Aunt Bobbie sends out a search party." Leaving Courtney to make the call, Lucky, Liz, Penny and Nikolas head over to the Spencer Celebration with Lulu in the middle of everything.

 

 

 

 

Lila and Edward time their arrival to when Alice arrives with Baby Kristina and her entourage. Kristinas area is soon set up with playpen for naps, a blanket for crawling around, cooler stocked with treats, and a necessary bag with toys and changes. Alice lays down the law with Edward pulling him aside so there arent any public spectacles. She likes the old man but until either Faith or Ned say Edward could spend time with Kristina he is just going to have to keep his fingers off. Lila had already been cleared thru after her numerous visits to the cottage.

Because of all the practice with the soccer games, Skye soon has her area set up as well with chairs, blankets, cooler and umbrella. Lila joins her under the umbrella. Its a brilliant idea really. It reminded her more of trips to the beach rather than picnics in the park but it is sensible for Skye with her fair skin. Because the umbrella is so big they can fit both Skyes chair, Lilas wheel chair and significant corner of Kristinas playpen under the umbrella so the baby will be able to nap in the shade. Edward is wearing a brand new sporty driving cap with his 4th of July finest. Truly he looks like he could be the 4th in a barbershop quartet.

Alan and Monica had a standing day off for the 4th. Everyone would have to be called into the hospital for them to get the call today. It would have to be an outbreak of the plague or natural disaster to get them away from the park. This is their sons first holiday with his new wife and with Michael too. Monica had already promised to be on her best behavior, after shed rung a promise from Alan that there is no way in hell that Rae was going to be there. All the family got together on the 4th and for once everyone at least appeared to get along. It really is not to be missed.

 

 

 

 

Down at the games, the teenagers are drawing a crowd. Or rather Dillon is drawing a crowd as all the practice at a real shooting gallery is being rewarded. Georgie is going to get the biggest stuffed animal in the display to make up for all the times hes had to cancel on her lately. The carny running the booth is torn between letting this go and trying to rig his way out of this one. But the crowd is good for business... but is it good enough for giving up the big prize?

"Dont even think of fucking with the odds or youll lose what is left of your teeth." Faiths voice is soft but menacing. Its what gets Neds attention from his brothers amazing and, maybe horrifying, display of skill.

The carny is about to tell her to go back to knitting or whatever but then he sees the muscle behind her and shrugs. "Just enjoying the show. Boys got some chops there."

Bruno is the one that speaks up. "And hes not the best shot in the family." He looks pointedly at Faith. The carny blanches. 

"Dont worry when its my turn, Ill shoot left handed." Faith shrugs. "Just to keep it fair." As soon as Dillon has won the big stuffed animal and is winding it up Faith walks over to him. Cutting off Georgie, she slides in next to Dillon and is the first to congratulate him with a hug and a close mouth kiss on the mouth. "That was great. Guess you could start riding shot gun."

Dillon blushes but says. "I prefer driving."

"I bet you do." Faith gives him another kiss then steps back. "Dont get totally filled up on this crap. Your grandmother is going to want to see you at the picnic." Faith turns to the carny with a full toothed smile. "My turn. Left hand just like I promised."

Ned comes up behind Faith and nuzzles her neck. "What are you going to get for me, Faith?"

"Anything you want, Lover. Anything you want."

Bruno steps up and puts his money down too. He hadnt made any promises about left hand or right hand. The gal down at the Baskin and Robbins would love that Bubblegum Pink teddy bear. The Carny resolves himself to not making any money today.

 

 

 

 

Bobbie and Lesley have everything set up for the Spencer gathering. Amy had made her appearance and then wandered off with her latest boyfriend. Its a casual get together put together with a lot of help from the local deli and Elis, canned sodas and paper plates. There is enough there to feed an army and Bobbie is relieved when she sees Georgie, Maxie and Lucas and the rest of their crew head in their direction. For someone carrying a stuffed bear almost bigger than she is, Georgie looks... depressed. "Uh oh."

Lesley looks up and scans the crowd with a skilled motherly/grandmotherly eye and winces as well. "Rick never won me a bear that big. Lucky and Nik are going to be hating it soon. You know Lulu is going to want one too."

Bobbie laughs at that but makes a mental note to have a private talk with Georgie. "Oh that goes almost without saying. I dont think were going to have to worry about too much food very much longer." She greets the kids as they arrive. "Georgie, that bear is going to need its own seatbelt!"

"Dillon won it for me." Georgie sets the bear down near Aunt Bobbies stuff knowing it will be safe there. "Definitely better than what I won last year."

"What was that?" Kyle asks. He knows Georgie is hurt by what Faith had done and the fact Dillon seemed so comfortable with it. There is definitely something warped going on over in that house. Its perved. Like if Skye started hitting on him or something.

Maxie is the one who answers. "Giant comb. One of those two foot long monsters. Darts right?"

Georgie nods. "Everyone wins something!" She says in her best barker imitation.

"Well damn. Darts I might have stood a chance. I do get to throw some on breaks from Jakes." Kyle protests.

"Dillon drives Faith to the shooting range two or three times a week." Georgie explains.

"Yeah, but when you told me that before I figured that Dillon just **drove** Faith there not that he was shooting too!" Maxie shakes her head.

"Where is Dillon?" Bobbie asks.

"He had to stick around. Faith and Bruno were shooting next and then Lt. Taggart showed up too. Hell probably be there all afternoon now."

 

 

 

 

"Hey babe." Coleman leans over and gives Skye a kiss.

"You got out of work early." Skye says with some surprise. "I wasnt expecting you to be here until six."

"Ive got an in with the boss." Coleman counters with a cheeky grin. He pulls Skye out of her chair and sits down pulling her into his lap. Theyd tested these chairs in the store before buying them. This way he could have his hands on Skye whether at a soccer game or here at this family gathering. "Too beautiful of a day to be stuck indoors."

"I couldnt agree more, Coleman." Lila agrees with a nod drawing Colemans attention to the older woman.

"Youre looking as beautiful as the day, Mrs. Quartermaine." Cole puts on his flirty best but it doesnt stop him from trailing a finger up Skyes spine and wishing it was a cube of ice. "Ran into Kyle on my way over. He was at the Spencer thing. Hes going to bring the cooler from the car."

"Really, Cole you didnt have to bring anything. This is our treat." Lila protests. "As often as Alan has been having dinner over at your house it really is our turn."

"I appreciate Skyes dad coming over." Cole shrugs.

Skye looks at him in surprise. Its the first that shes heard of it.

"He keeps the kid busy so I can get some time with my girl." Which is a very real reason but the second one counts as well. "Dr. Alan can say things to Kyle in a way I just dont. Were still paying him back for the chat he had with Kyle back when he gave the kid his soccer physical. That one has paid some real positive dividends."

Skye nods. "Its true, Grandmother." Skye spies Ned, Faith and Bruno approaching and Bruno is looking decidingly glum. She whispers in Coles ear. "Bruno looks like someone stole his puppy or something."

Ned puts the giant stuffed animal in the playpen where it takes up 2/3 of the pen. There is just enough room for Kristina already stretched out for a nap. Lila examines the creature. "Oh my, Ned, did you win that at the games?"

"My wife." Ned grins. "But really its the consolation prize. The real prize was beating Taggart in marksmanship."

Faith sniffs. "Its a disgrace when a citizen can beat a police officer. Makes you think they should go back to just carrying billy clubs if they cant hit what they are aiming at." The triumphant glint in her eye belies the comment.

"And why are you so glum?" Skye asks Bruno who is about to go to the picnic table that is loaded with food and make himself a plate.

"He beat me." Bruno sighs. "Im never going to hear the end of this from the guys."

Faith is the first to rub it in. "Dillon could have beaten you today. Maybe you should be driving me to the range."

"I didnt know you played golf, dear." Lila interjects deflecting Faith from a very grateful Bruno who makes his escape. "If I would have known that I would have had Edward take you golfing rather than pressuring you to take him shopping. I think you would like Edwards club. But they dont allow women on the course. I never could break them of it." Lila muses.

"Excuse me?!" Faith looks the old woman square in the eye. Then she looks at Ned. "Do you belong to this club?"

Ned winces wondering what is going to happen next. "They dont have the same rules for the clubhouse or the tennis courts. Just the golf course, Faith."

"And you think thats alright?"

"Everything smells so good, Grandmother. I think Ill go dish up." Ned beats a quick retreat.

"You couldnt fill me in on this between gardening tips, Old Woman?"

Lila shrugs. "I didnt know you were interested in golf."

"I am now."

"Me too." Skye agrees. "Tis the season for a nice fat op/ed piece. What do you say? You, me, Lydia who should we get for a fourth?"

"Monica has played some. I believe she still has her clubs. Or maybe you can drag Dara away from her office if Lydia or Monica cant make it." Lila offers. "Oh it would be lovely. Youll have to remember every word for me. Because if they refuse you four, you know they would refuse anyone." Her troublemaking done for the day, Lila goes on to happier things. "When are you going to reopen the Cellar, Faith?"

"Its already reopened. Reopened a little bit ago as Flynns. Brunos been handling that for me. He liked the idea of a sports bar. Spruced up the decor, put in a lot of big screen televisions, satellite, upgraded the booze. Hes got a thing for microbrew beers." And if there was a little off track betting going on... so much the better for the bottom line. "Ned said I couldnt have a grand opening until Sonnys stupid wife is found. Same reason why we havent had a big party for Lydia and AJ there to celebrate tying the knot. Course now that Bruno has had his way with the Sports Bar motif, wed probably be better doing that back at Club 101." 

Lydia pulls up a seat next to Lila. "Considering that is where AJ and I met it would be lovely idea. Really how much longer can this kidnapping go on? Surely there has been a ransom demand by now? Now that AJ has everything straightened out with the courts we need Carly back to make everything formal and final. The trustees have been putting on the pressure wanting me to travel to Europe so they can do their mea culpa's or whatever about Grandfathers will."

"Unless you want to go over there..." Faith shakes her head. "...I went thru this with my Grandmothers will. Youve got the wheel. Make them come to you and then punish them for... messing with you to start."

"It would be so lovely to show AJ Monaco." Lydia says wistfully. "Grandfathers apartment is just sitting there empty."

Faith straightens at that. "Son of a fucking bitch." She stalks over to Bruno and grabbing by his shirt front brings his ear down to her lips. Whatever she says has Bruno nodding fervently and mouthing curses too. He puts aside his plate and takes off. When Faith comes back to the group, her eyes are different. Flat and cold, it sends a shiver thru Skye and Lydia both and even Lila can measure the difference in temperature. "I suggest you postpone any trips to your familys holdings. You arent the only one who knows they are empty. Unless youre planning on taking along a case of Raid to deal with the Black Widows."

Lydia shudders but then nods. "Ill authorize Dara to give you the list of properties."

"Appreciate it." Faiths response is terse and still ticked. "I dont have the resources over there. You might want to open it up to Cassadine too." You can tell its just grating on her last nerve to even give that suggestion.

"Ill mention it to the security firm as well. They are based out of Europe. They are very good, Faith." Lydia says reassuringly.

"Well whatever fumigation you order might just be pushing the infestation around." Faith shrugs. 

"Information is always good, Darling." Lila says comfortingly to Faith.

The tension is broken when Kristina wakes from her nap. The first thing she sees is the giant stuffed animal and it scares the heck out of her. She starts crying and calling out for the person she knows that will fix it. "Fate! Fate!"

"Oh for Christs sake." Faith goes over to the baby and picks her up cuddling her close. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Fate." Kristina points to the bear.

Faith reaches over and with a swift vicious backhand knocks the bear to the floor of the playpen, face down. "I get you just woke up but you have to keep your stuffed animals in line yourself." Faith gives her smooches until the baby is giggling and then hands her off to Ned. She turns around and catches everyone watching her in amazement. "What?! You think I was going to shoot the thing?"

Cole grins. "It did occur to me."

 

 

 

 

Over at the Spencer picnic, everyone is digging into the wonderful food when Bruno comes up on the gathering. He spots Cassadine straight away and catching the guys eye makes a tilting motion with his head.

Penny takes Niks plate from him and The Prince gets to his feet following Bruno a distance away from the gathering so they can have a private conversation. "Is Kristina okay?"

"Down for her nap." Bruno reassures Nik on that score. "Your psycho granny was match making you and AJs wife right?"

Nik slowly nods. "Yes."

"So shed know all the Karenin properties, and the fact they are empty because Lydia is fighting with the lawyers?"

Nik gives a laughing snort in disbelief and shaking his head is already reaching for his cell phone to call his Uncle on the island.

"Consider this one a freebee from Faith, any info you get off it you better tell us. We got to be ready if youre turning the heat up on the old bitch in Europe. **Anything**." Bruno declares emphatically.

Nikolas nods. Bruno listens as Nik relays the information to Stefan. Nik closes his phone. "The lovely thing about the 4th? Its not a holiday in Europe. Our people will get right on this."

"Ill let Faith know." Bruno nods and as hes heading back to the Quartermaine party he stops at a both to get an Elephant ear with cinnamon and sugar. While they are making it for him he is on the phone to Mouse to inform him of the development to add to the Helena Tracking Program.

Nikolas retakes his seat next to Penny and takes back his plate from her. Penny leans in. "Should I ask?"

"There may be a lead on Grandmother in Europe. You know I initiated a full scale search of all the Cassadine properties and...put out the bounty to the relatives?" Nik waits until Penny nods. "She hasnt been spotted but hopefully there is another set of resources we can block from her. Since she is the one who hastened Georges Karinens death, she would know his properties would be vacant or minimally staffed." 

"Is it selfish of me to hope that she is over there. At least what-- 8 hours away by plane?" Penny reminds Nikolas of the silver lining. "And your uncle is now on the case."

"On what case?" Lucky and Liz pull up a seats on the blanket. Hed seen Brunos imitation of a guy on his way to a twitchy seizure. "Since I am now officially a Private Detective if there is a case then Im the guy who should be on it."

"Just a reminder from Faiths guy, Helena would know where Lydia Karinens family properties in Europe are."

Lucky winces and pulls out his phone. "Well thats one way to make sure my dad shows up for a family gathering." Lucky leaves a cryptic message with no information on Lukes machine.

 

 

 

 

Games, junk food, family picnics all the makings of a traditional 4th in the Park. Most everything is cleaned up now because the last thing for the evening, at least for most of the people is the fireworks and then theyll head home even though the games and rides will be open until midnight. The Quartermaine picnic had run like a well oiled machine with the real meal happening, seconds and thirds for a few. Then the catering staff took away all of the paraphernalia cept for a cooler with a few late night snacks, a cooler with sodas and a carafe of hot beverages. Reggie is in charge of that.

As soon as the sun started going down, Coleman had packed up Skyes umbrella and made a trip to her SUV with all the extra junk. As soon as the fireworks were over theyd be heading back to the lake to make a few of their own. Kyle already had the all clear to stay out until midnight seemed like all the teenagers did.

In preparation for the fireworks, AJ and Lydia had packed up everything that needed packing into their picnic basket that has been seeing its share of business since theyd bought it down in Washington, DC to take a supper with them while listening to music in the park. The only thing left out is their blanket stretched out so they could get the best view of the fireworks AJ is laying in the middle of the blanket with his jacket tucked under his head. Lydia lays beside him with her head on his shoulder. Michael is on the other side trying to keep his eyes open until the fireworks started but it has been a full day. 

Bruno and Alice had left after dinner with the baby. The kid is too young to know what the hell where fireworks are concerned. And Bruno still had high hopes of getting two scoops of good loving with a cherry on top. Ned and Faith sit at the cleared picnic table. Ned has his arm around her and is nuzzling at her neck. Faith really had been on her best behavior today. Even after the realization that shed missed a clue where Helena was concerned. Course finding out Helena is in Europe would be a relief for him. But having Helena out of the picture meant Faith would pick up the gauntlet again with either Sonny or his Mother. His wife just cant have nothing to do. His pleasant thoughts about the nape of Faiths neck and the way her hair felt fisted in his hand are rudely interrupted by Edward sitting down across from them. With a put upon sigh, "Yes, Grandfather?"

"Figured your grandmother wanted some time with him and if I stick around then hell leave." Edward looks back over his shoulder to where Jason and Courtney are greeting Lila. 

"And the problem with that is?" Faith says with a put upon bored tone.

"Just thought maybe we could talk a little business." Edward suggests.

Faith looks over at Ned wondering if this was something he and his grandfather had arranged. Ned shrugs. "We already know hes not going to be talking ELQ. Let me get you another drink." Ned gives her a kiss and then removes himself from the table.

"UNCLE JASON!" Michael realizes his favorite uncle is there and races over to give the guy a hug.

Faiths hands close into fists. Dear Uncle Jason was probably the hammer that had finished off Roscoe. Dear Uncle Jason had probably been having a beer and game of nine ball after a nights work while shed been at Mercy hospital losing her baby. It takes her a minute to hear what Edward is saying.

"Hes a weapon, Faith. A weapon with the face of my grandson. You dont blame the weapon. You blame the man pulling the trigger."

Faith focuses in on Edward. "Oh I do. Believe me I do. Every time I go to the cemetery and look at the grave of my husband."

"Ned is your husband." Edward reminds. "Youre taking care of my great granddaughter, my grandson. Youre on your way to becoming a real estate mogul."

Faith laughs at that. "I believe the phrase youre looking for is slum lord, Old Man."

Edward leans in. "I hear Pier 49 is up for sale."

Faith leans back. "You are just trouble on a stick arent you, Old Man? That would be buying the battlefield in the middle of a gang war. I thought you were trying to keep me legit."

"Well there is legit and then there is **legit**." Edward grumbles.

 


	72. Chapter 72

Its business as usual the day after the holiday. Never mind that nobody had gotten any sleep the night before with the bootleg firework going off at all hours. "I dont know if I should be buying a lottery ticket or ticking things off my wish list of things to do before I die." Gia looks at the packages on her desk like they are a bomb. "Is this our lucky day or a sign of the apocalypse? Faith Roscoe- Ashton, Stefan Cassadine and Lydia Karenin-Quartermaine. Who do these people have in common-- Dara Jensen."

"And Helena Cassadine." Dara agrees with a shake of her head. "Never thought Id be in the same grouping as Helena Cassadine. I am definitely living wrong. Go ahead and have those lists messengered over to Stefan and out to Faith. After that-- were staying out of it."

"Ha! Famous last words. I think I said something like that right before I was trapped down in an underground lab with Stavros Cassadine while his mother was trying to blow it up. Give me a nice land battle for the new Stadium an overeager rook causing trouble for the coach. After dealing with them, Im ready for it."

"That Rookie needs a nanny. I cant open the Sports Section of the Herald without reading about something... stupid hes done lately." Dara sighs. "First the contract and now he seems to be doing everything he can to make the coach have a heart attack. What was the latest?"

"Speed racing on the runway of the Port Charles Airport with the overpowered toy he bought with his bonus. Not only tickets from the PCPD but also arrested and the FAA is going to have a bit to say as well."

"I thought he was going to get a house for his mother."

"So did she." Gias voice is dry.

"And hes in custody?"

"For now."

"You think you can call your brother and have his release delayed until we can go down there?"

"Sure." Gia shrugs and picks up the phone. With one phone call the future Stallions superstar to be is left cooling his heels in the detectives interrogation area. Mary Bishop is left in charge of the office while Gia and Dara head to the PCPD.

 

 

 

 

Over on Spoon Island, the household had a later start than normal thanks to the late night before. Stefan had authorized a switch in the normal schedule. Tasha could have her activities in the morning rather than her studies. Which meant she could sleep a little later and in fact had a sleep over down at Pennys cabin. Nikolas and Penny had arrived back to the island in time for the fireworks. 

Zander had arrived earlier. Hed only stayed long enough at the carnival to win Tasha a prize and then had come over to spend the day with her since she couldnt go to the park. Theyd watched t he fireworks over the island and reflected off the water. Tasha had decided then and there there should be fireworks every night. Everyone had laughed but there had been a stubborn look on her face that Zander is familiar with. Somehow Tasha is going to be arranging fireworks for more than just the 4th of July. Maybe he should be warning Stefan not to get her any chemistry kits.

 

 

 

 

Taggart takes one look at Dara and Gia when they stalk into the PCPD and shakes his head. He should feel sorry for the Rook he really should. That Big Bonus Baby had just ticked off a strong black woman, and if his right ear is any judge there is another strong woman on the way. It was just going to take the Big Babys mama a little longer to get there. But if things went right then the Rook would not be back in the PCPD unless it was for some charity gig. These guys went from broke to millionaires overnight and very few of them took any kind of college course in how to be a millionaire. More dollars than sense. All you had to do was open up the pages of Sports Illustrated or click on ESPN and there is a story about some guy who is making more records on the police blotter than on the sports field. "You arent allowed to touch him."

"Oh I wont have to." Daras voice is grim. "I wont even have to raise my voice." Dara walks over to the interrogation room she knows so well. Gia follows along trailing in her wake. This is a watch and learn exercise but Gia already knows this is Daras version of _in loco parentis_. The Rooks mother couldnt be here to chew him a new one, so Dara was going to take it on. Dara nods to Gia. This is actually better going in one on one. Gia would take care of the paperwork while Dara is in there. The Rook would be getting out today. But Dara could make it really easy, or really hard depending on the Rooks attitude.

As soon as the door opens on the room the Rook looks up hopefully but then seeing the look in Daras eye buts his head back down on his arms hiding his face. "Are you going to get me out of here?" He mumbles into the desk.

"You look at me when youre talking to me." Dara demands. Then the door slams and the rest of the conversation is cut off from the bull pen.

Gia grins cheerfully at Marcus. "You remember the time you put your baseball thru the neighbors window and then went for the _Some Other Dude Did It_ defense and Mama just wasnt buying?"

"Oh yeah," Marcus winces. He shouldnt feel sympathy for the guy but he does.

"Dara doesnt have to be nice. Shes not his lawyer; shes AJs, the teams." Gia reviews the paperwork at Marcus hands it to her and puts little paperclips where the Rook is going to have to sign to get released. "And you know she isnt going to be doing this again."

"Sure, right." Marcus shakes his head. "Lets just say this is the only time shell be doing this without having a nice retainer on file."

"True enough."

"Rooks mom has already called. Shes on the first plane she can get. But she isnt going to be able to get here until tomorrow."

"Good to know. If this doesnt sink in properly then she can pick up the next round. I have been taking this guy all over town since he finally signed his contract so that he could get settled in and I still cant pronounce his last name." Gia mutters.

"Why do you think everyone is still calling him Rook?" Marcus laughs. Probably the only person in Port Charles that could pronounce the guys last name without sounding like an idiot is Penny. She grew up in Hawaii."

"How do you know that?"

"Tasha told me. Penny gives her swimming lessons. Evidently also giving her cooking lessons too. All kinds of stuff Penny picks up down in Chinatown that she used to eat when she was a kid."

Gia realizes shes been coming at this all wrong. Sure, shed given the big Samoan a tour of Port Charles. And Jesse is a nice guy, a great guy. The holding out thing had been the advice of his agent. But this acting out thing had really surprised her. Maybe the big lug was homesick?

Just then the door to the interrogation room opens and Dara comes out of the room with Jesse following behind her. Jesse dwarfs Dara but by body language alone you knew who had won the battle. "Marcus, are the papers ready?"

"Right here." Marcus hands over the papers that Gia had paper clipped. "Gia has all the information about future court dates."

" **If** they are needed. Isnt that right, Jesse?" Dara glares at the big footballer.

"Right, Miz Dara." Jesse signs his name quickly to all the places that are paper clipped.

"And after you are done here then Gia is going to take you to get your car out of impound and **she** is going to drive you both back to the dealership and you are going to get a car that is actually big enough to fit you rather than an overpriced tin can that they could bury you in."

"Yes, Miz Dara."

"Am I going to have to come back down here again?"

"No, Miz Dara."

"Fine." Dara knows a good exit point and gathering her things leaves the police station. 

Marcus just shakes his head. That woman really needs to have kids. She already has it down. He reviews the paperwork and gives Jesse his copies. "Youll need these to get the car out. Ill let you tell him the good news, Little Sis." Marcus finds something else to do.

"Marcus, do you have Pennys number over on the island?"

Marcus digs thru his jacket for his cell phone and goes back thru the memory. He gives the number to Gia who quickly scribbles it down. For some reason he feels like he has to explain. "Sometimes Tasha spends the night over there."

"Thanks."

"What good news?" Jesse trails after Gia.

"I want to be outside so that if you scream nobody will think the police are beating you."

"So its really not good news."

"Oh it is. Really. Sorta." Now that they are outside, Gia turns to Jesse and lets him in on the latest. "Your mom is on her way here. Connecting flights and everything she should be here tomorrow morning."

"Im dead. Take me back to jail; shes going to kill me." Jesse sits down on the bench right at the base of the stone stairs that go up to the PCPD.

 

 

 

 

Bobbie had sent Lucky and Elizabeth home with most of the leftovers from the picnic. Lucky is a bottomless pit where food is concerned and Elizabeth is eating for two. So its leftovers that Elizabeth brings down to Lucky who is hard at work, bent over the computer of the Scorpio Detective Agency. He rubs his eyes at the interruption and decides this would be a good time to take a break before he ends up needing glasses. "Hey."

"Any word from Jason, did he find anything last night?"

"Nope, dont expect any either. But isnt it interesting that the power went out in that part of town last night?"

"I didnt hear that it had." Elizabeth pulls up a chair. "There was nothing on the Herald Online."

"Strangely enough it only effected one end of one street."

"The street Ric lives on?"

"Oh yeah."

 

 

 

 

There is a bit of a fuss when Jesse turns the hundred thousand dollar sport car that hes had for only a couple of weeks back into the dealership. With some quick smoozing by Gia and some picture taking and promises of promotional appearances the sports car is traded back in to the dealership. Gia strongly suspects that the car is going to end up on the show room along with autographed pictures of Jesse up on the wall. But that is just fine as long as the trade gets made. Sports Car in Cadillac Escalade and Toyota Tundra out. Both of those vehicles are more his size. Hell from the way he described his mother, theyd fit her better too. Jesse might have his mother outweighed by over a hundred pounds but only beat her in height by about 4 inches. The Tundra is going to have to have 

modifications made so theyd be driving the Escalade.

"Hey."

"Hi, Thanks for coming." Gia greets Penny. She winces when she sees Penny brought Nikolas.

"No car sorry." Penny shrugs.

"Well youre in the right place and Jesse already has them in the mood to deal." Gias tone is wry.

The sales manager escorts Jesse out from the back still trying to get more pictures and promotion time from the big Rookie. Jesse is rolling his eyes but keeping it polite.

"Excuse me." Gia interrupts. "Youll have to excuse us. Jesse looks like hes about to fade away and if we dont get some food in him hell be featured on anorexic weekly." The salesman laughs as Gia intended but then he starts trying to sell her a car. Gia holds out her hand. "Give me a card. Ill come back after I pass the bar but until then youre barking up the wrong tree."

Finally they are able to break away and meet up at the front of the dealership. Gia gives Nik the address of Jesses place at the Harborview Tower and they take off in a high powered caravan with the Escalade leading the way and the Jag following. "How come he gets a Jag and you think I should get a big truck?"

"Nik drives like an old lady. The cops know it and dont ticket him. You on the other hand...."

Jesse laughs. "How you know these guys?"

"I dont know Penny that well. Nik is my ex fiancé." Gia looks over at him and declares. "Dont ask."

"Just thinking maybe he's not too bright."

"Youre sweet." Gia laughs. "I contacted Penny cause I figured if there was anything you thought your mom might need to feel at home while shes visiting Penny probably knows how and where to find it." Gia winces when Jesse pulls in the Harborview Towers. Sure it is the nicest place in Port Charles if you werent planning on buying a house but that doesnt mean that its not Mob Central. Jesse really needed to get his own place. Hopefully when his mother arrives, she can take care of that. Nik pulls into the parking space next to them. Gia climbs out of the car and suggests to Penny. "Why dont you take shotgun since you know where were going?" Nik and Gia climb into the back seat of the Escalade and Penny takes shotgun. Penny soon has Jesse at ease and the conversation between the two of them has Nik and Gia shaking their head. They understand maybe one word in five... some of them are even English but it doesnt sound like English.

 

 

 

 

Stefan glances over at the clock on the mantel, what was supposed to be a quick errand on the mainland had turned into something more. There is no reason to wait any longer. "Tasha, please tell me about Odysseus and the Cyclops."

"I thought Penny was going to have lessons too?"

"They must be running late on the mainland."

"Then they should call right? Its not fair. I dont want to talk about stupid Odysseus. He was mean to the Cyclops. Comes onto the Cyclops island and steals his stuff and then pokes his eye out."

"If they hadnt then they wouldnt have been able to escape. It was only by disabling the giant were they able to sneak out with the sheep."

"So if someone comes onto our island and starts stealing our stuff then they can poke our eyes out to get away? Its not right. And its gross. If they tried to poke my eyes out Id be really scared. Id call Mr. Marcus and then he could shoot them and put them in jail."

Stefan sighs. Trust his sister to be defending the villain of the piece and actually make sense. "Get your math book."

 

 

 

 

"Thank goodness the super had this." Gia pushes over a large flat cart like youd use for shopping at the big warehouse store. Jesse had gone a little crazy at the oriental market and Penny if anything had been egging him on. "Because I would have deserted you and made you haul all this stuff up to your apartment on your own."

Jesse grins and shrugs as he drops the fifty pound bag of rice on the cart. All the odds and ends are piled on top of the rice including the rice cooker. He is starting to look forward to his mother arriving tomorrow. As soon as hed been walking the aisles with Penny it had come back to him doing the same thing for his mother and he could pick out which of the things his mother would like. Thanks to the cart they are going to be able to take everything up in one trip.

Nik is ready to leave and has been for quite some time only biting his tongue because Penny seemed to be having a good time with the big Samoan. Even if he hadnt been able to understand a word she said.

"We should call Elis for ribs." Penny suggests as she loads the last of the stuff on the cart. "Its not **real** dkine BBQ but its okay."

"Mainland style." Jesse sniffs dismissively then admits with a wink. "I got the number on my fridge." He is the only one that could push the cart after its totally filled and he starts toward the elevator.

Nik hesitates before getting on the elevator. What is the weight limit for these things? "Penny, we should probably call my Uncle."

Penny looks at her watch. "Oh darn. I was supposed to meet with him an hour ago for lessons."

"Lessons. What kine lessons?"

"Nikolas uncle is teaching me how to manage money. Until a few months ago I wouldnt have needed the lessons. The only thing I was managing was my tips. Now I have to think about investments, charitable donations, real estate dat kine ting. I give Niks Auntie swimming and cooking lessons in exchange." Penny looks at Nikolas. "You know Tasha is going to be trying to get me in trouble to get out of her lessons."

Nik grins. 

Gia shakes her head. "Shes really that bad? Marcus and Zander dont talk about their visits too much. I havent gotten to see Alexis at all since..."

Niks grin falls away. "Tasha is fine. We should be going, Penny."

Penny nods and they dont even get off the elevator. They just hold the door for Jesse and Gia, then go straight back to the parking structure.

Gia looks at Jesse. "Sorry. My fault."

"Whats da problem with Niks Auntie?"

"Alexis used to be my boss before I went to work with Dara Jensen. She was the best lawyer in Port Charles."

"Better than Miz Dara?"

"Dara never beat Alexis. Anyway, Alexis went kinda crazy after her daughter was born prematurely. She killed a guy hed threatened her and the baby, killed her sister. That was bad enough but it was piling more and more stuff on her, and she lost what was left of her mind. Marcus says shes like an eight year old now. Smart and precocious for eight. Everything else is gone. Including remembering she has a daughter."

"Rough." Jesse shakes his head. He unlocks his door and wheels in the cart. Gia catches the door after them.

"Penny, according to Marcus, seems to have the best handle on how to deal with the situation. She knew Alexis before, of course, but shes taking it like an opportunity. Alexis used to burn water. Penny is teaching her how to cook. Because she lives on Spoon Island, Penny is teaching her how to swim. She must be really wonderful with Alexis because Niks uncle is a cold SOB. If the Cassadines arent getting the best of the deal then they dont deal."

 

 

 

Dara glances at her watch. Shes done with court and the courthouse complex for the day and starved. If she didnt get something to eat then shed probably end up doing something stupid. Not a good thing for an attorney to admit. She had at least another five hours of office appointments and work time in front of her. Its time to refuel.

Two birds with one stone and a billable hour, she heads down under Kellys to the recently reopened Flynns. Hopefully they serve food. If not maybe Kellys could send a sandwich down. She doesnt have long after putting in her order and taking a seat when Faith and Bruno arrive at the pub. They must have been out and about in the area when the bartender had called. Faith slides into the seat across from Dara and nods in Brunos direction. Bruno leaves Faiths briefcase and heads over to the bar to put in Faiths order and his own. "Counselor."

"Mrs. Ashton." Daras tone is wry. "Did you have a Happy 4th?"

"It didnt suck." Faith shrugs. "I was going to call and make an appointment with you anyway. Find out how its going with the Charity. Also have this." Faith reaches into the briefcase and pulls out some standard real estate offer sheets. "You can follow up with these from here."

Dara looks at the addresses on the sheets. "Are you trying to create a conflict between you and one of my other clients? Because your grandmothers will may have ticked me off because it was so sloppily written but Im still not comfortable having you as a client."

Faith shrugs. "If you mean the football team? No conflict there. Just figured with all the work Neds grandmother is doing down in that area that I should do my part."

"Right." Dara believes that one like she believes one of these offer sheets is for a nice bridge. She shrugs. What Lila did with the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park did increase the property value down on Courtland St.

"Unless you represent Jasper Jacks. Now he might have a problem with what Im doing. Since Im getting there first."

"Jax has his own team of lawyers." Dara shrugs. 

Faith studies Dara consideringly. "You seem to have ended up being the Quartermaine Family Counsel: Me, AJ, Skye and Lydia too."

"Only until Justus gets back in town Im sure. And Lydia, like Jax, has her own team of lawyers."

Faith sniffs and gives her opinion of Lydias situation. "Bloodsuckers working for the trustees. They need to be taken out. I received the packet you messengered over. Already got one of my guys working on it."

"I really dont want to know." Dara winces. She leans back from the table to make room for both of their lunches to be delivered. She gives the offer sheets more consideration to kill time and hopefully any personal conversation. She recognizes some of the addresses from her time in the DAs office. Thats not saying much however since just about any address on Courtland had a connection to the DAs office whether it was as the home of a victim or a perp. "I hope youre serious about cleaning this up." Dara looks at Faith. She has no illusions about her client, none at all. "I dont see what youre getting out of it."

Faith shrugs. "What did Sonny get out of adding a wing to GH in his dead wifes name? Sitting on the board of ELQ? Opening up Corinthos Morgan Coffee? My husband thinks I need a little positive PR. And Lila wants me to keep the Old Man out of everyone elses hair. Speaking of that. You want to cause a little trouble? Strictly legit- I swear." Faith crosses the spot where her heart should be and tries to look innocent.

"Cause a little trouble." Dara repeats suspiciously.

"Yeah, Lila told me yesterday that the country club doesnt let women on the golf course. Club house sure, tennis courts oh you betcha but the golf course is evidently reserved for the guys."

Daras jaw drops. "Youre kidding right? Its 2003; youve got to be kidding?!"

"Im thinking a nice foursome: me, the owner of the Herald, a litigious attorney and someone who just inherited more money than God. If they dont let us on the course then they would absolutely deserve what they get."

Dara absolutely hates the idea of having anything social to do with Faith but like Faiths grandmothers will this is just too egregious to be passed over. "Make it for the weekend and Im in. I might even have some clubs somewhere. I havent played since college."

"Ill have Ned make the reservation for us." Faith says eagerly. Kicking ass in any shape or form is her idea of a good time. She reaches for half of her sandwich with the relish of a healthy appetite.

 

 

 

 

Penny practically races into the study with her notebook in hand. "I am so sorry. I lost track of the time."

"It worked out for the best." Stefan dismisses the concern. "Tasha and I were able to review not only her myths..." That took about two minutes. "...and finish her maths. We are about to start with geography." Stefan spins the standing globe that is by the table that Tasha and Penny use for their studies. "Tasha, select your study."

Penny watches; its kind of like pin the tail on the donkey as the globe spins and Tasha randomly puts her finger on the globe. Tasha gets her face right down on the globe to see what her finger is on and announces happily. "Nothing. There is nothing there. Im all done."

Stefan comes over and examines the area where Tasha had put her finger. "Not quite. The South Pacific includes the islands of New Zealand, Tonga, Samoa, Tahiti."

"And technically where Im from too." Penny adds to tempt Tasha. "The people of the South Pacific were explorers; they would go where the sea and wind would take them. The Hawaiians are South Pacific islanders too. The reason why Im late. One of the new football players for Port Charles is from Hawaii too." Penny comes over to the globe. She puts her finger on Hawaii. "His mother lives here. But his people are from here." She trails her index finger over to Samoa.

"To understand the South Pacific islands youd have to understand weather, ocean currents..." Stefan suggests.

"Volcanoes. Ship building, plants and animals that are only found in the islands." Penny shrugs. "There is really an awful lot there: food, culture and they didnt start writing things down until about 200 years ago."

Tasha perks up at that. "No books?"

Stefan squashes that hopeful thought. "Because they memorized everything and passed it down, Tasha."

"How?"

"Through songs and dances." Penny answers. "Songs that were sung while rowing the outriggers across the water. Dances at family parties called luaus. And your brother probably empathizes a lot with the early people of Hawaii. Because they were the only place in the United States that started with their very own Queen. But the president and his cronies decided that there couldnt be any place in the United States with their own queen so they locked her in her room until she agreed to quit being Queen." Penny looks over at Stefan. "1895. There are folks in the islands who are still ticked over that one."

Stefan breaks out into a very rare grin. But then puts on his serious scholarly face. "I will order the materials today. Youll start on your study of the South Pacific tomorrow."

Tasha groans.

Penny crooks her finger at Tasha and leans in as if telling a big secret. "You know what the first thing the Hawaiians made money from?"

"What?" Tasha whispers back; her eyes are wide.

"Sugar. In fact I think I have some 100% pure Hawaiian cane sugar at my place. I think making cookies for your brother would be good homework for today."

Stefan knows that nothing more will be accomplished today, and he does have to get the books to do the study of the South Pacific. "You are both excused."

Nik comes in as Penny and Tasha are leaving. He shakes his head. "You never let me off that easy."

 


	73. Summer Half Over

"Why are we here again?" Kyle asks Skye. 

"Your uncle is supposed to meet us here." Skye answers Kyles question but she aims the answer at Mary Bishop.

Mary Bishop nods her head and makes a check mark on her calendar. "Mr. Radcliffe has already called. His relief just showed and hes on his way. Dara is already set up in the conference room. Go ahead on in." She points to the doorway to the right of the office foyer. 

"Thanks." Skye smiles and heads over to the door. She knocks on it and then at Daras prompt enters. 

Kyle is right behind her. "You still havent told me why were here." He hisses in Skyes ear.

"Were here to talk about the house, Kyle." Dara is the one that answers. "And well be ready to start just as soon as your uncle arrives."

"The house? **MY** house? Is my mother back or something?!"

Skye puts a hand on his arm. "I havent heard a thing from your mom and Cole hasnt told me anything either. Im sorry; this is really on me. I just think its offensive to have your house sitting empty. It was one thing when I had the cottage empty after I got it in the divorce settlement from Jax. I was trying to decide whether or not I wanted to burn it to the ground to get closure."

"TMI, Skye. Besides you rented the cottage out to Faith and your cousin, Ned." Kyle shakes his head. His Uncles girlfriend definitely has her moments.

"Right." Skye takes a seat. Kyle sits down across from her knowing when Uncle Cole arrives he will want the seat next to Skye. "Anyway its not smart to have your house sitting vacant. Any more than its was a good idea for your uncle to be paying rent on a place he wasnt even using."

"Well for storage." Kyle grins. Hed helped his uncle move out of his apartment. And basically it was just Cole who moved. Just about everything else went to the curb. Having Skye pack Uncle Coles clothes probably hadnt been the smoothest move but he thinks its how Skye found out all his sizes. He and his Uncle both are now registered at Wyndams. Not because they would actually wear anything from the ritzy department store but because they deliver. Uncle Cole had nipped the clothes buying in the bud by telling Skye that for every outfit she bought him, hed buy one for her.

"Im here; what did I miss?" Cole slides into the seat next to Skye.

"Nothing yet." Dara answers. "Skye was just telling Kyle its a waste to have his house sitting vacant. And frankly it creates a nuisance where people could be doing all kinds of illegal or other wise stupid activities."

Kyle clears his throat on that. 

"Moving on." Dara smiles knowingly at the teenager. "This ended up being a handy situation. You need to rent out your house. I have a client who needs a house for his mother. He hasnt decided yet if he is going to be staying here year round or living in Hawaii part time."

Kyles eyes get wide. He might play soccer but he followed the Stallions too of course. They are the biggest sport team in Port Charles. "The Star Rookie for the Port Charles Stallions is going to be living in my house?!"

"His mother. So yes, hell be there a lot of the time."

"That is so kewl." Then he starts thinking. "Hey that means money SWEET!"

"That is why we are here today." Dara nods. "You are about to become what we call in the biz a trust fund baby."

"You arent going to get a dime." Cole makes it perfectly clear. "Its all going into an account for school. And its a one year lease. If you decide to go to PCU next year, then you can move back into the house and rent out the other rooms. You get accepted to a different college and well just keep renting it out."

Skye leans in. "I suggest you rent to girls. Theyre neater. I know."

Dara is the one that calls too much information on that one but adds the suggestion. "Girls you arent sleeping with. Because the idea is to use the renting of the extra rooms to pay for your education without touching the trust fund and if at all possible adding to it."

"So when **am** I going to get the money?" Kyle protests with just a little too much whine in his voice.

"When youre not on my tax return. Thanks to that little stunt you pulled bringing CPS into the mix youre on my tax return until either your mother gets her shit together or youre out of school."

Skye protests. "Cole!" Then she turns to Kyle. "Have you ever wondered how I bought the Newspaper?"

"Your folks are rich." Kyle snarks as he slouches back into his seat.

Skye looks at Dara. Dara looks at Cole. "Why dont we go into my office and get all the paperwork out of the way."

"Dont I get a say in this?" Kyle protests.

"No. You really dont. This was just a courtesy information session and Im beginning to think it was a big mistake." Cole drags his chair back from the table and follows Dara out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Skye winces. "Lovely." She pushes her hair back. "Okay. How I paid for the newspaper. I started having money put into a trust fund when I was a baby. Because youre right; my adoptive father is rich. He and Edward Quartermaine have a lot in common."

"You mean the guy who sold you as a baby and then tried to pimp you out to Sonny Corinthos?!" Kyle regrets the comment as soon as he makes it but its already out there. This situation isnt Skyes fault. He is about to apologize for being a shit when Skye surprises him by nodding.

"Oh yes. But at least Edward knew I was around because he was planning on using me for something. Adam Chandler didnt seem to remember I was alive most days. I wasnt his daughter, I was just adopted to shut up his crazy wife." Skye leans in. "And Im not saying crazy in that fun eccentric way. Im talking certifiable electroshock inpatient treatment crazy. Adam has always had more money than time for his kids, even his real kids, and Im not his **real** kid. As soon as he had real kids, I really ceased to exist: Hayley, Colby and JR. Thats JR as in Adam Chandler jr. The heir and boy child. But he never forgot a birthday or Christmas. Or should I say his accountant never forgot my birthday or Christmas. I didnt touch that money even when I was drunk off my ass in a gutter. Every payoff from Adam, Edward, my ex's went into that account and believe me even though I knew it was going into a fund I had no intention of spending-- I made them pay. Because money is the only scorecard any of them respect. Anyway, my accountant is good, very good. I went into the Herald to get a job. You were living with me then. You know how that one turned out. I had no intention of buying the paper. They blew me off."

"But you made them pay."

Skye smirks and shrugs. "Yeah, I guess I did. But you know its a really good job, I like it and Im good at it. I never would have gotten it if I wouldnt have had the Fit fund."

"Fit?"

"Never mind. Youll have to come up with a name for your own." Skye sees the realization in Kyles eyes as he grins at her. "This isnt money you were expecting, Kyle. If your mother were here we wouldnt even be talking about this. If your uncle hadnt taken a bullet to pay off the house. If we werent all living out at the Lake house. There isnt anything you need, Kyle, that your uncle doesnt try to get for you or arrange for you to get yourself."

"Whoa wait a second. What about the senior trip to Cancun?" Kyle suggests with his tongue in cheek.

"Youd better be picking up some extra hours at Jakes or youre going to Ft. Lauderdale like everyone else." Skye pushes back from the table and gets to her feet. 

Kyle races to get to the door before she does. "Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"You are going to introduce me to your accountant, right?"

"Absolutely."

 

 

 

 

Faith looks around the cottage. With all the improvements theyve made to the place she ought to buy it: the high fence around the property; the gate complete with guard house; the surveillance cameras; the conversion of the stables into a bunkhouse hell the landscaping alone. She looks at the latest addition. There is now a ramp going up to the kitchen side door. The old lady would be able to come into the house when she came over to visit now. The place is freaking... cozy. Faith shudders. Its pitiful. Its pathetic. Its homey. Gees. Made a girl just want to go out and maim something.

"Mrs. A?"

"Yeah, Alice."

"The guy at the gate just called. There is a couple of guys out there. They say theyre from MTV?"

"MTV? What the fuck?!"

"They want to talk to Bruno about a letter he sent to them about Eddie Maine?" _and my car._ Alice decides its smarter to leave that part out.

"Im going to kill him."

"Mrs. A? You want to take care of the crew first?"

"Tell the guy at the gate to send them to the Port Charles Hotel. They will be Brunos guests. Then Bruno and Ned can deal with it. Call Ned and let him know. Im going to have a little chat with Bruno."

"Bruno is at the pub."

"Good I wont have to clean up any blood around here." Faith stomps up the stairs to get changed to go out and decide which handgun shes taking with her.

Calling Bruno and warning him would be a big mistake. Alice decides and calls the bunkhouse instead. "Luckily its Dillons day off." After warning Dillon about the situation she calls the gate and then Mr. A over at ELQ. 

 

 

 

 

Ned races out of his office at ELQ and pauses briefly by the receptionist. "Cancel my afternoon. Reschedule. Apologize do whatever you have to do and hopefully Ill be in, in the morning to straighten everything out." He doesnt slow down for long and is on his way.

"What the hell happened to Ned?" Zander asks.

"A phone call from the Nanny telling him he needed to get over to the Port Charles Hotel or there was going to be bloodshed."

"Well with Faith that could mean anything." Zander shrugs. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Youre an angel." The receptionist says gratefully. "I can cancel everything more easily from Neds office. If youll just cover this twenty minutes is all I need."

"You got it. Youve got the most comfortable seat in the place anyway." Zander winks at the receptionist and then shoos her in the direction of Neds office. He logs onto her computer using his roving profile, something that Ned didnt have which is why the receptionist had to work from his office. He answers as the phone rings. "Ned Ashtons office."

"Put my husband on the phone."

"You just missed him, Faith. He was heading over to the Port Charles Hotel. He probably has his cell on him." Zander hears Faiths nonverbal response. "I havent seen him move that fast since Edward burned down the gatehouse. Whats up? Helena been sighted?"

"That moron Bruno submitted Alices car to Pimp My Ride. I have a MTV camera crew at my gate... are you snickering?"

Zander swallows the laugh that was getting away from him and says very sweetly. "Oh no, Faith. Not me."

 

 

 

 

"Chocolate shake and a side of fries." The teenager pulls up a familiar stool at the Kellys.

"Coach will kill you." The waitress warns.

"Hey Im celebrating."

"What?"

Kyle thinks about it for a minute and then shakes his head. Not a freaking thing. Nothing had really changed from yesterday or the day before. "Uncle Cole rented the house out to that Big Rookie, Jesse, who plays for the Stallions."

"There is going to be a professional football player living around the corner from my house?" Maxie shakes her head in disbelief. She puts up the order for the fries and starts making the shake.

"Actually his mother. You see the Herald had a story in the sports section how the Stallions are petitioning the league so that he can have his first name on the back of his jersey. Even as big as the guy is they couldnt fit all the letters of his last name on the jersey without it running down his arms anyway."

"Better to start calling him Jesse now. Big Rook only works for the first year." Knowing that Kyle likes his shakes thick, Maxie keeps a close eye on the milkshake. She pulls it off a little early and delivers it with both a straw and a spoon.

"You going to be able to get off on time?"

Maxie shrugs. "Depends on if the afternoon person shows. What did you have in mind?" Maxie groans and shakes her head. "Stop it!"

"Hey Im breathing what do you think I have on my mind?!" 

"You going to eat these fries?" Dillon pulls up the stool next to Kyle. Maxie and Kyle had been so distracted by each other they hadnt seen Dillon walk behind the counter and bring the fries over.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asks impatiently.

"Driving Faith. I have never been so glad to be under the age of 21." Dillon shakes his head. "Bruno was the one who told me Faith doesnt like surprises. Then he surprised her. This really shouldnt take too long."

 

 

 

 

"Eddie Maine!" The production assistant from the network gets Neds attention. Sure there were a lot of rejections out there but generally people who wanted to be in the limelight wanted to be in the limelight. They werent normally left hat in hand at the front gate. Well, not unless they were someone a hell of a lot bigger than A Close But No Cigar rock singer. Eddie Maine is only really news because hed had the family riches behind him and had funded his own label to get his records made. Then the way he had dropped out of sight. His ex wife is still running L&B Music successfully from the road.

Ned is frazzled but pulls himself together. He comes over to the table. "Its Ned. Ned Ashton. And really what Id like to know is what the hell is going on?!"

After everyone takes a seat. "A few months ago we received this." The production assistant hands over a copy of Brunos letter the first page of a very think binder. "We started doing a little research."

Ned winces as he is flipping the pages. No kidding theyd done the research. Even without cooperation they have enough stories here to put together a really extensive expose. "I see. And?" Then he gets to the part of the binder that has mock up of proposals. Alice with _Pimp My Ride_ , Eddie Maine and the Idle Rich with _Where are they Now_ , the whole family with _Cribs_. He and Faith as _Newlyweds_. Ned closes the book quickly.

"You hit our demographic, Mr. Ashton, and wed like to make a deal. Ideally it would be something like the Osbournes where we could just follow your family around for the season. Let your public know how the other half lives."

"No." Faith says from behind Ned. "Not only no but fucking hell no." She remains standing as she takes the binder from Ned and starts flipping through the oversized pages. Her face gets harder and harder as the pages turn. It really is starting to feel like her back is against the wall. "What kind of fucking ambush is this? My husband is the CEO of a major player on the Eastern Seaboard and you couldnt have your people call his people rather than showing up on our doorstep?"

"It was actually your front gate."

"It was rude. It was an ambush. If thats the way you play, then pick up your toys and get out of my sandbox." Faith slams the binder shut and shoves it across the table at the production assistant.

"Faith." Ned gets Faiths attention and then says to the others. "Please excuse us." He takes Faith by the arm and half drags her into the bar to get a private conversation. "Its not 60 Minutes but they dont have to get our permission either, Faith. Im a public figure. Hell youre a public figure."

"The brat isnt. Dillon isnt. My guys arent. Other than criminally fucking stupid Bruno and I am going to smarten him up if its the last thing I do. Giving those guys this much cooperation..." Faith holds up two fingers together. "... and well all be sorry."

"Faith, were already screwed. The only thing to do now is damage control. Get the lawyers involved. Limit the access."

"This is Bull." Faith gives Ned a shove to get him away from her and stalks from the bar not even stopping briefly to talk to Dillon before walking out of the Port Charles Grille. Dillon had ordered his drink to go and is already on his feet and following Faith out.

Ned walks back over to the table of executives who had been watching the whole scene with rapt attention. He really hoped there was nobody on that staff that could read lips. "I apologize. Youve come at a very bad time. With all your research, Im sure you already know that my... cousins ex-wife had been kidnapped. My wife is very leery of anything that will put our family more in the public eye. I respect her security concerns. I know you have enough here to do a half dozen stories and never interview me or any of my family. But it would be like any other half assed hack job, and I think we all know it. If youre going to want **any** kind of access then there are going to have to be security concessions."

 

 

 

 

"And hes not coming home." Skye worries one last time. There is so little time for her and Cole between the paper, the bar and Kyle. Having to take half a day off, to get the last minute appointment with Dara is being worked into a benefit.

"Even if he breaks his leg at practice hes not going to be here before dinner." Cole runs his hand up Skyes thigh sliding a finger between the silk of her stockings and the silky smoothness of her leg. Her back is up against the front door and Cole reaches around her to lock the door and then throw the deadbolt. "I promised Id break his other leg if he did." The hand that had last been throwing the dead bolt cups her rear and brings her up and close.

Skye wraps her legs around Cole. One of the nice things about summer is full skirts but its still getting in the way. She trusts him to carry her while she gives full attention to the buttons on his shirt, his neck, his jaw, the ticklish spot right below his ear. With that kind of attention, Cole isnt carrying her far-- just to the pool table. Skye leans back and feels the warm felt and cool wood of the bumper. "Gawd, I missed this." Reaching back she unzips the back of her dress and then shrugs her shoulders causing the straps of the dress to fall.

Not far enough. Cole runs his hands down her arms bringing the dress down exposing lace and satin barely covered breasts. That tit for tat deal with Skye is definitely working in his favor. Shed order some new boxer briefs and socks from Wyndams and hed gone to town at Victorias Secret. Even with her arms close to her side because of the dress holding it close to her sides, Skye reaches for the belt buckle of Coles pants and quickly unfastens it, unzipping his pants and slides her hands inside. But the lack of free movement quickly frustrates her and she leans back to get her arms out of the dress and then restarts where she left off. Cole did make it easy for her. A quick lift of her hips and she isnt wearing any underwear either. Cole can't resist the temptation in front of him and relishes the fact that he doesnt have to. Anywhere he wants to put his hands, put his mouth, its like an all you can eat buffet and hes starving. But he wants to savor every taste, each smell-- committing it to memory.

Skye whimpers. He can play her like a violin, and he always took his sweet time driving her crazy. "Cole, please..."

 

 

 

 

Kyle glances down at his watch. Coach had fabulous timing on cancelling practice on the one day when he really couldnt go home. He is about to find something to do when Skyes brothers big hummer pulls up. 

AJ rolls down the window. "Hey. Where is everyone?"

"Coach cancelled practice. Some family thing. He probably called everyones house. Im the only one that showed up." Kyle calls back. He reaches into his pockets for his keys.

Lydia leans over the seat to the back and says something quickly to Michael.

Michael rolls down his window too. "Kyle, do you want to come over to my... fathers house? Father Frank wouldnt mind if we used the Queen of Angels field to practice some more." Figuring hed sweeten the offer. "Sally made cookies."

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chunk."

Kyle shakes his head but then agrees to the impromptu practice. He knows what Lydia is up to. AJs wife and Skye spend a lot of time together. Lydia knows exactly what Skye and Uncle Cole are doing. "Ill follow you." He heads over to his car.

Inside the hummer, AJ mutters in his wifes direction. "Why did we just do that?"

"I suspect Kyle cant go back to the lake house right now. It would be better if he called first."

AJ winces as he realizes. It had been said more than once that Skye and Cole seldom come to practices but always to games. "Why do I ask these questions? Now I have an imagine in my head that really doesnt belong."

Lydia reaches over and since AJ had taken off early from work, she grabs him by the tie and brings him closer to her. Planting a lip lock on AJ that will not allow any stray images into his brain that dont have her in it. She pulls back and after quickly catching her breath suggests. "Then think of your sister owing us some privacy since were preserving hers."

AJ grins at his wife and starts the big rig up. Making sure he sees Kyle in the rear view mirror he heads back to his brownstone. Its a short trip. He pulls into the garage, Kyle parks along the back alley way. For once there isnt a big paparazzi presence, or if they are around theyre hanging in the front. Going to the trunk of his car he pulls out his gear. Michael is already racing in the direction of the fields in the back of Queen of Angels. Kyle wonders what the heck when he sees a big guy wearing a jacket that is just a little to warm for the weather following Michael across the street. AJ walks over to Kyle. "Im going to get changed then if you dont mind Ill join you guys hell Ill be the goalie."

"Whats up with him?" Kyle nods in the direction of the burly guy.

"Security because of what happened to Michaels mother. Because Michael has grown up around Sonny Corinthos, I dont think he even sees them."

What a truly sucky way to live. Kyle sighs. "Michael and I will work on passing and dribbling until you show up." Tossing his gear over the fence, Kyle jumps the fence next ignoring the gate that is just a few steps away. Unzipping his jacket he throws it down on the grass near the gear bag and grabs a ball. "Yo, Michael." With a quick underhand throw, he puts a ball in play. 


	74. August

"Sooner or later, they always forget about the Cameras." The Suit whod just arrived the night before comments to the tech inside the big step van monitoring all the cameras in the cottage.

"She doesnt." The tech says quietly; hed been there from the very set up. The situation is fun but kind of freaky too. "Mrs. Ashton has the bunkhouse swept daily for bugs and cameras. And she didnt make a secret of it even from the very beginning. She was looking for an excuse to get us gone and any violation of the contract would have given her a reason. We got the one pass through there just to get the lay of the land, take some back ground shots and then it was off limits."

"Damn. If she knows the cameras are there then what is she like when they arent?"

"Probably quieter." The guy puts his hand out for a high five and gets a quick slap. "Even that is calculated, Man. There is no way any of this could be cut to make it onto basic cable. And Jees. Who knew a bubblegum rocker like Ned _Eddie Maine_ Ashton would be such a freak. Dude plays rough."

"She seems to like it. What is on the schedule today?"

The guy flips thru his log. One thing about Faith Ashton being such a bitch about surprises there is a clear schedule. "Shes got some stuff with the baby. Alices getting the day off. Little brother is going to work at the Video store this afternoon and Ned is off to ELQ for a hard day of robber baroning. X-Zibit is going to be stopping by with a couple of guys from West Coast Custom. Were going to have to pick them up at the airport. Going to get the _Pimp My Ride_ stuff in the can today. Alice is just about done with the car. Between the pictures from the beginning to what weve gotten in the can in the last 10 days.... were set. Got Cameras with audio in the Lincoln town car, and in the Mercedes Ned drives normally."

"What about the Porsche."

"She sweeps it for bugs and cameras too. She made very sure it was excluded from the contract. Its not Neds car. Its hers; he bought it for her." The chitty chat continues until the regular realizes what time it is. "Wait. Youve got to see this."

The camera set up at the front door of the cottage catches Ned leaving for the day. Faith hands him his briefcase and gives him a kiss on the mouth then straightens his tie. "Dinner is at six. Im trying a new recipe."

"Call me after Kristinas appointment." Ned gives her another kiss and then strides off toward the Mercedes.

Faith watches as he leaves and then catching his eye smiles and waves before going back into the house.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me! Nobody does that. Its too June fucking Cleaver. We cant use that-- nobody would believe it."

"Every morning, when he goes to work like clockwork. Only the dialogue changes. Sometimes its a reminder of a dinner out. Something to do with the kid brother or his grandmother. They do it every morning. And shes always like that totally dressed, makeup perfect. No robes and mussed hair. Even before we got the okay and were doing long range surveillance. Its like Stepford, man. Im thinking using it for the opening. Kinda like you know the Osbournes do that play off the Adams Family."

"There is little brother."

The tech reaches over and switches to the kitchen camera. Faith is already pouring Dillon a cup of coffee as he walks thru the door. Alice is at the table feeding Kristina. Dillon pulls in a seat across from the baby and makes a face at her, wrinkling his nose to get her giggling. Alice gives him a peeved look. Kristina would always rather play but then shed get cranky when she was hungry.

"Sorry."

"Come on, Little Miss. Have a bite. Yum." Even Alices version of light and airy sounds like a drill sergeant calling the new recruits out to a ten mile hike.

"I need you, Dillon."

"Sure, Faith." Dillons agreement is automatic.

"If I dont get to the range today..."

"No problem, Faith. I can use the practice too." Dillon had made an agreement with all the guys. In the interest of keeping Bruno alive, even if he is in the doghouse, there wasnt going to be any more stress on Faith. "Alice, why dont we meet you at the babys d-o-c-t-o-r-s appointment."

"Ill take it from there, Alice. I made an appointment for you at the Spa. Those... people arent going to be here until two. A manicure would be a waste of money but you might as well get your hair and face done. Let those jerks know what a real motorhead wet dream looks like."

"Mrs. A, I dont know what to say..." Alice is flabbergasted. She hadnt expected anything like this.

"And for Christ sake wear something that shows your figure. Youve got a nice ass and more rack than those walking hardons would know what to do with. Give them a peek and maybe they wont notice your nails."

"Oh Gawd get me out of here." Dillon pleads to the ceiling. Faith throws the Porsche keys at this head. Dillon catches them neatly and standing up finishes the last of his coffee. "Really. Im happy for you, Alice. But Ive already got a girlfriend and if I start thinking of you that way."

"Youre off the hook, Kid." Alice just shakes her head. "Id snap you like a twig."

Faith grins at that and grabs her purse and starts toward the back door. Dillon is there to open it for her. He follows her down the ramp and to the Porsche opening the passenger door for her.

"She is not about to let that kid drive that Porsche. There is no freaking way that she would be letting a teenage boy drive that Porsche." The Suit is shaking his head in disbelief and then rubs his eyes as sure enough Dillon comes around to the drivers side and climbs in.

The tech guy is already on the phone letting the chase crew know that Faith is on the move. Because Faith didnt allow any monitoring inside the Porsche it meant that she was followed by a motorcyclist with a camera mounted to the front. Theyd tried it with a car and they hadnt been able to keep up. Mrs. Faith Ashton got around and quickly. After the chase vehicle is notified, the guy hangs up. "She always rides shotgun. The only times she drives is if she is the only one in the car or if shes driving Edward Quartermaine around."

"They werent dressed for going golfing."

"Yeah, about that..."

 

 

 

 

How hed managed to pick up another job is a source of amazement not only to him but to his Uncle Cole. And yet here he is four hours a day, five days a week in the fields behind Queen of Angels. Father Frank had caught him and Michael working out a couple of weeks ago and all of a sudden hed become part of the summer school/ bible camp program. Evidently Futbol is big with the parishioners of Queen of Angels and it isnt even a World Cup year. Futbol is big with Father Frank who had been trying to coach the kids himself. But the priest had a lot of things he had to get done and Gods business always went to the front of the line. So technically they are co-coaches.

Maxie works mornings anyway. Hed pull a few hours at Jakes getting things set up there and then head over here to put the kids through their paces. 

Evidently summer school is a huge thing with Queen of Angels. And instead of a variety of PE it seemed like the kids were rotating onto the soccer field. And its okay. Cept for the looks some of those 6th grade girls were giving him. Definitely going to have to get Maxie over here to run interference on her day off. And if they werent practicing their flirting skills on him then they were crying all over him. Drama. Luckily the little kids made it worthwhile. They are totally into it but in general so uncoordinated its pure luck when a pass actually reached the guy they were aiming at.

And Skyes nephew, Michael, is doing the bible study part a couple mornings a week. Father Frank had pulled AJ aside when theyd been caught on the field and theyd had a long chat. Father Frank had made a case about Michael needing to get used to Queen of Angels again before September rolled back around. It wouldnt do for him to be dealing with the fear of being in the place where his mother was kidnapped and school too. AJ had kept his temper but you could tell he was about to tell the priest where he could stuff his unsolicited suggestion. But Michael had been happy to see the priest and had talked like he assumed hed be going there rather than to public school. AJ had folded like a house of cards and justified it all by remembering that the school is basically in their back yard, unlike the public school which would involve a bus or a driver.

Kyle calls out to the middle of the field. "Maria, this is soccer, not ballet-- more feet less arms." He shakes his head. Thing is because of the little girls dance class she is the best one on the field moving the ball. "And pass it around some." Kyle looks down toward the goal. They rotated the goaltender position because it could be really boring. And just like he feared the person who is supposed to be tending goal is actually chasing... a butterfly. Oh Jees. "Britney, heads up. Theyre coming your way." Eventually. Its like herding cats. What the hell are 4 year olds doing in school anyway? He glances down at his watch and realizes thankfully that their play period is almost over. The next group out are the 7 year olds and they actually almost get it. Or maybe its just that most of them look like hockey players anyway with the missing teeth. Kyle blows his whistle and waves the kids in.

The homeroom teacher arrives at the same time. "What do we say, boys and girls?"

"Thank you, Coach Kyle." There is a chorus of little voices shouting at the top of their lungs.

Kyle applauds. "Good job, you guys, youre really looking good out there. Ill see you all tomorrow." The two lines of kids come by Kyle and give him a hug around the knees. It gives him time to give each one a pat on the back and another chorus of, "Good Job."

Knowing he only has a few minutes before the next class comes out Kyle grabs some water from his bag by the fence. When he looks up he sees an unexpected face on the other side of the fence. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was just bout to ask you the same question." Casey Marcos shakes her head. "And me without my camera."

One of Lydias security force walks across the alleyway. "Can I help you?"

"Its okay. Shes my social worker. Lydia and AJ know about it." Kyle vouches for Marcos. He leans up against the fence. They both wait until the security guard goes back to the garage on AJs property.

"Scary guy."

"Scary situation. You guys did a home study on them too. Michael Corinthos?"

"Ah." Casey nods. "From the newspapers alone I know that one is a mess."

"Skyes been keeping Michaels name and face out of the Herald. Definitely keep his face out of the paper but shes got no say on the other bloodsucking rags. But between the kids mom getting kidnapped and Lydia being loaded.... Lydia and AJ imported a security force filled with Israeli hit men or something.

"Israeli hit men." Marcos shakes her head in disbelief. And it seemed that Kyle was doing so well.

"Government hit men. Massage or something."

"Mossad." Marcos grimaces. "I can safely tell you that would have been a big old no-no on the home study scale."

"I might have overheard that Sonny Corinthos wouldnt even let you guys do a home study. Which is why Michael is staying with his father."

"I have no idea." Marcos answers honestly. "Thankfully there is more than one CPS worker in this county. Seriously, how are things going?"

Kyle shrugs. "Nothing from Mom. If she does come back shes going to be really pissed."

"How do you figure?"

"She isnt going to have a place to stay. Uncle Cole rented out the house. One year lease to start. The rent and stuff is going into a trust Skyes accountant set up for me. Uncle Cole says I can use it for college. Skyes though... she didnt touch hers just let the accountant work some magic on it... thats how she bought the Herald." Kyle makes a clicking noise with his tongue and gives Marcos a thumbs up.

"Have they thought any more about what I talked to Skye about?" In its own way its a test. How is the communication in the house.

"The real Foster Parent thing?" Kyle takes another drink. "I dont think Uncle Cole is pumped about the idea. And Skye is a ducks in a row person." He is quick to add. "Dont get me wrong. She deals with stuff and thinks fast but if she was going to do something major like that then it would be planned out so that the other person is boxed in to do what she wants. The one year sobriety thing is an excuse to Uncle Cole but its huge to Skye. You get Skye to go for it... Uncle Cole will make it work. But you arent going to get Skye until her year is in."

Marcos nods her head consideringly. "I guess that makes sense." She sighs.

"Why? You got someone you need a place for?"

"Unfortunately just bout always." Marcos sighs again. "Okay, Kyle, were back to where we were. Ill do some record checks to make sure youre keeping it real. If something major, like your mom showing up happens, let me know. If you need me just call okay? You still have my card?" Marcos reaches into the messenger bag across her body and pulls out her cards. She hands Kyle another. She starts to walk away and turns around. "You figure out yet that you have a real good thing going?"

"Yeah. I get it. Figured that one out right about the time I walked into my house and all the furniture was gone."

 

 

 

 

Stefan isnt surprised when Faith shows up at the park without her normal entourage. Its just her, the baby and one bodyguard. He shudders. The idea of being under constant scrutiny of cameras and secret microphones is offensive. When the film crew had practically moved in he could see the tension in his nieces step-mother. Faith had informed him through gritted teeth that the bunkhouse on the property is off limit to the cameras and her guys would still be looking for Helena but that if he had any news about her that he should contact the bunkhouse number and talk to someone called-- Mouse.

He is also not particularly surprised that rather than her normal taunts, Faith hands the baby over to him and takes a position a few steps away. Like the other body guard her focus is anything perceived to be a threat to Kristina. And he isnt. Of course if he tried to leave with the baby that would be another situation all together. "Hello Kristina, how are you this morning?" Stefans voice is light and loving. He gives the child a kiss and caress over the top of her head and then remembering Nikolas at that age takes a seat on the bench. He holds Kristinas hands while she stands by the bench and tests her legs. "Soon you will be into everything."

"Shes already into everything." Faith snarks from the short distance away. She glances over to Bruno who is still on her list and gives a quick nonverbal signal. He walks over and gives Faith a clean phone. Moving away a couple more steps, she takes care of the calls that just cant wait. The afternoon and evening are going to be shot. Nothing is going to get done down at the bunkhouse with those _Pimp My Ride_ people doing their thing. Alices project car is in the garage attached to the bunkhouse. Everything had to be put away so that those wide angle lens werent picking up something that was none of their business. And you could bet as soon as news got out about this MTV fiasco that the FBI or whatever local authority would be going after the footage trying to trip her up on something, anything. "There is bread in the bag to feed the d-u-c-k-s." Faith looks over her shoulder at Cassadine. The phone is still by her ear. She gives attention back to the phone. "Yeah, Im here. Dont make me come down there. We have a contract. You will get the work done just as you promised. That is not my problem. Youre so funny. Do you really think Im going to sue you if you dont get it done? Im hurt. Bruno, do I look hurt?"

"Oh yeah, Faith. Cut deep." Bruno nods. He doesnt stop looking around for threats.

Faiths voice drops lower. "I wont be the one hurting if the work doesnt get done by the time the next contractor comes in." Faith clicks the off button on the phone to disconnect the call. She glances over at Bruno.

Bruno nods again. No problem. Hed check on things in the morning.

 

 

 

 

The paper is about 75% laid out with about 6 hours to go until the 10:30pm deadline. Early stories are already placed. Ads already set. What the hell did they do before computers? Oh yeah, do everything by hand. Space is set aside for the big stories that are going to come in late, baseball games and the like. The paper might run round the clock but a lot of people still liked to get out of the office by 5pm and there is still an hour to go until that. Skye digs through her desk for something to munch on, just something to tide her over until she could leave. Darn taking to the last minute reporters. All of a sudden there is a moment of unnatural silence. Skye pops up from behind her desk. "What was that?"

"The power is out."

"Oh no, its not."

"Oh yes, it is."

"Generator."

"Already calling. But it should kick on automatically." The receptionist counters. Sure enough the totally inadequate emergency lights kick on in the hallway. 

Skye walks out to the reporters bull pen. "What the hell is going on?" 

Someone calls out covering the mouth piece on their phone. "Down in Manhattan."

"Down in Toronto too." Someone else calls out. There is a moment of silence as everyone realizes that the front page is going to have to be redone. This is a BIG story.

The Editor starts calling out assignments. And since he is old school lets them in on a few secrets. "Get out the pens and pads, boys and girls. Your laptops and recorders are only as good as your batteries. Use landlines for the phone cause I got a dollar here that says your cell isnt going to work in about ten minutes; itll be like 9/11 all over again. No power to cell towers equals no cells Got it?! I want to know if this was a terrorist attack. I want to know if the nuke plants are involved."

"Boss, it could be just because freaking hot." The optimist in the group offers.

"Right youre on the weather aspect. Find out if this was an unplanned rolling blacknout or something. Move people! I want to know what the hell is going on before the lights come back on."

"What do you need me to do?" Skye offers.

The Editor looks at the owner of the paper. If he would have just given her a job then he wouldnt have her as a boss and dont think that he ever forgot that. "Find facilities make sure that nobody is stuck in any elevators. Heat rises; need to get people from the upper floors down here so nobody passes out from the heat. Even if this only lasts fifteen minutes its going to be news. Canadas involved?! Were going to have to divert all generator power to the presses. If we cant get an edition out we might as well send everyone home."

Skye nods in agreement. "And then?" 

The Editor already knows that Skye is going to delegate. "Take a walk. Were half an hour from rush hour. Are we going to have buses, trains, traffic signals? Is the man on the street going to start throwing bricks through windows?"

Skye nods again. "You got it. Ill be back in about half an hour." She stops to brief the receptionist who is going to have to be the hub where facilities are concerned and grabs her purse. She is already on the phone to the one person she knows who is over-reliant on his cell phone. "Kyle? Its Skye. Im going to talk fast. There is probably only going to be about 5 more minutes of cell service before the towers are overwhelmed. Im going to be at work. Find a land line and call your uncle and let him know okay? Where are you going to be? Kellys? Are you sure thats a good idea? Okay. Well be careful the traffic signals arent working. Ill try to call later once I know how bad this is going to be." Skye says her goodbye and then puts her cell phone back in her bag and pulls out a small mini recorder. Like Lila, shed learned to get her thoughts down quickly before the next thought occurred. Taking the editors advice she is very conservative with the batteries as she walks the area around the Herald.

 

 

 

 

"Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me." Faith protests as the power goes out. First things first she picks up the phone. "Yeah, Reggie. Power out there too? Good, good that makes sense. Well tell her I checked in and everything is fine over here other than the power. Id come over and give the Old Man hell for her but Ive got a property full of guests I suspect arent going to be heading back to the hotel anytime soon." Turning the heat down on the stove, gas luckily, she picks up Kristina and heads out to the bunkhouse where the guys from West Coast Custom and XZibit have been doing their thing. "Mouse?"

"On it, Faith." Mouse is already heading back to his hidey hole. He and the guys had been hanging around watching the show. "Oh man this sucks."

"What?!"

"Dial up. The cable is out. This is going to take awhile."

"Manny, take a couple of guys do a perimeter check. It isnt just us but whos saying someone wouldnt take advantage." I would if all these people werent here. This constant surveillance has been screwing her out of taking advantage of Jason and Sonnys recent absence from Port Charles.

"On it, Faith." The guns come out as the guys start checking the property.

"Bruno?" 

"Yeah, Faith." 

"Our guest stay right here until after the perimeter check. I dont want anyone to get shot... by accident." 

"Right, Faith."

Alice comes over and takes Kristina. "Ive got this one. Best time for this to happen. Weve got hours of light yet. This could all be fixed before dark. Just be a little adventure. Not even as challenging as that wilderness training I did back in the day." Her gruff voice is reassuring.

"Oh man." Bruno groans.

"What now?!" Faith demands.

"I made an Ice cream run yesterday. We got a freezer full and the bunkhouse is totally electric."

"Life is fucking short. Eat dessert first." Faith stomps back toward the house with Alice bringing the baby with her. "I hate fucking surprises."

"You heard the lady: Jamoca Almond Fudge, Rocky Road? Ive got about ten different kinds here. We got to eat it before it turns into a puddle." The guests from out of town are just shaking their head. Where in the hell are they and what happened to reality?

Inside the house, Alice asks. "Mrs. Q okay?"

"Yeah, they have had a generator over there for a million years because of the elevator. Reggie says shes got a full charge on her chair and a spare battery just in case."

Alice grimaces. "Sorry. I knew that. I tuned up the generator before I left. You really think they arent going to be leaving?"

"What floor were they on at the hotel?"

Alice winces again. "They took the penthouse."

"Set the kitchen table up as a buffet. If we can get this on the table soon enough they can eat outside. Like you said weve got four hours or more of light. They can crash at the bunkhouse or back at the hotel I could give a rats ass."

"It was going really well, Mrs. A."

"Im glad, Alice. Because now were the ones paying the piper. As soon as Manny gives the all clear set up the area between the bunkhouse and the house like its a big freaking party. The guys have a boom box. Put on some tunes. Let them all kick around and tell stories about all the groupies theyve gotten freebies off of."

Out in the MTV productions surveillance van, "Are you getting all this?"

"Oh yeah, all the cameras are on battery back up. Were getting everything. We have the feeds from the _Pimp My Ride_ too. Were going to get guys into the bunkhouse."

"Its like an armed camp. She might put a shiny face on it but they just went on red alert or something."

Just then there is a pounding on the door. "You guys okay in there?"

"Dont let them see we still have power." The Suit makes a quick decision. "This is just starting to get interesting."

 

 

 

 

"I think we should wait to turn on the generator until it starts getting dark." AJ suggests to Lydia. As soon as the power had gone out hed headed home from the office. The only thing that would have been better is if the blackout had happened on a Friday instead of a Thursday. If everything that was being said on the radio is true then its going to be a long weekend. The estimates are now that power may be on by 1am. But the problem stretches all the way to the Midwest and up into Canada. The only thing everyone seems to be confident is that it wasnt a terrorist attack. Just plain old weather plus human error cascading cross country.

"Its come in handy." Lydia nods. "Its probably going to get very hot up stairs and it will be unbearable if we start cooking. We should probably plan on staying on this floor until the power comes back on. So much for painting the nursery this weekend. Cant run the fans to suck the fumes out."

"Weve got time." AJ cuddles her close as they watch Michael play with Rosie in the back yard. "And it looks like Im going to have to break out that monster gas grill. Really Id planned on having it like lawn art, not actually use it."

"Should I call Bobbie?" Lydia looks back over her shoulder.

"Honestly? Maybe." AJ grins. "Maybe one of the security guys knows how to run it. Im sure we can fumble thru without blowing anything up."

"Im going to call Bobbie." Lydia replies.

"Oh yea of little faith." AJ jokes.

"Youre the one that mentioned blowing things up." Lydia retorts.

AJ opens up the back door. "Hey Michael! Why dont you get Rosies l-e-a-s-h and well walk over to Grandma Bobbies house to see how shes doing."

"Okay!" Michael runs toward the house with the dog on his heels.

As soon as the two of them are gone, Sally comes up to Lydia who is watching them walk up the street toward Bobbies. "If the power is still out tomorrow Im going to need the day off."

"Oh?" Lydia still has a wee bit of trouble with the staffs habit of telling rather than asking.

"You know my dad does the Meals on Wheels for the elderly? He splits his route up, you know, some on Tuesdays and Thursdays and some on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. If this doesnt break then hell do his whole route tomorrow checking everyone for heat stroke. He made sure they all have fans but fans are useless without electricity."

"How horrible." Lydia grimaces. "Of course you have to help him. Wait a second." Lydia walks quickly to the study with Sally on her heels. "I know its in here somewhere. I know its here. Yes. Now hopefully they are still there." Lydia picks up the phone and dials a number from Lilas 4th of July to do list. "Yes, Port Charles Ice? This is Lydia **Quartermaine.** We spoke **often** around the 4th when we were putting on Lila Quartermaines Independence Day celebration? I am going to need a full truck of ice and a driver tomorrow at the..."

"Port Charles Senior Center."

Lydia repeats what Sally had prompted. "Oh yes, the sooner the better. Seven AM sounds lovely before the day gets too hot."

"Thanks, Lydia."

"Oh dont thank me yet. Youll have tomorrow off with my blessing and full pay but I will try to rope you into helping me paint that nursery, probably on your day off, just as soon as the power is back on."

"Deal." Sally smiles.

 

 

 

 

Cole lights another candle and puts it out along the bar. The place is normally dark but abnormally so because of the black out. Theyd thrown the door open for a little light and some asshole has the music cranked on his car out in the parking lot but in general things dont change much. The beer is still running and the whiskey is being served neat. And as long as they didnt start getting into the coolers, hopefully the contents would even stay cold. The one thing that isnt running is the dishwasher so everyone is hanging on to their own glasses and just bringing them up for a refill. Doing dishes by hand sucks. But hed do it when he had to. Kyle is going to have a hell of a to do list in the morning. 

The core of regulars that could run the place is supplemented by all the people who have no clue what else to be doing with the power out. Cole knows what he would be doing if he wasnt here but then sighs. Skye is at work too. This is a big story. He might as well stay at the bar, Skye isnt going to be home until this is about over or she fell out from exhaustion and Kyle is at Kellys. The Police Commissioner is on duty so the girls were hanging at Kellys where at least there was company, and something to do. Mac didnt seem to mind Kyle hanging around Maxie if there is work involved. Its the idle hands that he worried about, with good reason.

"Cole, could I get another pitcher?"

"Sure no problem." Cole grabs the pitcher and refills it. He takes the money and stuffs it in a bank bag under the counter next to the baseball bat and the shot gun. Damn electric cash registers. Cole pounces on the phone just as soon as it rings. Everyone in the place falls silent. Cole got these calls periodically and it is like a touch of the outside world. He covers the mouthpiece as Skye updates the situation and calls out the news. "The power company is aware of the problem." There is a roar of laughter and applause at that one-- considering the power company is sitting in the dark too. "Power out all the way to Ohio and Michigan. Ports are shut down because they cant do their inspections. Canada is saying this is all our fault blaming it on some squirrel in Ohio. May be power back by 1am. That is all." Everyone goes back to their beers as they discuss the latest information. Cole finally gets to talk to Skye. "Are you okay?"

"Oh this is great!" Skye says enthusiastically. "This is exactly the reason why I wanted to work here. There is going to be Herald delivered on schedule tomorrow, Cole. They will have the latest information that we can provide. Were already working up stories for tomorrow and the rest of the week. This is huge, Cole. This isnt supposed to happen. I mean come on-- a squirrel in Ohio?"

"Isnt there some fruity saying about a butterfly in South America?"

"Oh youre brilliant! Brilliant! I have to go. You just gave me an idea for the editorial page. Ill call just as soon as the paper goes to press. I should be able to get away then. Love you!" Skye hangs up before Cole can answer.

Cole stares at the phone. Trust that the first time Skye ever said the L word; its a throw away line at the end of a conversation. Still... "Next round is on me. Bring up your glasses."

 

 

 

 

"If I eat anymore Im going to explode." The crew of _Pimp My Ride_ is crashed out on the lawn. Faith had strongly separated herself from the whole interview process having it be all about Alice and the car. Her guys had put their two cents in, at least those who are absolutely sure they have no wants or warrants anywhere in the United States or Canada. "No wonder the guy quit touring. Would you leave if you had that waiting for you at home? Was that the Italian version of soul food?"

Alice comes over with more food. "No leftovers, guys. The fridge may not hold out until morning. Youve got to eat it."

"Oh damn. Well if we have to..." They sit up happily and reach for the bowls. This is literally what would be the leftovers put in the fridge so they are pretty much licking the bowls clean. Alice sits down with the guys. She sees this as being her crew. They have so much in common. Well at least cars. "Does she cook like this all the time?"

"Heck no." Alice nips that thought in the bud. "Mrs. A has too many things going on to do it up like this all the time. But she does know how to set a table. Nobody head hunts her people. They cant match the benefits." Realizing that loose lips sink ships, Alice changes the subject." So what does next season look like... what are you guys working on?" 

Over at the picnic table, Faith joins Ned, XZibit and the Suit from the network talking music news and trends. She has the baby monitor with her. Thank goodness something runs on batteries. "Dillon called; hes still at Kellys. Its evidently teenage hormone central. But every flatfoot in the city is rotating thru there for their doughnuts and coffee since the Police Commissioners kids are there."

Ned slides over and makes a spot for Faith. "Kristina go down okay?"

Faith nods and looks over at the others. "No offense, guys, but Ill be happy when you are all gone and the babys routine can get back to normal." She lies thru her teeth, well at least in part because she really doesnt care if they take offense.

The Network Suit nods. "Ill be happy just to have the power back on. Its very entertaining now but this is going to cost money, lots of money."

"Speaking of that, anyone for some Texas Hold Em? Friendly game just to pass the time." Ned suggests oh so innocently.

 

 

 

 

Bobbie and one of the security guys man the big gas grill. AJ had hung around for a while just to get some pointers but seeing that its handled hed gone over to the folding chairs to sit with his wife. "They seem to have everything in hand. Worked out well. Bobbie was kind of at loose ends. Taggart was called in of course and Lucas is at Kellys with his cousins and friends. "

"Its quite lovely really. Dining late is so... continental" Lydia leans over and gives AJ a kiss. "When was the last time you saw all those stars?"

AJ tilts his head back. "Probably not since boarding school. St. Swithens is out in the middle of nowhere. It cuts down on students trying to run away. And back then I wasnt interested in checking out the stars."

"Co-ed school?" Lydia gives him a pinch.

AJ rubs the spot in defense since Lydia hadnt pulled her pinch. "No. Drinking."

Bobbie comes over and pulls up a familiar folding chair. They must have come out of AJs hummer from all of the trips to the soccer fields. "Sally has informed me she has it from here."

"We do appreciate you coming over, Bobbie. Because of the generator we could have eaten inside I know but it would have been so hot in the house after. Hopefully this way the house will still be cool enough to sleep." 

"My logic exactly." Bobbie agrees. "Even if you had decided to cook, I would have come over rather than heating up my kitchen."

AJ glances around to see Michael who is at the far side of the yard with Rosie. "Any word on Carly." He keeps his voice low.

"Somethings happened." Bobbies voice isnt happy. "We found out why Jason could never find where that bastard Ric was keeping Carly."

"Why?"

"There was a Panic Room in the house Ric was staying in. When they finally got in there they found chains on the wall, a cot and a crib. A crib!"

Lydia puts a protective hand over her stomach. "That is awful. Its insane!" She glances a concerned eye over toward poor Michael.

"Okay so where is Carly?"

"Jason and Sonny have left for South America. They think Alcazar has her. About the time Ric reported a _home invasion_ only because he was seeking medical attention; you understand. I dont think he actually wanted the cops to show up but he had a nasty bump on his head, concussion. Thats when the police got to finally see the room. They are doing forensic stuff to figure out if Carly was there. But Alcazars yacht left the same day as Ric made the report."

"This might actually be good news for Carly, Bobbie." AJ says slowly. "Ric Lansing was clearly crazy. If Alcazar has Carly its because he wants something from Sonny. Hopefully this means theyll be able to make a deal with the guy."

"I hope youre right." Bobbie says grimly. She remembers perfectly all the trouble Carly had giving birth to Michael. Shed been there for most of it. Carly had barely survived and that was in a US hospital with every possible care and test available. "I hope this will be over soon."

 


	75. Chapter 75

Maybe power outages are like camping. Nobody really sleeps in-- at least not at AJ and Lydias house. As soon as the sun is up the rest of the household isnt far behind. Lydia had kicked AJ out of bed and pulled his pillow over her head in an effort to block out the light. But really its all her fault that they are up early. Its not enough that Sally is going to help her father with the meals on wheels so are AJ and Michael. Leaving the house all to herself. Well except for the guards and a very noisy generator. 

AJ sits on Lydias side of the bed putting most of his weight on the arm in the center of the bed. He pulls his pillow off her face. "Hey."

"Cruel, cruel man. How did I marry such a cruel man?"

"I think he knocked you up." AJ leans in for a kiss first for Lydia and then for the baby. "Michael and I are out of here. Were buying breakfast at Kellys before going to the senior center. Are you sure you dont want to come with us?"

"Call me at noon." Besides this is good alone time with Michael. Lydia pulls AJ in close for another kiss. "Go be nice to old people and small children."

"Ill call you later." AJ rises from the bed and heads out to the backyard to find Michael. About two seconds after the throaty roar of the Hummer can be heard on the back alley, Rosie jumps up on AJs side of the bed and in moments is totally racked out.

Lydia considers protesting and then shrugs. "Wake me before ten and were going to have a problem."

 

 

 

 

Skye takes off the lid of the coffee she picked up at Kellys on the way home. Shes grateful for Bobbie opening the diner even while the sun is just coming up. Coffee is actually kind of redundant at this point. The adrenaline of getting the paper out is fading fast and even the additional caffeine isnt going to keep her up much longer just long enough to get home. But shed done it; theyd done it. Gotten the paper out in the first major national crisis with local impact since she purchased the paper. And damn; it looked good. Even though she already knows every line and every story she opens the Herald up on the dinette table. 

The paper had met deadline at 10:30pm and the edition had rolled out of the building at 1:30am right on schedule. Probably shouldnt have gone on the route with one of the distributors but it was handy to see what was up and what wasnt. Some of the power was up at 1am but there are still huge chunks of the city without power. It had been a long muggy night for them. A little shiver goes up her spine.

"Dont you have that thing memorized by now?" Cole growls in her ear as reaches around her to take the coffee out of her hand and put it on the table.

"Oh yeah, pretty much." Skye turns around in Coles arms. "Im going to have to go back and do it all over again but I really needed to get some sleep." Her stomach growls and she steps back guiltily. "Sorry."

"Damn it, Babe!" Cole shakes his head. "At least you knew enough to know you had to catch some zs but having something other than coffee didnt cross you mind?!"

"I brought you some too." Skye indicates the other cup on the counter. "I didnt know if the power was going to be on or off when I got home cause we do live out in the Port Charles version of the sticks and I didnt want to wake you up."

"Wake me up." Cole growls. Giving her a sharp pat on the rear, he goes into the kitchen. Hed brought home a cooler full of ice from the bar the night before. The power had come on at Jakes at 1am. He figured the machine would be working overtime to get the bucket refilled, but he hadnt felt guilty about taking the last of the old and the first of the new back to the house. Like Skye, hed figured the power might be iffy as they were the last house on the road. Its more cost effective to get the denser parts of the city up and running first. He opens up the cooler and pulls out some portioned fruit and the milk. Reaching up into Kyles cupboard, he offers Skye her choice of cereals.

Even though shed been the one putting them on the list, Skye winces and sighs as she pulls up a bar stool to the breakfast bar. Shed been picking them with Kyles preferences in mind. "Raisin Bran." Its the least sugary of the selections.

Cole puts the cereal on the counter with bowls, milk and fruit. He stands behind the bar and pours his own after Skye has portioned herself. "If were going to be out here this winter, we might as well get used to this."

Skye starts around a mouthful of raisin bran and then swallows. "Made friends with the snowplow driver. Very good friends." Skye rubs her fingers together in a money making motion. "He takes very good care of me. And at least in winter you can have a fire. I suppose we could get a generator. AJ has one at his place and the Quartermaines have a huge backup to keep the whole house going. But it never seems to last that long really. Youre the one Im going to have to worry about. Your car is so... light."

"Guess were just going to have to carpool."

Skye grins. "I like that idea."

Kyle drags himself from out of his bedroom at the sound of voices in the kitchen. "What are you guys doing up so freaking early?!" He looks at the coffee maker and then sighs. He spies the unopened to go cup of coffee and pounces on it.

"When did you get in last night?" Skye asks.

"Closed Kellys and then headed out here." Kyle slides onto the stool next to Skye. He uncaps the coffee and takes a drink. "The place is totally gas so the grill, fryer and hot water were working fine. The place was packed until everyone headed home to stare at the black or something."

"Were going to be busy today getting the bar ready to go." Cole tells Kyle. "The power came back after I closed and about twenty minutes before I left. I let a few things slide."

Kyle groans. "Cancun here I come." Its his new mantra for when his uncle drops work on him.

 

 

 

 

"I know you dont like us here." The remote production manager tells the back of Faiths head. Shes working on the plants on the front deck while the weather is cooler. Ned has already gone to work as has Dillon. The power had come on, not by the 1am that the pundits had claimed but this morning. There is no answer from Faith as she moves on to the next pot. "And you were really great last night taking care of all of us when you really didnt have to." He tries a little more butter.

Faith looks at him. "Cut the crap. What do you want?"

"Normally on the show the guys pimp a car."

"Hence the title." Faiths sarcastic tone makes it clear she thinks the guy is an idiot.

"This is a little bit different with Alice and really what wed like to do is pimp her garage. The guys from West Coast basically put together what would be on their wish list if they were outfitting a shop. We need to get her out of the house."

"Bruno." Bruno is right there with the clean phone. Faith dials a preset. "Reggie, is Lila there? Put her on the phone." There is a pause. "Lila, Im using you as an excuse. Its the only way Im going to get rid of some of these people without resorting to... drastic measures. Im going to have Alice bring the kid over there. Dont let Alice out of there before... 3 oclock. Have Reggie sabotage the generator if you have to." Faith nods. She hangs up the phone and hands it back to Bruno. "Verify their security. If it passes then do the businesses. If it doesnt-- call me and Ill get Manny to cover."

"Right Faith."

"Twenty minutes." Faith gets up and brushes off the front of her black twill shorts. "Bruno, bring the Lincoln around." Within twenty minutes, Alice is on the road with the baby. Shed actually been eager to go believing that the generator had gone down right when Mrs. Q needed it the most.

"Youre good." The production manager compliments.

"No, Im not. And I suggest you remember that when youre trying my very last nerve. Do what youre going to do. Get what youre going to get and then..."

"Get out?"

"I guess they didnt just hire you for your looks. You have until 3 oclock." Faith goes back into the house.

 

 

 

 

AJ and Michael accompany the ice driver over half of the route that Sallys dad normally covers. While some have power on and some dont, everyone is grateful for the bit of company and nobody turns down the ice. Knowing one of these stops could be one that isnt going to go well, AJ makes sure he is the one knocking on the door and making sure the person is alive before waving Michael on with the ice. The kid is getting a workout running from the refrigerated truck to the front door but his energy never seems to flag. He seems to instinctively know who is going to give him a pat on the head, who has a stockpile of sweets and who is going to try to pinch his cheeks.

At about the half way point they meet up with Sally and her father and reload her fathers truck with ice to do the other half of the route. They pick the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park as a good place to do the refreshing. Sally and Michael head off to the swings while AJ, the driver and Sallys dad basically just set up a human chain tossing bags from one truck to the other. Its still early enough in the day that there arent that many people around although a few people are out walking the paths. The park is the coolest place in the neighborhood between the shade of the trees and buildings and then the sprinklers kicking on to bring the temperature down.

"Lets round them up." Sallys dad suggests as he puts the gate back up on the back of his truck. He catches his daughters eye and waves a quick hand.

Michael is the first one back. "How many more do we have to do?"

AJ hands over the list. The houses theyve been to are already checked off. "And Lydia wanted us back by noon. I think she wanted to head out to Skyes place by the lake before the day gets too hot."

"Yeah!" Michael gives a cheer and hanging onto the list starts climbing up into the big refrigerated truck. He pauses to look back at his father. "You know we shouldnt have just brought ice. We should have brought ice cream too. If we would have the ice cream truck music then the people would have come to us rather than having to go up to their house. "

AJ nods consideringly. "Interesting idea. I like it. But we would still have stopped at their houses, Michael, just to make sure they were okay and not overheated and needing to see Grandma Bobbie at the hospital."

 

 

 

 

Skye pushes her hair back and belts her robe tight. Who in the hell would be stopping by without calling? When she see who it is she rolls her eyes. "Hello Ned."

"I called the Herald; they said you were here today."

"Did they also tell you that I didnt get out of work until 5am?" Skye asks tiredly.

"That wasnt mentioned." Ned admits sheepishly. "You really were working until 5am?"

"Got the paper set, printed and delivered. Didnt you notice one at the house this morning?"

"Well yes, but I didnt think you were delivering them all yourself."

"Haha. Youre so funny. I did the route with one of the distribution trucks to find out where in town is still without power." Skye wanders into the kitchen and checks the cooler. There are a couple of bottles of orange juice. Since she is planning on going back to bed as soon as Ned leaves she doesnt offer to make coffee. "How is ELQ doing this morning?"

"Headquarters are fine. A few of the subsidiaries are in still affected areas and attendance is off but thats too be expected." Ned takes a swig of the offered OJ.

Skye nods. "So why are you here this morning, Ned?"

"Well I have a bit of a proposition for you...."

 

 

 

 

AJ had called with his suggestion of heading out to the lake as soon as they were done with the ice delivery. The joy of technically being non essential personnel for the city he wasnt called in today but could instead make it a long weekend although hed probably telecommute a few hours over the weekend just to make sure he isnt coming back to a disaster area on Monday. But he wanted her to be ready to go out to the lake. In fact the plan had formulated that they would borrow one of the Quartermaine boats and cruise up to Skyes house, enjoying the lake and the day in the process.

Lydia picks out changes of clothing and swim gear and packs them in a duffle and then goes down to the kitchen to see what could be an appropriate picnic to bring with them. Michaels had the brie before but hes not a fan; he also didnt seem at all interested in the smoked Salmon. Something about his mother not liking fish. What that had to do with anything at all. Grandfather had been a huge fan of tapioca pudding of all things. It didnt mean she liked it. The child needs to develop his own taste buds and not just for frozen pizza, greasy diner food and spaghetti. Still playing it safe she grabs the fresh fruits, some fresh veggies and then spies the holy grail of picnics... left over fried chicken. She quickly packs the picnic basket she considers her and AJs first wedding present to each other from that trip to Washington DC all those months ago.

"Ill take that for you, Miz Lydia." The security driver offers.

"That would be wonderful. Ill just get Rosie and my bag then meet you out front." Lydia hands over the duffle and the basket. When she and Rosie come out of the house the car is waiting. The man riding shotgun opens up the back door for her while the driver keeps an eye on things. Once everyone is back in the car its a short trip to the Quartermaine mansion. Lydias security doesnt believe in having her in the open for long periods of time. It has dual benefits-- minimize physical risk of kidnapping and cut down the paparazzi access to her. They no longer need to court the press. The judge has already made the decision; Michael is living with them. Now is the time to keep everything out of the press and just in the family.

Since security had called from the car, Reggie is already at the circular drive when Lydia pulls up. Her security guy gets her door for her but Reggie takes Rosies leash. "Ill take this one. Mrs. Qs dogs are keeping to their room today. Mrs. Q is in the family room. Alice brought Kristina over this morning."

"How lovely." How very strange. Lydia knows enough about Faith to know she doesnt let Kristina come to the mansion.... ever. AJ had explained it was after Edward had burned down the gatehouse in an effort to get Faith and Ned to move into the mansion.

"Its a test and Mr. Q knows it. Im sure Faith is looking for any excuse."

"Ah. Yes, that makes much more sense." Lydia nods. "Ill go say my hellos." Lydia heads toward the family room. "Good morning, Grandmother Lila."

"Hello darling. Do you see who came to see me this morning?"

"Yes, hello Kristina." Lydia comes over and takes a seat. "I swear shes grown since the 4th."

"They do at this age every day brings something new." Lila sighs and runs a hand over Kristinas baby fine curls. She glances over her shoulder to see if anyone is listening. "Its been a lovely visit but really its a plot."

"A plot." Lydia shakes her head.

"Those people that have been hounding Faith want to... pimp Alices garage as a surprise and Alice cant be there of course. So Faith had her bring the baby over."

"Pimp." Lydia looks at Lila blankly the only definition of pimp she cant imagine the Grand Dame of Port Charles ever saying let alone knowing.

"Yes, Dawg explained it to me. Hes quite excited by the whole thing. It means they are going to do a total makeover of Alices workspace. Im afraid poor Reginald had to sabotage our generator as an excuse to get her over here."

"Better than blowing up my microwave again." Cook interjects her two cents worth as she brings in refreshments. "And its a good thing the power was already back on."

"Yes, youre quite right, Cook. If the power hadnt been restored we would have had to resort to doing something drastic to the Bentley."

"Your basket is in the fridge in the kitchen when youre ready." Cook informs Lydia.

"Thanks. I had to make it up myself this morning." Lydia turns to Lila. "Sally is out with her father, AJ and Michael, checking on the elderly and bringing them ice. Hopefully most of them will already have had power restored."

"Yes, the Meals on Wheels." Lila nods. "Sallys father has been involved in it for years. Such a good cause. And of course the Garden Club does get involved. Most of the ladies are more into their flowers but there are a few that do vegetables, herbs and give to the senior center as part of Second Harvest. Its one of the reasons why I want Marshall to get involved with the Garden Club other than just the scholarship now that hes working his own landscaping business."

"I know youve been trying to involve all of us in your clubs, Grandmother Lila, and I dont know how you manage. I feel as if I have my hands full with the family business, getting the house together and everyone in it. I think it does make Michael feel better about his counseling though now that he understands that Ive carved that time out for reading real reading not reports."

Lila smiles triumphantly at her new granddaughter. "Oh those days as a new bride when should's and ought's run your life. You should do this and you ought to do that. I gave that up decades ago and really havent missed it at all. Michael isnt going to be in counseling forever. As soon as Carlys back and the awful men put in jail, hell be able to let go of most of it. Youre going to have to find another excuse to read, Darling."

"You have something in mind."

"The Book Club."

 

 

 

 

The trucks had started to arrive as soon as Alice had left in the Lincoln. Because Alice is more interested in the mechanical rather than the bodywork or interiors of the vehicles that is where the emphasis of the recreated shop is: diagnostic computer, lifts, jacks, air compressor, tools both hand and power. The only addition that had been added at the last minute is a high powered generator that could run the whole property. And because it is MTV Pimp My Ride a totally ridiculous sound system and series of High def monitors. Faiths crew had been held back from watching as well. Everything entered the garage under cover and then once in theyd put the garage doors down and gone to work. The only exception was Mouse so they know there is some really fancy electronics going on. Faiths guys are also standing around waiting for the grand unveiling.

Even Ned and Dillon had gotten interested in the goings on. Manny had taken to updating them with a quick conference call about every hour but both the guys know that the grand unveiling would be after Alice came back from the mansion. ETA is 3pm but Reggie had a clear line through to give them fair warning when she was coming. Ned and Dillon arrive a little before two. The call from Reggie comes straight to the guard station. Manny runs over to the production step truck and pounds on the door. "Shes on her way." Then he calls back to the stables. "Shes on her way! Everyone get ready!"

Ned and Dillon take what is sure to be front row seats at the picnic table. The guys other than Mouse also find seats. By the time the Lincoln arrives there is an audience. The jig is up, even if her garage wasnt closed and the door decorated. The cameras are in place. Faith goes over to the Lincoln and takes Kristina. "Theyre here for you, Alice. And theyre here because of you, Bruno, so you stick right by her for the whole thing." With that direction Faith takes Kristina back to the picnic table. The only pictures of Faith for the Pimp My Ride episode is Faith taking the baby and then stepping out of the frame.

Alice looks around somewhat bewildered, she thought this was already done with everything that had been done before the blackout. Then XZibit steps up to start his spiel. With a hand flourish the garage door opens and the new shop is revealed. "Oh my Gosh!" Alice exclaims her mouth hanging open as she takes a step back. Then turning to the rapper she grabs him in a bear hug and lifts him off the ground. "I wasnt expecting... this is so amazing... I cant believe you guys did this."

"Um... could you put me down?"

"Sure. Yeah, sure." Alice puts the poor guy down and takes a hesitant step toward the refurbished garage.

Mad Mike joins Alice to tell her everything theyve done to the space from the practical, to the exceptional, to the ridiculous. At the very end of the explanation, XZibit steps up again. He hands over the keys to all the cabinets in the shop. Then plucking at the material at the shoulder of Alices shirt. "Youve officially been pimped."

 

 

 

 

At Port Charles Ice, the local TV crew is getting more than the puff piece theyd intended for the evening news. "AJ Quartermaine did what?!"

The driver whod spent the morning with AJ and Michael keeps working on getting his truck situated for the next run. Hed made his money this morning but the demand for ice wasnt going away and might as well make the money while he can. "Company got a call from AJs wife last night telling us to have a truck waiting at the Senior Center this morning. He and his son Michael rode with me delivering ice to the people on the Meals on Wheels roster. Checking on their welfare. His kid is a pistol and worked his butt off. But AJ always made sure the kid wasnt the first one in the door just in case. We were lucky so far. There were only a few people that were looking rough, only one that got a trip to the hospital. At least on the route we took. Dont know about the other half."

"Do you still have this list?"

The driver shrugs. "Dont remember throwing it out." He goes over to the truck and opens up the door. Sure enough tucked between the seats is a list with check marks all the way down it. "Yeah, here it is."

"Do you mind?"

The driver shrugs again. "If we get a call tomorrow Im sure theyll have another list."

 

 

 

 

Kyle hears the hail and runs down to the dock out back of the lake house. He isnt surprised to see Lydia at the helm of the Quartermaines speedboat. With Lydia driving the boat, AJ could jump to the dock and start securing the lines. "You guys have a good time?" Kyle gives a hand to Michael so the kid can jump to the dock. Rosie takes a leap off the back of the boat and into the water swimming to shore. AJ jumps off on his own and ties the boat at the front while Kyle fastens down the back. 

Only then does Lydia disembark from the boat after first handing over the picnic basket to Michael. She makes sure that she has a firm hand on both AJ and Kyle. "Oh yes, it was lovely and finally warm enough to really swim. It was a wonderful way to spend the blackout." Lydia smiles. Her sleeveless sheer white cover up offers sun protection but barely any coverage over her revealing bikini. 

AJ runs a caressing hand over his wifes protruding stomach. "And the baby is as much of a sun worshiper as his mother." Then he gives her a kiss. "It was nice out in the middle of the lake. We ran into a few photographers as we were pulling out of the boathouse at the mansion. At least on the way up here we were far enough from the shore to actually have some privacy."

"Lydia lost them dodging through the harbor." Michael declares smugly gazing at his stepmother adoringly. "And the bodyguard made sure they stayed lost." He strips off his life vest and tosses it back in the boat. "Then we went swimming and stuff and then had a picnic out in the middle of the lake."

"Sounds like fun."

"AJ let me steer the boat too after I told him my dad let me steer down on the island."

"And now youve figured out why boats are better than cars. You dont have to be able to reach the pedals which is why people wait until theyre sixteen to drive. Sailboats are more challenging though and require some measure of... skill." Lydia shrugs. "Sorry. A prejudice inherited from my parents. They might have been killed while sailing because of a storm but they did love it so. It just goes to show, Michael, if you need to get somewhere fast... take a plane. And if you need to get somewhere in style..."

"Take a boat."

"Exactly." Lydia leans over and presses the top tip of Michaels ear. "I think you missed a spot." Michael groans. Lydia is as bad as his mother and Leticia about making sure he wore sun block. Really what is so bad about turning into one big freckle?

"Skye and Cole around?" AJ asks.

"I dropped Uncle Cole off at the paper after we got finished with Jakes. Skye pulled an all nighter yesterday and went in late today after taking a nap. He was going to try to drag her out of there at a decent hour."

Lydia hides a smile behind her hand. It did sound like something that Coleman would say. Really Skyes walk on the wild side with Coleman Radcliffe had turned out to be anything but. Of course AJ had filled her in on some of the things that Cole and Skye had done before. As well as all the reasons why the oh so rich, handsome and eligible Jasper Jack had ended up being poison to Skye. AJ didnt particularly like Coleman but as far as taking care of Skye even hed been forced to admit Cole is better for his sister.

"Lydia." AJ makes eye contact with his wife and then waits until her nod. "Michael, we need to have a family meeting."

Michael looks from one to the other and gets a feeling of dread. But it couldnt be too bad right? There was no way that AJ or Lydia could have heard anything. Hed been with them all day. He takes a step closer to Kyle. Rosie seems to sense something is off and comes over to Michael and leans up against the boy nearly knocking him off balance.

"Why dont we borrow Skyes front porch?" Lydia takes AJs hand and twines her fingers through his. The conversation is put on hold for the time it takes for everyone to get to the front porch and pull up a seat. Lydia takes the slider with Michael keeping a reassuring arm around him.

"Should I be here for this?" Kyle asks awkwardly wondering if he should go inside.

"You know what is going on. There is no reason for you to leave now." AJ leans back against the railing. "Besides this way you can fill in your uncle and Skye." AJ focuses on Michael. "Lydia and I asked your Grandma Bobbie about how the search is going for your mother, Michael."

"The reason Uncle Jason hasnt been over lately is because he and Sonny heard that your mother may be in South America." Lydia tells the little boy.

"Wait a sec!" Kyle interjects. "I thought that Ric Lansing had Michaels mother stashed somewhere around here, right Michael?"

Michael nods and his brow furrows as he tries to figure out what the heck is going on. "He stole Mama from the wedding but nobody believed me."

"Everyone believed you, son." AJ counters quickly. "But Jason couldnt find your mom even though he knew Ric had hidden her somewhere. And he couldnt hurt Ric or put him in the hospital for fear he still wouldnt tell where your mom was. Thats why he had to wait so long. But someone else found your mom and stole her before Jason could find her."

"So Uncle Jason can kill Ric now?" Michael suggests helpfully.

"I think its more important that your Uncle find your Mother. Let the police handle Mr. Lansing." Lydia counters. "But your father and I hope this is good news, so we wanted to share it with you. Ric doesnt have your mother anymore. And your Uncle Jason has a good idea who does."

"Nobody knew what Ric wanted, Michael. We think this guy wants money."

"And we have plenty of money?" Michael looks from AJ to Lydia.

"Exactly." Lydia gives him a smooch on the top of the head. "So its not over yet. It may be a little while to figure out how much money the bad man wants but well be ready when he contacts us."

 


	76. Chapter 76

Monday morning its back to business as usual thankfully. Most have their power back and the international, national, regional and local finger pointing had begun. The implications had tied up the news for the weekend as everything was about those still without power. On the local news though AJ and Michaels ice delivery to the elderly and infirm had been the plus side of the disaster. While there are stories like that going on all over, the Quartermaine last name meant that the story had been picked up by the network and even made the national news. When AJ checks his messages at work on Monday not a single one have anything to do with building permits. 

When Gia arrives at the office the first thing she does is shed her suit jacket revealing a sleeveless dress. Its still hotter than heck and hard to believe that shed soon be going back to university for her last year of law school. The summer had flown by working with Dara and troubleshooting the Public Relations of the Stallions. AJs sudden high profile with Meals on Wheels had put the team on notice that nothing less would be accepted from the team and the players. The League and United Way had both been in contact with the teams front office.

As soon as Gia has shed her jacket and set down her briefcase, Mary Bishop hands her the stack of pink messages. "Someone over at the Stallions was up early to beat the heat. Theyve left a ton of messages on the machine and the phone was ringing when I came in."

Gia groans and already knows that her schedule for the day is going to be blown to hell. What is going to happen when she goes back to school? These guys were getting used to her. With preseason kicking into high gear, the mantra over at the team offices is _Let Gia handle it_ if it involved anything but a diagramed scrimmage play. "What next?"

"Im **so** glad you asked." Mary says with a smile.

"It was a rhetorical question. I didnt mean it. I take it back!" Gia declares quickly.

"No take backs." Mary reaches into the bottom drawer of her desk and pulls out the latest edition of the Inquisitor. **_Lady Lydias Baby Bump_** is the headline along with a front page picture that takes up 3/4 of the tabloid. Lydia looks absolutely gorgeous and obviously pregnant in her skimpy bikini. The shot had been taken just after she and Michael had gotten on the Quartermaine boat. She is helping Michael with his life vest and both of them are applying sun block. AJ is unfastening the lines from the dock. Taking the rag from Mary, Gia quickly scans the little article which is about the way celebrities were beating the August heat with no electricity. The press had been on bump watch since AJ and Lydias marriage but this is the first real proof. "She looks gorgeous. I cant believe shes wearing a bikini though."

"Demi Moore broke that barrier all to hell." Gia winces as she scans the rest of the photos. There is nothing bad. But AJ and Lydia had been doing their best to shut down the press and keep them away from Michael. And this is all so very normal but its on the front page of the tabloid complete with an inside spread. Just like AJs helping out with ice, because of Lydias money this is going to be blown all out of proportion on two different continents. "Although with Lydias luck, shes going to make some best dressed list for the blackout. And there will be all kinds of stories about how they **had** to get married."

"Who had to get married?" Dara asks as she walks thru the door. Gia holds up the Inquisitor. "Oh lovely. Anything libelous?"

"Nope. All looks good." Gia admits.

"Then it is not our problem." Dara sighs cheerfully as she lets it go. "Im just here to pick up some files. Ill check in between cases." Dara heads back to her office grabs her files and heads back out.

"We need more help." Gia tells Mary.

"I know." Because Mary is an organizational wiz she has everything she can control under control even Gias schedule of classes due to start in just a couple of weeks. She knows as soon as Gia heads back to school her time is going to be severely limited even if the younger woman did all her studies here. "I can handle the basic billing and do the office manager type things but the real estate side of the practice is really beefed up since I started. Need help there. An accountant would be great and if it happened to be a real estate lawyer who was also a CPA."

"You dont want much." Gia laughs.

"At least two more paralegals for a start."

"Daras going to need a bigger office space." Gia looks around. "This has been coming really since she took over all of Alexis files. Slow growth went out the window." She sighs. "I know Im being greedy but I was kind of hoping that Id be the partner. By the time I get out of school and pass the bar, Im going to be way down the seniority list." Taking a seat in one of the chairs normally reserved for the clients in the reception area, Gia cocks her head to the side. "Youve already got a plan."

"A couple of them." Mary admits. "One thing about moving around so much with Connor and the Marines and then working temp agencies after he was killed... I did get to see a lot of different law firms. The temp agencies will be able to help with the paralegals and even property management if Dara wants to go there but we may be able to do some informal head hunting on some of the firms I used to work at. Associates who are good but who arent going to make partner in the next decade because theyre in firms with good names but where advancement only happens when someone dies. Maybe someone just coming off of clerking for a Judge."

"You think you can block some time for everybody to go over everything?"

Mary rolls her eyes. "Only if it involves lunch or because Im sure things are going to be a disaster down at the courts with the unplanned long weekend... dinner."

 

 

 

 

The mall is back up and running. It had to be, they are in the midst of the Back to School sales. All the latest styles and colors of sweaters and heavy boots nobody will be wearing because the temps are still up in the 90s. In many cases a summers worth of earnings are going to be going right back into the mall coffers as teenagers spend everything they made for the kewlest clothes and gadgets for the fall.

Since there are few days of freedom left the gang gathers at the food court: Lucas, Georgie, Maxie, Dillon and Kyle. Their table is busy as everyone they know funnels through doing the same thing. Getting the meet and greet out of the way and making sure that nobody is wearing the same thing on the very first day of school. 

Dillon is the local celebrity right now because everyone seems to know that MTV has been hanging at his house for the last few weeks. Course it isnt like Spring Break or something and Dillon is over it. Happy for Alice but over it. He can see Faith fraying around the edges and wonders how long it is going to take before she puts a cap in someone. The only person having any luck with her at all is Sam and thats because its his shooting gallery. If Faith wasnt blowing off steam shooting targets everyday shed probably be shooting something a little more animated. Of all the people to be grateful for, Grandpa Edward had dragged Faith off this morning giving everyone a chance to breathe. Ned is acting weird, like he has a secret or something, which is something else putting Faith on edge. He is really getting to hate surprises too but can feel in his gut that there are more on the way.

Off in their own world as they often are, even in a crowd Maxie is astraddle Kyle resting her hands on his shoulders while he has his hands slid into the rear pockets of her jeans. "When I get done with you, youre going to be volunteering to carry all my bags." Maxie grinds against Kyle with a grin.

Kyle groans. "Tease. Im not going to be able to walk."

"Yes." Maxie agrees with a breathy whisper in his ear. "Guess we blew the plan to break up as soon as school let out. Were going to have to stay together all senior year now."

"Hell. What have I gotten myself into?" Kyle growls. Maxie is having too much fun with this.

"Kyle?!" A familiar voice draws Kyles attention.

His eyes go wide as he sees who is standing there. "Mom?"

Maxie practically swallows her tongue and Georgies attention is fixed by Kyles answer. "Mom?!" Maxie half falls off Kyle but makes sure that shes standing half in front of him as Kyle surges to his feet. "Thats your mom?"

"Yeah. Hey Mom. Long time no see."

 

 

 

 

"Babe, I just got a call from Maxie on Kyles phone. Margery showed up at the mall. Im kicking everyone out now but it will be at least half an hour before I get there. I hate to do this to you."

"Im already on my way. They are still at the mall?" Cole can hear the sound of the drawers being slammed and knows that Skye is gathering her stuff.

"As far as I know."

"Port Charles Grill. Go there. My family holds all their scenes there. The staff is used to it."

"Right." Cole agrees. And he knows its to keep Margery away from the house. Just like with Rae keeping the drama to neutral territory and away from their safe place. "Ill call him. Thanks Babe."

"Dont thank me yet. Im wearing my Italian pumps." Skyes voice is grim as she hangs up.

Cole grins. Skye had been wearing those shoes when she beat the tar out of Kyle. He hits the speed dial on his phone and this time Kyle picks up. "Take her, no-- **meet** her, at the Port Charles Grill. Skye reminded me thats where her family holds all of their scenes and as soon as your mother finds out about the house she is going to throw one."

"You want me to call Marcos?" Kyle offers.

"Thats your call, Kid."

 

 

 

 

The Law firm of Dara Jensen, et al is meeting for a late lunch at the Port Charles Grill. Mary Bishop had made the reservations for the three of them. It had ended up being later than Dara had thought but not later than the reservation that Mary had made. Dara always got held up at the courthouse complex because she always stopped by to see someone. It could be a client in the jail, a judge in their chambers or someone in the DAs office that she was keeping ties with. It made negotiations easier later but it made for a very long day now.

"I called ahead once I knew you were done with court." Mary informs the others not taking her eyes off the road. "There will be a table waiting with water poured and salads dished, dressing on the side, when we get there."

"Excellent." Dara leans back in the passenger seat of the car. They are all driving in Marys beater car. It might be old but its well maintained and has room for all of them. "Sorry-- I got hung up at the courthouse."

"What else is new?" Gia interjects from the backseat. Shed cleared her afternoon because she had to go by the campus. Classes are going to be starting up again too darn quick.

The trip to the Grille is in nothing flat and Mary doesnt bother with the valet parking. It just isnt worth the joyful giggles it gives to the parking attendants. But a girl had to have priorities. Winter is coming and the cabin needs new windows. Which will save on what is surely going to be huge heating bills. Parking on the street near the hotel, the women gather their things Dara, her briefcase, Gia, a backpack and Mary her oversized purse. Then they walk over to the hotel entrance not bothering to lock the car after them. Because Marys car is spotless, it is clear to anyone walking by that there is absolutely nothing to steal.

Just as Mary promised they are immediately seated with their drinks and salads in front of them. Dara spears some of her salad and before taking a bite nods in Marys direction. "Youve called this meeting to discuss the state of the business. You have the floor."

Because she wants to eat her salad too, Mary reaches down into her bag and pulls out three copies of the meeting notes already written. She hands them out and takes a quick bite of her salad. After chewing and allowing the information to be digested she begins. "Were holding our heads above water right now. Its not the money. Plenty of clients and plenty of things to do but youre barely keeping up with everything that needs to get done, Dara. Once Gia goes back to school youre going to be losing 40-60 hours a week there. You are already working beyond what is reasonable for one person; you cant pick up that amount of work even if you decided you didnt mind not having a life. Gia will probably be able to hold onto _most_ of the work for the football team but even that is going to be exploding geometrically as the bond measure comes up to a vote. Please look at page three."

Dara groans when she sees the personnel proposal Mary has laid out. "I cant afford this."

"You cant afford not to." Gia counters quickly. "I know I dumped Alexis clients on you but she was a workaholic too, Dara. You know that. There is already enough work for two more attorneys. This is lean really. Really lean. But its dealing with the practice growth. Youre going to start losing clients, Dara. All its going to take is one big trial tying up your time. Youve been lucky that it hasnt happened already."

Dara sighs and shakes her head. "I know youre right. Damn."

"And were going to need more space." Mary goes on to the next point. "A lot of the stop gap measures can be up and running say... just after labor day. That would give me time to get the phones, computers and supplies in. I would contact the same temp agency get some paralegals, a receptionist. Thing is it means a lot more traffic in the conference room/library so Gia is going to need an office of her own."

"You didnt tell me that!" Gia flips to that part of the proposal. "Sweet."

"It wont be as big as the space youre in now but hopefully itll be quieter." Mary reminds. "There is space available on the same floor and I touched base with the property manager when I was storming ideas for the proposal. He seemed open to the suggestion of a little barter going on-- services for space. And he also seemed open to the idea of maybe managing the properties Faith Ashton has been dropping on us."

"Oh I like that idea." Dara leans back and waits for the empty salad plates to be taken away the drink refilled and the entrees slid right in front of them. Then she leans forward. "Ive been concerned somehow Faith is going to be doing at least a little um... laundry through her real estate purchases and would really like to get everything but the legal aspects away from our office. Ill do the contracts but I dont want to be the bookkeeper or the landlord."

Mary nods and makes a note on her copy of the minutes. "This could be a nice exchange of headaches. We take over their contracts and they take over the day to day management. It also protects Mrs. Ashton from collecting her own rents." There is a knowing look around the table.

"Uh oh." Gia looks at the doorway of the Port Charles Grille. She isnt super familiar with Skye Quartermaine, knowing her by sight but she can tell by looking at the woman that there appears to be steam coming out of her ears.

"Uh oh what?" Dara looks over her shoulder and sees Skye. Following Skyes gaze she sees something she hadnt observed when they arrived. Kyle and Maxie are sitting with a woman more Daras age. "Uh Oh." Dara agrees and then her eyes go wide as Coleman arrives right after Skye. But if anything that has brought Skyes temperature down as she puts on a cool facade to deal with the steam coming off of Coleman. Reaching down to the floor she grabs her mini-recorder out of the side pocket and quickly puts in a new tape. "I think I need a quick trip to the ladies. Excuse me." Dara walks to the entry and brushes up against Skye and passes her the recorder. "Voice activated and dont forget its there." She keeps on walking.

"What was that about?" Coleman growls.

"Dara wants us to record the conversation. So youve got to let Margery be the one who loses it, Cole." Skye warns.

 

 

 

 

Over at General Hospital, Lydia looks up from her book as Michael comes out of his appointment. "You have perfect timing. I just finished my chapter." She pats the spot next to her on the waiting room couch. "Did it go well?"

Michael shrugs as he takes a seat. "I guess. I told Dr. Cam what you and AJ heard from Grandma Bobbie. He thinks the Police should handle Ric too."

"Ric isnt important, darling." Lydia brushes a hand long Michaels very tense jaw. "Getting your mama back is the first priority. Right?"

"Right." Michael agrees with an emphatic nod. 

"Good." Lydia puts her book back in her oversized bag. "Now help me up so we can have Grandma Bobbie paged, say hello and then go get ice cream. The baby has been wanting a blackberry shake all day."

"Kay." Michael agrees as he pops up from the couch and taking hold of Lydias wrist gives her some unneeded assistance up. Together they walk over to the nurses station to page Bobbie and make their next appointment.

The nurse is giving her an odd look. Since moving to Port Charles, Lydia has started taking the odd looks of staff seriously. "Michael, will you call the driver and tell him to meet us at the emergency room entrance today." Michael is used to the way Lydia varied the entrances and exits every week. It made it more fun when they drove by the other entrances and saw all the photographers waiting for them. Lydia hands over her phone. Michael takes a couple of steps away. Lydia steps nearer to the station. "Yes?"

The nurse leans in close and stage whispers the latest information. "Its all over the hospital. Bobbie is down in the ER. Carly was brought in by her husband and Jason Morgan... it was about ten minutes ago."

"Michael! Wait! Tell the driver to get your father **now** and bring him to the emergency room. We arent going anywhere!"

"What do you mean?" Michael looks up to Lydia.

"Tell the driver your Uncle Jason found your mother. AJ needs to be here."

"Is she hurt?" Michael worries even as he relays the message and hangs up the phone, handing it back to Lydia.

"That is what we are about to find out." Lydia takes his hand. "Thank you." She tells the nurse and they walk over to the elevators. "Hopefully its just a check up because she hasnt seen her doctor in so long. But it wouldnt surprise me if the doctors want her to stay overnight even if she is perfectly fine. They **always** want people to stay overnight."

Michael breathes a little easier. Even as he grips Lydias hand so tight that her fingers are flushed with constricted blood. "Thats true. Lydia, is your baby going to be okay without the blackberry shake?" Its a pitiful attempt at distraction but he has to think about anything else than his mother being back but sick.

Lydia considers his question carefully and frowns. "I believe so. But if your mother is having tests or something I think we should have the shakes and maybe dinner delivered here. We wont want to leave until you get to see your mother and really I do not want to eat hospital food."

"Mama would probably like a shake too."

"Excellent idea. Well ask your grandmother Bobbie if there is any reason why she cant have one. If it looks like it is going to be awhile maybe you should ask everyone what kind of shake they want. It wouldnt be kind to have ice cream in front of them."

"Maybe Aunt Faiths guy Bruno could bring them over. He likes a girl at Baskin Robbins and he goes there all the time."

"I think we should call the ice cream place ourselves and have the driver pick up. Mr. Bruno is still very busy over at Aunt Faiths house because of those TV people being there. If he helps us with the ice cream then the film people will be following him around **here** rather than being stuck outside with all the photographers."

"Oh. Okay." Michael sees the sense in that and nods.

As they step off the elevator to the corridor that leads to the ER, Lydias phone rings. She looks at the number. "Its your fathers cell phone. He must already be on his way here." She clicks open the phone. "Are you on your way?"

"Yes, what is going on? The message seemed garbled."

"Then you know as much as we do. The hospital grapevine let us know Carly was brought into the ER. Michael and I are on our way to find his grandmother to see what is happening." 

"Ill be there in ten minutes."

"Good. Drive safely, AJ."

"Im not driving." AJ laughs ruefully as he looks over at Lydias driver capably handling the hummer as if he was born driving an army tank. Course the guy probably was. "Ill be there soon. Give Michael a kiss for me."

"I will." Lydia hangs up the phone and puts it back in her bag. Leaning over she gives Michael a kiss on the top of the head. "That is from your father. He is going to be here in ten minutes. Then we can all wait together while they dont tell us anything."

"You really dont think theyll tell us anything?" Michael wonders.

"They will probably talk to your mamas husband. But to us-- no. You are a child and Im your mothers ex-husbands new wife not exactly a close relationship. So we shall have to be very quiet, listen carefully and do nothing that will draw attention to us."

Michael nods knowingly and adds a cagey grin. "Mama does that all the time. Right on the top of the stairs." His grip eases slightly on Lydias hand even though he doesnt let go. This is something he knows how to do.

 

 

 

 

"I should have gone to the hospital." Skye curls into Coleman. He gives the glider another little push and rests his chin on the top of Skyes head. "AJ could probably use a friend, a sister, right now." They look out toward the lake where the sun is finally starting to go down.

"His wife is there. And if hes smart hes already home too tucking his kid into bed." Coleman counters. "Sorry to say Ive already given you a full plate. I cannot believe that bitch shows up now like it was all planned like were running a fucking summer camp out here."

"Cole." Skye sighs. "You dont know..." Skye stops at Coles pulling back and giving her an incredulous look.. "Okay, you dont know for **sure** what she is doing." 

Cole growls. "I never thought Id be saying this but Im glad the kid went to CPS. It was real easy to tell Margery she didnt have squat and if she tried anything with the kid shed be busted for kidnapping. That if she wanted anything she could just contact Marcos. I am not going to make it easy for her. Shes back probably expecting to get her house back, hell have me buy new furniture for her and start making payments again! One bullet is my limit."

"Shes an adult. Shes got a problem." Skye tries to say all the right things and then groans. "And I so totally agree. I just wanted to rip her hair out." Skye takes a deep breath and counts to ten. Then continues on to twenty. "Its not about her. Its about Kyle and what Kyle wants and needs."

Kyle who had been listening to everything from inside the house comes out and leans up against the railing. "You think that is really going to matter now that shes back? She was talking like..." Kyle snaps his finger. "And everything was going to be back to normal. She called it **normal**." Kyle snorts and there isnt a hint of humor in his laugh.

Skye looks from one stubborn male to the other. She closes her eyes and leans into Coleman. "Your mother is not the definer of normal. Hell not one of us is in the dictionary under the definition of normal either." Skye pets Colemans thigh. "Whatever happens we can make it work. Just because shes back doesnt mean Cole isnt your uncle. That Im not..."

"Keeping us both in line." Kyle offers with a grin.

"Thanks." Skye shakes her head. "Kyle, I cant be around her. Not if shes using. Im sorry if that is hypocritical because Im still around my family and Cole, and they drink. Im so sorry because it means youre running interference for me when I should be running interference for you."

Kyles posture is defensive as he slouches against the railing and crosses his arms in front of him. He nods. "Im not a little kid, Skye. I dont want you guys to get in trouble because of me." Kyle looks from one to the other and knows that is a very real possibility. Uncle Cole is an equal opportunity kind a guy and if Mom was stupid enough, or high enough, to physically come after Uncle Cole... well Uncle Cole wouldnt let something like hitting a girl slow him down. And Skye... He already knows her temper is fierce. "I know Ms. Jensen wants the tape of what Mom was saying at the Grille. But I think Ms. Marcos needs to hear it first."

Skye and Cole both say together. "Second." Cole continues on. "Dara first. Shes running your trust."

"She can have it transcribed and then we can give the original to Marcos." Skye offers as a compromise. "I think we can get the tape back from Dara, Kyle. I really dont think Marcos would give it back." 

 


	77. Path To Power

This Chapter was lost in a computer Meltdown.

 

 


	78. Chapter 78

The first week of school is new and normal at the same time. Everything falls into place quickly. Even the fresh meat isnt getting lost quite so often. Dillon is the campus celebrity with the camera crews still following him. Which is marginally better than constantly being the new kid like he had been every school year of his life up until now. There had been some accommodations made with the school district including some donations in order for MTV to follow him. Sure, they are more interested in Ned and Faith but Dillon is the demographic as he appears to be the Dawson Leery of Port Charles High. Course the camera crew knows more than the school does at this point. Dillon might come across as all Dawson Leery with Georgie Jones as his Joey Potter. But when he is not at school he is the one driving Faith around and getting to the shooting range three times a week at least.

Maxie and Kyle are the couple to beat for King and Queen of the Senior Class. All the drama has been rehashed but thru the filter of a summer and the fact they are still together. While Beavis had been sent to rehab over the summer and is still there. Their schedules had been carefully designed to not be together but close and with the same lunch period. Mac had appreciated that, well not the same lunch period but that they didnt have any classes together-- not even study hall. Maxie drives to school, giving Georgie a ride. It worked out better that way because Kyle has soccer after school. Course some days Georgie drove their car home and Kyle gave her a lift home or to Kellys.

Lucas runs with his own crew. The guys from the baseball team with a bit of a cross over from the drama department. After all of his performances at nurses balls over the years he is strong into both the theater department and the choir. And having a foot in both camps made him really popular at parties, all the guys on the team wanting to make sure that he invited the hotties from the other side of the Quad. He gets an extra study hall and accommodations made because while he has a golden ear and perfect recall for music his dyslexia make the heavy reading load of senior year a bitch.

The big push is on to get everyone declared to which school theyd be attending the next year. Georgie had been dealing and fighting with them ever since her first standardized test. And with the world situation being as hostile as its ever been the military recruiters had been coming around as well as the guys in the cheap black suits. Mac had been threatening to get her, her own post office box for all the catalogs and offers. Course the first time something had come thru from the World Security Bureau offering her a scholarship hed taken that right back. He didnt read her mail. That would be illegal. But he read the envelopes and had her open the mail right across the table from him with the shredder standing by.

The high school kids arent the only ones coming up on their final year, over at PCU Gia Campbell is well into her last year of law school. This is where all the specializing is going to come in. Course her decision has already been made for her in so many ways by the work shes been doing first for Alexis but especially for Dara. The language involved in sports and entertainment law is already automatic for her. Drawing up a tight contract is already second nature to her. Shed seen too many examples of the other kind. Dara always seems to get called in to clean up someone elses mess. It might be a little too Hollywood but that character on TV who said _A vague disclaimer is nobodys friend_ had clearly been written by someone whod gotten royally screwed. Course her load is lightened by the fact that she is still doing her homework over at Daras office and thanks to the hiring that Mary had done there were people that made sure that she handed in the best looking papers. Course Mary billed her for those typing hours and it was deducted from the work she did for the firm. Oh to be back in the day when the fondest memory of school was recess.

Like Michael Corinthos over at Queen of Angels. School for him is the only way to define normal. Everything should have been okay when his mother got back from being kidnapped. Just like Lydia thought, shed only spent one night in the hospital and then moved back to the Penthouse. And he had too. Moved back to the Penthouse with Mama and Daddy. 

But things had changed. Maybe not really maybe only Daddy had changed. Mama is the one who is angry but there is just something weird going on. Shes mad about everything. That Lydia had taken him to Wyndams already to get his new school uniforms. That AJ was being so reasonable. Thats what she said. That AJ was being reasonable and she hated it. 

Reasonable is supposed to be a good thing right? Hed tried to talk to Dr. Cam about it but that was his last visit with Dr. Cam. And the other thing Mama is mad about. He spends every other weekend at AJ and Lydias and every day after school until dinner. But this way he got to see Rosie every day and get his homework done and everything. There is no way they could have a dog in their house even if Daddy said it was okay because there is no yard.

The burly security guard is waiting at the back gate; they eyed the front doors of Queen of Angels from the time school let out until Michael reached the house. "How was school today, Michael?"

"Really good." Michael passes thru the gate to the backyard where Rosie is already waiting for him. He drops his backpack and starts wrestling with the dog.

"Michael!" Lydia calls from the back door. "Youre going to ruin that blazer!"

"Sorry." He gets up from the grass and races up to the house with the dog on his heels. He shoves his book bag at Lydia as he goes racing by her and up the stairs to his room to get changed into his play clothes. Once changed he races back down the stairs and takes a seat at the kitchen table. He and Lydia have snack together while Lydia looks at the folder the teacher sends home every day. She never signs it because she thinks either AJ or his mama should but she always looks.

"The school wants you to do some volunteer work." Lydia looks up from the note that had come out from Father Frank.

"I told Sister about delivering the ice during the black out and checking on people to make sure they were okay but then she asked what had I done for God lately. Shes a hard case. Daddys afraid of her. She doesnt just want ten percent of my allowance for offering; shes into deeds. Even Father Frank is afraid of her, and he talks to God all the time." Michael accepts a napkin from Lydia and automatically wipes at the crumbs and milk moustache left after snack.

"I seem to remember your great Grandmother Lila talking about her Garden Club doing something called Second Harvest?" Lydia looks at Sally.

"What a great idea!" Sally agrees. "Its run out of the Senior Center because that is where they do the Meals on Wheels. And were already coming up on the season where there will be a lot more delivered. Maybe Michael could help put boxes together."

"Michael, I think you should call your grandmother and ask her." Lydia suggests.

"Ask Grandmother what?" AJ asks from the doorway. Since Michael started back to school hed adjusted his hours at work so that he and his son both get off at the same time. It meant being careful to not wake Lydia in the morning but being there in the afternoons and evenings.

"If she needs help with the Second Harvest because Im supposed to do volunteer work, Sister says so."

Lydia tilts her head back to accept AJs kiss and then slides him Michaels folder after he is seated next to her and across from Michael. "I do think its a good idea. Especially if its something that Michael thinks is important. You both have met these people that would be receiving the baskets. Or if its the wrong time for Second Harvest, maybe something to do with dogs."

"Michael is very good with Rosie." AJ agrees absently as hes reading. Michael sits up a little straighter at that. The way AJ had said it. It was like something he would say even if he wasnt right here. Like something he said all the time. AJ looks up at his son and then holds out a hand. Michael grabs a pen and hands it to AJ. AJ signs the folder on half the space available leaving room for Carlys signature. He hands the pen and the folder back to Michael. The boy tucks them back in his book bag. Hes got his signature covered now even if Mama forgets. But Mama never forgot now, not after the first time she saw AJs signature alone and knew shed missed a day. "About half an hour for homework?"

Michael nods consideringly before reply confidently. "Its just math."

"Okay, that will give me time to get changed out of this." AJ refers to his suit. "Lydia wants me to figure out what to do with the attic before the weather gets cold."

"Its going to be a play room, Michael, and since the baby..." Lydia pats her stomach. "...wont be using it for 3-4 years you are in charge of the decorating. Sally set up some easels with artist renderings of what the space could be. But you and your father have to decide. You for you and your father for the baby."

"Dont you get a say?"

"Too many stairs and I got my say already on the nursery for the baby. Besides I picked out the designer who made the drawings. This will be for the guys, Id say." Lydia stands when AJ does. Tucking an arm around each others waist, they head upstairs for AJ to get changed and for them to have a bit of private time while Michael does his homework.

"Theyre going to be kissing and stuff."

"Probably." Sally agrees. "Take your time on the homework and make sure its all done perfectly. And youve got time to call your Grandmother Lila and check in with your mom too. You might want to wait about telling her about the attic though. Really not fair to brag since they dont have an attic over there."

"No attic. No yard, so I cant have a dog." Michael sighs and pulls out his math folder. "But Daddy is a better cook then you are."

"Im okay with that." Sally shrugs. "If youre a good cook then you get stuck cooking all the time. I like doing all kinds of stuff."

 

 

 

 

Its good to have an online campus. Most of the heavy tomes are either online or only on reserve at the library. So much of the research is done with the law search engines. It doesnt eliminate books but it does allow a days books to fit in her messenger bag. Now its all about the laptop and how good a charge on the battery. Gia sighs and pulls her hair back for what seems like the millionth time. If it wasnt actually more work to take care of it short, shed have it all cut off. Finally she grabs one of the skinny braids and uses it to lasso the rest of her hair to the base of her neck. She takes the stairs up to Daras offices which now take up the whole second floor of the building. Mary set everything up over the Labor Day weekend. Well the landlord had done a little painting and such. Everything else had been delivered and put together over three days three long and crazy days that had culminated in an exhausted pizza party delivered.

Gia nods to the new people as she goes by but doesnt stop. She almost makes it to her new office at the back of the floor when Mary calls her name. "Gia!" Gia stops in her tracks and with a sigh goes back to Marys area at the hub of the firm. "Here are your messages."

Gia groans. "Im handling one client for Dara. One. Not even the legal work, just the client and I have messages every damn day! What the hell are they doing over there?" 

"Well its an organization not an individual, and they are trying to get a bond measure passed."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Youre going to have to stop asking those." Mary says cheerfully as she hands over the pink slips. "These are just the messages from the people who refused to leave a voice mail."

"They better get used to leaving a voice mail because that is what Im answering first." Gia declares. "I have at least three hours of reading."

"Are you going to need dinner ordered in?" Mary asks disapprovingly.

"Zander said hed stop by after work and bring something."

"Any messages for me?" Cass Winthrop asks from behind Gia.

"You can have mine." Gia offers cheerfully.

"Here you go, Cass." Mary hands over a smaller batch of messages. Casss clients havent caught up with him yet. His pending cases in Port Charles are just the Corinthos matter and keeping an eye on the Radcliffe matter as well. "And Charley called. Three times."

"Ill call her at school."

"Uh... you might want to try her on her cell first. Shes not at the school. I tried to call you on your cell..."

"I was in chambers with the presiding superior court judge doing the new guy in town thing." Cass grabs for his cell phone and hits messages. Leaning up against the wall he closes his eyes as he hears that his pride and joy has gotten booted out of another school. "Thanks Mary. Ill take it from here." He heads back to his office.

Mary calls up an online travel service and starts finding the best ticket to the closest airport to the boarding school.

"Probably not the time to tell him about the time I ran away from Columbia and was hiding out as a Nanny here in Port Charles?"

"Is that another rhetorical question?" 

 

 

 

 

At the lockers, Dillon gives Georgie a quick kiss. "Ill call you tonight when I get home from the range."

Georgie isnt used to the constant cameras and she doesnt make eye contact with Dillon let alone anyone else. "Sure."

"Are you ready?" Maxie asks from behind Georgie. "Mac sent me a text. The Mayor has roped him into some political BS tonight. So hes going to be home early to do the touch base thing and get some real food.."

"So what?" Georgie looks over her shoulder. "Are we going to stop at the Outback and pick up some real food?"

"I actually like that idea." Maxie agrees with a laugh. "See you tomorrow, Dillon." Maxie drags Georgie out of the way and toward the doors.

Dillon grabs what he needs and shuts his locker. The ever present crew follow him out to the parking lot. Since its a day they are going shooting he expects to see the Porsche but it isnt there. Instead his grandfathers Bentley is parked in the fire lane. "What the hell?"

"Change in plan." Faith walks over and hands him the keys. "The Old Man got a lead on a hot property down on Charles St."

"Does he know Im going to be driving?" Dillon asks suspiciously.

Faith grins.

 

 

 

 

Even with a shower after soccer practice, Kyle can feel the grunge setting in. He takes another shower when he gets back to the Lake house and starts a load of gym clothes. There is no way he is going to be able to see Maxie tonight. Not with her dad getting off work early and then going out to some fund raiser thing. Not having a computer in his room anymore cut down on a lot of the things he could be doing instead of homework. Course that could be part of the master plan.

"Kyle?" Skye calls out by the slightly ajar door. She pushes it open with her foot because her hands are busy fastening diamond earrings.

Kyle takes one look at his Uncles well dressed girlfriend. "Maxies dad got roped into the Mayors dinner too."

"Dont tell your uncle." Skye says quickly. "Im not the one roped into this thing. I knew about it weeks ago. Hes the one feeling roped. If he finds out Mac is going hell probably try to palm me off on Mac to get out of it."

Kyle comes over and taking the matching necklace from Skye goes around her and starts concentrating on the clasp, could they make them any smaller? "Why do you have to go?"

"Owner of the Herald, Quartermaine, the Stadium, Registered Voter. All of the above?" Skye touches her necklace to make sure its laying flat. "Thanks. The Mayors already gearing up for his re-election. The pressure will really be cooking by next year when his election is. But it isnt just the Stadium bond issue coming up in November. He doesnt get what he wants now, it will be that much harder for him next year."

"Do we care?" Kyles voice is a curious combination of wry and bored.

Skye turns around so that she is facing Kyle. "Its not just the bond issue. That one is really too big for even the Mayor to mess with. Thats more on a state level. The Governor is happy about the stadium therefore AJs in the clear. But the Mayor could make Mac Scorpios life hell. He could make your uncles life hell. All hed have to do is point a few fingers about the evils of your local bar..."

"And my business would be through the ceiling. Id have to take on extra help and probably have to put in more tables." Coleman tells both Skye and Kyle. "You worry too much, Babe."

"You dont take him seriously enough!" Skye protests. "Hes already proven he is bought and paid for! I want to know who is pulling his strings."

"Babe, they are all bought and paid for."

"You sound like Grandfather."

"Hey! None of that." Cole protests quickly as he unbuttons another button on his dress shirt. "And Edward is the most likely to be pulling those strings."

"Or it could be Lorenzo Alcazar. Hes back now too you know. It could be Sonny and Jason. Why isnt Ric Lansing buried under the jail? What is up with Scott Baldwin calling a press conference to say Carly Corinthos was playing kinky sex games with her husbands brother, and he isnt going to press charges?! You know Mac would never go along with that. If he had the Mayor backing him then he could trump Scott Baldwin. There were chains **and** a crib in that panic room. Thats beyond sick."

Even though Skye owns the paper, the most Kyle normally reads is the sports page and the movie section. This is news to him. "Damn. Michael doesnt know about that, does he? The kid is already seeing a shrink. Hes the one who is going to need a trust fund for therapy."

"AJ says Carly pulled Michael from going to Dr. Lewis."

"Scott Baldwin could very well believe Carly Corinthos." Colemans voice is quiet. "But it doesnt matter. He hates Sonny and Jason more. Hes using Carly as bait for Sonny to kill Lansing. Lansing would be dead. Sonny would be in prison. Win-win for the DA."

"That is why, Kyle, I am going to this dinner." Skye says grimly. She stalks out of the room.

"Its a really good thing youre going with her, Uncle Cole." Kyle tells his uncle. "I think shes in an ass kicking mood tonight."

"Good point." Cole agrees with a sigh. His only hope now is to get Skye out of there early.

 

 

 

 

If there is anything that Cassadine knows how to do well its presentation. Nik and Stefan are both perfectly dressed for the Mayors dinner in the private banquet hall of the Port Charles Hotel. Penny and Dara had excused themselves just as soon as theyd arrived to do the last minute check.

"I know why Im here." Nik looks around at the local version of the movers and shakers. "Why are you here?"

"I ask myself the same question. These... things are irrelevant." Stefan sniffs.

"Youre here because I had to be here." Dara slides a hand around the crook of Stefans elbow.

"Your partner was supposed to be here rather than you. You were supposed to have the evening off." Stefan grumbles. On a lesser man it might have been considered a whine. But with his stiff and precise diction is come across more like an accusation. "He has been in your office for less than two weeks and already he is burdening you with his obligations."

"It was a family emergency, Stefan." Dara reminds him again. "Cass will be back day after tomorrow."

"There is no excuse..."

Dara interrupts, really not wanting to hear this lecture again. "Nikolas, I wasnt paying much attention back in the day but when you moved to Port Charles you were under eighteen and supposed to be staying in Switzerland right?"

"Youre on your own, Uncle." Nik takes Pennys arm and heads to the other side of the room.

Dara turns so that she is facing Stefan, standing close and keeping her voice low. "Its none of your business but cut Cass some slack, Stefan. He is the single parent of teenage girl. He did exactly what you would have done, have always done for Nikolas and now for Tasha.

 

 

 

 

In the very private and well swept bunk house safe from the prying cameras and microphones. "Mouse."

"I dont know, Faith." Mouse answers quickly. He already knows what is bugging his boss. "It doesnt make sense. Nothing the guy has done has made sense since he sandbagged his wifes custody of her son."

"That made perfect sense. Hes a selfish prick who believed his wife was banging his brother. This is what doesnt make sense. Now he knows its not true and yet Lansing lives. Baldwin did exactly what he was supposed to do. It should have worked."

"Blood thicker than water?" Mouse shrugs.

"That brat shes carrying is blood too. Youd think Corinthos would have killed Lansing for that alone. I hate paying for plans that dont work." Faith bitches bitterly.

"He was cheap. He wanted to do it anyway. He would have done it anyway if he would have thought of it. Arent you suppose to be going to the Mayors thing tonight?"

Faith shudders. "Ive already done my good deed for the day. I spent the afternoon with the Old Man. Ned is taking his mother. It makes her happy and I dont have to see the scrawny crow."

"And it keeps her away from Dillon." Mouse agrees with a nod. "You know, Faith, Ive got the hair on the back of the neck thing."

Faith stops pacing and sits down on the corner of Mouses computer station. "You too."

"Someone else is playing in the sandbox. This should have been simple enough to connect the dots. Baldwin lips off to the press. Sonny orders a hit on Lansing. Jason does the hit. They both go down for killing Lansing. Lydia and AJ get custody of the kid after Sonny gets convicted and Carlys been tarred as a nympho. It was a no brainer that even Morgan could have followed."

"What could have been more of a distraction than the DA calling that dumb bitch a cheating whore at a press conference?! There isnt a better mind fuck than that."

Mouse shakes his head. "Someone found one, Faith. It should have worked."

"Well then find me that **someone.** "

 

 

 

 

"Well that is interesting." AJ murmurs.

"What?" Skye looks around after greeting Lydia with a genuine hug and two air kisses that wont muss either of their makeup. With the skill of long practice both ignore the flashes of the cameras from the various press services who are immortalizing the event. Normally in the size of a berg like Port Charles there wouldnt be an international press presence but Lydia is just the latest addition. Jax is probably around here too somewhere.

"Alcazar is here."

Skye looks around to find Cole. He is over by the bar getting them drinks. He comes back with two flutes of a mimosa looking beverage his own drink. After he distributes the flutes to the ladies, he takes one look at Skyes face and knows something is up. "What?"

"Alcazar is here." Skye nods in Alcazars direction. He happens to catch her glance and raises his glass in a silent toast.

Skye isnt the only one that hears Coles growl. Lydias eyes get big and she takes an instinctive step closer to AJ. Skye rolls her eyes. Then grabbing Cole by the jacket front she gets right in his face, her heels bringing them eye to eye. "Youre my lover-- not a fighter remember?" She gives him a quick hard kiss. "Besides Im the one person in this town who doesnt have to worry about Alcazar. Still, its very strange for him to be here."

Cole turns Skye around so his arm is wrapped around her waist and his body pressed close to her back. He takes in the situation at a glance. Like Skye had said earlier, he is a lover not a fighter even if hed gotten into his own share over the years. Working the seedier side of town for most of his life he can pick up the dynamic of the room the way other guys worked a chess board. "Interesting."

"What do you see?" Skye whispers as she leans back into Coleman.

"Corinthos can walk into any General Hospital Function because of the wings hes bought for the hospital. But there is no way after all the stuff you were telling me about the Mayor earlier, that he would have... tainted money at his fundraiser: No Sonny, Jason or Ric. Not even Faith and shes been keeping it squeaky clean since she married Ned. And yet theres Alcazar."

"You think hes bought himself out of it?"

"If the DA doesnt press charges against Lansing, how can he press charges on Alcazar?" AJ wonders aloud. "Even if he wanted to. And if youre right, and I think youre right, Alcazar has probably been lining not just the Mayors election fund."

"But no proof right? We can all know its true and have no proof." Lydia looks from AJ to her sister in law and then to Skyes lover.

"Which is exactly why my job should be the definition of hell." Mac says from behind all of them. "All of you, well with the exception of you Mrs. Quartermaine, at one time or another has used that to your advantage. Now Alcazar is. But the facade always chips." He eyes Alcazar grimly as he watches the guy glad hand both Mayor Floyd and Scott Baldwin. Even posing for pictures, its enough to make him want to go back to his office and write up his resignation. The only thing stopping him is wondering who would be in his job next. Commissioner is a political appointment and with the state of things he wouldnt be surprised if Alcazar managed to put someone in his spot. "The Quartermaines seem to be well represented here. Are Mr. and Mrs. Ashton going to be attending?"

"Faith said Ned is bringing Tracy." Skyes voice is very neutral.

But it is the first that both Cole and AJ have heard this news and there is a chorus of groans. "Babe, you owe me. Big. Huge."

"Not so much. Faith owes Lydia and AJ; they are going to be sitting at the Quartermaine table. Weve got our own table with the Herald."

"Next time we buy our own table too." Lydia tells AJ. 

"I really didnt want to give that much money to the Mayor." AJ reminds. "Its bad enough that technically hes my boss."

Lydia sighs. AJs _job_ is the least of the reasons they are here. With her money coming in second to the bottom for the list tonight and she knows it. They were here because of the Quartermaine name and for the Stallions Stadium which would be a huge feather in the Mayors cap without the blowhard raising a finger. "Well fine then. Lets get it out of the way, go have a little chat with your boss. Beat him up with the prospect of not giving him any of our money and remind him that having the Stadium break ground while he is mayor is as much as hes going to get from us. Hopefully my appetite wont be totally ruined."

"Its okay if it is, Darling." AJ gives her a kiss on the temple. "The food at these things always sucks. But at least having it at the Port Charles Hotel weve got an in with the chef and room service for later."

"Ill go over with you two." Mac decides. Hopefully trying to pry open Lydias deep pockets would keep the Mayor out of his hair. "Let me know if there is anything I should know." He tells Skye and Coleman.

Coleman nods, knowing that Mac is talking about the kids. "No problem." They start over to their table, so Skye can touch base with her crew and network with the other press services. It doesnt mean that their picture isnt taken a number of times as being part of the story.


	79. The New York Trip

Seemed like the Mayors fund raiser had opened a door. Or maybe it had been the combination of that and the Ward House fund raiser. The invitations had started coming in from all over the state, and some of them they hadnt been able to refuse. Or at least not entirely. The noise of this party covers many things including the argument going on between Faith and Dillon. "I cant do it." Dillon denies with a shake of his head. His hand is on Faiths upper arm as he pulls her out on the balcony. His grip is less than gentle a clear sign of his agitation. "I wont do it. Ive got a girlfriend. I know you dont like her, but shes my girlfriend, Faith." 

"Oh for Christ sake! Its a paper target, Dillon. Im not asking you to kill anyone!" Faith reminds him of the last thing he refused her but its also a reminder that he hadnt refused her long. Back than hed refused to pick up a handgun. Before the end of the day hed stripped down Fowlers hand gun and even fired it. Now he is going to the shooting gallery with her at least three times a week depending on Faiths stress level. "Talk about the blind leading the bland. Do you really think that the first guy I was with was a someone fresh out of the gate and fumbling? He knew exactly what he was doing and how he was making me feel." Faith shakes her head at the memory and focuses on Dillon. "Your mother taught you manners. I can teach you how to shoot, how to really drive but if I teach you how to seduce a woman your brother will divorce me."

Dillon is still shaking his head. "Faith...."

"I want to know a) her favorite movie star b) where she went to college c) what kind of perfume she is wearing and one thing that turns her on. And you cant ask what turns her on, you have to figure it out yourself. Im not telling you to fuck her, Dillon. You remember what I told you when we bought that suit?" Faith runs her hand down the label of the suit and then back up so her hand is cupping the lapel with her thumb rhythmically stroking the fabric.

"The next few years are going to be hell. Girls my age wont appreciate me and women who would-- know not to have their hands caught in the cookie jar." Dillon groans. "Faith..."

"Practice makes perfect." Faith slams the door on him trying to get out of it. "Figure out what she wants. Im not telling you to give it to her. Listen to what she says, see how she physically reacts, smell how her perfume changes when heat is added."

"You make it sound like chem lab."

"It is, baby. It is. But if youd rather I can put it in movie terms youre walking into a scene you havent set, think of it as improv." Faith walks over to the french doors and spies the mark. "Look at her, Dillon. Shes beautiful isnt she?"

"Shes very pretty." Dillon agrees. "But..."

"Shes not having a good time. You can tell just by looking at her. Sure shes got a smile on her face but look at the shoulders. Look at the way shes holding her head, her eyes." Faith waits for Dillon to see the same things she is. She feels his his body go still as he really starts reading the body language. Then her voice drops to a whisper in his ear. "Someone hurt her but she promised to be here and couldnt get out of it. Wouldnt it be nice to have a good time? Not have any pressure? To just feel good for once...."

Dillon takes a half step toward the party but then turns around. "Im not going to sleep with her, Faith."

"Okay." Faith smiles. "But I wouldnt lead with that as an intro. Youre trying to make her feel better remember? Dont make this about you, Dillon. Make it about her. Now go get her, Tiger."

Dillon rolls his eyes but he goes back into the party and making his way over to a table next to the wall. He actually takes a page out of his girlfriends book. "Hi, you dont know me. My name is Dillon Quartermaine, and I need your help."

"Excuse me?" The woman looks at this young man in disbelief.

"Im here with my sister in law and she keeps trying to fix me up with women because she hates my girlfriend." Dillon sees the ring on her finger. "Please tell me your husband couldnt make it tonight and you couldnt get out of this."

"Its a good cause." Its a defensive answer and a tacit admission.

"The best." Dillon sits down next to the woman. "My aunt is a survivor five years." He holds out a hand. "Dillon."

"Brittany." The woman takes his hand.

"Youre saving my life, Brittany."

"How old are you?" Brittany blurts out.

"You dont want to know." Dillon says with a grin. "But its okay. Cause were both here to support the cause and have a good time without feeling guilty later."

Faith watches the body language at the table change and the woman leans in to hear what Dillon is saying. She still has an evil little smile when she goes back to her table. The other two women at the table start shaking their heads.

"What did you do?" Skye demands. Then starts looking around. "Where is Dillon?"

"Excuse me? Where is Kyle?"

"Getting drinks. He wanted to make sure the bartender made the right thing. Cole might not have been able to be here tonight but he had a little chat with Kyle before we left." Skye sighs. "Poor Kyle. This is the furthest hes been away from me since we left Port Charles. I told Cole I didnt need an escort. That were just coming down for the benefit and to do a little shopping."

"Coles got it bad. Hes normally not such a control freak." Faith slides into the booth along the wall. "Course it probably drove him nuts that we got roped into this. That Old Woman has a lot to answer for. We get pulled into this crap because all the guys dont want to have her feelings hurt. She gets away with murder."

"Not Coles cup of tea." Skye shrugs. "And it is a good cause. Im surprised AJ isnt here?"

Lydia takes one of the flutes that Kyle is offering knowing it is what AJ refers to as a Quartermaine Special. A concoction Cole had created for Skye but that had soon been adopted by the dry side of the Quartermaines. "He has Michael this weekend. And were all being..." Lydia makes little quote marks in the air. "...sensitive to Carlys needs. Evidently bringing Michael to the City would have been a one way ticket to family court." Lydia growls but then shakes it off. "Its fine. They will do boy things: pass the soccer ball about, put up the boat for the winter. This also gives me some time to get some real shopping in."

"Youre going to want to take Michael to Monaco when you go though." Skye protests. "You keep putting off that trip." Kyle takes a seat next to Skye.

"You cant put it off much longer." Faith put in her two cents. "Youre not going to be flying after Thanksgiving not unless its an emergency." She looks over at Kyle. He is really cramping her style and she cant be as blunt as she wants to be or as much as she normally is. "You. Go away. Go dance; have a good time." As Kyle is about to protest. "And if you feel like you have to do the watch dog thing do it from the bar with the other bodyguards."

Kyle holds his hands up in surrender. "Im going. Im going." He heads over to the bar.

"Youre not fine with this." Skye tells Lydia as soon as Kyle is gone.

Lydia sighs. "No, Im not. But I knew about this before I married AJ. I talked to Monica about this before I married AJ. Michael is just a little boy and quite sweet really. Its huge that AJ has him everyday after school and every other weekend especially now that Carlys back. But I do not want my husbands ex dictating my marriage!" 

"Here. Here." Faith lifts her gin and tonic in a toast. "You think Carly and Sonny are going to ask Juniors permission before they take Michael to Sonnys island down off Puerto Rico? I dont think so."

"Shes right." Skye says reluctantly knowing she is setting AJ up for a fight she doesnt know if her brother is ready to handle. "Kyle is here with me. Were still in the state. His social worker gave her blessing just told him he had to be back in time for his visitation with Margery on Sunday. Carly is being unreasonable."

"Duh. What else is new?!" Faith interjects. "This one was a win. Daras new guy takes this back to court and you get this hammered out, so when Carly does snatch the brat youve got leverage."

"When not if?" Lydias voice is grim.

"When not if." Skye nods her agreement.

Over at the bar, Lydia bodyguard and Bruno are joined by Kyle. "Guess this is where the rest of us are hanging out. Where is Dillon?"

"Getting busy." Bruno nods in the direction of the dance floor. "Glad one of us is." He sighs. "Faith doesnt need me here with this bunch. Worst thing that could happen here is she breaks a nail and I dont know how to fix that. This bunch needs to be protected from **_them_**. You see the way their heads are together. You know they are up to something."

"Something they didnt want me to hear." Kyle agrees. "Uncle Cole isnt going to like this."

 

 

 

 

The next morning there is a rap on the door. Faith checks the judas hole and then opens the door. Only then does she put the handgun up. Old habits that had kept her alive for many a year. Always extra cautious in a strange place even if it is a 5 star hotel that had hosted the benefit the night before. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Nope."

"Order something for both of us; Im going to jump in the shower."

Dillon calls down to room service and places the order for breakfast for two. He glances over the paper that had been left outside the door. Faith isnt long in the shower and when she comes out is dressed for the day. Which is more than he can say since hes still wearing what hed worn to the benefit the night before. He waits for Faith to ask him about that. To tease him about that considering shed manipulated the situation to get what she wanted. "Well?"

"Favorite Movie Star?"

"Current Nicolas Cage overall Cary Grant."

"College?"

"Bryn Mawr. MFA Art History. She likes glass too." Dillons tone is wry.

"Perfume?"

"Jadore by Dior."

"Turn on?"

There is a long pause before Dillon answers. Then its like its being dragged out of him. "Her back, right along the spine."

"How do you know?"

"Im not telling you that, Faith!" Dillon protests.

Faith slides in next to him moving into a close dancing position. She can smell the other woman on him, on his clothes. Dillon keeps his hands away from both of them. She whispers in his ear. "Did her nipples get hard against your chest when you were slow dancing and you moved your hand up her back?"

Dillon steps back from his sister in law and half raises his hand.

Faith grins at him. "I thought so." Just then there is a knock on the door. "Get that will you?"

Dillon goes over to answer the door but at Faiths tsk detours to the dresser where shed left her gun. He checks the peep hole and then seeing it is room service opens the door. He stays out of the way letting Faith sign for the breakfast and add the tip. Only once the attendant has left does he shut the door, lock it and put away the pistol. "I didnt sleep with her, Faith." But he knows he could have. He knows he did a hell of a lot more than Georgie would ever understand.

"Okay." Faith shrugs. She takes the covers off the food and pours them both coffee. She takes a seat and points to the one across from her. "So why wasnt she happy?"

Dillon takes a seat across from her and reached for the coffee. Its what he needs the worst. "Her husband is really busy at work. Hasnt been around much. Cancelled out of this at the last minute."

"Probably diddling his secretary or hooked on internet porn. Men are so predictable." Faith retorts around a forkful of egg. "She should have balled your brains out. Maybe she goes to the Skye school of payback. Planning on getting both the houses and the retirement fund."

"I didnt sleep with her, Faith." Dillon insists.

"You should send her a present. At work, I think. Little something she can take out and wear when hubbys being a shit to remind herself he isnt as smart as he thinks he is. Scarves are good. Sensual, but not threatening and if you get silk... very handy."

"Handy?"

"I always buy Ned silk ties." Faith winks at Dillon.

"I do not want to know this."

"Okay, but youre missing out on a lot of things that have nothing to do with _sleeping_." Before Dillon can protest, Faith backs off. "Fine, fine, fine. You want to learn the basics before you get into the graduate studies. You did find out where she worked right?"

"Gallery on the lower east side."

"Guess were going shopping."

"Faith!"

"Thirty minutes right back here. Suddenly Im in the mood to buy some ties."

Dillon refills his coffee and takes it with him. He already knows he isnt going to win this one. 

 

 

 

 

This shouldnt make him crazy but it did. His hands are itching. He should be driving. But Lydias bodyguard is driving and Bruno is riding shotgun. The rest of them are in the back. Kyle had the morning off to sleep in since hed taken the bulk of the Quartermaine Women watching the night before. Today Dillon is running herd on Faith, Skye and Lydia.

Faith true to breakfast says she is shopping for ties. But it isnt stopping her from checking everything else out. Because Lydia is shopping for the baby, shed been picking stuff up for Kristina. The kid is growing like a weed and doesnt have that many winter clothes. Because Kyle is not with them, Skye is shopping for men's clothing. They should have brought a bigger vehicle but most of the places would arrange for delivery back in Port Charles. Which is handy and scary. There is nothing to slow them down. Dillon finally gets a break and a chance to sit down when they hit the shoe store. If there is something Faith, Skye and Lydia all agree on its shoes. They are going to be here awhile. Just then Bruno comes in with a grim look on his face. He has a cell phone to his ear. Dillon spots him before Faith does. "Is Kristina okay?"

"Its Reginald. About the Old Lady. Faith needs to take this one." Bruno brushes by Dillon and hands the phone over to Faith. She steps away from everyone to take the call. Dillon doesnt take her eyes off her. Skye and Lydia are both wondering what is going on. 

Then Lydias phone starts ringing. "What on earth is going on?" She checks the number. "AJ? Is everything okay?"

"Bruno?" Skye asks the big bodyguard who took the call to start.

"The Old Lady is in the hospital. Reggie said she had a bad morning. Theyve admitted her at General Hospital, and theyre doing tests."

"Oh My Gawd." Skye pales. "Lila."

"Lydias dude has already called the hotel. The packing job isnt going to be neat but theyll have all the gear at the front door when we swing by to pick up Kyle."

Faith slaps the phone shut. "I swear she did this on purpose. Arranged for all of us to be out of town and then pulls this crap."

Dillon cant keep the fear out of his voice even if he almost laughs at Faiths comment. Its just so her. "Faith?"

"We have to go back. Reg says Lila has been trying to set them straight but nobody is listening to her. Alan and Monica have gone vampire on her and Edward is blustering and wringing his hands." She stalks out of the store and the others race to catch up with her. 

"What do you mean they wont listen to her?" Skye asks as she buckles into her seat.

"Its out now; so lets lay it out there." Faith waits until everyone is buckled in and then takes Dillons hand. She keeps the sentences short knowing that they wouldnt be comprehending much soon. "Lila is old. She is dying. Shes known about it for months. She has cancer. Shes had the first opinion and the second. Both doctors gave her the same news six months and if she wants to do treatment shell add on an extra month of puking and pain. Shes refused treatment."

"How do you know?" Skye demands believing but denying.

"She came to me back at the beginning of summer and told me." Faith says calmly. "She knows I hate surprises, and she knows that I might be the only one of us who can back Edward off. Were going back to Port Charles but its not to stand vigil over her hospital bed while every doctor anyone has ever thought of runs tests. Were going to get Lila and take her home. Anyone who has a problem with that has a problem with me."

"The book club." Lydia murmurs.

"And the garden club. And giving Skye all the information about the fourth of July and suggesting she have the party out at her house. Shes been planning this for months. You probably made it easier for her-- volunteering to do Thanksgiving. Dividing up all of her responsibilities and getting things situated the way she wants them rather than having someone else try to do it for her after shes gone."

The rest of the trip to the hotel is made in silence. Bruno helps Kyle load the luggage into the back of the car. Bruno takes shotgun again. Kyle climbs into the car and looks from one to the other. The faces are grim and Skye is crying. "What the hell?"

"Im going to need you, Kyle." Skye says softly. "Im going to need your help with my dad."

"Dr. Alan?"

"His mother is very sick... and there is nothing he can do about it."

"Hes not going to believe that." Kyle declares.

"I know." She turns into Kyles and really starts crying knowing she has to get it all out before they get back to Port Charles.

 

 

 

 

Cole meets the plane. Kyle had called him once they were in the air. Hed had a bad feeling about this trip but this isnt what hed been expecting. Just a bad feeling. He takes Skye in his arms and just rocks her back and forth not saying a word. He hands Kyle the keys and mouths the word luggage.

"Were going to the hospital." Kyle tells his uncle. Then he goes over to the belly of the plane and starts pulling out the bags that can easily be identified. Anything left behind would have to be sorted later. It just isnt that important.

"Reggie?" Faith is already on the phone as soon as the plane landed. "Ned already at the hospital?" She nods in Dillons direction knowing he is listening. "We just landed and well be there in about 15 minutes. Head out of the hospital now and get Lilas room ready. Shell be home in an hour. Less maybe." Faith hangs up the phone. "Dillon, get the luggage. Bruno, sweep the Lincoln. Dillon is going to drive us. If any of them give me a problem..."

Bruno nods. "No problem, Faith."

"Lydia, you better drive in with Skye. AJ and Michael are at the hospital too. Sounds like they invited the whole freaking town."

"There was a news break." Cole says over the top of Skyes head.

"Oh youve got to be fucking kidding me." Faith mutters. She snarls at Skye. "You have fifteen minutes to pull your shit together or just stay the hell out of my way. All of you just stay the hell out of my way."

"What is going on?" Cole asks Skye.

Skye pulls back and taking a deep shuddering breath starts to tell Cole but is interrupted by Kyle who has just arrived with the bags. "Were breaking Skyes Grandmother out of the hospital." 

 

 

 

 

There are too many people in the room, even if it is the closest to a Penthouse suite that General Hospital can provide. The nurse is skilled but young and intimidated by the Quartermaines. Her patient is getting somewhat agitated but the family is talking to themselves rather than to her. The name dropping is getting thick too: all the big hospitals, all the most famous doctors because money is no object. Louder and louder, and youd think that the Drs. Quartermaine would know better.

All of a sudden there is a new influx of people. A platinum blonde ignores everyone else in the room and goes right over to Lila. She leans over and whispers in her ear.

Lila nods and waves over the nurse. "I want to speak to my granddaughter..."

"Granddaughters." Faith corrects.

"My granddaughters... alone."

"Excuse me?! Excuse Me?" The nurse tries to get everyones attention and is having no luck.

Finally Faith is the one that gets their attention. "Shut the Hell UP!"

It doesnt take long after that. There is a brief moment of silence and the nurse quickly states her patients wishes. "Mrs. Quartermaine wants to talk to her granddaughters... alone. Could I have everyone else clear the room please?" The nurse starts ushering them out and keeps her fingers crossed that once they are all out that shell be able to take control back of the room. Just as she steps out into the hall the door shut behind her. She tries to get in but its locked so she resorts to standing guard like that was her intention all along.

"What is this?" Faith examines the bag hanging.

"Saline with a bit of something for pain."

"Do you need it?"

"No." Lila states firmly.

"Fine." Faith takes the needle out of Lilas arm and bends it up, looking around for gauze and a bit of tape. "Is the Oxygen helping?"

"Yes. That Ill keep."

Skye is already at the closet getting Lilas clothes. Shed been brought to the hospital still in her nightclothes and robe. She helps Lila up into a sitting position and starts changing her out of the hospital gown and back to her own things. She winces and apologizes every time she thinks she might have hurt Lila in the least.

Lydia goes around the room and collects any miscellaneous items stuffing them into a bag. She realizes that there are no makeup or toiletries here. Once Lila is seated in the wheelchair she brushes the older womans hair, braids it, and pins it coronet fashion around her head. Digging thru her own purse, she gets out a compact of pressed powder and a little bit of blush as well as a very neutral lipstick with just a bit of creamy frost tone to it. She tells Lila the plan as she quickly makes up her face and shows her a mirror. "My bodyguard and Faiths are right outside the door."

"Dillon has the car waiting down in the parking garage." Faith adds.

"Faith has already talked to Reggie and he has your room ready. Faith, we should bring a nurse too. I know you arent crazy about the idea, Grandmother, but it would save a lot of fights with Dad and Edward too." Skye suggests.

"You like the one you have?" Faith asks. The only thing Faith is interested in is not losing momentum.

Knowing she is about to get her way, Lila is willing to be accommodating. "She seems quite sweet."

"Theyll eat her alive but it will do for now." Faith shrugs. She looks at the other women. "We dont stop. Not for them. Not for the press. Nobody stops. Cole will have the elevator waiting. If there is going to be a fuss its going to be at the mansion. Everyone clear?" At the nods of the other three women, Faith moves to the door. "Then smile for the cameras." Faith opens the door. She stands aside while Skye and Kyle clear a path. Lydia pushes the hospital issue wheel chair. Faith brings up the rear with a well hidden gun in the side of the nurse. "Youre coming with us." 

"Lila?" Edward asks fearfully.

"Is going home now. You can either hold her hand and ride with us or you can take another car. But were moving, Old Man." Faith says coldly. "Your wife has everything she needs at home and if she doesnt-- you can get it. There is no reason for her to be here."

"You dont need that." The nurse tells Faith referring to the gun. "Shes my patient, my only patient. And I really hate those things."

Faith puts the gun back in her purse but keeps a hand on the nurse. 

Ned who had thought it was safe to make a few calls comes up on a run. "What the hell do you think youre doing?"

"Taking Lila home." Faiths voice is flat. "You can meet me there or at the house. No, not even that. Get your mother and Alan and take them back to the mansion."

"Faith, you dont know what youre doing."

"You dont know what I know. Get them." All the time the conversation is going on, Faith hasnt slowed down. They have reached the elevator and Faith and the nurse are the last ones on. Faith shuts the elevator door in Neds face.

 

 

 

 

Reggie is waiting as is Cook when the car pulls around to the mansion. Dillon gets the chair out of the trunk and Bruno is already helping Lila out of the car and into her chair. Faith takes hold of Edwards wrist with a vicious grip. "Lila, I need to borrow The Old Man before the screaming hordes drop on this place. You, Cook, right? I pray they didnt have time to feed her at the hospital but you can bet whatever it was, was crap."

"I have some soup on the stove." Cook races back into the house.

Reggie and the nurse move Lila into the house.

"I want to be with my wife." Edward protests.

"We need to talk before the rest of them get here."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"I wish. I wish we had nothing to talk about. I wish your wife hadnt come to me and told me she was dying three months ago."

Edward loses the feeling in his legs and collapses on the couch burying his head in his hands. Faith goes over to the bar and pours Edward a double. Bringing it over to him, she holds it in front of his face until he looks up and takes the glass. "I cant do this. I cant lose her."

Faiths voice is like an icy shower. "Time for you to step up and be the man, Edward. Alan and Monica are going to come in here and want to do all kinds of tests. Fly her off to specialists in Switzerland or Swaziland or wherever there is some miracle cure. Needles, tubes, drugs, radiation, surgeries and at the end of all that she is still going to die."

"No." Edward shakes his head fervently not looking up from the floor. "Not my Lila."

"Lilas not stupid. She got the diagnosis. She got the second opinion. If she were forty, hell if she was 60, she might have tried blowing off the odds but shes not. Lila wants to spend the rest of her life in her house, with her family, with all her faculties and without pain. All you need to remember is that Lila wants to stay here. Not in a hospital."

"Here, not a hospital." Edward repeats.

"Anything Lila needs can be brought here."

Edward finishes his drink and then holds out the glass. "Here."

"Are you going to go check on Lila now?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to keep Alan and Tracy away for awhile?"

"Ill come out when Im ready to talk to them." 

"Bruno will make sure you arent interrupted." Faith offers Edward her hand to help him up. Keeping an arm around his waist she walks him to the foot of the stairs. Where Bruno is talking with Dillon. "Mr. Quartermaine wants to speak uninterrupted with his wife."

"You got it, Faith." Bruno keeps pace with Edward going up the stairs making sure that he has a hand near the older mans arm in case he needs any help.

"I need a drink." Faith walks back into the family room and over to the bar. She takes the first sip and then hears the front door slam open. Wincing, she downs the rest. Then putting on her game face she has a seat in the chair at the far side of the room. Dillon stands behind her by her right shoulder. Luckily the first ones thru the door are Skye, Cole and Kyle. Lydia, AJ and Michael are the next people. "Should he be here?" Faith indicates with her glass to the kid.

Lydia takes Michaels hand and squeezes it tight. "Grandmother is going to be okay right?" Michael asks.

"No. Shes going to die. Thats what old people do. She just wants to have fun before she does. The hospital wasnt fun so she left."

"Faith, put a sock in it." AJ demands. 

Faith hands Dillon her glass. He goes over to the bar and pours her another drink. Bringing it over, he hands her the glass and takes up a guarding position behind her. He gives the others the update of what has happened since Lila arrived home. "Grandfather wants to talk to Grandmother alone. Bruno is making sure they arent interrupted. Faith calmed Grandfather down. Ned is going to be arriving soon with Uncle Alan, Aunt Monica, and Mom. They are going to lose it." Dillon defends Faiths suggestion.

"We are all going to lose it." AJ snarls.

"But not right now, not us." Faith declares flatly. "Do you want your son here for this?"

"Michael, may I have my phone please?" Lydia suggests to her husbands son. She doesnt look away from her husband as she takes a seat on the couch.

Michael goes thru Lydias purse grabbing her phone. "Here Lydia."

"Thank you, Darling. Im going to call Sally and let her know you will be going home just as soon as you say goodnight to Grandma Monica and Grandpa Alan. Your father and I dont know how late we will be here making sure that Great Grandmother Lila is comfortable. I want you to take my phone with you. Grandmother Lilas number, the number here, is number three on the speed dial."

AJ squats down in front of Michael. "You dont have school tomorrow but you do have to be up early for Church. So dont try to stay up late. Go to bed at your normal time but call to say goodnight, please."

Michael nods. He leans in to whisper. "Shouldnt Lydia and the baby go to sleep pretty soon too?"

Faith snorts and rolls her eyes. 

AJ gives her a glare over his shoulder. Then he nods. "Ill make sure she doesnt get too tired."

 


	80. Chapter 80

The trip back to the cottage is silent. Dillon for once not driving but instead sitting in the back seat of the Lincoln. There is no conversation between Faith and Ned at all. But the vibe coming off them isnt sad or worried. Its angry. Its like the fury had been building since the hospital. Its the reason why he had ridden with them rather than driving back with Bruno. He climbs out of the back and opens the door for Faith. He gives her a hand out. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Fine." Faith reassures with a calm smile. "Ill see you in the morning. Were going to be on damage control." She gives him a hug. Faith goes into the house.

"Ned...." 

Ned holds up a hand to stop Dillon from saying anything more. "Tomorrow, Dillon. Tomorrow is soon enough." He follows Faith into the house. She is already at the bar pouring herself a drink and one for him too. She hands him the drink. He takes a sip and then drawing back throws the glass at Faiths head-- barely missing. The ricochet of the shattered glass doesnt miss but Ned doesnt see his wifes flinch in the low light. "You selfish, conniving bitch! You think youre going to use this to get the Quartermaine money, you can think again!"

Faith blots at the cut on her face with one of the cocktail napkins. "Im not getting a dime. Lila told me that the same day as she told me she has cancer."

"Months! Youve known for months and never told. I have lost months with my grandmother because of you!"

"Lost?! What the fuck did you lose?!" Faith demands. Shed known this was coming but really he was pressing on her last nerve. "She was here the whole time. If you wanted to spend time with her you could have! Where the hell were you? Where were you when I was having a ramp put on the back of the house? When I started going to the GARDEN CLUB? When I was driving around that old fat meddling gasbag who burnt down your HOUSE?! Where the fuck were YOU? Do you think I signed on for any of this?"

"Why Faith? Why you? Why did she tell you?"

"Lila wont be in any pain, Ned." Faiths voice is almost disconnected its so soft and remote.

"No, of course not." Ned replies automatically.

"No, Listen to me, Lover. Lila will not be in any pain. Its not a hope or a wish; its a promise. Its the reason why she came to me. Its the reason why Im not in the will. Well that and the million bucks I got from the Old Man." Faith smirks a little at the memory of that but then gets serious again.

"You cant do that." Ned denies realizing what Faith means. But he knows that Faith not only could she would.

"Thats up to you. You better make sure she has the best pain killers on the market. This is all about taking care of her. If you dont take care of your grandmother... then I will. Thats the promise Lila wanted from me and I always keep my promises. Well that and making sure that Edward doesnt hook up with anyone younger than their daughter once Lilas gone." 

Ned laughs around a sob. "She knows the Old Man too well." Ned goes over to the couch and collapses down onto the middle cushion. Resting his elbows on his knees he buries his face in his hands and then runs his fingers through his hair.

"Nobody more." Faith agrees knowing that the worst is over. At least for now, Ned is getting with the program. She goes around the couch and kneels on the floor between Neds legs. She runs her hands along his thighs.

"Im sorry, Faith. Im so sorry." Ned hugs her close and presses a kiss to her cheek where shed been cut. "Im sorry; I just cant lose her. Shes always been my rock. Shes always...."

"Shhh." Faith presses kisses to Neds face and dries the tears that had fallen unnoticed. "I know. I know."

Upstairs Alice takes her finger off the phone. The 9 and the 1 already dialed and just waiting for the last number. Its a miracle Mrs. A hadnt killed him. Maybe tomorrow Mr. A would realize that. Course the real miracle is that Lil Miss had slept thru the whole thing.

 

 

 

 

Sally meets AJ and Lydia at the front door of the brownstone. "Is it true? Michael said Mrs. Q is dying?" Her answer is in their faces.

AJ nods. "Were all still processing, Sally. Grandmother and Faith have a head start on all of us. Theyve been keeping it secret since the beginning of summer."

"Is Michael asleep?"

Sally nods. "He was reading a little bit but he was asleep when I went in about an hour ago and turned out his light."

"Your day off starts now." AJ informs Sally. "Thanks for being so flexible in covering for Lydias trip. But dont worry about breakfast tomorrow hell take Monday too."

"Okay." Never one to argue with a day off, Sally gets ready to go to her apartment at the back of the property.

"Sally?"

"Yes, Lydia?"

"Lila probably wouldnt mind if you told your father about this, but she purposely didnt tell anyone about her illness because she doesnt want anyone to know. As far as everyone is concerned she just had a bad night and going to the hospital was a precaution due to her age. The doctors checked her out and she went home."

"Thats exactly what it looked like on the news when she rolled out of the hospital and you guys put her in the Lincoln rather than an ambulance." Sally nods her agreement. "Made the whole news break thing earlier sound alarmist. They were giving her obit and just leaving off the date."

"Goodnight, Sally." AJ says firmly.

"Goodnight, Lydia, AJ." Sally leaves switching off lights to the back of the house as she does.

AJ puts an arm around Lydia. "Are you okay?" They start walking up the stairs together both keeping a hand on the banisters even thought their footing is sure.

"Just tired. And I should be asking you that."

"It hasnt sunk in yet. And being the ones to deal with my mother..." AJ just shakes his head.

"Better your mother than Neds." Lydia reminds. "I thought Faiths man, Bruno, was going to have to sit on Tracy to keep her out of your grandmothers room while Edward was in there."

"I shouldnt feel sorry for Aunt Tracy but I do. Dad has Mom. Ned and Dillon have each other. Tracy has nobody and nobody to blame but herself. Thank God for you."

"Thank you, but I have no idea what youre talking about."

"If it werent for you..." He rubs a hand over her stomach. "... and you. I would be in the same boat. We got through tonight. Who knows what will happen tomorrow."

"We didnt plan it on the plane, you know. If just seemed to work out." Lydia flips on the lights in their bedroom.

"What?" AJ stands behind Lydia and scooping her hair to one side, unzips her dress for her.

Lydia goes into the combination master bath and dressing room. She leaves the door ajar so that she can keep talking to AJ. "Skye told Kyle down in The City when we first found out-- that he would have to help her with Alan. That was the only thing she said and yet it all just sort of fell into place, didnt it? You and I keeping your mother focused. Cole, Skye and Kyle holding Alan up. And then Ned, Dillon and Faith with Tracy... as much as Tracy would let them." 

"I still didnt know if it was going to work until Grandfather came out and just laid down the law about Grandmother staying there at home." AJ strips out of his clothes and climbs into bed. He turns down Lydias side for her.

"Its going to be impossible to contain this, AJ." Lydia comes out of the dressing room in a sheer white cotton nightgown. She doesnt need anything heavier for bed because AJ is a furnace. "Tomorrow its going to start all over again. Only this time it is going to be Carly and Jason, your sister out in California." She climbs into bed and pulls the covers up. She reaches over and turns off the bedside lamp.

AJ winces. "Ill call Jason tomorrow. Let him know before he shows up at the back fence to take Michael to church. He can tell Carly. Em... Em really should be told in person. She shouldnt hear this one alone so far away."

"Ill call your mother early tomorrow. Let her know our plane is at her disposal."

"Tomorrow is going to be too late." AJ reaches over and grabs the phone. He calls over to the mansion. "Reg, is my mother still awake?" He waits for Reginald to place the call. "Mom, Lydia and I were talking. I should have thought of it sooner. Do you want Lydia to have the plane ready for you to fly out tomorrow to tell Em?" AJ nods at Lydia. "Okay well call you in the morning when were on our way to pick you up." That call over he calls the hanger and lets the maintenance crew know there will be a flight the next day. Hanging up the phone, he turns off the light on his side and cuddles his wife close. 

 

 

 

 

"Thanks for tonight, Kyle. You really stepped up." Skye tells the young man as he heads off to his bedroom.

"I like Dr. Alan." Kyle shrugs. "Im wiped. Between the party last night and now this. I think Im just going to sleep until I have to meet Mom." Its said as a statement but he is looking at his Uncle. Normally hed be doing clean up at Jakes before the bar opened.

Cole nods. "Were all sleeping in, Kid." He keeps a hand on Skyes lower back and ushers her back to their bedroom.

Skye turns around as soon as the door closes and buries her face in his chest.

"Ah Babe. I hoped youd cried yourself out already." Cole rubs her back. "Youre going to make yourself sick."

"I couldnt cry around Alan. He was so close to losing it." Skye sobs. "I dont know what Im going to do. Sure, youre the one who told me that I should get the Herald but Lila is the one who arranged it. When Tracy was trying to blackmail me... I wouldnt be a Quartermaine without Lilas support. I cant do this. I cant."

Cole shakes her roughly to get her attention and his tone is mean even though its breaking his heart. "Knock it off Skye. This isnt about you. Its about what the Old Lady wants. The fact she didnt tell anyone pretty well tells you how she wants this one played. You hear me?! You can turn on all the waterworks you like here. You **will** do this because that is what your grandmother wants."

Skye crosses her arms in front of her. "She wants me to hold the Quartermaine fourth of July picnic out here." Even with the swollen eyes and the tears Skyes whole posture screams so there.

Cole winces and holds up one finger for emphasis. "I have at least three months to talk her out of that one. And I didnt tell you to get the Herald. You came up with that one all on your own. Cole steps forward and gathers Skye close again. "You arent doing this alone, Babe. Im right here. Use me as you will: waterworks proof shoulder, scrub your back, kick ass. Whatever you need."

"You. I need you. And dont call me Babe."

 

 

 

 

The next morning, as excuses go its a pretty lame one, but it would do. A lot of the bags from the plane hadnt been sorted in their hurry to get to the hospital. It is the custom of the Quartermaine airplane crew, everything left on the plane is brought to the mansion the next day. A couple of calls later and Skye, Faith and Lydia are all at the mansion. Lydia is the one who had made the calls. Shed stayed behind while AJ drove Monica to the airport.

Lila stays in bed even though her hair and face are perfect and she is a housecoat away from a trip downstairs in her chair. Soon her bed is covered in the booty from the shopping trip. She coos over the little baby things Lydia bought, and admires the fall wardrobe Faith had picked up for Kristina and nods appreciatively at the mens wardrobe Skye picked up.

"Im going to have to hide some of it over here." Skye admits. "If I bring all this home, Cole will go into shock and then go on a shopping spree of his own."

Faith smirks at that and shrugs. "A girl never can have too much lingerie."

"I know but winter is coming and its going to be getting..."

"Nippy?" Faith suggests helpfully with a smirk.

"In Coles case, Darling, dont worry if hes buying you lingerie. Be concerned if he stops." Lila offers knowingly. "Quartermaine men, on the other hand, are always lax in the lingerie buying department. Theyd rather order up something sparkly from the jeweler."

"Doesnt bother me a bit." Faith interjects. "Of course the last time Ned was feeling guilty he had the Porsche sent over." She touches the small cut high on her cheek. There had better be something nice waiting for her when she got home. "The car is definitely overkill; Im more into crystal as a guilt gift. What about you, Lydia? What does Junior get the girl who has everything?"

"Wedding ring, baby and foot rubs." Lydia offers her left hand, pats her protruding stomach and then makes a little mini production of showing off her brand new shoes. "And considering my shoe addiction that foot rub option is..." She starts to practically purr. "... wonderful." She doesnt mention having it written into her prenup although losing foot rubs would have been a deal breaker. "I am convinced AJ gave neither Carly nor Courtney a foot rub. If he had he wouldnt have been an eligible bachelor when I met him." Lydia thinks about it for a second. "You know I think it could also be that he gets me whatever I want."

"See and Ned never gives me anything that I want." Faith grouses. "He is always spoiling my fun."

"Thank you, God, for that." Skye grins at Faith.

Lila suspects the conversation is going to deteriorate from there and changes the subject. "And the benefit? Reggie told me he was going to collect the clippings. He said there had even been a picture of all of you on one of the entertainment channels. But yesterday was quite... disrupted."

"There will be good coverage." Skye nods. She takes a seat at Lilas breakfast table. Faith takes a seat on the foot of Lilas bed and Lydia takes a seat across from Skye. "Its an excellent cause of course."

"Of Course. I knew that was the only way I could get the three of you to go." Lila nods sagely.

"I think Kyle was enjoying living the trust fund baby lifestyle. I dont know if Cole will be a fan of that though."

"He and Dillon will be the ones getting the press." Lydia agrees. "They were both perfect gentlemen; it wouldnt surprise me if they started getting invitations of their own from hostesses who want to even up their numbers. They are both so young, handsome and single. Skye would have been the focus too but she was soooo serious. I dont think you got out on the dance floor once."

"Lydia and I-- the two old married women." Faith rolls her eyes. "Other than a few gigolos they were keeping it to business. Trying to work Lydia for her stuff and me for ELQ as if I have anything to do with that headache."

"Im sure that AJ and Ned will try to accompany you in the future."

Faith groans at that; talk about spoiling all their fun. "Well there goes the idea of checking out the male strippers next time. The shopping wasnt too bad but please. Cant ELQ just write them a check?"

"Unfortunate but true, the charities make more money when pretty people go to them. Puts them in the papers and brings in even more money." Skye explains.

"Its a racket." Faith mutters. 

AJ arrives back to the mansion after dropping off Monica and picking up Michael. Michael hesitates before going into his Great Grandmothers room. "Come in, Darlings, Come in. Lydia is going to need help with all these packages." Lila waves the two of them in.

Michael gives a worried look at Faith and then back at his grandmother. "Are you okay, Grandmother?"

"Im having a wonderful day today, Michael. Thank you for asking. While Lydia and I were waiting for your Aunts to arrive, she showed me the drawings you and AJ selected for the attic." She pats the edge of her bed. Since Faith is already sitting on the end of the bed, Michael takes a seat on the edge of the bed next to his Grandmother. "Excellent choice going with the pirate galleon. It will be quite dashing. I know I have some Errol Flynn movies around here somewhere. They may be in black and white but wonderful sword play."

"Lydia says if you want to get somewhere fast then you take a plane but if you want to get somewhere in style you take a boat." Michael repeats to Lila.

"Absolutely true, Darling." Lila nods. "Lydia couldnt know this but this will not be the first time the Quartermaine family has had dealings with pirates. There is even a story of a Quartermaine daughter running off with one back in the 1700s. But your Grandfather Edward is the one to tell that story."

Michael looks at AJ pleadingly.

"Take off." AJ gives the okay and Michael goes running. "I never heard any of those stories, Grandmother."

"Thats because they are all a bunch of hooey, Darling. But very entertaining." The twinkle in Lilas eyes infects the others and they all start laughing. Even Faith cracks a smile.

The nurse comes in. "Mrs. Quartermaine told me she has appointments scheduled through the rest of the day. Shes going to have to rest now."

"Ive had such a good time." Lila tells them but she doesnt argue with the Nurse. "I am sorry to cut it short."

Faith shrugs as she stands up. She gathers up her bags. "Were a phone call away. Expect that Tracy is going to show up some time today. Ned and Dillon are checking on her this morning. But shell be by." Faith warns.

"Thats fine, Darling." Lila nods. "Its better that all this happened while Tracy is in town."

 

 

 

 

"What are we doing here?" Ned looks over at his brother behind the wheel of his car. They are supposed to be on their way to the Port Charles Hotel and instead they are in front of a jewelry store.

Dillon looks at Ned. "You planning on getting Faith another Porsche?" Dillons tone is too calm. Hed known leaving Ned alone with Faith last night was a mistake but he never thought....

"No." Ned looks bewildered at Dillon. "Whats going on, Dillon?"

"Faith had a cut on her face. She said a glass took a bad bounce."

Ned winces. "Thats one way of putting it. Doghouse eh? Dont worry about it, Dillon; we cleared the air last night."

"No, you really didnt." Bruno should be having this conversation. Bruno is the one who should be telling Ned. This is his big brother. "Its her face, Ned. Shes going to see it every time she looks in the mirror. The fact that youre still breathing is pretty much... probationary. She says one word to the guys... I mean they like you and everything but..."

"Dillon, what goes on between a man and his wife..."

And that is when Dillon explodes. "Oh we are so not going to go there. Lets pretend for one second that there actually is a justification, a rationalization for throwing glass in the general direction of your wife. Its Faith, Ned. Its a freaking miracle that you woke up this morning with all your body parts. Have you seen the knife she carries in her purse?!"

 

 

 

 

The woman sitting alone in the corner of Kellys has a number of Sunday newspapers in front of her. Shed gotten them for the want ads but hadnt been able to resist the Society Page. She used to be on the society page. Her picture taken at Country Club fund raisers and fashion shows. But then everything had fallen apart. Taking her pen she draws on horns and a pitchfork on the person in one picture and then a target over the other. Skye Quartermaine and Cole Radcliffe wheeling Lila Quartermaine from General Hospital. It isnt fair. This isnt the way its supposed to work out. Having the money cut off wasnt a surprise once she thought about it. Of course hed cut the money off. Its a way to lure her back to Port Charles and take the demon seed off his hands.

This is all the red haired bitchs fault. She is the reason why Cole is acting the way he is. Hed never given a rats ass about either her or Kyle as long as they stayed out of his hair. Maybe the bastard planned this all along, putting the house in Kyles name. Hed given some bull story about it being Kyles college fund. Something one of the pervs from the strip club had told him about. Right. Taking financial advice from a guy whose idea of investment is stuffing dollar bills in saline enhanced party dolls g-string?! 

Coles tastes had always run to the obvious: whores, hookers and strippers. Hes just putting on an act to impress this... faux Quartermaine. And she was the one who brought in Childrens Services. Cole would never have involved them. Never. The first thing that Child Services would have been good for was to track down Kyles dead beat father. Or at least tried to. Well fine. All she has to do is get Childrens Services on her side and then that red haired bitch wouldnt have a thing to say. Kyle would be living with her and Cole would be paying the child support or she would have his brother tracked down and thrown in jail for the thousands of dollars the bastard had never paid. Cole owed her. And shed collect. Margery notices the waitress eyeing her and tossing the exact change for the coffee on the table, she gathers up the papers she hasnt read yet and leaves. She is going to be meeting Kyle for brunch at the Grill in about an hour.

The waitress tidies up the table putting the newspaper with the stack others had left behind and goes to ring up the coffee. Maxie comes through the door apologizing all the way. "Sorry, I was up late talking to Kyle about his trip to New York then about Mrs. Quartermaine. Anything I need to know?"

"Everyone is caught up and all the tickets paid. The breakfast special sold out." The waitress grabs the bowl of tips from under the counter and dumps it into a purple Crown Royal bag, tugging at the gold colored strings and tying them in a knot around the top. She pulls her purse up on her shoulder and holds out a hand. Maxie slaps her hand. "Tag. Youre it." 

As the other waitress is leaving, Maxie puts away her purse and jacket and does a quick survey of the tables. Shed actually brought a book to read because Sundays are dead. Most people headed over to the Grille for brunch after church. Spying the newspaper sitting on top of the juke box. "Im ahead on the reading anyway." She mutters to herself and then going over to the juke box grabs the pile of newspaper, pouring herself a coke she starts reading... sports page first since there may be something in there about Kyle and if not then definitely something about her new neighbors son.

 

 

 

 

Alan answers the door to the mansion since Reginald is upstairs with Lila. "Dara, this really isnt a good time..."

"Im not here to see your mother. Im here to see you." Dara interrupts. "I have standing instructions from your mother. She knew what happened yesterday was going to happen... sometime. There a quiet place we could talk?"

"Of course. Come in." Alan steps back and then leads the way into Edwards study. "Then you knew too? You and Faith? Anyone else know before Mothers family?"

"I have no idea." Dara keeps her voice low and even. "Lila came to me to get her will done. She wanted it done early and correctly so she wouldnt have to worry about it later. I think she had a check list and it wouldnt surprise me if she did her Christmas shopping too just in case she didnt feel like it later."

"Mother does that every year so she can enjoy the holidays."

"Same thing, Alan. Strangely enough this is about... enjoying the time she has left. Here."

"What is this?"

"All the medical records from the original diagnosis and the second opinion. Since youre chief of staff at GH I suspect you already have dozens of tests running and probably a full body scan too. Your mother wanted you to have these so you arent playing catch up."

"Ha!" Alan exclaims derisively. But he already has the packet open and is scanning through it. He would read it in detail when Dara isnt around. See if there is anything that they might have missed, anything that they didnt suggest trying.

"If nothing else they will be a good point of comparison. Youve probably heard of the doctors but I took the extra step and had research done on them. Their resumes are included as well as any complaints or malpractice suits they might have been involved in. They look solid but doctors are your area; quacks are mine. Im sure you want to get into these. If you have questions please give me a call. Ill answer what I can." Dara nods in Alans direction but then doesnt wait to be shown out. Shed done the easiest first. Next is a trip to see Tracy Quartermaine at the Port Charles Hotel. Oh Joy.

 


	81. Chapter 81

Awkward much? What do you say to the woman who left you a Dear Kyle letter when she ditched treatment. Hell scratch that. When she had ditched detox?! Hell he probably know more about recovery programs living with Skye and she wasn't pushy about her recovery, and her efforts. It just is. But here he is for the first Sunday Brunch with Mom at the Port Charles Grille. You can bet Marcos is going to be wanting a report come Monday morning.

"Kyle? Kyle? Over here." Margery makes an abbreviated wave from the table next to the window. As Kyle nears she stands up and gives him a hug. "It's so good to see you. Of course I wasn't expecting to see you in the Newspaper." 

Things had gone to shit so fast with Dr. Alan's mom nobody had even looked at a paper. As far as he knows this is the first day since Skye bought the paper that she hadn't checked in. "Huh?" Kyle holds his mother's chair and seats her. 

"Anything to drink?" The waiter comes over as soon as Kyle is seated. 

"We'll have two Q specials please." Kyle says quickly before his Mother can answer. 

"Very good." The waiter leaves without looking at Margery. 

"A Q special?" Margery asks. 

"It's like a Mimosa without the kick." Kyle explains. "You said something about me being in the paper... oh wait. The soccer game on Thursday." 

"No, the Breast Cancer Fund raiser in the city. I guess they'll let anyone into those things now." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Faith Roscoe. Of course when she was stripping for your Uncle, she was still Faith Flynn. Pretty, I guess in a... coarse way." Margery leans back from the table to make room for the waiter who sets down the two champagne flutes. 

"Are you still doing drugs?" Kyle leans in as he hisses the question. He is only half kidding. "I don't know what Faith was and really I don't want to know. All I know is who she is now." 

"Married to Ned Ashton? Please he marries the way most guys change the batteries on their smoke detectors." 

"I was thinking more the woman who beat Lt. Taggart in a sharpshooting demonstration. Anyone that good with a pistol I don't think I'd be saying mean things about." 

"Really?" 

"Fourth of July picnic. Everyone saw it." Kyle tilts his head to the side. "And where did you see the fireworks, Mom?" 

 

 

 

 

Dara checks with the concierge and looks longingly at the Grille. It would be so nice to hold this meeting in a public place. But it is a discussion of client information and has to be done in privacy. Her quick glance grows longer as she spies Kyle there with Margery Radcliffe. Lucky had done the investigation on her. Scorpio Investigations has been earning the money lately. About the time the uncle and Skye had come to her wanting the trust written, Dara had set Lucky loose. She didn't want any unknown factors trying to overturn the trust she'd built for the kid. And she wanted to be able to justify to any court picked why the kids mother hadn't been picked as a trustee. 

"Ms. Jensen? You're cleared to go up." 

"Thank you." Dara walks slowly to the elevators. She would almost prefer to be singing at a nurses' ball with Katherine Bell. Almost. Damn Ned's efficiency in upgrading the hotel. Faith said he was doing a 9/11 upgrade and is in the process of upgrading just about everything. The elevators must have been first. She stops in front of the door and takes a deep breath, straightens her jacket and tucks that one lock of hair that always seems to fall forward back behind her ear. "Sooner you do this, the sooner it's over." She raps on the door and is somewhat taken aback when it's Dillon who answers the door. "Hello is your mother here?" 

"Yeah, she's pretty much broken down and decided it's five o'clock somewhere." Dillon shrugs. "Don't worry but I wouldn't advise putting off anything that needs to have a rational response. Luckily Ned is pouring them and Mom told him earlier you were stopping by. Did you want anything?" 

"Water is fine." Dara makes eye contact with Tracy. "Ms. Quartermaine, I appreciate you seeing me on a Sunday. I am sorry about the circumstances. Is there somewhere private we could talk?" 

"I have nothing to hide from my boys." Tracy declares as she holds a hand out to Dillon bringing him down to sit next to her and keeps hold of his hand. 

Ned comes over with his Mother's drink and hands Dara a glass of water. He indicates with a hand which seat for Dara and only after she has sat down does he take a seat. "What is this about, Dara?" 

"Lila's will." 

Everyone else flinches. Ned's voice is harsh. "She isn't dead yet, Dara." 

"Thankfully and I hope she makes fools of all her doctors." Dara nods. "Lila came to me three months ago to make a will. This was just after the second confirmation of her diagnosis. She gave me directions for what to do when the family found out about her condition. I have already been over to the mansion and delivered all the original medical reports to your brother, Ms. Quartermaine. Lila believes the sooner he comes to terms with her diagnosis the sooner they will be able to enjoy the time she has left." 

"Do you really think medical reports are going to pacify me, Miss Jensen?" Tracy is already shaking her head. 

"Same goal; different method, Ms. Quartermaine. Lila wanted you to know two things. Faith is getting a dollar-- nothing more. No jewelry, no property. One dollar to show her presence as Ned's wife is acknowledged and it is her intention to leave Faith exactly that amount." 

"What the hell!" Dillon protests as he jumps up from the couch. "Grandmother likes Faith. Why would she do that?" 

"Sit down and shut up, Dillon." Ned says calmly. "Faith already knows about this. She told me about it last night. Faith also said that Grandmother had set things up so that she won't be making another will. The one she made is it." 

"It's an iffy thing. Lila could write another will absolutely, but she doesn't want to. And she left a video tape indicating that any will after this one should be considered made under... undo influence. She wants to be surrounded by her family and enjoy the time she has left." 

"Now that sounds like an oxymoron." Ned snarks. 

"Shut up, Ned." Tracy takes Dillon's hand again. "And the second thing, Miss Jensen?" 

"Your mother left you one thing in her will, Ms. Quartermaine. It's an apartment in New York and the contents. Everything she intends for you to have has already been moved from the mansion to the apartment. Everything there is yours. Lila told me it was a fight between Alan and Monica that gave her the idea. One more round of listening to -- it's my house..." 

"I gave it to you." The other three chorus and roll their eyes. 

"Exactly. Lila wants you to have a place that is yours and nobody elses. You will receive the deed when the will is probated but here are the keys now and an inventory of the contents on disc. There is a trust set up that automatically pays the bills and taxes on the property. A life insurance policy for the assessed value of the property and contents so that IRS can't take it away from you either. Your mother wanted you to have a home, Ms. Quartermaine." 

"ELQ?" 

Dara repeats. "Everything your mother intends for you to have is already in the apartment." Her tone is a little more weighted as if to say listen to what Im telling you. "Again everything in the apartment is yours to use, but cannot be sold, traded or exchanged until after the will is probated." 

"What about my boys?" 

"I am only authorized to tell you what information Lila has released. Lila did not ignore anyone and took great care in picking things she believed each family member would value beyond materially. If you have any more questions about your bequest please bring them to me. The time Lila has with you, she wants to have it be about the two of you not her will." Dara stands up. She offers Tracy a business card. "Let me know if you have any questions after youve reviewed the disc and seen the apartment. Ill see myself out." Dara gathers her things and quickly leaves happy that this task is done. 

"Well. Thats a surprise." Ned declares. 

"Im surprised she didnt leave me an apartment in London or Timbuktoo." Tracy snarks as she throws the disc and the card on the coffee table. "Anything but something actually close to the family. Its not enough to kick me out of the mansion now she wants to kick me out of town." 

"I didnt know Grandmother has an apartment in New York." Dillon counters. "It would have come in handy this weekend when we were down there for the fundraiser. What is that, Ned? About an hour away by plane right? You can get there faster really than driving to Beechers Corner." 

"Close enough to be close and far enough to be private." Ned agrees knowing that basically they are both working Tracy to ensure she is satisfied with the legacy and isnt going to make things more difficult. 

 

 

 

 

There are benefits to being both nocturnal and a heathen-- benefits to being a Spencer. The business is growing geometrically. Port Charles is a city with too many adulterers and too few P.I.s. Daras practice alone is going to be the jam on the bread and butter. All nighters on the weekend are a great time to get a lot of work done without interruptions. 

"Lucky, did you see the paper?" Elizabeth comes in. The paper is tucked under her arm and she has a couple of coffee cups in one hand and a small box of butterhorns in the other. 

He can forgive the interruption because she is bringing in a coffee for him too. "Nope, I leave the rag reading to you." He grabs the things she is carrying so she can take the seat across from the desk. 

"The Intruder is the first to break a lot of stories!" Elizabeth defends her taste in tabloids. "Lila Quartermaine was in the hospital. The Herald is low keying it, which makes sense since Skye owns the place but the Intruder says she has cancer. Do you think Emily knows about this?" 

Lucky winces. Hed investigated a couple of oncologists. Not something he can tell Elizabeth though, he has a confidentiality agreement with Dara. But That had been months ago-- when he first opened the agency. 

"You think its true!" Elizabeth announces reading the truth in his face. 

"I think that before we call Em we should call the Quartermaines and find out if its true. Because if it is then Em shouldnt hear it on the phone." 

Elizabeth winces. "So who do we call?" Then it hits. "Reginald. He knows everything." She reaches across Luckys desk and calls the mansion. Its a number shes had memorized since 4 musketeers days. "Reginald, good. I was hoping youd be the one to answer the phone. This is Elizabeth Webber. I saw the paper today and I need to know if I should be calling Emily or not." Elizabeth shakes her head in Luckys direction. "Okay. Well wait a couple of days. Ill tell Lucky and Nikolas too. Check in with you before we say anything. Has anyone told Zander though? I dont know if he has Ems number or not." Elizabeth sees Lucky tap on his chest. "Lucky says hell touch base with Zander just to be on the safe side. Give Mrs. Quartermaine our best okay?" Elizabeth nods and then saying her goodbyes hangs up. "I think the Intruder is right. Ems Mom flew out to California this morning early, early." 

"Damn." Lucky mutters. 

"You know what this is making me want?" 

"What?" 

"Brunch with the Grams mine, yours, here at the Outback so nobody is risking getting sick from my cooking." 

"Call them up." Lucky agrees. "Ill finish up on this and then go see Zander. Hes has his hands full with Alexis but..." 

 

 

 

 

"Okay what did you mean about Faith already knowing?" Dillon takes the keys from the valet and climbs in behind the wheel of Neds car automatically. 

"Exactly that." Ned hesitates taking the time to buckle his seat belt. Then figures its better coming from him than gossip around town. "There are quite a few people who believe Faith had something to do with her Grandmothers death. Its part of the gossip along with her challenging the will." That and the fact she did it. "Grandmother knows about the gossip and talked to Faith about it. She didnt want any suspicion falling on Faith." 

"Why should it?" Dillon shrugs. 

"Because Grandmother made Faith promise that Grandmother wouldnt be in any pain." 

Now is not the time to be driving. Dillon pulls over to the side of the road. Hed barely gotten out of the parking lot when Ned shared that information. "Faith wouldnt kill Grandmother." 

"Dillon, yes, she would. Faith promised and she keeps her promises... always. Think of it as Grandmother handing Faith an informal medical power of attorney. No, let me rephrase that. Its like Grandmother just handed me medical power of attorney because you can bet your ass Im going to be on the doctors to make sure Grandmother is lucid and pain free for as long as possible because the day she isnt...." 

Dillon thinks about it for a long time. "Its legal in Oregon you know. The Attorney General whats his name... Ashcroft... made a big deal about it." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Or it may be. There is a federal appeals court that is supposed to rule on it this session. Oregons Death with Dignity Law assisted suicide. Whatever." 

"How the hell do you hear this stuff?" 

"Social Studies Separation of powers in the constitution, Feds vs States." 

"Remember this moment for the day when someone asks you what you learned in high school. Its really legal?" 

"Not in New York or 48 other states... just Oregon." 

It is then that Ned notices the discreet camera in the car. The same type of camera that is in the Lincoln town car, all the cars except for Faiths. The same type of cameras that are all over the cottage. He grabs for this jacket for his cell phone and quickly calls back to the cottage. "Bruno... the tape from the cottage from last night..." 

"Already gone." Brunos voice is grim. "Mouse is working on tracking down who has it. Sorry Mr. A. I really wish I would have know about your fight with Faith earlier. She is going to kill me." 

"Sorry, Bruno, right now youre not the one Im worried about." 

Now Dillon is glad that he has already pulled over to the side of the road. He jumps out of the car and goes over to the sidewalk away from the car bugged for video and audio. Ned soon joins him. "How much? How much do they know, did they hear?" 

Ned winces. "Well me throwing barware at my wife like Sonny Corinthos. But yeah, they know that Faith promised Grandmother no pain. She also made it more than clear that my head hasnt been in my marriage for the last three months. Have I really been at the office that much? If Faith is really running things at home?" 

"Ned, shes run things at the cottage for as long as Ive lived there. Get over it." 

"I didnt notice the ramp. Shes really going to the Garden Club meetings?" 

"Oh yeah." Dillon nods. "Its almost worth going now-- better than a double feature." He grins at Ned. "Its going to be a whole new Garden Club. Grandmothers guy Dawg? Hes going to all the meetings too. Grandmother told him it was a condition of his scholarship. But he would have done it for Grandmother anyway. Manny goes to the meetings with Faith. He always ends up working when she is doing gardening around the house. Did you know that on the front deck... most plants higher than 4 feet are actually poisonous? All the edible plants are off the kitchen door: herbs, edible flowers and that." 

"So she needs a greenhouse." Ned already starts working on his next guilt gift because he is so going to need one. "Winter is coming. And Grandfather?" 

"You dont know about Grandfather?! I would have thought Jax would have told you at least. I bet Mother knows." 

"Dont rub it in; Ive been kind of busy running the company. Just tell me what she and Grandfather have been up to." 

"Normally I dont go with them. Faith takes the Porsche." 

Ned winces knowing that there is no monitoring in the car and Faith had used that on purpose. And normally he would have been glad that Dillon wasnt with Faith and Grandfather when they are scheming. The more time Dillon spends with Faith the less likely he is to want to be Spielberg and more likely to want to be Scorcese. "What is the damage?" 

"Theyve pretty much shut Jax out of Courtland street. The latest acquisition is down at the docks. Some warehouses down there. She wasnt happy about those but Grandfather wanted them." 

"Why wasnt she thrilled?" 

"They are right between the warehouse Alcazar uses and Morgan/Corinthos coffee." 

"Shit. Im going to kill that old man." 

 

 

 

 

"Keep that brat away from me!" Faith snarls as she raises her hands away from Kristina not wanting the little girl to touch her, not wanting anything to touch her. 

Kristina is crying and holding her arms out to Faith as she tries to reach for her Step Mother. Bruno grabs the baby up and shushes her with hugs and kisses and tracks down Alice. "Something is up. Take the kid." He races to the master bedroom and doesnt bother knocking before going in. "Faith?" 

The shower is already running and the steam is rolling out. "Leave me alone, Bruno." 

"Can I get you anything?" 

"Bleach and a scouring pad." Faith mutters but then snarls. "Privacy. If you want a titty show then go rent yourself one." 

Bruno backs off but he doesnt go far sliding down the door and sitting on the hall floor by the bedroom door. Something bad had happened. Something real bad. Faith was just supposed to be going over to the mansion then doing a few errands. Shed been flying solo. Something really bad. 

"How is she? What the hell is going on?" Alice demands. 

"Get the kid and go down to the stables." Bruno suggests strongly. "Faith isnt going to say anything while the kid is around and she definitely isnt going to say anything around the guys. Hell the guys cant see her like this. Do you think Mr. A?" 

"No way." Alice is clear. "The cut on her face. Thats it. Just the ricochet from that shard of glass. Whatever happened was today. Mr. Ashton has been with Dillon all day trying to get his mother under control. They just checked in a little while ago and said they were heading back over to the mansion to see the Old Man." 

Bruno gets up from the floor and whispers in Alices ear. "Time to make those fucking cameras work for us. Take the baby down to the stables and have Mouse have a little chat with the eyes and ears. I know she was in the Porsche but they have a motorcycle tailing her at least we can know who she was meeting with. If they wont cooperate then tell Mouse to get the information." 

Alice nods; her voice is grim. "Ill help him. This is all our fault. My car, your letter." 

Bruno shakes his head and his voice is grim. "Worse. Its our fault Faith couldnt defend herself. Fucking cameras watching every thing she did or said. I want the cameras out of the cars. All the cars. Faith is either in the town car or shes riding shotgun on the Porsche. No more driving solo." 

Alice nods. "Ill tell the guys and have them watch the baby while I get on the cars." Alice goes back to the nursery and picks up Kristina. 

Bruno gives the sniffly little girl a kiss on the forehead as she and Alice go by him. "Be good for Alice. And Manny knows where I hid the bubble gum ice cream." Both Bruno and Alice hear the shower turn off. "Go." 

"Be careful." Alice says gruffly. 

 

 

 

 

Inside the observation truck the tech is already cueing up vid from the motorcycle chase vehicle when Mouse doesnt wait to be invited into the van. 

"Bruno and Alice dont know how powerful those mikes are in the cottage." The tech informs Mouse. 

"Who?" 

"Im getting the tape cued up now. Nothing looked out of whack. But I didnt review all the tape either. The police are going to want a copy." 

"No police." 

"You have to go to the police!" The tech counters raising his voice. 

"Right. And when they take this tape are they going to take the one you made last night too? No police. Nobody is doing anything, saying anything until Faith says so." 

"Look I get it. I see everything. I see what Faith shows to everyone else and what shes like at home and I dont just mean that shes a great cook. I know what she is like when nobody is around but her and the kid and I saw what just happened in there she never treats the baby like that. Never. She isnt going to be able to sweep this under the rug. Shes going to need counseling or some such shit." 

"Show me the tape." Mouse watches as Faith is on the sidewalk and a guy comes up and starts chatting with her. The clue that things arent the way they are supposed to be is when he takes her clutch from her and hands her back her keys. The guy gets in the passenger seat of the Porsche. "And that seemed normal to you?!" 

"No, just not out of whack considering its Mrs. Ashton. He hasnt laid a hand on her." The tech fast forwards the tape until the car stops again. This time the Porsche is in front of a luxury apartment complex. 

Mouse murmurs "Alcazar." Then he asks louder. "How long was she in there." 

The tech makes a note of the time on the stamp. "Rider turned off the camera after taking some location shots, for perspective. Save battery. See here she is coming out of the building. Time stamp resumes." 

"A fucking hour and a half." Mouse closes his eyes. When he opens them again. "The cameras are coming out of the cars." 

"I know." 

"There was a camera malfunction. This tape doesnt exist." 

The tech winces. 

"You owe us for last night. You owe us a hell of a lot more than this tape." 

Knowing that all the guys are loyal to Faith even if they like Ned, the tech picks what he is saying next carefully. "Last night didnt make Faith look bad, Mouse. And its a bad situation finding out about Neds grandmother that way. None of this is going to air for months probably not until after she... I get it. The Lady wants to have her privacy and reality TV isnt the way she wants to announce her cancer. I mean its CANCER. They were just talking about how they want to make sure that Neds grandmother isnt in any pain. Nobody is going to think anything of it." 

"Yeah, right. Maybe Joe and Jill Citizen wont but you think that the Feds are going to feel the same way? They wont just be crawling up our asses; theyll be lubing you up too. Its still the weekend. Get that tape back. Monday is going to be too late and you know it." 

 

 

 

 

Knowing that Faith will tell him to go away, Bruno doesnt bother with knocking and instead quietly opens the bedroom door and comes bearing gifts a double shot of bourbon. Faith is sitting in front of her dressing table. A bath sheet is wrapped around her and tucked between her breasts. Bruno comes over to the table and makes eye contact with Faith in the mirror as he hands her the drink. Even with the redness of her skin from the heat and the scrubbing in the shower he can see that she is already starting to bruise: back, shoulders, arms probably more covered by the towel. "Say the word, Faith, and hes a dead man." 

"Its just fucking. Not like I was a virgin or anything anyway." Not for a long, long time. Faith shrugs. "Men are so predictable. Its all about power but hey its not a manly thing to give a girl a proper beat down just a few rounds of mattress tag, mattress optional. Better me than the old man right? You know what really pissed me off?" 

Bruno cant even wrap his mind around about what pissed Faith off more than the battering shed taken. "What?" 

"He called me by Sonnys sluts name. When he was getting his rocks off, he called me Carly." 

"Is he nuts?!" 

"Yeah, maybe." Faith finishes the tumbler of liquor and sets it down on the dressing table. "It should have been business, you know putting me in my place. Intimidating me into selling the warehouse, hell giving it to him. Calling me by the bitchs name though. That says something about him. Hes obsessed. And there was something else. When I was leaving, there was a whore there, just arriving. He called her Marcella. And she looked real familiar." 

"You think maybe Cole might recognize her?" 

"Maybe, maybe not." Faith snaps her fingers. "She looked like Lily Corinthos." 

"Shes dead." 

"I wonder if Sonny thinks so." Faith murmurs. She meets Brunos gaze in the mirror. "I fell on some steps in the park you know the ones by the fountain. Slipped. Nasty bruises. Thats all anyone needs to know. Im fine." 

"Are you fine, Faith?" Bruno asks wanting Faith to lie to him. 

"Peachy." Faith rolls her eyes. "Just make sure the same story goes out, Bruno. Slipped on some steps and boy do I feel stupid." 

"Say the word, Faith and Ill kill him. Ill bring you his nuts in a to go bag. Just let me loose." 

"Not yet. Not til we figure out what hes up to."

 


	82. Chapter 82

Monday 

Dara covers a yawn as she opens up the door to the office. Now the Jensen law offices take up the whole second floor of the building. She isnt surprised Mary Bishop is already there. Mary is the one for arriving early rather than staying late. Gia is the one for arriving late because of her classes and staying later. As is normal with most self employed people, Dara is there early and stays late but spending Sunday working is something she really preferred not to do. Saturdays... sure. Late Monday thru Friday. That is par for the course. But Sundays are hers damnit. For just this reason. Its the beginning of the work week and shes already exhausted. 

"I saw the news." Mary shakes her head. "Its kind of sick. I expect they will be setting up a chimney or something to announce Mrs. Quartermaines successor for town saint." 

"Okay, Im not even Catholic and I know you mixed some metaphors in there and maybe even threw in a couple of blasphemes. After some coffee I might even be able to figure out how and where." 

"Its on." 

"Is Cass in yet?" 

"His daughter, Charlies, first day at the Port Charles High. Hes doing the checking her in thing. Being the new kid sucks. At least in the on base schools everyone was the new kid at least once. But he knew it was coming and all his appointments are more toward the afternoon. Ive reviewed all the calls that came in over the weekend and the messages are right here." Mary hands over the slips. "I dont think many people know you are Mrs. Quartermaines lawyer on this so there is actually very little relating to her health. 

"Hopefully it will stay that way." Dara says over her shoulder as she heads to the coffee pot. A cup of coffee and a couple of undisturbed hours in her office and maybe this week will work out. 

 

 

 

 

Over on Spoon Island, Stefan is also enjoying his peace and quiet. A morning of tai chi in the brisk fall air to align his body, some meditation to focus his mental energies and he is prepared for the day. With Tasha in the house it is difficult to find a time to meditate. His sister might join him for Tai Chi but the concept of quiet reflection didnt seem to impact her as anything but punishment... for both of them. Stefan takes a seat at the dining room table and reaches for the newspaper. 

Mrs. Lansbury is right there with the tea service and pours her boss a cup of his preferred morning blend. "Good Morning, Mr. Cassadine." 

"Good morning, Mrs. Lansbury." And because Mrs. Lansbury only initiates conversations when there is something to be said, he gives her his full attention. 

"Mrs. Ashtons... major domo, Bruno, called to say that they will not be taking Miss Kristina to the park today and will have to reschedule to the Ashtons  house." 

"Was any particular reason given?" 

"Mrs. Ashton had a small fall over the weekend and is recuperating at home." 

Stefan frowns at that wondering how likely that is but then reminds himself no matter what Faiths resemblance to his mother she is still human. "Thank you, Mrs. Lansbury." 

Mrs. Lansbury nods and goes back toward the kitchens. She glances at her watch. Miss Tasha would be waking soon. This is probably the only quiet that Mr. Cassadine is going to get. 

Stefan doesnt even glance at the front section of the Herald. Most of it is national and international news gathered by the larger news services and regurgitated to the smaller newspapers around the country. If there is any real news to be had in the Herald it will be in the Metro Section. With the election coming up many of the stories are about local races, bond issues and the common mans major interest  a new stadium for the local sports team. 

"Good Morning, Uncle." 

"Nikolas." Stefan glances up from the paper. Nikolas is pouring his own tea and takes a seat at the table. "You are up early today." 

"Best time to touch base with you." Nikolas agrees as he takes a seat. 

"Something Penny and Tasha cannot hear?" 

"Penny already knows. Lila Quartermaines health... is failing. The Quartermaines did a good job of trying to cover for it over the weekend, writing it off as a bad night rather than cancer. Emilys mother left for California on Sunday. Emily knows by now  is probably on her way back by now." 

Stefans voice is actually more of a murmur. "That explains many things which didnt fit." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Faith Ashton has been acting out of character for the last few months: spending time with Edward Quartermaine whom she has made no secret of despising and then most recently attending a Breast Cancer Fund Raiser in New York City." 

"So shes known." 

"For quite some time." Stefan nods as he mentally puts the time frame together. 

"If Faith knew, then it was because Mrs. Quartermaine told her. And if Mrs. Quartermaine has known for quite some time then... Dara would have known. Shes Mrs. Quartermaines lawyer." 

"Dara is better at keeping secrets than most people." Stefan informs Nikolas. "She wouldnt have the Cassadine business if she did not." 

 

 

 

 

"Faith, for goodness sake take it easy!" Ned demands as he watches his wife fight to get out of bed. "You should have gone to the hospital." 

"Nothing is broken." Faith rolls her eyes. "I feel stupid enough as it is. Thankfully nobody was around." 

"You could have cracked your skull. Those steps are concrete. And slick when wet leaves are on them." 

"Oh believe me I know." Faith snarks. "Sorry. If you want to help me-- tea, a nice cup of tea." 

Ned knows she is planning on doing everything she has to do and would prefer to have him out of the room. "Okay." He comes over and tilting her head back gives her a kiss on the lips. "I hear you. Twenty minutes then Im going to be back to help you whether you like it or not." But before he leaves he assists her to her feet and keeps an arm on her while walking her to the bathroom. Today is the day to count blessings for being in the cottage. The stairs might pose a problem but the shower in the bathroom is small enough for Faith to keep a hand on the wall if she should need one. 

"Go. Tea." 

Ned hesitates. "If you need any help, Faith. Call. Hell Im going to go get the monitor out of Kristinas room. You need it more." 

"Get the hell out of here and let me take a shower in peace!" 

"Im going. Im going." Ned holds his hands up in surrender. 

"And call down to the bunkhouse and make sure Dillon is awake. He sleeps thru first period again and Im going to have to go down to the school. And hes not going to like that. Especially today." After Ned shuts the door, Faith winces as she takes off the nightshirt shes wearing. It might be cut down to her naval but it has long sleeves and covers her down to mid thigh. Its the most conservative nightgown she has. A quick glance in the mirror confirms what she already knew was going to be there. The bruises are starting to color. She has to be out of the shower and dressed before Ned gets back. 

 

 

 

 

The trip to the cottage is a pleasant one and Stefan enjoys the drive but he is not happy about having his visit with Kristina under the watchful eye of a dozen cameras. How much longer would the Ashtons be under this surveillance? And where was the surveillance when Faith had fallen? Or perhaps more likely she was attempting to avoid the surveillance when she fell? Speculation is irrelevant. He would know soon enough. Stefan is waved through the gate as he is expected and arrives just as Ned is leaving for the day. Stefan observes Faith handing Ned his briefcase and running her hand down his tie. There is a brief conversation and then Ned goes to the waiting car giving a nod in Stefans direction as he does. 

Faith sees him and rolls her eyes. She walks back in the cottage and leaves the door open. 

Stefan follows Faith into the house and closes the door behind him. 

"Alice will be right down with the baby. She already had breakfast so shell be in the mood to play." Faith informs Stefan. She goes over to the coffee service and refreshes her cup. Then holding up another she waits for Stefans nod and pours him one too. 

Stefan comes over to the table and reaches for the coffee cup. His hand hesitates as he reaches for the cup. Faith had moved away from him. The sudden move is almost... skittish. Taking the cup, he goes over to the plate glass window and looks out but really uses the angle of the window as a mirror to more closely study Kristinas step mother. For the first time he doesnt see Helena the first time he glances at her. If anything Faith appears... vulnerable. But its also something that triggers a memory. A memory reinforced with repetition in his mind. All the times Laura had come to the breakfast table on the Cassadine island the morning after a night when Stavros had been too drunk to pretend to be gentle and not drunk enough to pass out. 

 

 

 

 

It must just be her day for visitors because about an hour later, someone else is making demands. "What is he doing here?" Edward demands with a growl. 

"He has visitation with the baby." Faith informs him. "And because I dont feel up to going to the park, the visit is happening here. Alice will keep an eye on him. We can't talk business here anyway." Faith grabs a coat from the closet by the door. 

"Right." Edward nods. Taking the coat from Faith, he helps her put it on. Then taking Faith's hand, he tucks it into the crook of his arm. He wouldn't normally dare but the woman had just fallen down a flight of stairs and he can tell by the way she's moving that hurts. "Lets take a little stroll outside. You'll stiffen up if you don't move around anyway. Ned told me you fell at the park." Edward tsks. 

Faith keeps her hand on the older man's elbow but doesn't let him get away with treating her soft. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Had to get out of the house." Edward mumbles. 

"Well then you should have gone to Lydia's. She's closer." 

"She doesn't know me." 

"That's why she might let you in!" 

"I forgot about Alexis." Edward blurts out the real purpose of his dropping by. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I forgot about Alexis being Kristinas mother. That Alcazar might be less of an annoyance and more of a problem. Jason might hate my guts but he loves his grandmother. He'd have blustered but it wouldn't have been a problem being down at the docks. Well it would have been thumbing our nose at that hoodlum Corinthos but it wouldn't have been dangerous. But Ned told me that Alcazar might come after us because of the baby, because of Alexis' connection to Kristina. We need to dump the warehouse property." 

You couldn't have thought of this last week?! "The hell we will. I'm not losing money on this deal. And Ned can just stay out of it. He starts butting his nose in my business; I'll start butting my nose into ELQ." 

"Now, Faith..." Edward does half a mental back step. Now that hed seen Faith in action the last thing he wants is her part of his company. 

"Shut up." Faith interrupts. Edward can see the wheels practically turning and wonders who is going to end up underneath them. But he doesn't have to worry for long. "Unless of course, Jax thinks he is stealing it from us. We make our money back and Jax deals with Corinthos and Alcazar." 

Edward pats Faith's hand. "That's my girl. Stick it right down the craw of that Aussie raider. Keep him busy and away from ELQ. Now how are we going to make that happen?" 

"Tracy is going to do it for us." 

Edward stops walking. "Now Faith..." 

"Oh she won't know she's doing it. She'll think she's screwing us over. That's why it will work. Leave it all to me." 

 

 

 

 

"Fate!" Kristina points at her step mother thru the picture window that looks out over the back common yard from the kitchen. 

"Yes, that is Faith. And it appears she is talking to your... great grandfather." Stefan agrees. He puts the snack provided by Alice on the table. "Please pay attention here." He taps the table beside the plate. 

Kristina turns around but looks at Alice and her lower lip starts sticking out. "None of that, Missy." Alice says sternly. "Mrs. A is busy with Mr. Q. She'll be in soon. So you take care of that now." 

"If the child isn't hungry..." At Alices glare, Stefan stops right there. 

"See Mr. C is going to have his snack now too. Arent you, Mr. C?" 

"Yes, of course." Stefan takes a seat across from Kristina. "I was feeling a little peckish." 

Alice puts a small plate of snacks in front of him and keeps her voice low. "Mrs. A likes her routines. Doesnt mean shes pushing them on the baby. Just recognizing when there needs to be a snack or a n-a-p before the tantrum hits." 

After dealing with Natasha since her break Stefan can see the logic in that although he cant help but wonder who would be throwing the tantrum if routines are upset: Kristina or her stepmother. 

 

 

 

 

Over on Spoon Island, "It's about time to close up the pool." Penny pulls on a sweater over a turtleneck. Today is a jeans day and thick socks-- thick warm socks. The weather had started to really turn. It's like after the power came on after the blackout that fall really started kicking in gear. If she were back in her apartment she'd have already finished getting ready for the winter. The windows would be insulated. There would have been the big trip to the Laundromat to get all the comforters cleaned and piled on the bed. 

Mrs. Lansbury had been taking care of all that. She'd just arrived with one of the maids from the big house through the tunnels bringing groceries to restock the kitchen and a change in bedding. Because Mrs. Lansbury knows everything, it's flannel sheets and a couple of comforters. The maid starts putting things away in the kitchen and Mrs. Lansbury heads up to the loft to the master bedroom. "The Head Grounds man has said as much, Miss Penny." She starts stripping the bed. 

Penny goes to the far side and assists in stripping the bed and then in putting the fresh sheets on. The first time she'd helped Mrs. Lansbury had a silent hissy fit. But she'd finally broken the woman down, to allow her to help. It's a way of touching base with the woman who keeps the Cassadines running like clockwork. Hell the woman who is making her life run like clockwork! And it didn't hurt that she already knew how to make a bed up to Mrs. Lansbury's standards. "Oh this is so nice." 

"Silk filling in the comforter. It's really quite warm and no worries about the allergies so many people have to down." Mrs. Lansbury nods. "And not as bulky as the down comforters either. I do prefer them to the electric blankets. Wyndemere does have it's own generator but down here if power is lost then you'll be relying on the fireplace." 

"You rely on the fireplaces up there too. Wyndemere is so big it's drafty in the summer with or without the generator." 

"And Miss Tasha is not one for shutting doors behind her." 

"Unless she's slamming them." Penny grins as she starts stuffing pillows in cases. 

Mrs. Lansbury gives her a rebuking look but a small smile. 

"I want to help!" Tasha demands after pounding up the stairs. 

"Were all done." Penny does a price is right style wave over the bed. "But I bet when Mrs. Lansbury has supplies brought down she must have known we were going to be making cookies today. Its so cold outside its a perfect day to get the oven going. So it will be toasty warm in here." 

"Why I do believe I did." Mrs. Lansbury nods. 

Penny looks at Tasha. "Do you want to stay down here with me until Stefan and Nikolas get back from their business?" 

"Is it okay?" Tasha looks pleadingly at Mrs. Lansbury. 

"Thatll be fine. But you dont be any trouble or Miss Penny will send you right back up to the house." Mrs. Lansbury gives Penny a nod knowing that the young woman had just given her a few hours to actually get some work done. 

 

 

 

 

Nikolas raps on the door to Zanders office. Knowing they dont get along and probably never will despite the people they have in common or the protective way Zander keeps tabs on both Tasha and Kristina, Nikolas starts with the verbal white flag. "Truce." 

Zander knows exactly what he means. "Has anyone heard from Em?" 

"I suspect well see her before we hear from her. You didnt know about this?" 

"Me?" There is practically a squeak in Zanders voice. He has no idea why Nikolas Cassadine would think he would. 

"Faith Ashton is in this up to her..." 

"Eyeballs?" 

"That will work." Nik shrugs. 

Zanders eyes narrow. "Hindsight is twenty twenty. I try not to look to hard at what Faith is doing. Its safer that way." Then he nods. "There were a few visits with Kristina where she was out and it was just me, the baby, Alice and the bodyguards. The real estate thing with Edward Quartermaine wasnt a surprise really just figured she was scamming him. But there were a couple of times when Alice told me the Garden Club and I just thought she was telling me to mind my own business." 

"Monica left this weekend to tell Emily the truth of whatever is going on. We still know nothing but what the tabloids have put out there." 

"Its cancer." Ned informs them both from the doorway. "Its terminal and Grandmother has known for months and didnt tell any... only told the people who wouldnt interfere with her wishes: her doctors, Reggie, Dara Jensen and Faith. Emily needed a business day to close down her life in California. Shell be back tonight." 


	83. October

Third Week in October 

 

Lydia is probably going to regret having Dillon and Bruno wait for her in her study. Bruno who should know better goes over to the huge board that is covered with a drape. He peeks under it and then takes off the drape. The first thing that catches his attention are the magnets that stick on the dry erase board. "We have got to get some of these for ours." 

"It looks like Thanksgiving Dinner seating. Lydia is throwing it. Everyone thinks shes crazy." 

"Well thats cause its all wrong." Bruno muses as he studies the configurations. "Look at this. She went with the classic-- hubby at the head of the table and wife at the foot." 

"Competitive." 

"Right. Should be like this." Bruno changes the seating so that Lydia is at AJs right hand. "You know smaller party or something where everyone doesnt know everyone and you need the separate spheres of influence then yeah, put the wife down at the foot of table. But this is supposed to be a power play right?" 

"Yeah." 

"So Edward goes down at the foot of the table. And then Faith is right next to him. Cause Faith will kill him if he gets out of line but its got the appearance of power you know." 

"Grandfather knows Faith would kill him too." 

"Even better. Now the old broad. Your grandmother, shes like the moral compass right? Shes the center of the table. They didnt put Jesus at the end you know. He was in the center." 

"I always figured that Grandmothers place was the one closest to the door. For the quick getaway." 

Lydia watches from the doorway as hours, no days, of hard work are systematically rearranged. Shed almost screamed when she saw what they were doing but shed come in when Faiths Neanderthal had moved Edward to the foot of the table and be damned if his reason hadnt made sense. 

"Well that works too. Kitchen here. The actual entry way to the dining room corresponds to the middle of the table." But Bruno switches Lila to the other side of the table so she is closer to the door. "Keep the centerpieces low so she can see everything from the bird down by AJ to Faith keeping The Old man on a short leash. That way she can have a happy Thanksgiving too." 

"What about my Mom?" Dillon asks. 

"Shes got to come?" 

"Its Thanksgiving." 

"Right." Holding Tracys magnet, Bruno takes a step back from the board. He moves it around between a couple of positions before settling on the other side of Edward across from Faith. 

"Oh you have got to be kidding?!" 

"I know its kinda risky." Bruno nods. "But it placates your mother. Shes close to the old man. And since AJ and Lydia are throwing the party they should have the pleasure of being as far away from your mother as possible." Bruno considers the board. "Looks like Lydias trying to do a little placating of her own. Look at the positioning of her mother-in-law." 

"She was giving up right hand seating to her under the original." Dillon muses. "Dont know bout that specially with Lydia all the way at the other end of the table. Lydia definitely needs to be at AJs right hand if shes going to be sending a signal." 

"But what to do with this one?" Bruno peels off Monicas magnet. 

"Across from me." Lydia says from the door. "Dr. Monica and I are getting along right now." Lydia pats her protruding stomach significantly. 

"Damn!" Dillon starts. "Look we can put them all back." 

"Dont you dare!" Lydia demands. "I finally have someone who actually thinks about these things rather than AJs _just put them wherever_. Hes caught up in the bond issue for the Stadium right now." 

Bruno shakes his head. "No disrespect intended, Maam, but sometimes your hubby aint too bright. This is Thanksgiving. It sets the tone for the whole holiday season." 

Coming from a guy who would probably be more comfortable in a loin cloth, skins and carrying a club, its embarrassing to admit that in this case Bruno has a point. Is there such a thing as an idiot savant of party planning? "And Ned?" 

Dillon takes Neds magnet off the board and steps back. Then stepping forward he grabs his too and steps back to look at the whole table. Stepping forward he puts Ned across the table from Lila and then puts himself at Faiths right hand. 

Brunos eyes narrow and he looks at the kid. "Why." 

"Ned and AJ dont get along, but putting him at Faiths right hand puts him down and Faith cant be at Neds right and keep Grandfather in line. Putting him on Tracys side but across from Grandmother balances the power at the table." 

Bruno grins and nods. "Go on." 

"Its a lot of pressure expecting Faith to keep both Grandfather and my mother in line; she needs me." 

"By George I think hes got it." Bruno slaps Dillon on the back and sets him rocking on his feet to maintain his balance. He steps up to the board and takes Dr. Alans name. 

"Right hand of AJs grandmother, Lila." There is no room for negotiation on this. And doesnt really need an explanation. Even if Alan hadnt always been Lilas right hand now because of her failing health. Lydia steps forward and takes a magnet. "And now the tough one. Skye. Putting her anywhere near Tracy would be a disaster. And having her anywhere near Dr. Alan would set back all the positive of having Dr. Monica next to AJ." 

The three step back and look at the arrangement. Lydia moves the magnet around to try to find the right place but putting her next to Ned put Skye right across from Alan. Normally a good thing but not in this case. And the other side of Ned put her too close to Tracy. 

Dillon winces. "I know its close to Mom but other side of me. And then Coleman across from me next to Mom." 

Bruno agrees. "He wont take any crap off her and hell take the heat off both Faith and Skye. Coleman knows how to handle chicks. And bonus points it puts a buffer between Ned and his mother." 

 

 

 

 

With Michael in school and Lydia working at home, AJ has resumed bringing Rosie to the office with him. Somehow in the course of him marrying Lydia and the big press about the Stadium hed gotten a bigger office that isnt in the basement anymore. He still reviews and approves the building permits always conscious of where they fit in the 2015 drawing of the city hanging behind his desk. The drawing is the same one that had been down in the basement. Now its in a nice frame. His paycheck still said Building Commission. But the plaque on the door says Department of Economic Development. 

With about two weeks to go until the election things are going a little bit crazy. But its a controlled chaos like hes never known before. For works sake its kind a nice to come into the office and just focus on plans. Focus on someone elses vision but making Port Charles the best damn city in the NE. This was where he is going to raise his children. It has to be the best. And focusing on the work stopped him from thinking about his Grandmother for just a little while. Focusing on work stopped him from thinking about what a disaster Carly has made of their sons life. At least she is moving out of Sonnys house. Sonny was the one pushing her out though. Sonny had bought Carly another house, one outside of town on Adams Rd. on the way to West Haven. Carly hadnt moved in yet, was fighting the move. 

"AJ?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Get out of the zone, man. Have you been listening to the radio at all?" 

"Something I need to know?" 

"The National Weather service is issuing flood alerts. Its coming down in buckets out there. Theyre worried about some of the bridges." 

"Well then arent I glad I a) live in town and b) drive the hummer." But AJ gets up and looks out the big picture window. The sky is charcoal grey and its tough to tell where the sky starts and the rain begins. He glances down at his watch. "Looks like quitting time to me." 

"Yeah anyone with vacation and or sick time decided that about an hour ago. Turn out the lights when you leave." AJs coworker heads toward the elevators. 

AJ goes over to this phone and gives Lydia a call. He grins when he realizes that she hadnt noticed either. Evidently Bruno and Dillon had stopped by on some errand for Faith and had stayed for tea. Only because of his phone call interruption had she looked out the window and the party had broken up. He ends the call with a promise to be home soon. "Come on, Rosie. Lets head out of here." 

 

 

 

 

Its all hands on deck at General Hospital. Any time there is a weather emergency people started getting stupid and headed out to the store or to a friends when the sensible thing is to get home and get comfortable with a good book. The only people with any business on the roads are emergency personnel and people who have to be on the road to get away from the flooding rivers. The helicopter seemed to be taking off every 20 minutes dropping people off and then going back out on the next call of people in need of assistance but cut off by the flooding. 

If he wasnt chief of staff hed be home with his wife, his mother, his daughter whod only been back from California for a short time. But this had come up on his watch so here he is down in the ER doing the sort. Patching what he could, assessing the rest and moving those in need of serious attention to the surgical floors. 

He and Monica had agreed to bide by Lilas wishes but in their own way. One of them is always home to make sure that his mother is fine. Which annoys the dickens out of Lila who after that one trip to the hospital had been firm in declaring herself fine and had started back with her normal schedule. Everyone in the family had tried cosseting Lila at first. Everyone except for Faith. Neds wife has been... callous to Lilas condition. Everyone else had been to see Lila. After the first night, Faith just the opposite. If Mother wanted to see Faith or baby Kristina then shed have to go over to the cottage to see them. If she wanted Faith to go to the Gardening Club then mother had better be picking her up in the Bentley. It had seemed cruel at first but he soon realized Faith was giving Lila just what she wanted: independence. Of course Faith has a three month head start on all of them. 

"Alan!" 

"Jason." Alan is drawn out of his thoughts as his son comes through the ER doors carrying Courtney. The woman his son had married in France without anyone in the family there to show support. Considering that Carly had been kidnapped at the attempted wedding in Port Charles, he couldnt even blame his son. 

"She was in a car accident." 

"Im fine." Courtney declares. "You have to get an ambulance, no-- a helicopter out to Carlys new house. She fell down the stairs and she thinks the baby is coming. She needs help. The phone lines were down. Im fine. Im fine." 

"Ill be the judge of that, young lady." Alan declares. "Exam room two please." Alan directs a nurse who is standing by. 

"Jason, Im fine. Please go get Carly. Im staying right here. I promise." Courtney says over her shoulder as she is wheeled to the exam room. 

Jason looks at his father for confirmation. Alan shakes his head but tells his son. "Go. But be careful. Courtney will be safe here." Jason takes off at a run only stopping briefly at the nurses station to demand a helicopter for Carly. 

Courtney looks up at Alan, her father in law again. "I need to call my brother. He needs to know about Carly and the baby." 

"Exam first. Phone second." 

"No, Im fine. Jason just worries too much after what happened when Alcazar took me hostage trying to get Carly back. I just slid off the road. It wasnt even a real car accident." Seeing that it doesnt look like Alan is going to budge. "Fine phone first, exam second? It will only take 45 seconds I swear." 

Alan hands over his phone. 

 

 

 

 

The fire is roaring in the fireplace. The curtains are open wide to show the rain coming down and beating against the big windows of the study. Lydia closes her eyes and arches her back in ecstasy. "Ohhh." She groans. "Right there. Right...there." 

"You were home all day. Why were you wearing heels? You know the baby doesnt like them. Hell after Faith fell in the park-- the last thing I want is you, heels and stairs to be used in the same sentence." But AJ doesnt pause in the foot massage. 

"Barefoot and pregnant is just so cliché." Lydia counters. "I put them on when Faith said she was sending Bruno over with pictures of the Thanksgiving floral pieces. "That man is just too tall. If I hadnt worn heels then youd be giving me a shoulder massage instead to take care of the crick in my neck." Lydia pauses in her argument about AJ picking her footwear when her cell phone rings. She looks at the display and recognizes the number instantly. After all she is the one who gave him a cell phone. "Michael darling? Is everything alright?" 

"Lydia, Is A.. my father there?" 

"Of course he is. One second." Lydia offers AJ the phone. And mouths. "Its Michael and he sounds upset." 

"Michael? Whats up?" 

"Dads not here. Leticia said Mom was going to check on the new house but that was hours ago and I tried to call her and there is no answer on her cell phone. The lights have almost gone off twice. Leticia is afraid of the dark. Can we come over to your house?" 

"Ill be right there. Pack what you need for tonight and tomorrow and tell Leticia to do the same." 

"Thanks, AJ." 

"Michael?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Youre welcome but Im your father its part of the job description." 

"Okay." 

"Now pack and leave a note for your mother. Ill be right there." 

"What is going on?" Lydia asks. 

"Sonnys not there. He cant get hold of Carly and the power has almost gone out a couple of times." AJ stands up and goes over to the desk to grab his keys. 

"Doesnt Sonny live in a penthouse? All those stairs." She doesnt mind penthouse views but no elevator would be horrifying. Lydia mock shudders then sits up and rotates on the chaise so that her bare feet are planted on the oriental rug. "Go. Ill make sure the guestroom by Michaels room is ship shape for his nanny." 

AJ leans over and gives her a kiss. "Thank you." 

"Youre welcome. But Im your wife. Its part of the job description." 

 

 

 

 

Anytime there is a gunshot wound the cops are called. But in this case he felt as if he should be directing traffic in the ER. Mac Scorpio, Police Commissioner is here to take the gunshot report because he is closest, and because both Sonny Corinthos and Lorenzo Alcazar are involved. Carly Corinthos is in critical condition with a bullet in her head. Hed just heard Tony Jones make the deal to Sonny operate now to get the bullet out and maybe Carly dies on the table. Wait until she is stable and maybe Carlys brain damaged. 

A street cop is attempting to arrest Jason Morgan for hitting a state trooper. Evidently Jason had run a road block to get to Carly Corinthos house. Considering that he had gotten Carly, the baby and Sonny all here before the helicopter... "Let it go, officer." 

"But he hit a cop!" 

"Its not a case the DA could win if there was even one woman on the jury, let alone a woman with kids. Let it go." The cop stands back and Jason doesnt say thanks, how ya doing but instead runs for the stairs. Hes supposed to be checking on the baby. The earlier sonogram said there might be a problem with his heart. "Youre welcome." Mac mutters. Its really a good thing that Taggart is coordinating things out in town because Jason would have been in jail without a doubt. Mac waits to hear Sonnys decision and then as Tony leaves to deal with his patient, he turns to the cop who is getting ready to leave. "Now this one you can arrest." 

"Excuse me?" 

Mac holds his hands out for the cops cuffs. "Sonny Corinthos, you are under arrest for assault with a deadly weapon. You have the right to remain silent..." Mac continues with the Miranda warnings. Sonny appears to be in shock as he just stands there slack jawed while Mac handcuffs him and then starts patting him down. 

"Carly, my wife, my son..." 

"Are both safer here than with you. Officer, take him down to the station." 

Bobbie arrives still in scrubs on a run. "What is going on? One of the nurses told me as soon as I came out of surgery that Carly had been brought in. Is she having the baby? Why is Sonny being arrested?" 

"Bobbie, we need to talk." 

"No, not my girl. Not my other girl." 

"Stop! Stop right there. Damn Im sorry I screwed this up. Carly is alive. You have a new grandson. Now we need to talk." 

"Where is Carly?" 

Just then Carly is wheeled out of the exam room and Tony is coming out right after her. "Hold the elevator." 

"Mac?" Bobbies voice is a whisper. 

Mac takes Bobbies hand and leads her over to a private pair of chairs. "Were still investigating. Jason probably could tell you more than Ill ever know, if he will. Sonny shot Carly. He was aiming for Alcazar and actually hit them both with the same bullet. Alcazar is on his way in by helicopter. Ill know more after I interview him. Your daughter is tough, Barbara Jean. She had the baby before she lost consciousness. Jason just left here for the natal ICU. Something about heart monitoring?" 

"There was a possible hole in the babys heart. Its the same thing Michael had." Bobbie answers automatically. "Oh my Gawd! Where is Michael?" 

"I dont know." Since Bobbie is dressed in scrubs and has no pockets for her cell phone, Mac pulls out his own. "What is the number for the penthouse?" 

"Last time Michael was over at my house he showed me the cell phone Lydia bought him. Hes too young to have one of course, but hes so proud of it. I dont have the number memorized. Its on Lydia and AJs cell phone plan." 

"Whats their number?" Mac suggests. Bobbie calls it off and then Mac hands her the phone. 

"Lydia, its Bobbie. What is Michaels cell phone number? I wanted to give him a call. Bobbie writes it down in Macs palm sized notebook. But then is startled when Michael comes on the phone. "I was just going to call you over at the penthouse. What are you doing at AJ and Lydias?" 

Mac relaxes just a bit as he listens to Bobbie talk with her grandson. But he gets Bobbies attention. "Probably a good idea for him to stay there until we figure out what is going on here." 

Bobbie nods. "Sweetie, could you put AJ on your phone please?"

 


	84. Chapter 84

Everything moved quickly after Bobbies phone call to AJ and Lydia. Michael is familiar with their household now since hed stayed there while his mother was kidnapped and made sure that Leticia is comfortable in the nearby guestroom. 

It gives AJ and Lydia time to talk down in the study. I cant believe he shot her. AJ is still kind of shocky over the whole thing. Who are you calling? 

Dara. Michael is not going back to that penthouse. EVER! That thug is a menace. An idiot. Do you think we can get a restraining order so he cant come around here? 

Im sure we could. AJ shrugs. But hes a criminal, what good will it do? 

Make it self defense when our guards shoot him! 

The floods must have blocked Dara in her office because she is actually the one who picks up the phone. Dara Jensen. 

Dara, yes, its Lydia Quartermaine. Youll hear this on the news soon enough but evidently Sonny Corinthos shot Carly while she was giving birth! She is in intensive care. The baby is in intensive care. Sonny has been arrested and is in jail.... 

Not for long. Dara mutters. 

Yes, exactly! I dont care what it costs. I dont care who you have to bring in on this. Michael is never going to live under the same roof as that awful man ever again. I dont care if Carly is living with him or not. Its not going to happen. Well live in Europe first! 

I did not just hear that. Dara interrupts. This just happened right? 

Yes. 

Well then fine. Batten down the hatches. Its pouring buckets out there. Nothing is going to happen tonight except me calling around to find out what I can find out: PCPD, GH and Ill get Cass involved in this. Because of the heads up well be able to hit the ground running in the morning. Michael is there? 

Of course. 

You may want to keep him out of school tomorrow. If Sonnys released and if he tries to pick up Michael it will be there. 

Yes, that seems reasoned. Lydia takes a deep breath. Im sorry if you think Ive overreacted but this is just so... disgusting. 

Are you going to be up much later? 

I have no idea. I dont think I could sleep. 

Im going to make a few calls. With this storm, Lydia, I really dont think there is going to be any police action until morning. Theyre going to have their hands full dealing with the accidents. Youve got guards. Use them. 

That goes without saying, Ms. Jensen. Ill look forward to your call. 

AJ takes a seat next to his wife. What did Dara say? 

Lydia hears a noise near the door and turns to see who is there. Michael stands there his face is stark white only colored by his numerous freckles. Is my Mom okay? His voice is barely over a whisper. 

Come here, Darling. Lydia urges him over. Michael sits between AJ and Lydia basically being hugged by both of them. You heard my phone call? 

I didnt want to interrupt. You said my Mom is in the hospital. 

Yes, Michael. Your mother had the baby tonight. They are both in the hospital. Grandmother Bobbie called to let us know. Its why she was looking for your cell phone number. So she could call you. AJ explains. 

I dont care if you think Im your evil step mother from now on. I have tried to be nice, to only say nice things but its not going on anymore. You are not going back to that mans house ever. I dont care what the courts say, your mother, or even AJ. Sonny Corinthos has lost his mind. He cannot take care of himself let alone a child. He was bad enough when your mother was kidnapped but now this. 

Lydia. We dont have all the facts. AJ tries to calm his wife. 

He shot her. Thats the only fact I need. Michael, you are staying with us until your Mother comes home from the hospital. And if she doesnt move into her new house... if she moves back in with that... that thug. Then she can come visit you over at Grandma Bobbies house! There is a reason that man doesnt have a dog. He couldnt take care of one! If only hed realized that before he started procreating. That poor baby! 

Grandma Bobbie said Jason and Courtney are both at the hospital with your baby brother and Grandma Bobbie is going to stay with your Mother and call us if there are any changes. AJ says reassuringly. 

You arent going to school tomorrow. Well email your teacher and get your homework. But well be going to the hospital to see your Mother and brother. Even if its not a school night for you, you do need to get to bed, Michael. We have a lot to do tomorrow. 

Im sure Sonny didnt mean to, Lydia; it was probably an accident. Michael tries to reassure his step mother. Hes never seen her this upset. 

It was a gun, Michael. There is no excuse for that kind of carelessness. I know Aunt Faith has many guns but she practices every week, as does everyone who works for her. Our guards practice every week as well. When was the last time Sonny Corinthos practiced so he would actually hit what he was aiming at? Its negligence. Ignorant incompetent negligence. 

Michael looks at AJ. 

Look them up. She didnt swear once. All the words are in the dictionary. Lydias right; weve got a lot of things to get done tomorrow. Go ahead and try to get some rest. AJ gives Michael a kiss on the top of the head and a pat on the shoulder. Tell Lydia goodnight. 

Michael stands up and comes around to Lydia he gives her a hug and a pat on the back too. Its okay, Lydia. You should rest so the baby doesnt get upset too. 

I know, Darling. Lydia gives him a kiss a cheek. And I promise AJ and I will be right up. 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Lydia fakes a craving to get AJ, Michael and Rosie out of the house and waits in the kitchen with Sally for Leticia to come down. Sally has just poured some hot water over loose tea in a pot for it to steep properly and is returning the kettle to the stove when Leticia comes in the kitchen. Sally gives Leticia a pitying glance. Lydia is cool. Its saner here than the mansion on the best day but she can guess what is coming next. 

I want to thank you for your help last night with Michael. Lydia begins. But your services will no longer be needed. 

Excuse me? 

Michael is too old for a nanny, and he never has one when hes here. You work for Mrs. Corinthos. Since Mr. Corinthos shot her last night perhaps the best place to seek employment would be with Mr. Quartermaines brother Jason Morgan taking care of the new baby. 

Mrs. Quartermaine, I cant just leave Michael here. Leticia protests. 

Oh yes, you can. This is his home with his father. This is where hell be staying from now on. Whether or not Carly has visitation with her son in the future is entirely dependent on whether or not she survives the bullet that your employer put in her brain! Sally, please help Leticia pack her things. The driver is waiting out front to take her back to the Harborview. Lydia picks up her tea and leaves the kitchen for the study where hopefully she can block out the chaos by working on the Thanksgiving preparations. 

Time for me to look for some silver linings? Sally offers hopefully. 

What could possibly be good about this situation? 

I know youve been there for Michael whenever Carly or Sonny have taken turns losing their minds. Sally holds up a hand at Leticias very loyal protest. And I know youve been a constant in Michaels life. This isnt about you. Its about the guy who signs your checks. But with everything that is going on with Miz Lila, Reggie is really going to need you. You guys postponed your wedding how many times? I know Lydia suggested talking to Jason. But maybe this is a good time to... get out? 

I feel like Michael is my baby. I was there from almost the first day when Jason was taking care of him for Carly. This hurts so much. 

I know. Really thats another reason to get out. Seriously-- its about who signs your check, Leticia. If you were living at the mansion with Reggie youd see Michael all the time. Especially if AJ and Lydia have their way. Lydias scared, Leticia. Hell Im scared. After the kidnapping was when they brought in all the guards here. Now its not just kidnapping-- its someone inside the house... just let things calm down. 

 

 

 

 

They hadnt let her in the operating room. Not with her daughter on the table. Whatever anyone said about Tony he was a professional. Watching the surgery from above, Bobbie watches as it goes like clockwork, not a misstep in the surgery. Shed sat with Carly in the recovery room monitoring every step, only coming out when Jason had stopped by to check on Carly. Thats how she knows Morgan is fine. Luckily Carly had picked the name knowing she was having a boy. Jason had been able to tell the nurses what Carly had wanted. And with Courtney not yet released from the hospital baby Morgan had plenty of company. 

Hi Grandma. Michael says from the doorway. 

Honey! Should you be here? 

AJ brought me. We cant stay long cause Rosies in the car though. How is Mama? 

She had a really rough day yesterday. Shes still asleep. 

I know Daddy shot her. I heard Lydia talking on the phone. 

Honey, you shouldnt listen to other peoples conversations. 

Mama does. Michael sighs and comes over to Bobbie. He wraps a skinny arm around her shoulders and pats her on the back. Itll be okay, Grandma. AJ says Mama is hard headed. 

Bobbie laughs at that. Yes, well thats true enough. Im so glad you came. I needed to see you. 

AJ comes in and nods in Bobbies direction. He winces as he looks at his ex-wife. She might look like shes sleeping but she looks like shes sleeping after getting hit by a truck. Her head is either covered by bandages or bruises. There are wires, tubes and monitors surrounding her. He is really starting to regret bringing Michael. Hi Bobbie. We stopped by to see if there is anything you need. 

No, but thank you. Seeing Michael is the best pick me up a girl could get. Lucas has already been by with a change of clothes. And I know that Mike will handle taking care of Kellys for me. All I have to do is take care of my girl. Bobbie takes Carlys hand. I know she looks like shes been in a fight but I watched Tony do the surgery and everything went just fine. Have you been down to see your baby brother yet? 

No, we wanted to see Mama first. Michael looks at this mother. Is the baby okay? 

Oh yes, Morgans fine. They didnt have to do surgery after all and Uncle Jason and Aunt Courtney have been keeping an eye on him for you and your Mama. Michael, sweetie, would you keep an eye on your Mama for me so I can talk to AJ out in the hall? If she starts to stir at all just come get me okay? 

Sure, Grandma. Michael takes Bobbies seat and takes his Mothers hand. 

Once out in the hall Bobbie shuts the door but checks the window in the door to see Michael. Then she turns around. He heard Lydia say Sonny shot her?! What the hell was Lydia thinking?! 

My wife is thinking that Michael is not going back to that house, to that man EVER. If Carly is with Sonny then she wont be seeing Michael either. 

Carly would never.... 

Please, Bobbie. She would. This isnt just classic Carly; its classic battered woman syndrome according to Dara. What doesnt kill her makes their relationship stronger. And its a learned behavior. Michael will not be around it. Period. I hope youll respect our wishes on this because frankly... your daughters life depends on it. She might leave him if she might lose her kids if she doesnt. But that is about the only thing that is going to impact her. AJs phone rings. Ive been expecting this. He answers the phone. Yes? Thanks for the heads up. He hangs up the phone. Time for us to leave. Sonny is out of jail. AJ goes over to the door and opens it up. Come on, Michael. Weve got a couple more stops to make. Need to see your baby brother and then get what Lydia wants too. 

Okay. Michael stands up and then hesitating gives his mother a kiss on the cheek. Get well soon, Mama. He comes out into the hall and gives his grandmother a hug too. Then taking AJs hand they head toward the elevators. 

 

 

 

 

Dara is just leaving the courthouse when she runs into Taggart at the PCPD. Hey Marcus. 

What brings you out so early. 

Requesting restraining orders. They should be hitting the sergeant's desk about now. You werent at the hospital last night? 

No, I missed all the fun. I was stuck out helping traffic with a bridge being out. Mac is lead on the Corinthos/Alcazar shooting. All I heard was what was on the scanner. So who is getting the restraining order? Cant be Corinthos wife. I heard she hasnt woke up yet. 

AJ for Michael. The judge didnt make it a condition of Sonnys release to have no contact with Carly? 

Taggart shakes his head. No contact with Alcazar but didnt say anything about Carly. 

This town is crazy. 

Youre telling me?! It was one of Sonnys judges, the Alcazar condition was just for show. 

Well I guess we should count our blessings. 

And they are? 

Less attention on Tasha. 

Thats a good one. Knew I could count on you, Dara. Taggart grins. Ill be on the lookout for that restraining order. Ill serve it myself. Pin it right to his chest. 

 

 

 

 

I really could care less about your plans, Faith. Lydia paces the study. This will be handled one way. Dara will get a restraining order. If Corinthos steps foot on AJs property then he will be shot. 

Its the simple plans that work. Faith smirks. She shrugs. And you could get away with it because you dont have a history with Sonny. Hes out of jail now so well see what he does. 

Again, I dont care what he does. Only that he will stay away from me and mine. 

Good luck with that. Really all the best. So why am I here? 

Lydia gives her a sheepish look. I need to borrow Bruno. Hes the first person who has really got it, about Thanksgiving I mean. 

Faith roars with laughter. 

Its a huge undertaking, and it has to be perfect! Lydia protests. And all this going with floods and shootings, its all just too distracting. Bruno says hes been checking up on Flynns for you so he knows all the wholesalers. 

He knew all the wholesalers anyway. Faith counters. Which is why he is managing Flynns. Just like Manny is running the construction end. Just like Mouse.... Faith stops there. Because really its not any of Lydias business. Ill tell Bruno to give you a call. 

Thank you. Lydia says with a sigh. 

I dont get you. Faith shakes her head. Youve got more money than God and are probably running the Karinen empire from a laptop and youre throwing a tizzy over a family dinner. 

The empire runs itself thankfully. Like your empire it has good people at the helm; people my Grandfather picked. Its just the trustees who were the problem and theyve... changed their tone. 

Faith laughs again. Oh I bet. So have you come up with a contingency plan? 

For what? 

When Sonnys dumb wife comes out of recovery and moves back in with the prick? 

Lydia sits down behind her desk and using the much maligned laptop calls up  one of the Karinen assets. She calls Faith over with a tilt of her head. Faith whistles when she sees the screen. Its a refit from one of the Karinen commercial fleet. Currently moored in very sunny international waters. On a full tank of fuel shes got a 16,000 mile range. And yes, Ive already checked to make sure that Helena is not on board. Lydia flips through the pictures of the ship. On the outside it looks like a commercial vessel, and on the inside... click, click, click. ... all the comforts of home.  
  
Faith realizes that the yacht is nicer than the cottage and probably has more square feet. Hell you could hold Thanksgiving on it. 


	85. Cribs

This episode of Cribs is a bit different from any that have gone before.  They’d already got the stuff in the can for the pimp my ride episode shot before the black out so the Audience has already kind of scene where Eddie Maine lives.  It’s also a preview of the new show which is a kind of newlyweds /where are they now that has been in production since before Pimp My Ride. Somebody had decided to get semi-creative and started the show with footage from various spots where you might find Ned Ashton.  Semi because of course Michael Moore had done it first.

 **The ELQ building in the city.**   “They’d been shown up to Ned’s office and given a quick panoramic visual of the huge office in the family owned building while his secretary tells them.  “I’m sorry.  Mr. Ashton only comes down for meetings.  His working office is in the Port Charles building.”

 **Tracy Quartermaine’s apartment in the city.**   It’s hers, her mother gave it to her.  Tracy knew of course about all this.  The Quartermaine’s had decided to play nicely with MTV because of the footage they have about Lila, to make sure that nothing is aired until... well until later and never shared.  So Tracy is the one that opens the door to the cameras and lets the crew into her living room.  They’d gotten a shot of the building, the view to central park.  The stylish and rich decor Lila had put together for her daughter.  But Tracy is Tracy.  She’s going along but she’s going to be herself.  “Of course Ned isn’t here.  What kind of morons are you?  Don’t you think he’s a little old to be living with Mommy?  Ned is based out of Port Charles.”

 **The Private Hanger of ELQ just outside the city.**   “Sorry, Mr. Ashton is up in Port Charles.”

“But the ELQ jet is here.”

“They have two.”

“Are they the same?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Can we shoot some footage?”  Since this is already prearranged the crew makes their way onto the plane which is set for entertaining with fine crystal and flowers out.  The stewardess gives the tour of the passenger area and introduces the uniformed pilot.  This is flying beyond first class.  “And ELQ, the company Ned Ashton is CEO of has two of these planes.”

“Yes.  It’s the most efficient way to get Mr. Ashton where he needs to be.”

 **The ELQ building in Port Charles.**   It’s the tallest building in the upstate New York City.  Zander Smith, a company Vice President, meets the crew on the Penthouse floor.  “You just missed Ned.  He was in early to take some international calls.  So his day wrapped about an hour ago.”  The cameras sweep again for a panoramic view of the office which pretty much is a twin of the office in the City.  The view is to the Charles River and the PortCharlesHarbor where you can see the piers that house the ELQ ships.  “You might want to try him at home.”  Zander ushers them out of the room, floor and building.

 **The** **Quartermaine** **Mansion** **.**   The Butler is down at the gate. He is dressed in black pants, a black vest and a white dress shirt.  He’s got a parka over the top.  You can see from the gate the shell of new construction to the right.  “Ned doesn’t live here.  He hasn’t since the gatehouse burned down.”

“He couldn’t have moved to the big house?”  There is a long lens on the camera that takes in the QuartermaineMansion that looks like something off of Dallas or Dynasty.  “It looks like there would have been room.”

“Sure.  His grandparents would have given him a whole wing.  But Ned is basically a newlywed.  He and his wife got their own place.  They moved into it the same day as the fire.  Luckily, Ned’s cousin owned the property outside of town or they would have been in a hotel– that the family owns too.”

 **The little Cottage in the Woods.**   From the road, The crew sets up at the wrought iron gate that connects with the big fence that runs along the property line.  It looks like it’s been there forever even though they know it’s not.  Three other seasons of the year you wouldn’t be able to see the Cabin from the road but because it’s winter you can see the Cabin in the distance through the barren trees.  It’s got a Currier and Ives on steroids look to it.  Off to the right is another building, the stables/garage/bunkhouse.  It’s bigger than the cottage.  Between the two building is a cleared area for cars, a greenhouse, and a gazebo complete with hot tub.  And someone is in it because they can see the heated vapor even from this distance.  Because it’s a play for the Cameras, the other shot is already lined up as Faith rises from the hot tub in a skimpy black bikini that exposes every tight curve.  Faith shrugs into a plush robe and leaves it hanging open while she puts the hot tub cover back on. Sliding on her shoes she goes to the kitchen side entrance.  It’s as if the camera crew isn’t even there.

At the front door Ned is dressed in a matching robe when he answers the door.  “Hey MTV.  Welcome to my Crib.  You’re a little earlier than we expected.  You caught us in the hottub.  Come on in.”

<CUT TO COMMERCIAL>

When they come back from commercial, Faith and Ned are both dressed although their hair is still wet.  Ned looks over his shoulder.  “We haven’t lived here long, not even a year.  This was our first Christmas in this house.  Faith and I hadn’t even been married for a month when the Gatehouse we were living in burned down.”

“Ned’s cousin Skye owned this place although she’d cleared most of the furniture out of it.”

“We’d literally just gotten married, luckily, Faith’s furniture was still in storage.  We weren’t exactly starting from scratch but it did take awhile to get things the way that Faith wants them.”  Despite what Ned says the house looks like it has been there forever.  Often time when stepping into a house being show on Cribs it looks like a mansion with interior decorator stamped all over it.  There is very little to show the people that live there.  Here Faith’s collection of crystal is on display on built in shelves that are higher than Ned’s daughter.  There is a fire laid in the fireplace.  There are plush throws over the furniture that is designed for cuddling and kicking back.  “I’m the one who lost everything in the fire.  All of my awards from when I was with the Idle Rich, any music I had been working on, my favorite guitars, pictures of my eldest daughter who lives with her mother. It made me the easiest guy to buy for this Christmas.  Let me show you the dining room.”  Ned leads the way through the next room.  This part of the house is basically set up on a shotgun style with rooms coming off the hallway.  The hallway ends at the back door.

“This house isn’t really set up for entertaining.”  Faith shrugs.  “We’ve had people over but it’s normally just family.  If there is a big to do happening then we open up the great room over in the stables.”  The table is set with tapers ready to be lit and flowers on both ends of the table.  She sighs.  “I know there is a tradition with this show.  This way to the fridge.”  She walks back down the hallway, this time it opens up to the kitchen on the left and a nook on the right with the back door straight to the deck and ramp covered stairs.  She stays by the breakfast bar and lets Ned do the honors.

“This is definitely a kitchen for one.”  Ned grins.  “And I have no problem with that.  The most I might get to do in here is bring dishes from the table.  Oh or get a snack for Kristina, my daughter.  She has her own shelf.”  He opens up the fridge.  Unlike some that might have a couple bottles of Dom and some fish sticks or maybe some power drinks this is the fridge of people who eat in pretty much every night of the week.  “This is her shelf: juices, fruit, veggie sticks– she’s working on a few more teeth. She’s eating just about everything now– just in smaller bites.  Faith?  What’s this?”  Ned points at a crock pot.

“Sauce.  I’m going to put together a lasagna later.”

Ned casually opens the freezer part of the freezer.  There isn’t a store bought package in there.  Just freezer bags with clear writing, the icemaker and two bottles of vodka.  He pauses long enough for the show to get their shot and then moves on to the cupboards.  Again it’s very clear there is someone actually living there.  “Unless it’s a business thing or Faith and I are going out, we eat here.  And I’ve started making them business lunches rather than dinners.  Faith owns a club in town, so if there is any take out... she’s normally picking it up on her way home.”  The camera man pulls back so that Ned can get out of the kitchen.

“Guess it’s time to show you upstairs.”

<CUT TO COMMERCIAL>

“There are three bedrooms upstairs.  This is my daughter Kristina’s room.  She’s down with Alice and the guys right now.”  The room is a shade of pink just off of white.  The furniture is what had been in Faith’s storage but the motif of the room is all about Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.  The corner is filled with stuffed animals of all sizes from beanie babies to a bear that is at least four feet tall.  Everything is the best.  It’s the room of a little girl who is the center of the world.

The next room over is Alice’s.  “This is Alice’s room.  She’s Kristina’s nanny.”  Faith holds the door open for about 45 seconds. Alice had known they were coming of course.  They’d been on a cleaning jag for the last three days getting ready for this spontaneous visit.  And even though Alice had gotten them into this mess she deserves her privacy.

“And this is where the Magic happens.”  Ned goes with the key Cribs phrase.  There are just a few things you had to have.  The fridge and the Magic room.  He comes over and pats the bed.

“Not so much.”  Faith snarks.  But she’s got her back up against the wall and with one hand is rubbing it in a fan like motion.

Ned grins at her.  “She’s got a point.  This is where we sleep off the magic.  What’s next?”

“Show them your study on the way out to check out the cars.”  Faith shrugs.  She is the first one out of the room.  She’s going to go out to the bunkhouse and let the guys know that everything needs to be locked up tight if it’s not already and to check on Kristina.

“This way.”  Ned leads the way down the stairs and then behind them to the room he’d appropriated for his study.  Faith didn’t need one because she had the bunkhouse for all her business.  He shows them out the back french doors.  “This is Faith’s greenhouse.  That was a surprise she didn’t seem to mind.  As a rule, she hates surprises.  But she has way too many plants to not have a greenhouse.  So a lot of herbs, flowers even some hydroponic vegetables.”  The next stop is the Gazebo with the hot tub.  “This was a present from my cousin Skye before she sold me the cottage.  We could have gone to a much bigger place.  Bought a house over by the mansion.  But this place suits us.  Especially having a Nanny who remodels cars.  Ned leads the way into the heated and well lit garage.  “This is Faith’s Porsche.  I gave it to her after the first time she met my mother. This is my BMW.  This is the town car.  This is my brother’s car.  He got it for Christmas after Alice finished rehabbing it.  This is Alice’s shop.  You may have seen it on Pimp My Ride.”  Ned’s voice is wry as he keeps walking.  Once he is in the main room of the Bunkhouse he stops.  It’s already been determined that this is going to be the last room on the tour.  Here is Faith’s business office basically.  It’s the guy’s play room.  There is a 60 inch big screen attached to one wall and a couple of guys are challenging each other on play station.  “That is my brother, Dillon and Bruno who keeps an eye on things around here.”  Ned turns to the camera.  “It’s been great having you hear checking everything out but I’ve got the winner here so I’m going to have to ask you to leave.  Really... Bye.”  He ushers them out and then shuts the door to the camera.

<Cut to Closing... and Commercials>

 


End file.
